


Choices

by MadameFist



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alcohol, Character Development, Crime Fighting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/M, Het, High School, Horny Teenagers, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Harrassment, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Superheroes, Teenagers, mild drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 482,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFist/pseuds/MadameFist
Summary: Brick and his brothers are forced to change their lives completely when Him appears and makes his demands. But matters of the heart and mind get in the way, and choices must be made. What if you're not what you thought you were? What if you never were? What if you don't have a choice? My own spin on a PPG high school fic.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 116
Kudos: 179





	1. I own you

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to join AO3! Decided it was time to bring my stuff over here too, but will still post on ff.net as well. I'm hopeful I can reach out to some new readers here :) I'll be updating regularly till I've caught up.
> 
> So this is my own spin on a PPG high school fic. I know it's very over done, but, feels like it's rite of passage to have a crack at it right?

Blossom made a loud 'ooft' sound as she hit straight against a rock with a thud. Brick wasn't far behind her, once she blearily opened her eyes she saw him looming over her with a menacing grin.

"Better up your game Blossom, it's not normal for me to beat you this quickly." He grinned, raising his leg to boot her in the face as she lay on the ground.

But she grabbed his leg so quick that normal eyes would miss it and spun him onto the ground, shooting into the air above him. "You're right Brick, it's not _normal_ for you to beat me at all." She replied smugly, hovering over him defiantly.

He blinked a couple of times, taking a hold of his hat as he pushed himself back up, letting out a wheezy cough. "History doesn’t exactly tell that story."

"What do _you_ know about history?" Blossom replied smartly as she dodged his advances.

"More than you, you would learn. You know I'm the brains of this whole operation." Brick said, landing an uppercut to the side of her face, dizzying her slightly. She took a step backwards, but threw a punch to the side of his face.

This dazed him for a millisecond, long enough for Blossom to shoot him into the wall of rock opposite him. The fight had begun downtown, but as per usual, Blossom had led it out of Townsville to prevent the breaking up of the town any more than he and his brothers had already done. Right now they were in a rocky, wooded area in between Townsville and the next town over on the west side; the pink puff was unsure of the exact location but she knew they were far enough out to not cause anyone who may be nearby harm.

The only problem with steering the Rowdyruffs astray from Townsville meant the girls normally lost each other. And it was a lot harder to call for backup when you had no idea where anyone else was. Not that Blossom normally ever needed backup with Brick; she could usually handle him just fine. Unless he was in a particular rage that day.

"Are we done here? I've got a lot of homework to be doing." Blossom sighed, standing over him with her hands on her hips.

Brick pulled himself upright, sat on the ground rubbing his sore face.

"We're done when I say we're done, I could do this all day." He muttered with a malicious grin.

But Blossom just rolled her eyes. "No, you couldn't. And neither could I, there are much more interesting things to do be doing." _Like watching paint dry,_ she thought tiresomely.

"Like homework?" Brick scoffed.

Blossom frowned. "Yes, like homework." She took this moment to gaze up into the sky, squinting hard; she was trying to locate a sky blue or light green haze buzzing around the sky in the distance. She couldn't see either, and before she had a chance to look further, her head was arched back. She suppressed a yelp as Brick pulled hard on the ends of her long red hair.

He let out a wicked little snicker as he tugged on it harder, not enough to pull it out, but enough to cause her more discomfort.

"Get off you _moron!_ " Blossom cried, swinging her arm out to whack him in the face, but he caught her hand before the impact hit him. "What are you, five?!"

"I _said_ we're done when I say so, I never said so." Brick growled.

Blossom glared at him, as he clenched his fist around her hair tighter and pulled more and more ever so slowly. She had to do something or he'd yank it right from its roots. She focused her eyes, and a bright red jolt shot out, hitting him right on the arm, cutting his skin. He cried out, and jumped back.

"We're DONE here, Brick. I gotta get home. Go pull on someone else's pigtails. And leave the innocent people of Townsville alone." Blossom said, diving into the sky and racing back towards Townsville.

She gently rubbed her scalp as she flew. This was why she always wore her hair up during a battle, she knew Brick played dirty; it seemed nothing was beneath him, even playground ponytail tugging. But her hair had come loose during the fight - she should have put it up again the first chance she got. But Brick didn't allow for a quick restyle mid fight. She pulled a hair tie from her wrist and threw her hair up as she flew, internally cursing the red ruff as she did so. As if to add insult to injury, the wind whipped her hair around her face as she flew, her scalp stinging all the more.

...

Once she arrived home, her sisters were already there. Buttercup, sprawled across the sofa dominating the living room with the trashy TV shows she pretended she didn't enjoy; and Bubbles sat on the floor, catching up with the week's worth of homework she'd procrastinated.

This was how most Sundays were spent in the Utonium household, besides having to run out to stop the Rowdyruff boys creating havoc. Though that had turned into a regular occurrence over the years.

"What took you so long Blossom? We've been back here at least 15 minutes now." Buttercup asked, not removing her eyes from the television screen.

"You know what Brick can sometimes be like." She answered, shrugging. "He's so stubborn. Doesn't like to give up till someone gets hurt." She rolled her eyes, sitting down on Buttercup's calves because she didn't move them in order for her to sit. She flashed her rose eyed sister a look of annoyance, and awkwardly moved her legs from beneath her.

"Hmm," Buttercup replied, thinking of another stubborn redhead she knew. "I take it it wasn't you that got hurt this time?"

Blossom pulled a dismissive face. "He was of course the injured party. I'm fine, besides a few scratches here and there." She brushed her bangs from her face, her scalp still prickling slightly.

With the years that had passed, the boys hadn't relented in their goal to destroy the girls; they'd been on their backs and causing mayhem fairly regularly from the moment they'd been resurrected, bar the odd long stretch where they'd disappeared then come back with bang. And their advances had became more violent and thoughtless in their teens, but this was likely down to their complete lack of guidance. Mojo Jojo had deemed them useless and kicked them out, and the girls had no idea whether they listened to Him anymore; as far as they knew they were doing things their own way now. Which meant more petty crimes, and picking fights with the girls for no real reason.

Buttercup nodded in reply. "Butch is usually the same. I think he just got bored today though, or hungry. I was in no mood for his shit." She almost broke the remote control at the thought of him and his stupid, smug face.

"Boomer is too easy to deal with once he's separated from his brothers. He has no one to follow or tell him what to do, so after awhile he kind of just stops, or heads off. Sometimes _I_ head off." Bubbles said with a bemused smile, glancing down at her sheets of homework. "Blossom, have you done this physics work?"

"Yeah, I think so. Let me see?" She passed it over to her. "Bubbles, this is last week's physics homework!"

"Shoot!" Bubbles replied, snatching it back off of her as Blossom suppressed a giggle.

After watching the trashy chat shows for the rest of the afternoon – and watching Bubbles struggle through her work, Blossom returned to the bedroom to finish her own homework, and Buttercup began to thrash Bubbles on a racing video game she'd convinced her to play with her instead.

...

Tracing her pencil along the school logo in the corner of her sheet of homework, Blossom was nearly done for the night.

It was getting late, and the pink puff just wanted to climb straight into bed. After her fight with Brick earlier that day, she felt completely beat and wanted to rest up for a new day tomorrow.

But she couldn't seem to switch her brain off tonight. She had an unsettling feeling that something awful was coming her and her sisters' way soon. She wasn't a hundred percent sure why she felt this way, but she had a discomforting feeling sitting in the pit of her stomach, waiting for it to happen, and soon.

What it was, and why, she had no clue. But the presence of the Rowdyruff boys causing trouble constantly made her feel uneasy. I mean they could handle them, of course they could, they had done for 12 years. And yes, there had been some near misses on both sides, but they were still here. Recently, she couldn't put her finger on it. When she fought Brick, it always ended with someone being hurt, not the minor injuries they usually all came away with in these scuffles. Wounds and gashes that bled, broken bones, knocked unconscious. It was almost as if it was a game to him. A dangerous game. And though they healed quicker than most do, it still hurt to be injured once or twice a week on the regular.

She glanced down at her waist, gently pulling her pyjama top up to reveal a silvery scar, about nine inches long, an inch and a half in width. A distinctly painful injury she'd acquired from a fight with Brick, which she'd especially got on his nerves during, and ended up paying for it. They really had to go some to scar each other; it took something with some welly behind it to make their powerful skin not heal properly.

Normally, she could handle Brick, but that day, he'd left her in a right state. She'd taunted him, about how pathetic him and his brothers were. She'd never admit it aloud, but she thought he was going to finish her off that day. She still wasn't sure why he didn't. He could have done. He almost did. She'd hit a soft spot with her words. Once her sisters had found her, she knew by the looks on their faces that they'd thought it too. She could still remember how scared they'd looked, though her memories of that day were blurry in parts. But Brick had left, rather than completing what he'd sought out to do.

Why, she'd never know.

She _could_ handle Brick, though. Of course she could. He'd just really lost it that day, and in turn she'd nearly lost her life. Thank god for the Professor and his lab filled with Chemical X.

She shook her head, also shaking away the thoughts and feelings that had been intruding her head.

Getting up from her desk and shoving her homework into her school bag for tomorrow, she let out a long yawn, and hoped she'd scarred Brick somewhere at some point in his life…

...

Brick winced slightly as he dabbed his arm with a damp flannel. She'd got him a good one, blood and everything. It must of been due to how close she was to him when she hit him. He wrung the flannel out, watching the water turn the same shade as his eyes.

He growled to himself slightly as he gently wrapped a bandage around his arm, throwing his jumper back over his body.

He was fed up of her leaving before he was finished. In her head it meant she'd won, and god did Brick hate to lose… He slouched down onto his bed, rearranging his cap slightly so he could do some thinking.

He gritted his teeth and squeezed his fists, his left arm aching slightly as he tensed it. Much like his counterpart, Brick was a planner, and he didn't like not knowing what the future held. His planning days had been chucked out the proverbial window the day Mojo Jojo had turfed him and his brothers onto the street. Things had been more about surviving at that point - until Him showed up again of course. But then living with Him in hell had _also_ been about survival too. Having Him as your parental guardian was no walk in the park.

But now that they weren't in Him's claws anymore, they lived more day by day - even he could admit that lately things had been a little sporadic, sloppy even.

He sighed, blowing his red hair out of his eyes as he did so. Maybe this had all gone on for too long? He still hated the girl with a passion but, when was it going to end? It wasn't like he was planning some kind of truce, it wasn't like he was going to leave the apartment that very moment to get down on hands and knees and apologise to Blossom and her sisters, and beg for their forgiveness. That wouldn't happen even if you paid him. He was more thinking about the future. What would he do, what would he be, without Blossom Utonium? What would happen when he finally did it? And would he even do it if he got the chance? Could he? What with this unknown tomorrow looming over him once she was out of the picture? He hated to admit that all this confused him; maybe borderline scared him, it was something he'd never let be known aloud.

Surely there was something out there that he was better off devoting his time, and his life to? He scoffed lightly; don't get him wrong here, he wasn't about to turn over a new leaf and devote himself to the greater good. But surely there was something, some kind of evil he could commit his energy to; big money, big power; the things he craved as much, if not more than the demise of the Powerpuff girls.

"Err, Brick!"

Brick rearranged his cap further down his head, ignoring his blonde brothers cries.

"Brick! We have a visitor." Boomer called once more. He sighed once again as he pulled himself off his bed. A visitor? What was he even going on about, nobody visited them.

"A visitor?" He asked as he came to his door. His entire body tensed up as he came face to face with Him, who was sitting comfortably on their sofa.

"Ahh, here we are, all three of my _boys,_ all together." Him said, his voice sickly sweet.

"We're not your boys." Brick spat, folding his arms across his chest. The atmosphere in the apartment had changed in seconds, and a red, daunting glow took over the living room they stood in.

"Oh of course you are! You're my boys, and I look after you as such. So, how have you been?" He oozed, his voice feminine and soft.

"Why are you here?" Boomer asked. He'd been sat on the sofa, but jumped to his feet when Him had materialised beside him.

"That's not an answer to my question now is it?" Him responded simply.

"We're fine." Boomer muttered begrudgingly, answering what he'd asked.

"Why are you here?" Butch repeated Boomer's question. Him appearing randomly in their apartment, it couldn't be a good sign. It normally meant he wanted something.

"My my, aren't we touchy today boys, can't your old 'Ma' stop by now and then?"

"No. Regular visits was not in my terms when we left. What do you want, Him?" Brick asked, his voice level.

"You assume I'm only here because I want something?" The Devil asked, ever so innocent.

"I _know_ you're only here because you want something." Brick replied, tiresomely. "Normally it's some job you want us to do, someone you want us to get rid of. What is it this time?"

"Well," Him said, rising from the couch and then sitting down on an imaginary chair, crossing one long black boot clad leg over the other. "it does so happen that I have a... proposition for you boys."

"A proposition?" Boomer asked nervously.

"Mmhmm. I promise to not disappoint your interests." His voice had that evil edge to it.

Butch and Boomer looked to Brick, whose gaze didn't leave Him. "We're not interested in anymore 'propositions' or 'deals'." He murmured.

"I've been watching you boys for quite some time. And quite frankly, I'm disappointed. Your work is sloppy, infrequent and just plain sub par. Much to my discontent, your strategic plans are nonexistent, you are getting absolutely nowhere. You're rabid and out of control, and it's painful to watch. Especially when I know you're all better than this. There are various errors in your methods, so I think it's time you took a seat Brick, and listened to what your Ma has to say." Him began to explain.

Brick raised an eyebrow, not liking the knock to his conduct. "Took a seat? And what do you think you mean by that?"

The Devil smiled, a little chuckle in the back of his throat. "It means your time in the big boss chair is over. It's time you listen to someone else for a change."

Brick pulled an incredulous face. Like that was ever going to happen.

Butch's ears had pricked up. "Like who?" He asked, clearly hopeful the leader baton was going to be passed to him.

"Like me. I've devised a plan, and you're going to follow it. And in doing so you will succeed in helping me finally destroy those obnoxious Powerpuffs once and for all." Him explained confidently.

Brick scoffed, smirking. "You think we're gunna just do as you say?"

"I know you will." Him smiled in a singsong voice, still overly confident.

"What is this plan?" Butch asked, and Brick shook his head.

"It doesn't matter what it is, we don't take orders. We stopped taking orders from anyone when it comes to the girls years ago." Brick said, walking forward and snatching the magazine Him had picked up off the coffee table from his claw. "We're not some muscle for hire you can pick up and drop when you please." Him gave him an irritated look. "Those days ended awhile ago."

"What a competent question, Butch." Him said, ignoring Brick's words, but still giving him a dangerous stare. "You will get close to the girls, in order to make them vulnerable, and easier for me to dismantle, piece by piece." Him explained.

All three ruff's screwed their faces up at Him in confusion.

"What?" Boomer asked, looking from Him to Brick.

"Get close to them. Lull them into a false sense of security with you, and then - when they one hundred percent trust you, and you know just what makes them _tick_ , we go for the jugular." Him explained sweetly, snapping his pincers on the last word. "Or, more, _I'll_ go for the jugular. And they'll never see it coming, because they thought you had _really_ changed."

Boomer blinked. _"What?"_

"Yeah I'm with him. Get close to them? Like what, become friends?" Butch asked, nose wrinkled at the idea.

"What a ridiculous idea. That's never going to work." Brick muttered.

"Yes, Butch, like friends. It's a foolproof plan. You'll just have to trust me." Him smiled wide.

"Trust? You? Don't make me laugh." Brick seethed. "Why on earth should we trust you?"

"Well, if you trust me, you will find that you've finally reached your purpose in life - and I will have three vulnerable Powerpuff girls, no exit, no escape, except the sweet, satisfying act of me finally _killing_ them." Him's voice drawled, becoming gruff and evil.

There was a dormant pause. Butch grunted in response.

"But in order for that to be achieved, you have to do as I say." Him said, breaking the silence. Butch looked mostly indifferent, bored even. Boomer was glancing at Brick, his expression ill at ease.

"Your plan is dumb. They'll never fall for it; they aren't stupid." Brick stated. "We've been fighting them for years, all our lives even, they wouldn't just believe we'd changed just like that. We don't need to follow your little plan to destroy them."

Him chuckled. "You've been 'lone wolfing' it for what, 2 years now, and all three girls are still in one piece I do believe? So forgive me if what you just said falls on deaf ears Brick. You haven't been doing your duty very well, have you son?"

"Duty?" Brick challenged. "We don't have any fucking duty to you, or Mojo."

Him glared. " _We,_ maybe not. But I happen to think you do, Brick. In fact, I think you owe me big time. For various reasons."

Boomer swallowed hard, looking to Brick, as did Butch.

Brick shook his head, his fists in tight balls. "Look, like I told you, our days of being told what to do are long over. We don't take orders from anyone anymore. So you're wasting your time being here." Brick said through grit teeth. "If you have some plan up your sleeve, good for you, but we don't want anything to do with it."

"You're wasting your breath refusing me. When the ape deemed you all as worthless to him, he threw you, three 11 year old boys, out into the cold like you were trash. Who was there for you all?" Him asked, as he slinked to his feet, slowly walking around the apartment. "I was there. I picked you up off the ground, dusted you down, and gave you a home with me. And when you very SELFISHLY decided you wanted to leave my home, after all I did for you for 4 years -"

Brick interrupted him. "When we got sick of living in terror in the fucking Underworld!"

Him sighed, rolling his eyes. "One man's heaven is another man's hell. Anyway, when you wanted to leave your Ma, and you struck up your little deal with me, Brick," Brick shifted uncomfortably, his brothers peering at him curiously - he never had told them the ins and outs of the deal he'd made with Him when he'd managed to free them of his clutches. They'd just been grateful to leave, and not pushed it when Brick hadn't wanted to discuss it.

"I allowed you to leave, and provided you with warmth, food, financial security, a roof over your heads… An expensive one at that, I may add. I can take everything away just as easily as I can give." Him clicked his claws, and instantly the apartment they were stood in vanished, replaced by a windy, drizzly alleyway. Before you could blink, Him clicked his claws again and the apartment reappeared around them.

Butch pouted slightly, looking at the huge TV on the wall longingly. But Brick only shrugged.

"So what. It won't take me long to build us back up again." Brick said, and Him turned aggravated eyes on him.

"I own you." He said flatly.

Brick shook his head, livid, glancing at his brothers momentarily before hissing at Him. "Somewhere to live, financial security, they were apart of our deal. You can't just take them away!"

"But I still own _you._ " Him answered, smiling as he watched Brick beginning to get really ticked off now. He looked at his brothers, wishing they weren't here right now to bare witness to this conversation.

"You don't _own_ us. We aren't _things_ to be owned! We didn't need your help then, and we don't need it now. You're gunna take everything we have away? Fine. Go ahead. It's not like it hasn't happened before. It won't take us long to get back on our feet ourselves." Brick said confidently, and Him grinned evilly at him, raising his claw in a threatening manner.

"Your are indebted to me, boy, and I can and will make you lose _everything_ you hold dear, if you don't do as your Ma says." He growled, leaning closer to Brick, who glared deeply at him. "And I mean _everything._ " He added in a menacing snarl. His claws clicked together.

__And suddenly, Boomer was coughing, and choking and spluttering. He was clutching at his throat and struggling to catch his breath again - he _couldn't_ catch his breath again._ _

__"Boomer?" Brick cried, running over to him as fast as he could. Butch, who was stood beside him was whacking him on the back as hard as he could muster._ _

__"Boomer! Fuck, breathe!" Butch exclaimed, as Brick joined him in striking him on the back. Boomer shook his head, panic evident in his eyes as he tried fruitlessly to catch his breath once again._ _

__Him watched Butch and Brick trying to help their brother with a small, devious smile on his face. Boomer's face was growing blue, and he leant on Butch, becoming limp. Brick caught Him's eye during his panic to revive his brother, and he scowled at him._ _

__"Stop it! Just stop it, now!" Brick yelled, and Him smiled, cocking his chin high as he watched. "You were supposed to leave them alone!"_ _

__"You know what I need to hear from you, Brick." Him drawled in a soft voice._ _

__Brick glanced back at Boomer, who was slowly weakening, turning bluer and looking closer and closer to -_ _

__"Brick, do something!" Butch exclaimed, fear freezing him in place._ _

__Brick looked from Boomer, to Him, then back at Boomer, who Butch was now completely holding up._ _

__"OKAY! Okay, FINE!" Brick roared. "I'll do whatever you want, just stop!"_ _

__Him smiled, appeased, and clicked his claws together. Boomer took a huge gulp of air, breathing rapidly as the colour slowly came back to his face. He was able to stand but was visibly shaking._ _

__"Fuck…" Butch breathed as Boomer steadied himself._ _

__"What… The hell, Him?" Boomer breathed._ _

__"Nothing personal Boomer. I just needed your so called fearless leader to see just how much he has to do as I tell him to. I have power you could only dream of, and I know exactly how to use it. So, we have a deal?" Him questioned. Brick was staring daggers at him._ _

__"I said we'd do whatever you wanted didn't I?" Brick spat, and Him grinned like a schoolgirl._ _

__"Oh my boys, that's great! I'm so pleased you made an informed decision." Him oozed, getting comfortable once again in his invisible chair._ _

__"You made us agree!" Butch said angrily, and Him shook his head._ _

__"It was in all of your best interests to agree. Now, to begin with, I have some organising to do. We need to get you all enrolled at Townsville High school first thing -"_ _

__"Wait, what?!" Brick asked sharply._ _

__"School?!" Butch yelped. "I'm not going to fucking school!"_ _

__"Yes you are. In order to get to know the girls and get close to them, you need to be around them in a more friendly environment. You need to be perfectly behaved, ordinary, reformed young men. You need to learn their weaknesses. What makes them tick? And not just minor things, like for instance, Blossom's need to succeed. That isn't enough on its own to break her. Plus, I've tried that one before… You need to be dedicated; you won't crack this overnight. You need to befriend them in order to learn what I need to know to break them down." Him explained._ _

__"Why though?" Butch asked._ _

__"Well that would be telling!" Him smiled evilly._ _

__"School? But, we've never been to school..." Boomer said, the entire idea seeming quite daunting._ _

__"No, but normal teenage boys, who have turned over a new leaf, go to school. You're doing it for you, not them. That's all they need to hear, anyway. You need to be convincing and you need to be _friendly._ " Him explained._ _

__Brick's eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly. "No. No, I'm not doing this. Going to school with them is one thing, but being nice to them? _Befriending_ them? _Her?_ No. Absolutely not."_ _

__"You don't have a choice Brick. You're all going to go to school, and you're all going to be exemplary young men. Now, you have until the end of the school year. And I'm going to assume I needn't remind you of the consequences of disobeying me." Boomer swallowed hard. "Break them down, painfully slow. I will be back to visit soon." The last two sentences came out in a beastly boom. Him began to disintegrate, his voice seeming far as he went. "I'll be in touch in the morning with your first instructions. Be sure to be up bright and early, you don't want to be late on your first day." He growled, and with that he was gone as suddenly as he had appeared._ _

__The boys stood in their living room, almost stunned into silence. Brick scoffed, shaking his head and muttering how ridiculous it was._ _

__"School?" Butch spoke, breaking the quiet. "In the morning? Seriously?"_ _

__"Are we going to do what he says Brick?" Boomer murmured, and Brick frowned at him._ _

__"Nothing is going to happen to any of us." Brick replied, not answering Boomer's question. Boomer gave him a slightly frantic look._ _

__"We have to do as he says or he'll kill us!" Boomer cried._ _

__"He wouldn't have really done it." Brick answered him, not a hint of worry in his voice._ _

__"Then how come you caved? If you didn't believe he was _actually_ going to kill me, why did you agree to his orders?" Boomer asked, but Brick ignored him, not wanting to admit that he'd had no choice. He knew as well as they did that Him _would_ have killed Boomer just to teach him a lesson._ _

__"He fucking would have done it Brick, and he will do it if we don't do what he wants. It's only school, right? I mean, surely it won't be that bad?" Boomer proposed, hovering into their kitchen to get himself a drink; his throat was so dry._ _

__"To be fair, Him is full of shit half the time. He's so fucking powerful yet he can't even defeat the Powerpuff girls, and he's wanted us to do it for him for years.. Now he reckons he _can_ do it but STILL needs our help?" Butch said, raising his hand for Boomer to chuck him a can of soda._ _

__"But we can't defeat the Powerpuffs either. We've been trying for years. I mean, what is the point in it anymore anyway?" Boomer said with a shrug. Brick glanced at his blonde brother. "Personally, I don't care what they do anymore."_ _

__"Aww, you little softie. Maybe school is where you belong." Butch teased, and Boomer narrowed his eyes at him._ _

__"Maybe you're right. About school, not being a softie! Anyway, you're gunna love going to school." Boomer said as he popped his can of cola open. Butch gave him a confused look._ _

__"Why the fuck would I like school?" He questioned._ _

__"Because there's girls there." Boomer said simply, and suddenly Butch's face lit up._ _

__"Holy shit. Of course! I didn't even think of that. You know Brick, this might not be that bad. In fact, it might even be fun." Butch said, his tune totally changed._ _

__Brick rolled his eyes. "So the idea of cosying up to Buttercup seems fun to you? He wants us to _befriend_ them, remember? _Befriend them."_ Brick said severely, trying to get them to see how catastrophic this was. He got two vacant looks back._ _

__Boomer shook his head suddenly. "I don't want to be apart of whatever his plan is. Like I said, I have no interest in destroying them anymore. I'm just _so_ over it."_ _

__"Well, we just follow it enough so he thinks we're doing what he wants. It's not like he can control us. It'll be fine. Fun even, I bet. If Him tries some funny stuff again, we beat the shit out of him, right Brick?" Butch asked, confident that his brother would have all the answers like he usually did._ _

__Brick was quiet, contemplating what had just happened. Him's words, even Boomer's words were running through his head. His brothers got bored of waiting for a reply, turning back to the TV. Brick looked out the window, thinking deeply. His brothers were safe, as long as he did as Him wanted, it seemed. But they didn't know that, and Him had just practically threatened to kill Boomer there and then.. He wondered if all this was a big mistake waiting to happen. Not that Him had given him much choice to comply._ _

__..._ _

Bubbles sat in her physics class, daydreaming the hour away. Glancing out the window every now and then, she tried not to clock watch too much.

She watched the brown leaves swirl around in the breeze, curling into the air with the wind. It had been a rather cold October this year, which meant a freezing Christmas no doubt.

From the classroom she sat in, she could watch all the teachers and students filtering in and out of the school by the entrance. She amused herself for a few minutes by identifying whom it was walking by in her head.

_Mrs. Sharp, Mr. Turnbull, Mr. Index, Mrs. Bouffet, Lydia Stackleton, Mr. Rong, Mojo Jojo – Wait, what?!_

She rubbed her eyes and shook her head a little to see if she were imagining things. But sure enough, he was being frog marched into the school with Brick, Butch and Boomer behind him, the three boys lagging quite a long way behind him, mind.

Had she just imagined that? That 4 of her arch enemies had just wandered into her school?

She grabbed her notebook and ripped a page out of it quickly, scrawling down what she'd just seen, missing out the love hearts on top of her i's, it was that important. Luckily this was one of the rare classes she shared with Blossom (yeah, she had no idea how that had happened either).

She watched as the note passed along to Blossom's desk, who looked at it questionably, looking around to see who it was from. When her eyes met Bubbles she rolled them slightly, but the urgent look on Bubbles' face made her open the note anyway.

**Just seen RRB and Mojo enter the building?! What do we do?! Bubbles xxx**

Blossom's eyes widened upon reading this. She cleared her throat loudly and stood up.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Tiller, but it seems we have some business to attend to..." She announced. He nodded listlessly, and carried on writing on the board. Blossom nodded in Bubbles' directions and she got up too.

As soon as the classroom door they had just left closed, Bubbles exploded.

"What the hell are they _doing_ here?!" she exclaimed.

"You _definitely_ saw them come in?" Blossom asked, and Bubbles nodded rapidly.

"Yes! I mean I thought I was seeing things at first but I definitely saw them! Why are they here?!"

"I don't know," Blossom said with a hard look. "but we'll get to the bottom of this."

After assembling a raging Buttercup, they headed to the Principal's office.

Blossom raised her hand to knock on the door, but Buttercup threw it open anyway, almost pulling it off its hinges.

"Oh, hello girls, I'm a little preoccupied at the moment, what seems to be the problem?" Principal Dixon asked from his desk, looking bemused.

"The _problem_ is sitting at your desk!" Buttercup yelled, glaring at Butch. He had a grin on his face, and his shoulders squared; he was ready to go. Brick put his hand against his chest, stopping him from doing anything of the sort. "What the hell is going on?! What are they _DOING_ here?!"

Blossom glared at her sister quickly, then raised an eyebrow pointedly. "I think what my sister is trying to say, Principal Dixon, is-"

"What are they _DOING_ here?!" Bubbles cried, interrupting Blossom. She looked to her blonde sister with a look of great annoyance, and Bubbles blushed softly.

"Oops, sorry!"

"Heyyy, _nice_ uniforms!" Butch interrupted, grinning as he almost slobbered over the girls' outfits.

The girls looked down, Bubbles' and Blossom's cheeks reddening slightly.

"Yes," Principal Dixon said, clearing his throat. "I was just about to come to that boys, you may have noticed that we do indeed have a uniform here at Townsville High, as the girls are demonstrating. Female uniform is the school dress and jumper or cardigan." He said, gesturing over to the white, black and red plaid knee length dresses Bubbles and Blossom wore, the school crest emblazoned above their breast, next to the wide white collar. "And the male uniform is black trousers, white shirt with a tie, of the same plaid as the dresses, with a jumper or cardigan, all in the schools colours of course." He looked proudly at the uniforms; his idea to crack down on the scantily clad young ladies, and young men wandering around with their bottoms hanging out of their jeans.

"Then why is _she_ dressed like a dude then?" Butch smirked, pointing in Buttercup's direction, who folded her arms in annoyance.

"Yes, Buttercup does like to bend the school uniform rules, much to the faculties displeasure. She will come in wearing the female uniform the day hell freezes over, or so she has told me." He looked at Buttercup's black trousers, white shirt and tie with disgust, her cardigan slung over her shoulders. "Mrs. Finn will take you to the uniform shop before you take your tour."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "It's not fair that just because I'm female I have to wear a dress - can we get back to the point in hand please?!"

The Principal sighed. "I thought this might become a problem. Look girls, I can't turn an education down for students, no matter their history. The boys here have turned a new page, and are just seeking an education now. Don't you think they deserve that?"

"Turned a new page?" Bubbles questioned, looking to the three boys, who all looked like this was the last place they wanted to be currently.

They nodded, somewhat half heartedly. Blossom stared at Brick, he didn't even want to meet her line of vision. Even Mojo looked like he wasn't there by choice. Probably due to the fact that only days ago he was destroying downtown and aiming a laser gun at the girls' heads.

The girls were not buying it for a second. "Do you think we were born yesterday?" Blossom simply asked.

"He may have fallen for this, but we won't." Buttercup snapped.

"Brick, Butch and Boomer deserve a chance to redeem themselves. They have come here off their own backs and brought their father along. They start officially tomorrow morning. They'll just be touring, getting their uniform and sorting their timetables today, maybe sitting in on a couple of classes to get the feel of the place. You three better not cause any issues while they settle in. Here at Townsville High we welcome anyone, we do _not_ discriminate."

Buttercup scoffed. "You take all you can get more like."

"Buttercup!" Principal Dixon reprimanded.

Buttercup scowled, but Blossom and Bubbles were shocked when they realized the Principal was referring to them not causing trouble tomorrow. Not the Rowdyruff boys, _them._

"This is insane, Principal Dixon. They are obviously up to something; they were causing trouble down at the park just yesterday! It's unsafe; think of the _other_ , more vulnerable students that attend here. How is it fair on them to have three massive _threats_ wandering around their school?!" Blossom said, trying to get him to see sense. But his mind was made up.

Brick scoffed, shaking his head. Blossom glared at him but he still didn't look at her. He couldn't bring himself to, he almost felt ashamed, standing here as if he _really_ wanted to be there.

"They start tomorrow. Now I think you three have classes to attend?" The Principal stated, nodding towards the door.

Blossom gave her Principal an appalled look, and Brick looked up at her now. As much as he didn't want to be there, he had to admit seeing her look all antagonised like that was satisfying. Blossom scowled at him, before turning and leaving the Principal's office without another word.

"Great, now we can't even get away from them three while we're at school!" Buttercup grumbled before the Principal's door was even closed.

"What do you think they're playing at?" Bubbles squeaked, fiddling with the buttons of her cardigan.

Blossom was just as aggravated as Buttercup, which was saying something. She didn't know what they had planned, and she didn't like it. It just made her think of the peculiar feeling she'd felt for a few weeks. Knowing that tomorrow morning, he'd be there, all _three_ of them would be there, she really didn't like it.

"Follow me." Blossom commanded, beginning to walk through the corridors as quickly as she could without using her powers; her sisters at her heels without question. They'd walked to the entrance of the school, waiting just round the corner.

"Blossom, our physics class is right there!" Bubbles hissed, gesturing over to the class of bored students watching Mr. Tiller lifelessly pointing at the board.

Blossom didn't reply; she just focused her eyes along the corridor windows, watching Mojo shuffling along, without his sons.

As soon as he got to the entrance of the school, Blossom appeared from around the corner, seizing him by the scruff of his neck.

"What are you up to Mojo?" Blossom demanded, as Mojo Jojo wiggled his dangling legs in an attempt to get free.

"Stop! Cease and desist! I refuse to be treated this way! I have NO input in this whatsoever, which is to say that I –" He began his usual verbal diarrhea, but Buttercup interrupted him, for which her sisters were thankful for.

"What do you mean you have no input? We're not dumb you know!" She bellowed angrily.

"What are they doing here?" Bubbles cried.

"Things are about to get pretty messy if you don't spill." Blossom said, hardening her glare and bringing him closer to her face.

"I promise I have no idea! They arrived at my house, deciding they wanted me as their father figure again for the next few days while they enrolled. I said no as I abandoned them years ago - but they gave me no choice in the threat of a beating! I have nothing to do with this! Lord knows they don't listen to me anymore! I have no idea what they are planning, devising, concocting or –"

"More spilling, less babbling Mojo." Blossom said tiresomely.

"The only thing I can imagine, or conceive that they are doing is trying to get closer to you girls, to discover your inner weaknesses in your day to day lives. Which is to say that they want to- ooft!" Blossom dropped him onto his face and turned to her sisters.

"We wait and see what they're up to tomorrow," Blossom decided, and her sisters nodded. "but be ready for anything girls, cos I would not put it past them to start a fight in the school yard, or even the classroom. Don't let them get close. Just watch out, and watch _them,_ okay?"

...

"I think I'm losing it." Brick muttered as they entered their apartment. "How could I let Him make us go to fucking school? Man that was bleak, and it was only orientation. How shit is a whole day going to be?"

Butch slammed the door behind him. "It was pretty shit. But not all bad. I mean I had no idea that school had uniform. Think it's the first time I've worn a tie like, ever? The work side of it is pretty crappy though. We've managed to make it to age 17, without having to go to any kind of school, and now all of a sudden, we need an education?"

"We're _not_ going for an education, are we? Anyway, going to a school for a few months might be good for you Butch, there's always the slim possibility it could teach you how to interact with others." Brick said, standing in front of the TV, his patience wearing thin after having to be in close proximity to Blossom for a portion of the day. He'd forgot about how hard that was without slamming her head against something. He outwardly groaned at the thought of spending the whole day around her, 5 days a week.

Butch rolled his eyes. "Whatever man, I do think this is the most ridiculous plan Him has ever come up with. Why would I wanna get close to any fucking Powerpuff? Like, friendship close?"

"Surprising, coming from you. You're normally interested in anything remotely female." Brick observed, sitting down on the sofa next to Boomer, his voice indifferent. "Surprised you draw the line at Powerpuff."

Butch snorted. "True, but not Buttercup, she's like a dude. I mean, take the uniform for crying out loud! That is one sweet little dress they put the girls in, her sisters looked hot as shit in it, yet she's stood there in trousers and a shirt!"

"You gotta admit the tie on a girl looked kinda hot though." Boomer added, to which Butch nodded reluctantly.

"Okay, that's true. I don't know I've never paid that much attention to her like that. Usually the only time I'm looking at her body is to find a good place to hit it."

Boomer rolled his eyes. "Oh whatever, Butch. You can't look at _any_ girl without staring at her boobies." He chuckled afterwards.

Butch grinned. "Buttercup _does_ have boobies under all her boy clothes, I've found em." He waggled his eyebrows.

Boomer laughed loudly. "So what do we do when we get, you know, close? And what exactly _is_ close?" He asked, looking at his redheaded brother.

"Fucks knows what Him has planned. It all seems fucking stupid to me. How the hell I'm gunna _befriend_ Blossom Utonium I have no idea, she's unbearable. I never thought I'd be fucking saying this but, just keep your heads down for now, and play it cool. Which means no picking fights with them - just be normal high school students. At least this way we won't have them on our backs as well as Him. Or as much, I guess."

"So, is that it now? Does this mean we're done fighting with them?" Boomer asked, and Brick couldn't help but notice how hopeful he sounded. But he chose to ignore it.

He glanced at the spot where the bandage on his arm lay under his new black school jumper. He nodded his head yes. "For now yes, I suppose. We can't be fighting them and expecting them to believe we're serious students at school.. Plus we'd get booted out I imagine, for any kind of extracurricular bad behaviour… This will just have to be how it is until I can figure out how to shake Him off our backs."

"Do you think we _can_ shake Him off our backs?" Boomer questioned.

"Of course." Brick answered without missing a beat. But Boomer could see the slight hint of uncertainty, or possibly even worry, in his red brother's expression.

...

Blossom stared blankly into the distance, as she sat in the bedroom she shared with her sisters. She could hear them talking in the background, but her mind was on overdrive, thinking about the horrible feeling of worry she was harboring, as she tried to figure out what the boys were up to. And just how she was going to handle all of this.

"Blossom? Blossom!" Bubbles exclaimed. Blossom shook her head, breaking free of her reverie, and looking at Bubbles.

"What?"

"I said, so what do we do now?" Bubbles repeated.

"Oh, well Mojo said they were more than likely trying to learn our weaknesses to use them against us. So, don't show any weakness - in any way, shape or form. Just don't talk to them; don't socialize around them. Give them absolutely _no_ ammunition." Blossom instructed.

"So basically, do nothing? You expect us to do nothing?! No way, I'm not just going to sit back and pretend they're not there." Buttercup cried.

Blossom sighed. "I'm not suggesting we do nothing, that's the last thing I want you to do! Of course we are going to watch them, we're going to watch them like hawks! If you've got one in your class you watch them. If you've got two in your class you watch them both! Or all of them! Watch for anything that could give them away. And do _not_ reveal anything!"

"Well that goes without saying." Buttercup said, rolling her eyes.

"We might have to talk to them though, if we get sat with them or something. I can imagine the teachers will want us to keep an eye on them too." Bubbles added. "I know Principal Dixon seems sold on them but they must have _some_ reservations about them..."

Blossom groaned at the thought of sitting with Brick in a lesson.

"At least you don't have Butch to tail. God knows he's the creepiest, most irritating of them all." Buttercup grumbled as she stood up.

"Brick may not be a creep like Butch is, but he's probably the worst of the bunch, he's so dark and moody." Blossom muttered, folding her arms across her chest.

Bubbles shrugged innocently. "I bet Boomer will be a breeze, he doesn't have much to say whenever we fight, he mostly makes stupid would be offensive jokes. God, the girls in our year are going to have a field day with these three."

Buttercup scoffed. "I know right, I'd take a wild guess that the ruffs will too."

Blossom furrowed her brow, dreading the day that was to come.

"Anyway, I'm off to meet the boys." Buttercup said, grabbing her bag and slinging it onto her shoulder. "Later."

Bubbles and Blossom bid her goodbye, and together they got on with this week's physics homework, Blossom eager to tear her mind off the impending day, Bubbles eager to not get behind again.


	2. We've seen her in a two piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who has read, left kudos and commented - it means a lot!  
>  Chapter updates will be quite consistent as I catch up with myself from ff.net - I'll likely be uploading as often as I get the chance to. Here's chapter two - a little on the short side for my liking but, enjoy!

Boomer looked down at his timetable, gulping fearfully. There was a list of subjects with numbers next to them, and he had no idea what it all meant. He'd nodded along when the vice principal had explained it all to him but, truth was he was clueless. It wasn't that he was stupid; him along with his brothers were far from illiterate - especially Brick - it was just the thought of actually having to do some work that worried him.

The day previous being his technical first day of High school, the teachers had let him off; all he had achieved is looking around with a sort of glazed over look, occasionally focusing on either a blushing young lady or a glaring Powerpuff girl passing him in the halls.

It was his first break of the day on his second day that he socialized with someone other than his brothers. It was October; the weather was fairly mild, besides the threatening looking dark cloud looming over the school. Boomer and his brothers were sat on a bench beneath a tree by the school pitches, when a ball rolled over, hitting Boomer's foot softly.

As he bent down to pick it up, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Hey, sorry about the ball man." Boomer looked up to see five guys had come over to retrieve their ball.

"No worries." Boomer said, chucking it back to him with a little more force than he'd intended. This whole not using your powers at school thing was a difficult concept to grasp.

The freckly brunette who'd caught it staggered slightly, a little winded. He glanced back at a couple of his friends and nodded. "So it is you three."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Boomer asked, confused, as Butch stood smiling, and Brick clicked his book shut.

"Nothin'. Just, we heard that you guys had started here."

"Yeah, that and the fact Buttercup wouldn't come out and play ball with us today." Another added, gesturing towards the doors leading into the school, the silhouette of a suspicious green puff clearly visible.

Butch scoffed. "Buttercup can't play soccer."

The five boys glanced at each other with mildly amused faces.

A tall boy with a dark complexion shook his head. "You boys've are _really_ unfamiliar with how things work here at Townsville High aren't you?"

The first boy spoke again. "I'm Mitch, Mitch Mitchelson. This is Harry Pitt, Dom Clark, Cody Morris and Louie Swift." He said, pointing to each boy as he spoke.

Boomer nodded. "I'm Boomer, Boomer err, Jojo." This wasn't a name he usually went by but the school had needed a last name. They'd all gone with it rather begrudgingly; Brick had always said they didn't need a last name. "These are my brothers, Brick and Butch. But, I'm sure you guys already know who we are."

"Of course we do." Harry answered, smirking. "To be honest, we're all shocked you're here at school with us."

"An education is important." Boomer replied sarcastically, smiling a slanted smile.

The boys smiled back at him. After a little pause, Mitch nodded at the three of them. Brick had already returned to his book. "See you around I guess."

"See ya around."

...

In the next period, Boomer and Butch were together. It was English, Brick was in a higher level class, as was Blossom. Bubbles and Buttercup however were in the same class as they were. 

Buttercup had given Butch a monstrous glare as she'd walked in, slamming her textbooks down onto her desk so hard the legs almost buckled.

The teacher, a thin, ageing woman sighed dramatically. "Buttercup, are you not capable of doing anything without breaking something? Please young lady, do control your temper, if you don't mind."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath in reply as she opened her textbook up. Butch couldn't help but notice an array of graffiti on the pages.

"If you could all turn to page 42, please. Use this page in your textbooks to continue your essay on Lenny Small's characterization. I would say I expect you to work in silence, but I know that's like asking a dog not to bark, so just don't make too much noise, please?" Ms. Woods said, waving a dainty hand, as she sat back down at her desk and began to nurse her coffee.

With a flutter of papers and pages turning, the students began to do as they were told. Butch watched Buttercup bring out a piece of paper with two or three sentences on it, stifling a laugh at how little she had done. Boomer looked around, feeling a little lost. Who the hell was Lenny Small?

Much to Butch's disappointment, Boomer raised his hand. Ms. Woods gave him a pointed look.

"Erm, me and Butch are new. What shall we do?" He questioned, pointing to his brother, who was flashing him a look of betrayal.

Bubbles turned to face him, mild surprise gracing her features. She would have thought he'd have just sat quietly, enjoying getting away with doing nothing seeing as Ms. Woods had failed to instruct them; it's what _she_ would have probably done in his situation.

"Oh of course, of course. I forgot about you two. Are either of you familiar with _'Of Mice and Men'_ by John Steinbeck?" She asked them both.

If tumbleweed could have bounced across the classroom it would have done, both Butch and Boomer were giving her a vague, lost look.

She rolled her eyes and placed a thin hand on her bony hip. "Hmm, let's see. Ahh, Bubbles, if you could swap seats with Helen, so you're near Boomer, and Cody, swap seats with Butch, so Butch is near Buttercup. Principal Dixon told me to get you girls to keep an eye on these young lads. No offence there, boys, just doing as I'm told."

Cody rose from his seat but Buttercup gave him a death glare, to which he lowered back down into his seat in response. "I'm not sitting with him, no way."

"Buttercup, not today, I am not in the mood." Ms. Woods pulled a hand through her limp blonde hair theatrically.

"Ms. Woods, Principal Dixon never said anything to us about keeping an eye on them." Bubbles said, giving Boomer a watchful look.

"He may not have told you girls to keep an eye on them, but he told us teachers to ask you to." She answered primly.

Buttercup shrugged. "I don't care."

"You'll care if you're in detention everyday this week for cheek, Miss. Utonium! Now please, give them a brief summary of the book, and then help them begin their essays. I will go and get you both a copy of the book and the accompanying textbooks. Please remain calm while I am gone, children." She sighed, as she swept out of the room.

Cody got up from his seat, giving Buttercup an apologetic look, as Butch sat down next to her, grinning.

"Is she fucking high or something?" Butch remarked. "Uppers? Or downers? Definitely something."

Buttercup only glared at him. Butch snatched a pen from her side of the desk, scribbling on a stray piece of paper.

"So what's this shit about?" He'd reached forward and grabbed her copy of the book. Instantly she'd wrenched it from his hand and scowled at him more.

"It's a story about a mentally challenged man. So it's right up your street."

"Coming from the girl whose been studying it for a month but has only managed two sentences." He said, pointing at her poor excuse for an essay.

"He gets killed at the end, so you better watch it." She threatened in reply.

"So should you." He answered, his voice getting dark. "And hey, you just spoiled it."

Buttercup scoffed. "Like you'd read it anyway. I'm smart enough to know you three aren't here to learn."

"No, you're right. I'm here to admire all the long, luscious legs on display in these dresses you girls wear." Butch said, tilting his head down to take a peek.

Buttercup gave him a disgusted look.

"Apart from _those_ legs, of course. Those legs should _never_ come out to play." Butch said, pointing at a larger girl sat near Bubbles and Boomer.

Buttercup turned to look where he was pointing, and allowed a small smirk to play on her face. Then she remembered whom she was dealing with, and frowned.

"You leave Mary alone." She snapped.

Butch laughed loudly. "Of course her names Mary. Wow. She should probably opt for your look huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She growled.

"Well, where's _your_ dress?" He sneered.

"I don't wear fucking dresses. I don't think it's fair that just cos I'm a girl I have to wear one." She huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "Anyway, stop fucking talking to me."

He scoffed. "Whatever. You've obviously got something to hide! It's okay Buttercup, you'd look like shit in a dress, it's okay to admit it."

Buttercup ground her teeth together, she was getting so angry already and she'd been sitting beside him for minutes. She weighed up how long she had till Ms. Woods would return. Was it enough time to kill the annoying boy before her without getting caught? Just as she considered it, a copy of _'Of Mice and Men'_ landed before them, and Ms. Woods sauntered to her desk. She narrowed her eyes at him. _You got lucky._

"I have _nothing_ to hide. You just won't catch me wearing a fucking dress." 

"Whatever, nice tie, dyke." He replied, flicking it and eliciting a growl from her.

...

"I now officially have another reason to hate English." Buttercup snarled as her and Bubbles left the classroom.

"I know." Bubbles agreed. "If someone had told me a week ago I'd be sat next to Boomer in English I'd have slapped them! It's, crazy. And, kind of awkward! Butch was really testing your restraint wasn't he?"

Buttercup sighed angrily. "You have no idea."

"I do, your fists were clenching and unclenching like crazy, I'm surprised you didn't break your own hand. What was he doing?"

"Just, being Butch. God, I can't believe they're here. It's such a joke!"

Bubbles headed to the cafeteria, Buttercup stomping along beside her. Normally Buttercup hung around with Mitch and the others, but she wanted to see how Boomer had been with Bubbles before she went to find them.

"Calm down! Don't let him get to you." Bubbles said soothingly as Buttercup growled under her breath.

"Easier said than done, he only had to look at me and I felt like snapping his neck."

"Chill. They're just _boys,_ just ignore any comments they make. They're obviously up to something, why else would they be here? Just, be calm and when they slip up, well - we'll be ready, won't we?" Bubbles advised.

"What was Boomer like with you?" Buttercup asked, noticing the wide berth other students in the corridor were giving her and her sister, recognizing Buttercup in a grump, and knowing to stay well away at all costs.

Bubbles shrugged in reply. "He was fairly quiet, actually. He asked about the book, I told him, then I got on with my essay. Whenever I peeked at him he was just reading through _'Of Mice and Men.'_ Seemed pretty innocent, to be honest. But, that doesn't mean I'm not suspicious, I am. If not more suspicious. I mean, why would he come to school and actually do some work?"

"Beats me. God knows I don't do any." Buttercup replied as they entered the cafeteria.

Mitch and the others waved Buttercup over; they'd beaten her there, so Buttercup turned and said goodbye to her sister.

As she arrived at the table, her other sister was calling her name as she strode toward her.

Mitch, Harry, Dom, Cody and Louie went quiet and stared, mouths slightly agog as Blossom approached the table. "What?" Buttercup said flatly, taking a seat next to Harry.

"I want to talk to you about how your lessons went." Blossom said, arranging her bag on her shoulder.

"Well I want to eat." Buttercup said casually, pulling a lunch bag out of her backpack. "Considering it's lunch time and all."

"It won't take five minutes to just talk to me quickly!" Blossom told her snappily.

"Blossom, I've already had enough shit from Butch this morning, don't make me add you to my list of blocks I need to knock off. Can't we talk tonight?"

Blossom sighed. "What did Butch do?"

"What he normally does - irritate the fuck out of me. Now go eat your lunch, we'll talk later. I need to calm down. And food soothes me."

"We've got PE after lunch, we'll talk then." Blossom said, leaving.

Harry and Mitch watched her walk away and Buttercup elbowed Harry in the stomach. "Will you put your fucking tongue back in your mouth? God's sake, boys today, I oughta castrate the lot of you."

...

Brick looked up at the greying sky and cursed under his breath. It was so obviously going to rain. Why the coach had even bothered bringing the boys outside he had no idea.

He looked over at his brothers, one of whom was practically bouncing with excitement at the aspect of kicking a soccer ball around for 75 minutes, and examined their PE uniforms. This school had uniform for so many lessons, he had no idea high school could be like this. They were all wearing loose black jogging bottoms and red t shirts or hoodies. Red being his colour, he supposed he couldn't complain too much.

Butch was looking curiously at the group of guys they'd spoken to earlier. He couldn't remember all their names, but he remembered the one who had spoken the most to be called Mitch, the darker skinned guy was named Cody, and the one who looked like he was either naturally tanned, or just dirty, to be called Harry. He'd seen Buttercup sat with them at lunch. They were her friends. It didn't surprise him she hung around with guys. He was half convinced the girl was one.

Looking over his shoulder at his brothers, he decided to branch out and make some friends that he wasn't related to for once.

Their conversation quieted as Butch approached. "Hey guys, I need some advice."

They all looked a little nervous. Butch presumed it was either a) they were scared of him, or b) they were scared of Buttercup's reaction if she knew he was talking to them. Or maybe a little of both.

"Advice? From us?" Harry asked, glancing behind him.

"Yeah. You see, I got a mission while I'm here, and I need your wisdom and knowledge of the school to fulfill it." Butch explained, his voice sounding shifty.

Mitch swallowed hard, looking round at the others. "Errrr nah, we aint into anything like that. We're just, ya know, here for school... And cos we have to be, and that's pretty much it."

Butch gave them a scathing look. Brick turned to his brother, watching him beadily. What the hell was he doing?

He then burst out laughing. "Oh my god, you guys should have seen your fucking faces! You shit your pants! Dudes, I wanna know what tail is worth chasing?"

The boys visibly relaxed, a couple of them even cracking a smile. "Ohh, right!" Mitch said, pulling a slightly quivering hand through his light brown hair.

Brick shook his head, giving Boomer a knowing look, who had also been listening. Despite the predictability of their brother, both Brick and Boomer listened to the answer to his question anyway.

"Who are the hot babes? I mean, I've seen pa-lenty about, thanks to the ingenious uniform –" Butch began, putting his hands together as if to pray.

"I know, we mentally thank Principal Dixon every time we see him." Louie said, grinning.

"It is like the hottest uniform I've ever come across, he's a horny old bastard really huh?" Butch agreed. They shared a laugh, but then got back to business.

"Well, the obvious answer is the girls." Harry said, looking round at his peers, who all nodded in agreement.

"Which girls?" Butch asked, confused.

_"The_ girls. The Powerpuff girls." Cody answered.

"All of them?" Butch double checked, amazed.

"Uh, yeah!" Harry cried like it was a dumb question. "Of course all of them."

"Even Buttercup?!" Butch spluttered.

"Yes Buttercup!" Mitch answered animatedly. "She's like my best friend but, I have eyes you know?"

"Yeah, she may not wear the dress…" Louie began.

"But damn she rocks that tie." Dom finished.

Butch bobbed his head from side to side. "Okay, yeah, it is kind of hot. But damn, the girls so manly!"

"Nut uh!" Harry said, shaking his head. "She may be a tomboy but she's slamming underneath the shirt and trousers." He paused. _"Please_ don't tell her I said that."

"Yeah, Harry and I have known her all her life." Mitch said. "I mean obviously we would never go there, she's too much of a friend now but, she's definitely a _hot_ friend. Don't tell her _I_ said that."

"We've seen her in a two piece." Harry added, his face looking serious.

"We'll give you a minute to control yourself." Louie said, his voice understanding.

Once Harry had recovered, he was back in the conversation.

"Damn, I'd have never have said. I mean, yes, her sisters are smoking. Especially the redhead. But Buttercup? I've never noticed her like that before."

"Yes, trust us. Maybe you'll realize at the first house party of the year." Dom advised.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up though. She doesn't date. Neither does Blossom." Mitch said sorrowfully.

"You all tried?" Butch queried.

"We were all friend-zoned long ago." Harry shrugged. "Well, almost all of us anyway."

Cody coughed, elbowing Harry hard, who gave him a puzzled look.

"Right…" Butch said, wrinkling his brow momentarily. "I guess I was enemy-zoned long ago." Butch grinned. "What about anyone else?"

"Well there's the 'it girls' in our year."

"'It girls?'"

"Yeah, Princess Morbucks and her clique. Melissa Stewarts, Sandy Boister, Ashleigh Lee, Candy Dotton, Clara Scott. There's probably more.. Totally fake, and plastic and just mean, but totally hot. I'm sure they'll all be slobbering over you and your brothers." Cody said, looking over at the red and blue ruffs stood a distance away.

"Princess Morbucks. Man, I forgot about that chick. She's crazy as fuck."

"True, but still hot." Mitch shrugged.

"There's also Kim Yong, and Robin Synder, they hang out with Bubbles. They're pretty hot too. And Blossom's friend Holly Sanderson is pretty bang-able as well."

"Watch it." Cody warned. The others chuckled. Butch assumed this was a private joke, but he didn't really care enough to ask to get in on it.

It began to rain then, and Coach Swanson blew his whistle, shouting at the boys to come inside. To be honest, he couldn't be bothered to stand in it for an hour and 15 minutes.

"Hey, thanks for the info guys." Butch said, nodding.

"No problem." Harry smiled, looking to the others.

...

"He really didn't pester you or anything?" Blossom asked, surprise etched on her features as she caught the dodge ball Bubbles had just thrown to her.

"Not really," Bubbles answered, recollecting the last lesson she'd had before lunch. "He came and sat by me when Ms. Woods told him to, and he asked me about the book. I told him about it, then Ms. Woods gave him a copy of it and he just read it for the rest of the lesson. Butch was annoying Buttercup _a lot_ though."

Blossom played with the ball in her hands, until Buttercup cleared her throat loudly, and Blossom threw it to her without looking at her.

"What was Brick like?" Bubbles asked.

"As infuriating as I expected. He just kept scoffing at anything I said and giving me 'I am superior than thou' looks. He gets my hackles right up. I just _know_ they're up to something. But what?" Blossom pondered as the ball came back round to her.

"I agree with you, but Boomer seemed perfectly innocent today." Bubbles shrugged. "So he's playing the part well."

"I'm just glad we've at least got PE away from them." Buttercup said, throwing the ball to Bubbles' friend Kim, who was in their warm up circle.

"Err, I wouldn't speak too soon Buttercup." Kim said meekly, pointing at the entrance to the hall.

One by one the boys were shuffling in, all in damp outdoor PE uniform.

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?!" Buttercup yelled, to which the coach blew his whistle at her loudly.

"It's raining outside, so the boys will be joining us today, so make some room." Coach Carter said.

The boys coach, Coach Swanson told them all to line up on the opposite side of the hall.

"We'll just play some friendly games of dodge ball, seeing as there's so many students in here. How about, girls vs boys?" He suggested, looking at Coach Carter. Coach Carter looked over at the puffs, then back at the ruffs with a nervous expression; he didn't seem convinced that this was a good idea.

"No powers, may I remind the enhanced among us." Coach Swanson called, to which Buttercup and her counterpart looked disappointed.

Coach Carter arranged the teams, 9 on each. Those who hadn't been placed in a team would play after the first game. Butch and his brothers were amongst the first lot to play, as were Buttercup and her sisters. Coach Swanson lined 6 balls up in the centre lines in the hall.

"I thought the basic uniform was good, the indoor PE kit is even better!" Butch said, whistling long and low at the girls before him, who were wearing the standard black gym shorts and red t shirts. "So you _do_ have legs after all Buttercup?"

Mitch, Harry and Cody, who had also been placed on the ruff's team, gave Butch a shocked look. He must have been a mad man?!

"All the better to stamp on your head with." She growled, demonstrating by pounding the gym floor with her foot.

"Oh baby you can do whatever you like." Butch responded with a grin. "With those long, _elusive_ legs."

"Oh yeah?" She asked him, her voice softening a little, confusing him. "How'd you like these legs wrapped around your neck?"

Butch's face fell into a look of confused pleasure, drool almost spilling from his mouth. "Erm, yes please."

"Yeah? Oh me too - so I could break your fucking neck!" She said, and Butch couldn't help but laugh at her wit. She didn't laugh back, only flipped him the bird.

"Now you all know the basic rules. We'll be watching, so no cheating, no head shots, play nice." Coach Carter instructed, blowing a sharp whistle.

All the students charged for a ball. Buttercup and Blossom got one, as did Kim, who hurled one at Mitch, who only just dodged it.

It took all the restraint Buttercup had not to launch the ball at top speed at Butch's stupid head, but instead she threw it as normal as she could muster, it whooshing through what would have been Butch's head if he hadn't moved.

The two coaches' got deep into conversation about the school's teams and the upcoming matches, neither paying an ounce of attention to the game before them.

Half the players had been hit below the shoulders more than once, but with no referee continued playing regardless.

Bubbles got bored about five minutes in, beginning a conversation with Kim about their textiles class. Coach Swanson just happened to look up and spot the dodgeball that bounced off Bubbles' hip without her really even noticing, and the dodgeball that almost knocked Kim flat on her face, and sent them off, much to their delight.

It was 7 vs 9, and when Brick got Blossom on the butt (he'd not _aimed_ for there, it just happened to hit her there..), she turned and gave him a deadly look.

"You're out." He said, no room for argument in his voice.

"You were out like 5 minutes ago, I got you in the stomach." She argued.

"So?" He asked, unperturbed. "And I just got you in the ass. You're out."

"So if I'm out, you're out."

"Blossom, if your ass is injured, and you need someone to rub it better, I volunteer." Butch interjected solemnly, raising his hand in the air.

Blossom gave him an outraged look.

Buttercup, who happened to have two dodgeballs under her arms, launched one at Butch, landing him a whack in the stomach roughly.

Brick, who'd ignored his brother's comment, carried on. "I don't want to be out, so I'm not." He shrugged casually. "See, I don't listen to anyone, particularly whiny bitches. You'd do well to remember that next time you try to tell me what to do."

Buttercup took this opportunity to send a powerful shot at Brick's head, putting him on his ass with a thud.

"Ha! You're out!" Buttercup yelled. "You'd do well to remember _that_ , whiny bitch.''

"Brick, you're out! Buttercup, you too, no headshots!" Coach Carter called, to which Buttercup protested instantly. Blossom had sat out too, knowing with how riled up Brick's presence had made her, she'd end up knocking someones head clean off their shoulders.

The remaining 5 girls played pretty feebly being up against 8, 2 of which were ruff's, and about half hour in, the coach blew the whistle and told them to get on with any homework they had, so the two coaches could continue arguing amongst themselves about their teams' strengths and shortfalls.

After everyone retrieved something to do from their bags, they sat in little groups on the gymnasium floor, conversing as they worked.

As Buttercup left the girls locker rooms, she was outraged to see Butch and Boomer sat with her friends.

"What the fuck is this?" She asked as she threw her notepad down with a thud.

"What the fuck is what?" Mitch asked pointedly. "Pull up a pew."

She sat down reluctantly, glaring at the blonde and brunette that seemed to think they could hang around with her friends all of a sudden.

"Are you two gunna fucking leave or have I gotta make you?" Buttercup asked, pointing her pencil at Butch and Boomer.

"Last I heard, it was a free gymnasium." Boomer said casually, as he scribbled in a notepad.

"Yeah bitch, shut your face, we'll sit where we wanna sit." Butch said, his voice just as nonchalant.

Mitch and the others were looking at them with a kind of shocked admiration. Whilst they didn't appreciate Butch's rudeness to their friend, they couldn't help but applaud his boldness - _nobody_ spoke to Buttercup like that.

"Jeez, you guys got a death wish or something?" Harry asked.

"Thin ice, dudes, thin ice." Mitch muttered.

Buttercup's snapped her pencil as she clenched her fists. "Why don't you go sit with your brother," She growled, gesturing over to Brick, who sat alone in a corner, nose deep in a book. "He seems to have the right idea. You know, tucked away, where you're not a fucking danger to everyone."

"Why don't _you_ go sit with _your_ sisters? We're going to be talking _guy_ stuff, so unless you want to confirm to us all that you've got a massive dong tucked away in them hot little shorts I'd get out of here." Butch sneered. Boomer burst out laughing, even the guys snickered a bit, though they promptly stopped themselves the moment they started.

Buttercup glared at them all, gritting her teeth hard. "You've got one more strike Butch Jojo, then you're out of here." She snarled.

"Fine, you wanna stay? Okay, stay. So let's talk girls then. Blossom Utonium: discuss. Is the whole prude-y, goody two shoes thing an act and she's actually a little sex kitten? I mean, look at them hips, she's _got_ to have had some at some poi–" Butch didn't get to finish, as Buttercup had leapt on him.

Butch landed flat on his back with a loud thump. Buttercup was on top of him, seizing him by the throat and pressing down hard. Butch was laughing breathlessly beneath her grip. "You're so fucking easy." He wheezed. She squeezed harder. "Are you enjoying this? You look like you're enjoying this."

"I wouldn't be wasting your breath shit head." She threatened.

By this point the ruckus had got everyones attention; the Coaches had jumped up and were blowing their whistles, and Blossom and Bubbles had sprung into action, pulling a rabid Buttercup off of Butch.

Brick had also jumped to life, grabbing Butch by the scruff of his top and pulling him to his feet. He was still grinning ear to ear as he caught his breath.

"Hey guys," Butch croaked. "I didn't feel no massive dong." He said, giving them a thumbs up.


	3. I am a very safety conscious person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos - here's chapter 3!

Buttercup threw her bag over her shoulder, grumbling savagely under her breath as she shot into the sky.

She arrived home to the wrath of the Professor as expected - and Blossom, of course.

Once the Professor had told her off for fighting, again (but hadn't punished her, seeing as she'd hit a Rowdyruff boy; he despised all three after what they'd done to his girls over the years), and returned to his lab, Blossom had came into the kitchen; arms folded tight across her chest, head shaking in a judging manner.

"Oh don't even bother Blossom. I am far from in the mood for your shit." Buttercup sighed as she grabbed some bread from the bread bin, mayo and an array of meats from the fridge, making herself a sandwich for dinner as she'd missed it, and no one had thought to save her any.

"I specifically told you not to give them any ammunition, not to talk to them, socialise near them –" Blossom commanded.

"They were sat with my friends, what was I supposed to do, back off cos they were there? Nuh uh, they're _my_ friends! And if they think they can come along and start hanging around with me and the guys, they got other ideas." Buttercup said, taking a huge bite of her sandwich. "Anyway, I was standing up for you! So thanks for showing so much gratitude." She said, mouth full.

Blossom blinked, surprised - too surprised to even tell Buttercup not to talk when her mouth was full. "Standing up for me?"

"Yes, Butch was being a pig and I couldn't listen to him any longer, so I had to kill him." She shrugged.

"What was he saying?" Blossom asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh you don't want to know, it'll only make you madder. Just being a massive pervert." Buttercup said, eating her sandwich as if it was Butch she was tearing apart.

Blossom glared. "You're right. Don't tell me."

"How unfair is it that I've got detention after school for the rest of the week and Butch got off free?!" Buttercup complained. "If he wasn't such a dick it wouldn't have even happened."

"It's because you hit him - or more strangled him! He may have been being a jerk but he didn't use violence, surprisingly enough. You have to control yourself around them. I don't know what game they're playing but if it's something as pathetic as just trying to annoy us and get us in trouble at school, they're winning." Blossom told her, her voice almost pleading.

"Yeah, yeah. Easier said than done when they're hanging around with my friends. I saw them talking to them at first break too. If you met up with Holly and Julie and saw Brick chatting away with them, you can't act like you wouldn't be pissed off." Buttercup said.

Blossom imagined the scene, and was clenching her fists in anger already. "Of course I'd be frustrated, but that scene would more than likely not happen. Plus, I'd just send him on his way with my words."

"I tried that first but, well, that sort of thing doesn't really work with Butch. So I had to throttle him. I'm sure you'll share some kind of class with him, you'll see what a handful he is soon enough."

...

Sure enough, the very next day Blossom got a taste of what Butch was truly like. Even though she'd known him almost all her life, she hardly ever interacted with him. Brick had always gone for her - and Butch had gone for Buttercup.

But today in Music class, Butch was nestled nicely in between Blossom and Buttercup, one of the only classes Blossom and Buttercup shared.

When he'd strolled in, Buttercup's jaw had hit the floor.

"What are you doing here? You can't play an instrument?!" Buttercup barked as he took a seat beside her. "And you can't sit there, Blossom sits there."

"Actually, I am a beast on the drums, thank you very much." He replied, pulling a pen out from his bag. "Blossom sits here?" He patted the chair beside him. "Even better, she can sit here. What the fuck do you play?"

Buttercup scowled. Drums. Of course. Why did he have to play drums? "Bass."

He scoffed. "Right, cos chicks can play bass? What do you guys play?" He asked, leaning over to ask the others.

"BC can bass it. She's like, goddess of the bass. I play guitar, so does Louie, Cody's on drums." Mitch answered.

"You drum too?" Cody asked.

Butch nodded, and him and Cody began chatting intently about drum kits and cymbals etc and much to Buttercup's surprise, he knew what he was talking about.

Turning away from the conversation, Buttercup decided to watch the door for Blossom to come back in from retrieving her guitar from the instrument closet. When she did come back, she stopped sharply, staring at Butch in her seat.

She looked at Buttercup pointedly, who shrugged, giving her a 'he's your problem now' look.

Blossom approached him. "Butch, you're in my seat."

She'd interrupted his conversation; he swivelled around to face her. "You're in my dreams." He oozed in reply.

She raised an eyebrow. "Can you just move over one or something?"

"Why don't you just sit next to me? I don't mind being sandwiched between you two." Butch grinned, leaning back.

Just then, the music teacher Mr. Green swept into the room. "Ahh, one of our new student's, Butch, I do believe?" He asked, peering at Butch from below his glasses.

"The one and only." Butch replied with a grin.

"Nice to meet you. Is Brick here, too?"

"He's supposed to be." Butch replied, glancing at the door.

Blossom's mouth dropped open. Brick was in music too?!

"I see you've met Blossom. And Buttercup.. Or more, reacquainted with them. Blossom, why don't you sit beside him, that way the both of you can keep an eye on him, and there's a seat available next to you for Brick, if he shows up."

"Maybe he got lost." Butch muttered, smiling at Blossom. "Lost in those eyes of yours."

Blossom visibly wilted, placing her guitar down and sitting next to Butch.

Butch's eyes scanned her up and down; she turned and gave him a glare. "Stop that."

He just waggled his eyebrows in reply.

Blossom looked past Butch to her green sister, who was looking pretty smug.

...

Once Mr. Green had introduced the lesson, and instructed them to continue on their pieces, the majority of the students had dispersed to grab their instruments and a practice room. Townsville Highs' music facilities were prime, the Performing arts department had its own block, the music department being the largest part. They had two sound stages, one for theatrical performances and one for concerts, and an array of practice rooms for the students to work in.

Blossom took her acoustic guitar from its case, and began tuning it. Butch watched her for a few moments, wondering if she was any good. Her guitar was kind of odd looking, it was a normal acoustic 6 string guitar, except the body and neck had a swirly oak pattern along it. It was very unique looking.

Blossom glanced up to see Butch looking at her still, and she glowered at him. "What?"

He was nodding. "So you play guitar? Nice, I approve."

Her glare hardened. "Funny, I only decided to learn to play guitar just to seek approval from guys like you." She muttered dryly, going back to tuning.

"Well you got it. You _definitely_ got it. Damn, after all these years I never realised you were so tasty looking. How did I miss that?!" He said casually, turning to face the others.

Blossom groaned, trying her best to block him out. Jeez, no wonder Buttercup had strangled him.

"So I found this band, they're fucking awesome, have you heard of em? They're a Scottish rock band. I bought some CD's. We should totally consider covering one for our piece in music. And for the band." Buttercup said, pulling a CD out of her backpack.

"I've heard of em." Mitch said, taking the CD. "The guitarist is kick ass. And they're good singers."

"For the band?" Butch questioned. "You guys are in a band?"

"Push The Atom." Louie replied, smiling proudly.

"What?" Butch asked, confused.

"We're called Push The Atom." Buttercup answered impatiently. "Not that it's any of your business. Anyway, shall we go set up?"

"Yeah okay, let's go." Mitch said, as they all rose from their seats.

Butch watched them go, not really knowing what to do with himself. He looked at Blossom again, pondering whether to just bother her all lesson, when a voice called his name.

He looked up to see it was Cody.

"Come show me what you can do." He said with a grin, brandishing his drumsticks.

Butch grinned back. "Sure."

...

Buttercup leaned outside of the practice booth, looking in the one opposite, where Blossom sat strumming away on her guitar. She looked back into the one she was supposed to be in. Cody was hitting at the drums hard, showing Butch his skills. Mitch and Louie were in there too. Buttercup was outside sulking. Why the hell were they being so nice to the guy who'd been trying to kill her since she was five?

She opened the door to Blossom's room, pulling the drum stool around to sit on it.

"He's still in there?" Blossom asked, popping her plectrum in between the strings.

"Yep. What the hell is he playing at?! Like seriously, I just don't get it. He's acting so, so –" Buttercup began to rant, so annoyed she was at a loss for words.

"Normal?" Blossom finished for her.

"Yes! It's so fucked up! I don't understand what they're doing."

"Me either. It's making me uneasy, I know that much. I mean, Boomer sits in class and reads yesterday, Brick actually submitted an essay, in the space of a period, and Butch, well, he's just acting like a normal, though extremely hormonally charged, teenage boy. They have been wearing all the uniform pretty correctly, which you don't even do, taking homework, Butch is in music because he can play an instrument... How can they go from no good delinquents to normal high school students? Something must have happened to bring on this change." Blossom said.

"The uniform? Is bullshit." Buttercup defended, though it was off topic. "And maybe they got fed up of it? You know, the whole being waste of space losers thing." Buttercup suggested.

"No, it can't be that simple. They're up to something, most definitely. I just, I just don't know what. We're going to have to keep an eye on them, aren't we?"

Buttercup exhaled a burst of breath, making her bangs fly up momentarily. She wanted to argue but she knew Blossom was right, so nodded. Blossom paused, thinking. "You better get back in there."

"No way, I don't want to be in such a small space with him." Buttercup grumbled.

"You said he couldn't just come along and take your friends, so don't let him. Go show him how good you play; he won't know what's hit him." Blossom said, retrieving her plectrum again.

Buttercup smiled smugly. "You're right."

...

"Come on losers, tune up, plug in and let's go." Buttercup bellowed over Butch thrashing the drum kit.

He stopped and passed Cody back his sticks as Buttercup grabbed her bass, her fingers wiggling over the strings.

"You're sick dude! If we ever need a back up drummer, he's our man." Cody said, and Butch grinned.

Buttercup was dismayed to see Mitch and Louie nodding and voicing their agreement. _Now he's trying to get into my band?!_ She thought to herself aggressively. _No. Fucking. Way._

After plugging her bass into its amp, she looked back up to see that they were all looking to her for her nod of agreement too. She rolled her eyes. She couldn't deny the guy could play drums. That didn't mean he could join the band though! They had a drummer!

"Yeah yeah yeah, he's not half bad. Can we fucking practice now or what?!" She barked. The guys laughed and began to get their instruments ready.

Butch got himself comfy on top of a broken amp in the corner, pleased that Buttercup had been forced to compliment him in a really roundabout way.

Once they were all ready, Cody counted them in, and they jumped into an original song. They had an upbeat, alternative, indie rock sound; Butch instantly liked it. He was glad they were good, as they all seemed like good guys - except for Buttercup. He was really hoping she was shit, but she wasn't. Her hands seemed as though they were made to play bass, it was like she'd played all her life.

There were two microphone stands, and Mitch and Buttercup were stood in front of them. Mitch would be the lead singer, maybe Buttercup did backings or something, she wouldn't be able to sing and play bass. I mean, she was good but, not that good surely!

Mitch sang first, his voice was low and as ragged as his speaking voice. But then Buttercup came in, over top of him, and it became clear that she was indeed the lead singer. Her voice was strong and powerful. It had a rough edge to it, all gravel-ly and growl-ly. Butch thought it was – sexy? But, then he shook his head. No, it wasn't sexy. Nothing about Buttercup was sexy, not even in those tiny little gym shorts. He shook his head again. Buttercup was a Powerpuff, she was a loudmouth bitch. Not a sexy tomboy, who wore a tie, in a cool rock band.

...

"Ahh, Master Brick Jojo, I do believe?" Mr. Index said as Brick entered the classroom.

He nodded, smiling a small, polite smile. "That's right."

"Welcome to World History. Here is your textbook. I'm Mr. Index. I've organised everything for you. There's a desk for you there with Miss. Blossom Utonium. So don't worry, you're in good hands." Mr. Index said jokingly as Brick cocked his head in her direction, the smile vanishing from his face.

"Good hands, huh?" He muttered, not looking reassured by Mr. Index's words at all.

Blossom had her arms crossed, glaring; her usual way of greeting him.

"We've been doing a project on Trade Routes, Blossom's partner isn't here, so now you're partnered together. She'll fill you in on any information you need to know, give a shout if you need any help." Mr. Index explained.

Brick sat down, scowling at the girl next to him.

He waited until the teacher was engaged with another pair of pupils before he sighed furiously. "This is ridiculous. Why did the only person in the entire class without a partner have to be you?!"

Blossom scowled. "Don't you get it? It wouldn't matter if I did have a partner! They'd have moved it around so you'd have still ended up partnered with me. The teachers aren't stupid, and neither are my sisters and I. They may have accepted you into the school, but they want you _watched._ And that's where we come in. They don't trust you, and neither do I. I know you're up to something, Brick. I'm no fool."

Brick glowered at her. He knew she'd be like this. Stupid Him and his stupid plan. "Oh really? Well you sure did fool me."

"Just a day before you enrolled here, you were causing trouble disturbing the peace downtown with your brothers, and it resulted in us fighting. Now you want to learn and get an education, and I'm expected to just roll over and accept that?!"

"To be perfectly honest with you, I don't give a shit what you do. Just as long as you're not aggravating, talking to, or even _looking_ at me." Brick threatened. After staring angrily at each other for a few seconds, Blossom shook her head.

"I'm watching you Brick. I'm watching you, and I'm watching your brothers. I don't swallow this supposed change of heart one bit. And the moment you screw up, I will be on you so quick you won't know what hit you." She growled. "And that is a promise."

Brick only grinned a sadistic grin. "I look forward to it."

She shook her head conceitedly. There was another fury filled pause, then Blossom turned to her work again. "I'm working on the Silk Road. I'm doing a flow chart. Right now I'm just writing up from notes." She slid his textbook over to him. "Why don't you read up on it, then you can help me write up the flow chart – or something."

"A flow chart? That's pretty primitive isn't it?" He mocked, opening his book to the Silk Road section.

"I'm doing a flow chart. Either work with me, or work on your own. I'd prefer the latter; sitting next to you is torturous enough. And, damn right strange. You're not supposed to be sat in a school, you're supposed to be robbing from some corner shop, or mugging a defenceless citizen." Blossom complained.

Brick glared at her. "I'm capable of a lot more than just petty crimes."

"I'd have to see it to believe it." She scoffed.

Brick looked down at his textbook, a bored look on his face. "Maybe one day you will."

...

Half the lesson later, and Blossom had rose from her seat to go and get some of the books Mr. Index had taken out from the library for the students use.

It was that that broke Brick out of his head-trip. He'd been thinking deeply about Him, and his plan. Blossom was on to them. Already. I mean yes, she would naturally be suspicious of them, even if he got down on his knees and proclaimed his turning a new leaf, even if he pledged to only do good now, and join them as superheroes, she'd be suspicious. But he hadn't done either, and didn't plan to, so of course she was wary of them.

It was the watching part that made him uneasy. She wasn't supposed to be watching him; he was supposed to be watching _her._ He wasn't worried about her doing that - he didn't want Him to notice. Or her to notice Him.

Him appearing in their house the other day, it had changed everything. It had basically thrown their lives in disarray. And Brick was mad, he'd given a lot up to give himself and his brothers some form or freedom from Him. More his brothers than himself but, still. Whilst they may have been freer of Him then he was, they were all at least not int he Underworld anymore, living under Him's thumb. But now here they were, back being told what to do by Him and being manipulated by him all the more.

A voice in his head told him to flat out ignore Him. And do what he pleased. But Him, he'd made it pretty clear what he'd do to them if they disobeyed him, without even saying a word. He'd given his example on Boomer too, not him. He wasn't supposed to harm his brothers. 

He swallowed. Not only did it change their usual way of life, but it meant him and his brothers were under threat. Him didn't scare him, but this unknown did. He had no real idea of the ins and outs of his deal with Him. He had no idea what he, the Devil, was truly capable of, particularly when you'd struck up a pact with him. It unnerved him a little.

To keep Him happy for now, Brick may as well give it as much gusto as he could manage. Him had said to befriend her. So maybe he'd have to be a little, nicer? Even thinking it made Brick grimace. He couldn't be _nice_ to her. He didn't even know _how_ to be nice to her.

He looked up from his textbook, glancing over at Blossom. She was stood by the unoccupied desk piled with books, skimming through a particularly fat one. He then examined the classroom, about eighteen other students were in there, paired up. A bunch of jock type guys were looking over at Blossom, then back at each other.

When Brick closed in on their conversation, he ended up rolling his eyes. He could tell already that they were typical sporty asshole-y types of the grade, and he'd only been listening to them for a matter of seconds.

One, presumably the leader, was urging one of the others to go and talk to Blossom. He was blushing ever so slightly, and shaking his head.

"You know I'm out of her league." He mumbled.

The others laughed at him. Mr. Index took this moment to rise from his seat. "I've just had an email from Miss. Hammond, I'm needed at the library. I won't be long. Keep working, guys."

With that he left. Brick looked back to the jock fools, who were now egging on the one crushing on Blossom again.

"You're not out of her league you idiot!" One said, shoving him playfully.

"Look, it's pointless, she'll only shoot me down. I'm not that interested anyway." He brushed them off.

"She may shoot you down, but she won't shoot _me_ down." The leader one said, jumping off the desk he was sat on, and running a hand through his brown hair.

"Pfft, good luck!" Another cried, banging him on the back as he gained on Blossom.

Brick folded his arms over his chest. This would be interesting.

The dude sidled up to Blossom, picking a book up and opening it at a random page.

"Hey Blossom. So how you finding this project?" He asked casually.

Blossom didn't look up from the book she was reading as she answered him. "Fine, thanks Preston."

Brick smirked. Clearly she wasn't even going to entertain him.

"Oh good, it just looked like you were struggling, that's all." He said, rubbing the back of his neck and flashing Blossom what Brick imagined was his 'trademark smile'.

It was wasted; Blossom still hadn't looked up at him.

"Considering I'm the one holding my book the right way round, I'd say I'm doing just peachy." Blossom said dryly, turning a page.

Preston looked down at his book with alarm, faffing a little as he put it back down on the table again.

_Smooth recovery there Preston,_ Brick thought.

"Well err," Preston stammered. "I was going to offer to tutor you sometime, maybe? I mean, I got my very own basement conversion. It's _really_ private, and we could really crack down to business, if you know what I mean." He offered.

Blossom looked at him now, snapping her book shut with such force Preston jumped a little.

"Do you really expect me to say yes to that offer?" She questioned.

"Most girls in your position would, if you err, get my drift." Preston said, his voice lowering. Brick noticed his hand reaching out towards Blossom's bottom. He rose from his seat to aid her - if he stood up for Blossom, it might make her see he's not as much of a dickhead as he actually was. Her guard might relax a little, just enough for her to see –

"No thank you, Preston. I'd like to decline, if you get my drift?" She answered, turning back to her book.

"You, you said no?" He stuttered, his face turning into that of a small child who'd been denied a candy bar.

"Yep." She answered, popping the P.

"Why would you say no to me? What are you frigid or something?" He sneered. Blossom gave him an irritated look, but then looked behind Preston, just as Preston felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Preston, was it? Wanna fuck off?" Brick said, steering him away with one solid push towards the other desks.

Preston's three friends exploded into yelps and whoops of banter as Preston glared at them and told them all to shut up. He turned around in Brick's direction, looking all the way up at him and contemplating starting a confrontation with the new kid who'd just had the balls to man handle him. But when he realised just how tall Brick Jojo was - and he was a pretty tall guy himself, he instantly changed his mind, and went back to his desks where his friends were still laughing at him.

Brick began sifting through the books, feeling Blossom looking at him with wide, bewildered eyes.

"What are you looking at? He was irritating me just as much as he was you." Brick said, settling on a book on war, Blossom couldn't help but notice. He looked down at it, then back up at her. "Oh don't give me that, we're in World History class here!"

Blossom felt a small smile play about her lips. "How convenient." She said, but there was no conviction in her voice.

Brick ignored the last comment. The slight, almost friendliness of her tone of voice, and the situation itself unnerved him, so he had to say something nasty to make it back to normal.

"You gunna stand here getting chatted up the entire lesson, or are you going to come and actually do some work?" He said, slamming the book down and returning to his desk.

Blossom watched him go, closing the book and tucking it under her arm. _Strange,_ she thought. _That was almost as if he was doing something… Nice?_

"I didn't need you to do that." Blossom said, sitting down next to him. "I was perfectly capable of –"

"Oh see, you're doing that irritating thing again."

Blossom narrowed her eyes at him. "What thing?"

"That thing where you open your mouth and talk." He snapped.

She gave him an offended look, shaking her head slightly and going back to her book. Brick winced. What was fucking wrong with him?

...

"They always give us such boring things to draw." Kim said as she looked at the vase that sat in the middle of their table curiously. "I mean, where the hell did she get this vase from? It's so _tacky."_

Bubbles chuckled. "It's not that bad. Anyway, our job is to make it look totally amazing, remember?"

"Yeah, easy for you to say little Miss Picasso. I suck." She huffed in reply.

"Kim you do _not_ suck." Robin said. "You're really, erm, good."

"Yeah well, some people have to pick their subjects just to stay with their friends. Any kind of art is not my strongest point." Kim complained.

"It's okay, you can just say your style is.. Abstract." Bubbles suggested, looking at Kim's work with a slight cringe to her expression.

Kim swatted Bubbles away as they all giggled. All but one of course. Boomer, feeling very isolated from the group of friends he'd been seated with, pretended he wasn't there, as he sketched an outline of his vase.

The art classrooms had tall square wooden tables with wooden stools. They could seat 6, and Boomer had been predictably placed with Bubbles and some of her friends Kim, Robin, Mike and Mary. He sat next to Mary, and opposite Bubbles.

They all looked at the blue ruff 'elephant in the room', then back at Bubbles. She could see a hint of pity in their eyes as they looked to him then to Bubbles.

The blue puff gave him a curious look. Why was he being so quiet?

Boomer looked up to see them all looking at him. He smirked, glancing at Bubbles picture.

"You're vase is good." He said, pulling her picture toward him. "It's better than the actual vase."

Bubbles' eyes widened in surprise. She then sat forward a little, pulling his sheet of paper towards her. "Wow, so is yours." She studied it for awhile. He'd even done the background. She then slid it over to Kim. "Look, he's really good."

"Well you just totally put me to shame." Kim said. "Look, he's even done the background. Look Bubbles, it's you."

Bubbles took the paper again, and sure enough, he'd sketched her, smiling widely, her eyes full of joy. He'd drawn her nicely, no malice in the drawing at all. He hadn't even drawn a moustache on her, which Bubbles knew even her own sister would do on newspapers they were in.

"Oh yeah. So it is." She said, peeking up at him curiously. He was smiling this slanted, maybe even a little abashed smile.

"My name's Kim." Kim said. "This is Mary, and Mike, and Robin. And of course, you know Bubbles." She smiled awkwardly.

"Yep - known her all my life." Boomer said, pushing her work back in front of her.

"Yeah, I guess you have." Bubbles said confusedly.

Kim jumped off her stool then. "We better go clear up, look there's charcoal everywhere."

Mary looked up and down. "I'm not that messy."

"Look, you got some just here." Robin said, pointing to her cheek.

Both Mike and Mary copied her, smudging black charcoal all over their faces. Kim and Robin giggled. "Come on, let's go clean up. We won't be a minute." Kim said, giving Bubbles a significant look.

Bubbles smiled in reply, then looked back at Boomer who was looking at her… guiltily?

"So you're really good at drawing?" She questioned, taking another look at his picture before handing it back to him.

He shrugged. "You think? I dunno. I'm not really that good at anything."

She gave him a confused look. "Everyone is good at something. I always just thought those hands of yours were only good at punching, or stealing."

That guilty look flashed across his face again. Then he shrugged, collecting himself.

Bubbles leaned in a little. "Boomer, why are you here?"

Boomer looked a little shifty, looking down at his work, his shoulders rising and falling again. "I dunno. I'm far too stupid to be at school, I know."

"Anyone who draws like this isn't stupid. Why are you being so, so nice, and normal?"

He shrugged again.

"Stop shrugging and talk! I know you're capable of that. This whole, quiet thing is so unlike you." She quietly demanded. She didn't want to attract too much attention. "You're usually quite a chatterbox."

"Why not?" He decided on saying.

"Why not? What do you mean why not? Maybe because, a couple of days ago you were punching me in the gut, now you're sat opposite me in art, complimenting my artwork? Reading, in English. Generally _trying_ to be a good student? I don't get it." Bubbles said, her voice soft.

"I dunno, I, I guess I just. I don't know." He stopped. Boomer shook his head, getting to his feet. "I gotta go."

Before Bubbles could ask him anything else he was gone in a flash of blue, other student's pieces of paper blowing in his wake. Bubbles sighed as her friends came back to ask what that was all about. Something strange was going on here. She kind of felt like she'd been expecting this, too.

...

Boomer looked down at his sandwich, picking at it half-heartedly. A hand came down and grabbed it like a claw crane in an arcade game, squishing it, and breaking Boomer from his thoughts.

"You don't stare at it, you eat it, shit for brains." Butch taunted, chucking the sandwich into Boomer's lap.

"Don't be a dick!" Boomer cried angrily, brushing the sandwich remains off of him and onto the floor.

"What is up with you?" Butch asked, furrowing his brow annoyingly. "You're all spacey and weird. You usually only get like that when a character dies in one of your lame programmes you watch."

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Boomer answered a little too hastily. "Just, fuck you." 

Brick eyed his blonde brother suspiciously as he glared down at the tabletop again.

"So," Butch said through a mouthful of his own sandwich, changing the subject. "Did you guys know Buttercup's in a band?"

"A band?" Brick repeated.

"Yeah, they're like, alt rock, indie. Pretty good. She plays bass and sings."

"Is she any good?" Brick asked listlessly, feigning interest.

"Yeah, she is, got this, husky, alluring little voice. The whole band's pretty good. Blossom plays guitar, too." Butch said.

Brick scoffed. "Oh every chick says they can play, when in actual fact they know like two chords."

"Well, I didn't hear her play but she looked like she knew more than two chords. You have to be able to play something to study music though, so… Hey, you'd have seen if you had actually showed up. Where were you?" Butch asked.

"I was just having a word with Principal Dixon on this whole, us working with the girls, or at least sitting near them in every lesson thing. The only lesson he's prepared to give us any free rein in at this point is PE, as it's not co ed this term. And of course, our breaks." Brick said with a sigh.

"I'm not bothered by it. Him said to get close. So I am. I'm right in with Buttercup's crowd already. In fact, I bet I could sit with them at lunch if I so desired." Butch bragged.

"Well, good, I guess." Brick said. "Just be casual remember. Blossom's pretty suspicious already."

"I can tell." Butch said, nodding in her direction.

Blossom was sat a few tables away with her sisters and friends, giving them a beady look.

"Her friends are hot!" Butch cried.

Boomer looked up then, giving him an odd look. "Even the one with the curly ginger hair?" He questioned.

"No man! She's got a road kill face! The blonde one." Butch said, peering over at them again.

"That's Holly Sanderson. I wouldn't get your hopes up; she's a swot like Blossom is. She won't go for you." Boomer muttered.

Brick noticed how downcast he seemed. "Boomer, what's up?"

Boomer looked at his red brother then, sighing lightly. "Nothing." He droned.

"The blue puff giving you a hard time?" Brick said. Boomer shook his head.

"No. She's been fine." He replied somberly.

"School taking its toll?" Brick asked. "I can give you a hand with homework if you're struggling?"

"No, no it's not that. Just, tired is all. I don't know how I feel about all this." Boomer replied quietly.

Brick grunted in agreement. "You and me both."

"You need some eye candy on your arm, that's what you need. Last I heard us three are popular meat in these parts." Butch grinned.

Boomer smiled a small smile. His brother's faces fell as they stared at something going on behind him.

He turned to see a slim girl with dark auburn curls coming running towards them, squealing.

"Oh fuck." Brick breathed as she pounced, both arms round him as tight as she could muster.

"Boys! Oh my god boys! I can't believe you guys are here! I'm so excited to see you! It's about time you come to school, I've been trying to meet up with you guys for _years!"_

Brick pulled her off effortlessly, shaking like he'd been mauled by a wet dog. "Oh God." He muttered.

"So what the hell brings you here?" She questioned, fluttering her long eyelash extensions. Like Buttercup, she had her own take on the uniform too, but the complete opposite to the green puff. Her and her gaggle of friends' dresses had been taken up a good couple of inches, and they didn't wear any tights or socks with their shoes, there long, toned legs completely bare, despite it being October.

"Just for fun, I suppose." Brick shrugged. He looked at his brothers, Butch was too busy eyeing up her friends who were standing behind her in a cluster, and drinking the three boys in too. Boomer was looking at Princess with an utterly horrified expression.

"Fun? God, this place is a hell hole, it is _not_ fun! Having to share classes with those vile girls five days a week? Not fun! Is that why you're here?" She gasped. "Are you here to destroy them?" She added in a hiss.

"I know I said we were here for fun, but not that kind of fun." Brick answered slickly, well aware that Blossom was more than likely listening intently to the whole conversation.

"Oh, pity. Anyway, I better go, we're off down town for lunch, we _never_ eat here! You should totally join us some time!" She oozed, stroking a hand down Brick's chest. Brick followed her hand, pushing it away.

"Yeah, whatever, see you around."

She winked as they turned and left, all of them squealing and sighing happily to each other.

Brick sighed heavily. "I've been waiting for that reunion of sorts."

Butch shook his head. "So many boobies." He gasped.

"Can that not happen again? Like ever? It's _way_ too scary." Boomer quivered.

All three of them were then distracted by the distinct sound of Buttercup Utonium, sat with her sisters, pointing and cackling distinctly in their direction.

...

Blossom arched an eyebrow at Brick as he sat down beside her in their next class.

"I see Princess found you then."

Brick only grunted in reply.

"It was quite the warming reunion." Blossom smirked.

Brick rolled his eyes. _She is fucking loving this._

She didn't speak again, Brick turned to look at her with a far from amused expression. "I completely forgot about that crazy bitch when I enrolled." He sighed.

Blossom smiled sinisterly. "She sure hasn't forgotten about you. In fact, you two looked pretty familiar."

"We are _not_ familiar. I avoid that girl like the plague." Brick growled. It was no secret Princess had a soft spot for Brick, she always had done, presumably for their mutual hatred of a certain red haired heroine he sat beside.

"Temper, temper. She's been off sick the past few days. That's why, luckily for you, she's not found you till today. Is it coincidental that she's not been here, the days you guys arrived?" Blossom picked.

Brick gave her a skeptical look. "What are you insinuating?"

"Is she working with you three, on whatever your little plan is?" Blossom accused.

Brick couldn't help but laugh. "You really think I'd be in cahoots with _her?!_ Please, I happen to have standards."

"But you don't deny you have a plan?" She interrogated further.

"I don't confirm or deny _anything,_ I don't have to answer to you. As far as you're concerned, I am here to learn. Same reason you're here, right?" Brick said simply.

She cocked her head to the side. "I don't believe you."

"I don't give a fuck what you do or don't believe." He shrugged. "You can think what you want, your opinion is irrelevant to me."

At that moment, Julie Bean sat down next to Blossom, an awkward look on her face.

"Then you know what? Just don't talk to me! Urgh, you only have to look at me and I could - Urgh!" She snarled, losing her temper.

"Temper, temper." Brick smirked. "Anyway, _you_ started talking to _me."_

"You want me to swap seats or something?" Julie suggested weakly. "Split you kids up?" She added under her breath.

"No, it's fine. I can handle him." Blossom grumbled, staring dead ahead.

Brick scoffed. "Right, she's scared I'm plotting to murder each and every one of you right here in the classroom."

"Considering you've been trying to murder _me_ all your life, I can't be too careful." Blossom snapped back.

Brick only rolled his eyes. "Just, kill me now, please. You'd be doing me a favour."

...

Bubbles sat with Kim and Mike in Geography. Buttercup, Mitch, Harry and Dom were sat close by, as were Butch and Boomer of course.

Butch was laughing and joking around with Mitch, Harry and Dom, resulting in Buttercup turning to sit with Bubbles and her friends.

"This is really starting to grate on me now." Buttercup hissed. "What is he playing at, just swooping in and stealing my friends?!"

Bubbles shrugged. "It is weird. Not as weird as the way Boomer is acting though." She nodded in his direction.

Boomer was sat a few desks down, mindlessly scribbling on his workbook. Bubbles was seated next to him but had moved her chair to work with her friends.

"Is he depressed or something?" Kim suggested.

"I think he just _really_ doesn't want to be here." Bubbles said.

"Or he just doesn't want to do whatever he's being told to do." Buttercup mused. "Didn't you say he'd been a little off when you'd been fighting him?"

"Yeah, weeks before they even started here, whenever we'd get called to go deal with them, nine times out of ten Boomer would just leave, like he was bored or something. But it would only happen when we'd get separated. It was really strange. And then in Art, he complimented my work. And he's really good at drawing. _Really_ good." Bubbles said.

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "He drew Bubbles in the background of his drawing –"

"He drew _you?"_ Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, but only in the background." Bubbles said hurriedly.

"Moustache?" Buttercup asked. Bubbles rolled her eyes, but shook her head. Buttercup's eyes popped a little with surprise.

"Yeah but it was _so_ good and she looked really pretty in it, not that you don't all the time, you totally do but, he really captured it ya know?" Kim said, looking back down to her textbook.

Buttercup rose her eyebrows with mild surprise.

"Sounds like someone doesn't wanna fight anymore." Buttercup said, looking round at Boomer curiously.

He looked up at them, then back down to his work, his expression indifferent.

Bubbles and Buttercup exchanged curious looks. They'd have to get used to their being other people in the school besides themselves and Blossom who had super hearing.

"I wish Butch was being that passive. It's almost like he's claiming my friends as his own." Buttercup said, raising her voice a little so Butch definitely heard her. "He may as well whip his dick out and piss all over them." Buttercup huffed.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say I'm glad he hasn't done that." Mike said, looking pretty disturbed.

"Speak for yourself." Kim said, waggling her brows.

They laughed at her, giving her slightly startled looks.

Bubbles caught Boomer's eye. He was smirking along.

"Oh come on! You've got to admit they're all pretty hot." Kim cried.

"Please, if they're hot, then so is Mary." Buttercup remarked.

"Hey don't be mean! Mary's lovely." Bubbles defended instantly.

"And of course they are 'hot'." Mike reasoned. "They're boy versions of you girls."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Buttercup questioned forcefully, turning a threatening eye and the tip of a HB pencil on him.

"Uh, I er, didn't mean anything by it!" Mike burbled. "I just mean that you three were like what, the 'perfect little girls', right? So even though they're all, badass and that, they're going to be pleasing to the eye, aren't they? They're your counterparts."

Buttercup contemplated what he said.

"Don't worry Buttercup, he wasn't hitting on you, he was _complimenting_ you." Bubbles explained gently, patting her sisters hand. "She gets pretty confused."

Buttercup zapped Bubbles' pencil in half with her eyes, and Bubbles cried out in annoyance.

"No super powers at school, idiot!" Bubbles cried, blowing smoke off her pencil.

Buttercup only laughed in reply, turning back to face the others.

Butch was smiling at her cheekily. "Using your powers in school, tsk tsk Buttercup, you and I both know that's strictly forbidden. I thought you'd know better."

"Keep talking and I'll forget the rules so much quicker." Buttercup growled.

"Sounds like a date." He grinned.

Buttercup ground her teeth, her hand tensing in anger. Bubbles noticed, placing her hand on her sisters shoulder.

"Buttercup, I'd just like to remind you of the set of detentions you've already accumulated because of Butch Jojo. I don't think you want to bag yourself anymore anytime soon hmm?" She said, coaxing Buttercup out of her fury.

Buttercup growled, loosening and tightening her fist. Butch just laughed. "You're like a fucking wild animal. I kinda like it."

...

Buttercup slinked out of Townsville High school with a slight spring in her step. Her week of detention's were done. Which meant that next week she could actually have a social life again once school was out.

Her good mood was quickly ruined by the sight of Butch Jojo walking purposefully towards her, a spring in his step too.

"Fuck off Butch." She snarled, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "I'm in a good mood and I don't want you to ruin it."

Butch scoffed. "If this is a _good_ mood I'd love to see a _bad_ one."

"I've missed a whole week's worth of band practice thanks to you!" She retaliated.

"Thanks to yourself, I didn't _ask_ you to throw yourself on me." He grinned.

"I did not _throw myself_ on you, I strangled you. There's a huge, huge difference. And if you can't differentiate then that makes a lot of sense. Now like I said, fuck. Off." She replied, shooting into the air. Butch followed.

"So, what did you think of your first week of school with us?" He mused casually, crossing his arms behind his head as he flew.

"The longest week of my entire life." She grumbled. "Now go away!"

"I think it was sick, high school is not all that bad, I thought it would be mega shitty but, we shoulda done this years ago."

She turned on him them, grabbing him by the collar of his school shirt and shaking him.

"Why are you at our school?" She demanded.

"Um, duh, to learn? What's your obsession with grabbing me all the fucking time?" He cried, yanking her arm off of him.

As soon as he latched onto her arm she slammed him into the ground.

"Fuck!" He cried, pulling himself out of the small Butch-shaped crater he'd landed in. "What the hell was that for?"

Buttercup floated down to where he sat, landing delicately. "Just a reflex, I guess. You see, I'm used to whenever you're around me you're, you know, trying to kill me?! And now you're at my school, talking to my friends, talking to me?! We don't fucking _talk,_ we _fight._ Every time you're around me I'm on edge! It makes no sense, you're my enemy, not my buddy!"

Butch gave her a sinister smile. "Better keep on your toes then, huh?"

Buttercup glared at him. "You stay away from my friends, and my sisters, and me! Got it? If you're here to play some kind of game then bring it on."

He laughed loudly, egging her on. "I'll bring it baby, you'll see."

Buttercup scowled, slugging him round the chops, then shot off into the sky homeward.

...

"He told you to stay on your toes?" Blossom asked as she pulled her school dress off and chucked it straight into the dirty laundry basket.

Buttercup was sat cross legged, hovering above her bed. "For the third time, yes!"

Blossom folded her arms across her chest, thinking. "They must think we were born yesterday!" She cried eventually.

Bubbles was sat on her bed, watching her redheaded sister. Her eyes travelled down to the large scar across her stomach.

"But what could it be?!" Blossom then cried, exasperated, turning to grab her pyjamas from under her pillow.

"You've got to admit though," Bubbles said, floating up from her bed toward Blossom. "It's been nice only having to deal with the odd robbery, monster attack or Mojo attack, and not having them to deal with." She said.

"We have had them to deal with though! In almost _all_ our lessons! I'd rather fight them everyday than have to socialise with them!" Buttercup said.

Blossom had her pyjama top round her arms, as she lifted them to yank it over her head, she felt soft hands stroking the long, thick scar on her stomach. She paused, looking down to see Bubbles, touching it with a concerned look on her face.

"To be perfectly honest with you, I'd rather sit with Boomer in every class every day, then fight them all the time. It's so pointless now." Bubbles mumbled, as Blossom hastily pulled her pyjama top down. She gave Bubbles a reassuring look, knowing her blonde sisters mind had wandered back to the day she had received the scar, and when she had found her.

There was a small silence while they thought about what Bubbles had said; Blossom broke it. "Of course it's pointless, we're too evenly matched to bother fighting each other."

Buttercup snorted. "We are stronger than them."

"No, we're not. But they're not stronger than us, either. We're counterparts, we're equal." Blossom told her. "And that's why it's pointless."

...

As Blossom wandered the corridors on her way to Health class with Holly and Julie, she thought about what Bubbles had said the night previous. She had to admit it had been nice not having to fight with Brick and his brothers every other day. They'd been at Townsville High for just over a week now, and it had been a nice relief, especially as not even a month ago she'd come home with a broken arm. Not as problematic as a broken arm would be to anyone else, it only took three days to heal, but still a pain, and it did hurt at the time.

But the lack of attacks made her even more suspicious.

"Blossom, are you okay?" Julie asked, lightly prodding Blossom's upper arm.

Blossom glanced round, a glare on her face. Holly and Julie looked alarmed for a second until Blossom smiled.

"Sorry! I was just brooding." She replied airily.

"Over what?" Holly asked.

"The boys." She shrugged. "I just know they're up to something, and I want to know what, so I can get them out of the school. They shouldn't be here."

"You know, they don't seem that bad." Holly said bravely. Blossom gave her an astounded look. "Well! All I'm saying is they've been here over a week now and they've not done anything. Besides annoy you, of course. Cody says they all seem pretty cool."

"Ooo Cody, hmm?" Julie piped in, tickling Holly jokingly.

"Oh come off it!" Holly cried, smiling embarrassingly. "But really, they seem to have just changed their minds."

"I find it really, really ridiculous that you could fall for that so quickly! _Of course_ they've not done anything yet! They're obviously biding their time. I've known them since I was five years old, and in case you forgot, they've been trying to kill my sisters and I since then, too. That's 12 years, okay, 12 years and they've never faltered in their attempts." Blossom began to rant. "At least not for a long period of time, anyway."

"I'm not justifying what they've done, I know what they're capable of, I've seen you and your sisters in rough shape after a tango with them –" Holly began but Blossom jumped in there again.

"Need I remind you of the broken arm I received last month, not the first broken arm, either, Butch has cracked Buttercups' head open, Boomer has broken both Bubbles' collar bones, and that's just in the past year! Not forgetting when I nearly did actually –" She paused, not wanting to properly bring it up. "Well, you know what I am talking about. If it weren't for the Chemical X in our systems we'd have spent a lot of time in hospital over the years. They are not innocent and not to be trusted, and you'd do well to tell Cody to not befriend any of them. They're dangerous."

Holly gave Julie a regretful look. "Sorry, Blossom, I didn't mean to upset you. I know they've done a lot of awful stuff."

Blossom exhaled deeply. "Don't worry about it, really. I'm just getting stressed out. Sorry for ranting. You're my best friends, I know you know all that. You don't need reminding."

Boomer chose that moment to cough loudly as he sidled past Blossom. She hadn't known he'd been walking behind them. How did he keep falling off her radar?!

"Come on, let's just get inside before we're late." She said as they approached their next class.

Holly smiled apologetically, and decided to continue telling them both how her date with Cody had gone last week, her cheeks glowing red as she spotted him sat at a desk with Buttercup, Mitch and the others in Health.

Blossom sat beside Buttercup, Holly and Julie to her other side; Bubbles, Kim, Robin and Mike joined them a few minutes later.

Boomer was sat a desk or two away from them all, a spare desk next to him. He was looking down at the notepad in front of him, scribbling away. Blossom couldn't help but notice the rueful expression on his face.

Butch and Brick came in then, followed by the teacher. Brick took a seat next to Boomer, and Butch had stomped over to Buttercup and Mitch's table, squeezing in between Harry and Dom, the look of death Buttercup gave him not fazing him.

Brick noticed Blossom watching his blue brother, and gave her a pointed scowl. She glared back, then looked down to her folder.

...

Mrs. Bouffet cleared her throat loudly again, waving her pointer in the air. "Hello! Can I have your attention please! I know I like to keep these classes as relaxed as possible, but I do need you to pay attention to me for at least some of it!"

The murmurs died down and everyone looked in her direction as she pinned a couple of posters to the whiteboard. Everyone instantly let out a loud groan as they saw what she'd pinned onto the board.

"Are you kidding me?" Buttercup groaned. "Didn't we cover Sex Ed like four years ago?!"

"This is pointless, we all know how to have sex!" A girl at the back cried.

"Most of us have _had_ sex!" Another boy yelped.

"Settle down, settle down, I know how much a poster of the female and male reproductive system excites you all but settle down. Oh, Princess, Melissa, Sandy and the rest of you, so nice for you to join us. Take a seat. We're talking about sex today." Mrs. Bouffet said brightly as they gave her an arrogant look.

"Ew, Mrs. Bouffet just said _sex_ to me." Princess said to her rabble, all of whom tittered on queue.

"Right, now I know you all know the basic mechanics of sex. An erect penis enters the woman's vagina – please guys, you're all either are or are almost 17 years old, behave!" She cried, mostly aimed at Buttercups group of friends.

"This is so freaking weird, hearing her say penis and vagina." Buttercup muttered, holding in giggles.

"I know, it's making me wanna puke in my mouth a bit." Mitch replied, sniggering.

Mrs. Bouffet sighed heavily. "Okay, you know what, you all know what sex is, you all know the stork does not deliver babies, women do. Why don't we just test your knowledge?" She began to pass pieces of paper out to each student. "I want you to work in partners and fill out these sheets to the best of your knowledge, then we can see what everyones put and discuss, yes?"

As soon as Mrs. Bouffet had uttered the words 'work in partners', a succession of woops, leers and cat calls had resounded throughout the room.

"Hey Candy, let me show you what I know!"

"Princess, I know you don't need lessons on how to put on a condom!"

"That is quite enough! No, I'll put you in partners." Mrs. Bouffet decided, her hand on her chin as she surveyed all the teens in the room, each looking plastered with dread at who they might be paired with.

Both Blossom and Buttercup slumped face first into their desks, knowing full well who they were going to be partnered with.

"This is always fun," She chuckled. "Okay, the first lot isn't my doing, it's Principal Dixon's, so Blossom, you're with Brick, Buttercup with Butch and Bubbles with Boomer."

Blossom and Buttercup both looked up simultaneously, their faces horrified. Brick's expression matched it.

Bubbles and Boomer glanced at each other, mostly looking indifferent. Butch was grinning widely.

"Mrs. Bouffet, I really don't think it's necessary for us to have to work with them at _every_ given opportunity –" Blossom began calmly, Buttercup interrupting her.

"Are you crazy?! I am NOT working with that pig in Sex Ed!"

"Mrs. Bouffet, we're in the same classroom, isn't that enough to ensure –" Brick protested, but Mrs. Bouffet interrupted him.

"Shh shh shh! Come on, move!" Mrs. Bouffet commanded. "There is a whole load of spare desks over here, this classroom isn't a small one, yet you all huddle over there, move!"

Boomer got up, grabbing his backpack and sat on one of the desks Mrs. Bouffet was referring to. Bubbles followed, Blossom sat in Boomers old seat, and Buttercup begrudgingly went and sat near her sisters, hoping to die down the humiliation of having to work with Butch in Sex Ed by at least not sitting with her peers.

She'd mouthed a customary fuck you to Mitch and Harry who were jeering silently at her from their desk. But both were quieted quickly by Mrs. Bouffet's next choice.

"Mitch, you can work with Princess –"

"WHAT?!" He cried, jumping from his seat.

"You can work with Princess," she repeated. "And Harry, you can work with Mary. Holly with Cody, Mike with Robin, Kim with Louie, ermm, Melissa and Dom, Candy and Preston, Sandy and Christian, Clara work with Emmett, and…"

Buttercup stopped paying attention then, glancing over at her partner, who was beaming like the Cheshire cat.

"Urgh," She groaned. "You know what, just finish me off here and now. I'm actually giving you permission."

...

"Name three methods of contraception:" Bubbles read off the sheet, groaning. "Shall I just answer these and you can copy?"

Boomer gave her a surprised look. "Why, d'you think I don't know?" He said, smiling cheekily. "I'll have you know I am a very safety conscious person."

Bubbles rolled her eyes with a smile. "I'm just trying to make this less painful."

Boomer chuckled lightly. "Err, sure." She'd never heard him laugh before. It wasn't an unpleasant sound. I mean she _had_ heard him laugh, but it was normally at someone else's expense, normally her or her sisters. It was normally vicious.

Bubbles wrote down the answers in her cute, stubby writing, and Boomer glanced over, copying.

"So you dot your eyes with love hearts?" He asked, a small smile on his lips.

Bubbles furrowed her brow. "Erm, yeah. What about it?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just didn't realise girls actually did that." He said, smiling down at his work sheet.

Bubbles didn't know if he was mocking her or complimenting her.

"Well, I do." She said simply, deciding not to let it bother her either way. After a little pause, she decided to ask him a question. "So how come you're not stirring up as much trouble as your brothers are?"

Boomer contemplated the question. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Butch is annoying Buttercup every second he possibly can... I mean, he landed her with a week of detentions. Brick has been arguing with Blossom, _a lot._ Both of them have been coming home in unbearable moods. But, to be honest, I've barely been affected by any of you coming to our school." She mused.

"You're asking why I'm not getting into trouble? Shouldn't you be glad I'm not getting into trouble? Less work for you right?" Boomer asked, confused.

"Well, yeah. Considering almost two weeks ago you and your brothers were starting fights with us, now you're fellow students. And you're acting normal." Bubbles said, watching him.

He furrowed his brow, aggravated. "I'm not an alien you know, I am normal!"

Bubbles shook her head slightly. "No, you're not an alien. But Boomer, you're not _normal._ You've been trying to destroy my sisters and I for 12 years. You're a villain. You're evil."

Boomer stared at her wide-eyed. "Did you never stop to think that maybe I was just doing as I was told?" He hissed quietly. "Blossom's your leader, Brick is mine. We're not normal brothers and sisters, we're a team. If Blossom told you to fight me, you'd do it right?"

Bubbles didn't answer, but her face said yes.

"Well, Brick told me to fight you, so I done it. He's my brother, and my leader, and he's practically been my father too at times growing up - of course I do as he tells me to! And 9 times out of 10, someone a lot scarier than Brick was telling him what to do… But I'm guessing you or your sisters never considered that. I'm guessing you and your sisters don't have a clue what any of that is like. That doesn't mean I'm not normal, it doesn't mean I'm not a person." He grumbled, frustrated.

"Blossom _is_ my leader, yeah, and I know we have the Professor as our father but, he's not a Mom, Blossom is like our Mom at times. But if she told me to do something I didn't agree with, if it was something I thought was wrong, I wouldn't do it." Bubbles said simply, lowering her voice too. "For instance, if she told me to attack you, right here, right now, unprovoked, I wouldn't do it. I know the difference between right and wrong. You and your brothers? Not so much."

Boomer looked offended. "I do too!"

"Nuh uh! You've never done a nice thing in your life." Bubbles said, her voice flat.

"I so have! I said your drawing was good in Art. And I meant it. It was, you're _really_ good. And I bet you're good at loads of other things I don't know about as well." He said, looking smug.

Bubbles looked skeptical, but she smiled.

"Your work was good too."

"All those times we've been fighting, I never knew we had something in common." Boomer shrugged, beginning to scribble on his sheet of paper.

"Me either." She said, perplexed by the direction the conversation had gone in. "So is Brick the whole reason you're here then?"

"Brick doesn't want to be here as much as I don't want to be here. Actually, scratch that, Brick _really_ doesn't want to be here, I sort of don't want to be here." Boomer replied, his scribbles on his worksheet turning into doodles.

Bubbles pulled a confused face. That was pretty cryptic. She had also been certain Brick was behind whatever they were doing. Boomer had seemed pretty legitimate too. She looked at his sheet of work. "What's that?"

"Us." He said, smiling. He'd drawn a mini version of the pair of them, fists rose in the air. But they were smiling, she couldn't tell if they were fighting or high fiving. "Hey, do you know how effective condoms are?" He asked, going back to the work.

Bubbles rolled her eyes.

...

_'How effective is the 'pull out' method of birth control?'_ Blossom read from the sheet in her head, and groaned, allowing her head to fall onto the table.

She glanced to her side and saw Brick was watching her interestedly. Picking up her pencil, she went to write something down, but only let the pencil dance above the lines provided for the answer.

"Come on Blossom, you're little miss smarty pants, is the 'pull out' method effective or not?" He asked, enjoying the way a layer of red scurried across her cheeks.

She looked around at him and glared. "If you're so clever, why are you asking _me?"_

"Because you're my partner!" He answered. "My partner in, in this work, I mean." He continued, kicking himself for stammering slightly. "Come on, I'm sure you know _all_ about this stuff, what with all the boys falling about at your feet."

She gave him a furious frown. "What are you trying to say?!"

He only sniggered in reply.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "How dare you insinuate that I, I, sleep around or something!"

Brick put his hands out in front of him. "Hey, you're the one getting all riled up, if it's not the case you wouldn't be –"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I am far from that sort of girl! How dare you presume that I am?!" She screeched, incredulously.

He laughed nastily again. "Well in that case, it's _not_ an effective form of birth control, for future reference."

She glared at him, turning to continue her work. _"I know._ God, you're just vile!"

"And you're frigid. Look at you, you can't even look at a piece of paper with the word SEX on it without blushing like a five year old!"

Blossom rolled her eyes angrily. "Oh shut up. There's a difference between being frigid, and not needing to discuss this stuff. I understand why they're going through all this with us again but I just don't think it's exactly necessary. There's, there's a time and a place."

"Yes, and for most people in this class that time and place was ages ago, most of this is old news to them." Brick commented. God she was so stupid, and pathetically naive. Most of the idiotic boys in this class would kill to 'take her down to their basement', as Preston had put it, and she was sat here near dissolving over Sex Ed work! He leaned back in his chair, shaking his head in a superior fashion.

"Oh and I suppose you're one of them? I might have guessed." Blossom shook her head disapprovingly.

"What are you, one of those 'no sex before marriage' folk?" He queried with a sneer.

"Don't answer my question with a question! There's nothing wrong with people who believe that anyway! I don't, personally, but it's illegal till you're 18."

Brick scoffed. Such a 'Blossom' answer.

"Not that the law means anything to you, obviously." She added snidely.

"I'll do it when I wanna, no precious law is going to stop me." Brick said. He then looked at her, and she was looking at him. They'd been talking about sex, of all things. And they'd established that neither of them had done it. They didn't talk conversationally normally, only threatening fight talk normally. "Anyway," He said, scowling. "You said, 'don't even talk to me', so shut the fuck up and get on with your work."

Blossom opened her mouth to screech at him again, when Mrs. Bouffet approached their desk, interrupting. She was holding a tupperware filled to the brim with shiny square foils.

"Here you go guys, take a rubber each. You can take a couple if you think you'll need them." She said casually.

This time, they both blushed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bouffet, but I don't think I'll really be needing them…" Blossom mumbled.

"Me either, Mrs. Bouffet, erm, thanks though." Brick said, smiling.

"Come on, I don't buy any of that crap. Dig in." She said, shaking the little tray the square foils laid in once more. _The tension at this table? I'm not letting them LEAVE without at least one,_ she thought, eyeing them both.

Blossom and Brick exchanged shifty looks, then both poked their hands in, flinching away from each other when their hands touched inside the tray.

"Oh god," Blossom muttered as Mrs. Bouffet walked away. "I can't believe I was just in that situation. Reaching into a tray of condoms with Brick Jojo." She could barely comprehend the levels of humiliation.

Brick couldn't help but smirk at her pained face. "Hey, lighten up, most girls would jump to be grabbing at contraception with me sat beside them."

Blossom only groaned loudly in reply.

...

"Butch." Buttercup said, flapping her arms at him as she tried to work. "Butch! Butch if you don't put that fucking condom down I'm going to choke you with it!" Buttercup barked.

Butch snickered loudly, continuing to beat her up side the head with the condom he'd blown up.

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Butch leered. "Cos if it's a promise, it's sounding like a fun night."

Buttercup looked up from the worksheet, seizing the condom round the middle and popping it, making the whole class glance at them.

"Just stop fucking around. I'd have thought you of all people would have wanted to keep that thing, anyway." She said, wiping her hands down her pants from the lubrication on the condom.

"Oh don't worry Miss. Utonium, I have a plentiful stash at home."

"Good for you, don't know what you're doing in this class then." She replied dryly.

"Furthering my education of course." Butch scanned the room, looking at everyone, some sat in their odd pairings. "Who do you think has fucked who in this class?"

Buttercup gave him a disbelieving look.

"Come on, I've only been here a coupla' weeks, whose had who?"

"Butch you're disgusting. Why do you even care?" The green puff asked.

"I don't, it's just funny, that's all." He pointed a finger at Princess, Melanie, and the other three of her gang. "I'm guessing with them lot, it's everyone and/or anyone?"

Buttercup gave him a disapproving look, but eventually answered. "Yeah, that's about right." She couldn't hide the smirk from her face.

"I guessed as much."


	4. A stiff pole

"Miss Utonium!" Ms. Smith called across the field, pushing her large glasses onto her face as she took a few steps forward, then decided against venturing across the muddy field. "Buttercup! Buttercup Utonium. I want to discuss your abysmal essay you submitted. Buttercup!"

"Oh Christ," Buttercup muttered. "How much longer do you think I can pretend I haven't heard her?" She asked the others, as Harry kicked the ball to her.

"2, maybe 3 seconds?" He guessed.

"Buttercup!" She hollered, Buttercup raised her shoulders at the brunt of her screech. "I know you have super hearing young lady!"

"God dammit!" She hissed. "Oh, sorry Ms. Smith, I didn't hear you!" Buttercup yelled, feigning ignorance and turning to walk as slowly as she could from the pitch over to her English teacher.

Mitch and the others watched her go. "Wonder what she'll make her do to make up for it this time." He mused.

At Buttercup's departure, Butch, who'd been watching from a bench, got up to join them.

They greeted him friendlily and began to pass the ball to each other. They passed in silence for a little while, until Mitch spoke.

"Dude, I've got to ask you something." He said, kicking the football up into his arms.

Butch raised his chin in response.

"You've spent your entire life trying to kill Buttercup, and her sisters. Buttercup is one of our best friends. We all think you're pretty safe and all, as a person, but, if this is some secret plan, like, I dunno, get close to her friends, so you can get close to her, so then you can eventually, you know… Then, we're out." Mitch said, the rest of the guys muttering their agreement.

Butch was surprised, his face showed that too. Him's plan was more transparent than he had thought it would be. But Butch shrugged. Half of him was telling himself to lie, and ditch this plan. It wasn't like him or either of his brothers were particularly into it. He'd been there over a week now and being a normal high school student, well he'd found it pretty fun. In fact, it was _brilliant._ The girls treated him like a god, besides the three puffs of course; the guys instantly got on with him, most of them anyway. If this short amount of time had been this fun, what would the remaining years be like? But then, there was of course the minor problem of Him to deal with.

He wouldn't be pleased if he bailed. He should probably lie. He was good at lying.

"I'm not here for her." He said in the end. "I'm here for me."

_Not exactly a lie…_ He reasoned with himself.

"Yeah?" Mitch said.

He nodded again. "I know the puffs and me and my bro's aren't on good terms but, well I promise you I won't be stabbing her in the back, literally. In fact, my life would be easier if she'd lighten up a bit."

They laughed nervously, not as used to talking about killing someone so casually like Butch was.

"Cool to know. Shame Buttercup'll take a lot more convincing huh?" Mitch grinned.

"Girls? They're much more complicated creatures, aren't they? I mean, I could actually _apologize_ to her," He said, emphasizing the word apologize, like it was such a farfetched notion. "And it'd still make no difference. Us guys, we just go with the flow."

"It's true," Dom said, shaking his head. "They are _far_ too complicated."

"You got girl troubles?" Butch asked, as the football got booted to him.

"Don't we all?" Mitch grumbled.

"Not me, for once." Cody grinned. "Holly and me got it going good so far."

"Oh shut up, you're not even together." Harry complained.

"Holly? Holly Sanderson, Blossom's friend?" Butch asked. "You hitting that?"

"He wishes." Mitch sniggered, chucking the ball at Cody hard.

"We're kind of, sort of, seeing each other. But, I'd say it's only a matter of time before we get together properly." Cody said, a silly smile on his face. "It's going really well and I really like her."

Butch nodded slowly. "Nice, she's hot. So who else is with who?"

Cody snorted. _"No one_ else is with who! Dunno why you guys are ripping on me, I'm the only one who potentially has a girlfriend!" The guys looked miffed as they continued to pass the ball to one another. "Mitch likes Robin Snyder." Cody said, grinning. "But he's too afraid to actually do something about it."

"Shut the fuck up Cody!" Mitch hissed.

"Louie likes Bubbles." Harry cried.

"Well Harry likes Blossom!" Louie retaliated.

"We _all_ like Blossom!" Harry defended.

"I don't fancy her!" Cody said. "And I never have done."

"No, you've already dated a different Powerpuff -" Harry began again, but Cody threw the ball at him with enough force that he shut up.

"I just think she's hot." Mitch shrugged. "Dom likes Kim. Sorry Dom, you were the only one left out."

Dom huffed.

Butch laughed. "I can understand; Blossom is _hot."_

"You like her too?" Harry asked, a hint of worry in his voice. Butch seemed more likely to get the girl than he did, even if the girl in question was Blossom Utonium. He was tall, stocky, good looking - and he knew it.

"I'd like to bend her over, if that's what you mean." Butch leered in reply.

The boys guffawed, but the laughter stopped when they noticed Buttercup storming out of the school towards them.

As she got a little closer, she began to take her backpack off her back, and launched it at Butch's head with amazing precision. "I heard what you said, dickbag. You leave my sister alone." She growled threateningly.

Butch rolled onto his front, throwing her backpack back at her roughly and cried: "The walls have ears, the hills have eyes!"

"No dipshit, I have super hearing!" She then turned on Louie. "You have a crush on Bubbles?!"

...

As Brick settled down at the table in the corner of the cafeteria that he had claimed as his own (ideal as it was away from the majority of students), he began to unwrap the sandwich he'd bought from home.

He contemplated what he'd learnt so far from being at Townsville High, not from an educational angle of course. So far, he'd fallen pretty flat. This plan was stupid. He'd not really learned anything he didn't already know about her. From knowing her all his life, and her being one of the main people he interacted with, besides his brothers, he knew a lot about her anyway. At least he thought he did.

What was Him expecting, that she'd unleash some hidden demons? So far all he'd learnt was that she didn't like a certain kind of attention from male admirers. But then, that wasn't out of the ordinary, and he could have expected that from someone like her. She'd banged the nail on the head in Health: _'It's illegal before you're 18'._

Typical Blossom.

That wasn't a useful fact for him though.

He turned around to scan the cafeteria, full of students in their friendship groups and cliques, chatting and eating. Butch was sat with Buttercup and her friends, the blue one nearby; Blossom was nowhere to be seen. The green puff didn't look happy about it, but Butch was getting well in there, getting to know her friends, maybe even making friends of his own. Maybe Brick needed to play it more like Butch, and be friendlier. Him had said to befriend them. He found that so hard though, when whenever he was around the girl he just wanted to throttle her. He just generally found being _friendly_ to _anyone_ hard.

As he walked the corridors of the school, he received mostly frightened glances, the odd ogling from some of the girls in his year, and suspicious ones from a certain pair of pink eyes... Who was he kidding? He couldn't (wouldn't) make friends, he didn't need to and he didn't _want_ to. He could do this without the friendship of any mindless high school student, let alone Blossom Utonium.

As he picked at the crusts to his sandwich, taking the occasional bite (they really needed to go and get some actual fresh food from the store), he overheard his name from a few tables down, and zoned in on the conversation.

"Do you think they'll like, want to come? I mean, they've only been here what, a week or something?"

He didn't know the voice, but the lazy, valley drawl identified it was one of Princess' friends.

"Of course they will, you're one of _my_ friends, and I'm one of _theirs._ An old friend in fact, they'll be honored to come. It'll get them in the right social circles too, I mean, Butch is hanging around with Buttercup and her trampy friends, he is totally off in the wrong direction!" It was Princess this time, bragging (incorrectly) as usual.

"I know right! But, well Buttercup and her trampy friends will be there." The other voice said, sounding a little sheepish.

"What? Why?!" Princess demanded. Brick could almost see them all cowering over her. Jeez, she was pathetic. They all were.

"Well I asked Push The Atom to play. They said yes."

"Let me get this straight, you asked Push The Atom, Buttercup Utonium's band, to play at one of _my_ friends' parties, and she agreed?!" Princess summed up, astonished.

"Well, I asked Mitch, and he agreed." She replied timidly.

"Sandy! Are you a fucking idiot?! Why would you want her band to play at your house party?! It's the first house party of the year, it's going to be rammed?!" Princess practically screeched.

"Well, they're really popular so I figured it'd bring a lot of people, plus, I know they're like totally trampy and everything but, they're a kind of hot band… Besides the tragic female lead singer of course. I mean, didn't you hook up with some of them once?" Sandy reasoned, and even a couple of Princess' followers dared to agree.

Princess, seeing she was outnumbered, ignored Sandy's last comment and sighed dramatically. "Fine, fine, fine, I guess they can play." She said, as if they needed her permission. "Does that mean all the Powerpuff freaks will be there?"

"Probably." Sandy mumbled. "But, I figured seeing as you occasionally invite them to your awesome parties, you wouldn't mind."

She huffed. "I only occasionally invite them to just show them what a family with money looks like. It's fine, I'm totally over it, they'll have to come I suppose. Brick's on his own, I'll go invite him and his brothers, seeing as I know them."

Brick eyes widened in alarm, if he had any chance of escaping before she got to him, he'd have to act fast. The corner table he'd claimed as his own was thankfully by one of the doors, he shot up and pushed the door with such force that it thudded a lot louder then he expected.

When he got to the other side of it, he realized why: Blossom sat sprawled on the floor clutching her head, her folder and bag on the floor close by. The doors swung both ways; an annoying trait of the majority of school lunchrooms; Blossom was heading inside as Brick was trying to make a swift exit.

Head spinning, Blossom took her hand away from her face to discover the culprit. She'd guessed it'd be a ruff, or Buttercup, no normal student could open the door with such force.

When her eyes focused on Brick standing before her, staring at her, she glared.

"Brick! You need to be more careful coming around the school! If that had been a normal student you'd have knocked them clean out!" She complained, even more annoyed now she knew it was him who'd knocked her on her ass.

Brick continued to stare. Blossom watched him confusedly; he then collected himself and looked away sharply, scowling too.

Blossom looked down, realising he'd gotten a nice view right up the skirt of her dress. She closed her legs, a light blush sprinkling across her face as she leaned over and got her bag and folder.

"Pig." She muttered under her breath, getting to her feet and straightening her dress.

Despite how much he despised the girl that stood before him, he was still male, and what he'd opened the door to had made him forget what he was even running from. The door opened again. And he was reminded that he was trying to escape from Princess.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going." Brick finally spat. "And I wasn't looking, you idiot."

Blossom furrowed her brow at him; the pink dusted on her cheeks deepening. "Whatever! You need to be more careful! Like I said; if that had been any normal student –"

"Brick, there you are!" Princess cried as she burst through the doors. "I've been looking for you! One moment you were there, the next you were gone!"

Blossom smirked at Brick, a look of understanding spreading across her face. "Ohh. Now I see."

Princess glowered at Blossom. "Blossom, buzz off, Brick and I have important business to discuss."

Blossom raised an eyebrow at Princess. "Oh really?"

Brick sighed. "You're just handing her fucking ammo!!"

Blossom crossed her arms over her chest, a statement that said she wasn't going anywhere.

"It's about the party Friday! And I know you've stupidly already been invited, so you don't need to be a witness to this!" Princess scoffed, fluttering a manicured hand at her.

Blossom gave her a look of disdain. "Right… I guess I'll leave you two to it then." Before she turned away, she smiled at Brick, and it was the most evil smile he'd ever seen on Blossom's face.

...

"Boomer!" Brick called as he approached his blue brother, who was perched on a wall in the school grounds. "I've been looking for you, where've you been?"

"Just chilling out." He shrugged. "Figured I needed some time to step back and, and think, I guess."

Brick looked skeptical. "Oookay. Evaluating what you've learnt so far about the blue one?"

"Err, yeah I guess." He muttered. "Nothing new, by the way." He added, when Brick waited for him to continue.

Brick sighed, hopping up next to him. "Me either. But it's early days I guess. I wouldn't stress over it, I'm not."

"That's easy for you, you weren't the one struggling for breath..." Boomer muttered.

"Don't worry about it, I got it. Nothing is going to happen to you. Or Butch." Brick said confidently. 

"So you keep saying..." The blue ruff couldn't help but notice how he'd not guaranteed his own safety. Only him and Butch's... "Err, you heard about this house party Friday night?" He asked instead, eager to change the subject.

"Yes," Brick answered perhaps a little too angrily. "I've just managed to shake Princess off my leg, begging us to come."

Boomer snickered. "We can go though right?"

Brick gave him yet another skeptical look. "You want to go?"

Boomer nodded furtively.

"You barely know these people though?!" Brick asked, incredulous.

"So?!" Boomer cried. "Come on, please, it's normal to want to go to high school house parties when you're in high school. And from what I've heard, there's quite a few parties thrown here. There's going to be booze there! Probably weed, too. So, even if you hate every second, you can just have a drink and go when you're ready."

Brick sighed as he contemplated it. "How is this going to help our current situation?"

"It won't but, who cares, it's a party! You know, a chance to be ordinary teenagers?" Boomer told him.

"I don't think the whole idea of all this was to become blended into normal teenagers. And we're far from normal teenagers."

"The girls are going." Boomer said intersecting the direction the conversation was going. "Buttercup's band is playing. All of them are going, even Blossom, I overheard Bubbles saying she was going to force her. And I'm going to force you. Come on, you'll enjoy it. Plus I could do with something to take my mind of stuff at the minute."

"Fine, we'll go, but only to make it look like we're watching them." Brick decided, as Boomer fist pumped the air.

...

"Fine," Blossom sighed. "I'll go, but only to watch them."

Bubbles squealed. "I knew you'd come around. Yay, oh it'll be fun! We're going to the mall now to shop, come, you can get a new outfit."

"It's okay, I have plenty of stuff to wear at home." Blossom brushed her off.

"Come on Blossom! Treat yourself, you know the Professor would want you to!" Bubbles coerced, linking arms with her sister.

"Yeah, I've seen your party get ups, you need a new outfit." Robin added.

"Hey!" Blossom cried as the others giggled.

"Come on, Kim is going to drive us." Bubbles said, gesturing toward Kim's silver car out on the lot.

"Fine." Blossom relented, although Bubbles was firmly steering her towards the car anyway.

On the journey to the mall, Bubbles informed Blossom that Buttercup was going to meet them there for a bit, to which Blossom scoffed. She'd keel over if Buttercup actually came clothes shopping with them.

But sure enough, Buttercup joined them in the clothes shop they were all rummaging through.

"Told you." Bubbles said to Blossom, poking her tongue out.

"She won't stay long." Blossom muttered turning to the rack of clothes she was searching through.

"I'm _not_ staying long, the guys are at the food court. I just wanna get a new t shirt." Buttercup said, hovering straight past all the dresses and accessories that the others were perusing through, to the back of the store where the more casual wear was.

Robin, Kim, Blossom and Bubbles had been searching for about 20 minutes and come up with nothing. Buttercup however, was at the till within 5 minutes with a top.

"I will never understand how that girl shops." Bubbles said, shaking her head at her in mild disgust. "She shops like a man. What have you got?" She called over to her as she headed for the door.

Buttercup pulled a baggy white tank top with open sides out, a little black skull in the centre.

"Cute!" Bubbles said, approving.

"I hope you've got a top for underneath that!" Blossom moaned at her, disapproving of how revealing it was.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Oh keep it down, old mother Hubbard, I got this, so keep your hair on." She answered, pulling a black bandeau top out of the bag as well.

"Is that all?!" Blossom cried.

"Yawn, yawn, I'm out of here, see ya." Buttercup replied casually, jetting off out of the shop.

Blossom shook her head, opposing her sisters' style choices. She couldn't say she agreed much with her blonde sisters' either, she'd decided on a blue floral high low dress, which Blossom thought was much too short at the front for her liking.

Kim and Robin's dresses weren't much longer, and Blossom declined a number of tight slinky dresses they were pushing her way.

In the end, Blossom chose a floral sleeveless playsuit (the shorts came to mid thigh, much better in Blossom's opinion).

"Oh Blossom," Robin sighed, as they all linked arms and left the shop, heading to the food court themselves now. "I wonder when you'll grow down a bit."

...

"I'm _so_ glad you're coming tonight Blossom! It wouldn't be the same without you!" Holly cried, taking a break from applying make up to give Blossom a quick squeeze. "I think Cody and I might make it official tonight." She blushed.

"Make it official, ehhh." Robin said, sticking her bum out and winking. Holly blushed deeper and swatted at her with a pillow from Blossom's bed.

"Not like that!" Holly exclaimed.

"I should think not!" Blossom uttered. "It's –"

"Against the law till you're 18!" The others chorused together, laughing.

Blossom folded her arms across her chest. "Well, it is."

"You know what I think?" Kim said, squirming into her dress. "I think that it's always the sensible, reputable girls who end up losing their V before the girls that don't mind letting it go a year before it's _legal."_ Kim grinned.

Bubbles cringed, she knew Kim was joking but Blossom wouldn't take it that way.

"I think you're right, especially what with all the boys that chase you about the school Bloss." Robin said, nudging Blossom in the side.

Blossom furrowed her brow at them all. "You are exaggerating. And for all of your information, I won't be 'letting it go' anytime soon, _or_ with just anyone. And I don't think any of you should either."

"Don't worry Blossom, we take what you're saying _veryyy_ seriously." Kim said, as she pushed up the ends of her long black hair.

Blossom looked at her back disapprovingly; as Bubbles linked her arms round her sisters neck.

"I do, I think you're right about not losing it to just anyone." Bubbles said as she gave Blossom a squeeze, making her smile. "Anyway, are you going to get ready?"

"I am, I just need to get changed." Blossom said.

Bubbles frowned. "You're just going to leave your hair in a ponytail? Why don't you wear it down?" She suggested, pulling it out of the hair band that was taming it back. It fell down her back like a red waterfall.

"I envy your hair." Holly sighed.

"I hate you." Robin huffed.

"Erm, thanks?" Blossom said, raking her hands through her hair.

"Are we nearly about done?" Bubbles asked. "Mike is waiting downstairs with the Professor, I told him we wouldn't be long."

"I guess I'll do." Kim exhaled.

"I'm done." Robin said, slipping her heels on.

Holly laid another layer of gloss across her lips, and pushed a dirty blonde lock behind her ear. "Me too."

"Okay, let's go down and see Mike and get ready to go. Got to have the Professor recite his longggg list of party do's and don't's. Buttercup is so lucky she's already there setting up, she missed it." Bubbles said, slipping her heels on too.

Kim turned to face Blossom. "But what about you? You're not changed."

Blossom, who was mid way through throwing her hair up in a half ponytail instead, turned to mumble some kind of excuse, but Bubbles got there first.

"She'll meet us downstairs." Bubbles said hurriedly, pushing them towards the door. "See you downstairs Bloss!"

Blossom gave her sister a thankful smile as they left the room. Bubbles smiled warmly back, closing the door behind them.

As Blossom slipped her school dress over her head, she heard that small noise in the background again by the window; so quiet that she was never really sure she heard it when she did. It was a flickery sort of sound. She caught her reflection in the mirror, distracted then, and forgot about the odd scratchy noise, giving her scar a contemptuous look.

She didn't like changing in front of people, besides her sisters. She knew they'd just ask questions or stare at it. They knew about what had happened that time, but the girls' friends didn't know about the mark it had left on Blossom. At least she didn't think they did. Maybe Bubbles and Buttercup had mentioned it to them - maybe to Robin in the very least, who was very close with all three girls. 

It was pretty impressive. Plus, it might freak them all out a bit to know the person responsible for leaving her with that scar now roamed the corridors of their high school. She was certain Brick would have been proud of it.

...

Butch could safely say he was in his element. As he eyed up each girl that entered the large lounge him and his brothers stood in, he couldn't get over how much bare flesh he could see. Slender legs in high heels, exposed chests in push up bra's, it was his idea of some kind of heaven.

"This is fucking great!" He hissed, to which Boomer laughed and Brick rolled his eyes.

"Calm down will you." Brick instructed. "I know you're here for fun but not _too_ much fun, please."

Butch snorted. "Oh I'm going to have _lots_ of fun. You're with me, right Boom?" He said, clapping his blonde brother on the back.

"I'm not sure we're planning on having the same _type_ of fun - but hell yeah! I'm looking forward to seeing this band, too." Boomer agreed, grinning in the direction that Push The Atom and co were standing.

"Oh yeah, they're fucking sweet, and Buttercup's got this sexy, growl-ly voice, it's totally hot. Never knew anything about her could be _hot._ " Butch pondered.

"Don't say anything like that ever again." Brick said, rubbing his temples. "It's _beyond_ weird."

"Will you fucking lighten up! Go get us some beers. Sandy's got them on tap in a fucking _bar."_ Butch told him, shoving him toward the bar near the stage.

Brick scoffed. "She has a bar in her living room." He muttered, shaking his head. "Of course she does."

"What do the guys play?" Boomer asked, referring to the band. Buttercup and the guys were on the makeshift stage now, fiddling with their instruments.

"Let's go check it out." Butch said, thinking about pissing Buttercup off by just being near her, a favourite past time of his.

"Hey guys," Butch greeted, pausing and looking to Buttercup. "Buttercup. What instruments do you guys play?"

"Who wants to know?" Buttercup interjected, not looking up from her amp.

"Err, we do?" Boomer answered, confused.

"I've got a Telecaster," Mitch said, spinning his white guitar. "It's only a Squire though."

"Epiphone Casino." Louie said, stroking the curves of his red guitar's body. "She's a beaut."

"And you, Butterbitch?" Butch asked.

Buttercup glared at him, leaning down to pick up her bass. As she leaned forward, her top hung loose, revealing her taut, toned stomach to those who were stood at the right angle. Luckily for Butch, he was.

"Lakland Decade." She muttered, seizing it by the neck and stroking the fret of the dark mint green bass.

"Whoa…" Butch exhaled, but he wasn't referring to the bass…

"You play a Lakland?" Boomer gasped. "Aren't those things like, $2000?!"

"Yes," Buttercup said shortly. "So touch it, and I'll skin you."

"How on earth did you afford –" Boomer began to ask, but Mitch answered for him.

"A present from the city." He said, a jealous smirk on his face.

"I wish I was a superhero." Louie said sadly.

"No kidding." Boomer said, letting out a low whistle.

Butch no longer cared about the musical instruments; he was too busy looking Buttercup up and down. She had on a pair of black denim shorts, the hems scuffed and worn, as if she'd chopped the legs off a pair of jeans, a loose white top with a little bandeau underneath, the sides open slightly, and the scruffiest pair of black converse he'd ever seen, her shoulder length black hair looking ruffled and bedhead-ish. She looked attractive as hell. In fact, she was smoking.

But then she scowled at him. "What the fuck are you looking at punk?"

Butch grinned. "Nice pins, Butterbitch."

"Fuck you." She spat back. "What did I tell you about looking at me? Or anyone related to me?"

Butch only sniggered as Brick arrived and shoved a beer into his hand.

His eyes widened slightly. "You have a Lakland?"

"Yep." Buttercup said, twanging the strings.

"Fuck…" Brick exhaled, eyes melting at the sight of it.

"Hey Buttercup, are your sisters here yet…?" Cody asked meekly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah they're over there, and don't worry Holly is with them!" Buttercup replied, but there was no malice in her voice. Cody smiled a little guiltily. "Are we ready to play or what? This place is looking pretty packed now."

Mitch seized his guitar and turned some dials on his amp. "Sure thing."

"Let's rock this bitch." Buttercup grinned, nodding to the DJ in the corner who had been playing music as people came in.

As the music that was playing stopped, the crowded living room all looked round, and began to surge towards the temporary stage that had been set up in the corner.

Cody counted them in, and they launched into an original song. It was upbeat, jumpy and loud.

"They've started! Come on!" Bubbles squealed, grabbing onto Blossom and Robin's arms, yanking them toward the stage. The others followed the enthusiastic blue puff, she finally stopped when she got to the front.

Blossom came to a halt as Bubbles released her grip on her arm, she wobbled slightly as she got her balance, looking up to her sister throwing some god-like bass shapes on the stage.

Bubbles, Robin, Kim, Holly, Julie and Mike were jumping along to the music, and their motion jostled Blossom into the person she was stood next to.

She turned to say sorry, but got stared down by intense red eyes. She glared back, trying to remove herself from being in close proximity to him, but the crowd was so enthused she just got squished closer.

Brick was finding it hard to pay attention to the band, he was too aware of how close him and his counterpart were standing, if he raised his arm he'd have his arm around her she was that close. He looked down at what she was wearing; a playsuit with flowers on, showing off her shapely legs. It was the least clothes he'd ever seen on her, yet it was modest at the same time. How could someone be as short as she was but have such nice long legs? Nice was the wrong word. He didn't think they were nice. He was just being subjective. He didn't find anything about the girl _nice._ Apart from maybe when she shut her trap for once.

Blossom caught him looking her over, and elbowed him hard in the ribcage.

He had to grit his teeth and clench his fists together so tight to stop himself from walloping her back right in front of everyone. It would do him no good in the long run, as tempting as it was.

Instead, he gave her his most frightening look, setting his red eyes aglow with the threat of searing her skin with his eye rays.

She gave him a challenging look back, then they stared each other out for a good few moments before Brick's attention got pulled away by a giddy Butch.

"They're fucking good right?" Butch cried as the first song ended. Brick nodded, but more to appease him, he'd not particularly been paying attention.

"Thanks guys, that was Shut You Up, an original song of ours. This next song, you should all know," Mitch said into his mic, winking cheekily as Buttercup began the familiar bass line of the cover song they were playing.

They jumped into it, and Butch watched Buttercup, a strange feeling in his stomach. He watched her own the stage, leaning forward and rasping into the mic stand. She batted her lashes as she sang and played. He'd only ever seen Buttercup as an object to destroy. Not as a person, with talents, and personality, not even as a _girl._ Powerpuff _girls_ they had always been, but it was like he'd missed the association somehow and was now only just noticing. It was almost like he'd missed the fact that she had grown into someone that was just, something else. But she was, and he had to admit she was pretty fucking cool. This made him feel odd. He was used to only feeling hate when he thought of her. Hate, and primarily a good fight. 

The next song was another original, Buttercup introduced it as a song she had wrote. Butch listened this time, rather than just watching her. She sang about freedom of being what you are, not what you should be, and doing what you want to do. Butch liked that; he could relate to that. It was funny, them being complete opposites, hero and villain, yet he could relate to that.

Brick, who'd stopped glowering at his counterpart and started listening to the band, was mildly impressed. "She's got a set of pipes." He shouted to Butch over the noise, knocking him from his reverie.

"I know right." Butch agreed, plastering a grin on his face again.

Boomer was enjoying the band, they were a lot better than he was expecting. He looked over to Bubbles and her friends, watching how carefree they were, enjoying the music and enjoying being young, nothing to worry about but their homework. Well, besides Bubbles, her and her sisters still looked after Townsville, but even that had gotten easier for them since Him's plan had been put into play.

He couldn't help but relate to Buttercup's lyrics too. He wished he was free, sometimes. All this with Him, it was stupid, and he couldn't be bothered with any of it. Neither could Brick or Butch, but the consequences, the unknown consequences unsettled him. But nevertheless, he smiled, knowing that he had his own set of rules now. And Him? Well, he'd deal with what came when it came.

Brick noticed him smiling on his left. Both his brothers were enjoying themselves, having fun and swigging from beer bottles. He looked to his right, Bubbles and her friends were jumping around, lighthearted and untroubled. All besides his counterpart of course, who when she wasn't scowling at him, was smiling at her green sister and nodding her head along. At least he wasn't the only one who didn't think these parties were the be all and end all.

Two or three song's later, and Push The Atom ended their set with another popular rock song cover.

Buttercup swung her bass onto her back, wiping her sweaty forehead and pulling the jack lead out of the amp and coiling it up swiftly in her hands.

The crowd began to disperse as the DJ began to play music again. Buttercup and Mitch jumped down, smiling and nodding at their peers who praised them.

Bubbles swarmed Buttercup with burbles of "Oh my god you guys are so good, I mean I know I've seen you play like a million times but I just _LOVE_ you!"

She thanked her, and reached over to Butch, yanking the beer from his hand, giving it a precautionary sniff, then chugging it down quick, deciding it was safe.

She tossed the empty bottle back at him, it bounced off his head and hit the floor. She couldn't help but peek at him, awaiting the abuse, but he was grinning.

"You guys fucking smashed it." Butch said, clapping Mitch on the back.

"Cheers man." He grinned as Louie and Cody jumped down too.

"Buttercup, you probably shouldn't drink, the Professor will smell it on you." Blossom said, and Buttercup rolled her eyes to the heavens.

"Oh thanks Blossom, the set was great wasn't it? Someone should get a stiff fucking drink in _you."_

"I TOTALLY thought you were going to say something else then." Butch leered, receiving a smack round the head from Buttercup.

Blossom huffed, crossing her arms and floating away.

"The girl's got a fucking pole up her ass half the time." Buttercup complained, turning to Bubbles.

"A stiff pole." Butch chimed, dodging Buttercup's attempt to smack him once more.

"Chill out Buttercup, she was only looking out for you, you don't want grounding again do you?" Bubbles said, always the peacekeeper.

"Well, she needs to lighten up! Doesn't it speak volumes when even Butch had a compliment for the band and the first thing that comes from her mouth is fucking bitching and moaning as usual." Buttercup barked.

Bubbles sighed, turning to face Kim, Robin and Mike. "Shall we go have a dance?" She suggested, wanting to get away from the negative energy.

They nodded furtively and boogied away.

Julie had gone after Blossom, Holly had stood torn, wanting to see Cody but knowing she'd regret it if she didn't put sister's before mister's. Regardless, when Cody came and gave her a hug, she forgot all about Blossom's grump.

"I'm going to put this baby to bed," Buttercup stroked her bass. "Then I shall be drinking an alarming amount of beers." She declared.

Mitch, Buttercup and Louie went off to put the guitars to sleep in the band van. Cody was far too busy with Holly to even think about dismantling his drum kit and putting it away. They left him to it.

Just as Brick was beginning to think this party hadn't been all that terrible so far, he heard a familiar squeal, and felt a pair of freckled arms throw themselves around his waist.

_Fucking Princess._

"Ahhh you came, I'm so glad you're here! You wanna dance?" Princess called to him over the music.

Brick removed her arms from his waist stiffly. "Erm, no thank you."

"Oooh why not?!" Princess asked, unfazed by Brick's refusal. "I bet you look pretty sexy on the dance floor."

"I don't dance." Brick muttered, side stepping from Princess' clingy grip.

"You'll be pleased to know ladies, that I _do_ dance. Any takers?" Butch announced. Princess gave him a pitiful look, but a couple of her minions linked arms with him, giggling and swooning as they turned and headed for the 'dance floor' in a different room.

Brick rolled his eyes. _Butch is studying all right, Him. He's studying the wrong girls in the wrong way._ He thought tiresomely.

He turned to find Boomer, who was no longer at his side. He just caught a blonde head hovering away and cursed under his breath. His asshole brothers had left him with Princess.

"Traitor!" Brick yelled across to Boomer, who stuck his middle finger in the air as he disappeared amongst the crowd of dancing teens.

...

Buttercup enjoyed the feeling of the winter nights breeze on her hot face as she closed the band van up with a pumped slam.

"I fucking love that post gig feeling!" She exclaimed as her, Mitch and Louie made their way back inside Sandy's house. She pulled her fingers through her hair, her black bangs sticking up here and there.

"Nothing better." Louie agreed.

"Let's go drink." Buttercup said, wiping her brow.

"Hey BC." Mitch called her name; Buttercup turned realising they had stopped. She gave them a curious look. "So we had a chat with Butch the other day. I don't think he's up to anything you know."

Buttercup snorted. "Yeah, right. And pigs fucking fly through the sky. Of course he's up to something."

"No really, he seems pretty legit." Louie quipped, both looking genuine.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "What exactly did he say to you?"

"Well, we said we weren't cool with hanging around with him if he was planning to, you know –" Mitch hesitated.

"Kill me?" Buttercup finished.

Mitch nodded weakly. "Well yeah! He said he wasn't here for you, he's here for him."

"Looks like they're just here to have some fun. Maybe be normal?" Louie suggested.

Buttercup turned, heading back inside. "Nothing about them three is normal. And it never will be."

Mitch and Louie watched her go back inside, turning to look at each other and shrugging simultaneously.

...

Mike was sat on a sofa in one of the rooms in Sandy Boister's large house. It was a huge house, with copious amounts of rooms with different facilities. It would have been impressive, if Sandy wasn't a grade A bitch. Her house was nowhere near as impressive as Princess' digs though.

Boomer took a seat beside him, handing him a beer and smiling friendlily. "Sup man." He greeted him.

Mike smiled back, clinking his beer with Boomer's. "Hey, erm, thanks."

"No worries. This house is so huge huh?" Boomer commented. "It's ridiculous."

"I was just thinking that." Mike mused, looking around, then back to the blue eyed boy sat next to him. He seemed a lot more at ease and relaxed tonight; not as blue as he had been at school (no pun intended).

There was an uneasy silence. Well, it was uneasy for Mike, Boomer seemed pretty chilled still. So Mike broke the silence by asking something he (and just about everyone else) had been wondering about. "So Boomer, what's the deal?"

"Huh?" Boomer said, confused.

"You and your brothers, suddenly turning up at our school. Being all, friendly and stuff. What's it all about? You've got to admit it's a little out of the blue."

Boomer shrugged. "There isn't one."

"What do you mean?"

"There isn't a deal. I'm here to just be a normal teenager, for once. You guys take all this rite of passage, teenage stuff for granted but, you should enjoy it, I've fucking missed out on loads of it." Boomer said, looking at the happy go lucky teenagers, drinking, partying and generally having a good time, a jealous glint in his eye.

"Why have you missed out?" Mike said, then instantly regretted it.

Boomer didn't see it as an insensitive question though. He just shrugged again, swigging from his beer. "Because of who I am, I guess." He took a swig again. "Because of how I was, or wasn't raised. But, that's no excuse, you know? I'm not letting any of that matter now, not anymore." He turned to Mike and smiled then.

And Mike found himself smiling back at him. Because he did believe him.

Mike had every right to believe him, because Boomer meant it. He'd only lasted almost 2 weeks attempting to go along with Him's plan, if that. Even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, it was done and over for him. This whole, life long nemesis' thing, it just seemed so pointless to him now. He'd much rather enjoy his life than dedicate it to destroying someone he barely had a problem with anymore.

Yes, Bubbles Utonium had killed him, age 5. He had been brought back to life by the Devil, and destined to get his revenge on the girl who had killed him with her kiss. She had killed him, but he'd been trying to kill _her._ All she did was defend herself, as did her sisters against his brothers.

In his head, he kind of deserved what happened. And unlike most people, he'd gotten a second chance at life, and he'd already wasted 12 years of it trying to get revenge, and being told what to do, rather than enjoying life. Not anymore.

He wouldn't tell his brothers, he'd just enjoy himself. What they didn't know couldn't hurt them. And as for Him; the threats made him agitated, he was nervous, but he wasn't going to let so called duty, identity or intimidation rule his life any longer. He was certain he could squirm his way out of any trouble this landed him in. Or Brick could, at least.

Boomer grinned as he looked out at his classmates, and he caught a pair of sky blue eyes watching him curiously. Bubbles, I mean how could she be this massive threat to him? She was the friendliest person on this Earth. And she was so kind, something about the way she just generally was made him feel like he was living his life so wrong. It made him feel like he really needed to change. It filled him with guilt.

He smiled warmly at Bubbles, and winked at her. Her eyes widened in shock briefly, but then she smiled back.

Boomer felt his stomach knot inexplicably. Yeah, things were going to be okay from now on. No matter what Brick, or Him said.

...

"Oh Blossom, just ignore her, you know what she's like. Honestly, if she gets in trouble with the Professor it's no skin off your nose, is it?" Holly persuaded, taking Blossom's hand and pulling her along through the throngs of dancing teens.

Blossom sighed. "You say that, but I share a room with her. It was bad enough when she had the detentions. She's damn near unbearable at times."

"Just lighten up, it's a party!" Holly smiled. Feeling guilty, she'd gone to look for her redheaded bestie. Now she'd found her, she was looking for Cody again to rejoin him. When she caught sight of him he was waving her over. "Come on."

Cody, Harry, and Dom were stood chatting and sipping their drinks. When Blossom, Holly and Julie joined them, Buttercup, Mitch and Louie came back in too. Buttercup pulled a face at Blossom, who just rolled her eyes at her.

"You're so immature Buttercup." She muttered.

Buttercup thrust a bottle of beer into her hands. "Lighten the fuck up." She instructed. Blossom grimaced at the bottle, sniffing it and screwing her face up. When Buttercup wasn't looking, she placed it on the floor.

They all began talking about Push The Atom's set, and Blossom lost interest. She scanned the room trying to locate the boys. After all that was the only reason she had come.

Boomer was nowhere to be seen, but neither was Bubbles; she assumed she was keeping an eye on him. Butch and Brick however were only a few yards away, Butch leering at Ashleigh Lee, her lapping it up, and Princess hanging off Brick's arm. He was standing rigid and looking disgusted.

Blossom couldn't help but smirk. Brick happened to catch her eye as she did, and he glared at her fiercely. Blossom smiled that evil smile again, raising her eyebrows at him. Brick pictured himself hurling Princess at her.

Blossom turned back to her group of friends, and noticed Sandy Boister, the party host tapping Cody on the shoulder.

"Hi Cody. I just wanted to say how I'm really, _truly_ grateful for your band playing at my party. You were so, _so_ good." Sandy oozed.

"Err, thanks, and don't sweat it, it was fun." Cody mumbled, attempting to turn back to Holly, but Sandy wasn't finished.

"I've always had a bit of a thing for drummers." She said, looking at him from beneath her lashes. "They've got those big drummers arms." She said, stroking and squeezing Cody's bicep.

Butch cleared his throat loudly, indicating his own drummer's biceps.

Holly went red in the face with anger and embarrassment, but didn't say a word. Cody was equally embarrassed. Princess and her crew had gathered round then, looking at Holly smugly.

Buttercup glanced over at Holly's face; she could see she was irate but just didn't have the balls to say anything. Buttercup had the balls. "Hey Sandy, back off." Buttercup said, pushing Cody lightly aside. "Unfortunately for you, Cody's not interested in catching genital warts. Maybe try some other lucky fella?"

Cody and the guys laughed, even Butch joined in at his counterpart's smart mouth.

"Buttercup." Blossom hissed as a warning, but Buttercup ignored her.

"I'm just being honest! So please back off, Cody isn't interested in you. He likes Holly. So go away. Please."

Blossom made a threatening noise in the back of her throat, and Buttercup turned to face her sharply. "What, I said please?!"

Sandy scoffed. "You're the last person I thought I'd see defending _Cody's_ new girlfriend."

Buttercup grit her teeth together angrily. Butch furrowed his brow. Why would Buttercup care about Cody having a girlfriend?

"Oh-ho-ho," Buttercup chuckled menacingly. "Sandy, sweetie, you're not pretty enough to be that _stupid."_ She observed.

"Hmph. Well, I don't find you intimidating Buttercup Utonium. Not in my own house, anyway." She responded.

"Well there's your second mistake." Buttercup grinned, a savage glint to her eye that Blossom recognised. Butch happened to know it well too, and the confused, weird feeling in his stomach was exchanged for excitement that foamed up in him at the prospect of a fight. Not just any fight: a chick fight. A chick fight that involved Buttercup? It made it all the more appealing.

"This can be dealt with without resorting to violence." Blossom said, stepping in front of her gutsy sister.

Sandy made the mistake of scoffing again. "Buttercup wouldn't dare hit me in my own home. I'd sue."

Princess and her friends tittered behind Sandy, who stood looking smug and superior.

Buttercup laughed too, pushing the pink puff aside. "No, no, you're right. I wouldn't hit you, I mean, if I hit you, I might get nasty slut on my hands."

Sandy and the others weren't laughing this time. "I could kick you out." Sandy threatened.

"You could try." Buttercup threatened right back with a challenging grin.

Blossom noticed Buttercup's hands tensing into tight fists. "Buttercup…" She warned.

"I could, but I don't want to touch a filthy, rabid dog like you." Sandy said her eyes narrowed at Buttercup.

Buttercup's fist rose and aimed so quickly, Blossom only just managed to catch it. Sandy had shielded herself dramatically.

Butch whooped loudly. "Take your tops off!"

"Don't you start!" Buttercup growled at Butch as she struggled to get Blossom to release her fist. "Blossom! Get off of me!"

"Princess, Sandy, minions," Blossom said, looking to Princess, Sandy and the four other girls that hung around them. "I think you should go before I let the rabid dog loose. Or worse, I could deal with this myself." Blossom growled severely.

Princess huffed. "Come on, let's get out of here." She said, turning. "Brick? Are you coming?"

Brick raised a brow at her. "No." He said simply.

Princess groaned theatrically. "Urghh! _Boys!_ Come on girls, let's go do some shots!"

They dispersed, and Blossom let Buttercup go. She glared at her sister, but then sighed, knowing it was probably for the best that she stopped her.

"Thanks you two." Holly smiled.

"Yeah, cheers BC. That was just awful." Cody shivered. "Shall we get out of here?"

"Yeah, okay." Holly smiled sweetly. The others watched them go, and Butch continued to wonder what the strange comment about Buttercup and Cody had been about. And why Buttercup's face had gone a bit weird watching Holly and Cody leave together.

Blossom jumped suddenly, catching everyones attention, reaching into her bra and retrieving a small white phone with a smiling face on it. She answered it, turning away from the others and holding one hand over her ear.

"I wonder what else she keeps down there." Butch said, his eyes glazing over. Buttercup slapped his head.

"Don't look at my sister's boobs!" Buttercup growled.

"Well tell her not to rummage around in them then! God what am I supposed to do when she does that?!" Butch cried.

Blossom turned back around then. "Buttercup we've gotta go. Giant monster downtown. I'll go get Bubbles." Blossom said, whipping into the air and jetting off.

Buttercup floated then too. "Sweet, I need to destroy something tonight. Later guys. Take care of my baby." She said, disappearing in a strip of green.

"Her baby?" Butch asked, puzzled.

"Her bass." Louie explained.


	5. Love you too pudding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one feels a little short and filler-y to me, apologies. Enjoy!

Blossom came out of the changing cubicle in her outdoor gym wear, slinging her bag over her back. There were a few cubicles to get changed in privately, but apart from that it was a bog standard open plan changing room at Townsville High.

Blossom tended to either put her top on beneath her school dress on days she had PE, or she'd make sure she went and claimed a cubicle before class started. Even though her close friends and sisters knew what had happened with Brick two years previous, only her sisters knew about her scar. Her friends had never seen what she'd been left with, and she didn't want everyone gawping at it. It wasn't like it wasn't noticeable. She felt this way even more now that Brick attended school with her.

Princess and her cronies were getting changed by the benches. Blossom sat on the furthest one away from them and waited for Coach Carter to call through for them to come out.

"For those that are too out of the loop, and may be eavesdropping," Princess said, cocking her head towards Blossom, who only rolled her eyes. "It's my annual Halloween party next week. And I am going to make sure things go better than Sandy's lame ass party _last_ week."

Sandy looked hurt as she gazed up at Princess. "I thought you said it was an awesome party."

"Not really, considering the boys left early, and I got absolutely _nowhere_ with Brick! But at _my_ party, he won't be able to resist me in the fancy dress costume I'm planning. In fact, we might need some privacy." She winked to her friends, who all tittered obediently.

Blossom made a disgusted noise at the back of her throat. Julie and Holly came round the corner then, beckoning for Blossom to follow.

When they made it out to the turf, Blossom gazed across the playing fields opposite. The boys were all out there playing football. She spotted the ruff's, standing with Buttercup's group of friends, Butch making offensive hand signals at Buttercup, who was signalling swears right back at him.

Brick and Boomer were stood close by, listening as Coach Swanson barked at the boys. Well, at least it looked like they were listening anyway.

Blossom watched Brick. He had his arms folded across his chest. You could see his muscles protruding from his arms; he hadn't got a jacket or the school hoody on like the majority of the other students did. That was so like Brick. It wasn't like Townsville High didn't supply the students with enough uniform; there was indoor and outdoor PE kits, as well as the everyday uniform. They even had Dance leotards and science coats for crying out loud! Yet Brick decided to go coatless. Her eyes were still glued to his arms. He was pretty muscly for a 17 year old. His arms were as big as some of the senior football players, and some of them were huge. Butch and Boomer were the same. How had she never really noticed that before?

"What was Princess yapping about?" Julie asked, interrupting Blossom's train of thought.

"Oh, just how she plans to sink her teeth into Brick at her Halloween party." Blossom said, turning back to look at Brick.

"Huh. I take it she's dressing as a vampire or something? You know, 'sink her teeth in'?" Julie said, making a corny joke.

"No," Blossom answered casually. "She's already a succubus."

Julie giggled. "She really has a thing for him doesn't she?"

"Seems that way." Blossom said, slightly nodding her head. "God knows why, he's an emotionally stunted, sadistic, insufferable –"

Blossom turned to Julie, noticing her eyes had widened in alarm at Blossom's grumblings. "Sorry. Well, you know I don't like him."

"No… I know. And I completely understand why he grates on you so much. You both have a lot of history."

"History?" Blossom repeated. "We, we don't have anything together!"

"You know what I mean!" Julie cried. Jeez, she really did detest this guy. She didn't even like being associated with him in any fashion. "Anyway, do you think they'll go out?"

"Who?" Blossom asked, furrowing her brow.

"Brick and Princess. I mean, she usually gets her own way, doesn't she?"

Blossom shook her head. "I think she may be disappointed this time. He doesn't seem remotely interested in her."

"Really?" Julie said, perplexed.

"Yeah, I can't even imagine Brick being interested in girls. He'd date himself if he could." Blossom said, screwing her face up at the image of Brick romantically involved with someone. The guy wouldn't know romance if it slapped him round the face.

"He, he's – really? He doesn't strike me at all as gay, I had no idea –"

"I don't mean that! He's not – Julie! He isn't gay!" Blossom cried.

"How do you know?" Julie asked, and Blossom sighed, shaking her head.

"Just, trust me, I know." Blossom muttered, remembering his face when he flashed a glance at her underwear the other day. "I just mean that he's far too cold hearted to love anyone but himself. The only way Princess is going to get anything from him is if Brick is more shallow than I thought." Blossom said, watching him across the field shoving his hands in his black sweatpants, staring out ahead of him, obviously deep in thought.

"Princess clearly isn't the only one who has a thing for the boys though. I mean you only have to take a look around to see that." Holly had joined them, brandishing a hockey stick to them each.

So Blossom did take a look around, and Princess and her gaggle of girls weren't the only ones swooning and sending suggestive looks towards the field the boys were playing on.

"Preston and his annoyingly attractive friends have got some competition." Julie said. Holly looked too now, but she was too busy waving and smiling at her boyfriend, Cody, to notice much else.

Butch had a football and was kicking it high into the air, high enough to potentially hit an unsuspecting airplane. Coach Swanson was blowing his whistle at him and reminding him of the no super powers rule. Preston, Christian, Emmett and Maxwell, the high profiled sporty guys of their year, watched in awe as Butch effortlessly showed them up.

Boomer laughed and joined in as Butch kicked it to him. Brick covered his face, and with one simple barked out instruction, Butch stopped, tossing the ball to Preston, who wasn't expecting it and landed flat on his ass.

"And I'm not just talking about how they play." Julie said, her face matching those of the other girls, all longing and swoony. "I mean look at them, they're built like tanks!"

Blossom tutted in reply as Holly chuckled. Of the three, Blossom supposed Brick seemed the most composed and controlled. Emphasis on the word _seemed._ She knew better. He was quiet and analytical, stoic to his very core. One wrong move and he was animalistic. But if she forgot about all that, she supposed she could see what they meant. Supposedly, he wasn't ugly. Quite the contrary in fact, he was quite handsome. Though the thought disgusted her, she could see everyone's attraction to all three boys. Boomer was your obvious, blonde haired blue eyed dreamy hunk type, Butch was your standard issue dangerous bad boy, black hair and green eyes that were somehow dark but vibrant at the same time, and Brick? Well, he was mysterious, with jagged chin length red hair under that tired red cap of his; his intense red eyes that could make your stomach do a somersault.

But he didn't do that to Blossom's stomach, of course. He may not be ugly, but he had an ugly heart.

"He's not so bad, if a little scary and intimidating." Julie said quietly, noticing Blossom was watching him still. She looked at her sharply, but Julie started speaking again before Blossom could bite her head off. "He seems okay _so far_ is what I mean. Fairly nice." She hesitated. "He's just quiet, isn't he? When he's not arguing with you of course. He's pretty loud when he's doing that."

"He's not quiet Julie, he's thinking. Scheming." Blossom said, as if she knew better.

"He's hot." She squeaked, to which Holly and Blossom looked at her in alarm. Julie was a quiet girl, who barely voiced opinions on boys; they were like another species to her. Holly laughed and Blossom shivered slightly.

"Eww." She muttered.

Julie and Holly blinked. "Did you just 'eww?'"

"I think so." Blossom mumbled, smiling slightly. "I guess he brings that side out in me." She shrugged.

Holly and Julie gave each other a knowing look.

"Anyway," Blossom said, turning away from Brick to focus back on the class. "I find it hard to believe someone as barbaric as him could be considered 'nice'. The things he has done over the years, I could write a novel listing the extensive –"

"I'm sure you and your sisters have inflicted a fair share of injuries on them too. You're not exactly defenceless, are you?" Holly pointed out.

"That's not the point! It's self defence on our part."

"So if they stopped fighting, you would?" Julie asked.

Blossom didn't even need to consider the question. "Of course! I already have."

"You have physically, yes." Julie said.

This sentence stumped Blossom a little. "They're the ones that have a problem with us!"

"Right…" Julie answered, raising a brow. Coach Carter blew his whistle then and called them over.

Blossom understood what Julie was getting at. It suddenly dawned on her to possibly cut them a little slack. Maybe back off and see what develops. But then she shook her head. They didn't deserve _slack._ They deserved her suspicion. But she still couldn't help feeling a little inexplicably guilty somehow…

...

Butch, Mitch and the others strode straight past Boomer, who'd been waiting for his brother at the school gates.

Boomer zipped to catch him up. "Hey what gives? I've been waiting for you."

"Change of plans, the guys invited me to one of their band practices. See ya later." Butch said, gesturing to Mitch and the others who were stood a few yards away waiting for him.

Boomer noted there was no Buttercup. "Where's Buttercup?"

"Monster attack. Or was it, Mojo attack? I dunno." Butch grinned. "Later."

Boomer felt a little puzzled, watching Butch disappear with his new friends, all bundling into Louie's band van. It was weird, him and his brothers normally hung around just them three. Whether it had been under Mojo's thumb or Him's claw, it had always been them three. But Butch had other interests now.

Boomer sighed, turning to go home alone, Brick would be in, no doubt, when someone called his name.

It was Mike. He was with Robin and Kim. "We're err, just going to the mall to hang. You fancy coming along, if you're free?"

Kim and Robin were looking a little skeptical but Mike was smiling eagerly. He pitied Boomer a little and saw a lot more good in him than he did in his brothers, especially after their chat at the party the week before.

Boomer looked even more puzzled now, but smiled nonetheless as he nodded and caught up with them. He was normal remember? So he did normal teenage things like this, with his friends. Friends? Were they his friends? They were certainly _Bubbles'_ friends…

"Is Bubbles going to be meeting you?" Boomer asked a little awkwardly as they walked to Kim's car.

"Urr, yeah, when they're done with the monster." Mike said, rubbing his neck timidly. "But don't worry. She'll be fine. We've just got to hope there's still a mall to visit."

...

Buttercup zoomed high into the air, so high that she became consumed by clouds, and began to quickly unbutton her school shirt and yank it off. It was covered in a layer of thick monster gloop, and not wanting to miss out on too much band practice, she'd decided to fly high into the sky and change into her PE gear quickly, rather than go home first. She just sincerely hoped she didn't encounter an airplane full of people; or worse, a Rowdyruff boy.

She juggled with her bass in one hand as she kicked her school trousers off and pulled her black sweat pants on, throwing the strappy white top she wore underneath her hoody, then the baggy red Townsville High hoody itself over her head.

When she got to Louie's house, Mrs. Swift let her in and she made her way to their garage. She could hear them jamming already and she smirked as she opened the door. She was confused when she saw Cody stood swigging from a can of cola, as she could hear drums being played.

Her stomach sank as she looked to the drum kit and saw Butch bashing the hell out of it.

"What the fuck is _he_ doing here?" Buttercup bellowed, everyone hearing her over the music they were playing. They stopped as she placed her bass and bag down.

All in the room turned to Mitch; this had been his idea. "We invited him."

Buttercup glared at him, folding her arms across her chest. "Why?" She demanded.

"To hang out. Like Dom and Harry do. They're not in the band but they hang with us when we practice sometimes." Mitch said, placing his arms on his Telecaster.

"Yes but they're our _friends."_ Buttercup cried.

Mitch shrugged, his gaze set on Buttercup. "Butch is our friend too."

Buttercup gave him an incredulous, infuriated look. She looked to the other four, who looked a little guilty, but like they agreed with Mitch. She then looked to Butch, who had the smuggest grin plastered onto his face that she'd ever seen. She felt her blood boil as she gritted her teeth.

Cody, Harry, Louie and Dom braced themselves; she was about to blow. Mitch wasn't fazed, being the least scared of Buttercup, he only sighed heavily.

"Friend?" Buttercup asked again. "This guy, that you've known what, 3 weeks or something, the guy that has terrorized this city from his creation, the guy that has tried to destroy me and my sisters for 12 years? And by destroy, I mean _kill!_ Do you remember that time I was out of action for a week because of a head injury? That was this guy! Or that time I couldn't play that gig in Vegas, that once in a lifetime gig in _Vegas,_ because my arm was busted a few hours before we were set to leave? That was this guy!" Buttercup pointed at Butch, whose smirk had faltered a little.

"Mitch, Harry, you've known me pretty much all my life. And the rest of you, you've known me since I was 14. You're really going to pick Butch over me, when you've known him 5 minutes, and you know what his track record is like?"

Butch felt like he should stand up for himself, but he thought he'd enjoy the show instead, see what direction it went in.

"Buttercup we're not choosing Butch over you. We're choosing both. Can't you cut the guy some slack? They haven't done shit all to you since they started school. And he said he had no beef with you anymore. Can't you just give him a second chance?" Mitch said.

She stared at them incredulously, shocked it had come to this. The green puff shook her head, picking her guitar and backpack up.

"Choosing both is not an option, and it never will be! You should know better than to fall for his 'new leaf' bullshit. Fuck this, if you're going to chose this dickwad over me, then have fun trying to find a new bassist, lead singer, and _friend."_ Buttercup growled, turning and swiftly leaving.

"Buttercup, wait!" Cody cried.

The five friends groaned and whined as they called her back. "Don't be like that BC!" Mitch called. But none went after her.

Butch whistled long and low awkwardly. "Well that was quite some show."

The boys looked at him warily, wondering if they'd done the right thing. Butch got to his feet. "Women, huh? It's only when she has a chick fit like that that you remember she is one. Don't worry, I happen to be a _smooooth_ operator when it comes to the ladies, I'll go get her."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Harry muttered. "She's gunna be pretty angry about this.."

"And she's probably long gone." Louie added.

"I can catch her." Butch smiled. "See you shortly." He said as he opened the door. "Oh, and by the way," Butch grinned at them all. "Thanks."

Mitch chuckled. "You better be thankful, we just fucking risked our lives for you."

...

Butch was surprised when he caught up with Buttercup to find she wasn't flying. He'd automatically soared into the sky, heading towards her home, but then he'd spotted her down below stomping along the sidewalk. Butch figured she'd done it intentionally, so that the guys could find her if they did decide to go after her, or that Butch couldn't find her if he'd decided to come out himself, rightly assuming he'd automatically go skywards. Butch knew how her mind worked. You couldn't play a player.

Unfortunately for her he'd spotted her down below from the sky and he landed in front of her, making her stop with a start. Her stance was automatically challenging.

"That was quite the performance." Butch grinned.

Buttercup pushed past him. "Fuck off."

"But I'm here for the encore." He reasoned innocently.

"There is no 'encore', just leave me alone, before I do something I'll regret." She threatened, stalking past and walking quicker, her superpowers kicking in.

Butch walked equally fast beside her. "I mean it." She said, quickening her pace to a speedy jog. Butch did the same.

"I know you do. Which is what makes this all the more fun."

"Go away, before I turn around and hurt you." She called to him, full out running in a blaze of green now.

Butch was beside her, in a slightly darker green blaze.

"Why are you sulking like a kid? Just come and fucking practice for your gig in December. No funny business okay! I just want to hang out!"

"How do you know about our gig?!" Buttercup growled, ignoring his last comment.

"The guys told me." He said casually, keeping up with her effortlessly.

"The guys?! Stop acting as if you're in on everything or you're one of us or something! It's bad enough I can't avoid you in school, but now I can't _outside_ of school either?! NO! I'm not putting up with this. You leave me and my friends alone!"

"It's not my fault your friends like me."

"They don't like you!" She replied shortly.

"Yes they do. And you might do the same if you stopped being a whiny little dick for five seconds and relaxed."

"Relax?! How can I relax when I'm near you?" She asked as they sped along, leaving windswept chaos behind them. She was barely paying attention to where she was going now, she was just mad and beginning to race him. "And as for liking you? Please, I _hate_ you."

"You can relax easily, I've not tried anything, have I? And I don't plan to. I'm here to hang, not to get at you. But if that's what you're after we can arrange a one on one. I'm sure I have room in my schedule. One last go, get it out of your system, then you can attempt to stop being a douche about everything." He grinned. "Besides, I'm a pretty likeable person, I'm sure you'll learn to love me."

"I am _never_ after a fight from you, I just don't put up with you. If you start shit I finish it." She came to a halt now, realising they weren't even in Townsville anymore. "So just leave me alone! And stop saying stupid shit like that. You're one of the most aggravating people I've had the displeasure of knowing! And I can't see us ever being friends in this lifetime."

Butch stopped a few paces ahead of her. "I'm not stopping doing what I wanna do cos of you. The guys are cool, and unfortunately for you, we get along. If I have to go to school, I'm not going to do it being some lonely loser. You can go cry about it if you like, but as for me, I'm gunna go back to Louie's to chill. And hey," he bent down, snatching Buttercup's gig bag from her that contained her bass. "If you're going to keep tantruming, maybe I could apply for the bass position that's open, can't be that hard to play if you can play it."

Buttercup attempted to grab her bass guitar back from him, but before she could even grab at it, Butch disappeared in a haze of viridian.

"Butch!" She yelled, furious. "Give me my bass back you son of a bitch!"

"Want it? Come get it!" Butch called from a distance.

Buttercup growled, grinding her teeth together before going after him in a whoosh of jade. She caught up with him quickly, and within seconds was a few feet behind him.

"You just _WAIT_ till I get my hands on you!" She threatened from behind him.

Butch laughed. "Come on Butterbitch, you're gunna miss band practice. Stop dicking around and get practicing." He came to a halt outside of Louie's home.

Buttercup did too, her hair blowing about as she came to a rapid stop. Butch looked to his right at her a little warily, then grinned, raising her bass guitar up like it was bait.

She glowered at him, reaching forward for it, but Butch raised it in the air, hovering a few feet above her. "Nuh uh uh, you can have this back when you agree to play _nicely._ Can you do that, hmm?" He asked in a patronising tone.

"No." Buttercup answered instantly. "I can't. I'm gunna get my bass out of your thieving mitts and then I'm going to cave your head in!"

Butch tutted, disappointed. "And there was me thinking you were a _nice_ girl."

Buttercup zipped forward, snatching it from his hands. "I'm _NOT_ a nice girl!" She replied, holding her bass protectively. "Stay the fuck away from me Butch!"

Butch laughed again; it was an amused laugh, not malicious or bitter at all - and it completely threw Buttercup. "Come on man, come inside and practice and stop having a massive bitch fit. Don't fight with your friends over me, it's stupid."

"Well if you'd leave we wouldn't be fighting over you!" Buttercup bit back.

"Buttercup, Buttercup, Buttercup." Butch said, linking his arm through hers and floating down onto the sidewalk opposite Louie's house. "The sooner you get used to me the better. For us both. Come on, I'm a nice guy, you're gunna have to learn to love me."

Buttercup yanked her arm from his. "The day I learn to even TOLERATE you, let alone love you, will never happen because you are a grade A asshole!"

"Aww, love you too pudding." Butch responded, scruffing at her hair affectionately as he walked past her and towards Louie's front door. "Come on, you need to practice."

Buttercup stared at him, contemplating for a moment. She let out an aggravated, incredulous sigh, but followed him.

...

When Bubbles got to the mall she was surprised to see Mike standing at the entrance waiting for her. She'd popped home to get cleaned up and out of her school uniform that now had monster entrails on it, and changed into a pair of pale blue jeans and a flower detailed white t shirt.

"Hey Mike, everything okay?" She asked as she approached him, noticing the worried look on his face.

"Uhh, yeah, I thought I'd meet you here and walk you over." Mike said, fiddling with his hands nervously.

"Oh thanks, you didn't have to." She said, looking at him in speculation. "Mike what's wrong?"

"Oh, erm, well, don't be mad at me okay, but I kind of did something that might make you… Mad at me." Mike stammered as they walked, heading towards the food court.

"What do you mean? You couldn't possibly do anything to make me mad at you!" Bubbles said reassuringly, but the comforting look on her face disappeared slightly as she looked ahead to see Boomer chatting animatedly with Kim and Robin at a table as they arrived at the food court. "Oh."

"I kind of invited him. I'm sorry! I wasn't really thinking! I watched him waiting for his brother, Butch, and then he blew him off and left him standing there on his own and I just kind of felt really sorry for him. And I know you have the whole arch enemies thing going on but, well he's obviously trying so hard to just fit in and not be an 'evil super villain', and I've kind of always thought they were more just doing as they were told then doing what they wanted to and, and… Bubbles why haven't you bit my head off?" Mike babbled, a little perplexed at Bubbles' diluted reaction.

She sighed a light, soft sigh. "Mike, you are too sweet for your own good, you know? If you weren't like a brother to me I'd have to snap you up!" She gave him a quick friendly squeeze. Mike smiled, feeling his cheeks pink up a little.

"You're really not mad?"

"No, of course not. I can kind of agree with what you were saying. And Blossom will be pleased; she wants us to keep an eye on them. I guess this way I can keep an eye on him for a few hours longer. How has he been?" She asked, noting how much cheerier he looked then he did at school.

"He's been fine. Robin and Kim were a bit pissed off with me when I invited him but, he's all right. He's actually quite funny."

Bubbles smiled as they got to the table, Boomer looking at Bubbles a little sheepishly; a strange look on him. "I can see that." She muttered as she sat down next to him a little awkwardly.

...

Buttercup twanged a random tune on her bass as she sat on the floor of Louie's garage. They'd just finished playing through their set twice; they were now having a break. Buttercup had been pretty quiet, for Buttercup. She'd played all their faster songs angrily and forwardly, loving the release playing and singing was for her. She was making a point, she wasn't particularly happy with anyone in the room right now, particularly the green ruff sat on Mitch's amp.

Mitch, Cody and the others hadn't said a word when the puff and ruff had returned. They were frankly just amazed Butch had managed to talk her round.

Buttercup carefully removed the strap her bass was connected to from around herself and then pulled her big hoody off, it got mighty sweaty when they were practicing.

"So how did things with Holly go last week?" Mitch asked Cody, who got a sloppy, dopey look on his face at the mention of his girlfriend.

"Great, they went, great. She's so, great, and we met up most of the weekend and it was really –"

"Great?" Buttercup finished with a smirk.

"Yeah, it was." Cody answered, blushing. The others chuckled, mostly because they were glad Buttercup's mood had improved a little.

"Well good. She's a nice girl, so don't fuck it up." Buttercup said, and Cody nodded, looking down into his lap.

"I know, I won't. We kind of made it official at the party." 

The garage erupted with rounds of 'waheyyyy's' and 'oooh's' as Cody blushed harder and told them all to get lost.

"Official as in officially a couple, or official as in _official?"_ Mitch asked, he waggled his eyebrows and made a ring with his thumb and index finger on one hand, and pushed two fingers from the other hand repeatedly through the ring.

The guys all laughed, Buttercup threw her notepad at him.

"You sicken me Mitch Mitchelson." She said, but she was smiling, albeit a little uncomfortably. It was a strange conversation for her, what with is being about Cody's current love interest.

"Hey, it's what we were all thinking." Mitch reasoned. "If you've done the deed and not said anything then you're a fucking traitor!" He pointed a finger at Cody.

"Don't point those fingers at me!" Cody said, recoiling from him. "And of course I haven't! We've been seeing each other a few weeks, and only properly got together Friday last week. Of course we haven't yet. I really like her, I'm not gunna screw it up."

There was a chorus of 'Awww, he's in love!' as Cody threw his drumsticks at Butch and Harry's heads. "Fuck off, you'll know what I mean when you guys find a girl you like as much as I like Holly. Or, a guy, in your case Buttercup." He said, looking over at Buttercup, who was looking down, her brow creased slightly.

"Apparently, anyway!" Butch quipped.

Buttercup yanked the drumstick he was twirling around his fingers from him. "I will shove this thing where the sun doesn't shine." She threatened.

"Please don't." Cody said, snatching it from her.

"As much as you like to fantasize, I don't like girls like that." Buttercup said, folding her arms over her chest. "Hell, I barely like girls as _friends,_ probably because I have two annoying sisters. I'll get a guy when I can find someone I think can handle me." She said, looking up from below her lashes and smirking a smirk that made them melt. Well, all but Cody, his expression flattened slightly.

The rounds of catcalls and banter ensued then, at which Buttercup laughed and shoved off.

Butch let out a low whistle. "Damn, you're like, all guy - then you say something like that, and you're a chick again."

Buttercup shook her head at him, the smirk gone. "I'm not a fucking guy!"

"No, a guy wouldn't have looked so smoking in them little shorts Friday night." Butch said, waggling his eyebrows now. She glowered at him.

"I told you _not_ to look at me." She told him sternly.

He shrugged. "It's more fun to do the opposite."

"But how many guys can chug a beer in a matter of seconds like our girl Buttercup can?" Harry inputted, trying to steer the conversation away from Butch flirting. They all wholeheartedly agreed that not many could at all.

"Speaking of chicks, you looked like you had some busy hands Friday night, Butch?" Mitch grinned.

Butch looked at his hands, turning them one way then the other. "These hands were having a splendidly busy time Friday, until Brick made us leave, that is."

"Yeah, what was that all about?" Dom said as he chucked everyone a can of cola each.

"Oh, he's just a bit boring sometimes. Wasn't in the mood, wanted to go. And you know, word of god and all that." Butch muttered.

Buttercup thought about what he said. Brick sounded a lot like Blossom in that sense.

"I also think he was just trying to get away from Princess too."

"Yeah, she was keen wasn't she?" Harry said, giving a sneaky look at Mitch and Dom, who looked disgusted and embarrassed at the same time when Princess was mentioned.

"She's pretty much always been keen on Brick. Which is why we've always avoided her. She's got this idea they're 'meant to be.'" Butch shrugged. "And Brick could _not_ be less interested. She's a whole fucking bucket of crazy."

"Brick better watch that one. She normally gets what she wants in that department." Harry grinned, looking at Mitch and Dom again.

"Shut the fuck up Harry." Mitch muttered. All but Butch, Mitch and Dom laughed then, Butch looked confused and Mitch and Dom looked put out.

"What?" Butch asked, not liking being out of the loop. "What am I missing here?"

"Shut up…" Dom hissed.

Buttercup cackled. "Oh don't worry Butch, Dom and Mitch are just sore because they both hit that last year."

"Really?! Princess?!" Butch asked, shocked.

"Yeah, some time last year she decided she was into band boys." Buttercup said, shaking her head at Dom and Mitch. "And these two fell victim to her, gave up their V card pretty willingly, from what I remember. One minute she's an unbearable bitch, the next she's fluttering her lashes at you and her wish is your command. Personally, I thought I taught you better."

"Hey, at least we got some last year." Mitch tried to defend.

"It's not the most important thing in the world." Buttercup said as she stroked the neck of her bass. "Plus, if I wanted to 'get some', I could. But like I said, not the most important thing. You think everyone is obsessed with sex, they aren't."

"And your bass is more important?" Harry asked, watching her caress her beautiful bass guitar. "For guys, sex is the most important thing in the world right now."

"And _that's_ why I think you guys - and all guys - are pathetic." Buttercup said, placing her guitar against her amp gently, looking at it longingly as she did. Butch watched her, shaking his head a little in disbelief. She really did love that bass. But he couldn't help but like the way her face went when it was all filled with longing. He was accustomed to her glaring, the affection in her eyes was a nice contrast, even though it wasn't aimed at him. "To be frank I can't wait till you've all done it so you won't all be so _obsessed_ with it."

"Done it," Mitch said, his hand in the air. "Still obsessed with it."

The brunette puff rolled her eyes at him.

"Surely girls talk about this sort of thing too?" Dom asked, and Buttercup shrugged. "I mean, I like to think girls are just as obsessed with it as we are."

"How much 'girl talk' do you think I bear witness to? I hang around with you guys all the time." Buttercup answered.

"But you have two sisters. Who you share a room with. Surely, you 'girl talk' sometimes?" Mitch said, and Buttercup cocked her head to the side.

"We don't talk about that sort of thing. But that might be because none of us have done it yet. I dunno if we would when we have. Bubbles probably will, she has an oversharing problem. I'm not sure how much I'd want to know. They're my sisters. You overhear some _stuff_ in the girls locker room though, I can tell you that much." Buttercup answered, enjoying their mildly horrified expressions.

"Like what?" Harry asked a little fearfully.

"Wellllll let's just say if you've got a curved peep, a girl is gunna tell her girlfriends about it." Buttercup smirked.

"Did Princess say that?" Mitch asked, and everyone else burst out laughing. Mitch's question never got answered, and he never found out if she was joking around or not.

"Well, I didn't go anywhere near Princess Friday, and I don't plan to, _ever._ But I did however have some fun with Ashleigh Lee." Butch grinned.

"Ashleigh Lee, nice." The guys nodded their approval. Buttercup rolled her eyes, she was waiting for something like this to happen.

"Going for one of the blondest, nastiest bitches our school harbors, how typical of you." Buttercup sniped.

"Hey, last time I checked, bass guitars don't have vaginas, so I'm afraid I'm sticking with girls." Butch said, to which Buttercup glared at him and held onto her bass tightly.

"So define fun? Fun as in, a few gropes and a kiss, or, fun like what Mitch and Dom did with Princess?" Harry asked, to which both Mitch and Dom cursed him under their breath.

"Not as far as Mitch and Dom, but more than kissing and groping, so somewhere in the middle." He winked.

Buttercup made a barfing noise. "That's it, I'm out. Imagining Mitch and Princess and Dom and Princess is barf-worthy enough, but Butch and Ashleigh? Bleurgh. See you guys tomorrow. Not you, Butch. I don't want to see you tomorrow." She added, but it wasn't as venomous as it could have been.

"I know you're lying doll face, your lips are moving. Byeeee." Butch replied, as Buttercup had stood, signalling her departure with a well aimed middle finger at Butch.

...

Eventually Bubbles, Boomer, Robin, Kim and Mike began to meander around the shops, having finished at the food court. They found themselves in the entertainment store.

Boomer found it weird perusing the mall with Bubbles and her friends. Normally when he went anywhere with his brothers, when they entered a store they'd almost immediately disperse to the section they wanted to look at. But this lot stayed together, chatting away as they did, laughing and making jokes. He thought it was definitely more enjoyable this way.

They looked down the rom com section of DVD's first, Kim, Robin and Bubbles occasionally picking one up and saying they had wanted to see it. Boomer was confused when they'd then put them back down and go onto another film.

"Hey, why don't you just get them if you want them?" Boomer asked, picking up the one Bubbles had just picked up and handing it to her.

"Because they cost money..." Bubbles said, putting it back down.

"What and you don't have it?"

"Not to go floundering on four or five movies, no." Bubbles answered, confused by his confusion.

"Bubbles would much rather save her allowance for clothes anyway." Robin winked.

Bubbles shrugged. "Guilty as charged."

"Allowance?" Boomer asked. "What's that?"

The four teens turned and looked at the ruff quizzically. "For real?" Kim asked.

"Yeah..." Boomer answered, not liking the astounded looking eyes on him.

"Allowance is like, pocket money." Bubbles said, the other three having turned round and made their way to the action section, shaking their heads slightly in disbelief. Boomer gave Bubbles another puzzled glance so she continued. "It's money your parents give you once a week, or month, or whatever. I guess you've never had allowance, huh?"

It would explain all the bank robberies where there'd be no trace of the culprit over the years.

Boomer shook his head. "Him pays us, but it's not 'allowance.' At least I don't think it is."

"Him pays you?" Bubbles asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Or more, pays _for_ us. I don't really know why. I just know his money pays our rent and puts food in the house. Or more, puts fast food on the kitchen counter. Hey, maybe it's child maintenance." Boomer smiled. He grabbed the DVD Bubbles had replaced on the shelf, and wandered over to the action aisle with the others, picking up a few action titles and piling them up in his arms.

"Why have you got that chick flick?" Bubbles asked. "I'd have never put you down as liking rom com's."

"It's not for me, it's for you." Boomer said, like it was pretty obvious. Bubbles was surprised, but she shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I don't want a DVD bought from stolen money." Bubbles said, taking it from his pile.

Boomer took it back, their hands touching as he did so. "It's not stolen money."

"Well how does Him get enough money to pay your rent and house you and your expensive habits without stealing it?" Bubbles questioned, not convinced.

"He's the devil, he just thinks he wants it and it comes to him, doesn't it? Money's trivial to him, but you need it to get by down here. So quit whining and be grateful." What he said sounded aggressive, but he'd said it with a smile on his face.

Bubbles still felt uneasy. But she smiled a little smile. "You're strange, you know."

"Strange?" Boomer asked, his brow furrowing.

"Well yeah. I mean, you're a villain but you act so, un-villain like."

Boomer frowned. "I've only done as I was told, like most people do. But hey, teenagers are supposed to rebel, aren't they?" He smiled to himself now.

Bubbles' brow knitted in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"You'll see." He grinned as he headed to the cashier.


	6. Golden memories

"I can't believe you went to the mall with him." Buttercup said as she poked her meatballs around her plate. "I'd _never_ willingly socialise with Butch."

"Yet you've been hanging around with him every day practically." Bubbles pointed out, poking her fork in Buttercup's face. She pushed it away irritably.

"Not because I've wanted to! Because for starters, he won't go away, and secondly, _she_ wants him watched." Buttercup replied, pointing at Blossom with her own fork, a meatball stabbed onto the end of it.

"Don't _she_ me with your meatball!" Blossom replied, narrowing her eyes at her sister. "They _need_ watching and you know that. It's just unfortunate for you that Butch has settled in with your friendship group. And fortunate for me that Brick's practically a recluse when it comes to socialising."

"I'm not sure how I feel about you girls being anywhere near those three on a daily basis, let alone socialising with them." The Professor said nervously as he dabbed at his mouth with a napkin.

"Professor, you really don't have to worry about us, it's the poor defenceless students at school you should be concerned about. Those three aren't massive threats to us, but they are to everyone else at school." Blossom reassured.

"I'm not sure I believe that, those boys are powerful. When I think back to all the things they've done over the years, all the ways they have hurt you… It makes me question how much of a threat they actually are. They've grown so much stronger with age. It's extremely worrying. Although, I suppose they are your male counterparts." The Professor said, as he cut a meatball in half and popped it in his mouth. When he looked up, all three of his girls were glaring at him with outraged expressions.

"Are you saying they're stronger than us?" Buttercup asked, her tone shocked.

"Just because they're _boys?!"_ Bubbles cried, her voice just as outraged as her sisters'.

"No! Of course not! Just that, they err, they play rough! That's all. They play rough, they fight dirty, whereas you girls don't. You girls wouldn't dream of starting a fight with them for no reason, but we know they would, because they have done. Several times. I know you are perfectly capable of handling them, but I've mended far too many injuries to know that you can't all of the time. Which, I'm not criticising - of course not, I'm just worrying, I'm your father, it's my job. You're good girls. They are _bad_ boys."

Their expressions softened a little then. "Trust me Professor. We've got them. We're just waiting for them to stuff it up." Blossom said, patting his hand.

"Anyway," Bubbles said. "I don't think they're that much of a threat now. Something's changed."

Buttercup scoffed unceremoniously, Blossom rolled her eyes. "Please, those guys don't fool me for a second. If you believe this new leaf crap then more fool you."

"For once I agree with Buttercup." Blossom said. "They are certainly up to _something."_

"I'm afraid I'm with your sisters Bubbles. I'm going to be having a word with Principal Dixon. I want to know what he was thinking, enrolling them." The Professor commented, his brow furrowing with worry. If your children weren't safe at school, where were they safe?

"No, seriously." Bubbles insisted. "Boomer is different. Really different. I honestly feel like he's pretty harmless now."

"None of them are at all harmless." The Professor insisted.

Blossom thought back to him huffing past her the other week, when she'd spoke of the countless injuries they'd suffered at their hands. He almost looked guilty, and annoyed that it was being held against him. And Brick almost standing up for her when Preston was hitting on her. She shook it off. They didn't know what guilt or remorse was.

But Bubbles thought of what he'd said earlier. _'I've only done as I was told, like most people do. But hey, teenagers are supposed to rebel, aren't they?'_ He'd definitely given away that he'd been instructed to do something, but he'd also given away that he wasn't going to do it, he was going to rebel. She thought of the DVD he'd insisted upon buying her too. She opened her mouth to voice what she'd thought of but Buttercup spoke instead.

"Butch definitely isn't." Buttercup said, dropping her knife and fork on her empty plate. "Even if that dude denounced himself from evil doings, he still ain't harmless. He seems like the sort of person who'd accidentally break your neck attempting to hug you."

"Neither is Brick." Blossom said, placing her own knife and fork on top of each other neatly on the plate. "And there is no way I'm letting my guard down, and you shouldn't either Bubbles."

"I didn't say anything about letting my guard down, I'm not _stupid._ I'm just more intuitive and socially aware then you two. Just watch him more, and you'll see what I mean."

...

So, watch Boomer Jojo Blossom did. And she had to admit, he didn't act much differently than Mike Believe or Pablo Sanchez, or any other average high school student. The only difference being that maybe he was a little quieter. He hardly started any conversations; mostly only spoke when spoken to. And although he was probably the most typically good looking of the three Rowdyruff's, he brought the least attention to himself. Butch craved and enjoyed the attention he received, the obvious 'bad boy' of the three (though Blossom could argue till she ran out of breath that all three were irksomely evil). But Brick loathed the attention, and considering he had bright red hair and ferocious red eyes, and was so interestingly broody and stoic that it created more and more attention heading his way.

Not that Blossom found him _interesting_ in any way, shape or form.

You could grasp just how different the boys were and how their attitudes differed to school and their situation (and whatever their secret plan was) just by looking at them. As Blossom watched Boomer, every time he caught her eye, he just gave her a blank, almost bored look back, not particularly bothered by her looking. He sometimes looked like he had considered smiling at her. With Butch, she received a lascivious glance, and a waggle of his eyebrows. He received a roll of her eyes back. And Brick? When their eyes met, he narrowed his into hate filled slits, and a short staring contest began, until someone else crossed their line of vision and it ended at a draw.

Brick was like a pest, everywhere she went he was there, it seemed. She was getting sick to her stomach of it. It was difficult to keep your eye on someone when they were doing the very same to you.

Bubbles sat down next to Blossom in the cafeteria, looking in the direction Blossom was looking, then back at her sister, and she smirked.

"You can see the difference can't you?" Bubbles said.

"Hmm?" Blossom said, looking to her blonde sister.

"The boys?" Bubbles said, an obvious tone to her voice, as she began to nibble on her garden salad.

"Well obviously they're different. And I can see Boomer is more," She paused. "Subdued. But, that doesn't mean he's not up to trouble."

"I suppose having Brick to deal with is going to make you more suspicious." Bubbles reasoned.

Blossom clicked her head to her sister again. "What does that mean?"

"Well, he's their leader, so more than likely the one behind whatever they are planning, and the most intelligent of the trio, also the most conniving, moody and enigmatic. It's hard to tell where his head's at. Butch's is in the gutter, clearly. Boomer's is in the clouds, but where is Brick's? That is the question." Bubbles said, looking curiously at the redhead, who gave them both a frosty look back.

Bubbles shivered lightly. "Red eyes just shouldn't be allowed to make such menacing faces."

"You say that like you know lots of people with red eyes." Blossom said, not looking at him anymore.

"No, you and him are the only people I know of with such strange coloured eyes." Bubbles said.

Blossom shot her a mildly offended look.

"Erm, but you know, you're so pretty so you pull them off!" Bubbles back-tracked. "They're not strange to me, anyway. I'm used to your pink eyes. Pink and red just aren't normal eye colours to most."

Blossom rolled her eyes again, but she was smiling. She looked down at her own lunch of a tuna sandwich, and then back up at Brick, who was also tucking into a tuna sandwich, and suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore. _Where is your head at, Brick Jojo?_

...

"What is that harpy looking at?" Brick grumbled, as he took one last bite of his tuna sandwich. He hadn't noticed Blossom and him had picked the same lunch.

"Just ignore her. I don't know why you let every tiny little thing she does bother you." Boomer answered, looking over at the redhead and giving her a little wave.

Blossom glared at him, looking away, and Bubbles, sat beside her, giggled. Boomer grinned; he'd made her laugh.

"The girl irritates the hell out of me and she has done for 12 years." Brick shook his head at his brother. "Stop smiling at her. Why are you smiling at her?"

"Because I can. It's funny." Boomer replied stubbornly.

Brick narrowed his eyes at him. "How are you finding it so easy to be so nice to them?" He grumbled.

"Because I'm a nice person and you're a moody fuck." Boomer answered him casually. "You should take a page out of my book for once, and try being nice, your life would be so much easier. Plus, Blossom won't know what hit her if you, I don't know, smiled, or didn't chomp off her head for looking at you."

"I'm here, aren't I? And I'm watching." He muttered, and Boomer rolled his eyes. "We've been told to watch, I'm watching. I don't even wanna fucking do that."

"Him also said _befriend,_ remember? Good luck keeping your eyes on me, Butch and Blossom. What, you got eyes up your butt now too?"

"I am all seeing." Brick replied sarcastically, but his voice was still hard and full of authority.

"Right." Boomer said, glancing over at Bubbles again, still smiling.

...

Blossom tried to focus on the essay she was writing, the sniggering coming from behind her annoying her to no end. It was bad enough that she couldn't focus on her work due to the ruff sat by her side, but the distraction of the class chatting was just the cherry on the top.

If the girls chatting behind her didn't happen to be her friends she'd have probably have made a comment, but thought better of it, she'd been moody enough with them lately as it was.

All it took was for the teacher to leave the room for a bit and all work went to heck. But not for Blossom. She wanted to get her essay done and finished. Unlike the majority of the student body, Blossom and her sisters couldn't guarantee they had time after school, or even on weekends to get their work done, what with protecting the city as well as school. She had to take every opportunity she could get.

Instead of joining in in the frankly pretty mindless chatter, she huffed loudly, blowing her bangs about her face. This alone was indication to her friends behind her to kindly be quiet. Not that it mattered, the whole class was talking now.

But Blossom's irritation was irritating Brick. He groaned loudly turning to look at her. "Can you possibly be any louder?!"

She gave him an angered glance. "I haven't spoken since the teacher left!"

"No, but you're breathing, loudly, and you breathing alone is enough to put me in a bad mood for the rest of the semester." Brick grumbled in reply.

"Really? Well that's a shame. Why don't you leave then, to save yourself a semester's worth of a bad mood, not that it would be much change from your usual cheery disposition, as I happen to plan on continuing to breathe for the foreseeable future!" Blossom snapped back at him.

Brick scoffed, not voicing what was going through his head. It was enough to tick Blossom off though. She flashed him a look so fierce that even the biggest, most beastly baddie would have crumbled in its wake.

However, it was a look Brick was familiar with, as it usually followed with an attack from her, or at least an attempted one, and all it evoked in him was for his stomach to churn ever so slightly, relishing in successfully making the ever so refined Blossom Utonium lose her cool.

"You're lucky we're in a classroom right now, because if we weren't, I'd be struggling to keep my cool." She growled at him, the dangerous look in her eye still.

Even Julie and Holly behind her had frozen from the hazardous aura she was emitting.

Brick smirked confidently, maybe even a little excitedly, this kind of territory was commonplace between him and Blossom, he was more than used to it, he'd even kind of missed it.

"Well then," Brick answered smoothly, in a voice perhaps just as deadly. "Maybe we need to arrange a time away from school, to sort this little problem out?"

Blossom narrowed her eyes, unabashed. "Sorry, I don't make dates with delinquents."

"Like I'd ever arrange a date with you. Don't make me sick." Brick spat, turning back to his essay.

"The feelings mutual." Blossom replied, also turning away from him.

"Words cannot express how much I don't care." Brick said, having to get the last word. Blossom was good at this game too though.

"Just stop talking, you callous, good for nothing moron!" Blossom cried, then jumped as Brick slammed his book down against the desk with enough force to break it.

There was something about the way he was looking at her that told her she should shy away from him, but of course she didn't. He didn't scare her.

Julie and Holly however, were practically crapping their pants.

"If I were you, I'd close that ceaseless trap of yours, before you say some stupid bitch thing that you'll regret for the rest of your stupid bitch life." Brick snarled, his voice low and ominous.

Blossom's brows rose, as she sent a flat, oblivious glance his way, trying her hardest to hide the involuntary swallow, and the goose bumps that had crept up her arms and tingled up her neck. She cocked her head toward the startled expressions of her friends, indicating for Brick to look at them also. His eyes shifted over briefly.

"You may scare almost everyone else you talk to like that, but you don't scare _me."_ Blossom hissed, her voice getting pretty low and dangerous too. "And you never will."

"Funny," Brick replied, his tone a little lighter. "You'd think after 12 years you'd know better."

She had an answer for everything. "I was raised not to be hindered by bullies." She said casually, getting back to her work.

...

"Okay," Holly breathed as they walked into the cafeteria. "I take it all back, Brick's pretty damn scary."

"I know! I've never known anyone to sound so threatening, and I've known Buttercup since I was 5!" Julie cried.

Blossom couldn't help but look a little smug as they grabbed a table and sat down. "I told you he's trouble."

"It's funny how something so chilling can be so _enticing_ at the same time." Julie pondered aloud, eliciting puzzled expressions from her friends. But they brushed it off.

"You were _so_ brave! I'd have definitely cried if those big red eyes were aimed at me like that." Holly said with a shiver, half from the cold and half from the memory.

Blossom shrugged. "I guess I'm just used to him."

"He's a big, ginger puppy dog really. Don't worry, he doesn't bite." Boomer had appeared, he was sat on the table behind them, Blossom hadn't noticed him when they'd sat down there. She mentally berated herself for that.

Blossom gave him an aggravated look, Holly and Julie looked a little spooked by his sudden appearance, considering seconds ago they'd been talking about his brother. His _scary ass_ brother.

Boomer paused, putting his hand to his chin as he thought. "I don't think he's ever bitten you has he? Maybe as a kid." He shrugged, then waited for Blossom to answer.

"I don't recall him biting me." She muttered.

"See, what did I say? He _doesn't_ bite." Boomer confirmed cheerfully. "Butch used to bite when he was younger, but I guess you'd expect that."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Holly said not being able to resist Boomer's pleasant and bantering attitude, even though she could see from Blossom's face that she did _not_ want to talk to the blue ruff.

"What did Brick do anyway?" Boomer asked curiously.

"Oh, him and Blossom had an argument last period." Holly said guardedly.

"Yeah and argument is putting it lightly. It was a little... Intense." Julie added. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Yep, Brick is intense. Next time? Roll up a newspaper, whack him across the nose with it. Bad ginger puppy dog, bad!" Boomer cried, pretending to demonstrate what he was saying.

Holly and Julie giggled, but the giggling stopped as they noticed Brick entering the cafeteria, locating Boomer and heading his way.

"Your brother just seems to think he can get by in life by persistently bullying everyone in his path, and scaring them down with those big, red eyes of his, but he doesn't scare me." Blossom said, giving Boomer an irritated look.

"Well maybe if you'd back off a bit, he wouldn't behave so wound up and severe." Boomer suggested, still cheerful.

"He had a go at me for breathing?!" Blossom cried, and Boomer gave her a put on sympathetic look.

"He's a complicated guy." He answered sarcastically. Blossom tutted as Brick sat down with Boomer. "What's up ma brother?" He greeted him.

"Why are you talking to _it?"_ Brick asked Boomer, giving Blossom a venomous look. She glared back.

"Down boy!" Boomer commanded. Brick ignored him, the dog references lost on him.

Blossom got to her feet.

"Blossom where are you going?" Holly asked as the pink puff grabbed her bag.

"Elsewhere, I just lost my appetite." She said, still glaring at Brick as she began to leave the cafeteria.

"Oh Blossom don't go!" Holly called after her, but she ignored her friends protests and disappeared out of the cafeteria doors.

"Funny," Brick said, pulling the rest of his lunch out of his school bag. "My appetite just returned."

Holly and Julie exchanged guilty looks as they turned their backs on the Rowdyruffs and began to eat their snacks in silence.

...

"So I see you tried being friendlier to Blossom. Looks like it worked a treat." Boomer said dryly, and Brick gave him an irritated glare. The moment Holly and Julie had left the table behind them, he'd changed the topic to this.

"Boomer, I'm really not in the mood for any shit right now." Brick said tersely.

"Getting all psycho scary on her ass is _really_ going to get her off your back." Boomer continued, and Brick rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea how _irritating_ she is." Brick muttered darkly.

"If she's anything like _you,_ which as your counterpart I'm guessing she is, I do know, because you are too." Boomer said, watching Brick's eyes widen in offence.

"She is _nothing_ like me! And I'm nothing like her. The fact that we're counterparts is just an unfortunate fact." Brick said, beginning to shred the brown paper bag he'd brought his lunch in in.

"Yes you are alike. And Butch and Buttercup are alike, and so are Bubbles and me. Any idiot can see that's true. For instance, Butch and Buttercup are constantly bantering, calling each other assholes and almost strangling each other, because they're both aggressive fucks by nature. They scare people just by looking at them, whether they mean to or not. Bubbles and me are both behaving more peacefully towards each other because we're not fucking animals, and you and Blossom are constantly butting heads and bickering with each other because you're both too proud and stubborn and highly wound to act any other way. And you're both naturally expecting the worst of each other." Boomer explained, and Brick cranked an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, not as dumb as I look, right?" Boomer added, smiling smugly. "You should apologise for going all deranged psychopath on her."

 _"Apologise?_ Are you out of your fucking mind? I'm not _apologising_ to her! I don't owe her any apology." Brick cried, outraged at the idea.

"Too proud and stubborn!" Boomer repeated. "Apologise, it'll totally throw her off and maybe she'll cut you some slack. Then maybe you'll be in a better mood all round. Plus, you scared her friends and they've actually been telling her to lay off a little, before today anyway."

"Really?" Brick asked, and Boomer nodded.

"Yeah. But if you keep chewing her out for fucking breathing everyone's gunna think you're demented." Boomer said, cracking his can of soda open. "Don't you think that's a fact they're all better off learning in time, once they get to know you?" He added sarcastically, chugging some of his drink back.

Brick rolled his eyes. He didn't care about people thinking he was mad. But Boomer was right, continuing to argue with Blossom wasn't going to get him anywhere. It was just going to make him more homicidal than normal.

"I know this wasn't your idea, I know this was Him's fucking idea," Boomer said in hushed tones. "I know you don't want to be doing this, and I know you don't want to be taking orders or, whatever - but sending us to school and getting to know the girls, behaving like normal people our age, yada yada; regardless of the fact that this is Him's doing, enjoy it for what it fucking is. It's much better than you're letting off. Butch and I are having a fucking ball here. And we're doing better than you." Boomer knew how to press his brothers buttons. The moment he belittled his progress he knew he'd hit a soft spot. "Just be nice for once in your life."

Brick sighed. "Fine. But don't be surprised if the next time you see me I've keeled over dead from the shock and disgust of being nice to Blossom Utonium."

...

The thought of being remotely pleasant to his female counterpart made Brick feel nauseous the moment Boomer had suggested it to him again. It wasn't a given he would even go along with this inane idea anyway.

When he arrived to his next class, Mr. Knott called him to the desk, where Blossom stood, doing her best not to look at him.

"Principal Dixon has called you both to his office pronto. It seemed pretty important." He instructed, and Blossom crinkled her brow.

"Oh, okay." She responded, clearly confused. Brick was slightly confused too.

"I'd make your way there now." Mr. Knott continued, dismissing them.

They left the classroom in silence, and Blossom walked a few paces ahead of him, not wanting to walk beside him or with him in any way.

Brick decided to be the bigger person. "Any idea what Dixon wants?" He asked her as she walked a couple of spaces ahead of him.

Blossom didn't respond, she just continued stalking towards his office purposefully.

"So you're just going to ignore me? That's real mature." Brick continued, then mentally chastised himself for getting snippy already.

"You talk to me like I'm a piece of dirt, so why would I even attempt to converse with you -"

Brick interrupted her. "You treat me like a piece of dirt so how am I supposed to not defend myself in some way?!"

"You talk to me the way you do because you're _defending_ yourself?! Funny, all this time I thought I was just defending myself against _you."_ Blossom retaliated.

Brick sighed raggedly. "Why can't you just back off? I'm here at school, I'm trying to get on normally, but you can't handle it."

"Because I know it's a lie!" She exclaimed. "You're contradicting yourself constantly and I'm not stupid!"

"How am I contradicting myself?"

"Every time we speak you end up threatening me or saying something sinister -"

Brick interrupted her again. "Deciding to turn over a new leaf, get an education and stop pissing about didn't make us automatically friends!"

"But you're making no effort to at least be civil with me!" Blossom yelped. "Boomer is being civil, Butch is trying to be _some_ kind of civil, but it's completely lost on you!"

"Neither are you!" Brick hollered. "God! And to think I even contemplated apologising to you over chewing you out earlier!"

"I'm amazed you even contemplated that -" Blossom replied instantly and Brick groaned frustratedly.

"You're fucking impossible!" He cried and a brief silence ensued, broken by a tired sigh.

"This is a prime example of what I need to talk to you both about. Come inside." Principal Dixon said; the two had quarrelled all the way to the Principal's office.

They stared at each other, sparks still flying, then followed Principal Dixon inside, Blossom blushing a little at him witnessing them arguing. He guided them past Miss Finkley's desk and into his office.

"Take a seat. Listen," Principal Dixon said, his voice drained. "I know this isn't easy for either of you, given your history, but I need you both to try a little harder to get on. Not only have I had teachers comment on the tension between the two of you, but I've also had complaints from some of your fellow students about the atmosphere in the classroom when the pair of you start bickering. This is a school, you're both here to learn not butt heads with each other."

For once, neither knew what to say. Blossom nor Brick were accustomed to being scolded, both found the situation just plain embarrassing.

"Now I don't want either of you to feel I'm singling you both out, I understand Buttercup and Butch have come to blows already too; and if there are any more repeated incidents between them I will be pulling them in for this talk as well. But for now you two and your warring of words is becoming more problematic. I need you both to make more of an effort to be civil with each other," He continued, echoing their prior conversation. "Maybe try actually getting to know each other."

Both Blossom and Brick looked disgusted at the thought of it.

"You're both going to get the chance to get to know each other well enough in the coming days, as I have a few things planned for you both." Principal Dixon said, smiling.

Blossom and Brick suddenly looked filled with dread.

"Planned? What do you mean sir?" Blossom asked, trying to keep the dread she felt unheard in her voice, but failing miserably.

"I mean Blossom, that I'm going to give you both the opportunity to get to know each other. Firstly, you're both in music right?" He questioned, and the pair nodded slowly. "You can do this term's final piece together."

"Principal Dixon, I've been working on that alone for almost two months now..." Blossom muttered.

"You're a bright girl, I'm sure you'll figure out how to fit Brick in. Also, I need some help with the school library. We're having a huge change around in a few of the sections, and we need some volunteers to help re-organise and put everything in its new place. That's where you two come in. I'm sure you'll be happy to put in a couple of hours after school each week to lend a helping hand, plus it'll give you both a chance to make peace."

Blossom and Brick looked horrified at the prospect. Brick opened his mouth to protest; there was no way he was using _his_ time in the school's crummy library, _with her,_ a few hours a week! Regardless of Him and his plan, he wasn't doing it. But he was stopped short by what Blossom said next.

"Sure, Principal Dixon, I'd be happy to help. And you're right, Brick and I need to figure out some way to get through school together." It only sounded a little forced. Brick was shocked either way, so much so it took him a few seconds to realise the Principal was waiting for his agreement too.

"Errr.. Yeah. Sure. Can't hurt to try." He muttered, surprising himself more at his apparent agreement to this.

"Wonderful. That's great. Well, I think today would be a good day to make a start on the library if that's okay with you both?"

Before either got the chance to respond, Principal Dixon grinned, satisfied that he'd managed to quiet them both. "Brilliant. Miss. Hammond, the librarian will be thrilled. Report to the library at half 3."

Blossom and Brick sat opposite his desk, almost deflated by what they'd both just agreed to. The Principal nodded at them both, dismissing them, and they both stood simultaneously.

"Oh, Blossom." Principal Dixon called before they could leave. "Would you mind opening this pickle jar for me? Darn thing won't open!"

Blossom smiled, taking the jar from him. "Of course Principal Dixon." She said, opening it was ease. "You must have loosened it off for me."

He laughed heartily, and Brick rolled his eyes.

"You're such a kiss ass." Brick muttered under his breath as she passed, so quietly someone without super hearing wouldn't hear it.

"Bite me." Blossom responded, equally as quiet.

It was going to be a long day.

...

"So not only have you gotta do your piece with him, but you've got to spend a few hours with him after school too? At the library?!" Buttercup clarified, and Blossom nodded mournfully.

"I'm so rattled by the whole idea I literally can't put it into words. It's, it's ridiculous! It's like I'm being punished for being suspicious of three known criminals roaming our school halls?! It's insane!" Blossom cried. "And in the library too? In my _sanctuary?_ It's like another knife in my back... He did mention you and Butch too though Buttercup. He said if there were anymore altercations between you two he'd pull you both up on it as well. So if I were you, I'd do your best to get along with him a little better, unless you want some up close and personal time with him too."

"You want me to be friendly to Butch?!" Buttercup cried as they reached the school gates. She'd caught Buttercup on her way home to tell her what had happened and that she wouldn't be back till later. To be honest, she was stalling, she could have called either of her sisters, but she was avoiding meeting Brick at the library.

"Yes. Kind of. Friendlier… Oh my god. What am I saying? This is ridiculous!" Blossom said, putting her head in her hands.

Buttercup touched her shoulder gently. "Be strong dude."

Blossom sighed. "Will you tell the Professor where I am? Hopefully I'll be home by 5, or something."

"Sure thing. Have fun making friends with Brick." Buttercup hollered as she shot off into the sky.

Blossom glared at her bright green trail as it disappeared amongst the clouds.

...

"Brick gets to spend time with Blossom, one on one after school at the library?" Butch asked, and Buttercup nodded. "Dang. Lucky son of a bitch! I bet he's _really_ enjoying himself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Buttercup snapped, giving Butch a suspecting look.

"Well, they fucking hate each other don't they? He's probs having the time of his life right now." Butch added sarcastically.

"Are you really surprised they fucking hate each other?" Buttercup asked him, and he shrugged carelessly.

"I don't really care. They're both so uptight anyway. And Brick never lets stuff go. This whole, shoving them together to make amends thing isn't going to work." Butch said matter of factly.

Buttercup gave him a confused glance as Boomer arrived at the table, holding onto a tray with two burgers and a drink on it. Without even looking at him, Butch swiped a burger and the drink and Buttercup took the remaining burger.

"Why?" He moaned, forlorn.

"Because it's too easy bro." Butch answered.

"What he said." Buttercup said through a mouthful of burger, then glared, because she'd just agreed with Butch and she didn't like that.

Boomer sighed, sitting down. He'd go get another burger in a minute, after he'd swiped some money from Butch's pocket. His next burger should at least be on him.

"I think Principal Dixon is dead right. They both need to chill, and constantly being with each other will probably make it happen eventually. I mean, you two are getting on better already, and Bubbles and I are fine." Boomer reasoned.

Butch looked like he somewhat agreed, but Buttercup turned and looked at Boomer with a fierce expression. "Are you insane? We are _not_ getting on. I do not like him. _At all."_

"She's just PMS-ing." Butch excused her, and Buttercup scowled at him.

"I am _not_ PMS-ing, I fucking hate you." She bit out. Butch responded with a loud burp. "You're gross."

"If you despise him so much how come he's here at the mall with you? And me, actually?" Boomer asked, and Buttercup sighed.

"I'm here with my friends. As far as I'm concerned you losers are tagging along." Buttercup said bitterly.

"They're our friends too. It's a free country." Butch reasoned.

"Yeah, we can hang around with who we want to hang around with. And if we wanna go to school and be like normal teenagers then we will." Boomer said with a shrug.

Butch gave him a puzzled look. He was really getting into the whole 'normal teenager' thing. It was really convincing.

"You're still on that? Cos I know it's not true." Buttercup said. "You'll slip up at some point. And we'll be onto you."

"You're fed up of fighting us right?" Boomer said, and Buttercup scoffed.

"Of _course_ I am. It's the only good thing that's come out of you loser's coming to our school. Although, beating this fucker's ass had become a favourite pastime of mine." She said, pointing to Butch, who grinned.

"Golden memories." He replied happily. She rolled her eyes.

 _"You're_ sick of fighting, _we're_ sick of fighting. And that's the end of it really." Boomer said, like it was truly that black and white. Buttercup gave him a searching stare. He really did seem legit.

And that kind of made her feel stupid. And she didn't like it. She was only sat there with the pair of them while she waited for Mitch, Harry and Cody; they'd arrange to meet at the food court at the mall, but she hadn't realised Butch and his blonde brother had been invited.

"Jeez Boom, you waiting for your Golden Globe nomination or something? Fucking queen." Butch said, and Buttercup smirked, stopping herself.

"Shut up Butch. Gimme money for more food, seeing as you stole mine!" Boomer demanded and Butch scoffed.

"No way."

"Gimme!" Boomer insisted, trying to grab Butch's wallet from his pant pocket.

"No."

"Come on, you took mine!" Boomer whined, still trying to get at the pockets of his brother's jeans.

"Nope. Nope. All the nopes in the world." Butch replied as Boomer continued to get at him. "Jeez Boom will you fuck off! Help me! Help me mam he's molesting me!" He cried to a random passerby, who gave him a disgusted look as she walked past.

"Gimme!" Boomer lunged forward and snatched it up in one last swoop.

"NO - Hey!" Butch yelled, trying to get it back but Boomer had whizzed off in a blur of ocean blue. "That shithead."

Buttercup wondered briefly if this was what Blossom felt like when her and Bubbles bickered. It wasn't much fun.

Her relief was evident on her face when Mitch, Harry and Cody came into view, ambling their way towards Butch and Buttercup, food in their arms.

"Where were you guys? Fucking leaving me with Dumb and Dumber here." Buttercup commented.

"Sorry, Cody's Mom took ages to be ready to give us a lift." Harry explained as he took a seat.

"Yeah, turned out it woulda been quicker to walk." Cody said a little guiltily.

"Naw it's okay, you're mom's a _fox,_ she can take as long as she likes to doll herself up for me." Mitch said, then cried out in pain as Cody booted him under the table.

"Fucking don't Mitch!"

They laughed as they ate, Boomer coming back with three burgers this time, and looking like he wanted to quit life when Butch and Buttercup swiped one each automatically.

...

Miss Hammond pushed the empty cart slowly to the first aisle of books in the large library.

"I need this entire aisle emptied. So load this cart up with books, and then leave it by my desk, I'll give you the new ones that are replacing them. Keep the volume down, and _no_ superpowers." She instructed, parking the trolley by the aisle. "I'm not having you ruining my library, galavanting around with your fancy tricks…" She muttered as she slowly shuffled off.

"Well she's fun." Brick murmured.

Blossom, who had been stood rigidly the entire time Miss Hammond had been telling them what to do, gave him a flat look. "What more do you need from a librarian?"

He shrugged, his expression even harder than it had been when he'd clapped eyes on Blossom waiting in the library foyer.

Blossom was just as irked. She couldn't believe he had came. It had thrown her a little; why on earth would Brick Jojo come along to help the school out and spend time getting to know _her?_ She was thoroughly confused by it. And Brick making her confused just made her damn pissy.

In silence, Blossom scooped up an armful of books and began to place them on the cart. God, it was difficult not to use her powers. She could have this done in minutes if she could use them, and it would mean less time spent with Brick.

Brick cocked his head to the side, hands deep in his school pant pockets and read the small label on the side of the shelf: Biology. He swiftly hooked a random book off the shelf opposite the one Blossom was emptying, and flicked to a page in the middle, leaning on the edge of the shelf and beginning to read.

Blossom didn't notice till she was a quarter way down the middle shelf of the Biology aisle that she was doing this alone. Folding her arms across her chest, she stopped what she was doing and cleared her throat. Brick made a point of not looking up at her. "Are you _actually_ going to help?"

"You were doing so well without me, I didn't see the need." Brick said, eyes still glued to the book, until Blossom snatched it from his hands.

"Come and make a start on this top shelf." Blossom barked, and Brick ambled over slowly.

"Why the top shelf? Why not the opposite bookcase?" Brick asked. _The book case further away from you._

"Because I've already started on this one. The tidier we unstack these the easier putting them back on the new shelf will be later." Blossom said as she continued.

Brick looked her up and down, noting her small stature. "And?" He questioned. He was a whole foot taller than her, if not a little more.

"And what?" She snapped, looking back at him and frowning at his mocking expression.

"And you can't reach the top shelf without using your powers?" Brick said, smirking, and Blossom blushed.

"Just start clearing the top shelf will you?" She bit out. Brick sneered at her as he done as she said.

"This is ridiculous." Brick hissed after 20 minutes of silence. "This has got nothing to do with 'getting to know each other', this is just doing their dirty work for them."

Blossom stopped emptying the shelf opposite and turned and looked at him. She couldn't help it, a part of her agreed with him. She would never voice that though.

"Besides, we've known each other what, 12 years? We know each other well enough to know we don't need to know anymore. This is horse shit." Brick said, annoyed at himself for going along with this. He'd agreed, because it was easier to agree. Easier for him and his brothers; saying no to this was like saying no to Him's plan. And he'd already tried that one and it got him nowhere. The Principal wanted them to get to know each other, it was basically doing as he'd been told already. But he didn't want to be there. He just wanted a fucking easier life.

He just couldn't bring himself to do all this though; he couldn't make nice with her, and he didn't want to. He didn't even know if he could make nice with anyone. He knew how to be polite, and say the right things to make sure things went his way; he could woo a female when he needed or wanted to but, this, it was different.

"We don't know each other, we _fought_ each other. It's totally different. Principal Dixon probably doesn't even care if we're friends or not, he just wants us to find a way to work in harmony in school, and stop threatening to kill each other during class. Though might I add it was _you_ doing all the threatening, and with your scary red eyes, looming stature and villain status, you're probably scaring the bejesus out of the entire student body; so I can see where he's coming from." Blossom answered him, and Brick furrowed his brow at her.

"I'm sorry, _looming stature?"_ He questioned.

"What, you've gotta be over 6 foot! You made a jibe about my height earlier…" She said pettily, folding her arms across her chest again.

"That's because you and your sisters are midgets. _You've_ gotta be under 5 foot." Brick retaliated, and Blossom frowned at him.

"I'm 5 foot 1!" She cried. "Anyway, my height doesn't hinder me, and you know that more than most."

"Well I'm 6 foot 3, and all 5 feet and an inch of you doesn't scare me. So you can keep up with the weightless threats during class if you must, it doesn't bother me." Brick muttered, dumping a book into the cart heavily.

"I don't threaten you Brick, _you_ threaten _me!_ And it's the other students you're scaring. That's why we're here."

"Your own friends looked pretty shit scared of you earlier today when you tried to stare me down in class." Brick pointed out, and Blossom faltered for a second, then glared at him.

"Don't you see that you start all this? And how it makes you look guiltier and guiltier?"

"Of what? Coming to school? Damn Blossom, what will I get for that, 5, 6 years inside?" He questioned sarcastically, and she rolled her eyes.

"If you and your stupid brothers are really here to turn over a new leaf how come you're behaving so menacing to me?!" Blossom demanded.

"If you hadn't noticed Blossom, I DON'T LIKE YOU." He snapped.

"The feeling's more than mutual Brick, but you need to at least be civil, that's the whole point Principal Dixon is trying to make."

"No, _we_ need to be civil, ice princess! You're just as cold as I am! You, with your superiority complex and holier than thou looks, presuming you have me and my brothers all figured out, when you know shit all!" Brick exclaimed.

 _"Me_ with the superiority complex? Oh, hello kettle, it's pot, you're black!"

Brick rolled his eyes.

"And I _do_ have you and your brothers all figured out! I mean what do you take me for, an idiot? Yeah, you're right, you've come here to learn, but not anything that's on the syllabus. You're here to learn more about me and my sisters and I'm no fool Brick. You can't go from fighting us to wanting to call it quits and live normal lives. It's nonsense. And only an imbecile would fall for it." Blossom told him, eyes narrowed, arms firmly crossed against her chest.

Brick was glaring at her deeply. There she went again, calling him an idiot, acting all cavalier and condescending, thinking she was better than him. But she wasn't wrong, she'd clocked onto Him's plan straight away. Brick slowly realised, as he grit his teeth and stared her down, that it was his fault she knew what game he was playing. If he'd have played it more friendly, more convincing, like his brothers had, they might not be in this mess, Blossom might have began to doubt her suspicions a little. Instead, she was on to him. And what repercussions would that bring onto him? Would Him be mad?

Him had always behaved as if he wouldn't harm a hair on their heads, even though he could, did, and would again if he wanted to. But now, things were totally different. Him _did_ have some control, at least over him. And Brick hated that. He hated feeling weakened; he hated feeling like he should be living in fear of what Him would do to him. Him liked to think that he lived like that, in terror, and that he was some kind of piece of weaponry, to be picked up and fired at Him's command.

Him thought he was in charge, and Blossom thought she knew everything, and this just made Brick even madder, because Blossom didn't know the half of it. She didn't know what pressure he was under, she didn't know his life, his brother's lives it now appeared, even though they were supposed to be protected, were potentially at stake. She didn't know how sinister Him could _really_ be. He did, he had lived it.

Brick was known for a temper not to be messed with, though apparently Blossom never got that memo, so rather than keeping things cool, calm and collected and proving her wrong, he just lost it.

"You think you're so fucking special don't you?" He growled, taking a step closer to her, but she stood her ground. Yes, he was 14 inches taller than her, but he didn't scare her. Not even when she looked at the scar across her stomach, did she feel afraid of him. "You think you're so much better than me, then my brothers, then everyone else -"

She interrupted his angry speech with one firmly spoken question. "Well am I wrong, Brick?"

Suddenly, Brick was overcome with a tremendous urge to prove her wrong. To shut that pretty little mouth up once and for all and show her just how wrong she was, to tell her they were under threat, Him was going to kill him, or all three of them, if they didn't make themselves useful to him. Or maybe not, he didn't know, but Him would do _something_ if they didn't follow his lead. But he couldn't do that, he couldn't tell her that. It would be detrimental to him and his brothers - Him was obviously going to be furious with him if he divulged his plan to Blossom. Plus, Blossom might think he was asking for help and he didn't _need_ her help. He didn't need anyone's help. But then that only left one other option… To totally ditch the plan for now just to prove her wrong - just to see how stupid she looked when he showed her that he wasn't there for her, he was there for him. And that he could make a change in his life if he desired to do so.

But was he even capable of making those kinds of changes in his life? His mouth spoke before he could give himself even a second to decide.

"Yes you're fucking wrong! I understand why your opinion of me is so low; lord knows my opinion of you is even shallower, but it fucking astounds me that you can't grasp the fact that I'm here for me, as is Butch and Boomer, not you and your damn sisters." He barked. "You think I'd go to all this trouble just to get rid of you?"

"Why would that not be plausible? You've spent your entire life trying to kill me." Blossom said, not backing down.

"And you're an innocent in all this, hmm?"

"My sisters and I defend ourselves, and stop you committing crimes. We have never started a fight with you and your brothers. _Never._ Because although we have every reason to want to attack at first sight, we don't because it isn't right, or necessary. But you and your brothers certainly aren't innocent of that." Blossom told him, her voice still even and calm.

"That's bullshit! Your sister is like a dog on a leash! How many times has she started on Butch at school already? And we've been here a month now? Plus, you started all this Blossom." Brick said, his voice cold.

"I think you'll find Buttercup was baited in by Butch, although she does have a temper she needs to learn to hold - wait, what?! How on _earth_ did we start all this?" Blossom asked, confused.

"You killed us! Years ago! If it wasn't for a twisted Devil, I wouldn't exist! And neither would my brothers!" Brick snarled, venomously.

"Brick, you were the ones who attacked us, on Mojo's command senselessly, when you knew next to nothing about us! Our intention wasn't to destroy you, it was to _stop_ you!" Blossom cried, dismayed he was still angered by something that happened when they were 5.

"But you did destroy us! And like I said, if it wasn't for Him, I wouldn't exist anymore! And that's because of you, you and your stupid kiss!"

"And that's why you've devoted your life to killing me?" Blossom asked, her voice softer now; this only angered Brick more, he didn't want her pity.

"Of course it is!"

"What a waste of a second chance. You could have done so much more. You may blame my sisters and me about that, what happened when you were first created, but we were kindergartners. I don't blame you and your brothers for that, because you were just children, who were mislead. You didn't know any better back then. But you're not a little child now are you Brick? You're what, 16, 17? And you know what you're doing now. So what is the point?"

"What do you mean what is the point?" Brick spat, still angry.

"What is the point in it all?! It's so unnecessary, we're just going around in circles, and we have been for years." Blossom said, sighing softly, her expression not as stern now.

Brick was totally thrown off scent. She'd gone from her usual conceited, self assured and sanctimonious drivel, to an almost deflated, searching demeanour. He had no idea how to respond to it.

"Is this really what you want? For the rest of your days? Cat and mouse? It isn't what I want. Because it's _pathetic."_ She spat out, and then the anger was back.

The judgemental bitch was back. He took a step closer, scowling down at her. "You listen to me, you stuck up little -"

"Will you two keep it down! This is a library need I remind you?! You haven't got much done have you? Finish this aisle, please!" Miss Hammond barked out at them, stopping Brick short in his coming threats and attempts to intimidate. Blossom knew she'd touched on a soft spot somewhere there.

"Yes, Miss Hammond. Sorry." Blossom mumbled. The old woman nodded, slowly meandering away.

Once she was gone, Blossom gave Brick a challenging look, then turned back to the shelf she had been working on.

Brick sighed raggedly, turning to the shelf opposite. He'd had the truth slapped around his face, and he hadn't liked how it had felt.

...

"So you gave me crap for going to the mall with Boomer, then you go to the mall with Butch _and_ Boomer?" Bubbles asked her sister, who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Bubbles, I was at school, thinking 'hmm, what would be a good way to spend my time after school? I know, I'll invite Tweedledee and Tweedledum to the mall, that'd be a goddamn hoot!' Mitch invited them!" Buttercup responded, and Bubbles smirked.

"Well, did you have fun?" Bubbles said, her disposition still just as cheery.

Buttercup shrugged, and Bubbles pulled a perplexed face. She was expecting a very dramatic NO type response from Buttercup, but it wasn't what she received. "It was.. Okay."

"Did Butch annoy you?"

"Well that's a given." Buttercup replied gruffly.

"What about Boomer?" Bubbles questioned, and Buttercup paused again.

"Not really. He's an odd one." Buttercup said, thinking for the word she was looking for to best describe Boomer Jojo.

"How so?"

"Well, he was normal. Like a normal kid our age, ya know? And I know that shouldn't be strange, but it is, it's almost off putting." Buttercup said, and Bubbles nodded knowingly, picking up her cup of tea; her and Buttercup were sat chatting in the kitchen, the Professor was working still, and Blossom wasn't back from the library yet.

"I know exactly what you mean." Bubbles said, nodding.

"If this whole thing is just an act, then he's played the part really convincingly. Because they've been at our school like a month now, and already I'm beginning to believe Boomer, and that is fucking ridiculous." Buttercup said, looking thoroughly confused by it all. She wouldn't have admitted any of this to Blossom, she knew she'd have just chomped her head off. And kind of rightly so; the Rowdyruff boys were _not_ to be trusted, she could hardly believe herself that some part of her was starting to sway. It was annoying.

"I think Boomer's been out of this whole, 'destroying us' thing for a while now. Maybe even years. I can't remember the last time we had a fight that he put his heart into." Bubbles murmured. "Maybe the reason he seems so convincing is because he really means it; his brothers just don't know that yet."

"You think?"

"Possibly. I mean, he's just been making little hints that's all. And out of the three he's the only one not making any kind of waves. He just seems in his element, doesn't he?" Bubbles mused.

"I see what you mean. Doubt Blossom would agree though. Think she's still on 'watch those dogs like hawks'." Buttercup muttered. "Speak of the devil."

They'd heard the front door open; it was just gone 5pm and Blossom had just walked in. More, stomped in, she did _not_ sound happy.

"Hey Blossom!" Bubbles called from the kitchen, but all they got in reply was the sound of her whooshing upstairs to their bedroom. "Great, sounds like she's in a lovely mood."

"She's always in a bad mood at the minute." Buttercup said as she hovered to standing.

"Brick really gets under her skin." Bubbles said quietly. "Come on, we better go see what happened."

...

"Nothing happened, nothing bad anyway. Although I think I narrowly avoided an altercation with him thanks to Miss Hammond snapping at us to be quiet." Blossom explained. She was sat cross legged, hovering over her bed, looking riled.

"He started a fight?" Bubbles cried, dismayed.

"No, he was just getting angry and he got that look in his eyes." Blossom explained. "The look he gets before he loses it." Blossom was familiar with it.

"You think he'd have gone for you in the library?" Buttercup questioned, and Blossom shrugged lightly.

"I wouldn't put it past him. I don't know, I just told him how it is and he didn't like it. He never does. I think he got so mad because he knows I'm right, too. Still swears they aren't up to anything though."

"So do Butch and Boomer." Buttercup added.

Bubbles was looking at her sister with concern in her eyes. "How many more times have you got to go to the library with him Blossom?" She asked, her voice a little worried.

"I don't know. As many as it takes for the library to be done." Blossom said wearily. "Annoying thing is it'd take no time at all with powers."

Bubbles frowned deeply. She wasn't scared of Brick, she wasn't scared of any of the Rowdyruffs, but there was something about Brick, something that unsettled her. Or maybe it wasn't even that, maybe it was more because of what he'd done that time, two years ago, when Blossom had been left with a scar to remind them all of how close he'd come to reaching the goal they'd been created for. They'd never gotten that close before. No one had. It was scary.

"If they swear down they aren't up to anything, he won't start on Blossom in the library." Buttercup said, detecting the worry in Bubbles' voice. She knew why she was worrying, what she was remembering. "And if he does, Blossom can handle him. Also, Dixon will haul his ass out of school if he does, so maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"I'm not 100 percent certain that he'd actually do anything anyway…" Blossom said. Then she heard the noise again. Scratching. Or a clicking? It was so quiet, so faint. She almost wasn't sure she even heard anything. But then, this kept happening.

Bubbles frowned at her red headed sister, who was glancing over at one of their bedroom windows, a confused look on her face. Bubbles decided to change the subject.

"Hey, have you heard about Princess' Halloween party?" Bubbles asked, and Blossom pulled an indifferent face, now distracted by her sister's swift change of topic, and Buttercup pretended to yawn.

"Boring. Who cares about anything to do with _her?"_ Buttercup said, leaning backwards in the air.

"Oh come on, her parties are normally pretty good! Everyone's going to this one too, _and_ we've been invited." Bubbles said, smiling as she nodded at her sisters' surprise.

"We've actually been invited?" Blossom asked, bemused. "Well I'll be, Princess is feeling charitable at the moment."

"So are you both going to go?" Bubbles asked, hovering onto her stomach and cupping her head in her hands.

"Doubt it." Blossom mumbled, lowering herself onto her bed, still cross legged.

"Maybe if the guys are planning to go." Buttercup shrugged.

"Oh come onnnn, it'll be fun! We can dress up! And Robin has said we can come over to hers to get ready together." Bubbles tried to sway them. "Buttercup you _love_ dressing up at Halloween!"

"I do love a good excuse to use fake blood." Buttercup agreed.

"Exactly! And Blossom, if we're going, you _have_ to go." Bubbles said sweetly, and Blossom arched a brow at her.

"No I don't. Plus, I hate dressing up. And I'm not very fond of Princess either." Blossom replied.

"It won't be the same without you!" Bubbles cried.

"I'll think about it." Blossom mumbled, reaching for her backpack and pulling out some homework.

"Princess has invited the boys. They'll need watching." Bubbles pointed out, and Blossom groaned, as did Buttercup.

"How does Princess manage to irritate me so without even intending to?" Blossom questioned woefully.

...

"Blossom!" Bubbles cried, skipping over to her sister through the halls of Townsville High.

"Everything okay?" Blossom asked as Bubbles threw her arms around her sister's shoulders.

"Everything's fineeeeeeeee. I just wanted to check you were free after school today? We're going shopping!" Bubbles informed her sister, who grimaced reluctantly.

"Who's we?" Blossom questioned, already knowing she was going to be dragged along.

"Me, you, Robin, Kim, Mike, Julie and Holly." Bubbles said matter of factly. "We need costumes for the Halloween party."

Blossom gave her two close friends speculative looks, they smiled at her guiltily.

"Bubbles, I've already been through this, I don't _want_ to go to Princess' party! And if I was to go, I certainly wouldn't be dressing up." Blossom said.

"The Rowdyruff boys are going, Boomer told me. You really think letting them loose in Princess' house is wise, without us there to keep them in line?" Bubbles said, dangling the bait and waiting for her sister to bite. Bubbles didn't particularly think they needed watching with Princess, she'd seen how warmly they reacted to a reunion with her, the four of them teaming up was no threat; but she knew her pink sister wouldn't see it that way.

Blossom sighed. "Do I _have_ to wear a costume?"

"No, but you should, because it's fun!" Bubbles said, jumping up and down lightly with excitement. "So are you free after school?"

"I guess so. I should really be going to the library but… No, I'm free." Blossom was internally debating what was worse: going costume shopping at the mall with her sister and their friends or spending a couple of hours with a grump red ruff, whom was ignoring her after their last talk, at the library. The former had won.

"Eeee yay! I'm so excited! Okay, be at the gates after school and we'll go down to the mall together. Ohmygosh I can't wait, what should I go as?" She skipped off happily, and Blossom sighed again.

"She has me wrapped around her little finger." She murmured.

"You said it." Holly agreed with a smile.

"Are you two dressing up?" Blossom asked her best friends, and they nodded.

"Yeah, you should too Blossom, it'll be fun."

"Well, I'm not dressing inappropriately." Blossom said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Of course not, neither are we, we can still have fun though." Julie said, hoping her friend would loosen up a bit once the costumes were bought.

...

"How come Buttercup didn't get dragged along to this?" Blossom complained as her and her school friends and sister trailed through the aisles of costumes in the dress up store downtown.

"She's sorted her outfit out already. You know Buttercup, she's probably recycling an old look or something." Bubbles said as she headed to the rack at the back; it looked particularly sparkly.

"Why do you care what I wear but you're not that bothered about Buttercup?" Blossom asked irritably as she flicked through an aisle with a wrinkled nose.

"Because I know Buttercup - oh cuuuuute! Because, I know Buttercup will dress up. I know _you_ won't even come if I leave you to your own devices." Bubbles responded, picking up dresses and almost melting at the ones she liked. "Oh this is going to be so hard to pick!"

"Can I not just wear something from home? I promise I'll come, just don't make me dress up." Blossom almost wailed, browsing through a rack of teeny, lacy outfits, the type she presumed Princess and her friends would be wearing.

"Come on Blossom, there'll be something you find acceptable. It'll be fun!" Bubbles encouraged, still glued to the twinkling aisle at the back.

Blossom gave her sister a look of disagreement as she began to hold up short, glittery white dresses. This was hopeless.

She looked around the costume shop, leaving Bubbles to painstakingly try and decide which dress would be the one she would take home with her. Mike, Robin and Kim were glancing through a rack of large, brightly coloured animal suits, laughing as they did at the idea of any of them renting one of them for the night; and Holly and Julie were round the corner near the back. They were looking at an aisle labelled '1940's to 1950's'.

"I like the '1950's housewife' outfit." Julie mused, as Holly nodded her agreement.

"I kinda like the army gear one." She held out a pair of khaki camo shorts and collared jacket, a large pair of army boots sat on the floor by the rack of clothing.

"It's October, you'll freeze in that." Blossom commented as she came up behind them, glancing through the clothes as well.

"We'll be inside.. And it has a jacket. Do you think Cody would like it?" Holly murmured, glancing down at it again.

Julie nudged her and Blossom rolled her eyes.

"I think he'd love you in that." Julie reassured her blushing friend.

"What does it matter if Cody will like it? Do _you_ like it?" Blossom said, and Holly rolled her eyes now.

"Well yeah, I do." She answered, glancing down at it again.

"Then get it. Although I still think you'll freeze." Blossom told her, and Holly and Julie couldn't help but laugh at her.

"What are you going to wear Blossom?" Julie questioned, trying to decide on the 50's housewife ensemble or going for some army gear as well.

"I don't know, but I better choose something before Bubbles chooses for me." Blossom muttered. "Are you both going for the army gear?"

"I think I will." Holly said, and Julie nodded slowly.

"I might too."

"Great, well I'll wear that as well. That should keep Bubbles happy." Blossom rummaged into her bag, handing Holly a couple of notes. "Here, could you put a deposit down on a size 10 for me? Bubbles can bring it home."

"Oh, okay… So, a size 10?" Julie asked, a little flustered as Blossom handed her the money.

"Yeah, unless - let me see a 12." Blossom said, glancing at the next size up. "No I think a 12 in the shorts would be too big. I think the 10 will fit better down below, lets just hope the 10 fits okay -"

"Up top." Julie finished her sentence with a smirk. Blossom blushed lightly and nodded.

"I think it should be fine. And a size 6 in the boots."

"Why are you going? I thought we were going to get something to eat after this?" Holly asked, a little bummed she was bailing on them already. She loved Blossom and everything but the girl seemingly never wanted to do ordinary teenage girl things.

"I have homework I should be catching up on. What with all this library stuff with Brick, I'm running out of time to get on with it all. I'm gunna sneak out before Bubbles notices. I'll see you tomorrow. And thanks!" Blossom cried, dashing out of the shop as quickly as she could, some costumes nearly falling off their hangers in her wake.

The moment the gust of wind Blossom caused as she left settled, Bubbles cocked her head up, glancing around for her absent sister. "Blossom?" She called, but there was no answer. "Oh has she really left _already?!"_ Bubbles exclaimed.

"Erm, she did pick an outfit to hire… And she's left us the fee." Julie defended lamely. "She said she has homework to be doing…"

"Lame excuse." Bubbles grumbled, approaching Holly and Julie, hands on her hips. "What costume did she pick?"

Julie held up the army shorts and jacket. Bubbles shook her head lightly, hand to chin.

"She said you'd bring it home for her…" Julie added, and Bubbles furrowed her brow.

"Oh, I'll bring her costume home for her." Bubbles murmured, a despicable expression on her face.

...

"Blossom! Are you ready to go? Come on, we said we'd be at Robin's house 10 minutes ago!" Bubbles hollered up the stairs.

"She does only live next door dear." The Professor said from the kitchen; he was sat at the kitchen table perusing through the Townsville Tribunal.

"But we're already 10 minutes late Professor! And Blossom's just stalling. Why is she such a party pooper?!" Bubbles answered, stamping her foot lightly in frustration.

"I am not!" Blossom called from upstairs.

"Prove it!" Bubbles yelped back, her voice bordering on shrill.

The Professor rose from his seat just as Blossom appeared at the bottom of the steps. "So where exactly is this party, the Morbucks Manor?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes Professor. It's a Halloween party at Princess Morbucks house. I know we're not really friends with her, but she sometimes likes to invite us along to her parties to show off her fancy house and fancy belongings, and even though that's kind of mean, we don't mind because we get to go to a party with our friends and have a good time." Bubbles explained, pulling Blossom along to the shoe cupboard by the door and hurrying her along.

"What sort of 'good time' are we talking here?" The Professor asked suspiciously, and Bubbles chuckled.

"You don't need to worry your sweet little head Professor, we're just gunna dance and have fun. No funny business!"

"And you'll be wearing what you're wearing now?" He asked, quickly surveying the plain tee and jean ensemble Blossom had on, and the knee high skirt, strappy top and cardigan Bubbles had on.

"I wish." Blossom murmured.

"No!" Bubbles scoffed. "It's a Halloween party Professor! We're dressing up. But don't worry, it's all fun and very sensible! We got it from the costume shop at the mall downtown, didn't we Blossom?" Bubbles nudged her redheaded sister so hard she nearly fell over.

"Yes, yes it's fine!" Blossom cried.

"Hmm.. Okay. So you're getting ready at Robin's house, then all heading over?"

"Yes. Blossom will let you know when we're there and when we're leaving." Bubbles assured him.

"And your sister, is Buttercup going along too?" The Professor asked as they began to make their way out of the door.

"Yes, she's with Mitch and the guys, she's meeting us there. We'll see you tonight, we'll be home by curfew and we all love you very much." Bubbles said, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Bye!"

"Bye." The Professor muttered, as Bubbles shot off towards Robin's house. Blossom gave him a forced but encouraging smile, planting a kiss on his cheek too.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Blossom reassured him. "You know that, because I'm going."

...

"Okay. That's it. I am _not_ going." Blossom spat, folding her arms across her chest angrily.

"Party pooper!" Bubbles sang in a sing song voice. Kim, Robin, Holly and Julie giggled as Blossom pulled the costume out of the bag.

"Bubbles, this isn't fair!" Blossom cried. "You persuaded me to come to the party, you talked me into wearing a costume, I came down and picked something out and you've hijacked it!"

"Well maybe you should have stayed with us and had a nice shopping trip with your sister and friends instead of rushing home and being antisocial!" Bubbles said as she applied a thin layer of eyeliner to her eyelids.

"That's why you did this?! I had homework to catch up on! You know, from being stuck with Brick after school most days this week?! I can't believe you've done this to me." Blossom exclaimed, and Bubbles rolled her made up eyes.

"Blossom it's really not that bad." She said, leaning over and taking the hanger from Blossom's hand. "We picked something we thought would suit you."

"It's a Rosie the Riveter outfit - you know, 'We Can Do It!'? Come on, it's just a playsuit! You will rock it! We can do your hair in the bandana and everything!" Robin said, stroking the navy material then fishing the red and white polka dot bandana out of the bag. Bubbles was holding up the outfit; it was a navy shirt style jumpsuit, with red embroidered 'Rosie' name tag on the breast and a red belt to go around the waist. A pair of tall red heels were in the bag too.

"Yes it's just a playsuit, it's the principle though.. And it's looks so short! And tight. And low cut I mean look where the buttons end! What size is it even?" Blossom complained.

"It's a 10. Like you said." Julie added; she was still lacing her combat boots up. Her and Holly had gone with variations of the army girl gear. "It's not that tight anyway!"

"We're going to do your hair in like a 50's beehive! You'll look great." Holly said, passing her the shoes encouragingly.

"It's really going to compliment your figure." Julie added.

"No, _she's_ going to compliment _it."_ Bubbles said with a wink, and Blossom narrowed her eyes at her.

"Stop buttering me up, I expect this sort of thing from Buttercup, not you." Blossom told her, but she didn't sound as mad anymore.

"Buttercup is going to be _proud_ of me." Bubbles commented with a smirk.

...

Brick rolled his eyes and shoved his brother in the side roughly. "Will you put your damn tongue back in your mouth? You look ridiculous." He growled out.

"And kind of perverted." Boomer added, but it whizzed over Butch's head. "Actually, _really_ perverted.

"I'm the ridiculous one when you're standing next to blonde Superman?" Butch commented, not taking his eyes off the flashes of bare flesh in the room.

"Hey, I look fresh till death tonight!" Boomer complained.

"Anyway, what's ridiculous is that you're not taking all this in. I mean shit, Clara Scott is wearing _suspenders._ She is dressed up as a sexy nurse." Butch explained. Brick rolled his eyes again and Boomer slightly cocked his head to see.

"I don't even know who _Clara Scott_ is." Brick muttered. "I don't even want to be here."

"Whoa." Boomer murmured in response.

"Exactly. If you'd rather be at home with your books and TV, then there's something wrong with you Brick. This is, this, it's _something."_ Butch said, struggling to explain what it was exactly as a pair of long legs in high heels and a short dress walked past him.

"Why do girls our age think Halloween is a chance to dress like a slut? Isn't it supposed to be scary? Or at least an attempt of scary? I mean Princess Morbucks is basically wearing lingerie. I just, I didn't want to see that." Brick questioned as Butch sounded like he was drowning in his own saliva.

"I know right, I mean her face is like, bleurgh but she sure can rock a naughty kitty outfit - Oh my god! Do you think the girls will come in underpanties?" Butch cried, and Brick made a disgusted noise at the back of his throat.

"They'll probably be wearing underwear under their costumes yes." Boomer answered, and Butch shook his head frantically.

"You know what I mean! Do you think they'll come in teeny weeny outfits?" Butch asked excitedly.

"No, I don't." Boomer answered honestly. "Are they even coming?"

Brick gave Boomer a horrified glare. "You said they _were_ coming?! What the fuck am I doing here if they're not coming?"

"They are coming! I was joking around. Look, Buttercup is over there with Mitch and the others, and Bubbles, Blossom and their friends have just walked in." Boomer said, pointing to the door to the room.

"How long has Butterbitch been here?" Butch asked no one in particular, hovering over.

"I'm gunna go say hi to Mike." Boomer said, heading towards them all at the door.

Brick grumbled under his breath as he realised he was now standing alone. Alone was not a good thing to be at Morbucks Manor, when Princess was preying on him. In lingerie. He followed Butch over to Buttercup and her friends.

"Oh Buttercup, come on! You're wearing _far_ too many clothes." Butch said, his voice thick with disappointment.

"This party just got worse." Buttercup said sarcastically, glowering at Butch.

Butch only looked her up and down. "Nice jumpsuit." She was wearing a black tracksuit jumpsuit, with a hood, a zip that reached all the way to her navel, and a skeleton she must have painted on with glow in the dark paint.

"Nice fangs, sucker." She bit back, noting his lazy attempt at a vampire costume: a pair of fake fangs, small blob of blood trickling down his chin (and knowing Butch, it was probably real) and just a pair of black jeans and a black tee.

"This way, I get to suck on girls necks all night."

"That is _so_ cool." Buttercup answered, voice dripping with sarcasm and fake enthusiasm.

"Is that the same reason two out of the five of you dudes are dressed like vampires too?" Butch asked the others: Louie and Dom looked slightly embarrassed suddenly.

Buttercup eyed them with disgust. "Oh you guys suck. Literally."

"So what did Bubbles and Blossom come as? Slutty cat? Slutty bunny? Ooh, slutty nurse?!" Butch asked, only receiving a slap around the head in reply.

"I don't know what they're dressed as, I didn't get ready with them. But if I know Blossom as well as I think I do, she won't wear a costume. I'll be shocked if Bubbles persuaded her to. She's not into anything fun." Buttercup answered.

"Bubbles is dressed as an angel." Louie commented, getting a look of daggers from Buttercup.

"And how do _you_ know that?" Buttercup snapped.

"Because she's coming this way and she's wearing a halo!" Louie cried defensively. Bubbles had chose a sparkly white spaghetti strap dress, a pair of fluffy angel wings, halo and a hell of a lot of glitter.

"Oh. An angel? Really?" Buttercup asked her sister who had thrown her arms around her. "Oh Jesus Bubs you're covering me in glitter!"

"Yeah! So that's what you did with my glow in the dark paint. You look really good! " Bubbles cried, holding Buttercup at arms length momentarily to check her out.

"Did you expect anything less from me? Shit, you got Blossom dressed up. Not one bit scary either but at least she's not in her sweatpants with the hole in and her fluffy cardigan." Buttercup noted, looking across at Blossom, who was a couple of yards away with Holly, Julie and Cody - who'd slinked away as soon as he'd spotted his girlfriend.

"Fluffy cardigan?" Brick asked, holding back a smirk.

"You didn't hear a thing." Buttercup threatened with an authoritative finger pointed at him.

"We all have our slonky lounge clothes." Bubbles said with a cheerful shrug. "Hey! Boomer you're Superman!"

Boomer found himself grinning suddenly as Bubbles' wide, joyful eyes were on him.

"Yeah, I am. And you're an angel!" He said with a grin, not knowing what else to say, because he'd surprised himself at how happy he'd felt when she'd clapped eyes on him and smiled at him like that.

"Naturally!" She said with a smile. "You look great! Halloween is so much fun! Shall we all go get a drink and have a dance? Have you seen Mike? He's dressed as a toilet roll! It's great!" Bubbles gushed as Robin, Kim, Mary and Boomer followed her.

Brick couldn't contain the bewildered expression on his face as his blonde brother followed his counterpart happily. He really was doing well with the whole, making friends with Bubbles thing. Almost _too_ well.

He was left with Butch, Mitch, Louie, Harry, Dom and Buttercup - Blossom, her friends and Cody were close by talking.

Butch whistled long and low, appearing beside Brick again.

"How low cut is Red's outfit? She's got more curves than a race track." Butch commented, salivating heavily again.

Buttercup elbowed him hard in the stomach. "Stop looking at my sister. My sisters are off limits to your eyeballs tonight, and always."

"What about my hands?" Butch asked, holding his hands palms up in front of him.

"Keep your hands to yourself." Brick hissed, and Butch sighed dramatically.

"This is supposed to be a party!"

...

Brick folded his arms across his chest as he leant against the wall in the corner of the room. He'd trailed behind his brothers, the girls and their friends to another room; it seemed to be another lounge room.

The lighting was dim and the entire room held a red glow. There was a bar set up in the corner, and several chaise longues and fancy red vintage chairs scattered about the sides of the room; the middle of the room was the makeshift dance floor, though Princess did have another _actual_ dance floor in a different room.

Butch had thrust a beer into his hand and disappeared into a corner with Buttercup, Mitch and the others, bar Cody, who was dancing with Holly. Boomer was on the 'dance floor' too with Bubbles and her three friends. Every now and then he saw his blonde head appear over the crowd, a huge grin on his face. Butch looked happy too, laughing, joking and slowly getting tipsy with the guys, and a mildly pissed off looking Buttercup.

Glancing over at his two brothers and seeing them looking so content whilst in the company of their counterparts confused him. He knew his brothers, neither were known for their talents in the acting field, the joy they felt doing normal teenage things was genuine, that was plain to see.

And their friendships, if you could call them that, with Bubbles and Buttercup? They seemed legitimate. More Bubbles and Boomer, anyway. Buttercup was nowhere near friends with Butch, but she put up with him a lot more than he'd have expected at this point. Or ever.

It got him thinking about what Boomer had said a few days ago at school. That he needed to be nice. Him and Butch were doing exactly what had been asked of them, except maybe they were enjoying themselves a little more than he thought they would (or than he was).

Blossom was sat on a chair a few yards away. Julie was sat with her, but she really looked like she wanted to go dance with Bubbles and the others, she was clearly just staying out of kindness to Blossom. Blossom was watching her sisters too. He wondered if their siblings getting along bugged her as much as it did him.

They hadn't spoken in a couple of days. They'd been back to the library once again, but spent about an hour together in absolute silence, until Brick had gotten bored of it and left early. They hadn't even spoken in class, only one word answers when they had to.

What she'd said was still stuck in his head. She didn't want to fight. She found it all pointless. She thought he was pathetic. She didn't want to 'win'. She just wanted it to be over. She thought she was better than him. Smarter than him.

She thought she had him all figured out.

And that made him want to surprise the hell out of her. She had no idea.

He pushed himself off the wall just as Blossom finally released Julie to the dance floor, where she joined the others.

Brick began to make his way over to her when a noise in the distance distracted him. It was Princess, talking about him, and probably looking for him; she was getting close.

In a panic, he shot behind the seat Blossom sat in, crouching down slightly.

She blinked at him, cranking an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"I'm hiding. Just don't move, I imagine you're a pretty good Princess repellant." Brick muttered, ducking down beside her.

Blossom smirked, looking in the direction Brick had came from. "I'm probably not the best person to hide behind. I may be a Princess repellant, but she can't help but come and attempt to gloat about everything she has and I don't at her parties. It seems to make her feel better. She's coming this way -"

"Sshh!" Brick cried, hunching over even more.

"Brick! _There_ you are!" Princess cried. Brick froze for a second, wondering, _hoping_ he could still get away with it but swiftly realised she'd seen him. He slowly got to his feet, stood beside Blossom who was seated still.

"I've been looking all over for you! So, what do you think?" Princess asked, waving her hands over her body, wanting his opinion on her outfit; Clara and Sandy were at her heels. She was wearing a black and pink silk bustier, with tall heels, a pair of kitten ears on her head and a lot of make up on her face. The two girls behind her were wearing just as little as well.

"Princess, you forgot to get dressed for your party." Blossom said, examining her outfit, or lack of, with a small smirk on her face.

"Shut up Blossom. You may act like you're a total prude but I'm not the only one here who's decided to take the _girls_ out for the night." Princess said, eyeing Blossom's cleavage then glaring at her.

Blossom gave her an outraged look, looking down at her outfit. She was even more aggrieved when she noticed Brick glancing at the 'girls' beside her. She glared at him and Princess; he looked away like he hadn't been looking at them in the first place and Clara and Sandy tittered behind their leader.

"Not that it's any of your business, but my costume got hijacked by my sister. Anyway, at least I'm actually wearing an outfit and not underwear." Blossom defended, crossing her arms high over her chest, mostly in an attempt to hide her boobs. Stupid Bubbles, she'd told her it was too low cut!

"Please, you're the _last_ person I'd accept fashion advice from. I look smoking hot tonight, and I'm sure Brick would agree." She glanced to the aforementioned, giving him a seductive look from beneath her fake lashes.

Brick felt slightly queasy as he looked her up and down. She had a good body… A nice body. But he didn't find her attractive in the slightest.

"Brick, I've come to save you from this loser. Come have drinks with me and the girls. I've got a private bar in the basement, it's where all the good stuff is kept." She said with a wink and a grin.

Blossom turned to look at Brick, an almost smug, expectant smile on her face. She was enjoying this. She was _evil._ Brick gave her a mildly irritated stare, before looking back to Princess.

"I'm good here, thanks." Brick said, and Princess giggled.

"Ha! Funny joke. Come on, come with! Have a little drink! Have a little fun!" Princess tried to coax him away. "You don't need to spare the puff's feelings. It's not like she thinks you want to sit with her or something. We _all_ know you hate her guts."

"Trust me, I don't care for the puff's feelings," Brick said, cocking his thumb in Blossom's direction; who was narrowing her eyes at him. "Believe it or not, I _genuinely_ would rather stay here than go with you right now."

Princess gave him a confused stare. "Brick, I don't understand what you're saying… You'd rather sit with _Blossom,_ then come with me?"

"Well," Brick hesitated; that wasn't exactly what he was saying. Blossom was looking down at her heeled feet - how had he only just noticed she was wearing _heels_ \- that same little smile back on her lips. She was fucking _loving_ this. "Right now, yeah. So, thanks for the offer but, not tonight." _Or any night._

"Huh." Princess said, mildly shocked, but then she smiled. "Okay. That's okay. I get it. It's nice that you don't want Blossom to be any more of a lonely _loser_ tonight than she usually is. You know, all dressed up, nowhere to go? It's quite sweet actually, and that's why I bother with you. I know your game. I'll catch you later." Princess said, sending another wink Brick's way, then a pitying sneer at Blossom, before her and her minions turned away and left.

Blossom scoffed, almost with disbelief, shaking her head. "I don't need you to pity sit with me Brick. By all means, you can go join Princess in her private basement for drinks." She told him, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Brick put his head in his hands and groaned as he took a seat beside her. "How could I fucking forget about Princess Morbucks when I enrolled at school." He complained into his hands. "That girl is a _nightmare."_

"I wish I could forget about Princess Morbucks." Blossom grumbled. "And I told you I'm a pretty useless repellant at one of her parties. She really knows how to get on my last nerve. A bit like you. Maybe you have more in common than you think."

"Please, we have _nothing_ in common. For starters she's an idiot. It doesn't matter what I say to her, she never takes the hint. I will never cease trying to shake her off my fucking leg." Brick grumbled.

"Well, good luck with that. It looks like you're going to need it. Anyway, you're talking to me now?" Blossom said, giving him a questioning look.

 _"You're_ talking to _me_ now?" He retaliated, and she eyed him suspiciously.

"I wasn't talking because _you_ weren't talking. And plus, I had nothing to say." Blossom said, unfolding her arms.

"Well there's a first." She glared at him. There was a slightly awkward silence between them. Boomer, Bubbles and their friends were still laughing and dancing on the dance floor. Buttercup, Butch and their friends were still gathered around a corner. It looked like they were now playing some kind of drinking game. Butch and Buttercup were seemingly getting competitive.

"You said all you had to say the other day at the library, hmm?" Brick said. When Blossom looked around he was looking at her. She held his gaze for a few moments, then they both looked away, ahead into the crowds of people dancing.

"Yes. I did." Blossom answered him shortly.

"Hey, Blossom!"

Their conversation, if you could call it that, was cut short by a tall figure stood in front of them both. It was Emmett Jones, popular football player and one of Preston Thomas' best friends. He swallowed hard, before grinning and extending his hand. "You look great tonight!" He cried, pointing to her outfit.

"Oh, Emmett, thank you." Blossom said, glancing down quickly.

"It really suits you, this whole 'We Can Do It' look. So, did you want to come and dance?"

"I, no I don't dance - sorry." Blossom murmured, smiling apologetically.

"Oh, well, what about we go and get a drink then, or something?" He suggested. She noticed the sweat on his forehead, and felt pretty rotten as she shook her head.

"I don't drink either. Sorry!" Blossom answered awkwardly. She felt her cheeks redden; she could almost hear Brick rolling his eyes beside her.

"It wouldn't have to be an alcoholic drink. There's soft drinks at the bar too." Emmett said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, I'm okay, thanks." Blossom said, sounding the most awkward Brick had ever heard her; apart from maybe when they'd been sat together in Sex Ed.

"You don't dance, you don't drink… What _do_ you do at parties?" Emmett asked with a suggestive arch of his brow.

Blossom furrowed hers. Brick could see she was getting tired of being nice now. "I keep an eye on my sisters, and make sure they don't get blind drunk, and/or do something they'll regret in the morning."

"So, everyone deserves a night off. Come on, I'm sure there's lots of things you'd enjoy doing much more at a party. Come with me, and we can see what you like best." Emmett was trying to come off as tempting but, Blossom wasn't tempted.

"Actually, I'm good here, thanks." Blossom said firmly. She looked away from him; uninterested, spying her sisters and seeing what they were up to. She didn't feel bad about rejecting him anymore.

Emmett frowned, aggravated to have been shunned. He looked from Blossom to Brick, who was still sat next to her on the couch, and he put two and two together, feeling a bit stupid.

"Ahh. Okay. I get it." Emmett said, nodding.

Blossom gave him a confused look. "Get what?"

"You only had to say man." Emmett said to Brick, making to leave.

"What?" Brick asked, sitting up in his seat.

Emmett briefly looked at Blossom, then back to Brick. Brick's eyes grew wider than they'd ever been.

"What? I'm not - we're not - _no!"_ Blossom cried, as Brick cried similar gabblings.

"Right, whatever. Come find me if you change your mind. I'm gunna get a dance out of you this year!" Emmett said with a grin, before turning to leave.

Blossom watched his back disappear into the crowds as he walked away, an irritated expression on her face.

"How could he think we were -" Blossom complained, not even being able to complete her sentence, it had annoyed her so much. She looked away, anywhere that wasn't at Brick, and wishing and hoping he wasn't looking at her and he hadn't noticed the blush creeping up her neck onto her cheeks.

"If my unintentional man buffering is bothering you, just let me know and I'll move." Brick commented with a smirk.

Blossom gave him a sharp, offended look, and before she could delve into a long, outraged tirade Brick chuckled. "I'm joking, before you start. 'Spose that's what you get for dressing as a sexy Rosie the Riveter." He still had that smirk on his face.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and her plump, painted bottom lip fell open in disgust.

"For your information, _Bubbles_ made me come in costume; I chose something else but then _Bubbles_ hijacked my chosen outfit in favour of this." She explained angrily. But then she felt the red surfing along her neck up to her cheeks again as she realised he'd referred to her as sexy. Or at least her outfit, anyway... She frowned it away, but Brick still noticed it. "Anyway, at least I dressed up."

"I am dressed up." Brick said, and Blossom looked at him in confusion.

"Oh yeah? Who are you then?" She asked, and he leant in toward her ever so slightly.

"I'm the fucking Devil." He whispered. Instant goosebumps appeared along the nape of Blossom's neck and all down her body. She looked around at his dark red eyes; his expression was fierce and almost penetrating. She blinked and swallowed hard. But Brick suddenly grinned, pulling away, and Blossom frowned deeply at him.

"You're not the Devil. Just the Devil's son." Blossom muttered, and Brick scoffed.

"I'm nobody's son. I'm nobody's anything." Brick replied, and Blossom peered at him curiously as he stared across the makeshift dance floor moodily.

...

Before long it was clear that Emmett wasn't the only one who had assumed Blossom and Brick were sat together for an actual reason. Plenty of people had glanced over at the two of them more than once, with curious looks (including Bubbles, Blossom had noted), and it was confusing Blossom to say the least.

How could the entire school just forget all the history they had overnight? It seemed bonkers to her.

Brick didn't care too much. Yes, the very idea of it was ludicrous, but it meant Princess was staying away for now, and so were most of the other girls who otherwise may have made their interests known. If sitting with Blossom meant people left him alone, Princess especially, it was a small price to pay in his books.

"So do you hear much from Him anymore?" Blossom asked, breaking the silence that had befallen the two of them shortly after Brick had brought up the Devil.

Brick stiffened next to her. His expression darkened, if that was possible, and Blossom peered at him.

"We don't, really - that's the only reason I asked." Blossom clarified, noting Brick's clenched jaw and his hands closed into tight fists.

"Why would we sit and talk about Him? Why would you bring him up?" He questioned through a strained voice.

Blossom shrugged slowly. "You mentioned the Devil. Why don't you want to talk -"

"I don't, I don't want to even _think_ about him, let alone -" Brick paused, clearly trying to calm down. "I gotta - I gotta go." He hesitated again, getting up to his feet and stalking out of the room.

Blossom blinked in confusion, watching him disappear.

...

"Oh my god I'm sweating buckets!" Robin cried as her, Bubbles, Kim, Mike and Boomer pulled themselves from the dance floor they'd spent the past hour on. They found themselves in a hallway filled with people clutching drinks and conversing.

Robin, fanning her sweaty face, indicated to head for the nearest door, and the others followed her outside into the large gardens of Morbucks Manor.

Not being one to do things by halves, Princess had a line of bars thrown up on the patio they stood on, with tables and chairs, outdoor heaters, fairy lights and a string quartet playing music out there. It looked quite magical.

"Wow…" Robin breathed.

"This looks sick." Boomer agreed.

"I know she isn't my most favourite of people, but she _sure_ does know how to throw a party." Bubbles said. "Look at the fairy lights! Soooo pretty!"

"Do you think she does weddings? Cos I'm booking now if she does." Kim mused.

"Maybe you should find a husband to be first." Mike pointed out, and Kim gave him the side eye.

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared. And right now I am prepared - for a drink! So what do we all want? It's on Princess." She said with a wink as they found themselves seated at a table.

"I suppose I can get away with one beer." Mike said with a shrug.

"That's the spirit! The same for you Boomer?" Boomer nodded. "Robin? Bubbles?"

"I'm going to live on the wild side and have a drink tonight, seeing as my Mom's not in, so I can get away with a couple." Robin said with a shrug.

"That leaves you Bubbles!" Kim cried, pointing a finger at her.

"I probably shouldn't. We're still on duty." Bubbles said with a light shrug.

"The city will be fine for one night." Kim said flapping a hand at her blonde friend.

"Plus, Buttercup's drank a ton already." Mike pointed out.

"Seriously, I'm fine. You guys enjoy yourselves though!" Bubbles encouraged, and with a sad sag of her shoulders, Kim left, roping Mike and Robin into coming with her.

"So, you don't drink?" Boomer asked, and Bubbles cocked her head to the side.

"No, not really. I mean, I enjoy the taste of some alcoholic drinks, but it's not worth the hell the Professor, or more Blossom, unleashes at the mere smell of it. I've seen them both chew Buttercup out for drinking enough times to have learnt that lesson. That isn't to say I haven't tried it before though." She said, stopping herself from saying anymore. She was finding it _far_ too easy to talk to him, considering their past. There was just something so easy going about him, very open and ingenuous; two words she would have never have used about Boomer not that long ago.

But then, what had she really known about him before?

"They get really mad if you drink?" Boomer asked, mildly perplexed by the idea.

"I've never been caught. I've never drank enough to get caught, or even get drunk; it takes a lot of alcohol to bypass the Chemical X and actually get us wasted. I don't know if you and your brothers have noticed that. But I've seen Buttercup drink and get grounded for it. And Blossom be a carbon copy of the Professor telling her 'we're role models; it's against the law!'" Bubbles said, doing her best ranting Blossom voice. "But I guess you wouldn't know it's against the law judging by Princess and her friends' parties. God knows how they get away with it."

"Huh. I can't imagine coming home drunk to that reaction. Him and Mojo have never cared what we did. And Brick? Well, I guess he's not so much like Blossom in that sense. I mean, he looks out for us, yeah, but he wouldn't be fussed about stuff like that. Just as long as I don't kill myself or end up showing him up in any way, shape or form. I could stand here, butt naked, swinging a hoop round my ding dong, and he wouldn't care just as long as I wasn't anywhere near him whilst I was doing it." Boomer said, grinning as she giggled. "Hey, at least they care."

Bubbles, who had contained the giggling (and mentally chastised herself for it in the first place), suppressed her smile a bit and gave him a searching look.

"What's with all the questions anyway?" She asked, and Boomer looked at her, his face falling a little.

"Oh, no funny business!" Boomer cried defensively. "It's just interesting you know? To hear what it's like 'on the other side'."

Bubbles gave him a questioning look.

"How the normal folk live." He said with a shrug.

"My sisters and I are probably not the best example. Nothing about us is normal." Bubbles pondered.

"You're more normal than you think. And that's a compliment." Boomer said with a smile.

Bubbles looked at him curiously.

"I got shots!"

They both looked around to see Kim stood holding two trays of brightly coloured shots; Mike and Robin stood behind them with a bottle of beer for them all in their hands too.

"That's a lot of alcohol." Bubbles mumbled.

"Well you better have some then." Kim said as she sat down beside the blonde. "To save us from getting super wrecked and doing silly things. Like making out with Kenny from band. Urgh, I know he gets food caught in his braces but he stirs something up inside of me."

They laughed as Kim pushed a tray in Boomer and Bubbles' direction. Boomer gave her an almost challenging look, before glancing back at the vibrant little glasses. Bubbles rolled her eyes lightly, folding her arms across her chest.

_Oh go on. A couple won't hurt. And Blossom will never know if you don't over do it._

She reached out and grabbed a bright blue one, downing it quickly. Her friends whooped and cheered as they too grabbed a shot and necked them.

Boomer grinned at Bubbles, before reaching and grabbing one too.

"Just please don't tell Blossom! She thinks I'm a good girl." Bubbles cried.

...

"Now, I don't know if I've had too many beers, but is Julie looking _good_ tonight?" Butch said, cocking his head to the side, looking Julie Bean up and down.

"I think you've had one too many beers. She looks the same as she always does to me. Just, dressed in army wear." Mitch chuckled, chugging a beer back too.

"You guys are dicks. You're _so_ mean." Buttercup said, shaking her head.

"Oh come on, you're the biggest jerk of us all." Mitch answered her. He flinched a bit, but she mentally reasoned with herself. He was probably right.

"Apart from the champion jerk sat beside me." Buttercup said, and Butch pretended to raise a trophy above his head.

"I am PROUD to be a jerk." Butch declared.

"Good, cos you wear it oh so well. But please leave Julie alone. She wouldn't survive you. You would eat her for breakfast." Buttercup asked, and Butch shuddered lightly.

"I don't think there is enough alcohol in the world to make me do that. But you're right. I am a mighty mountain to climb. I need my women sturdier." He said with waggling eyebrows. She shook her head at him, but she was lightly smirking. "Clara Scott is looking hot tonight though." Butch added, his head falling at a 90 degree angle to get a good look at the aforementioned classmate. "Really hot."

Mitch, Harry, Louie and Dom's heads fell at the same angle to take a look too, and Buttercup scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? She's a grade A bitch."

"I didn't say she was a _lovely girl_ did I?" Butch said with a grin. "I said she was pleasing to the eye. Speaking of pleasing to the eye, where's your foxy sister at?" Butch asked, looking around rapidly.

Buttercup elbowed him in the side. "What did I warn you about my sisters?"

"Fine, fine." He said, turning to look at her. He double took slightly, giving her the once over. He raised his brows. "You're looking pretty nice in that jumpsuit Buttercup."

"Okay, no more looking at me. That look, that one right there you're giving me? It should come with an R rating. You are not allowed to look at me like that again, ever, okay?" She warned him.

He only rose his eyebrows. She shook her head and the guys laughed. Butch got bold and tugged at her zipper slightly. Buttercup got pissed, and slapped him round the face.

"What the fuck?" She cried.

"Just let me unzip it, just a little bit." Butch asked, unflinching to her slap.

"You sicken me." Buttercup hissed, and Butch held his hand to his red cheek.

"You know what, I'm getting nowhere over here. And now I'm in pain. I think I need a nurse. Oh nurse!" He yelped, jumping up and zipping over to Clara Scott, who was fully clad in sexy nurse gear.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, a smirk appearing on her lips. The guys were chuckling at him as he smooth talked Clara Scott, who of course was lapping it up.

"That guy." Buttercup said simply, turning to her friends again.

"I think he's all right really." Mitch said, before downing a swig of his beer.

"I've noticed." Buttercup answered bluntly, and Mitch pulled an irritated expression. The other three looked somewhat guilty.

"Oh come on BC. You're one of our best friends, you know that right?" Mitch said, and even though he was a little tipsy he seemed sincere.

"Well you sure haven't been acting like it lately. Seems more like _Butch_ is your best friend." Buttercup mumbled. Her usual cocky demeanor had faded slightly. She was being honest.

"Buttercup you are our best friend. No shit, you are. But Butch is cool too." Mitch replied, and the others nodded fervently.

"Don't you realise how weird it is for me?" Buttercup murmured.

"We know. But honestly, give him a chance. He's all right. And he's doing the best he can muster." Mitch said, patting her hand. She didn't pull it away.

"Yeah, I think him flirting is him trying to be nice." Harry said, smiling awkwardly. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Not sure that he knows the difference when it comes to girls yet."

"They've been here a month now and haven't done a thing." Louie pointed out. "I really do think they're trying to make a change."

"We've been over to his house and everything. They seem totally legit. We wouldn't try and screw you over BC. Can't you try loosening up around him, just a little bit?" Mitch asked. "You may actually come to find you get on."

Buttercup gave Mitch an almost pained look. Goddamn it. He was one of her oldest friends. She knew he wouldn't lie to her, or do anything shitty to her. He really thought good on Butch. But she'd known Butch almost as long as she'd known Mitch, and she felt like she knew him a lot better for that. And not in a good way.

"I don't know about that." Was all she said would say on the matter. She looked on moodily, and her four friends knew to not push it anymore.

...

Brick burst into the first bathroom he could find. He narrowed his eyes at the couple who were sucking face against the sink and muttered: "Out."

The guy turned to Brick with a sour expression, his hands still roaming his female friends body. When he caught Brick's expression, and menacing red eyes, he changed his mind. They didn't need telling twice. After they scurried out, Brick locked the door, turning and leaning on it with a sigh.

What the hell was that about? Why had he freaked out so majorly about Him, right in front of Blossom? She wasn't an idiot. She wouldn't ignore that. Oh no, she was like a bloodhound, she was just waiting for him to slip up in some way, though not in the way she expected. He should have brushed it off. He shouldn't have given that little weakness there away.

She would remember that. And she couldn't find out about Him. Not for her sake, more for his own, and his brothers. The girls finding out about Him being the driving force, that wasn't a part of Him's plan.

Brick pulled a hand through his hair, his red cap dislodging from his head and almost falling off. He looked at himself in the mirror. How did he get himself in these types of mess?

"Oh Brick."

The voice that suddenly filled the room made him freeze solid.

"Having a bit of girl trouble?" The voice asked, chuckling to itself. Him suddenly appeared in the mirror behind Brick's reflection. He looked behind him sharply, but nobody was there. "You're not doing very well, are you?"

"Go away." Brick said flatly, scowling at Him.

But Him only smiled back widely. "Do you need a little advice? A little _girl talk_ with your Mommy? I can teach you how to interact with the ladies." He oozed, laughing sinisterly.

Brick bit back a snarl of anger, only glaring deeply at the Devil in the mirror. "Oh fuck off."

"You could try complimenting her? Or, striking up a conversation on a topic she is interested in… Because if you don't she is going to clock on! She's already almost there!" Him hissed, his voice becoming malicious on the last two sentences.

Brick was glaring at the plug in the sink, when suddenly his head cranked up with force. "Look at me when I am speaking to you son!" Him barked; Brick continued to give him a black look. "Start being nice, or I will be a very _nasty_ Mommy."

"You aren't in charge of me!" Brick snapped.

"No?" Him asked, almost as if this was news to him. "I can do whatever I want with you boy, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I don't remember that being a part of our deal." Brick replied, but Him only smiled a vicious smile.

"Oh Brick," He murmured, Brick noticed his reflection beside Him's, disappearing. He looked down at his hands - they were still there, but where had his reflection gone? As a mild panic began to surge through him, suddenly, he was overcome by a blinding pain in his head. It was so sudden, so strong, it made him double over and clutch at his head, grunting in pain. "You don't know the half of what I can do. All thanks to our little deal."

As soon as it had started, it stopped, and he gulped down a lungful of air in relief as the pain in his head disappeared. He looked down at his shaking hands, expecting them to be covered in blood, because the pain had been that bad, but there was nothing there.

"You do as you're told. Or maybe I won't be able to stop myself next time." Him promised evilly. And then he was gone.

...

"Blossom! Hi!" Bubbles cried, as she spotted her redheaded sister hovering over towards their table. "Having fun?"

"Bubbles I'm gunna head home." Blossom muttered, and Bubbles looked sad suddenly.

"Ohh why?" Bubbles questioned.

"Because, I'm bored. And it's getting late." Blossom answered, opening her mouth to say what she'd found Bubbles to say, but Bubbles spoke first.

"What have you been doing? Have you danced with anyone?" Bubbles asked, and Blossom sighed lightly.

"No Bubbles. I haven't - but I haven't because I don't want to." Blossom said, before Bubbles could ask her why not. Bubbles pouted lightly in response. Boomer was watching her, and Blossom was watching him watching her, and he was smiling this light, almost dreamy smile. "Listen, I'm heading home, Buttercup's staying at Mitch's. I don't have the energy to sneak her past the Professor. She isn't drunk, but you can tell she's drank and that's enough to get her grounded for a week or two. Will you be okay to get home by yourself? By curfew?"

"I'll be fine. Robin and me will leave together." Bubbles said, squeezing her friends hand.

"Good. Okay then." Blossom said, eyeing Boomer up again, then looking at her sister. She was smiley, smilier then usual, which was saying something for her blonde sister. "Have you been drinking?"

"No. Noo no no. I haven't." Bubbles said, an innocent smile on her face.

Boomer leant forward, scooping all the empty shot glasses into his arms. "These are mine. I love them, they're just top notch."

Bubbles, Robin and the others giggled beside him, and Blossom eyed them all suspiciously. "Right." She murmured. She looked at Boomer pointedly, then back at her sister.

It only took that one look to make Bubbles suddenly feel a bit guilty. She'd spent the whole evening with Boomer and her friends, and she'd actually really enjoyed herself with him - but she'd dragged Blossom along for the night then ditched her as soon as they'd bumped into Boomer. She shrugged it off, though.

It wasn't a crime, having fun at a party with her friends, even if one of them was Boomer the Rowdyruff boy.

Boomer had been watching their telepathic communication, and he'd clocked onto what Blossom was seemingly trying to say to her sister. And it kind of bugged him. Surely them getting along was easier for everyone?

"I know, it's pretty impressive." Boomer muttered, looking almost smug. Blossom cranked an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Bubbles and I, we're an example to you lot. Why can't you and Brick get along too hmm?" Boomer asked. The question seemed innocent enough, but it bothered Blossom.

She gave him a flat look. "I'm going home." She said, staring at him, then turning to Bubbles briefly, before leaving.


	7. How to look good naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter. That's all I'm gunna say.

"For fuck's sake Brick, have you _tried_ smiling before? You look so fucking miserable." Boomer said, chucking the cookie he'd been eating at his gloomy brothers head. Brick simmered quietly, swiping the crumbs off his cap then tossing it onto the arm of the sofa.

"I'm not miserable. My face naturally looks like this." Brick grumbled in reply. Since Him had paid him a visit the other day, it was all he could think about. He hadn't mentioned it to his brothers though. He didn't want to unsettle them with the news. Particularly Boomer. He didn't know what had happened to him, why his reflection had disappeared, why his head felt like it was being cracked open. Either way, it wasn't an enjoyable experience, or something he wanted to go through again.

Boomer only rolled his eyes. "Come out with us. We're going to the mall."

Brick shook his head, stretching on the sofa he sat on. "I don't need to go to the mall for anything."

"Neither do I, we're going to hang. We're meeting Mitch and the guys up there. Tag along rather than being a tragic fuck here at home on your own." Boomer said, stuffing the rest of his second chocolate chip into his mouth.

Brick had pulled himself up now, reaching for his jacket hung up by the door. "I've got things to do. You and Butch go 'hang'. I'll catch you later."

"Where are you going?" Butch asked; he'd been lingering by the packet of cookies.

"Out. Don't cause any trouble at the mall." Brick instructed, disappearing out the door.

"Bye." Boomer muttered, before turning to Butch and snatching the cookie packet from him before he could eat them all. "Are you about done feeding your fucking face? Come on, let's go - I think it's gunna rain."

...

Brick and his brothers lived in a swanky high rise in the middle of downtown Townsville. Him had set them up there, they had lived there for just over two years now. It was in a nicer, more up market part of the city; along their block were a few stores, Brick's favourite of them all being the convenience store, and a small independent book store.

There were plenty of larger bookshops in the mall, but this place was Brick's favourite one to go to. It was never as busy and was much quieter. He could go inside and pick up something to read without sending too many people running for cover; not that that bothered him in the slightest, in fact, he liked it; the less people in there the better. But not having it happen made for an easier trip to the bookstore. Plus, it was practically on his doorstep.

When Brick happened to step inside Greenberg's Books that afternoon, the bell on the door tinkled as usual, and the customers in the shop, if any, looked over absentmindedly, then returned to the book they were skimming or the aisle they were perusing.

Brick nodded his head at Mr. Greenberg, the owner, then headed for the literature section.

But only, something was amiss this time. He could still feel eyes on him. In fact, he could feel eyes almost burning him they were looking at him so fiercely. Brick turned his head, a random book in his hand, and he did a double take.

Blossom Utonium stood, a book in her hands too. He hadn't had the chance to explain himself at the party the other day, which to be honest made the whole thing seem worse. He knew what she was like, her imagination would run away with her and god knows what she had concocted in her head that was going on between themselves and Him. He'd looked for her, but hadn't found her, then he'd overheard from Bubbles that she'd gone home early. All that with Him had weirded him out too, so he'd gone not long after.

She was glaring at him from across the shop furiously. He gave her a perplexed look back, and after a short stare off, she marched over to him.

"What are you doing here -" Brick began to ask but she cut him off.

"Are you _following_ me?" She demanded.

His mouth fell open and his eyes widened at the accusation, and before he got to even answer her she was shaking her head and scowling at him.

"This is ridiculous. Did you think I wouldn't notice?! God, you're _such_ a liar. It just comes so naturally to you doesn't it? Why are you following me?!" She demanded. Brick opened his mouth to respond but she sighed. "You know what? Whatever." She cried, putting the book down on the nearest shelf with force and storming out of the store.

Brick watched her go, incredulous, then placed the book he'd picked up down too and followed her.

"Wait!" He yelled. He was surprised when she actually did. She turned and looked at him, her expression frosty. "Aren't you going to even let me explain or are you just going to assume you know the deal as usual and storm off?" She gave him an expectant look that said, 'I'm waiting'. Rather than beginning to explain himself, he asked her a question. "Why the fuck would I follow you?!"

He stared at her for a few seconds, her glaring back, before realising something she had said earlier. "And _how_ am I a liar?"

"You keep pleading innocence so much, you're so certain you aren't up to something, and you've turned a new leaf, or whatever, and I, well, start to think that maybe I'm being a little - " She paused, stopping herself. "And then you go and do this. I mean how long have you been following me about out of school?" She asked, arms folded across her chest.

Brick's eyes widened again. "You think I've.. Blossom I haven't been following you!"

"Then how come you conveniently slink into a bookstore that I've never been in before? How did you know I was going to go there today?" Blossom questioned, and Brick stared at her.

"It's just a coincidence! I live near Greenbergs, I go there all the time!" Brick cried, and the way she looked at him, he could tell she didn't believe him. "Oh my god I'm not lying! I live right over there, along the block! I come here _all_ the time! Ask Mr Greenberg, the owner! Why would I fucking follow you into a book shop? How is that going to benefit me in any way?!"

"I don't know what you're up to Brick, I just know you're up to something!" Blossom muttered and Brick groaned.

"For fuck's sake Blossom!" Brick exclaimed.

"Don't swear at me!" Blossom cut in.

"I'm not following you! Why would I want to fucking stalk you?! I had no idea you were coming here today! How would I, you said it's the first time you've been?!" Brick asked, still trying to prove his innocence. "How would I know you planned to check this place out, I can't read fucking minds?!"

Blossom's fiercely accusing expression softened a little at this realization, and a small silence ensued.

They stared at each other, Blossom questioning her accusation and Brick hoping she'd see he hadn't done a damn thing wrong.

Brick sighed. "I am getting fucking sick of this already. You know, if you want to think I'm following you? Go ahead. You crazy person."

Blossom frowned at him, opening her mouth to retaliate, but her long hair, tied up in a high ponytail, falling onto her shoulders and down her back distracted her from the commencing argument. Blossom reached up, trying to locate her hair tie, she'd assumed it had pinged out - she had a lot of hair, it wasn't like it hadn't ever happened before - but it was nowhere to be found. It had disappeared.

Remembering Brick was standing right before her still, she glanced at him. He was looking at her, as she fingered her hair, and he looked confused.

That was when Blossom spotted it. A small trickle of rain fell above them. Brick hadn't noticed it yet.

Brick looked up as the wet hit his face. To Brick, it was innocuous enough. Just a little bit of rain in November. But Blossom saw it: the jacket Brick was wearing, very very slowly disappearing.

Her eyes popped as she realised what was happening. Brick furrowed his brow at her expression. "What?" He asked, seeing she was staring at his chest.

When he looked down and saw the hole in his coat, that was slowly increasing, his eyes popped too.

"What the..?!" He cried, grabbing at his coat as it slowly disintegrated. He looked up sharply. Blossom's coat was disappearing too - the hem of the dress she was wearing was ebbing away as well, and a hole was appearing and growing in her tights. "What the hell is going on? Is this acid rain or something?!"

Blossom pushed him under the shelter at the front of the book store, standing underneath there herself too. The rain angled itself as if it was being controlled so it was still getting them.

Her face was mortified as she watched the remainder of her tights melt off her legs, her now effectively a t shirt. "It's nanobots." Blossom explained, trying to shield her underpants. Brick gave her a puzzled look. Their phones and house keys fell out of their pockets onto the floor. Awkwardly, they picked them up, desperately trying to cover themselves up.

"Nanobots?!"

"Oh god, no, _no!_ Why _now?_ Why now, and why when I'm with - Don't look! Stop looking!" Blossom yelped, shielding her chest with her arms as her sleeves dissolved off her shoulders.

Well, Brick had been looking, but he looked up at Blossom's blushing face sharply, shielding his dignity best he could himself. "I'm not looking!" He cried, feeling his face heat up. "What the fuck are Nanobots?"

"They feast on carbon, this has happened before - they start just a small amount, then they multiply so quickly - they started with clothes before but eventually destroyed huge areas of the city - Oh my _god!_ We need to get out of here!" Blossom yelped. Her cheeks had gone bright red - Brick knew this because he was focusing on her face, their clothes were pretty much history at this point.

Blossom pulled her now soaking wet hair around her front to try and cover herself as the rain began to fall a little harder. Brick wished he had ahold of a book still to use to cover himself. His phone wasn't big enough, his hands would have to do.

Around them, the people on the street were running as they too were beginning to lose their clothes as the nanobots munched them away. Blossom glanced around frantically, hoping no one else was watching them at that moment in time. She'd hovered away from the store front slightly, as had Brick.

"Shoot, I need to get home!" Blossom shrieked. This was so humiliating. Neither of them knew where to look. Neither of them knew what to do!

Brick looked down the block, his apartment wasn't far. Internally he began to argue with himself about what he was about to offer. _Don't you dare. Who cares what happens to her? She is perfectly capable of getting herself home, nude or not. Leave her here, and get your naked ass home. Just get home so you're not standing in the street stark naked! With an equally naked Powerpuff girl!_

He ignored the argumentative voice in his head. "I literally live down the block. Come on."

Blossom gave him a stunned look. Her blush grew and she pulled her hair around herself tighter. _"Come on?_ What do you mean _come on?!_ And _stop_ looking!" She exclaimed.

"I mean _come on_ back to mine! I'm offering you somewhere you can get some clothes on your back. Or you can stand here butt naked in the street. Your choice. And I'm _NOT_ looking!" Brick said, noting her strangled expression didn't change. God, this was hard. Just keep looking at her face. Look at her face. Don't look down don't look down, just UP up at her face! Oh shit, he looked down. Look up! UP!

"You think I'm going to come back to your house with you _NAKED?!_ You think I'm going to be as stupid, as to stroll into your place, _NUDE?!_ Eyes on my face Brick!" Blossom shrieked, her voice going so shrill.

Brick couldn't hide the hint of a smile forming on his own face now. Yes this was embarrassing, but he couldn't help but enjoy seeing her all rosey cheeked and bewildered. And naked.

"Stop smiling this isn't funny!" Blossom added. "This is, it's far from funny! It's like something fresh out of a nightmare!"

"Look, you can stay here all naked and watch Townsville dissolve - and hope nobody takes a snap of you zooming through the sky starkers - or you can come back to my apartment, borrow some of my clothes and get home so you can do whatever it is you have to do to stop this. You can make that decision, I'm getting out of here, because although I have nothing to hide, the chill in the air isn't the most flattering." Brick replied. He watched her hesitate slightly, her cheeks and neck still covered in a blush.

"For real?" Blossom asked. "No funny stuff?"

"Yes for real we're both fucking naked in the street!" Brick hissed.

She paused, but then remembered she didn't have time to pause she was naked. In the street. With _Brick._ "I'm not afraid to fight you nude if you try anything." She warned him, and he scoffed.

"That sounds fun. I'm not going to start a fight with you! Are you coming or what?" He replied, as if he'd invited her out for lunch, or something else totally normal unlike their current situation.

He said he lived on this block. It was a lot closer than her house, out at Pokey Oaks. She really didn't fancy the idea of taking flight completely naked. "Fine. Fine. Okay. Where do you live?" She asked taking a couple of steps along the street with him. "It better be close."

"It is, it's just along here. Follow me." Brick made to set off into the air but Blossom grabbed his arm.

"There is no way I am flying nude! We'll just have to run, whilst shielding our dignity, somehow." Blossom murmured, watching Brick smirk. His hands were covering himself between his legs. Blossom was using one arm to conceal her breasts, the other over her tightly crossed legs, and she was mentally thanking the high heavens her hair was long enough to cover her front as well as her back. But it was a windy day, she was doing her best to keep her hair doing that job.

The entire journey to Brick's apartment building was accompanied by a chorus and two verses of 'Stop looking at me!' 'I'm not looking at you.' 'I just saw you look!' 'Well you just looked!'

Luckily enough Brick hadn't been lying, he did live a short distance away. She followed him into the lobby, which thankfully was empty. Brick pressed the call button for the elevator repeatedly and within seconds it arrived. She stepped inside with him, and Blossom almost actually cursed when she saw him press the button for the 20th floor.

It was easily the longest, most awkward elevator ride of her life. Rather than focusing on his face like she had been, now she didn't even want to meet his eyes. They were in this small, confined space and it just seemed to make the situation seem worse. She looked at his chest instead. It was easy enough, it was right at her eye line. And it wasn't half bad to look at. He was, well, he was pretty ripped, especially for only being 16 or 17. He was broad, and muscular, but not too much, not grotesquely so. Just right.

When Blossom caught herself wondering whether his chest felt as hard as it looked - she reminded herself this was _Brick_ and stopped herself short. My, my she was getting carried away. The stress of the situation was turning her crazy.

What didn't help the situation was the mirrors they were surrounded by. Whose idea had it been to put mirrors in here anyway?! It wasn't helping. She could see her own cheeks in her reflection, they were scarlet. This was humiliating. But she could also see ALL of Brick in the reflection and it was making knowing where to look even harder.

His back, focus on his back in the mirror.. Try not to look anywhere else. He had an odd marking on his upper back, almost on the back of his shoulder. It was a rusty red colour, and it looked like writing, or more letters of some sort. She didn't look too hard, she didn't want to seem as though she was staring, but she did wonder what it was. A tattoo, more than likely. It wouldn't shock her.

Brick was watching her squirm and kind of enjoying it. It was a fairly rare scenario, she hardly ever looked so unrefined. She was hating this. And yes, it was particularly degrading, and wasn't something he'd be willing to tell the world about. But he was taking it far more in his stride than she was.

He knew he was standing before his supposed 'greatest enemy', but the teenage boy he was was having a field day. She looked amazing. She was so curvy. He'd never paid it much mind in the past but he couldn't help but notice it now. His counterpart looked great with no clothes on, and it barely even hurt to think that. Enemy or no enemy, he knew a good looking girl when he saw one. He hadn't realised she was good looking before, not really. He wondered what that said about him, that it took her to be stark naked in front of him for him to take notice of how pretty her features were. It probably didn't say great things about him.

He wondered how he'd failed to notice all these things about her, considering he'd practically watched her grow up.

In the short time he'd been at Townsville High, it hadn't taken him long to figure out that Blossom and her sisters were three of the 'hottest tickets' in the school - and it had come as a bit of a shock to him, as it had done his brothers too. They were just the Powerpuff girls to them - the fact they were _girls_ had barely entered their minds much. But, girls they most definitely were.

She had a large marking across her stomach, he noticed. He couldn't see much of it, she was hiding it with her hair. It couldn't be a birthmark, she hadn't been born, she'd been created. Maybe a scar? Interesting, he didn't know they could scar. He'd have assumed the Chemical X would heal anything that may have left a mark. But then, he supposed he knew some marks were left on them permanently… He thought about asking what it was, but thought twice. She'd only yell at him for looking. And if he asked, it would seem like he was interested in any aspect of her life, and he wasn't.

"Oh god..." She muttered, covering her face with her hand, her bent elbows covering her breasts. She pulled her hands down rapidly, using them to hide her chest again when she realised Brick might get a peep. He resisted rolling his eyes. There wasn't much point in that now, he'd already seen enough.

The elevator reached level 20 and Brick peeked out, not even making any attempt to hide his behind as he did. Blossom almost melted on the spot from embarrassment. He did have a cute butt though. And his arms and thighs, they were so solid looking. Oh god, now she felt she might vomit. This was making her brain just melt. Who the hell was she becoming in this moment in time?!

The coast was clear but Blossom was still stood stock still in the elevator. Her eyes were wide as something had just occurred to her.

"What? I'm _not_ looking." Brick said, looking at her face very pointedly, but she shook her head, her eyes filled with dread. "Besides, I've pretty much seen it all by now anyway so the sooner you come to terms with that the better."

_"Your brothers."_ She said simply, and Brick couldn't contain the laugh that escaped his lips. It wasn't a laugh, it was a belly laugh, and it made her look up sharply.

"They aren't in. Don't worry, I'm not _that_ stupid." Brick said, hovering through the hall towards the apartment he shared with his brothers. She'd never heard him laugh like that. His laughter had always been malicious. Not joyful.

"Will you _stop_ finding this so funny, it is _mortifying."_ Blossom hissed as she followed him, hoping none of the other residents came out of their apartments to find a naked Powerpuff. And a naked _Rowdyruff._ She cringed.

"I know - I'm with you on that one. But, it's just funny seeing you with your feathers all ruffled." Brick said as he opened the front door to apartment 82. Blossom looked around, hugging herself with her arms. It was nice to be out of the cold. She couldn't wait to be clothed again and try and make it home without her clothes being eaten.

Brick reached for a towel Butch had left on one of the stools at the breakfast bar, wrapping it around his waist, relieved to be mostly decent again - and for once grateful for his green eyed brother's laziness. He then turned to his lounge, grabbing a throw off the back of the sofa. He passed it to Blossom without looking at her.

"Oh, thanks." Blossom murmured, taking it and wrapping it around herself, her too relieved to not be stark naked now at least.

"Just let me go get something." Brick muttered, clearly slightly uncomfortable at leaving her stood in their lounge, with nothing but a blanket wrapped around her. Imagine his brothers walked in right now. How the _hell_ would he explain that? He'd have to be quick.

He felt schizophrenic, half of his brain was absolutely screaming at him for being so nice to her, but at the same time, he just didn't have the energy to be a dick about it. They were in the same shoes for once, at least they had been before their shoes had been eaten.

He silenced the outraged voice in his head and disappeared into his bedroom to throw some clothes on his back and find something that might semi fit Blossom.

Blossom looked around the apartment. It was nice. A lot nicer than the dump she envisioned Brick and his brothers living in. It was quite plush actually, nicely furnished, and expensive looking. She couldn't help but wonder where they'd gotten the money to afford all this from; then it hit her that she probably did know how they lived in a place like this; they certainly hadn't achieved it legally… There was a kitchen overlooking the lounge, with a breakfast bar, then four doors leading off; Brick's room, the one he had disappeared into anyway, Boomer's room, Butch's room and their bathroom, she presumed.

A few minutes later, Brick came out, fully clothed, and had some clothing in his extended arm. She took them gratefully.

"They're an older pair of sweatpants, they might actually fit - they're obviously going to be a bit long on you.. I dunno about the shirt but, better than butt naked." Brick murmured.

She nodded, thankful. "Right. Thank you."

Brick turned away, and after an awkward seconds pause, Blossom fumbled into the sweatpants and got her arms into his shirt.

After giving her a few seconds to change, he turned back around. She was three buttons from the top when he'd looked. Brick couldn't help but take a peek. Why did girls look so _good_ in a guys shirt? Blossom was rocking his shirt so hard.

She got the next two buttons done up but didn't attempt the top one, just folded her arms across her chest and pretended she didn't see him looking. It was baggy but covered her so it was more than adequate.

"Thank you." She said again. "I'll try to get them to my house in one piece... If they get eaten by nanobots on the way, I'll replace them."

"Don't, they're old and, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Brick dismissed her.

"Right, well, thanks again. I better get home and get the girls together. Like I said earlier, this has happened before, so we know how to deal with it. Hopefully the damage to the city is limited this time, it was bedlam before. So, I'll give you your clothes back at school?" Blossom said, running a hand through her wet hair.

"Yep." Brick nodded. She nodded back, making for the door, and Brick followed her to open it.

"Okay then. See you." She murmured.

"Bye." He answered, watching her wander barefoot down the hall towards the elevator. He turned and closed the front door, covering his face in his hands, groaning and flopping onto the sofa. He should have just stayed at home.

...

"Seriously?" Butch cried, dismayed. "Are you for _fucking_ real?!"

Brick didn't answer his brother, he only rubbed at his forehead tiredly.

"Blossom Utonium was here, _butt naked,_ and I was at the mall?!" Butch roared, outraged. "This is a fucking sin?! It's an outrage!"

"You're making it sound nothing like it was! It was the nanobots!" Brick cried and Butch shook his head at him.

"Whatever dude. If you've got something to tell us man just out with it." Butch replied and Brick looked at him, exasperated, and groaned.

"I've told you what happened!" Brick exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, right, tiny little robots fell from the sky in the rain and ate your clothing!" Butch scoffed. "That sounds legit."

"Then how come it's on the news!" Brick responded, and Boomer swiped the TV remote from him, switching it to the local news channel. Sure enough they were talking about the nanobots return, and the girls fending them off in record time this time, with the help of the Professor.

"Oh." Butch said as he watched it for a few seconds. "Well, this is still bullshit. Naked Blossom comes over to our apartment, all sopping wet and _glistening,_ and I'm at the fucking mall with my fucking friends." He moaned.

"I bet she was glad we weren't in." Boomer mused, and Brick rubbed at his face again.

"Can we stop talking about it now?" Brick requested.

"Hell no." Boomer answered him, sitting closely next to his brother on the sofa.

"We've only just got started." Butch said, hopping over the back of the sofa and sitting next to Brick on his other side. Brick groaned in response. "Come on bro, we need some details."

"What?" Brick cried. "I didn't look!"

"Fuck you you didn't look! If you didn't look, then it sounds to me like you're coming out of the closet." Butch said, shoving his redheaded brother.

"Oh fuck off." Brick muttered.

"Boom, I think he's trying to tell us he's majorly gay. He didn't even glimpse at totally nude Blossom. I owe you 10 bucks." Butch said, and Boomer clicked his fingers.

"Yesss." He whooped.

Brick shook his head, wholly aggravated by his brothers. "Not ogling her and/or pouncing on her cos she was naked doesn't make me gay. It makes me not an asshole."

"And I always had my money on Boomer being the queen of the family." Butch mused aloud, whilst Boomer hollered cries of annoyance. "So, give us some deets." Butch said, getting comfy on the sofa.

"Go. Away." Brick growled.

"What did you do?" Butch asked and Brick gave him an incredulous look.

"Nothing! I told you, I gave her some of my clothes and she left! That was it!" Brick insisted.

"What base did you get to?" Butch carried on and Brick shook his head in disbelief that he was actually asking him that. "Oh shit did you do it on this sofa that we're sitting on right now?!"

"Oh come on. Nothing happened!" Brick exclaimed.

"Did you get a good look at her bare jugs? Like, I mean a _good_ look? Were they magnificent?" Butch asked and Brick glared at him.

"Butch, fuck off." He grumbled. But that wouldn't deter Butch, not a lot would. And Boomer was eager to listen as well; hey, he was only human. Plus, Butch was nothing if not entertaining.

"I bet they were radiant. On a scale of 1-10 how good were they? 20? _30?"_ Butch grinned. "Did they glisten? How big are they actually, like in the flesh? It's gotta be a handful or two. Which I'm sure you would know."

During Butch's questioning, Brick had gotten up, floated into his room and slammed the door behind him on Butch's face. Butch was stood at his door, still asking ridiculous questions, while Boomer looked on, laughing at his brothers.

...

"Oh my god, oh, I'm sorry, I just can't stop laughing every time I imagine it in my head." Bubbles cried, bursting into another fit of giggles again.

Blossom, who was laying on her bed face down, head buried amongst her bedding, retreated from her pillow hideaway to launch one at Bubbles' head. It didn't discourage her laughter though.

Buttercup smirked from her own bed, watching as Blossom burrowed back into her pillows of shame.

"Do you think if I just stay here, and go to sleep, I can wake up and it was just some ridiculous, crazy dream that never actually happened?"

"I don't think so." Buttercup told her and Blossom groaned; Bubbles fell into a fresh fit of laughter.

"It wasn't funny, it was _humiliating."_ Blossom murmured into the pillows. "You laughed all the way through defeating the nanobots, that's enough now!"

"I know, I know! And I'm sorry for laughing, it must have been so embarrassing and degrading, but it's just so hilarious at the same time." Bubbles said through her laughter.

"It is pretty funny Bloss." Buttercup said, hovering over to her sister's bed and sitting on the end of it. She gave her a nudge, and Blossom slowly sat up.

"It is _not_ funny. I genuinely think it's the sole most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me. And the worst part is I have to face him at school Monday. I'd sooner let you two shave my head again than do that." Blossom said with a moan. "Do not tell a soul about it, you hear me? Either of you!"

Buttercup pretended to zip her mouth shut, but she was still smirking. Bubbles laughed again. Blossom gave her blonde sister a mildly threatening glance. "I won't!" Bubbles tittered. "We can't guarantee his brothers won't though." Blossom groaned as Bubbles tried her hardest not to laugh again. "It was really nice of him to take you back to his and lend you some clothes though. I wouldn't have expected that from him at all. I would have put money on him freaking out and flying off."

"I was pretty surprised myself." Blossom mumbled, glancing over at Brick's folded clothes on the bottom of her bed.

"It was really nice of him to take you back to his place naked and _not_ try and make a move on you too." Buttercup added, and Blossom elbowed her sister.

"Stop it." She muttered and Buttercup snickered. "Can you imagine the nanobots eating all _your_ clothes off in front of Butch?" She said, then glanced at Bubbles. "Or Boomer? It was _so_ demeaning."

"To be fair I think I'd end up killing Butch, then die of embarrassment myself if him and I were ever in that situation." Buttercup reasoned and Blossom nodded furtively.

"Exactly!"

"Boomer and me would just laugh about it." Bubbles said with a shrug. "It's really not that bad."

"Not that bad? Bubbles it was mortifying! I walked through the door soaked through and wearing men's clothing and the Professor was standing _right there!_ I then had to explain it all to him?! Imagine having to explain to the Professor that a Rowdyruff boy had just seen you nude?! Oh, and _he_ was nude too! That was just as bad as Brick seeing me - seeing everything!" Blossom cried, mentally reliving it.

Buttercup and Bubbles burst out laughing again, and Blossom went to resume into her pillow hut of disgrace, but Buttercup hooked her arm and stopped her from hiding.

"Come on, there was some advantages to the whole experience." Buttercup said, and Blossom cranked a brow at her.

"Like what?"

"Well, you're focussing on Brick seeing you naked, but, you got to see _Brick_ naked too. What was _that_ like?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah," Bubbles said, jumping onto Blossom's bed as well, giving her an encouraging look. "I bet _that_ was pretty nice."

Blossom gave her sisters horrified looks. "I didn't look!" Blossom yelped.

"I'm calling bullshit." Buttercup said, folding her arms across her chest. "You definitely looked."

"Blossom you couldn't help but look! Because of the situation." Bubbles said, and Blossom sighed, knowing they were right.

"I still have nothing to say on the matter." Blossom answered quietly.

"I bet he looked _fine."_ Buttercup said, a satisfied smile on her face as she pictured it in her head. Blossom sent a shocked look her way. "Don't get me wrong, I don't like any of them, but they _are_ pretty tender on the eyes. Especially Flameboy. Basically, there were worse people you coulda seen in the buff."

"Well, yeah, you're right. He is mildly… aesthetically pleasing.. And I guess I could have been in that situation with any number of worse people. He handled it quite respectfully." Blossom said, thinking about the way her counterpart had behaved.

"Aesthetically pleasing: the closest Blossom will get to thinking someone is hot." Buttercup chuckled. Blossom chucked a pillow at her.

"Subjectively, yes, he is... Hot. But that isn't the part I'm focussing on." Blossom murmured.

"Well maybe it should be." Bubbles said, nudging her sister again gently.

"Stop nudging me!" Blossom cried and her sisters giggled.

"So is he compensating?" Buttercup asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Blossom gave her a confused, but astonished look.

"Compensating?" Blossom muttered, her cheeks going red as she realized what she was questioning and Bubbles tittered beside her.

"I've always suspected they were, all three of them. Ahhh look how red she's gone!" Buttercup said, shoving her lightly. Blossom was trying to burrow back into her shame hole but her sisters wouldn't let her.

"Come on! Enquiring minds want to know!" Bubbles cried.

"That blush either means he really is compensating…" She waited for her sister's reaction. "Or he really isn't?" Blossom's eyes widened and she went bright red again.

"Oh my god!" Bubbles cried, covering her mouth. Blossom scurried back into her bedding.

"Looks like Brick's packing a trouser snake of the large variety." Buttercup said, bursting into laughter.

"I haven't said a thing - how would I know I have no frame of reference!" Blossom cried from under her covers, but Buttercup pulled them back and flashed her a knowing look.

"You've given it away by your expression alone - Brick is _packing!"_ Buttercup added, and Blossom yanked the covers away from her.

"Shut up shut up shut up!" Blossom cried from beneath her bedding.

"Hey, don't sweat it! Next time he annoys you you can spread the _opposite_ of that around school like wildfire!" Buttercup suggested, her and Bubbles falling into fits of laughter again.

...

"Honey? Are you okay?" The Professor asked, placing a glass of orange juice down in front of his daughter.

Blossom, who'd been leaning her head on the dining table, looked up, a dazed expression on her face. "Now that you mention it Professor, I actually am feeling a little woozy this morning. I think I'm getting a sick bug or something."

Buttercup had just hovered into the kitchen in her school uniform, she began pretending to cough out the words 'bullshit...bullshit'. "Oh, excuse me!" She cried when the Professor and Blossom both looked her way; the latter with a glare on her face momentarily.

The Professor put his hands to Blossom's forehead. She was always cold to the touch, but it was maybe a slightly bit warmer - it was hard to tell when her usual temperature was positively glacial in comparison to her sisters. He gave her a concerned look, he knew Blossom wouldn't lie. "You don't feel warm sweetie. As chilly as you usually do. Are you sure you're not feeling good?"

Behind them, Buttercup sniggered, and Blossom quickly realised her little plan wasn't going to work. It was a long shot anyway. She knew she should have rested her forehead against the radiator a little first. Not much use that would have been though, it would have worn off quickly what with her ice elements.

With a sigh, Blossom shook her head. "I'm fine Professor, I just had a rough night's sleep. I better go pack my schoolbag."

"Don't forget Brick's clothes." Buttercup called to her sister. Blossom turned, and sent a deathly stare her way. Buttercup snickered and the Professor sighed.

Those _damn_ Nanobots.

...

"Oh god." Blossom mumbled quietly as she walked side by side her sisters through the halls of Townsville High school. Buttercup nudged Blossom's arm, pointing ahead.

"Brick's up there, by his locker." She said, smirking.

"I don't care." Blossom replied, her cheeks reddening as she too had already spied him a distance away.

"Aren't you going to go give him his clothes back?" Bubbles asked.

"I'm just disappointed he has clothes on." Buttercup added with a snigger. Bubbles giggled too and Blossom's cheeks went redder.

"Erm, what did I miss?" Robin asked; she'd been stood by her own locker as the three had walked past; they hadn't noticed her. Blossom stared at her with wide eyes.

Bubbles looked at her best friend with an excited grin - Blossom knew that look, it was her gossipy look.

"Bubbles, you promised!" Blossom cried, but she was too late, Bubbles had already started burbling:

"Blossom and Brick got caught up in the nanobot attack over the weekend! They ate _all_ of their clothes!!" She slapped her hand across her mouth. "Oh my god! Blossom I'm so sorry!"

Buttercup chuckled, patting Blossom on the back. "Good luck today sis. Catch you in music later."

Blossom was too busy to respond to Buttercup, she was giving her blonde sister a deadly looking glare.

"Oh my god, Blossom... That must have been so embarrassing for you!" Robin murmured, trying not to laugh too much.

"It was." Blossom confirmed, turning and stalking off.

"Blossom! Blossom wait, I'm sorry!" Bubbles cried, but made no effort to go after her. She turned and looked at Robin, the big smile returning to her face. "It really isn't as bad as she's making out - I'll tell you all about it." She whispered with a giggle.

Blossom tried her best to get past Brick without him noticing. He was leaning against his open locker, nose deep in a book, as usual, and he happened to look up as Blossom strode past, her cheeks graced with a blush already.

He sighed lightly. Today would be fun.

...

Bubbles struggled to hide her smile as she gazed over at Brick, who had his head slumped onto his desk. Blossom hadn't sat down in her seat beside him yet - she was talking to their tutor at their desk at the front of the class, stalling.

"He's been like that pretty much the whole weekend." Boomer said, taking his seat in homeroom next to Bubbles. "Well, it's been a toss up between this and near enough murdering Butch for making some comment."

Bubbles tried not to laugh again. "Blossom's utterly humiliated too. She even tried to convince the Professor she was sick this morning so that she didn't have to come in. I guess I don't blame her, it _did_ sound embarrassing."

"It sounded funny to me. But then, it didn't happen to me." Boomer chuckled. "Only in Townsville would the rain eat your clothing off in front of your counterpart."

Bubbles nodded, looking to her sister, still smiling.

There was a loud ruckus as Buttercup, Mitch and co came through the door, Butch included, all talking animatedly.

The teacher asked them to settle down as they all took their seats. They kept glancing over to Brick and to Blossom, and Blossom sighed, knowing they knew. She couldn't avoid Brick any longer; Miss. Hearn was about to take roll call.

Blossom sidled over to her desk beside Brick's. He was still leaning on his desk face first, his red hat sitting wonky on his head. Huh, how had he managed to save that?

He looked up when the teacher called his name, mumbling out a "Here." He glanced at Blossom afterwards, and she was looking right at him.

She looked away rapidly. Brick ran a hand through his hair, then placed his cap on straight again, his mouth a straight line. _Awkward._ That was what today was going to be.

Blossom was mentally urging herself to just break the ice. Give him his clothes back, release the tension, maybe it'll be easier after that?

She muttered a "Present." as her name was called out. The teacher was done not long after that and they were all excused to head to first period.

"Brick?" She found herself saying before she could even comprehend it.

He looked around at her expectantly. "Hey."

"Hey. Umm I've err, got your clothes in my bag. One second." She mumbled, reaching into her school bag on her shoulder to get them for him. They were stood in an aisle between the rows of single desks, and their classmates were walking between them as they stood facing each other.

"Here," Blossom said, finally finding them and extending them to him. "Thank you for lending them to me. It was, well - a surprisingly courteous act."

"Uhh, don't worry about it. They didn't get eaten on your way home then?" Brick asked, swinging his rucksack around and shoving them into the top compartment. A sweet, flowery scent emitted from them, and it wasn't unpleasant, but he pushed the thought that his clothes smelt like her to the back of his mind.

"No, luckily. I flew as fast as I could, and typically it thinned out once we got to shelter. To be honest I think they were just goading me for round 2." Blossom commented, slightly irritated. "But, we sorted them out fairly quickly."

Brick held the door open for her as they made their way to first period. "Yeah, I saw it on the news."

"You watched the news coverage?" Blossom asked, surprised.

"Some of it. It was the only way to prove to Butch that that's what happened. He thought that - well, he thought I was making the whole thing up and that something else, something _entirely_ different happened." Brick said, watching her cheeks flush red and feeling some heat at his own neck.

"Oh. Well, if it helps my sisters got plenty of kicks out of it too." Blossom complained.

"I can imagine." He muttered, knowing they both knew by the smiles and smirks they'd sent his way as he'd walked into homeroom. "So, how did you beat them? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, well, they've attacked Townsville before, like, 12 years ago. It was before you were, err -"

"Resurrected." Brick answered for her, but his expression wasn't angry. It was just how it normally was, impassive, if not a little friendlier than usual.

"Right…" Blossom murmured, not dwelling on that bit too much. "Last time we wasted a lot of time trying to figure out the best way to attack them. In the end, the Professor shrunk us down to their size -"

"He shrunk you? With like a shrink ray?" Brick asked, mildly surprised.

"Sorta. More like a shrink machine. Yeah, he shrunk us down to their size and then we could beat them easier. The Professor came downtown with us and kept the frantic citizens away so we could focus on fighting them - and not getting squished ourselves. But, they put up a good battle and there was an endless supply of them. Eventually they formed into one giant bot, well, it was giant to us, but the Professor said in reality it only stood at about 8 inches tall. So, he crushed it with his foot." Blossom explained, smiling fondly at the memory. "So this time, the Professor shrunk us again and we fought them till they formed into a singular bot again, then the Professor stamped on it again, problem solved. You'd really think in 12 years time they'd have came up with a different plan." She stopped herself from saying anymore. It was as if she'd forgotten who she was talking to for a few seconds.

"Sounds pretty crazy." Brick muttered. "So at some point over the weekend you and your sisters were as tiny as rain drops?"

"Uh huh. So now you can see why I didn't mention how we got rid of them to you before..."

Brick smirked now, but Blossom was only semi joking. There was an awkward pause. She felt compelled to continue the conversation. For once they were talking civilly, it was a change she felt grateful for.

"I was surprised to see your hat on your head today though. I thought it got eaten on Saturday." She said, changing the subject slightly.

"Nope, just everything else got eaten. Luckily I wasn't wearing it when I went to Greenbergs. I don't always wear it, just more often than not. Glad I weren't then either, I would have been pretty pissed if it got eaten by Nanobots. I've had this thing forever."

"I didn't even notice." Blossom said, fiddling with the strap of her school bag.

"No, you were too busy accusing me of stalking you to notice anything else." He murmured, and she felt a touch of guilt. "Until we were naked, of course. I'm sure you couldn't help but notice things then." He smirked.

She ignored the second half of his comment. "Right, look - I'm sorry for jumping down your throat like that.. I guess I just expect the worst of you all the time. It's not exactly unjustified, considering… But, I was still being a bit unreasonable." Blossom said, finding it difficult to apologise to _Brick_ of all people. She was a prideful person, but she would admit when she was wrong, even to Brick if she had to.

"A bit? You were being very unreasonable. I don't see how following you about would improve my day at all." Brick muttered flatly, and Blossom furrowed her brow at him as they walked. "Although, I suppose if I had have been following you Saturday morning, then my prior statement wouldn't have been true." He said matter of factly, and Blossom's face became even more offended/confused.

"W-what do you - are you saying what happened that day _improved_ your day?" Blossom reiterated, still puzzled. His expression was confusing her all the more too, he was smirking ever so slightly.

"It had its ups, it had its downs." He said, peering at her from beneath his red shaggy hair. He still had that stupid smile on his face.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Blossom questioned.

He shrugged. "Take it as you will." He answered casually.

She blinked. "Did you - are you trying to compliment me, in a really roundabout way?"

"You think I would compliment you?" Brick asked, still aloof to the core.

"Well, no, but it just, from what you was saying -" She stopped herself, realising she was stuttering - and that she probably looked like an idiot. This irritated her. "You were saying what happened improved your day. Care to explain?"

"No. I don't." Brick answered flatly. They'd arrived at their first class now, and Brick had opened the door for her. She didn't walk through, only furrowed her brow at him, her arms crossed against her chest.

"It must be very hard for you, having to interact with others when you have absolutely _no_ social skills." She muttered.

He gestured his head towards the door he was still holding open for her. "Is this not a polite act?"

"You do not make a lick of sense, Brick Jojo." She murmured, walking through the door and taking her seat without another word.

_Don't I know it,_ he thought, letting go of the door after her.

...

"I tell you what, that is a bona fide case of right place at the right time. Fuck, I might take up reading now too." Mitch muttered as his pals snickered.

"Do you think the nanobots will come again?" Dom asked, and Buttercup rolled her eyes and shook her head at them.

"You guys are fucking lame." She replied, twirling her pencil around her fingers.

"Maybe in another 12 years time, if we're lucky." Mitch responded, and Buttercup elbowed him in the chest.

"Brick is one lucky dude." Dom responded with a sigh. "I mean what are the odds of that happening?!"

"You should have heard him when he told me and Boomer about it when we got home." Butch said, leaning back in his chair. "'Oh, nothing happened! I didn't even look! I just happened to invite her to our apartment, butt naked, and nothing else happened whatsoever!'" He did a bad impression of Brick, and they all sniggered.

"He leant her some clothes. I thought it was pretty decent of him." Buttercup said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah but, he _did_ fucking look." Butch responded.

"Of course he did. But her being nude wasn't a free pass for him. Or anyone, for that matter. I could strip down nude right now and parade through Orange Avenue like the bad ass bitch that I am, but it wouldn't mean it was a free for all, you shithead." Buttercup replied, and Butch swallowed the saliva that had pooled in his mouth.

"Hey, you're right. Let's put this theory to the test." Butch replied, and Buttercup tutted at him. "Or maybe we could go stand on my block and wait for the nanobots."

"You need fucking help." Buttercup muttered as Butch grinned at her.

"I wonder if Brick realises he's like the first guy to ever get a look at her goodies." Mitch asked, and Buttercup slapped him upside the head. "Ouch! What? It's a legit thought!"

"He may have looked at her goodies but _I've_ kissed her." Harry said proudly, and everyone but Butch groaned.

_"You_ kissed her?" Butch asked, confused. _"You?"_

"Yep." Harry said, popping the p.

"For god's sake Harry we were 5!" Buttercup cried.

"I still kissed her! And she kissed me back!" Harry defended. It was a win in his eyes no matter the circumstances.

"If you stopped focussing on Blossom's big red bow, you'd remember that Bubbles and me kissed you too, you moron. And it wasn't even on the lips!" Buttercup continued.

"What - how?!" Butch asked, not liking being out of the loop.

"Harry had 'cooties' in kindergarten." Mitch loosely explained. "Even the Powerpuff girls were scared of him. And Mojo Jojo used it against them for awhile."

"Until he trapped us in a small space with him and he pinned Blossom and kissed her. We realised cooties weren't real and then kicked Mojo's ass." Buttercup said, shrugging.

"After you all drowned me in kisses." Harry added with a content smile.

"We were 5. Move on." Buttercup said, and they all sniggered.

"Kiss is a kiss." Harry insisted.

"Welllllp technically speaking, you've kissed me like a dozen times then." Butch said, pointing to Buttercup.

"Unfortunately, yes. But remember I was trying to destroy you. You have no idea the power trip destroying someone with your kiss can give a five year old." Buttercup said with a smile.

"And you have no idea how shitty being blown up is!" Butch said, and Buttercup's smile faltered. She had no idea if he was mucking around or not.

"Blossom said you guys weren't stable anyway. Mojo made you in a toilet for fuck's sake." Buttercup said, and to her surprise, Butch nodded.

"Probably true. But I'm pretty stable now." He said, leaning back in his chair.

"Not mentally." Buttercup responded.

...

"Now, I don't expect you to work in silence, but I do expect you to get on with your work." Mr Green instructed from his desk as he looked out at his music class.

There was a low murmur of protest from the class and Mr Green hushed them. "Come on guys, you get to do a lot of practical in this class - you have to fit the theory in as well. An hour of theory then you can go play. Sound like a deal?" He proposed, and the class collectively relented as they got their workbooks out.

The music class had tables that seated two pushed together into larger tables rather than single desks, which of course meant Blossom was sat next to Brick once again; but to make matters worse she had Butch on her other side. Music was fast becoming her least favourite subject, which pained her, as it was actually her favourite.

She pulled her work out of her bag and a pen, and began to fill in some of the answers; but she was struggling to shift the feeling that she was being watched.

When she glanced around, the rest of the table except Buttercup, and Brick, who was to her right, were looking her way. She frowned, and all but Butch looked away, immediately going back to their work.

Blossom fiercened her gaze and Butch looked down at his own workbook with a snigger.

She shook her head. "This is getting ridiculous." She hissed under her breath, causing Brick to look her way. He caught the devious look on his brothers face; a look he was familiar with, and put two and two together.

"At least you don't have to live with him." Brick replied flatly.

Blossom furrowed her brow, but continued on with her work, not wanting to talk about it with Brick. It was humiliating.

"So, I heard you got a new book from the bookstore the other day, Brick?"

Brick looked up at his brother, his expression slightly weary, but mostly unamused, and blinked. "What?" He bit out.

"Your new book you were telling us about: 'How to look good naked, by Blossom Utonium.'" Butch said with a mischievous grin as the entire table burst into laughter, including Buttercup, despite Blossom glaring at them all.

Brick tried to hold back the smile that was playing about his lips, and Blossom cocked her head around to glare at him. Unfortunately for him, she caught the stupid smile on his face before it disappeared.

She scowled at him as her cheeks went cherry red.

"Didn't you describe it as a _magnificent_ read? A _drool-worthy_ page turner?" Butch continued, and Buttercup elbowed him now as she tried to stifle her laughter. She'd seen Blossom's face and could see she wasn't going to find it funny any time soon.

"I haven't said a word." Brick swore, and Butch scoffed loudly.

"Ha! Yeah right! He's told me and Boom everythinggggggggg." Butch said, waggling his eyebrows with a lascivious smile.

Blossom's lip curled at him in disgust, and Buttercup elbowed him again.

"Shut up now man. You're taking it too far." She hissed at him.

Blossom turned her gaze on Brick, furious, and still beetroot red, and he shook his head incredulously.

"I haven't said a thing to him! He was hounding me all weekend but I didn't say _ANYTHING!"_ Brick insisted.

"So is it a regular thing, these nanobots?" Butch went on to ask, and Blossom rose from her seat, grabbing her workbook.

"Mr Green, may I work outside? Alone." She bit out.

Mr Green daren't argue with the stony expression on her face. "Sure, Blossom. Sure… Hey guys, can you keep it down and get on with your work, please?"

Brick watched Blossom sweep out of the room in a blur of pink, then he trained his eyes on his brother, anger evident in his red orbs.

"Will you can it about the nanobots? As if I need her to be pissier with me then she normally is!" Brick barked, and Butch sniggered.

"He's right. Drop it now. I don't want to hear another word about how my sister looks naked. I see enough of that shit myself sharing a room with them both." Buttercup said with a disgusted shiver, continuing with her work. The table went quiet again, and Buttercup looked up to see what the deal was, and noticed all five pairs of eyes from the remaining boys on her table were glancing at her widely, with mouths agog.

She rolled her eyes.

Brick shook his head lightly, snapping out of it, then glared at his brother once again. "Seriously Butch. Shut the fuck up about it. I don't know what you're bragging about anyway, _I'm_ the one who saw her naked and I haven't told you a fucking thing, and you know it."

"I know, it's just funny seeing her go all red and embarrassed like that." Butch chuckled, and Buttercup suddenly felt protective of her sister. The only one who was allowed to humiliate her to that point was _her._

"It ends now." Buttercup threatened, and Butch sighed.

"You guys are all boring." He commented.

"That was a good one though. 'How to look good naked by Blossom Utonium.'" Mitch murmured, and they all began to laugh again until Mr Green hushed them.

...

Blossom left her workbook on the stray desk in the music hall and made her way to the nearest toilet, hoping the walk there would help calm her down.

As she pushed the door to the girls bathroom half open, she heard her name and paused, listening. She recognised the voice straightaway; Princess, and a couple of her friends.

"Urgh, it doesn't shock me. I always knew she was actually a _massive_ slut. This whole, prude-y innocent virgin act of hers doesn't fool anyone. Why do you think so many boys fall about her feet? Clearly she's giving them what they want." Princess said, and one of her friends tutted in reply.

"Tell me about it. Do you think they're like, hooking up regularly now, or dating or what?" Someone asked; Blossom thought it sounded like Sandy Boister.

Princess scoffed. "No. Of _course_ not. Brick hates her guts. He's probably just trying to humiliate her somehow. Just using her for sex. But not to worry girls, it doesn't matter if he's had Blossom, he can _still_ have _me._ I am not giving up."

Her friends giggled and Blossom took a step backwards, letting the door to the toilets swing closed again. Her trip to the bathroom had just made her madder. And also, a tiny bit upset, even though she would never admit to anyone that Princess' venomous expulsions hurt her sometimes.

It hadn't taken five minutes for what had happened to spread around the school like head lice in kindergarten. She wondered how it could go from the pair of them getting caught in a downfall of nanobots, to them 'hooking up'?! Damn their silly whispering, and damn teenagers digesting any laughable drivel they heard in the school hallways.

Blossom had been an early bloomer, and she was still facing an uphill battle with her figure and the way she felt about the way she looked. She'd had to deal with the confusion of having to begin wearing a bra way before her sisters, and then the eventual overt sexualization regardless of what she wore as she'd gotten older. It had baffled her how the moment she'd developed breasts, the newspaper headlines went from 'Powerpuff leader helps save hundreds from burning building' to 'Maybe that was the wrong t shirt to fight a monster in Blossom? #cleavage'.

It wasn't that she hated the attention, when it wasn't brazen or in anyway offensive, she didn't mind it too much. She just wished and hoped people would see that there was a lot more to her than the way she looked.

For instance, her sisters were two incredibly beautiful young ladies, but they didn't get the same onslaught of attention, or the same kind of attention that Blossom tended to receive. Buttercup had her band, and her attitude; she would bite any unwanted admirers head off if they overstepped the mark. And Bubbles, she didn't really understand why it was different for her. Maybe it was just how cute and warm she was. Maybe the cute factor kept the sleaze at bay.

But it was different for Blossom; and it really bugged her. It wasn't like there wasn't more to her than a pretty face. She protected Townsville alongside her sisters, for a start. She volunteered at the homeless shelter whenever she could, and had organised countless food drives over the years. She had done a lot for the Arts department at her school, and she played guitar and performed at school functions.

And it was probably these types of instances, plus others, that made her behave in the refined manner that she did; that and it was just who she was.

So when things like this got spread around, she just felt like she was truly cursed to forever have to deal with this sort of rubbish. The curse of the curves. Having a voluptuous, shapely figure didn't automatically mean she was promiscuous. And it saddened her that that was the general presumption these days.

She turned, briskly heading back to music. If she lingered there any longer, Princess and her gaggle would run right into her, and she really wasn't in the mood to be taunted by her right now, she'd already heard enough.

...

"What do you want?" Blossom muttered as Brick entered Blossom's usual practice booth.

"Mr Green sent me in here. We have that final piece for this term that Dixon said about, remember?" Brick said, dumping his school bag down on the floor.

"You're actually going to do that with me?" Blossom questioned. She'd barely looked at him since he'd walked in, she was too engrossed in tuning her guitar.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" Brick said with a shrug. Blossom looked up at him, cranking an eyebrow. "What? What is that look for?"

She ignored his question, and went back to strumming on her guitar as she tuned it. He looked up to the heavens with a sigh.

"So we're back on the ignoring me thing? Great. That's super." Brick muttered sarcastically, sliding down onto the floor beside his bag, and ruffling his red hair beneath his cap, prompting it to fall off into his lap.

"I don't have anything to say to you." She responded curtly and Brick growled in frustration.

"Why don't you stop being a raging bitch for two seconds and _listen_ to me! I didn't say anything to my brothers about what happened Saturday! I told them what happened yes but, I didn't go into any detail!" He cried and she shook her head slightly, giving him a frosty look. She was very good at a frosty look. "You told your sisters! And I'm not biting your head off about it!"

"I _had_ to tell my sisters, and the Professor! I came home in your _clothes!"_ Blossom replied, her voice nearing shrill. "Which wasn't an added embarrassment at all."

"Well better my clothes then nude surely? I could have left you there butt naked and I didn't, I had no reason to help you, but I did - yet I'm still getting shit from you. I can't fucking win." Brick said, rubbing at his temples.

"Stop cursing at me." Blossom murmured.

"Stop fucking me off. I don't even get what you're mad about. If I had spoken to my brothers about what I saw, I clearly haven't said anything bad, have I? Cos everyone's still dribbling at the sight of you like usual!" Brick spat, and Blossom narrowed her eyes at him.

"And what, you think I like that?" Blossom asked, placing her guitar down.

"Oh I'm sure you enjoy the attention at least a little bit." Brick said, holding back a scoff. "I'm sure this has all been a huge ego stroke for you really, and I haven't even uttered a fucking word to anyone."

She shook her head, gritting her teeth in her anger. "No Brick. It hasn't. It's just been embarrassing. And I just wish everyone would shut up about it. Especially your filthy minded brother."

"Butch is just trying to get a rise out of you. Ignore him. He's like an infant. And he doesn't even have any ammo cos I told him jack shit!" Brick insisted.

"Yeah well I wish he and everyone else would just stop, because now it's being spread around the school, incorrectly, which just makes it even more humiliating."

"What do you mean?" Brick asked, screwing his face up in confusion.

"I overheard Princess and her mindless cronies talking about what a 'massive slut' I am, because we have apparently 'hooked up'. This is just the last thing I need." Blossom explained with a sigh.

Brick paused for a second, amazed and annoyed all at the same time by the speed the incident had not only spread across the school but turned into something completely false as well. Was this seriously what High school was like? He was _so_ done with it already. "Oh who cares what the dumb kids at this school think happened? Nothing happened. Which is exactly what I told my brothers. And exactly what I'll tell anyone that dares ask me about it."

"It's so frustrating that you're being treated as some kind of champ, yet I'm apparently a 'slut'? It's ridiculous. And all cos of some nanobots, and our grade's overactive imaginations." Blossom complained.

Brick wasn't sure if she was still angry at him, or their school year. "Just ignore it. We know what happened - or what _didn't_ happen. Who gives a fuck what they think?"

Blossom narrowed her eyes at him slightly, but she didn't look as angry as she had. "Why are you being so nice to me today?" She asked him suspiciously.

He screwed his face up again. "I'm not."

"Yes you are. This morning you were really polite to me, and now you're not being terrible like you usually are - is this all because you've seen me naked?" She asked, looking shocked.

Brick's mouth fell open. "What?! No! I mean - no!" He cried, and she shook her head at him. "I called you a raging bitch seconds ago!"

"That's not as bad as the many others in the plethora of pet names you have given me over the years. You know I saw you naked too, Brick. I can be generous or I can be stingy about what I saw, depending on how pig-like you are about what you saw." She folded her arms across her chest, and Brick couldn't help but laugh in disbelief. It was the nicer laugh again.

"You conniving little shrew." He murmured, and she smiled wickedly.

"You just remember that when you think about making some comment about what you saw. I saw plenty too."

"I haven't made any comments." Brick persisted. "Seriously, I didn't answer any of Butch's many, _many_ questions."

"He's disgusting." Blossom muttered.

"He's Butch." He said with a shrug. "Anyway, don't act like your sisters didn't have any questions. I have super hearing remember, so I know what you girls are actually like. Walking through this school, you hear some crazy ass things coming from the girls bathrooms and locker rooms."

"That doesn't mean I told them anything. I didn't look." Blossom mumbled, and Brick scoffed.

"I know for a fact you told them something from the way they were smirking at me every time they've seen me." Brick said, and she looked up at him, her face becoming redder and hotter. His cap was still in his lap, his scruffy chin length locks sticking up at different angles, and his expression was almost playful. It made her blush harder. "You know that blush on your face speaks for itself." He grinned, and it was almost flirtatious.

She then of course, went even redder. "I didn't - I haven't - this is totally inappropriate!" She cried and Brick laughed. It was going to take some to get used to the sound of his laugh. This laugh that wasn't full of malice. "I didn't even look anyway!"

"Pfffft," Brick said, shaking his head. "You looked. I saw you look. You couldn't help but look!"

"Shut up!" She cried, still ruby red. "You're doing it again. Stop being nice to me now you've seen me naked."

"Whatever." Brick said, but he was still smirking.

...

"So how does it feel to be talk of the school?" Boomer asked with a smirk as Brick sat down opposite him at their usual table in the cafeteria.

"Amazing." Brick replied sarcastically as he opened the bag his sandwich was wrapped in.

"So according to some of the girls talking in my Art class, you and Blossom are hooking up on the regular?" Boomer said, folding his arms across his chest. "When were you going to mention this to me, your favourite brother? There was me thinking we told each other everything. And where have you been hiding her? In your closet?" He wondered sarcastically.

"Don't. It's absurd how quickly these sheep forget the fact that we're enemies. One little nanobot incident, and she's my booty call?" Brick said, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't say enemy, anymore." Boomer said, taking a bite into his apple. Brick furrowed his brow at him. "Well what? Can't you see yourself how pointless it all is now? Don't you think that Him is the real problem for us now? Since we stopped fighting the girls, how much easier has life been?" He asked through his mouthful of apple.

Brick shrugged. "I don't know if beating the shit out of her on the regular -"

"Or having the shit beat out of _you,_ by _her."_ Boomer intercepted, and Brick rolled his eyes.

"Or _occasionally_ having the shit beat out of me by her, is easier than having to listen to her harp on and spend almost every waking moment of school with her." Brick replied.

"And have a rumour that she's your bit of boot-ay going around." Boomer added, and Brick threw a piece of crust from his sandwich at him.

"Can you shut up about that? Or I'll start some ridiculous rumour about you and Blondielocks." Brick said, biting into his sandwich.

"Go ahead, doesn't bother me." Boomer shrugged.

"No I suppose it wouldn't, Mr Centre-of-attention." Brick muttered.

"You know it. Hey, speaking of, I've got my first art project." Boomer said with a grin and Brick cocked his head up as he ate.

"You sound excited about that." Brick noted and Boomer nodded.

"Well, you know I like to draw and shit." Boomer shrugged.

"What is it?" Brick asked and Boomer's enthusiastic smile returned.

"It's portraits. We've been paired up, and we have to draw each other in class a few times, in different styles, then do a painting by memory at home. Guess who I was partnered up with?" Boomer said and Brick sighed.

"Blondielocks?" He questioned, and Boomer nodded. "Of course you are. I get paired with Blossom for everything too. It's ridiculous. That sounds pretty intense though."

"I guess so. I'm looking forward to it." Boomer said, taking another huge bite of his apple. Brick watched him for a few seconds.

"You're really getting along with her aren't you?" He asked, and Boomer's casual expression didn't change as he answered.

"Yup. She's really - err, she's all right." He said, stopping himself a little.

Brick eyed him again. "Boomer, you don't happen to be developing some sort of -"

"Yo, Brick Jojo?"

Brick's question was interrupted by three of the boys from their grade approaching the table. Preston, Emmett and Christian, three of the popular lads.

"Yes?" Brick asked bluntly, not liking being interrupted.

"So word's going around about you and Blossom Utonium." Preston said, looking impressed. Boomer stifled a laugh and Brick gave Preston a tired look.

"Oh come on." He muttered, rubbing at his temple.

"We heard you banged her?" Christian asked, his voice almost filled with awe.

"No." Brick responded. "I did not 'bang' her. We were caught out by nanobots. Nothing else. So you can go now."

"Oh, those things the other day, that eat your clothes got you both?" Preston questioned.

"Yes." Brick said, his patience thinning.

"So you _did_ see her naked?"

Brick was getting too annoyed to answer. He didn't suffer fools well. Boomer chuckled and answered for him. "Yeah, the nanobots ate their clothes up like they were hot donuts."

Preston looked at Brick with a puzzled face. "So why didn't you hit that?"

"Fuck, do you guys share a brain cell or something? Pass it around when it's your turn to talk? Get the fuck out of here!" Brick growled; and it didn't take them long to get the message and trundle away.

Boomer laughed as he watched them go, and Brick sunk into the table head first.

"Oh Brick, you're such a stud." Boomer laughed.

...

"Why are Preston and his friends talking to Brick?" Blossom said, before popping a cherry tomato in her mouth.

"God knows." Holly said, glancing over in the direction Blossom was looking.

"He doesn't look too happy to be talking to them though." Julie noted, and Blossom looked indifferent.

"You tell me who Brick _does_ look happy to be talking to." Blossom responded, and Julie nodded, knowing that was a fair point.

"He looked pretty calm talking to you this morning." Holly pointed out, and Blossom gave her friend a displeased look.

"He's been alarmingly nice to me since our nanobot incident. Quite typical really. Which isn't a word I would have used to describe Brick, prior to this." Blossom murmured, and Holly and Julie smirked.

"Guess his hormones control him more than he's aware." Holly inputted, and Blossom allowed a small smile to form on her face momentarily.

"Maybe you should have flashed him years ago, might have made life easier." Julie said, and Blossom shot her a mock shocked look as they laughed, before shaking her head at the silly idea of it.

On the table next to them, Princess, a few of her friends, and one of the football players, Maxwell George were sat, and he'd overheard their conversation.

"I'm not shocked he's changed his tune. He's been telling us all about how super soft your titties are, Blossom. That's enough to change a man. Wanna let me have a turn sometime?" Maxwell asked, groping the air excitedly and waggling his eyebrows at her. Princess and her friends tittered, and Blossom's mouth fell open as she glared at him.

"Just ignore it." Holly told her, squeezing onto her friend's hand supportively.

"This is ridiculous." Blossom hissed as Julie stared daggers at the table bedside theirs. "I hate school at the minute. I hate people. Why can't I just go to school, do my work, and go home? Why do we have to socialise with _idiots_ while we're here?" Blossom ranted as Holly gave her hand another squeeze.

"Calm down. It's just total nonsense. I'm sure no one but them lot believes it all anyway. They saw the nanobots in the town, and on the news. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. And you two can't have been the only ones who got caught in it."

"And why are _they_ here?!" Blossom continued her rant, pointing over at Brick and Boomer's table. "I'm fed up of them causing me nothing but headaches! He acted all respectable and, almost nice about it all, and then lied to my face that he hadn't said anything lewd. Now I just look like an idiot!"

"Blossom I'm sure he hasn't said a thing. Maxwell George is a freaking _moron."_ Julie said. "The guy has an IQ of like, 12. And that's pushing it. Please ignore it, and just go about your day with your head held high. You've done nothing wrong. And anyway, Princess will do something disgracefully trampy before you know it and this whole thing will be forgotten about." Julie assured her.

...

"I am getting _so_ excited for the battle of the band's next month now!" Louie cried, twirling his car keys as they approached his van out in the parking lot.

"I know, it's only like 4 weeks away now!" Mitch replied, just as enthusiastic. "It's gunna be fucking sick. There's shit tons of scouts gunna be there. Imagine if we get discovered?!"

"Oh god, don't! I get goosebumps just imagining it." Buttercup grinned dreamily. "Seriously, we've gotta rock the shit out of that stage."

"We will BC, we will." Cody said as he held the door of the van open for Buttercup to chuck her school bag into.

"When is it again?" Butch asked, and Buttercup narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why do _you_ want to know?" She asked and Butch rolled his eyes.

"I'm gunna go aren't I? With Harry and Dom." Butch reasoned, and Buttercup sighed, not even bothering to argue with him. "Probably my brothers too."

"Course he is. We need as many people there as we can cheering us on." Louie said as he climbed into the driver's seat. "Yo, you coming to band prac with us Butch?"

Buttercup flashed him an aggravated look, but Louie all but ignored it.

"Yeah sure. Boomer's gone to the mall with Bubbles and her friends, and Brick's on library duty with Blossom. I've got nothing better to do."

"You can show me that sick beat you were telling me about in music." Cody said and Butch nodded, delving into conversation with him about it once again. When he got talking about drums there was no stopping him. Buttercup sighed.

"Or you could just go play your own drum kit at home so we can practice for our gig?" Buttercup suggested just as Butch was climbing into the back of the van. Everyone else had gotten into the van already, and Butch sighed raggedly.

"Come on Buttercup, I've got nowhere else to go, I'll be good as gold." He promised.

She stared at him as he put on his best, most innocent face he could muster. It was mildly frightening. "Fine." She said eventually, and he fist pumped the air. "But _don't_ think I'm warming to you." She said, pointing a finger at him.

He clutched her hand and yanked her into the van. "No no, I can still feel the venomous hate oozing from your very pores towards me."

"Good." Buttercup said as she pulled her hand away and crossed her arms over her chest, as Butch snickered.

...

Brick had been in the library with Blossom for a good half hour, and she still hadn't muttered a word to him. Normally this wouldn't have bothered him that much, but she had also ignored him through World History and Trigonometry; pretty much since Music had ended.

And she was was also shooting him the dirtiest looks she owned when she wasn't completely avoiding his eye line.

He half sighed half groaned as he turned to look at her; the aisle of books they were stood in rearranging was very narrow and damn near claustrophobic. It was just adding to Brick's frustration.

"I've gotta say, I'm really loving this whole yoyo thing you've got going on. Really fun to keep up with." Brick commented as he watched her continue to stack books on the middle shelf.

She ignored him once again, but a frown appeared on her face.

"Why don't you write me up some kind of schedule or something? That way I'll know when -"

"You're a liar." She snapped, and he smiled a slightly satisfied smile. He knew if he irritated her enough she'd crack and speak to him. Maybe he _was_ getting to know her better. He furrowed his brow at what she'd just said.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You're a liar, and I'm an idiot. Just as things were starting to improve a bit, and being around you so much was getting a little easier, you just act as shallow and perverted as your brother - as half this school!" Blossom said, putting a book back with force.

"What?" He asked again. "How?"

"I saw you talking with Preston and the other jock morons. I know you've been saying things to them!" Blossom accused, putting her hands on her hips.

"I told them to fuck off! They are massive douchebags! You know that better than I do! You really think I would go and converse with the likes of them?" Brick exclaimed. Blossom pouted as she stared at him. "Come on, you're just finding things to be angry with me about now. I haven't done a thing wrong, I fucking helped you! Clearly I shouldn't have bothered. You ungrateful bitch."

Blossom's eyes flashed with anger as he snarled at her.

"Boomer was sat with me when they came over. He will vouch for me. What did they say I said?" Brick asked and Blossom shook her head.

"I'm not repeating it." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh for fucks sake." Brick cried, when a piercing SHHHHHH resounded from Miss Hammond the librarian's, direction. Blossom gave her an apologetic look until she moved on slightly.

Brick pointed to her retreating back. "Take a good look at that Blossom, cos that's your fucking future. Hope you've got a liking for cats now, cos something's telling me you're gunna be surrounded by them!"

"You are a callous idiot." She hissed at him. They stared each other down furiously, before turning in unison to opposite bookshelves and beginning to line the books back on the shelves as carefully as they could muster when they were both so pissed off.

They continued on in silence, restacking the new books for this section with their backs to each other. But the aisle was small, and every now and then they would brush up against each other, causing one, or both to flinch and continue on as if it hadn't happened.

As Blossom made her way to the middle of the aisle, so did Brick, and as their backs touched they both turned sharply at the same time, coming face to face.

A blush immediately crept up Blossom's face, and she actually squeaked from being so close to him, and Brick's words from earlier that day entered his head: _'You know that blush on your face speaks for itself.'_

But Brick had no idea there was a hint of red slowly appearing on his own cheeks, that Blossom had noticed, as she peered up at him with wide eyes.

After a distraught moment, they both whizzed around again, and Blossom continued stacking the books, her brain a little scrambled.

Brick picked up a book from his own trolley too, putting it on the shelf slowly, then pausing as he picked up another from the pile. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest. Why was his fucking heart going ten to the dozen?

Behind him, Blossom peeked at him without turning to face him, seeing he had paused.

Brick came to and looked down at the book in his hands. A beaten up copy of Romeo and Juliet, by William Shakespeare. _For fucks sake._ He put it down with a thud, grabbing up the next book and sitting down on the footstool by the end of the aisle. He flicked through it a couple of times, then stopped at the beginning to have a read, realising with simmering rage that it was another fucking copy of Romeo and Juliet. He sighed, beginning to read.

Blossom left him to it for about 10 minutes before it started to bug her that she was doing this alone. She turned and looked at him pointedly, but he didn't even look up at her.

"Are you going to help me, or are you just going to read?" She snapped, and slowly, he lowered the book in his hands and placed it back onto the shelf.

"It's a shit read anyway." He murmured, then began to quickly place the books onto the shelf once again.

She rolled her eyes, and went back to her own shelf. 

"William Shakespeare isn't a good read?" She asked in a patronising voice.

"Romeo and Juliet isn't a good read. Probably his worst one in fact." He replied. She didn't respond, surprised he'd read Romeo and Juliet let alone any of Shakespeares' other works.

She continued stacking the shelves wordlessly; occasionally checking on him in her peripheral vision. He was working quickly, too quickly. She began to imagine all the mistakes he was presumably making, and then them having to come back and redo it all because he was being half assed about it. The less time she had to spend in this library with him the better.

"Are you doing it right? In alphabetical order? I _really_ don't want to have to come and do all this again you know." Blossom questioned, and Brick grit his teeth, closing his eyes. _Just_ as he had calmed down.

"Yes I'm doing it correctly. I'm not a fucking idiot you know." He snapped, continuing to stack the books.

"Coulda fooled me." Blossom muttered, going back to her shelf.

Brick whirled around to face her, ready for round two. "If I'm such a fucking idiot how come I made it into all the same classes as you _without_ a school education?"

"Because you're my counterpart." She answered nonchalantly. "Or you got lucky."

"For your information," He snarled through tightly shut teeth. "I made sure my brothers and I were relatively book smart. And I actually _like_ reading."

Blossom had noticed how he always seemed to have his nose in a book.

"There's more to me than you think." He muttered quietly, not sounding so angry now, and Blossom frowned.

"I know, and that's what worries me." Blossom replied.

...

Buttercup rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm up; she'd left her coat inside Louie's garage.

The side door to the garage opened and shut again, and Buttercup felt her coat drop onto her head, almost making her jump. She pulled it off, peering at who had dumped it there.

"Did you forget it's November?" Cody asked with a smile on his face.

Buttercup smirked as she pulled it on. "Clearly. Thanks man." She said, wiping at her forehead. "I'm sweating from practice though. Thought the cool air would be nice and refreshing."

"And fucking freezing?" He added, and she nodded.

"Yeah. And that. So do you think we're ready for the battle of the bands?" Buttercup asked as Cody perched down beside her on the curb.

"I think we're going to slay it." Cody said, putting his hand out for Buttercup to high five.

"Ahh I can't wait. It's gunna be awesome. If we get signed, man - I'm made up for life." Buttercup cried.

Cody laughed and nodded along. "It would be amazing."

"Well if anyone deserves it it's us. We've worked _so_ hard. I mean who can beat this dynamic rhythm section?" Buttercup asked, and Cody nodded with a grin.

"We are pretty incredible. But we've had plenty of time to practice."

"Totally. We're gunna smash it." Buttercup said happily.

"Speaking of astounding rhythm sections, Butch is pretty good on the drums huh?" Cody asked, and Buttercup's face fell slightly at the mention of her counterpart.

"I guess, if I'm talking from an impartial standpoint, yes, he's really good on the drums. That isn't going to make me like him though, bassist or no bassist." Buttercup responded, and Cody chuckled.

"That's fair enough. You do have a shit ton of history together."

"That's one way of putting it." Buttercup murmured.

She scuffed her foot along the concrete, it travelled along the gravel slowly, and she glared at it, Butch on her mind.

"You know, if we seriously thought you were in any kind of danger, or whatever, with Butch hanging around, you know we wouldn't be cool with it right?" Cody said, as Buttercup continued to give her beaten old Converse death stares. "Like, we're well aware that you can look after yourself and all, but we still look out for you. And there's no way Butch would be allowed to, I dunno, become one of us or whatever, if we suspected him in any way. I seriously think the dude just wants to be normal for once." Cody said with a shrug. "And I guess me and the guys have just been thinking, you know, everyone deserves at least one chance. We kind of feel sorry for him. He doesn't know any better. But, regardless of all that, you come first though BC." He placed his hand on her shoulder, and she looked around at him with a less pissy look on her face.

"Look, I'm okay with how things are for now, but I have known him for a long while. I have every right not to trust him. And to hate his guts." Buttercup said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Right, and that's fine. I think he might grow on you though." Cody said, and Buttercup narrowed her eyes at him.

"Really? You're gunna make that prediction?" She said and he sniggered.

"Yeah. You're more alike than you know. Or, are willing to admit. And I know you, right?" Cody said with a slanted smile. Buttercup nodded, a small smile playing about her lips. But it was small, and a little bit nostalgic.

"Yeah. You do." She answered. There was a small pause, and she decided to change the subject because the conversation was suddenly heading down a road she wasn't comfortable with. A road that was in the past. "Hey, I'm really happy for you, about Holly. She's really nice, and I know you've liked her for awhile now..."

He nodded, smiling at the mention of his girlfriend. In fact, smiling was putting it lightly, his face completely lit up. It stung a bit.

"Thanks. Yeah, she's a great girl. I'm glad we can still be okay about everything though." Cody said, and Buttercup nodded.

"Yeah, course. We didn't date that long anyway." Buttercup said with a light shrug. "It's way in the past. She's cool with us hanging together, and all the band stuff though, right?"

"Yeah, of course. You're sorta seeing someone, I've got a new girlfriend, it's all good." Cody replied with that same soppy smile when he thought about Holly. Did he ever have that soppy smile about her? Buttercup wasn't sure.

The side door to the garage flew open suddenly, and Louie came running out yelling "Oh my god, oh my god oh my god!"

"Louie? What's wrong?" Buttercup cried, whizzing into the air.

"It's Mitch!" He exclaimed, his hands on the side of his head. "Oh man! His arm, it's, it's -"

Mitch walked slowly out of the same door Louie had flung himself out of; his arm held out in front of him, Butch right beside him looking guilty - an expression Buttercup had never seen on his face before. And she guessed what had happened quickly. "What the fuck did you do?!" Buttercup snarled, going for him.

"BC, wait, it was an accident!" Mitch cried, as Butch put his arms up to stop Buttercup's incoming attack.

"It was an accident!" Butch repeated as Buttercup seized the scruff of his school shirt.

"It was - it totally was. Fuck!" Mitch said, clearly in pain but trying to act as if he wasn't. Buttercup glared at Butch, but let him go to look at Mitch's arm.

It was hanging at a nasty angle, and Buttercup winced. "Shit. That's broken. That's fucked. Shit!"

"I'll go get my Mom!" Louie cried, disappearing back inside his house.

"What the fuck happened?" Buttercup asked as Cody looked at Mitch's arm and winced too.

"Butch and I, we were just, just messing around." Mitch began to explain, in the background Butch could be heard apologising over and over again. "Play fighting and well, it got a little rough. But it was an accident! We were just playing. He didn't do it on purpose."

"You fucking shit!" Buttercup cried, punching Butch on the arm. "His arm is fucked!"

"It's probably, just, just a sprain." Mitch said, gritting his teeth through the pain.

"Sprain?!" Buttercup exclaimed. "It's fucked!"

"It's definitely broken man." Cody said grimly. "You're gunna need a cast. You're not going to be able to play."

Mitch cursed under his breath, and Butch continued to apologise. "Don't worry about it man. It was an accident. We'll, we'll sort something out."

Mrs Swift came out with Louie, her car keys in her hand. She winced when she looked over Mitch's arm, and guided him towards the car, telling him she was taking him to the hospital. Buttercup and Cody helped him get buckled in as Louie got in on the other side. Butch stood a foot or so away watching, feeling guilty. It wasn't an emotion he was familiar with. But it was really sucky.

"I'll call your Grandma. Text me with any news." Buttercup instructed as the car reversed off the drive. They watched them disappear, then Buttercup turned to look at Butch, her green eyes almost glowing with anger.

"There goes the fucking battle of the bands." Buttercup said, raising her hands in the air and dropping them against her thighs.

"Buttercup, I'm sorry!" Butch cried, and she shook her head at him.

"You're such a piece of shit you know that?" Buttercup yelled, storming back into the garage and returning seconds later with her bass bag in her hands.

"It was a total accident! I, I didn't mean to hurt him!" Butch cried and Buttercup shook her head at him. She was furious. Cody didn't say anything, he knew there wasn't much that could be said. Accidents happened.

"Fuck you! Just, fuck you!" She spat, jetting off into the air.

...

"So how long is he going to be out of action?" Robin asked with a grimace as she walked through the halls of Townsville High with Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom.

"6 weeks. Possibly more cos of physio after his cast gets taken off. He's not going to be able to play again till January. And the gig is in 4 weeks time. We're screwed. We're _totally_ screwed." Buttercup said despairingly as they approached homeroom. "I could kill that son of a bitch."

"Poor Mitch though." Robin murmured. "Is he coming in today?"

"No. Having the rest of the week off if I know Mitch like I think I do. He'll milk it." Buttercup answered.

"Well, a Rowdyruff boy did break his arm." Bubbles pointed out, and Blossom tutted.

"I knew they'd end up hurting someone." She said with a shake of her head.

"He swears down it was totally accidental." Buttercup scoffed.

"And what does Mitch say happened?" Robin queried, and Buttercup looked reluctant to answer as she leant against the lockers near their homeroom class, which they were queuing to get inside.

"He says they were play fighting. Claims it was an accident as well. He's not even mad at him. Just bummed we aren't going to get to play." Buttercup mumbled, and Robin patted her shoulder.

"We're _all_ bummed you're not going to get to do the battle of the bands, but it does sound like it was a legitimate accident." Robin said, and Buttercup sighed. She knew that was true but it didn't stop her being mad at him. The accident wouldn't have happened if Butch hadn't have been hanging around with them!

Miss Hearn arrived and opened the classroom up, and everyone slowly milled in. Buttercup took her seat at her desk, leaning her head down against it with a thud.

She was so bummed out. She'd really been looking forward to the battle of the bands. It was a big thing, and it could potentially get them further musically. She was really serious about the band, and really wanted them to go places. And furthermore, the last few weeks had been drizzled with shitty parts, what with Butch and his brothers arriving at their school and causing all kinds of stress and mayhem for her and her sisters; it had just been nice having something to look forward to. And now, there was nothing.

"Buttercup."

She sighed raggedly. She knew who it was by his voice, but she ignored him.

"Buttercup. Come on man. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break his fucking arm! I didn't mean to screw everything up!" Butch insisted, nudging her arm repeatedly till she looked up.

"Get out of here will you!" She hissed. "You big fuck up."

"Butch, will you please take your seat?" Miss Hearn instructed, and Butch did so without even looking at her. His desk was right beside Buttercup's, so he sat down but leant over nearer her so they could keep talking to her.

"How can I make it up to you all?" Butch asked, his voice so desperate, she'd never heard him sound so apologetic before.

"Maybe not break people's limbs?" Buttercup proposed in a low voice, and Butch groaned.

"I'll learn to play guitar if it will make you not in a mood with me, or, more of a mood with me than usual." Butch said willingly, and Buttercup gave him an exasperated look.

"No." She said bluntly.

"I bet I'd pick it up quickly! You know we have natural musical abilities." Butch cried. She gave him an icy look in reply. He desperately tried to think of another solution.

"Butch Jojo?" Miss Hearn said, calling off roll call.

"Yeah." Butch said bluntly. He then clicked his fingers together as he got an idea. "Brick plays!" He cried. "He could learn your stuff!"

"I can what?" Brick muttered, only hearing his name. His desk was one in front of Butch's. Both Buttercup and Butch ignored him.

"No way, I'm not asking him. Louie is gunna have to try and learn it." Buttercup replied. "Or, we just don't fucking do it."

"Oh right. Okay." Butch said, remembering Louie was their rhythm guitarist.

Buttercup glared at him momentarily. Miss Hearn called out her name and she mumbled out a 'Yes', before slumping back down face first on her desk.

Butch eyed her, full of remorse. Feeling guilty sucked.


	8. Oink oink

"It's no use man. I suck!" Louie cried, switching his amp off dejectedly, then perching on top of it. "I'm not a lead guitarist. I do rhythm. And the songs sound emptier without the rhythm. It's no good."

Buttercup rested her bass against her own amp and sighed, running a hand through her jet black hair. It hit just below her jawline; she'd not long had it cut.

Louie wasn't lying though. He was no lead guitarist. Rhythm was most definitely his thing, and the songs didn't sound the same without him.

"Ahh come on man, it's only been a week of practice. It's early days. You'll get there." Mitch said, his arm in a bright red cast, resting against his chest. He was sat next to Butch in the corner of the practice room. It was lunch time, they'd hired the room out every lunch they could to get as much extra practice in.

"And it's only 3 weeks till the gig! Nah, we're wasting our time here guys. We're better off getting someone who can play lead to step in. Cos I _suck."_ Louie insisted.

"You don't suck, you're getting there." Mitch said, but Louie shook his head. "Well then, what if we find someone who can play the rhythm? To fill out the sound? Would that make you feel better?" He offered, but Louie didn't look encouraged.

"Nah man, I'd rather play rhythm myself. I'm just not a lead man. Plus, I can't sing for shit, so who's gunna do your vocal parts?" Louie asked, and Mitch paused. He'd totally forgotten about his vocals.

"Buttercup can do them." He shrugged.

"It's not gunna work. Maybe we should just forget about it." Buttercup muttered gloomily.

Butch looked at her sullen expression and the guilt nearly ate him alive. "You can't just leave it. You guys are too good to just leave it." He told her, and she shot him an indignant stare.

"We wouldn't _be_ in this mess in the first place if it wasn't for your stupid monkey antics." Buttercup barked, and Butch pouted.

"And _my_ stupid monkey antics." Mitch added.

"Seriously Buttercup, Brick can play lead, he's really good. I'll get him to learn it!" Butch offered once again and Buttercup shook her head.

"No."

"Well, what about Boomer? He dabbles on the bass, they're sorta the same thing right?" Butch said, and Buttercup glanced at him heatedly.

"Erm, side note for Butch: saying bass guitar and guitar are the same thing is a good way to piss a bassist off." Cody murmured, and Butch's face fell blank.

"Oh." He mumbled as Buttercup shook her head at him in disgust.

"I'm not asking either of your dumbass brothers to step in for us. If I'm gunna ask anyone, I know who it'll be." Buttercup said, thinking deeply.

...

"Oh Blossom?"

"Buttercup, what are you doing in here? You're not in this class!" Blossom cried as Buttercup looked over her shoulder to see if the teacher had noticed her slink in with the other students who were filing inside. Blossom and Brick had already taken their seats in their desks next to each other. Buttercup leant against Blossom's desk, smiling the most friendly smile Brick thought he'd ever seen on her face.

"I know, I just needed to talk to you quickly." Buttercup said, still grinning over the top at her.

"Couldn't it wait till after school?" Blossom asked, and Buttercup shook her head rapidly.

"No, couldn't wait." She reached forward and flicked a strand of red hair that hung beside Blossom's face. "Did I tell you how pretty you look today?"

Blossom glanced at her sister with a flat, vexed expression, and Brick just looked plain puzzled as he watched the encounter. "What do you want?" Blossom questioned pointedly.

Buttercup dropped the act a bit and got down to business. "Look, okay, it's about the battle of the bands -"

"What about it?"

"I know you say rock isn't your thing or whatever, and you prefer to play acoustic now but please, please _please!_ Can you fill in for Mitch for me? I'd owe you for like FOREVER? Please?" Buttercup begged, and Blossom pulled a skeptical face.

"Oh I don't know Buttercup, it's like you said, I don't play that sort of music -" Blossom began but Buttercup interrupted her.

"BUT I know you can! Cos we have in the past! Come on Blossom, you'd be so good! It'd be fun! It's just 6 songs! 6 tiny little songs! It's nothing! But this gig is _everything_ to me! And we've tried for a week with Louie playing lead but he sucks, and the songs we're playing don't sound the same without the rhythm guitar - please Blossom! I'd be eternally grateful and I'd owe you a big fat one! You're more than capable on electric! You know you are! You can get Ruby out of the attic! She's not seen the light of day in years." Buttercup pressed.

"Ruby?" Brick questioned, but Blossom ignored him, as did Buttercup.

"Blossom please, this is _so_ important to me. I'll do the grocery shop Friday evening so you don't have to! I'll do your laundry, for a month! I'll -"

"Stop." Blossom said, putting her hand up.

Buttercup did, watching her sister with hopeful eyes. "Bloss, please. When do I _ever_ beg?"

"When is the gig?" Blossom asked softly, and Buttercup fist pumped the air.

"Yes! Yes! I _knew_ you'd come through for me!" Buttercup cried.

"I haven't said yes! When is it?" Blossom insisted, but Buttercup was still beaming.

"Friday 4th December." Buttercup answered, and Blossom's eyes widened.

"It's the 15th November." Blossom said bluntly, and Buttercup nodded eagerly.

"That's hardly any time to learn to play six songs perfectly?!" She exclaimed.

"And sing them. Mitch does back ups remember." Blossom's face grew even more uncertain. "Blossom come on! It'll be a piece of cake for you! Don't tell Mitch I said this but, _technically,_ you're better player than him. It'll be a breeze! So you in? Are you gunna make me get down on my knees and beg?"

"I'd make her get down on her knees." Brick inputted, and both sisters shot him a dirty look.

"Well it's a good thing no one asked you Flameboy." Buttercup replied quickly. Brick rolled his eyes.

"I'll come along to a couple of your practices and," Blossom paused, as her raven haired sister's face grew ever more hopeful. "I'll see what I can do."

"Ohhhh thank you Blossom thank you!" Buttercup cried, grabbing her sister's face and kissing her on the cheeks repeatedly. "Mwah! Yes! _Thank you!"_

"Jeez Buttercup." Blossom murmured, wiping her face.

"Buttercup Utonium! This isn't your class!" The teacher snapped, standing with her arms folded and staring at the green puff with a cross expression. But Buttercup was too busy celebrating to notice she was being scolded.

"Woohoo! _Yes!"_ She whooped, fist pumping her way out of the classroom and slamming the door behind her.

Blossom covered her face with her hand. "What did I just agree to?" She mumbled.

"Sounded to me like you're going to make yourself look like an idiot with Buttercup's band." Brick responded with a smirk, and Blossom glared at him.

Hmph. She could play electric guitar just as well as she could play the acoustic. Brick would see. If he was going, that was.

...

"Boomer? That doesn't look like portrait work to me?" Mrs Clark said, glancing over the blonde ruff's shoulder at the workbook he was scribbling into.

"Nope, it's a robot." Boomer replied matter of factly, and Mrs Clark suppressed an eye roll.

"I can see that. Can you begin your portrait work like everyone else in the class?" She questioned, and Boomer shook his head.

"My partner isn't here." Boomer responded casually, as he started another doodle in the top of his page. "But I'll draw her anyway."

Mrs Clark glanced up at the empty seat opposite Boomer and furrowed her brow. Bubbles wasn't here.

"Mrs Clark," Robin spoke, and the art teacher looked her way. "Bubbles and her sister's got called away by the hotline. A robbery downtown or something, I think."

"I see." She replied, looking back down at Boomer's work. He'd almost finished his drawing; it was Bubbles, but she was also a robot. "Well, why don't you make a start on your 'from memory' pictures for now, and if Bubbles makes it back in time you can start the work then."

"Okay." Boomer said, beginning another drawing of Bubbles.

...

It was only 20 minutes into the lesson that Bubbles got back. She sidled up to Mrs Clark's desk and apologised for her lateness. She was of course excused; she could hardly chastise her for saving the city from harm. She quickly filled her in on what the class was doing, and Bubbles looked to her left, locating Boomer sat alone at one of the tables; the rest of the class were paired off in their project partners. He was scribbling away at his workbook.

Quietly, Bubbles walked up behind him, glancing over his shoulder and peeking at his workbook. She looked at the various sketches of her he'd drawn - all were comical. There was herself as a robot, a teddy bear, a Pikachu - but they were all very good, though funny. In the top corner, there was one of her that she wasn't sure whether it was supposed to be a joke picture or not, but it looked like her about aged 5, or 6; her hair in its signature pigtails, wearing her black striped dress.

He really could draw. His skill and styling surprised her; and the fact that she clearly hadn't expected him to actually be good at something kind of saddened her.

Boomer noticed he was being spied on, and shifted in his seat, glancing up at her.

"Oh, hey. You weren't here, so I was uhh, just drawing, stuff…" He muttered as Bubbles smiled.

"Teddy bear Bubbles is a cutie. But to be fair, so is robot Bubbles." Bubbles commented as she took her seat opposite him, and pulled her workbook out of her school bag.

Boomer smirked as she pushed her blonde bangs from her face, a pencil in her hand. "I wonder how cute teddy bear Boomer will be?" She questioned, as she began to draw.

He watched her beginning to scribble, and the silly smile on his face only widened. Not as cute as real Bubbles was, he guessed.

...

"What is he doing here?" Blossom demanded as she cocked her head in Butch's direction. The aforementioned was sat atop of Buttercup's bass amp, giving Blossom a desirous look.

"I've been asking that same question for months now and still not gotten an acceptable answer." Buttercup muttered, shoving him off of her bass amp. He fell to the floor with a thump, not having been as aware of the incoming shove from Buttercup; he was too busy ogling her redheaded sister.

Blossom gave Butch a flat glance.

"I heard a guitar goddess was going to be gracing Louie's garage with her presence." Butch commented, still sat on the floor looking up at Blossom with wide eyes. "So, I'm here for front row seats."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "I'm not here to play. I'm here to listen. And I'm not a 'guitar goddess'. Stop being like that, or I'll leave."

"Being like what?" Butch asked curiously.

"Like a, like - like you normally are." Blossom responded irritably.

"If anyone is leaving, it's you Butch. So rein it in." Buttercup snapped, and Butch put his hands up innocently.

"Just here to observe." He grinned, as Blossom glared at him and Buttercup booted him up the ass lightly.

"Well, so am I. So, start running through your set for the gig so I can see what it is you've got planned." Blossom said, perching on Mitch's amp - which was now redundant with Mitch not being able to play.

"Okay, sweet." Buttercup said, switching her amp on and running her fingers over her bass strings.

"Just remember it won't sound this empty normally, cos I'll be playing rhythm. And also, it doesn't sound this shit normally either, because someone who can actually play lead would be playing lead." Louie explained hastily, as Buttercup and Cody rolled their eyes.

"Shut up Louie, for god's sake, stop putting yourself down. It's fine, just play it so she can listen!" Buttercup hissed, and Louie nodded slightly nervously.

"So I wrote down the chords for the songs for you, and tabbed the solo's, to help you learn it." Mitch said, perching next to Blossom on his amp and handing her the six pieces of paper with his scribblings on it. "They're fairly complicated so this should help you get your head around them."

Blossom furrowed her brow at the papers as she took them. "Oh, thank you. I'm sure I'll be able to pick it up."

"Well, just in case you struggle, those are there. I know you're not exactly the kind of girl who plays slamming electric solo's, and that rock and whatever isn't exactly your forte. It isn't always easy to just pick something up by listening to it a few times." Mitch said with a shrug, and Blossom eyed him, irked somewhat.

Buttercup sniggered, knowing what sort of reaction was coming from her sister as Blossom looked over the notes Mitch had made for her.

"Well, if I use your notes, and concentrate really hard with my _girl_ brain, maybe I'll be able to pick it up." She commented, and Mitch felt his cheeks redden slightly as Buttercup laughed some more.

"Trust me man, she'll be able to pick it up. Okay, let's start with 'Aimless Wonder'." Buttercup instructed, and Cody counted them in.

...

By the end of the session, Blossom had picked up Mitch's guitar and strummed and picked along without it being plugged in. She'd picked up the solo's and structure of the songs fairly quickly, and much to Mitch's surprise she'd hadn't looked over his notes once yet.

"I told you she'd get it down." Buttercup grinned as she zipped her bass up into its case. "So you'll do it right Blossom?"

Blossom folded her arms across her chest, cocking her head to the side for a moment before she spoke. "We're going to need to meet up for practice at least 3 or 4 times a week. We might have to do a lot of that over the weekends though as I have library duties and other commitments to fit in too. Let's meet up again for another practice tomorrow, and I'll bring my guitar and plug it in so we can get playing properly."

"Yes!" Buttercup said, fist pumping.

"If I'm doing this, I'm doing it properly, and perfectly." Blossom said. Buttercup was still celebrating, but Cody and Louie felt they were about to be worked like dogs. They weren't wrong.

...

"Yeah, that's it, and then it's straight into the chorus again - see, I told you you could do it no sweat." Buttercup said as Blossom strummed lightly on her acoustic. Buttercup then began to sing the chorus quietly. The pair were sat on the end of a table in the cafeteria; the rest of the band and Butch, Harry and Dom were sat there too, eating their lunch.

"Yeah well, don't think all these compliments will make me forget the fact that you owe me _big,_ sister." Blossom said, then began to sing the chorus quietly in a higher harmony over Buttercup.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Duly noted." She said, mid song.

The sound of a loud scoff interrupted their lunch time practice, and they both turned around to see where, or who, the sound was coming from.

Princess stood there, a few of her lackeys laced around her; a snide look on her face.

"So I hear Little Miss Priss thinks she can join a rock band?" Princess said, her followers giggling behind her.

"Get lost Princess." Buttercup muttered, turning her back on her once again.

"I just think the whole thing is laughable. You may as well have asked Miss Hammond to take over for Mitch." Princess continued, and her friends burst into laughter once again.

"Fuck off." Buttercup insisted, and Blossom shook her head at her sister, indicating for her to not bother getting riled up over her. She wasn't worth it.

"I mean of _all_ the people to ask! There are tons of guitar players, _real_ guitar players in Music in our grade! Brick for one of them! He's much better than Blossom! Better than she will ever be! More fool you guys I suppose." Princess shrugged, glaring at Blossom, trying to get a reaction of some kind.

But Blossom didn't pick up the bait. Well, not really anyway. Instead of countering her with some witty comeback, she began to play a well known song on the guitar. She knew her sister would pick up on it straight away, and just as she had predicted, she did.

Buttercup's eyes widened in realisation and she laughed loudly, before beginning to sing along: "Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls! Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back! Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl!" She laughed then, as Princess pouted and stormed off, her gaggle of girlfriends following her, and Blossom stopped playing, smiling smugly. "Stupid bitch more like." Buttercup said through her laughter, as the others laughed along.

...

Brick walked into the cafeteria to the sound of laughter, mostly coming from the table his green brother and his friends were sitting at. It was weird, that. 'Butch and his friends'. He wasn't used to either of his brothers having friends. The only people they regularly conversed with were whatever crooks Him had them after at the time (an occurrence that was no longer a regular one either), their drug dealer or the hot pizza delivery girl that came every now and then.

It certainly was strange, his brothers having branched out into friendship groups. But Brick was happy alone.

When he noticed Blossom sat at the same table as her green eyed sister, rather than with Holly and Julie, her acoustic guitar in her hands as she smiled along, he cranked a brow. She seemed out of place on that table, regardless of being sat next to Buttercup. It must have had something to do with her helping their band out.

Boomer was sat a few tables away; on the table he'd taken as his own. He was on his own, the remains of his lunch on the tray beside him - he was too busy scrawling in his notebook to finish it all off.

Brick stood behind him, watching him from over his shoulder. The page he was scribbling onto, it was _all_ Bubbles. The entire page was filled with different drawings of the blue puff. Brick frowned, pursing his lips.

"Whaddup, bro." Boomer muttered, and Brick slouched into the seat opposite him.

"What the fuck is this?" Brick questioned, and Boomer answered him casually without even taking his eyes off the page in his notebook.

"For my art project. I told you about it the other day."

Brick studied him for a moment. He still hadn't even looked up at him. "Do you have a crush on her, Boomer?"

Boomer screwed his face up in confusion, finally looking at Brick. "What? No! It's an art project!"

"Then just - just calm it down." Brick instructed in a low voice.

"I was partnered with her by the teacher!" Boomer cried, the volume of his voice rising slightly.

"Shut up." Brick commanded. Boomer pouted at him. "I know what you can get like, so just calm it."

"What can I get like Brick?" Boomer asked, getting annoyed with him.

"Over enthusiastic." Brick replied. "You and Butch are the same in that manner, you get carried away. Butch violently and you with enthusiasm."

"You sometimes have really stupid, bad ideas pop into your head you know, Brick." Boomer responded, going back to his drawing.

"Yes, it is a _stupid_ and _bad_ idea. Starting something like that with her is not only fucking weird, but it's also just going to complicate things further."

"I know that -" Boomer began, but Brick cut in.

"Right, then cool it okay?" Brick barked, and Boomer rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Brick. You're talking crazy."

...

"So," Brick said, eyeing Blossom from across the small room. "Who's Ruby?"

Blossom's rose eyes swivelled from her mp3 player up to Brick, an aggravated expression on her face. "Why is that _your_ business?" She questioned simply.

"It isn't." Brick responded, and Blossom glanced at him for a few seconds before returning to her list of songs.

"She's my electric guitar." She murmured.

"She's a _she?"_ Brick asked, not being able to disguise the smile that automatically appeared on his face at this revelation.

Blossom glared at him. She couldn't decide if he was mocking her or not. But she of course went with that he was, it _was_ Brick after all.

"Yes. Don't look at me like that, most people name their instruments." She snapped, and Brick sniggered quickly, shaking his head. Yes, this was true, he just hadn't expected _her_ to have been one of those people. But then, he hadn't expected her to play an instrument at all.

"Right.. Well, does this guitar have a name too?" He said, pointing to the one stood up against the wall opposite her. She frowned at him.

"What does it matter? Clearly you're above naming your instruments." She quipped.

"It does doesn't it?" He pressed with a taunting smile and her frown turned into a scowl.

"Shut up."

"Whats her name? I'm assuming it's a she?" He asked, and Blossom shot him an icy gaze. She could tell he was feigning interest and it grated on her. How did he manage to get under her skin so much with everything stupid question and condescending look?

"Her name is Cherry." She said bluntly.

Before Brick could send any kind of reply back, Buttercup opened the door to their practice room, poking her head around and looking at Blossom.

"You coming to practice?" She asked, and Blossom furrowed her brow.

"We can't practice for your gig in Music class." Blossom said, and Buttercup frowned at her.

"Come on, Mr Green will never know." Buttercup insisted. "We can go over the covers again like you wanted to. It's an extra chance to practice before the gig - which is getting _ever_ so nearer!"

Blossom paused for a minute to think, then got to her feet to follow Buttercup out of the small room.

"Hang on a minute." Brick said, looking up at the two of them; he was sat on the floor leant up against the wall like he normally did during music. "You can't just take her for your gig, we have our own stuff to do! Final piece, remember?"

Blossom cranked an eyebrow at him in surprise, and Buttercup crossed her arms across her chest, her customary scowl appearing on her face as she looked down at him.

"Every time I come in here you're never working on anything together. In fact, I hardly ever hear any music playing in here. You never even bring an instrument in. Now I need Blossom, you give a shit about your final piece?" Buttercup questioned him.

Brick blinked, stumped. Well, she had him there. It was true. They had done no work together at all in this class. Principal Dixon had told them to work together, so far all they'd done is sat awkwardly/angrily in the practice room, avoided talking to each other/looking at each other, listened to music on their own personal devices, and Blossom had strummed on her acoustic every now and then. But they had done no work on their final piece together. They hadn't even chosen a song.

Blossom hadn't even heard Brick play.

"Yeah. No smart ass comeback for that one huh? Come on Blossom. Come and do something productive." Buttercup said turning to leave. Brick glowered at her retreating back.

Blossom held the door open, glancing back at Brick momentarily. "She's right you know. I've never even heard you play." She commented, before following her raven haired sister out the door, letting it fall shut behind her.

Brick glared at the door for a bit, before scoffing, then glancing away.

He hadn't done any work with her because he didn't _want_ to, and no other reason. But he supposed they should probably work on something.

Blossom's 'Cherry' was still propped up in the corner, by her school bag, and her mp3 player had been placed on the desk. He was a little thrown by this - he was surprised Blossom was okay with leaving her personal belongings with 'someone like him'. He got to his feet, swiping her music player from the desk and perching on the chair she'd been sitting on, scrolling through the last few songs she'd been listening to, and taking a look at what music she had on there. It was said to say a lot about a person, their taste in music.

What did Blossom's mp3 player say about her?

It didn't give a whole lot away, to be honest. There was a lot of softer, acoustic stuff. A lot of female solo singers. But there was pop, hard rock, brit pop, R&B and even the odd bit of hip hop there too. It didn't give a lot away, if anything it would confuse a person, if they were trying to read her from her musical tastes. He placed it back down on the table, the last few songs she'd been listening to on his mind as he reached forward and picked up Cherry.

...

"Can we not just do the set once more?" Buttercup asked as she followed her sister out of Push The Atom's practice room and back toward the one Blossom used with Brick.

"I don't want to take liberties Buttercup. Mr Green's relaxed but he won't be happy with us practising for a battle of the bands contest rather than doing our school work. Besides, I've left all my stuff in there with Brick. What was I thinking?!" Blossom cried, placing her hand on the doorknob to open the door, but Buttercup grabbed her wrist and yanked it away. "What are you doing?"

"Wait, listen! He's playing." Buttercup whispered, and Blossom paused, blinking.

"Playing? Playing what.. - My guitar?! MY GUITAR? What the _hell?"_ She exclaimed, outraged, but Buttercup quieted her.

"Shh, shut up and listen. He's pretty good. Butch said he was good but, who listens to him?" Buttercup said in a hushed voice, but Blossom hadn't moved past the indignation she felt that Brick had his hands on her Cherry.

"He's playing my guitar, he's _touching_ my guitar without even asking?! Like an hour ago he was mocking her very name and now he's playing her?!" Blossom complained, barging inside the practice room.

"Blossom!" Buttercup hissed, following her.

"Are you _touching_ my guitar?"

Her acidic voice barking at him made him jump out of his skin.

"Are you _playing_ my guitar?" Blossom asked, and Brick turned around in his seat, coming face to face with her glacial expression.

Slowly, he put the guitar down, putting his hands up innocently. "I was just -"

"Don't touch my things - don't play my guitar without asking!" She growled, seizing Cherry by the neck and holding onto her protectively.

"Fucking hell calm down, I was just working on something - for the final piece, that's all!" Brick cried defensively, as Buttercup sniggered.

"She's pretty protective of her guitars." She added unhelpfully.

"No fucking kidding." Brick muttered as Blossom's icy gaze intensified.

"You could have broken her - it, you could have broken it or anything!" She accused, and Brick gave her a baffled expression.

"Why would I break your guitar?" Brick asked.

"Why would I expect any better from you?" Blossom came back with. Buttercup slipped out of the room, leaving the two to argue.

Brick scoffed. "I have no reason to fuck your guitar up."

"You've had no reason to do a lot of things, but you still did them." She said frostily, and he glared at her.

"What, like help you during the nanobot attack?" He countered, and she hesitated slightly.

"Don't change the subject. You, you could have dropped it or anything!" She stammered, and he scoffed again.

"I've held a fucking guitar before Blossom. I'm not a moron." She continued to glare at him and he gave her an incredulous look. "Wow, you seriously need to calm down. You were just harping on about our final piece. So, I was trying to get something done. And my guitar is at home."

"Well maybe you should bring it in!" She snapped. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and the school bell rang, indicating the lesson had come to an end.

"Fine." Brick said, breaking the silence. "Maybe I will."

...

"Dude, open the window when you're smoking. It's like a fucking hot box in here." Brick said, fanning his hand through the smoke as he threw the window to their lounge open.

When it began to clear, he was surprised to see not only his two brothers sat on the sofa, but Mitch, Louie, Dom and Harry were there too, the six of them sharing three spliffs between them.

"Whose weed is that?" Brick snapped, and Butch chuckled.

"Chill bro, it's mine. Don't worry, we've not been in your stash." Butch assured him, and Brick slowly perched on the arm of one of the sofas, relieved he didn't need to lose his temper with anyone in the room.

He felt slightly perplexed by his lounge being filled with other guys his age, that he wasn't related to. It wasn't the first time Butch had brought some friends over, but Brick had decided in his head it wouldn't be a regular thing - they tended to meet at Louie's house where they'd practice as a band. But yet, here they were, in his lounge, smoking his brothers marijuana.

"This is some premium shit." Mitch said, taking a puff, and passing the joint to Dom. "Like seriously, so good."

"We only smoke good ganja." Butch said with a shrug. "Only the best will do right Brick?" Brick only folded his arms across his chest moodily. Butch shoved his joint his way, and reluctantly Brick took it, taking a long drag on it. If Butch was gunna overcrowd the living room he was gunna smoke his weed.

"Yeah, that and it takes some strong puff to actually give us a high." Boomer added, and Butch shrugged again.

"Well, either way, it's good." Mitch said, mentally telling himself to make that his last hit, he was getting way too high way too quickly.

"So how did band practice go?" Boomer asked, and Mitch and Louie nodded.

"It's actually going great. Blossom's really fun to work with. No offence there Mitch, you're still my main man to jam with." Louie said, glancing at Mitch, who put his hands up.

"Don't sweat it man, I don't blame you. She's good. And she looked hot playing my guitar." Mitch reasoned.

Louie laughed. "But yeah, Blossom's really good, I think we're gunna do awesome. I didn't think it was going to be fun playing with her. In fact, I was shit-my-pants nervous at first when Buttercup told us she was gunna help us out."

"I didn't think she'd be as good as she is either. But she could play like Thurston Moore and I wouldn't give a fuck cos her titties looking tasty." Butch added helpfully, to which all but Brick laughed.

Brick just gave his brother an irritated look. It peeved him when he spoke about his counterpart, or any Powerpuff girl for that matter, like that. It agitated him. Not in a protective way, just in a weird, borderline creeped out way.

"Why were you nervous? I thought it was Bubbles you liked?" Harry asked, going to pass the joint to Mitch's good hand again, but he shook his head no, spacily.

"It is man, but you know, attractive girl in practice with us, telling us what to do - it's rattling!" Louie cried.

"You like Bubbles?" Boomer asked, his question directed at Louie.

Brick glanced at Boomer searchingly. His face, it looked surprised.

Louie's cheeks reddened as Dom shoved his shoulder. "He's fancied her for months now. Doesn't have the balls to just ask her out though. Also thinks Buttercup will choke him if he asks one of her sisters out."

"Shut up man." Louie murmured.

Boomer furrowed his brow, an ever so slight pout on his face. But he noticed Brick watching him, and thought back to his 'crush' accusations just the other day. "You should just ask her dude. She'd probably say yes, she's real nice and all." He encouraged, and Louie shrugged, while Brick continued to study his blonde brother.

"Nah, she hasn't dated anyone in awhile. Don't think she'd go for me anyway." Louie mumbled. "Plus, Buttercup _would_ choke me."

"Buttercup doesn't make you shit-your-pants nervous?" Boomer asked, trying to change the subject. "She's clearly the scariest girl alive."

"She's one of my best friends, it's way different." Louie said, and Mitch agreed.

"She's a pussycat in reality too." Mitch brushed it off.

"Nah, I'm with Boomer. She's pretty fucking scary when she wants to be." Dom said, and Mitch shook his head casually.

"Maybe it's just cos I've known her so long."

"Nah, I think it's the weed talking, I've known her and been her friend just as long as you have; and she's fucking frightening when she wants to be." Harry agreed.

"She's never scared me." Butch shrugged.

"Butch, you're fucking frightening too." Harry added, and they laughed.

"So how many people have you managed to get to come along to the battle of the bands?" Butch queried.

"Fucking anyone and everyone." Mitch said. "Considering I can't play, I've been PR-ing my ass off."

"Well, I'm coming along with Bubbles, Mike, Robin, Kim, Holly and Julie. Oh, and Brick." Boomer said nonchalantly, and Brick screwed his face in confusion.

"I'm not going." Brick said simply, and everyone in the room gave him a disappointed look.

"You've got to come! Guitar goddess, remember?" Butch cried, dismayed he wouldn't want to go because _Blossom Utonium,_ hello?

"Oh please." Brick muttered, exasperated.

"Regardless of that, you are coming. I got you a ticket like a week ago." Boomer informed him, and Brick's mouth fell open.

"Why?"

"Because you're fucking coming with." Boomer said simply.

"What do you think of Blossom's guitar skills, Brick?" Mitch asked curiously. He'd heard Brick could play, but had never heard him.

"Haven't really heard her." Brick murmured in reply, still eyeing Boomer beadily for buying him a ticket to the battle of the bands without even thinking to ask if he wanted to go.

"How?" Butch asked in confusion. "You've been partnered with her for final piece for weeks?"

"We haven't played together at all. But I'm working on something for it…" Brick replied, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"You going to take Rusty in?" Butch asked, and Brick nodded.

"Who's Rusty?" Louie questioned.

"His guitar." Boomer answered.

"Oh. Dude, you've got to come and at least hear her play. She's good." Mitch insisted. "Plus, the more supporters there the better. PR, remember."

"I guess I can pencil in watching Blossom make a fool out of herself." Brick muttered quietly.

"I dunno about that, but she'll be playing for sure. Man, I wish I could do it." Mitch sighed, and Butch's face was drenched in guilt once again. "Butch, don't you dare fucking apologise again, I _know_ you're sorry, I've accepted your a million and one sorry's, jeez." Butch still muttered a quiet sorry anyway. "I don't care so much about not getting to play no more. If we get through to the next round, I can play that. I just feel bad about all the trouble my clearly fragile bones caused. I'm gunna talk to Chase about throwing an after party. It's the least I can do."

"Who's Chase?" Butch asked.

"My cousin. He's solid, you'll like him." Mitch assured.

"Not as much as Buttercup." Harry murmured, and Mitch rolled his eyes with a smirk as Dom chuckled.

"Ha, yeah, true. He's coming to the gig anyways, so I'm gunna see if we can throw something together at his place or something for afterwards. Either to celebrate getting through, or drown ourselves in our sorrows." Mitch proposed.

"Definitely celebrating man." Harry said with a grin.

"I fucking hope so." Mitch answered. But Butch was too busy wondering what the comment about Buttercup, and this Chase guy was all about.

...

Bubbles jumped up and down excitedly, squealing happily as she hooked onto her sister's arm. "I'm so EXCITED!" She cried, as Buttercup smirked at her.

"Well _I'm_ actually getting ticked off now. What's taking them so long to just let us in? I mean there's people queuing to see the gig and we're still waiting outside!" Buttercup complained as they stood outside the backstage door of the large venue in downtown Townsville. She banged on it again loudly.

"I just want to get inside. It is freezing out here." Blossom moaned, as finally the door was thrown open.

"Finally!" Buttercup cried, pushing her way through before the dude had the chance to even ask who she was.

Cody explained they were Push The Atom, here to play as the rest of them all filed inside, some band members, some not (Bubbles, basically, and kinda Mitch, he was a member, even though he wasn't playing tonight).

"Your dressing room is this way. And if you come this way I'll show you where you can safely store your instruments. Oh, and these are your passes. There's only four though..." The roadie said, extending his arm, in which 4 band passes hung from lanyards. His instructions mostly fell on deaf ears. Cody took the passes with a weak smile, passing one to Buttercup, Louie and Blossom.

Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup entered the dressing room first, Bubbles looking around excited, Blossom examining it with a slightly wrinkled nose. Buttercup had hardly looked around, she handed her bass guitar to Cody.

"We need to get changed. Could you take these for me? We'll come double check they're set up once we're ready." Buttercup said, handing him Blossom's guitar in its bag too. Cody nodded, taking them both.

Mitch, Louie and Cody disappeared around the corner, agreeing to meet them once they were ready and Buttercup retreated back into the dressing room with her sisters, closing the door behind her so herself and Blossom could get changed quickly.

Bubbles squealed with excitement once again. "You have your own dressing room! How _cool_ is this?!"

"I wouldn't exactly call it a dressing room." Blossom muttered.

"It's a room with a couch, two fold out chairs, a desk and a mirror, but it's still _technically_ a dressing room. So, let's get changed." Buttercup said, chucking Blossom her bag of stuff.

"I'll stay by the door, just in case." Bubbles said with a grin. "So are you nervous yet?"

"I wasn't until I saw the streams of people queuing to get in. I mean, the doors opened half hour ago and people are _still_ queuing to get inside? I think I underestimated the scale of the competition." Blossom murmured as she rummaged through her bag locating her outfit.

"I told you it was a big deal." Buttercup said as she kicked her jeans off. "This venue holds 1000 people, and the tickets are sold out." Blossom swallowed audibly at this fact.

"That's true! Boomer said him and his brothers were lucky to actually get ahold of any." Bubbles added, and Blossom felt a flutter of nervy butterflies once again.

"Boomer's coming?" She asked. "Boomer _and_ his brothers? I knew Butch would come but -"

"Yes Blossom, Brick is going to be here. Boomer got him a ticket." Bubbles said, knowing where her sister was going with her rambled question.

"Oh god. _Why?_ He doesn't care!" Blossom wailed, to which Bubbles shrugged, a small smile on her face.

"Who cares if they're going to be here. All that matters is we rock the shit out of the Empire House and we get through to the next round of the battle of the bands. Did you know the winner of tonight gets a $1000?"

"No." Blossom mumbled.

"You didn't know a lot about tonight did you?" Bubbles giggled.

Blossom sighed as she shook her head. "Blossom hurry up, we gotta check our gears good before we go on too, remember? Get your jeans on."

Blossom pulled on her jeans, a pair of high waisted indigo skinnies, the only item of clothing she was wearing that night that were her own, besides her underwear. Buttercup had insisted on dressing her, but Blossom had insisted on her own pair of pants in the very least. Anything of Buttercup's might have ripped had she moved too frantically on stage (her hips were a bit wider than Buttercup's); which was the last thing she needed.

Buttercup had given her a white crop top that hung off one of her shoulders to wear (she was okay with this as the high waisted jeans mostly hid her scar, and any stomach flesh, quite nicely) and her beaten old white chucks (Blossom did own her own pair, but Buttercup had banned her from wearing them, as they were too neat and white, which thoroughly confused Blossom, but she went along with it anyway - after all, this was her night, and they all had the same size feet).

Blossom looked down at herself in her outfit. She looked okay, like her, but maybe a little rougher round the edges. Like a redheaded Buttercup. But she supposed that was the look she was going for. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror as Buttercup was bent down lacing her old, yet trusty racing green Dr Marten's up. "Can you see my scar?" She mumbled quietly, and Bubbles, suddenly feeling less cheery, sprang to her sister's side, looking at her reflection.

"No, not at all, and even if you could, it wouldn't matter. You look great. Let me do your hair and makeup!" Bubbles assured her, pulling up one of the fold out chairs and gently pushing Blossom down into it.

"Is the Professor aware of your choice of outfit, Buttercup?" Blossom asked, looking her sister up and down. Buttercup was too busy painting the wings on her eyeliner to give Blossom her full attention.

"No but, 1. I'm going to be wearing my bass, remember? Soo, most of my outfit is hidden, and 2. I'm not finished getting dressed yet." Buttercup answered as she finished her make up. She grabbed the hair wax from her bag, rubbed a small amount in her hands and worked her black locks into the messy, just-got-out-of-bed look she was going for.

"Good." Blossom muttered. "I think the Professor would have a heart attack if you went out in only that."

Bubbles giggled. "That or he'd try and shut the entire show down."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. She was wearing a pair of her ripped, mega tight black skinny jeans, her dark green DM's and a black bralet with thick straps that ended just above her belly button. She reached down into her bag, and pulled out a black and white check shirt, which she put her arms in, leaving it undone. "Now I'm ready."

"A bit better I suppose." Blossom murmured, and Buttercup rolled her eyes again.

"What do you think?" Bubbles asked, taking a step back from Blossom so she could see her hair. She'd pulled her bangs up into a small quiff and pinned the rest of her long red hair up high, so it looked like a thick, wide ponytail. Her eye make up was winged eyeliner, and red lips. She looked a lot different to how she normally did.

"Wow Bubbles, it's really good. Thank you." Blossom said, as Bubbles grinned.

"Doesn't she look great Buttercup! You both do!" Bubbles jeered. Her elation was interrupted by her phone going off in her pocket. She hooked it out, reading her message quickly.

"Mike, Kim and Robin are here. Holly and Julie are with them. I'll go find them soon. I better make sure the Professor's okay too. There's tables by the bar at the first level viewing area, he said he's going to set up camp there for your set, then head home." Bubbles explained. Blossom nodded.

"That's probably best for him. He really didn't need to trouble himself coming along." Blossom said with a frown, worrying about her dear father.

"Oh you know the Professor, he's Push The Atom's biggest fan." Bubbles said warmly.

Blossom smiled fondly, as did Buttercup, but Blossom was thinking, or more hoping, that the Professor didn't somehow run into the boys… She was unsure how that would unfold.

The door to the dressing room flew open, and the three girls whirled around to see who it was.

"Hello fair maidens of rock and roll. We salute you." Boomer cried as he followed Butch, who had been the first to barge into the dressing room.

"What the hell man?! You could have knocked, we've _literally_ not long finished getting changed!" Buttercup yelled as Butch immediately made himself at home, sitting down on the couch. Boomer sat down beside him, smiling friendlily to Bubbles. She smiled back. Brick lingered by the door uncomfortably as Blossom frowned at him, confused and slightly annoyed by their sudden appearance.

Why was he here? One could tell by his entire posture and aura he didn't want to be there even a little bit. But there he stood, looking as moody and stony faced as ever.

Brick didn't particularly want to be there. He enjoyed live music, if it was good, and obviously the idea of seeing Blossom attempting to play a rock gig was a lure too, but ultimately, he was being dragged along. And he'd only followed his brothers as they'd snuck backstage to ensure they didn't get themselves into too much trouble - or find some way of humiliating him.

He gave Blossom a sly once over when she looked away from him; seeing her all dressed up like this was something though. She looked so different; he'd never seen her looking so… wild? And her jeans were extremely tight too. But he immediately chastised himself for his last thought and forced himself to stare at the ground.

"Even more reason to just bust in." Butch said, with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Buttercup curled her lip up at him in disgust. "What the fuck are you three doing in here anyway? You can't be behind here, it's for band members only!"

"Blondie isn't a band member. Neither is Red, technically speaking." Butch pointed out. Blossom rolled her eyes at him.

_"Blossom._ My name is _Blossom."_ Blossom responded, but it fell on deaf ears.

"I'm helping them get ready." Bubbles shrugged, her good mood all enduring. Blondie wasn't a nickname that bothered her.

"Well, we've come to offer you support as your faithful groupies." Boomer commented. Brick crinkled his brow as he glanced at his raven haired brother, knowing what retort was coming next, and he was completely correct.

"You know what antics groupies and band members get up to right?"

"Fuck off Butch. Bloss, let's go set up our guitars." Buttercup said, the two of them scooting out of the room momentarily. "Bubbles, guard our stuff."

When Blossom and Buttercup returned to the dressing room, both Bubbles and Butch had the words PTA and a small love heart written on both their cheeks in black eyeliner. Bubbles was just finishing writing it onto Boomer's cheek when Blossom and Buttercup walked through the door.

Bubbles grinned at her sister's excitedly, turning Boomer's face, which she was holding onto gently as she wrote, so they could see. "Push The Atom!" She whooped.

Buttercup grinned back, loving how enthused her sister became for her band. Blossom couldn't help but notice how free of black eyeliner Brick's face was; there was plenty of room for the stony look he was giving Bubbles and his blonde brother though.

Brick was studying the blush that had crept up Boomer's face the moment Bubbles had touched him, and the way his cobalt eyes hadn't left Bubbles' face as she'd carefully scrawled the letters onto his cheeks.

Oh, he was onto his blonde brother. There was no denying that.

The pleased smile on Buttercup's face disappeared as she heard the first band beginning their set. Nerves were suddenly kicking in. They were fourth on. That was in 90 minutes time. Shit, she was getting nervous.

She began to pace the small dressing room then, mumbling to herself about what their setlist was, everything and anything she needed to remember and remind herself of.

"Blossom, go through the setlist." She commanded, and Blossom, who was leaning against the wall, frowning at Butch, who was wiping dribble off his chin as he looked at her, sighed.

"Sister Rosetta, Aimless Wonder, Whoa, Shut You Up, Caught In a Headlock, and finishing with The Pretender." Blossom replied, rattling off the three Push The Atom originals and the three cover songs they were performing.

"Oh sweet, you're doing The Pretender by the Foo's? That song is sick." Boomer cried, clicking his fingers.

"Aimless Wonder is my favourite. I mean, I know you've never been very good at essays and whatever, but you really can write a good song." Bubbles complimented her sister, who was far too deep in her pre gig thought process to respond.

"Buttercup, I _do_ know what I'm doing. It's going to be fine, okay?" Blossom assured her sister, who nodded, but was still pacing midair.

"Right, right. Did you see how many people are out there though Blossom? That's _a lot_ of people to fuck up in front of." Buttercup muttered, and Blossom tutted at her. "Fucking Mitch, breaking his goddamn arm."

"Thanks for the support, Buttercup. It's good to know you have such faith in me." Blossom murmured sarcastically, and Buttercup, who ignored her comment, whirled around to look at her.

"No, I know we'll be fine. We will. In fact, we might even do better. There's a lot of guys out there. Probably more guys than girls. And I know how these types of guys minds work." Buttercup said, pulling Blossom's crop top to the side slightly, so more of her slender shoulder was revealed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blossom said, confused as Buttercup continued to straighten her clothes out.

Brick rolled his eyes. He knew what she meant.

"You know, I just might kick Cody out of the band for the night and make this a Powerpuff party." Bubbles said with a smile.

Buttercup laughed. "Ha, yeah, I'm sure he'd allow that."

"What do you mean?" Boomer asked, confused. "You play drums?"

"I know how to." Bubbles responded with a little shrug.

"Yeah, she can play." Buttercup added, fiddling with Blossom's hair, who was protesting.

"Oh man, this I gotta see sometime!" Boomer cried, and Bubbles smiled modestly.

"Buttercup, will you _stop!_ You chose my outfit for tonight! I'm wearing your shoes for heaven's sake!" Blossom complained.

Buttercup pushed her redheaded sisters boobs up slightly, trying to give her more of a cleavage, if possible, and Blossom batted her hands away rapidly.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She cried, outraged.

"What?" Buttercup bit out. "We may as well use these bad boys to our advantage out there."

"Buttercup!" Blossom hissed, as Buttercup tried to poke one again. "Stop it!"

Butch's jaw had almost hit the floor, and Boomer was mesmerized from all the jiggling going on. Brick could feel his cheeks burning red, but he was struggling to look away.

"Oh yeah, all the good stuff happens backstage." Butch drawled, but he was ignored by all.

Bubbles came to her brunette sisters side, pulling at Blossom's bra strap and trying to tighten the back up slightly. "She's right you know, these things alone could get Push The Atom a record deal." Bubbles joked, and Blossom hit them both away with cries of protest.

"Oh my god what is wrong with you two!" She snapped, and they laughed. "Well, what about you Buttercup, you're going out there too, and yours aren't exactly meager are they?!" Blossom said, poking at Buttercup's breasts back, and Buttercup swatted her away.

"Okay okay, stop! Sorry. I'm nervous." Buttercup muttered as Blossom sighed, straightening herself out. Buttercup turned to look at herself in the mirror briefly. "Should I take my shirt off? Just go out in the bralet?"

"Yes." Butch answered instantly, and Buttercup narrowed her eyes at him. She'd almost forgot he was even there.

"I wasn't asking _you."_ She snapped.

"Our father is out there Buttercup, so no, you'll do just fine as you are." Blossom answered her, and Buttercup nodded, not wanting to prompt a heart attack for her dear Papa.

...

"You know, I don't think I've seen Blossom this nervous in forever." Robin murmured to Bubbles as they stood in the audience, watching Push The Atom mount the stage and grab their instruments.

Brick was eavesdropping as Bubbles and Robin spoke over the hum of the crowd. "Give her a song or two, she'll ease into it. Blossom doesn't _do_ nerves."

Buttercup nodded to the others, before she started to softly strum at her bass, playing the familiar beginning to Sister Rosetta by the Noisettes. "Hello hello hello is anyone out there?!" She yelled, and the crowd immediately whooped. They added an extra bar so Buttercup could speak. "We are Push The Atom!"

Blossom began playing her part, standing rigidly with Ruby tightly gripped in her hands, and then Buttercup started singing, leaning into the microphone as she played her green bass.

Blossom played the riff over and over, she didn't do much singing in this song, which she was thankful for, but there was a small solo towards the end. And she was getting nervous, she was overthinking it, it was simple, compared to some of Push The Atom's originals solo's.

There were so many people. Oh god, it was full to the brim, she'd never seen so many people in the Empire House. She surveyed the crowd, noticing Brick watching her. He noticed her noticing him, and smiled a taunting smirk.

She was as rigid as a lamp post, and she certainly looked nervous. He could have predicted this though, it was hardly her forte. And it was satisfying seeing her less than comfortable for once in her life. Not as satisfying as watching her squirm nude in the elevator had been though, but he pushed that thought to the back of his head.

Blossom felt angered as she saw the smug grin on her counterparts face. She knew what he was thinking, she knew the exact sort of thoughts that were going through his head. He thought she was incompetent, and way out of her league. He didn't think she was at all capable of what she was doing. He'd only came along to watch her fail.

Well, not today.

Blossom prised her eyes from Brick, and focussed on her playing, getting herself to breathe. She glanced at Louie, who for a slightly nervy person by nature looked at ease and happy as he played on stage. But no one looked as at home as Buttercup did. It was as if she belonged there, as she played her bass, her fingers almost fluid they were so quick and smooth. She was leant towards the microphone, purring into it. She oozed confidence, and she sounded great.

But Blossom was good at exuding confidence too. As the solo to Sister Rosetta came up, Buttercup, playing the bassline she started with once again, turned slightly to her sister, giving her a pumped up look that read: 'You got this?' Blossom took a deep breath, nodding. Cody played the drum beat leading up to the solo, hitting the note that signalled Blossom, and she let go, and played.

She let her hips sway with the music as she played, leaning back slightly and focusing on Ruby and only Ruby. Ruby and the music. Then she felt all eyes shift from Buttercup to her, and as she played she felt a smile slide up her face, and in an instant, the nerves were gone.

Before they both approached their mics again, Buttercup flashed her sister a huge grin, before diving into the chorus once more.

This was fun. It was fun! She forgot how fun it was. And Ruby, her shiny red Ruby was just a pleasure to play. She'd missed her.

Buttercup purred out the last few lines of the song, ending with a little screechy growl, the band stopping instantly with her. There were a couple of tense moments of silence, but then the audience burst into applause, whoops, cheers, there were even some wolf whistles thrown in too.

"Thank you!" Buttercup cried into the mic. Blossom was too busy fiddling with her pedals to look up now, she was getting ready for the next song. "You have no fucking idea how excited we are to be here with you all tonight!"

There were more cheers as Buttercup chatted with the crowd.

"I told you Blossom would loosen up." Robin yelled to Bubbles over the sound of the crowd.

"Yeah, she looks a lot more confident now." Bubbles agreed.

"She looks fucking ho-" Butch cried, but Brick grabbed the back of his head, shoving him forward slightly.

"Shut up, Butch." Brick hissed. Bubbles and Robin watched the exchange curiously.

"This next song is called Aimless Wonder. It's an original song of ours, we hope you like it." Buttercup said, rearranging her bass strap and pushing her bangs from her face momentarily.

Aimless Wonder was a jumpy, almost pop rock-ish song, that Buttercup had written. It had an extremely catchy hook that was really fun to play, so Blossom was still just as hyped for this song.

Although it was an original, the audience still seemed interested and majority were jumping along with them still - Bubbles, Robin, Mitch and co were the only ones singing the lyrics along with Buttercup at the top of their voices.

The next song, a Paramore cover, went down well too. Buttercup had the entire audience singing along too to each 'WHOA' in the chorus. The next two original Push The Atom songs were next, and besides for the odd wolf whistling and catcalling, they went down a treat as well. The set was going really well, and with a banging Foo Fighters cover to go out on, it could only end fantastically.

Blossom had to admit she was really enjoying herself. Buttercup and the boys were really great to play with. And the stage set up was pretty impressive too. They had a projector casting swirly, mystical patterns and the band logo behind them, and every now and then, Blossom, Buttercup and Louie would stand in front of it, their outlines silhouetted behind them as they played - it was a simple yet awesome effect.

"You guys have been fucking amazing!" Buttercup yelled as they finished Caught in a Headlock.

"You LOOK fucking amazing!" Someone yelled, but Buttercup, despite herself, didn't even react. She was on far too much of a high right now.

Blossom noticed it, and along with any other catcalls she'd caught from particularly loud patrons bothered her somewhat. It was that same old, aptitudes versus attractiveness argument, a well played record for her, and her sisters it seemed. It also seemed it was inescapable.

Brick watched Blossom, rearranging her bright red strap on her shoulder, and swiping some orange hair from her face. She'd done pretty well. He was feeling the need to eat his own words nearing. She'd done _far_ better than he'd imagined she would. She was an extremely capable guitar player, that was for sure. And she could sing too, from what he'd heard, she'd only done backing with Buttercup.

She'd really began to feel it though as she played, and at times, it had been hard to believe it was Blossom Utonium up there, rocking out in her own way. It had mildly surprised him; even in the pin up girl outfit at Morbucks' Halloween party, she'd had the airs of a stuffy librarian. But that Blossom had left the building tonight, it seemed. Brick wondered how long off the stage it would take for her to come back.

"This is our last song tonight." Buttercup said, and there was moans of disappointment, which made Buttercup smile even wider. "Hey, if you vote for us, we'll be back for the next rounds!"

She chuckled, tightening her mic on the stand as Blossom and Louie stepped on their pedals on the floor, preparing for the next song.

"We're gunna do another cover now. It's a good one, I'm sure you all know it." Buttercup said, clearing her throat as Blossom began to play the familiar hook to The Pretender.

The crowd went wild, which pleased Buttercup immensely. It was always good to end on a high.

Her and Blossom sung in harmonies during the chorus, Cody bashed the hell out of the kit, Louie was in the zone, strumming away and Blossom and Buttercup rocked it on their instruments.

"Yeah whooooo are youuuuuuu?!" Buttercup screamed, as Blossom and Cody played them out.

The audience went nuts. Buttercup took a little bow, grabbing her microphone one last time to yell "WE ARE PUSH THE ATOM! VOTE FOR US!" before they all made their way off the stage.

They all stumbled into their dressing room, giddy with excitement, pure adrenaline rushing through their bodies.

"That was fucking awesome!" Cody cried, grabbing Buttercup for a brief hug, clapping Louie on the back after and grabbing Blossom for a hug too, forgetting himself in his excitement.

"I know, we were sick! We nailed it! Blossom, thank you so, _so_ much for doing that for us! Seriously, you were the fucking shit." Buttercup cried, squeezing her sister hard too.

"Yeah man, you aced it." Cody agreed, and Louie nodded.

"First class performance. I bet Mitch is even more jealous, having to watch that." Louie joked.

"Thanks guys. Don't mention it, it was actually really fun." Blossom said with a small shrug and a blush.

"I told you you'd love it." Buttercup said nudging her.

"So, what now?" Blossom asked, scooping her bag up off the dressing room floor.

"Well, we load our shit into Louie's van, then go wait till the end of the show to find out how we did." Buttercup explained, grabbing her own bag now too, and carefully lowering her bass into its gig bag.

"Okay." Blossom muttered, as she zipped Ruby into her bag too, wondering when would be an acceptable time for her to leave. Maybe she could offer to head home with the Professor. A small part of her did want to stay though, she was having a good time, and as she glanced at the clock on the wall of the dressing room, she realised it was only 9.30pm.

"And after that, it's party time." Louie said with a grin.

"Party time?" Blossom asked, confused.

"Yeah, Mitch has organised an after party at his cousin's house. Or his Uncle's house, or something. We're all obviously invited. I think it's his way of trying to say sorry for being a clumsy fuck and breaking his arm. Although, another clumsy fuck was to blame for all that too. But either way, we'll be celebrating getting through, or drowning our sorrows for not getting through." Buttercup briefly explained as they left the dressing room, heading towards the backstage exit.

A blast of cool air hit their faces as Cody held the door open for them, and it was extremely refreshing, Blossom hadn't realised how sweaty she was - it got hot up there on stage.

"After party? At Mitch's cousin/Uncles house? Is this the same cousin I'm assuming it is?" Blossom asked as she followed them to Louie's van out in the backstage lot.

Louie chuckled, and a smirk fixed onto Buttercup's face at Blossom's question - Cody just looked mildly unsettled.

"Yes, Chase will be there." Buttercup answered, and her sister's disapproving frown appeared on her face.

"Is he here tonight?" Blossom questioned, and Buttercup shrugged.

"He's here somewhere. He said he'd come along." The raven haired beauty replied as casually as she could.

Blossom's dismissive frown was still firmly on her face. "I suppose I should have guessed he'd make some sort of appearance. So when is the winner announced?" Blossom asked.

"End of the night." Buttercup said, glad Blossom wasn't pressing on about Chase, although a part of her suspected she wasn't done discussing that topic. Blossom was _very_ disapproving of Chase Mitchelson.

"And whens that?" Blossom asked again.

"Curfew is 11." Louie answered, and Blossom smiled slightly with relief.

"Ahh, the same as ours." She said, and Buttercup shook her head.

"Nah, I've already okayed it with the Professor. We're allowed to go on to the party. Mitch's family are going to be there, so he's totally cool with it. And I'm staying round Mitch's tonight. So, no getting out of it sis." Buttercup said, reading her mind.

Blossom sighed. "Well, maybe I want to come. If you're going to be swanning off with Chase Mitchelson, you should at least have some supervision." She knew very well what a party with Mitch's family was going to be like - she'd been to one before. It was just a shame the Professor hadn't, he wouldn't want them there if he knew what they were like. The adult supervision was very good at dishing out the alcohol as they downed it themselves.

Cody didn't say anything, but he walked beside Blossom, mostly because he agreed with every word she was saying. He also wasn't a fan of Chase Mitchelson, or his interest in Buttercup.

"Fine. Come. It's gunna be awesome. And anyway, I don't swan, I rock!" Buttercup declared happily.

...

The crinkled line in Cody's brow disappeared the moment they located their friends in the crowd - namely his girlfriend Holly. She threw her arms around him proudly, kissing him straight on the lips. "You were amazing!" She cried as he squeezed her tightly.

"Thanks, we did good huh?" He replied as the others congratulated their friends.

"The goddess' of rock have arrived!" Boomer declared, dropping to his knees dramatically, and setting Bubbles, Robin, Kim and Julie off giggling as they crowded around the others.

"Wow wow WOW! You guys were incredible! Seriously, you're going to win it for sure!" Bubbles squealed, pulling her sisters into a tight hug.

"Thanks Bubbles - Bubbles, _Bubbles!"_ Blossom cried, as Bubbles squeezed them just a little too tight.

"Bubbles - can we breathe?!" Buttercup gasped, and Bubbles let go with a cry.

"Oops! Sorry! I'm just so excited! You were so _awesome."_ Bubbles giggled as Blossom rubbed at her neck and Buttercup got her breath back.

"She's right, you were so good up there." Boomer agreed, having got up from the floor.

"Well, thanks Blondie. It felt like it went good up there." Buttercup said, and Boomer smiled, it was nice not having his head bitten off by the green puff, like was customary. Mitch was stood beaming behind him, and Buttercup smiled at him back. "No thanks to you, toerag." She commented as Mitch stepped forward and gave her a pat on the back, with his good hand.

"Hey, they're right, it was a solid performance. I'm gutted I couldn't do it but, I'm just glad we didn't have to drop out." Mitch said, trying not to show the teeny bit of jealousy that he felt for being down in the crowd instead of up on the stage.

"All thanks to this closet rocker here." Buttercup said, bumping hips with her redheaded sister, who smiled back, a light blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Oh quiet you." She murmured.

"No, she's right, you saved our butts. And you were sick. Thanks Blossom, I owe you one." Mitch said, nodding slightly awkwardly.

"Hey, it's fine. It was fun." Blossom said with a little shrug. "You guys did all the hard work, I literally just stepped in."

"Dude! You fucking ROCKED so hard!" Butch exclaimed, he'd been waiting behind the others, trying to get a word in, but got fed up so just burst through them all.

"Hey, thanks. It was good." Buttercup said, nodding and smiling a little awkwardly. It was strange being civil, or even nice with Butch. It felt unnatural, but there was no need to treat him with any disdain right now, her mood was too good, and he was being nice.

"Good? You were the fucking female Dave Grohl! On bass!" Butch insisted, and Buttercup laughed.

"I dunno about that. And I don't know how much sense that made. But, I'll take it. We did good." Buttercup replied, turning to look at the stage. "Let's just hope the digital vote goes our way."

"It will, for sure." Butch said eagerly, and Buttercup couldn't hide the surprised smirk on her face. It sure was weird, Butch being all, well, _nice._

The next band had just appeared on the stage, so they all turned to watch them. The crowd had surged forward a little, and Blossom got jostled over slightly, bumping against Brick's warm and solid chest. She quickly regained her balance, looking up at him with an apologetic expression.

He peered down at her, not knowing what to say. Praising her didn't, wouldn't ever come easily to him. But he had to admit she'd done really well up there, considering it wasn't something she done on the regular. But he wasn't going to tell _her_ that was he?

She could see there was some sort of inner turmoil going on inside his head, so rather than rubbing it in somehow, or seeming conceited, she just smirked at him.

And he rolled his eyes, nudging her shoulder lightly. But there was a small smile on his face briefly, too.

...

"Okay, so I can now reveal, that the winner, of the 21st Empire House Get Rocked Battle of the Bands, winning $1000 prize money and going straight through to the semi finals, is…" The presenter on the stage paused, allowing the audience to whoop loudly as they awaited the results.

"Come on you useless fucker, spit it out!" Buttercup hissed, her fingers and toes crossed, hoping the next words to come out of his mouth were 'Push The Atom'.

"The Penditch Kids!" The presenter cried, and the crowd cheered excitedly. All but the small cluster of Buttercup and the others anyway.

"What the fuck?!" Mitch cried, outraged. "Are you kidding me? We lost to those jerk offs?"

"Those guys _sucked!"_ Butch exclaimed angrily. "They literally stood out for how shit they were!"

"I fucking hate those guys." Harry spat dejectedly.

The members of the winning band, four men in their early to mid twenties, wearing lots of ripped clothing, bandanas, and looking like they just needed a good scrub clean, climbed onto the stage, accepting their prize money and animatedly throwing 'rock on' signs to the audience.

Buttercup stood watching them with a scowl fixed onto her face, quietly simmering, quietly completely bummed out. Not only did they lose, but they lost to a band they'd played with before, and band full of self loving douchebags. A band that were not even that good, either.

"Well done Penditch Kids, we'll see you boys next year at the semi finals. Also joining the Penditch Kids, are our runners up for tonight's antics:" He paused once again for effect, and Buttercup's face lit up once again in hope.

"We might get through anyway!" Mitch cried desperately. "We've still got a chance!"

"Push The Atom!" The announcer cried, and Buttercup's green eyes bugged at the sound of her band being called out.

"Fuck yes!" Mitch cried, with a fist pumped.

"We're through?!" Cody gasped, in disbelief.

"Yessss!" Bubbles squealed. "You didn't win the prize money but you got in! Second place!" She was holding onto Buttercup's arm and jumping up and down with excitement.

"We're playing the semi's!" Louie hollered in excitement.

"Well done Push The Atom. And well done to everyone else who played tonight, it's been a night to remember! Rock on everyone, and peace out!" The announcer said, before swiftly exiting the stage.

Some music began to play through the speakers then, and the hum and chatter of the audience filled the room. People began to leave, the night being over, and within a few minutes the floor began to become a little easier to stand on, it was much less cramped.

"I can't believe it man. I mean, yeah, we didn't win but, we got through." Buttercup cried in disbelief.

"Second fucking place baby! And my arm will be fine by then, the semis are in like February right?" Mitch asked, and Buttercup nodded distractedly. "Blossom, thanks so much for doing that. I mean, we weren't even gunna play at one point, look at what we'd have missed - we got through!"

"Stop thanking me. It's fine. You're acting like I single handedly played the gig, I didn't! Your band is amazing Buttercup, it really is. The hard work came from you guys." Blossom said warmly, and Buttercup shrugged modestly.

"Well, thanks anyway."

"Don't mention it. I better go find the Professor and check he's okay." Blossom mused, but before she got to go anywhere, four men were approaching them through the waning crowd, smug expressions on their faces.

"Here comes the Penditch kids." Louie said, nudging Buttercup, who had folded her arms across her chest.

"Push The Atom, commiserations on missing out on a nice 1k there." The lead singer said, looking Buttercup up and down.

"Fuck off Trent. If you've just come over to gloat you can get out of here. We still got through you know." Buttercup said, and Trent put his hands up defensively.

"Hey, why always so quick to anger kid? We just came to pass some kind words with our fellow musicians." He replied, the smarmy grin still on his face, and his three band members also.

"Well, whatever, we're through, so we'll see you in February." Cody said, trying to distill any tension between them all - and mostly get them to leave, they were major dicks.

"Yeah, when we're wiping the floor with you." Buttercup inputted with a brazen smile.

"Like you did tonight, hmm?" Brad, the bassist, said receiving a deathly stare from Buttercup.

Blossom was stood along Push The Atom's right, with Brick stood behind her, the two were watching the confrontation, both somewhat a little baffled.

"You'd think a bunch of men in their twenties would have better ways to spend their time than taunting a group of teenagers." Blossom muttered, more to herself than anyone else, she hadn't realised Brick and his brothers were behind her.

"Well clearly they don't live very fulfilled lives." Brick said, and Blossom glanced back at him, nodding lightly. It was strange, them agreeing on something for once.

"That, and they're obvious douchebags." Butch added.

"God knows how you managed to win tonight, but you Pencil Dick Kids won't be winning in the next rounds." Buttercup promised them.

"Yeah? Well we'll see about that won't we? We certainly know how you managed to get through." Trent said, eyeing Blossom.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mitch asked, glaring at him.

"Your nice new member." He said, lowering his eyes as Blossom folded her arms across her chest. "I'm Trent." He said, offering his hand to Blossom, who just stared at it.

"I'm not a new member. I was just covering for Mitch." Blossom explained, as this Trent guy eventually retreated his hand.

"Either way, you're nice. _Real_ nice. What's your name?" Trent asked, but Buttercup cut in before Blossom could tell him to take a hike as it was.

"Stop hitting on my sister you asshole!" She snapped.

Trent clicked his fingers, pointing to Blossom. "I thought you were one of loud mouth's hot sisters. You're Blossom, right?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you, dickbag." Buttercup continued. Blossom opened her mouth to tell Buttercup she was perfectly capable of standing up for herself, but Boomer speaking distracted her.

"You know Butch, when you talk to girls like that, that's _exactly_ what you sound like." Boomer informed his brunette brother, who scoffed loudly.

"Bitch please, I have class. Unlike this fool." Butch replied smoothly, cocking his thumb in Trent of the Penditch Kids' direction.

"You calling me a fool?" Trent asked, squaring up to Butch suddenly, who had automatically tensed, ready for a fight, a cocky grin on his face.

"No no, I'm calling you a teeny weeny pencil dicked fool." Butch responded.

"Butch." Brick barked out, but Butch still had that glint in his eye.

"You wanna roll?" Trent asked, getting in Butch's face. So close his shoulder knocked into Buttercup, who just as quickly and instinctively as Butch got into a fighting stance, a challenging smirk on her face as she growled at him to: "Watch it!"

"Dinner roll." Butch grinned in response, his eyes almost glowing with anticipation as he stared Trent down. Buttercup had that same twitch in her eyes, which prompted one of Trent's bandmates to clear his throat.

"Uhh, Trent, calm down. He's just some stupid kid, they all are. Let's get going." He said, pulling at Trent's arm. He listened, pulling back from the two angry greens.

"Ha, yeah, you're right." He said, rubbing at the back of his neck, before turning his eyes back to Blossom. "So where was I?"

She rolled her eyes, as did Brick, still standing behind her.

"So uhh, I may be a Penditch Kid, but I can promise you there's nothing _kid_ about me." He told her, with a smooth grin.

Blossom cocked a brow at him. "Well, I'm 17." She informed him.

"So?"

"So, there's definitely something 'kid' about me." She pointed out, and he tried to regain his smooth composure back as she flatly denied him.

"No way, you're definitely more than kid."

"You're into kids?" Boomer asked him, disgusted, but he was ignored, as the others laughed at him.

"Right. Well, it's still not gunna happen either way." Blossom said, but he wasn't to be deterred.

"Give it time." He winked, and she screwed her face up in disgust.

"Get out of here pencil dicks, go spend your winnings at Petes-a-pizza." Buttercup said, having had enough of him trying to hit on her sister.

"No way," Trent replied. "We hear there's an after party to go to."

"What?" Mitch snapped, hoping he wasn't referring to his cousins.

"Yeah, my good pal Chase invited me."

"What the fuck?! Chase is friends with Pencil Dicks?" Buttercup asked, turning annoyed eyes on Mitch, who shrugged, feeling just as irritated.

"See you there, hot tits." Trent said to Blossom with another filthy wink, and her mouth fell open in disgust.

"He is, is, vile, they are vile." She stammered, outraged.

"They're assholey asshats. And I'm so pissed they're coming to the party. You'd have thought Chase coulda mentioned that. How the _fuck_ did they win? Just goes to show you how this world really works, fucking patriarchy." Buttercup complained.

"Come on," Bubbles said, hooking her arms through her sisters'. "Let's go say goodbye to the Professor then go get drunk at the Mitchelson's party." She proposed, receiving a shocked look from Blossom. "It was a joke!"

...

"Seriously? I mean in what world will 'hot tits', ever be a compliment?!" Blossom asked incredulously, not even wanting to repeat it. "What self respecting woman is going to succumb to that? Did he think that would turn me into senseless, mouldable putty in his hands?!"

Robin, Holly and Julie laughed at Blossom's obvious outrage.

"Clearly it works on some girls." Julie said with a shrug, and Blossom shook her head with disgust.

"They oughta be ashamed of themselves." Blossom tutted, and her friends laughed at her everlasting pride.

"Forget about him now, we're at a real after party - not a Morbucks party or one of her minions' house parties. A proper one, so let's have some fun till my Mom flips out and I'll have to go home." Robin said with a grin, and Blossom rolled her eyes.

"The only reason me and my sisters are even _allowed_ here is because the Professor's been duped into believing Mitch's family are here chaperoning, when in reality it's probably just his cousin Chase. And we _all_ know what he's after. The Professor would have kittens if he knew what he was after." Blossom murmured.

"Blossom, lighten up! You just played an awesome show and came second! And we're here now, so let's just enjoy it while it lasts." Robin said, linking arms with them both. "We're teenagers, we're supposed to do these sorts of things!"

...

"I thought you said Mitch lives in a trailer. This isn't a trailer." Brick said flatly as Butch approached him, three beer bottles squeezed together between both hands.

"Mitch does. But this isn't his house." Butch said, passing a beer to each brother. "Think it's his Uncles or something." He shrugged. "I don't really care. It's a good time, that's what I care about."

"I'm not staying long." Brick said flatly. "I don't even know why I'm here right now."

"Will you loosen up for fuck's sake?!" Butch cried. "Come on, let's go find the others. They won't be far."

The house wasn't huge, but there was a lot of people in it, most of them in their early to mid twenties. They walked through the hallway into the living room, to find Mitch, Harry and the others stood chatting to a tall guy, who just happened to have his arm around Buttercup's waist.

"How come that dude is touching Buttercup and she hasn't rendered him unconscious?" Boomer queried confusedly.

"I don't know, _or_ care." Brick answered flatly. Butch furrowed his brow, looking over at them too.

"That must be Chase. Mitch's cousin." He said, his voice deflated and a bit puzzled.

"Oh right. They're a thing?" Boomer asked, noticing how Butch's whole demeanour had changed slightly.

"I don't know. Come on."

When the three ruffs approached the others, Mitch introduced them all to his cousin, Chase, and a couple of his other friends who were stood with them chatting as well.

Butch pursed his lips into a forced smile, pretending to be interested in meeting these people, his gaze holding on Chase curiously as he continued to talk to Mitch and the others, his arm still latched around Buttercup's waist. She was leant into him slightly; she seemed pleased to be there, looking up at him as he spoke. So much for being annoyed with him for inviting that asshole band to the party.

What was so special about this guy anyway? He just looked like an older, blonder version of Mitch. And he seemed totally boring, Butch could tell that already and he'd only been stood in front of him for a few minutes.

Behind them, Blossom was sat on a sofa with Bubbles, Robin, Holly, Julie and Cody. Holly and Cody were of course glued to each other, and Bubbles was chatting with Robin and Julie excitedly. But Blossom was too busy glaring at Chase to join in the conversation.

"Anyway, I better go make sure Uncle Jasper filled up the fridge in the garage. Catch you later?" Chase said, looking down at Buttercup and giving her hip a squeeze.

"Sure," Buttercup said as he slowly let her go. "Come and find me." She said, her voice slightly gooier than usual.

"Course I will." Chase said with a wink before disappearing with his friends.

"Oh, come find me Chase!" Mitch teased in a simpering girly voice. Buttercup punched him on the arm that wasn't broken playfully as Harry, Dom and Louie laughed. Buttercup was smirking as she told him to shut up.

"Did you see the eyelash flutter?" Harry added, pretending to flutter his eyelashes several times.

"Fuck you." Buttercup said, though her cheeks were a little red. She was blushing. Butch found it a bit weird.

"Buttercup I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Butch said. It was supposed to come out in a taunting way, but he just sort of said it before thinking.

"I don't." She answered simply.

"Her and Chase are 'seeing each other', apparently." Mitch added, and Buttercup shook her head.

"Oh will you guys give it a rest. God!" She complained, but she was still smirking.

"This has been going on for like 3 months now. Will they won't they, I can't keep up!" Harry said sarcastically, and Buttercup chuckled at them.

"It has _not_ been going on for 3 months - you guys are fucking embarrassing. Leave me alone!" She cried, hovering away from them.

"Where you going?" Dom called after her.

"To pee!" She yelled back.

"Yeah yeah, Chase went that way too!" Mitch hollered, and she stuck a middle finger up at them as she disappeared out of the living room.

They laughed, turning to Butch and his brothers. "She's fun to mess with." Mitch said.

Butch still looked ill at ease, but shoved a smile on his face then, joining in the laughter with his friends and trying to figure out why he suddenly felt so uncomfortable.

"This beer is piss poor." Brick, who hadn't been paying attention to much of what was going on, said placing it down on the nearest table. "I'm going to find something else to drink." With that he strode out of the room.

Boomer noticed Bubbles and the others behind him and went to join them, he too not much interested in Buttercup's romantic life. Butch remained with the others, but was still craning his neck every now and then to try and see where Buttercup had got to.

...

"Hang on a minute," Blossom said, interrupting Bubbles mid sentence. "Where did Buttercup go?"

"I don't know." Bubbles shrugged, mildly annoyed that Blossom had butted in.

"She went that way." Boomer said, pointing to the door exiting out of the lounge.

"Probably gone looking for Chase." Blossom muttered, raising a brow in aggravation.

"Blossom, you can't spend the whole night keeping tabs on her." Robin said, to which Blossom gave her friend a challenging look.

"I can and I will. I don't trust Chase Mitchelson one bit." Blossom replied, getting to her feet.

"Who even _is_ Chase Mitchelson anyway?" Butch asked, appearing out of nowhere beside Blossom, his arms folded over his chest.

"Oh god don't _do_ that!" Bubbles cried, putting her hand to her chest.

"How come I've never heard of him before?" Butch pressed.

Blossom gave Butch a speculative look, but answered him anyway. "All I know is, he's 23, he's 6 years older than Buttercup, and should have no interest sniffing around her. But he does, and has been for a couple of months now. He's cocky, and I don't like him."

"So, they're dating?" Boomer asked, and Blossom shook her head.

"Buttercup says no." Blossom said, and Bubbles shrugged her shoulders.

"But when they're together it does seem like they are." She added. "I think she just enjoys the chase." She paused. "That was a very bad pun."

All but Blossom and Butch chuckled.

"Or was it a very good pun?" Boomer asked, making Bubbles giggle.

"I guess you're right! Hey, isn't it weird that older guys just seem to gravitate towards Buttercup?" Bubbles wondered aloud.

Cody looked down at his feet awkwardly, and Holly fiddled with a loose strand of her hair. Blossom gave Bubbles a pointed, irritated look.

Then Bubbles remembered. "Oh, well, _mostly_ older guys."

Cody cleared his throat. "Hey, want to go get a drink, or something?" He said to Holly, who nodded gratefully.

"But you already.. Have.. a drink.." Julie muttered as the two left. Butch and Boomer were the only two who hadn't a clue what was going on, Boomer because he was just confused and Butch because he was still focussing on this _Chase_ dude.

"Who's the older guy she's been with before?" Boomer asked, trying to clear things up. Blossom looked at Bubbles again, shaking her head. But Bubbles couldn't resist a gossip; she never meant any harm by it, but she did need to learn when to zip it.

"It doesn't matter." Blossom said quickly.

"Who was it?" Butch asked, even more interested than he was before.

"Well she wasn't even with him. She wasn't interested in him either. He was just, keen. _Very_ keen." Bubbles said, thinking thoughtfully. Blossom had hissed at her and shook her head rapidly several times. But Bubbles wasn't clocking on to shut her trap. Blossom was 100 percent sure Buttercup would not like her romantic history being divulged to Boomer and Butch Jojo. 110 percent sure, in fact. "It was Ace. He probably still is very keen. Buttercup just took her time telling him to get lost. Like, she could have been a _lot_ firmer with him a _lot_ sooner."

"Bubbles!" Blossom cried.

"What?" Bubbles asked, that juicy look in her eye still that she got when she'd been the first to tell someone something.

"I don't think Buttercup would appreciate you sharing so much!" She grunted; so much for 'don't tell them anything'. Bubbles brushed her off.

"Oh come on they didn't even actually date. It's barely info to share." Bubbles said with a roll of her eyes.

"Wait a minute." Butch said, putting his hands up in front of him. _"Ace?_ Ace of the Gangrene gang?" Bubbles nodded. "For real?! But he's fucking WELL old! Like, he's got to be 10 years older than us or something."

"Yeah, he is 10 years older than us. He was 25 when he tried to date Buttercup and we were 15." Bubbles answered, grimacing.

"Well he _didn't_ date Buttercup. He just wouldn't leave her alone. It didn't go anywhere, thank god. Buttercup had no interest in him, so this is completely irrelevant." Blossom said, trying to move conversation on. "Anyway, I'm going to find her."

Blossom turned and left the room then. Butch's mouth was still hanging open slightly at the info he had just learned. Boomer had noticed how much attention his green brother was paying to his counterpart's romantic life.

"Fucking Ace. That dirty rat." Butch muttered.

Robin and Julie were nodding in agreement, as was Bubbles.

"I know right." She replied.

...

Blossom tutted under her breath as she entered the kitchen of the Mitchelson property. The side was lined with dozens and dozens of bottles and cans of alcohol, out for anyone to help themselves to. There was a handful of people in the kitchen, but she wasn't really paying attention to who they were, they weren't Buttercup and that was who she was searching for.

She stood in front of all the drinks on the side, turning to look out the door that lead to the garden. She couldn't see Buttercup out there. Where the hell had she got to?

Blossom became aware then that she wasn't stood alone; someone had stood beside her, grabbing a bottle and a red plastic cup off the side.

"Ahh, we meet again. So what can I get you?"

She turned to face the person beside her and her face fell into a look of disappointment as she realised who it was. This Trent guy, the one who had given her the repugnant nickname back at Empire House.

"Nothing." Blossom answered flatly. "I'm not here for a drink."

"Then what are you here for?" Trent questioned, smiling smoothly, but Blossom's expression didn't change.

"In all honesty, I don't _want_ to be here. I'm looking for my sister." Blossom answered, folding her arms across her chest.

"Buttercup's fine. I saw her earlier. No idea where your blonde sister is though. But what does that matter right now? Let me make you a drink." Trent said, unscrewing the bottle of vodka and beginning to pour some into the cup.

"No thank you - I do not _want_ a drink." Blossom insisted, glancing behind her now, and noticing one of the people in the room was the last person she wanted in there.

"Why not? Come on, let me make you something nice!" Trent said, popping the lid back on the vodka and reaching for some other bottle of liquor that Blossom didn't recognise.

"Underage, remember?" Blossom said, feeling even more irritated when she heard Brick scoffing lightly behind her.

Trent laughed like Blossom had told a really funny joke. Blossom looked at him, confused and aggravated. She wasn't joking.

"Seriously though, try this, you'll like it." Trent thrust the drink into her hand, then got distracted by someone calling his name behind him.

Blossom stood holding the drink awkwardly. She could smell it from a distance - it smelled like a headache. She did _not_ need that.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you. I'd put good money on their being a roofie or two in there." Brick muttered, smirking, and Blossom turned to glare at him. "Or just, a fuck ton of alcohol to get you wasted."

"You think that's funny?" She asked. He just continued to snicker.

"This place is full of a bunch of…" Blossom muttered under her breath annoyedly, trailing off with her anger.

"Bunch of what?" Brick asked, and Blossom turned to scowl at him again, not gracing him with an answer. "You know, he's only talking to you cos he wants to nail you."

"I can handle guys like him. What are you doing in here anyway?" She retaliated, her irritation growing.

"I come in here for something to drink," Brick said, indicating the soda can in his hand. "But this is probably more entertaining."

"Jerk…" She muttered, just as Trent turned back to face her.

"So? What do you think? Is it good or is it _good?"_ He asked, indicating the drink, which Blossom was still holding stiffly. She swiftly put it down on the side.

"Have you seen where Buttercup is, exactly? I'm looking for her, remember?" She asked, trying to at least make this conversation semi useful.

"I dunno. Come on, it's super strong. Then maybe you'll loosen up." Trent replied in his smoothest voice.

She glared at him. "I don't need to loosen up. I need to find my sister. And you need to leave me alone."

"No way, come on." He said, grasping her hand suddenly. "Come and have a dance with me. It's a party remember?"

"No thank you." She said firmly, slipping her hand out of his.

"Come onnnnn hot tits." He said, his hand slinking swiftly around her waist and pulling her against his hip. "You're going to enjoy this party, you'll see."

Blossom wrenched his hand from around her, clasping his hands tight enough to make him wince sharply. "We are done here." She warned him.

"Oh hot tits." He cried, somewhat upset, but still unabashed. "Come on!"

"Hey, Trent, was it?"

Blossom sighed long and hard as Brick spoke, suddenly standing beside her. Here he was, swooping in again.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Trent asked, looking up at Brick, who was a good few inches taller than him.

"Oh, it's nothing to me. _You're_ nothing to me. You're also not that interesting to her. But your teeny tiny brain can't seem to work that one out. So, I thought I'd give you a heads up. She is not interested. At all. That clearer for you?" Brick said, as Blossom folded her arms across her chest, her cheeks going slightly red. She looked even more ticked off, if possible.

"Kid, I'm not interested in your opinion. If I'd wanted it I'd have asked." Trent said, and Brick smirked, almost excitedly. It was a look Blossom was familiar with and she quickly shook her head at him.

A vicious laugh escaped Brick's lips as he bore those red eyes of his at Trent, and Trent visibly swallowed, regretting getting cocky back. "I'm gunna do you a solid and pretend you never said that, okay?"

Trent swallowed again, nodding slightly.

"Sweet." He paused, as Trent watched him nervously and Brick looked at him expectantly. "What you waiting for? Run along." He said, smiling, as Trent stumbled out of the kitchen suddenly. Brick glanced at Blossom briefly. "You're welcome." He muttered, chugging the rest of his soda before crushing the empty can in one hand.

"What have I told you about doing that?" Blossom cried, and Brick turned to look at her again in shock. "Do you think I'm incapable of looking after myself?"

"Are you for real?!" Brick asked, as Blossom let out an exasperated noise.

"Do you think I've never had to deal with guys like that before? I can deal with jerks like that, I can handle myself!" She exclaimed.

"Woman, you're a fucking nightmare!" Brick hollered and Blossom rolled her eyes.

_"I'm_ the nightmare?!" She responded.

"I try and do something nice and you _still_ bite my head off?!" Brick cried, throwing the remains of the can on the floor in despair.

"Why would you do something nice for me?" Blossom asked, trying to hide the suspicion from her voice but mostly failing.

"Maybe I find it irritating when people talk to you like that!" Brick exclaimed, then paused, wishing he had said something else. "I also just want to get you off my fucking back!" He added, irked by her forever more.

Blossom gave him a curious look. "Oh."

...

"How come you're with me and not Mitch and the others?" Boomer asked, distracting Butch from glaring over at his group of friends in the corner. Chase had returned and was sat beside Buttercup, an arm pulling her close to him.

"Is it a crime to hang with my brother for once?" Butch asked, not turning to look at him.

"No. Just you wouldn't normally. Where's Brick?" Boomer questioned, and Butch shrugged.

"No idea. I don't get a good feeling off that Chase guy you know. I mean, he's like 6 years older than us. It's creepy." Butch said, changing the subject.

"It _is_ a bit weird. Some girls like older guys though. Why are you just sitting there glaring at him. You jealous or something?" Boomer said, and Butch whipped his head round to glare at Boomer instead.

"No. Of course I'm not." He snapped, and Boomer screwed his face up in confusion.

"Well you sure are acting like you are." Boomer said with a shrug and Butch continued to scowl at his blonde brother.

"Just cos you've got some crush on Blondie doesn't mean I have one on Buttercup." Butch said, and Boomer furrowed his brow.

"I do not." He said simply, and Butch scoffed.

"Dude, you do. I don't care, she's a cute little blonde, and you can do whatever the fuck you want. But if Brick notices, or Him, I don't wanna be you." Butch said, turning back to resume giving Chase dirty looks.

Boomer blinked at his brother. What a stupid idea. Him, having a crush on Bubbles. Of course he didn't. He just liked her. A lot. As a friend. And thought about her a bunch. That was all.

That was it.

...

Deciding that he had nothing better to do, Brick had gone with Blossom to try and find Buttercup. This was the easy way of explaining it without using the word 'help', because why would he help her?

They ended up trying the front yard and as soon as Blossom had stepped outside, her name was being called frantically.

"Blossom Blossom Blossom I've been looking all over for you!" Buttercup cried, jumping to her sister's side and hooking her arm through hers, pulling her along.

"No, _I've_ been looking all over for _you!_ Where have you been?" Blossom responded, but Buttercup ignored her.

"This is Guy Stevens. He's works at Cinder Beats Records. And he saw us play tonight - he's interested in signing the band!" Buttercup cried enthusiastically.

"What?" Blossom murmured as the aforementioned Guy Stevens gave Blossom an urbane smile.

"Nice to meet you, Blossom, was it?" Guy said, extending his hand to Blossom. Blossom limply shook his hand, confused.

"Yes, nice to meet you too, but what does this have to do with me?" Blossom asked, folding her arms across her chest to try and keep warm - it was chilly outside.

"You're a member of the band aren't you?!" Guy exclaimed. "I mean, I saw you up there, I was extremely impressed with you all!" Guy cried. Mitch and Louie looked proud of themselves as Guy spoke - Cody was still inside with Holly.

Blossom felt a warmth coming from behind her - she quickly realised it was Brick stood there. "I'm not a member of the band. I was standing in for Mitch so Push The Atom could still do the gig. He's got a broken arm."

"Oh, I see. I didn't realise that." Guy said, his whole demeanor changing.

"It's not a problem though!" Mitch cried, waving his red cast. "I get this thing off soon! I'll be able to play again soon! I'll be playing the semi finals."

"And Mitch is awesome! We've got some CD's we recorded at school in Louie's van - Louie go get one!" Buttercup cried, giving Louie what she intended to be a light shove, but through her over excitement (and superhuman strength) was a bit more forceful. Louie staggered away towards his van.

Guy shook his head lightly. "I wouldn't go to the trouble. The band I saw on stage was the band I was interested in." He said, shrugging lightly. "Never mind -"

"Wait! Come on, the band you saw _is_ us! Just, with Blossom added!" Buttercup cried, her heart dropping at his sudden lack of interest. He'd seemed so keen before.

"The label is looking for a female fronted lineup." Guy explained.

"We _are_ female fronted! _I_ front it!" Buttercup insisted. "Blossom was just doing back up and lead guitar, like what Mitch usually does!"

"Cinder Beats is looking for an act with a certain -" He hesitated, glancing over at Blossom intently. "Image, a certain look." His eyes cast over Buttercup then, the same look on his face.

Brick rolled his eyes. So that's what this was really about.

"We have that image!" Buttercup urged, desperate for him to stay as interested as he had been before. She didn't know what image he was going on about but she didn't want him to change his mind. "Look, come to our band practice, we'll book a room at Townsville High, they have awesome facilities there, you can see us play as our full band. Please!"

"I dunno," Guy hesitated, removing his sunglasses from his head to shine them on his expensive suit. "I need a TWO female fronted band. You two had great chemistry up there, you don't normally get a band with a set up like that. I want what I saw earlier, two rock chicks - it was brilliant."

"Well," Blossom said, beginning to get annoyed with his attitude. "I'm not a band member, so you'll have to do without me."

"I'm not sure that that's an option for me." Guy said, shrugging.

"Well, never mind then." Blossom replied flatly.

"Blossom!" Buttercup hissed, glaring at her sister. Blossom glared right on back. She didn't like this Guy, and she wasn't sure he was worth getting mixed up with at all. "Please, come check us out, you'll love us without Blossom. I promise!"

"Hmm," Guy said, rubbing his chin. "All right. I'll come see you." He said, retrieving a card with his contact details on it from inside his suit jacket. "BUT, only if she's there." He pointed to Blossom with the card, who gave him a confused look back.

"Yes yes that's fine, thank you so much!" Buttercup cried excitedly, taking the card from Guy like it were a piece of gold. "I promise you won't regret it!"

"I'm sure I won't." He oozed, looking from Buttercup to Blossom from under his eyelashes.

...

"Oh my god man! This is so sick! Cinder Beats records! You do realise how many amazing acts started with them?!" Louie enthused excitedly.

"It's so fucking awesome! I can't wait to get this thing off my arm and start playing again! We're gunna rock them so hard!" Mitch cried determinedly.

"Hey, has anyone told Cody the news?" Buttercup asked as she sat in the living room once again with the band, Chase and her friends (Butch was there too but she didn't know what category he came under at the minute).

"Yeah, he's still over there celebrating." Harry said with a laugh, pointing his thumb in Cody's direction.

Cody was on the sofa, kissing Holly passionately.

Buttercup felt her face fall ever so slightly as she glanced at the couple, kissing in public.

_PDA's, they just aren't my thing…_

"Yeah, he really _is_ celebrating." Louie added, and the others all chuckled, including Chase, who had his arm hooked around Buttercup's shoulders.

It's embarrassing, especially in front of the guys.

Chase squeezed Buttercup gently, breaking her from her thoughts, and she fixed a smile on her face, trying to join in.

After glancing back at Cody, who was finally coming up for air, Buttercup leant over and kissed Chase, long and hard, cupping his face with one of her hands. He was taken by surprise, but kissed her back quite instantly.

Cody had happened to look in his friends direction at the same time, and saw Chase and Buttercup locking lips. He frowned, turning his attention back to Holly.

...

For some strange reason, Brick felt the need to start a conversation with the pink puff sat beside him. He didn't really know why, but antagonising her might have been more interesting then sitting in this living room bored out of his brains. And he'd just been given some good antagonising ammo.

She was sat, stiff backed, arms folded across her chest, glaring across the room at her brunette sister, who was wrapped up in the arms of Chase Mitchelson.

Yeah, she looked like she was in the right kind of mood to make worse.

"So," Brick said, causing Blossom to move her stare from Chase to Brick. "Looking forward to impressing Guy Stevens further?"

Blossom rolled her eyes. "I don't particularly want anything to do with Guy Stevens. I'm not sure I want Buttercup and the others involved with him either."

"I don't blame you. He's not exactly scouting _talent,_ is he?" Brick said, and Blossom gave him a confused, and mildly irritated look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, and he smirked.

"Well, he's only so interested in you cos you've got a pretty face and a huge rack." Brick replied swiftly, and Blossom gave him an outraged look. "Any idiot could see it's got nothing to do with talent."

Just before an angry tirade about Brick being a huge jerk came out of her mouth, Blossom stopped herself, and she smirked a small, yet evil smile.

"Pretty face, hmm?" She questioned, and Brick blinked.

"What?"

"You said, 'pretty face and a huge rack'. You just called me pretty." Blossom pointed out, and Brick felt himself suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Why did his face feel hot?

"No I, no I didn't." He sputtered.

"Aw, aren't you full of chivalry and compliments tonight?" Blossom said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. _"Saving_ me from Trent, and now I'm all _pretty?"_

"I meant _he_ thinks you're pretty, not me!" Brick cried, but Blossom smiled that devilish smile all the more.

"I didn't hear Guy Stevens say I was pretty, I heard you say it." She responded. "You're like a little knight in shining armour tonight." Her sarcasm was still very obvious in her voice.

"I also said you had a huge rack - I can see your side stepping that bit." Brick pointed out, hoping to invoke some sort of reaction from her, the kind he'd been expecting, but he didn't get it. She just looked mock shocked.

"You've been looking at my breasts?" She asked, and Brick then couldn't help but glance down at her chest momentarily.

Blossom folded her arms across her chest again, giving him an unimpressed look.

"I have seen _plenty_ of your breasts, you forget." Brick said, smirking himself now, and finally Blossom blushed - hard, and Brick felt he had the upper hand again. He shrugged. "Counterparts, enemies, etc, regardless - I am only human. Well, sort of."

"You're a pig." Blossom added.

Brick shrugged again. "Oink oink."

She rolled her eyes at him. But she was smiling a small smile, even though she didn't want to be.

...

"Dude, what is up with you? You've had a face like a slapped ass all night, what gives?" Mitch asked, breaking Butch from his thoughts.

"Nothing," He muttered, looking away from Buttercup, stood close to Chase, smiling a smile he didn't know she could even smile as she looked up at him. All gooey and girly. "Just," He paused, wondering whether to just say what he was thinking (not something he normally would ever consider, normally exactly what he was thinking just came out of his mouth without warning, but he felt the need to suppress this a little; he wasn't sure why). "Don't you think it's a bit weird?"

"What?" Louie asked, confused.

"Buttercup, and Chase. She's 17, he's what, 23 or something? I mean, it's creepy. He could do time." Butch said, and Mitch rolled his eyes.

"Haven't _you_ done time?" Mitch questioned, and the others laughed lightly.

"Not for that." Butch replied. "And never permanently either."

"Like you actually care who Buttercup dates." Mitch said, giving him a shove on the arm with his good one.

"Course I don't." Butch answered instantly. "Just, imagine how bitchy she'll be when he humps and dumps her, that's all I'm saying…" He added.

"Dude, I think you care about who Buttercup dates like _Cody_ does." Mitch said, and Louie and Harry sniggered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Butch asked, his face screwed up in confusion.

"Nothing man." Mitch answered, chuckling.


	9. You taste like jelly beans

"FREEZE! Everyone put their hands in the air where I can see them - this is a stick up!"

The store clerk behind the counter shakily raised her hands in the air as the gun was pointed at her, and then aimed at the four others standing in the small convenience store.

But only one of the four figures raised their hands in fear: the other store assistant. The three teenage boys in the shop had barely paid any attention to the armed man who had entered.

"I _said_ hands in the air!" The masked man yelled again.

Brick sighed tiresomely, looking up to the heavens, then continued to decide what he wanted to eat. Boomer and Butch continued perusing the magazines; none of them bothered to even look at him.

"Are you guys deaf or just idiots?! I got a gun! And, and I'm not afraid to use it!" The robber promised shakily.

"Come now, say it with some _meaning."_ Brick murmured, still not looking round from the shelf ladened with potato chips.

"Oh my god, ohmygod ohmygod _please_ don't shoot!" The store clerk cried, his hands high in the air. He was stood a few feet away from Brick, and Brick felt another sigh escape his lips.

"Do you think I could pull off a sweater like this?" Boomer asked Butch, showing him a model in a magazine.

"I don't know, or care you fucking weirdo." Butch replied, shoving the magazine away.

"What's weird about wanting a nice sweater? It's chilly." Boomer replied, pouting.

"I'm not kidding around with you punks! Hands in the air, _now!"_ The robber cried, jabbing Brick in the back with his gun.

Brick tensed up, anger taking over. "Okay. All right. You got something to get out of your system, punk? Go ahead." He asked, turning to face the robber, who gave Brick a confused look.

"This thing is loaded, you get that right?" The robber asked, cocking the gun up closely to the red ruff.

"I get that. I just don't care." Brick replied, shrugging.

The robber laughed. "I'll give you something to care about. You, behind the till - open that thing up and get the money out now! While I deal with these stupid brats."

The girl fearfully opened the till, taking handfuls of notes as quick as she could. Brick glanced back at her, cocking his head slightly, hoping she got the hint.

"Hands in the air or I shoot." The robber barked.

Brick turned casually to his brothers. "You do what you gotta. Boys - what chips do you want?" He asked. And as he spoke, the robber fired his gun at Brick. The bullet, of course, bounced straight off of him. This didn't deter the robber though. He continued to shoot at Brick, Butch and Boomer. And they continued to talk, as bullets pinged off of them.

"Cheetos. Hot ones." Butch answered.

"No way man we always get the fucking hot ones. Can't we get cheese ones?" Boomer complained.

"Oh Boomer they aren't even that hot. Stop being such a wuss." Butch retorted, and Boomer glared at him.

"When I eat too many of them they hurt my tongue!" He whined and Butch scoffed.

"Well don't eat so many! You fragile little flower." He cooed at his blue brother sarcastically.

"We can get a bag of both." Brick pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Boomer said, lighting up at the thought of cheesy Cheetos that didn't make his tongue sting.

The moment the first bullet had fired, the two store clerks had hit the floor and made their way to the back of the shop as carefully as they could.

"What the _fuck?!"_ The robber cried, clicking his empty gun in frustration.

"Are you quite done?" Boomer asked, the bullets a minor annoyance to him.

"How are you doing this?!" The masked man yelled.

"I tell you what, it just makes me sick, the standard of robberies and heists these days. So disappointing." Butch said, shaking his head in disgust.

"Tell me about it, such a rookie." Boomer agreed.

"While you wasted time shooting at me and my brothers, the clerk got away with the cash. Your getaway driver is also long gone. And by the sounds of it," Brick said, listening to a familiar whoosh sound in the distance. "The cops have been called, and they've sent the Powerpuffs too. Truly, truly _shocking_ display you've just put on here. I mean, It's just basic robbery 101 and you royally screwed it up."

"What the fuck!" The robber yelled, holding his hands to his head.

"Drop your weapon." Blossom barked from the entrance of the store; her and Bubbles had just arrived.

The masked man panicked, reaching for a gun in his jacket and beginning to open fire on Blossom and Bubbles too.

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "Oh for god's sake. When is word going to get around that those things don't work on us?"

Whilst the man was still firing his gun at her, Blossom quickly and swiftly had him on the ground restrained in seconds, her foot firmly on his wrists against his back, keeping him there.

The two store clerks were peeking out from the back of the shop.

"Are you both okay?" Blossom asked, and the girl nodded shakily.

"They distracted him so we could get away." She stammered, pointing to Brick and his brothers.

Blossom furrowed her brow at Brick in confusion. He gave her a blank stare back.

"What?" He snapped.

"Hi Bubbles!" Boomer said with a little wave before he could stop himself.

"Hi Boomer." Bubbles said with a sweet smile in his direction.

"Hi Bubbles!" Butch imitated in a goofy voice.

"Shut up!" Boomer hissed as Butch snickered.

"Where's ButterButt?" Butch asked, cocking his head around the blonde and redhead before him to find his counterpart.

"Sorry I'm late." Buttercup said as she landed in a flurry of green and black.

"Didn't you hear your hotline go off?" Blossom asked as she hauled the robber up with one hand, effortlessly carrying him, still restrained.

"Yes, I did, that's why I'm here." Buttercup answered. "It's not like you needed my help anyway."

"Where were you? With Chase?" Bubbles asked in a mildly teasing tone.

"Shut _up_ Bubbles!" Buttercup hissed as Bubbles giggled. Butch felt himself frowning.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Luckily it wasn't anything major. Just pay attention next time."

"I'm here aren't I?!" Buttercup cried as blue lights flashed behind them outside the store; the police had arrived.

"Err, should we be here? I can't be bothered to deal with the police right now. We haven't done anything wrong." Boomer muttered to Brick, who shook his head.

"We're fine, like you say, we haven't done anything wrong." Brick said firmly. "Unless buying potato chips is suddenly somehow criminal." Boomer nodded with a shrug.

Within seconds two officers had arrived in the store. "Oh, we had no idea the Rowdyruff boys were involved." One said, grabbing his radio from his belt. "Do we need to call for backup or have you girls got this?"

"Ha!" Butch laughed loudly, and Brick scoffed, shaking his head.

"No, we've got this. In fact, the boys were the ones who 'got this'. They had nothing to do with the robbery, as far as I can see. I believe they played a part in ensuring no civilians were hurt." Blossom answered, looking at Brick again with that same curious look.

The two cops gazed at the Rowdyruff boys incredulously.

Blossom looked down at all the empty cartridges on the floor. "Why did you help?" Her question was aimed at Brick.

"Please, he had no idea what he was doing, he deserves to go away for that appalling show he put on." Brick scoffed again, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, such sloppy work." Butch tutted, as the cops shook their heads at them.

"You can say what you want, but that doesn't change the fact that you stopped the robbery from being a successful one, and the two store clerks from being hurt or worse." Bubbles said with a smirk.

"What can I say," Brick shrugged. "Maybe I don't want to be inconvenienced by my local store being closed while they clean up after a robbery or a murder. Or maybe I'm a secret superhero with a heart of gold. Who knows?" Brick muttered sarcastically.

Blossom handed the robber over to the police, all the while watching Brick. She was thoroughly confused by him at the moment, and he knew it too.

"Say, don't we have a few outstanding warrants for these three boys while we have them here?" One of the officers muttered to the other, making Butch, Brick and Boomer stand straighter suddenly.

"Would you look at the time? We've gotta get cracking!" Butch cried.

"Look at us just chit chatting around when we've all got shit to do!" Boomer exclaimed.

"So here's the money for the chips - keep the change." Brick said smoothly, handing the still shaking cashier a crisp note and turning on his heels sharply, coming face to face with one of the officers.

"Wait a minute! We need to take statements from you all, and we have some unfinished business to discuss such as the warrant out for you three for -" She began, but was interrupted by the gust of air the boys left in their wake as they disappeared in a matter of seconds.

Buttercup couldn't help but smirk, and Bubbles barely suppressed a giggle. But Blossom was still equally as confused.

The cops looked on, displeased as they proceeded to reprimand the robber.

...

"Does that sound okay?" Louie asked sheepishly, and Buttercup and Cody sighed dramatically. "Oh come on guys! I don't want to be the reason you both get a D in your final piece for the term!"

"Look, Mr Green know's Mitch's arm is broken so we've had to change things up a bit. And it sounds fine, we won't get a D!" Cody said for the hundredth time as Louie nodded, a little skeptical.

"Well, I'm apologising in advance if we do." He insisted as Buttercup rolled her eyes, removing her bass from around her.

"Look, I'd be happy with a B, even a C, so don't sweat it." Buttercup reassured him. "Although, I _do_ kind of rely on music to make the rest of my grades seem better." She murmured, Louie suddenly looking guilty again. "I'm kidding! Sorta.. Let's face it, my grades in pretty much any other class that isn't music or sports are shit."

"Well hopefully you won't be spelling FUDGE with your end of term report card thanks to me." Louie mumbled, and Buttercup sniggered.

"That is a possibility regardless of Mitch breaking his arm or not." She said with a wince.

"Your grades aren't _that_ bad BC." Mitch added, sat balanced on the broken amp.

"I better hope they aren't or the Professor will have a cow." She muttered.

"That's the beauty of having no one to show a report card to." Butch said casually, his lack of parents the norm for him, but little did he realise it provoked feelings of pity from his friends. "Although, this is the first report card I'll have got in my entire life."

"Speaking of final pieces', what are you doing in our practice booth again? Don't you have your OWN final piece to do?" Buttercup asked her green counterpart, who smiled smugly.

"Already done it." He answered smartly, causing Buttercup's mouth to drop open.

"What?! How?" She cried.

"I just did a 2 and a half minute drum piece for Mr Green last week. Aced it. Probably the only A that'll sit on my report card though to be fair. So, I just get to chill with you guys for the rest of the term." Butch answered happily.

"You son of a bitch." Cody muttered. "If I'd have known we could do that I'd have just done that as well!"

"Cody!" Buttercup cried, annoyed.

"Sorry but, would have been easier to just get it out of the way." He said with a shrug. "It doesn't matter anyway, we're ready to do our ensemble piece."

"I wish I could just get mine out of the way. Can't do it till January now and I'm gunna have to do a solo piece." Mitch complained as he tried to rub off one of the penises his so called friends had drawn on his cast.

"Well I for one cannot wait till January!" Buttercup exclaimed, rubbing her hands together excitedly.

"Is that when Cinder Beats is coming to see you guys play?" Butch asked and Buttercup nodded, grinning; her eyes were lit up.

"So I was thinking we can ease off practice for the next couple of weeks now. Mitch gets his cast off next week but needs to rest it till early January if not a bit longer. Christmas is round the corner, so we can chill till school starts up again if you're all cool with that?" Buttercup proposed to the others. "But back to hitting it hard January, once you're ready of course." She added, looking at Mitch pointedly, who nodded enthusiastically.

"I don't know how I'm going to resist picking up one of my guitars once this stupid thing is off." Mitch waggled his arm about.

"You wanna rest that thing though man, let it heal." Cody instructed, and Mitch nodded tiresomely. Cody looked to Buttercup then. "Where's this relaxed attitude come from BC? It's unlike you."

"Well, Mitch is out of action still, so not a lot we can do is there?" She said, raising her shoulders lightly.

"Is this just cos you want to hang out with Chase after school instead of practice?" Mitch asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Butch found himself rolling his eyes. He didn't notice, but Cody was too.

"No, don't be stupid." Buttercup replied smoothly, and Mitch shook his head.

"He _is_ my cousin remember. We do talk!" Mitch reminded her, smirking.

"Oh shut up I can hang out with who I want, when I want!" Buttercup said, folding her arms across her chest.

"But you _are_ seeing Chase tonight right?" Mitch asked slyly, and Buttercup tried to hide the smile creeping onto her face.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Buttercup said, fiddling with her bass as Mitch and Louie sniggered. But Butch and Cody weren't joining in in the teasing.

...

Blossom had her back to the door of her usual practice booth as it suddenly swung open behind her.

She assumed it was Brick, turning up late again, and didn't turn to greet him.

"Oh, so you _are_ showing up today? We should really get started on our final piece or I'm going to have to do my solo one - oh, Melvin, hello. You're back…" She had turned in her seat as she spoke, her tone changing to a deflated one when she'd seen who was standing at the door.

Melvin Meeks was a fellow student at Townsville High - that was about as far as their relationship stretched from Blossom's perspective; it went a little deeper for Melvin.

Melvin had been besotted with Blossom for as long as he could remember. He used to watch her and her sisters fighting crime on the news as a child, and dream about one day getting to meet her.

He had assumed he'd attend the same first school as Blossom but been heartbroken when he didn't; he lived on the opposite side of Townsville to Pokey Oaks. So when the move to Junior High had came around, he'd insisted he attend the same one as the Powerpuff Girls, even though it wasn't his local one.

Once again he'd been heartbroken when Blossom didn't immediately return his affections, and hadn't done so in all the years that had passed. But it didn't deter him. He was _convinced_ they were meant to be together, and always had been.

He wasn't Blossom's type, and Blossom didn't even know what her type _was._ On paper, he may have looked like a good match for her: he was academic, and in all the top classes, as was Blossom. He played several instruments well, was never in any trouble at school. He was the president of the school council, and had been several times before, in band and a mathlete. However, Melvin being elected President of the school council again was one of the main reasons Blossom was not in it that year... 

The biggest problem with Melvin was he did not know when to quit.

Blossom had never been remotely attracted to him, and had always been kind in her brush off of his infatuation with her. The more she softly said no, the more obsessed Melvin became.

It had become a minor to major inconvenience to her over the years, but she'd gotten a break from it for most of this term: Melvin had not long returned from France on a student council trip, and now he was back. 

"Yeah, we arrived last night." Melvin answered, closing the door behind him. Blossom suppressed a sigh; he planned to stay then..

"And you're back at school already? Aren't you tired? I'd have thought you'd have been allowed a day off to recover, it's quite a long flight isn't it?" Blossom queried, slowly placing her guitar Cherry down.

Melvin shrugged with a grin. "Well, let's just say I was eager to return to school."

Blossom cringed inwardly. "I see."

"So, you want to start on the final piece? With me?" Melvin asked enthusiastically, beginning to slide his backpack off his back. "I can't believe you waited to do it together."

"Oh, no, I didn't! I didn't mean that, I -" Blossom began but Melvin interrupted her.

"I've got my violin with me today so maybe you could sing and I'll play? Or you could play your guitar too or something if you wanted to - we could just do an instrumental piece if you'd prefer. I was thinking maybe a -" He began to burble; now Blossom interrupted him.

"No Melvin, I didn't mean you when I said that, I'm working with someone else - I thought you were someone else when I heard you come in." Blossom explained, and his face fell.

"Oh. Who are you working with? You normally work with me if not on your own." Melvin said, disappointed.

 _I normally don't get much choice in the matter,_ Blossom thought with a sigh.

"Yes, well - a lot has changed while you were in France." Blossom loosely explained.

"So who is it you're working with? Is it Colin Sitton? Cos he isn't as good on the cello as he thinks he is." Melvin responded huffily.

"No," Blossom shook her head. "No its, he's new here.. And well, let's just say he's a major part of the change at school I was talking about…" Blossom said. "I'm sure you'll see what I mean if he turns up to the lesson."

"There's a new kid?" Melvin asked. "I didn't know we had new admissions this semester."

"It was quite impromptu." Blossom murmured, remembering Mojo's insistence that he had nothing to do with the boy's sudden enrolment to school.

"Well, what's this newbie's name? Who is he? What does he play? He's a rockstar guitarist, I'm guessing? With no classical training? Knows like 3 chords and can barely play them as it is? What? I'm right aren't I?" Melvin asked, looking smarmy. He hadn't heard the door opening behind him. Blossom hadn't replied as she was cringing too much.

"This whole high school thing may be new to me, but I'm gunna guess that you've had your head shoved down a flushing toilet a lot through your school years?" Brick said, pointing to Melvin, who turned around in confusion. "And, I'm guessing you've got a lot of water on your brain from all those swirlies? That or you're just stupid."

Blossom covered her face with her hands and sighed lightly.

"You're.. You're one of those Rowdyruff boys!" Melvin cried in shock.

"Ahh, not as dumb as he looks." Brick muttered, closing the door behind him, and sliding his backpack and the large gig bag that was hung on his back onto the floor. Blossom noticed he had brought his guitar in, finally.

Melvin frowned at Brick, folding his arms across his chest. "I'll have you know I have one of the highest GPA's in this school. If not the highest."

Brick rolled his eyes as he sat at the table in the corner of the room. "Want a cookie?"

Melvin ignored Brick's comment, his eyes flitting back to Blossom. "What is he doing here?!"

"Same thing you're here for genius." Brick answered before Blossom could.

Blossom shrugged lightly. "Brick and his brothers are students here now, and have been for the past couple of months."

Melvin's eyes widened in shock. "That's insane! They're villains, they're bad guys! They don't belong at our school, they belong in _jail!"_

Brick turned to look at Melvin, his eyes flashing with anger.

"They are a HUGE threat to the entire student body! It's, it's ludicrous!" Melvin continued.

"Who the fuck is this kid?" Brick asked, glancing at Blossom. "Does he have a sudden death wish?"

"My name is Melvin Meeks. I'm President of the student council and there's absolutely no way we would have okayed this. And quite frankly I'm abhorred Principal Dixon did. Or you and your sisters." Melvin said, and Brick scowled at him.

"Yeah well I don't think you get last say on who does or doesn't attend this school." Brick said, clearly irritated by Melvin's attitude.

"And how would you know that, what with your whole two month's worth of education?" Melvin snapped at Brick, who saw red once again. Blossom's eyes widened in surprise at Melvin's ballsiness, and the lack of fear he was displaying around Brick. It wasn't how Melvin usually commanded himself; yes, he was overly arrogant and confident but not normally in the face of people who could (and would) knock him out in seconds. It also wasn't how people usually responded to Brick. Especially when he had that stormy look on his face.

"You know, for someone with the highest GPA in the school, you sure are fucking stupid, thinking you can talk to me like that." Brick growled in response.

"I can talk to you like exactly what you are: a mere criminal. Who does not belong in a place of education." Melvin replied snootily.

"You don't know anything about me." Brick cried, getting to his feet, fists clenched in anger.

"I know enough." Melvin replied swiftly, looking up at Brick, who was a good few inches taller than him, like he was a piece of excrement he had stepped in.

"Okay that's enough now." Blossom said, standing up and putting herself in between the two of them.

Melvin gave Blossom a confused look. "Why are you - you agree with me right?! Surely you don't want them here?!"

"Look I know it isn't an easy pill to swallow - trust me I'm still struggling with it all myself. But they have been here for over two months now and they haven't put a foot out of place so far. Well, for the most part anyway. So, while I do have my reservations, there isn't anything I can do about it. Or anyone can do about it. Principal Dixon decided to give them a chance." Blossom explained, to Brick's surprise she only sounded a little pained as she said it.

"And you and your sisters and the other students at school, you're all just okay with it?!" Melvin exclaimed.

"I'm certainly.. Apprehensive." Blossom muttered, looking over at Brick, who rolled his eyes.

"That's putting, 'overly suspicious' nicely." Brick said under his breath.

"But no other students have any kind of problem with it, and they're here to learn, apparently. And as much as I believe in one's right to safety, I also believe in one's right to learn." Blossom added. "They've not caused any trouble so far… Everyone deserves a chance." This bit sounded very forced, but her face, it looked sincere.

"And you're choosing to work with him?" Melvin said, shocked by this news just as much.

"Well, not exactly. I've been paired with him in any group work for all the classes we share." Blossom said, turning to face Brick and giving him a warning look. Brick sighed, sitting back down in his seat. Blossom was surprised it worked.

"I see. So the faculty _does_ want them watched." Melvin said, giving Brick a disgusted glance. "And I imagine he doesn't share many classes with you anyway, considering you're in all the top ones."

"You'd be surprised how many we share." Blossom replied. "I actually think we share every class but PE."

"I am sitting right here you know? I can hear what you're saying." Brick growled, and Blossom watched his fists curl up into tight balls again.

"Melvin, Brick and I need to get on with our final piece. Why don't you go talk to Mr. Green and sort out your own one?" Blossom said, opening the door to the practice room.

"No no, I need to go talk to Principal Dixon, _immediately._ I don't understand why I wasn't informed of all this." Melvin said as Blossom began to lightly guide him out of the room. "I'm not done talking to you either. Are you even _safe_ in a small confined room with him?!"

"Trust me, I'm fine." Blossom replied whilst Brick scoffed once again.

"I don't know, I might get the sudden urge to bludgeon the nearest person if _he_ doesn't leave soon." Brick muttered sarcastically, and Melvin gave Blossom a horrified look. Blossom sighed irritably.

"Ignore him, he's being sarcastic." She muttered as Melvin's expression softened slightly.

"Well, could we meet up at lunch? I have some gifts I got you from Paris to give you-"

"You go do what you need to do." Blossom humoured him, shutting the door once she'd got him on the other side of it, then sighing long and hard once he was gone.

Brick gave her a flat, irritated look as she came and sat opposite him a little awkwardly. She felt bad about the way Melvin had treated Brick, and it confused her. She had been just as incensed at his presence at the school when he'd first arrived, she had thought all or most of the same things as Melvin had; why had Melvin behaving similarly made her feel like it had? Melvin had just seemed rude; had _she_ been that rude?

"Well, isn't he a treasure." Brick muttered sarcastically. He expected Blossom to begin to defend him but she gave him a deflated look, nodding slowly.

"He's, well - he's hard work." Blossom said.

"That's one way to word it." Brick said, and Blossom didn't look like she disagreed.

"I've really got to admit I've enjoyed having some time off of him for the past couple of months. He's been off on a school council trip. Even if I've had you to deal with instead."

Brick rolled his eyes, flicking his pen against the table repeatedly. "I think I'm far more tolerable than him."

"That's a hard one to measure." Blossom commented lightly. Brick looked mildly offended.

"What's his deal?" He asked, wishing straight away he hadn't. Why did he care? He shouldn't have been bothered at all.

"Urgh," Blossom moaned. "Melvin's the president of the school council. And has been two years in a row, so I guess it goes to his head a little. He's very, erm," She was trying to think of nice ways to describe him, but she wasn't sure why. Considering Brick had probably already gotten an accurate first impression of him as it is, it was pointless for the most part. 

Brick had formed his own opinion of him instantly when he'd heard him talking about him; she already knew they weren't going to like each other, and it wasn't like she wanted them to be friends either. "Driven. And determined. He's not the easiest person to be around for long periods of time."

"Yeah, I got that after spending a few minutes with him in the room. Good friend of yours then?" Brick was mostly being sarcastic; he enjoyed her disgruntled expression at his question.

"No, I really wouldn't say that. I'm not even sure we're friends. He's unbearable. He's been quite over the top since junior high." Blossom said, frowning.

"Over the top?" Brick asked.

"Hmm. He's certainly been very keen for as long as I have known him." Blossom muttered. "Overbearingly so."

Various embarrassing stunts Melvin had pulled over the years were flashing through Blossom's mind, and she cringed inwardly. Brick could see she wasn't going to share anymore than that.

"School council? School council president?" He said, thinking back to what she'd said before. "Is that seriously a real thing?" Brick asked, holding back a scoff.

"Yes." Blossom answered a little curtly. "It is. And actually, it's quite enjoyable when Melvin isn't in charge anyway. I have been a member before but I didn't join this year. I got fed up of Melvin calling me his 'First Lady' for the entire year last year so didn't bother signing up this semester."

"So you and him dated?" Brick asked, things suddenly making more sense. Blossom's eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly.

"No! No, _never!_ We've never dated. And I wouldn't, I mean he's asked. And asked, and asked, but I don't see him like that and - well he's just a little -" Blossom cried, beginning to babble till Brick interrupted her.

"Obsessed?" Brick finished for her, and Blossom looked deflated once again.

"No, that's too mean, no. Well yes. Obsessed, I suppose… And persistent." Blossom answered eventually.

"Aren't they all, Blossom?" Brick commented, his voice turning to almost a purr all of a sudden, and Blossom felt her cheeks redden considerably, her eyes focussing on his for a few moments.

"Will you shut up! Why are we even talking about this? We need to start a final piece or we'll have to work alone. Which, I suppose I really don't mind doing if you're going to tease me." Blossom snapped, turning and reaching for her guitar.

Brick sniggered, grabbing his guitar bag and beginning to unzip it. She was too easy sometimes. This whole Melvin thing, he wanted to know more though. Strictly for research purposes only, of course.

"I see you brought your guitar in, finally." Blossom commented.

"Well yeah. This way you won't bite my head off for touching yours." Brick said, and she felt her cheeks redden again.

"I don't like people touching them. They're very precious to me." Blossom said, and Brick rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I've never held one before! I play guitar, I know how to handle one!" Brick complained as Blossom folded her arms across her chest.

"I just don't like people playing my instruments, unless I say they can." Blossom defended herself; Brick rolled his eyes. "At least you've brought your own one in so we can get started."

She had to admit she was curious to see what guitar he had. Yes, it was Brick, but she did love guitars.

Just as Brick continued unzipping the gig bag, the familiar sound of her hotline cell going off in her pocket made her jump suddenly. Brick looked up at her, pausing the unveiling of his guitar as she fiddled with the cell device.

"I've gotta go. Disturbance downtown." Blossom said, surprising herself at how disappointed she sounded. Brick was surprised too.

"Okay." He mumbled, leaning the neck of the guitar in its bag between his legs.

"We have music last session. I guess we'll have to start together then. But, maybe you can work on something now? Or, whatever..." She asked as she got to her feet.

"Yeah, sure. I'll work something out." Brick replied, and she nodded, before turning and leaving the room in a blur of pink.

...

"Boomer." Brick said simply, his tone not a welcoming one.

"Brick." Boomer answered, his tone a polar opposite.

"Why are you sitting at my table?" Brick grunted.

"I always sit at this table with you. Well, most days anyway." Boomer replied cheerily, taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Yes, _you_ do. Just you. On your own. You don't normally bring people with you." Brick muttered, dropping his lunch bag onto the table by Boomer and sitting down next to him begrudgingly.

Kim, Mike and Robin looked at Brick a little uncomfortably, but Bubbles furrowed her brow at him.

"Well maybe Boomer thought some more company would put a smile on your face for once." Bubbles suggested, and Brick shook his head.

"I'd like to think Boomer would know me better than to even attempt that." Brick said without missing a beat.

"Clearly he doesn't know better." Boomer said happily, still chowing down on his lunch.

"Oh don't be so gloomy. I know it's Monday but it's almost Christm- Oh my god!" Bubbles cried, interrupting herself. "Melvin. Does Blossom know he's back?"

"Where?" Kim cried, glancing around the cafeteria trying to find him.

"Over there by the geek table - I mean, that table in the corner…" Bubbles corrected herself, and Boomer smirked, looking in the direction she was pointing to.

"Oh god, our poor sweet Blossom." Robin mumbled sympathetically.

"Who is Melvin?" Boomer asked, confused.

"He's this total nerd who has a complete obsession with Blossom, and has done for years." Kim explained casually.

"A little harsh," Mike commented. "But I guess it's the most accurate way to describe it. He _has_ had a thing for Blossom for years."

"Oh come on, it's not just a 'thing', he borderline stalks her. He's ridiculous." Kim said, and Mike looked as though he couldn't disagree. "Bubbles, back me up here!"

Bubbles thought about it for a second, and shrugged. "Kim's right. Blossom has had to put up with some pretty stalker-y things from him over the years. I wonder if she knows he's in today."

"She does." Brick said, surprising Bubbles when he joined in with the conversation. "He certainly made his presence, and his opinion on me and my brothers known today in music."

"Oh god." Bubbles cringed with a smirk on her face. "That must be why Blossom's not here to eat her lunch. She must be hiding from him."

"What do you mean his opinion on us?" Boomer questioned his redheaded brother.

"Let's just say he's not a fan. And was not one bit happy we're students at this school." Brick answered.

"Ah, another member in our fan club. I can see he's made a friend in you already as well." Boomer noted sarcastically, and Brick frowned at him.

"He's treading on thin ice already, and he only spent a few minutes in a room with me, if that." Brick said stonily.

"Isn't that the norm for you? You know, if you spend any time with someone you're ready to throttle them within a few minutes?" Bubbles questioned, and Boomer laughed. He liked that she wasn't automatically intimidated by Brick like most people were.

Brick gave her a mildly surprised look, then just rolled his eyes. "Seriously, what's that guy's deal? Not only was he completely outraged that we're here, he acted like a complete tool."

"You care that he doesn't like us? Cos, I hate to break it to you bro but, I was just kidding about the fan club. There is definitely no Rowdyruff fan club going on." Boomer said, patting his brother on the arm.

"Of course I don't care that he doesn't like us. I'm used to that, and it has never bothered me in the slightest." Brick answered, and Boomer pointed to him.

"So you're just surprised someone had the balls to act like a dick to you?" Boomer said, knowing he'd hit the nail on the head when Brick frowned even deeper.

"Well, in a way, yes." Brick muttered.

"Melvin becomes a brave warrior when it comes to Blossom. He's attached, to say the least." Mike said, and Kim scoffed.

"Attached? You mean OBSESSED. Think of all the things he's done over the years!" Kim exclaimed.

"Like what? Come on we need examples!" Boomer said interestedly.

"Well I've lost count of how many times he's asked her out. And she's so politely declined each time. I don't know how she hasn't told him to get lost by now." Robin said as she ate her lunch.

"She feels sorry for him." Bubbles said softly. "And she has the patience of a saint when it comes to anyone but Buttercup. And possibly Brick." Bubbles added, and Brick didn't look like he disagreed with her. "I do think even _I_ would have lost it by now though."

"I would have lost it in Junior High! Remember all the school announcements declaring they were meant to be together? Advising people not to bother asking her to the school dance because she'd be going with him. All the extravagant Valentine's gifts, turning up at your house all the time, literally boombox on the front garden, the works! And oh my god remember the stupid promise ring thing?!" Kim cried, getting over enthusiastic as she recounted some of the things Melvin had done to try and win Blossom over.

"Wow, boombox on the front yard." Boomer said, processing that. "What song did he play?"

"Promise ring?" Brick questioned, and Kim felt her cheeks redden ever so slightly as Brick spoke to her. It was the first time he'd ever spoken to her directly and Kim realised just how intense those red eyes of his were.

"Uhh, yeah - he bought her this ridiculous ring and tried to get her to wear it, as a promise they were meant to be together, and be with each other 'first', and 'when she was ready', I mean, how weird is that?! We were like 14!" Kim said, as Brick cranked an eyebrow.

"May I remind you all these examples you're giving humiliated Blossom? So maybe that's enough story time." Bubbles pointed out, giving her friends a warning glance to shut up.

"Oh but I _love_ story time!" Boomer, always the fan of gossip, cried, and Bubbles couldn't help but smile then.

"You love to gossip?" Bubbles commented. "You really _are_ my counterpart."

Boomer blushed lightly as he laughed. And Brick did notice, even though he was busy processing what he'd just learnt about Melvin Meeks.

...

"So what was the 'disturbance'?" Brick asked, trying not to come across as interested, but also wanting to talk rather than just sit in silence.

Blossom, who was sitting opposite him in the practice booth, had looked up at him as he spoke. "Why do you want to know?" She asked slowly, her voice carrying a hint of suspicion, and Brick shook his head in irritation.

"For fuck's sake, I'm just making conversation." He bit out, and she frowned at him.

"Don't swear at me." She barked and he lightly rolled his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculously suspicious. Haven't you learned your lesson since 'you're following me!' at the bookstore?" Brick asked, enjoying the red creep up her cheeks as she looked at him in embarrassment.

"Oh shut up! What ended up happening had nothing to do with me suspecting you of following me! Unless you somehow have the ability to control nanobots now." Blossom replied, and Brick sniggered.

"Unfortunately I don't." He answered, smirking as she rolled her eyes.

"We agreed to stop talking about that, remember?" Blossom said, annoyance clear in her voice as she urged a subject change. "To answer your original question, Fuzzy Lumpkins had gotten himself in a state in Malphs. He was kicking off about overpriced eggs, or something."

"Fuzzy Lumpkins? Wow, I had no idea he was even still knocking about. He must be pretty old now?" Brick asked in surprise, and Blossom nodded.

"He is. He barely leaves his 'property'. But when he does he always causes havoc and throws a tantrum. We just had to subdue him enough to take him home, really." Blossom said with a shrug. "Anyway, we really should get on with this final piece before there's any more distractions. We have like a week to submit it."

"I know. I've got something sorted though." Brick said, getting to his feet, then walking out of the room.

Blossom blinked, wondering where he'd gone - and if he was going to come back, when the door opened and Brick came through with one of the school's keyboards and a stand tucked under his arm.

"Keyboard? Why have you got a keyboard out?" Blossom asked as Brick set it up.

"To do our final piece with." Brick replied.

Blossom looked over at Brick's guitar in its bag in a corner, she was disappointed she wouldn't get to see it today, but then Brick began to play a song on the keyboard.

Blossom recognised it instantly, and her eyes widened with surprise as his fingers danced across the keys so delicately. He played the intro and the first verse, and Blossom sat and listened.

"How do you know that song?" Blossom said, as Brick stopped playing.

"I listened to it on your mp3 player." Brick answered, and Blossom flashed him an outraged look. "Then I learnt it. It was one of your most played tracks so I figured you'd know it well. You know, to make the final piece easier."

"I see." Blossom muttered, trying to move past him going through her personal music player. The song was Raindrops by Regina Spektor, and it was one of Blossom's favourites. "I didn't know you could play keyboard."

Brick shrugged as he leant back on his heels. "A man of many talents."

"Apparently so." Blossom murmured. "Well, we'll do this song then. I'll just sing I suppose, and you play?"

"Sure." Brick said, turning to face the keyboard again. "From the top?"

Blossom nodded.

...

"Well, I think that will do nicely for the final piece." Blossom said, reaching down for her backpack to get her notebook out. As she pulled at the zip, a box of fancy looking chocolates slid out. Brick spied them before Blossom could shove them back in. She was doing so so hastily that they got caught on a textbook in her bag and she almost crushed the entire box.

"Melvin bring you those back from France?" Brick asked, with a cocked eyebrow.

"Uhh, yeah." Blossom mumbled, giving up trying to hide them. "He cornered me at lunch time. I did hide in the library but he found me. I tried to decline them but he insisted."

She looked thoroughly embarrassed as she spoke.

"Does he often do things like that?" Brick asked, and she visibly wilted.

"All the time. I wish he wouldn't. It's so inappropriate, and just icky -" Blossom stopped herself when she realised how easily she was talking to him. Sometimes, when he wasn't being a jerk, he was quite easy to talk to. But that wasn't something she would freely admit, ever.

"If you're not interested in him, why don't you just tell him to leave you alone?" Brick asked, and Blossom gave him an incredulous look.

"I have!" She cried.

"What you've actually said, 'leave me alone'? Or something to the point that would give him the message loud and clear? Like, 'fuck off'?" Brick asked, and Blossom furrowed her brow.

"Well, there's no need to be insensitive about it…" Blossom murmured, and Brick scoffed.

"There's also no need to have to put up with someone's unbearable obsession for years on end." Brick added and Blossom sighed.

"I guess I just don't know how to handle him without hurting his feelings." Blossom muttered. "And anyway, says you when Princess is obsessed with you!"

Brick shook his head lightly at the mention of his own admirer. "Princess isn't obsessed, she's just… Keen."

"She's convinced you two belong together. She talks about you as if she's certain one day you'll realise she's made for you. In fact, she talks about you like the fact you respond negatively to her isn't an issue and that _you're_ also aware you're apparently meant to be. Surely that's pretty obsessive!" Blossom said and Brick sighed.

"She is a nightmare. But at least I make it clear I have zero interest in her." Brick said and Blossom shook her head.

"Please!" She exclaimed. "You're nowhere _near_ as rude to her as you could be! In fact, you're nowhere near as rude to her as you are to me!"

"Yeah well it's different with you isn't it." Brick said, a brief, and slightly awkward pause befalling them. "And anyway, it wouldn't matter if I insulted Princess to her face, it wouldn't deter her, she's fucking insane. In fact, I have in the past and it just goes straight over her head!"

"I'm not sure that Melvin would be too put off either. I honestly find Preston and his friends easier to deal with." She murmured.

"You say that," Brick said, a smirk forming on his lips. "but I heard them betting which one of them could get you into their bed before the semester is out the other day in the locker room."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "It's sad how that does not shock me."

"They even dared to ask me for tips." Brick said, grinning in a way that made Blossom's cheeks go red very quickly.

"Good god. This school is full of morons. When is that going to get old? Or when will they realise what _actually_ happened?!" Blossom groaned as Brick sniggered. She shook her head as Brick laughed, then sighed lightly. "Brick," She said pausing. His smile disappeared slightly as he looked at her. "Why did you help in that robbery the other day?"

Brick exhaled slowly. "I didn't really help." He muttered and Blossom raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously, the guy was a complete amateur, and it annoyed me. So he deserved to get caught."

Blossom looked slightly disappointed all of a sudden. "That was really the only reason you acted?"

"Mostly. There was no need for the two shop clerks to get caught up in it. So it wasn't exactly like it was much added effort making sure they got out of the way before he started firing his gun everywhere." Brick added, and Blossom's disappointment faded a bit.

"So you _did_ care if they got hurt?" She asked slowly, and Brick screwed his face up.

"I wouldn't say care. I would just say that the guy was clearly unstable, and unprofessional, so it wouldn't have surprised me if people would have got hurt over a few hundred dollars. Which is pointless, and unnecessary. It didn't need to get as messy as it could have done. Not a convenience store bust." Brick said, and Blossom couldn't tell if she should be pleased he didn't want innocent people hurt or just annoyed at his general way of thinking.

"So _you_ could have done a better job?" She asked, irritation clear on her features.

"Let's just say," Brick said, pausing. "There are cleaner ways to do it. More professional ways to do it."

"Which you would know." She scoffed, and he shrugged.

"Guy's gotta eat."

"You are incorrigible." Blossom muttered with a shake of her head.

"Hey, come on! When was the last time myself or my brothers caused you any trouble?" Brick asked, surprising himself at how much he didn't like her saying that. Why should he care? It wasn't like he was trying to change?!

"Oh you still cause me trouble. Just in different ways." Blossom muttered and Brick scoffed.

"Well, I think a lot of that stems from your inability to let anything go and -" Brick paused, glancing at the door behind Blossom.

"What?" She asked, looking behind her. There was no one there.

"Nothing." Brick said, smirking.

"What?" Blossom insisted, looking at the door again.

"Didn't you hear him?" Brick asked, almost incredulously. "You've got super hearing right?"

"Who?" Blossom questioned; she'd been too caught up talking to Brick to notice much else.

"Melvin. He was at the door, listening. Muttering." Brick said, and Blossom sighed.

"And so it begins, again." She complained.

...

"Oh god," Kim grimaced. "I'm seriously going to be looking a D in the face for Art if I'm not careful. Oh, that sounded a lot dirtier than I intended."

Bubbles, Boomer, Robin, Mike and Mary giggled as Kim covered her face momentarily.

"Seriously you guys, I am scraping by! I suck! And if I come home with a D on my report card this week, there's no way my Mom will let me have a party for my birthday!" Kim moaned, looking down at her portrait work sadly.

"Your portraits really aren't that bad!" Bubbles cried, and Kim gave her a disbelieving look. "Just, make sure you submit your abstract, wavy stuff…"

"Very funny. Although, point taken." Kim mumbled as the others laughed.

"Art is subjective anyway." Robin reminded her, but Kim only rolled her eyes. "How come you're worrying about your birthday, when Christmas is like a week away!"

"Because I want this party!" Kim replied.

"Ohhhhh I can't _wait_ for Christmas!" Bubbles said happily as she began to shade the clothing on her portrait of Boomer.

"We know you're Christmas mad Bubbles! I would happily not get a thing for Christmas if it meant I still get the house to myself for my birthday!" Kim said, but it fell on deaf, Christmas obsessed ears.

"Oh it's not just the presents! It's all of it! The food, the Christmas tree, snuggling up with the Professor and my sisters and watching Christmas movies, hot cocoa by the fire - it's one of the most amazing times of the year!" Bubbles said, a warmth almost emitting off of her as she described Christmas at the Utonium household.

Boomer was watching her with a confused, almost awed expression. He couldn't relate to anything she was saying; and it was making him feel a bit odd.

Mike had noticed Boomer's bemused expression, and felt a bit of pity for his new friend. "Are you looking forward to Christmas Boomer?" He asked him.

Boomer looked down at his artwork as all eyes on the table were on him. "We don't really do Christmas."

Bubbles' jaw fell open in shock. "What?! You don't do Christmas! No way, why not?"

Boomer shrugged. "We just never have done. Didn't with Mojo, he said Christmas was commercialised and taught people to be overly materialistic. Didn't with Him, he said it was for mortals, and that we didn't deserve it anyway - only good kids got stuff at Christmas. And we just haven't on our own. Force of habit I guess."

"Oh my god Boomer. That sucks, you've missed out on so much!" Bubbles said sadly.

Boomer pursed his lips. "I guess I've never really known what I've been missing out on. Butch and Brick never seemed too bothered about it. We don't do birthdays either."

"What do you mean don't _do_ birthdays?" Kim asked, everyone still looking at him intently.

"We don't celebrate a birthday. I don't even know when my birthday is." Boomer answered, and Bubbles gasped in shock.

"How? How do you not know?" Bubbles asked, so shocked her hands had gone to her mouth in her horror.

"Just don't. Brick says birthdays aren't important. And because we were created, not born we don't have one and it's different." Boomer said, and Bubbles shook her head.

"Brick is wrong! Everyone deserves a birthday! Me and my sisters celebrate on the day the Professor made us. Every year!" Bubbles said, dismayed.

"Well, we don't." Boomer answered simply, going back to his work.

"That's so sad." Bubbles murmured.

"How do you even know how old you are?" Robin questioned, and Boomer looked up again.

"Cos we were made around the same time you girls were. Our original creation was like, a few months after yours, so we just go by that. It's not exactly been hard to keep track of. We just don't know an exact day."

"That sucks man." Mike said, and Boomer looked down at his work, brow furrowed. He'd never really thought about it, but by comparison, it did suck.

...

Professor Utonium sat back in his armchair by the fire, pipe balanced between his lips, and the Townsville Tribunal under his arm. He sighed happily, glad to finally be relaxing after a long day in the lab.

As he opened the paper up and began to continue reading the front page article, he noticed a lavish box of chocolates sat open on the coffee table in front of him. He cocked an eyebrow, sitting forward to look at them closer.

The front door opened then, and Bubbles came inside, beaming at her father happily. "Hey Professor! You okay?" She asked, noticing his perplexed expression. He placed his newspaper down and picked up the chocolates.

"Hello Bubbles dear. I'm fine, just wondering where these chocolates came from. They look pricey." He said, as Bubbles slid her school shoes and coat off, a tote bag balanced on her shoulder still.

Bubbles smiled knowingly. "Oh, ask Blossom, they're hers."

 _'Not another admirer,'_ he thought, looking down at the chocolates in question.

Bubbles and the Professor walked into the lounge, where Buttercup was watching TV, and Blossom was reading. When she saw the Professor stood next to her blonde sister, chocolates in hand, she cringed, burying her nose deeper into her book.

"Blossom, where did these chocolates come from?" The Professor asked eyeing them then his redheaded daughter.

"Oh, it's really nothing Professor. Melvin Meeks is back from the school council trip, they went to France, and well, it was just a souvenir - I did refuse to take it but he wouldn't take no for an answer."

The word 'Melvin' really was an explanation enough for the Professor. He knew of most of the many stunts the boy had pulled to try and win Blossom's heart.

"Oh, I see." The Professor said, putting them down on the table by the sofa then, as if repelled by them now he knew Melvin Meeks had bought them for his daughter. "He's not giving you any trouble is he? I know he means well generally but, he doesn't seem to think his actions through first."

Blossom sighed, relaxing her wrist so her book fell into her lap and smiled. "No Professor, honestly it's fine. I can deal with him."

"Well, good. I can always have a word with him if need be." The Professor said, and Blossom pulled a confused face.

"How?" Blossom asked quickly. "Not that I want you to, it's not necessary, just - how would you talk to him?"

"We've been in intermittent contact via email." The Professor explained, and Buttercup snorted back laughter.

"Jesus Christ, he's keen." She murmured. Blossom was too shocked to shoot her an annoyed glance.

"He's been _emailing_ you?!" Blossom cried.

"Yes - about my research, mostly. Don't worry, nothing untoward." The Professor answered her. Blossom wasn't reassured by this though. She knew what Melvin was like. There was a reason involving her that he was contacting her father, there always was with things like this. "Bubbles, where have you been this evening anyway? Your sisters said they weren't sure where you'd gotten off to."

"I went to the library." Bubbles explained, and this time Buttercup _did_ burst out laughing.

"Where have you _really_ been?" Buttercup asked through her laughter as Bubbles shot her a glare.

"I'm not lying, I've been to the library!" Bubbles insisted, and even Blossom tried not to smirk. "Look!" She said, lifting her tote bag to demonstrate. It had a pile of papers inside it.

"What were you doing at the library?" Blossom asked when she noticed Townsville Memorial Library's logo on the side of her bag and realised she was telling the truth.

"Just some research for a friend." She replied with a secretive smile. "Nothing major. Ooh are there any hazelnut ones?" Bubbles asked, diving into the open box of chocolates.

...

"Buttercup."

Buttercup froze, one leg on the window sill, one hovering above the ground. She turned to face Blossom, her face a picture of guilt.

"Do I need to ask where you are going, or do I already know?" Blossom said in a hushed voice.

Buttercup sighed. "I'm going to Mitch's."

"You're going to meet Chase, aren't you?" Blossom said flatly, and Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Blossom I'll be back in an hour or so, and I've got my hotline cell on me and it's on loud so -" Buttercup began but Blossom butted in.

"Buttercup I don't care about those things! Well, I _do,_ but not as much as I care about you! It's 11.30pm, and you're sneaking out the window to go meet this guy, who is what, 23 years old? Where are you meeting him?" Blossom asked, her voice full of concern.

"His place. I've been there before. I can message you the address if you want. I dunno what you're worrying about anyway, you know I can look after myself! Yes, he's a little older, but I don't know why you obsess over that part!" Buttercup said, getting annoyed but trying not to raise her voice.

"Because it isn't normal for a man of his age to be interested in someone who shouldn't be going out this late because she has school in the morning! Why can't he date someone his own age?" Blossom queried and Buttercup glared at her sister.

"We aren't dating! And I'll be in school tomorrow regardless! You wouldn't be complaining if we got called to save the city this late at night! We'd just go and do it!" Buttercup hissed and Blossom shook her head.

"I don't like him Buttercup, I don't like that you're sneaking out of the house to go and meet him. What if the Professor knew -" Blossom began but Buttercup interrupted her.

"Oh Blossom will you just shut up! You're not my Mom okay! I can do what I want. And I'm going to meet Chase. And if I want to date him, I will!" Buttercup hissed, and Blossom sighed, deflated.

"Send me his address. Text me when you get there. Wake me when you're home." She murmured, and Buttercup blinked, surprised she didn't bite her head off like she normally would have done. Blossom hated the 'Mom card'.

"Fine. I will." Buttercup responded, but the fight in her voice had all but gone.

"Be safe." Blossom said as she laid back down in bed.

"I always am." Buttercup replied, before jetting off into the night in a stream of light green.

...

Buttercup yawned as she leant against a locker, waiting to enter homeroom for roll call. Cody, Mitch and the others (Butch included, which seemed to be a given nowadays) were chatting about it being the last day of school for just shy of two weeks, but Buttercup was too sleepy to join in at the moment. Just as she was considering making a desk-bed with her PE kit when they were let inside, a voice beside her made her jump back into reality.

"Tired, are we?"

Buttercup glared at her redheaded sister, who suddenly was standing next to her, an almost smug look on her face.

"Blossom piss off." She said simply, causing her friends to look in her direction.

"You're probably tired because you got in at 2am last night. Then got up at 7am for school. Chase did realise his schoolgirl girlfriend had to be up early in the morning right?" Blossom asked, and Buttercup grit her teeth in anger. Butch furrowed his brow, realising Buttercup had met up with Chase late yesterday. And clearly Blossom hadn't approved of it.

"I am not his girlfriend and he is not my boyfriend. Will you just stop talking about it anyway?!" Buttercup seethed, but Blossom was not and never would be scared of her feisty sister.

"So what happens this morning? If/when we get a hotline call? I think you're gunna need to sit it out today. You're wayyyy too tired." Blossom said, and Buttercup's eyes almost glowed with anger.

"Blossom you're such a dick, you know that?" She murmured, and Blossom just smiled sweetly at her sister.

"And _you_ should think twice before sneaking out of the house to meet someone who should be hanging around with girls he wouldn't go to prison for sleeping with." Blossom said, as they all began to file into the classroom.

"Oh for fuck's sake… You're not serious about the crime fighting ban are you?" Buttercup asked as Blossom sat at her desk.

"When do I ever joke with you Buttercup?" Blossom asked, an arrogant smile on her face. "I meant what I said. You've not had enough sleep, you're in no fit state. So you're not fighting crime of any kind today." Her voice changed to a more authoritative tone, and Buttercup's face fell when she realised she was being serious.

"But what if you need me?!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Bubbles and I will cope just fine for one day. We have before when you've been too busy with Chase to listen to your hotline phone." Blossom replied, and Buttercup scowled at her leader.

"You fucking suck sometimes. Whatever happened to sister's looking out for each other?" Buttercup grumbled as she huffed her way to her desk.

"I didn't tell the Professor about your night time antics, just be thankful for that!" Blossom called back as Buttercup sat down at her desk. "And you know he'd come down on you like a ton of bricks if he even _knew_ about Chase Mitchelson!"

Brick and Butch had watched the exchange. Brick recognised the look on Blossom's face as she sighed, sometimes being in charge could be a burden. He got that. Not that he would ever tell her that.

But Butch was more interested in Blossom trash talking Chase - because he didn't like the guy one bit. That and watching Blossom be all authoritative gave him a bit of a kick.

"What a power mad bitch." Butch muttered, and Buttercup glanced over at him and grunted.

"You're telling me."

...

"Hey," Bubbles whispered. "I've been wanting to tell you something all day, fancy getting your nose out that book for five seconds?"

Boomer, who had been reading Of Mice and Men, looked over at her, his stomach suddenly going into knots. "Uhh, yeah sure. Wh-what, what is it?" He stammered, trying to keep his cool. Why was he suddenly so nervous? How could a few words from her mouth turn him into mere mush so quickly?

Bubbles smiled, glancing over at their English teacher, Ms. Smith, quickly. She was tapping away at her laptop and seemingly not paying much attention to the class as they got on with the work she had set.

"Ever since you said about the birthday and Christmas thing, I just couldn't get it out of my head. Christmas is like the _best_ time ever, and birthdays are awesome too, and despite our past I think you definitely deserve both. So, I went to Townsville Memorial Library last night - don't make a joke about it, I got enough of that from my sisters, yes, I actually went to the library!"

Boomer suppressed a laugh, nodding for her to go on.

"I went to the library downtown last night and I found these!" Bubbles said, pulling a few sheets of paper out of her backpack.

"What are they?" Boomer asked, confused.

"They're printouts of old newspaper articles. But look at the headline. And look at the _date."_ Bubbles said, sliding one of the pieces of paper over to him, which he looked at interestedly.

It was a Townsville Tribunal. The headline read: 'POWERPUFF'S NOT ENOUGH?: Have our girls finally met their match at the hands of mysterious newcomers the Rowdyruff boys?' And it continued to describe the 'doom and terror' the three 'boy villains' had unleashed on Townsville and the Powerpuff girls. It was the newspaper article from the day they had first attacked.

"Ha, wow! Look at us, look how little we were." Boomer said, smiling at the photos, even though they were all fighting in them.

"Boomer, look at the date! This is a rushed paper printed the day you and your brothers first attacked, so it's the day you were born!" Bubbles said, pointing at the date by the newspaper title.

"Oh shit!" Boomer cried, realising. "So my birthday is January 20th! Awesome! Our birthday is January 20th!"

Bubbles nodded excitedly. "So you can still celebrate your birthday this year, it's like a month away!"

"Oh sweet, we're gunna have a fucking amazing party! Wait, does this mean we're still 16 right now?" Boomer asked.

Bubbles thought about it for a second, then nodded. "Technically, yeah!"

"Oh man, wait till I tell my brothers! We _actually_ have a birthday!" Boomer said, the huge grin still on his face. "Can I keep this?" Boomer asked, referring to the newspaper print out.

"Yeah sure. Look how small we were. And so _tough."_

"I know right!" Boomer laughed. "Look at Butch's little cows-lick!"

Bubbles giggled, then remembered part two of her little plan. "Oh! There's more!" She turned and began reaching into her backpack again as Boomer's face lit up all over again. "I want you to borrow these, and you have to watch them Christmas Eve and Christmas Day okay?"

She brought a pile of 3 or 4 DVD's out and placed them on the table, sliding them over to Boomer. "These are my favourite, and in my opinion the best Christmas movies in existence and they'll give you that festive feeling even if your Scrooge brothers won't celebrate it."

"Aww man, Bubbles that's really sweet -"

"And!" Bubbles rummaged in her backpack again, and came back up with her last present. "I got this teeny weeny Christmas tree I thought you could put in your apartment. I know it's not much but oh my god it's the cutest. It normally goes on our dresser but, I thought your need was greater."

Boomer laughed as he looked at the little tree decoration, fully clad with mini baubles, tinsel and a star on top. It only stood at about 10 inches tall, but it was still more Christmas tree than he'd ever had before. "It is cute, I've gotta admit. Bubbles, I don't even know what to say." He murmured, looking at her sincerely as he carefully put the tree, DVD's and the papers into his own backpack. "This is literally the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Bubbles shrugged with a bashful smile. "It's nothing, really. I mean, it's Christmas! The perfect time to spread a little joy. And I love spreading joy as it is."

"Well seriously, thank you." Boomer said, smiling at her warmly and affectionately.

"Don't mention it." She said with a grin. "And gimme your number so I can message you Merry Christmas on Christmas day." Bubbles said glancing at the teacher before pulling her cellphone from the pocket of her cardigan.

"Oh err, sure!" Boomer said, fumbling for his own phone. They ended up just swapping and inputting each others numbers into the other's phone.

"Great, cool!" Bubbles said with a smile, then looked back down at her work.

But Boomer continued to watch her, swallowing hard as he did so.

That was it. He had fallen, it was done. There wasn't anything anyone could do now. He knew it, it was clear as day. And _man_ was he in trouble.

...

The sound of someone clearing their throat loudly made Brick, who had been leant back in his chair at the desk he shared with Blossom reading a book, look up sharply with an irritated expression. He didn't respond in any other way, especially when he saw who the noise had came from.

"I do believe you're in my seat." Melvin said, sneering down at Brick.

Brick sent him a vexed look back. "Mr. Index told me to sit here when I started."

"Well, I'm Blossom's partner for the project, so I need to sit with her." Melvin said, and Brick screwed his face up at him.

"It's the last day before the holidays. The project is long done. We already did it, together." Brick said the last sentence with a taunting smile on his face, and Melvin grit his teeth in frustration.

Blossom rolled her eyes, knowing Brick was just trying to provoke him by flaunting him working with her instead of Melvin.

"Well I don't know why, Blossom and I were partnered together originally. You can move out of my space now, I'm back so I can work with Blossom next year and today." Melvin said, his voice strained as he tried to keep his temper in check.

"It's my space, I sit here." Brick said, leaning back in his chair once again.

"Oh for heaven's sake." Blossom muttered under her breath. "Melvin, Mr. Index instructed Brick to sit and work with me, you were in France -"

Before Blossom could finish explaining, Mr. Index walked in and greeted Melvin.

"Ahh, Melvin! Welcome back! How was France? Madame Loren said it was a great trip." Mr. Index said as he approached his desk.

"Yes, hello Mr. Index - it was a great trip, but Mr. Index why is someone else sitting in my seat? And working with my partner?" Melvin asked, and Mr. Index looked behind Melvin at Brick and Blossom sat together at their desk.

"Oh, I partnered them together, had a bit of a mix around and that's Brick's seat now. Nice and cosy with Miss. Utonium so she can keep an eye on him." Mr. Index said, winking at Blossom, who smiled as Brick rolled his eyes. "Not that he's given me any reason to think he needs keeping an eye on. You're sat over here now with Natalie."

Melvin glanced at Natalie Byron; who waved at Melvin and smiled, then back at Blossom and Brick, a pained expression on his face.

"But what about our project…" He muttered sulkily, even though he knew it was a futile excuse.

"Oh, that's been handed in, and you've been excused, don't worry. Take a seat next to Natalie. Guys, seeing as its the last day before Christmas, I thought I'd let you all off the hook for the session. Just have some chill time, do whatever - within reason, and remain in the classroom." Mr. Index instructed as Melvin grumpily took his seat, Brick watching him do so with a smirk.

There was a whoop of joy as Mr. Index smiled and took his seat at his desk.

Brick turned in his seat, stretching back in his chair. In the corner of his eye he could see Blossom narrowing her eyes at him.

"What?" He said, giving her a confused look.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" Blossom asked, and Brick smirked, picking his book up again.

"No, it was fun though." Brick replied, and Blossom tutted. "Hey, he started this."

"So immature." Blossom mumbled.

...

Brick breathed a sigh of relief as he approached his locker to collect anything he'd left in there. This was the last time he'd set foot in this school for two weeks, and to say he was pleased was an understatement. Plus, Butch was going to Mitch's for the evening and Boomer said he was going out too (presumably somewhere with Bubbles, considering the lack of detail he went into), which meant he had the apartment to himself for a few hours.

So he was feeling pretty content for once, his usual worries and Him-related troubles pushed to the back of his mind - that was until he shut his locker door and Melvin Meeks was stood there, that stony, holier than thou look on his face.

"Oh for fuck's sake, what do you want?" Brick asked with a groan.

"I just wanted to have a quick word with you." Melvin said, folding his arms across his chest. Melvin was a good few inches shorter than Brick, with short mousey brown hair in tight curls, square glasses adorned on his freckle-y, spotty face.

"About?" Brick asked, annoyance clear in his voice. There went his good mood.

"I've only been back for one day and already I can see you're up to something, and it involves Blossom." Melvin accused, and Brick screwed his face up.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Brick simply asked.

"I've seen the way you look at her, I'm not stupid!" Melvin yelped, his voice getting louder.

"The way I _look_ at her? What?!" Brick cried, looking around and hoping no one else was listening as the rest of the students of Townsville High filtered through the halls and out of the school for the holidays.

"You may fool everyone else but you don't fool me!" Melvin barked.

"Keep your fucking voice down!" Brick warned through grit teeth. "You're talking out of your asshole." Brick slammed his locker door shut, and began heading towards the exit of the school; Melvin followed.

"I'm asking you, no, _telling_ you to back off." Melvin said, his voice a little softer, and Brick stopped suddenly, turning to face him.

"What?" He asked, his expression baffled. "Back off? From what?!"

"From Blossom! She doesn't know it yet but we are meant to be together!" Melvin proclaimed desperately.

"Wow, how has she not got a restraining order out on you yet?" Brick asked, resuming walking out of the school.

"I mean it! You're supposed to be her greatest enemy! So I don't understand why you're getting so cosy with her every chance you get!"

Brick scoffed lightly as he walked. "Cosy? How exactly have we been getting cosy?!"

"I've heard plenty of things, and seen enough for myself! You may be big and scary but I'd do anything for Blossom Utonium! Including doing what I can to keep you away from her!" He yelped with fear as Brick stopped again; this time they were outside by the school gates.

Without even thinking Brick grabbed Melvin by the scruff of his school shirt. "Listen to me you cocky little shit, I've done things in the past that would make you piss in your little Y fronts just thinking about it. And you're standing here acting like the big man for no actual reason - over a girl who I'M not interested in, and isn't interested in me _or_ YOU. You may grow big balls when it comes to Blossom but they need to shrink back to peanuts when it comes to me. I am warning you, don't get too big for your boots." Brick let go of him, glaring at him with his piercing red eyes.

"I-I'm, I'm warning you too! Remember what I said. I may not be tough, but I'm smart." Melvin came back with, and Brick laughed.

"Well I'm both. So use that huge brain of yours to stay away from me." Brick said, before jetting off into the sky.

...

"Well I have to say," Professor Utonium said as he got comfy on the sofa with his three teenage daughters. "As much as I dislike those Rowdyruff boys being at school with you girls now, I am enjoying the fact that you don't have to go after them constantly when they're out causing trouble. You've got to spend your time doing more productive things, especially over Christmas."

"Like watching Christmas films with family." Bubbles said, nestling into the Professor's shoulder.

"And eating." Buttercup added, shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Yes, exactly." The Professor chuckled. "It is odd how they've been attending school for almost three months now, and you've not been called out to deal with them once that entire time. It does make one wonder, doesn't it…"

"Wonder what?" Blossom asked, knowing where the Professor was going with the conversation already.

"Well, it makes me wonder if they mean it when they say they've changed." The Professor said, and Blossom huffed in response. "Don't get me wrong, I will never be their number one fan. Not after year and years of injuries and near misses they've caused you girls - but it does make you think."

"I believe them." Bubbles said simply, causing Blossom to give her a dismayed look.

"I'm 50/50." Buttercup said through a mouthful of popcorn.

"You really believe they've started fresh?" Blossom asked her blonde sister, who nodded.

"I believe Boomer has changed, one hundred percent. But he changed ages ago. Months, maybe even years ago. So all this is kind of no surprise to me. And actually, he's a really nice guy under it all. I feel kind of sorry for him. Did you know they don't even celebrate Christmas? Or their birthday." Bubbles said, the same disbelief she'd felt when she'd first heard evident. She still hadn't really gotten over it.

"That doesn't shock me." Buttercup said. "Butch didn't seem as excited about Christmas as everyone else was, he only felt a bit like he was missing out when I started talking about the food parts of Christmas."

"Definitely your counterpart then." Bubbles added, and Buttercup threw a handful of popcorn at her.

"What do you mean _'really nice guy'?"_ The Professor asked Bubbles suspiciously, and she giggled in reply.

"Oh Professor, I just meant he's a nice guy!" Bubbles responded, eating the popcorn off of her lap that her sister had thrown at her.

"I have to admit they're causing me a lot of confusion, but I don't know if they've sucked me into this new leaf story just yet." Blossom said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes but like I've said before, you're still overly skeptical because you spend the most time with Brick, and Brick is an emotionally stunted jerk." Bubbles pointed out, rendering a smirk from Buttercup. "He's easily the worst one to have to deal with."

Buttercup turned and gave her sister a puzzled look. "Have you _met_ Butch?"

Bubbles smiled shoving her sister lightly. "Yes, and I feel for you."

"Most of the time, yes, Brick is an emotionally stunted jerk and I completely agree with you. But then he does something that could almost be considered kind, or nice and it completely floors me." Blossom said, reaching for a handful of popcorn from the bowl Buttercup was nursing. "And then I get more suspicious!"

"What kind or nice things?" The Professor asked, his overprotective Dad gene rearing its head again.

"Well, just standing up for me on the odd occasion… Or having a civilised conversation for once." Blossom said, not wanting to give too many details away in front of the Professor, knowing how he could get when it came to _boys._

"And lending you something to wear and shelter when Nanobots ate all your clothes off." Buttercup chipped in, eliciting a horrified look from the pink puff. Why would she bring that up in front of the Professor?! That was a topic she did her best to avoid at all times anyway, especially in front of her father.

Buttercup gave her sister an evil smile as Blossom's entire face grew red. Revenge for the superhero ban the other day, it seemed.

"Let's not bring that up again. Just the very thought of it makes my blood boil." The Professor winced.

"Without bringing it up, Buttercup _does_ make a valid point." Bubbles said, and Buttercup sniggered. "Well he didn't have to help you did he!? But he did. It was embarrassing for him as well, he could have just zipped off home and left you there but he didn't! And he helped distract that robber at the convenience store bust the other day so no one was hurt. He would have implemented that too, he's their leader!"

"But then he's back to his pig headed, obnoxious self again moments later so who knows what he's up to." Blossom said, wishing her face didn't feel as hot as it did.

"He can be a jerk and not be an evil villain! Also, he doesn't want anyone to know he has a heart. He's pretty much been raised to think he doesn't. They all have. Which is why I think it's all actually pretty sad. And why I think they deserve a second chance if they want one. Everyone does." Bubbles said.

Blossom and Buttercup looked at their blonde sister, her words going through their minds.

"Oh Bubbles," The Professor said, pulling her close into a hug again. "If only everyone in the world were as understanding and compassionate as you."

"Yeah, and as naive." Buttercup added, and Bubbles frowned at her.

"Not naive. Just willing to accept and forgive. You should try it sometime, it makes life a lot easier." Bubbles replied huffily.

"Meh." Buttercup shrugged, diving into the popcorn bowl once more.

Blossom had listened to her blonde sisters words though. She'd never dwelled too much on what Brick and his brother's upbringing (or lack of one) may have been like, and the things they may have been through up until now. Being raised by Him and Mojo Jojo couldn't have been a nice experience. Or not being _raised_ by anyone. Brick had said the off comment that lead her to believe a lot of that type of responsibility had fallen on his shoulders, not anyone elses.

She suddenly felt as bad as she had when Melvin had spoken to Brick like he was a piece of trash. Maybe she did need to be more compassionate. Even when Brick was being a butt.

...

"What the hell man?!" Boomer whined as the TV was switched over by Butch. "I was watching that!"

"No you weren't." Butch answered, beginning to flip through the channels. "You've been glued to your phone throughout the entire programme with a stupid, goofy grin on your face."

"No I haven't." Boomer retaliated, but not with much effort, he knew Butch was right.

"Who are you texting?" Butch questioned, and Boomer frowned at his brunette brother.

"No one." He answered quickly, and Butch rolled his eyes.

"Come on. What's his name?" Butch asked, then grunted as Boomer launched a cushion at his head.

"I'm not texting a dude!" He cried.

"Who're you texting then?" Butch asked, finally settling on a TV channel.

"I'm not texting. I'm just looking at memes." Boomer answered, but Butch rolled his eyes again.

"Normally I would not question that for a second but what with how ooey gooey you look right now I don't believe you. Plus you normally tag me in about a thousand pictures when you're doing that. Who is it?" Butch asked, as Brick hovered out of his bedroom behind them and into the kitchen.

"No one!" Boomer cried, his face beginning to get that look on it that normally meant he was lying.

"Is it Blondie?" Butch asked, and Boomer definitely looked guilty now.

"I'm not texting anyone!" Boomer insisted, when suddenly a hand swooped down and swiped his phone straight from his clutches. "Brick! Gimme it back!" He exclaimed as Brick scrolled through the messages already on the screen.

"Why are you texting Bubbles?" Brick asked as he read through the messages.

"Stop fucking reading my messages." Boomer barked, wrenching his phone from his brothers hands. "I can text who I wanna text! So what if I am texting Bubbles. I can if I want to."

"Did I not talk to you about her? About stuff like this?" Brick asked, annoyance clear in his voice. "It is not a good idea!"

"What are you talking about now?" Boomer all but whined, pocketing his phone.

"You _know_ what I'm talking about." Brick barked, folding his arms across his chest.

"He's talking about your crush on Blondielocks." Butch explained unhelpfully. "Brick what did the messages say?"

"Do you think Him will take kindly to this?" Brick asked, and Boomer furrowed his brow.

"Since when do you care what Him thinks?" Boomer asked, sitting down on the sofa again.

"I don't care what he thinks, I care about what he has the power to _do."_ Brick said. "Do I need to remind you of what he did to you last time we saw him?"

Boomer swallowed hard, but shrugged.

"Brick, what did they say?" Butch asked once again but Brick ignored him.

"You need to think about what you're doing Boomer." Brick said with a warning glance. "Plus, it's just fucking weird anyway and -"

"I don't even have a crush on her!" Boomer yelped, throwing his hands in the air. "Can't a guy fucking text a girl and it not mean anything else?! She's my friend!"

"Yes, except in this scenario the guy fancies the girl." Butch said and Boomer scowled.

"You really think she'd be interested in you like that anyway? After everything?! You're a Rowdyruff boy for god's sake!" Brick said, and Boomer clenched his fists in anger.

"Bubbles doesn't care about any of that. And neither do I." Boomer barked.

"What does that even mean?!" Brick exclaimed and Boomer grit his teeth together.

"How did you even get her number in the first place?" Butch asked curiously.

"She gave it to me. And I didn't ask her for it, she wanted my number too." Boomer explained, a hint of smugness in his voice as his brother's faces' changed to ones of surprise.

"All right Boom. Well played bro." Butch muttered, mildly impressed.

"She _gave_ you her personal number?" Brick asked, and Boomer nodded.

"Yes. She did. Are you fucking done with all the stupid questions and irrelevant opinions on who I text and speak to?" Boomer asked, getting up and hovering mid air.

"Oohh, you hear that Brick? We're _irrelevant_ now?! Now he's got Blondie's number!" Butch cried, a mocking grin on his face. Brick didn't look so impressed, however.

"I didn't say you were irrelevant I just said your opinions were." Boomer muttered as he headed towards his bedroom.

Butch whooped in a taunting manner. Brick shook his head as he watched his blonde brother.

"She gave you her personal number? Why would she do that?" Brick asked, almost in disbelief.

"I know right, doesn't she know Boom bats for the other team?" Butch teased and Boomer shot him a dark look.

"You two can fucking do one." He said before slamming his bedroom door behind him.

Butch sniggered, landing back on the sofa with a thump. "He's totally creaming in his little panties over her."

Brick grunted in reply. There was a couple of moments silence, before the red ruff dragged a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Do you really think Him will care that much?" Butch asked his leader, as Brick sat beside Butch on the sofa.

"Yes." Brick answered instantly. "Of course he will. He's not going to take kindly to Boomer dating her rather than destroying her. He wants them dead, remember?"

"Right. Course." Butch said, pursing his lips together in confusion. "Don't think we do anymore though do we?"

Brick turned to look at his brother, giving him a speculative look. God, even his fast and loose brother had lost the energy towards their supposed 'purpose'.

"I have no fucking clue anymore Butch. I really don't." Brick muttered. 

Butch frowned. If Brick didn't know, then who did?

...

The bell above the door to Greenbergs Books tinkled as she entered the store. It was raining heavily outside, and she lowered her hood, and the few people in the shop looked over, instantly recognising who had entered by her vibrant, long hair and her unique eye colour.

Brick hadn't looked up straight away. He'd been engrossed in the book he'd picked up and was flicking through. He glanced up for a few seconds absentmindedly and was surprised to see Blossom stood at an aisle near the till.

She was wearing a long navy rain mac, her shapely legs adorned in grey woolly tights and a small pair of suede boots, her long red hair tied high in a messy bun on her head. She was peering curiously into a book she was holding.

Brick watched her for a few seconds, thinking about what his raven haired brother had said the night before. He sighed; his brain was a confusing place at the moment. But he had to agree with what Butch had said. He didn't want her dead. He didn't. That didn't mean they were friends. It also didn't mean they were enemies.

He didn't know what they were, but he still found himself slowly walking towards her regardless.

Once he had approached her, Brick folded his arms across his chest, narrowing his eyes at her and asked her: "Are you following me?"

Blossom jumped, looking around at Brick with a wide eyed, startled expression. "I'm not, I wasn't -" She murmured, and he interrupted her.

"I was kidding around." Brick smirked at her, and Blossom found herself smiling as he snickered lightly.

"Oh - hi." She said, after she'd got over the initial shock.

"Hi." Brick responded, as she closed the book she'd been perusing.

"So, how are you? Have you had a nice break for the holidays so far?" She asked ever so awkwardly. It was awkward, but then she guessed they didn't do a whole lot of small talk normally.

Brick nodded slowly. "Yeah, it's err, been all right I guess. Not much different to any other time of the year to be honest. You?"

"Yeah, it's been nice to have a break. Crime's been pretty slow too so it has felt like an actual break for once." Blossom said, and Brick stopped himself from mentioning how the fact that him and his brothers were on their best behaviour had probably helped them have a better Christmas too, but he didn't.

There was a small pause as they both tried to think of something else to say. Blossom was going to ask if he got anything nice for Christmas, but then she remembered what Bubbles had said about them not celebrating it, so she couldn't bring that up. Instead, she thought she'd explain why she was there.

"Buttercup bought me Greenbergs vouchers for Christmas." Blossom said, and Brick smirked ever so slightly.

"Somehow I'm not surprised that she did that." He replied as Blossom looked to the heavens momentarily.

"Hmm, she thinks she's funny."

"Well, jokes on her really, it's a decent store, so at least you get a good book out of it." Brick said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"True. That rain out there is normal rain too so, that's a plus." Blossom said with a small smile, and Brick laughed. She still wasn't used to the sound of him laughing.

"Yeah, I guess so. So are you looking forward to school starting again?" Brick asked, and Blossom let out a soft little sigh.

"Yes… Yes and no, I suppose." She said, her lips shaping a forced looking smile.

"Does the 'yes and no' have anything to do with Melvin?" Brick asked, smirking again and she pursed her lips together.

"Yes and no…" She answered, chuckling lightly.

"Yeah, well I only had a day at school with him and I can already see what a pain in the ass he is. So to have had to put up with what you have from him must be trying, to say the least." Brick said, semi sympathising with her.

"Hmm.. I still can't get over how bold he was with you. I didn't expect that." Blossom mused almost apologetically.

"Oh he's gotten bold all right. He's already 'warned me off'." Brick said, and Blossom's mouth fell open.

"What?! What did he say?" Blossom exclaimed.

"Just told me to back off, cos you're meant for each other." Brick said with a sly smile.

Blossom sighed. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Sometimes he's so ridiculous. You know I recently found out he's been emailing the Professor?! I mean, how invasive can you get?" She cried, beginning to babble out a complaint about Melvin. Every now and then when her and Brick got talking, she completely forgot who it was she was talking to. Sometimes he was far too easy to talk to. And sometimes she was far too easy to listen to. It was strange.

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat nearby them. They both looked around to see Mr. Greenberg, the store owner, stood behind the counter with a knowing smile on his face. "Just thought I'd point out there's a coffee shop down the road if you two want to catch up." He said with a wink.

Blossom felt her cheeks go red suddenly, as did Brick's.

"Oh, sorry!" She cried, and he shook his head.

"No need to apologise!" He replied with a kind smile. "It's just nice to see him talking to someone for once - and with a smile on his face too."

Brick felt himself go even redder as Blossom politely laughed, looking at Brick again but not really being able to meet his eyes.

Brick looked down at his feet, and then over at the door, contemplating what Mr. Greenberg had said. _I could ask her to go get coffee. It's only coffee. Coffee is innocent enough. But, that's what friends do. And we're not friends. It would be weird._

"Erm, I guess I should get going. I just come out here to get away from my brothers for a bit." Brick said, pulling his coat around him tighter.

"Right, yeah. Well, I'll keep looking for a book to spend my vouchers on." Blossom said, raising the book she was holding up momentarily.

"Sure. Well, I'll see you at school next week." Brick said, beginning to head for the door.

"Yeah, see you soon." Blossom answered, watching him walk out of the store.

She was glad he'd already gone when she realised the entire time they'd been talking they'd both been stood beneath a sprig of mistletoe hung on the light fixtures throughout the shop. She blushed, taking a small step to the side. Little did she know Brick had noticed as he'd left the store.

...

"It's a shame Robin couldn't come tonight. I was looking forward to seeing everyone." Bubbles said as she poured herself a drink.

"I know, her Mom wouldn't let her come out though, she had a family thing." Kim replied, resting a hand on her hip. "I noticed Blossom didn't come tonight either?"

Bubbles nodded, stirring her soft drink with a straw. "Yeah, she was originally, to keep an eye on Buttercup. But then we realised that would leave the Professor on his own for New Years Eve. He said he didn't mind, but you know Blossom. I don't think she even really wanted to come anyway."

"Well, I guess this way you can let your hair down a bit and not worry about Blossom having a fit over it." Kim said with a grin and Bubbles laughed.

"You know she means well!" Bubbles said, and Kim shrugged. "She just worries about the city - you know, something happened and us being too drunk to do what we're supposed to and deal with it. And also the Professor grounding us forever. But I guess you're right. It is New Years and all!"

Her, Kim and Mike were at a New Years Eve party Buttercup had invited them to. It was at one of Mitch's Uncle's houses; and of course, Chase Mitchelson was in attendance.

As were Butch and Boomer. But Bubbles hadn't found the latter yet; not that she was looking for him or anything.

"Hey where did Mike and Boomer get to?" Bubbles asked, looking through the kitchen door.

"I dunno, let's go find them. How weird is it how quickly Boomer has just slotted into our friendship group? Like, I thought it was a bit strange at first, then I just started to feel sorry for him, but now he's like, one of us. And it's happened so quickly!" Kim commented as they weaved their way through people in the stuffed house.

"I know, he has fit in with us well. It doesn't surprise me too much, he's a sweetie deep down." Bubbles replied, and Kim turned around to give Bubbles a knowing look.

"He's a sweetie eh? The guy who formerly had been trying to kill you? A sweetie?" She asked with a raise of her eyebrows, and Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that guy is a sweetie, you'd have to be an idiot to not be able to see that." She answered back coolly, but Kim just smirked.

"Yeah, you would wouldn't you..." She answered as they continued to try and find their two friends.

...

"Oh my god!" Cody cried, trying his hardest to keep his drink down. "You should not be allowed to invent drinking games, it's going to make me hurl!"

"It's the dirty pint that does it." Harry added, patting his pal on the back, and Cody wished he hadn't.

"Well if you had a better shot Cody, you wouldn't have had to take a swig of the dirty pint." Buttercup said as she held the coin in her hand tightly. "Who's next?"

Buttercup, Butch, Mitch, Cody and Harry were sat in Mitch's Uncle Terry's dining room, playing a drinking game of Buttercup's creation she called Dirty Pennies. You had to bounce a penny into a plastic cup, if you missed, you took a shot of a ready prepared chosen liquor. If you missed three in a row you had to take a 5 second swig of the dirty pint - a cup filled with a concoction of different alcoholic beverages they had mixed together prior - which was basically alcohol poisoning in a glass.

"You are, come on let's see your perfect shot then." Cody teased as Buttercup laughed.

She grabbed the penny off the table and took aim for the cup target. Just as she went to toss it, Butch nudged her, and the penny bounced and landed on the table behind the cup.

"Butch you ass! I had that!" She complained as the green ruff and her friends laughed.

"Regardless, you missed - shot time!" Mitch said, passing her a small pink plastic cup filled with a liquid she couldn't make out.

Buttercup downed it quickly, screwing her face up after. "Fuck, was that tequila?!"

"I'll never tell!" Mitch grinned as Buttercup winced.

"The Professor will shit a brick if I come home drunk tonight." Buttercup said as she contemplated what the consequences for her actions may be. Then she shrugged, and her friends sniggered at her. "I just won't get super wasted."

"You _always_ get super wasted when we play Dirty Pennies." Harry pointed out.

"Maybe I need to stop playing then." Buttercup muttered, and Butch shoved her lightly.

"No way come on you've still got 2 shots left. And that dirty pint is calling your name." Butch said, sliding it closer to her.

...

"Yo Mitch!"

Mitch, who had been busy sniggering at his friends, who he frankly considered to be fairly lightweight, turned in the direction his name had been called. His cousin, Chase was heading over to them, a beer in his hand.

"Hey man, you all right?" Mitch asked as Chase Mitchelson clapped him on the back as a greeting.

"Yeah yeah, all good. So, I thought Buttercup was coming along tonight? Can't seem to find her." He asked, and Mitch laughed again.

"She came, but I dunno if she's here." Mitch answered, nodding his head at the raven haired puff sat opposite him, her head slumped against her arms which were resting on the dining room table. "We were playing a drinking game that Buttercup is ridiculously bad at."

Chase glanced over at her, glad to see she had came, and smirked. "Oh dear."

Butch, who had been sat beside Buttercup with his forehead resting against the table, shot up quickly looking alarmed and disorientated, until he realised where he was and what was going on again. And that he was a bit drunk. Mitch laughed at his friend with a shake of his head.

"There you were mocking me for the dirty pint and it got you too." Cody said as Butch blinked at him.

"It did not get me. I got it." Butch proclaimed.

"So she's pretty tanked huh? Already." Chase commented as Buttercup, still half with it, didn't really move when Butch gently shook her arm.

"She ain't dead is she?" Harry asked with mild concern, clutching at his stomach and trying to retain its contents. Mitch and Cody had come out best at Dirty Pennies.

"She lives." Butch muttered, pulling one of Buttercup's eyelids open to reveal a bright green eye. Buttercup groaned, hiding her face again.

"What a fucking disgrace." Mitch sniggered.

"So much for not getting drunk tonight." Cody said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey why not, we're only young once right?" Chase said, leaning in a little closer to his cousin. "Tonight's the night I think. I'm after that V card." He said with a wink, in a voice loud enough that Cody, Butch and Harry heard him. Whether Buttercup did or not, they didn't know, she was in a world of her own. That, or she was sleeping.

Mitch shook his head. "Dude I don't need the details! What canoodling you two get up to is best kept between you two! Just, you know, tell me about it after." He smirked, shoving his cousin playfully.

Cody frowned at them, beginning to feel a little unsettled. And it wasn't because of the dirty pint.

Chase leant forward, lightly tapping Buttercup on the shoulder. "Hey, Buttercup.. Buttercup, you okay?" He asked, and Buttercup sat upright with a jolt suddenly.

"Come on it's Saturday!" She cried, focussing her eyes on Chase suddenly. "Ohhh, hey Chase! It's you."

"That's right. I've been looking for you all night. Wanna go somewhere quieter?" He asked, and Buttercup smiled a spacey smile.

"I don't mind where we go." She said in a sloppy, overly warm tone. And that was when Butch realised she was really quite drunk, because he didn't think he'd heard her speak in such a friendly manner _ever._

Chase laughed, helping her up off of her seat. "Whoa!" Buttercup cried, losing her balance. Chase caught her. "Why are the fucking floors moving? Fucking, moving floors.. What's the point in moving floors…" She muttered as Chase lead her out of the dining room, her friends watching her go.

"She's erm, she's pretty smashed isn't she?" Cody murmured, a hint of worry in his voice.

"She'll be smashed in both meanings of the word by the end of the night if Chase gets his way." Mitch replied, eliciting a pretty grossed out snicker from Harry, but a grimace from Cody, and a look of confusion from Butch.

"You think he's gunna try and have sex with her tonight? She's like, you know, really shit faced." Butch asked, and Mitch shrugged lightly.

"I don't think she's _that_ drunk. Plus, she likes Chase, so it's cool. Jeez guys it's _Buttercup,_ he crosses a line she'll be the first to tell him." Mitch pointed out, and Harry nodded, but Butch and Cody didn't look too convinced. But Butch didn't know if it was the alcohol in him confusing his thoughts; something just didn't sit right with him. And it was weird, normally he didn't care what other people did. Usually he didn't give things that didn't immediately concern him a second thought. But, he didn't like this situation at all...

"Hey Mitch, I swear I saw Chase's roommate earlier - Micky, is it? Do you think he has any weed on him?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Probably, he normally does. How bouts we go get some more beers and go find him?" Mitch said, hopping up off of the chair he was perched on.

"Uhh, no more beers. You two coming?" Harry added, asking Cody and Butch, who were still seated.

"Erm yeah, sure." Cody said, getting to his feet as well. Mitch and Harry turned and began to head out of the room. Cody took this opportunity to take Butch by the arm and pull him aside.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Butch asked, coming to his senses slightly when he saw how serious Cody's face was.

"Follow them." He said simply, and Butch furrowed his brow.

"Huh?"

"Chase and Buttercup. Find them, make sure he isn't taking advantage of her. She's too drunk to make a conscious and consenting decision. I would go do it but, it's not really, you know, it's not my place - I just can't." He stammered, and Butch felt even more confused then. But he nodded regardless, his vision swirling and jiggling as he nodded his head more. He was _so_ much drunker then he thought he was.

"Plus, I'd probably get my ass kicked - you won't." Cody added.

"Yeah, true. Okay." Butch said, nodding, still a bit baffled, but it could have been the drink doing that to him. He wasn't exactly sure.

Cody nodded back at him, then left the room to catch up with Mitch and Harry.

...

During the process of trying to find Boomer and Mike, Bubbles ended up losing Kim amongst the throngs of people packed in the small house. Fortunately she spotted Boomer, who also looked like he was looking for someone.

It turned out he had lost Mike himself, while the two of them were trying to find Bubbles and Kim. The pair decided that having found each other, they'd go have a dance and then try and track Kim and Mike down.

Bubbles only intended to go and dance for a bit (because, well - Kim and Mike were her friends and she had no idea where they'd gotten to. Plus she was just with Boomer, alone - but she quickly realised she didn't care too much about the latter. Boomer was her friend now too, and he was super fun to dance with!), but she wasn't sure how long they'd been jumping around in the lounge.

Before long they began to get hot and sweaty, so Bubbles shouted over the music to go sit somewhere and cool off. Boomer agreed, and they set up camp in the small sunroom at the back of the house, it was the coolest room, and had the least people in it when they walked in - they also even managed to bag a seat.

"Oh god it's so nice and cool in here." Bubbles said as they sat down on a two seater chair in the corner. "Although I'm sure that'll get old soon, what with it being December."

"I am sweating my ass off though!" Boomer added and Bubbles laughed. "Hey, so I noticed you left your Mom at home tonight."

Bubbles pulled a perplexed expression at the blonde sat beside her. "Mom? What do you mean?"

"Blossom?" Boomer said with a cheeky grin, and Bubbles giggled.

"Oh! Boomer! You're so mean! She's not my Mom! She just looks out for us." Bubbles said with a light shrug. "She isn't here tonight though, no. She's at home with the Professor. She didn't want to leave him on his own to 'go to some silly Mitchelson party'. Even though the Professor insisted it was fine and he had some TV to catch up on. I noticed you left your mood swing-y sociopath at home too?" Boomer stared at her blankly for a few seconds. "Brick." She said with a smile, and Boomer chuckled.

"Yeah, he's a boring old fart as well. He has no excuse other than he just didn't want to come. Hey, maybe they're having us on with this whole hating each other's guts thing and they're actually meeting up." Boomer joked, eliciting a giggle again from Bubbles.

"I'd believe it if I saw it!"

"Same. So, if Blossom isn't here tonight, does that mean you're free to have a little drinky, or do you have to behave?" Boomer asked and Bubbles leant in closer to him.

"I've already had two." She whispered, giggling her signature giggle once again, and Boomer couldn't help but grin.

He gasped in mock horror. "Two drinks?! You wily little minx! What will the townspeople think?!" He exclaimed.

"Oh they would be appalled I would imagine." Bubbles answered jovially.

"I am gunna have to watch you - I think you have a drinking problem." Boomer continued to joke as Bubbles giggled all the more.

The more she giggled, the more Boomer wanted to continue to make her giggle. It was addictive; infectious.

"You know, I never really saw much of bubbly Bubbles before." Boomer said, and Bubbles smiled almost cheekily.

"Well, that's because you only ever saw my more _hardcore_ side." She explained, and Boomer raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, really?" He asked, beaming at her.

"Mmhmm! I have one of those you know. In fact, you know I do, you've seen it many a time over the years. So, you just better watch out." She said with a coy smile.

Boomer's eyebrows almost hit his hairline. Was she _flirting_ with him?! He felt like she was. He _hoped_ she was. He was certainly getting that sort of vibe from her. She looked completely breathtaking, as usual. He'd actually had to make himself close his mouth when he'd spotted her. He had missed seeing her. Yes, they hadn't stopped chatting via text message but he'd not laid eyes on her in person for ages. And now, well - she was flirting with him?!

"Oh I will, don't you worry." Boomer replied, an almost awed, but equally teasing tone back.

"Good." She grinned, that sweet giggle of hers escaping her lips once again.

...

Butch wondered what the hell he was doing as he trudged through the house, weaving through people and trying not to trip over on his search for Buttercup.

Why was he even doing this? It had to be the drink behind it, it just _had_ to be. Surely he of all people should have the attitude that Mitch and Harry had about the situation? Technically speaking, Buttercup was 'seeing' Chase, or at least something was apparently going on with her and him. So surely everything was fine, and he had no place to meddle in it at all?

What if Buttercup didn't _want_ checking on? How pissed off with him would she be if he burst in on them getting intimate - she'd kill him. Was this even worth it? Was he actually risking his fucking _life_ in doing this?

He didn't like Chase. Chase was shallow, and full of himself, and what did Buttercup _even_ see in him? He was a 23 year old interested in a teenage girl, he had nothing going for him and he was a dick.

And she was _Buttercup Utonium._ She could have any fucking guy she liked yet here she was wasting her time with this twenty something loser, sniffing around teenage girls.

This _was_ worth it because he didn't like the thought of Buttercup being alone with him, let alone anything else happening, wherever they were. Especially when she was as drunk as she was.

A voice in his head asked why, _why_ didn't he like the thought of them alone together? What was it to him? But he ignored it, because he didn't know the answer to that question. He just knew he didn't like it. So he went with that.

And as he all but stumbled around, he began to mull over what Cody had said, and even what Chase had said earlier - his comment about tonight being the night, and Buttercup's 'V card'. Then he thought of Buttercup, so out of her mind drunk she was near passed out on the table. She was very drunk, she'd been shockingly terrible at Dirty Pennies, and he'd even made sure she missed a few shots as a joke, which kind of made him feel bad. If she wasn't drunk she'd have no hypothetical problem.

His stomach felt all weird, and his head hurt, and the need to find Buttercup was suddenly greater. Which confused him all the more. What he was feeling was some form of empathy, but it was pretty foreign to him. He wasn't used to worrying or caring about anyone other than himself, or his brothers. It felt very odd to him. He didn't like the thought of Buttercup alone with him. He didn't like the thought of Buttercup alone with him, _and_ blind drunk even more.

He listened to his gut, and Cody, and decided to go upstairs and try looking for her up there - it seemed the most likely place for what Chase had in mind.

The first door Butch fell against clicked open, and he peered inside as quietly as his intoxicated self was capable of.

They were in there, on the bed. Chase was sat straddling Buttercup, leaning down over her. All the while she was oblivious to what was going on around her. Butch could hear her mumbling and muttering completely irrelevant things, with an air of having no idea what was unfolding before her.

"Why, why are you undoing my fly? I can't take my pants off man, it's, it's frowned upon in public." Buttercup slurred, her tone confused but chilled out. Chase laughed, sitting upright, he'd managed to get her button and zipper undone.

"You are so drunk, Buttercup. What a bad girl. Come here, kiss me." He leant down, his lips meeting hers, his hands pulling at her top.

She pushed him off a bit. "Hey stop fucking undressing me. Okay?" She snapped, but Chase continued to yank at her already unfastened jeans.

"Come on Buttercup it's been like 2 months now, and we really like each other. Let's do this." Chase said, lightly pushing her black hair out of her face. "It's gunna be awesome."

Butch clenched his fists together. He felt angered, and even more confused because _why_ was this making him so angry? How come he cared so much?

"Oh my god who is this in this photo frame? Seriously I have no idea who it is." Buttercup asked, reaching for the photo on the bedside table, and Chase sighed with frustration and grabbed Buttercup's wrist, placing her hand on the hard lump that was his crotch.

"Look what you're fucking doing to me! Come on, let's get under the covers!"

Suddenly the bedroom door burst open properly, and with it came a loud thump. Both Buttercup and Chase glanced over at the door in surprise, trying to figure out what happened, when Butch sprang to his feet, having just face planted the floor hard.

"That floor is fucking solid." He cried, trying to stand upright.

"Dude? What the fuck, can't you see we're busy here? Get out!" Chase cried, as Buttercup looked at Butch vaguely, her eyes unfocused.

"Erm, no." Butch answered, his voice matter of fact. "I've come to get Buttercup. She's out of her tree drunk and that basically means you can't fuck her unless you want to go to prison. That is my understanding anyway."

"What are you talking about, she's fine?!" Chase said as Buttercup looked around the room with a furrowed brow, still trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"No man, she's tanked as hell. You know it too. Buttercup, come on." Butch said, gesturing for her to follow him.

"Huh?" She asked simply, and Chase rolled his eyes.

"Like she's going to go with you. I know who you are man, you think we don't talk? She hates your fucking guts. Stay with me Buttercup." Chase said, turning back to Buttercup.

"Who do I hate?" She asked, her words slurring a bit.

"Me, he says you hate _me."_ Butch explained pointing to himself.

"Oh. You? Butch? I don't _hate_ you, I just don't _like_ you all the time." Buttercup said, and Butch couldn't help but laugh at her drunken honesty.

"That's completely fine. I don't mind that, I'm used to that. But if you stay here with him, I know you're gunna wake up in the morning and completely regret it." Butch said, his voice coming out more serious on the last sentence than he expected. Buttercup's bright green eyes finally focussed on Butch's forest green ones. "I don't really know how I know that but I really do think I do." He added, his voice confused, words slurred but sincere.

Chase scoffed as Buttercup began to wriggle from beneath him. "Buttercup! You're seriously going to go because _he_ says you should?!"

"Can you and your boner get off of me, please?" Buttercup asked ever so politely, and Butch snickered as Chase did as she asked.

"Buttercup, come on!" Chase whined as Buttercup got to her feet. She reached her hand out to Butch, and he took it, steadying her as she nearly fell over.

"You're gunna have to help me cos, I dunno why but the floor in this place is dangerously unleveled. I can't even fly straight on it." Buttercup muttered as Butch suppressed a laugh.

"Tell me about it the place is whacked out." Butch agreed, semi sarcastically. "Floor's are as hard as concrete too, what the fuck gives?"

"This is a fucking joke." Chase muttered and Butch shot him a dark look.

"You're the fucking joke. You and your little boner over there." He replied, pointing in his direction and Buttercup laughed, lunging forward suddenly as she tripped. Butch managed to catch her, nearly falling over himself in the process.

"Shit, you okay?" Butch asked, pulling her upright again.

"It's my zipper," Buttercup slurred, indicating her jeans that were now at her knees. "It's not doing its zipper thing."

"That's my effect on you." Butch said with a light sigh. "I apologise, my raw sexual magnetism is strong tonight." She laughed as he bent down and began to pull her jeans up around her waist, all the while trying not to pay too much attention to the little pair of black, lace trimmed panties she was wearing. "Come on."

Buttercup giggled again, and it was probably the girliest sound he'd ever heard her make.

They slowly made it to the hallway by the stairs when Buttercup stopped, leaning on Butch more. "Waitttt wait, I can't do them up. They, they aren't _listening."_

Butch sniggered. "For fuck's sake, come here." He leant down again and began to fumble with the button and zipper on her jeans till he got them up. It was a sobering experience as she didn't even glare at him let alone hit him. Once he'd done it, he looked up at her smirking. "You really are wrecked. Sober Buttercup would have sliced me in two for touching you at all, let alone fiddling with your fly."

"I'm just more surprised that you are capable of doing _up_ a girl's pants." Buttercup said, and Butch nodded his agreement.

"My brain is pretty confused right now. Come on," Butch said, hooking his arm around her waist and pulling her close to his side. "Let's go find your sister. We need to get you home."

"My sister? Noooo nooo not her! She'll yell, she'll - she's gunna shout and go crazy at me." Buttercup complained and Butch cackled.

"Not Red, you idiot, she's not even here. Blondie, Bubbles." Butch explained, and Buttercup made an 'Ooooh' noise as he guided her down the stairs.

...

Bubbles tapped away on her phone as Boomer sat down beside her again, handing her a can of cola as he did. "Kim just messaged me. Her and Mike are in the garden. Apparently they bumped into Mitch, Cody and Harry."

"Ahh right." Boomer replied, taking a swig from his own can of soda.

"I told them we'd come find them in a bit." Bubbles said as she popped her phone back into her little handbag, not noticing her hotline cell going off.

Boomer was glad she'd said they'd meet their friends in a bit, as he had really been enjoying sitting chatting and hanging out with just her.

"You know," Boomer said, his tone a bit more serious. "It's funny but, all this time I've been taught to hate you, and within the past 3 months or so that I've been at school with you, getting to know you, and _not_ hating you, I've learnt a lot. Mostly I've learnt that I actually like everything about you. Is that weird?" He asked her, his voice lower as they spoke.

Bubbles smiled warmly, feeling her cheeks reddening. Was she blushing? She was _totally_ blushing, she could feel it. "No," She chuckled. "It's not weird. It's actually really, really sweet. I feel like I've learnt a lot recently too. All good things, as well. I mean, the most important thing I've discovered is that you're not evil, not at all."

Bubbles awaited his reaction, Boomer just looked relieved. It was nice to hear her of all people saying this. It was something he'd felt and thought for a long while now but had never dared vocalise. He'd even felt bad just thinking it at times.

As he didn't say anything, Bubbles continued to talk. "You're just, misguided. A misguided, cute little dummy." She said with a sincere giggle.

"That does sound a more accurate description of me than 'evil'." He admitted.

"It definitely is. You're also, funny and you're sweet and caring. And I just, I dunno - I feel like you deserve a chance." Bubbles said with a small shrug of her shoulders. She wasn't sure where this was coming from. Yes, she meant every word, and she had thoughts like this in her head a lot, particularly over the past few weeks, but here they were coming out of her mouth, and for Boomer to hear too.

Boomer's face changed into a look of shocked elation as she watched him steadily, awaiting his reaction. "Wow, thanks Bubbles. You have no idea what that means to hear, seriously."

"Well I meant it." She replied.

Boomer was truly touched by her words. And it just made his fondness for her grow tenfold.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, until Bubbles giggled lightly. "It's so weird, isn't it? How much things can change, and so quickly!"

"Yeah, it is. You know what else is weird?" Boomer asked, ignoring any warning alarms going off in his head and speaking anyway after she asked him what was weird. "I kind of really want to kiss you right now. Is that weird? Like, I don't even care if it makes me blow up. I'd still do it."

Bubbles was _definitely_ blushing now as she giggled softly at his words. There had been times, _numerous_ times, where she had wondered. Wondered if Boomer was maybe getting a little attached. To her. But she'd tried to brush it off, and wondered where those thoughts had come from. She'd also wondered why she kind of hoped Boomer _did_ like her. "Yeah, it probably, technically, _is_ weird, but I kind of really want to too so, I guess that makes it not weird. Or it just makes us both weird." She said, and wondered if it was the drink talking or her. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew the truth.

_It's me. I've barely drank a thing._

"Yeah? You think? Okay, erm, let me just try something -" Boomer said, and all Bubbles could feel was the butterflies darting about in her stomach and the sound of her heart pumping loudly as they both slowly leant closer towards each other. It was most definitely confirmed in her head, that she did indeed like Boomer a little more than she was telling herself she did. The excitement, the nerves, she couldn't deny it anymore - but before their lips touched, before anything could happen, the moment was interrupted by someone loudly calling Bubbles' name.

"Bubbles!"

The blonde puff pulled away from Boomer sharply, turning to find who was calling for her, and being mildly surprised when she realised it was Butch, supporting a drunk Buttercup.

"Oh dear." She squeaked, getting to her feet.

"Too fucking right 'oh dear'." Boomer muttered under his breath, getting up and following her rather reluctantly.

"Buttercup's out of her tree drunk. I need to take her home." Butch said, as Buttercup tried to grab a stranger's drink from their hand as they walked by. "That's enough of that missy!"

"Oh boo you." She murmured.

"Home?" Bubbles asked, looking her sister up and down. "You can't take her home! She's drunk! The Professor - and Blossom will have a cow! She'll be grounded for weeks!"

"Well we gotta get her outta here! She doesn't fucking know what she's doing, she can't even think straight when she's this pissed!" Butch exclaimed and Buttercup narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey, no more talking like that, okay? I make, very _VERY_ wise choices, sometimes, okay?" She told him, her words slurred.

"Sure sure, like letting Chase Mitchelson take you up to a bedroom and attempt to seduce you with his little boner!" Butch asked her, but she just gave him a look that said, I have no idea what you're talking about.

"He did _what?!"_ Bubbles yelped angrily.

"He did nothing because I came. He didn't come because I comed." Butch attempted to explain, clearly getting confused and his words muddling up, and Bubbles and Boomer gave him thoroughly baffled looks.

"Dude, what?" Boomer asked.

"I stopped him! Okay?" Butch cried, getting aggravated.

"He's tanked too." Boomer muttered, and Bubbles sighed lightly.

"Now come on we gotta get moving." Butch said, beginning to steer Buttercup towards the entrance of the house.

"Where are you going?!" Bubbles hollered, following him, as did Boomer.

"Back to ours…" Butch answered, like it was obvious, and Boomer snorted.

"Erm, Brick?!" The blonde ruff said simply, and Butch shrugged.

"I don't care about Brick." Butch said, slinging Buttercup over his shoulder in one swift motion once they got outside. She didn't even protest, instead whooping loudly.

"Ooohh I thought I was gunna be sick but I wasn't!" She cried over enthusiastically.

"Well done dude!" Butch answered her, equally as overly thrilled.

"Well if you're taking her to yours I'm coming too." Bubbles, who had been thinking over the situation and trying to come up with the best possible solution, said and made Boomer give her a bewildered look. "I'm not gunna let a DRUNK Buttercup be carried off by Butch Jojo!"

"Bitch please I'm the knight in shining armour in this story!" Butch answered, and Buttercup snapped her fingers sassily.

"Brick is, well, Brick is going to _shit_ a brick when we get home." Boomer muttered, following his brother and their counterparts as they began to fly towards the Rowdyruff's apartment.

...

"You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me?!" Brick cried as he watched his brothers enter the apartment, one with a Powerpuff girl slung over his shoulder, the other with one trailing behind him.

"Ooooh wow, nice apartment!" Bubbles gushed as she stood in the open plan lounge/kitchen diner beside Boomer.

"What else were we supposed to do?!" Boomer asked desperately.

"Anything, any-fucking-thing but this!" Brick responded instantly.

"You really know how to make a girl feel welcome." Buttercup murmured, half asleep, still resting over Butch's shoulder.

"You can't just bring drunk Powerpuff girls to our apartment!" Brick barked, ignoring Buttercup's drunken ramblings.

"Hey! I'm not drunk!" Bubbles cried, slightly offended.

"We can't bring drunk Powerpuff girls home but you can bring a nude one home?" Boomer asked, and Butch whooped loudly.

"HEY-OOOO, he's got you there." Butch said, pointing at his redheaded brother, who dragged a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I don't even like you bringing your friends back here, what made you think I'd be okay with you bringing two Powerpuff girl's over, at quarter to midnight?!"

"This was all Butch's idea." Boomer said; he'd noticed the dark look Brick had been giving him after his comment about Blossom and the nanobots.

"Fuck you Boomer you little nark. I'm putting this disgrace to bed." Butch said, heading to his bedroom and not paying any attention to Brick's frustration.

"To _bed?!"_ Brick cried. "What do you mean, putting her to bed?!"

Butch answered by kicking his door shut behind him. Brick blinked, looking at his raven haired brother's shut bedroom door, then round to Boomer and Bubbles. "What the fuck is going on?"

Bubbles giggled and Boomer smirked. "Nothing like that. Buttercup's really drunk. Butch is apparently more capable of helping others than I ever knew. He's letting her sleep it off here." Boomer explained, but Brick still wasn't happy with the answer he was given.

"And I'm here because I didn't want to leave Buttercup on her own." Bubbles said, and Brick furrowed his brow at her.

"What, you didn't think she'd be safe here on her own?" Brick asked, and Bubbles noted how he almost sounded offended. Or maybe more presumptuous, expecting the worst of people.

"Well, it's more that she's drunk, not thinking straight, as is Butch - plus I didn't even know where you guys live." Bubbles said, and Brick was surprised at how genuine she sounded. He grunted in response.

"So err, you can sleep in my bed tonight. I'll take the sofa - of course!" Boomer said, as Brick flashed him a fiery look. Bubbles smiled warmly at the light blush creeping up Boomer's cheeks. "Give me two seconds to check my room doesn't look like a shit hole."

Boomer disappeared into his room as Bubbles chuckled. Brick perched on one of the stools at the breakfast bar in the kitchen area. He was mentally berating his stupid brothers for disrupting his evening with their stupidity, when a thought crossed his mind, and he glanced at the door.

Bubbles noticed. "She didn't come."

Brick cranked a brow at her. "Who?" He asked flatly, although they both knew who they were referring to.

"Blossom. She didn't come, she's at home with the Professor." Bubbles said, and Brick only grunted in reply once again, as Bubbles smiled knowingly.

...

"Wait, is this your bedroom?" Buttercup asked as Butch dropped her onto his bed. She plopped down with a thud, looking around with squinting eyes.

"Yep." Butch answered, kicking his shoes off into a corner. "Welcome to my lair!" He boomed.

"What am I doing here?!" Buttercup questioned, thoroughly confused.

"You're getting into bed, and going to sleep. Cos you're fucking drunk, and you need to sleep it off before you do any other stupid, _stupid_ things tonight." Butch explained loosely, staggering about as he looked through his drawers.

Buttercup looked behind her at the bed she was sat on. It was unmade, with dark grey sheets, but she was tired, and it looked quite inviting to her in the state she was in, so she shrugged casually. "Okay. What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something to sleep in." He muttered, it taking far too much concentration on his part to find what he was looking for.

"That is normally pyjamas." Buttercup said, and Butch nodded lightly.

"Yeah, well I normally sleep butt naked, so this is out of the ordinary for me." Butch replied, and Buttercup giggled that girlish giggle again. "So just remember I'm putting a t shirt and sweatpants on for you." Without another word he took his top off, and Buttercup's head clicked to the side as she looked at his chest and admired his physique.

"Damn Butch." She muttered, and he grinned, as he threw his top over his head.

"I told you, raw sexual magnetism is strong tonight." He replied, changing out of his jeans and into the joggers, being pleased with himself that he managed to not fall over.

With the same spaced out look on her face, Buttercup peeled her eyes off of Butch, and looked around the room again once more. Her eyes focussed on Butch again, who was now dressed.

"You're being really nice." Buttercup said simply, and her voice sounded confused.

"Well," Butch said, giving Buttercup a light nudge on the shoulder towards the bed, indicating for her to lay her drunk ass down. She did so, still watching him as he continued to talk. "I am capable of it from time to time."

"It's weird, you know. I think you're really fucking cute when you're nice." Buttercup said as she got herself comfy amongst Butch's covers.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not." Butch replied, smirking as he perched on the bed beside her.

"Well, I said cute." Buttercup reasoned, and Butch nodded, contemplating it.

"Cute. A word I never thought would be used to describe me. I mean come on, there's loads of better words. What about, sexy, or, rough? Rugged -" Butch was interrupted by Buttercup leaning forward, grabbing him by the scruff of his t shirt and kissing him hard on the lips.

Butch's eyes widened as she kissed him, and after a few seconds - before his brain had had the time to process anything, she pulled away.

"Buttercup - what the fuck?" He asked, extremely confused.

"Happy new year." Buttercup said with a smile, pointing to the alarm clock on the bedside table. "It's midnight."

Butch looked at the clock, blinking. "Oh. Oh yeah."

She pursed her lips together and shrugged, like it was the done thing at midnight. But then her brow furrowed, clearly thinking about something.

"Hey, come here, that was nice." She said way too casually, pulling him close to her again. Before their lips met Butch put his hands against her shoulders, stopping her.

"Wait, Buttercup, what are you doing, it's me? Butch? Not your paedo friend Chase." Butch told her, and she gave him a slightly frustrated look.

"I know it's you." She answered, leaning towards him.

"Oh."

She kissed him again, her hands placed firmly on the sides of his head as she pulled him closer to her. Butch, who was almost numb with surprise and confusion, let her link her arms around his neck and yank him even closer.

Butch moved with her, shoving his bewildered thoughts aside for a moment. He muted them, and then his hands were pulled to her waist as if there was some kind of magnetic force attracting them, he was pulling her as close to him as he could manage.

He began to kiss her back, deeply. And god it was good. Before long the kiss went from several steady kisses on the lips, to full on making out. She had her hands knotted in his hair and he was caressing her waist - well, anything he could get ahold of really, her hips, her bum, just _her._

When Buttercup's hands began creeping along up his shirt and along his lower abdomen, Butch unmuted his brain for a second, and it seemed that that moment, a sign that they may have been getting carried away, was a sobering one for Butch.

He pulled away from Buttercup, panting heavily, as was she, and gently took ahold of her wrists, that were dangerously close to the waistband of his sweatpants. "Buttercup. This is, I don't even know what this is. You're drunk, I'm drunk, let's just -"

"You know, you taste like jelly beans." Buttercup murmured sleepily, and Butch pulled a baffled face.

"Huh?"

"Have you eaten jelly beans?" She asked, and Butch sniggered a bit.

"No?" He waited for a response from her but there wasn't one. "Buttercup?"

She had swiftly and serenely fallen asleep. Butch chuckled to himself, fidgeting in the bed a bit. He looked at her for a few seconds, noting how much younger, more innocent she looked when she slept.

Watching her sleep made him want to sleep. So he started to get comfy in his bed beside her. Then he paused, noting that she would indeed wake up sober. He grabbed his pillow, chucking it down the other end of the bed. He'd top and tail. There was no harm in that, right?

Butch closed his eyes, assuming he'd fall asleep quite quickly, what with how much he'd drank that evening. But it took a little longer than he expected. He spent a good 10 minutes wondering what the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach was.

It wouldn't go. He sat bolt upright suddenly looking at Buttercup at the top of his bed, sleeping.

Butch swallowed, thinking back to the kissing. It didn't mean anything. They were drunk. This stuff must have happened when you had a girl for a friend, right? And you got a bit drunk..

But what was the weird feeling in his stomach?

He decided it must have been fear and/or dread for how Buttercup was going to react in the morning.

Something like that, anyway.

...

Buttercup stirred slightly, stretching and yawning as she slowly woke. Her head thumped, her back ached, and as she blearily opened her eyes she found a pair of feet in her face.

Her eyes widened and she let out a loud yelp of panic as she pulled back sharply away from the mystery feet beside her. She did this with such force that she flung herself off the bed, landing on her butt with a thump.

"Oh my god, oh my god what the fuck?!" Buttercup said hurriedly as she glanced around at her surroundings. Where the hell was she?! Whose bedroom was she in?! By the variety of posters on the walls (various bands, musicians and scantily clad, tattooed women), it was apparent it more than likely belonged to someone male. And the pristine looking emerald drum kit in the corner of the messy room made her swallow hard. No. It _couldn't_ be.

She slowly got up, peering at the owner of the feet in the bed, noting the messy, spiky, jet black hair peeking from under the covers and feeling her stomach drop with dread. "Oh no." She whispered under her breath as she knew there was only one person she knew with hair that behaved that recklessly. "Oh no no no!" Her voice got louder as she began to freak out.

"Ssshhh! I'm sleeping here." Butch murmured from under the covers. Buttercup glared at him, seizing the covers and yanking them back slightly. She sighed with relief when she saw he had clothes on, as did she.

Butch moaned, curling into the fetal position and blindly reaching out for the covers Buttercup had removed from him.

"Butch! What the fucking hell is going on?!" Buttercup asked, pulling the rest of the covers off of him to try and wake him up properly. "Seriously, what am I doing in your room? And what was I doing in your bed?!"

"I'm sleeping." Butch grunted, and Buttercup leant forward, grabbed the pillow she had been sleeping on and struck him over the head with it.

"Urghhhhh come on!" Butch complained as Buttercup did it again.

"What the fuck man, _you_ come on! What's going on?! Why were we sharing a bed?!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Because the bigger sofa was taken." Butch said, as he slowly sat up.

Buttercup stared at him for a few seconds. "So you shared a bed with me?!"

"It's not A bed, it's MY bed! I wasn't going to sleep on the floor." Butch murmured, rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

"That doesn't explain why the fuck I am here!" Buttercup replied and Butch furrowed his brow at her. "And how I, I ended up in your fucking bedroom!"

"Please!" Butch scoffed. "You pulled me into bed with you!"

"I did _what?!"_ Buttercup yelped, horrified.

Butch scoffed again. "You should be fucking grateful, I saved your ass from doing something you would have regretted last night."

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asked, and Butch sighed lightly.

"You seriously don't remember? Any of it? At all?" He asked, and Buttercup suddenly felt extremely sick and nervous.

"I can remember, parts... I think. Butch, we didn't," She paused. "You know, did we?" Her cheeks were dusted with rose at the mention of 'you know-ing', and Butch suddenly didn't have the heart to tell her she'd been all over him just hours ago. Remembering it made his stomach feel weird too, and sort of freaked him out a bit, because he'd really _liked_ kissing her and she didn't even remember it.

"No." He said, smirking. "We didn't _you know._ But if it wasn't for me, Chase would have _you know-ed_ you last night while you were too fucking drunk to be aware of anything." Butch said, and Buttercup's relieved face fell again.

"Seriously?" She asked, her voice disappointed.

"Seriously. And I know it wasn't any of my business but, I didn't think you'd have wanted that."

Buttercup frowned deeply, folding her arms across her chest as she processed what Butch had told her. Then she realised he was watching her, awaiting some sort of reply.

"No. I wouldn't have wanted that... So you stopped Chase, and took me to your place to sleep off the alcohol?" Buttercup asked, and Butch nodded.

"Yeah. Pretty much." He answered, and she raised her eyebrows in mild surprise.

"Well, that's unexpected." Buttercup murmured.

"I know." Butch answered, his voice just as confused as she had sounded.

...

Boomer did not get a nice wake up call that morning like he had hoped for. Knowing Bubbles was sleeping (in HIS BED!) only a few feet away, he was hoping the first thing he'd see when he woke up would be her. But it wasn't.

It was his redheaded brother, scruffing his blonde waves roughly, and bluntly telling him to "Wake the fuck up."

"Good morning to you too Brick." Boomer murmured, sitting up slowly and stiffly.

"Sofa comfy?" Brick asked snidely as Boomer glared at his back.

"It was fine." Boomer grunted, stretching again. "What time is it?"

"It's just gone 9am. Blondielocks is still in bed, and Butch and Buttercup haven't emerged yet either. I'm assuming Butch is up though as he's not on the other sofa anymore." Brick said, hovering into the kitchen and folding his arms across his chest.

"What do you mean? Butch didn't sleep on the sofa last night." Boomer muttered sleepily.

"What?" Brick barked.

"He didn't sleep on the sofa last night." Boomer repeated himself.

"They - they _shared a bed_ last night?! While they were both drunk?!" Brick exclaimed, his head spinning with images of a rabid black haired, green eyed baby, spawn of Buttercup and Butch, terrorising his apartment.

"Relax! Butch probably slept on the floor." Boomer said, finally getting up off the sofa. "You know he could sleep on a pole if he had to. Especially if he's drunk or high."

Before Brick could say anymore - or go tearing into his green brother's room to suss out what was going on, Boomer's bedroom door opened and Bubbles floated out.

"Good morning." She said sweetly, stretching her arms in the air with a yawn.

Boomer's mouth fell open slightly at the sight before him: Bubbles, looking like a sleepy angel, her shoulder length blonde hair down and slightly messy, and she was wearing one of his t shirts - it was so baggy on her it looked like a nightdress.

"Good morning." He said after swallowing hard, struggling to peel his eyes off of her. She was so petite and slender; and her porcelain legs looked so temptingly smooth. "D-did you sleep well?"

Brick rolled his eyes at his brother. This whole, 'I don't have a crush on her' thing was getting stupid. It was obvious to even the dimmest of people. And the way Bubbles had helped herself to one of his t shirts, well, it made Brick wonder if the feelings were requited.

"I did - your beds really comfy!" She answered, then noticed Boomer was still staring, his jaw dropping a little again. "Oh! I kind of decided to borrow a t shirt, I hope that's okay! I tried but, I couldn't sleep in my outfit from the party!"

"That is, that's totally fine." Boomer stammered, swallowing again, and Bubbles smiled at him, a small giggle escaping her lips.

The buzzer for the door went off then, and Brick hovered over to answer it. He picked up the receiver and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hi." A familiar, agitated voice answered. "It's Blossom. I'm, I'm sorry to bother you like this, and so early but -"

Brick interrupted her. "Yeah, your sister's are here." He answered before she could ask, and heard her sigh in response. "I'm buzzing you up." Brick pressed the button and put the receiver down.

"Was that Blossom?" Bubbles asked almost nervously, and Brick nodded, perching on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Yup." He answered simply. "May as well complete the entire set and have _all_ three Powerpuff girls round."

Buttercup and Butch came out of Butch's room, and Buttercup was relieved to see her blonde sister stood in the lounge (although she was slightly weirded out to see her wearing Boomer's clothes).

"Buttercup, come help me get dressed in Boomer's room." Bubbles said suddenly.

"Huh?" Buttercup muttered, screwing her face up in confusion. In an instant Bubbles was at her green sister's side and linking her arm through hers.

"Blossom's on her way up - we need to get our story straight." Bubbles whispered quickly, Buttercups' face turning to one of dread.

"Oh shit." She hissed.

"We won't be a minute!" Bubbles called, shutting Boomer's door behind them.

Boomer and Butch blinked at Boomer's shut bedroom door. Brick frowned. "This is ridiculous." He muttered. Powerpuff girls taking over his damn home. And the amount of said Powerpuff girls was now set to increase.

The knock at the door distracted them from their thoughts, and Brick went to open it, knowing it would be Blossom.

"Hi." Blossom said almost awkwardly. She hadn't given much thought to coming to the Rowdyruff boys' apartment again, she'd been focussing more on finding her sisters. But now she was here, standing before Brick, and he was looking down at her with an odd look on his face (and a look Blossom recognised - it was similar to the expression he pulled when her clothes had been eaten by nanobots); Blossom was hoping her sisters were ready to go so she could drag them out of there and lecture them on the way home.

Brick swallowed hard, forcing himself to look at Blossom's face and stop looking at the rest of her - his reason being, he'd never seen her in lycra yoga pants before. It was quite the sight to behold. She had on sneakers, a substantial bright pink sports bra and a light zip up hoodie, done up to just below her chest.

"Hi." Brick said eventually, stepping to the side slightly, indicating for her to come inside.

Blossom opened her mouth to apologise, but she didn't get to say anything because Butch spoke first.

"Hang on a minute!" He cried, sounding outraged. "I thought you were supposed to be _nude_ when you were here? You've got clothes all over your body!"

Brick shook his head at Butch, giving him a warning glance, and Blossom shot him an irritated look.

"Although I am liking the lycra." Butch said, swivelling his head back to look at Blossom's behind. "A lot!"

"Will you knock it off!" Brick hissed at him. "Jesus Christ she's just walked in!"

Blossom ignored Butch. "Where are my sisters?" She asked, looking past Butch and Boomer as she searched for them.

"Errm, they went into -" Boomer began to explain but his door opened and Bubbles - now dressed in her outfit from the night before - and Buttercup slunk out, looking quite guilty.

"What have you two been playing at?!" Blossom exclaimed, taking a few steps closer to her sisters. "Do you have _any_ idea how worried I've been?!"

"Blossom, we're sooo sorry -" Bubbles began but Blossom continued.

"Do you have any idea how irresponsible you've been?!" She continued. "Getting drunk, I'm guessing?" She asked, looking at Buttercup now, who rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest and looking away. "Making yourselves unavailable! Not only to me, but to the city! Coming back to the _Rowdyruff boys'_ apartment, of all places?!"

"Well, that wasn't exactly by choice." Bubbles said, rubbing her arm sheepishly.

"Well, what choice _did_ you have?" Blossom asked, her arms placed on her hips. "Come home to the Professor, drunk, or what? Stay with Chase Mitchelson? Who is far too old for you?!" She pointed an accusing finger at Buttercup.

Buttercup didn't have anything to say, she just glared at the floor. Blossom was a little surprised, as Buttercup normally always had something to say, it made her wonder what happened, but she didn't let it derail her rant.

There were a few moments of silence. Blossom looked at her sister's searchingly, and the boys looked on, Butch and Boomer feeling as though if they had tails they'd be between their legs right now. Blossom was pretty pissed off. As was Brick, but he figured he'd let Blossom take the reins and see how this panned out. So far she was doing a pretty good job.

"What happened?" Blossom bit out, and Bubbles started talking.

"Well, Buttercup had had a _bit_ too much to drink -"

"Figures." Blossom said, butting in, and Buttercup scoffed.

"Jeez Bloss what have you had for breakfast this morning, bitchflakes?" She questioned. Blossom glared at her. Bubbles ignored them both and carried on talking.

"And well, Chase decided to take her upstairs…" Bubbles said, not really knowing how to explain it, also not wanting to land Buttercup in it, but wanting Blossom to know the truth.

Blossom's face turned to one or concern and alarm then. "What? What happened?" She asked, looking to Buttercup, who just looked slightly disappointed.

"Well, Butch is probably better explaining what happened next. I wasn't there." Bubbles said, and Blossom pulled a confused face, turning to look at the green ruff.

"He was trying to fuck her while she was out of her mind drunk." Butch said, and Blossom's eyes flashed with anger.

"Eloquently put, Butch." Brick murmured.

"I stopped him before anything could happen. And then brought her back here so she could sleep it off." Butch continued.

"And I wasn't going to let Buttercup wander off somewhere on her own, so I came too." Bubbles added.

"I wasn't wandering off!" Buttercup cried.

"Well, I also didn't even know where the boys lived, and I forgot that you knew…" Bubbles squeaked.

"Bubbles was right to go with you. I mean how much safer were you here?" Blossom asked her green sister, lowering her voice.

Both Bubbles and Buttercup pulled baffled faces at their leader. Brick and Boomer scoffed.

"That's nice. I saved her ass from doing something fucking stupid last night!" Butch barked. "And you _still_ don't trust us!"

"That wasn't why I came with her..." Bubbles said matter of factly. "Buttercup was safer here than she was at that party."

Blossom looked over at the boys, who all looked pretty ticked off she would suggest they were up to something sinister. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

Rather than admit they were right in this instance, Blossom turned back and looked at Buttercup. "Haven't I told you he is bad news Buttercup? He's only after one thing, which he clearly proved last night."

"Can we talk about this later? I don't want to talk about it now. Yes, you were right, he's a dick, okay?" Buttercup grumbled, looking away from Buttercup and over at Butch momentarily, who looked relieved to hear her say that. But she looked a little saddened, and annoyed with herself; Butch didn't like that.

Blossom's expression softened slightly.

"I think the boys proved something last night too." Bubbles said. "I mean, if they were up to something, they had the perfect opportunity to do it last night. We were both here. Buttercup was slightly intoxicated."

"Try: _very_ intoxicated." Butch added, and Buttercup rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't you think it's time to just stop this now?" Bubbles asked them all. There was a pause, in which they all looked around at each other with contemplative expressions.

"I'm with you. It's getting really old now. We didn't have to help last night. Butch could have left Buttercup and Chase to it. Brick didn't have to help at that robbery the other week. He didn't have to help when the nanobots came. But we did. We're not up to anything." Boomer said.

Brick was surprised at how honest Boomer sounded. Because whilst he was right about them not having had to help in these examples, he wasn't completely right on the whole, they weren't up to something thing. According to Him they were. According to them? He wasn't so sure.

"Urgh," Buttercup groaned, breaking the tension. "This is too heavy for my head this morning. I'm fucking starving."

"Same." Butch agreed, wanting to distract his mind from the night before, and possibly get rid of the odd, swirly feeling in his stomach. "What we got to eat?" He asked, heading for the kitchen area.

"We should really head home." Blossom muttered.

"Oh god, I don't wanna go home. The Professor's gunna have kittens." Buttercup grimaced.

"He's not." Blossom said. "I covered for you."

"Oh you're not a she-beast! Thank you!" Buttercup cried, throwing her arms around her sister, who stiffly accepted the hug.

"When I went out and did a call, ON MY OWN, I told him you two were heading back to Kim's afterwards. So that's where he thinks you were." Blossom explained, and Bubbles joined in in the hug now.

"Oh Blossom thank you so much!" Bubbles cried, squeezing her sister gratefully.

"Well that way he slept through and it was only _me_ worried sick all night!" Blossom commented. "But you know how much I hate lying to the Professor so don't make me do it again!"

"We won't we won't! And we owe you big time!" Bubbles cried as Buttercup tried to untangle herself from the group hug, but Bubbles was still squeezing her sister tightly.

"I'm fucking starving- Wait, you went out?" Buttercup asked, turning to Blossom once again.

"There was an armed robbery at First National and I had to deal with it on my own." Blossom muttered.

"Why didn't you just call?" Buttercup asked, feeling bad.

"I did!" Blossom yelped. Both Bubbles and Buttercup quickly retrieved their hotline cells from their person, guiltily scrolling through all of Blossom's missed calls. Buttercup cringed.

"Sorry bout that." She murmured.

"Yeah well, a lot of good you would have been drunk! I dealt with them on my own. Luckily they were trigger happy idiots." Blossom said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Brick, do we have food? I'm starving too." Boomer asked, floating through to the kitchen.

Brick rolled his eyes. If he didn't go out and get food, they lived off take-out meals, or just snacked on whatever they could find. He wasn't sure when the last time he went and got groceries was though. "I think we could do with some bits. But it's New Years day. I doubt anywhere is open."

"The Mini Malphs will be open, they never shut. Let's get some food in." Boomer said, going to the door and pulling a hoodie off the coat rack. Brick gave him a disgruntled expression. He thought everyone was leaving.

"Ooh! I can make pancakes!" Bubbles cried excitedly. "As a thank you for letting us stay the night!"

"Oh my god yes that sounds amazing." Butch replied, his stomach rumbling.

"Bubbles, I'm sure the boys just want to get on with their day -" Blossom began, noting Brick's agitated expression, but Boomer cut in.

"No way it's fine. Pancakes sound fucking amazing." He said eagerly.

"I'll come to the store with you." Bubbles said, disappearing into Boomer's room quickly to find her shoes.

Before Blossom or Brick could protest anymore, Boomer and Bubbles had left the apartment to get breakfast supplies, and Buttercup had sat down at the breakfast bar after demanding a cup of coffee from Butch, who had asked her to say please, but began making her one regardless.

Both Blossom and Brick stood a little uselessly for a few moments, until Brick sighed, and headed to the kitchen area. "Coffee?" He asked Blossom, who looked up at him in surprise at his question.

"Oh, erm. Yes, thank you." She said, stiffly walking over to the breakfast bar, and awkwardly sitting next to Buttercup.

That scar caught Brick's eye again - peeking out slightly from beneath her zipped up jacket as she moved. Why did it seem so familiar to him?

"Blossom why are you dressed like you're gymming it?" Buttercup asked, noting her sister's gym wear and leaning forward to zip her hoodie up a bit more, having spied her scar too.

Blossom looked down self consciously, then flashed Buttercup a grateful look. "Oh, I told the Professor I was going for a run, so I could try and find you. I couldn't tell him I actually only had a rough idea where you both were and that I hadn't been able to get ahold of you both, could I? And it turns out if I had of told him where you actually were he'd have flipped out regardless..." Blossom said, imagining the reaction she'd have gotten from their father if she had of casually mentioned her sisters staying over at the Rowdyruff boys house.

"True." Buttercup noted. "How did you know we were here anyway?"

"I got ahold of Mike. He said Mitch had seen you all leaving together. So I guessed you'd be here." Blossom said, thinking internally that she also had a feeling Brick wouldn't be the slightest bit happy with the situation, as he hadn't been.

"Good thing you know where we live then. What with it being your 'booty call' hangout and all." Butch said with a grin as he put a mug of coffee down in front of Buttercup, who also snickered.

Blossom frowned deeply at Butch - she had to admit she was looking forward to this being old news. Even though the nanobot incident had been a while ago now, it was still being used to taunt her (and Brick, it seemed) on a regular basis.

"Oh come on! Fucking booty call.. You know it was just the nanobots. Nothing else." Brick muttered.

"When is this going to get old? It was like 2 months ago. And nothing happened!" Blossom complained.

"Oh it got old ages ago." Butch said with a grin.

"Yeah, but we'll be able to use it as wind up bait for a long, long time." Buttercup continued with an equally as menacing grin as her counterpart.

Blossom looked to the heavens, then peered at Brick briefly, who looked just as irked.

...

"So," Boomer said, unhooking the bag of groceries Bubbles had balanced on her shoulder gently and carrying it instead as they began to walk down the block back to Boomer's apartment building. Bubbles smiled warmly at the gesture. "Are we going to talk about last night? If you remember it, I mean."

Bubbles looked down, watching her feet as they walked, idly wondering if they'd both chose to walk so they'd have more time together. If they flew they'd have been back at Boomer's apartment in seconds.

"Of course I remember." Bubbles said in a small sweet voice.

"Oh, good, that's good." Boomer said nervously. "So, erm, that 'almost moment', was it the small amount of drink, or...?"

"No." Bubbles said certainly. "It wasn't _my_ drink anyway."

"It wasn't mine either." Boomer replied, sounding relieved.

"But, I'm not sure exactly what it was, either." Bubbles continued, sounding a little confused.

"Ahh," Boomer muttered, suddenly feeling disappointed as he looked down at his own feet. "I see. I guess it's all a little… out of the ordinary."

"Yeah," Bubbles agreed. "Definitely. But what I do know is, whatever it is - it isn't a bad thing."

Boomer glanced up at her again, feeling hopeful. "It's not?"

"Of course it isn't. How could it be?" She asked, genuinely intrigued.

Boomer found he couldn't answer her. "Huh. I guess you're right. I don't think everyone will see it like that though."

...

"Oh my god!" Butch moaned through a mouthful of pancakes, syrup and bacon. "These are fucking amazing. You can stay again if you're gunna feed us." He added, pointing his fork at Bubbles, who smiled sweetly.

"It's the least I can do, after how much you and Boomer helped us out last night. And Brick - for not sulking too much that we were here and letting us stay." Bubbles said, sending a cheeky smile Brick's way. Brick responded by rolling his eyes.

"That's true. Surely you should be up there getting your cook on too considering I came through for you massively last night?" Butch asked Buttercup playfully. She furrowed her brow at him. "I demand more pancakes!" He chorused loudly.

"Pleaseeeee be quiet." She answered, holding her head.

"You owe me a slap up meal Miss!" Butch persisted. "Blondie's come through with pancakes! What are you gunna bring to the table?"

"Ooh Buttercup makes awesome grilled cheese sandwiches!" Bubbles piped up and Buttercup gave her sister an irritated look.

"Grilled cheese. You owe me a fucking grilled cheese bitch." Butch said, and Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just - volume control, please." Buttercup said, putting a hand to her head. She didn't know if it was obvious, but she didn't want to talk too much about the night before. She was still processing it, and she didn't exactly know how she felt about what had occurred. Confused was an feeling she could confirm though. It all seemed so backward; Chase was the bad guy in this scenario, and Butch was the good guy, if Butch's story was true anyway.

What the hell is going on with the world, when Butch Jojo, Rowdyruff boy shithead stops your sort of boyfriend from having sex with you when you're too drunk to consent, AND lets you stay at his place while you're drunk, AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF he shares a bed with you and does not even attempt to take advantage of you (as far as she was aware…)?! It was hard to get her head around, and she almost felt embarrassed by it all. She pretty much just wanted to dig a hole and jump down it for a bit. Instead, she focussed on the pancakes.

But if Buttercup was behaving a bit odd around him, Butch hadn't noticed. He was too into his pancakes.

Brick sighed lightly as he ate another forkful of pancakes. He wasn't so sure about these proposed recurring Powerpuff visits, especially considering the gooey look on Boomer's face as he sat next to the blonde puff, eating the pancakes she'd made them all. He did have to admit the pancakes were good though. Not aloud, of course.

"This is literally just what I need. This and some Tylenol." Buttercup said, nursing the mug of coffee Butch had made her, her plate of pancakes almost empty.

"It's a good thing I got you some of that too then isn't it?" Bubbles said, sliding a packet of tablets from her bag across the counter towards Buttercup.

"You're an angel!" Buttercup cried, seizing the packet and ripping it open.

"Get it together Buttercup, Grandma and Grandpa are coming over for a late lunch remember? It being New Years Day and all." Blossom said, eliciting a loud, long groan from Buttercup.

"Oh god, can't I just stay here? I would so rather stay here. I literally don't have the strength to deal with Grandma today. Not with a hangover." Buttercup complained, and Blossom smiled a small half smile.

Bubbles, rolled her eyes. "You're overreacting! Hugely!"

"What's up with your Grandma?" Boomer asked curiously, this whole notion of family visits mostly lost on him.

"She's a spiteful, nasty old bag." Buttercup answered, and Bubbles gasped.

"Buttercup! Grandma is _lovely!"_ She exclaimed.

Brick couldn't help but notice Blossom had gone uncharacteristically quiet. Normally she would have been the one to scold Buttercup for that kind of talk, but her lips were apparently sealed.

"Grandma is an evil witch." Buttercup responded simply, and Bubbles' mouth went into an o shape. Blossom struggled to suppress her laughter.

"Blossom!" Bubbles cried, she too was waiting for her leader to tell Buttercup off.

"I'm afraid I lean more towards Buttercup's way of thinking.. She's not an easy woman to be around for too long." Blossom mumbled, and Buttercup nodded, glad at least _someone_ was agreeing with her.

"She's a sweet old lady! And she's the Professor's mother!" Bubbles said, dismayed. She happened to love seeing her Grandma.

"She's a miserable old - " Buttercup began again, but Blossom interrupted her before she could _really_ get going.

"You may not have noticed, Bubbles, but Grandma _is_ sweet and lovely - _to you."_ Blossom said, and Bubbles gave Blossom a confused look.

"Yeah, it's all right for you, you're her golden girl. She thinks the sun shines out of your ass! All Blossom and I get from her is criticism." Buttercup said, and Bubbles furrowed her brow, thinking back to their last visit.

"What does she criticise?" Boomer asked.

"I'm too boyish, apparently." Buttercup said, clearing her throat, and putting on an old lady sounding voice that was an imitation of her Grandma. "'Buttercup, you've cut your hair short again. John dear,' that's the Professor, 'John, why do you let her cut her hair so short? It hardly compliments her face at all! She looks terribly _manly!'"_

Bubbles giggled as she remembered, and Blossom cracked a smile. She did love Buttercup's Grandma impression.

"What about you?" Brick asked Blossom, instantly annoying himself for showing an interest.

Blossom shook her head in a way that said, don't even ask. "What _hasn't_ she criticised? Everything from the colour of my eyes to shade of my hair."

Brick's brow crinkled.

"'John, I do worry about your Blossom. Maybe a darker tone would suit her hair? And has she ever considered contacts?'" Buttercup said, continuing her impression. "'Pinkeye is an infection, you know? Not an eye color.'" Boomer, Bubbles and Butch all laughed at the ridiculousness of it. Brick smirked, as did Blossom. "Oh that's not even the best one though!" Buttercup carried on excitedly.

"I don't think we need to press on about it - she's hard to deal with, they get that." Blossom said, trying to shut her sister up.

"No no, press on." Brick said with a grin. Blossom huffed.

Buttercup's impression continued: "'Blossom, just because you have an _ample_ bosom does not mean you have to _flaunt_ it!'"

Everyone but Blossom now laughed. Blossom just covered her face in her hands, her cheeks red, but she was smiling.

"I was wearing a tank top and a cardigan!" Blossom cried, trying to defend herself. "It's okay though, she's got a new thing this year so hopefully she won't keep going on about that today."

"What was it she said at Uncle Eugene's Christmas party? 'Blossom, what size jeans do you wear? It's a larger one I'd imagine? Have you considered trying to tone up a bit more? I've noticed you're very _voluptuous!'"_ Buttercup said, and Blossom shook her head, still smirking.

"No way! She did _not_ say that?!" Bubbles exclaimed in shock.

"Yep. She did! This year apparently I'm too fat. Every time I went near the buffet, 'Ooh, another helping Blossom?' She's a nightmare." Blossom said with a sigh.

"For what it's worth Blossom, you don't need to lose even a pound." Bubbles said, patting her sister's hand affectionately.

"Yeah, and we'll stop off at the costume store on the way home and get you a brown wig and contacts. Might make life easier for you." Buttercup sniggered.

"Blondie's right, you don't need to lose a thing. Those thighs of yours so sexy they can't stop touching each other!" Butch said, glancing down to look at Blossom's body again. She gave him a flat, unimpressed stare.

"We really do need to work more on teaching him how to compliment people." Boomer said to Brick, looking at their brunette brother. "The thought is there but, the presentation is all wrong. Maybe a snack for every time he gets it right?"

"And an electrified collar for when he gets it wrong." Brick added, glaring at him.

Butch hadn't heard a word of what his brothers were saying, he was too busy looking Blossom up and down. "Blossom what would you give me if I flicked this Sugar-o down your cleavage?" He asked, taking a handful from the box of cereal on the side.

"A concussion." Blossom answered simply, folding her arms across her chest.

"Would it be worth it?" Butch asked idly, taking aim and doing pretend practice throws until Brick hit him around the head.

"No it would not." Brick answered for him.

Bubbles giggled. "I've got to admit, you really _do_ do a good impression of Grandma Utonium."

Buttercup smiled, taking a small bow. "Ah-thank you! That's because I've had years of practice, listening to her moan forevermore has given me plenty of time to really hone my imitation. However, it's nowhere near as good as Blossom's Mojo Jojo impression."

Blossom gave her brunette sister a stiff glare.

"Let's hear it then." Brick smirked, and Blossom felt her cheeks redden considerably.

"Buttercup, why?" She asked her sister simply.

Buttercup shrugged, laughing. "Because it's funny."

"And she's right, it is spot on." Bubbles agreed, giggling.

Blossom tried not to smile, rolling her eyes. "No, I'm too annoyed to do impressions right now. Plus, your Him impression is better." Blossom said, and Buttercup chuckled.

"True -" She said, opening her mouth to show it off, but decided against it. The moment Him had been mentioned, the atmosphere had completely changed instantly.

Boomer looked down at his feet, frowning, and the grin that had been plastered onto Butch's face disappeared sharply. Brick's playful smirk was now an irate scowl.

The sudden change in mood was noticed by Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.

"You know we should really get going." Blossom said, peeling her eyes from Brick, to both her sisters.

"Yeah, sure thing." Bubbles murmured, a concerned look on her face.

"I would _kill_ for a shower." Buttercup agreed, getting to her feet with a stretch.

"Err, thanks for making breakfast." Boomer said a little awkwardly, looking at Bubbles.

"Don't mention it. It was fun." Bubbles said, forcing a smile on her face.

"I'll let you out." Brick muttered, getting to his feet and hovering to the door.

Buttercup turned to face Butch, almost a little sheepishly (almost, it _was_ Buttercup..). "So, I guess I'll see you at school next week?" She asked, and Butch nodded.

"Yeah, see you then." He said, shoving his hands into his sweatpant pockets.

"Cool. Later losers." Buttercup said, turning and heading to the door.

"Bye guys, thanks again!" Bubbles called as Boomer hollered an eager goodbye back and received a sly elbow in the ribs from Butch.

Brick opened the door and held it open, allowing Buttercup and then Bubbles to walk through it. Blossom hovered for a few seconds, until Brick looked down at her, noticing the prying, curious look on her face.

"Thanks for letting them stay at yours. I'm so sorry they ended up here." Blossom said, trying to read Brick's expression, after the odd reaction to Him being mentioned.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. Seems like it was my brothers idea anyway." Brick answered, not giving a single thing away in his flat, unmoving stare.

"Hmm, wouldn't have happened if Buttercup could control herself when alcohol is around." Blossom answered, Buttercup snapping that she could hear her, but Blossom ignored her. "I guess I'll see you at school then."

"I guess you will." Brick answered as Blossom walked through the door. "Bye."

"Bye."

...

"Urgh," Buttercup groaned, landing on her bed with a thud. "That wasn't too bad, I suppose."

"Hmm, she laid off you mostly today." Blossom commented, sitting down on her bed and pulling her pyjamas from beneath her pillow. "Wish I could say the same for me."

Buttercup looked over at her sister as she pulled the dress she was wearing over her head. "You do know she's full of shit right? You're not even a _little_ bit fat."

Blossom took a few seconds to answer her, and it made Buttercup's brow furrow slightly with irritation and mild concern. "Well, you wouldn't catch her making comments like that to Bubbles though would you? Or you."

"Honestly, I wouldn't put it past her. But come on, I know we all look different but that doesn't make you fat. We all have different body types. I'm more muscular, Bubbles is slim and petite, and your just hella curvy. Girls would kill for your ass." Buttercup said, and Blossom, who was now in her underwear, looked around at her behind.

"I don't know whether that's a compliment or not." Blossom mumbled.

"It is. Don't take what she says to heart." Buttercup said, and Blossom nodded.

"I don't. Not really, I know what she's like. It's always something different as it is." Blossom said as she stepped into her pyjama bottoms.

"Exactly. Least we won't have to see her now till like, Easter." Buttercup said thankfully beginning to get changed now too.

Blossom pulled her baggy pyjama jumper over her head, then laid back on her bed, watching her brunette sister closely. "How are you feeling now?"

Buttercup froze temporarily, then resumed getting dressed. She wasn't sure if Blossom was referring to the hangover or what happened with Chase. Probably the latter, if not both.

"I'm all right." Buttercup muttered, flopping onto her bed once she was changed.

"Buttercup -" Blossom began, her voice soft. Buttercup instantly sighed sharply before Blossom had even said anything. "I'm not going to lecture you! I just - _please_ say you're done with him now. He is _not_ a nice guy. Nice guys don't do things like what he tried to do. I mean, if Butch hadn't have put a stop to it, things could have gotten _way_ out of hand!" She wasn't angry, she was concerned.

"No they wouldn't have. It sounds way worse than it actually was, I would have stopped him." Buttercup said, looking down at her feet, not wanting to look Blossom in the eye. She knew it was bad. She'd still not really processed it.

"From what Butch said, and from what Bubbles has told me, you were barely with it! You weren't able to consent! And I think we both know Chase was aware of that." Blossom's voice was firm but gentle. Buttercup looked down at her feet still, but her expression was more troubled than she wanted it to be. Blossom hated to see the hurt in her sister's eyes. It made her protective side even more fierce. "You deserve _SO_ much better than that, you know that right?"

Buttercup took a few seconds to reply. "I know."

"I know you think I just like to moan at you all the time but, I just want you to be okay. Just, be careful. I mean, I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm really grateful Butch was there. It could have been awful if he hadn't have intervened." Blossom said, her brow furrowed with confusion.

"I know. He really came through for me. Crazy, huh? I can't get my head around it." Buttercup muttered, shaking her head slightly as she thought of her counterpart.

"It certainly is odd. Please, don't overreact but, I have to ask - nothing happened between you and him back at his place, did it?" Blossom asked gingerly, and Buttercup shot her an outraged look. "I'm not asking because I think you would! I'm asking because it's _Butch."_ Blossom hastily explained.

"I don't remember anything happening. And I did ask Butch, and he said nothing did. I can't see why he would lie about that so, I guess I do believe him. I'm more inclined to think he'd wanna brag about it if something did happen. Although, we didn't really talk about it much - I just know we didn't do, you know, _that…"_ Buttercup said, remembering waking to Butch's feet in her face - the horror.

"Thank god." Blossom muttered, and Buttercup found herself mentally agreeing. That would have been _messy._

Bubbles entered their room then and joined in with the conversation as she too began to get ready for bed. "So how weird was it when we mentioned Him at the boys' place today? They were so freaked out all of a sudden."

"I noticed that too. Talk about a sudden change in atmosphere!" Buttercup agreed.

"It's not the first time it's happened." Blossom said, and her sisters glanced round at her. "I outright _asked_ Brick about Him not that long ago, and he totally went all weird and walked off."

"Really?" Bubbles asked, looking surprised.

"Hmm. I haven't asked again but, I want to." Blossom murmured, her brow furrowed.

"You think something's going on?" Buttercup asked, and Blossom nodded slowly.

"Something is _definitely_ going on." She replied.


	10. As real as the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thaaaaaaank you for all the kudos & comments - appreciate it so much!
> 
> Just wanted to say that if the French in this chapter is terrible I can only apologise - I hope it's passable!

"I've gotta say," Buttercup said through a mouthful of her toast. "It sure was a slow Christmas holidays. And I say that as a positive."

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked, as she sat opposite her sister at the dining table in the kitchen diner.

"Well, this whole, 'new leaf' thing the Rowdyruff boys are spewing, it's meant that we've had a pretty chilled Christmas and New Years. Not much crime to sort out and stuff." Buttercup explained with a stretch as she finished her breakfast. "It's felt weird, the holidays not being disrupted by the hotline ringing constantly."

"Well, maybe they _are_ just telling the truth." Bubbles added with a small shrug, and Blossom, who was sat beside her blonde sister, gave her a mildly skeptical look.

"Well, if they're trying to prove themselves they're certainly doing a good job of it at the moment." Blossom said, brow furrowed, and Buttercup nodded slowly in agreement.

"I think they proved themselves at New Year's, personally." Bubbles muttered in a quiet voice, and Buttercup glared at her sister, hissing quietly, nodding her head in their father's direction, who was behind them in the kitchen unloading the dishwasher.

"Shouldn't you go and get dressed? We have to leave for school in like, 15 minutes." Blossom asked her brunette sister, who was still sat in her pyjamas.

"I'm ready, I just need to get changed." Buttercup answered lazily.

"Not getting ready won't make it not the first day back sweetie." The Professor said with a smile, and Buttercup sighed as she got to her feet.

"Worth a try." She replied as she disappeared upstairs in a bolt of green.

Bubbles and Blossom helped the Professor sort the dishwasher and put the dishes from their breakfast away, then began to get their shoes on and gather their school supplies ready to leave, when a frustrated yell from upstairs rang through the house, distracting them.

"Buttercup! What's going on?!" Blossom called up the stairs, hands on her hips.

Buttercup appeared at the top of the stairs in just her school shirt and underwear, her tie slung loosely around her neck, undone. "I can't find any clean pants!" She yelped, and Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Just get dressed! We're going to be late, and it's the first day back!" Blossom answered impatiently.

"Get dressed into _what?!_ There's no school pants in my drawers!" Buttercup snapped back.

 _"Why_ isn't there any school slacks in your drawer? You've been off school for two weeks now." The Professor asked, appearing beside Blossom and Bubbles.

"I don't know!" Buttercup answered, frustrated.

"Well, did you wash any clothes over the holidays?" Bubbles asked, and Buttercup blinked as she shook her head lightly.

"No…" Buttercup murmured. "But, I did put them in the laundry basket!"

"But you didn't put a wash on yourself? For _two weeks?_ " Blossom reiterated, and Buttercup frowned at her.

"Well, I - no okay! I'm sorry but, I have to wear something! And all my pants are dirty. Blossom you did washing over the holidays, I saw you, why didn't you wash my slacks?!"

"I reminded you more than once to do your share of the laundry and you ignored me." Blossom folded her arms across her chest, and Buttercup glared at her as Bubbles said:

"You'll just have to wear a dress today."

"You _bitch."_ Buttercup growled at her redheaded leader as she smirked. That'd teach her to scare the living daylights out of her like she did over New Years.

"Buttercup! That's enough! There's nothing else you can do right now, and you're going to be late. You'll have to wear one of your sister's school dresses. It _is_ your actual uniform after all…" The Professor said, and Buttercup's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Are you kidding?! It's freezing out there!" Buttercup cried, dismayed.

"Then you wear stockings like everyone else does." The Professor said and Buttercup screwed her face up in disgust.

"No way, I refuse to wear those things!"

"You don't have a choice today honey. Go on, go and change quickly." The Professor said, turning and heading back into the kitchen.

"Can you imagine what the guys will do if I turn up in one of those dresses?! Butch is gunna _slaughter_ me." Buttercup muttered with dread.

"You'll live." Bubbles said, patting Buttercup on the shoulder.

...

Sure enough, as Buttercup and her sisters walked into school, they were greeted with shocked faces and dropped jaws. A few of the older, preppy seniors whooped and hollered at her as they passed, and Buttercup grumbled under her breath, her teeth grit together so tight it was a wonder they hadn't turned to powder. Her sisters found it quite amusing.

"Who'd have thought blending in would make you feel so singled out?" Bubbles mused as Buttercup sighed raggedly.

"I'll get you back for this Blossom!" She promised, and Blossom tutted as they reached their homeroom class.

"You have no one to blame but yourself. If you'd have done your fair share of the laundry - like Bubbles, the Professor and I did, you'd be wearing your precious slacks right now."

"You could have just washed at least _one_ pair! It's not like we go through our stuff and ONLY wash our own clothes!" Buttercup complained as they queued outside. Mitch, Harry, Louie and Dom were ahead in the queue, but she made no attempt of getting their attention, and hoped they didn't notice her hiding at the back with her sisters. She was just glad Butch wasn't in yet - or Cody.

"I also could have told the Professor what _really_ happened New Years Eve, and where you really ended up staying - but I didn't!" Blossom pointed out, and Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"You can't keep using that one -" Buttercup began but was interrupted by a long, low whistle, and instantly she sighed, her face falling into a flat look of dread. He had arrived, and noticed straight away.

"God DAMN! I thought my birthday was at the end of the month not the beginning!" Butch cried loudly, his jaw hanging open as he looked Buttercup up and down.

His (over)reaction had caused the entire line of students, and anyone passing, to turn and look over at Buttercup too.

"Shut the fuck up man!" Buttercup hissed, but there was next to no conviction in her voice, and as Butch and his brothers queued up behind Buttercup and her sisters, Butch could have sworn he could see a hint of red on his counterparts cheeks.

Was she seriously blushing?

"What happened to 'you won't ever catch me in that fucking dress?'" Butch asked, looking her over exaggeratedly, even attempting to peek up her dress in a playful manner.

"Butch!" Buttercup cried, patting the skirt of her dress flat against her legs as Butch sniggered, and Brick covered his face in mild embarrassment. "Don't be a prick - I didn't have any clean slacks. And I didn't realise that till about 10 minutes before we had to leave." She flashed Blossom a glare, who huffed in response.

"Don't sweat it, I'll spend the day as your designated body guard." Butch said, standing straight and smart beside her suddenly. "You're gunna need it with those pins out all day."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, but she was smirking.

"Thanks, I guess." She murmured with a sigh. She turned and looked towards the door, seeing if their teacher had arrived yet to let them in and do roll call, and she noticed the majority of her class, her friends included, were still gawping over at her, and she frowned, turning away. Butch was also gawping. Boomer and Bubbles had burst into conversation as soon as Boomer had gotten over the initial shock of Buttercup in her school dress, and Brick was scrolling through his phone, and doing so quite obviously to avoid conversation with Blossom. Blossom was looking through her bag, presumably doing the same as Brick was.

Buttercup tutted as she glanced back at Butch. "Can you stop it? If this is what today's going to be like, I'm going home now."

...

"Wait until Principal Dixon see's you." Mitch said with a snigger, looking Buttercup's way, who grunted, irritated.

"For fuck's sake, shut up about it! Hopefully Dixon _doesn't_ see me. I don't want him to think this battle is over, it isn't! Trust me, I'll be in my usual pants again tomorrow." Buttercup promised, and they knew she wasn't lying.

"Guess we better enjoy this rarest of days while it lasts then." Butch said with a sigh, and Buttercup thumped him on the arm. Butch only chuckled in response, and Buttercup had a small smirk on her face.

There was an easiness between them, all of sudden. Buttercup hadn't necessarily noticed it herself but, her friends certainly had, and they found it as odd as they did relieving.

Wondering what had happened to provoke this unspoken change between his two friends, Mitch asked: "Hey, by the way, what happened to you guys, at the party on New Years? You just disappeared."

"Yeah, we wondered where you went, and what happened..." Cody added. He'd been _dying_ to know what the hell had happened after he'd sent Butch upstairs to check on Buttercup and Chase. He hadn't found out, because he didn't want anyone to _know_ he was dying to know, especially not Buttercup anyway.

Buttercup's expression changed instantly, her brow furrowing.

"Did you and Chase fall out or something?" Mitch asked, and Buttercup's frown changed to a more saddened look before anger took over.

"I guess you could say that. I'm pretty sure I'm done with him now." Buttercup murmured, very clearly not wanting to talk about it, but none of her friends getting that hint. The annoying thing about hanging out with males 90 percent of the time...

"Ahh. That makes sense, cos he left with some girl, and that girl wasn't you…" Mitch muttered, and Buttercup looked up at him, the anger returned to her face.

"Huh. Yeah. _Definitely_ done with him." Buttercup said, glancing at Butch briefly, who was frowning deeply. "Oh, thanks for having my back that night by the way, you guys. Fucking top notch friends, you lot. A-fucking-plus."

"What do you mean?" Cody asked, sounding less curious than he really was.

"Chase acted like a complete fuck that night, and I was _so_ drunk!" Buttercup said, and Cody looked down at the desk in front of him, knowing he had been right. He _knew_ Chase would try it on. He fucking knew it.

"What happened?" Cody asked again. Butch gave Cody a confused look. Why was he asking so many questions?

"We didn't realise you were like _really_ drunk!" Mitch cried, and Buttercup scoffed.

"We played dirty pennies! You guys know I cannot hack that game!" Buttercup cried.

"Chase wouldn't have done anything like that anyway." Mitch brushed it off, as Harry looked down into his lap guiltily.

"Well according to Butch I was basically passed out and he was pawing at me like a fucking tiger, trying to get my clothes off!" Buttercup said, folding her arms across her chest. "At least this clown," She said, pointing to Butch who was sat beside her at their desk. "Butch fucking Jojo, was looking out for me!"

Butch tried to not look smug, looking down at his textbook in front of him, occasionally looking up at his friends. He could see Cody eyeing him irritably. He almost looked… Jealous?

"Sorry BC. Really, didn't realise. Didn't even think." Harry said, patting her hand. "Thought it would be okay."

"Yeah, same. I didn't think Chase would -"

"I know you've all not seen each other for however long but now is _not_ the time for a catch up. Save it for break time please." Ms. Smith said as she swept across the room toward the teens who had pulled their seats over to Buttercup and Butch's desk to chat - instead of doing the comprehension work on the new book they had started like they were supposed to be doing.

The others scooted back to their desks, leaving Butch and Buttercup to return to their work - or at least pretend to until she got back to her desk.

Buttercup peered at Butch curiously; he was fiddling with the corner of his textbook idly. Why had he helped her that night? She just couldn't get her head around it.

"Hey, Butch." Buttercup found herself saying before she was able to think about it anymore.

He looked up at her expectantly. "I just wanted to say - I mean, I'm not sure I even -" She paused to stop herself babbling. Butch had furrowed his brow at her. She was hardly ever lost for words, it sort of unnerved him a bit. "Thank you." She blurted out. "For what you did for me on New Year's Eve. I don't think I said it before but, thank you."

"Oh," Butch blinked, shrugging lightly. He wasn't sure how to respond to being thanked for something, it didn't happen often. It almost felt unnatural to him. "Don't mention it."

There was a slightly open pause between them both, in which jade eyes looked into forest, almost intrigued.

"Why did you do it?" Buttercup asked in a small voice.

"Why did I do what?" Butch asked, confused.

"You know, why did you follow us upstairs? What made you check in on me? I mean, my _actual_ friends didn't even do that. Yet, you did."

Butch blinked, thinking back to that night. A lot of it was blurry. But he remembered the odd feeling in his stomach. He'd felt uneasy. Uneasy for someone else, which wasn't a feeling he was accustomed to. Cody had done as well, he'd told him to go after them. Would he have followed her even if Cody hadn't have said anything? Maybe not straight away, but he felt like he would have done at some point. "I dunno. It confused me as well, to be honest. I just, something didn't sit right with me. It's a bit blurry cos, I was a bit wasted too but, my stomach felt weird as shit and, well - you were tanked and he clearly had plans for that night, if you know what I mean…"

Buttercup nodded slowly. She knew what he meant. "I've literally been trying to get my head around why you helped me, why you basically saved me from something that would have been so shitty and awful had you not have been there."

"I weren't gunna just sit there and let that happen, was I? Even I have my limits. Don't sweat it. Not so evil now, huh?" His usual grin appeared on his face at his last question, and Buttercup found herself smirking back at him.

"You're confusing the hell out of me, that's for sure." Buttercup replied and he sniggered.

"Well, you go on about it being important and special, that wouldn't have been special. I doubt you'd have even have remembered it." Butch said, and Buttercup nodded slowly again, her smile faltering slightly.

"Yeah, you're right…" She murmured.

"Maybe you'll actually get off my back a bit now. What with me saving your virginity and all. And helping towards preventing your Dad grounding you forever more." Butch said, and Buttercup smirked again.

"Oh god, he'd shit a brick if he knew…" Buttercup muttered, imagining the Professor learning who's house they'd stayed the night at. "Listen, I know you joked about it and all but, did anything _actually_ happen at your place? Between… Us? It's a bit blurry and, I dunno, I've been told I can get a little handsy when I'm drunk." Buttercup said, her face reddening ever so slightly.

"You're telling me." Butch said with a knowing smile and Buttercup's face fell, mortified. And she _properly_ blushed.

"Oh god, I'll never drink again if I get THAT stupid when I do." Buttercup grimaced, and Butch tutted.

"Excuse me, but I am in my prime!" Butch exclaimed, mock shocked.

"Whatever girlfriend." Buttercup responded. "Soo, what happened?"

Butch could remember that part of the night very clearly. "You kissed me." Butch said, and Buttercup's face came out in a blush. "More than once. The first one was for New Year's.. Midnight and all.. But the rest, well... Weren't. But I am a respectable man and I'm saving myself for marriage. So I shunned your advances."

Buttercup felt herself smiling as she held back a laugh.

"You tried to overpower me, I screamed a lot, and then you passed out." Butch continued and Buttercup did laugh now.

"That didn't happen did it?" She asked, and he smiled a small smile.

"Some of it did."

Buttercup laughed. "Did I really kiss you? More than once?!"

"You did. You loved it too, by the way, if you were wondering." Butch said, leaning back in his chair, still smirking. "Oh Butch, oh you're so amazing!" He crooned in a feminine voice until she punched him on the arm.

"Shut the fuck up I did not say that!" She cried.

"Somehow," He continued. "In my inebriated state, I managed to control myself - that's right folks, _I_ stopped _you._ But who could blame you?" He said as he stretched.

She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. And her face suddenly felt extremely hot.

...

"I can't believe my luck. The one day I come in in a dress -" Buttercup began to grumble, and Blossom interrupted her.

"In _uniform."_

"In a _dress!"_ Buttercup responded, spitting the word out like it was poison in her mouth. "Dixon has the audacity to call us to his office so he can presumably get all smug thinking he's won this war."

Bubbles giggled at her sister's dramatics as they approached the Principal's office - they'd been called to see him, but they weren't sure why.

"I really don't think that's why we've been called to see him. He's probably just checking in. It being the first day back and all." Bubbles said cheerfully as they rounded the corner to Principal Dixon's office.

"Hello girls, Principal Dixon is ready to see you right away." The receptionist said with a perkier than usual smile, getting up out of her seat and opening the Principal's door for them.

"Thanks Miss Fink-" Blossom didn't get any further, as the wind was knocked right out of her when she entered the Principal's office.

"Ahh, girls, lovely to see you back. Did you have a nice Christmas?" Principal Dixon said, looking away from the five students stood to the side of his desk, three of which were not dressed in school uniform.

Blossom didn't answer, she was still too mesmerised by one of the figures stood in the room.

Her sisters had waited for her to answer; after shooting her confused looks, Bubbles did instead. "We did, Principal Dixon, thank you. It was very quiet, with little disturbances or trouble." She added, trying to emphasize how good the boys had been in case this was about them.

"Good, good, I'm err, I'm glad to hear." Principal Dixon stammered a little distracted by Buttercup in correct school uniform, but didn't dwell on it. Judging by the look on the brunette's face, he knew to pick his battles wisely. "I've just bought the three of you here to introduce you to our French exchange students: Daphne Martin, Josephine Bernard, and Patrice Dupont."

Principal Dixon gestured to the three students not wearing uniform stood to the side of his desk, and suddenly it became clear what had Blossom so transfixed: The first girl, Daphne Martin, was tall, very tall, with auburn hair, and was quite plump and round. Josephine Bernard, the second girl, was short, shorter than even Blossom was, and slight, with platinum blonde hair and a meek expression. And the boy, Patrice Dupont, well. He was gorgeous. He had thick, dark brown waves, almond shaped bronze eyes and full, pouty lips. His eyes met Blossom's and he smiled; Blossom's breath hitched.

"Oh my." Bubbles said in a quiet, awed voice. It had suddenly clicked what all the fuss was about.

"And Josephine, Daphne and Patrice, this is Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium, the Powerpuff girls, I'm sure you've heard of them." Principal Dixon explained to the three students. Blossom only just noticed that Melvin Meeks and Claudia Griffiths, another student from her year, were stood by the three french students as well. She didn't know why, she didn't care either. Melvin had said hi to her more than once, but Blossom was lost in Patrice's coffee coloured eyes.

"Ahh, les filles Powerpuff, vous êtes marveilleux!" Daphne cried, her eyes lighting up.

"Merci!" Bubbles replied with a sweet smile.

"I mostly wanted to speak to you, Blossom." Principal Dixon said, and Blossom finally (and very slowly) tore her eyes from the exchange students, looking to the Principal and trying to become a sentient being again. "Our guests will be with us for the next week; Melvin will be looking after Josephine, Claudia will be working with Daphne, would you mind overseeing Patrice for the week? That is, if you don't mind juggling Brick as well, of course. Not that he's done much to make me feel he needs observing, I must admit."

"No, that's, that's - that will be fine, Principal Dixon." Blossom stammered, looking over at Patrice again, who had a charming smile on his face.

"Oh I'm sure Blossom won't mind juggling Patrice _and_ Brick for the week." Buttercup added, and Bubbles giggled. Blossom was too gripped by Patrice Dupont to even notice her sister's comment.

"Brilliant! Well, why don't you all get better acquainted? And then you can give our guests a tour around the school."

Patrice approached Blossom instantly, taking ahold of her hand gently. "J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, urrr, looking after me, pour la semaine, Mademoiselle Blossom."

"Ahhhhhhhhh no, I mean, erm, non, not at all. I don't mind, I, um, avec plaisir!" Blossom stuttered, her face extremely red as she racked her brains to remember the basic french she knew. Her mind had gone to mush.

"Smooooth." Buttercup commented, but still Blossom didn't even respond.

"Bubbles, Buttercup, feel free to head back to class now. Thank you for coming down." Principal Dixon said, opening the door to his office for them.

"Bye Blossom!" Bubbles called to her sister, who murmured a goodbye without even looking round. Melvin glared at Blossom and Patrice respectively.

Buttercup smirked, rolling her eyes as Bubbles giggled.

...

"Oh my god you guys!" Robin cried as she pulled a chair up beside Bubbles and placed her break time snack down on the table.

"First day back, and my table's been swarmed, again." Brick muttered under his breath, and Boomer smirked at him.

"Have you seen the new French exchange student?! He is très très beau!" Robin said, putting on a thick French accent.

"What the hell? I haven't seen him yet! When did you see him?!" Kim cried, almost outraged.

"When I went to the toilet earlier during class, I saw Blossom showing him around. He is a complete hottie!" Robin said as Kim groaned.

"Blossom's showing him around?! No fair! I wanna show the French fittie around!"

"I imagine Blossom is _thoroughly_ enjoying showing him around." Bubbles said with a shrewd smile. "She was practically drooling when she first laid eyes on him."

"I do _not_ blame her." Robin said flatly.

Brick cocked a brow as he listened. So that's where Blossom had been. She hadn't turned up to their last couple of lessons. Not that he'd noticed, much... He couldn't imagine her drooling over some guy. Almost every other female student in the school, yes, he could picture that, but not Blossom. It puzzled him somewhat.

As if on cue, the doors to the cafeteria opened, and Blossom came through, walking beside a tall, and conventionally good looking guy dressed all in black. He was chatting enthusiastically to Blossom in mostly French, with a few English words and sentences thrown in every now and then.

Blossom was in an almost trance like state as he spoke, nodding occasionally with wide, bewildered eyes. Robin held back laughter, spluttering as they passed them. Kim didn't look too dissimilar to how Blossom had done when she'd first laid eyes on Patrice; her jaw was hung open a little, her eyes bugged.

Brick shook his head, sending his counterpart a chastising look; not that she even noticed. He'd expected different, better even, from her.

"Oh wow." Kim murmured, and Bubbles giggled.

"I know." The blue puff agreed, and they all turned in their seats as Blossom and Patrice walked past, Melvin, Claudia and the two French girls following on behind.

Boomer frowned as he watched the girls' before him faces melt at the exchange student, Bubbles in particular. Okay sure, he _was_ a good looking guy, but come on…!

Once the two of them had passed the table, Blossom turned around momentarily, mouthing "Oh my GOD!" at her friends before whizzing back around, walking in step with Patrice as he gazed around at the cafeteria.

"Yes, Blossom is _definitely_ enjoying herself." Bubbles confirmed with another laugh. Kim and Robin giggled at the redhead's out of the ordinary behaviour too.

But Brick didn't laugh. He only pulled a perplexed, stony face, as he continued to eat his lunch.

...

Brick sighed as he turned the page in his textbook savagely, glaring at his counterpart who was sat beside him in their usual seats in World History. She was sat to his right, but she wasn't present, her mind was elsewhere completely. And it was starting to piss Brick off.

Mr. Index had had a small switch around in the seating plan, he had placed the new exchange students on a desk together at the front of the classroom not far from him. Brick and Blossom were still sat where they sat last term, except now, Blossom was glancing over at the table by the teacher's desk, a red hue and a dreamy smile on her face.

She had her book open on the fourth or fifth page, and had looked down at it once or twice, even though they were supposed to be reading from pages 3 to 14.

"Who'd have known all this time, all I needed to do in order to keep you distracted was get some typically attractive French guy to swan around you for a bit. Seems too simple but, clearly that's where I went wrong." Brick muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he studied the redhead beside him.

"Mmm, I know." Blossom mumbled, not paying attention.

"You're not even listening to a single word I'm saying." Brick said, his voice irked somewhat.

Blossom nodded slowly, smiling a bashful smile; Patrice had looked her way.

Brick rolled his eyes. "I can say whatever I want right now, can't I? And you'd probably agree with me. Anythinggggg at all." Blossom nodded lazily. "You're a self important know it all, did you know that?"

"I know." Blossom murmured, and Brick smirked.

"Oh good, good. Glad you know. You look frustratingly good with no clothes on, were you aware of that?" Brick asked her, and she sighed blissfully. Brick had to hold back laughter. "It was a magnificent sight wasn't it: Me, in all my naked glory. Etched into your memory, I'd imagine?"

"Yeah, yeah -" Blossom answered, then blinked, looking at Brick, who laughed suddenly. "What's so funny?"

"You." Brick answered, but there was an ounce of venom in his voice. "You're not even fucking listening to me."

"Oh," Blossom muttered, her cheeks going red. "Sorry. I was just -"

"Staring at the pouty faced French boy?" Brick answered for her, and Blossom went redder.

"Don't be ridiculous." She answered quickly, and Brick shook his head at her again in a disapproving manner.

"You've barely read any of the textbook either." Brick added, and she took ahold of her book, hiding her face behind it.

"Yes I have!" She replied snappily, and Brick watched her in mild dismay.

Girls were fucking confusing as hell.

...

"Oh my god Blossom!" Kim cried as Blossom came around the corner and joined the queue to get into class. "I am so freaking jealous! He is _stunning!"_

Blossom was beaming as she stood with Bubbles, Kim, Robin, Mary, Hollie and Julie and waited with them to go inside for after lunch roll call. "I know!" Blossom replied, letting go of her usual collected demeanor to enjoy being a teenage girl for once. "And he's so interesting!"

"And gorgeous!" Julie chimed in and Blossom giggled.

"Well yes, he's _very_ easy on the eyes too!" The pink puff agreed. After looking around briefly, Julie asked her where Patrice was. "He's at Principal Dixon's office, he registers there."

"How long is he here for?" Robin asked.

"Please say forever." Kim begged and Blossom laughed again.

"Only this week. He's flying home Sunday." Blossom said, and rounds of disappointed 'Ohhh's' were heard from the group of girls.

"Guess we better make the most of him while we can!" Robin cried. "You'll have to introduce us."

"Yes, please!" Kim nodded enthusiastically. "Seeing as he's my future husband and all, it's probably a good idea that we meet." They laughed at Kim's eagerness.

"You know, sometimes I have no idea what he's said, my French is quite limited in comparison to the other languages I know, and he talks so fast and fluently, but, it's just nice to look at him and watch him talk you know?" Blossom admitted, and they giggled and agreed with her.

"Oh but French is such a sexy sounding language isn't it! Honestly, he can say whatever!" Kim cried.

"So you _do_ realise you turn into a brain dead idiot every time he talks to you then?" Brick asked spitefully, interrupting suddenly. Blossom glared at him; she hadn't even realised he was stood with Boomer and Mike in front of them in the queue.

Their form tutor came around the corner then and unlocked the classroom door, allowing everyone to file inside.

"You do realise you're a jerk, don't you?" Blossom asked him back, but her cheeks had gone slightly red.

Bubbles turned back and glared at Brick as well, linking arms with her sister. "Just ignore him." She muttered. "Come on."

They pushed past him and headed into class for roll call. Julie, Robin, Mary and Kim followed behind a little awkwardly.

After they all passed, Brick came face to face with his blonde brother, who was shaking his head at him slowly.

"What?!" Brick asked, irritated.

"You sure do know how to talk to the ladies Brick." Boomer murmured, before turning and sidling into the class.

Brick growled frustratedly before following. He wasn't sure _why_ he did it but he knew he couldn't help himself and had to make a comment. Hearing her whittle on like some lovesick teenager over a dopey faced French boy she'd _just_ met was really starting to grate on him. Clearly being an asshole was in his DNA. Or something like that…

...

"Right, settle down everyone! Settle down. Welcome back, did everyone enjoy the holidays?" Mrs Clark asked, and the majority of her art class, if not the more enthusiastic members at least, answered all at once, and she nodded in response. "Good, I'm glad to hear. But, we're back at school now, so it's time to get back down to business and start our new topic for this term. Which is," She turned to face the whiteboard behind her, writing on it in big letters: "'Art: Definition of me.'"

She was met with a mixture of intrigued and confused glances from the 20 odd students before her, and she smiled an almost satisfied smile.

Boomer wasn't smiling though, he was one of the confused faces in the crowd.

"What does that even mean?" Kim hissed to the others on her table, voicing Boomer's thoughts.

"Art." Mrs Clark said, placing the whiteboard marker down on her desk. "What does it mean to _you?_ What do _you_ mean to _it?_ What place does it have in your life? What place does it have in your heart? These are the types of questions I want you to think about, and begin to answer, through your art over this topic."

"Well that clears that up." Kim added sarcastically, and the others giggled.

"Shh!" Bubbles said through her stifled laughter.

"Who are you? What are you?" Mrs Clark continued, turning to write some of the questions and musings down.

"Confused as hell." Kim murmured, and Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"By the end of this term, I want you to know. And you'll need to know too, as we're holding an art show in two months time to showcase your work."

"Oh what?!" Kim groaned, and Boomer's face fell into one of dread and fear.

Mrs Clark carried on talking but it faded into the background as Boomer began to imagine his work, his cruddy work on display, and no one coming to look at it, everyone turning their nose up at it, at _him,_ the _Rowdyruff boy._

His brothers, they wouldn't come. He didn't think they would anyway. And then who else was there to come? Oh this just felt pointless already.

"Don't look so frightened! It'll be fun!" He glanced up at the sound of Bubbles' voice beside him, a reassuring whisper. He forced a slanted smile onto his face. "It will!" She insisted.

"I want to know, and I want you all to discover, what defines you as a person, through your art, and other's art. Your peers, your favourite artists. Today we are going to start by drawing happiness." Mrs Clark said, and a murmur of confusion buzzed amongst the students.

"Erm, what?" Kim asked, aloud this time, and Mrs Clark smiled.

"I want you _all_ to draw happiness." She simply reiterated, turning to face the whiteboard once again, and writing 'Happiness' in curly script.

"Can you explain any more than that?" Robin asked with a slightly deflated hand in the air.

"It is pretty self explanatory. Draw whatever it is that makes you happy; what you think defines your happiness in life. Draw it. Whether it be, a place, an item, an activity, a person, even, a time in your life. Draw it. Show us." Mrs Clark replied, and Robin nodded slowly.

"This seems too simple…" Mary muttered slowly, and their art teacher chuckled.

"It doesn't have to be hard or easy. Just draw what makes you happy. I want you start with a brainstorming mind map, then get to work on the art itself."

There was a slight flurry as students got up to collect supplies from the corner of the classroom to begin their work.

Boomer sunk down lower at his desk, furrowing his brow as he idly wondered, what _did_ make him happy? He glanced at his counterpart, who was already scribbling and sketching fervently in her notebook, and pondered why he didn't even know?

...

"Well," Kim said, her pencil poised in the air, ready to start drawing the first branch of her mind map. "In case you wondered, or hadn't already guessed, my happiness piece is going to be about Patrice Dupont."

The others laughed, all but Mike and Boomer, who smirked and rolled their eyes respectively.

"Have you even spoken to him yet?" Robin asked.

"No but, he's noticed me. I noticed him noticing me." She replied, a determined, albeit a little obsessive glint in her eye.

"I think the only thing he's noticed in the couple of days he has been here is Blossom." Mike added, and Kim pouted lightly.

Her friends giggled at her. "Maybe you should just go introduce yourself. He's just a guy, after all." Bubbles suggested, and Kim scoffed a little.

"And what, curl up and die on the spot? No way. I'd probably just turn into a Kim puddle on the floor." Kim responded. "And he is not just a _guy_ \- he's a French God."

"Is he really that good looking?" Boomer asked, his brow still furrowed, as it had been the moment the topic, and the art display had been announced.

"Do you have eyes, Boomer?" Kim asked the ruff bluntly, who blinked back at her.

"Yes… But, a _God?_ Seriously?" Boomer said, baffled still, and Bubbles and Robin giggled.

"Kim isn't the best person to ask, she's in love." Bubbles briefly explained, and Kim sighed as she began to sketch a curly, looping red branch, presumably to be about Patrice.

"I can see he's a good looking guy, I mean, he's no -" Boomer paused, turning around and glancing around the classroom quickly. "He doesn't look a _thing_ like most of this class." He concluded as his friends laughed/tutted at him. "But, is he as handsome as everyone's making out? Or is it the french thing or something? Cos even _your sister_ is drooling at the sight of him and, well, I've never seen Blossom remotely interested romantically in anyone, ever.."

Bubbles smirked. "Blossom is just as human as the rest of us, secretly. She just doesn't want anyone to know."

"Sounds like Brick…" Boomer muttered.

Bubbles nodded her agreement as she continued. "Patrice _is_ a good looking guy, but it's probably mostly the novelty of it. He's new, he won't be here long, he's french, big, almond eyes…" She began to list off, and Boomer felt an odd feeling bubbling up in his stomach, and frowned.

"Yeah, yeah, okay we get it. He's a french God." Boomer said, almost bluntly. Bubbles' brow creased at him briefly, but she noticed Mike looked as fed up of talking about Patrice as Boomer did. But, maybe not as annoyed as Boomer suddenly seemed. She couldn't help but smirk - he was jealous, and all she'd said was he was good looking.

Conversation moved on to their work then, and Boomer put his head down, beginning to work on his mind map. Happiness. He scrawled the words out in the centre of his page, drawing a big cloud around them. Then, big, thick raindrops, coming down from the cloud, hitting the bottom of his paper in a puddle.

He felt even more miserable now. He didn't like hearing Bubbles talk about someone else like that. It made his stomach feel weird and his chest feel like he'd been punched, hard. He felt jealous. And then he felt stupid for feeling jealous because it wasn't even like she was saying she loved the guy, she was just voicing what every female in the school was thinking, it seemed. It didn't mean anything. And it wasn't even like she was _his_ to get jealous over.

He was probably feeling more crappy about it all as he'd not had the chance to speak to Bubbles more about what had happened, or more what had almost happened, at the New Year's Eve party. She'd not spoken to him about it either. They touched on it on New Year's Day, on their way to get food from Mini Malphs, but not much.

God, he felt stupid. But that was a feeling he was used to. He stopped drawing raindrops, swapping for a lighter coloured pencil and beginning to add some lightning bolts to his picture. He reached for more shades of grey, his mind map becoming a drawing of its own right now, an extremely gloomy one at that.

Bubbles, who had been concentrating on her own work, glanced over at his page, and frowned. She looked at his face; he looked as moody and troubled as his redheaded brother normally did. She didn't like it; it didn't suit him at all.

She wondered if he'd thought about their almost moment, at the party. She certainly had done. She just didn't know what to do next, or how to handle the entire situation. So, she was kind of just letting whatever happens happen, for now.

Before thinking, she reached for a yellow pencil from her pencil case, and pulled the piece of paper he was working on from beneath him. Boomer looked up suddenly, confused.

Bubbles drew a sun in the only corner that was bare. She drew it big and bright, with rays boring down onto the dismal scene he'd already penned on the paper.

When she was finished, she slid the piece of paper back to Boomer. He looked down at it, a small smile playing about his lips. When he looked up at at the blonde puff, she was carrying on with her work. But she was smiling too, happy to see a smile back on his face now.

...

Blossom wasn't talking to Brick.

It had been a couple of days now, and she hadn't uttered a word to him. Not since he made that comment to her about that French exchange student, Patrice, the other day.

But Brick didn't care. It didn't bother him at all. He knew if he just said sorry, or even behaved in a minutely contrite manner, she would probably give and talk to him again, but that wasn't going to happen. There was absolutely no way he was going to say sorry. He'd meant what he said and he wasn't wrong; she was turning into a blob of stupidity when she was around this Patrice guy.

Lunch time was almost over. He had Trigonometry next. With Blossom. _And_ Patrice, he imagined. He sighed, glaring over at the two of them, sat a couple of tables away.

Her rose eyes, they glittered as they spoke to each other. Why was he making her face light up like that? He'd never seen her look like that before. Apart from maybe when they got talking - he'd noticed at times she forgot herself and talked to him normally, like they had no previous history.

No, she didn't look at him _quite_ like that. Why would she? Brick deepened his glare at his own thoughts. He didn't even _want_ her to look at him like that.

"Don't worry Brick, he's only here this week."

Brick looked around at the owner of the voice. It was Bubbles; his lunch table had once again been mobbed by Boomer, his counterpart and their friends. He'd forgotten they were even there on this occasion though.

He frowned at the blue puff, arching a brow. "What? I don't care.."

Bubbles smirked in reply. "Right, right. I can see you really don't."

Brick suppressed an eye roll. She was just as meddling as his brother. "I don't. I just look forward to everyone going back to normal."

"By everyone do you mean Blossom?" Bubbles pushed, the smirk still on her face.

"By everyone," He said, getting to his feet and slinging his bag on his back. "I mean everyone."

"Sure. Sure you do." Bubbles grinned, watching him go.

Brick didn't suppress his eye roll this time. He let it go, especially as he walked past Blossom, and the pouty faced French boy...

...

Sure enough, Patrice was sat with a chair angled onto the side of Blossom's desk in Trig, leaning over close to Blossom as he chatted with her in broken English, with bits of French thrown in too. Brick's desk was beside Blossom's, which meant he was getting a front row seat view of this flirt fest. Though that was being a little over the top; it was more Patrice flirting and batting his lashes, and Blossom, staring back at him, doe-eyed, rosy cheeked and awed.

Brick, a permanent glare scribed onto his face, did not need this shit.

It was irritating, and more to the point, _vomit inducing._ And so not what he thought Blossom was like. He wasn't sure if that was the main thing annoying him. But, he didn't want to think about that too much - it really shouldn't have bothered him at all.

But it did.

He really did not want to think about that though.

Patrice was pointing down at her work, following her swirly, tidy handwriting with his finger as he spoke in a low murmur. Then he rested his hand on top of hers. Brick watched her eyes go from her work, to her hand, and her cheeks flushing redder than they already were, rose eyes widening.

Brick rolled his eyes so violently a light scoff escaped his mouth before he could stop it.

Blossom's eyes flitted up to him rapidly, her expression going from soft to hard in a matter of milliseconds. She glared at him, then cleared her throat, and slowly got to her feet. Patrice pulled his hand away, looking at her with confusion.

"I just need to go talk to Mr, erm, to our teacher…" She burbled, then looked at Patrice again and remembered he was French. "Erm, parler à mon, urr, teacher…"

Brick watched her go, shaking his head slightly. What a wreck. He'd never seen her like this before. It mostly pissed him off but it half fascinated him. Seeing her act so - so _human._

When he turned back around to return to his work, he could see the pouty French boy in his peripheral vision, looking at him.

"Salut." Patrice said, with a friendly smile. Brick gave him a flat, uninterested look back, and didn't answer him. But Patrice didn't get the message.

"Ta copine est très belle." He said, looking over at Blossom, who was stood talking with their teacher at the front of the room.

Brick pulled an incredulous face at Patrice, glancing back at Blossom quickly, then turning to face Patrice once again. "Are you fucking joking?" He asked him, but he only stared back a little confused. "She is not my -" Brick sighed.

"Erm, excusez-moi?" Patrice asked slowly.

"Elle n'est pas ma copine." Brick answered, and Patrice was surprised, but relieved by how fluently he spoke French.

"Pardon, pardon! Je suis content." Patrice said, smiling as Blossom returned to her seat. Brick just looked to the heavens, going back to the work set in front of him. His girlfriend. Honestly. If he really did think that, why the hell had he spent so much of his time flirting and purring away to her, right in front of him?!

"Blossom," Patrice said in his thick French accent. "I am err, wondering if you will venez déjeuner avec moi, to erm, thank you, pour être si accueillant, to me..?"

Blossom blinked at him a couple of times, racking her brains to translate as quickly as she could so she could answer him - she was positive he was asking her a question. Why did everything fall out of her brain when he looked at her?! Déjeuner, he had said déjeuner, that was lunch, or dinner, right? Avec moi, that was with me, she was certain of that, dinner with me, dinner with me, was he asking her on a date?!

"He's asking you to go to dinner with him." Brick suddenly said flatly, interrupting her thoughts. Blossom looked over at her counterpart, doe eyed and bewildered. _Good lord,_ Brick thought.

"I, yes, oui, I, I'd love to. Ce serait bien..!" Blossom answered him, wishing with all her being that Brick wasn't sat right there, listening, and _translating_ for goodness sake! She didn't need him to do that! She always figured out what he meant eventually.. Most of the time anyway.

"Ouias!" Patrice cried happily. Blossom smiled, trying to ignore Brick, who she could see rolling his eyes beside her.

...

"How old is this, Patrick or whatever his name is?" The Professor asked, eliciting a giggle from Bubbles and a scoff from Buttercup.

Blossom suppressed a giggle, allowing a small smile to play about her lips as she answered her father, again. "He's 17 Professor, the same age as us. And his name is _Patrice."_

"I'm not sure how I feel about this. I mean, you've known him all of 5 minutes… And now you want to go and see him outside of school time?" The Professor muttered, his brow furrowed as he stirred his cup of coffee absentmindedly.

"Oh Professor, you're the cutest when you go all, overprotective Dad." Bubbles said with a warm smile. The Professor smiled but his brow was still creased.

"It's one date, Professor. Then he goes thousands of miles away back to France. I don't ask for much. Let me have this." Blossom said, her voice sincere and eyes pleading.

The Professor sighed. "Okay fine. But you're to be home by curfew-"

"I'll be home long before then." Blossom inputted.

"AND I want to hear from you at least twice by text message to check that you're okay."

"Of course. Thanks Professor." Blossom said, planting a kiss on her father's cheek.

Bubbles squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly. "Let's go and pick you out something to wear."

"Aaaaaand this is where I tap out. I'll be in the lounge if I'm needed." Buttercup said, hovering out of the room, no longer interested.

...

The evening was going so well. Blossom's face was actually aching from smiling so much, and she needn't of bothered with any blusher on her face, as her cheeks had remained rosy most of the time she'd been with Patrice.

They had met at 6pm at a small but quaint Italian restaurant in downtown Townsville of Blossom's choosing. Patrice had been the perfect gentleman, doing his best to speak English as much as possible, attempting to pay for Blossom's meal (though Blossom had declined and paid her own half - Melvin had given her a bit of a complex), and just generally being his charming, dreamy self.

It had been perfectly pleasant, and Blossom had found herself not wanting it to be over as they'd slowly exited the restaurant.

"Umm, would you like to, aller se promener? A erm, walk? A tour, of your city." Patrice suggested, and Blossom smiled as she realised what he was proposing.

"Oh! Yeah, okay, sure! Erm, oui! I can show you, erm, the park? Parc central… There's a certain spot at night, its beautiful - vous pouvez voir les étoiles. C'est si beau." Blossom replied, beginning to walk in the direction towards Townsville Central Park.

"Aussi beau que toi?" Patrice asked, and Blossom felt her cheeks warm once again.

...

"And the best place to sit, in my opinion, is right on this bench here." Blossom said, as her and Patrice came around the corner of the shrubbery to a solitary bench. There were just trees a few yards in front of it, but if you looked up, there was a gap in the branches just big enough to see several stars dotted in the dark navy sky. "C'est mon préféré." Blossom said with a warm smile.

"Est très isolé…" Patrice muttered, glancing around to his sides, and over his shoulder behind him.

"What?" Blossom asked, before figuring out what he'd said. "Oh, yeah its nice and remote - c'est tranquille." She replied innocently, sitting down on the bench. Patrice peered at her from beneath his eyelashes, sitting down close next to her on the bench.

Blossom did notice just how close he was sitting next to her but didn't focus on it. Her eyes were on the stars in the sky, and as she opened her mouth to comment on them, Patrice leant in closer, his breath on her neck as he spoke.

"Je ne peux pas attendre de te baiser, je l'attends depuis que je vous ai rencontré." He murmured in a low, husky drawl. Everything happened quicker than Blossom could compute. Before she'd even registered what Patrice had said, or even attempted to decipher any words she understood from it, Patrice had put his hand on her thigh and squeezed it.

She glanced down at it, her expression flat. "Umm, Patrice, do you want to remove your hand?" She asked him, matter of fact.

His hand then tried to travel further up her skirt, and she felt his lips touch her neck, before she pushed him away, gently at first.

"Hey, hey - stop! What are you doing?!" Blossom asked, her voice coming out in a strange, almost sad sounding noise. He was ruining it, why was he ruining it?

Patrice ignored her protests, trying again, his hand on her thigh wandering upwards once more, his other hand suddenly clamped onto one of her breasts, his lips coming closer to her face again. He began to murmur once again. "Viens sur ma jolie petite fleur -"

Blossom shoved him off of her with such force that he ended up flat on his behind a few feet away, sitting on the sodden grass, an outraged expression on his face. He began talking - cursing, Blossom assumed, in French quickly and angrily. Blossom didn't really catch a lot of what he said, she didn't care to know either, she could already interpret that it was negative.

She caught the last thing he said to her: "Je pensais que tu étais facile!"

She'd caught that. _Easy._ He'd thought she was easy. She didn't, couldn't respond, she just sat there, shattered, as he continued his angered tirade.

When he'd done shouting, he shook his head at her in disgust, spat on the ground and stalked off.

Blossom exhaled slowly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She noticed then she was shaking. Why was she shaking? She wasn't scared - she didn't feel scared. She felt sad. And disappointed. And above all, naive.

Was that _really_ all he was after? The entire week, from Monday to Thursday, had he only been so keenly talking to her for that? She blinked, then immediately regretted it as she felt a couple of warm tears hit her cheeks.

And now she was crying. God, she felt _pathetic._ How could she be so stupid? How could she fall for that? Why did it have to end like that?

Est très isolé, he had said. It's very isolated. 'Oh yeah it's nice and quiet!' She'd replied. God, she was so annoyed with herself. He'd clearly had other things planned and there she was thinking they could just sit and look at the stars together.

She placed her head in her hands, allowing herself to cry for a moment. She had liked him. She had let herself like him. She fell straight into his palms up until then. She'd been _such_ an idiot.

Wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand, she caught her breath, and got to her feet. No more crying now. It was silly, she'd known him 4 days, it didn't matter.

But it _did_ matter. Why did he think it was okay to do that? Had she given off some sort of sign, or signal? No, definitely not. Surely not?

Sighing raggedly, she wandered through the park towards the nearest exit, her head filled with too many thoughts to just take flight and head home. Her cell phone began to ring then, distracting her.

"Hello?" She said, sniffing, and trying to sound normal.

 _"Heyyy,"_ Buttercup said, a jovial tone to her voice. _"Soo, how's your date going? Is it tres magnifiq -"_

Blossom interrupted her. "What do you want, Buttercup?"

Buttercup sensed the snippy tone to her sister's voice, but she also detected something else - something off. _"What's the matter?"_ She asked, her voice a slight edge to it.

"Nothing." Blossom bit back, and Buttercup knew for certain it was something then.

 _"Things not going so well?"_ Buttercup pried, and Blossom answered her quickly and simply.

"No. Patrice is, is a massive jerk!"

 _"Seriously?"_ Buttercup replied. _"What happened?"_

"I'll tell you later," Blossom said miserably. "I'm on my way home now. Did you need something anyway?"

 _"Oh,"_ Buttercup answered. _"I was gunna ask you to pick me up some candy when you were done. Sounds like you could do with some too?"_

Blossom glanced behind her towards the high rises and the hustle and bustle of downtown Townsville surrounding the park. The nearest Mini Malphs wasn't far. But the nearest Mini Malphs she could think of was _also_ the Mini Malphs on the block that the Rowdyruff boys lived on. Not that that mattered.

"I _could_ do with some. Fine, I won't be long." Blossom responded to her sister down the phone.

_"Awesome. See you soon."_

"Bye." Blossom said, sliding her phone back into her purse with a sigh, and taking flight. She dabbed at her face as she flew, hoping the make up Bubbles had put on her wasn't now all over her face.

She landed on the corner of the street by the closest Mini Malphs. And it was indeed the Rowdyruff's closest store, the one on their block. Quickly she whipped her phone from her purse, checking her reflection - her make up had survived the tears. 

As she took a few steps toward the store, she suddenly imagined herself bumping into Brick, him knowing her date with Patrice had been tonight. And there she stood, all dressed up, with no date beside her, looking pathetic.

She halted. She'd go to another store. There were plenty of them dotted about Townsville, she didn't _need_ to go to this one, regardless of it being closest. She could go to any of them. She certainly didn't need to give Brick Jojo anymore ammo.

Turning rapidly on her heels, she took a few quick steps around the corner, about to take off once more, but didn't, because instead she went straight into a brick wall.

A brick wall? Right in the middle of the path? It hadn't been there seconds ago?! As she shook her head and focused her sight again she realised she was half right. Brick, yes, wall, no. Just Brick.

"Oh are you kidding me…" She muttered under her breath, holding onto her head for a few seconds as Brick rubbed his chest momentarily.

"Fucking hell, watch where you're go- " Brick began, but his tone changed the moment he laid eyes on her. "Blossom - what are you - are you okay?"

Blossom frowned at him, and for a few moments she genuinely looked sad - it completely threw Brick. He looked her up and down. She was wearing a stripy long sleeved t shirt, with a wide neck that revealed her shoulders and her collar bones - god he'd never noticed her _collar bones_ \- and a short black skirt that hung from her waist, reaching a couple of inches above her knees. Opaque stockings were covering those legs of hers and a pair of suede ankle boots which - he liked her in boots, a lot. Her hair was its usual waterfall of orange, cascading down her back, a couple of sections swept up and pinned at the side. She looked great. Really great.

All except the slight wetness around her eyes and the dejected look on her face.

"Oh god.." Blossom muttered, covering her face in her hands momentarily, and Brick felt his back stiffen slightly as a part of him panicked inside - he'd thought she was about to cry. He was not equipped to deal with that. But she didn't cry, she only groaned, then uncovered her face again, looking at him with that same troubled expression on her face.

Blossom was internally despairing. Brick, ROWDYRUFF BOY BRICK, was asking her if she was okay, and it made her feel even more pathetic.

"No, not really.." She finally answered. "But, it's nothing -"

"What's up?" Brick asked straight away, annoying himself at how eager to know he sounded. But he _did_ want to know.

"It doesn't matter, I was just uhh, going to get some candy from the store…" Blossom murmured, glancing back at the shop she'd originally been leaving.

"The store that you were walking away from?" Brick clarified, and Blossom nodded with a little sigh.

"Yep. That's the one." She confirmed.

"Well, I was going in there too." He said, both of them slowly walking towards the store entrance, neither wanting to acknowledge they were going in together.

As the fluorescent yellow lights of the store hit her face when they entered the Mini Malphs, Brick looked at her closely. She'd been crying. He was certain of it. He couldn't imagine her crying. He didn't like it. She was someone he had beaten the crap out of on numerous occasions throughout the years, and she'd _never_ cried. Not once, that he'd ever seen anyway. She'd gotten back up and fought back, and never shed a tear. What the hell could make _her_ cry?

"So wasn't tonight your date with the French fry?" Brick asked as casually as he could muster. Blossom frowned deeper than she had been previously.

"Yes." She muttered, turning towards the cakes and confectionery aisle. "It was."

"How did it go?" Brick asked, straight away chastising himself for asking so many questions. Why did he ask that, what did it even matter? "I may as well ask now that you're actually talking to me." He added, to try and make himself feel better more than anything.

She had picked up a basket as they'd entered, which was now slung on her arm. She grabbed a pack of powdered donuts and threw them fairly violently into the basket. A packet of iced ones, cookies and several candy bars also made their way into the basket, launched in with an equal amount of clout.

"I'm guessing not well?" Brick asked, cranking an eyebrow at the array of munchies she was buying.

"It went fine. Great, even - until the end." She said, her voice hard.

"Oh, right." Brick responded, still watching her basket fill with goodies. "Erm, sweet tooth?"

"Yep." She murmured, then turned towards the counter to pay. Brick quickly grabbed the milk, cereal and bread he'd came in for, trying to keep up with her. He was surprised to see she waited for him while he paid (although a small part of him wondered if she only hung around to make sure he did pay - but for the most part she didn't look like she was in the mood for her over the top suspicious crap at that moment in time).

They left the store together in silence, then found themselves hovering outside of the door. Brick felt compelled to find out what happened, what had put her in such a sour mood, and also what had provoked her to buy almost all the sweet treats the store had in stock. He glanced over at the bench, near the closest bus stop. Blossom noticed him looking at it. She slowly walked over toward it. Brick followed.

"What happened?" Brick asked simply, and Blossom sighed, her arms folded across her chest, one leg crossed over the other as she leant into the bench beside him.

"Let's just say, Patrice is a huge creep. And I'm stupidly naive." She grunted, and Brick furrowed his brow.

"How so?" He questioned, and Blossom dived into the paper carrier bag full of food, rummaging till she pulled out a pack of donuts.

"We went for a meal, it was all really nice, he was the perfect gentleman! Then we ended up going for a walk afterwards... There's this bit in Central Park, it's beautiful, you can see all the stars in the sky…" She paused, clearly remembering what happened, then she turned and looked at him. "Can you speak French?"

"Yeah." Brick answered. "Why, what does that matter? What happened at the park?"

"I'm such an idiot!" She cried, her hands gesturing her anger with such passion it was a surprise she kept her donut in her clutches.

"What happened?" Brick asked again, just wanting to know what the hell went on.

"This was the first date I was actually excited about. This was my first _real_ date! Excluding any with Melvin I've felt pitied or cornered into going along to, this was the first time I actually allowed myself to look forward to something like this! And look what happened. I should have never have said yes. I should have known." She cried, more talking to herself than anyone else.

"What happened?!" Brick asked again, getting frustrated at still not knowing.

"What does baiser mean? In French? Do you know? He said that, earlier, he said it really quick but, was something like, je ne peux pas, umm, attendre de te baiser.. I can't wait, I can't wait to what?" Blossom asked him, and watched in confusion as Brick's face fell into a flat frown. "What?" She asked, almost nervously.

"You're right. He is a creep." Brick muttered, and Blossom sidled closer to him on the bench.

"What? What did he say?!" She asked hurriedly and interestedly.

Brick shook his head lightly. "I don't think you wanna know. In fact, you can probably guess..."

"I do want to know! What did he say?" She insisted and Brick looked at her for a few seconds.

"He said, 'I can't wait to fuck you.'" Brick eventually told her.

Blossom's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock. "Seriously?! We were sat on a park bench! Not much different to the one we're sat on now! What was he thinking that I'd just -" She stopped herself, becoming thoroughly annoyed.

"He's a bag of shit. I didn't like him from the start. Really full of himself." Brick said, but Blossom wasn't done with her outrage.

"'I can't wait to -'" She shook her head, not completing the sentence. Instead, she reached into the packet of donuts again, snatching up another. She was really packing the donuts away and it made Brick smirk at her. "'I've been looking forward to it since I met you', that's what he said as well. Before he stuck his hand up my skirt, grabbed my boob and tried to kiss me."

The smirk fell off Brick's face immediately at her last sentence, his eyes full of fire, hands suddenly clenched into fists.

"I mean, how forward can you be? Is it -" She paused from her ranting and donut eating, noticing Brick's fiery expression. "What's the matter?"

"What the fuck? What the actual fuck?! I mean, who does he think he is?!" Brick cried, outraged.

Blossom's eyebrows rose at his reaction. "Fortunately I can look after myself but someone without superpowers -"

Brick interrupted her. "Having superpowers doesn't mean some stupid fucking French shit head can paw at you cos you agreed to go on a date with him."

Blossom was highly amused by how strongly he reacted. He seemed extremely aggravated by it - Blossom would have expected him to laugh at her, or belittle her. But he was as outraged as she was. "I don't think him being French has anything to do with it. More that, he's going home in two days… Clearly he thought he could get something out of me and it be, I don't know, no strings attached as he's leaving the country soon…" Blossom replied, her voice going a little duller at the thought of it.

Brick's stomach felt funny at the sight of her. He almost felt saddened to see her face looking so glum. "What did you do?" He asked her curiously.

"I asked him to stop - he didn't, so I pushed him onto his butt. He stood up, yelled at me in french and walked away. I hope he gets lost in the city." Blossom said bitterly.

Brick frowned. "What a fucking asshole."

"He said, 'I thought you were easy.'" Blossom peered up at him then, her face morose suddenly. "Is it something I do? Some sort of sign, or signal I let off unknowingly? I mean, you're a guy -"

"No." Brick answered, instantly and firmly. "It is nothing you do. Nothing at all. He's just a great example of an absolute douchebag, and you -"

"This is why I don't date. It's a waste of time, an aggravation I don't need. I have enough to deal with without adding anything like this into the mix. I'm an idiot, that's what I am, for thinking that 'going to sit and look at the stars' actually meant going to sit and look at the stars!" Blossom exclaimed and Brick shook his head.

"You're not an idiot because of that.. You should be able to go on a date with someone without it ending with you getting fondled, or, some dick throwing himself on you. That doesn't make you naive, it makes them assholes. Most guys don't do dates like that." Brick said, a deep frown etched on his face. "I mean, that's coming from me. And I, well - I have questionable morals."

Blossom found herself smirking, before raising another doughnut to her lips. "I suppose you do."

The frown on Brick's face transformed into a smirk as Blossom took a bite of her doughnut. The sharp trill of her cell phone made her jump, and she rummaged in her handbag to locate it.

_"Yo, everything okay? I thought you were on your way home."_

"I am, I am. I, I won't be long." Blossom replied, mouthing that it was Buttercup to Brick. Brick was still smirking at her, now mostly because of the powdered sugar around her full lips. As if on queue, her tongue peeked out of her mouth ever so slightly, licking the sugar away. Brick had to look away, as it had caused his stomach to swirl suddenly - well, something did anyway…

 _"Okay, cool - hey did you get some munch?"_ Buttercup asked down the phone and Blossom sighed slightly.

"Yes Buttercup I got food!" She glanced into the paper bag then, checking there was actually some left for her sister. "I won't be long okay?"

 _"Okay. Love youuuuuuu."_ Buttercup cooed down the phone and Blossom smirked.

"Love you too. Bye."

Brick pulled a confused face at the affection. He swore she said she was talking to Buttercup?

"She's very affectionate when you've bought her food." Blossom explained, and Brick nodded slowly.

"So I see."

"I suppose I better get going. It's freezing! Thank you." Blossom murmured, and Brick looked at her, thrown by her thanking him.

"For what?" He asked, and she shrugged her shoulders, cocking her head in his direction.

"For not being a huge jerk to me. Even though I haven't been talking to you." Her voice held a hint of an apology in it.

Brick leant back against the bench, stretching his back. "Well, I think you've had enough of huge jerks for one evening. I'll be back on top form tomorrow at school though, so don't worry."

Blossom smirked at him. "I'm sure you will."

 _'Oh, I will',_ Brick thought to himself, Patrice on his mind, and an evil simper on his face.

...

"Man, that sneaky little french fry!" Butch said, his eyebrows raised incredulously. "Comes across all suave and sophisticated then goes in for the kill on the first date. Who'd have thought it."

Buttercup narrowed her eyes at him. "Try not to sound too impressed." She muttered.

Butch laughed, turning to his counterpart. "But I _am_ impressed! Dude's got some guts!"

Buttercup made a disgusted noise at the back of her throat. "You suck, Butch."

"Come on, Buttercup have ya _seen_ your sister? Who could blame him?"

"You're a sick fuck sometimes you know that?" Buttercup answered, having glanced down at her desk and started to scratch in her name in small letters on the underside of it for the hundredth time.

"I can hear you Butch Jojo!" Blossom said, turning around in her seat in the row in front of him and Buttercup - they were in homeroom waiting to register.

Butch rose his brow rapidly, leering at Blossom. "Oh, hey there Red, doing okay? Need a shoulder to cry on?"

Blossom screwed her face up at him. "You seriously need help."

"You are so right, I _do_ need help. If you're up for helping me not be such a filthy sinner, I am in. I'm _all_ in, and ready to learn." Butch said, placing a hand on his heart. Blossom gave him an unamused look, turning back around in her seat.

"Butch. Shut the fuck up. Now." Brick barked, and Butch ignored him looking over at his counterpart, whining a "Whattttt?" at her, to which she rolled her eyes.

"Take no notice of him. His brain developed between his legs instead of in his head. He's a medical marvel really." Brick added sarcastically.

Blossom smiled a small smile in response. "That's one way of putting it."

"It's true. So err, what are you gunna do about the 'morceau de merde' waiting for you in Dixon's office?" Brick asked, trying not to sound too curious or concerned at all.

Blossom pursed her lips, knowing he was talking about Patrice - she knew what merde meant after all. "I have a plan in mind." She answered slyly.

"So you two are talking again?" Bubbles said, turning to face her sister and the red ruff.

They both gave the blonde somewhat puzzled looks. "Yes…" Blossom answered slowly.

"That's nice." Bubbles said, a knowing look on her face.

"I... Suppose so." Brick murmured, still completely baffled. The blue puff only grinned a perceptive grin.

"Yes, it definitely is." She looked at them both a little longer, then turned back to face the front of the classroom once more.

Blossom gave the back of her sister's head a befuddled look. She was ever so strange every now and then.

...

The moment Blossom entered the lobby of Principal Dixon's office, Patrice approached her and immediately started apologising.

"Blossom! Blossom, s'il vous plaît, donnez-moi une chance de plus! J'ai été, erm, idiot!" He cried, clutching her arm as she passed him. She shook him off without even looking at him, and walked right up to Claudia, a fellow Townsville High student who had been showing one of the female exchange students around for the week.

"Claudia, hi - how would you like to watch over Patrice for today? I'd love to get to know Daphne too before they leave tomorrow." Blossom suggested, and Claudia's jaw almost hit the ground.

She nodded rapidly, looking over at Patrice, who looked confused and somewhat trampled.

"Non non! Blossom! Ma belle, belle petite fleur! I wish to, to stay with you! S'il vous plaît, c'est mon dernier jour!" Patrice exclaimed, but no one responded to him.

Claudia linked her arm through his and dragged him out of the lobby towards their first class, whilst Blossom introduced herself to Daphne, trying not to look too pleased about how well that had went.

...

Brick pulled his PE hoodie over his head, then yanked his t shirt off too, shoving them both into his bag.

Boomer was changing on the same bench as him - Butch was not far away with Mitch and the others. And on the bench in the far corner of the boys changing room, was Patrice. He'd already changed, he was sitting looking forlorn.

Brick was glad. He'd spotted him earlier being marched along arm in arm with a frumpy looking girl that certainly wasn't Blossom. He was relieved she'd found a way to ditch him.

Patrice sighed, leaning back on the bench and running his hand through his mahogany locks, longing for the weekend to come sooner so he could fly home, or his luck to change and Blossom to spend the evening with him - or _someone_ at least!

"Hey, Frenchie."

Patrice turned in the direction of the voice, a confused expression on his face. It was a broad, sporty and slightly intimidating looking guy, who was flanked by a bunch of other equally sporty looking lads.

Patrice pointed to himself momentarily, to see if they were talking to him, which they were.

"Didn't you go on a date with Blossom-big-tits yesterday?" Preston asked, his gang sniggering at the nickname.

Patrice seemed to semi understand them. He nodded. "Err, oui, yes, we did."

"So, how'd it go? Or, how _far_ did it go?" Preston queried, and Brick turned, looking in the direction of the conversation. He rolled his eyes. They were such a predictable bunch of ass wipes, the preppy guys.

"Oh, no no. She is, uhh, frigide." Patrice said casually, and Preston and his friends began to guffaw loudly in response.

Brick glared, holding his school shirt tightly in his hand, which was now rolled into a tight fist.

Boomer was watching his brother interestedly, as well as nosing on the jock guy's and Patrice's conversation.

"She is une salope, a uhh, a bitch, but she has glorieux, umm, nice tits." Patrice continued, much to Preston and others' amusement. They began to roar laughing. Patrice grinned back, enjoying making them laugh. "Je voulais baiser une fille américaine mais, to err, have the sex, with american girl but err, it was not meant to be." He said with a smirk on his face, and Preston, Maxwell and the others continued to roll about laughing.

"This dude is _amazing!"_ Preston cried.

Butch, Mitch and the others had turned to listen too, and the green ruff had glanced at his brother a couple of times. Even though he was across the room, he could sense when his leader was getting close to losing it. And with that last comment, it looked as though Brick wasn't close anymore; he _had_ lost it.

The red ruff frowned deeply, dropping his school shirt onto the bench beside his bag.

"Erm, Brick? You okay?" Boomer muttered, but Brick ignored him.

The red ruff stalked towards Patrice, who had been smiling and laughing along with the other preppy guys, but frowned when he noticed their expressions had changed drastically. He realised why when he saw the piercing crimson eyes burning into him.

"Écoutez, connard, si jamais j'entends son nom sortir de votre bouche encore une fois - merde, si vous pensez même à propos d'elle, je vais vous faire regretter. Comprendre?" Brick growled staring down at Patrice intensely.

Patrice nodded shakily. "O-oui." He stammered.

"Oui quoi?" Brick replied.

"Oui je comprends." Patrice replied, his bottom lip trembling ever so slightly.

"Bien." Brick said, before turning around and returning to his bench to continue changing back into his uniform.

"Errr, Brick -" Boomer began, but Brick silenced him.

"Shut up." He said simply, as everyone in the locker room stared at him.

...

"Jeez Blossom, I'm so sorry." Robin said, shaking her head disapprovingly. "What a jerk."

Blossom shrugged lightly as she sat with Robin, Kim, Mike and Julie at lunchtime and filled them in on what had happened with Patrice the night previous. Bubbles was sitting with them too, but she was currently queuing to get food - and chatting to Boomer in the line. Hollie was sat with Cody a few tables away. "I'm surprised you didn't know already. What with how much time you spend with Bubbles."

Robin smirked for a moment. "No, she didn't tell me. You know she doesn't blab about things that really upset you or Buttercup."

"I suppose so.." Blossom murmured.

"Makes sense why Patrice was with Claudia earlier and not you.. And why he looked so miserable." Mike added, and Blossom frowned.

"He can mope around as much as he likes. There's no way I'm going to spend today with him after the way he behaved." The pink puff pouted.

"Yeah, that's really _not_ cool, what he did." Julie said, patting her friend on the shoulder supportively. "I know you were really looking forward to going out with him."

"Now I'm just looking forward to him leaving, to be honest with you." Blossom complained, noticing him across the cafeteria, sat with Claudia, looking forlorn still.

"It must have been quite nice though." Kim murmured, making all at the table give her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, puzzled by her friend.

"Him, Patrice, throwing himself at you like that. I mean, it's sort of hot, isn't it?" Kim said, grinning a lewd grin.

Mike, Robin and Julie all cringed instantly, knowing Blossom would _not_ take well to a comment like that. Kim, who had known Blossom since kindergarten - as long as they all had known each other - should have known her better by now.

But alas, she would never learn.

A little bit of fire appeared in Blossom's eyes, as it tended to do when something riled her. "No, Kim." She snapped. "It's not at all."

Kim shrugged. "I'd have just let him. See where it ended up going!"

Robin rubbed at her forehead, muttering under her breath. "Oh Kim…"

"His intentions were clear by his actions, and what he said - and there was absolutely no way what he _wanted_ to happen was happening!" Blossom cried, aghast she was actually having this conversation.

"Ummm, did you _see_ him Blossom?" Kim asked, her upper lip curled in shocked dismay.

"Kim! We were on a park bench! Just because he is good looking -"

 _"Extremely_ good looking." Kim interrupted.

"Just because he's good looking," Blossom continued regardless. "I should have had sex with him? In public, on a _park bench?"_

Kim smiled suggestively. "Well, you could have gone back to wherever it is he's staying while he's here in the least…"

Robin, Julie and Mike couldn't help but giggle at the audacity of her then, but Blossom wasn't amused.

"Well I didn't want to do that! With someone I'd known a matter of days." Blossom concluded, folding her arms across her chest and abandoning the rest of her lunch.

"Mike said Brick went off on him earlier." Robin said, trying to divert an argument developing between her two friends. Mike looked at Robin, betrayal in his eyes. She smirked at him, nudging his shoulder.

"What?" Blossom asked, as Mike internally cursed Robin for using him as a distraction method.

"Yeah uhh, Patrice was chatting with Preston and his goons -" Mike began but Blossom interrupted him.

"What did he say?" She almost growled.

"I don't really know exactly - it was a lot of French and English mushed together, plus I wasn't standing that close when it happened. But, you know what Preston and his brainless friends are like. Something stupid, more than likely." Mike responded hastily. Blossom's face was scrunched up with annoyance. "But, whatever it was he said, Brick sure didn't like it…"

"What did Brick say to him?" Blossom asked curiously, and Mike shrugged.

"I don't know. It was in very fluent sounding French. But he was angry. That was clear to see." Mike said, and Blossom, Julie and Kim's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh my…" Julie murmured in a soft voice, and Robin nodded beside Mike.

"Yeah. Exactly." She was glad that her female friends could sense the importance of that part of Mike's story. Mike was still somewhat perplexed by the slightly glazed looks on his friends' faces. "My mind went a bit blank after hearing that part too."

"In my head," Kim said, her expression dazed. "He has his shirt off, while he's yelling at Patrice - who _also_ has his shirt off - in French."

"Oh yeah that's good." Robin agreed, as Blossom rolled her eyes. But she was smirking, and hoping they didn't notice the light blush on her cheeks.

"Well, not that I want to continue to feed this fantasy or anything but, Brick actually _did_ have his shirt off. We were all getting changed, it was after gym." Mike said, and there was a collective moan.

"Oh Mike, thank you! _Thank you!"_ Kim cried and Mike sniggered.

Blossom's cheeks were much redder - her blush wasn't easy hide to now.

...

In her next lesson, Blossom was - as usual - sitting next to Brick. But it didn't exactly feel like it usually did today. After hearing what she'd just heard went down in the boys locker room, and the kind way he'd behaved the night previous after her date disaster, she was feeling a little perplexed.

She peered at him quickly, he had his hand resting against his lightly stubbled chin, the other hand gripping his pencil as he looked down at his work.

Her eyes shifted across the room momentarily - landing on Patrice, who was sat with the other two exchange students at the front of the class. He was looking her way, she noticed, a pining expression on his face. She ignored him, her rose eyes focussing back on Brick beside her.

She felt a funny swirl in her stomach as she imagined him telling Patrice off, standing up for her. _In French._ Then she remembered what a jerk he'd been earlier on in the week, before her date. Calling her out on the way she behaved around Patrice… Why would he do that? I mean, it was unusual behaviour for him.. It was almost as if he was jealous, or something?

Blossom's cheeks were covered with a light blush at the thought, and she immediately felt silly even thinking it. It was completely absurd. Brick, feeling like someone was watching him, looked up in her direction then, and she rapidly looked away, her cheeks getting redder.

Brick sighed, rubbing at his forehead momentarily. He guessed Blossom knew about him sticking up for her in the locker room. What was wrong with him?! What had possessed him to do that?! Why was he making more problems for himself?

...

There was one more period left before school was out for the day, and Brick had made a quick detour to his locker to get rid of some of his unneeded textbooks. When he entered his combination and swung the door open, he was greeted by Him's grinning face - and it made him jump out of his skin.

"Jesus fucking christ!" He hissed, and Him shushed him in what he thought was a soothing manner. Brick found very little soothing about Him, as did most people who'd dealt with him.

"Hush now you, or you'll draw a crowd. I need you to head to the nearest little boys room." Him commanded, and Brick glared at him.

"Why?" He asked in a harsh voice.

"I come bearing gifts, I should have you know." Him said and Brick rolled his eyes.

"I don't want your gifts." He grumbled, and Him tutted in response.

"Now I did _not_ raise you to be that ungrateful Brick."

Brick ground his teeth together. "No. You did _not_ raise me."

"Nearest bathroom. Now." He barked, disappearing. Brick frowned deeply, slamming his locker door so hard it bounced back off its hinge behind him as he trudged to the nearest bathroom.

Thankfully, it was empty. Brick folded his arms across his chest, waiting, when he heard the main door to the boys toilets lock behind him.

"A belated Christmas present for my boys."

Brick turned towards the sound of Him's voice; he was grinning at him from inside a mirror on the bathroom wall. He looked up to the heavens for a moment and sighed lightly, before approaching the sinks the mirrors were above.

Him's extended claw materialised through the mirror, a metal bangle around his wrist with 3 sets of keys hanging off it.

Brick cranked an eyebrow at them, as Him glanced at him encouragingly.

"Come on, take them! Before I change my mind." Him cried eagerly, thrusting his hand out again until Brick retrieved the bangle off of his wrist. "This should be a nice incentive for you boys. You do well, I get you nice things."

Brick held back the scoff erupting from the back of his throat - well, only a bit. "We don't want your nice things."

Him was beginning to lose his patience now. He glared at the red ruff before him. "No? Shall I take away all my other nice things I give you too? You know, a roof over your head, food, money, etc etc?"

Brick frowned deeply at him.

"Hmm. That's what I thought. Well, are you going to say thank you?" Him pushed.

Brick looked down at the keys in his hand, that same frown etched onto his face. He avoided Him's eye line as he muttered out a very forced "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. It's out in the parking lot. And your brothers will be once the bell goes too. Run along." And with that Him disappeared.

...

"Brick!"

The red ruff looked up in the direction his name had been called from, to see Boomer waving him over.

"I got your text, what's going on?" Boomer called again, and Brick pulled a confused face.

"I never sent any text." Brick murmured, getting his cell phone out to confirm this as he approached his brother.

"Well I got one too - I'm here, so what do you want?" Butch asked, glancing back at the guys who were also there, and waiting for Butch so they could hang out, Brick presumed. Robin, Kim, Mike and Bubbles were also nearby too, waiting for Boomer.

Brick hadn't text either of them. After dealing with Him, he'd shoved the keys to whatever it was Him had gifted them into his pocket and headed to his last class, trying to forget about the entire exchange.

Now, as he'd been crossing the car park of the school towards the gates, he'd been bombarded by both his brothers, and a handful of their friends.

"I didn't text -" Brick muttered, but was interrupted by Butch howling with pleasure all of a sudden.

"Look at that motherfucking car!" Butch exclaimed, pointing across the car park at a shiny, brand new red car in the corner of the lot.

"Fucking hell Butch! I thought you were in pain!" Buttercup cried, but was ignored by all, as they were all looking in the direction Butch was pointing.

There was a collective moan from Mitch, Butch, Boomer and the others as they looked in the direction Butch was pointing. The red car in the corner had attracted quite the crowd already, random students were slowing as they passed it to take a look at it.

"That's a Motix Crescendo! With this year's plates!" Mitch cried, and they all made a beeline for it.

"Ermmmm, what is a Motix Crescendo?" Robin asked confusedly, glancing over at the practically dribbling males - even Mike had followed them over, and he'd never previously shown a huge interest in cars.

"I don't know. Can we go to the mall now?" Kim asked boredly.

"Let's go see what the big deal is first." Bubbles shrugged, following the others over.

Brick watched everyone disappear, shoving his hands into the pockets of his parka coat, and fiddling with the three sets of keys that were now beginning to not be so mysterious.

A car. Had Him really thought he could win them over with a _car?_

Boomer had his face pressed up against the front window to get a better look of the inside. "Look at that interior!" He said, not that anyone could make it out as his face was so smushed up that all that they heard was inaudible babble.

"Leather seats. Integrated computer system. God man I think I'm getting a boner just looking at it." Butch said, peering into the opposite window to Boomer.

"You need help man." Boomer muttered to his brother, who ignored his comment.

"Yeah, I mean, it's nice, but is it _that_ nice?" Buttercup asked with a cranked brow.

"Definitely boner-worthy. I bet the sound system is amazing too." Butch pondered.

"That's an expression I've never heard before." Boomer muttered with a smirk as Bubbles and her friends giggled. "Boner-worthy."

"I wonder whose car it is." Butch said, when suddenly the car beeped, the lights flashed momentarily and the wing mirrors slowly moved out 90 degrees.

The group of teenagers huddled around the car all looked behind them to see who the answer to Butch's question was - and were surprised to see Brick strolling over, a set of keys in his hand.

"No fucking way!" Butch cried, the most excited they'd ever heard him sound.

"This is yours?!" Boomer asked incredulously. "How, I mean - when?!"

"It's not mine. It's ours." Brick muttered, stopping a foot or two in front of it and examining it briefly. Yeah, it was nice. Really nice, and probably ridiculously expensive. But they didn't _need_ a car. All three of them could fly for god's sake! Why would they ever have a need for a car?

"Seriously?!" Butch cried. Brick answered him by throwing a pair of keys to it to him and to Boomer. "Yesss!"

Brick was distracted by the sound of someone calling his name - someone familiar. Blossom appeared beside him then, a bit out of breath. "Your locker is broken. " She informed him. "I just walked past it and it's hanging open slightly. I did try to close it but - why are you all crowded around this car?"

"This car? You mean _our_ car!" Butch exclaimed excitedly.

Blossom looked to Brick for confirmation. "You have a new car?"

"It appears that way." Brick murmured in reply.

"When did you decide to get us a car?" Boomer asked curiously and Brick shook his head lightly.

"I didn't. It's a Christmas present. From Him." Brick said, his expression flat and hard to read. Boomer's face fell at this admission. Butch's would have too had he been listening. Both Blossom and her sister's noticed their short but tense exchange at the mention of Him.

"Can you all even drive?" Bubbles asked, breaking the tension a little.

"Yeah, we've been driving for years!" Boomer replied casually, and Brick elbowed him in the side roughly.

"...Do you have _licenses?"_ Blossom asked and Brick rolled his eyes. Trust her to ask a question like that.

"Yep." Boomer answered looking back at the car and deciding to forget this came from Him and enjoy it anyway.

"Real ones?" Blossom pressed, but Boomer was undeterred.

"Of course. Where would a stand up citizen like myself get a fake ID from?" Boomer mused, and Butch sniggered.

"They're not real are they?" Bubbles asked and Boomer shrugged, opening the car door to the drivers side.

"As real as the devil." He murmured, getting inside.

"Hey what the fuck no way! What makes you think _you're_ getting first drive of it?!" Butch yelled, opening the passenger door so quick it was a wonder he didn't yank it completely off.

"Well, I'm sat in the driver's seat, and you're not, sooo." Boomer said, and Brick sighed an irritated sigh.

"Yeah well," Butch said, reaching his arm in to grab Boomer, who dodged him. "I can easily pull your stupid ass _out_ of the driver's seat."

"If you can catch me. Butch - Butch stop it you stupid fuck!" Boomer cried, still dodging his brunette brother's incoming arm.

Brick strode around the car and casually leant on the passenger door, squishing Butch between that and the car.

"Hey what the fuck!" He cried as Brick leant against it.

"Stop fucking arguing." Brick muttered boredly as Butch yowled and Boomer complained from the front seat.

"Who gets to drive it first Brick?" Boomer whined, still slapping his brothers arm away.

"I don't fucking care I want nothing to do with it. You're in the driver's seat, so drive it. Butch you can have a turn when he's done. Then I'm taking it home." With that, Butch stopped struggling and Brick stopped leaning on the car door he was squished between.

"Fine - but don't take ages I want a go in it!" Butch griped, standing up straight once more as Brick slammed the door shut.

Boomer grinned, looking over the dashboard excitedly and punching the start engine button. It purred loudly, eliciting more groans of pleasure from the majority of the boys stood there.

"Let's go for a spin then." Bubbles cried, squeezing past Brick and Butch and opening the passenger door. They blinked in surprise as she sat in the black leather seat beside Boomer. Boomer looked just as shocked as they did.

"Bubbles!" Blossom cried, taken aback.

"What? It's so shiny and new! I can't drive so I can at least be a passenger!" Bubbles cried excitedly.

Boomer could see the disapproving looks on both Brick and Blossom's faces, so before either of them could start protesting he stuck the car in drive and told Bubbles to buckle up.

Before anyone else could make another sound he'd driven away.

...

"I really don't know a lot about cars, but the ride in this is _so_ smooth! I mean I really only have the Professor's car, and maybe Kim's car, to compare it to, and they aren't a _thing_ like this to ride in! Especially when Buttercup drives the Professor's station wagon." Bubbles cried, looking out the window as the surrounding suburbs of Townsville began to disappear as they drove nearer and nearer into downtown Townsville.

Boomer was still surprised she had jumped in the car with him for a ride - he could have been driving a beaten tin can of a car right now, he wouldn't have noticed the difference, he was too bewildered by the fact she was riding in the car with him.

Just him and her. _Alone._ They hadn't been this alone in a while, suddenly he felt overcome with nerves.

Bubbles peered at him, sat beside her in the driver's seat. He was staring ahead, his eyes focussing on the road ahead. His knuckles were white he was holding onto the steering wheel so tightly.

"Is it nice to drive?" She asked, trying to get some sort of reaction from him. Realising she was asking him a question, he glanced at her momentarily, then fixed his eyes back on the road.

"Oh, yeah it is. Really nice." He replied rapidly, and Bubbles furrowed her brow at him.

"Erm, are you okay?" Bubbles questioned curiously. "You've gone all.. Quiet."

"Me? I'm okay." Boomer said, drumming his fingers along the back of the steering wheel nervously as he spoke. "I'm just in a brand new car with a beautiful girl, who I wanted to kiss on New Years Eve, but couldn't because of my drunk ass brother and her drunk ass sister, and I haven't been this alone with this beautiful girl for ages and it's making me feel like I'm going to throw up in my lap." He said hurriedly, almost as if the words came out before he could think about it. Bubbles blinked in surprise beside him. "Or, a much cooler, less dorky answer." He added, and Bubbles giggled.

"Don't be nervous! You have no reason to be nervous, it's only me." Bubbles responded, and Boomer scoffed.

"Yes, only the most beautiful girl ever. Alone with me, in my brand new car. Did I mention the whole, wanting to kiss you thing, and not getting to? And the whole, really confusing, but weird in a good way stuff?" Boomer said, as he approached a traffic light.

Bubbles giggled again, feeling her cheeks redden. "Yes, you did. Well, I'm in a flash new car with the most charming, and the most lovable guy ever - but I'm not nervous because I'm just so comfortable when I'm around him." She said with a shrug.

"I'm comfortable around the beautiful girl too! _Super_ comfortable! I just get nervous when we're alone I guess - maybe you don't get _just_ how beautiful she is?" Boomer questioned, and Bubbles laughed again, her cheeks reddening once more.

"Well, if it's any consolation, you're _really_ sweet when you're nervous." Bubbles assured him, and Boomer chuckled.

"Hey, hey - I'm not nervous!" He said, attempting a smooth recovery.

"You just said that you were!" Bubbles said as Boomer shook his head coolly.

"No no, of course not. I'm a sexy stud muffin in a new set of wheels. And that's the bit to remember."

She laughed as the lights went green and he accelerated.

...

Blossom watched her blonde sister jump into the sleek new car with Boomer Jojo, who drive off, before anyone could say anything more on the subject. She blinked in astonishment as they disappeared around the corner and out of sight.

What was she _thinking?_ Why had she just _willingly_ got in a car with Boomer, on her own? Was she missing something here? I mean she knew they were seemingly getting along quite well nowadays, and Bubbles had voiced her opinion on him being a much more innocent guy than they thought he was, but, come on?! She glanced at her brunette sister, who was cranking a brow in surprise, but then blinked, looking over to her friends and getting over it quite quickly it seemed.

Brick, along with the others watched too, and his face was the picture of shock as well. He'd been onto his blonde brother for awhile now, with regards to his little crush on Bubbles. But now, well, was Blondie reciprocating? What the hell was going on?!

Buttercup exhaled loudly, breaking the gathering tension. "I'm not standing around waiting while he goes on some joy ride. It's too fucking cold."

"Yeah, you're right. Wanna head over to mine when you're done Butch?" Mitch asked, they were heading to his trailer after school.

"Nah, I'll come with now. I can't be bothered to wait for him - Boomer getting first go on it has dampened the whole thing." Butch complained, kicking a larger piece of gravel on the parking lot with annoyance. Brick rolled his eyes at him. "I want a go when I get home though!" He cried, giving his redheaded brother a piercing look.

"I'm not going to stop you." Brick muttered, and Butch nodded, pleased.

"Well, good!"

"I'm waiting here until Bubbles get back." Blossom said, more for Buttercup's benefit than anyone else's. Not that Buttercup was fussed. She nodded, and called a goodbye to her sister.

"It is cold.. Blossom, if you're waiting anyway, do you think you could tell Bubbles and Boomer to meet us at the mall? It's freezing, and Kim is hungry for cheese fries." Robin said, as Kim nodded helplessly beside her.

"Sure, I'll pass the message on." Blossom said. They thanked her and left too, leaving Blossom and Brick stood slightly awkwardly in the parking lot, waiting for their blonde siblings to return.

A silence ensued as they stood a few steps away from each other.

Blossom was thinking back to what Brick had said about the car. A gift from Him. She wanted to ask more. She wanted to ask about Him. She saw the looks the three boys had exchanged at the mention of him. She so wanted to know more. But when she'd brought him up before, Brick had gone all weird, and disappeared.

And, well, she didn't want him to disappear.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it, Brick spoke, distracting her from that subject.

"Are you cold?" Brick asked, and Blossom glanced at him, confused. She then looked down at herself, she'd been rubbing the arms of the coat she was wearing, an attempt to warm herself up. She was freezing, but she always was.

"Yeah, I'm always cold." She complained, pulling the dusky pink duffle coat she was wearing tighter around herself, noticing Brick hadn't even done the khaki parka he was wearing up. "It's nice in the summer, but it's not so fun in the winter."

Brick's brow had risen in her direction, and she exhaled lightly, a soft stream of ice escaping her lips momentarily as she did.

"You know, ice powers and all." She said with a light shrug.

"Oh yeah." He murmured in reply. How could he have forgot about those? He supposed it was because he'd not seen her use them - on him - in so long. "I'm always warm."

Her eyes widened slightly at his revelation. "Really?"

"Yeah, nice in the winter but, not so fun in the summer. Fire powers, and all." He said, and she nodded, remembering them very well.

"Complete opposite problems there then." Blossom added, and Brick nodded.

"Yeah, complete opposites."

...

"Oh my god can you hurry the fuck up. This is _not_ how I wanted to spend my Saturday." Brick complained as he trudged along behind his brothers. He had been dragged to Townsview Mall, the biggest mall in downtown Townsville, by his brothers to do some shopping. And he did _not_ want to be there in the slightest.

"And how exactly did you want to spend your Saturday Brick? Being miserable? Glaring at anything that moved?" Boomer questioned as he walked beside his green eyed brother.

"Being more of a grumpy fuck than usual?" Butch added, him and Boomer sniggering.

"Just hurry up so I can go home." Brick replied, he didn't even have the energy to fathom a smart ass answer.

"Two - no, three more stores okay!" Boomer said, as Butch turned and guided his redheaded brother to a bench.

"Here ya go Grandpa, you sit down here and we'll be back for you in a little while k?" Butch said, pushing him back down when Brick went to stand up again. "No no Grandpa don't you go wandering off now! We won't be long, you just sit here. Look, it's a store for big ladies, you'll love it."

"Store for big ladies? No it isn't." Brick muttered, looking at the store he was sat in front of.

It was a lingerie store. Called Curved. He sighed; he supposed he could be sat outside worse.

"No, it's a store for ladies with big _boobies."_ Boomer clarified, he'd spied the lingerie on the racks and the walls of the shop.

"Oh, well, how the fuck can you complain?" Butch said, patting his brother on the shoulder firmly. "You sit here and get your fill, we won't be long."

"Dickheads." Brick muttered under his breath as his two brothers disappeared into a store behind him.

He leant back against the bench he was sat on, looking into the lingerie store a little reluctantly. Brick couldn't decide if it was a good or a bad thing he'd been left on a bench placed directly in front of a busty ladies' underwear store. Good because, well, he _liked_ busty ladies and he liked them even more in underwear; bad because he probably looked like he was sat there just to get a kick.

To make matters worse, he saw two people he knew in the store. Julie Bean was on the left side, looking at the bras, as was Blossom Utonium. He watched her as she chatted idly to Julie, picking up a lacy black bra. She eyed it, before placing it back, nonchalant as she picked up a red one instead.

Brick's brain went to mush a bit as she hooked the hanger over her arm. He should move. Or at least turn away. If she saw him there, she'd jump to the worst conclusion she could think of and throw a shit fit.

Although he still wasn't sure she'd have the guts to throw an 'are you following me?!' accusation at him again. Not after last time.

Just as his mind began to wander to dangerous territory (he was casually trying to remember what underwear she'd been wearing that day, before the nanobots had eaten them), he spied someone else in the store that made him (thankfully) come back to reality.

Melvin Meeks was crouched down, behind a rail of beach and swimwear, peeking out every few seconds, then crouching back down to what he thought was out of sight.

Not out of sight to every other fucker in the mall.

Brick shook his head incredulously. He really _was_ obsessed. Instinct told him to march straight up to Melvin and seize the little shit stain by the scruff of his coat - but if he stormed straight into the store, Blossom may see him too - which would make the entire thing completely backfire. She'd flip a lid. He didn't have the time or the patience for that right now. Or ever.

Instead, Brick got to his feet, and sidled over to the side of the store. Melvin should have been able to see him, Blossom however should have been too far round the corner to spot him.

"You're literally, insane. Did you know that?"

Melvin jumped to his feet, tense as he turned in the direction of the voice. He saw Brick Jojo, leant against the outside of the store, glaring at him with his crimson eyes.

Melvin glared right on back. "Leave me alone." He said simply, then glanced back over in Blossom and Julie's direction, crouching down again once more so she wouldn't see him.

"What the fuck are you even doing?! Apart from getting your jollies off of watching her shopping for lingerie." Brick questioned with a sneer, and Melvin scowled all the more.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm doing research! If I know her sizes and style preferences I can buy her something she'll like!" Melvin said, his voice a low hiss.

Brick couldn't help but scoff. "You're beyond creepy. Get the fuck out of here."

 _"You_ get out of here! What are you even doing here?!" Melvin cried in a hurried whisper.

"I'm waiting for my brothers - not hanging around trying to clock Blossom's cup size like you are you freak! Do you really think she'll appreciate you following her around while she shops?" Brick asked, and Melvin shushed him.

"Will you keep your voice down or she'll notice me!"

"If you don't leave now I'll call her over." Brick said smoothly, and Melvin gave him a panicked look; he knew he wasn't joking. He hurriedly looked from Brick over to Blossom and Julie, who were slowly making their way towards the checkout counter, perusing the aisles on their way.

He grumbled under his breath, and quickly jumped up, scurrying away.

Brick watched him go with an incredulous sigh, before heading back over to the bench and sitting back down. Where the fuck were his brothers at?

...

"Hey, is that…" Julie said, tapping Blossom's shoulder as the store clerk handed her the black bag with the silky pink handle over.

Blossom looked over momentarily, double taking as she saw what Julie had seen.

Brick Jojo sat slouched on a bench, tapping away on his phone.

"Ohh whyyyyy?" Blossom complained, standing a few feet from the cashiers desk, but not making her way to the door.

"Because it's a free mall?" Julie said, failing to see what a big deal this was.

"Wait, wait, can we just wait a moment?" Blossom said, pulling Julie's arm to stop her continuing to walk.

"Oh Blossom, seriously?" Julie huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes seriously! Why does he of all people have to be outside when I have lingerie on me?! Can you see his brothers?" Blossom questioned - she could just see the leery look on Butch's face if he was there.

"Not right now - oh wait, yeah, yeah they are there. They're going now, so you can calm down, and we can leave the store! Why don't you want him to know you wear lingerie anyway? Most women do! And most _people_ wear underwear! Plus, he's seen you sans lingerie too soo -" Julie said and Blossom interrupted her.

"Julie!" She cried, and her friend giggled.

"Oh come on, when is that going to be funny?" Julie asked, and Blossom shook her head, trying to hide the smile threatening to spread across her face.

...

When Monday morning came round, Blossom could feel lots of eyes on her as she walked through the halls of Townsville High.

And she could hear the whispering.

_Park… Bench… French guy… Patrice… Slut._

She sighed lightly, holding her head high. And there she was hoping she could forget about that now. But clearly word of her dating mishap had gotten around. She wondered if Patrice had been the one to tell tales about it.

It didn't finish there. She joined the queue for homeroom with her sisters and Robin. The Ruffs were higher up in the queue, with Mitch, Cody and the others.

But Buttercup didn't join them. The whispers as her and her sisters had walked into school hadn't fallen on deaf ears; and for this reason she'd decided to stay with her sisters in the queue.

Princess and her friends were stood in front of them. And Princess was talking _loudly._

"I mean seriously! She walks around here like she's better than everyone else, but in reality, Blossom Utonium is _just_ as nasty and desperate as every other girl in this school."

Bubbles, Buttercup and Robin glanced at Blossom quickly. But Blossom didn't react. She shook her head lightly at her sisters, telling them to ignore it.

But the volume of Princess' voice was just getting higher with each word she spoke. "And now everyone knows what a _skank_ she really is."

Brick, Butch, Boomer and the guys turned in her direction now too as Princess' friends tittered; pretty much most of the line turned to look.

"Princess," Buttercup bit out, her voice sharp and harsh. "Please stop before I hurt you."

Blossom was leaning against the lockers now; she reached out and touched her sister's arm. "Buttercup don't rise to it."

"But she's -" Buttercup began but Princess interrupted her.

"I'm just speaking the truth. Everyone knows what she got up to on her little date with the foreign exchange student last week! He told Preston in the boys locker room and Preston told us last week. She got to _second base_ with him, on a park bench! How classy!" Princess cried, as her and her friends began to laugh and giggle again.

Blossom stood upright then, gently nudging Buttercup aside before she swung for the irritating redhead. "Princess you're aware of what rumours are right?" She asked her simply.

"Are you aware of what a _bedroom_ is right? Or I dunno, somewhere with more privacy? I mean I don't blame you, he was a good looking guy but, even I have more class than a park bench!" Princess spat, her girlfriends laughing on cue behind her.

"It's so sad that you have to make things up to try and get to me." Blossom said, her voice soft, sympathetic. "What makes it worse is it _still_ doesn't get to me. I guess you'll just have to try harder."

"What's more sad is that you let boys do whatever they want to you WHEREVER you are to make you feel good about yourself! First Brick, which was bad enough," Blossom rolled her eyes, as did Brick at the mention of his name. "Now some french exchange student you knew a matter of days! I mean please, have some dignity!"

"Oh my god ARE YOU FOR FUCKING REAL?!" Buttercup cried, and Blossom put her arm out across her sister to keep a distance between them.

"Buttercup." Blossom bit out, a warning. "Don't waste your breath."

"Do you hear yourself?!" Buttercup asked her again. "You're so fucking dumb Princess, I mean seriously! To ask MY SISTER, BLOSSOM FUCKING UTONIUM, about dignity? It's like, if money were dignity, you could buy like a soda, I'm guessing?"

"It's not my fault everyone thinks your sister's a whore." Princess muttered, turning her back to her.

Buttercup's eyes flashed with anger and Bubbles placed a hand on her shoulder, firmly pulling her away from Princess.

"I think you'll find it is, actually. Because you're the one who takes what you hear and turns it into something completely different. You do it _all_ the time. It's sad." Blossom said, before turning her back on Princess herself.

"How can you just let her say shit like that without -" Buttercup began but Blossom silenced her.

"Buttercup, she's simply not worth the detentions, or suspension, that would follow as a consequence of hitting her. Ignore her." Blossom told her confidently.

...

The moment their homeroom teacher dismissed them to their first class, Brick got to his feet, and hovered a bit, waiting for Blossom. But he didn't want it to look like he was waiting for her. So he bent down and fiddled with his shoelace, then by the time he'd stood upright again Blossom had gathered her things and was about to head to their next class.

He gestured for her to go first, and she looked a tiny bit surprised, but walked first. Brick followed behind.

"Princess gave a good performance this morning huh?" He said as they reached the corridors lined with lockers.

Blossom did not look amused as she nodded. "Her Oscar nomination should reach her soon." She muttered.

He smirked. As they walked, he noticed plenty of eyes on them. Or more, on Blossom. Other students, older and younger, whispering and looking as they headed to their first class of the day. He was kind of surprised by their behaviour. He shouldn't have been, considering the way the entire student body had reacted to 'nano-gate', as he liked to call it in his head. They'd ate that up without a second thought, so what was to stop them believing this as well?

But how could they believe it in the first place? They knew Blossom Utonium, what she was like, what she had always been like. Maybe it was just the buzz of gossiping people enjoyed. Maybe most people knew it wasn't true, but joined in in the chit chat anyway.

"I'm surprised you're not more bothered by this." Brick said, and Blossom glanced at him.

"By what?" She asked, and Brick gestured to the hum of students, her name, Patrice, bench, park, slut, second base, and words similar cropping up.

"By _this._ The whispering, and the rumour mill."

Blossom looked around, shrugging lightly. "I'm used to it. Princess cranks them out all the time."

"And it doesn't bother you?" Brick questioned and she thought about it for a second.

"It does but, I sometimes just don't have the energy to deal with her. Plus, she's like a toddler. If you acknowledge the tantrum it only intensifies." Blossom responded. They were halfway to World History, when their conversation was interrupted by Preston and Emmett coming up behind them.

"Yo Blossom!"

Blossom sighed, turning to see who it was. She didn't bother to greet him back, just carried on walking beside Brick.

"How you doing? So listen - how about we meet up after school? We could uhh, go to the park?"

Blossom sighed. "No thank you Preston." She said simply.

He went to keep talking but Brick nudged into him roughly and wordlessly as he passed. It was enough to stop him.

"She's fucking evil." Brick muttered, referring to Princess, and Blossom smirked lightly.

"She's pretty smart with what she chooses to use. She normally takes something that actually happened and twists it to something that didn't. Then it's harder to deny." Blossom said as they reached the queue outside their first class.

Christian Martins, one of the particularly asshole-y sporty kids in their year, was stood at the end of the queue with Maxwell George - equally asshole-y.

It was as if he'd been waiting for Blossom to arrive. The moment her and Brick joined the queue he pounced.

"Hey Blossom, wanna ditch and head to Central Park?" He asked instantly. Brick, losing his temper, went to react but Blossom beat him to it.

"Sure Christian, let's go." She said, standing properly, she had been leaning against the wall.

"Err, what?" He asked, confused. Brick was just as confused too - he glanced at Blossom, his brow risen in shock.

"You wanna go, let's go?! Let's go to the park! Find that bench, let's do this." She said, her voice challenging.

"Oh. Erm, well, I -" He stuttered, pointing at the classroom and then at himself.

"What's wrong? Come on, you asked! And I'm giving you the answer you wanted right?" Blossom said, her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I didn't, I don't erm, I -" Christian stuttered, and Maxwell shoved him on the shoulder, laughing.

"She fucking got you man." Maxwell said as Blossom folded her arms across her chest, smirking. "You fucking shit yourself!"

"Fuck you man, I was gunna say yes." He said, shoving Maxwell back until they both left the queue and went to join their actual class.

Blossom rolled her eyes, resuming to leaning against the wall beside Brick.

Brick glanced at her, his eyes wide, and a smirk on his face. "Well that's one way to deal with it."

Blossom smirked back.

...

"Brick? You in?" Boomer said as he entered their apartment, Butch closing the front door behind him.

Brick sank lower on the sofa as his blonde brother called him, wondering in his head what they wanted now.

"Dude, I can see your hat." Boomer said, and Brick reached up and snatched it off his own head.

Butch had gone straight to his bedroom to get something. When he returned to the lounge area, he was rolling a fat joint up carefully, leaning against the wall.

"What do you want?" Brick asked, sitting up slightly. His brothers had gone out with their friends after school so he'd been quite happy with the apartment to himself for a couple of hours. But now they were home.

"It's our birthday this weekend." Boomer said simply, and Brick rolled his eyes.

"Who gives a fuck?" He answered and Boomer blinked confusedly.

"Erm, I do." He replied plainly, and Butch, a unlit joint between his lips, piped up too.

"Yeah, so do I." He said, searching his pockets frantically for a lighter, then wordlessly passing it to his redheaded brother, who exhaled lightly, the flame that escaped his lips lighting the joint up for him. He passed it back to him.

"We wanna throw a party. Here." Boomer added, knowing what Brick's response would be to that instantly. He had been one hundred percent correct.

"Absolutely not." Brick snapped and Boomer sighed dramatically.

"Oh come on man we've never had a birthday before!" Boomer cried and Brick screwed his face up at the idea.

"And we've survived without one, have we not? Why the fuck would we want to celebrate on that day? That day may have been the day the monkey created us but it was also the day we were killed." Brick said, his voice dark.

Boomer scoffed. "Don't be so morbid - we were brought back! And not many people can say that! So why wouldn't we celebrate?! It's not celebrating the day we died, it's celebrating being given a fucking second chance!"

Brick didn't seem to have a response, he just looked extremely pissed off. Why did that fucking Powerpuff girl have to go find out when their 'birthday' was and tell Boomer? Meddling blonde...

"This whole thing is so fucking stupid. We're doing it." Boomer said determinedly.

"No, we're not." Brick said, his voice firm.

"Yes we are! Because we're turning 17 years old, and the 12 years we've been on his planet we've never fucking celebrated a damn thing. And I'm sick of it. So we're having a party." Boomer's voice was more firm, and Brick wilted slightly. He knew by his blonde brother's voice he wasn't going to let this go easy. And a part of him couldn't be bothered to try and fight him. Normally that voice on Boomer alerted Brick that they were about to have an argument. But, he just didn't have it in him right now to argue with his blonde brother. But at the same time it pained him to have his brother win.

"And you want this too?" Brick asked, turning to look at his brunette brother, who blew a plume of smoke at the ceiling.

He shrugged, but it turned into a nod. "I don't see the harm in it. It'd be fun."

"Nothing huge!" Boomer said, jumping over the back of the sofa so he was sitting beside his red eyed sibling. "Just some pizza, and beers, and weed, and some people. Just a few!" Boomer added, trying to reassure his antisocial brother.

"Who?" Brick asked, his back getting up again at the thought of his apartment being full of people he didn't want there.

"Our friends! Mitch and the guys, Mike, and Robin and Bubbles -" Boomer began but Brick interrupted him.

"No Powerpuff girls." He said and Boomer's jaw dropped.

"Why the fuck not?!"

"Why the fuck would you want them here?! New Years was bad enough! But to actually invite them over for a party, it's, it's -" Brick began but Boomer interrupted him now.

"It's what? What is it Brick?" Boomer asked, beginning to lose his shit a bit.

"It's weird!" Brick exclaimed, and Boomer rolled his eyes with a loud sigh. Butch looked to the heavens momentarily too as he smoked his joint.

"For fuck's sake Brick, you sound ridiculous. It's not weird when they're our friends. I want Bubbles to come." Boomer said, and Brick gave him a scrutinising look.

"What have I said about this thing you have with Blondie?" Brick muttered and Butch smirked behind him.

"I don't have a thing for Bubbles!"

They both looked at him, skeptical expressions on their faces.

"What?! She's just my friend! That I want to marry." Boomer murmured, his cobalt eyes wide and innocent.

Brick rubbed his temples with one hand. "For fucks sake Boomer."

"Butch back me up here you want Buttercup to come right?" Boomer said, looking to his brunette brother.

Butch nodded, too busy smoking to answer verbally.

"Butch wants Buttercup to come because she's his friend. I want Bubbles to come because she's my friend. And Bubbles will talk Blossom into coming along anyway. Plus you get on better with Blossom then you like to admit. Come on man, just a small get together - not even a party! A get together!" Boomer continued to push as Brick sighed.

"Using a different word won't change my mind on this. And I do _not_ get on with Blossom." Brick said, his voice stressed.

"We're doing it. We're doing this party." Boomer said, getting to his feet again, and Brick let out a frustrated, but defeated growl.

...

"I can't believe they live in this building!" Robin said as Bubbles pressed the call button for the elevator. Robin, Bubbles, Blossom, Kim, Mike, Holly and Julie had just arrived at the Rowdyruff boys' apartment building, Boomer had just buzzed them up.

"You think it's nice now, you wait till you see _inside_ their apartment - it's really quite fancy!" Bubbles cried excitedly as they got into the elevator. Blossom pressed the button for the 20th floor.

"Ooh I'm even more excited now!" Kim cried enthusiastically. They reached floor 20 and all piled out of the elevator.

As she followed her sister and their five friends along the hall towards apartment 82, Blossom wondered idly if she'd ever stop being reminded of Brick's bare behind sauntering towards his apartment door each time she found herself in this hallway.

Her cheeks burned red at the thought. She reminded herself she had no plans to be coming to the Rowdyruff's apartment on a regular basis. She didn't really want to be here tonight. Well, that was what she was telling herself. For the most part she didn't mind - as far as she knew it was just the ruffs and their friendship groups, and those kinds of get togethers were much more up her street, no stupid jocks hitting on her, no Princess and her minions bitching.

Bubbles knocked on the door, and the moment Boomer answered it, Bubbles threw her arms around him yelling: "Happy birthday!"

Boomer's cheeks went crimson, and he hesitated for about a millisecond before placing his arms around her, being sure to put them around her waist and nowhere else. Just as he was really beginning to enjoy the feeling of her holding onto him tightly, she let go, beaming at him, then turning to the others, stood awkwardly behind her.

"Err, I, erm, thanks, I guess, umm, come in!" He stuttered, and Bubbles giggled, floating inside as everyone else followed. Everyone but Blossom, who was giving Boomer a searching glance. She'd noticed the blush spread across his face and down his neck. He gave her an awkward smile, holding his arm out indicating for her to come in. With a knowing look, she stepped into the apartment.

Bubbles, Robin, Kim, Julie and Mike had made their way over to the kitchen to get a drink, plus Robin had bought a tray of cupcakes from the store over with her, on Bubbles' request. Holly had spotted Cody and he'd waved her over. The boys had laid out dozens of cans of cola, soda and beers. There was also a stack of red party cups a couple of bottles of liquor and a few family sized bags of chips.

Buttercup was already here, she'd arrived a bit earlier with Mitch and the others. She was sat on their sofa whilst they played video games.

"Help yourselves to drinks." Boomer said, appearing behind Bubbles and Robin, he'd managed to pull himself together and wasn't as red as a beetroot anymore.

Bubbles was cracking open a can of cola as was Robin and Julie. Kim was eyeing up the liquors and Boomer idly handed Mike a beer, who after a small amount of hesitation, took it and cracked it open. The blue ruff's attention was taken by Bubbles, as per the norm when she was around. She was wearing a little denim skirt, her long slender legs out, despite the fact it was January. She wore a baggy Hello Kitty t shirt tucked into the skirt, a thin white cardigan covering her arms, her hair in its trademark pigtails that were loosely curled. She smiled at him then, and he blinked, realising he was all but drooling. How did someone look so breathtaking every single time he saw her no matter what she was wearing? It felt like she'd look just as mesmerising in a trash bag.

Blossom went and stood with her blonde sister, trying not to search for Brick as she did so. She did a sly once over of the apartment and noticed he was nowhere to be seen. Hmm. Maybe he'd gone out. She couldn't imagine him being happy about the entire thing. Maybe he'd been _so_ unhappy about a party being thrown at his house he'd made sure he was out.

She turned back to the kitchen area, and Bubbles had handed her a can of cola. She took it with a smile. Brick or no Brick, she could at least try and enjoy this for what it was, a get together with her sisters and their friends. At the Rowdyruff boys apartment.

...

"Right," Buttercup said, placing the game console controller down on the coffee table. "I need feeding. What you got for eats?"

Her question was aimed at Butch, who glanced over at her as she spoke. "We're gunna order some pizza's. Brick was supposed to do it, I'll go see if I can drag him out of his bedroom. There's potato chips on the side in the kitchen though."

"Sweet." She cried, getting to her feet and stretching, revealing her toned stomach as she did so. She was wearing a khaki oversized jumper that was cropped an inch or two below her breasts, a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and her trusty racer green DM's, a dark grey beanie atop of her head, her black hair poking out at the sides, as untamed as she was.

Butch liked it when she wore a crop top, or when she stretched, and was wearing a crop top. Blinking and shaking his head slightly, he got to his feet as well, barging into his redheaded brother's bedroom.

"Brick have you ordered the pizzas?" He asked, and Brick, who had been laid out on his bed, sat up.

"I'll do it now. But fucking knock will you?" Brick grumbled, reaching for his cell phone.

"Why don't you come out of your pit? Everyone's here now." Butch said, before disappearing out of his bedroom, and leaving the door wide open.

Brick sighed irritably, and dialled their usual pizza places number and hovered towards his door. With his phone tucked between his ear and shoulder he pulled his bedroom door shut and leant against the nearest wall whilst making the order.

Blossom, who was now sat at the breakfast bar in their kitchen, Buttercup beside her scoffing chips, glanced back as he closed his bedroom door. So he _was_ in.

He got off the phone and approached the kitchen, taking a glass from the cupboard and some ice from the freezer. He then proceeded to pour himself a small glass of the whisky that was on the table.

"Pizza's ordered." He said, before taking a sip.

"Awesome I'm fucking starved." Boomer replied. "How many did you order?"

"Nine." Brick replied, and Boomer screwed his face up for a moment.

"Nine?! We go through three when just me you and Butch eat pizza! You think nine will be enough for sixteen people?!"

"Well, maybe you and Butch - and Buttercup, will just have to practice some restraint." Brick said, adding the green puff in, who was still munching chips.

"Hey fuck you, I have a fast metabolism." Buttercup snapped, pointing a potato chip at him.

"And a bottomless pit of a stomach." Blossom chipped in, to which Buttercup threw a chip at her sister. Blossom picked it up off her chest, and ate it.

Brick smirked. So she had came. Why, he didn't know. Maybe for the reasons his brothers had previously outlined, maybe for reasons he didn't know. She looked nice. Her hair was up in a relaxed bun, stray strands of red poking out and hanging loosely. She had so much hair that the bits that didn't make it into the bun were poking out at the bottom of it along the nape of her neck. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a white baggy v neck jumper. It was low cut and hung off her shoulder, revealing one nicely, and her collarbone once more.

He realised he was staring a bit then, annoyed at himself, so he looked away.

"Kim, why have you got such a huge bag with you?" Bubbles asked, and Kim grinned.

"Let's just say I came prepared." She said, still smiling widely.

"What do you mean 'prepared?'" Boomer asked, confused.

She opened her bag quickly, allowing them to look inside. Brick leaned forward and peeked inside too. She'd brought a board game with her. Or at least it looked like some kind of board game to Brick.

"Oh my god Kim you bought Twister with you!" Bubbles cried excitedly.

"Yeah! I mean, we had a blast last time we played it at a party! So, I thought I'd bring it this time." Kim said with a shrug. Mike had covered his face and Robin was giggling.

"What? What's Twister?" Boomer asked, confused still, and all but Brick turned to look at him.

"You don't know what fucking Twister is?" Buttercup asked through her mouthful of chips.

"Neither do I, what is it?" Butch asked, peering into Kim's bag as well.

"It's a game! Oh my god you guys are so deprived! Let's play now!" Bubbles cried, jumping to her feet.

"Nuh uh, after pizza!" Buttercup said with a shake of her head.

"You're happy to play Twister in a skirt?" Blossom asked her blonde sister, who rolled her eyes.

"I bet _you_ won't play at all." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

Blossom gave her sister a low stare. "I'll play. If I feel like it." She said simply, and Bubbles giggled.

"You're too easy sometimes!" She said in a sing song voice, before floating over to the lounge area where, Mitch, Dom, Cody, Holly, Louie and Harry were still playing on the console. "So what video games we playing?" She asked, perching on the arm of the sofa.

"What does it matter if she's wearing a skirt?" Butch asked, his voice curious.

"You'll see when we play. Actually, you're gunna love Twister." Buttercup responded to her counterpart, who wasn't sure what she meant, but smiled anyway. "It's right up your pervy street."

...

Blossom looked around to realise she was sat at the breakfast bar alone. Buttercup, Bubbles and the others had gathered around the sofas in the lounge area, watching the guys play on the console whilst they waited for the pizza.

Brick was still stood in the kitchen, he was looking over at his blonde brother, noticing the way his gaze softened when it landed on his blonde counterpart.

He was _so_ on to his brother. He knew. He fucking knew.

He glanced over at Blossom then, his eyes automatically finding the silky skin of her shoulder as her jumper hung loosely off it. He couldn't help but notice her bra strap too, it was red. Red and lacy. He thought of her in Curved, that lingerie store, picking the red bra up. She'd gone with the red one in the end. He liked red. Especially red lingerie. He felt a blush spreading up his face at the thought of her in red lingerie, and managed to stop his brain that was clearly getting carried away. _Stop stop get it out of your head for god's sake!_

She turned and looked at him then and Brick moved his gaze to her face, hoping she wouldn't notice he'd gone a little red, or at least he assumed he had.

"So how come you threw a party? Bubbles said you don't do birthdays…" Blossom asked, trying to start a conversation, seeing as she'd been left with Brick again - which seemed to be inevitable these days, she'd noticed.

"We do now apparently." Brick answered in a semi grumble. "Ever since Bubbles went to the library and found the date we first met - and were first created through old newspaper archives."

Blossom's eyebrows rose in surprise. "She did that?"

"Yep." Brick said, looking over at the two blondes, who were sat beside each other on the sofa. "She did that."

Blossom looked over too. "Hmm." She muttered, not really meaning the sound to escape her lips.

"Hmm, hmm is right." Brick replied, and Blossom knew they were thinking along the same lines about their blonde siblings. Brick knew Boomer liked Bubbles, but Blossom was beginning to wonder about them both too.

"Come and sit over here with us losers." Buttercup called over, and Blossom frowned, but hopped off the stool and floated over. Robin patted the arm of the sofa she was sat on with Kim, indicating for Blossom to perch on it. She did so, whilst smiling at her friend. Brick leant against the sofa behind her. He'd never seen his living room this packed.

"So fellas, how does it feel to be the ripe old age of 17?" Mitch asked sarcastically as he handed Harry the controller, it being his turn to play.

"Exactly the same as yesterday, when we were 16." Butch answered with a shrug.

"Yeah but it's better this year because we've actually had a birthday! We know precisely when we turned 17, which was today." Boomer said, almost sounding proud of having an actual birthday this year.

Brick rolled his eyes. He really didn't think any of it mattered. Clearly it did to his brothers though, his blonde one in particular.

"Hey girls I just thought!" Bubbles said, both her sisters looking her way, knowing she was referring to them. "If today's the boys' birthdays it's also the anniversary of our first kisses!"

Blossom and Buttercup cringed at their blue eyed sister.

"Awww, you boys' first kisses too, how sweet!" She cooed, just making it worse.

"Yeah, that blew us to smithereens, wow, so cute." Brick muttered, but was ignored.

"Why does your brain have to go there?" Buttercup asked her sister, unamused.

"Aww but it was sweet! It was still our tiny little selves first kiss." Bubbles cried, nudging Boomer, whose cheeks were dusted red.

"Yeah," Buttercup agreed, "It was the cutest. A peck on the cheek and he blew up. Adorable as fuck." She pointed to Butch, who laughed.

"It's not your average first kiss story is it?" Boomer muttered with a smirk.

"But what is average about you six, really?" Robin added, and everyone agreed not much at all.

"You girls fucking loved it." Butch said, leaning back in the sofa and nudging Buttercup lightly, who gave him a flat frown. "When we came back you girls couldn't wait to get your lips on us. It was your first thought upon laying eyes on me again. 'Oh yeahh this stud is back, pucker up baby!'"

Blossom rolled her eyes as Buttercup laughed at his stupid brain. "Only cos we were trying to blow you up again."

"We actually _did_ like kissing you guys though!" Bubbles agreed looking at Blossom for confirmation. Blossom looked like she wanted to gag her loose lipped sister. "Well, Blossom and I did. Buttercup was basically trying to bleach her tongue afterwards."

"Oh come on man, I was a devilishly handsome little kid!" Butch said, giving Buttercup a mock offended look.

"And I was a 5 year old who did not want your boy germs on me." Buttercup replied.

"You liked it, hmm?" Brick asked Blossom from behind her in a low voice, but everyone heard him.

She didn't turn to face him but looked to the heavens.

"She did! 'I kinda liked kissing' - weren't they your words, something like that?" Bubbles said with a wink.

"Did I do something to upset you?" Blossom asked her blonde sister, who only giggled, as did their friends. "Like I remember, it was like, 12 years ago!"

Brick smirked, noting the blush creeping up the nape of her neck as he stood behind her. He focussed on that, rather than asking the puffs sat in his living room if they'd enjoyed blowing them up as much as they had kissing them.

...

The door buzzer went off and Brick got up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Pizza for five thousand." A voice replied on the buzzer and Brick smiled.

"Come on up." He said, buzzing her in. Brick hovered around in the kitchen, pottering about until there was a knock at the door.

Blossom, who was chatting with Julie and Robin, glanced up as Brick opened the door. A figure stood with a tower of pizza in their arms, so much so that their head was basically hidden. "So we're trialling this new, headless pizza delivery thing. What do you think?" A voice asked from behind the pizza boxes, and Brick chuckled.

"It's good, it's really good. Positive feedback from us." Brick replied as the voice, a female one, laughed too, handing the pizza's over. Brick took them and placed them down on the side.

"Seriously though I don't get how you eat so much pizza and stay so trim. And trim is putting it lightly cos you three are built like tanks - it's ridiculously unfair - Oh, you have company. That's reassuring." She said as she noticed the room full of teenagers. Blossom looked away as she looked right at her, then looked back a couple of seconds later. She looked to be in her early 20's, was of average height, with tanned olive skin and thick black hair caught up in a wavy ponytail. Her almond eyes were a sage green, and she had a ring in her nose. She was pretty, very pretty, and her eyes glittered as she spoke to Brick.

So did his, as he spoke to her.

"Yeah err, it's just a little get together. Boomer's idea." Brick said, folding his arms across his chest.

"But not yours?" She asked with a smile and Brick laughed again.

"No, definitely not mine." Brick said.

"Any special occasion?" The pizza girl asked and Brick shoved his hand into the pocket of his jeans as a way of distraction, retrieving his wallet.

"So what do we owe you?" He asked, counting bills out distractedly.

But the woman wasn't deterred. Blossom could see she was familiar with Brick, that or she was just good at reading people. She must have known Brick at least a little, as he wasn't an easy person to read even when you _did_ know him.

"Come onnn what's the occasion? Oh! Is it your birthday?!" She gasped and Brick sighed, a smirk on his face.

"It would appear to be."

"Oh my god, happy birthday man!" She exclaimed. "Butch, Boomer, happy birthday!"

"Thanks Rachel!" Butch called back, as did Boomer.

"That's amazing! Have you had a good day?" Rachel asked, placing her hand on her hips and seizing Brick up.

He shrugged. "It's been fine."

She laughed. "Fine, huh? Well, I hope the pizza improves it for you. 17, right?"

"Yep, 17." Brick nodded and she sighed loudly.

"Aw man you're making me feel old. Well, just make sure you're not delivering pizza for a living by the time you're 23. It's pretty fucking tragic." Rachel said with a self deprecating grin.

"No way, you know you're our favourite pizza girl." Brick said as she beamed at him. "So, what do we owe you, $135 right?"

"Call it $120." She replied, and Brick gave her a confused look that asked why. "A sneaky little discount for the birthday boy." She added with a wink.

"Aww, thanks Rachel." Brick replied, rubbing the back of his neck as she patted his arm.

"Don't mention it. Also, don't mention it to your brothers. If I give away 3 pizzas for free my boss will kill me." She muttered, and Brick laughed. It was his nice laugh again, not his malicious one.

Blossom cranked an eyebrow as she realised she was witnessing Brick flirting. It was kind of weird, seeing him being all, smooth, and well, nice to someone.

"Blossom, are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry, totally listening." Blossom said, looking back round at Robin, who had glanced at the door, watching the exchange between Brick and Rachel the pizza girl for a couple of seconds, then back at her redheaded friend.

"What's up?" Robin questioned, and Blossom waved a hand at her.

"Nothing! It's nothing! Just, Brick is totally flirting with that pizza girl and, it's just so weird seeing him being nice to someone. Like, seeing a dog walk on its hind legs." Blossom explained and Robin looked back around at them, and giggled.

"Right." Robin said, looking at Blossom once more, a knowing look on her face.

"What? What is that face for?" Blossom asked, confused.

"Nothing Blossom, nothing at all."

...

"Okay I'm going to referee, because Twister is more hilarious to watch than play in my opinion." Robin announced, picking up the spinner as Bubbles and Kim laid the Twister mat down on the floor.

"So, how do we play?" Boomer ask, looking at the mat lined with red, blue, green and yellow spots.

"So someone is the referee, and they spin the spinner. I'll spin and call out where you have to put your hand or foot. So, for example," Robin spun the spinner. "Okay, right foot red. So now everyone that's playing this game has to put their right foot on a red circle. But you obviously can't both put a body part on the same circle - unless you're playing teams. And if you fall, or touch the mat with an elbow or a knee, you're out. Who's playing this round?"

Buttercup, kicking her shoes off, put her foot on a red circle, as did Butch, Bubbles and Kim. "Okay, left foot blue."

They did as she said, all four of them just stood on a blue and red circle.

"This is easy!" Butch cried, not getting the fun in it yet.

"Fine, okay, let's mix it up. Buttercup," Robin said, spinning the spinner again. "Left hand blue."

Buttercup leant down, placing her hand on a blue circle directly in front of her, as Bubbles was standing on the one a row over. This now meant she was standing with her butt in the air in front of Butch. Butch nodded his approval at her behind.

"Okay, I am _loving_ this game." Butch said, his mind completely changed.

"Told you." Buttercup said with a smirk on her face.

"Bubbles, left foot yellow." Robin said, so Bubbles just moved her foot over one circle.

"Kim, right hand yellow." Robin span again. "Butch, right hand red."

Butch tore his eyes off Buttercup's butt to look down at the mat. His foot was on the red circle in the corner, Buttercup's foot was on the one directly in front of him, which left the one in front of her foot. "How am I supposed to get to that…" He muttered..

"That's the point of the game!" Bubbles said, she'd twisted her body round slightly to watch.

Butch, being over a foot taller than Buttercup, decided to go over rather than under. He reached over her, his hand touching the red circle, chest flat against Buttercup's back.

"Is it my go now? Cos Butch and I are getting a little friendlier than usual." Buttercup asked, Butch's crotch resting against her butt.

"I think Buttercup has to skip a turn, aren't they the rules?" Butch asked, and Buttercup kicked him lightly on the shin as he sniggered. "Oh hey! Did you see that! An attempt of sabotage, she's definitely got to skip a turn!"

Robin looked at Butch, and nodded slowly, an evil glint in her eye. "You know I did see that. Bubbles, it's your turn!"

"Oh come on that is _not_ the rules!" Buttercup exclaimed, as Butch rested some of his weight onto her. "You can't lean on me you lazy fuck! _That_ is sabotage!"

"I'm just getting comfy till my turn comes around again." Butch reasoned.

"Right foot green, Bubbles." Bubbles twizzled round, her right foot on the opposite side of the mat now, she was now facing Butch and Buttercup, and she let out a giggle when she saw him.

"Oh Buttercup you look like you're going to lose." She commented, and Buttercup looked up at her from beneath Butch.

"Bite me Blondie, stop trying to provoke me you know I'm going to win." Buttercup responded as Bubbles laughed again.

Robin called out Kim's move, and Kim completely lost her footing, slipping onto her butt. "Dammit!" She cried. "Out already?!"

"Can I tap in?" Boomer asked excitedly, and Robin nodded, spinning the board for him.

"Right foot green Boomer. Butch," Robin span the board then began to giggle, so much she couldn't speak.

"What is it?! Come on man get this big lump off my back." Buttercup called, getting irritated at the stalling. Butch didn't mind, he was quite comfy right where he was.

"The big lump is not off your back yet BC. Butch, left hand yellow." Robin said through her giggles.

Buttercup cursed loudly as Butch placed his left hand on the yellow circle by Buttercup's hand, completely over her on all fours now. Her loud cursing caused Harry, Mitch, Dom, Louie, Cody and Holly, who were in the lounge playing video games to glance over. Cody frowned as he saw the position Butch and Buttercup were in. Brick, Blossom, Mike and Julie were at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, watching the game of Twister unfold whilst eating the pizza that was still left.

"Sup girl." Butch murmured, his head right by Buttercup's.

"Right it is my turn now! No skipping this time!" Buttercup exclaimed as Butch laughed, resting more weight against her. "Will you stop it! You weigh a ton!"

"I'm just taking a breather, come on you can handle it!" Butch replied cockily.

"Buttercup, left foot yellow." Robin said, and Buttercup moved her foot over, angling herself so she wasn't squished directly against Butch's crotch region anymore.

Robin called for Bubbles to put her left hand on a yellow, then Boomer to place his left foot on a blue. Butch's turn came around: right foot red. The closest red was over Buttercup. He attempted to hook his foot under Buttercup, but the angle was awkward, and the moment he tried to stretch his long leg through, he knocked Buttercup's leg, and landed in a heap on top of her.

"Butch! You idiot!" She cried, as the two were entangled in each other.

"I thought I had that!" He yelped as Buttercup tried to get up from beneath him.

"Well, you didn't!" She said, a laugh escaping her lips as she lightly kicked his lanky form off of her.

The game continued, Mike and Julie tapping in. The game eventually ended with Boomer crowned the surprise victor. He wasn't used to winning, so even a Twister game was something he was pleased with.

...

About an hour or so passed, and Brick was surprised at how many people were still at his apartment. Julie, Dom, Louie, Holly and Cody had gone home, the last two together. The girls, Mitch, Harry, Robin, Mike and Kim still remained.

Brick didn't mind though, the whole thing hadn't been that bad, actually. The eleven of them that were still over were in the living room now, squished onto the sofas, Netpix on the TV, the remaining food sprawled out on the coffee table. Butch, Mitch, Harry and Buttercup were discussing how flawed the action movie that was on was. Kim, Mike and Robin were complaining about their art project , and Boomer and Bubbles - who were sat pretty cosy next to each other on the sofa, were also talking art, Bubbles was bigging Boomer up and reassuring him he'd do fine in the project they were currently doing. Blossom was perched on the end of the sofa, looking at her hotline device. Brick wondered if she was urging it to go off, as she looked pretty bored. Brick considered getting his guitar out to show her. He knew she liked guitars, she'd never ended up seeing his either. He opened his mouth to suggest it, but Boomer getting to his feet distracted him.

"It's in my room, come see." Boomer said, and Bubbles got up too, following him.

Brick gave Boomer a pointed look as he walked past him, but Boomer completely ignored him.

What was he doing? Why was he taking Bubbles into his room?! Seriously, this was all so weird. The pair of them were extra close, and getting extra cosy on the sofa, now they'd disappeared into Boomer's bedroom?! No one else had thought it weird though, it seemed. That annoyed Brick even more. Why didn't anyone else find it weird?! He caught Blossom's expression then, she looked suspicious, confused, and she was glancing at Boomer's closed bedroom door.

At least someone else found the two blonde's behaviour peculiar as well.

...

"Boomer it's so good! I mean look at that sunset, I can't believe you draw it by hand it looks like a photo!" Bubbles cried as she looked down at the painting Boomer had showed her.

He felt his cheeks redden slightly. "Oh man, thanks, it's not _that_ good."

"It really is! You're gunna ace the art show, you'll see!" Bubbles said, as she handed him the artwork back.

"I hope so, I've never done anything like it before." Boomer said, sitting down on his bed as he put the a3 paper back into his artbook. He placed it on his bedside table, then looked up, realising he was alone with her again. And in his bedroom. "I'm a bit err, nervous about it." He meant the art show but, it was also appropriate for the situation he was in right now.

Bubbles smiled warmly at him, sitting down beside him on his bed. "Well, you shouldn't be. You have no reason to be."

Boomer didn't know if she was still talking about the art show or not now. Either way, he still felt nervous.

Bubbles was nervous too - she could feel the butterflies dancing around in her stomach as she sat beside him, but she also felt excited, and happy. She liked Boomer, she wasn't denying it anymore. She loved being around him, they talked all the time when they were apart. She liked him. And he liked her. There was no harm in that, not from where she was standing anyway.

The way she felt if it were anybody else, she'd be excited and looking forward to these first steps of new beginnings. Why should it be any different just because it was Boomer? No, it shouldn't be any different.

"So, have you enjoyed your birthday?" She asked, and Boomer looked down at her, his brain whirring to answer the question. It had been a simple question but he was struggling, why was he struggling?!

"Oh, yeah, it's been really great! Really fun! And I mean, it's all thanks to you. We wouldn't have known when our birthday was, and I wouldn't have thought I, me and my brothers, deserved to celebrate today. It's crazy. And you're a pretty amazing person." Boomer said, his eyes wide and appreciative.

"Of course you deserve a birthday! You deserve everything anyone deserves. You deserve a chance at life, Boomer." Bubbles said, her voice sincere.

His cobalt eyes, wide and innocent, looked down into hers, and he believed every word she said, because why would she lie?

Both decided it was now or never, and slowly Boomer leant down closer to her face, Bubbles angling hers to face his.

A loud noise outside - it sounded like Buttercup laughing - came from the living room and distracted them. Bubbles smiled softly, blushing, and Boomer pulled back a bit, looking at the door then back at Bubbles.

"I'm nervous why am I so nervous are you nervous?" Boomer asked in a hurried, burbled voice.

Bubbles giggled, linking her hand around the nape of his neck and pulling him closer to her. She placed her lips against his, and they shared a light peck. "Happy birthday Boomer." She said with a tender smile.

"Was that a 'happy birthday dude have a kiss we're just friends' sort of kiss, or a -" Boomer began to burble again, until Bubbles laughed and interrupted him.

"Oh my god you're such an adorable dork!" She exclaimed, pulling him close once again and kissing him once more. Boomer placed a hand around her waist, holding her closely as they shared a longer kiss this time.

Bubbles pulled away, stroking his cheek softly, before getting to her feet and leaving the room.

Boomer watched her go, dazed and stunned by their first kiss as teenagers, which felt like their first kiss ever. "Best fucking birthday ever!" He hissed, pumping his fist in the air.


	11. Like a stick of salami

One of Blossom's most favourite things about a bookstore, was how quiet they were.

She thought they were such peaceful places. She could spend hours in them if she had the time - that and a library, she did love a good library.

Today she had ventured back to Greenbergs Books, after popping home to drop off her school bag and change out of her uniform, she'd headed downtown to have a browse inside once again. She could see why Brick was so fond of the place, it had a lovely, quirky atmosphere to it.

The peace and quiet she so craved was suddenly disturbed by the discomforting sound of metal scraping against tarmac.

Blossom looked up from her book, glancing out the store window. Everyone else in the shop gasped and looked that way too, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Before she'd even got to the window, she heard familiar, manic laughter, then a loud boom.

She zipped out of the shop, and found herself face to face with a gigantic robot. It was as wide as it was tall, it only just fit in the street. It had crushed several cars and put several more to a halt behind it and in front of it.

Sure enough, Mojo Jojo was sat in the cockpit of the machine, a clear pink window protecting him from the outside world. He grinned down at Blossom, fiddling with the control panels in front of him.

The large robot began to move, all its jagged edges maneuvering upwards. Blossom hovered back a little, preparing herself for whatever was coming next - her hotline cell in her hand ready to call her sisters over. She'd not quite managed to do it yet though, she worried she may regret it if she took her eyes off the mechanical monster transforming before her.

Before she had a chance to register what was happening, a 12 foot robot was released from the huge robotic beast Mojo was sat in. In fact, several of them were released, and all went off in different directions.

Blossom was more concerned about the one that was coming towards her though. Her fingers, holding onto her hotline device tightly, were sure to click the distress signal, alerting her sisters they had trouble.

She braced herself as it approached, expecting it to fire a laser at her or something similar, but it didn't. It raised its foot and kicked her square in the chest, sending her soaring into the air, it all happening too quickly for her to register. Mojo laughed in his usual deranged manner as he watched her sail across the sky. She hit against a high rise nearby, a smash sound ringing out, and disappeared.

Mojo grinned, satisfied when after a few seconds she didn't return, and began to unleash mayhem on downtown Townsville, his Robo Jojo's stamping their way through the city.

...

Brick had been sat in his living room, watching TV - minding his own business - when his afternoon had taken a sharp turn in a different direction.

It begun with the loud screech metal scraping against the ground outside. But that hadn't caused him much concern. This was Townsville. There was always one thing or another causing mayhem and destruction. Just as long as it was nowhere near his apartment he didn't care. Silence had resumed shortly afterwards, so he'd continued to not react to it. 

One moment the apartment had been quiet; quiet and empty. Just how he liked it. Butch and Boomer had both gone out with their friends after school. He was home alone. The next, a loud smash resounded around the room as something came crashing through his living room window.

He didn't even look at what, or who it was at first. He was too stunned by the sight of his floor to ceiling window, the furthest left one, completely smashed to pieces. Then he realised something, or _someone_ had indeed created the huge hole in his home.

That someone was Blossom Utonium. She didn't move at first when she landed, and Brick, still sat on his sofa, eyes wide with shock, blinked, as he processed what was going on.

He got to his feet with a start, as what was probably only 10 seconds, but felt like minutes had passed, and she still hadn't moved.

"Blossom?" He called, kicking some of the shattered glass that littered his carpet aside and crouching down beside her. He placed his hand on her chest near her neck - she was breathing, her heart pounding away. She had a large square shaped bruise quickly forming along her collarbones.

She groaned then, pulling herself upright a little too quickly. "Whoa, whoa." Brick said as she tried to get to her feet. He stopped her from doing so, making her sit for a moment longer. Still dazed, she looked at him, her expression confused, glass in her hair, blood on her chin from a busted lip. "Brick?" She asked, confused. Then she remembered, and realised what had happened. "Oh god!" She exclaimed, looking around and realising where she was. "I crashed into your apartment! Oh jeez, I'm so sorry -" She rushed to the gaping hole she'd left in his window, peering out of it so quickly she almost lost her balance and fell out.

Brick got to his feet as well, looking at the huge hole mournfully, and peering out of it.

"Shoot! I'm so sorry, I've gotta go!"

"Wait wait what the fuck is going on?!" Brick asked, grabbing at her wrist briefly before she could fly off out the broken window.

"Mojo Jojo. Robo Jojo's, loads of them. They're made of some super strong metal too, that was just from one kick."

"Mojo Jojo did this? Mojo Jojo did this to my fucking window?!" Brick reiterated, and Blossom nodded slowly, realising he was still holding onto her wrist, and gently pulling it away.

"Well, _I_ did this to your window, technically, but, because Mojo sent me hurtling through it. I'll make sure it's replaced, I will, but I've _really_ got to tend to Mojo first -"

"That fucking monkey." Brick said, fists curled into tight balls, before jetting through the hole and into the sky. Confused, Blossom followed him.

...

The moment Butch laid eyes on his redheaded brother, he hurled a question wrought with emotion his way. "Is the TV okay?!" He wailed. Blossom had called for her sisters with her hotline - and Brick had text his brothers and called them over too. Because Mojo had fucked with their stuff, and Brick wasn't happy.

"The TV is fine, we just have a fucking gaping hole in our home right now because of this flea infested ape!" Brick complained. Butch, knowing his beloved was safe, relaxed, and awaited Brick's instruction. Boomer looked concerned at the thought of their apartment being wrecked.

"So, what now? Why did you call us here?" Boomer asked, as they hovered in the air, watching the Robo Jojo's stomping about the town, a pink, baby blue and light green streak attacking 3 of them, the rest of them causing mayhem.

"To fucking destroy them! And when you find Mojo you save him for me!" Brick instructed, much to his brothers confusion.

"You want us to _help_ them?" Butch confirmed, and Brick, feeling unsettled by his wording, shook his head.

"I said, fuck those robots up. So do it. Stop them before we don't even have a home to go back to!" Brick commanded, and without any further hesitation, his brothers nodded and disappeared in streaks of royal blue and forest green.

...

Bubbles charged at the Robo Jojo and landed a kick to its head. It fell over but began to get up again. She growled lightly, beginning to get frustrated with it now, and as she went to strike it again, a bolt of bright blue came out of nowhere, hitting it straight on its head and sending it to the ground once more, smoking.

Bubbles turned around to see Boomer hovering behind her, the frazzling remains of his electric bolts dancing around his fingers. He waved an electrified hand at her. "Need a hand?"

"An electrical one, by the looks of it!" Bubbles said with a warm smile, happy to see him.

A nearby Robo Jojo caught their attention then, and they both zoomed towards it. Bubbles grabbed ahold of one of its hands, Boomer the other, and they both pulled, yanking both arms off of it. It didn't fall down but it did falter, and before either could act again, a flash of light green crashed straight through the middle of it, destroying it completely.

"Well I never thought of that." Bubbles called to her destructive raven haired sister.

"That's Butch's strategy as well." Boomer noted, pointing his thumb behind him to Butch, pummelling his way through the centre of two robots at once.

"What are you unruly, insubordinate, worthless bags of bones doing aiding the Powerpuff girls in stopping, ceasing and desisting me in my attempts to take over Townsville?!" Mojo called from his main Robo Jojo several feet away.

"You fucked with something that is mine. And _that_ makes me angry." Brick explained, appearing out of nowhere and taking a hit at the side of Mojo's Robo Jojo. "Also, cannot think of anything worse than you 'reigning' over Townsville. Living under your thumb for the short time we did was bad enough."

"You three are one of the hugest, most irritating, most aggravating creations of all the creations that I, Mojo Jojo have created!" Mojo declared, aiming an arm of his robot at Brick's head, who swiftly missed the laser it shot towards him.

"Yeah well we're not the most proud of you either Pops." Boomer responded, reaching down and yanking an arm off of a smaller Robo Jojo. "Hey buddy I think you lost this?" Boomer called as he hurled it through the air. It struck Mojo Jojo in the cockpit and knocked the entire Giant Robo Jojo onto its side.

Mojo could be heard screaming from the inside as he tried to maneuver it back onto its feet.

Blossom appeared in a flash of pink beside Bubbles then, a couple of darts held gingerly in her hand. "Girls watch out for these, the Robo Jojo I was just fighting started firing them at me. Luckily I managed to miss them, they contain Antidote X! And the needle points are made of the same strong metal the Robo Jojo's are, so I reckon they may be able to penetrate our skin. Boomer? What are you doing here?!" She'd just noticed the blue ruff hovering beside her blonde sister.

"Helping." Boomer said simply as he casually pulled a Robo Jojo apart, causing Blossom to raise her brow in confusion. "That monkey fucked our apartment up! Plus, he's destroying parts of Townsville near where I live!"

Blossom gave the blonde an unamused look.

"Err, I mean he's destroying Townsville!" Boomer corrected himself.

Blossom was still unimpressed; she looked to Bubbles, who was smiling an almost proud smile, then back at Boomer, shrugging lightly. "Well, fair enough, I suppose. Watch out for the darts. Warn the others too."

She disappeared then, going for a Robo Jojo that had strayed further off out of the financial district of Townsville.

...

The Robo Jojo raised its robotic arm to strike the sidewalk it stood beside, but it never got the chance to attack, as a pink Powerpuff landed on its head, knocking it flat onto its face.

A group of civilians had huddled together down a nearby alleyway, trying to take shelter from the robotic monster's causing chaos in their home.

Blossom appeared at the entrance of the alleyway, smiling a friendly smile to the now relieved looking Townies. "It's safe here for now - but you should evacuate downtown Townsville until the coast is clear." She commanded, and they ran out past her, thanking her profusely as they did so.

Blossom smiled as they ran past, too busy ensuring the people of Townsville were safe to notice the Robo Jojo had gotten to its feet.

As the last civilian ran out of the alleyway, Blossom turned on her heel and came face to face with an iron fist. It sent her flying against the wall at the end of the alley.

She hit it with a thud and slid down onto the ground with a groan. "Why do those things keep getting UPPPP!" The Robo Jojo had aimed one of its lasers onto her, and was zapping her with it full throttle.

She grit her teeth through the pain, trying her hardest not to scream, but a pained grunt escaped her lips as she figured out what her next move should be - how she could get out of it.

Turned out she didn't need to figure out her next move - the Robo Jojo stopped firing at her, in fact, it disappeared. Brick had appeared out of nowhere, seizing it by its leg and tossing it behind him. It landed with a loud crash in the distance. Blossom gasped from the relief of not being hit by the laser anymore, her body stiff still from the attack. She flopped down onto her side against the ground, bolts of energy still flashing up around her as the effects of the laser wore off.

"You - you saved me?!" Blossom stuttered as she pulled herself upright again, looking up at Brick with wide rose eyes.

Brick suddenly felt uncomfortable at her wording. 'You saved me'. He didn't _save_ people. That was what heroes did.

"I didn't save you - I mean, I _did,_ but, I didn't - I'm only here cos Mojo fucked my window up." Brick said, folding his arms across his chest.

Blossom frowned at him. Why did saving someone - saving _her,_ offend him so much?! She supposed she knew why, being referred to as heroic in any way, shape or form probably repulsed him, but it still bothered her. "Well, thank you for saving me even if you didn't mean to." She muttered, her voice a little pissy. She got to her feet shakily.

"I was just stopping the robot." Brick said, and she looked up at him with an irritated expression.

"Yes, thus saving me." Blossom added and he rolled his eyes. "I don't get it!" She exclaimed, finally losing her cool. "You've spent so long insisting you're not up to anything, you're apparently not doing anything wrong - your brothers and my sisters are getting close, I know you've noticed it, I've noticed it too! I mean just the other day we were over your house for your _birthday party_ for crying out loud! And now admitting you saved me offends you?! Why save me in the first place then?! I've had enough of this yoyo act! So whatever it is you're up to - just out with it! Just do it!"

Brick was a little stumped. He was clearly confusing her as much as he was confusing himself at the moment. He stared at her for a few moments before speaking. "I'm not doing anything - I'm not up to anything!"

"One minute we're at each other's throats, then you save me, and, and stand up for me, you borderline _flirt_ with me - what the hell is going on Brick?!" Blossom cried, and Brick began to get annoyed, because he didn't know how to answer her question. _He_ didn't know what was going on himself.

"Oh fuck this!" He exclaimed, hovering into the air above her and turning to leave. "I don't need some sanctimonious -" Brick didn't get to finish his sentence as the Robo Jojo he had previously flattened had shot an Antidote X dart at him. It hit him straight in the arm and sent him to the ground with a thump.

"Brick!" Blossom cried, zipping over to him. "Are you okay?"

"What the fuck - was that Antidote X?" He asked, pulling the dart out of his arm and groaning. "That fucking monkey! Just what I need!"

Blossom gave him a sympathetic glance as he sat up, a little shaky. She knew how that felt, that dizzy, weak feeling when Antidote X had taken effect. "Come on," She said, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. "The Professor has Chemical X in his lab."

Brick gave her a confused glance. "Wouldn't you be happier with me being powerless? What with my whole, suspicious new leaf stuff?"

Blossom rolled her eyes at him. "Just shut up for two seconds will you? Can you walk?"

"Yes I can fucking walk!" Brick bit back, even though he was a little wobbly on his feet.

"Okay," Blossom responded snippily, biting her tongue. "Seeing as you just fell several feet with no powers I was just checking! Look out!"

The same downed Robo Jojo that fired the Antidote X dart released a laser aimed right at Brick's head. Blossom seized his arm and swung him out of the way of its fire. It still managed to scrape his other arm, but if Blossom hadn't have moved him it would have shot him head on.

Brick cried out in pain as the laser hit him. Blossom placed him onto his feet again, examining the bleeding cut on his arm. It looked nasty and was fairly deep.

The cardigan she'd been wearing was already ripped from fighting, and the hole in it was gaping, so it was beyond saving. She removed it from her arms, and wrapped it tightly around Brick's arm to try and stem the bleeding.

"Shit!" Brick barked. "You, you saved me?! I've got no powers, you could have let it kill me!"

Blossom gave him a searching look, her lips pursed together tightly. "If love is something you cherish, it's hard to glean much joy from death. Even in your supposed enemies."

"Huh." Brick murmured, looking from her to his arm, her ripped white cardigan wrapped around it, his blood slowly but surely dying it red.

"Come on." She muttered, placing his good arm around her shoulders, and linking one of her arms around his waist, holding him tightly against her. She hovered into the air, rummaging into her bra for her hotline cell. Brick stared at her, a little amazed, as she spoke to Buttercup on the phone, instructing her to finish up and get Mojo jailed while she took Brick to their house to get him fixed up.

...

"Professor!" Blossom called as she lead Brick into her home. "Professor are you home?"

Brick couldn't remember the last time he'd been inside the Utonium residence. It must have been years, not since he was a child - he'd never been _welcomed_ inside either. His arm was stinging too much to take a lot in right now though, he was mostly focussing on getting some Chemical X in his system again.

She lead him towards the laboratory as the Professor called her name in the distance. He must have been upstairs.

"Professor I'm in the lab, could you come down here as soon as you can?" Blossom called as she entered the passcode to the lab so quickly Brick missed it.

"Is everything all right?" The Professor asked from the top of the stairs as Blossom guided Brick down the stairs of the lab.

Blossom guided Brick onto the examination table as he looked around, slightly awed by the experiments, machines and contraptions that surrounded him in Professor Utonium's laboratory.

"Gosh, it's really bleeding." Blossom noted as she looked over his arm, carefully tightening the tourniquet she'd created with her cardigan. "We should probably get your shirt off - so the Professor can see to it."

He noted the red glow around her cheeks as she spoke, and had to fight to keep the smirk off his face.

He began to unbutton the red checked shirt he was wearing with his good hand. He fumbled with the buttons a bit as he tried to get them undone using just one hand. Blossom wordlessly helped him, unbuttoning the top three buttons for him.

Brick stopped what he was doing, his face heating up as she stood in front of him, undoing his clothing. He slowly looked up at her, swallowing hard. She smirked lightly then, still not looking him in the eye. "Not a word, Jojo." She murmured, and he smirked back at her.

He didn't have any words even if he wanted to speak at that moment.

Blossom undid the now blood soaked cardigan as Brick managed to get his good arm out of his shirt sleeve. As carefully as she could, she slowly removed the sleeve on his injured arm, trying not to make it any worse in the process. Brick pursed his lips as she did so, relieved when it was removed, and eager to get some Chemical X into him - it would heal fairly quickly once he was superhuman again.

A little voice in Blossom's head said 'hello, old friend' at the sight of Brick's broad, muscular chest. He was hatless, his jaw length hair pulled up into a small half ponytail. She swallowed hard, pulling her eyes away and hushing the voice in her head.

The sound of the Professor's footsteps coming down the stairs distracted Blossom, so she took a step away from the examination table, holding onto the blood soaked cardigan and shirt, the prior hers, latter Brick's.

"Blossom?" Professor Utonium asked as he stopped on the bottom step, noting the shirtless Rowdyruff boy sat on his exam table.

"Professor, hi - Brick and his brothers were helping us with Mojo Jojo and a bunch of his Robo Jojo's. He's got some super strong metal, they were pretty tough - the Robo Jojo's were equipped with Antidote X darts. Brick got hit by one - and then his arm got hit by a laser. It's a pretty deep cut. He needs it dressing, and some Chemical X so it can begin to properly heal." Blossom explained, hoping her cheeks weren't as flushed as she felt they were.

The Professor cranked an eyebrow at her, thoroughly confused. Why on earth was she helping this boy, who had been seemingly making her life a nightmare for god knows how long? He looked to Brick then, who looked a little sheepish. He smiled a slightly diffident smile towards the Professor, then looked down in his lap, the entire situation unnerving him slightly. He didn't like needing help, he didn't like accepting help either.

"You want me to treat his wounds and, and give him Chemical X?" The Professor reiterated, glancing at Brick with an expression that said he wished he wasn't within earshot, and that he wasn't sat here topless on his examination table.

"Yes." Blossom answered simply, and the Professor looked befuddled.

He took a step closer to his daughter. "Are you sure about giving him powers again? I mean, wouldn't this solve a lot of your problems?" He asked, his voice low, he was trying not to offend the red ruff sat in his laboratory.

Brick smiled a knowing smile, looking down into his lap. Blossom smiled a small smile too, shrugging lightly. "Maybe I'm suffering from some masochistic qualities today. Maybe his insisting him and his brothers have turned a new leaf are rubbing off on me. Slightly. Plus I'm sure he'd find some way to get his powers back anyway." She looked to Brick after finishing her last sentence. Brick thought about it for a moment, and shook his head. Without Him's help, he had no clue how he'd have got his powers back - and there was absolutely no way he was going to go to Him for help. Accepting help from Blossom was painful enough as it was.

"Blossom, I'm not sure that -" The Professor started in that same low, uncomfortable voice, but Blossom interrupted him.

"Professor, he saved me. One of Mojo's robots had me cornered. It was zapping me with a nasty laser, Brick destroyed it. Give him the shot."

The Professor's brow rose again. He looked at Blossom, his eyes scanning down to where he knew the scar sat on her stomach, then back up to her face. He cleared his throat, turning on his heels to face Brick. "Very well then." He presented his right hand to Brick, aiming for Brick's good arm. "Professor Utonium. Nice to err, formerly meet you, Brick."

Brick was almost bowled over by his uncomfortable politeness. Blossom smiled warmly at her father as Brick shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, sir." He replied, a little astounded by his change of heart. I mean, Brick was no fool, he could sense it was partially forced and that he felt uncomfortable, but he was a decent enough man to at least try and make this not so awful of an experience. Blossom was hiding a smirk at 'sir' - it didn't sound right coming out of Brick's mouth.

"Let's get you fixed up now shall we? Do you mind?" He asked, indicating Brick's arm.

Brick shook his head. "Go for it." He murmured, stiffening his arm, bracing for the pain.

"Mmm. It's quite deep. Close to the bone, in fact. But we can fix that up." He turned, heading over to what looked like a huge sealed refrigerator. He pressed a few buttons on a keypad at the side of it, then with a hiss it opened. The Professor disappeared inside it for a moment, then reappeared, two small glass vials and syringes in one hand, and two intimidating looking needles in the other. He placed one vial down carefully onto the table - this one had a pearlescent looking white solution in it. He proceeded to fill the needle with the other vial, which Brick knew and recognised as Chemical X.

"Are your sisters okay?" The Professor asked as he concentrated on filling the syringe carefully.

"Yeah - the Robo Jojo's were nearly all dealt with - they had 2 pairs of extra hands too. Butch and Boomer were helping them deal with Mojo." Blossom said, and the Professor's brow creased at this news.

"I see." Once the syringe was filled with the Chemical X, he turned to Brick again. "I've found that injecting Chemical X gets it into the girls' system quicker than just dousing them with it. Are you okay with me injecting this into your bloodstream?"

"Sure - thank you." Brick said, and Blossom suddenly wanted to giggle at how polite he was behaving around the Professor. She held it in though as the Professor stuck him with the needle.

"That shouldn't take long to take effect." The Professor said, placing the used needle into an unusual looking sharps bin in the corner of the room.

"Thank you for doing that. And for saving me from the laser in the first place." Brick said, the latter aimed at Blossom.

"Saving people is what I do." She shrugged again.

"Well, thanks all the same. The Chemical X should kick in soon and heal my arm up so, I should be fine now." Brick said. He was eyeing the Professor a little nervously - Professor Utonium was filling the second syringe with the strange looking white fluid. Brick didn't know what that stuff was and a small part of him did not want to find out.

"It's a fairly deep wound. And you've lost a lot of blood, from what I can see. This should help it to heal quicker." The Professor murmured, his voice low as he concentrated on the dosage of what he was administering. When he was done, he held the syringe up, looking at the shining needle. "Chromanium alloy needles." He explained. "It's taken me a long, long time to find a metal I could penetrate the girls super skin with, for situations such as these. And I'm going to make an educated guessed that it can penetrate your own skin too, along with your brothers." As he spoke, Professor Utonium stuck the needle into Brick's arm, making him flinch a little. He'd only just been given Chemical X, so his powers were almost returned, he'd been surprised by how smoothly the needle had entered his arm, like a knife going through butter.

But he was also concerned about what the hell the Professor had just injected him with.

"Ahh yes, as I suspected, it works just as well on you. Chromanium alloy - possibly the world's strongest metal. And I'm the only person who has a supply of it, or the formula and the know how to create it. Which is always worth noting. Heaven forbid it ever got into the wrong hands." The Professor commented as he finished injecting a now rather nervous looking Brick's wound with the white liquid. The little threat in last few sentences had not been missed by the red ruff though.

"Uhh, what is that white stuff?" Brick murmured, and the Professor smiled as he indicated the gash on Brick's arm. It didn't hurt any longer, it felt cold for a moment, and maybe stung a tiny bit. But slowly, before Brick's very eyes, it began to heal.

His crimson eyes widened in shock. "Wow! That, that's amazing!"

Blossom smiled proudly at her father, who smiled a cheerful smile back.

"Well, I've done a lot of work on it. I've had a lot of injuries to heal on my girls over the years." The Professor said, his smile faltering slightly. Brick's face fell too, guilt replacing his features, but only for a few seconds. "I've perfected the formula on the girls in the past year, it heals any open wounds and gashes a treat. But I'm not quite there on a similar product for humans. I'm working on it though. It's interesting to see that it works on you just as well as it does on the girls. You must have very similar genetic make up. If Mojo successfully used Antidote X darts, that's not good news. Hopefully whatever he used in those he doesn't have a lot of."

"Hopefully it's not chromanium alloy either." Blossom thought aloud.

Professor Utonium got to his feet, disposing of the used needle and placing the vials in the sink. He then proceeded to clean and dress the wound with a first aid kit he retrieved from his desk. Once that was done, he took a step back from Brick, placing his hands on his hips. "You'll need to give yourself half hour to let it sink in properly, then you'll be good to go. Blossom, why don't you head up to the kitchen and make a hot drink, and bring them down here. Tea? Coffee?" He offered, as he removed the gloves he'd been wearing. Blossom began to hover up the stairs.

"Oh, thank you but, I really don't -" Brick began but the Professor cut him off.

"Please, you may as well. I want to see if you respond to the Chemical X the same as the girls do. I'm not as familiar on your genetic makeup as I am the girls. It may be identical, it may be different. So I insist." The Professor said, and Brick could see there was no use in arguing with him.

Blossom, halfway up the stairs, was surprised as Brick did as he was told, for once.

"Tea, please. Strong, two sugars, splash of milk." Brick replied.

Blossom halted for a moment, as did the Professor. Brick looked at them both with confused eyes - what had he done now? Blossom zipped out of the room then and the Professor sighed a light, resigned smile. "Strange," he murmured. "You take it just the same as Blossom does."

...

Blossom returned 5 minutes later with a mug of tea for Brick, one for herself and a coffee for the Professor. She had her hotline cell tucked under her ear as she carried the mugs down the stairs.

"Here," She said, passing Brick his drink, and taking the Professor his. "I've just got off the phone with City Hall. Contractors are on their way to your apartment to repair your window now. The superintendent at your building is going to let them in."

Brick blinked in surprise as he took his drink from her. "Already?"

"Yeah - I pulled some strings. Sorry about it happening in the first place." Blossom said, her voice apologetic.

"Mojo was the one to blame." Brick replied, and Blossom lifted and dropped her shoulders briefly. "I'm sure you didn't ask to be kicked into a building."

"Well no, but I still went hurtling through your window. You should have a new one in by tonight though."

"Right, well, thanks." Brick responded, surprised again.

The Professor got to his feet, his mug of coffee in hand. "Are you feeling any better, Brick?" He asked, and Brick nodded.

"Yes, thank you, Professor. I can feel the X taking effect - and my arm almost feels right as rain." Brick replied, his voice going all uncomfortably polite again. Blossom held back her laughter. It was weird to witness. He wasn't even that polite to the teachers at school - but she supposed the teachers at school didn't have a lab full of Chemical and Antidote X, and the means to administer it.

"Good. Well, I'll be in my study, call me if you notice any adverse effects - though it seems to be taking fine so far." The Professor said, then disappeared up the stairs.

A small silence ensued between them. Brick sipped his tea, regretting it as it was way too hot still. Blossom was looking down at her feet.

"Well, I guess we're even now." Brick said, breaking the silence.

Blossom looked up at him. "I suppose we are."

Brick thought about it for a second. "Actually, you already repaid me. I saved you. You saved me, from being lasered in the head without my powers. Now you've done this..."

"Well, maybe you do still owe me one." Blossom said, her voice almost playful, a small smile gracing her features. "I'll save it. Use it when I need it."

Brick chuckled lightly then. "Fine, you do that."

"Oh I will. Drink your tea, it'll help you feel better. Tea helps with everything." Blossom said, as she sipped at hers.

Brick felt a smile break out across his face despite himself. She sipped her tea, noticing the blood soaked cardigan and shirt on the side in the lab. "You owe me a new cardigan as well." She added, and he laughed.

...

When Brick got back to his apartment, the contractors were just finishing up putting a new window in.

They'd even cleared up the mess from the smashed window. He busied himself in the kitchen until they were finished, not long after that his brothers arrived home.

"You okay bro? Buttercup said something about you being injured?" Boomer asked as Butch went to survey the new window.

"I'm fine, thanks to Blossom and the Professor. He's got some _crazy_ shit in that lab of his." Brick murmured in reply, his voice sounding impressed. "Dude's a straight up genius."

Boomer cocked an eyebrow, not sure whether to be intrigued or nervous at that statement, considering he'd smooched one of the Professor's daughters on his birthday. "I'm surprised he was willing to help."

"He wasn't exactly at first but - I stopped a Robo Jojo from frazzling Blossom to dust, so he was more game to help me when she told him I did that." Brick explained, examining his arm - there wasn't even a mark there now.

"You saved Blossom?" Boomer asked, and Brick felt annoyance foam up in him again. What was everyone's obsession with that?!

"Yes! I did! So what! You would have done the same had it have been Bubbles! Or you had it been Buttercup!" Brick yelped, pointing to Boomer then to Butch.

"Yeah - I'd have done the same for Buttercup or Blossom too. But we openly admit that we're friends with them. You still act like you don't get on with Blossom - even though we've all seen you both being civil to each other every now and then." Boomer said, and Brick furrowed his brow in annoyance.

"Just because I don't want to kill her anymore doesn't mean we have to be besties." Brick commented.

"So you admit you don't want her dead anymore?" Boomer asked, causing Brick to look down at his hands as he perched on the stool by the breakfast bar.

"I admit I don't care about that anymore. And haven't for awhile. We all know what we should be most concerned about now. And that's Him." He responded. He meant it too. Life was less complex - if you eradicated the threat of Him of course.

But you couldn't erase that threat. It was there, looming. And it made Brick more nervous than he cared to admit. His brothers, they were close to their counterparts now. Some of them were even getting a little _too_ close. He hoped it would appease Him. After all, they were doing as he'd asked. He'd asked them to get close. Difference was they genuinely were getting close. He hoped it was enough to keep them safe. Him was supposed to leave them out of it from here on out. That was a part of the deal. They were supposed to be protected.

But then he'd almost suffocated Boomer all those months ago when he'd put this plan of his into place. He hoped Him wasn't trying to get around that part of their deal somehow.

Either way, there was trouble coming. For his brothers, potentially. For him - definitely.

His brothers had grown silent at his mention of Him. Butch had slonked onto the sofa. "I don't care about Him." He muttered, kicking his shoes off. "The way I see it, we'll deal with any trouble if and when it comes. I mean, what's Him really going to do anyway? Anything he comes up with, we'll stop him."

Brick rolled his eyes at his brother's confidence.

"Do you think we should tell the girls?" Boomer asked, and Brick looked up at him sharply.

"No. Keep them out of it." Brick snapped and Boomer frowned.

"They might be able to help!" Boomer cried.

"We don't need their help!" Brick insisted. "Just keep doing as we're doing. Keep on, keeping Him happy. And we'll see what happens next."

"Fine.. I'm not doing all this to keep Him happy though. Not really." Boomer said as he sat down on the sofa opposite Butch.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brick questioned.

"Not supposed to mean anything Brick." Boomer responded coolly.

"I've said it before, I'll say it again, and I'll keep on saying it. Be careful, Boomer. You don't want to do something stupid. Not right now." Brick hoped he knew what, or more who, he was referring to.

"I don't want to do something stupid ever. So I won't. Don't worry Brick, I make wise choices." Boomer reassured him, and even Butch scoffed now, but Boomer ignored him.

"You just make sure you make the _right_ choices." Brick added, his expression firm.

"So," Boomer shrugged. "Everything we do is down to choices, right?"

Brick nodded, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"Well, I figure I'm big enough and ugly enough to make my own choices now." Brick knew exactly what he was getting at.

"You'll do as you're told." Brick warned him.

"Yes Brick," Boomer smiled. "Of course Brick."

"I mean it Boomer." Brick warned him. "And so does Him."

"I'm sure you both do." Boomer replied casually. _Doesn't mean I care,_ he added in his head.

...

_The rain came down hard. It was loud and consuming - the only noise to be heard._

_She was alone in the street, no one else was there. But it didn't feel as eerie as it looked. And she didn't feel scared. She felt a little nervous. Why, she was unsure._

_She took a couple of steps until she realised she wasn't alone. There was a figure in the distance._

_She knew who it was as soon as she saw him. Her steps quickened till she was only a few steps behind him._

_"Brick?" She spoke, and he turned to look at her. He was soaking wet, wearing only a pair of black jeans and trainers. She looked at his shirtless chest, solid and glistening in the rain. He noticed her looking, and smirked._

_Slowly, she took another step forward, reaching her hand out gently, touching his muscular chest. It was so warm, even though they were stood in the rain. He looked down at her, as she placed her other hand against his strong chest and leant closer to him -_

Blossom sat bolt upright in her bed with a start, a strangled howl escaping her lips. She shuddered violently as she realised it was a dream - a dream about BRICK! What was wrong with her why was she dreaming about Brick, topless, glimmering in the rain - AHHHH what was wrong with her brain?!

"Blossom? Are you okay?" Bubbles asked, confused as she sat up in bed, Blossom's noise having woke her.

"Bad dream or something?" Buttercup asked, poking her head out of their en suite bathroom. "Are you shaking?"

Blossom was indeed trembling - with shame. She was disgusted with herself! What sort of dirty mind did she have?! "Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"Nothing." Blossom muttered, pulling a hand through her red mane.

"What is up with you?" Buttercup questioned, confused.

"Nothing!" Blossom yelped, jumping out of her bed, shuddering once more and sidling past Buttercup, washing her face in the sink.

Buttercup watched her, making disgusted, shuddery noises every now and then, with a risen brow. "You are so fucking weird sometimes." She noted, but Blossom, still too abhorred by her dream, didn't respond.

...

By the time they got to school that morning, Blossom hadn't quite gotten over her dream. The moment she laid eyes on Brick in the queue outside their classroom she felt her cheeks go bright red. _Pull yourself together Blossom for crying out loud!_ She told herself, standing beside Bubbles and her friends in the queue.

Brick turned his head in her direction just as she looked up at him, and as their eyes met, she felt her blush spreading down her neck. Brick furrowed his brow at her in confusion.

"Erm, Bubbles, I'm just going to the toilet, can you let Miss. Hearn know, I, I won't be a minute." Blossom said, patting Bubbles on the arm gently before disappearing.

Brick watched her go, confused.

She returned from the girls room just as her name was called in roll call. She took her seat at her desk beside Brick and leaned on her left hand, meaning she could hide her face with it at the same time.

What was the matter with her? Why was she behaving like that? Their tutor told the class a few important things for them to note for the week ahead, but Brick wasn't listening. He was too busy trying to remember, to pinpoint what it was he had done wrong this time to provoke this reaction from her.

But he was drawing blanks. He'd been polite at her house, and grateful for her and her father helping him out in the first place - especially for the part where she saved his life and helped him to restore his powers.

What had he done?

Miss. Hearn dismissed them, and the moment she did so, Blossom scrambled to her feet and was the first one out of the classroom.

"What the fuck…" Brick muttered, baffled, and Bubbles giggled. He turned and looked at the blonde. "Seriously what is her problem today? I've not even fucking spoken to her yet and already she's acting all _weird."_

"I honestly have no idea - it could have nothing to do with you she's been acting strange since the moment she woke up." Bubbles semi reassured him, but Brick was still puzzled.

"She's probably just PMS-ing." Butch added helpfully, and Buttercup rolled her eyes at her counterpart.

"No, it's not that. We all synchronise our periods and we're not on ours are we Buttercup? So it can't be that." Bubbles answered, nonchalant. Boomer held back a laugh, as did Butch - both were reacting to Buttercup's expression. She looked like she wanted to strangle her blue eyed sister. Brick just looked like he did _not_ need to know that about the Powerpuff girls.

"Bubbles. Why?" Buttercup asked simply, her voice almost pained. "Why did you just offer up that information? They did not need to know that - they did not _ask_ to know that!"

Bubbles shrugged. "What? They're just periods!"

"Jeez man poor Professor." Butch muttered with a snigger and Buttercup elbowed him as they left the classroom.

Bubbles chuckled. "I guess he does have a rough week once a month huh?"

...

Buttercup tapped her foot repeatedly against the floor as Ms. Smith spoke to the class. But her teacher's words were completely lost on her, her mind was elsewhere. Her foot began to tap so rapidly against the carpet, and with such speed and force, that Ms. Smith stopped speaking abruptly, looking down at the ground.

"Is that - is that an earthquake? Or a monster attack in the distance or something? Can anybody else feel that or am I going insane?" She asked the class. Plenty of the students had noticed it too, a few of them putting their hand onto the floor to feel the vibrations. The tremors were small but enough for everyone to notice.

"Where is it coming from - Oh, Buttercup Utonium!" Ms. Smith cried as she approached Butch and Buttercup's desk. "Is this supposed to be some sort of joke?!"

"Huh?" Buttercup asked, genuinely confused. She stopped tapping her foot to look at the teacher stood before her, staring at her with angered eyes.

"You know the rules about super powers in school do you not?!" Ms. Smith barked and Buttercup looked down at her foot then at Ms. Smith again.

"Oh! Oh shit sorry! I mean, erm, my bad, Ms. Smith. I didn't realise, I'm sorry!" Buttercup cried, Butch sniggering beside her.

"Maybe if you come out of your daydream and focus on my lesson you _won't_ cause an earthquake!" Ms. Smith said, tutting and turning back to the front of the class.

Buttercup cringed a bit, trying to point her focus back onto the class.

Butch nudged her lightly, so she turned and looked at him. "What's up with you today man you're so fidgety?"

Buttercup glanced at Ms. Smith before she spoke - if she caught her and Butch talking she'd probably send her to Dixon after her tapping antics. "Cinder Beats are coming here to hear us play today, after school. I'm just a bit, you know, nervous." She murmured, fiddling with the sleeve of her cardigan.

"Oh right. Why are you nervous? You'll do fine like you always do." Butch said, so confident and casual it surprised Buttercup a bit.

"I hope so. This is like, the stuff of my dreams. If we got signed I, I dunno what I'd do. Probably cry. Like ugly crying all over the floor." Buttercup whispered, and Butch smirked in response. He could see by her face she really meant it.

...

"I know I should really wait till lunch but I skipped breakfast and I just loveeeeeee cheese fries. I can't resist. What are you getting?" Bubbles asked Boomer as they queued in the line for food in the cafeteria. It was first break.

"Oh erm, I dunno. Nothing really, I just wanted to stay with you." Boomer murmured before thinking about what he was saying. When he realised what he'd said out loud instead of in his head he looked over at Bubbles with a mildly horrified expression.

But she giggled warmly in response. "You're too sweet, you know that?"

"Some would say sweet, some would say stupid…" He muttered, kicking himself for the verbal diarrhoea he so often experienced around the blue puff.

"Well anyone who says that isn't very nice." Bubbles said simply as the queue moved along a little.

"I guess not. So err, our birthday party. It was good wasn't it?" Boomer said, fiddling with his school tie nervously.

Bubbles looked over at the fries longingly, and nodded. "Yes! It was great, I had the best time! I'm so glad you threw a birthday party, it was way overdue."

"Yeah, definitely. Although my favourite part was the one part we've not really spoken about since…" Boomer mumbled, looking down at his sneakers now, until the person behind him jostled him on a bit as the queue moved.

Bubbles looked over at him then, knowing what he was talking about, but asking anyway. "And would that be the part that happened in your bedroom?"

"Yeah, that'd be it." Boomer said, feeling a light blush spread across his face.

"That was my favourite part too." Bubbles said softly, her expression serene. Boomer's blush neared crimson then.

"So err, did that, um, mean anything?" Boomer asked, pulling at his tie nervously and then dropping his arms to his side to stop himself from fidgeting anymore.

Bubbles looked up at him, opening her mouth to answer him but Boomer began to babble before she got the chance.

"Because, I kind of can't stop thinking about it and it's really hard to not do it again, and again and _again_ each time I'm with you. But then I don't know if you'd kiss me back or slap me if I was to do that so -" Boomer burbled till she placed her hand on his chest, interrupting him.

"Boomer slow down! Of course I wouldn't slap you!" She cried, and he exhaled nervously.

"I didn't know what to think as we haven't really spoken about it.. I've never felt how I feel about you ever before about _anyone,_ so I really don't know what I'm doing. Total, _total_ rookie here." Boomer mumbled.

Bubbles giggled and sighed softly. "You have no clue how cute you are. It's adorable. I don't know how I never noticed before. Look, I like you, you like me. It's new, it's - it's different, its a little scary. So let's take it slow, okay?"

"Okay." Boomer replied fervently.

"Let's hang out and, you know, see how things go... We don't need to rush this." Bubbles said softly, and Boomer nodded.

"And what about everyone else?" He asked, that nervous edge returning to his voice.

"What _about_ everyone else?" Bubbles asked, nonchalant once more as her turn in the queue came and she ordered her cheese fries.

"Well, do you think your sisters would be okay with this? With you know… Us. Or your _Dad…"_ Boomer swallowed, thinking back to what Brick had said about his lab... "Butch won't care but, Brick will."

"It's not about them. It's about _us._ I'm not hiding it from them. But, I'm not necessarily telling them either." Bubbles said, a sweet and innocent little smile on her face. Boomer couldn't resist smiling back at her when she looked at him like that.

"Ahh." Boomer smiled, clicking his fingers at her. "Okay, I'm, I'm good with that." She reached forward and squeezed his hand gently.

"Good." She didn't let go of it immediately, only when she needed to reach into her bag to pay for her food. "So let's hang out after school. Just us. What do you want to do?"

...

Blossom cleared her throat lightly, hoping, wishing and praying she didn't look like she was doing an impression of a beetroot anymore as Brick looked up from his work and glanced at her.

"Umm, Miss. Hammond stopped me in the halls earlier. She said there's one more aisle, at the back of the library that needs rearranging. Principal Dixon told her to ask us if we could do it again. It's only one aisle, she asked if we'd come sort it tonight. I've said I will, but, it's totally okay if you've got plans, or whatever…" Blossom said, half wishing he did decline, half wishing he didn't.

Brick thought about it for a couple of seconds, but found himself nodding before he'd even really decided in his own head. "No it's fine - I can do that."

"Oh okay, great, um, I'll let Miss. Hammond know we'll both be there." Blossom said, before looking down at her work again.

Brick nodded, as he looked at her a little searchingly. She seemed to have calmed down a bit now. Her overall demeanour was still more awkward than usual though. He didn't know whether to ask her what was up or if that would just lead to her biting his head off or maybe even bolting again.

So he didn't ask. If her mood hadn't changed by library duties later, maybe he'd ask then.

...

Guy Stevens and his associate clapped as Push The Atom finished their song. Butch, Dom, Harry, Bubbles, Boomer, Robin, Kim, Holly, Julie and Mike joined in too - they were sat in the audience at Townsville High Auditorium cheering them on.

Buttercup smiled, looking at Guy nervously as he looked them up and down.

"That was.. Nice. Really nice." Guy Stevens said. Buttercup felt her smile falter a little. Nice? Just _nice?_

"We can do another song for you, if you'd like!" Buttercup said, overly eager to please.

"Why don't you do another song as your full band?" Guy suggested, and Buttercup pulled a confused face at him.

"This _is_ our full band." She said flatly.

"This isn't the band I saw at Empire House." Guy corrected her and Buttercup sighed lightly.

"Well, no, but my sister isn't _in_ Push The Atom, she was just covering for Mitch but he's out of his cast now. This is our band." Buttercup explained.

"Ahh yes, your sister - Blossom, was it?" Guy cried, as if he didn't know her name already. "Get her over here and then we can talk."

Buttercup, Mitch, Louie and Cody all looked deflated. "Mr Stevens, please, let us play you another original. Or, or a cover! If you'd prefer!" Mitch said into his microphone.

Guy and his colleague sat back down in their seats. "Get the redhead here, and we'll talk."

"Is she the only reason you came?" Buttercup asked, annoyance, but mostly disappointment clear in her voice.

"No." Guy replied. "But I was of the understanding this was a female fronted band -"

"We are!" Buttercup exclaimed, indicating herself exasperatedly.

"A _two piece_ female lead. I liked the band I saw at Empire House. I'm a busy man, and I don't have time to waste -" He began but Buttercup interrupted him.

"I'll get her here, all right! Let me get her to meet us here and, and - don't go okay I'll get Blossom here!" Buttercup cried, her eyes almost desperate.

Guy Stevens nodded reluctantly.

Buttercup grumbled under her breath as she pulled her bass off of her and placed it down gently on a stand on the side of the stage. She then hooked her hotline cell out of her bra and began to call Blossom.

Cody jumped off his drum stool, approaching Buttercup, as did Mitch and Louie.

"Buttercup, what's the point in calling Blossom over? She's not in the band." Cody asked in a hushed voice.

"If he doesn't like us as we are then, then there's no point." Louie added, his voice rich in rejection.

"Just let me get her here okay - I'm not giving up that easy." Buttercup responded, determination hard in her voice.

...

The library was quiet, but that wasn't out of the ordinary.

Brick and Blossom had been re-stacking books onto shelves in the back aisle for about half an hour when a loud vibrating sound rung out, causing Brick, and the few random students dotted about the library to look her way.

Blossom reached into her bra and pulled her violently vibrating hotline cell out. It was Buttercup calling. "Buttercup, what is it? Is everything okay?"

Brick placed the book he had in his hand down on the shelf slowly, looking at Blossom interestedly (or more because he was bored out of his brains with silent library work).

Blossom sighed irritably, placing one hand on her hip. "You called me on the emergency line for _that?_ For God's sake Buttercup, it's for emergencies! This is _not_ an emergency. Need I remind you that if there is a GENUINE emergency in the city right now, NO ONE can get through to me _or_ you! What? I don't see the point. Buttercup, Buttercup - Oh alright, okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Yes. Yes I know. Okay. Bye." Blossom hung up her cell, swiftly placing it back into her bra.

Brick still found it amusing they all seemed to store their hotline cells there for safe keeping.

"Buttercup. She's at the auditorium with Push The Atom - that Guy Stevens is there and is apparently demanding to see me. She's worried he'll go without giving them a chance. She was practically begging me to go down there." Blossom loosely explained, annoyance clear in her voice.

"But what's the point? You aren't in her band." Brick asked, and Blossom sighed a soft little sigh.

"There isn't any point. I think Buttercup knows that too. She's just desperate for this, it's all she's ever wanted. Think we could speed this up so I can get down there before Buttercup has a meltdown?" Blossom suggested in hushed tones.

Brick cranked his brow at her. "Blossom Utonium - are you suggesting we use our superpowers, which is strictly forbidden on school grounds, to speed up this job?" He asked her, mock shocked.

"Maybe…" Blossom murmured, as she grabbed a handful of books and began to stack them on the shelf. Her speed had increased ever so slightly.

"Shocking." Brick muttered with a shake of his head. "Just shocking."

"Come on - it's not like you want to be here either. Just speed up enough that they won't notice so we can go." Blossom urged him and Brick laughed.

"Shocking and appalling." He reiterated, and she lightly nudged him as she grabbed another pile of books.

...

"Ahh, Blossom! So lovely to see you!" Guy cried as Blossom and Brick entered the auditorium and ambled down the walkway in the middle.

Guy's tune had completely changed and it hadn't gone unnoticed by Buttercup or her fellow band members.

"Hi, Mr. Stevens. Look, I don't want to step on any toes here. I'm not in the band - and quite frankly they don't need me to be. They're brilliant as they are. I was just covering for Mitch that gig so they didn't have to miss it." Blossom said, rubbing her arm as she explained.

"Well, in that case, do you do anything musical on your own?" Guy Steven's associate asked, standing up from his seat.

"Well, erm -" Blossom began, hesitation in her voice. Bubbles and the others were sat in an aisle nearby, and she interrupted her redheaded sister.

"She does acoustic stuff. Alone, and sometimes with Brick." Bubbles interjected, provoking an irritated stare from the pink puff.

"Thank you, Bubbles." Blossom said stiffly. "Only for school assignments..."

"And who is Brick?" Guy Stevens asked, and Brick cleared his throat from behind Blossom.

"That would be me." He answered, and Guy looked up at him, nodding.

"Oh, right…"

"Hi there," The other music exec said, extending a hand for Brick to shake. "I'm Ryan Ford, I work at Cinder Beats Records with Guy. How about we hear some of your stuff - and a couple more songs from Push The Atom as well?" Ryan suggested, eliciting relieved and excited looks from Buttercup, Cody, Mitch and Louie, who prior to that had been stood on the stage listening to the conversation unfolding feeling rather rejected.

"You should definitely hear more from Push The Atom, but I don't know if -" Blossom began until Ryan interrupted her.

"I'll tell you what, how about a quick recess? Guy and I will step outside to make some calls, you two talk, and you guys up on stage, get ready to play us a couple more songs. Sound like a plan?" Ryan said, and everyone agreed, Blossom a little hesitantly, Push The Atom very enthusiastically.

Guy and Ryan got to their feet, gathering their things to go outside momentarily.

They sidled past Blossom and Brick, and Blossom watched them go, feeling a little uneasy.

"I'll be back in a minute." Brick murmured, following Guy and Ryan out, he needed to use the bathroom.

Blossom watched him go then turned and began talking with Bubbles and the others.

...

As Brick finished taking a leak, he heard the doors to the mens room opening and closing. From the voices and the conversation, he recognised it to be Guy Stevens, and this Ryan Ford. He was in a stall, so he quietly did his zipper up and listened in on what they were saying.

"I honestly don't know why you're pushing it so much about the redhead joining the band. I thought they were great as they were. And I can see the lead singer _being_ very popular, with both male and female, and young old and demographics. Young girls will want to be her, young boys will want to do her, and it all sells." Ryan Ford said.

"No no, you're right - but you didn't see the redhead on stage. The brunette is edgy but, the redhead, she's more straighter sides, more academic." Guy spoke now.

"Exactly - Buttercup is more marketable as a female lead than Blossom is." Ryan said, and Brick frowned, not liking the way they were speaking about them - as if they were objects to sell.

"Are you kidding me?" Guy spluttered. "That redhead is the exact young, jailbait biddy I'm looking for. Her body - and that rack?" He made an excited noise. "When I'm done with her, no one will care if she gets straight a's, or can sing and play guitar. They'll be too busy looking at her tits." Guy cried, laughing. Brick's hands squeezed into tight fists. Ryan didn't appear to respond.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. The whole innocent schoolgirl thing is a killer. Men eat that 'pure' shit right up. We need her, the male 20-something's will go crazy for her." Guy continued and Brick had to suppress the growl threatening to escape his lips. "Do you think we could get her to lose 10lbs?" Guy continued, and Ryan scoffed now.

"This isn't always about what you want Guy. When you think with your head and not your dick you're a lot easier to work with." Ryan complained and Guy laughed again.

"But my dick is right 90% of the time!" He exclaimed through his laughter.

"Maybe stop drooling over Blossom for a moment to consider their talent? Buttercup can _really_ sing. And her and her band are really tight." Ryan said, and Guy sniggered right away.

"I'm sure she is really tight." He answered, and Ryan scoffed once more. "Come on you practically gave me that one! Seems she'll do anything to get signed that one."

Ryan didn't reply as they both left the bathrooms. Brick scowled, opening the stall and washing his hands rather angrily. There was absolutely no way he was letting them sink their teeth into Blossom, or Buttercup. In fact, all of Push The Atom should avoid them too.

Blossom didn't even seem that enthralled by their interest anyway. She'd be even less interested if she'd heard the way they'd spoken about her and her sister just now.

He quickly left the bathroom, a determined look on his face.

...

"Oh I hope you weren't leaving!" Guy Stevens cried as Blossom opened the doors to the auditorium and came face to face with the two music executives from Cinder Beats Records.

"Erm, sorry I just needed to -" Blossom began but Guy interrupted her.

"We have so much to talk about, you can't go yet!"

Brick emerged from the mens room then, spying Blossom stood talking to the two men in sharp suits. He appeared at her side in seconds, making her jump.

"Brick! Hi - would you mind if we spoke to Blossom alone for a moment? It won't take a second." Ryan Ford said, but Brick stood unmoving.

"Yes I would mind." Brick answered smoothly, and Ryan and Guy gave him surprised looks. Blossom was doing so too.

"Well, we just wanted to talk with her for a moment, I'm sure Blossom won't mind having a chat with us without you here." Guy said, his expression a little challenging.

"Where she is, I am, I'm afraid." Brick said, an assertive glint in his eye.

Blossom's brow had risen so high it almost hit her hairline. "Brick what are you -" Blossom began but Guy spoke over her.

"Are you two together or something?" He questioned, and Brick nodded, removing his hand from his pocket and clutching at hers tightly. Blossom was almost bowled over, her cheeks went cherry red as she glanced down at Brick's hand, firmly holding hers, then back up at his face, his expression hard.

"Yes, we are. And we're not interested in anything you have to offer." Brick said, a finality to his voice, and Blossom screwed her face up at him.

"Excuse me -" She began but Brick made a harsh shh-ing noise. Blossom looked at him with bewildered eyes. What was he doing?!

"So he runs the shots huh?" Guy scoffed, cocking a thumb in Brick's direction, his question aimed at Blossom. She was too stumped by Brick's behaviour to speak, glancing down at his hand holding onto hers tightly still.

"No. I'm just looking out for her best interests. What with her being an 'innocent schoolgirl', and all." Brick said flatly, giving Guy a knowing look. He looked extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden. Blossom looked even more confused, and a little insulted.

Guy Stevens ran a hand through his hair, clearing his throat and trying to save face. Ryan Ford just looked plain embarrassed. "Right then. Well, I guess we'll get back to the band, and leave you be."

"I guess you will." Brick said as they both turned and re-entered the auditorium behind them.

Brick let go of Blossom's hand, feeling his cheeks redden slightly as he realised what he'd just done. Blossom was looking up at him like a deer caught in headlights. He sighed, irritated at himself for holding her hand and pretending to be her BOYFRIEND, but also annoyed at the entire situation in the first place.

What a prize prick Guy Stevens was.

"What on earth was all that about? Why did you send them away? I mean, I'm not entirely sure I was even interested in whatever it was they had to offer but, you just totally made that decision for me!" Blossom spluttered.

"You do _not_ want anything to do with him. He's not a nice guy. Neither of them are. I overheard him and his associate talking in the mens room." Brick briefly explained, and Blossom frowned.

"What were they saying? They called me an 'innocent schoolgirl?'" Blossom questioned, and Brick half didn't have the heart to tell her all that he'd said.

"Let's just say he was more interested in the way you look, and the attention that would bring, then talent. They were talking about you and Buttercup like you're pieces of meat." Brick said, and she deflated at his words.

"Oh. Just like you said, at the after party." She mumbled, and Brick felt a stab of remorse. He forgot he'd teased her about that.

"Yeah, well, they're assholes. And so was I at the party. There's way more to you then just the way you look. And that's coming from someone who has seen you naked, so, you know it's sincere." Brick said, smirking, and hoping to elicit a smile from her.

She did smile momentarily, and shoved him lightly on the arm. But then her smile faded again, her brow creased.

"They're just thinking about their wallets. And Guy was thinking about his dick." Brick added, and Blossom gave him an outraged look.

"Like I would ever -!" She cried and Brick spoke over her.

"I know! Just ignore it. You're better than that, then them. Don't dwell on it."

Blossom looked at him, her features curious, but touched. "Thank you." She murmured, and he shrugged casually, looking down at his feet. After eyeing him for a few seconds more she spoke again. "You know, for the short few minutes you were my boyfriend, you weren't half bad."

Brick felt the red return to his face again as she taunted him, but he hoped he could smoothly cover it up. "Well, maybe I'm not as emotionally stunted as predicted." He murmured, his expression playful, sarcastic as ever. "So you've recovered from your weird episode now then?"

Blossom felt crimson hit her face as her dream came screaming back to her at Brick's words. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She mumbled, turning on her heels and beginning to walk back towards the main school buildings. Brick followed her, catching up quite easily.

"You were acting so fucking weird. Even your sisters agreed with me!" Brick prodded but Blossom wasn't going to budge.

"I still don't know what you mean, I'm fine!" She answered. Like she was going to tell him! Or her sisters, for that matter… She'd _never_ hear the end of it from either of them.

...

"Cheer up BC. There'll be other gigs. Other opportunities." Mitch said, patting his friend on the calf as she sat beside him on the sofa.

Buttercup grunted in response, looking as moody as ever.

"You've still got the semi finals to look forward to." Harry added, not tearing his eyes away from the TV he was playing a video game on.

"Not really. That battle of the bands is organised by Cinder Beats Records. Whole thing seems so pointless now."

"Oh. Well, you could catch some other record company's eye when you play there?" Harry suggested and Buttercup lightly shook her head.

"I doubt it. I can't see them allowing any scouts that aren't there own there. After meeting some of Cinder Beat's staff, if that's what people who work in labels are like, I don't know if I want someone else to like us. He was such a _dick."_ Buttercup murmured, and Butch frowned, almost wishing he hadn't told them what Brick had heard Guy Stevens say in the mens room.

"Sure you do, they won't all be like him. Chin up Buttercup, it'll be all right. We've not heard anything back yet, you never know Cinder Beats might still want to sign us." Mitch said as Harry passed him the controller to the video game they were playing, his character had just died.

"Like I'd wanna sign with them after the way they spoke about me. And Blossom. Fuck them." She muttered, folding her arms across her chest. "And fuck their stupid battle of the bands."

Brick was sat in his living room with Butch, Buttercup, Harry, Louie and Mitch. Boomer had gone off with Bubbles (and only Bubbles, Brick had noticed) after watching Push The Atom's showcase, and Cody had gone off with Holly - the remaining Push The Atom members (plus Harry) had come around their house to play video games.

He didn't have the energy to complain about his living room being full of people who didn't live there again. It seemed to be commonplace now, Butch was always inviting his friends over. And due to the lack of parents around it seemed to be a popular hangout spot, much to Brick's annoyance.

Butch cursed as he lost against Mitch on the fighting game they were playing. He handed the controller to Brick, Buttercup's sullen face catching his eye as he did.

She looked _so_ glum. He thought about how nervous she'd been earlier that day. And then they just turned out to be a couple of asswipes, more interested in Buttercup's (and her sisters) appearance than the way she played or how hard her and her band had worked.

Butch got up from his seat and hovered over onto the sofa beside the green puff. "Come on Buttercup cheer up. Wanna get take out? Whatever you want - on us." Butch offered, and Buttercup rose a brow at him in surprise.

"On you." Brick added, not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"Fine, on _me._ What could you eat?" Butch asked, reaching for the shelf under the coffee table and pulling all the take out menus out.

Buttercup eyed him moodily, but then took the menus from his hands and had a look through them. She stopped on the menu for the Chinese Restaurant they usually ordered from. "I could eat Chinese."

"Chinese it is." Butch said, and Buttercup felt herself smiling at him despite herself. "Hey - a smile! Food really is the way to your heart huh?"

Buttercup smirked, nudging him. "Shut up."

...

The Professor sat by the fire in the hallway, paper in one hand, his pipe in the other. He began to catch up with the day's headlines, when the front door opened and distracted him.

"Oh hello sweetie. I was wondering when you'd be home. Where've you been?" He greeted his daughter who dumped her school bag on the coat rack and slipped her school shoes off.

"Hey Professor. I was just at Butch's place with Mitch, Harry and Louie. He ordered takeout so, I've eaten." She replied, and the Professor's warm smile faltered a little. Even he was beginning to notice changes to his daughter's attitudes towards those Rowdyruff Boys - Bubbles in particular.

"Well, that was nice of him to order food." The Professor noted, and Buttercup nodded, hovering over to the seat opposite the Professor's armchair.

"Yeah, I think he was just trying to cheer me up." Buttercup murmured, and the Professor pulled a concerned face.

"Blossom told me about Cinder Beats. I'm sorry it didn't go how'd you'd hoped it would sweetheart." The Professor said, and Buttercup sighed a little disappointed sigh.

"Yeah well, he didn't seem like a very nice person anyway. I don't want to work with someone like that." Buttercup mumbled, dejected, and the Professor looked angered for his daughter.

"No, you're better off - I don't want you working with someone that shallow either. How he wasn't instantly blindsided by your band's sheer talent I don't understand." He said protectively, and Buttercup smiled an affectionate smile at her father. "But like I said, if he looked at you and your sister, and all he saw were dollar signs, and not how talented and wonderful you both are, he's not worth any upset or disappointment."

Buttercup smiled weakly at her father. Guy Stevens had seen more than dollar signs when he'd looked at her and Blossom, unfortunately. "Yeah, I know. You win some you lose some I guess."

"And when the time is right you'll win." The Professor promised with a wink.

"Thanks Professor. Are Blossom and Bubbles home?" Buttercup asked, getting up and hovering.

"Blossom is - Bubbles is out still. With _Boomer."_ The Professor answered, his voice a little strained, expression peeved.

"Oh, right." Buttercup answered - Boomer and Bubbles were always together now, she didn't get how that was out of the ordinary. Then she realised, Boomer and Bubbles were _ALWAYS_ together now! When had that become normal? And why was Bubbles spending so much time with him?

She supposed she was one to talk - she'd just returned from the Rowdyruff's apartment, and Butch had bought her a large amount of take away food of her choice to try and put a smile back on her face.

"Just Boomer. Just the two of them. Would you happen to know anything about any of that?" The Professor asked, his eyes a little prying.

Did he think they were into each other or something? Buttercup screwed her face up in confusion and a little in disgust at the thought, but, then she thought about it. They _were_ always together - and now they were hanging out just the two of them… It did seem a little suspect.

"I can't say I do but, they do get on surprisingly well now. Bubbles reckons Boomer's been a changed man-child for ages now." Buttercup said with a shrug, hovering into the kitchen. She couldn't help but wonder though…

And neither could the Professor, as he glanced at his watch and awaited his blonde daughter's return home.

...

Buttercup sat at the table in the kitchen, her back to the kitchen door, eating the leftovers the Professor had saved for her. Yeah, she'd eaten her weight in Chinese food, but she hated to see a good meal go to waste, and it was steak night - she couldn't say no to steak night.

Still, she had a deep frown etched onto her face as she bit into her steak like it was Guy Stevens stupid pigheaded face.

Blossom hovered into the kitchen to get herself a drink, looking over her shoulder and noticing her sister sat at the table, looking crestfallen. She frowned, guessing what was up with her raven haired sister. Brick must have told Butch, Butch must have told her… Or maybe Brick himself had told her, she didn't know, but she knew she knew what Guy and Ryan had said, she could tell.

Silently, Blossom hovered over to the dining table, throwing her arms around her brunette sisters shoulders and giving her a brief but tight squeeze.

Buttercup smiled a slanted smile, placing a hand onto her sisters arm whilst she held her.

As quietly and wordlessly as Blossom had embraced her sister, she left with her drink in her hand. Buttercup continued to eat her food, a little smile playing about her lips.

...

It was 6am, and the alarm the girls set every school morning went off on the bedside near Bubbles bed. She reached her arm out to switch it off, stretching as she did so, her eyes blurry from sleep.

Blinking and deciding to give herself 5 more minutes sleep before getting up, she snuggled back up amongst her covers.

It was then that she noticed something. Something a bit odd. Her arms, they didn't look right. They were broader, and _hairier._ She sat up rigidly then, looking down at herself. Her chest - it was completely flat! That was _definitely_ not normal. "What the hell?!"

She patted it down rapidly - yes, definitely flat, and very firm and defined, a lovely chest - but not what she was used to, not _hers!_ She pulled her covers back and realised she was wearing a pair of grey boxer shorts and her eyes widened. Nope, this wasn't right.

She gasped lightly, getting to her feet and padding over to their pink vanity table in their bedroom. Boomer's cobalt eyes stared back at her in the mirror, his blonde waves sticking up in different directions. Slowly, she pushed a lock of blonde behind her ear - but it wasn't _her_ ear, or _her_ hands! Her hands were massive, quite frankly. So were her arms, muscular and man-ish, but this was because it was Boomer's reflection she could see, and Boomer's body when she looked down!

"Ohmygod!" She cried, her voice going shrill.

"Bubbles will you shut up."

Slowly, Bubbles turned in the direction of her sisters voice. It had certainly been Buttercup's voice, but would it be Buttercup laying in her bed?

She strode over to Buttercup's bed, seeing the spiky jet black hair that belonged to Butch peeking out underneath the covers. "Buttercup?!"

"Go away. Can't a girl get some sleep around here - what the fuck?! Boomer!" She pulled the covers to her chest, sitting up sharply. "What the hell are you doing in my room?! Get the fuck out of here!"

"Buttercup it's me. Bubbles." Bubbles' voice came from Boomer's body. Bubbles' voice. Boomer's body.

"Oh no…" Buttercup whispered, as it dawned on her what was going on. _Again._

"Buttercup -" Bubbles said, her voice soothing.

"Noooo nonononono!" Buttercup cried, her voice getting louder as she clutched at her head, but then let go as she realised it didn't feel like her own.

"Buttercup don't freak out!" Bubbles said, trying to calm her down but it was pointless. Buttercup screamed as she looked down at herself. She lifted her bed covers, and screamed again when she realised not only was she Butch, but she was _naked_ Butch.

A pillow hit her in the side of the head, distracting her, and both Bubbles and Buttercup looked over at Blossom's bed.

"Keep it down will you?" Blossom murmured, wriggling in her bed to get comfy. "It's so early and you're being so loud. Has the alarm even gone off?"

"Ermmmmmmm, Blossom?" Bubbles said in a small voice.

Blossom sat up and blinked blearily in her sisters direction. Then she screamed and began clutching at her duvet to hide herself from what appeared to be Boomer stood in his underwear and Butch sat in Buttercup's bed, shirtless too from what she could see.

"What the _hell_ is going on?! What are you doing in our room?!" Blossom cried, outrage and embarrassment in her voice.

"Blossom's it's us. Bubbles and Buttercup." Bubbles explained, a hint of dread in her voice.

Bubbles' voice came out of Boomer, and Buttercup was Butch... Bubbles, or Boomer, gave Blossom a pointed look.

A shaky whimper escaped Blossom's lips as she looked down at herself and realised she wasn't her.

Her chest was flat, and broad and her hands and arms weren't hers. She pulled the covers back slightly revealing her bare chest, apparently Brick only slept in his boxers too.

Blossom screamed now, pulling the covers back around her as if this might undo it and she'd be in her own body again, not Brick's.

They heard footsteps thundering up the stairs and towards their bedroom. A woman, someone they didn't recognise burst into the room. "Girls! Girls, I'm so sorry!" The Professor's voice, but _not_ the Professor. "Oh good lord, Rowdyruff boys. This couldn't get any worse!" He winced.

"What the hell is going on Professor?!" Buttercup cried from Butch's body.

The Professor sighed. "I was tinkering with my passive nucleic electron alchemy again, to -"

"Turn apples into oranges? _Again,_ Professor? Cos this time, it's not funny!" Blossom interrupted, and the Professor cringed.

"Not even a little bit funny!" Buttercup agreed, outraged.

"I don't mind being Boomer, he's cuter then the Mayor." Bubbles said with a little shrug.

"At least I was female last time. I'm not _peeing._ I'm not _showering!_ Until I'm in my own body!" Blossom declared, her voice horrified.

"Girls, I'm _so_ sorry. I'll do my best to fix this okay? I'll get on it right away! I've contacted the Mayor already, all schools have been closed while this is dealt with. I'll fix this, I will!" The Professor said, sounding determined.

"If we're in their bodies…" Bubbles murmured, thinking.

"They're in ours!" Blossom squealed.

"Girls, you'll have to head over to them and, and, well, explain…" The Professor stuttered.

"That sounds like a great idea Professor, but you're going to have to get me some clothes to borrow first; Butch isn't wearing anything!" Buttercup exclaimed, and the Professor hid his face in despair and guilt.

"Oh my god - let me get you some pjs of mine." The Professor grimaced, hiding his face as he went off to get some pyjamas of his for them all.

...

When the girls - or more, the _boys_ \- arrived at the Rowdyruff boys apartment block, no one was up yet. Blossom had pressed the buzzer for their apartment several times and no one had answered.

A very confused looking man staggered out of the building and Buttercup grabbed the door before it closed behind him, so they could make their way into the elevator and up to the twentieth floor.

They reached apartment 82 and Buttercup began banging on the door loudly.

A few yells, cursing and crashing around was heard from inside, and eventually a disgruntled looking Brick as Blossom answered the door. His eyes widened as he saw himself, cringing back at him, with his two brothers stood beside him, all three of them wearing clothes that weren't theirs.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Brick's voice from Blossom's body demanded. He was wearing a spaghetti strap vest and a pair of hotpant shorts, and his, or more Blossom's hair was in a half up half fallen down messy bun.

Blossom, as Brick, cringed at the sight of herself, mortified.

Buttercup, as Butch, barged past him, making a beeline for Butch's room.

"Seriously?! Can someone please explain to me why I have _tits?!_ Why the fuck am I in Blossom's body?!" Brick demanded, looking back at Butch, that was actually Buttercup, then back around to himself and Boomer.

"We can explain everything." Blossom's voice came from his body then, and Brick's eyes grew wider.

"What the fuck…?!"

The sound of one of his brother's screaming distracted him then. Butch had opened his eyes to see himself staring down at him and screamed like a girl.

Boomer, or Bubbles, emerged from his room, dazed and confused.

"What the fuck is going on WHOA what the hell that dude looks just like me! Blossom?! What the fuck are you doing here? In your jammies? WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Boomer yelled, losing it. "WHY DO I HAVE BOOBIES? WHY AM I WEARING A UNICORN NIGHTIE?!"

Bubbles couldn't hold it in then, she started to giggle. Butch and Buttercup came out of Butch's room then, Butch as Buttercup was wearing a black baggy Joan Jett t shirt and a pair of purple panties. And he looked thoroughly confused.

"Jesus Christ how strong was that weed we smoked last night?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes and then double taking when he saw how much smaller his hands were suddenly.

"Okay, okay, we can explain." Blossom, in Brick's body said, as Bubbles as Boomer was near enough wetting herself beside her.

...

"A passive nucle-y electro what?" Boomer asked from Bubbles body, thoroughly puzzled.

"Passive nucleic electron alchemy. Look, it's an experiment gone wrong, okay? No one in Townsville is in their right body right now. But, the Professor fixed it last time so he can fix it again this time." Blossom explained, and Butch, Boomer and Brick all looked at her in shock.

"Last time?! This has happened before?!" Brick exclaimed, and Blossom as him nodded.

"Years ago."

"How long did it take to fix this?" Brick queried.

Bubbles as Boomer shrugged. "About a day. We woke up back in our normal bodies the next morning." Brick cursed at her answer. "He might be able to fix it quicker this time though, seeing as he's made this mistake before."

"I'm gunna fucking smash that nucleic alchemy transmitter - whatever the fuck it is as soon as I'm back in my own body so he can never meddle with it again!" Buttercup as Butch vowed.

"So, what now? We don't have to go to school in each other's bodies do we?" Boomer questioned, looking down at Bubbles' body then back up again, blushing.

"No, school is shut." Blossom as Brick said, folding her arms across her chest, or more, folding Brick's arms across his chest. "We've come with some clothes for you. And to get some of yours as these are the Professor's pyjamas.. But we've also come with some guidelines." Blossom voice was strict on the last sentence.

Boomer as Bubbles was nodding furtively then, looking at Bubbles as him sincerely. "I won't look! I won't look at all, I'll, I'll get dress blindfolded. In fact, _you_ can dress me. While I'm blindfolded, so I don't see anything. I need to stop talking." Boomer babbled, going red as Bubbles giggled at him in Boomer's body.

"We'll get around getting dressed somehow. But, hey, what are ya gunna do? These things happen." Bubbles said with a shrug.

"No." Boomer responded instantly. "No they do _not_ happen. Not in a normal city."

Bubbles laughed. "True, but it's happened to us before. Last time I was the Mayor! I am SO much happier being you for a bit. Being bald was not fun. You've at least got a good head of hair!"

Boomer blushed again. Brick in Blossom's body rolled his eyes at the blues' exchange.

Buttercup in Butch's body reached into the bag Blossom as Brick was carrying.

"We've got clothes here for you to wear - but absolutely _no_ showering until your back in your own stinking body." Buttercup said, her sentence aimed at Butch in her body.

Butch looked pained at the idea. "You could have at least bought a bikini with you! I was looking forward to that..."

"I mean it Butch - you do _anything_ to embarrass me during all this, I'll embarrass you right back. I'm talking unflattering dick pics and everything, the works." Buttercup warned him. Butch looked back at her, the expression on his face looking back at him, severe and serious. He knew she meant business.

"Okay. Fair enough." Butch replied, his voice coming from Buttercup's body, sounding sincere. Buttercup gazed down at him (it was so weird being this tall without hovering) and nodded. "So urr, I sleep naked…" Butch muttered and Buttercup folded her arms across her chest in Butch's body.

"I know."

There was a heavy pause.

"Soo, what did you think?" Butch enquired, and Buttercup cranked a brow.

"Stop it will you, it is so weird seeing my own face leering at me like that." Buttercup said, looking creeped out. Butch in Buttercup's body sniggered in response.

"It is weird seeing this much of yourself." Blossom in Brick's body agreed, giving Brick a once over. "My butt really _is_ big..."

"I think I look stunning." Brick commented, eliciting an eye roll from everyone else.

"Yes you do bro." Butch in Buttercup's body said, looking Brick, in Blossom's body up and down.

"Stop it you weirdo. It's me in here remember!" Brick said, slapping Butch in Buttercup's body upside the head.

"Why can't you guys have rocking titties for real." Butch complained, looking from Blossom's breasts on Brick, to Bubbles' on Boomer. "I just wanna stick my head in between them and -" He simulated motor-boating, much to the girls disgust.

"Hopefully you'd suffocate." Buttercup commented from Butch's body.

Butch looked down at Buttercup's breasts excitedly. "Oh my god can I do it with yours?!" He cried, pushing them both up.

"Don't touch them!" Buttercup exclaimed, grabbing his hands and attempting to wrench them off of them.

"But they're mine right now!" Butch reasoned innocently.

"No, they're mine! And if you touched them normally I'd slice you in two!" Buttercup growled at him.

Butch still had ahold of them. "I can't let go now." He murmured and Boomer couldn't resist sniggering at his stupid brother.

"Fine! I'll molest you too!" Buttercup cried, grabbing at her/Butch's crotch. Her eyes widened slightly. "Whoa. Mazel tov." She murmured, and Butch grinned.

"A-thank you!"

"Can you two please stop groping yourselves! Or, each other!" Blossom from Brick's body snapped. Brick had gone to pull a hand through his hair in despair but got confused when he couldn't as Blossom's hair was pulled into a sloppy bun. "No more groping or ogling! We've got to have some respect for each other during this!"

Butch finally let go of his/Buttercup's breasts and murmured an agreement.

"Let's go sort out some clothes.." Blossom suggested to Brick, who nodded albeit a little reluctantly. "This shouldn't be so bad, should it? I mean, it's not like it's nothing we haven't seen before…" Blossom mumbled - she sounded like she was more trying to reassure herself rather than Brick.

"Old news and all that…" Brick replied rather sarcastically.

Blossom in Brick's body groaned. "This isn't just seeing each other naked though is it - it's, it's being in each other's skin! It's getting to know each other _way_ too much. I mean, I have stubble right now…"

"You're worrying about stubble? I have _breasts_ right now." Brick replied, and Blossom struggled to hold back her laughter.

...

"Dude, Buttercup is fucking cut! Check out her V!" Butch, still in Buttercup's body, cried.

The girls, or more, the boys, had stayed for a little while whilst everyone had exchanged clothes and (extremely awkwardly) got changed, then they'd left to go home - promising to keep them updated on how the Professor was doing.

Brick, in Blossom's body, Boomer in Bubbles' and Butch in Buttercup's were sat chilling in their living room, waiting to be returned to their own bodies.

"Do I wanna look?" Brick asked, rubbing his forehead, or Blossom's forehead, in a stressed manner.

"He means her stomach." Boomer explained, and Brick looked around, relieved it wasn't something else beginning with a V Butch was flaunting to them.

"These are some impressive obliques!" Butch pressed, looking down at Buttercup's stomach and marvelling at it.

"Well, Bubbles has the _nicest_ ass. It's firm like a mature ham." Boomer said, getting up to demonstrate Bubbles' behind in the yoga pants she had loaned him.

Butch, in Buttercup's body still, gave her/his bum a little pinch. "God it is!"

Brick couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped his lips. "Guys, don't do that. There's something so wrong about it in so many ways."

"Oh shut up man - you're in Blossom's body right now! How good are the hooters?" Butch asked looking at Blossom's bosom, Buttercup's light green eyes he was viewing the world from right now lighting up with intrigue.

Brick zipped the jacket Blossom had loaned him up over them all the way. "Unlike you two desperate fuckers, I haven't sat here groping myself - or her, all afternoon." Brick said, his, or more Blossom's expression conceited. But then he smirked. "That being said, they are pretty glorious to look down upon."

Butch and Boomer laughed at him then. "I dunno how any of them ever get _anything_ done." Butch commented, jiggling up and down a bit and watching Buttercup's boobs bounce.

"Settle down though Butch. Like Blossom said before she left, have some respect. And acknowledge the fact that Buttercup _will_ get revenge if you do anything to humiliate her." Brick warned his over excited brother. "She'll probably beat the shit out of you as well as embarrassing you, too."

"Yeah yeah I know, I won't. Oh! So who do you think has the biggest rack?" Butch asked, and Brick sighed. When would he ever learn?

Boomer began to rummage for the size label in the bra Bubbles had leant him - and yes, wearing a bra was fucking weird. "Wahey, 30DD." He announced.

Butch had a look at the one he was wearing too. "Aha! 32E! In your face! Jeez BC, an E."

"Brick's gunna beat you anyway Blossom's boobs are huge!" Boomer said and Butch shook his head.

"I dunno I think Buttercup hides them well. Come on Brick let us have it!"

"You two are a couple of sick fuck's." Brick commented, folding his arms across his chest, or Blossom's arms and Blossom's chest, and pouting. "You're also a couple of _losers_ cos these ladies I'm currently sporting are a 32F." He'd already _accidentally_ noted the size when Blossom had handed it to him.

Boomer and Butch groaned which turned into the three of them laughing at their own ridiculousness. Eventually, they got bored with boobs, and started playing video games.

...

"Well, I dunno about Boomer or Brick but, Butch certainly _isn't_ compensating. Dude is PACKING." Buttercup announced as she returned from their ensuite bathroom.

"Oh jeez Buttercup, too much information." Blossom groaned as Buttercup, in Butch's body still, sat down on her bed.

"I had to pee, I couldn't help but take a peek! Plus, I got an eyeful when I woke up in his nude ass body this morning anyway!" She reasoned, and Bubbles giggled. "Was I right about Brick hauling a trouser snake of the large variety?"

Blossom in Brick's body still, went very red and looked down. "I've no idea and I don't plan to find out. I closed my eyes the one time I did pee today."

"Oh Blossom come on!" Buttercup complained, and Bubbles laughed again.

"It feels so wrong in so many ways!" Blossom justified.

Bubbles, in Boomer's body still, shrugged from her bed. "I'm sure the boys are getting their fill of us - even Brick. So I wouldn't worry about it."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Blossom cringed.

"I'm right about Brick aren't I? You're totally blushing again!" Buttercup pointed out, and Blossom threw a pillow at her, telling her to shut up. She laughed in response. "Hey Bubs, is Boomer hauling a big meat stick too?"

"Like a stick of salami." Bubbles confirmed casually, and Buttercup's brow rose.

"Wow, graphic." She murmured, and Blossom winced from her bed. "It's pretty insane, I mean this is them 'at ease', imagine the size when they're 'standing to attention', if you know what I mean."

"You two are grossing me out." Blossom complained and Bubbles giggled.

"Hey, we can be pervy too when we want to be. So Boomer has this weird mark on his hip. It's like, writing or something?" Bubbles said, hopping up and pulling his shirt up a tiny bit so they could see what she was talking about. "Is it a tattoo?"

Blossom recognised the symbol but she wasn't sure why at first.

"Looks like it." Buttercup replied, and Blossom in Brick's body clicked her fingers together in realisation.

"I saw that on Brick's back during the nanobots incident. Does Butch have it too?" She queried.

Buttercup floated over to their full length mirror, twisting and turning as she tried to find any marks or tattoo's on Butch's skin. She paused, her, or more Butch's back turned to the mirror, and sighed a light sigh.

"What?" Blossom questioned, confused.

"How can such a badass have such a _nice_ ass? I mean, I know it's Butch but, damn son. Hey here it is!" She'd found it on his lower back near his tailbone. "Just the same as Brick's and Boomer's. They probably just got matching tattoos done at some dodgy parlour. Fucking losers."

There was a small pause that Bubbles filled when an idea hit her. "So shall we braid Brick's hair?" She suggested.

A smile broke out across Blossom and Buttercups' faces.

"Yes. A hundred times yes." Buttercup wholeheartedly agreed.

...

Video games moved on swiftly to watching a movie. Brick slipped out to grab something from his bedroom.

He caught his reflection in the mirror, or more, _her_ reflection as he passed it.

She really did have the most perfect figure, in his opinion. He didn't know how he'd ever missed it before.

Her thighs were big, as were her hips and breasts, but she was muscular too, what with having ultra super powers and being a superhero and all.

He'd never really noticed when puberty had hit them. But obviously it had. And it'd hit them so differently. Bubbles was very petite and slender, Buttercup was more shapely, but far more muscular and toned, with these lush V's below her stomach that gave her a much more muscular figure. But Blossom was just, curvy and sensual - womanly, for only 17.

He slowly pulled the top he was wearing up, revealing her soft stomach. He noticed her scar again - it was hard not to notice it, it was huge. Like 9, 10 inches long, and a good inch or two thick. It was a real doozy. How the hell had she gotten it? He'd never scarred, he didn't think his brothers had either. He was going to show them it but, he somehow felt he shouldn't. He'd ask Blossom, it would make for conversation.

He pulled the t shirt down, sighing lightly, and turning back towards the living room, hoping he'd be back in his own body again by morning.

...

That evening, the Professor threw the switch on the transmitter at 6pm, and thankfully the first attempt worked like a charm - everyone was brought back to their proper bodies.

"I'm terribly sorry about that girls - making you spend half a day as the Rowdyruff boys. I'll leave that project alone now. I have a lot of other work I can be getting on with - you know what I get like when I start tinkering! I'll throw my energy into more important things, like getting that MM Grant, that would be so helpful." The Professor said as he loaded the dishwasher with the dirty dishes from the dinner Bubbles had prepared.

"Yes, _please_ don't touch that thing ever again. Having spent 2 days of my life male is _not_ something I'm pleased about. Especially when one is Butch Jojo!" Buttercup cried, extremely happy to be back in her own comfy body.

"Professor, did we turn into the boys because we're around them so much now?" Bubbles queried, and the Professor's mouth became a tight straight line.

"It would appear that way Bubbles, yes." The Professor answered, wishing internally that wasn't the case.

"Well in that case," Blossom pressed, knowing where her sister was going with the question. "Who was the nice lady that you turned into, hmm?"

The Professor looked nervous all of a sudden. His cheeks went ever so red and he looked around a little shiftily. "Oh, no one. Just an erm, colleague from work. Professor Winter."

"Just a colleague eh?" Buttercup pushed with a wicked grin.

Blossom giggled as Bubbles squealed excitedly.

"Are we finally getting a Mommy, Professor?" She asked with a giggle.

"Don't be silly girls! She's a colleague that I work with at the lab downtown, that's all. Anyway, don't we all have school in the morning?" The Professor said, trying to change the subject.

"Professor Winter? She was _so_ pretty! You should ask her out! What's her number I'll do it for you?!" Bubbles cried enthusiastically as her sister's laughed at her eagerness.

"Off to your room girls and err, make sure you're all up to date with your homework. It's been a long day!" The Professor said, shooing them upstairs to their room, his cheeks still rosy red.

...

The next morning at school, the classroom was humming with chatter about the crazy day they had all had the day previous.

It took Miss. Hearn a good few minutes to settle her tutor group down and begin taking roll call. It also took a few students in the class a good few minutes to be able to look each other in the eye - Blossom and Brick were amongst those students.

Miss. Hearn dismissed the class to their first periods, and Blossom and Brick bumped into each other a bit as they got to their feet to head to class.

Brick gestured for her to go first, and she smiled politely, walking through the gap in between desks first. She waited a little so she could walk to her first class with Brick.

"So, glad to be female again?" Brick questioned as she opened the classroom door and began to walk along the corridor beside him.

"Yes. Definitely. Glad to be male again?" She asked back, and Brick nodded rapidly.

"Yes. The novelty wore off quick. How do you cope with the backache from them things?" He asked, his question mostly serious, and Blossom smirked, rolling her eyes.

"You get used to it. But I could _not_ get used to how much extra body hair you males have. I mean I know I have a lot of head hair but - I'm just glad I don't have facial hair to tend to as well." Blossom said, referring to the hair on Brick's face.

He chuckled. "I think I speak for most people when I say I'm glad you don't have facial hair too. I couldn't help but notice that huge scar on your stomach. How the fuck did you get that bad boy? I didn't even know we _could_ scar."

Brick had asked the question in the same friendly, almost playful manner that they had been talking in. She didn't respond, so he looked down at her, confused. She was glaring at him, her eyes fiery, expression tormented. He frowned - what had he said wrong now?

"Are you seriously asking me that?" She hissed, her voice acidic.

He pulled a baffled face at her. "What? What are you - what do you mean?"

She shook her head at him, glowering. "You're unbelievable. Just unbelievable."

With that she stalked off, leaving Brick walking to class alone, and thoroughly confused.

They were just starting to get along… What the fuck had he done wrong now?


	12. The cutest, sweetest, most lovable idiot

"I can't believe you're still not talking to Brick." Bubbles said as she sat on the sofa, squeezing herself in between her two sisters. "It's been like two weeks now. He must have really peed you off."

 _"I_ can't believe you've been on several dates with Boomer these past couple of weeks and you're still denying that they are, in fact, _dates."_ Blossom snapped back, and Bubbles rolled her eyes.

Buttercup smirked. "She's got a point Bubs. Meeting just you two, one on one, regularly, sounds a lot like a series of dates to me."

"Well then on that logic, surely you've dated Mitch? And Harry? And Louie? You've met up with them one on one?" Bubbles countered, and Buttercup screwed her face up.

"That's different! We're just friends! God they're like, my brothers!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Boomer and I are friends too." Bubbles insisted, folding her arms across her chest. "Just like you and Butch are. And Brick and Blossom _almost_ were before she stopped talking to him. Boomer says he's really grumpy all the time since."

"Well, maybe he should think about what he says before he says it." Blossom murmured, her expression becoming quite sour. Bubbles asked her what he even said, but Blossom ignored it, bringing the topic back to her and Boomer. "Anyway, we know that you and Boomer are friends. But are you _just_ friends?"

Bubbles looked down into her lap, hesitating a little. She knew the answer to that question instantly, of course she did. They were _definitely_ more than friends, in fact, she really really quite liked him. She didn't want to lie to her family about any of it, but at the same time she wanted this to grow without their interference. As she decided how best to respond to that question, Buttercup scoffed loudly and leaned back against the sofa dramatically.

"That's a _total_ yes, you'd have answered straight away if it was a no." Buttercup groaned.

Bubbles' cheeks reddened and she grinned an innocent grin.

"How can you like him like that? After _everything?"_ Blossom asked, slightly dismayed by this wordless admission from her blue eyed sister.

"'Everything' doesn't matter, that's how. He's a good person. He's sweet, and kind, and - what why are you looking at me like that?" Bubbles cried, looking from Blossom to Buttercup.

Blossom's eyes were wide with surprise, Buttercup was smirking and softly shaking her head. "Good luck sis." Buttercup said, patting her on the shoulder. "You're gunna need it."

"We still don't know if they're one hundred percent not up to something, and you're crushing on Boomer?" Blossom reiterated, and sky blue and light green eyes turned onto her curiously.

"I am one hundred percent certain they aren't up to something. Boomer definitely isn't anyway." Bubbles muttered.

"Something is definitely going on… And I'm convinced it has something to do with Him." Blossom muttered, and Buttercup cranked a brow at her.

"Seriously? You still think something's going on after everything that's happened recently? New Years? All three of them helping us against Mojo? And Brick saving you from Mojo's laser?" Buttercup asked her redheaded sister.

Blossom huffed lightly in response. "But they go so weird whenever Him is mentioned. It's got to be something. Do you think if you spoke to Boomer about Him, he might tell you about it?"

Bubbles thought about it for a moment. "Well, I can try."

"They go so closed off. I wanna know why." Blossom said, thinking deeply.

"I'll see what I can do." Bubbles murmured.

...

The following day, Boomer and Bubbles were at Casper's cafe in downtown Townsville. It was Bubbles and her sisters' favourite cafe to get a coffee and a muffin, and Bubbles had introduced it to Boomer. He too was now fond of it, but he wasn't sure if that was anything to do with the cafe itself, or the blonde he spent all his time there with.

They both had a hot chocolate, and were sat at the back of the store, chatting. Paper and art books were strewn across the table as they discussed their upcoming Art Show.

There was a lull in conversation, in which Boomer looked down at the art book he had in front of him. He was flicking through the pages of his own work lazily, and Bubbles happened upon a particularly red looking page. In fact, the page looked like it was on fire.

And for some reason it made Bubbles think of Him. Which reminded her of what Blossom had asked her to talk to Boomer about.

"Boomer, there's sort of something I've been meaning to talk to you about… I don't want you to, I dunno, get upset or whatever, and if you really don't want to talk about it that's fine and all. But, if we're gunna, you know, do this I sort of think it's a good idea we know a lot about each other and stuff, so -" Bubbles began to babble. Boomer had been watching her speak, his cobalt eyes growing increasingly panicked as his mind raced, trying to figure out what the hell was making her burble on so much.

"What is it?" He asked abruptly before she could continue to prattle on.

"I wanted to ask you about Him." She said in a small, nervous sounding voice.

Boomer blinked, a feeling of dread washing over him. He'd been hoping to avoid such conversation with her, simply because he didn't want to lie to her. Lying wasn't something that normally bothered him morally, but he didn't want to lie to her, and he felt like that was something, it was important. He wanted to do things right, and lying wasn't the best way to build a budding relationship. "What about Him?"

"Do you hear from him much?" Bubbles asked, not really knowing where to go with this conversation now she'd started it - she could see from his entire demeanour that he didn't want to talk about it. But he was, so she did too.

"Not really, no. We haven't lived with him for 2 years now so, we don't hear from him a lot." Boomer answered, his voice cautious, as if someone was listening in.

"So you used to live with Him?" Bubbles asked curiously, and Boomer nodded.

"We did, yeah. It was the best thing when Brick managed to get us out of there, though." Boomer said, and Bubbles gave him a concerned look.

"You didn't like living with Him?" She questioned, and Boomer gave her an exasperated glance.

"Of course not. I mean, who wants to literally live in Hell? Living with him, being trapped there, it was the shittest thing. Him, he gets in your head." Boomer replied, his voice low. Bubbles furrowed her brow.

"What, and controls you?" She squeaked, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorta. The more you're with him, the more you're around him, the more influence he has. It's really hard to fight it. To not believe what he tells you. To go against his wishes. And if you do... You regret it. There's always a small voice in your head questioning it but, when we'd been there years, it was hard to hear. At first we didn't even realise we were there against our will. He had us in so deep it seemed like everything that was going on was our idea, not his. It took Brick years to realise. And I dunno if Butch ever would have. But I knew. No one listens to me though." Boomer explained quietly, eyes dull, a sharp contrast to how he'd been before she brought this topic up - she was kicking herself for that.

Bubbles frowned at him, his morose face pulling at her heartstrings. "I listen to you." She mumbled, and he looked up at her, a small smile playing about his lips.

"I know you do. You're just about the only one who does." Boomer replied.

"That's not true. So, how did you get out?" Bubbles asked and Boomer shrugged lightly.

"I'm not really sure. Brick managed to strike up some weird deal with Him. He won't tell us what the deal actually was. I've never really cared about the finer details, if I'm being perfectly honest. I'm just glad to be out of there." Boomer muttered.

"He made a deal with Him? That doesn't sound good…" Bubbles said, deep in thought as she spoke, wondering what sort of deal his redheaded brother had struck up. "I never thought of you guys as being with Him against your own will. I just assumed you were happy to be living with him."

Boomer shook his head rapidly. "No, no - we definitely did not want to be there. I guess we only realised as we got a bit older. Didn't question it at first cos, well, you don't do you, when it's that or out on the street, and you're 11."

Bubbles felt a lump forming in her throat at the thought of Boomer and his brothers, only 11 years old and nowhere to go; homeless and living on the streets. She reached forward, stroking his hand softly. He moved his hand so he was holding onto hers tightly, and she held it back.

"But to be honest, I sometimes wonder if we'd have been better off living rough for awhile. Hell is not a nice place to be permanently. That's why it's called Hell. It fucks with your head. And Him isn't a nice person to live with. His hobbies are literally torture. Random punishments, or for the most minor of things. Imagine the worst, most painful memory you have - he could take you back there. Make you relive it over and over again. Every day, if he felt like it."

"What memory did he take you back to?" Bubbles asked, her voice small and a bit wobbly.

"Plenty. His favourite one was to convince me my brothers were both dead, that one started when I was about 12. He'd show you images in your head of them, dead. But you didn't know he was just planting them images into your head cos it was _so_ real. Then he'd tell me it was your fault." Boomer murmured, looking into her sky blue eyes, his royal blue eyes a little hollow at the memories.

Bubbles' eyes were glassy and sad. "No wonder you wanted us dead so bad."

"Yeah, well now I know it was all trickery. Now I know the truth of it all, so it's different. What would he take you back to? If he was to do it to you?" Boomer questioned - he'd bared his soul a little to her, apart of him wanted to see if she would do it back.

She paused for a moment, thinking. "Probably the time Blossom nearly died. Brick almost killed her, about 2 years ago."

Boomer's brow rose a little. "Really?"

Bubbles nodded slowly. "She was in a coma for a few days at the lab, and it was touch and go at times. The Professor managed to bring her back to health. But if I close my eyes, I can still see her, when we found her. We thought she was dead. There was so much blood. It was awful."

"I don't remember that…" Boomer murmured, and Bubbles reached for her mug.

"No? I'm sure Brick does." She muttered, before taking a sip of her cocoa.

...

When Boomer arrived home after meeting with Bubbles, he couldn't get the conversation they'd had out of his head. Brick was sat on the sofa, a book in his hand as usual. Butch was on the sofa opposite him, watching TV.

He peered at his flame haired brother curiously as he hung his coat up and kicked off his shoes.

Him didn't do anyone any favours. If you wanted something from him, it had a price tag. What had Brick done to free them from Him? And what had their freedom cost him?

He opened his mouth to outright ask his brother, but didn't get the chance. The TV set shut off, prompting complaints from Butch. Lilac smoke appeared at their feet, and Boomer tensed. Speak of the Devil…

"Good evening boys… How are you enjoying my chrimbo present?" A voice, Him's voice, asked. He appeared on the sofa beside Butch then, who jumped to his feet sharply.

Brick had jumped up as well, glaring at Him.

"You know, one would think you'd all be a little more welcoming when I visit your home - the home _I_ pay for every month!" Him snapped, his voice becoming harsh and angry.

"What do you want Him?" Brick asked, Butch and Boomer now standing at either side of him.

"Don't look so tense boys! I've only came to discuss your findings!" Him exclaimed, his voice happy and sweet again. "Aren't you going to offer me a beverage?"

"No, we're not." Brick replied instantly, and Him rolled his eyes.

"Very well. How is your little mission going then, hmm? Boomer? You seem to be doing well? You've been meeting young Bubbles very often, haven't you? Such a dedicated little doormat you are." Him enthused. Boomer's face had fallen into one of worry as Him had spoken to him, but a deep glare had replaced his frown at the insult.

"I'm not a doormat." Boomer barked, and Him pulled a mock sympathetic face at him.

"Oh of course you aren't my blue eyed boy! What have you learnt so far about the blonde puff?" Him oozed, and Boomer scowled at him.

"Not much." He muttered simply after a small pause. Him blinked; this was clearly not the answer he wanted or was expecting.

"You must have more than that! You've spent every minute you can with the girl!" Him barked, his voice turning to a gravelly growl once again.

Boomer swallowed, his expression still hard. He thought on his feet. "Maybe she cares a little too much about stuff, and, and people. But, I can't see how you could use that. So, leave it with me."

Him stared at him evenly for a few seconds. "Hmm. Fine. Butch, what about you? You spend a lot of time with Buttercup. What have you learnt so far?"

Butch looked just as unnerved by the question. But he pushed it aside, shrugging. "Girl can sing. Girl can eat. She's solid - doesn't wear her heart on her sleeve, so, I'm gunna err, need more time too."

Him looked to the heavens theatrically. "For goodness sake! It's been five months! Five months and you give me nothing! Was all this a waste of time? You two are useless, just completely useless. What about Blossom, Brick?"

"What can I tell you? She isn't easy to read." Brick said, shrugging as well.

Him grit his teeth, his claws snapping together loudly. "Do you remember what I told you boys?! What I said I would do?!" Him seethed as slowly he become taller, towering over the three teenage boys.

"I don't want to do this." Boomer said, his voice quiet but clear; heard.

Both Butch and Brick turned and looked at him, their expressions incredulous. Him was giving him a similar look.

"Excuse me?" Him asked in a small voice.

"I said - I said I _don't_ want to do this! I don't want to do what you're telling me to do! I don't want to help you destroy Bubbles and her sisters - I don't want to destroy them anymore!" Boomer cried, his voice getting louder and stronger as he spoke. "I don't think I ever _have_ wanted them dead! I only did in the past because you made me think I did!"

Brick watched his blonde brother's outburst with wide eyes - did he have a death wish or something, especially after last time Him visited?!

"Is that so?" Him asked in a short, soft voice.

After a moment's pause, Boomer nodded. "Yes, it is."

"Err, Boomer's got a point." Butch said, prompting all eyes to switch to him. "I'm sorta just enjoying doing regular teenage stuff. And the whole, 'archenemies' thing has just kinda gone stale. If we were gunna do it it would be done by now, and it's not. And, I don't even want to do it anymore. Buttercup's all right."

Him's expression was hard to read. He blinked a couple of times as Butch, Boomer and Brick awaited his reaction. "Butch, Boomer - let me make sure I'm hearing this right. Are you telling me, no? I have explicitly told you to do something, and your response is, no?"

A small silence ensued, before Butch spoke. "Well, yeah."

Him took a deep breath in, exhaling lightly, then exploded, his voice a menacing snarl. "Who do you think you are?! How dare you try to _defy_ me! You will continue with what you have been ordered to do or I will make you pay! I'll make you _all_ pay! Do I need to demonstrate what I can do to you once more, to make sure it's crystal clear?!" He asked, looming over Boomer.

Boomer swallowed hard. Brick stood in front of him protectively, flashing Him a pointed look. "Just give us more time." Brick lied, trying to cool Him off. "We'll find out what you need to know. We'll get some good info, just let us do our thing. You were the one who said it can't be rushed!"

Him thought for a moment, shrinking back down to his usual size in seconds, his expression much more serene and calm. "True, this is true. Fine. I will be back soon for an update, so you _better_ have something to tell me. You better be doing as you've been told. If you don't, I will make sure you _all_ regret it."

With that he disappeared. Brick, Butch and Boomer stood stock still for a minute or so, still tense and ready in case Him returned. When they were certain he was gone, Boomer visibly wilted.

"What the fuck are we gunna do?! I'm not doing his plan! I don't want to! I don't want to hurt Bubbles or her sisters! And I don't want to help _Him_ do that either!" Boomer yelped. "I'm not cut out for all this shit, I don't think I ever was! All this - it isn't who I want to be. I, I dunno _who_ I want to be but, I like who I am at the minute. This is the fucking happiest I've been in a long time - and I won't let Him ruin it!"

Butch and Brick stared at him, taking in what he said. Boomer was expecting to have his ass handed to him within the next few seconds, or for at least one of them to start laughing at him, but neither of those reactions were what happened.

Brick looked down at the ground, brow furrowed. Butch nodded slowly. He looked like he got what his brother had said - but he didn't voice it if he did.

"I've gotta admit I'm enjoying all the regular shit people take for granted - friendships and stuff. It's not really something I've ever had before and, I like it. All the more normal stuff - it's better than I expected it to be." Butch muttered with a shrug.

Brick looked up at his brunette brother, his expression etched with concern. He was confused, and he didn't like it. Confused because this was all so different. He could deal with different, he could deal with all the things his brothers were saying - apart of him _agreed_ with them, it was Him that was worrying him. It was Him's reaction he was unsure of, it was what Him would do he wasn't sure he could handle.

 _"Oh you boys…"_ Him's voice rung out, soft and high. They all immediately tensed again, looking around trying to locate Him. He was nowhere to be seen, but his presence was most definitely felt.

 _"You are such disappointments. And I suppose there's not much I can do with such HUGE disappointments like yourselves."_ He sighed. _"If these are the choices you want to make, I suppose there isn't much I can do to sway you otherwise."_ Him's voice was resigned.

"That's it?!" Boomer asked, incredulously. "We're off the hook?"

 _"For the most part…"_ Him's voice murmured round their apartment.

"That simple?!" Butch reiterated and Him's cheery voice replied.

 _"Simple pimple! But life isn't that simple now is it? Not for everyone… And some deals last a lifetime."_ Him oozed, beginning to chuckle, his laughter fading out as he seemed to disappear.

Butch and Boomer looked to their leader, both wondering if Him's mention of a deal was about Brick.

Brick was looking down, his expression void.

"What did that last bit mean? About deals? Why did he randomly mention deals? What did he mean, Brick?" Boomer asked, his voice full of concern.

Brick looked up, eyes tired. "Not for you to worry about Boomer."

...

Blossom stared up at the ceiling as she laid on her bed, and mulled over what Bubbles had just told her.

He had made a deal with Him. _Him._ The Devil. Evilest of evil. To get him and his brothers out of his grasp. She felt _bad._ And it annoyed her that she felt bad. Because all this time she'd figured they were in cahoots with Him, happily nestled under his wing and doing his bidding.

But they weren't happy. They were very unhappy. And Brick, confident, collected, dignified Brick had been desperate enough to want out of Him's grip he'd struck up a deal with him.

Blossom may have not have ever lived with Him (thankfully!), but she'd dealt with him enough to know making a deal with the Devil himself was never going to end well. What on earth had he gotten himself into?

She felt rotten for giving him such a hard time recently. She supposed two weeks was a long time to not talk to someone over one comment. But still, how could he bring up her scar so casually? Had he _really_ forgotten how she got that scar? Had he really forgotten what he'd done? Surely not. He was there, he did it, he _must_ remember. She'd always imagined he would be proud of that day, the day he almost actually killed her. Had trying to kill her become so commonplace for him he couldn't even remember that day?

A light tapping sound on the window pane distracted her from her thoughts then. She sat up, glancing over at the three circular windows in their shared bedroom.

Bubbles' bed was closest to the windows. She sat up, peering curiously through the curtain, and getting a shock when she saw Boomer hovering there, a sheepish grin on his face.

Unfortunately, Blossom saw him too, and gasped loudly.

"Boomer! What the hell is he doing here?!" Blossom cried.

Buttercup had been laid out on her bed listening to music on her earphones, but sensed something was going on, so plucked them out. "What's going on?"

"Boomer what are you doing here?!" Bubbles hissed as she pushed the circular window open.

"Boomer! What the hell man I'm in my jammies!" Buttercup cried, outraged.

"So am I!" Blossom said, grabbing a throw off the bottom of her bed and covering herself with it.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Boomer cried, throwing his hands up innocently as he floated by the window. "Plus, I've kind of seen you _all_ in your jammies now thanks to the whole, criss cross fiasco sooo -"

"Boomer, what are you doing here?" Bubbles asked, interrupting him.

"Right, right - I'm sorry, I just really, _really_ need to talk to you!" Boomer cried, looking at Bubbles desperately. "It's super important."

"Is everything okay?" Bubbles asked, worry etched across her face.

"Bubbles! The Professor would _freak_ if he knew he was here! Especially as it's so late!" Blossom hissed at her sister.

"I know it's late I'm sorry it's just, it's really important! Can we talk quick? Just five minutes - alone." Boomer said, glancing back at Blossom and Buttercup pointedly.

Bubbles looked at her sisters too, her eyes a little pleading.

Blossom and Buttercup folded their arms across their chests simultaneously. "Five minutes." Blossom said flatly, and Bubbles grinned at her.

"Five minutes is all it will take." Boomer agreed. "Thank you."

Bubbles thanked her sisters as they both floated out of the room. Boomer perched on the window sill as Bubbles got comfy by the window. "What's wrong Boomer?"

"I have something I have to tell you. About Him. And, and about why we started coming to your school." Boomer's voice was nervous and Bubbles frowned as he spoke, nodding for him to continue. "So about 5 months ago Him showed up at our house, and told us we had to start going to school with you and your sisters and that we had to get to know you, and, and get you to trust us and search for weaknesses and report back to Him with them. He was all, cryptic and said it would help him destroy you all and that we had to play a part in it and had no choice cos we owe him so much. But we said we didn't want to do that and that it was all so pointless now, but he didn't give us a choice in the matter, he almost killed me then and there!"

Bubbles' frown had deepened as Boomer had spoke. Boomer awaited her reaction, his heart pounding in his chest. "So, all this time you've been saying you aren't up to anything, you have been? You _lied?"_ She squeaked.

"No! No we haven't done his plan! Not at all! We wanted no part in it! But he wouldn't take no for an answer! He basically choked me until Brick relented and said we'd do it! We've been coming to school to keep Him happy and off our backs but we've not done as he asked. We, we had to make it _look_ like we were doing what he wanted but, we haven't! Because coming to school and stopping fighting you was one of the best things I ever could have done, it's made me see so much sense! I haven't _really_ lied. I mean, I guess the 'new leaf' stuff wasn't the most organic originally but, it became the truth... Him came to see us again this evening - and I told him straight I'm not doing it anymore, I told him I want no part in any of it and I won't play a part in anything that could hurt you. He wasn't happy about it but, I don't care. And then I came straight here cos I just needed to tell you." Boomer said, his voice almost pleading with her to believe him.

Bubbles looked down, her eyes glassy and filling with tears.

"Bubbles, please believe me!" He cried, clutching ahold of her hand tightly. "You! You're the one who has changed so much for me - you've shown me the light! You're the one who has made me realise I'm not what Him, or Mojo, or even my brothers wanted me to be, and that I never will be!"

She let him hold her hand for a few seconds but then pulled it away, her eyes hurt. "Why didn't you just tell us straight from the beginning? We could have helped you!"

"Brick would have killed me. In fact, he'll kill me when he finds out I've told you now but I don't care - all I care about is you. Him is up to something and I just want you to be okay." Boomer said firmly.

"If that were true you wouldn't have lied." Bubbles murmured, a tear falling onto her cheek.

Boomer's face fell. "No, Bubbles please you have to believe me! I haven't _really_ lied at all! From day one, I haven't been 'monitoring you' for 'weaknesses'! If I had been doing what Him had asked then I wouldn't have fucking fallen in love with you!"

Bubbles glanced up at him rapidly at this admission. Boomer's cheeks had reddened at his own words, but he'd meant them. Because he _did_ love her, and he was terrified she was going to never trust him or want to be around him ever again now after this. That's why he was so desperately trying to put things to right.

"Bubbles, please tell me you believe me?" Boomer begged.

Bubbles considered him for a moment. He seemed genuine. And he'd rushed straight over to her late at night to confess. Him could be scary, and mysterious. And he seemed to have some kind of hold over Brick, she'd recently learned. It made sense.

"I believe you." Bubbles said, her voice a sad whisper. "But I wish you'd have told me sooner. I wish you hadn't lied. I mean, were you _ever_ going to tell me?"

"Yes! Yes I've wanted to tell you for ages. But, but Brick! He's too stubborn and prideful, he said we couldn't and shouldn't tell you girls - Bubbles I'm sorry!" He urged. "Brick wouldn't let me tell you and I, I didn't know what to do..." He trailed off helplessly.

"I know you're sorry." She murmured. Her bedroom door opened behind her, and Buttercup and Blossom stood, giving Bubbles a curious look. "You should go. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow..." Boomer said, his voice empty.

"Goodbye Boomer." Bubbles muttered sadly, closing the window and pulling the curtain closed.

Bubbles turned and looked at her sisters, her eyes brimming with tears. Blossom rushed to her, giving her a hug. "Are you okay? What did he say?"

"What did he do? That no good piece of -" Buttercup demanded, marching over to the window to see if he was still there - he wasn't.

"No no, Buttercup calm down. I'm, I'm just, upset, he, he told me about - and I, I wish I'd known sooner, and, and then -" Bubbles burbled through tears as Blossom held her.

"What?!" Buttercup asked sharply, and Blossom shushed her.

"Calm down, then tell us what's happened." Blossom commanded, and Bubbles nodded as she tried to steady her breathing.

...

Blossom rubbed Bubbles' back as she leant against her. She'd calmed down now, and was no longer crying. Buttercup was sat on Blossom's bed opposite Bubbles', thinking deeply about what Bubbles had just told her.

"I _knew_ they were up to something." Blossom said as she continued to stroke her sister's back.

"No, they aren't though!" Bubbles said, sitting up. "Boomer said Him forced them. He said he nearly killed him. And they haven't been doing as he asked, they've just been coming to school, to make it appear like they're doing what Him wants. Boomer says Him is up to something, and he told me cos he just wants us to be okay."

"There's still something going on. They came to school for a reason and that's what I've been saying from day one." Blossom replied, and Bubbles sighed.

"Why would Boomer come straight to me and tell me if they were up to something?" Bubbles questioned, and Blossom folded her arms across her chest.

"Why didn't they tell us straight away from the start?" Blossom countered. "If Him is such a threat to us, and seemingly them, right now why didn't they tell us?"

"Why would they? Back then we weren't as approachable to them as we are now, things have changed now. Plus, Brick is _way_ too prideful to ask for help anyhow! You know that! Can you imagine him coming to us - to _you_ for help?! He'd rather suffer alone." Bubbles came back with. Blossom knew she was right but she wouldn't budge.

"The point is they've still lied this whole time." Blossom insisted.

Bubbles frowned sadly. "I know. But Boomer's come forward with the truth now at least, because he's worried. Worried about Him, and what he'll do."

They looked at each other, all wondering what happened now, and where this left them all.

...

"Buttercup!"

Buttercup had stood with her sisters in line at school the next morning. She'd normally go stand with her friends, but she'd felt a bit weird since learning what Boomer had told Bubbles the night previous.

'Weird' maybe wasn't the correct word to describe how she was feeling. Disappointed was closer. Betrayed, maybe even. But 'weird' was the word she was going to use because if she used any others that matched her feelings closer, that would be admitting that Butch Jojo had made her feel betrayed or disappointed, which was not something she'd freely admit to anyone.

As soon as he'd arrived outside their classroom he'd called her name. She turned and looked at him, her expression a little blank. He looked sheepish, it was odd.

"Buttercup, can I talk to you?" He asked, and she shrugged.

"I dunno, can you?" She murmured in reply and he frowned, taking ahold of her arm and pulling her around the corner momentarily. "Hey, what are you doing?! Get off!"

"Him is up to something. And, we kind of, sorta had something to do with it at one stage. Technically speaking." He said hurriedly, and Buttercup gave him a flat expression.

"You either did, or you didn't?" She asked, and he froze for a moment, thinking.

"Well, he basically came to our apartment, told us to become friends with you and your sisters and go to school with you so we could find out more about you for him, and like, monitor for weaknesses or something. We said no because the whole fucking thing is so pointless and stupid now, and he did this weird as fuck thing where he clicked his claw like this:" Butch explained, demonstrating with his hand. "And then Boomer couldn't fucking breathe, like he almost passed out and was turning blue and he kept doing it till Brick agreed. So we've been going along with this, coming to school to try and keep him happy but we don't want to do his plan, whatever it is, and we haven't been. He came to our place again last night for an update and we told him to go fuck himself. He got really mad and then acted like we were off the hook or something - well, like Boomer and me were off the hook, I dunno, but the point is he's got some big plan up his sleeve that involves you. And your sisters. And I wanted you to know."

Buttercup stared at him, as she weighed up what he'd said. His story matched Boomer's. And his eyes, they looked genuine. He looked guilty, remorseful. Like he had done when he'd broken Mitch's arm. She felt like he meant it.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked simply, folding her arms across her chest.

"Brick. He wouldn't let me. Plus, I was worried it would make Him worse if I squealed to you. But, I don't care now. In fact, I'm sort of glad Him made us come here, and planted the idea of us being friends into my head, cos it's better." Butch said, and Buttercup's expression softened a bit. But only a bit.

"You shouldn't have fucking lied. But, I'm glad you told me now. Whatever Him does, we'll handle it." Buttercup said eventually.

Butch nodded. "So, we're cool?"

"We're cool." Buttercup said after a bit of hesitation, a half smile fixing onto her face.

Butch exhaled, relief evident on his features. "Thank fuck for that."

"Come on loser, we better get to class."

...

She had barely even looked at him, let alone spoken to him. And he felt crushed. He felt like someone had yanked his heart straight from his chest and stomped on it.

It sucked.

Why wouldn't she even look at him? She looked so sad too, her sky blue eyes were melancholy, and lacked their usual shine. Her face just didn't look right without a cheery smile plastered onto it.

 _He_ had done that, _he_ had taken away her smile. He felt so shit.

Miss. Hearn finished roll call and dismissed them to their first classes. Bubbles got to her feet hurriedly, heading for the door before Boomer could say anything to her.

That wouldn't stop him trying though. He dashed after her, shoving past his fellow classmates to get to her. Ignoring their cries of protest, he caught up with her quickly.

"Bubbles!" He called as he began to walk in step with her.

"Boomer, be more careful around the school halls. Not everyone is as strong as we are remember?" She murmured - god, even her voice sounded sad.

"Bubbles, why won't you talk to me?" He asked, sounding like a lost little puppy dog. She looked round at him momentarily and saw that he _looked_ like one too.

"I am talking to you. I'm talking to you right now." She replied simply and Boomer blinked.

"Things feel weird." He muttered and she sighed.

"That's because they _are_ weird." Her voice sounded a little more chipper then, but she still didn't look her chirpy self.

"Bubbles I'm really sorry, you know that right? And I promise you, _promise_ we weren't following Him's plan at all!" Boomer cried, his voice desperate, and Bubbles nodded.

"I know Boomer, I know. And it's fine, okay? Let's just try and forget about it, all right?" She was saying what he wanted to hear but she just didn't sound like she meant it. Her voice was a little strained, and it confused Boomer.

"Erm, okay." He answered, somewhat puzzled.

"Look, I'm just going to my locker quickly. Go to class, I'll see you there okay?" She said, giving him a little smile as she stopped a few feet from where her locker was.

"Uhhh your locker?" He asked, swallowing as she nodded. "Umm, okay. Yeah, see you in class." Boomer mumbled, shuffling away towards their first period of the day.

Bubbles watched him go, before walking to her locker and entering the combination. As she opened the door, a bouquet of white lilies fell from inside and into her arms. Lilies were her favourite. She took them into her arms, moving them to try and find a card, if there was one. A small blank card was attached, and handwritten inside it said: 'Happy Valentines Day Bubbles. I'm sorry I'm such an idiot. Lots of love, Boomer xxxx'

She couldn't hide the big smile that had crept up her face. It was Valentines day. She'd totally forgotten. How she could have forgotten, she didn't know, as the school halls were covered in pink hearts and cupids, and people had been buying candy trinkets from the school council for the past week to give to people.

A small lump formed in her throat as she read the card over again. God, he _was_ an idiot, but the cutest, sweetest, most lovable idiot.

Carefully, she stood the flowers up in her locker, hoping they kept in there okay for the rest of the day, then headed to her first class, that silly, loved up grin still on her face.

...

The moment Bubbles saw Boomer, sat at their desk with a very nervous looking expression on his face, she went straight up to him, placed her hands on the side of his face and kissed him firmly on the lips.

In front of everyone in their class.

Fortunately the teacher hadn't arrived yet, but at least 80% of the class were there. Including Butch, Buttercup and the rest of their friends.

Boomer was far too stunned that she'd done that in front of everyone to say anything, as Bubbles kept ahold of his face, hers still centimetres from his. "You are the sweetest, most adorable dork in the entire world."

"Is, is that good?" Boomer mumbled, dazed and confused.

"Yes it is. You're forgiven, okay?" She said, stroking his face before letting it go, and moving to sit in her seat beside him.

"I am?!" He asked, his voice hopeful. "Did you like the flowers?"

"You are. Let's just focus on the here and now. And I _loved_ them, thank you! You remembered that lilies are my favourite!" She said, linking her fingers through his as she sat beside him.

He looked down at her hand, holding his, _publicly,_ and suddenly felt like he was on cloud nine. "Bubbles you have no idea how happy I am that we're okay! I seriously couldn't handle you being mad at me! I really, really, _really_ like you, and I just want you to be safe and okay and, I wanna stop Him! I don't want Him to hurt you!"

"I really, really, _really_ like you too! And maybe I'll just let you keep me safe, and I'll keep you safe right back." She said with a warm smile. He smiled, no, beamed back at her. "You have a big heart, Boomer. And I'm lucky you trust me to look after it."

"I _need_ you to look after it. It's been mislead for years." Boomer said affectionately. She smiled, leaning forward and kissing him once more.

"Sooooo, this is happening?" Butch asked from the desk he shared with Buttercup behind Boomer and Bubbles, pointing at the two blondes locking lips in front of them. They were both sat watching the romance unfold, their eyes wide with surprise.

"Yep. Looks that way." Buttercup muttered back.

Butch scoffed lightly. "Saw it coming a fucking mile off."

"Yeah, same. I mean okay, it's fucking weird. But what part of our lives isn't weird? I look forward to Blossom finding out though." Buttercup said with a small smile.

Butch laughed. "Ha, yeah, Brick's gunna be ecstatic about it too. And so will Him."

...

He knew she knew. He could tell just from looking at her. Plus, Boomer had left the house the night before and wouldn't say where he was going - it didn't take a genius to figure out he was going to tell all to Bubbles. He confessed to having done so when he got home too. So he knew Bubbles knew - and she'd definitely tell her sisters.

Then the moment they'd gotten into school, Butch had pulled Buttercup aside and presumably told her.

So Brick knew for definite that she knew the truth now. But she _still_ wasn't talking to him. And honestly, it was beginning to really grate on him now. One lousy, offhand comment about the stupid scar on her stomach and she stopped talking to him for weeks on end? Was she _really_ that sensitive?

It seemed ridiculous to him. Fortunately, he knew better than to tell her that - he could probably guarantee adding a few more weeks to the silent treatment if he did that.

What annoyed him more was he had bigger fish to fry right now, yet the fact that this girl was still ignoring him was bugging the hell out of him. What Him was up to was of more importance right now. What did he have up his sleeve now? Would he leave his brothers alone, as he originally promised to? He didn't know, and it infuriated him.

"Well, the work I have set for today requires your new textbooks, but they haven't arrived yet." Mrs Sharp said leaning over her desk to look at her laptop. "Ahh, they're in the office with Miss. Finkley. Blossom, Brick, could you go and collect them? I'm sure you two could manage them all in one trip."

"Sure Mrs. Sharp." Blossom said, getting to her feet.

Brick nodded, getting up too as he just realised he was being spoken to; he'd been in a world of his own.

They walked along in silence. Brick chanced a look at her; her brow was creased, her lips pouting slightly.

Sensing she was being watched, she looked back at him, her expression hardening. "Monitoring for weaknesses, hmm?" She muttered, and Brick froze in surprise initially, because she'd finally, _actually_ spoken to him. But then he rolled his eyes at what she said.

"You know then?" He murmured, and she nodded.

"So it's true, what your brothers told my sisters?" She asked as they walked.

"Yes, it's true." He admitted. "We were forced here, by Him."

"And you're still doing this now? Making observations?" Blossom questioned sharply, and Brick gave her an incredulous look.

"Of course not! We never were! Do you think Bubbles and Boomer would be as close as they are if we were?!" He cried, and Blossom looked at him. He'd stopped walking, so she did too. "Look, me and my brothers aren't the threat. Him is. To all of us. Probably myself, you and your sisters especially."

She looked at him searchingly. "Why us especially?"

He paused, not wanting to or being able to answer her - answering her would mean going into detail about his deal with Him and he wasn't going to do that. "Just please, watch your back. Him doesn't fuck around."

Blossom looked him up and down, one hand placed on her hip, before turning and continuing to walk to the office. Brick watched her for a couple of seconds before following her.

"Talking to me again then?" He asked from behind her. She rolled her eyes as she walked.

"It would appear that way wouldn't it." She muttered in reply, and Brick smirked. He knew she couldn't last much longer. He had hoped she couldn't anyway.

...

"Hey," Buttercup said as she sat down beside Blossom at a table in the cafeteria. "Have you seen Bubbles yet today, since this morning?"

She had an odd smirk on her face as she placed her tray of food down and began to eat her fries. Blossom arched a brow at her and shook her head. "No, I haven't. How come you're sitting here with me and not with Mitch and the others?"

Buttercup shrugged, still smiling. "No reason. Can't I innocently sit with my sister?"

Blossom pinched a couple of fries off Buttercup's plate shrugging. "Sure you can. Especially if you bring fries."

Bubbles walked into the cafeteria then, a huge smile on her face as she went and ordered some food. Blossom watched her as she cheerily walked over to the table her sisters were sat at.

"Hey! I got you some fries." She said, placing the tray down opposite her sisters and sitting down.

Blossom felt even more suspicious then. "Thanks. That was nice of you."

Bubbles smiled sweetly. "Don't mention it! Hey did you guys get many candy trinkets? I had a couple on my desk when I got to my second class."

"I had a couple too but, to be honest I totally forgot it's even Valentines day." Blossom answered as she munched on her french fries.

"I did too, I've already ate em'." Buttercup answered through a mouthful of fries.

"That doesn't shock me." Blossom answered, giving her sister an unenthused look. "I just keep thinking about this whole, Him thing."

The bright smile on Bubbles' face faltered for a moment at the mention of the Devil, but not for long. She wasn't going to let anything rain on her parade today.

"There's a small part of me that just can't help but feel like Brick's in on it and it's all just an act." Blossom said, her voice lowered.

Buttercup and Bubbles rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Oh Blossom jeez, change the record." Buttercup complained.

"Surely the fact that Boomer and Butch came straight to me and to Buttercup shows how they've changed, and grown - and are remorseful?" Bubbles questioned.

"Yes, but Boomer and Butch came right out with it - you don't see Brick showing an inch of regret or guilt. He didn't tell us a thing. I had to ask him about it." Blossom said, watching Brick intently as him and both of his brothers entered the cafeteria and queued for food.

"Yes but Brick is a moody loner. And a loser. And way too prideful - prideful like his counterpart." Bubbles said, a smile on her face as she clocked Boomer in the queue. Blossom rolled her eyes at the last comment. "Anyway, at least you two are talking again. Hey!"

Boomer and his brothers had began to walk over with their food. Butch sat down beside Buttercup, getting comfy to watch the show.

When Boomer approached the table, Bubbles got up and they shared a quick peck on the lips, before Boomer sat down beside Bubbles.

Brick, who had been aiming to go sit on the table behind Blossom and her sisters, his usual table, froze, staring at Boomer and Bubbles with wide, confused red eyes.

Blossom had been raising a french fry to her lips, and also froze.

Butch and Buttercup grinned, anticipating the fallout.

"What the fuck is happening?" Brick asked simply, and Boomer gave him an innocent look.

"Huh? We're eating lunch, genius. Come sit, don't sit on your own." Boomer said, indicating for Brick to sit down.

"No, no, no - _not_ what I asked." Brick said, placing his tray down on the table. "What was, what was that what is -"

"What is going on?" Blossom finished for him.

"Yeah - that!" Brick agreed.

"So glad I've got snacks." Buttercup said as she ate a french fry and Butch sniggered.

The sweet smile on Bubbles' face didn't disappear. "Oh! Boomer and I are together now." She explained way too casually.

"Together now? Like, as in _dating?_ Boyfriend and girlfriend?!" Blossom questioned, her french fry still not having made it into her mouth.

"Yeah, as in dating. Boyfriend and girlfriend." Bubbles confirmed, taking ahold of Boomer's hand firmly and squeezing it, smiling at him with gooey eyes. He smiled back, like a lovesick puppy.

"Seriously Boomer?" Brick asked, his voice hard. "You _really_ think this is a good idea?"

"I think it's the _best_ idea. The best idea ever." Boomer replied, and Bubbles grinned at him.

"We're very, _very_ happy. It'd be nice if you two could be happy for us as well. But if you can't, then you're just going to have to get over it aren't you?" Bubbles said, giving Brick, and her redheaded sister a firm, almost challenging look.

"Ooooh!" Buttercup cried, rubbing her hands together excitedly as Blossom cocked an unimpressed brow at her blonde sister.

"Oh, I will. But have fun telling the Professor." Blossom said in reply, finally popping the now cold fry into her mouth.

Boomer's smile disappeared suddenly at the thought, but Bubbles remained confident as Buttercup laughed, imagining the scene in her head. "Well, he'll have to deal with it too."

...

"I knew it. I _knew_ you two were into each other!" Kim cried as Bubbles leaned into Boomer, an affectionate smile on her face.

Boomer was on cloud nine, a sappy, loved up grin on his face as Bubbles took ahold of his hand.

"I did too, I think we all knew before you two did to be honest." Robin said, smiling warmly at Bubbles. "You do make a hell of a cute couple."

Bubbles and Boomer were sat at their desk in English, Ms. Smith had set the work for the session and was on her laptop at her desk. As they usually did, Robin, Mike and Kim had moved their chairs slightly so they could work together.

Buttercup and Butch sat behind the blue puff and ruff, and Mitch, Cody, Harry and the others were nearby too, so they all tended to sit in a big cluster all together - until Ms. Smith would get sick of the talking and make them return to their own desks.

"Thank you." Bubbles said with a sweet smile. "It's the craziest thing - it just feels like we connect ya know? We're just so on the same level and what's even crazier is after all these years, he was right there in front of me." She nuzzled against Boomer, kissing his cheek, and his cheeks went bright red as he kissed the top of her head.

Robin and Kim made 'awwww' noises, and Mike smiled.

On the table behind them, Buttercup turned to Butch and pretended to throw up into his lap. He was already fake heaving on the chocolate bar he was brazenly eating in class.

Buttercup laughed at her counterpart, who was clearly on the same level as her too.

"Jeez Bubbles, I know you haven't had a boyfriend in awhile but that doesn't mean you have to pick up a Rowdyruff to start dating. Talk about hitting rock bottom." Buttercup teased.

"That wasn't a compliment, was it?" Boomer muttered and Bubbles giggled.

"No sweetie. Ignore her. If you're rock bottom, you're my perfect rock bottom." Bubbles said, and Boomer grinned that same silly lovesick grin.

"Urgh, so disgusting." Buttercup muttered, as Butch nodded his agreement.

"I know. It's putting me off of my candy bar. Oh wait," Butch said as he shoved the rest of it into his mouth. "No, no it's not." Buttercup snickered at him.

"You're such a pig. They're really into each other aren't they?" Buttercup commented, watching the way her blonde sister's eyes lit up as she looked up at Boomer.

"I know, who'd have thought it?" Butch replied, then a loud burp erupted from his mouth. Ms. Smith snapped at him to cover his mouth.

Buttercup giggled at him. "You're so disgusting too you know."

"I'm proud of that one." Butch said, rubbing his stomach and stretching back in his chair.

"Is this it now then?" Kim asked, looking at Bubbles and Boomer all cosied up together, then back at Butch and Buttercup. "Are you six just gunna start pairing off now? Blues? Greens? ..Reds?"

Buttercup scoffed, screwing her face up at the idea. "No way! Just cos Blonde and Blonder are dating now doesn't mean me, Butch, Brick and Blossom have to! Butch and I are just good friends. And that in itself is a fucking miracle."

"Yeah exactly. Real good friends. But can I just hold onto your booty every now and then? As friends?" Butch asked conversationally.

The others giggled as Buttercup rolled her eyes at her counterpart.

"Come on! Just on special occasions!" Butch pressed.

...

"Do you think it's a good idea that I'm here when we do this? I'm not sure it's a good idea that I'm here when we tell him." Boomer mumbled nervously as he stood outside the Powerpuff girls' home with Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup.

"How can we tell the Professor we're an item now if you're not here?" Bubbles replied, her expression encouraging. "You don't need to be so nervous okay, it's gunna be fine! We've brought boyfriends home before - and he's handled it!"

"Yeah, _badly."_ Buttercup added helpfully, eliciting a look of horror from Boomer and one of annoyance from Bubbles.

"No, it's been fine!" Bubbles cried.

"Jason and Cody weren't Rowdyruff boys..." Buttercup whispered with a snigger, referring to the last two, and _only_ two boys they'd ever brought home, and Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"Come on." The blonde puff said, taking Boomer's hand firmly as they all headed for the front door.

Boomer looked around curiously as he stepped inside the Powerpuff girls' modern home. The Professor was in the kitchen, he'd stopped by his lab to grab something and decided to have a quick break before heading back to the research lab he did a lot of work at in downtown Townsville.

Hearing the front door open and knowing his daughters were home, he got to his feet, cup of coffee in hand still, and poked his head round the kitchen door to greet them. "Hello girls. Good day at -" He stopped mid sentence when he saw the extremely timid looking blonde Rowdyruff boy stood in the hallway - _holding Bubbles' hand._

With wide eyes, he looked him over, then down to their linked hands, then up to Bubbles' face. She was smiling a sugary sweet smile at her father. Blossom and Buttercup were stood behind them, smirking.

"This oughta be good." Blossom whispered to Buttercup.

"You know it sis. Where's the popcorn when you need it?" Buttercup whispered back, both of them sniggering quietly.

"Professor," Bubbles said, walking up to him, still holding onto Boomer's hand tightly. "I'd like to introduce you to Boomer, my boyfriend."

Boomer stared at him, his expression that of a deer caught in headlights. But he swallowed hard, and stuck his hand out at the Professor. "Nice to err, meet you, sir."

The Professor looked at Boomer, then down at his hand, his expression horrified. Never one to behave impolitely, the Professor took Boomer's hand and shook it briefly.

"Bubbles - are you serious?!" He asked, his voice coming out all strangled and awkward.

"Yes Professor. I know we have a turbulent past, but he makes me very happy and I'd love it if you could give him a chance. Then maybe you'll see what I see in him." Bubbles said, looking up at Boomer fondly, who smiled a slanted smile, but wiped it off his face when he looked back at the Professor.

Professor Utonium looked back at Boomer, sizing the super powered teenage boy before him up. He was tall, taller than him at only 17 by a couple of inches. He was broad too, very strong and muscular looking, but then he supposed why wouldn't he be, Brick had been very stocky too when he'd had him down in his lab just weeks ago patching him up.

Now another Rowdyruff boy stood here in his home, holding onto one of his precious daughter's hands.

"Boomer," The Professor spoke, and Boomer almost jumped at the mention of his name. "I'd like a word, if you don't mind."

"Oh, yeah, err, of course." Boomer said, letting go of Bubbles' hand. The Professor had held the kitchen door open for him, so after glancing back at Bubbles, fear in his eyes, he walked through.

"We won't be long." The Professor said with a smile, before closing the door behind him.

A couple of seconds passed, before Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all zoomed to the kitchen door, each pressing their ears against the wood.

"Do you think he's gunna kill him?" Buttercup murmured, and Blossom giggled.

Bubbles tutted. "Of course he's not going to kill him!"

"Take a seat, Boomer." The Professor said, gesturing towards the dining table in the kitchen.

Boomer did as he was told, sitting and looking up at the Professor as if he was about to receive a thorough telling off.

Professor Utonium felt a stab of guilt overcome him then at the boy before him's expression. So he smiled a slightly relenting smile. "Sorry about the initial shock out there - it wasn't what I was expecting to come across when I popped home today."

"Nothing to worry about sir - I get that it's a little out of the ordinary." Boomer said, clearing his throat mid sentence and trying to make himself sound less nervous. But he _was_ nervous.

"So, you want to be with my Bubbles?" The Professor asked, pulling a chair up beside him.

"Yes sir." Boomer replied timidly.

"Why?" The Professor asked simply.

"W-why?" Boomer stuttered, and the Professor nodded.

"Yes, why?"

"Well," Boomer said, thinking momentarily. "Because, she's kind, and, and sweet and, and beautiful - err, a beautiful person." He attempted a smooth recovery, and decided to just lay it all out on the table. "She treats me like a person, and actually cares about me and, things are better when she's around. She makes me feel like I matter."

"Awwwww!" Bubbles said in a low voice from behind the door.

"Good answer Boom." Buttercup murmured.

The Professor was giving him a small but earnest smile. "Okay," He said, nodding. "That's good. If I find out your intentions with my daughter are anything but good, if you hurt her, I just want you to be aware of the large stash of Antidote X I have 24/7 access to in my laboratory. Are we clear?" His voice was even and hard.

Boomer nodded. "Crystal."

"Good." The Professor said, smiling and getting to his feet.

Sensing the conversation was over, Blossom and Buttercup dashed upstairs, both peeking their head around the corner by the stairs so they could continue to watch.

Bubbles took a few steps away from the door, smiling at her father and boyfriend as they came through to the hallway again.

Boomer exhaled with relief when Bubbles hooked her arm around his, squeezing gently. "Let me give you a tour of our home!"

The Professor sighed, but smiled as he watched the two blondes floating off into the living room, Bubbles chatting animatedly to Boomer, who looked at ease in her presence.

 _He's fallen hard,_ the Professor thought glumly. _Any fool can see that already._

...

_Her arms were heavy, like they were being restrained. She could move them a bit, lift them a couple of inches, but that was it. They ached. She ached, all over._

_When she opened her eyes all she could see was what looked like fire. Blurs of red and fire. But her eyelids felt just as heavy as her limbs did so keeping her eyes open was difficult._

_She groaned as she tried to move again, and felt something sharp pressing against her wrist and pushing her back down._

_"He will lead you to your doom…" A soft voice whispered in her ear._

_"What? Who are you? ...Where am I?" She moaned, fluttering her eyes open and seeing Him's face looming over her._

_"Stay away from that boy if you know what's good for you!" Him sang in a feminine singsong voice. "He will be your demise!"_

_Blossom tried to sit up again but couldn't, her arms and legs were being held somehow against whatever it was Him had her laying on._

_"He's gotten close before.. This time, he won't fail! Don't believe his thin disguise…" Him hissed, brandishing a long branding iron and dragging it gently across Blossom's neck. She scrunched her shoulders up as a reflex._

_"Why are you doing this to me?" She mumbled, her voice pained, confused._

_"Stay away! He's going to get you!" Him seethed, tracing the branding iron along her legs, which she kicked in reaction, but they moved slowly, as if she were in water. "He's going to lure you in, you won't be able to resist! But you should!"_

_"Stop it." Blossom muttered, frustrated._

_Him lowered the branding iron over some flames, clutching at her wrist and holding her arm out. "The Devil's son will never change his stripes!" He growled, pressing the brand against her forearm and holding it there._

_Blossom screamed in pain, writhing as she tried to get away from him but he wouldn't let go, she couldn't move. She could hear him laughing as darkness descended on her._

Blossom woke with a start, drenched in her own sweat. She could hear her heart pounding away in her chest, and slowly she dragged a shaking hand through her messy, sticky red hair. She looked at her arm, covered by her pyjama top - she couldn't see any blood. Then she felt silly. It had just been a dream. Of course her arm was fine.

Blossom glanced at the time, 3.33am. She nestled back down amongst her covers, ignoring the strange twinge in her arm and trying to get some sleep before she had to get up for school in a few hours.

...

"Blossom! Are you with us?!" Buttercup yelled, as she dodged a large tentacle being swung at her. "You said D-67 then just stayed where you were! How can we work as a team if you're not present!"

Blossom glanced at Buttercup, confused. "Huh?"

"Oh for god's sake - Bubbles, go for its head!" Buttercup commanded, and Bubbles nodded as they both zoomed towards the squid monster's head.

Blossom shook her head, trying to snap herself out of her trance. What was wrong with her? She'd commanded her sisters to perform a team maneuver and then just completely checked out.

She went to join them in their attack at the monsters head, but didn't spot one of it's tentacles lashing out and whipping her around the face, sending her hurtling to the ground and knocking her clean out.

Once Bubbles and Buttercup had rendered the squid-like beast unconscious, Buttercup hurled it back into the sea it came from, then her and her blonde sister flew down to the small crater Blossom lay in.

"Blossom! Are you okay?" Bubbles called, as her leader sat up, seeing stars still.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She groaned, standing and dusting her school uniform down. She floated up and out of the crater, giving her sisters an apologetic look.

"What is with you this morning you've been so out of it!" Buttercup cried, her fisted hands resting on her hips.

"I'm sorry okay! I don't know what came over me. I'm tired, I didn't sleep well." Blossom said with a shrug as they shot into the sky to head to school.

"This isn't anything to do with Boomer and me is it?" Bubbles asked timidly, and Blossom shook her head.

"No of course not. That is going to take some getting used to but, I _will_ get used to it. As will everyone else." Blossom replied, giving her sister a comforting smile as they flew through the sky, leaving a green, blue and pink trail behind them.

Bubbles smiled back, relieved.

...

Blossom excused herself as she joined World History class late that morning. She took her seat beside Brick, rummaged around in her backpack for her textbook and pencil case, then sat up, looking forward and jotting down the date and the learning objective for the day.

"Erm, Blossom?"

Blossom glanced at her counterpart sat beside her, who was giving her a slightly alarmed expression.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Your bleeding." He said, matter of fact, and she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What?" She asked again, and he indicated her face.

"Your face. You've got a big cut at the side of it. And it's bleeding, all down your neck." Brick explained again, as Blossom touched her face, then looked at her hands, seeing the blood.

"Oh jeez!" She exclaimed, bending down and rummaging into her backpack, bringing out a pack of tissues and dabbing at her face.

"How did you not even notice that? Doesn't it hurt?" Brick asked as she wiped away the excess blood.

"Not much, it must look worse than it is. We fought a monster this morning and I was - well, it got me a couple of times. I didn't sleep very well, so wasn't really ready for battling squid monsters at 8am in the morning." She stopped herself from saying anymore, not wanting Brick to know she'd not been top of her game that morning like she usually was.

Brick watched her for a few seconds as she shoved the bloodied tissues into her backpack. "It'll be gone in a few hours." Blossom assured herself, looking back to the board and focussing on what Mr. Index was saying.

...

"Okay, it's your favourite time of the day guys, pop quiz time!" Mr. Index cried, his words provoking groans from his class.

He smiled as he handed out the sheets of questions to his students. "Come on, it's not that bad. Just 20 questions. You'll all breeze through them. You've got half an hour."

Blossom took the sheet the teacher had placed in front of her, her rose eyes skimming the questions. Before she started to jot down the answers in her workbook, she quickly slipped her school cardigan off, letting it hang on the chair behind her.

She didn't get the chance to start writing down the answer to the first question as Brick had suddenly grabbed ahold of her forearm and pulled it toward him, examining it closely.

"How did you get this mark on your arm?!" He asked her in a hurried, severe voice.

"Brick! What the hell?! What are you doing?" She asked, trying to free her arm from his grip but he didn't let her go. "What mark?"

"This one! On your arm! How did it get there?" Brick asked again, his voice still agitated.

"Brick! Let go of me!" She said, trying to pull her arm away once more. He was grabbing ahold of her so tightly and angrily and he just wasn't listening. Blossom didn't like this sudden reminder of how strong he was. "Brick, you are _hurting_ me!" She hissed at him in a dangerous voice.

He let go of her arm instantly at her last sentence, still staring at it intently. His expression changed from anger to a look of almost panic. "Answer me! How did it fucking get there?!"

Blossom turned her arm to get a look at whatever it was he was talking about herself. Sure enough there was a small, swollen, angry looking red mark on her arm, it looked like letters. "I have no idea how it got -" She stopped herself mid sentence, remembering the dream she had, about Him. Her fingers stroked it gently and she winced. It stung to the touch. "That is so weird I, I had a dream, well, a nightmare last night and -"

"What happened?" Brick asked rapidly, interrupting her.

She pulled a confused face at him. "Nothing, it, it doesn't matter, it was just a bad dream. I guess I did it this morning, fighting the monster."

"No you didn't." Brick said, his voice grave. "It's a marking, not a wound. What happened in your dream?"

"What does it matter?" Blossom asked, not really wanting to confess she'd had a nightmare about Him to Brick - or anyone, for that matter.

"Trust me, it matters." Brick insisted.

"It was just a dream!" Blossom cried, beginning to get annoyed with his attitude.

"What happened? Fucking answer me!" Brick growled, venom in his voice she hadn't heard for a long time.

She glared at him. "Will you _stop_ talking to me like that and calm down?"

Brick sighed, pulling his hands through his hatless head - she'd only just noticed he didn't have it on today. "I know that symbol." His voice was a tad calmer. "Blossom. Was it anything to do with Him?"

Blossom's pink eyes widened slightly at the question he had asked. How did he know that? "Yes." She squeaked.

That same panicked look struck Brick again, as he looked at her arm, cursing under his breath.

"What? Brick what's going on?" Blossom asked in a hushed voice. Brick got to his feet, grabbing Blossom's wrist and pulling her up too.

"Mr. Index, may we be excused? Superhuman stuff." Brick asked, his voice so confident that it almost dared anyone to question him.

Mr. Index nodded, though he did look a little confused. Brick and Blossom left the classroom, Blossom trailing behind Brick, puzzled by what was going on.

"Where are we going?!" Blossom asked, yanking her hand from his grip, but still following him. When she realised he was heading for the boys bathroom in the hallway she halted. "Brick! I can't go in there!"

He didn't even allow a second to consider what she'd said, only linked his hand in hers and pulled her inside with him. As soon as he entered the room, the three male students that had been inside saw the fire in his eyes and left without question.

Blossom cranked a brow. "You're quite accustomed to people leaving a room at the sight of you huh?" She noted as Brick lead her to a sink.

"You get used to it. Come here." He'd gathered a load of hand towels and was soaking them with cold water. Carefully, Brick dabbed the blood and fluff from her cardigan off of the mark on her arm with the wad of wet towels, and Blossom winced slightly the first couple of times he touched it. She'd not felt it at all till he'd touched it.

When it was totally clean, something clicked in Blossom's head. "Oh my god. This is the same mark you have! And your brothers have!"

"You know about that?" Brick asked as he chucked the tissues into the waste bin, mildly surprised.

"I saw it, during the nano incident - I thought it was a tattoo. Then when we ended up swapping bodies, we noticed them on all of you. What is it?" She asked, looking at it in the mirror.

"It's a branding. Him's mark." Brick explained, his voice flat and emotionless.

"His mark? Mark of what?" Blossom questioned, looking at Brick a little nervously.

"Ownership." He said simply. Blossom was confused.

"Ownership? Of what? What does that mean?"

"He thinks we're his." Brick said and Blossom spluttered.

"You're people not _possessions!"_

Brick pursed his lips. "To Him we're not."

She looked at him for a moment, trying not to show the pity she felt, she knew he wouldn't appreciate it. "So, how do I come into that? I mean, I'm not _his.._ I know you and your brothers aren't either but, but why me?"

"It's either a punishment -" Brick guessed, and Blossom interrupted him.

"For who?"

"Well, me I would guess." He said a little awkwardly. Blossom felt a blush spread up her face. "Or it's, I dunno, some sort of reveal, or hint, of what he has planned. I don't know, Him is hard to read. He likes to confuse. I'm going to give you my cell number. Just, if anything like that happens again, tell me, okay? Like seriously - anything, even if something just doesn't feel right. I don't care if it's the middle of the night."

Blossom nodded slowly as he retrieved his phone from his pocket, typing out new contact details, then handed it to Blossom so she could input her number. She did it, then handed him hers so he could do the same.

"Is this permanent?" Blossom asked, peering at the mark in the mirror.

"Mine and my brothers are still there, and it's been there for 6 years now." Brick said almost too casually.

"6 years?!" Blossom exclaimed. "You, you were 11 when he did that to you?!"

"Didn't do it during a dream sequence either." Brick murmured, and Blossom looked at him, eyes filled with sympathy. "It'll heal, but, it's a branding. It's pretty permanent."

Brick felt the need to apologise, he had the unshakeable feeling she wouldn't have that thing if it weren't for him. But regardless, he didn't vocalise that thought.

"Brick," She said, her voice soft. He looked down at her. "I've been meaning to ask you something, or more, wanting to ask you something. But, the timings never been right or, I don't know, I haven't wanted you to go all weird on me -"

"I don't go _weird."_ Brick said, a frown on his face.

"You do at the mention of Him." Blossom said, folding her arms across her chest, glancing down momentarily at the mark on her forearm.

Brick paused, a little stumped. "What do you want to know?"

"What was the deal that you struck up with Him? How did you get away from him?" She asked, and Brick's expression looked annoyed, annoyed that she knew. Boomer had clearly told Bubbles, Bubbles had told her sisters. Brick was really going to have to start censoring what he said to his blonde brother now that him and Bubbles were dating.

Brick's mildly irritated expression disappeared, and he immediately closed up. Blossom knew in that moment she wasn't going to get anything out of him. She partially didn't blame him, it wasn't like they'd been on good terms lately, even for them.

Little did Blossom know, a part of Brick was contemplating telling her. He'd kept it all to himself for over 2 years now - it would be nice to tell someone. But he couldn't. "You don't need to worry about that. It's between Him and I. It's not for anyone else to be concerned about."

"It is if you're in any kind of trouble.. Or if it somehow involves me?" Blossom asked, her voice gentle, a tiny bit pleading.

"It doesn't." Brick said firmly. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. It's all under control."


	13. Full of chicken and fear

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup simultaneously ducked as a huge metal claw swung down and reached out for them, missing them by millimetres.

"How does that thing always know where we are?!" Butch cried as he joined them, followed by Boomer and Brick.

"It must be Chemical X seeking." Blossom answered as they all dodged it again.

"Oh of course it fucking is. They always are!" Buttercup grumbled.

The six of them were up against a huge robotic machine; it s centre was huge and circular, with a diameter of about 8 feet. But that was nothing compared to the 8 legs it had, coming out of the centre of it like a spider, each one a clamping, angry metal claw at the end of it, resembling some kind of twisted arcade claw grab game.

Four of the metal claws locked onto the puffs and ruffs position, and froze suddenly.

"Erm, why have they stopped like that? Pointed right at us…" Boomer murmured, the six of them frozen too, looking at the four motionless claws poised at them in the distance.

"Let's split!" Butch cried, making to dash off, but Blossom grabbed the collar of his shirt, stopping him.

"Chemical X seeking, they will follow wherever we go!" Blossom explained.

"So we just stay in one place and let it hit us?" Buttercup questioned, confused.

"No we - Butch! Put up your shield!" Blossom cried, as the mechanical claws on the end of the long metal legs suddenly fired off in their direction at great speed.

Butch gave Blossom a confused look, finally shrugging her off of him. "What? I don't do as you say you aren't my leader -"

"Butch shield now!" Brick barked, prompting Butch to hold his palm up just in time, the four claws crashing against the large green bubble the six were encased in.

They clanged to the ground below them, then suddenly began to make their way back to the metal legs they were attached to, as if connected by magnets.

Blossom turned to look at Butch with a glare plastered onto her face. "If you're going to work with me you have to _listen_ to me!"

"Hey! I am listening!" Buttercup cried, outraged.

"For once, not you! I meant you Butch!" Blossom cried, folding her arms across her chest.

"Listen Red, Brick is my main man - not that I don't get a kick out of you telling me what to do -" Butch began to ooze, eliciting an eye roll from Blossom.

"Erm, guys?" Boomer mumbled, interrupting. "Shouldn't we be, you know, dealing with the -"

"Look out!" Bubbles screeched. The spider-like robot had fired the four grabbing claws again. One hit Blossom, missing Brick by millimetres, knocking her into Butch, and closing its talons around the two of them, disappearing off into the distance at high speed, the pink puff and green ruff encased inside it.

"Oh my god!" Bubbles cried, making to go after them, but Buttercup pulled her back.

"They'll be okay Bubbles! They'll bust straight out and come find us. Come on, we gotta deal with that, before it deals with _us!"_ Buttercup said, pointing at the claws that were heading their way. "Let's try and disarm it somehow, then we can go find Blossom and Butch - unless they find us first."

...

The claw continued to gather speed, and hit the ground with an almighty crash, leaving a small crater in the middle of the road where it landed.

For a few minutes there was silence, as dust from the road the claw had mangled settled on the street.

Blossom opened her eyes slowly, dazed, and definitely confused, as it looked like she was laying up against someone's chest, and that person looked like it was Butch Jojo.

She made to move, but found she couldn't. Something heavy and sharp was forcing her against Butch's passed out form, and no matter how much she struggled she couldn't seem to make it budge. Her arms were stuck to her front tightly, lying awkwardly against Butch's thighs, her head laid against his chest.

And she ached. The claws that were wrapped around them were digging into her, and it was quite painful.

Butch let out a low groan as he started to come to. Blossom hastily began to try and force the claw open once more, as if trying to get out of it before Butch could realise the situation they were in. But the more she pushed herself against the claws the more they dug into her and the more it hurt - and didn't move much at all.

"Fuck…" Butch muttered, blinking, then looking down at the squirming redhead who was laying on top of him. "Oh Red. This is an elaborate way to get some alone time with me. You only had to ask!"

Blossom paused, sighing. "You're hilarious, you really are - if you'd just listened to me in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"We're not in any mess." Butch said, wriggling his arms slightly to try and free them a bit. He managed to squeeze them out so they weren't pressed against his side anymore, then he reached for the top of the claw, beginning to try and force it open.

Blossom exhaled lightly, her bangs flying about her face as Butch managed to get it to move about an inch. "What the fuck?! Why won't this shit move?! It's fucking solid!"

"I don't know!" Blossom snapped, trying to keep her voice calm and level but struggling. "Maybe if we both pushed together we could get it open - I just can't get my arms out and the claws are pretty sharp and they're digging into me."

"Don't I know it. I don't particularly mind where your arms are though." Butch said with a grin and she glared, looking up at him.

"Can you stop making jokes?! This _isn't_ funny!" Blossom cried, attempting to move her arms once more.

"Relax Red! My brothers and your sisters will come find us and help us get out if we can't get out ourselves. Just enjoy getting to -"

Blossom interrupted him. "Will you _stop_ calling me Red?!"

Butch didn't respond, he just sighed lightly, her request soaring over his head as he continued to attempt to bust them out of the claws grasp.

"Arch your hips back will you so I can try and move my arms up." Blossom commanded, and Butch cranked a brow at her, looking down at her with a sultry expression.

_"Red…!"_ He purred and she grit her teeth together.

"Just do it!" Blossom snapped angrily as Butch sniggered, but did as she said. As they tried to maneuver themselves free (or more, Blossom's hands free of Butch's general crotch region), the sound of someone clearing their throat made them both freeze suddenly.

"Are we interrupting?" A sweet, honey-like voice asked.

"Bubbles!" Blossom cried, looking around hastily trying to locate her blonde sister. "Bubbles, I can't get this thing to budge!"

"Didn't expect to find you both wedged in this thing still."

Brick's voice this time. It took everything in Blossom to not groan out loud then.

"Oh we're wedged in _tight_ bro." Butch agreed, and Blossom frowned deeply.

"Bubbles, Brick, please, _please_ get me out of this thing. I never beg, but I am begging you now." Blossom said, her voice severe and desperate.

Bubbles giggled as Butch rolled his eyes.

"Jeez Butch what did you do to her?" Brick muttered as he came and stood beside them, seizing the giant claw they were entangled in up.

"Nothing!" Butch cried, and Blossom sighed.

"We can't seem to get it open, but I'm struggling to move and -" Blossom began but Bubbles inhaled quickly.

"Ooh Blossom it's digging right into your side! Is it hurting?" Bubbles asked as she peered closely at it.

"The whole experience is painful." Blossom answered flatly, and Butch scoffed.

"She _loves_ it." He muttered. "It is pretty sharp though. Dunno why it won't fucking budge."

"I can't understand why it's still sat here, all the other claws have been connected back to the main machine, like they're magnetized. Except this one." Brick pondered aloud.

"I can't understand why it's so fucking strong. I mean what is this shit even made of?" Butch asked, attempting to get it to open once more.

Blossom looked deep in thought suddenly. She caught Brick's eye, and wondered if he too had the words 'chromanium alloy' going through his head. Surely not. Surely someone else hadn't gotten ahold of the formula to create their own?

"I'm more concerned about who sent it." Brick muttered, breaking eye contact with Blossom and looking the thing over again. He too noticed how deep it was cutting into Blossom's sides. It had cut through the jumper she was wearing, red staining it where it was cutting into her skin.

Butch had blood stains on his upper arms too, presumably from where the claw had been gripping him before he'd managed to force them out. This shit was strong, worryingly strong.

"Well, I'm more concerned about getting out of this fucking thing. As nice as having Red all pressed up against me is, I'm not entirely sure I want to stay here forever." Butch replied, and Bubbles suppressed a giggle as Blossom glared at the green ruff.

"For once I'm with Butch - besides the pressed up comment. Maybe if Butch and I push, and you guys pull from the outside, we can get it open enough to squeeze out?" Blossom suggested.

"Let's do it." Bubbles agreed, having noticed the very slowly spreading red stain on Blossom's jumper.

Brick and Bubbles pulled as hard as they could from the outside, Butch and Blossom pushed. They got it moving a few inches, enough for Blossom to free her arms and for herself and Butch to pull themselves more upright, but it was still encasing them.

"Fucking hell there's got to be some way to bust this shit! Can you bend your way out?" Butch asked, and Blossom didn't even grace him with an answer, only glared at him.

"Hey, I know!" Bubbles cried, everyone looking her way. "Why don't you use your shield? It worked before to stop that thing."

"Oh yeah." Butch murmured. "I didn't think of that."

"No, you've clearly had other things on your mind." Bubbles said, holding back a giggle.

"Yeah, other things on my mind, other soft, warm pair of things squished up against my chest.. On my mind.." Butch mumbled, his eyes drifting to Blossom's chest.

"You're disgusting, you know that?" Blossom said, but Butch's eyes glazed over slightly as he stared. "Do it, throw your shield up, get us out of here!"

Butch snapped out of his stupor, shaking his head lightly."Fine, fine, but you'll have to get closer to me."

"Closer to you? Butch, I'm stuck in a metal claw with you!" Blossom quipped.

"Put your arms around me, so when I throw up my shield it doesn't knock you back as well. I'm trying to think of your wellbeing here Red." Butch said, his voice sounding frighteningly genuine.

Brick scoffed. Blossom gave Brick, and then Butch a questioning look. "Seriously?" She asked, and he nodded, placing his hand on his heart.

"Serious as they come. You wanna get out of here right?"

Blossom looked at him a few seconds longer. "Right. Fine, okay."

Begrudgingly, Blossom put her arms around Butch's waist.

"Brick, Bubbles, stand back so the claw doesn't hit you." Butch said, giving them a moment, and then throwing his shield up around himself and Blossom. It worked, crushing the metal claw apart and sending it flying into the distance.

Blossom and Butch landed on the ground with a thump, Blossom's arms still tightly around his waist.

"Hey Red." Butch murmured. Blossom glared at him, pulling herself upright so she was now straddling him.

Butch suddenly looked confused, and possibly a little hopeful, but it didn't last long. Blossom elbowed him under the chin, then promptly got to her feet, the glare still plastered onto her face.

Bubbles giggled, joining her sister's side. "You can't knock a try-er Bloss." She said with a cheerful smile.

"Oh you definitely can." Blossom replied.

"You're such an asshole." Brick muttered to his brother. Butch sniggered as he got to his feet.

"What?" Blossom questioned, feeling like she was missing something.

"'Put your arms around me so it doesn't knock you back!'" Brick imitated as Butch continued to laugh. "He controls his shield, didn't knock any of us back earlier did it?"

Blossom's face fell in realisation, turning and giving Butch a look that could kill.

He shrugged lightly. "I'm a try-er."

"Try not being such a jerk." Blossom muttered, eliciting a giggle from her sister. She brushed herself down lightly, inhaling quickly as she touched on her side.

Bubbles was pulling the side of her top up instantly to get a closer look now she was out.

Blossom resisted, clutching at the front of her jumper. "Bubbles honestly it's fine - it's fine!"

Bubbles ignored her cries, pulling it up high enough to see the damage. Blossom was more concerned about Butch or Brick seeing her scar… Particularly Butch, Brick knew better than to make a comment about it.

"Not only has it completely ruined this gorgeous jumper, but your bra is chopped at the side too. The cut doesn't look too deep, thankfully." Bubbles said, as Blossom angled her head to try and take a look at it.

Butch was way too busy attempting to slyly get a peep at Blossom's chest region to even notice her scar. And Brick was mourning the fact that the bra that had been taken victim in this fight was the red lacy bra she'd recently bought. He was also chastising himself for knowing that.

"For Pete's sake, it wasn't even that long ago I bought it!" Blossom complained, as she pulled her jumper down with a sigh.

"That's okay, Butch will just have to buy you another one." Bubbles said, looking at Butch with a sweet smile.

Butch's mouth was hanging open at the entire conversation. "Uhhh, sure, yeah, I'll do whatever."

Blossom rolled her eyes. A loud bang rung out not far from them, causing them all to look in the direction it came from.

"Ooh, we should really get back to Buttercup & Boomie. That thing is still going." Bubbles mumbled, concern in her voice.

"Boomie?" Brick asked, his face screwed up.

Blossom sighed once more, folding her arms across her chest. "Great, crazy strong claw robot to fight, with an unsupported chest."

...

Before Blossom, Bubbles, Butch and Brick had made it back to help Boomer and Buttercup out, they'd had to take cover, as two claws came at them both. They managed to dodge them all and hurried to aid the blue ruff and green puff.

"You guys okay?" Boomer called as he held his arm up, electricity dancing around his palms and forearms.

"All good Boomie - except this metal seems to be able to get through our skin, so be careful when they come at us." Bubbles explained as she joined his side.

Buttercup gave Butch and her sister a once over, satisfied they were okay, before looking to her leader once more. "We need some sort of strategy to - I dunno, shut it down or something. All it's done since Bubbles and Brick went looking for you guys is try to follow."

"It tried to follow us?" Brick questioned, and Buttercup nodded.

"Yeah, it wasn't even trying to attack us, it was just trying to get passed us." Boomer explained. "But we've been holding it off. My electric works well against it."

"So does Butch's shield. Maybe there's some way we can -" Brick didn't get to finish his sentence as four claws fired off in quick succession, and they were heading right for him.

He dashed out of the way as if to miss them, as did the other puffs and ruffs, but it just followed him.

"What the fuck - is this thing following _me?!"_ Brick cried as he attempted to confuse it but it shadowed his every move.

Sharply, Brick touched down on the ground and ricocheted back into the air. Fortunately, the claws did the same, and were going way too fast. They crashed into the ground and didn't get up to follow.

Brick looked from the currently downed claws up to the others. "What the fuck is going on?!"

"It's tracking you! That explains why it kept trying to tail you when you and Bubbles went to go and find Butch and Blossom." Boomer said as Brick hovered in the air a few feet away from them. He would have placed himself beside them all but he was cautious the thing would start following him again.

"But why?" Blossom asked. No one had an answer. Suddenly, the claws on the ground began to move, immediately pinpointing where Brick was and aiming right for him once more. A couple of them caught his arm, and he grunted as they sunk into his skin. Fortunately they opened up again, trying to trap his entire body this time.

Brick shot to the right, and they followed. He zigzagged through the sky, the claws following him still. The remaining three claws fired off the main base of the spider like machine, those three locking onto Brick as well.

Boomer aimed a series of jolts of electric at them before they could get closer to him. This made them falter for a few seconds before they continued to go for Brick.

"Why are they going for Brick?! I don't get it!" Buttercup cried in confusion as they all hovered watching the claws chase him, trying to figure out how they could stop this thing.

"Do you think it's Him?" Boomer asked Butch, who shrugged.

"No idea. Robots aren't normally his thing though are they? If he's gunna send something to fuck with us it's normally a monster." Butch answered, his eyes whirling and twirling as they followed his redhead brother through the sky. "And it's normally to fuck with the girls, not us." He added.

"Butch, why don't you put your shield on him so he can't get injured while we figure out how to stop this thing?" Blossom suggested.

Butch shrugged, then nodded, holding his palm up and concentrating on Brick.

Brick found himself encased in a lime circle suddenly, so he paused, allowing the first lot of claws to go for him. They clashed against Butch's sphere angrily, unable to penetrate it. "Fucking hell what is their problem?!"

"Dude keep moving I can't keep it up forever. Use the shield to crash into them." Butch called.

"We've got to do something!" Bubbles cried, trying her hardest to think.

Blossom was watching it all unfold, her mind going one hundred miles an hour as she tried to put a plan together in her head to end all this.

Her rose eyes flitted from Brick in the green sphere, to the unrelenting huge metal claws continuing to target him. She glanced over the main body of the robot, hovering in the distance, patient and waiting, then back to the seven claws that remained of the original eight, all of them locked onto Brick and unfaltering in their attempts to attack him. The big main robotic creature, the one all the claws had fired off of, that had to be in charge, that had to be the thing controlling it. That had to be the key to stopping them.

The question was _how_ to stop them, when they were made of a razor sharp metal that could slice through her skin like butter, and didn't seem to feel much of a hit when they hit or punched them?

Inadvertently, she got her answer, when two of the metal claws, mashed against each other whilst trying to get to Brick, and took each other out, bringing the count down from seven to five active claws trying to get to Brick.

"The only thing that can destroy it is…" Blossom murmured quietly, deep in thought. "Itself. That's it!"

"What?" Buttercup asked, as Blossom turned to face Butch.

"Butch, take the shield off of Brick." Blossom commanded, and Butch screwed his face up at her.

"What? No!" He cried defiantly.

"Just do it! Brick, be ready!" Blossom shouted over at Brick, who gave her a confused look.

"Ready? For what?!" He exclaimed.

"Blossom, Butch's' shield is stopping those things from attacking Brick! If Butch removes it they could really hurt him, I mean look at how roughed up you and Butch were!" Bubbles cried, just as confused as the others were.

"Take down your shield, I'm not going to let Brick get hurt! Trust me!" Blossom said, her voice urgent and imposing.

"Do it." Buttercup said to Butch, whacking his raised arm controlling his shield. "She won't let him get hurt."

Butch looked at Buttercup for a moment, then at Blossom, before finally lowering his arm and opening his tightly closed fist, his green shield dissolving into nothing. The moment Butch's hand opened, Blossom had shot towards Brick like a bullet.

Brick blinked in confusion as the world went back to its usual colour, no longer a light shade of green from the inside of his brother's shield. He was instantly aware of the five giant claws going for him, and the lack of protection against them he now had, but not for long - Blossom rammed into the side of him, sending him flying towards the ground.

In the process, she snatched his red cap off of his head, placed it firmly onto her own, then flew full pelt towards the metallic sphere controlling the claws.

Immediately, the claws changed their course, following Blossom now instead, charging at her full throttle.

Brick landed on the ground with a thump, watching Blossom disappear into the distance with the five claws remaining now locked onto her instead.

"What the fuck is she doing?!" Brick yelled from the ground.

"I think she's gunna - " Buttercup murmured, and Bubbles interrupted her as she too realised her sisters plan.

"Blossom no!" She yelled, but she was way too late.

Blossom charged into the centre of the main structure full pelt, the five claws following. A giant explosion followed, that threw them all backwards and into darkness.

...

"Why would she do that?" Brick asked, pulling his shaking hands through his hair in exasperation and worry. "Why would she fucking _do_ that?!"

Buttercup stopped going through the pile of wreckage she was searching through, and turned to Brick, an irritated expression on her face. "To stop that thing from killing you, and destroying Townsville, I'm guessing?" If her sister had severely injured herself, or worse, for the sake of the moaning, ungrateful redhead before her she'd kill him off herself.

The two puffs and three ruffs were searching through the debris the explosion had left behind. They were unsure how long they had been knocked out since the initial explosion, but it didn't seem like much time - everything was still hot to the touch.

"But, I could have done that she didn't have to fucking -"

A burrowing noise coming from behind them all distracted Brick from completing his sentence, and they all looked in the direction it was coming from.

A hand appeared from beneath the rubble, followed by an arm, as Blossom pulled herself out. She was completely covered in soot and debris, her clothing ripped, and looking very bruised and beaten up, but Brick's hat was still somehow sat upon her head.

"Blossom!" Bubbles cried, zipping to her sisters side and throwing her arms around her, the force of her hug landing them both on their butts amongst the wreckage. "Ohmygosh Blossom I'm so glad you're okay!"

"You're one crazy bitch sister." Buttercup commented as she too went to her sister's side. "But I spose that's how I know we're related."

Blossom rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

"Seriously though that was 'me' style reckless! You'd have handed me my ass on a plate if I'd have done that! I mean, an explanation first would have been handy!" Buttercup continued as Butch, Boomer and Brick now approached them too.

"The only thing that could destroy it was itself… I'm sorry, I just thought of how to defeat it and, and needed to stop it before anyone was hurt." Blossom muttered, wiping the hair and dust out of her face.

She looked up to see Brick looming over her, his crimson eyes wild with what looked like anger, but was masking the fear he'd felt. Bubbles helped her sister to her feet. Blossom brushed herself down a bit before looking back up at Brick's furious face.

"Why the fuck would you - _how_ could you just - I could have, _should_ have done that! It was gunning for me!" Brick seethed.

"You know he's mad when he can't even string a sentence together." Boomer murmured to Bubbles, who gave her boyfriend a curious look.

"Yeah, it's like the anger breaks his brain." Butch agreed.

Blossom's eyes widened with surprise. "You're really shouting at me for stopping that thing from killing you?!"

"Yeah, it _could_ have killed you! You could have fucking died!" Brick exclaimed.

"But I didn't!" Blossom cried. "I knew what I was doing!"

"Risking your goddamn life, that's what you were doing!" Brick interjected, and Blossom almost burst with sudden anger.

"You may not have noticed, but this is what I do, what _we_ do! And have done since we were 5! We risk our lives everyday!" Blossom uttered, gesturing to herself and her sisters.

"Not for my sake you don't! That thing had it in for me, yet you took _my_ fucking hat and flew right into the crossfire! I could have done that! I should have done that! You shouldn't have risked fucking dying to -"

"To what, save you? Which, you're welcome for, by the way! Here, take your stupid hat. You're _so_ ungrateful." Blossom muttered, removing Brick's cap from her head and throwing it at him with force. She joined her sister's side and began to step off of the debris pile they were all stood on.

"I am grateful - I was fucking worried!" Brick regretted his words the moment he uttered them. Blossom stood still, turning to look at him, surprise etched onto her face. _"We_ were worried." He lamely tried to save face. "Those things sliced through my arms like butter!"

"Which is exactly why I wanted to stop it! So they didn't slice through ALL of _you!_ Or, or Bubbles, or Buttercup or your brothers!" Blossom cried, trying to save face a little too now.

Bubbles rolled her eyes and groaned dramatically. "Oh my god you two, we get it, you were worried, for _each other!_ You don't have to create an argument over that! I know you've both got a real talent for pulling arguments with each other out of thin air but you don't have to do it over everything!"

Blossom felt her cheeks redden slightly, she looked down at her feet, then peeked a glance over at Brick, who looked just as riled as he did before, just with slightly redder cheeks.

Butch and Buttercup sniggered, and Boomer looked down at his girlfriend like he couldn't love her anymore for not being afraid to call Brick out on his shit.

"Oh shut up Blondie," Brick finally responded, his face screwed up with annoyance. "Just cos you and Boomie are all holding hands and gooey eyes, doesn't mean you can tar the rest of us with the same brush. If something would have happened to her it would have been for my sake."

"You can act like you don't care if you like but you just admitted you do." Bubbles replied folding her arms across her chest smugly.

Brick glared at her, before shaking his head.

Blossom cleared her throat, attempting a smooth recovery. "We better start getting all this cleared up."

Butch's face dropped in shock. "Cleared up?! We have to clear all this shit up?!"

...

"Hey, Brick." Boomer muttered after looking around at Bubbles, a few feet away with her sisters and Butch, then back at Brick.

Brick, who had just created a fire to burn some of the rubble with his flame breath, looked at his blonde brother expectantly.

"Why do you think that thing was focussing on you so much? I mean, do you think it was sent from Him?" There was concern, and confusion in the blonde ruff's voice.

Brick creased his brow as he dusted his hands down the side of his jeans. "No. I don't, actually."

"You don't? You're not just saying that so I don't get worried are you?" Boomer asked, looking even more worried than he had done before. "Because I mean, Him acted like Butch and I were off the hook but, well he didn't mention you at all and -"

"No, I'm not. Because Him doesn't do robotics. Him does mind games, and colossal monsters. He's never done robotics." Brick said, his voice sounding confident and certain. "Never had the need."

"But, what if he is doing robotics this time to throw us off?" Boomer queried, but the red ruff shook his head.

"I really don't think it was Him. Surely it would have gone for the girls as well if it were?" Brick pointed out. Boomer murmured a half hearted agreement. "Plus, I saw something on one of the claws as it was going for me. Some sort of symbol, or logo."

"What did it look like? Did you recognise it?" Boomer asked hopefully, but Brick shook his head.

"No, I didn't. I didn't get a super close up look at it but, it was like, an m and a m sort of mashed together." Brick loosely explained. "Blossom said she's going to take a sample of one of the metal claws to the Professor so maybe he can figure out what it's made of and maybe source it so.. What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Boomer blinked at his brother, his expression flat, and doubtful. "An m and a m? M and m? Like m&m's? You're being targeted by candy?"

Brick gave his brother an unimpressed stare. "Fuck you Boomer, I'm just telling you what I saw."

"Will you two ladies quit chit chatting and help?" Buttercup called over, distracting them from their conversation. Brick gestured to the fire he'd started pointedly, but it soared over Buttercup's head.

Buttercup bent down, swiping big chunks of rubble and debris up into a large pile, then lifting the lot in one go.

Butch watched her holding the large pile up, trying not to look impressed. But Buttercup had noticed him stopping what he was doing to watch.

"Breathe it in Butch, pure brute strength you could only imagine." She muttered, shifting it all into the large industrial dumpster they had been provided with to use during the clean up.

Butch scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I could only imagine? Bitch please I am stronger than you."

It was an offhand comment but it elicited fire in Buttercup's eyes. Blossom, stood nearby, winced, and Bubbles muttered an "Oh no..." under her breath.

The green puff turned to face Butch swiftly, an almost manic look in her eyes. "You think you're stronger than me?"

Butch was undeterred. "Of course I fucking am!"

"Please, can we _not_ start this -" Blossom started to say but Buttercup interrupted her.

"Oh no, he thinks he's stronger than me, he can prove it. Lift a bigger pile than I did. Go on." Buttercup urged him, and Butch smirked, enjoying the competitive glint in her jade eyes.

He shrugged. "Fine." Butch bent down, throwing as much of the rubbish and wreckage up as he could manage into a pile.

"Could this go on for awhile?" Boomer murmured to Bubbles, who nodded with a sigh.

"At least they're helping clear up in the process." Bubbles answered.

Butch created a pile twice the size of Buttercup's. He'd actually almost cleared an entire section of the wreckage, which pleased Blossom to no end, so she didn't put a stop to this yet. Butch got his arms as far underneath the large piece of drywall he'd placed on the bottom of the pile, and grunted as he lifted it all up.

"Ha!" He proclaimed triumphantly. "Whoa hey what the fuck?!"

Buttercup had gripped his heels, pushing her fingers underneath his sneakers to lift him and the pile up too.

"You still stronger up there?" Buttercup asked from beneath him, and Butch rolled his eyes.

"Yes! Yes I am! Go and lift that building over there, the huge metal one, go on!" Butch began to challenge. "I can lift you AND another building as well."

Buttercup scoffed, throwing Butch and the rubble into the pile in one swift motion. Butch squealed as he fell suddenly. "Fine, there was me thinking you were going to suggest an actual challenge."

"Buttercup, no!" Blossom barked, and Buttercup frowned, giving her sister an antagonised look.

"Oh come on Blossom, you _know_ I'm stronger than Butch I can lift that thing no -"

"I don't care about that! But I _do_ care about you ripping buildings from their foundations just for fun! That's not how we do things! We're supposed to be cleaning this mess up not making more!" Blossom said, her voice firm.

Buttercup grumbled under her breath but knew Blossom was right.

"Yeah, listen to your sister, BC. Red's a smart lady, she knows deep down you're gunna lose and doesn't want to see your pride all hurt when you get beat." Butch said, resting a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, which Buttercup immediately pushed off and growled at.

Blossom gave Butch an unamused stare. "Why don't you prove your strength the old fashioned way?" Blossom suggested, cranking a brow at Butch, who looked confused.

Buttercup smirked, knowing what her sister meant. She reached into the dumpster, seizing a large, flat bit of concrete and balancing it atop of a pile of debris that still hadn't been moved.

Buttercup sat herself comfortably by the slab of concrete, one arm bent and poised on top of it. "Arm wrestle?" She asked Butch, a challenging expression gracing her features.

Butch grinned excitedly. "Let's do this."

...

Bubbles sighed dramatically, looking up to the heavens. "This is the most _boring_ arm wrestle I've ever seen. Somebody move or _something!"_

Butch and Buttercup were at a complete standstill, and had been for a good 20 minutes. Boomer and Bubbles were still hovering by their sides, watching and waiting for someone to win, but Blossom and Brick had lost interest pretty quickly, both continuing with the post robot clean up.

The pink puff glanced back at her brunette sister and her counterpart, and sighed lightly as well.

"This wasn't a good idea, you're both equally as strong as each other, we all are." Blossom said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm stronger." Buttercup insisted.

"Nah, I could win any second, I just know Buttercup's enjoying holding my hand right BC - Ahh! Christ Buttercup you'll break my fingers!" Butch cried as she squeezed his hand at his comment.

"Somebody win already!" Boomer yelled, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Oh my god _Blossom!"_ Buttercup suddenly cried, a girlish giggle following.

Blossom cranked her brow at her sister. "...What?"

"Blossom! Put your top back on, your bra is broke remember!" Buttercup said, and Butch (and Brick) looked around at her. Blossom was stood, her arms now crossed against her chest, her expression unamused.

The moment Butch was distracted, Buttercup slammed his fist down hard against the concrete, winning the arm wrestle. "Loser!" She declared, as Butch stared at her, shocked.

"What?! _No!_ Cheat!" He cried as she sniggered.

"If you were truly the strongest you'd have continued the wrestle regardless of Blossom's boobs potentially being visible! Dude, is your wrist okay? Do you need a bandage or anything?" Buttercup asked, mock concern in her voice. Butch pouted at his counterpart.

Blossom folded her arms across her chest tighter, glaring at her sister for bringing her breasts into this nonsense.

"I demand a rematch!" Butch declared as everyone else groaned.

"Don't be such a sore little baby!" Buttercup teased.

"Fine, fine, I bet _I'm_ the fastest!" Butch said, hoping to ignite the competitive fire in Buttercup's eyes again, but it didn't work.

"Boomer is the fastest, and you know that." Brick said, and Butch huffed.

"Bubbles is faster than me too. But it doesn't bother me - who needs speed when you've got this brute strength?" Buttercup asked, kissing her bicep and laughing at Butch's sulky face. "I wonder who is fastest out of you two?" Buttercup proposed, looking to the two blondes.

Boomer shrugged. "Probably Bubbles."

Bubbles gave him a confused look. "What makes you assume that?"

"Cos you're amazing at everything you do." Boomer answered casually. Bubbles made an 'Aww' noise at her boyfriend, throwing her arms around him and squeezing.

Blossom and Brick grimaced, whilst both Buttercup and Butch simultaneously pretended to throw up. "I am going to barf, for real." Butch muttered, resting his hand on his knee.

"You're the sweetest! But you might be faster! Unless, you're too scared to see?" Bubbles asked, a daring look on her face.

Boomer grinned. "I'm not scared to win." He said with a playful shrug.

"It normally takes me about 5 seconds to circle the globe -" Bubbles said as she hovered down onto the ground, and Blossom interrupted her.

"4.7 seconds, you mean." Blossom corrected.

Bubbles smiled coyly, shrugging as Boomer's mouth fell open.

"4.7 seconds?!" Boomer exclaimed as he joined Bubbles' side and they took a running stance.

Butch scoffed. "Boom you're faster."

"I dunno if I'm -" Boomer began to mutter, but Buttercup began to count them down, so he turned and concentrated on looking ahead.

"See you in 4.7 seconds." Bubbles said, leaning over and pecking Boomer on the cheek.

"- 3, 2, 1, GO!" Buttercup yelled, and they disappeared in a flash of blue, kicking up dust and dirt from the wreckage they left behind.

"Boomer's like a bullet, he'll be back first, any second now you'll see -" Butch said, but was interrupted by a short blonde appearing beside him in a flash, and interrupting him.

"Hi." Bubbles said cheerfully, as Butch's jaw dropped and Buttercup smirked at her sister proudly.

"4.7 seconds." Blossom confirmed smugly, glancing at her watch.

Two seconds later Boomer appeared. "Jesus Christ Bubbles you overtook me so quickly!"

"Hey handsome!" Bubbles cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "I did feel bad as I passed you but, someone had to win." She giggled as Boomer smiled at her, his arms looping around her waist.

"You're like, half girl half super fast wifi connection." Boomer said, planting a kiss on her cheek as she giggled.

"So Bubbles is the fastest, _I'm_ the strongest -" Buttercup began, ignoring Butch's cries of protest. "That probably makes Blossom the smartest of you two."

Blossom smiled at her raven haired sister as Brick screwed his face up in disagreement.

"Hardly." He muttered.

"I think it's definitely a given." Buttercup said with a shrug, enjoying watching the red ruff's face get more annoyed by the second.

"You gunna whip out a pop quiz to find out?" Brick asked, and Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't need to. Who figured out how to stop those metal spider legs from slicing you in two? You? Or Blossom?" Buttercup asked with a knowing grin.

Brick didn't respond, only glared, and looked grumpier than ever.

Blossom looked smug, and giggled at how irritated Brick looked.

"I would have figured that out myself, I was barely given the chance to -" Brick began to lamely defend, but Buttercup interrupted him.

"Whoa Brick, please, sit down before you think too hard, and give yourself a headache." Buttercup said, and Brick glared, ignoring the laughter her smart mouth had elicited from the others.

...

"Can I have my guitar back now please? We've gotta get going." Mitch said, holding his hands out expectantly to Butch, who after a couple of seconds, relented and gave his friend his guitar back.

"You look weird holding a guitar." Brick noted, but Butch ignored him.

"Will someone show me some chords soon? I wanna learn how to play." Butch asked, and Mitch nodded.

"Sure dude. Although, doesn't Brick play?" Mitch queried, and Butch nodded with a sigh.

"He says I'm a 'bad student.'" Butch commented, and Brick gave his brother a flat stare.

"Irritating. I said _irritating_ student. And you don't listen." Brick said, hovering to the kitchen to get himself a drink. "You're too heavy handed with everything you lay your hands on, let alone a guitar."

"At least Mitch will actually let me touch his guitar. Unlike someone who is supposed to be my flesh and blood!" Butch cried, his comment aimed at Brick, who rolled his eyes.

Mitch laughed. "Dude me, or Louie, or Buttercup will teach you some chords. But right now, we've gotta get going to Empire House for the battle of the bands."

As Mitch mentioned the gig Push The Atom were playing that night, Boomer's bedroom door opened, and he hovered out, Bubbles not far behind him.

"Buttercup are you sure you don't want us to come along tonight to see you play?" Bubbles asked her sister as she followed Boomer towards the breakfast bar in their kitchen.

Brick's expression had changed to a tense one at the sight of Boomer and Bubbles exiting the blue ruff's bedroom. He had known Bubbles had come over, but it was still all going to take some getting used to.

Buttercup was sat on one of the sofas in the living area by Butch, she shook her head in response to her sister's question. "No, it's fine. I don't even want to fucking go. But Mitch over here is adamant we should go and play because we got second place. But really I know it's because he wants to play at this venue and he didn't get to last time because of his fucked up arm." She looked at Mitch pointedly, who rolled his eyes, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"It's got nothing to do with that! We came second! So we should go and play, we earned that place!" Mitch insisted, and Buttercup rolled her eyes now.

"I'm going, I'm singing and playing, I'm leaving. Plus, I think it's sold out anyway Bubbles." Buttercup said as she got to her feet and grabbed her leather jacket off the arm of the chair.

"Okay well, good luck!" Bubbles said cheerfully as Boomer handed her a glass of orange juice.

"I don't want good luck, I want to get it over with." Buttercup muttered under her breath. She didn't want to do this gig even a little bit. Not after the way Guy Stevens had behaved. He was more than likely going to be there, she didn't want to be associated with _anything_ to do with him.

"Brick, are you going along?" Boomer asked his brother casually, who shook his head instantly.

"No, I'm staying in, here, with you two. So I'll be home, the _entire_ evening." Brick explained in a way too in depth manner. The two blondes gave him confused glances, until suddenly Bubbles giggled, clocking what he was hinting at.

"Brick! We've only just started dating!" Bubbles exclaimed. Boomer's cheeks suddenly went a little red as he too caught on. He looked at Bubbles, then to Brick with a grin. Brick looked highly unamused.

A strange whimpering noise came out of Butch then, causing Brick, Bubbles, Boomer, Mitch and Buttercup to look his way in confusion.

"Oh man.." Butch winced, and Buttercup cocked a brow at him.

"Butch, what?" She asked. He seemed genuinely pained.

"If Boomer loses his virginity before me, I'm going to fucking shoot myself in the head." Butch said as though he was pained at the thought.

"Dude, gross that's my sister." Buttercup said, grimacing. Bubbles giggled, and Boomer smirked, his cheeks still red.

A smash rang out from the kitchen, where Brick had broken the glass he'd been drinking from in his hand.

Bubbles jumped at the glass shattering to the ground.

"Jeez Brick. Dramatic much?" Boomer asked, as Brick's eye twitched ever so slightly.

"Let's get going!" Mitch cried excitedly.

"I mean it," Butch muttered as he headed towards the front door. "I can't live on a planet where Boomer has had sex and I haven't. I just _can't."_

...

"Right," Buttercup said as she pulled a hand through her sweaty hair. "I'm gunna go get my stuff then I'm out of here."

"Really? You're not gunna hang around a little longer? See if we get through to the finals?" Mitch asked as they all stood in a corner of Empire House - Push The Atom had just performed.

"No way man I said I didn't want to hang around. Not when that sleazeball is lurking around here somewhere. I'm getting my shit and I'm off. If by some miracle we get through, text me." Buttercup said, readjusting her bass strap, her dark mint bass still hung around her.

"I'm not staying either." Louie said, and to Mitch's annoyance, Butch and Cody chimed in to say they also weren't going to stick around.

"Oh come onnnnn guys! There's hot girls here!" Mitch tried to tempt. Louie smirked and Cody rolled his eyes.

"Not interested." Cody muttered, and Buttercup rolled her eyes now.

Butch had a quick peruse of the crowds. "Hmm, tempting." He then let out a mournful sigh. "Ohhh but I'm _so_ tired! What a tough decision, my bed, or girls! Why can't I have both?!"

"Whatever, I'm going home." Buttercup said, turning on her heels.

"Let me drop you home in my van. Saves you flying with your bass." Louie offered.

Buttercup shrugged. "Fine. Let me go get my shit from the dressing room."

"We'll meet you outside by the van." Louie said, and Buttercup nodded, saying goodbye to Harry and Mitch, who bid them farewell then disappeared amongst the crowds of people to watch the next band.

Buttercup entered the dressing room they'd been provided with, and pulled her bass guitar from around her, placing it down gently against the beaten up couch in the corner. She grabbed her leather jacket and her bag, and turned around to locate her gig bag for her bass, but found she suddenly wasn't alone in the room.

Guy Stevens was standing at the door, a charming smile fixed onto his lips. Buttercup's brow furrowed as he gave her the once over.

"Leaving so soon, Miss Utonium?" He asked simply.

Buttercup blinked, rearranging the bag on her shoulder a bit. "Yeah, I don't really want to be here… We've played so, I'm done."

"You were spectacular out there tonight. Don't you want to wait to hear the results?" Guy asked, still standing in the doorway. He wasn't a particularly tall man, maybe 5 foot 7, 5 foot 8, but it was enough for him to block her getting through the door. I mean, she knew she could get past him, it wouldn't take a whole lot of effort at all, it was the fact he was _trying_ to block her in that bugged her.

"Nope." Buttercup said bluntly, eyeing the exit he stood in front of pointedly.

"Listen Buttercup, I'm sorry it didn't work out like you wanted it to before." Guy said, his voice softening a little.

Buttercup shook her head, clutching the strap of her bag that hung over her shoulder. "Don't be. It's fine, I'm over it."

"We just really liked you and your sister as a duo. However, you - you are something else flying solo too." He said

Buttercup flashed him a flat, unimpressed stare. "So, anyway, I'm gunna -"

Guy closed the dressing room door shut behind him, standing in front of it, looking her up and down again in an obvious, leery way.

"Are you still really interested in getting signed?" He asked, his voice now a low drawl. Buttercup didn't answer, she stared at him. "You were _really_ quite interested before. In fact, some would say you were _desperate."_

Her top lip curled in disgust, and annoyance, and pure _outrage._ Her eyes flitted to the closed door behind him. What the hell did he think he was doing - what the hell did he think was going to happen?! Just who did this guy think he was?!

He took a couple of (brave) steps toward her. "How desperate are you for this? It's your life long dream, isn't it?" His eyes darted to the sofa in the corner of the room, then back at her, and he smiled a lascivious smile. "It's not too late, you know. I mean, maybe you could change my mind, hmm? I could be quite easily persuaded, if you know what I mean. And I think you do." He'd gotten close enough to touch now, his hand reaching out, tucking a strand of her raven hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her chin.

Buttercup pulled away from him, and instantly she punched him square in the face. She was so incensed, so angry! She couldn't believe he'd actually attempted this.

"Oh my _god!"_ Guy cried, clutching at his face and bending over in pain.

Buttercup wordlessly picked up her bass guitar, shoving it into the gig bag furiously, before sliding it onto her back.

"Fuck, my nose, my face! You fucking _bitch!"_ Guy cried, pulling his hand away to reveal his bleeding nose. "You little bitch! You've no idea what you've just done!"

"I'm pretty aware of what I've just done. Are _you_ aware of what _you_ just did?!" Buttercup responded, her hands squeezed shut into tight balls.

"I have the ability to _ruin_ you! You've just waved goodbye to a career in music, you little whore!" Guy wailed, still clutching at his face.

Buttercup glared at him. "It was fucking worth it." With that she turned and left the dressing room, stamping out towards the parking lot her friends were waiting for her in.

"There you… Are." Cody said, his voice changing when he saw the look on her face, the fire in her eyes. "Everything okay?"

"No. No it's fucking not." She cried, grabbing the backpack on her shoulders and launching it into the back of Louie's van indignantly.

"What's the matter?" Butch asked as he narrowly avoided the path of Buttercup's bag, he'd been helping Cody load his drums into the van.

"Cinder Beats won't be asking us back to play again next year. _Or_ to the finals." Buttercup said simply, placing her bass into the back of the van before she did it any damage in her anger. "In fact, I just waved goodbye to a career in music, apparently."

"Huh? Why not? What do you mean?!" Louie asked.

"Because I just punched Guy Stevens in the face." Buttercup answered, her hands still clenched, eyes alive with fury.

"What?! _Why?!"_ Cody cried.

"Because he's a sick, nasty fuck! And I didn't want to fucking come back and even do this stupid gig in the first place!" Buttercup replied. She was twitchy, and restless, angry. She needed to hit something before she exploded with anger.

"How come you punched him? Cos of what he said about you and Blossom?" Louie questioned.

But Buttercup hadn't heard him, she was so angry, she needed to let some of it out or she would burst. Suddenly she found something to release her anger on. She'd spotted a swanky looking yellow car parked nearby. The number plate read 'GUY 5'.

Buttercup quickly deciphered that that shiny douche-mobile in the corner was Guy Stevens' car.

The green puff zipped towards it, kicking the trunk of the car so hard, it flipped forward at a 90 degree angle, hit the wall and landed again with a loud thump. A deep dent was in the back, from Buttercup's foot, the top was quite damaged, the front windscreen smashed.

She exhaled lightly, wishing that had made her feel even a little bit satisfied - it hadn't.

"Shit Buttercup!" Cody cried, placing his hands on the side of his head. "What the _fuck_ was that for?!"

"He fucking deserves it." Buttercup muttered, before hovering into the back of Louie's van.

There was a small silence as Louie, Cody and Butch all stared at the remains of Guy Stevens car.

"I know I already knew this but, fuck, don't piss Buttercup off." Butch muttered, thinking about their sleek red car tucked up safely in the parking garage of his apartment building.

Then the alarm suddenly began to ring out, and all at once they all scrambled towards Louie's van. Butch chucked the rest of the kit in the back, jumping in himself and slamming the back doors, whilst Louie hurried into the driver's seat starting the engine. Cody had just buckled himself into the passenger seat when Louie began to drive off as quickly as he could.

Butch peered at Buttercup curiously. She was sat in the furthest corner of the van next to her bass, her knees pulled up against her chest, arms hugging them firmly. And she looked more sad than angry now. That was, until she noticed Butch looking at her. Her expression resumed its stony one then.

He immediately felt all odd again, seeing her face look like that, seeing her seem… Vulnerable? He didn't like it. It confused him, or at least how it made him feel confused him.

Buttercup did feel upset, as well as angry, and even a bit embarrassed. Embarrassed Guy had done that in the first place, accosted her in the dressing room, implying she could persuade him to sign her band there and then. He thought so little of her that he thought she'd jump at the chance to do that with him, a guy at least 18 years her senior, just for a record deal.

"That was fucking close." Louie muttered as he turned onto the main road outside Empire House.

"Louie, head to mine first. Take me home before I wind up in a jail cell." Cody muttered, before turning in the front seat so he could see Buttercup sat behind him. "What the hell happened in there to make you punch Guy Stevens in the face _and_ trash his expensive car?" Cody asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Nothing." Buttercup muttered, her brow creased, eyes hard.

Cody gave her an incredulous look. "Nothing?! You did _all_ that over _nothing?!_ Come on BC! Surely you didn't potentially get us all in fucking trouble over nothing?! "

Buttercup shot him an aggravated stare. "I don't wanna talk about it!" She growled.

Cody's irritation softened a bit. Butch was sat opposite her on the other side of the van, watching her just as closely as Cody was.

"Buttercup, if we need to go back and, and I dunno talk to someone -" Cody began but Buttercup looked up at him crisply.

"Go back? No! You were the one seconds ago crying about getting into trouble! Now you wanna go back?!" She snapped at him. Cody frowned at her.

"I'm just trying to see if you're okay." Cody muttered.

"Oh and there was me thinking you were yelling at me! I'm fine. Of course I'm fine. You think I can't handle assholes like that?" Buttercup asked, her voice full of venom.

"No, I know you can I was just asking." Cody replied, trying not to lose his temper. He knew Buttercup was only biting his head off because she was upset.

"What did he do?" Butch asked, and Buttercup turned her jade eyes onto him momentarily.

"He didn't _do_ anything." She responded, her voice a little quieter.

Cody sighed, and Buttercup immediately glared at him. "Why are we in this situation if he did _nothing?"_

"You're not in any situation, Cody! _You_ didn't do anything! Guy was the one who cornered _me_ in the dressing room, and suggested _I_ have sex with him on the fucking sofa to try and persuade him to sign our band! _I_ was the one who then punched him in the face, and _I_ was the one who wrecked his car - so stop pissing in your Y fronts over it, you're not gunna get in any trouble!" Buttercup snapped furiously.

There was a pause as they took in what she'd said.

"He did fucking _what?!"_ Butch exclaimed. She looked round at him, noting the growing fire in his eyes. It made her feel weird, seeing him getting all... protective.

"What a fucking asshole." Louie muttered from the driver's seat. Cody felt bad for getting annoyed with her. No wonder she was so upset.

"Why the fuck would he think that…" Cody trailed off. "What a douche. Man, I'm sorry that happened."

Buttercup folded her arms atop of her knees, leaning on them. "Why are _you_ saying sorry?" She muttered quietly.

Cody sighed, turning around to face the road ahead of them again.

An awkward silence ensued. It was times like these Buttercup really resented hanging around and being friends with her ex boyfriend - when they bickered, like ex's did.

Yes, she had had the occasional fall out with Mitch, or Harry or Dom, and Butch was a whole other story, but it was never as bitter as it was when her and Cody had a disagreement. Sometimes, things he said, or the way he said things really got to her more than any of the others. She wished there was some way to change things but, it seemed it came with the territory of being ex boyfriend and girlfriend.

The van stopped as Louie pulled up at Cody's house. Butch wordlessly helped him take his kit out the back, as did Louie, but Buttercup didn't move. She didn't respond when he said goodbye either.

The engine started up again, and Buttercup assumed Butch would climb into the now empty front seat. She was surprised when she heard the rear doors to Louie's van open, then slam shut from the inside.

Butch hovered over to her, sitting beside her this time. He slung his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side.

Buttercup stiffened at first at the close contact - not something her and Butch did. His big arm was securely around her back, resting on the curve of her waist gently, innocently.

She exhaled slowly, and felt some of the weight of the anger and upset lift off her chest slightly. She didn't know how he'd done it but the gesture alone had made her feel better already. A simple act of friendship, a hug, from one Butch Jojo.

She didn't know he had it in him.

And quite frankly, neither did he. But Buttercup looked like she needed a friend, and now, well, he played that part. She _was_ his friend. He hated it when her face looked like that, all pained and upset. It wasn't something he was used to seeing on her and it weirded him out. All the years they had battled against each other one on one, all the fucked up shit they'd done to each other, all the injuries, and he'd never seen her face look like that, not once, and if so it was so fleeting he couldn't even remember it.

She was the toughest person he knew, after himself of course, and seeing her in any way, shape or form feel vulnerable - it gave him that odd feeling in his stomach again. The same strange feeling he'd gotten when he'd caught Chase Mitchelson on top of her, trying to get her clothes off while she lay there drunk.

He was angry, that went without saying, it was his usual go to emotion. But, apart from wrecking the back end of Louie's van by ripping himself out of it and hunting Guy Stevens down, there wasn't a lot he could do in that moment. Plus, Buttercup had done a pretty good job of exacting revenge by herself. She was by no means a damsel, she wouldn't appreciate a knight in shining armour, he'd learnt that about her.

Without a word, Buttercup angled her head against him, buried in the crook of his neck, and he rested his on top of hers. They sat there silently until Louie pulled up on Butch's street.

Louie had to call Butch's name twice before he finally got up to go home, reluctantly removing his arm from around the green puff.

No eye contact was made, purposefully, as they muttered a goodbye to one another. Louie cranked a brow, but didn't dare make a comment to Buttercup about it when she hopped into the front seat.

After knowing her for a good few years, he knew much better than that. Especially when she'd recently punched someone in the face.

...

_"Wow Boomer, you were right, that sunset really is breathtaking." Bubbles murmured as she looked over at the setting sun._

_Boomer glanced over at her as he lay beside her. "Not as breathtaking as you."_

_She smiled, peeling her eyes from the beautiful view to look at her boyfriend lovingly. "You're the cutest, you know that?"_

_"So you keep saying." He replied, rolling onto his side, and reaching towards her to bring her closer to him._

_She let him scoop his arms around her waist, kissing his neck as he leant over her. He paused, his fingers tracing along the bare bit of her midriff that was on show, then lowered his head, to kiss her softly on the lips._

_**'Well done, Boomer. You've got her just where I want her.'** _

_Boomer deepened the kiss, his hands travelling up her body, and she let him, her own hands reaching around his neck, entangling in his soft blonde waves._

_**'That's it, well done my blue eyed boy.'** The voice, the soft feminine voice cooed in Boomer's head, encouraging him on._

_Bubbles pulled away from their kiss, her sky blue eyes filled with affection. "I really do love you, Boomer. You know that right? I've never been happier than I am right now, on this hill, with you, watching the sunset." She said, her voice sincere and filled with joy._

_Boomer smiled back at her, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her on the lips once more. "I love you too." He said, his hands still holding her face lovingly._

_**'Do it. Do it now.'** The voice hissed in a harsh acidic tone._

_Boomer's stomach swirled, his expression changing from a warm, love filled one, to one filled with doubt._

_Bubbles smile faltered. "Everything okay Boomie?"_

_**'Are you hesitating? I said do it, so you DO IT! I am in charge! Do it, NOW!'** Him's voice rang out furiously in Boomer's head._

_Boomer's eyes darkened, and he smiled once more, but it was a different smile. It was wicked, and sinister._

_"Boomer whats wro -" Bubbles asked, but was cut off by Boomer's hands clutching at her throat and squeezing tightly._

_Bubbles choked, her own hands flying up to his instantly, trying to rip them from around her neck._

_"Boomer! Boomer please!" She spluttered, but Boomer continued to squeeze her slender neck._

_**'Yes! Yes thats it, thats my boy, well done! Keep going! Do it or you'll regret it! Do it now or you will pay! You suffered so because of her! Do it now!'** Him egged him on joyfully, erupting into manic laughter._

_"Boomer!" Bubbles cried as she began to struggle against him, but he held her down firmly. She was running out of air and fast. "Please Boomer! Why?"_

_"Because," Boomer answered her as she gasped out her last breath. "You fucking deserve it."_

_Her body went limp. Her sky blue eyes were hollow and empty as she stared dead ahead._

_**'Well done, Boomer. Well done. You really are my blue eyed boy. Well done.'** _

"BOOMER! Get the fuck out of bed!"

Boomer sat bolt upright with a start, a strangled yell escaping his lips. His eyes focussed on his bedroom around him, and his green eyed brother stood at his door, a pissed off expression on his face, and a bowl of cereal in his hands.

"Oh hello dear, so nice of you to join us! Come on, we have school! I don't give a shit if you're late, but I'm really doing you a favour here - the later you are the less time you get canoodling with Goldilocks before lessons start." Butch said with a smirk.

Boomer flopped back down into bed, running a hand through his sweaty waves at the thought of his girlfriend. It was a dream. A horrible, awful, terrifying bad dream. It was more than a bad dream. It was Him, getting in his head. He felt sick with guilt, and he'd done nothing wrong.

"Don't fucking lay back down!" Butch cried, not yet done antagonising his brother. He flicked a spoonful of sugar-o's at him, milk and all. Boomer moaned in protest at the sudden cold sensation on his bare chest.

"Fuck off Butch!" Boomer complained, looking around for something to throw back at his brother but coming up with nothing.

"Urgh," Butch moaned as he flicked another spoonful of cereal at his brother. "Did you wet the bed?! It's drenched! You have problems bro."

"It's sweat, shithead." Boomer replied sharply, grabbing at his covers and throwing them at the raven haired ruff. Butch just managed to dodge them, but slopped a bit of milk down his school sweater.

"Boomer you dumb fuck! Now I gotta change!" Butch complained, raising his bowl of cereal to throw it at his blonde brother. Brick's hand came out of nowhere, gripping Butch's wrist and lowering it.

"You make a fucking mess I'll make you clear it up with just your mouth to aid you. Go change your sweater. Boomer get up. And change your sheets." Brick instructed, his school tie slung around his neck.

Butch did as his brother said, complaining on the way to his room to get a fresh school sweater out.

"Everything okay?" Brick asked, eyeing the sodden sheets of his blue brothers double bed.

"Bad dream." Boomer muttered, getting to his feet and sniffing his own armpits briefly. "I need a fucking shower, and a cup of coffee."

"You need to hurry too." Brick added as he watched Boomer hover towards the bathroom.

Nightmares normally had something to do with Him. Especially ones that terrified you so bad you woke up sticking to the bed sheets with sweat.

...

The moment Boomer had clapped eyes on Bubbles when he'd arrived at school with his brothers, he'd marched right up to her and thrown his arms around her, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Hi Boomie - ooh!" Bubbles had cried as she reciprocated the embrace. "Hello! I like this greeting."

"I love you." Boomer mumbled quietly into her hair as he squeezed her tightly, so relieved to see her in one piece.

He felt her stiffen ever so slightly in his arms, and he swallowed hard with fear. It was probably, technically too early on in their relationship to say it, but, he didn't care. He _did_ love her, and he wanted her to know.

"Sorry if that's too early to say or whatever but -" Bubbles interrupted him.

"I love you too." As quickly as she froze, she relaxed, and squeezed him back tightly.

He exhaled, smiling a soppy smile. "Relieved you said that back."

"Well, I mean it." Bubbles said, snuggling against his chest.

...

"So, any idea who sent that robot spider thing to Townsville?" Brick asked, looking back down at the work the teacher had set in front of him on his desk.

Blossom looked up at him too, slowly shaking her head. "I have no idea. But, we do need to find out. Whatever metal that thing was made of, its concerning whoever sent it has access to it. Especially when it's used against us."

Brick's brow creased, as he thought over what she'd said. His mind had gone back to the logo he'd briefly spotted on one of the metal claws of the spider.

"Do _you_ have any idea who sent it?" Blossom asked, her voice slightly cautious, maybe a little suspicious.

Brick looked at her again. _"Me?_ Why would _I_ have any idea where it came from?"

"Brick, it was gunning for _you."_ Blossom murmured, before glancing around and lowering her voice. "Do you think it could have been Him?"

Brick shook his head. "I'd be surprised if it was. I mean, don't get me wrong, he'll send shit to get us - or more, me. But, robotic shit? It's not really his style. He's more into psychological stuff. He likes to tear you down from the inside out. And monsters. He'll send monsters, he loves a good monster. He's got access to plenty of em' too. But not normally robotics. Was it chromanium alloy?"

Blossom sighed and shrugged. "We don't know yet. It's on the Professor's to do list to test. But, he said just from looking at it he'd say it was. I think it might be too. In which case, well, it's not good." Her rose eyes looked up at him, and he looked down at her, noting the worry she was trying to conceal.

"No, it's not." Brick agreed.

...

"Ahh Friday, my second favourite F word." Butch said as he stretched out in the leather booth he was sat in.

Buttercup smirked as she sat opposite him and sipped at her cola.

It was indeed Friday, and Buttercup, Butch, Harry and Mitch were sat in a booth at 'Biggies Food and Fun' in downtown Townsville. They were waiting on Cody and Dom's arrival before getting some food and going to play some arcade games - Louie hadn't been able to come.

"Where are they? I'm so hungry!" Buttercup complained. Her seat was in the same direction the entrance was, so she only had to angle her head slightly in order to watch people coming in and out.

Butch had been looking her way, wondering when on earth the girl _wasn't_ hungry, when he noticed her face falling into a frown suddenly. He turned around in his seat a bit, trying to figure out what had made her looked so bummed out all of a sudden. Not being able to see what she'd seen, he looked back round at her. She was looking down at the table top in front of her, brow furrowed.

But then she looked up, a weird smile fixed onto her face, as Cody had approached the table. Dom wasn't accompanying him, as expected. Instead, he stood hand in hand with Holly, Julie standing beside her looking a little awkward.

Butch cranked a brow at his counterpart, confused.

"Hey guys." Cody greeted them, and they all greeted their three friends back - all but Buttercup, that is. Instead, she said. "Where's Dom?"

"Oh, he couldn't make it. And I was with Holly and Julie already anyway so, I figured we could all just come along together." Cody answered, turning and beaming at Holly, who smiled back and leant into Cody's side affectionately.

"I hope that's okay…" Holly said, turning to look at the others, her expression apologetic, but she was met with shaking heads.

"Of course not! It's fine." Buttercup said, her smile and enthusiasm forced. Holly smiled at her a little weakly, relief evident on her features. Julie, who knew Buttercup a lot better than Holly did, looked a bit uneasy, knowing that Buttercup was forcing her 'everything is fine' attitude.

"Budge up." Cody said with a grin, so himself, Holly and Julie could squeeze into the booth with them.

Everyone started to move over a bit, but Buttercup got to her feet instead. "I'm gunna go shoot some zombies' faces off."

"I thought you were hungry?" Butch asked, and she shrugged.

"Lost my appetite." She muttered under her breath as she hovered away. Butch heard her, what with his super hearing, but it didn't appear that anyone else did.

"Well, I for one could eat a horse." Harry said, reaching for the menu as the others sat down.

...

Buttercup blasted the last zombie on the arcade game, the words 'YOU WIN' appearing on the screen, then 'ENTER $1 TO PLAY' as she placed the pretend gun back into the holder. It was nowhere near as entertaining as killing _real_ monsters was.

She turned around to find something else to play, and found a burger, wrapped in greasy paper being thrust into her face. She looked up to see it was Butch offering it to her.

"Still hungry?" He asked, and she very almost smiled as she went to take it from him. The moment her hand almost connected with the burger, Butch whipped it away out of her reach. She frowned deeply at him, confused. "First, tell me what's up?" He said, a teasing smile on his face.

She sighed lightly. "Nothing."

"You sure about that?" Butch asked and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes." She muttered, hovering up and snatching the burger from his grips. "Don't try and pump me for information with the use of a burger."

"Not a good enough excuse to use the expression 'pump me'." Butch replied with a grin. She rolled her eyes, smirking. "Oh, is that a smile?"

"Fuck you. Bet you can't beat me at darts." She said simply, turning and hovering towards the dartboard in the corner, opening the burger wrapping as she did and taking a huge bite.

Butch cranked a brow, a competitive smile appearing on his lips. "You are on."

...

Buttercup won at darts. Darts lead to a game of pool, which Buttercup _also_ won. This had then lead to a chicken wing eating contest, which Buttercup had just became the victor of.

"Are you some kind of bottomless pit?!" Butch asked, patting his stomach sadly. "Where the fuck do you put all this! You're like, tiny!"

"And you're a beast, yet I just beat you." Buttercup said with a satisfied smile, sitting back in the booth.

"I will take that as a compliment. I ate a big burger earlier too though, remember!" Butch cried, trying to come up with a reason behind his defeat.

"So did I!" Buttercup reminded him, and he looked at her half incredulous half impressed.

She got to her feet then. "I'm off to the little girls room. Do you need me to grab you a drink on my way back? Or, a bucket or something, for you to barf in?" She asked, her voice mock concerned.

Butch threw a chicken bone at her retreating back, she laughed as she hovered towards the ladies room.

"Did you guys just eat like 40 chicken wings between you?" Julie asked, as her, Cody and Holly arrived at the table. Cody took a seat beside Mitch - him and Harry had joined earlier to enjoy the show.

"60." Butch corrected her, holding his stomach still. "Winner ate 30 first. Buttercup won."

"Jeez!" Julie said with a smile, reaching for one of the chicken wings Butch hadn't managed.

"I know. I think I just fell in love, I'm _that_ impressed. Or maybe I'm just stuffed with chicken." Butch said, letting out a loud burp. "The latter I think. But damn, what a woman."

Cody shifted uncomfortably in his seat. And Holly noticed.

"We're gunna head off now. It's getting late." Cody murmured, and everyone looked over at him.

"No it's not." Mitch replied, but Cody ignored him.

"Julie and I are just going to go to the ladies room quick." Holly said, and Cody nodded.

"Why you heading off so soon?" Harry asked Cody once Julie and Holly were out of sight.

Cody shrugged and sighed. "I dunno man, it just gets too awkward sometimes you know?"

Mitch and Harry automatically looked a little sullen, and possibly uncomfortable. Butch was just plain confused.

"I can see how it could get a bit, weird, at times." Harry murmured, and Cody nodded. "But, you guys have barely been near each other tonight…"

"It really can! I mean, I wanna hang out with my friends _and_ my girlfriend - but, my friends includes my _ex_ girlfriend. It can just get frustrating. Especially for Holly. Not that she's complained or anything. But, I know when she's getting a bit, weirded out." Cody said, and Mitch and Harry nodded along, not really knowing how to comfort their friend.

Butch screwed his face up in confusion. Ex girlfriend? He was baffled, because it seemed like he must have been talking about…

"Ex girlfriend?" Butch found himself asking Cody aloud.

"Yeah… Buttercup." Cody answered, a little lost on Butch's question.

"Buttercup? You dated _Buttercup?_ Like, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Butch questioned, sounding far too interested.

"Yeah - you didn't know? I thought everyone knew." Cody said, looking around at Mitch and Harry for confirmation. Harry shrugged, and Mitch was now on his phone, he'd lost interest.

Butch blinked, his mouth hung open a little in surprise. Cody and Buttercup dated.

"You ready to go?"

Butch and Cody looked up to see Holly and Julie waiting at the table, they'd returned from the bathroom. Buttercup hadn't appeared yet.

"Yeah - yeah, let's go." Cody said, getting to his feet.

"I've actually gotta get going too. My Gran's just messaged me demanding a list of shopping. I better grab them for her on my way home before the store shuts, otherwise she'll lose her shit. She was already moaning my ear off when I got in from school. Sorry dudes." Mitch said, standing up as well.

Harry had glanced at the time on his phone. "I'll join you. I'm beat. Will you tell BC we said bye?"

His question was aimed at Butch, who was staring dead ahead, in a confused daze. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'll err, let her know. See ya."

They all said goodbye before heading off. Butch continued to stare ahead. Buttercup and Cody were boyfriend and girlfriend.

How had he _not_ known that?!

Buttercup hovered over, two cola's in her hands, and looked around, confused. "Erm, where did everyone go?"

Butch looked up at her sharply. "What? Oh, they had to leave. Cody - I mean err, everyone had to go."

Buttercup crinkled her brow, then placed a drink in front of Butch, sitting down opposite him in the booth. "Oh right."

Butch stared at her as she sipped at her drink a bit. She noticed him looking, and pushed his drink toward him a bit. "Thought your delicate stomach might need some fluids."

He continued to stare for a couple of seconds, brow knitted, before he realised she had spoken to him and shook himself back into the room a bit. "Oh, yeah, thanks. And it's not delicate, okay! Just, full of chicken."

"Full of chicken and fear." Buttercup added with a smirk.

There was a short silence, as both drank their drinks. Butch was looking at her still, trying to imagine her with Cody. He just couldn't see it. But clearly it had happened.

Buttercup had noticed the staring, but she just figured he was in some kind of food coma - lord knows she'd been there herself. She looked at his slightly glazed and puzzled face. "So, what now?"

"I dunno." Butch muttered.

"You gunna scurry home too?" Buttercup questioned, sipping at her drink immediately after asking.

"No." Butch answered instantly. "No parents on my back, remember? Unless, you are?"

"No. I'm good. I need something sweet after all those chicken wings." Buttercup commented, and Butch found himself scoffing in surprise.

"You're _still_ hungry?!"

She nodded, deep in thought. "Let's go get an ice cream from the parlour at the docks. They're fucking awesome there."

Butch shrugged. "Sure, let's go."

...

20 minutes later and the puff and ruff were sat on the edge of the dock, feet dangling, ice cream in hand, chatting amongst themselves. It was quiet and the corner they were sat on was secluded from the dockside shops, hidden behind a row of boats. The moon hung low in the sky, looking down on the two brunettes like a pearly orb.

"How funny," Butch said, taking a couple of bites of his rocky road before continuing to speak. "That what, 5 months or something ago, you rammed my head through one of the walkways at the dock during a fight, and now we're sitting here eating ice cream together."

Buttercup was looking ahead, enjoying the rhythmic up and down of the water before them. She contemplated what he'd said. "It is weird. And I wouldn't have guessed it. But I _will_ still ram your head through this dock if you piss me off."

Butch laughed. "Come on, when was the last time I actually, _genuinely_ pissed you?"

"Is this a trick question?" Buttercup asked, and he laughed again.

"No, it's a legitimate one." She thought about what he'd said for a moment, and Butch pointed at her with a cocky grin. "Admit it, I'm growing on you."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, turning to look at him with a smirk. "Maybe you're not that bad, sometimes."

Butch put his hand to his heart. "You sure do know how to flatter a man Buttercup."

She scoffed lightly. "From me, to you, that is a _huge_ compliment." Butch nodded his agreement. She looked out at the sea in front of them again, still thinking. "I guess you were really there for me at New Years - and I still have no idea why."

Butch surveyed her face, she looked a little more serious at her last sentence. He too looked out at the ocean. "Getting molested, or worse, by a Mitchelson is not a good way to start the year, in my opinion."

"None of the others, no one else thought to check in on me, knowing how drunk I'd been, except you. I know it was like, a couple of months ago now but, it still confuses the fuck out of me." She said, her brow creased as she watched the water gently rise and fall ever so slightly.

"That's not exactly one hundred percent true." Butch said, and she turned to look at him, her expression questioning. "Cody was concerned, too. But he said if he got involved he'd get his ass kicked. Whereas I wouldn't. Also said it wasn't his place." Which completely made sense to Butch now, seeing as she is his ex girlfriend. But then, it also didn't make sense to him, because he was dating Holly now. Why had he concerned himself?

Buttercup cranked a brow at her counterpart. "He did?" She asked simply, and Butch nodded. She looked out at the moon once more, huffing ever so lightly. "Well, he's right. It isn't his place. I think I'd have been more likely to stay with Chase in that bedroom if Cody had stuck his nose in. Could see it annoying me, especially as I was drunk and wasn't thinking straight. Good thing it was you who came looking for me."

Butch wanted to ask more, but she seemed to have wilted a little at the mention of Cody. He wanted to know when, and how long, and who had ended it with who, and if she still liked him, because it _really_ did seem like Cody still had some feelings there; did she as well?

But he didn't. Because he didn't want to upset her, or make her go all, _girl_ on him. Plus, he'd become a little distracted.

The sea air was blowing her jaw length raven hair about, her light green eyes were lit up by the light of the moon. He could hear his heart pounding away quickly in his chest all of a sudden; loud repetitive thumping, boom boom boom. And he was confused, because normally he'd only get that like that with the anticipation of a fight, but he wasn't about to fight and he also didn't even _want_ to fight. He just wanted to keep on looking at her face and take in just how pretty she looked. She looked really pretty. Beautiful, even.

Buttercup was irritated to learn that Cody had wanted to intervene when she'd been upstairs with Chase on New Years Eve. Why did he care? Why did he care when he was with someone else now? It was a good thing it was Butch who burst through the door that night, not Cody. She was unsure how her drunk self would have reacted to that.

She didn't even realise Butch knew her and Cody used to date. She supposed in her head she should have known he'd have found out. He hung around with them all without her sometimes - particularly when they'd all first became friends.

She didn't want to think about Cody right now. About his stupid face, all smitten and gooey eyed as he looked over at Holly like she was the most amazing thing he'd ever laid eyes on. No, she didn't want to think about Cody. She really wanted him out of her mind as much as was possible. And she didn't want to talk about him with Butch right now. She was having a nice time with him, she didn't want to spoil it.

She decided to try and lighten the mood a bit.

Butch was still staring at her, a little hypnotized by her in that moment, when she turned and looked at him, a wild glint in her eye as she nodded her head in the direction of the sea.

"Dare you to jump in."

He blinked, shaking his head lightly, what she had said registering in his mind, before a grin broke out across his face, and a scoff escaped his lips. "You think I won't jump in? You know I will. That's a puny dare."

She still had that daring look on her face as she looked at him. "I wasn't finished. Dare you to jump in - _naked."_

Butch was unperturbed. "It's a good thing we've got plenty of years to add some depth to our newfound friendship, because clearly you don't know me as well as I thought. Nude makes it no more of a challenge!" He kept smiling, but he was internally kicking himself for using the f word - friendship. He'd never said they were friends, she'd never said they were friends. If she denied it, things could get awkward, and fast. And he was enjoying their time together.

But, Buttercup didn't deny it, she just laughed.

"If it's no more of a challenge, get skinny dipping!" She said, gesturing her hands toward the sea.

"I bet _you_ won't skinny dip in the sea." Butch said, folding his arms across his chest.

Buttercup looked out at the water again for a few seconds. And then she got to her feet. Butch's eyes widened as she glanced about to check there was still no one around.

"Bullshit." Butch muttered. "You won't do.. It.." His words were disrupted by the fact she was indeed beginning to undress.

Buttercup slipped her shoes off, and as she was undoing her jeans, she looked down at him with a smirk. "What? It's not like you haven't seen all this before when we swapped bodies! Old news now right?"

Butch scoffed. "All of that will _never_ be old news!"

After kicking off her jeans, she slipped her jacket off and pulled her top up over her head. As quick as a whip she undid her bra and chucked it at Butch's face. As he faffed with suddenly having BUTTERCUP'S ACTUAL BRA - IN HIS FACE, she jumped into the water.

Butch was in shock. Her black bra was draped over his shoulder as he watched her nude form glowing in the moonlight midair before she disappeared into the water with a splash.

She resurfaced, laughing as she pushed her hair out of her face. "Don't be a pussy Butch Jojo!" She yelled.

After a few stunned moments, Butch got to his feet, whipping his clothes off as fast as he could, so fast he almost tripped over his pants. Within seconds he too was jumping in. Buttercup shielded herself from the splash of the water, then looked around and waited for the green ruff to resurface.

Suddenly she felt something grabbing at her legs from below her, and she squealed, kicking. Butch appeared beside her, looking disappointed.

"You've got your pants on still!" He exclaimed in dismay, and she laughed.

"You're such a fucking pervert you know, diving right under to get a good look. Oh my god it's fucking freezing in here." She said, hugging her arms a bit as they bobbed in the water. She was ensuring enough of her was under the water to shield the majority of her chest. "Butch? Are you with me?"

He was just sort of staring, in an almost mystified manner. "What? What is it?" He murmured, dazed.

She slapped him on the arm. "I was talking to you! What is wrong with you?"

"Sorry, sorry - it's just, I blame your perfect breasts for my inability to focus during one of our conversations." Butch explained, his voice completely sincere.

She couldn't help but smirk at his candid answer, splashing water at his face. "Come on, let's get out of here before we freeze to death."

They made their way back over to the dock where their clothes and belongings lay. But then no one began to attempt to get out or indeed get dressed. They looked at each other sharply.

Butch cocked his head towards the walkway. "Come on, hop out and get our clothes. Old news, remember?"

Buttercup scoffed. "I'm not just gunna climb out and get my clothes when I know you're watching me!"

"I was watching you before when you stripped off!" Butch cried.

Buttercup shoved him on the arm. "Just get out first will you!"

"No way, you get -" Butch didn't finish his sentence, he froze, listening hard, as did Buttercup. Somebody was coming.

In an instance they dived underwater, holding their breath until the passerby was gone. When the coast was clear, they both reemerged, panting.

"That was close." Buttercup said, looking around to ensure no one else was going to walk by. "Right, if you're going to be a fucking baby about it." She said, reaching forward and grabbing her t shirt. She hovered out of the water, her t shirt against her chest as she landed perched on the ledge of the dock. She did still have her panties on, and Butch shook his head in disapproval. He'd actually jumped in fully nude.

Shielding herself with one hand, she managed to pull her t shirt onto her wet body, not bothering with her bra, and hoping to give Butch as minimal amount of a peek as possible. She grabbed her bra and stuffed it into her backpack, as she began to attempt to squeeze her wet legs back into her skinny jeans.

Butch grabbed at his boxer shorts, putting them on in the water - he figured he was already wet so it wouldn't make much difference, then clambered out of the water and sat beside her, pulling the rest of his clothes on. He was struggling too, but only because the light grey t shirt she was wearing was clinging to her wet body in a way that was wholly distracting for him.

"So you just gunna watch then?" Buttercup asked as she finished wiggling into her jeans.

Butch sighed lightly with a small nod. "Yup. Old news, remember? Your words, not mine." She laughed, but then kicked him in the side playfully. "You know, you should really go braless more often, it is just, _mesmerising._ Although, I would struggle to get anything done ever when you're around."

She'd sat back down beside him now as she was getting her trainers back on, and elbowed him in a playful manner.

"Man, wait until the guys hear about this." Butch muttered, sounding awed, and Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Like they're going to believe you." She replied, and Butch suddenly looked completely disheartened.

"Course they'll believe me. You'll back me up anyway."

She only chuckled evilly in reply.

However, when Butch had gotten home and retold his evening to his brothers, they'd scoffed, rolled their eyes and ignored him.

Then when Monday had came around, his friends had reacted in the _exact_ same manner.

Except for Cody - he'd pulled an irritated expression and given Buttercup a grim, confused look.

Buttercup, on the other hand, was too busy dying of laughter to notice.

...

Blossom's pen hovered above the piece of paper she'd been writing out her essay onto - a hand had appeared in her peripheral vision on her desk and made her pause what she was doing. The sentence she was midway through remained incomplete as she lifted her rose eyes up to the owner of said hands.

Melvin Meeks stood in front of the desk she shared with Brick in World History, a charming smile on his face as he looked down at her, still leaning on her desk.

"Hey Blossom. So, the Spring Fling dance is soon." Melvin said, and Blossom visibly drooped.

"Hmm, I suppose it is, it's normally April time, isn't it?" Blossom murmured, looking back down at her essay and trying to get her train of thought on her work back.

Brick was still writing his own essay beside her, but he'd paused a couple of times too, listening to their conversation but trying to appear as if he wasn't.

"Yeah it is. I was wondering if you were going to join us on the committee? I know you're not on the School Council this year but we'd be thankful for as many extra hands as we can get." Melvin asked, and Blossom looked up at him, a little surprised; she was expecting him to ask her to go to the dance with him. She was more than relieved that he hadn't.

"Yeah, I don't think so, not this year. I've got enough on at the moment." Blossom said, looking back down at her paper and beginning to tap her pen against the desk rapidly.

"Ahh, okay. Well, in that case," Melvin said, leaning down on the desk a little, his expression turning to a more suave one. "Maybe you'd like to just come to the dance as my date instead -"

Blossom sharply got to her feet, glancing over towards the teachers desk. "Oh, sorry! I think Mr Index is calling me."

"Huh?" Melvin said as she dashed off towards their teachers desk at his imaginary call. Both Brick and Melvin watched her go.

Brick couldn't hold back the snigger that escaped his lips, and Melvin glared at him deeply.

"What are you laughing at?!" Melvin hissed, and Brick rested his head in his hand, his elbow propped up on the desk, and chuckled.

"Just the sheer desperation." Brick answered, and Melvin's dark look only deepened. His eyes kept flicking up to the red cap sat backwards atop Brick's head, his face reddening the more he looked at the red ruff.

"Don't you even think about asking Blossom to go to Spring Fling!" Melvin rasped. "She's going to come with me!"

Brick scoffed. "I'm not going to no fucking school dance - and I wouldn't ask Blossom, or _anyone_ for that matter anyway. But hey, keep up the stalker act, I think she really likes it." He offered him a sarcastic thumbs up. Melvin glowered at Brick, before sweeping off back to his own desk.

A few seconds later, noticing her seat was safe again, Blossom reappeared at their desk, continuing on with her work.

Brick opened his mouth to make a sardonic comment, but decided against it. Having Melvin to deal with was surely enough right now.

...

"Guys guys guys!" Buttercup cried as she bounded as quick as she could without using her superpowers towards her group of friends, pushing past several students in the packed corridors of Townsville High school. "Guys I got us a gig!"

Mitch's face lit up immediately. "Oh sweet! Where? When?!"

"It's at that little English style pub near Chinatown downtown! You know, the one with the weird name - The Fox and Fish, or something -" Buttercup burbled excitedly, too enthused to have remembered the name correctly.

"The Fox and Fiddle?" Louie asked, and Buttercup nodded.

"Yes! That's it! I just got an email through from the guy who arranges the events and gigs there, he was at Empire House the other night and thought we were good! I know it's not a huge venue or anything but they apparently have a nice stage set up there - and it's on a Saturday so, I bet it'll be busy! 30 minute set, so we should be able to do at least 6 songs." She said excitedly.

"So when is it?" Cody asked as the seven teenagers all headed towards the canteen, it was lunch break.

"12th March." Buttercup replied. So plenty of time to make sure we're well rehearsed."

Cody's face fell at her answer. "Oh shit. I can't do it."

Now the seemingly permanent smile on Buttercup's face disappeared too. "What? Why?!"

"I've got a thing - with Holly. I'm going to visit some of her family out of town, we're staying overnight, I won't even be in Townsville." Cody answered, avoiding Buttercup's eye line and turning to look at Mitch and Louie instead, his eyes apologetic.

Buttercup had fallen silent with disappointment, and the prospect of Cody meeting a bunch of Holly's family bothered her a bit too.

"Can't you do another weekend?" Mitch asked, and Cody knitted his brow and shook his head.

"No way, I can't make her family change their plans just because I have a gig on now. She'd be really bummed out if I cancelled on her - plus I _want_ to go. You'll just have to do this one without me - or miss it altogether." Cody said as himself and his friends entered the canteen and made their way toward their usual table to sit down.

Mitch had cursed under his breath and Louie looked just as sullen at the news.

Buttercup's bottom lip was pouting ever so slightly as she sat down on the end of the table, furthest away from Cody as she could get. Butch had sat next to her, his brow knitted.

He could see she was pissed off. And now he knew about her and Cody, he wondered if it was the gig she was annoyed about, or the fact Cody couldn't do it because of his new girlfriend. He was unsure, but fortunately was smart enough not to actually ask her.

"I'm sorry guys, but maybe just give it a miss? It's not like it's a huge gig, or full of opportunity or anything." Cody said. Mitch, Louie or Buttercup didn't answer him. Cody shrugged, getting to his feet again. "I'm gunna go -" He paused. Telling them he was going to meet Holly probably wasn't a good idea right now. "I'm gunna go get some lunch." He muttered, hoping they wouldn't notice him sat a couple of tables down with Holly instead.

"So, you going to say we can't make it?" Louie asked Buttercup dejectedly. She had her phone in her hand, the email she'd received on her screen. She scrolled up and down on it absentmindedly.

"I've already fucking told him we could do it. Cody's never ducked out on a gig, so I just expected everyone to be in on it." Buttercup murmured, her soft lips still pouting ever so slightly.

"Could we do it acoustic?" Mitch proposed, and Buttercup shrugged.

"We could but, it's a rock and roll night. So, I dunno - we might be a little out of place going acoustic for it." Buttercup replied, and Mitch cursed under his breath again.

"I could do it." Butch said, all eyes flitting to him all of a sudden.

"What, the gig?" Louie spoke, as no one else had. Both Buttercup and Mitch were looking at the green ruff speculatively.

"Yeah. I could totally do it. As a stand in, I mean. Just for this gig. So you don't have to cancel it." Butch said with a shrug.

"That could work. I mean, that way we don't have to say no when we've already said yes, and make ourselves look shitty and flaky. What do you think BC?" Mitch asked, and Buttercup was eyeing Butch still thoughtfully.

"It could work." She said slowly, the pout disappearing as she gave it more thought.

"Come over after school." Butch suggested, his emerald eyes set on Buttercup's light green ones. "We can practice together, as a rhythm section, and then if we gel, and you're happy, try practicing as a four-piece band with Mitch and Louie."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Louie said, eager to not have to cancel the gig either.

Buttercup nodded fervently suddenly. "Okay. Okay, yeah, let's do that. Practice tonight? At yours?" Butch confirmed this, and Buttercup continued to nod. "All right, I'll shoot home, grab my bass and meet you at your place."

"Cool." Butch said, smiling now at the prospect of potentially getting to play a gig soon.

"See, isn't it _so_ much better when you two play nice?" Mitch said, a teasing tone to his voice.

"Please,' Butch said, retrieving his phone from his pocket. "We're practically besties."

...

"Whaddup." Butch drawled as he opened the door to his and his brothers apartment, the green puff standing alone before him. She'd changed out of her school uniform, a pair of black cropped jeans with holes in the knees now hugging her legs, a short pair of clumpy racer green Doc Martens on her feet, and a deep emerald beanie sat atop her short black hair, her gig bag containing her bass on her back, and a small amp held in her hand.

Butch had changed too, shoving on a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight army green t shirt - he normally got sweaty when he played drums intensely.

"Yo." Buttercup said simply as Butch stepped aside to let her in. "You ready to be put through your paces?" She questioned as Butch shut the door behind her.

He smirked as he turned to look at her. "I thought we were gunna jam together but clearly you have other things on your mind?" He queried, a flirty tone to his voice.

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

He laughed in response, hovering over to the kitchen and offering her a can of soda. She obliged, catching it in her one empty hand as he tossed her the last one in the fridge, then began searching the cupboard for another one for himself.

Buttercup placed her amp down slowly at her feet, then cracked the drink open. She took a sip from it then placed it down on the coffee table so she could take her bass bag off of her back.

While Butch faffed in the kitchen looking for a drink, and complaining that he'd murder Boomer in his sleep that night if he'd drank the rest of the cola and not said anything, Buttercup looked idly around the Rowdyruff boys' swish apartment.

She'd been here many times now. But, always with lots of other people, with her friends, and on occasion, her sisters too. But right now, it seemed really quiet. It seemed like it was empty, all besides them, anyway.

"A-ha!" Butch cried as he found a 6 pack of cola's at the back of one of the cupboards, pulled one out for himself and put the rest in the fridge.

"Hey, where are your brothers?" Buttercup asked curiously, looking around once more and noting both Boomer and Brick's bedroom doors were shut.

"Boomer's out with Bubbles somewhere. Brick's not in either - dunno where he's got to though. It's just me in. Well, and you now." Butch said, taking a long swig of his drink after finishing his sentence.

Buttercup nodded slowly. Just them two in. Why did that make her feel a bit weird? I mean, she'd hung out just them two for hours the other day, and really enjoyed herself. They'd even ended up skinny dipping in the sea - in February.

What was the big deal about her hanging out with him, alone, at his house? They were going to practice playing together, just like they'd arranged. She was unsure why the notion of it made her feel a little odd. Maybe because he would be drumming. And she'd be playing her bass. Just like her and Cody did, together, alone, in the days before they became an item.

But this didn't mean anything. She was just being silly. She was here with Butch, he was trying to do her and her band a favour. It was all good.

Buttercup slowly slipped her jacket off of her arms, dumping it on one of the sofas and picking her bass bag up. She hung it on her shoulder so she could grab her amp as well. Butch cocked his head towards his bedroom door.

"So, my kit's in my room." He said, hovering toward it without another word. "Shall we?"

"Ladies first." Buttercup said, and Butch sniggered.

_Great,_ Buttercup thought as she slowly followed him. _Now we're going into his room, alone._ She reminded herself she'd been in there before with him. Alone. They'd in fact shared a bed. _And_ ended up kissing, but she pushed that bit to the back of her mind. She had been inebriated, she reminded herself.

He showed her where she could plug her amp in, then got himself comfy amongst his kit while she tuned up and fiddled with the levels till she was happy.

"So, you wanna just jam a bit, or do one of your cover songs or something?" Butch proposed, and Buttercup nodded, twanging a random little bass line out.

"Let's just jam." She agreed, continuing to play.

...

Buttercup may have entered Butch's room feeling a little dubious and maybe even tentative, but she'd certainly left it feeling excited and reassured - playing with Butch had been _amazing._ She'd never utter those words aloud, of course. For one, Butch would create a plethora of innuendos in an instance, she was certain, and secondly, Butch's head swelled at the merest of compliments, she feared his ego may actually pop if she paid him a compliment that high.

But it had been an unbelievable jam session. She'd never gelled with someone like that before, musically. It was weird, they were incredibly in sync. Butch's face had lit up from the moment they began playing, she'd had a feeling he felt the same way, judging by the huge smile on his face as they came through to the living area to take a break a couple of hours later.

Time had gotten away from them a bit, they'd been so engrossed in the music, and both were now getting hungry. Butch had suggested he order in some pizza, which Buttercup had wholeheartedly agreed to.

Within 25 minutes they were both sat on one of the sofas, a large pizza box before them each, and a murder documentary on the TV.

Buttercup had got her hotline cell out of her bra momentarily, distracting Butch as this usually did. Noting there were no messages or missed calls, she popped it back, and grabbed for her personal cell. She tapped out a message to Blossom, letting her know she'd eaten so not to save her any dinner. Then she messaged Mitch and Louie, letting them know her and Butch's practice session had gone really well.

Mitch replied a couple of seconds later.

**'Awesome! Cody wasn't too pleased about the stand in arrangement :/'**

Buttercup frowned at Mitch's text. She instantly typed out a reply, her finger hovering over the send button momentarily:

**'Fuck Cody.'**

She deleted it, and instead sent:

**'Who cares. He can't play and we want to.'**

Mitch replied a few seconds later as Buttercup took a bite of another slice of pizza.

**'Agreed :) It's just for this gig anyway. Dunno why he cares, I didn't cry when Blossom stood in for me!'**

Buttercup smirked, sending back: **'You did a little bit ;)'** then pocketing her cell phone again to focus on her pizza. "Mitch says Cody's whining about you standing in for him." She said through a mouthful of her pizza.

Butch looked around at her, not answering straight away, as he'd just realised it seemed like Buttercup was happy for him to play with Push The Atom for the gig. "What? Why? What's it to him, he said he's not even going to be in Townsville?!"

"Fuck knows." Buttercup said dismissively. "Who cares. I'm not missing out on a gig cos he's busy with his girlfriend. I mean, he'd be _so_ pissed off if I did that, or, or Mitch or Louie did that." The was a heavy pause. "Whatever. He'll get over it."

Butch was once again contemplating asking more about Cody and Buttercup's relationship. But her entire demeanor had changed slightly just at the mere mention of Cody, when she'd been in pretty high spirits just moments before.

Instead, he changed the subject to the documentary they were watching, telling her how blatantly obvious it was that the guy had committed the murder. Buttercup was grateful for the subject change.

Further distraction came in the form of the front door opening, and Brick hovering inside, a few bags of groceries in his arms.

He didn't notice Buttercup was there straight away. He grunted a greeting at his brother, as he carried the bags of shopping into the kitchen area. This was when he noticed the green puff sat on his sofa over halfway through a large pizza.

"Sup." She muttered, raising her hand to give a half hearted wave.

Brick blinked in surprise. "What is going on?" He simply asked.

Butch cocked a brow at him. "Nothing."

"Is it just you two here? Alone?" Brick asked, looking towards Boomer's shut bedroom door and wondering woefully if Boomer was in there with a blonde Powerpuff.

"Yup. Boomer's out with Bubbles. We're bonding." Butch said through a mouthful of pizza, turning back to the TV. Buttercup smirked.

"Wow." Brick muttered with a sigh. "Great. The beginning of _another_ relationship that makes me uncomfortable."

Buttercup rolled her eyes and Butch sniggered. "Dude, chill out." She murmured.

"Yeah, we were jamming together, Buttercup bought her bass over, I'm standing in for Cody for a gig he can't do. And now we're eating cos we were hungry. But I can't foresee there being any leftovers here so I hope you got dinner for you and Boom in one of those grocery bags." Butch explained.

Brick turned slowly and began to unpack the groceries in the kitchen. Buttercup and Butch chatted idly about the programme they were watching, occasionally laughing at a comment one or the other made. Once he was done in the kitchen, Brick disappeared into his room.

...

An hour or so later, Brick emerged. He was hungry and wanted some dinner. It was 6.30pm, he figured Buttercup would have headed home by now. It had gotten pretty quiet in the living room too, all Brick could hear from his bedroom was the sound of the TV. He assumed Butch had gone back into his room and left it on.

But Butch wasn't in his room. He was on the sofa, fast asleep. As was Buttercup, sat next to him, her head drooping down slightly and resting against Butch's chest. Butch's left arm was laid across the top of the sofa, his head lolling backwards on the top of it.

Brick watched them both for a moment, allowing a soft sigh to escape his lips. He had a sense that this was the beginning of something. Something he'd have _never_ have predicted but - here he was, predicting it. And quite frankly, it all just gave him a headache.

Trying to push the negative thoughts and worries from his mind, he decided to try and liven things up a little, by taking Butch's wrist, and gently placing his arm down round Buttercup's shoulder, his hand resting right over her boob.

That should mix things up a little.

He then went and got himself some quick cook ramen noodles, then returned to his room with them, awaiting the inevitable sound of Buttercup waking, realising Butch's hand was clasped over her breast and punching him in the face.

10 minutes later, "What the _fuck_ Butch?!" a slapping sound and his brother yowling in confused pain was clearly heard from the living area, and Brick was not disappointed.

...

"You brought your kit?" Cody asked, as Butch carried his deep emerald green drum kit into Louie's garage, a big grin on his face.

"Well, I was gunna have a hard time practicing without it." Butch said as he placed it down like he was laying his first born gently into its' crib.

A false smile appeared on Cody's face. "Ha, yeah, that's true. I just figured you'd use mine."

Butch shrugged. "I wanted to use mine." He said simply.

Cody blinked, and then nodded hurriedly. "Fair enough man, fair enough. So, I'll just play through some stuff and then you can have a try after?"

"Well, we can do it like that but, I'll probably just pick it up as I go along. Me and Buttercup have already gone through a few of your original songs together. And I know most of the covers you do. This is more a chance for me, Buttercup, Mitch and Louie to play together. And if we all gel as well as me and Buttercup did then, well, it should be fine." Butch replied as he arranged his cymbals where he wanted them around the bass drum.

Cody watched him, his expression mildly irked, but nodded.

"Right okay, cool." He muttered, it coming out sounding as forced as the smile on his face. "I'm off to meet Holly soon anyway, so, that actually works for me." He added as Buttercup walked in the room, Louie and Mitch in tow.

She rolled her eyes, then smiled at the excited look on Butch's face as he retrieved a pair of sticks out of his backpack and sat down on his stool.

"Raring to go?" She asked, and he flashed her an eager smile.

"You know it!" He responded.

"We'll be ready to join you in a minute." Mitch said as he placed his amp down in Louie's garage.

Within 15 minutes, Mitch, Louie and Buttercup were also set up, and they plunged straight into a couple of covers. Cody sat on Louie's amp and watched silently, his arms folded across his chest. They did sound good, he couldn't deny it. In fact, Buttercup and Butch were playing together like they had done for years.

And Cody was finding it weird, because that was something he'd felt about himself and Buttercup when they first starting playing together. But this, it was somehow different. And it made him feel strange.

But he wouldn't show it. Instead, he kept the forced smile on his face and nodded along, glancing at his watch every couple of minutes for the time - he was eager to hurry off to Holly's house. He was feeling quite the spare part here. He had only came along thinking Butch would need showing the ropes. But he didn't. His practice with Buttercup had been sufficient, it seemed. Which didn't make much sense to him.

Butch, Buttercup, Louie and Mitch played through four of their original songs, then they decided to take a short break, Louie grabbing some cans of soda from the small fridge in the corner of the room.

Cody had gone particularly quiet, and Buttercup had noticed. In fact, she was trying to hide the fact it kind of made her feel good, seeing him a bit bummed out that they sounded good with Butch. But Mitch hadn't sulked when Blossom had covered for him - he'd been grateful, grateful they didn't have to miss out on a gig. Butch was supposed to be their friend, so Buttercup hoped Cody would start showing a bit of gratitude soon instead of being sulky about it.

But Cody _did_ feel sulky. And he proved that by the next sentence he uttered, as he shoved his not needed drum sticks into his backpack. "You know, I've been thinking about us maybe stopping Push The Atom for a bit. Just to give us all more time to focus on other things."

Buttercup's mouth automatically fell open at the suggestion. Louie looked instantly disappointed, and Mitch cranked a brow at Cody.

"Focus on other things? Like what?" Mitch asked.

"Well, we've all just got so much going on, haven't we? What with, midterms soon, and then finals. And I'm _so_ busy now things have gotten serious with Holly, it's starting to just get in the way of things, you know?" Cody said with a shrug.

Buttercup was suddenly incensed. So many angered thoughts were going through her head, so many things she wanted to say at once, so many curse words! But no words came out of her mouth. Everything she was thinking and feeling made itself apparent by her balling her hands into solid fists, and staring at Cody so viciously her eyes began to glow a light green. She only noticed this as a faint jade glimmer illuminated around her. She blinked, the flash of green disappearing, but her anger still very much there.

"It's not getting in the way of anything for me. And I have _loads_ on my back - an entire city to protect, for one thing. And I somehow still manage to find time to practice and attend gigs." Buttercup said scathingly.

Cody's face went into a flat line.

"Dude, I've got tons of time for Push The Atom as well. It's more important to me than midterms or finals. Like, this band is my baby." Mitch said, clutching his guitar to his front.

Buttercup gave Mitch an appreciative look, her expression hardening when she looked back at Cody. Butch was sat awkwardly behind his drum kit, listening to their conversation and resisting the urge to not play random fills and beats. When he had a pair of drumsticks in his hands it was near on impossible to not play or tap something.

All eyes in the room swivelled onto Louie then, the only one who hadn't voiced his opinion on Cody's suggestion yet. Louie looked around at them all, a little stricken. "Well, I _do_ care about finals, my Mom will shit a brick if I flunk them - but I definitely don't want to take a break!" He added hastily at Buttercup's fiery expression. "I don't feel like we're playing so much it's stopping me studying and keeping up with homework and stuff."

Cody shrugged. "Well, just something to think about. I've got a lot on at the moment, and I don't want to keep having to let you down for gig's or practice."

Buttercup was biting her tongue so hard it was a wonder she hadn't began to taste blood. If he didn't want to let them down for gig's and practice, maybe he could make sure he was available for both, and not living in Holly's pockets! 'Things had gotten serious with Holly' - they'd been together like 5 months! Only a month or so longer than herself and Cody had dated, and he'd never described them as being 'serious'.

Mitch let out a long sigh, leaning back and stretching. "I've got some bud in my bag that I've got a hankering for."

Louie looked panicked again. "You can't smoke near the house, my Mom's like a bloodhound, she'll know."

"That's cool." Mitch said, swatting his hand dismissively. "We can walk down the block. Coming?" His question was aimed at them all now.

Louie shrugged his shoulders, but nodded. Butch wanted to join them, but the dejected look on Buttercup's face was putting him off. He knew she'd decline, which she did, she didn't smoke, and Cody seldom did either, so he shook his head no as well.

Mitch and Louie sloped off, and a tense silence ensued. Buttercup twanged a random little tune on her bass, then yanked the lead out of it, perching on the top of her amp.

"I'm gunna take a leak." Cody muttered, noting the frosty look on Buttercup's face, and sidling out of the room.

Butch exhaled long and hard. "Don't be bummed out. You're not _really_ gunna stop playing. He's just pissed off you're doing this gig without him."

Buttercup folded her arms across her chest above her bass strapped to her front. "I don't get why he's sulking about it. Mitch didn't when Blossom played for him. And his so called reasons for taking a break - they're just bullshit!"

"I know. Hey, let's start our own band." Butch suggested with a grin, hovering from his drum stool over to her, and reaching for Mitch's guitar.

Buttercup couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face now as she looked round at him. "Our own band?" She questioned. "Bass, drums and vocals? That would be different, to say the least."

"Hang on, hang on! I've been learning chords remember! Allow me to blow you away with my guitar prowess." He said cockily as he held Mitch's guitar to his front.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "So you're gunna play drums and guitar? At the same time?"

"It could work." Butch said as he strummed a couple of chords slowly.

She chuckled in response, then Butch began to play a familiar sounding song. After playing the first few bars, he began to sing the first verse as well.

Buttercup's eyebrows rose in surprise as he sang and played the intro and first verse of Wonderwall, by Oasis. He actually didn't sound too bad. Good even, but then, she'd never heard him sing before.

"Dude where've you been hiding them vocals?" She asked when he'd stopped playing.

He shrugged. "I think it's just safe to assume I'm good at everything." His response was casual but she could see he was pleased she had been impressed.

She laughed. "Seriously you sounded good! The guitar was all right too, keep practicing."

"Thanks - see, who needs Push The Atom?" He joked, and Buttercup laughed. Cody came back into the garage as they were laughing together - Butch had sat down on the floor cross legged, Mitch's electric guitar in his hands, and Buttercup sat down beside him, her bass still strapped to her front.

She began to show him the chords to another song, and was chuckling at him as his fingers fumbled at a chord he didn't yet know how to play.

Cody watched them, an uncomfortable feeling overcoming him as he did. "Hey err, I'm gunna head off." He said after clearing his voice.

Neither Buttercup nor Butch responded at first, so he repeated himself.

"'Kay, bye." Buttercup replied absentmindedly, not looking his way.

Butch did, and he caught the bitter expression on Cody's face as he left Louie's garage.


	14. We can cuddle, like in the ice world

Bubbles smiled warmly at the message she'd received from Boomer, tapping out a response to him, then locking her phone before putting it back into her pocket. The Professor had just arrived at the table she was sat at with a coffee for them each.

They'd gone to the fancier grocery store in town to grab a few bits for at home, and then decided to go get a coffee in the coffee shop by the stores entrance. It was just the two of them - Bubbles hadn't spent any alone time with her father in awhile. This was probably due to the blue ruff she'd just been texting.

The Professor smiled kindly at his blonde daughter as he took a seat opposite her, commenting idly about how nice it was to have a coffee shop inside a grocery shop - their closest grocery store was Malphs, which didn't look much different to how it had before the Professor was graced with his three super powered daughters. It also didn't have a swanky coffee shop inside.

"So," The Professor said, arranging the few bags of groceries at his feet, before looking up at her. "How are things going with Boomer?"

Bubbles' eyes lit up at the question. It kind of took her by surprise. Not that he was asking, that he'd asked without an eye twitching, or his teeth gritting together. _"So_ well! It really is!" Bubbles gushed, before smiling appreciatively at her father. "Thank you for asking."

He smiled sincerely at the blue eyed puff. "Well, that's good to hear. I can see that you're happy, and I'm glad that you're happy." His words didn't sound at all forced, which made them mean all the more to Bubbles.

"Thank you, Professor. Really - for being so awesome about everything. I do get it. I do get that it's, well, out of the ordinary. And totally unexpected. But really, Boomer is an amazing person. He's a different person to the kid I actually knew very little of growing up. So misunderstood, and misled. All three of them are. Brick has gone out of his way to help Blossom on countless occasions - and helped all of us with the city, as have Butch and Boomer, when they have no obligation to. And Butch and Buttercup are like best friends now! They're really alike, they get on so well. He even stood in for Cody at their gig last week! They sounded really good with Butch too." Bubbles explained, picking her coffee up to gently blow on it.

The Professor's expression hardened slightly at the mention of Cody. He was _not_ a fan of Cody, considering the way things ended between him and Buttercup - even though Buttercup insisted everything was fine between them now. He knew his daughter, and he knew the boy had caused her some hurt. Which meant he was in the Professor's permanent bad books.

"Yes, so I heard. Buttercup said it went really well - I'd have been there had I not got called into the lab late again. That was very kind of him to offer to stand in for them though. Your sister's very passionate about her band, it's nice to see her getting an outlet that doesn't involve hitting things." The Professor smiled, raising his coffee cup to his lips.

Bubbles smiled in agreement.

"All that matters to me is that you girls are happy. If you're happy, I'm happy." The Professor said, reaching forward to take his daughter's hand in his own and giving it a squeeze.

"I'm _really_ happy, Professor."

The Professor could tell from her bright eyes and beaming smile she wasn't lying. "Say, isn't your Art Show coming up soon?"

It didn't seem like Bubbles face could shine anymore, but it somehow did at the mention of the upcoming Art Show the school was holding. "Yeah, it's this week!"

"Are you all ready for it?" The Professor asked, smiling lovingly at how passionate she was about, well, life.

"I am! Oh my gosh Professor I'm so excited! I've done so many cool pieces for it - I'm going to struggle to narrow it down to the 6 we're allowed to showcase! I'm so excited! Are you still able to come?" Bubbles asked excitedly.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." He replied, and she knew he meant it too. "Does Boomer have some work to display too? He's takes Art as well doesn't he?"

"He does! His work is so incredible, I can't wait for you to see! But he's really nervous about it. He thinks no one will come and see his stuff." Bubbles said, her tone getting sadder as she spoke.

"Well, I'll be there, I can take a look. I'm sure his brothers will make an appearance too?" The Professor queried, and Bubbles nodded, though she wasn't one hundred percent certain they would. "And perhaps Boomer could come over for dinner afterwards? I'll cook."

Bubbles face practically glowed. "Professor, that would be great! I'll invite him over - oh I'm _so_ excited!" She squealed happily.

...

Boomer glanced around nervously at the crowds of people trickling through the gymnasium. He looked back at his work displayed on the small cube that was his section of the Junior year Art Show, and sighed nervously.

So many people were here. More than he'd anticipated. And so many people were just walking straight past him. _Exactly_ what he'd imagined would happen.

He looked around the corner a bit. Bubbles was round there somewhere with her display. He betted glumly that she was overcrowded. _Everyone_ would want to come see her stuff. No one would come to see his.

He leant against the stool each display had been provided with, getting his phone out to pass the time by idly scrolling through his FaceSpace feed.

Quiet muttering distracted him, and when he glanced around, he saw what looked like someone's grandparents looking at his artwork - and they were smiling.

His eyes widened in surprise, and the older lady caught his eye then, sending him a warm, appraising smile, and nodding. Boomer smiled nervously, his cheeks glowing with a red hue, and he nodded back shortly. "I love the weather themes. And the progression, it's just beautiful."

Boomer's face went redder, if possible. "Oh, erm, thank you."

She nodded politely, before they moved on. He exhaled, realising he'd been holding his breath - why, he didn't know.

They had liked his work. And they hadn't turned away with a disgusted expression when they'd realised it was his work, _him,_ Boomer Jojo. Rowdyruff boy, son of villains, would be villain himself, once upon a time.

The smile on his face was stuck on firmly, and he hopped up deciding to go tell Bubbles the good news, when another voice, a familiar one, distracted him.

"You've come a long way from your crayon scribbles."

He turned to see his brothers stood there, surveying his work. Butch was feigning interest, but he was feigning hard, Boomer could see. He smirked in response to his comment, and shrugged.

"Thanks, I guess." He murmured.

Butch nodded, before looking around in a preoccupied manner. Brick was still looking at one of Boomer's paintings - it was one of his more abstract pieces, which featured a golden yellow sea - or was it the sea? It could have been hair, from the way it was drawn and detailed, its rich waves crashing up towards a bright blue sun, its rays shining down against the vibrant sea. He couldn't help but notice the yellow bubbles, mixed amidst the deep navy sky. Brick had a sense of the inspiration behind that one, his eyes lingering on the bubbles.

"They're really good, Boom." Brick muttered, turning to nod at him in an approving fashion.

"Thanks man." Boomer said, shrugging once more. "I didn't think you guys would bother coming."

"You wanted us to come, so we're here." Brick responded, and Boomer nodded appreciatively.

"Did I say I wanted you to come?" He queried casually, and Butch had turned back around in his direction.

"No but, you kept sulking that no one would come see your stuff so we knew that was Boomer-code for, 'please come and see my stuff'." Butch answered, and Boomer found himself smirking again.

"Whatever." Boomer muttered, grateful all the same.

Once his brothers had wandered off, Boomer attempted to go see his girlfriend once more, but Mrs Clark arrived at his station then, so he'd had to stay and talk to her.

She'd told him how impressed she was with his progression from the beginning of the year, noting how his work had got increasingly brighter. Boomer knew this was because of Bubbles; he didn't realise Mrs Clark knew that too.

His early work was very thunderous, grey and gloomy. His recent stuff, bright, sky blue and bubbly.

Just when Boomer thought he was good to sneak away to Bubbles, someone cleared their throat, and Boomer felt his insides clench at the sound - he'd instantly recognised it.

"Oh, erm, hello P-Professor. I err, didn't expect you to come see my stuff." Boomer said, trying his hardest not to stutter and failing miserably.

The Professor offered him a weak smile, before turning back to his work. "It's no trouble. These are very good. You should be proud, I can see you've worked hard."

"Uhhh yeah, yeah I have sir, I've worked really hard on it. I've never done anything like this before so, so yeah I did the best I could." Boomer stammered, internally telling himself to stop talking so much.

He nodded. "You certainly have, they're very unique. Well done. I suppose I'll see you later for dinner?" The Professor said, eyeing him once more, the thin smile still pressed onto his face. Boomer blinked, looking absent for a moment. Dinner? Tonight? "I hope you like steak, its steak night - Buttercup wouldn't have been happy if I'd have changed it, it's her favourite. Although, Bubbles is having a mushroom risotto so, thats always an option if you'd prefer."

Boomer tried to collect himself quickly, lost on these dinner plans the Professor spoke of. He felt himself nodding repeatedly. "Steak sounds great." His voice sounded foreign as he spoke. The Professor smiled, then bid him goodbye.

He had no idea he was going to their house later for dinner. Suddenly he felt overcome with nerves. Why didn't Bubbles say? Did she think he wouldn't want to go or something? Did she think he'd say or do something stupid? Oh god, now _he_ felt like he'd say or do something stupid!

He needed to go and see Bubbles. He left his station without a second glance back at it, weaving his way through the throngs of people towards where Bubbles was stood with her own art.

Standing a few feet away, he found Bubbles wasn't alone. She was chatting animatedly to a tall guy with sandy hair. He was very attractive, with deep brown eyes and a slanted smile. Boomer froze, watching them speak for a moment, until Bubbles caught his eye, and waved him over, her face lighting up at the sight of him.

Boomer forced himself to move, and Bubbles linked her arm through his when he stood beside her.

"Boomer, this is Jason! Jason, this is my boyfriend Boomer, who I was telling you about!" Bubbles cried happily.

Jason smiled politely, extending his hand to shake Boomer's. Boomer looked at it momentarily, before realising he was supposed to react, and sticking his hand out to shake Jason's quickly.

"Nice to meet you, Boomer. She's not stopped talking about you since I came over." Jason said with a smile. Bubbles giggled, clinging to Boomer affectionately. Boomer was confused, so didn't really respond, apart from a small muttered out 'Hey..'

This Jason wasn't as tall as he'd appeared from a distance, Boomer was actually an inch or two taller - but he was as attractive as he had appeared up close.

"I better get back to Hayley's stand - it was good to see you, Bubbles. I'm really glad you're doing well." Jason said, his deep walnut eyes looking over at Bubbles again warmly.

"You too! Bye Jason!" Bubbles replied, waving as he walked away. "Hi!" She then cried, turning to Boomer, giving his arm a loving squeeze.

Boomer's brain was still trying to process everything. Jason - the name was familiar. "Hi. Erm, Jason?" Boomer questioned, not meaning it to come out as bluntly as it had.

"Yeah!" Bubbles cried, still smiling.

"Jason as in, your ex boyfriend?" Boomer pressed, and Bubbles' smile weakened a little, but only momentarily.

"Yeah - is something wrong?"

"No - no! Nothing it's just, he was, huge, and, and _really_ good looking!" Boomer exclaimed, and Bubbles laughed.

"Boomer - are you trying to tell me you've got a crush on my ex?" Bubbles asked in between laughter.

Boomer's face screwed up in confusion. "No no, it's just - what happened?! I mean, why the hell did you break up -"

Bubbles laughed again. "You're _really_ asking me why I'm not with him anymore?" Boomer nodded. "He's in college now, out of town. We broke up amicably when he left - decided not to try long distance. He has a sister in our year - Hayley Boatman. He's here to see her work - you're not, are you feeling threatened?!"

Boomer answered her immediately. "No! No, I'm not - just, I didn't expect your ex to look like he just jumped out of a fashion magazine!"

Bubbles giggled again, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a squeeze. "You're so sweet and cute, you know that?"

"I am?" Boomer asked, even more confused now. He didn't know if she was going to get annoyed by his reaction to her ex boyfriend appearing, but she was instead calling him cute.

"Yes you are! I mean, have you _seen_ you? Like, have you looked in a mirror lately? Six foot three? Built like a tank? A tough, super powered Rowdyruff boy? Dreamy blue eyes you could drown in?" Bubbles explained, and Boomer's eyes went gooey as he looked down at her, his arms lacing around her now too. He smirked, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "I love you, you idiot."

"I love you too." Boomer answered, kissing the top of her head. "So, dinner at your house tonight?" He asked, and felt Bubbles tense in his arms briefly.

"Oh," She muttered, her voice nervous. "Erm, yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you! It's just, I knew you'd be nervous, and I knew you were _already_ nervous about the show tonight and - the Professor just wants to get to know you!"

"Right, okay. That's fine, that's, great." Boomer mumbled in reply, and Bubbles peeked up at him. He looked incredibly nervous.

"Don't be nervous, okay! It's just dinner, a usual dinner at our house, it'll be nice, I promise!" Bubbles assured him.

...

"You can relax, okay - it's going great!" Bubbles said in a small, reassuring voice as Boomer passed her a dirty plate, and she slipped it into the dishwasher.

They were clearing the table after dinner. It had gone well - Blossom and Buttercup had also been there, which had helped clear the tension a little. The Professor had been a little less guarded as the evening had gone on and the whole meal had been an all round pleasant experience.

Boomer had nodded at Bubbles' words, exhaling lightly.

"This is just his way of getting to know you and trying - it's a good thing! And it's gone _really_ well!" Bubbles continued to soothe him.

Buttercup hovered into the kitchen then, overhearing her sisters words, and smirking.

"Hey," The green puff said, interrupting. "The Professor's just asked to see Boomer, he's down in his lab. Only, he asked to see him alone. He seemed pretty angry too - no idea why." Her tone was casual, and a little confused.

Boomer went pale as a sheet, his expression panicked. Bubbles simply rolled her eyes.

"Good one Buttercup." She muttered, turning to look at Boomer with an unimpressed stare, her eyes widening when she saw her boyfriends' skittish demeanor. "Boomer - Boomer it's a _joke,_ she's joking!"

Boomer exhaled again, having held his breath at Buttercup's words, relief evident on his face.

Buttercup cackled loudly as she got herself a drink. "Too easy," She muttered amongst her laughter. "Just too easy."

...

When Blossom had arrived at school the next morning, she'd gone to her locker to store her books she wouldn't need till later that day, and a cerise pink envelope had fallen out and onto the floor.

Cocking a brow, she bent down and picked it up, glancing around momentarily. Her sisters were nearby, both with their friendship groups, chattering before class started. Brick was along the corridor too, his nose in a book as he queued to get into homeroom for roll call. No one was looking directly at her, so she proceeded to open it.

She slid the card inside out; it had a big red love heart on the front, and inside it read: 'My dearest Blossom, the prettiest flower I see, turn around and answer…'

Blossom's brow was crinkled, baffled, as she looked to her side slightly - was she supposed to turn around? Slowly, she did, feeling silly, but a sigh quickly followed as she turned.

Melvin was behind her, crouched down brandishing a box of chocolates, a bouquet of flowers and a fancy looking black bag with a silky pink handle. "...Will you go to Spring Fling with me?" Melvin asked, finishing the poem off.

Blossom rubbed her temples, exasperated. The other students in the corridors passing began to chuckle and laugh at the scene, and Blossom felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment. "Melvin, get up." She muttered.

He did so instantly, holding the presents out to her, but Blossom didn't take them.

"What have I told you about these elaborate, over the top displays… They make me feel uncomfortable." Blossom murmured, looking around, seeing all eyes on them now, her cheeks flushing redder.

"Will you?" Melvin pressed, ignoring her last comment.

"Melvin, no, I'm not going. I already told you I was really busy at the moment." Blossom said, her voice pained. "Can you stop trying to thrust them into my hands - I've asked you so many times to stop buying me gifts."

"You said you were too busy to join the committee, not to come to the actual dance." Melvin reasoned, but Blossom shook her head.

"I'm not going. With you. Or anyone. Sorry." He tried to push the gifts into her arms again but Blossom stopped him. "And I'm not accepting the gifts, please, no more gifts! I need to, to go to the bathroom, before roll call. Sorry Melvin. Maybe try asking someone who wants to go…"

Melvin's arms slumped finally as Blossom walked away rapidly. She was sure to not make eye contact with anyone as she walked towards the girls room, her cheeks still rosy with embarrassment.

Brick watched her pass, feeling bad for her. Melvin just would not quit. The smirk returned to his face as he looked back over at the aforementioned teen, holding onto the flowers, chocolates and gift bag like a spare part, as others jostled past him, jeering at him.

The red ruff felt no sympathy for him. As far as Brick was concerned he brought it all onto himself. Blossom wasn't interested, it was plain for everyone to see - everyone but Melvin, it seemed.

Melvin clocked Brick looking at him, and glared. "Don't say anything." He snarled as he stamped past him.

Brick shrugged as he watched him go. "Dude, I don't need to."

"Well, that was pathetic." Butch muttered, in reference to the scene they'd just bared witness too.

"Really fucking pathetic. When will that creep learn she's not interested?" Mitch asked no one in particular.

"Fuck knows. He is new levels of obsessed. Poor Blossom." Harry responded, then received some instant taunting from his friends, as they knew he _too_ had a crush on Blossom - nowhere near the levels of crazy crush that Melvin was at though. "Leave me alone! I'm not fucking obsessed like he is! I wouldn't _dare_ ask her to go to Spring Fling - or anyone for that matter. No one would say yes anyway." He murmured dejectedly.

"Oh shut up Harry, of course someone would say yes if you had the balls to actually ask." Buttercup replied, and Harry shook his head.

"I fucking doubt it. I'm not asking anyone anyway. Are any of you going?" Harry asked, and was met with mostly shrugs as a reply.

"I am." Cody answered predictably. "I'm taking Holly. Mitch, why don't you ask Robin?"

Mitch felt his cheeks redden considerably. "Why would I do that?" He mumbled, like it was a ridiculous idea.

"Umm, maybe because you've had a fucking crush on her for years? Just ask her, I bet she'd say yes." Cody cajoled. "Then we could go together."

Mitch looked to Buttercup for her female opinion, and she shrugged. "She might say yes. You don't know if you don't ask."

Mitch considered this. "Well, maybe I will ask her. I just assumed we weren't going, we don't normally go along to this sort of stuff."

"I'm not going. Why the hell would I spend any of my time at school outside of the hours I legally have to?" Buttercup asked, and Butch thought this was a good point.

"I'm not going either." He agreed, but then became distracted by someone calling his name.

"Hey Butch!" It was Ashleigh Lee, one of Princess' best friends.

He looked around in her direction, a frisky smile fixing onto his face at the sight of the girl who had spoken to him. She'd recently dyed her hair a dark brown colour, he'd only just noticed.

"When are you going to ask me to go to Spring Fling with you?" She questioned boldly. "I was thinking if you _did_ ask me, we could disappear into the cloakroom like we did at Princess' party awhile back." Her expression was suggestive, and Butch's tongue was all but hanging out of his mouth.

"Ashleigh, Ashleigh, Ashleigh - you're gunna go Spring Fling with me, right?" He asked smoothly, not missing a beat.

She fluttered her lashes at him, turning to join her friends in the queue for homeroom. "Sure, why not." She answered huskily, and Butch grinned at her, before turning back to his friends.

"I'm going with Ashleigh Lee." He reconfirmed, eliciting an eye roll from Buttercup and laughter from the others.

...

Melvin waited outside Principal Dixon's office, grumbling quietly to himself. He couldn't get the stupid simper that red ruff had on his face after he'd watched him ask Blossom to the dance out of his head. Stupid, idiot Rowdyruff. He thought he was _so_ much better than him. He was wrong, he was scum, and even Blossom knew that.

He shouldn't have asked her publicly, in front of everyone. It was the only reason she said no, he was certain of it. If he'd have asked her in private, she'd have said yes, and accepted the gifts too, he presumed.

It was his mistake. He should have thought it through more. But he'd been too eager to get an answer from her.

Principal Dixon's door opened then, and he beckoned for Melvin to come inside, and a take a seat.

Melvin did so, his train of thought going back to the red ruff he hated so intensely as he sat down.

"Is everything okay Melvin? You should be in class, so I hope this is important." Dixon said, looking idly at his computer on his desk, knowing full well it wouldn't be an emergency - he knew Melvin well enough to know that much.

"It's just about Spring Fling sir, and about the committee arranging it. Brick Jojo, he's been telling me he has an interest in the dance. He's never been to a school formal before or anything, so I was thinking maybe you should get him involved in the planning committee, let him see how it all works and what it's all about." Melvin suggested, his voice sincere.

Principal Dixon cranked a brow at him in surprise. If Melvin ever had anything to say about Brick and his brothers, it was never positive. In fact, it was normally along the lines of trying to get them removed from the school, so this was a welcome change.

The Principal considered what he had said, nodding slowly. "I think that sounds like a good idea, Melvin. I'll have a word with him today, and get him joined up for the planning committee. When is your next meeting?"

"It's today, actually." Melvin answered, trying to conceal the accomplished grin from spreading across his freckley face. "So it would be really good if he could make it."

"I'll see to it that he does. In fact, if you could ask Blossom and Brick to come to my office on your return to class, that would be great." Principal Dixon said, gesturing towards the door to his office pointedly.

Melvin's face fell. "Blossom? Blossom _and_ Brick?" He asked, and Principal Dixon nodded.

"Yes, both of them, please. Thank you Melvin." He said firmly, looking at the door once more. He'd ask Blossom to join too, as another 'keep them civil' plot.

"Why would you, why do you need -" Melvin began to babble, but the Principal interrupted him.

"Back to class now, thank you."

Melvin did so with a huff. Why did Principal Dixon want to speak to Blossom as well?

...

By the end of the day, Blossom and Brick found themselves sat at the tables that had been pushed together for the Spring Fling planning committee meeting, both wondering how the _hell_ they had ended up there.

Blossom had said yes because she didn't like to say no to Principal Dixon or to anything extra curricular - he had asked her, she couldn't exactly say no right?

And Brick? He didn't know _why_ he hadn't turned it down immediately, like he had done in his head the moment Principal Dixon had called him and Blossom to his office to ask them. He knew that Melvin was on the planning committee - and he knew he'd hassle Blossom. Maybe that was why he was now sat beside her at the meeting after school, with Melvin staring daggers at him.

He felt solace in the fact that Blossom didn't want to be there as much as he didn't want to be there. He was in fact _mortified._ This was not his bag at all.

Blossom's good friend Julie Bean was in the planning committee too, and had been overjoyed to hear Blossom was also joining - but somewhat puzzled to hear Brick would be also.

"So," Stephanie Greers, a tall senior year student said, beginning the meeting. "Let's talk dress code!"

Brick groaned, covering his face in his hands. "Fucking kill me, please." He moaned to Blossom, who nudged him sharply.

"Don't be rude." She hissed at him.

The table promptly agreed on a smart casual dress code, as it was only Spring Fling, and not Prom or Homecoming. "So we'll make it clear to the students that smart casual indicates some form of more polished look for the female students, whether that be a dress, or a nice pair of slacks and a blouse, and jeans or suit pants and casual shirts for the male students, not black tie or ball gown or anything like that." Stephanie continued, turning to the small whiteboard she had pulled over and jotting this down. "Dixon said we need to decide on a colour scheme today, as we've got two juniors going down to the Party Plaza for us to make an order today?"

She looked around expectantly, and Blossom slowly raised her hand. "Yes, that's me - and Brick," She hastily added as Brick had lightly kicked her under the table, thinking she was going to purposefully miss him out. She gave him an aggravated look, then continued. "Principal Dixon asked us to take the order forms down once the colours are decided, and to get the bill returned to the school."

"Okay great - that's a good idea for you guys to do it actually, the store is just outside Townsville, so you guys can fly there and back. Any ideas on colours then? Because I was thinking -" Stephanie continued, but Blossom stopped listening, looking around at Brick, who was already grabbing his school bag ready to leave. God was he making it obvious that he didn't want to be there!

"I don't want to be here either, Brick, but you could at _least_ be polite and not so eager to leave." Blossom hissed at him quietly.

"But I _am_ so eager to leave." He replied curtly.

"Okay! Lilac and cream it is! Here you go, I've filled most of this in already." Stephanie said, holding the forms out to Blossom, who glanced around quickly to take them, getting to her feet.

"Thanks - we'll go and get that done now then." Blossom said, turning to Brick to indicate they were leaving, but Brick was already at the door waiting. She flashed a look of warning Brick's way, then gave Stephanie an apologetic look. Muttering a goodbye to Julie, she walked towards the door, a chastising rose gaze aimed at the red ruff who waited for her.

Melvin glared at their retreating backs. His plan had backfired massively.

...

"You could have said no." Blossom said resisting the urge to roll her eyes again. _The more you complain the more I wish you did say no!_ She thought as she flew alongside the red ruff towards the party supplies store on the outskirts of the city.

"If I'd have said no, Dixon would have been pissed with me. And I don't want to give him, or any other members of staff reasons to be pissed off at, or mistrust me and my brothers." Brick said, hoping Blossom fell for it. His real reasons were solely to do with her, and Melvin, but he didn't want to admit that aloud to her - he didn't even want to admit that aloud in his own head.

Blossom gave him a skeptical look. She wasn't sure she believed that but, decided to drop it, just to try and cease his moaning. She clutched her coat tighter around her as she flew. "Is it me or has the temperature dropped drastically all of a sudden?" She pondered.

Brick glanced at her, then in the direction they were flying. It _had_ gotten a little colder, but then he wasn't one to judge, he was always warm and toasty. He opened his mouth to say that, but Blossom gasped loudly and he looked around at her rapidly.

She was staring dead ahead and had stopped mid air. "What?" He asked, turning to look in the direction she was, his eyes widening in realisation.

Stood along the outskirts of Townsville, in the middle of a now frosty looking field, was a huge monster made completely from ice. It was pointy and jagged, its hands made of long sharp icicles, its eyes angular slits of red, piercing amidst the solid glacial blue the entirety of it was.

"Oh shit -" Brick managed before they both had to jump out of the way, it had aimed a hand at them and sharp icicles had began to fire right at them. This had Him written _all_ over it.

"We've gotta stop it!" Blossom called over. "It's heading towards the city!" At that she shot towards it. She shot her eye lasers at it, but it all it seemed to do is etch thin little lines into the surface of the ice. It didn't stop it at all. She dodged its swatting hands, before aiming a punch at its chest. All she achieved was a small crack in the ice and a sore hand.

"Hitting it doesn't seem to do much." Blossom yelled, as Brick aimed a kick to his chest. A small dink appeared, and Blossom fixed him an irritated stare. "See."

"Well, maybe this'll work." Brick said, taking a deep breath and unleashing his flame breath onto the ice beasts' chest. It began to melt instantly, and the monster cried out in outrage.

Brick stopped to breathe, looking pleased at the results of his fire breath. "We've gotta melt it."

Blossom nodded, watching the monster panic as it looked down at its now concave chest. _"You've_ got to melt it - I'm not going to be much help in that arena." She muttered, as Brick set off, releasing several streams of vibrant orange flames at various different points of the gigantic ice creature's body, emitting it from his hands as well.

Blossom watched, feeling a bit like she _really_ wasn't needed here right now - she was pretty useless against ice. Brick was doing a good job of melting down the monster. But as she watched him, the pink puff did a double take at the monsters chest.

The ice that was melting, the water running down was refreezing in place. "It - it's refreezing!"

Brick shook his head lightly. "It can't be!" He exclaimed, before unleashing a torrent of flames onto the monster's hand.

Two of its long fingers, each one easily taller than Brick, had disappeared. The huge drops of water that were running near the soft stubs were its fingers had been were reforming rather than falling to the ground and evaporating into nothingness.

Brick's crimson eyes widened. "Ah, it _is_ refreezing... That's fucking annoying."

"Look out!" Blossom yelled as it aimed its reforming hand at Brick, knocking him sideways and straight into Blossom. They landed in a heap on the ground with a thump.

Brick got to his feet first, extending his hand to her to help her up in way of an apology for knocking into her in the first place.

She accepted, allowing him to pull her up. "So, we can't melt it, and we can't physically attack it. There's got to be some way to -"

Blossom didn't get to finish her sentence. The monster had lowered its head, is body sort of hunched and lopsided now thanks to the spots Brick had melted that had reconnected in a slightly mismatched manner, and exhaled a huge stream of ice directly onto them. Brick reacted quickly, standing beside Blossom and aiming his fire breath into it, his hands raised and unleashing fire too. Blossom had shielded her face with her arms, closing her eyes tight. The sensation was extremely strange, half intense heat from Brick, and freezing cold ice from the monster.

She opened her eyes when the heat had disappeared. Brick was coughing as he caught his breath. She blinked, taking in the new light, pale blue surroundings - they were entombed in thick ice - like a smooth little igloo with no exit, made of ice so thick you couldn't see through it. If the icy walls weren't so light in colour they'd have probably been in complete darkness, but instead it was dimly lit by the sheer light blue.

"Are you okay?" Blossom asked Brick, as he stopped spluttering, his hand on his knee.

"I'm fine. Just overused my fire." He explained, sounding a little wheezy. He raised a hand and tried to light a flame in his palm. A bluish orange flickered appeared on and off, then nothing.

Blossom approached one of the thick walls they were encased in and banged her fist against it. It thudded loudly but didn't budge. "It's too strong. It's too strong to break through!" She cried, a little panic rising in her voice. "That thing is going to head into the city and destroy it!"

Brick gave her an incredulous look. They were both trapped in this ice, with his fire powers exhausted, and all she was thinking about was if _Townsville_ would be okay?! What about _them?!_

He took a deep breath, attempting to melt some of the ice anyway. But a very small, feeble little flame appeared and disappeared again before it was anywhere near the ice. Brick sighed despondently. "I can't melt us out. Not right away anyway, I've gotta give myself a bit of time to recharge. It's because I used my flame breath _and_ my hands simultaneously. It stops working for awhile sometimes when I do that."

"How long?" Blossom asked, hugging her arms a little, it was freezing cold in there. "How long is a while?"

Brick shrugged. "I don't know an exact time… Not long."

"How _long_ Brick?" She asked, her voice hardening. "You must have _some_ idea?"

"Normally like, half hour, an hour." Brick guessed, and her face fell into one of definite panic now.

"But, but, I'm freezing, I get so - I'll _freeze!"_ She gasped, pulling her coat against her tighter.

Brick cranked a brow at her. "No you won't. It's not even that cold."

"I'm _always_ cold, remember? Ice powers! I'm basically part ice! I'm going to have to call my sisters, they're going to have to come and take that thing down. It sounds like it's headed into Townsville already, I can't hear anything." Brick wasn't sure if she was talking to him or herself anymore. He was stood on the opposite side of the icy tomb, and watched her locate her hotline cell and call her sisters.

"Girls, I need you to concentrate okay - can you _not_ do that thing where you both talk at once and I can't get a word in, and just listen to me?" Blossom said sternly down the phone. Neither Buttercup or Bubbles said a word in response, so Blossom continued to talk. "There's a huge ice monster heading into Townsville. It'll arrive on the south side - near the Penny Lake suburbs. Melting it doesn't seem to do much good, and neither does physically attacking it, you need to find some other way of br-breaking it apart and d-d-destroying it. It might be worth asking B-Butch and Boomer to help you, the more hands on deck the better. M-maybe tr-try going for it's h-head." Her teeth had began to chatter as she spoke.

_"Giant Ice Monster, near Penny Lake suburbs, we got it - are you okay?"_ Buttercup interjected.

_"Yeah, we can barely understand you you're stuttering like crazy!"_ Bubbles added.

"I'm trapped in a g-giant ice b-box. On the outskirts of T-Townsville." Blossom explained.

_"Oh no! Are you alone?"_ Bubbles queried.

"No, Brick's here." Blossom murmured, glancing over at the red ruff who was still looking over at her. "C-can't get out yet. Won't break open - B-Brick's fire needs to rech-ch-charge."

_"Well, get him to help warm you up, or you'll freeze! You know how quick you go from okay to frozen!"_ Bubbles advised.

"I'm f-f-fine." Blossom insisted.

_"You don't sound it."_ Buttercup responded.

"Just hurry!" Blossom urged, before hanging the phone up.

She hadn't realised she'd been doing it but she'd started to wiggle and hop a little in an effort to warm up. She shoved her hotline cell into her coat pocket, and wrapped her arms around herself again.

Slowly, Blossom sunk down onto the floor so she could hug her legs as well in an attempt to get warmer. Brick, still standing on the opposite side of the ice encasing them a few feet away, watched her, swallowing hard. He could see her trembling, even with her coat on.

A few minutes of silence passed. Brick sighed, attempting to conjure a flame in his hand once more but - nothing. He needed a bit more time. It had only been about 5 or 10 minutes, if that. It felt longer though, the silence heavy. But he started to wonder if she was silent because she was just too cold to talk. He peered at her, still huddled up on the ground.

"I can't believe how quickly you've gotten this cold. It's ridiculous." Brick commented.

She took a little longer than was normal to respond. "I have i-ice elements. I'm b-basically part ice. Th-th-that's why. And it's _really_ c-cold in here."

She wasn't even trying to speak, but her lips were still quivering, teeth chattering together. Her lips - he just noticed they were already going a light shade of blue. And she'd paled considerably. Blossom closed her eyes, hugging herself tighter, and Brick felt a stab of concern hit him as he watched her. He wished she hadn't closed her eyes. Suddenly she didn't look alive anymore, and he didn't like it.

"Blossom? ...Blossom? Are you okay?" He found himself asking, and taking a couple of steps across the icy ground, closing the gap between them.

"I'm…. I'm…. I'm f-fine." She answered, but it took her awhile.

Brick rubbed at the back of his neck uncomfortably. His hands were cold but, his neck wasn't. It was warm. She certainly didn't _look_ fine. He already knew how he could instantly warm her up, but he was busy having an internal argument with himself about it. He couldn't very well do nothing, and just leave her. If he did, there was a high chance she'd freeze to death before he was able to melt the ice, or her sisters came to their rescue - whichever came first. It sounded extreme, but she did look like she was suffering.

He couldn't just stand there and watch her freeze.

"Come here." Brick muttered, getting down onto his knees and sitting beside her.

"W-what?" She stammered, her eyes still squeezed shut.

"Come here." He repeated himself. "You're always cold. _I'm_ always warm. Let me warm you up a bit before you freeze to death." Brick said commandingly.

"I…. Said…. I'm, I'm -" Blossom began to stutter, but Brick had already undid his coat, and placed his arm around her, pulling her against his chest.

The moment she hit his chest, she could feel the heat radiating off of him, it was like hugging a radiator. Her eyes clicked open and she wrapped her arms around his chest tightly, going right under his coat for extra warmth. "Oh my g-god, oh my god y-you _are_ warm!"

Brick couldn't hold back the smirk that had formed on his face as she practically crawled onto his lap, nuzzling her head under his neck and onto his chest. "And you _are_ freezing." He responded, at first not knowing what exactly to do with his arms. He was just sort of resting them at the side of his body at the moment but, well she'd be warmer if he used them around her.

"Oh my god," Blossom exclaimed, sounding extremely delighted. "This is _s-so_ good!"

Brick laughed then, he couldn't help it.

Blossom had smiled too. "Right now, I don't even care. I don't even care w-what this looks like. You're like a h-human hot water bottle."

He decided to utilise his arms - he may as well. He placed them around her, holding her closer against him. She was not opposed to the idea, in fact, she welcomed it, enjoying the warmth she was now fully enclosed in.

Brick noticed how perfectly she seemed to slot against him as he held her, her head fit underneath his like a jigsaw puzzle piece. The thought that they were cuddling made him feel instantly uncomfortable, because it was _exactly_ what they were doing. But it was a necessity at that moment in time, he reminded himself, and left it at that.

Blossom truly didn't care about the fact she was sat in his lap, with her arms tightly wrapped around him, and his arms around her just as snugly. She'd been so cold, so cold to a point that even her brain was struggling to make coherent thoughts. And Brick was just _so_ warm.

"I've never been called a human hot water bottle before." Brick murmured, still smiling.

Blossom had closed her eyes, in some kind of toasty comatose, and she smiled too. "You really are. You're a human hot water bottle, and I'm a human ice cube. It sucks."

"You wait till it's summer time. It sucks being a human hot water bottle then. I _roast_ on the hotter days." Brick said, his voice full of dread.

"That's the only time it's nice being an ice cube." Blossom replied, her voice blissed out.

Brick chuckled again, rubbing her back slowly to try and warm her up more.

They sat in silence for awhile then. And just as Brick was beginning to wonder if he could try his fire breath again, a sudden loud bang made them both jump out of their skin. Brick felt disappointment overcome him as he realised someone was trying to break them out of the ice cube they were trapped in. Cuddle time was over.

A second noise came this time - not a bang but rather a loud crack like a whip. Brick recognised it as his blonde brothers electrical powers. The sound came once more, and suddenly cracks inscribed their way across the roof of the ice tomb, like one long, connected thunderbolt. Then suddenly, the ice came away in huge chunks. Blossom buried her head against Brick, and Brick protected his own head in case any fell on them.

Fortunately they didn't, and a stream of light hit them from the newly created opening.

"Erm, are we interrupting?" Boomer asked, peering down at them, Blossom still on Brick's lap against his chest.

"She, she almost froze to death!" Brick yelped, not stuttering due to the cold, but more the situation, a blush gracing his features.

Buttercup, then Butch's head appeared at the opening then, both arching a brow at them. "Yeah, I'm _sure_ she did bro. Oldest trick in the book." Butch added helpfully.

Brick got to his feet, basically lifting Blossom onto hers too, she was stuck to him like glue. "She did! She was almost frozen solid!"

"So, you _cuddled?"_ Buttercup asked, her expression still skeptical.

"I'm always warm!" Brick explained hastily. "Because of my fire breath!"

"Aww, like Blossom's always cold, how neat!" Bubbles cried, reaching down to help Blossom and Brick get out. Brick had to basically climb out with Blossom all but still attached to him, she was very reluctant to leave the warmth, she didn't care that her sisters and his brothers were there now. She was cold beyond cold, Brick was warm beyond warm.

"It's not always neat." Brick said, glad to be out of the ice - well, sort of. He looked down at Blossom, noting she had more colour to her cheeks now. She opened her eyes, realising she should probably start acting like a functioning person again instead of like a cat that had found a warm spot in the sun.

So finally, she turned away from Brick with a slight pout, looking over at how thick the ice they'd been encased in was and cringing.

"Yeah, Brick's like a constant hot pocket." Boomer noted.

"And Blossom's the ice queen." Buttercup injected, and Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Her lips were going blue in there and she was pale as a ghost. If we didn't 'cuddle', she'd have probably froze to death." Brick said, still trying to save face a bit.

"It's a good thing you're so warm and cuddly then, isn't it." Bubbles said brightly, and Brick rolled his eyes.

"Jeez you _are_ freezing." Buttercup commented, touching the side of Blossom's face that hadn't been leant against Brick gently with the back of her hand.

"She was colder!" Brick insisted, and Buttercup smirked.

"Come on," Bubbles said, placing an arm around her redheaded sister. "Let's get you home."

Blossom had looked around for any trace of the monster. "How did you defeat the monster?!"

"Boomer's electric worked really well against it. He managed to break it up into bits and Buttercup had an idea about chucking it into the sea. It seemed to just melt and disappear once it was in there." Bubbles briefly explained, and Blossom gave her raven haired sister an impressed look.

"Nicely done." She commented.

...

Brick knew his brothers were purposefully not mentioning what had happened that afternoon on the outskirts of Townsville. Why they weren't constantly bringing it up and ripping him on the subject, like they had with the nanobot attack, he didn't know. Perhaps they sensed he wouldn't want to have an in depth discussion on the subject. Or perhaps they knew he'd punch them in the face if they brought it up. One or the other.

Either way, he had disappeared into his bedroom not long after arriving home. His sweater still smelled like her, that familiar sweet and flowery scent, and he was reluctant to change out of it.

So he didn't, instead he flopped down onto his bed, covering his face with his hands and urging his brain to stop focussing on the way it felt to hold her close against him, and how perfectly she had fit in his arms.

Distraction came in the form of a harsh sigh - or was it more a scoff, coming from the corner of his bedroom. He froze, looking in the direction in which it had came, and there Him stood, his arms folded across his chest.

"Your mind is a disgusting place to view right now. Absolutely _nauseating."_ Him snapped, folding his arms across his chest. "It's almost as bad as Boomer's is nowadays."

Brick sat bolt upright sharply, glaring at him, and hoping the sudden hotness to his face was from annoyance that Him was there, and not a blush. "Then don't view it. Nobody's making you."

"Nobody makes me do anything, boy. But I can do what I please, including taking a look into that murky, moody little mind of yours whenever I please. And right now it's _filled_ with that pink puff! The one and the same pink puff that should be a frozen icicle right now!" His voice had became angry on the last two sentences he spoke, and Brick continued to scowl at him, not saying a word. "First there's Boomer - _falling in love_ with the blonde powerpuff! And then _you!_ Getting all _snuggly wuggly_ with Blossom when she was so close, _so close_ to dying!"

"You said to befriend them, not kill them! Gather 'information' and be nice to them, was all you told us to do, if you recall. Sitting back and watching her die wouldn't have been very _nice_ now would it?" Brick reminded him - at no point had he said he wanted them to kill the girls - not that that would have changed Brick's current situation. He didn't want to and _wouldn't_ kill Blossom or her sisters. Him knew that too.

"Yes Brick, but when that opportunity is _right there_ in front of you - I didn't think you'd HELP her! I didn't think you'd purposefully get in my way! I didn't think you were that STUPID!" Him yelled in anger.

Brick didn't say anything at first, just continued to glare at Him evenly. But knowing when to speak and when to remain silent had never been Brick's strong point. "You know what? I told you right from the start I didn't want to kill her - _or_ her sisters. When you came into our apartment and told us all about your little plan that we had to go along with, we said we had no interest in killing them. So maybe you should have realised I wouldn't sit there and watch her die!"

"But _I_ want her dead, Brick - and _you_ are my little lackey aren't you! You are sworn to do as I say! You knew I sent that monster - ice! Ice! It seemed like the perfect trick. But no, no, you had to get all cuddly! You'll regret that Brick." His voice was acidic and threatening and he pointed a menacing claw at Brick. "You'll regret that decision! I will make sure of it."

Brick swallowed hard but didn't show any fear in his eyes, just continued to glower at him.

"I don't have to do as anyone says!" Brick growled quietly but Him wasn't listening.

"You should pack up your things, and start making some plans for yourself and your dear brothers, because before you know it you will have nothing! Absolutely _nothing,_ just like before! Those pieces of plastic in your wallet - you may as well cut them up now, as soon they'll be as useless as you are! Think back to that time on the street, when you and your good for nothing brothers had nothing, and they were cold, and you were all hungry, stealing and thieving to get by, having to sneak in to public swimming pools or gyms just to get a shower - if things don't change drastically, I will be cutting you off! No money, no apartment, nothing! And _that_ is a promise!" Him seethed, before disappearing into thin air.

Brick stared at the space he had previously been, pulling his hands through his hair and flopping back down onto his bed.

...

_He looked down at his feet, dangling off the side of the dock. Then to his right, where Buttercup sat beside him. She was looking up at the moon, her viridian eyes lit up. She looked beautiful. He just couldn't stop staring at her._

_**Do it now.** _

_Butch looked away, staring into the ocean, swallowing hard._

_Buttercup looked in his direction then, smirking at him. "Maybe you're not that bad, sometimes." She muttered, the slanted smile on her face still._

_**She is fooled. You have her tricked.** Him hissed in Butch's head. Butch looked around at her, trying to conceal the wave of fear in his stomach. **She believes deep down you're a good person. We both know you're not. Do it. NOW!**_

_A daring look appeared on Buttercup's face as she looked at him, and she grinned. "Dare you to jump in?"_

_Butch ignored the way his stomach was rolling uncomfortably and grinned back at her. "Dare you to jump in."_

_She scoffed lightly, then deftly jumped into the water, fully clothed._

_**Do it now! No one is here, no one is around, do it now! It's easy! You've done this before - why would she be any more difficult?** _

_Butch got to his feet a little numbly, and jumped into the sea, resurfacing right beside her. She laughed, playfully splashing water at him. He splashed a load back until she cried out for him to stop. His arms had felt heavy as he did it, like they weren't his own._

_**NOW BUTCH! I said do it, so you do it!** _

_Buttercup had been talking, but Butch hadn't heard a word she'd said. His face changed, a look of torment gracing his features. She cocked a brow at him in confusion and concern._

_"Dude, are you okay?"_

_**NOW BUTCH NOW! DO IT NOW!** _

_Butch suddenly seized her by the shoulders firmly._

_She blinked at him, at his tortured face. "Butch what the fuck -" Buttercup hadn't been able to complete her sentence, as he had forced her under the water._

_She struggled - she struggled a lot, and Butch had to used all his strength to keep her under the water as she thrashed around, trying to stop him, trying to get to where there was air._

_For a second, Butch loosened his grip, unable to go through with it, and Him began screaming in his head once more._

_**Do not let go idiot boy! She's close, she's so close!** _

_He felt her slow down, then suddenly, she went limp. She wasn't struggling anymore. He pulled her up, lolling her head back so he could see her. Her eyes were closed. She was pale, paler then was normal for her. She was dead. Dead, in his arms. He'd seen a dead person before but none had ever elicited this feeling in him, this feeling of the world disappearing from beneath him and leaving him empty._

_**Well done Butch. Well done.** _

Butch awoke with a jolt. He stared at his ceiling, his forest green eyes wide, sweat dripping down the side of his head. His breathing was heavy as he glanced to the side, relieved to recognise his room around him.

He was at home. He wasn't at the dock.

The sight of Buttercup, her body listless, skin sallow, came screaming back to him, and his insides clenched uncomfortably. He reached for his cell phone at his bedside so quickly he almost knocked it onto the floor. He clicked onto the messenger app, and then selected his conversation with Buttercup. She had been online 5 minutes ago.

He exhaled, swimming in relief. It was a dream. It was a bad dream. More than that, it was Him. It was Him fucking with his head. He sat up, his sheets sticking to him slightly as he did, and after running his hands through his spiky black hair, he sighed.

He was quiet for the rest of the day. Even Brick and Boomer noticed it. He'd had plans with Mitch and Harry for the afternoon, but flaked out on them, instead opting to stay inside watching TV and raiding the kitchen cupboards for food.

"Why didn't you go and meet Mitch and Harry like you said you were?" Boomer asked his brother. He'd just tried to turn the TV over onto a different channel and nearly lost his arm for it.

"Didn't wanna." Butch muttered, not peeling his eyes off of the TV, a stubborn, downcast expression on his face.

"Well, are you still coming to Mike's party tonight?" Boomer asked, and Butch shrugged.

"Probably." He said eventually, without much conviction in his voice.

Boomer cranked a brow at his brunette brother, hovering off the arm of the sofa he'd been perched on and floating into the kitchen, where his other brother stood.

"What's up with Butch?" Boomer asked Brick in hushed tones.

Brick had been eyeing Butch fixedly, and slowly he shook his head. "No idea."

Boomer had been watching Brick as he spoke, and he frowned. "You're not much brighter either."

Brick looked on broodily. He'd been thinking about his visit with Him the day previous. "I'm fine." He muttered.

Boomer knew he was lying. He wondered if it was Him he was worrying about - or if he was worrying about Butch. He knew he wouldn't tell him either way, so he didn't ask. "You're still gunna come to Mike's party tonight right? I mean, it's not even _really_ a party, more just hanging out, like what we did for our birthday."

Brick nodded slightly. "Probably." He answered, looking over at Butch still, and wondering if his green eyed brother's problem had anything to do with Him, too.

...

There was something off about him today. She could tell, and he'd only been at Mike's house for about half an hour. For starters, he was way too quiet - completely unlike Butch. Butch was a very loud person by nature. Quiet was generally not a word used to describe him.

He was sat with everyone but he wasn't really talking. He wasn't really smiling either - you could say he was doing a Brick, as he was behaving in the same sort of manner Brick usually did. But even _he_ would join in a little if he found the conversation interesting enough.

But Butch just wasn't.

Everyone had really been looking forward to Mike's birthday party. It wasn't exactly a party, more of a get together. Buttercup and her two sisters were there, as were Butch and his brothers - Mitch, Harry, Louie, Dom and Cody were also there, which of course meant Holly was present too, as well as Julie, Kim, Robin and Mary. There was also a couple of other guys from their school year that Mike must have been good friends with but Buttercup wasn't overly familiar with them - she just knew them by name and that was about where it ended.

So it was nice, almost everyone there was a friend. Mike's parents had supplied a very small amount of alcohol - some beers, as a naughty treat - but Mitch had brought some choice liquors over from his Gran's stash, and Kim had also swiped a bottle of something from her parents liquor cabinet too on her way out the door, so there was just a bit more alcohol there than Mr and Mrs Believe were aware of when they had left the house for the evening.

Lots of food was laid out and pizzas were ordered in - Mitch and Louie had bought acoustic guitars over, and there was various video games to choose from as well as music playing.

And yet, Butch was still sat with a face like a slapped ass, pouting at the world, completely miserable. Buttercup felt like every time she looked over at Butch, he had just looked away from her. She wanted to know why, she wanted to know what was bothering the green ruff so much.

"Buttercup? Are you listening?"

Buttercup blinked, looking around at Robin, who was sat beside her and had just asked her a question.

"Yeah yeah, sorry, what?" Buttercup said absentmindedly. Robin rolled her eyes at her friend, and repeated her question.

"I said, did the gig go well the other week? With Butch standing in for Cody? I'm sorry I couldn't make it - cos it was at that little pub my Mom got all funny about it! I bet it was really awesome."

Buttercup, who was still busy giving Butch a scrutinising stare, nodded distractedly. "It went great yeah! I'm so psyched we didn't have to miss it, it's a really sweet little venue - Butch really saved our asses." She'd said his name louder as she spoke, and looked in his direction.

He'd already been looking at her, his expression hard to read. He had almost looked a little startled.

"Huh? Oh, right, yeah - it was a sick gig." He said, sounding as though he was forcing himself to join in and failing completely at it.

Even Robin frowned at his lacklustre response. She looked back to Buttercup. _"Was_ it a sick gig?" She mumbled quietly, wondering if Butch's melancholy demeanor had anything to do with messing up the performance.

"It was!" Buttercup assured her. "Butch is - well, a compliment about Butch is high praise coming from me but, he's a good drummer. And when we play together it's, it's really fucking something." She had lowered her voice to talk to Robin.

Robin smiled, watching her childhood friends eyes light up a little as she spoke. "I'm glad it went well. Shame you couldn't make it huh Cody? Maybe they'll ask you to play there again in the future."

Cody was sat on the sofa opposite them, Holly on his lap, her arms around his neck. He looked a little ruffled at their conversation, but gave Holly a squeeze and shrugged. "Maybe. But it was worth missing the gig." He kissed Holly's neck, and she blushed hard, turning and planting a kiss on his lips.

Robin groaned. "Stop it you guys! You remind me of how long I've been single for!"

Buttercup watched them embracing, but the usual flush of the green eyed monster that visited in this sort of scenario didn't really rear its head like normal. Instead, she turned and looked over at Butch, who promptly looked away rapidly, looking - guilty? He looked guilty. Why was he looking at her like that, with shame in his eyes?

Buttercup glanced over at Boomer - he was sat on the other side of the lounge, Bubbles sat beside him, his eyes all gooey and contented like they often were when him and Bubbles were together. Well, _he_ seemed okay. She located Brick; he wasn't far from Boomer. He was quiet, his expression broody. Well, this was normal for Brick.

So what the fuck was up with Butch?

She got to her feet, looking at Butch pointedly. He knew she was staring at him but he avoided her eye line. "Hey Butch." He looked up at her, his deep green eyes wide. "Come get a drink with me." Her tone had offered no choice in the matter.

He swallowed, and got to his feet, following her towards the kitchen. Cody looked round Holly's head, watching them go and wondering what was going on between them both.

Thankfully, Mike's kitchen was empty. Buttercup hovered over to the side and turned to look at Butch, folding her arms across her chest.

"Dude, are you okay?" She asked, concern rich in her voice.

He stared at her for a few seconds, which felt a lot longer than that, taking her in before he answered. He was beyond relieved to see her. "I'm fine." He said, but his voice sounded odd.

She gave him a skeptical look. "Are you sure? Because you don't seem it."

He attempted a smile, shrugging. "I'm, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."

The smile fell off his face as he spoke, as if even _he_ knew he was talking bullshit. "You just seem really off. You're quiet - _a lot_ quiet, in fact. And you're a bit, I dunno - stare-y."

While she had spoken he'd looked down at his feet. His eyes clicked back up to her when she finished speaking, then at her words he looked down again. "No I'm not. I'm not _stare-y."_

Buttercup cranked a brow at him. "Yeah, you are. You're staring. At me, a bit."

He looked up at her then, his expression apologetic. It was a strange look on him. "Am I?" She nodded slowly. "I didn't know. Sorry…"

"It's fine - Butch, what's up?" Her voice implored him for an explanation, he was acting so out of character.

Butch glanced over his shoulder, reached for the kitchen door and closed it. He spoke in a low voice. "Did I ever tell you about this thing that erm, that Him does to fuck with your head?"

Buttercup had taken a step closer at the mention of Him. "What thing?"

"He gives you these horrible fucking nightmares. Except, they don't feel like a nightmare they feel like real life. And describing it as a nightmare is, it's a loose description. Because they're so realistic." Butch explained slowly.

Buttercup nodded slowly, something stirring in her memory. Boomer had told Bubbles something about these, awhile ago. And she'd briefly mentioned it to herself and Blossom. "Right…"

"I had one last night. And, it involved you. I thought it was real it was - it was fucking -" He paused, not being able to find the right word to describe it. "I can't get it out of my head."

Buttercup looked at him for a few seconds, concern evident on her features. "Oh right. So, did something happen to me, or something, in the nightmare?"

"Yeah. _I_ did something to you. I, I killed you. I killed you because he made me. He told me to kill you and I - I did it." He muttered it in a small voice, like he was confessing his crimes to a cop. "It was so realistic when I woke up I thought I'd fucking actually done it."

Buttercup blinked. "Oh."

"Yeah." Butch responded bluntly.

Buttercup inhaled slowly. "Look, it's okay. I'm here - I'm fine. It wasn't real. Feel like killing me? Right here, right now?"

He looked at her, astonished. "No!"

"If Him showed up right now and demanded you did it, would you?" She pressed and he shook his head rapidly.

"Of course I fucking wouldn't."

"Well then, relax, okay?" She said, but he still gazed down at her with a mildly stricken expression. She frowned, then reached up and put her arms slowly around his shoulders, pulling him down to her height so she could give him a reassuring squeeze. She'd remembered how him embracing her had somehow made all the difference when Guy Stevens had made a move on her at the battle of the bands. She wondered if she could have the same effect on him. "Relax, man."

"Okay." He mumbled, exhaling as she spoke, but hearing his heartbeat increasing as the sudden and unexpected close contact she'd initiated. I mean it wasn't the most intimate of hugs but he could still feel the comfort behind it.

After a couple of seconds she released him from the hug, and smiled. "As if you could finish me off anyway. Bitch you _know_ I'm indestructible."

He smirked, not being able to hold back his laughter.

She smiled, glad to see him looking happier. "Come on, let's boot Harry and Dom off the XBOX 360, I'm gunna kick your ass on Tekken."

With that she opened the kitchen door again, and disappeared into the lounge.

Butch smiled, another little laugh escaping his lips, before following her.

...

Butch cheered up considerably after Buttercup's little pep talk. His dream vanished from his mind and he enjoyed playing video games with his friends.

Those that weren't congregated around the TV were sat on the other end of Mike's long lounge, eating pizza, drinking and just generally chatting. Boomer was amongst those, with Bubbles sat snuggled up beside him on the sofa. Kim, Mike, Blossom, Julie, Mary, Mitch, Dom, Robin and a couple of guys Boomer wasn't 100 percent sure of their names (but were obviously friends of Mike's) were sat together with the boxes of pizza on the coffee table in the centre of the room.

Boomer was relieved to see his brunette brother with a smile on his face again now, laughing loudly as he beat Harry on the fighting game they were playing.

But he wished he could say the same for his other brother.

Brick was sat at the further end of the room too, but he hadn't joined in conversation, or even had anything to eat the entire time he'd been there. He was leant against a sofa, deep in thought, his expression broody.

Blossom had flashed him a couple of curious looks, but she hadn't caught his eye. He hadn't spoken to her since the Ice Monster incident. She wondered if this was the reason for his sullen disposition. Maybe it had weirded him out. Saving her, cuddling her - a combination of the two.

She frowned at the thought. It very much did feel like one step forwards two steps back with him.

Boomer had had an idea to try and improve his redheaded brother's mood. He patted Bubbles on the leg gently as he got to his feet, and hovered through to the kitchen. He took a bottle of beer, cracking it open, and taking a couple of big gulps from it. Then he grabbed the bottle of vodka Kim had swiped from her parents, and poured a copious amount into the can of beer. He made a second one up much the same, hiding it at the back of Mike's fridge.

That should loosen him up a bit.

When he hovered back into the lounge, he called his brothers name, holding the can up to him.

Brick nodded his thanks, taking it from him. Boomer watched him take his first sip. An eyebrow rose as he swallowed, surveying the beer can almost suspiciously. But thankfully, he decided to carry on drinking anyway.

Three of four cans later, Brick was swaying slowly on his feet. He muttered something about needing some air, and disappeared from the room.

Boomer sniggered to himself, then got distracted by Mitch getting his acoustic guitar out to play some songs.

...

It didn't take Buttercup long to come floating over at the sound of Mitch playing his guitar. The video games were abandoned for a short while as they all sang along while Mitch and Louie played some Push The Atom songs, and some songs that everyone knew - everyone wondered how Mitch and Louie knew how to play some of the more questionably cheesier ones.

Blossom was enjoying herself. She much preferred these types of get togethers than the big full on house parties the likes of Princess Morbucks or her friends threw. No Princess and her minions, no cocky jock guys, just the people she enjoyed spending her time with.

Which weirdly enough included the Rowdyruff boys nowadays.

And at that thought she realised one red ruff was still missing from the party. Brick had slipped out at least half hour ago and not returned.

Had he left? Was he _that_ weirded out by what happened with the Ice Monster that he'd left the party? Her insides swirled with a mixture of annoyance, dread and - misery? Why did it make her feel sad to imagine him so conflicted at the idea of holding her?

She frowned, glancing out of the door to Mike's living room briefly to see if she spied a red cap. She didn't.

"Where did Brick go?" She found herself asking aloud, much to her chagrin.

"No idea." Boomer replied, and Blossom got to her feet.

She would go and find him, and thank him properly, for stopping her freezing to death the day before. Then she'd maybe be a little closer to knowing where his head was at and why he was acting so standoffish - or more so than was usual for him. If he got all flustered and weird, then she knew it was the Ice Monster episode that had got his goat so much.

Blossom searched all the rooms of the downstairs of Mike's house - she didn't go upstairs as she couldn't see Brick having any reason to go up there. When she double checked the kitchen again, she noticed the back door was open ajar.

Hovering through, she quietly shut the door behind her, then looked around Mike's garden. He was laying face down on the lawn, a can of beer clutched in his hand, his cap sat askew on his head.

"Brick?" She called, a hint of worry in her voice. Was he hurt?!

He let out a long, tired sounding groan in response, and Blossom furrowed her brow as she approached him.

"Brick, are you okay?" She asked, and he slowly stretched, rolling over like it had taken a tremendous effort to do so.

His crimson eyes were out of focus as he blinked at her, and she sighed lightly. He was drunk. She could tell already.

Brick let out a loud laugh, and Blossom looked at him with mild alarm at the sudden change in mood. "I dunno what we're gunna do!" He cried, his voice sounding so doomed, yet jovial.

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked, hugging at her arms a bit, it was quite cold.

"I dunno. I dunno. I mean, without that, without all that… we're just, on our own again. Left to our, to our own devices. _Again."_ He said, his voice thick with despair. She'd never heard him sound like this before.

"Brick I don't, I don't understand..." She said softly.

"And it gets cold. You know? It gets - it's _too_ fucking cold!" He sounded angry all of a sudden then, and Blossom was even more puzzled. Brick was hardly ever cold. He hadn't gotten cold in the icy igloo they'd been trapped in.

"Cold? Brick you're never cold." She said and he groaned.

_"I_ don't get cold, I'm all right. I'm always warm and like, like a toastie." She smirked at his muddled explanation. "But my brothers. They were so cold last time. They froze last time." His eyes went distant and anguished then.

"Brick, what are you talking about?" Blossom queried. He looked back down at the ground, at the grass. "Why don't you get up?"

Brick's fiery eyes focussed on her then, and he scowled. "Oh you're the last person I want to talk about this with. You'll, you'll just look up my nose."

Blossom's face crinkled in confusion. "I'll what?"

"You! You'll look up, down, you'll, you'll look up our nose at me!" He explained in a befuddled manner.

Blossom was trying her best, he wasn't making a whole lot of sense. "Brick I don't - do you mean look down my nose? You think I'll look down my nose at you? Like, belittle you?"

"Yup." Brick said, his voice resigned. "You already do. You already think I'm dirt." With that he slumped back onto the wet lawn with a thud, his beer can turning and beginning to leak onto the grass.

Blossom frowned. "Brick, I don't think you're dirt." She told him in a gentle voice. "I think you're a little drunk."

"No. I'm not drunk. It takes ages to get drunk. I've had like, like, 4 beers or something." He dismissed her, now laying flat on his back.

"You're drunk." She continued, and he interrupted.

"No I'm not!"

"You are drunk. But you're not dirt." She was sincere. There was maybe even a hint of affection in her voice. "Someone who was dirt wouldn't have stopped me freezing to death." She paused, watching his crimson eyes click onto her now. "Or, given me clothes and shelter when I was in dire need of both. Or made me feel better about myself when a date ended badly - and stood up for me in the boys locker room."

Brick sighed heavily. "It's better sometimes."

Blossom tried to catch up with where his fuddled brain had taken the direction of conversation. "What is?" She asked, crouching down beside him slowly.

"Laying in the grass. And looking at the sky and the stars and shit. And being a bit drunk." Brick murmured, and she giggled.

"Well, you _do_ look the most relaxed I've ever seen you right now." She agreed.

"Exactly. You could relax too." He said, reaching forward and grabbing her hand, pulling her over onto the grass beside him.

"Brick!" She exclaimed in surprise. "The grass is all wet!"

"Just look," He said, his arm laid flat on the ground, her neck now resting against it. "Stars and, and sky and stuff. And if I move my head to the side a bit, the trees look like they're floating."

Blossom furrowed her brow, turning to look at him, his face a little spaced out. Mike had no trees in his garden. There were no trees to be seen from where they both sat. "Okay," She said decidedly. "I think we need to get you home."

"No, I can't go home." He complained as Blossom sat up. "It's better here. Easier here. With you."

"Okay," She said, feeling her cheeks flushing red. "Come on, let's erm, let's just try getting up, for a start, right?"

He didn't respond but he didn't resist when she got to her feet and begin to pull him to his. He swayed, and she grabbed him to stop him from falling. "Come on then, let's get you home."

"Are you gunnacomewithme?" He asked, his words mushing into one.

"Ummm well, yes, for a bit, I guess." She now realised he wanted _her_ to take him home. She was hoping one of his brothers would be doing that. "Come on - no don't hover just walk for now, let's take it easy." She instructed, pulling him back onto the ground.

She managed to pull him along inside the house again with much difficulty, he was a little all over the place and a lot taller than her.

"Brick - can you just lean into me or you're going to fall over!" She cried as he suddenly flopped against her.

"You're so adorable when you're all, bossy, you know that?" Brick said, smiling at her warmly.

"Ohhh dear." Blossom murmured, blushing hard again. "You really _are_ drunk. Come on, let's go into the lounge and tell your brothers you need to go home."

Blossom called the blue and green ruffs names when she managed to get Brick to stagger into the lounge, still holding him up. "Brick needs to go home, he's drunk."

"She's gunna take me home guys." Brick said, flashing Boomer an exaggerated wink, who laughed so hard he nearly choked on his pizza.

Blossom shook her head lightly at Brick as he grinned at her innocently.

"Jeez, what a lightweight." Boomer said in between laughter.

"Can you just keep him upright a second? I'm gunna go grab my coat, as it seems like neither of you are prepared to take _your brother_ home." Blossom said, as Boomer, still laughing, came and steadied his brother, and Butch was still too busy enjoying drunk Brick to offer to look after him in his current state.

"Oh, are you getting your coat?" Brick asked, and Blossom sighed.

"Yes Brick, that's what I just said." Blossom replied.

"Cool, can you get mine?" He asked, and she nodded, turning towards the cupboard all the coats were stored in. As she did, Brick slapped her on the ass. She froze, turning to look at him, her expression half shocked half outraged.

There was a moment of silence where no one reacted, not knowing how Blossom was going to react, but it was broken by Butch laughing loudly.

_"Brick!"_ She eventually yelped when she found the ability to speak once more.

"Brick's a pretty handsy drunk." Boomer explained as everyone else laughed now too.

Blossom shuffled away in shock to get their coats as Brick scruffed at Boomer's hair affectionately. "You were always my favourite brother." He cooed, as Butch protested loudly.

Blossom returned a few seconds later with her coat on, and her and Boomer struggled to get Brick into his.

"Come on then Brick, let's go home. Are you able to fly or do we need to call a taxi or something?" Blossom asked, and Brick assured her he could fly in a babbled, muddled voice.

Blossom sighed as they reached the door. This was going to be fun.

...

The flight from Mike's house to Brick's apartment was a challenge to say the least. Brick stayed in the air fine, but kept stopping and starting a lot. Blossom had had to persuade him to keep flying and to follow her, and when that failed she just dragged him along.

When they'd finally made it to the building the Rowdyruff boys lived at, Blossom had waited at the door for Brick to get his keys out to let them into the apartment building. But Brick had instead slumped against the wall sleepily.

"Brick, where are your keys?" She asked, waking him up slightly.

"Pocket." He mumbled, stretching.

"Helpful, Brick. Which pocket? Coat pocket? Jeans pocket?" Blossom asked and Brick blearily told her it was in his coat.

After realising he wasn't going to retrieve it himself, Blossom began to go through his coat pockets searching for them. But they weren't in his coat pocket. To Blossom's dismay, they were in his jean pocket. Tentatively, she managed to ease the keys out without invading Brick's crotch region too much. Not that he even seemed to be aware of what was going on.

Once they were in the building, Brick had decided it was time to lay down again. Before he could do so, Blossom had shoved him into the elevator with such force he fell onto the ground with a thud so loud it was a wonder he didn't break it.

Blossom sighed, pressing the number for the 20th floor. She did _not_ sign up for this.

Eventually they arrived at apartment 82. Blossom opened the door, pulling Brick inside and managing to close it behind her whilst still holding Brick up.

"You wait till I tell you how you've behaved tonight when you're not intoxicated." Blossom said as she managed to drag Brick towards his bed, in which he flopped onto happily.

"You're gunna stay right? You'll stay?" He slurred, reaching out for her.

"No Brick, I'm going to go home, and you're -" She began but he interrupted her.

"Things are better when you're around." Brick whined and a smirk found its way onto Blossom's lips.

"Oh really? I'm sure you don't mean _that."_ She replied, and he nodded, his deep red eyes meeting her light rose ones.

"I do." He insisted. "I look forward to things more when I know you'll be there. You'll stay, hmm? You'll stay?" Brick continued, and Blossom could feel her cheeks reddening once more.

"Why don't we just get you into bed," Blossom said, tugging at the sheets he was laying on so she could drape them over him. "So you can sleep this off."

"Blossom, stay." Brick said, and Blossom smiled at the pleading tone to his voice.

"Brick, I _can't_ stay, because when you wake up - Brick!" Brick had reached forward and pulled her into the bed beside him.

"Stay." Brick mumbled, his arm wrapped around the small of her back. He leant his head back against his pillow, getting comfier. Blossom peered up at him; he looked contented.

She could feel a blush spreading across her face as he spoke again. "We can cuddle, like in the ice world. Wasn't _that_ nice?"

Blossom couldn't hold back the laughter that escaped her. "I wish you could hear yourself."

"I _can_ hear myself." He said, closing his eyes.

So Blossom laid there with Brick. In his room. On his bed. He muttered every now and then about her staying, until finally she felt his arm relax around her. He was asleep.

Slowly, she fidgeted, hesitant not to wake him as she removed herself from his arm. She sat there for what she thought was a few seconds, but was more like a few minutes, watching him sleeping. She'd never seen him look so peaceful and trouble free. It was nice. He had a very nice face, particularly when he wasn't glaring at the world like he usually was.

But he certainly hadn't been peaceful and trouble free earlier that night, when he'd been laying on Mike's back lawn. He'd been stressed, and worried. Something was really bothering him. She wondered if it was anything to do with Him.

Blossom glanced around at Brick's room. She'd never been in his room before. Why would she have been, she had no reason to have ever been in here before.

It was a nice bedroom, considering how some teenage boys' bedrooms go - or at least what she'd imagined. The walls were a steel grey. He had a computer desk in one corner, two guitars in gig bags beside it. He slept on a double bed with deep red sheets, and beside his chest of drawers was a huge bookshelf that lined the entire wall.

Blossom would have loved to have had a look through what he had on there as it was heavily packed with books, but she felt like she shouldn't hover in his room any longer.

So instead, she got him a glass of water from the kitchen, and found some painkillers in their kitchen, leaving both along with his keys, beside his bed.

And she snuck out of the apartment, a small smile on her face.

...

"For fuck sake, is he _still_ in the shower?!" Boomer asked, looking up from his phone and cocking his head towards the closed bathroom door.

Butch was engrossed in the video game he was playing. "At least we know he's not dead."

"That's not true," Boomer rebutted. "He could have drowned." The blonde ruff got to his feet, hovering over to the bathroom door and banging his fist against it a few times. "Brick, get out of the fucking shower! You must look like a prune by now!"

Inside the bathroom, Brick stood beneath the running water, bashing his head repeatedly against the white tiles of the shower. The events from the last day or so were going round and round in his head.

Him, planning to cut them off financially. Himself, drunk - _very_ drunk. Doing and saying god knows what. Random moments were coming to him, and each one made him cringe all the more. He'd been clingy. Overly friendly, unlike himself at all. Drunk.

He was completely mortified, to say the least.

He turned the shower off with a groan, reaching for his towel and beginning to towel his hair dry. As he threw the deep crimson t shirt he'd left out on, and clambered into his jogging bottoms, he contemplated taking some more tylenol. He'd been thankful for the ones that had been left at his bedside when he first woke up. The ones _she_ had left at his bedside.

He stood upright, stretching as his head hammered painfully, and thought of Blossom, exhaling long and hard.

A distinct memory of him slapping her on the ass kept replaying in his mind. He groaned again, covering his face.

How had he been _that_ drunk? He'd had barely anything to drink. And one joint at home with his brothers, not long before they left for Mike's. Not much at all, it normally took a hell of a lot more.

When he finally showed his face in the living area, both Butch and Boomer turned to look in his direction, grinning at him.

"Fuck off." Brick said, his voice hoarse, expression riled.

"Remember much about last night?" Butch asked, his voice taunting.

"Bits and pieces." Brick said, hovering into the kitchen. _Horrifying bits and pieces,_ he thought mournfully.

"You should _really_ learn to control your drinking Brick." Boomer said, his expression mock stern.

Brick narrowed his eyes at him. "You got me _every_ drink I drank last night, Boomer." He said, his voice even.

"Errrrrrrr no I didn't." Boomer murmured, the teasing look on his face vanished completely. "Think Butch got you one or two."

Butch's mouth dropped open. "No I fucking didn't! I didn't get him even _one_ drink!"

Brick saw the guilt on his blonde brothers face and something dawned on him. He placed the glass he had in his hand down and slowly approached his brother. "You spiked my drinks, didn't you? You little fucker!" He growled, seizing Boomer by the throat. Boomer was still on the sofa, pulling at his brothers hands.

"Hey hey come on! I'm your favourite brother remember?!" Boomer choked out as he managed to wrench Brick's hand away.

Brick had relented, his red eyes flashing dangerously. "You _ever_ fucking do that again -"

"Lighten up! That was the entire reason I did it! That and, you know, it's funny." Boomer added, laughing.

Brick glowered at him. He decided to not kill his brother, and instead proceeded to make himself a cup of coffee and have some more tylenol. The packet of painkillers on the side made him think of the redhead that had tucked his inebriated ass into bed the night before, and as the coffee maker whirred beside him, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

He _did_ have her number. He'd gotten it when Him had marked her. She had his, also. So far, he'd never _actually_ contacted her with it.

Now seemed like as good a time as any.

He typed out a message to her:

**I feel like I owe you an apology.**

He put his phone back into his pocket after sending it, but by the time he'd grabbed his coffee mug from the machine and began to stir it, his phone pinged as he received a message. It was from her:

**I feel like you do too. An apology, and a thank you.**

He groaned. Was she mad? She seemed mad. It was hard to tell by text message. Another message from her appeared on his screen:

**But I owe you a thank you too, for the 'ice world'. How's your head this morning? :)**

He smirked, as he perched on a stool at the breakfast bar, his coffee in one hand, phone and the packet of Tylenol in the other. He sent her a reply:

**Aching.**


	15. Got a thing for redheads

When Boomer and Bubbles returned to the Rowdyruff's apartment that afternoon, they were disappointed to see Brick sat in the lounge with his laptop balanced on the arm on the sofa, immersed in whatever it was he was looking at.

Boomer had believed the apartment to be empty.

"I thought you were going out?" Boomer asked, and Bubbles giggled quietly at her boyfriend's brash approach.

"Hello to you too. No, I'm in. And I'm busy, so I'll be remaining home for the rest of the day, most likely." Brick warned him, a hint in his tone that was clearly trying to prevent any canoodling between the two of them in his presence.

Bubbles giggled again and Boomer gave him an annoyed, flat stare. But then he noticed the screen on Brick's laptop and his interest was piqued. "What are you doing?" He asked, hovering over to the sofa to get a better look.

Brick looked uncomfortable suddenly, his crimson eyes flitting over to Bubbles, then back at Boomer. "Nothing, I'm just -"

"Nothing? Thought you just said you were busy?" Boomer interrupted, much to Brick's annoyance.

He blinked slowly in irritation. "I am busy. I'm just - trying to come up with a way to put some money aside. Boring stuff, so -" Brick wasn't eager to discuss this in front of Bubbles, but Boomer hadn't got that vibe off his brother, and had interrupted him again.

"Why?" Boomer asked, puzzled, and Brick now sent a very obviously pissed off look his blonde brother's way.

"Because, I am." Brick replied bluntly.

"Yes," Boomer responded, like he was speaking with a very dim person. "But _why?"_

Brick looked over at Bubbles slowly, then back to his laptop screen, not saying a word.

Bubbles felt a little awkward - if Boomer hadn't got the hint that he didn't want to say because she was there, Bubbles certainly had. She was unsure if it was the nature of the topic of conversation, or if Brick was still feeling embarrassed about his drunken antics at Mike's party a couple of days prior. Either way, he didn't want to say with her present.

The penny dropped for Boomer, who glanced over at his girlfriend, stood beside him behind the sofa Brick sat on, then back at his red ruff brother.

"Come on man, if you can't say it in front of Bubbles you can't say it in front of me." Boomer said, folding his arms across his chest. Bubbles smiled sweetly at him.

Brick however, was not impressed.

"Is this some illegal activity?" Boomer pressed.

"No." Brick answered instantly. "It's not. I'm trying to save our asses."

Boomer was confused, as was Bubbles. "Meaning?" Boomer questioned.

"Him. He's going to cut us off soon. I don't know when. I just know it's coming." Brick's voice was quiet, maybe even a little embarrassed as he spoke.

Boomer's face had dropped at Brick's admission. "How, I mean, how do you know that?"

"He's been threatening to for awhile. Without Him, we have no money. And that was never exactly a huge problem for us before - I know a few ways to get money fast. But then my knucklehead brother decided to start dating a Powerpuff girl, making all my ideas -"

Bubbles interrupted him this time. "Too illegal?" She asked, her voice syrupy sweet.

"Well, yeah." Brick answered, not even bothering to pretend anything other than the truth.

Boomer's brow was knitted in worry. "So what is it you're doing? To try and save our asses?"

Brick gave Bubbles an uneasy look once more, but spoke anyway. "I've opened a couple of online accounts with different banks, under my name. And one under a false one. But, Him's somehow wiped them clean. He's moved half of the money back to our current account - the other half he's taken."

"Fuck, how much has he taken?" Boomer asked, panic in his voice.

"$50k all together." Brick answered, his voice more even and calm.

Bubbles gasped in shock. "Oh my god! $50,000!"

"Bubbles money is nothing to Him. It literally doesn't mean a thing to him cos he can conjure up what he wants or needs." Brick said, and Boomer sighed a short sigh.

"I've tried explaining this to her before. He knows we need it down here." Boomer said, and Brick nodded.

"So he holds it against us. When he does cut us off, we won't be able to pay bills, pay our rent, feed ourselves.. We'll lose this apartment. We'll have to move to a smaller, cheaper one." Brick said, his voice dull.

Boomer had been watching his brother speak with a forlorn expression. He was devastated at the very idea of it.

"But," Brick continued, hope appearing in Boomer's eyes - after all, Brick could fix _everything_ right? "If I can sneak some money aside, somehow get it to somewhere he can't access, we might be okay for a while. It's just knowing where to put it."

"You can put it in my savings account." Bubbles offered, crimson and midnight blues eyes swivelling onto her, both surprised.

"Really?!" Boomer asked, shocked she would offer to do something like that for them. I mean, he knew she was amazing but, _that_ amazing?!

"No." Brick said instantly.

"Why not?" Boomer asked, he'd been hopeful a solution to their problem had been found already.

"Because, this isn't your problem." Brick said, closing the lid to his laptop down.

"But I don't want you guys to be down and out because of Him, I want to help -" Bubbles began to burble but Brick interrupted her now.

"Blossom. She would kill you, there is absolutely _no way_ she'd be okay with you having anything to do with Him's money." Brick said, surprising Bubbles for his reasons.

"It's not Him's money though, it's yours… Blossom's only in charge when we're protecting the city. She's not in charge of what I do, and if this is going to help you all I want to do it! I want to help!" Bubbles insisted, but Brick was shaking his head.

"No, really, it's fine. I'll get cash out daily, and stow it away. It will have to do for now." Brick said, wondering in his head if that would work, but not voicing that thought due to the concerned looks on the two blonde's faces.

...

He hadn't even looked at her yet. He hadn't looked at anyone, actually. He'd had his nose deep in a book while queuing outside their tutor base, then the moment they'd been let inside, he'd walked in promptly, head down, expression flat.

Blossom was a little surprised. After all she'd done to help him just a few days ago she felt like the least he could do was _look_ at her. Maybe he was embarrassed. Maybe he just didn't want to talk about it. Maybe he'd found a way to turn it into something to be annoyed with her about - she wouldn't have been that shocked if he had.

Brick was embarrassed. He knew he had to say something, to face her, to _look_ at her eventually. He was just delaying it for as long as he could. His mind swam with disgraceful memories and it made biting the bullet and broaching the elephant in the room even harder.

But he had to do it at some point. He sat next to her in their first class after all.

Miss Hearn finished roll call and dismissed them all to the first lesson of the day. Blossom had gotten to her feet first, placing her bag on her shoulder and determining mentally that Brick was going to be off with her all day - and it was going to suck.

But Brick followed her out to their first class, and she heard him sigh and say her name as he walked a few steps behind her. She halted momentarily, turning to look at him as they began to walk together.

"I um, just wanted to thank you for Friday night. And to apologise for the way I behaved when I was out of my mind drunk - I have some memories that are, well, _mortifying,_ and I'm." He stopped himself short, he was babbling. "Just, thank you and, sorry, again."

A small smile crept up Blossom's face as she looked up at him as they walked. "It's okay. You were entertaining, to say the least."

Brick opened his mouth to once again apologise and express his humiliation but she continued to speak before he could.

"But, I wanted to thank you too, to your sober face. For the ice monster - for saving my butt, before you _smacked_ it." She cranked a brow at him, a smirk still on her face as Brick felt his cheeks flush violently. It wasn't a very impressed smirk, he noticed.

"I am _so_ sorry." He mumbled, and Blossom could see he remembered that bit from Friday night.

She gave him a scrutinising look, but was still smiling. "It's fine. You're just lucky you were drunk -"

"I would never treat you like that sober." Brick assured her, and the scolding but, almost playful look on Blossom's face changed to a much more touched one, because Brick looked very sincere - and very sorry. He cleared his throat, blocking out the voice in his head that had added 'unless you liked it' onto his last sentence.

"Well, that's, that's good then." Blossom murmured, her cheeks flushing a little red too now. A small silence befell them. By this point they had gotten to their first lesson of the day and were waiting outside. They, and the students filtering along behind them, joined the line to enter the class.

Neither Brick nor Blossom had noticed Melvin Meeks had been one of these students - and he'd been listening to their conversation the entire time. And he was quietly seething at their exchange.

He had warned Brick. He had warned him to stay away. But no, he'd ignored his words, he had continued to incessantly hound her and bother her. He saw the way he looked at her.

It had to stop, it _had_ to! Melvin couldn't take much more of it. He felt like he was losing her.

As Mr Index arrived and allowed the students to file inside, Melvin excused himself for school council reasons, and Mr Index didn't question him (it was easier that way).

Melvin Meeks instead headed straight to the Principal's office, his hand deep in his pant pocket clutching onto something tightly. It was time, _now_ was the right time to have this chat with Principal Dixon.

Miss Finkley instructed him to wait as the principal was taking a call. A few minutes later, Dixon ushered him inside.

"What seems to be the problem Melvin? You should _really_ be in class right now." Principal Dixon said as Melvin took a seat before his desk.

"I needed to talk to you urgently sir. I have something here to show you that I think will benefit the school as a whole _greatly."_ Melvin said, his voice serious and dire.

Principal Dixon gave him a mildly skeptical look. "Okay, care to explain further?"

Melvin pulled a white metal tube out of his pocket, presenting it in the air for Principal Dixon to see. It was about 4 inches long and had a smooth matte finish. "It works like a pepper spray, so would be used in situations that may require self defence. Except, it contains something different. It contains Antidote X. I call it AX Spray." Melvin explained proudly.

Principal Dixon looked utterly bewildered.

Melvin took his stunned silence as a positive, so carried on talking. "If every student and member of staff in school carried this, it would mean that if anyone was feeling threatened or in danger from the _male_ super powered students in this school, they'd have some form of protection."

Principal Dixon was appalled. "Protection? Melvin, this is _highly_ unnecessary! The 'male super powered students' have done _nothing_ to prove themselves a threat to anyone in this school, and this has been the case the entire time they have been here. And as for the Powerpuff girls?" Dixon asked, his tone become shorter. Melvin's face had fallen and he shook his head lightly, trying to interrupt but the Principal didn't let him. "They defend our city, and have done all their lives."

"It's use isn't intended for the Powerpuff girls! Of course not, of course _they_ aren't dangerous - although, it's maybe a different matter with Buttercup on occasion but -" Melvin began, but now Principal Dixon cut in with a firm voice.

"Melvin, no."

_"No?"_ Melvin asked, perplexed.

"No. Indefinitely, no. In fact, I don't want you to bring that stuff anywhere near this school ever again. And if you do it shall be confiscated and you shall be reprimanded. Is that clear?" The Principal admonished. Melvin nodded dully. "How on earth did you even get ahold of that stuff?!"

"My father works with Professor Utonium." He muttered in a sullen voice.

"Right, well, I don't want to see it in school _ever_ again. You are safe here. The Rowdyruff boys have a rocky past. But they have done nothing to lead me to believe they are a danger to any of my students or staff. Now if you will head back to class please." Principal Dixon instructed.

Melvin left huffily without a word.

...

Brick had decided to dump his World History textbooks into his locker as he passed it. And it was then that Melvin had spied him standing alone and had decided to confront him about Blossom again.

"Clearly nothing I say is reaching your brain. I've tried to warn you to stay away from her."

Brick sighed savagely, slamming his locker door shut to reveal Melvin standing there. Not that he'd thought it was anyone else.

"Oh my god, please just _fuck off."_ Brick muttered, not in the mood for Melvin - but then, when was he ever?

"I don't want to have to get nasty but I will! I will if I have to and you know I will!" Melvin threatened, pointing a finger up at Brick bravely.

"You are fucking insane! If you get nasty, I will get fucking _worse_ than nasty!" Brick warned him, but Melvin was inexplicably undeterred.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." Melvin said, his voice a low rumble.

Brick grabbed him by the collar, lifting him off the ground and shoving him against his locker. "Neither do you you fucking little -" Brick began to snarl, but was cut off by Melvin reaching frantically into his pocket, seizing the AX spray and unleashing it onto Brick's face.

Brick let go of him in his surprise, staggering backwards as a warm, oozy weak feeling spread across his entire body. It was a feeling he was familiar with, but he was still confused. "What the fuck?! What did you _just_ do?!" He cried, wiping at his face.

"AX spray. An invention of my own. It contains Antidote X. So you bear that in mind next time you think about laying a finger on me, _or_ Blossom!" Melvin said derisively.

Brick looked at him incredulously. Antidote X?! He was carrying Antidote X on him?! And he'd just sprayed him in the face with it. Brick grit his teeth together and lunged at him, his hands finding his throat quickly. Powers or no powers, he'd still kill the little fucker for crossing him.

"Brick!"

Brick heard her voice but ignored it, he was too deep in his anger and Melvin had gone too far.

Blossom had been heading to their next class but doubled back to grab something quickly from her own locker. And now, spotting Brick strangling Melvin against his locker, she was glad she had done.

"Brick what do you think you're doing?!" Blossom cried as she shoved Brick's shoulder hard to separate them. Brick lurched backwards so quickly at her intervention that he banged against the lockers on the opposite side of the corridor. This puzzled Blossom momentarily, she hadn't pushed him _that_ hard.

Melvin began to cough and splutter as Brick had now released his grip on him. Brick had bounced off the lockers and went to go for Melvin again, but Blossom held her arm out to stop him. It worked, which again struck Blossom as strange.

"What the hell is going on?!" Blossom demanded, looking from a raging Brick to a recovering Melvin.

"He was trying to _kill_ me!" Melvin choked out, pointing at Brick again.

"He just sprayed me in the face with Antidote X!" Brick barked, and Blossom's eyes widened and darted over to Melvin.

"He _what?!"_ Blossom asked, her voice going shrill with shock.

"I had to defend myself! This is exactly what I was saying to Principal Dixon, we aren't _safe!"_ Melvin replied, his finger still pointing accusingly at Brick.

Blossom's expression darkened. "Principal Dixon? You told him you're not safe…?! What are you -" She cut herself off, noticing the slim, white can in his hand and proceeding to wrench it from his grasp. "What is this?"

"Blossom no!" Melvin cried, trying to stop her from taking it, but in the process pushing the trigger and causing the spray to go off all over Blossom's hand. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He exclaimed as Blossom felt the warm weakness overcoming her.

"What the _hell_ Melvin?!" She hollered in anger.

"It wasn't intended to be used on you!" Melvin defended lamely.

"Yeah? Well you just _did_ use it on me!" Blossom responded scathingly. She took Melvin's arm and guided him to walk in front of her. "Principal Dixon's office. _Now._ You too." She cocked her head back to Brick.

Brick didn't much feel like arguing with the expression on her face at that moment in time.

...

"I can't _believe_ this Principal Dixon, I just can't believe it! A student in our own school is marching around with Antidote X on his person?! It's so dangerous!" Blossom asserted furiously. She was absolutely _livid._

"Blossom I completely agree with you -" Principal Dixon began but Blossom wasn't done.

"Brick and I are now rendered completely powerless. It's my responsibility to keep Townsville safe. And right now if something happened, I'm useless! Brick and his brothers have been helping us out on occasion recently - even though they have _zero_ obligation to do so, and they are thanked by being sprayed with Antidote X whilst at school? For no reason? I am thanked, for everything that I do and have done my entire life, by being sprayed as well?!" Blossom asked indignantly.

"You are right, Blossom, of _course_ you are right." Principal Dixon interjected when he got the chance.

"And as for every student in the school carrying a can of this stuff?! It's absolute _nonsense!_ It's, it's _offensive!_ It's prejudice to us," Blossom said, gesturing to herself and to Brick, who was stood on the same side of the Principals office as she was. Melvin was stood opposite them, looking guilty, and Principal Dixon was standing behind his desk. "To people who are different. It's discrimination, Principal Dixon!"

Brick had been watching her go off on one the entire time, he'd barely uttered a word, besides explaining what had happened from his point of view when Principal Dixon had asked. He hadn't needed to, Blossom was in total control of the entire room, it was fairly impressive to watch. And she was furious.

"Blossom, you are undoubtedly right, and I am so sorry this has happened to you and Brick on school property by one of your fellow students. When Melvin came and proposed this idea to me, I told him no, and I told him I didn't want this stuff in my school. And I meant that. The fact he has walked out of my office, and then within the hour used this spray on Brick will not go unpunished." Principal Dixon informed them, giving Melvin a stern look.

Melvin gulped.

"I hope you're well aware that everything you and your sisters do for this city doesn't go unnoticed. And yourself and your brothers, Brick, when you have leant the girls a hand. Is there a convenient way for you to restore your powers?" The Principal asked, sensing Blossom was finally done on her furious rant.

"We have a way, but it isn't convenient. We need to get to my fathers lab." Blossom said, folding her arms across her chest and shooting a venomous look Melvin's way. He was staring at his feet.

"Well, both of you are excused to get your powers returned to you as soon as possible by whatever means is necessary. And then, feel free to take the rest of the day off. I will ensure a suitable punishment is dealt to Melvin, and this will _not_ happen again." Principal Dixon said, giving Melvin a reproving look.

Blossom narrowed her eyes at Melvin, then looked over at Principal Dixon. "Well, now I either have to call the Professor and make him come out of work with some Chemical X for us, or somehow get over to his work laboratory in downtown Townsville, or get to my house to get some. Getting to his work lab or my home wouldn't have been a problem had we had powers." She said curtly, a sour expression on her face.

"I actually drove to school this morning, I can drive us wherever we need to go to get some Chemical X." Brick offered, and Blossom turned to face him, nodding slowly.

"Oh, okay, great. We'll do that. I'll call the Professor to see where he is." She said, taking her cell from her person and heading towards the door.

Principal Dixon nodded at them apologetically as they left, before turning to Melvin with a rigid expression.

Blossom closed the door to his office, not caring what punishment befell Melvin. Frankly, he deserved whatever he had coming to him.

"The Professor needs to know about this. I know he's worked with Melvin's father's company before, I think they've invested in some of the Professor's projects or something but, this isn't acceptable. Melvin should not have managed to gain access to Antidote X! I've no idea how he managed it but it cannot happen again." Blossom thundered as they walked towards the nearest exit of the school, heading for the parking lot where the shiny red Rowdyruff car was parked.

"I'm sure he's managed to sneak his way into some files or something like that, I'd imagine." Brick muttered. He didn't feel like he could be as incensed as he had been initially now, it was almost like Blossom had covered the outrage of the situation for both of them in Principal Dixon's office.

"We need to find out either way." Blossom said, placing the phone to her ear to talk to the Professor.

As they walked to Brick's car, Blossom filled the Professor in on what had happened already that morning. He was just as shocked as she had been and had vowed to get to the bottom of it and assured her he would be in touch with Melvin's father.

The Professor was at the laboratory his team worked at in downtown Townsville and was swamped with work. He'd asked Blossom if she could possibly head home and administer the Chemical X herself.

So she climbed into the swanky car that Him had gifted Brick and his brothers, and Brick drove them to her home. She was surprised when he didn't need directions, but it wasn't like he had never been there before, and you had to have a good sense of direction when flying was your natural form of transport.

The journey to Pokey Oaks had been mostly silent. They'd spoken about how unbelievable the morning had been, then silence had ensued, and no one broke it.

Blossom felt bad that Brick had somehow got roped into this mess with Melvin. Melvin _clearly_ didn't like how much time herself and Brick spent together. The thing was, Blossom and Brick hardly ever _intentionally_ spent time together. In fact, they _never_ did. The world just kind of seemed to keep sticking them together a lot. You could even say it had done this all their lives, whether on good or bad circumstances.

It just seemed to be happening a hell of a lot more lately.

Melvin was clearly vexed by this. And his way of dealing with it meant antagonising Brick, someone who didn't need much pushing to reach boiling point as it was, and concocting this ludicrous AX spray.

If Melvin wasn't so besotted with her, there'd be high chance that both herself and Brick would be having a normal day at school, with their super powers intact.

As Brick pulled up on the driveway of her suburban home, Blossom gave him an apologetic look. The car doors unlocked automatically as Brick pressed the ignition button, and they both climbed out simultaneously.

"I feel like I should say sorry." Blossom murmured as she fumbled for her keys in her school bag.

Brick cranked a brow at her as he stood a couple of steps away from the bright red front door. "Why?"

"Because, if it weren't for Melvin being so obsessed with me, you wouldn't be in this mess." Blossom said as she opened the front door.

"Neither would you, if Melvin wasn't so obsessed with you… It's not your fault, it's his - for being such a freak." Brick responded, and Blossom nodded vaguely. Normally she would dislike the nasty comment but, Melvin really _did_ deserve it today. Her pity for him was waning fast.

"I suppose so. Umm, you can leave your bag by the door, if you like. I'll just go open the lab door." She murmured awkwardly, not wanting to enter the passcode in front of him - without her super speed it wouldn't be so easily done without detection.

Brick had cottoned on to this, but didn't make a comment. He had no reason to want to know the access code to the Professor's laboratory, but respected Blossom wanting to keep it private regardless.

When he heard the heavy door opening, he walked over and followed Blossom through the Professor's office and then down the steps to his basement lab.

"I'll just get the Chemical X prepared. It's quicker with a needle again, if that's okay." Blossom said, approaching the large sealed refrigerator and entering yet another passcode to enter it. With a hiss it opened and she disappeared inside. Brick removed his school sweatshirt, and began to roll his sleeve up.

When Blossom returned with the equipment, Brick was perched on the examination table and Blossom smirked. "It's sad that already you know the drill, huh?"

Brick half smiled back. "Well, crazy people will get their hands on Antidote X."

"Hmm. Story of my life." Blossom murmured as she placed the black rubber gloves on her hands, and began filling the syringes with 40ml of the thick black liquid. "I'm still really struggling to fathom it. I mean, proposing the entire student body carry Antidote X? And _actually_ approaching Principal Dixon to ask him that?! It infuriates me."

She held the syringe in the air, before attaching the still safety capped needle onto the end and turning to look at Brick's arm.

"Well, maybe don't think of it when you're about to stick me with a needle." Brick said with a smirk as Blossom took his arm and gently rubbed her thumb along the centre at the bend, searching for a vein. She gave it a light tap, tilting her head to the side as she concentrated, a smirk fixing onto her lips too.

"Sorry, I'm not as skilled at this as the Professor. I'll be gentle." She murmured.

Brick smiled as he watched the concentration on her face as she settled on a vein. Reaching for the needle, she snapped the guard off and steadied it by his arm. "Sharp scratch." She murmured before sticking him.

Brick didn't flinch, just exhaled in a satisfied manner as he felt the warm whoosh of his powers slowly returning. She withdrew the needle and placed a cotton pad over it, holding it down firmly.

"You really did tell Dixon though." Brick commented, and her brow creased again.

"Well, it's ridiculous - it's flat out discrimination. I mean, just because we're stronger than them, and more powerful and, different - that means we need protecting against?! I can't believe Melvin thought even for a second that Principal Dixon would approve. And I can't believe Melvin thought it was a good idea in the first place. He's never seemed to have a problem with our powers in the past."

"It's not your powers he's got an issue with. It's not even mine, it's me in general." Brick pointed out, and Blossom looked up at his face now, watching the colour return to his complexion as Chemical X slowly surged through his veins once more.

"He does seem to have taken a strong disliking to you." Blossom agreed.

"If he's always had a thing for you, he's probably always disliked me. I'm your counterpart. He's just never had the chance to demonstrate it to me in an environment I'm unlikely to crush him without a second thought. He knows I don't want to get booted out of school so he knows he's got more free rein to push my buttons when we're there." Brick said, and Blossom contemplated what he'd said, removing the cotton pad and clearing the tools she used to the side, the needle going in the strange looking sharps bin again.

"You considered crushing him today though. When I came across the pair of you you were strangling him. Without your powers, and even in that state you could clearly squash him. What on earth did he say to rattle you so much?" Blossom asked as she began to prepare a syringe of Chemical X for herself.

"Same old stupid conversation he always seems to have with me. Telling me to stay away from you. Except this time he was threatening me. Telling me he'd get nasty if he had to. Saying I had no idea what he was capable of." Brick said, rolling his shirt sleeve down and fiddling with the button on the cuff.

Blossom had stopped what she was doing at his words, her expression a little worried. "I'm beginning to wonder if he's right. I mean, he got ahold of Antidote X."

"And he's clearly fucking deranged. Antidote X and bat shit crazy isn't a good mix for us." Brick replied as Blossom rubbed at her arm, locating a vein.

"No," She murmured. "It's not."

**Act now.**

Brick froze, his insides going to ice. He glanced around shiftily. The laboratory was empty, apart from the two of them.

**You are alone. She is currently powerless. Your powers are returning to you. Act NOW.**

Him. Hissing in his head. Except, this wasn't a dream. This was real life.

Blossom was fumbling with the needle, trying to angle it correctly into her own arm.

**She is powerless! You are alone with her! Why are you doing nothing?!**

Brick squeezed his eyes shut, as if trying to block Him out. "Do you err, want some help?" Brick asked, his voice coming out a little strained.

Blossom looked around at him, noting he sounded a bit off. "Oh, umm, if you could..."

Brick nodded rapidly, taking the syringe from her. He was eager to get her powers restored. Then she wouldn't be powerless, then she'd have _some_ kind of defence.

He bristled at his own thoughts then. She didn't _need_ any defence, he wasn't going to _hurt_ her, she was safe right there and then in that room with him on her own, powers or no powers. And he knew that.

_He can't control you!_ Brick told himself fiercely.

**Is that so?**

Blossom had been explaining the best angle to get it in and to be firm but gentle, but he was struggling to listen. His own thoughts, Him's voice, it was all too much.

She looked up at him, her rose eyes becoming uneasy at his expression. Brick stuck her with the needle, carefully and slowly injecting the Chemical X into her system.

He was quiet and tense all of a sudden, a stark difference to how he'd been only seconds ago as they'd been talking.

**Foolish boy!**

Brick removed the needle, taking the cotton pad off the table and pressing down on it firmly. He felt Blossom tense at his grip; he was holding her too hard in his panic.

**It's not too late for you to choose the correct choice, Brick. Her powers are not sunk in yet. You can still easily overpower her.**

Brick let go of her, taking a large step backwards away from her.

Blossom's brow knitted with concern. "Brick, are you okay?" She could see he wasn't listening. He didn't look like he was even present in the room.

**You are very skilled in the art of murder Brick, utilise it! Why are you just standing there! Do something! Now!**

Brick stared at Blossom, his crimson eyes wide with fear and despair. Blossom looked at him, perturbed.

"No…" He murmured, pulling his hands through his hair and dislodging his hat, which he clutched at tightly. "No!"

Blossom wasn't sure if he was responding to her question or not. "Brick, why don't you sit down, you've gone pale as a sheet -"

**Kill her! Kill her now!**

Brick clenched his fists together tightly. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I've gotta go. I'm sorry. Th-thank you. I'm sorry." He burbled, promptly heading for the exit.

"Brick, Brick wait! What do you mean you're sorry?!" Blossom asked, following behind him. He was faster, his powers were nearer to being restored than hers were. "You've done nothing wrong!"

**Turn yourself around right now and throttle her! Kill her! I don't care how, be as creative as you like but you do it Brick! You do it or you will regret it!**

Brick was shaking as he got to the door to the Professor's office, wrenching it open and making a beeline for the front door.

"Brick!" Blossom called after him. He grabbed his school bag, halting for a moment.

"Please, I'm sorry I just, I have to go." Brick muttered, his voice sounding strained, like he was struggling with something.

She stopped following him, and watched him go. Her heart dropped in her chest. She felt worried. She felt hurt. What had gone wrong? Why had he left like that? What had she done wrong?

...

Melvin was sat in detention. His first ever detention in his entire school career. It was only 30 minutes, but it was still a detention; a black spot on his otherwise pristine school record.

He'd also been kicked off the Spring Fling committee, and he wasn't allowed to attend.

He was devastated. He was angry. He needed revenge.

And he had ways and means. He had a strategy he could use, to get what he wanted. But he'd have to wait. It couldn't be yet, or so he'd been told. For now, he'd have to think of something much smaller. Something small but that could cause enough damage to keep them away from each other.

He didn't want Brick anywhere near Blossom. But it just seemed like the world was pushing them closer together. Or at least Brick was.

No, it had to stop. Mr Bynes had left the room - there was only himself and a couple of other ne'er-do-wells in there for detention. He got to his feet and approached a computer in the corner of the classroom. Quickly, he opened up the word processor programme, and began to type.

...

Once again, Brick wasn't talking to anyone. Including Blossom.

Blossom hadn't tried to talk to him either. She was confused, to say the least. And a little stung. It seemed to be the way things went with herself and Brick nowadays. As soon as things were seemingly improving between them, as in, it becoming easier, and nicer even to be around each other, Brick put up the walls and pushed her away.

That was how it felt, anyway. She'd have thought an experience like yesterday would have brought them together, united them, even. But then he went all weird.

It was like he was conflicted. It was like he was dealing with some kind of internal struggle. She watched him curiously in roll call and wondered what the hell had gone wrong at her house yesterday.

The day had gone on in much the same manner. Brick had only spoken to her when he'd had to for school work, other then that his lips had remained sealed.

She'd stopped herself a few times from just outright asking him what was up, but something about the look on his face, something told her to leave it alone for now.

He looked guilty. Or maybe more, contrite.

But he hadn't done anything wrong. I mean okay, the only thing she could think of that he did yesterday that he _maybe_ shouldn't have was strangling Melvin, but she wasn't surprised he did. She could have done the same after he'd sprayed her with Antidote X too. That, and walking out on her.

But Brick wouldn't have felt remorse for throttling Melvin. Maybe he did for walking out of her house so abruptly like he did.

What was up with him?

...

"Dude, what the hell is this?"

Brick looked up at the sound of his blonde brother's voice. He was sitting at his preferred table in the cafeteria, alone for once; his head rested on his arms that were folded on top of the table.

Boomer was holding a sheet of paper out for Brick to take.

Stretching, Brick took it, looking over it and raising a brow in confusion.

"I dunno, some high school shit. Why are you asking me?" Brick said, not really taking it in and handing it back to Boomer. But Boomer gave it back to him.

"Because it's got your name on it. Look, 'Brought to you by Brick Jojo.'" Boomer said, pointing out the type on the reverse of the piece of paper.

Brick looked at what Boomer had pointed out, his face screwing up in confusion. "What the fuck? I didn't do this, I don't even know what it is?!"

He read through the page. At the top, it was titled 'Hit That List'; typed up were several male students' names from the Junior and Senior year. Underneath them were names of their apparent 'conquests', some were typed up and some had been added by hand.

Brick and both of his brothers' names were on there, typed up. Bubbles was under Boomer's, and a long list of girls names he didn't particularly recognise was under Butch's - although he _did_ notice Buttercup under Butch's name. And under his own name: Princess and Blossom.

"For fuck's sake! Is this what Preston and his brainless friends were all gathering around at first break earlier today?" Brick asked, surveying the list once more.

"Probably. There was like 5 copies stashed about the school, people have been adding their names - and other people's names, onto it. This says you've slept with Princess?! And Blossom, but that's old news right bro?" Boomer said, sitting down opposite his brother now and peering at the sheet of paper.

"Don't give me that shit you fucking know I haven't slept with either of them - I haven't slept with _anyone._ Just like you or Butch haven't - unless this is some elaborate way of telling me you've slept with your girlfriend, as she _is_ listed under your name." Brick pointed out, and Boomer laughed.

"You think I'd go to all this trouble just to tell you I've slept with Bubbles? We've been together for like a month! You also think I'd give Butch the credit of -" He paused, counting the number of names under Butch's name on the piece of paper. "11 girls? No fucking way. I know he's got super speed but jeez. Plus, one of them is _Buttercup_ \- she'd eat him alive if he came anywhere near her with that kind of intention."

"Who the fuck has made this tripe and plastered my name all over it -" He paused, making a guess in his mind. Melvin Meeks, that was his first guess.

"No idea, but you should probably make sure Blossom and Buttercup are aware it wasn't you." Boomer said, and Brick sighed angrily.

...

Blossom was on her way to the cafeteria when she spotted Melvin heading her way. She promptly made to turn around and go in the other direction to avoid him, but he called her name.

She stopped with a sigh. May as well get it over with.

"Blossom! Blossom, look, I know you're mad at me -" Melvin began but Blossom cut in.

"Mad? I am _furious_ with you Melvin. How could you even -" She stopped herself short. "I don't want to get into it with you, I really don't. I think it's probably just best that you keep your distance from me."

Melvin spoke over her. "I know you're mad I know and I'm _so_ sorry! But I just wanted you to see this." He thrust a sheet of paper into her hands. "It's being passed around the school. People are adding to it and stuff, it seems to be some sort of sexual conquest list or something. Highly immature, but the perpetrator has put your name on it and I thought you deserved to see it."

Blossom furrowed her brow as her rose eyes scanned the slightly crumpled sheet of paper he'd given her. She saw her name, under Brick's, along with Princess'. She also spotted Buttercup underneath Butch's name, and rolled her eyes. "Melvin, I don't care about stupid stuff like this."

"I thought you'd be interested to see who decided to distribute it, that's all." Melvin said, turning the page over. "It's completely degrading."

Blossom read Brick's name typed out on the back, but she was still skeptical to react. This wasn't Brick's style.

"Okay well, thanks." Blossom murmured, keeping a hold of the piece of paper and heading inside the cafeteria, grateful when Melvin didn't follow her.

As soon as Brick saw her enter, a piece of paper clutched in her hand, he got to his feet and approached her.

"Blossom, you know that that bullshit had _nothing_ to do with me right?" He asked her, his voice verging on desperate.

"Talking to me now hmm?" Blossom said as she walked over to a vending machine in the corner to get a drink.

Brick was stumped momentarily. He took the piece of paper from her hand. "I didn't do this! It's a waste of time, I mean, come on! You must know me better than that by now, better than _this!"_ He waved the paper around briefly. "You know I haven't slept with you, _or_ Princess! _Princess!_ The idea makes my skin crawl - I haven't slept with _anyone!_ Neither have my brothers, and probably most of the people on this stupid list!"

Blossom blinked at him flatly as she opened her bottle of water. "You really thought I'd believe it was _you_ who made this garbage?"

Brick now blinked at her. "You know it wasn't me?"

"Of course I do! Consider the source, for one thing - _Melvin_ just came and handed me this. It was probably him." Blossom said, taking a sip of her drink.

"He did? That slimy little -" Brick cut himself off. "So, you're not pissed off with me?"

"No. I'm not angry with you. Confused, yes. But, not over this." Blossom said, flashing him a mildly hurt look and hoping he knew what she was getting at.

He sighed as she headed for a table to sit down. He _did_ know what she was getting at.

He wished he could explain it. But he couldn't. He'd sound like a crazy person. _I'm sorry Blossom, I had the devil's voice in my head telling me to murder you. So I left, just in case I actually_ did _murder you. Hope that's cool?_

Yeah. That would go down well. Brick knew deep down he wouldn't have laid a finger on her just because Him had told him to. But Him always liked to act like he could make them do whatever he desired, especially with Brick since their deal. It made Brick a little nervous.

So in a situation like that, he just had to remove himself from it. Remove himself from the vicinity of her. It was one of the reasons he'd been avoiding talking or even looking at her. In case Him's voice began hissing in his mind once more.

But he couldn't tell Blossom that. He couldn't tell _anyone_ that.

...

"Whoever made this shit up? I wanna thank them. I mean, look at my fucking list. They must think I'm a grade A stud muffin." Butch enthused, scouring the list on the piece of paper in front of him on the cafeteria table.

"It is fiction - half of those girls are Seniors who you probably couldn't pick out of a line up!" Buttercup said, pointing to a couple of the names on the list.

"Oh Buttercup, babe, you don't have to be jealous - I'm gunna keep you and _all_ my other ten ladies attended to, okay? There's plenty of me to go around." Butch said with a wicked grin.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Firstly, don't _ever_ call me babe again, or I'll barf on your lap. And secondly, my name right there in your little hit list is _exactly_ how we know it's bullshit! Plus, Brick's name on the back is another set of alarm bells. He doesn't even know everyone in our _tutor group's_ names, let alone the Senior year."

"If you're gunna do shit like this you could at least make it believable." Mitch agreed.

"They've tried a bit - I mean, you've got Princess under your name." Harry said, pointing. Mitch's eyes flashed; he hadn't realised he was even on it.

"Oh fuck you Harry that's your handwriting." Mitch snarled as his friends laughed.

"Bubbles is under Boomer's name. Is that bit accurate?" Louie asked, and got a dig in the ribs from Mitch.

"Jealous?" Mitch cooed and Louie glared at him.

"No! Just curious." Louie shrugged off lamely.

"Nah, they've not done it yet. But _please,_ don't talk about that in front of Butch cos you know he gets -" Buttercup began, and was interrupted by a harrowed gasp coming from Butch's mouth.

"If he loses his virginity - if he has sex, before _me_ \- I _cannot_ live in a world where my bonehead brother Boomer is not a virgin, and I am." Butch began to howl in despair.

"Jesus Christ, good one Louie!" Buttercup muttered, patting Butch on the shoulder in a consoling manner.

A tall girl with honey blonde hair in a ponytail approached the table then, clearing her throat to catch their attention. It was Stephanie Greers, the senior in charge of organising Spring Fling.

"Buttercup, hi! Did Blossom talk to you about Spring Fling?" She asked, looking at the green puff intently.

"If she did I probably stopped listening the moment she mentioned the words 'Spring' and 'Fling'." Buttercup responded instantly, and Stephanie smiled a little weakly as the others chuckled.

"Right, well, we've decided to have some live music on the night now, and we wondered if you and your band would like to play a short set for us? We know your band is pretty popular so, what do you say?" Stephanie asked, undeterred by Buttercup's unapproachable self and group of friends.

But Buttercup's expression had changed dramatically since the chance to play a gig had come up. "Oh sweet," She cried, looking round to Mitch and Louie - Cody was sitting elsewhere with Holly. "Yeah, definitely!"

"Awesome! So yeah, it would be just like a 20 minute set so you all still have time to enjoy the rest of the night. I printed this evening plan off for you so you can see like dress codes and stuff, and when you'll be on. If you need to know anything else you can just ask your sister, or myself, okay?" Stephanie said, handing Buttercup a lilac sheet of paper.

"Sure, great, thanks." Buttercup said, her eyes scanning the paper, skipping over the dress code she knew she without a doubt would not be following.

Stephanie wandered off and Mitch and Louie turned and grinned at Buttercup. "Coming to Spring Fling now then hmm?" Mitch asked with a grin.

"Obviously! If it means we get to play I'm sure I can endure it." Buttercup said with a shrug.

"Literally this morning you couldn't abide the idea of it. The things you'll do for music." Mitch said with a put on disappointed sigh.

"Like I said, I can endure it for this." Buttercup replied.

"Does this mean you're gunna want a date now?" Louie queried, and Buttercup scoffed.

"No thank you." She answered and Louie frowned.

"I wasn't asking you to go with me! I'm going with Natasha Sales from Math class." Louie replied, and Buttercup laughed, assuring him she knew that.

_"How_ have you not been asked by anyone? I mean, seriously?!" Butch said, shock in his voice.

"I _have_ been asked. I've just said no." Buttercup said with a shrug. " I hate the entire concept. Making everyone feel shitty if they don't have a date, and making them feel like they have to ask someone even if they aren't remotely interested in them. It's stupid. Like you and Natasha Sales - are you _even_ into her?" Her question was directed to Louie.

"She's nice, and... And pretty and stuff." Louie murmured with a shrug.

"And female." Mitch added with a snigger, and Louie blushed.

"Exactly." Buttercup said.

"Well, you and me are the only two of us without a date now. We may as well just go together - as friends!" Harry added hastily before Buttercup bit his head off.

"Harry, don't fall victim to it! We don't have to go with a date! Plus, no offence but it would be like going with my cousin, or my brother. We're too good friends." Buttercup said as gently as she could muster.

"Oh come on! Mitch found the balls to actually ask Robin, so he's going with her." Harry said, Mitch protesting at his comment. He carried on regardless. "Dom's going with Julie rather than going alone. Cody's going with Holly, Louie asked Natasha and Butch is going with Ashleigh Lee. We're the only two without a date we may as well!"

"I don't _want_ a date. We can go stag. It really isn't a big deal." Buttercup insisted, but Harry sunk into his chair, dejected.

"I'm literally the only one out of everyone without a date. Bubbles and Boomer are obviously going together. Kim's going with Kenny Fitch - for some reason. Mike's going with Hayley Boatman. I think even _Mary_ has a date. Fucking sucks being the ugly one in the friendship group." Harry sulked, and Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Harry stop moaning and beating yourself up. Blossom doesn't have a date. Neither does Brick, and they'll both have to go cos they're on the stupid committee. So you're not the only one without a date. And maybe if you actually _asked_ someone you'd find yourself with a date!" Buttercup said, but Harry didn't look like he believed her.

Buttercup began to grumble about how fucked up it all was and that Harry was a prime example of why she detested these school dances.

Butch listened to her speak for a bit, but stopped after a while. He was busy wondering who it was in the school who had had the balls to ask _Buttercup Utonium_ to go to a dance with them.

...

"Bubbles! Your dress is _amazing!"_ Kim gasped as Bubbles and Boomer arrived at the school hall hand in hand.

The blonde puff was wearing a cute baby blue chiffon dress that came to just above the knee. It had a sweetheart neckline and thin blue straps. She wore a light white cardigan on her shoulders and a pair of white heels, her blonde hair down and loosely curled. She looked as much like an angel as she had done at Princess' Halloween party.

"Thank you! Little bargain I got from Perry's Boutique at the mall! You look _so_ cute, I love your hair!" Bubbles replied, admiring the sophisticated but simple updo Kim was adorning.

Boomer stopped listening after a couple of minutes then as they talked shops and price tags of the items they'd picked for the dance. Instead, he looked around at the transformed school gymnasium and took a mental picture of his first school dance.

He didn't think he'd ever get to go to anything like this in his life. But here he was, taking in the disco ball installed high on the ceiling, the fairy lights and paper buntings strewn around the walls and fixtures, and the large circular bouquets of fake looking lilac and cream flowers in vases positioned on tables around the sides of the hall. To one side was what appeared to be a portable looking stage - amps, speakers and microphones set up along with some instruments. A DJ set was slightly to the right of that; a Senior on the decks, music playing. Some of the bleachers had been removed, but two sets were still at the longest sides of the hall pushed back, tables set out in front of them with refreshments available to purchase with a small donation to the school.

The best thing about it all was of course the beautiful girl who was clutching a hold of his hand tightly. Bubbles just made the whole experience even better. At his first school dance, with his first proper girlfriend. Frankly, the night couldn't get any better, and it had just begun.

When he managed to peel his eyes off Bubbles, he looked around once more and noticed Blossom and Brick sat side by side behind one of the refreshment stands. And boy did they look bored.

Boomer wished his brother would enjoy stuff like this a bit more. They would only get to do this stuff once. But if it wasn't for him being cajoled into joining the Spring Fling committee he knew his red headed brother would be at home right now.

At least he was here, even if he wasn't enjoying himself.

...

"I suppose it's better than last year." Ashleigh Lee said, screwing her face up at the dressed gymnasium as she stood at the entrance, clinging to her dates' arm.

Butch was stood beside her, and looked around at the heavily decorated hall. Looked just like any other school dance he'd seen in films to him.

He wasn't really fussed about how the hall looked, anyway. He was way more interested in how the girl linking her arm through his looked. Ashleigh had her dark brown hair in an updo, and was wearing a short, tight red dress with a deep cut halter neck, tall black heels, and a black pashmina scarf she had slung over her arm. Her heavy lidded eyes looked over at him suggestively as she noticed him looking her up and down.

"You look much better than last year's dance date too." She said, laying her hand on his chest and grinning flirtatiously.

Butch smirked, his arm unhooking from hers to slink around her waist and pull her closer to him. "That goes without saying."

She leant up and kissed him firmly on the lips. He kissed her back, his grip tightening on her hips. After a few seconds, Ashleigh pulled away.

"Come on, let's go hang my scarf up in the cloakroom and make out some more." Ashleigh said, lowering her lashes. Butch grinned, linking his hand in hers and allowing her to drag him to the makeshift cloakroom.

Really, it was a disused storage room that had been transformed into rails for coats and jackets to be stored for the evening. There was supposed to be someone stationed there to keep it organised and to stop it becoming make out central but that person was Melvin and he wasn't allowed to be at Spring Fling at all now.

So this meant the area was now unmanned and open for canoodling, with only the teachers and other committee members to make sure it was being used to store coats in only.

As Butch crossed the gymnasium he glanced to his left, spotting Buttercup sat on the bleachers closest to the stage. He grinned at her, looking over at Ashleigh then back to Buttercup, barely able to contain his excitement. Buttercup smirked at him and rolled her eyes.

...

Buttercup jumped off the stage set up in the gym hall deftly, climbing onto the closest bleacher nearby and sitting down; this would be her position for the majority of the evening. Apart from being on stage of course.

She'd just taken a look at what they'd got ready so far for when the live music started, now she planned to set up camp on the bleachers and not move until she was required to play - or to possibly get food and drink.

She of course had gone completely against the dress code - much to Stephanie Greers' annoyance - she had promptly asked the green puff if she had a change of clothing with her. Buttercup was wearing her clumpy black 5 eye DM's, a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a cropped t shirt, a big emerald green bomber jacket on top. There was absolutely no way she was going to come in a dress, was there?

Stephanie's eye had twitched a bit when Buttercup had informed her she had no change of clothing, but Buttercup wasn't fussed. She was only here to play.

She leant back, stretching across the seats and surveying the students who were already here with their dates. Her friends were standing nearby, all with their dates. Cody was standing holding hands with Holly. She was wearing a cute light purple dress. Cody had on a shirt and tie, and the smartest pair of shoes she'd ever seen him wearing. He was the only one of her friendship group who'd made such an effort, all the others were still wearing sneakers.

She wondered if she'd have made more of an effort if her and Cody were still together. Maybe she'd have even wanted to come. She was certain she wouldn't have stretched it as far as a dress. But maybe something a little more formal - a skirt, maybe. She eyed Holly, her soft blonde hair in waves down her back. She was very pretty. Prettier than her, Buttercup thought. Probably why he was with her; she was way more feminine than Buttercup was.

Maybe that was it.

Louie and Natasha, Dom and Julie, and Harry and Shannon - a girl in their Math class Harry had summoned the courage to ask to come with him - were all standing clustered together with Cody and his girlfriend, amongst the throngs of people that were slowly increasing.

A little way away from them, stood Kim and Kenny, Robin and Mitch, Mike and Hayley, and Bubbles and Boomer - all equally dolled up for the occasion. The blonde ruff's attendance made Buttercup wonder if his brunette brother had arrived yet.

And that was when in the corner of her eye she noticed a tall spiky head had just entered the hall. Butch had arrived, with Ashleigh Lee hanging off his arm. She was wearing a very low cut, tight dress; which Buttercup guessed that Butch was ever so pleased with. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black shirt - and sneakers.

She watched from afar as Ashleigh scowled at the hall, before turning a lusting look Butch's way and placing her hand on his broad chest. Butch obliged her with a desirous look back, and then he held her closely and they kissed.

Not just a peck, either. A proper, full on tongues kiss. Buttercup felt her upper lip curl in mild disgust, despite herself. It was weird, seeing Butch kissing someone. He liked to come across as quite a ladies man - and Buttercup knew just from walking through corridors at school with him that he _did_ get attention from girls - annoying, what with his already inflated ego.

But she'd never actually seen him with a girl. Only heard his nauseating play by plays afterwards with the guys when they'd all hang out.

Watching Butch locking lips with someone else brought something back to her that she'd forgotten. A memory from New Years Eve. Herself, sat on his bed, her hair a mess, make up slightly smudged, reaching for Butch by the scruff of his t shirt and kissing him. Him pulling back, confused. Her explaining it was midnight, before pulling him toward her again. A pretty heated make out session ensued in her mind and she felt herself going red.

So it _had_ happened. She'd never had it a hundred percent confirmed by him if it had been fact or fiction. But now, she remembered it herself. Butch had said they kissed, not full on sucked each other's faces off.

Ashleigh and Butch came up for air, then Ashleigh began dragging him across the hall, weaving through the crowd. They looked like they were coming her way, and Buttercup felt herself flush again at the thought of them seeing her blushing - not that they would know what she was blushing about. But then she realised they were heading toward the makeshift cloakroom that was located near the bleachers she was sat on.

Figured, they weren't the only couple who had headed in that direction already, and the night had barely begun. Butch caught her eye then, grinning vastly at her.

Buttercup smirked at him, and rolled her eyes.

...

"Well _you_ look bored out of your asses." Buttercup said, smirking as she approached the refreshments stand Brick and Blossom were sitting behind.

"We are." Brick replied instantly, and Blossom didn't raise her voice to disagree.

"I feel you. I only showed up cos I was asked to play. I usually swerve this bullshit hard." Buttercup said, pulling a dollar bill out of her pocket. "May as well boredom eat."

Blossom smirked now, taking the money from her and passing her a paper plate to fill. And fill it Buttercup did, piling up on pizza rolls, egg rolls and pretzels, and helping herself to a can of soda.

She scooted around the table and sat on the bleacher beside Blossom.

"Well, everyone else looks like they're having a good time, anyway." Blossom said, spotting Boomer and Bubbles dancing together amongst the crowds of their peers. Buttercup spotted them too, nodding.

"Yeah. She loves all this shit though so that was to be expected. Looks like Boomer is loving it just as much too." Buttercup commented.

Brick was also watching his blonde brother. "Boomer looks like he's loving it because he _is_ loving it. He's been talking me into coming all week - even though I kept telling him I had to turn up cos of the committee stuff."

"Well, you didn't _have_ to turn up cos of the committee stuff. Lord knows I'd have blown it off if Dixon had tried to pin that on me." Buttercup said, eyeing Brick curiously. Blossom had to admit even _she_ was surprised he'd come along.

"She's got a point." Blossom added, also looking at him.

He frowned. "That's neither here nor there. I'm here cos he asked me to be. Not cos I _want_ to be. But Boomer wanted me to _want_ to come. Which isn't ever going to happen. He's been going on about 'rite of passage' bullshit for weeks. Hasn't helped that Butch was looking forward to it too. I'll be glad when it's over and they both stop talking about it. Where is Butch anyway?"

"He's in the 'cloakroom' with his date. Probably losing his virginity if Ashleigh's track record is anything to go by." Buttercup answered, and Brick looked around at her, raising a brow.

But he noticed Blossom rolling her eyes beside him so gathered Buttercup was just taking a shot at Ashleigh.

"You really think they'd do that in that old storage room?" Blossom asked, looking disgusted.

"She did last year, apparently." Buttercup said and sniggered at Blossom's repulsed expression.

"Oh god he's going to be unbearable tonight if that's the case." Brick said, running his hands through his hair - he'd left his hat at home that evening. His jaw length red hair was down, and he wore a red and black check shirt with black skinny jeans and sneakers. Removing his hat was the only compromise he was willing to make with regards to the dress code.

Blossom had gone for a more casual look too; she was wearing a black denim skirt that reached a few inches above her knee, a white v neck t shirt tucked into it and a loose plum coloured long cardigan. Her shapely legs were bare and she wore a pair of white sneakers. Her long red hair was down, a section of it pulled up into a bun on the top of her head.

Buttercup smirked. "You're not wrong there. But I guess he'd just be adding someone else onto that list of yours." There was a teasing tone to her voice, and Brick looked around at her at her words.

"I had _nothing_ to do with that fucking list!" Brick cried, and Buttercup laughed.

"I know you didn't, genius. Whoever did put _me_ under Butch and that great tragedy has not occurred, thank fuck. Like I'd let his diseased junk near my goodies." Buttercup replied, and Brick smirked.

"In order for his 'junk' to be diseased Butch would had to have had sex, which he hasn't, regardless of all his talk." Brick added, and Buttercup smirked.

"Well, only time will tell." She said, looking over at the cloakroom momentarily. "The author of the 'hit that list' stuck you two together once more, I see. And Princess. Got a thing for redheads, huh Brick?"

"Fuck you." Brick muttered, as Buttercup laughed and Blossom gave her sister an irked look.

"It was all made up, whoever did it just wanted attention. Or for me to get mad at Brick. Which makes me think it was Melvin." Blossom said, and Buttercup scoffed.

"You're probably dead on. I might ask the little shit stain what he thinks he's doing pinning me with Butch, in that case." Buttercup said, and Blossom told her to just ignore it and him.

The song playing ended, but another didn't come on. The spotlights installed high on the ceiling moved and shone onto the stage in the corner and the first band playing - four male Senior's, climbed onto the stage getting ready to play.

Buttercup shoved her last pizza roll whole into her mouth, and placed the now empty plate onto Blossom's lap. "I better get going, we're on third, I need to tune up." She said, food in her mouth still.

"Bye." Blossom said, annoyance clear in her voice as she cleared her empty plate away, brushing crumbs off of her lap.

...

"Oh my _god,"_ Ashleigh breathed, cocking her head back. "You're _so_ good at that!"

Butch sniggered, removing his hand from beneath his dates lacy panties and away from the slightly pushed up skirt of her dress. He pulled her closer to him to kiss her neck. "Well now you mention it, I've never had any complaints."

She giggled as he planted a kiss on her neck. The sound of loud, live music beginning to play distracted him momentarily, and he looked around.

"Is that the band's starting?" He asked.

"Who cares?" Ashleigh replied, her arms hooking around his neck and pulling him closer to her as if to encourage him to keep kissing her.

"I do, I wanna see Push The Atom play." Butch replied, pulling away from her a little and concentrating on listening to the music that was playing. A male voice that wasn't Mitch was singing, he was relieved it wasn't Push The Atom yet.

"Push The Atom? Isn't that Buttercup Utonium's lame band?" Ashleigh asked, once again trying to coax him into continuing their canoodling.

His arms fell from her waist then and he looked down at her. "Yeah, it is. And they aren't lame, they're fucking awesome."

She cocked a brow at him. "Whatever you say."

"Yeah, whatever," He wasn't really interested anymore. The music had completely distracted him. "I wanna hear them play. Come on, let's go listen. I'm starving as well." Butch said, running a hand through his slightly dishevelled hair and turning to leave the cloakroom.

Ashleigh huffed, annoyed it was over just like that. She straightened her dress and hair out, and followed him.

...

When the couple had rejoined everyone else from the Junior and Senior year in the hall, Ashleigh decided to go join her friends for a moment and told Butch she'd come find him on the dance floor.

Butch nodded absentmindedly at her, making a beeline for the refreshments stand.

"Ladies." Butch greeted Blossom and Brick as he eyed the food up. He hadn't even looked up at them yet, his eyes were scanning the trays of food before him hungrily.

As his hand reached out to take a pizza roll Blossom slapped it away. "You have to make a donation first, to get a plate to fill." She instructed.

Butch looked up at her then, his eyes flicking down to her cleavage momentarily.

"Uhhhh..." He murmured, patting the pocket of his skinny jeans distractedly.

Blossom lowered her head so he was looking at her face and not her chest any longer, her expression expectant and unimpressed.

"Jesus christ Butch." Brick muttered, covering his face in his hands. Blossom folded her arms across her chest as if to cover herself up a bit. It was only a V neck, it wasn't like she was wearing a plunging all in one or something! But it was enough breast on display to send Butch into a stupor. "You're basically dribbling all over the food."

Butch lifted his eyes off Blossom's chest to look at his brother. "Sorry, I was just - they were unexpected. They're normally all, covered up." He gestured to big make believe breasts on his own chest as he spoke.

Brick had to fight the smirk that was trying to fight its way onto his face. His brother was such a pig.

"You suck sometimes, you know that?" Blossom said as he offered her a $5 bill.

"$5 donation…" Butch said, an innocent look on his face as Blossom begrudgingly handed him a paper plate to fill and took the money.

"Where's your date?" Brick asked, noting he was alone.

"Went off to find her friends." Butch replied, shoving an entire pizza roll straight into his mouth, it not even reaching his plate. "You coming to watch Push The Atom?"

"We've got to stay behind here." Brick said, indicating the refreshment stand.

Butch's eyes flitted to Blossom's chest once more. "Oh, bet you're gutted about that bro. See ya."

Brick smirked, watching his brother's retreating back as Blossom rolled her eyes at him.

...

It was as if she glittered when she was on stage. Butch found her captivating. She just had the ability to command an entire room. Watching her now, playing bass and singing her heart out, in their gym hall at their school - she looked as commanding and at home as she had done on the large stage at Empire House at the battle of the bands.

When Buttercup was on stage, Butch just found her hypnotising. Sometimes when she wasn't on stage too, but he ignored that bit.

He could feel someone tugging at his arm as he stood amongst the crowd of dancing students, and he ignored it, too taken in by Buttercup's voice to pay attention to anything else right now. But it was incessant, so eventually he looked around and realised it was Ashleigh vying for his attention.

"Butch, Butch! Let's get outta here, come on!" Ashleigh was yelling in his ear beside him, but his eyes had been drawn back to the band on stage - or more the lead singer/bassist of the band.

"Maybe later." Butch muttered, and Ashleigh's eyes flashed in annoyance at him.

"Not later, now! Come on, let's go back to the cloakroom…" She adding alluringly, but Butch wasn't listening.

"Yeah sure - later." Butch replied. "I want to hear Buttercup sing."

Ashleigh gave him a thoroughly confused stare. "Are you saying you'd rather stand here and listen to _her_ sing, then come back to the cloakroom with me, to continue where we left off earlier?"

"Yeah. I wanna listen to her play." Butch answered, not even gracing Ashleigh with a glance in his reply.

She blinked at him. "Do you want to rethink your answer?" She asked him frostily.

"No." Butch answered, oblivious to her outrage.

"Fine. You watch her sing. _I'll_ go find someone else to spend the rest of the evening with." Ashleigh hissed, and Butch didn't peel his eyes off Buttercup.

"K." He murmured as she stomped off.

...

"And we're gunna slow it down now with a couple of love songs. Grab your better half and get close - but not too close, or Principal Dixon might just suffer a heart attack - his heart is too weak for that y'all." The senior student who had jumped back onto the DJ set up said through the mic.

A slow, smooth ballad began to play, and there was commotion amongst the students on the dance floor.

The hustle and bustle of 'do we don't we' dance for some pairs, blushing as they held their partners close to dance together.

Bubbles leant against Boomer's chest with a blissful little sigh. "I'm having such a good time. I'm so glad I have you, you know." She murmured against him. "This wouldn't have been half as good without you."

Boomer smiled, resting his head lovingly on the top of hers. "Same for me."

"How have you found your first school dance experience?" Bubbles queried, looking up at him, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. She knew he'd been excited about it, having never been to a school dance before.

His answer was delayed as he was yawning a long, laboured yawn. "It's been amazing!" He replied sleepily.

Bubbles' smile became a little concerned. "Tired?"

"Mmm." He answered slowly. "Not sleeping so great. Still."

"How come?" She queried, arching her head up to look at him.

"Just nightmares. _Him_ nightmares."

Bubbles frowned, holding onto him tighter. "I wish it would stop. I wish _he_ would stop."

"Me too." Boomer said, his voice a little morose. "Let's not think about it now. Let's just enjoy the moment. And not let Him ruin it." He said, caressing her face, before kissing her gently.

...

Buttercup screwed her face up a little as she watched the couples slow dancing in the middle of the gym hall. "It still makes my toes curl a bit when I see them kissing. Does it you?" She'd just spotted Boomer and Bubbles locking lips as they danced.

"A little. They do it so often now it's losing the effect on me a bit." Butch responded, reaching for another spring roll.

"You're supposed to donate!" Blossom snapped, as Butch shoved it into his mouth.

"I gave $5!" Butch replied through his mouthful of food.

"Donate _each time_ you get food!" Blossom pressed but it fell on deaf ears. Herself, Brick, Buttercup and Butch were sat behind the refreshments stand as the majority of the rest of the students at Spring Fling were slow dancing in the hall.

Brick and Blossom were as bored as they had been when they'd arrived. Fortunately there wasn't that much longer to go - but then they had to clear up.

It had been an awkward evening for the red ruff and pink puff. Brick hadn't, and wouldn't, clear up what had happened at her house the other day. And Blossom had been _dying_ to ask, to know why he'd behaved how he had done.

But she hadn't done so, because she knew she wouldn't get a clear answer from him. And even though he'd stung her a bit, acting as he had so suddenly and leaving, she didn't want to argue with him. She didn't want things to be bitter and angry instead of just plain tense.

So she hadn't brought it up. But it was still lingering in the air between them, an unspoken barrier.

Buttercup had played with her fellow bandmates and had originally planned to head home straight after. But once she'd come off the stage and helped pack their instruments and equipment away, she'd stayed to watch the final band play and kind of ended up hanging around a little longer than she thought she would.

But now, slow and sappy music was playing, and almost everyone in the room was paired off and had their arms around each other. Bubbles with Boomer, Robin with Mitch, Dom with Julie, Cody with Holly, Harry with Shannon, Louie with Natasha, Mike with Hayley, Kim with Kenny, Mary and her date - another dude who played for the school's brass band with Kenny Fitch.

Everyone had someone to dance with. And she was sat at the sidelines, with her sister, and Butch and Brick, stuffing her face with candy from the refreshments stand.

"Look at all these suckers. Wonder how many of these couples will end in tears." Buttercup pondered cynically, staring at the juniors and seniors with their arms around each other.

"Probably most of em'." Butch replied, another spring roll entering his mouth, much to Blossom's annoyance.

Buttercup grunted her agreement, but didn't say anymore as Mr Index had just approached them all.

"Why aren't you guys up there dancing?" He asked. "The night's almost over, you don't wanna miss your chance - I can watch the stand for you for a little while."

Blossom, Brick and Buttercup all spoke at once, each one declining the offer to go up onto the dance floor for a slow dance.

"Come on! You're young, you should take these opportunities! I mean, you do realise there are two girls, and two guys sat right here - if that's your preference - or even just as friends! Go on! Go and dance!" Mr Index encouraged, but didn't receive the reaction he was hoping for.

"NO thank you." Buttercup replied instantly, as Brick and Blossom politely denied the offer. Butch was the only one who hadn't protested.

Mr Index shrugged, and walked away - he had at least tried to get them involved.

Butch turned to his counterpart with an almost offended expression. "You wouldn't dance with me?"

"I wouldn't dance with _anyone."_ Buttercup corrected him.

"So if I asked you, you'd say no?" Butch reiterated, and Buttercup nodded.

"That's right." She replied.

"Oh come on! What's wrong with me?!" He exclaimed, and she gave him a confused look.

"Nothing! I just don't dance. I don't do this sort of thing at all - literally only here cos they asked me to play." Buttercup said, folding her arms across her chest and looking out at her peers once more, finding Cody and Holly in the crowd and wishing she hadn't when they leant in and kissed each other.

Butch pouted, folding his arms across his chest also. He glanced over at Blossom. _She_ was a girl.

He leant over a bit in her direction, a suave smile on his face. Blossom had noticed him getting closer in the corner of her eye, and looked at him.

"No." She said instantly before he could even ask, and he slumped back in his seat with a groan.

"Why don't you dance with Ashleigh? You know, the girl you came here with!" Buttercup asked, eyeing him with a furrowed brow.

"She's dancing with someone else." Butch said, pointing her out in the crowd, dancing with a a guy on the football team in Senior year.

Buttercup, Blossom and Brick all looked in the direction he had indicated.

"Why?!" Buttercup asked, confused and a little outraged for him.

Butch shrugged as he spoke. "I don't really care, she got all pissy with me."

"What did you do to piss her off?" Brick asked, and Butch shot him an aggravated look.

"You assume I did something to piss her off?" He asked his brother, who nodded.

"I _know_ you did something to piss her off." Brick corrected him.

"I didn't do anything wrong! She wanted to go back to the cloakroom to make out and _other stuff_ but I said no." Butch said, and they all looked at him, baffled.

"Why did you say no?" Buttercup asked.

"Cos I wanted to see you sing." Butch answered casually, grabbing the last pizza roll off of the tray - Blossom tutted at him.

A small silence ensued at his words, Butch looked around at Brick, Blossom and Buttercup, who were all staring at him. "What?"

"And you told her that?" Brick asked, and Butch nodded. "She, your date for the evening, asked you to go to the cloakroom to make out and do whatever else with her, and you said no, cos you wanted to hear Buttercup sing instead?"

"Yeah." Butch replied unconcernedly.

"And you're surprised she's pissed off with you, and is dancing with someone else now?" Brick questioned.

Butch gave his brother a confused glance. "Well, yeah... What?!"

"It's quite astounding, isn't it?" Blossom muttered, and Brick nodded his agreement.

Buttercup was still looking at Butch in surprise. "You _really_ told her that?"

"Yeah, I did - what's the big deal?" Butch said, still not getting what they were going on about.

"She was your date…" Buttercup said in a small voice.

"Yeah but, I _did_ wanna see you playing and singing more than I wanted to spend time with her. I mean okay, she's attractive and, nice and all but, then she's actually _not_ nice at all and annoying as fuck. It's fine and then she starts talking and just, _ugh."_ Butch complained, grabbing the last spring roll off the tray to eat. "Good riddance..."

Blossom grabbed his wrist and wrenched it out of his hand, ignoring his complaints.

Buttercup had gone quiet at the recent revelation. She was looking out at the several couples dancing before them. And she was _blushing._

Butch looked round at her. What had he done wrong? He was just being honest. Wasn't that what girls liked? Being upfront, and honest with them? Was he supposed to lie? He had wanted to hear Buttercup playing and singing. _Much_ more than he'd wanted to go back to fooling around in the cloakroom with Ashleigh.

Buttercup looked like she was blushing a bit. It had to have been the lighting in the room though. She couldn't have been _actually_ blushing. He looked ahead, watching the couples too.

Yeah, it had to have just been the lighting.

...

Brick got home at just gone 11pm that evening after helping to clean up after Spring Fling. Both Butch and Boomer were already at home, both in their rooms. After grabbing himself a drink, Brick retreated to his own room too to head to bed.

As he undid his shirt and flung it into his dirty laundry hamper, he grabbed at the white t shirt he was wearing underneath and made to pull it over his head.

But as he'd turned towards his bookshelf, he found he once again wasn't alone in his room. He growled in frustration as he pulled his t shirt back down over his chest and navel. "For crying out loud, can I _ever_ get any peace anymore?" He complained as Him sat on the edge of his bed, one leg folded atop the other.

Him chuckled in reply, and shook his head. "Of course not my dear. You waved goodbye to any form of peace the moment you shook hands with me on our deal."

Brick glared at him, folding his arms across his chest.

"I've come to simply ask you why you are trying to anger me _boy?!"_ Him seethed, his voice becoming increasingly irate as he spoke. "Ignoring my orders - ignoring _me_ completely! You had her _alone,_ you had her _powerless!_ You were in Professor Utonium's lab, for hell's sake?!"

Brick tensed even more. "I'm _not_ going to kill her! I don't _want_ to kill her!"

Him got to his feet, increasing in height as he loomed over the red ruff. "You don't have a choice, you have to do as _I_ say! You've really crossed the line this time Brick. I mean, I am tempted right now, I really am, to let everything else go, and take what you owe me right here right now."

Brick swallowed hard, trying not to show even an ounce of fear on his face.

"You have been completely reckless! I mean, thinking you can outsmart me with money? Tinkering around online, thinking I wouldn't notice!" Him accused.

"I had to do something! You were supposed to keep funding us - you were _supposed_ to leave my brothers alone, that was a part of the deal! You're not keeping up your end! So why should I keep up mine?" Brick cried, and Him shrugged languidly.

"All is fair in love and war, Brick." He said simply, and Brick screwed his face up in confusion.

"What the fuck is that supposed to even _mean?!_ This has nothing to do with love, _or_ war! We made a deal, and if you cut us off you're going against your part of the deal! Just like you did when you turned up here and almost killed Boomer!" Brick said, pointing an angry finger at Him.

Him frowned deeply at him. "Clearly you forget who I am, Brick! I'm the Devil! I'll stick to what I choose to stick to!"

"But," Brick stammered. "But that's not -"

_"Fair?_ Nope, it's not! But what part of life is? And as long as we've got our deal in place - and you've got that lovely little mark on you, there's not a lot you can do about it!" Him said sweetly, the mark on Brick's back by his shoulder glowing red and burning hotly. Brick inhaled at the sudden searing pain, but it disappeared as quickly as it began.

"That mark means nothing! Seeing as you just put it on anyone whenever the feeling takes you! What were you fucking thinking branding _her_ with your mark?!" Brick hissed, referring to Blossom.

Him smiled evilly. "I had a feeling you wouldn't like that."

"So that's why you did it?" Brick snarled. "To piss me off?"

"I did it because I _can._ And I like to mark what I own." Him answered casually, clicking his claws together loudly.

Brick's insides tightened with anger. "You don't - you don't _own_ her! Or me, for that matter!"

Him leant forward, that same devilish smile on his red face. He grabbed Brick's wrist between his claw tightly, pulling Brick closer. Brick resisted, feeling his claw digging deeply into his skin and drawing blood. "Oh I think we both know that I _do_ own you. And as for Blossom? We shall see what the future holds. But now? I'm going to leave you penny-less, Brick. You'll have no choice but to continue with your usual, natural ways, and strike up a few less than legal deals so you and your brothers don't suffer."

Brick yanked his arm from Him's grip so hard he felt his razor sharp claws slicing through his skin, blood seeping down his wrist. He ignored it, too angry, too agitated to even feel the pain. "So this is just some way to get me to commit crimes? And get myself in trouble and fuck everything up - not to mention piss Blossom off if I get caught?"

"This is an all round _punishment._ And you're going to get so _desperate_ you're going to do something that USED to be second nature to you, like, I don't know, rob a jewellery store?" Him clicked his claws together, and with a loud smash, Brick found himself no longer stood in his bedroom. He was standing inside a jeweller's downtown, the front of the store's window was smashed; a gaping hole in the front. Brick froze, as alarms began to go off loudly.

He felt a sudden heavy weight in his hands, and several substantial items landing at his feet too. When he looked down he realised there were piles of expensive jewellery clutched in his hands and laced around his fingers - there were even loads of it at his feet as if he had dropped some.

"What the.. what the fuck, _no!"_ Brick exclaimed breathlessly, looking around frantically; Him had disappeared.

He heard Him chuckling inside his head.

**Have fun getting out of this squeaky clean, Mr New Leaf.**

Him's chuckle was now a booming laugh in his head. As it faded out, it was replaced with the distinct sound of sirens approaching.

Within seconds, red and blue lights were in sight, two police cars screeching to a halt outside the store.

Brick stared wide eyed as several officers jumped out of the cars, guns in their hands pointing in his direction.

What did he do now? He could run. But _then_ what? He couldn't just go home. He'd been caught red handed breaking into a jeweller's, his house would be the first place they would look for him. And he was pretty easy to recognise, what with his red hair and crimson eyes.

If he ran, the cycle would just begin all over again. Running would mean he'd have to find somewhere to lay low. Where would he go while things died down?

"Hands in the air, we are armed." A cop yelled at him as they slowly approached. "Dammit, it's one of those Rowdyruffs. You better call the girls."

Brick swallowed hard. He _couldn't_ run. He didn't want the cycle to begin again. Not now, things were different now. He needed to be in Townsville.

_But what good are you against Him in a prison cell?!_ He argued with himself internally. But regardless of this voice in his head - for once his own - slowly, he raised his arms into the air, the jewellery slipping to the ground, showing the cops he was willing to cooperate.

The first police officer who had spoken held onto their gun tighter, still pointing it at him. "Put your hands on your head and exit the store slowly and calmly. If you cooperate, this can be easy for everyone."

Brick did as she said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at them as he hovered slowly out of the huge hole in the window, his hands placed firmly on his still hatless head.

When he touched ground again they all began to shuffle over to him, guns still trained on him - though this was rather fruitless as they wouldn't do him any harm if they did fire them at him.

As soon as the closest officer was in reaching distance of Brick, they seized him by the arm. Several others grabbed a hold of him too, and Brick allowed them to get his hands behind his back - though it was wholly unnecessary for them to shove him face down onto the sidewalk in order to restrain him, seeing as he was cooperating.

As the female officer who initially spoke to him arrested him and told him his rights, Brick grit his teeth together, his head resting against the concrete sidewalk. Handcuffs he could break with a sneeze were put on him, and Brick was inwardly cursing Him for landing him in a position like this.

...

Brick looked up at the faded white ceiling with a heavy sigh. He was laying on a small steel bedstead in a jail cell in Townsville Police Department. It was somewhere he'd been before, but never for a long while. But it felt like he'd been there for ages now.

He'd been searched, had his photograph taken and fingerprints done - even though he _knew_ they had them on record from past infractions - had his phone, wallet and keys confiscated from him and been placed in a cell, the metal cuffs still bounding his wrists. They'd even put a second pair on him in an attempt to keep him constrained. It was, of course, pointless. He could break out of both pairs with one jerk of his hands. But whatever made them feel better. All it was doing was causing some discomfort to the large slowly healing slit down his wrist that Him's claws had left him with.

He was laying on the paper thin mattress, staring at the off white ceiling, wondering how long they'd put him away for. And how long he'd stay before he busted out.

He was confusing the hell out of the police officers. They couldn't understand why he was cooperating - and why he was still in there. They'd always hated bringing him and his brothers into their custody in the past - it usually meant they were going to have imminent repairs needing doing in their station when they inevitably broke free of them.

But Brick had no intention of busting himself out. Not yet. He obviously would; there was no _way_ he was going to go down for a crime he didn't actually commit. Although he was well aware the moment he stepped into a courtroom they'd bring up countless other warrants and crimes he'd committed in the past and never been caught or charged for.

He would play the game until he inevitably arrived in a prison somewhere, that's when he'd break loose. And then it would all begin again, the same old cycle.

Once he'd busted out of prison, he wouldn't be able to go home for a while, if ever. He would have to find somewhere out of town to lay low. Where would he go? He had no idea. And would he be alone this time? Normally, he'd have his brothers by his side. But things were different now.

Boomer wouldn't want to leave Bubbles. That was for definite. Butch was enjoying school and having friends so much, he could see him wanting to stay too.

Was he on his own now? Would they choose this new life of theirs over him?

He thought about school momentarily, and how just hours ago he'd been helping clear up after Spring Fling with Blossom. And now he was sat in police custody in a jail cell, waiting to hear where they'd send him while he awaited trial.

He'd get kicked out of school when they found out. He'd put money on that. He thought of Dixon and Blossom standing up for him just the other day when Melvin had presented them with his AX spray. How they'd insisted that himself and his brothers hadn't put a foot wrong.

This was still true, but he was indeed sat in a police station jail cell, so he could tell them he was innocent till he was blue in the face, but no one was going to believe him - he'd been caught red handed with jewellery in his hands.

_Blossom._

God, she'd be so mad when she found out. He wondered if she knew already, the officer that arrested him said they should call the girls. He could only assume that meant the Powerpuff girls. He _knew_ that meant the Powerpuff girls.

Why was he focussing on what she would think right now, why did he care what she thought? Because he _did_ care what she thought. He realised he'd even admitted to Him that he cared what she thought, inadvertently.

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching the cell. The huge heavy door to his sealed cell began to clink from the other side as it was being unlocked. He slowly sat up as a cop appeared at the doorway.

Brick gave him a curious look as the cop took Brick's arm and began to undo his handcuffs. "What gives?"

"Your ass has been saved." The cop answered gruffly. He was much older than the female officer who had booked him, and clearly had a pre standing negative opinion of him. Not that he had a huge fan base at Townsville Police department.

Brick blinked in surprise. Bail? Had someone paid his bail or something? He didn't think they'd grant him bail. Was it his brothers maybe? "By who?" Brick asked in shock.

That was when he realised it wasn't just the police officer standing in the cell with him. Blossom Utonium was standing behind him, her arms folded across her chest, expression stony. She was wearing the same clothes she'd worn to Spring Fling, except her hair was entirely up in a relaxed bun now. She looked majorly pissed off.

"If you ask me, you should be getting the book thrown at you for all the terror you've caused this city over the years. But luckily for you, the chief never asks me." The officer grunted, placing the blood stained handcuffs on his person and striding away to the door, revealing Blossom in her frosty glory.

Brick stared at her with wide, apologetic eyes. She wasn't looking at him, she was focussing on a spot just beside him. It was almost like she couldn't look at him, she was so mad.

Brick opened his mouth to speak but she spoke before he did.

"I've managed to convince the Chief of Police, and the judge you would have been going before to let you off with a good behaviour bond." She said, her voice acidic.

"What?!" Brick exclaimed, in complete shock.

She still didn't meet his eyes. "You've not committed a crime since September of last year, you've attended school, and you've helped save the city, and me, several times recently. And, you're going to wear one of these," She bent down, grabbing the leg of his jeans and pulling them up slightly, clamping a black monitor around his ankle. "For the next 2 weeks. Which I, as well as the police department, will be monitoring."

Brick looked down at the monitor on his foot, then back to Blossom's face. "Really?"

"Yes. Seeing as we're around each other enough as it is, I've ensured them you will be being watched, and that you'll be on your best behaviour. Fortunately for you, they trust me, and I've saved all of their lives at least once in the past, so, with some persuasion they were happy to agree to this." Her voice was cold and distant. He hadn't heard her speak to him like that in such a long time. Ever in fact. Her voice wasn't full of hate or dislike. It was disappointed. It made his chest feel weird.

He stood now, looking into her rose eyes as if to implore her to just actually look at him! "Blossom, thank you, I -"

She cut him off. "Don't." She looked up at his face then, at his apologetic crimson eyes, just for a second. He could see the upset she was trying to hide. It made him feel like absolute shit. "I don't want to talk."

"But I can explain, I can explain everything -" He burbled but she shook her head rapidly.

"I said I don't want to talk. Come on." She said, turning and heading out of the cell. The burly officer who was waiting by the door locked it upon their exit, giving Brick a dirty look as he did so.

"Have you organised the return of his belongings?" Blossom asked the officer, who grunted in reply and began to walk towards the area Brick was booked in at.

Brick followed behind Blossom, watching her walking in front of him and feeling like a berated puppy dog. The worst of it was, he'd not _actually_ done anything wrong! Brick imagined Him watching over him, enjoying every moment of this, and clenched his fists together tightly. This was all _his_ fault!

The officer made Brick sign some paperwork agreeing to the terms of his release, then handed over his phone, wallet and keys. Brick then proceeded to follow Blossom towards the exit of the police station.

"Where are we going now?" He asked her, because quite frankly he felt so indebted to her he felt he needed to ask.

"To your house. I'm taking you home. Then I'm going home myself. And you're going to stay inside your house the entire weekend, until school on Monday." Blossom answered as they left the police station and found themselves out on the dark streets of downtown Townsville. Her voice was still unfeeling as she spoke and it felt like a dagger in the back to Brick.

She didn't fly, but began to walk in the direction of his apartment block. Brick watched her go for a few seconds before running to catch up with her. "Blossom, please let me explain - I haven't done anything wrong -"

"Just save it." She snapped, not looking at him. "I don't want to hear it."

He gave her a distressed look. She must have been so mad, so upset with him, she wouldn't even give him the time of day to tell his side of the story.

He walked a pace or so behind her, glad she hadn't flown or this journey would have been over in seconds, and he _needed_ her to know the truth. He glanced around frantically, trying to think of something, anything to make her stop and listen to him.

He noticed they were approaching a 24 hour diner - he had no idea what time it was but it must have been late. "Blossom please let me explain! I can explain everything, this wasn't my fault!"

"I said no Brick." She answered firmly. "I told the police department I would walk you home, so that is what I am doing."

Brick reached for her hand and began to pull her into the doorway of the diner. "Blossom _please!_ Just hear me out!"

She tried to wrench her hand from his grip but he held it tightly, dragging her towards the diner.

"Brick! Get _off_ of me!" She yelled. He let go of her instantly, his eyes pleading with her as she finally looked at him once more. "I don't want to hear your excuses! I am _done!"_

"Just listen to me, please! Give me a chance!" He exclaimed desperately. She looked at him, a saddened frown etched onto her face.

Something in her told her to listen. Something else in her told her to walk away and completely give up all hope on him, because it was a horrible circle she seemed to be stuck in with him where she started to trust him, started to enjoy being around him, started to think that maybe he was a good person deep down, and then he did something like this.

And it was beginning to break her up a little bit every time.

But, she listened to that first part of her, and relented. "Fine." She mumbled. "You've got 10 minutes." Brick blinked at her in surprise before turning and heading into the diner, looking back to ensure she was actually following him inside too, which she was. He ordered them both a coffee and a donut each, because he'd spotted a clock on the wall when they'd sat down and realised it was 1.45am in the morning - the donut was simply to try and sweeten her up, knowing her love for confectionery.

The waitress bought them a mug of hot coffee each, and a plate with two glazed donuts sat on it. Blossom looked into the steaming cup, eyeing the donuts for a few seconds, before looking up at Brick, her expression flat, and ultimately, disappointed.

"I didn't rob that jewellery store." Brick said, and she gave him a disbelieving look. "I _know_ it looks bad, I know! I know it looks like I totally did, what with the smashed in window, and the jewellery at my feet and in my hands and the fingerprints - but I didn't do it. It was Him. He set me up."

Blossom blinked at him. "Him? You're saying Him did this?" She reiterated, and Brick nodded. She looked at him, seeming a little disbelieving. "I'm not stupid Brick. You were worrying about money at Mike's party just the other week. And then you get caught robbing a jewellery store..."

"Blossom please! It was Him! I got in from Spring Fling clean up, went to my room to get ready for bed and he was there. Next thing I know I'm standing in the middle of a smashed up jewellery store with thousands of dollars worth of jewellery in my hands, and a dozen police officers pointing guns at me! He's trying to fuck things up for me, he framed me!" Brick insisted.

Blossom looked over his urgent face, the stern look faltering a little. "Your brothers did say there was no trace that you'd left the house. Boomer told the police he heard you come in but never heard you leave. All the windows were shut from the inside too."

"That's because I didn't leave the house! Him materialised me to the jewellers, it was him who smashed it up! You've got to believe me!" Brick beseeched her.

She considered him for a moment, and her eyes were drawn to his stained red hand and the large cut still healing on his wrist.

"What happened to your wrist?" She asked, nodding at it.

Brick looked down at it. "Him did it, in my room. With his claws, before he landed me in the jewellery store."

"That would explain the small pool of blood on your bedroom floor the police mentioned." She sighed lightly, still looking at him intently. "I just feel like it's one step forward two steps back with you Brick… It seems like whenever things seem to be getting better and easier, something else happens that changes things. The other day at my house, and now this…" She trailed off, looking at him searchingly.

Brick felt guiltier as he looked at her prying eyes.

"I'm sorry about that. That was also Him's doing." Brick muttered, and she gave him a puzzled look and asked him what Him did at her house the other day. "You're going to think I'm insane."

"Why would I?" She questioned.

He paused. "You know how Him gave you that mark?" Brick said, looking to her arm. She looked down at it, nodding. "And how he did it to you by invading your dream? He quite regularly invades my dreams. And my brothers. Although they don't always tell me, I know when they've had a Him nightmare. But, as well as invading your dreams, Him can invade your head."

"Invade your head?" Blossom queried.

"Yeah, it's like his voice just appears in your mind and starts telling you stuff. He did it all the time when we lived with him. Sometimes you wouldn't even know he was doing it. He started doing it when we were sitting in the Professor's lab. Telling me to kill you." Brick explained, and Blossom blinked a couple of times at him.

"Oh right, I see. So, that was why you left?" Blossom questioned in a small voice. "To stop yourself doing as you were told?"

"There was no way I would do as he said. I left to try and silence him. I didn't leave because I thought I'd do it, I left because I needed him to stop. And I just wanted to distance myself from you when he was hissing stuff like that in my ear. That was all." He said, and Blossom nodded a little stiffly.

"I can understand that. Sort of." Blossom mumbled.

Brick dragged his hand through his hair and sighed. "I can't believe you got me out of jail."

"I can't believe you let them _arrest_ you. Why did you cooperate?" Blossom asked. "That was one of the reasons I decided to try and get you out, when they said they had you in custody for breaking and entering and theft, I figured you were somehow knocked unconscious."

"I cooperated because I didn't do anything wrong, and if I ran, it would have fucked everything up even more. Everything is getting increasingly fucked right now as it is, and it's getting me so stressed out. And now he's added all this into the mix for me. Him's going to cut us off financially, so I have all that to sort out - our apartment, food, bills. Dixon will probably expel me from school..." He looked at Blossom curiously to see if she agreed.

"Don't worry about Principal Dixon, I'll talk to him. He won't expel you. You've already been punished." Blossom said. "I can explain things to Dixon without _actually_ explaining things to Dixon."

Brick nodded slowly, rubbing his forehead with a sigh. "Thank you. And sorry. Sorry for all this. You having to come out and coerce police officers into letting me off in the middle of the night."

She shrugged lightly. "It's all part of the job. Kind of. You look beat."

"I am beat." He muttered, and she looked concerned. He frowned; he didn't want her to pull that worried face. "It's fine. I'm fine."

"You don't _look_ fine." Blossom said softly.

"Don't worry about it."

"Brick, I know I asked you before, and you didn't want to share - which is fine, but." She paused. "I can't help you if I don't know what I'm helping you with."

Brick was confused. "What do you mean? What are you talking about? I don't _need_ any help."

"You don't need any help? So, you didn't need me just now, down at the police department?" Blossom asked, cranking a brow. Brick didn't reply. "What is it that happened, between you and Him?" She said, biting the bullet and just asking him, seeing as she had him here one on one and he was actually talking to her.

"When?" He asked, acting like he didn't know what she was referring to even though he knew full well.

"Brick, I can't stop thinking about the deal that you struck up with Him.. What was it? The deal I mean? How did you get away from him?" Her expression was inquiring.

Brick sighed lightly. He was contemplating telling her. He really was. It would be nice to tell someone. His brothers didn't even know. Brick looked down at the table top before him, fiddling with the corner of a napkin.

Blossom sighed heavily, seeing that his sharing was over for now. "Okay, fine. Just, look - I only wanted to know if you're, you know, okay. I mean - are you in some sort of danger?"

He exhaled, running his hands through his hair then leaning the side of his head in his hand and looking at her. "It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's more that I've never told anyone. Not even my brothers. And it's sucked, keeping it to myself for over 2 years."

"Well, if you feel like venting about it…" Blossom murmured in a persuasive voice. "What have you done, promised him your first born or something?"

Brick chuckled. "No, there was talk of that but, I really can't see me having kids ever, and I think Him knows that that's unlikely so he changed his mind on that one."

Blossom stared at him, startled. It was supposed to be a joke.

"I sold my soul to Him." Brick said solidly, and Blossom furrowed her brow.

"You, you sold your _soul?"_ Blossom repeated, astounded.

Brick nodded, hearing himself how ridiculous it sounded.

"So - so what does that entail?" Blossom stammered, trying to make head or tail of it. "I mean, what even is one's soul?"

"I don't really know." Brick said, a desperate smile appearing on his face.

Blossom looked at him incredulously. "You don't know?" He shook his head limply. "I've gotta say, it doesn't sound like a good idea…"

"No, not at all. It's a shitty idea. But it's all I had to offer." Brick agreed wholeheartedly. "I mean, what the fuck do you offer to the Devil, who can get pretty much anything he wants when he wants it?"

Blossom sat forward in her seat a little, leaning a bit closer to him. "Wait so - you traded your soul for your freedom?"

"I traded our freedom, my brother's protection, and financial security for life, for my soul." Brick revealed, and Blossom was a bit more confused.

"Protection?" Blossom queried.

"Him can't harm my brothers. That was a part of the deal. We got to leave the Underworld, Him had to leave my brothers alone, and pay our way forever more, because I didn't want to end up sleeping rough again." Brick said, and Blossom stared at him, her expression growing increasingly worried.

"If that's what you got out of it, what did Him get?" She asked quietly.

Brick sat back in his chair slightly. "That's the stupidest part. I don't really know."

"You don't know?" Blossom gasped.

"Not completely. Him was reluctant to tell, because he knew I was desperate." Brick said begrudgingly.

She stared at him with wide eyes for a few seconds. He stared back. "Brick, I can't believe you did that."

"I didn't have much choice. We needed to get out of there before it killed us." Brick said. "I had to think of something, and when he agreed to that I had to grab it with both hands."

"You're in danger, aren't you?" Blossom said in a small voice.

"Probably." Brick answered way too casually. "All I know is, it was basically like making a pact that chained me to him. My brothers are free from it, I'm not. And he could call upon it whenever he wants."

"What do you mean, call upon it?"

"Well, when he threatens me about it, he says things like 'cashing it in' or 'taking what I owe him from me'. So I'm guessing he'll ask me to do something, or make me do something for him. It could be something simple. It could be something I don't want to do. It could be something fucking awful. This whole, coming to school to watch you girls for him thing could be a part of it all, I don't know. I do know he's not happy I'm ignoring his wishes - hence the trying to land me in jail." Brick said. She was still looking at him with wide eyes and a fretful expression.

"Your brothers have no idea you did this? No idea you did this for them?" Blossom asked, and Brick chuckled lightly.

"No. They've got no idea. Be a good thing to shove in their faces next time they call me an asshole though huh?" Brick mused with a mirthless smile.

"Brick, I, I can't believe it.. I mean, what are you gunna do? What the hell are you going to do?" She asked, her voice desperate and filled with anguish.

"You don't need to worry about it... It was 2 years ago, and things have been okay so far, for the most part. And when they aren't," He shrugged. "I'll deal with it."

"You complete idiot!" She cried breathlessly, and Brick couldn't help but smile. "You brave, noble idiot!"

But Blossom wasn't smiling, she looked frightened. Frightened for him.

Brick didn't like seeing the fear in her eyes. "Blossom, I've told you this in complete confidence. You _have_ to keep this to yourself." She nodded firmly. "You can't even tell your sisters."

"I won't, I won't tell anyone." She agreed.

He inhaled and exhaled long and slow. "You need to keep on your toes. Him is planning something. And I feel like it involves you."

Blossom looked down at the mark on her arm, sensing that had something to do with it. Brick looked down at it too. Him definitely had something planned involving himself and Blossom. And Brick felt it was completely his fault that that was the case.

...

The moment Brick got inside the elevator to the building his apartment was in, he sighed raggedly, pressing the button for the 20th floor and leaning against the mirror, closing his eyes.

He was alone. Blossom had left him at the entrance to his building. It was almost 3am now.

He was yet to face his brothers, but he half hoped they would be asleep and he could talk to them in the morning. He wanted nothing more than to just climb into bed and sleep right now.

**What in the name of Heaven do you think you were doing, telling Blossom about our little deal?**

Brick's eyes clicked open in panic.

"What does it matter?" He asked aloud. "I'm sure she'd have found out eventually."

**It doesn't matter - if she's a good girl, and keeps her nose out of other people's business! Because that's what it is, Brick. _Business._ Just business. And none of _her_ business! If she gets involved in that, if _anyone_ does, they will regret it. And so will you. I am just warning you of that.**

Brick swallowed hard. He shouldn't have told her. "Get out of my head!" He yelled loudly in despair.

**I'll be keeping a very, very close eye on her. Very close. She tells anyone, she gets herself involved, she will pay!**

Him's voice echoed at his last words, then silence followed. Brick panted, realising he'd been holding his breath as Him spoke. He was trembling all over.

He shouldn't have told her. He _shouldn't_ have told her.


	16. You weren't supposed to hear that

Melvin took a step backward, pushing the face shield he was wearing up off of his face to admire his work. He wiped at his brow and exhaled lightly. _That should be enough for tonight. I'm not even sure why I'm putting so much work into this. I doubt it'll do much. Just like the last one._ He thought to himself.

**Oh, but this one is so much better, Melvin. So much better.**

Melvin blinked as he registered the soothing voice whispering as if it were inside his head. _This one is so much better,_ he thought, absentmindedly agreeing with the persuasive voice.

 **You're a very clever boy Melvin. Very clever indeed,** the voice cooed, and Melvin smiled.

 _I am very clever. So much cleverer then anyone realises._ He banged on the large metal panel he'd been working on. A bright yellow swirl lit up, cascading along the entire surface of the large metal panel for a few seconds, before disappearing. Melvin smiled. _Chromanium alloy, but with a twist._

**A deeply impressive twist. This will make him pay, Melvin. This will make her see sense. This will make you feel so very in control. And how much you like to be in charge, hmm?**

"I am in charge!" Melvin cried, his voice echoing around the empty lab of MMInc. His father was at home, as was his mother. He had snuck down here to continue his work. He felt his face flush at the realisation that he'd replied to the voice in his head aloud this time.

He must have been going crazy. Creating these inventions, these machines designed to destroy, and actually unleashing them onto the city! It wasn't something he'd done comfortably. In fact, it hadn't been his decision at all, not really. He'd long ago decided to stop creating the large robotic Spider Fighter he'd blue printed at home. He was going to show his father, run it by him, see what he thought. Originally, its purpose had been to defend and protect, not destroy. But that had changed. That had changed when this voice had appeared in his head.

It was smooth as honey and extremely alluring. It made him feel like his every thought was a good one, even the worst, most despicable ideas that were the fuel of jealousy and hate. But this voice, it brought them to the surface of his mind, and it gave them a spit shine and a different side of them gleamed.

Suddenly all these ideas, all these inventions and contraptions of his he'd pondered in his most darkest of moods, they'd seem genius to him. It had seemed as though he would have been a fool not to pursue them; not to use the tools he had access to through his father's large corporate laboratory and vast amount of money to put these plans into action. It had seemed like listening to the voice would make all his dreams and desires become reality.

The voice had prompted him to take action, and try and stop Brick, and his stupid brothers once and for all, to keep Blossom all to himself with no red capped ruffian getting in the way all the time.

Except, the last time hadn't worked. She herself had risked her life to save him, even though the machine was programmed to only go for him, for Brick Jojo. Somehow, Blossom had been the one narrowly avoiding injury, or much worse.

And Melvin had swore that day, when he'd watched the news, that he'd never unleash any of his creations on Townsville again; he'd never listen to that voice again, should it ever pop into his mind once more.

Except, here he was. Back in the lab, back creating something new; a second attempt. Even though he'd promised himself he wouldn't do it, even though he'd burned all his blueprints, all his plans the moment he'd watched Blossom dive straight into the centre of his Spider Fighter that day and not emerge.

Somehow the next morning, there his blueprints had sat on his desk in his room, in pristine condition.

And the voice had begun to whisper silkily into his ear. And now, almost two months later, his newest creation was almost complete.

**You deserve this Melvin. You deserve a win. The underdog always deserves a win. You deserve this.**

"I deserve this." Melvin muttered, flipping his face shield back down over his face.

**You deserve this. And Brick deserves to pay. This time, they _all_ deserve to pay.**

"They all deserve to pay…" He murmured, as he tinkered with the armpit of the large robot. "They all deserve to -" He stopped himself short at his words. Not _all_ of them. Not Blossom. He thought to himself. He didn't want her to come to harm.

**They all deserve this. They all need to see your strength, to see your intelligence, your importance. They all deserve this, Melvin. Even Blossom, even she needs to see what you can do.**

Melvin swallowed hard. _They all deserve this. They all do,_ he thought, as he continued his work.

...

"Okay, so, I'm confused - shouldn't _you_ be the one acting all pissed off with Brick after what happened the other night, and not the other way around? I mean, why is he ignoring you, after _everything_ you did for him?!" Bubbles asked her sister, looking over at Brick, who was sat alone on his usual table in the cafeteria.

Blossom was in the queue for food with Bubbles and Boomer. She hadn't really wanted anything but had been chatting with them as they had joined the queue. She sighed, holding the textbooks she had in her arms closer to her chest.

"God knows. But I've got to say I'm getting increasingly fed up with all of this hot then cold stuff with him. It seems like the closer we get the further away we become." Blossom muttered, noticing both Bubbles and Boomer looked around at her curiously at her words. She felt her cheeks flush a little, so tried to correct herself. "I, I mean, just when it becomes easier to be around each other and, it almost seems like we're, I dunno, some form of… friends, he goes all weird. And it's getting really boring."

Bubbles frowned at her sister, noting the redness of her face and the slight embarrassment her first admission had caused her. Blossom hadn't said anything about the way Brick was behaving since her saving his butt from jail the Friday previous, but she hadn't had to. Bubbles had seen herself Brick was being standoffish and quiet - and just plain not talking to anyone, _especially_ Blossom. "He should be kissing your damn feet after what you did for him at the station. I mean, he does realise you didn't have to do any of that right? When the cops called you up to inform you they had him in custody and may need stronger security, you could have shrugged, told them to deal with it, laid back down and gone back to sleep, but you didn't! You went straight down there; you completely put yourself out for him, and not to mention got barely any sleep that night considering we were called out to an incident like 3 hours after you got home."

"He does realise." Boomer said after ordering three portions of french fries. "He's probably embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?" Bubbles queried. "What does he have to be embarrassed about? It wasn't like he was _actually_ robbing the store. We all know Him planted him there - oh, thank you Boomie!" Bubbles said as Boomer paid for the food for all three of them.

Blossom also thanked him too as he handed her some fries. She hadn't planned to buy anything but accepted the gesture from Boomer.

"He probably still is. He doesn't know how to handle the entire situation, does he? I know Brick, and he's as proud as they come. He likes to do everything himself, because that's how things have always been for us. We've always had to do stuff ourselves, especially Brick. And being helped out, for no reason other than just being a good person, well it's not something we've experienced a lot of in our lifetime." Boomer said with a shrug as they headed for the table Brick was sat at.

Brick noticed them coming, and shoved the chicken wrap he'd bought back into the paper bag, quickly leaving the table, then exiting the cafeteria completely.

Bubbles, Boomer and Blossom watched him go from a few feet away; they had paused as he'd gotten to his feet.

Blossom's mouth had dropped open as she'd watched him go, and then she frowned. Why was he acting like this? She just didn't understand it at all.

Bubbles was frowning too as they sat down at the table Brick had just vacated. Boomer felt awkward as his girlfriend spoke. "Well he doesn't have to be a d-hole about it, does he?"

"No but, he's Brick. That comes as naturally to him as being proud does." Boomer responded, and Bubbles rolled her eyes with a smile.

Blossom had sat down stiffly opposite them, thinking back to what Boomer had said at the lunch line. "You think he's ignoring me because he's embarrassed that I helped him?"

"You came out to the cop shop, at what, gone midnight or something I'm guessing?" Blossom nodded, and Boomer continued to speak. "Persuaded the police to let him off with a tether on his ankle for 2 weeks, and then believed him when he said he hadn't done anything wrong - we're not used to people putting themselves out for us and expecting nothing in return. That's probably the only reason he's acting extra, well, _Brick_ around you today."

Bubbles had frowned at her boyfriend's words, clutching ahold of his hand tightly as they ate their fries. Suddenly she didn't feel so annoyed by the way Brick was acting. I mean, she was still a bit irked as he was clearly upsetting her sister, but she felt a bit sorry for him now, after Boomer explained it how he had.

Except, Blossom didn't exactly buy it.

Okay, maybe there was some truth to Boomer's words, and maybe Brick _was_ a little embarrassed that he'd had to rely on someone else to get him out of a tight situation - and that someone else had been her, his supposed enemy, once upon a time. But, quite frankly they'd been in much more embarrassing situations as of late, and he hadn't stopped talking to her over them.

The nanobot incident, for one thing. They had been stood stark naked together, in the street _and_ in his apartment, but he'd still managed to speak to her after that.

No, Blossom wasn't buying that being the main reason. It had to be something to do with what he'd told her, about Him, and his soul.

But she couldn't mention that to Boomer or Bubbles. She couldn't, and wouldn't mention that to _anyone,_ just like she'd promised.

Maybe he regretted telling her. Maybe he felt bad, as his own brothers didn't know, or maybe he didn't trust her, and thought she'd tell everyone, or complicate things.

She didn't know. But she sure did wish it didn't bother her as much as it did.

...

Brick leaned back in his chair at his desk in Biology. He was completely exhausted. The night of Spring Fling, and the events that followed after - it had been a long night. And to make matters worse, Him had ensured Brick didn't get a peaceful night's sleep the nights that had followed, due to the harrowing nightmares he'd instilled in his mind the moment his head had hit his pillow.

It had been the same dream. Blossom on the ground, dead, or dying. Bleeding profusely. And his hands were covered in blood. And Him was congratulating Brick for doing as he'd asked. And Blossom's eyes were wide and hollow, staring up at him.

He blinked, shaking the image out of his mind.

He wished he would give him one night's break from it. He was _so_ tired, and was beginning to dread getting into bed that night, for fear that the same dream would return the moment he drifted off to sleep. Three nights of seeing her laying limp on the ground, in a pool of her own blood, it was getting too much. Clearly Him had decided to punish him in his own way for disclosing their deal to Blossom.

She walked into the classroom then, and Brick felt himself stiffen as she approached the desk they shared.

He sat upright as she took her seat, feeling her eyes on him. But he ignored them. He'd been doing so the entire day.

And he felt awful for it, but he didn't know what else to do. How he could distance himself from her when he sat with her in every class but PE?

But he had to. He had to distance himself, to try and shield her from Him's threats. That was entirely his fault. Yes, Him had some plan up his sleeve, but he had effectively intensified Him's aim on Blossom by confiding in her about their deal.

Had he not have told her, she may not have been in as much danger as he felt she currently was.

Brick had decided if he tried to minimise the amount of time they spent together and tried to cut short their developing friendship (which was an odd thought, them being friends, but being realistic it was probably the most accurate way to describe their relationship nowadays), maybe he could keep her safe from Him.

He glanced at her quickly, so quick someone without powers would miss it. She looked forlorn. And it felt like a punch in the stomach to see, as he knew he was one the causing it.

Brick knew he was coming across as an asshole. She'd done loads for him Friday night at Townsville Police Department. And she needn't have done any of it.

She'd even heard him out and listened to his side of the story, eventually. And then _believed_ him.

And now he was ignoring her. Frankly, Brick was surprised she wasn't pissed off with him.

But she didn't appear that way. She seemed sad or upset, and that was much, _much_ worse. He'd have found anger easier to deal with.

A long yawn escaped his lips again, and Blossom looked around at him once more.

"Tired?" She asked in a low voice, low enough for the teacher to not hear.

Brick looked around at her for a moment. He was surprised she'd attempted initiating a conversation, especially while the teacher was talking to the class. He knew she knew he was intentionally not speaking to anyone, primarily her. Whenever they'd had one of these silent periods, (normally Blossom ignoring him but, whatever) they'd stubbornly continued to ignore each other until someone had cracked. And that point had normally been days, sometimes weeks. In the past, neither of them had ever attempted to cajole conversation from the other.

But Blossom just had done so. Her expression was almost nervous, like she fully expected to be rebutted by him. He couldn't not respond, he just couldn't. So he nodded, briefly chastising himself mentally.

Blossom cocked her head to the side, her eyes widening a little; clearly she was surprised he'd responded, as brief as it was. "Him punishing you?"

His crimson eyes widened now. How had she guessed?

"Don't look so surprised. I'm just putting two and two together…" Blossom murmured, and Brick frowned, sighing lightly. "Look, I don't know what's going on with you, and why you've decided to close yourself off, _again._ But, you don't have to worry about that. I'm not going to tell anyone. I haven't told anyone about, you know... And I won't."

He looked at her with eyes full of gratitude. And also guilt. "I know."

She nodded, looking down at her textbook, their Biology teacher taking her attention again.

But Brick watched her for a few moments longer, feeling like he didn't deserve her kindness, her effort, her caring - just _her_ in general.

One step forward, two steps back. That's how she described their relationship. With another long yawn, Brick conceded that she was right.

...

"Yo Brick, I noticed we had mail as I got in so, I grabbed it." Boomer murmured as Brick got in from school that day, plonking his school bag down by the coat rack.

Furrowing his brow, Brick slid his jacket off and hung it up. "Erm, okay… Anything interesting?"

"I didn't open it, it's addressed to you." Boomer said with a shrug.

Brick gave him a confused look as he hovered over to the kitchen counter where the white envelope sat, a menacing looking red 'URGENT' stamp on the front.

Butch was sat in the living room, and had looked up curiously from his phone.

With both his brothers watching him expectantly, Brick picked up the letter, ripped it open and proceeded to read it.

"What's it say?" Butch asked after a few seconds silence of watching his brothers crimson eyes scan the letter in his hands.

"We've been evicted." Brick said simply, rereading the main points of the letter to try and confirm what it said.

 _"What?!"_ Boomer asked, shocked.

 _"Why?!"_ Butch cried in anger.

"'Due to your recent charge for breaking and entering, theft -'" Brick stopped reading. "This is bullshit. How many times have we had run ins with the cops the entire time we've lived here, and the landlord hasn't given a shit? This is fucking _bullshit."_

Brick turned and headed for the door once more.

"Where are you going?!" Boomer asked as Brick opened their front door.

"To talk to the landlord! I'm not being evicted over this, no fucking way. I'm not letting Him do this." Brick said before disappearing behind their front door with a slam.

...

When Brick returned, he was met with a pair of emerald green eyes and a pair of cobalt blue eyes filled with hope and interest at the result of Brick's talk with their landlord.

But Brick didn't necessarily look that pleased as he re-entered their apartment. "He's given us more time. He wants us out by August."

Butch cursed loudly and Boomer's mouth dropped open. "Seriously?!"

"Seriously. He refused to budge on it, no matter what I said. This is all Him, it's all his doing. He's clearly done something to persuade the landlord that this is worth kicking us out over." Brick said, kicking his shoes off violently. "Money, I'd guess. Probably fucking paid him to kick us out."

"I fucking love this apartment man." Boomer moaned. "What are we gunna do?" He asked Brick with wide, worried eyes. "We're gunna end up on the street again, aren't we?"

"No." Brick said resolutely.

"We are. Him's just gunna take everything away. First he's fucking with our money. Now our home." Boomer muttered, his voice melancholy.

"We're not gunna end up on the street. I'll find us somewhere else." Brick said firmly.

"It'll be a shithole." Butch spat dejectedly. "If he's taking our money, it'll be a fucking shithole."

"It won't be a shithole! I'll do the best I can." Brick said, trying not to sound as gloomy as he felt.

...

The next morning at school, the Rowdyruff boys had sat at their desks feeling pretty downtrodden. Boomer the least so, as he'd called Bubbles up and told her what had happened with their landlord not long after they'd got the news. Being able to vent to her had made him feel a bit more positive about a house move. She had a way of focussing on the positives of a situation, and it could rub off on you. But he still couldn't help but feel like things would go wrong quickly if Him got his way.

Brick looked stressed and tense, and like he'd rather be anywhere but sat in homeroom while the teacher took roll call. He had more important things to organise, somewhere for them to live for one. But in homeroom he sat, as he was well aware that skipping school would bring him more shit, particularly from Him, too. And particularly while he still had this monitor on his ankle. Also homeroom was where Blossom was sat, and what with Him's promise that he was watching her closely, Brick wanted to be around, just in case. But also distance himself so as to un-associate himself with her to keep her safe - yes, his head was a complicated place to be right now. He wanted to be near to her, but also far from her. How he achieved this he didn't know.

And Butch just looked miserable. He looked miserable because he _was_ miserable. Hearing that they were being evicted had been the bad news Butch just hadn't wanted to hear.

He liked their apartment, he liked their lifestyle, he liked his life as it was! He didn't want stuff to start changing. Things had changed so drastically in the past 7 months, and all for the good. He didn't want to move to a smaller, crappier place. He didn't want to have no money.

He wanted Him to stop messing with them, and he wanted Him to stop messing with his head too. He was still sporadically planting the terrible nightmares in his mind, at least two or three times a week, and Butch was fed up of them.

He'd taken to smoking a large joint or two before bed time to get him nice and sleepy. But sometimes it wasn't enough to keep Him away. Sometimes it made the dreams worse.

He was tired and cranky, and wished he could go home and spend the day in bed.

Buttercup had already noticed how quiet her counterpart was compared to usual. He'd barely spoken when they queued to get into class, and he'd had the same moody pout fixed onto his face since he'd slouched into school with his brothers.

Bubbles had told them about the boys being given an eviction notice. She assumed that was what had him so downcast. She wasn't surprised, it must have sucked. She couldn't imagine having to worry about things like that at her age.

She was fortunate enough to have the Professor to deal with all those super adult issues. But Butch, Boomer and Brick didn't have an adult to deal with things like that for them.

Brick was their adult, she supposed. And he was only 17, just like she was.

Miss. Hearn dismissed them to their first class, and Butch didn't get up straight away. Buttercup waited too, getting to her feet and standing by his desk beside hers.

"Coming?" She asked, and he looked up at her with pursed lips, nodding.

The walk to their first class began in silence. Mitch, Harry and the others were a few people in front of them, but Buttercup made no effort to catch up with them.

Instead, she looked up at Butch with a furrowed brow. "Dude, you okay?"

He frowned deeply, shrugging.

"Bubbles mentioned about the eviction. That's fucking shit." Buttercup muttered.

Butch glanced at her momentarily, before shoving his fisted hands into his pockets, and nodding. "It's beyond fucking shit." He murmured frostily. She frowned, looking forward in the direction they were walking. He sighed, running a hand through his spiky hair. "Brick will sort it. It'll be fine." He added passively.

But he still looked blue.

They approached the other students in their class waiting to get inside then, and stood with the rest of their friends. Mitch, Harry, Louie, Cody and Dom looked over, but none attempted to talk to the two super powered teens, sensing the gloomy tone.

Buttercup was trying to think of some way to cheer him up. An image of him smashing his drum kit came into her head then, and she smiled a little. She'd never seen him playing drums without a big smile on his face.

"Hey, wanna hang at mine later? You can go grab your kit, we can jam." She suggested, and Butch looked down at her, surprise etched onto his features.

"But, there's no gig I'm standing in for or anything?" Butch questioned, confused.

"So?" She said, shrugging. "Just come over and hang out with me."

"Oh, erm, okay." Butch said, shrugging as well. "Will your Dad mind me being over?"

She scoffed. "Please, Boomer's there _all_ the time! He's used to a Rowdyruff presence in his house now."

Butch smirked. "True. Okay, cool. I'll go get my kit after school and head to yours."

Buttercup nodded and smiled. "Cool." She turned and headed inside with the rest of their fellow classmates, satisfied that Butch now had a smile on his face.

...

Throughout the day, Butch's mood had slowly gone downhill again. Buttercup had hoped the offer to play some music together would have kept his spirits up but it hadn't seemed to work as she had thought.

However, about 20 minutes after Buttercup had got home from school and changed out of her uniform, there had been a knock at the door, and Butch was stood with his kit piled up beside him, his school uniform swapped for a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a deep emerald hoody.

She smiled as she opened the door for him. "Hey man. Need a hand with those?"

He smiled back as he bent down and scooped up the piled up drums and stands in gig bags. "I got it."

She cocked her head to the left. "Let's set up in the garage."

Butch followed her through to the garage, glancing around at her modern home as he did so. He'd not been there in a long while, probably since he was a kid. He spied Blossom eyeing him in the living room, a book in her hand. He waggled his brows as he passed her and she rolled her eyes, returning to her book.

Bubbles hovered down the stairs then, greeting Butch cheerfully. She hovered through to the living room and Butch overheard her asking Blossom if she wanted to go to Robin's house with her; he remembered they were neighbours as he entered the garage with Buttercup.

Buttercup showed Butch where to set up, then proceeded to open the garage door. Butch shifted his gear about a little awkwardly; there wasn't much room to move around due to a large station wagon that was taking up most of the room in the garage. Once the garage door was open, Buttercup fished a set of keys out of her pocket and unlocked the Professor's car.

Butch stopped what he was doing and watched her back it up onto the drive outside.

"I didn't know you could drive." Butch commented when Buttercup got out of the car and locked it.

She pocketed the car keys before perching on top of her bass amp - she'd already brought all her stuff down. "The Professor taught me when I was like, 13. I didn't go on roads back then, obviously, but I was going through a race car driver phase - I was gunna be a pro, apparently."

He smirked at her.

"So he taught me the basics. Used to let me drive around slowly in Malphs car park when it was all but empty. I've got my license now but, don't find much use for driving when you can fly." She said with a shrug, glancing at the Professor's tired old vehicle.

Butch nodded slowly, his kit pretty much ready. He was still a bit quiet, a bit off, Buttercup could tell.

"You sure it's just the whole eviction stuff getting you all pouty?" Buttercup asked, and Butch looked at her.

"I'm not pouty." He pouted.

"Yeah you are. Come on, spit it out." She said, taking a drumstick from his open rucksack and poking him with it on the thigh.

He whacked the stick away a couple of times before grabbing ahold of it and attempting to wrench it from her grip. Then he remembered how strong she was and let go before it broke in the struggle.

He sighed, sitting down on his stool. "It's the eviction stuff. And it's the nightmares, again. Just keeps happening, every couple of days. I just wish he'd leave me alone." His voice was a little smaller than normal, and Buttercup frowned. She didn't say anything, hoping he'd continue to speak.

"He says the same thing over and over, in each dream. And sometimes it's not even just you, sometimes it's your sisters, and then you're there and you're upset, and mad, and it's fucking horrible. It's way worse when it's you I've killed though." His eyes hollowed a little as he spoke.

"What is it he says?" Buttercup asked in a quiet voice.

Butch looked at her briefly, contemplating telling her; he decided to do so but looked down at the kick pedal as he did. "He says I've got you fooled. He says, 'she thinks you're a good person, we both know you're not'. And it fucks me off every time."

"How come?" Buttercup questioned, and Butch looked up at her quickly, like the answer to her question was obvious.

"Cos, cos I'm not. I'm not that much of a bad person, am I? I mean, not really! I know I've done my fair share of shitty things in my time, but... I dunno. It bugs me, every time. And every time I wake up and remember he said it." His voice was a little pleading, a little questioning.

Buttercup felt enveloped in pity for him. "You're not a bad person." She said firmly, and he looked up at her with hope in his eyes. "You're an asshole." She continued, but she was smiling. "But you've got a conscience in there somewhere. It peeks its head out at all the right times, for the most part. I mean, it did at New Years right? Back then, I was _hardly_ nice to you. Like, I was still SO suspicious, I didn't like you hanging around me and my friends. I tolerated you at best. And yet, you helped me." She handed him his drumstick back. "Let Him say what he wants. He's wrong."

Forest green met jade for a moment, and Butch nodded slowly, taking in what she'd said. If any one person in the world could make a fair judgement of Butch, it was Buttercup. His counterpart, the one he was made to destroy, the one he was made to go up against. The one who's life he'd made a living hell for many years. If she said he wasn't a bad person, he'd take it.

"Don't let him play on your mind. Cos then he's winning. He feeds on negative energy right? So don't give him any. He's wrong." Buttercup said, and Butch flashed her a look filled with gratitude.

"Thanks Buttercup." He said in a low voice. She nodded curtly. "So, if you don't think I'm a shitty person anymore, and we're chilling out together just cos, does this make us besties?" His signature smirk had reappeared on his face, and Buttercup grinned at him.

"The bestest of besties. Wanna plait my hair?" She asked, running her hands through it briefly.

Butch sniggered. "Sure, but only if you help me shave that tricky spot on my ankle first."

...

"I can't even remember the last time I was at your house." Butch commented as he sat down at the table in her kitchen diner while she fixed them a drink each. "Probably when I was a snot nosed little shit trying to get at you and your sisters."

Buttercup sniggered. "Probably." They sat together discussing what and how they'd played, and Butch found himself feeling a lot more content; he was glad she'd invited him over and that he had gone.

As far as he was aware, it was just them two in the house. It was quiet; he assumed Bubbles and Blossom had gone over to Robin's, and the Professor was working downtown.

He realised he'd been wrong when the Professor had walked into the kitchen, stopping momentarily when he'd spotted the green puff and ruff sat together.

"Oh, hello Buttercup dear. Butch." The Professor said, smiling politely as he surveyed the pair. He had known Butch was coming over, Buttercup had called and checked it was okay earlier that day, but he had to admit it was odd seeing them together. They certainly seemed at ease with each other, he could see. Well, Butch had seemed at ease until the Professor had walked in the room.

"Hey Professor," Buttercup said, glancing from her father to Butch. "Err, I guess you've met, right?" She murmured, trying to extinguish any awkwardness. "Do I need to re-introduce you?"

"Yes I suppose we have met somewhere along the line." The Professor nodded, turning towards the coffee machine on the kitchen counter. "In very different circumstances I'd imagine."

"Yeah, probably." Butch agreed.

"All good now though." Buttercup said, as she chugged back her juice.

"Yes, it certainly seems that way doesn't it. Who'd have thought I'd have one daughter dating a Rowdyruff boy and the other best friends with one." The Professor mused.

Buttercup shrugged. "Townsville's a strange place Professor. You made us in your lab, you don't need me to tell you that."

Butch was watching her at her father's words, a smile creeping up his face. She hadn't battled an eyelid at him calling them best friends. Neither had he.

"I was created in a prison toilet." Butch said in an attempt to out-weird her.

She laughed. "Exactly, you absolute piece of garbage."

He snickered in response, and the Professor raised his eyebrows as he watched the pair. They got on very well, he could see this already. But there was something else there, something more. It was off putting for him, as her father, to witness.

The Professor had visions of her bringing him home, introducing him as her boyfriend. His stomach turned. He didn't know if he could cope with two Rowdyruff son in laws. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, as if trying to banish the thoughts from his mind - he was getting _way_ ahead of himself, in a bad way. "So you've been playing together in the garage?" He asked.

"Yeah, we just came to take a break. We've not been too loud have we?" Buttercup asked, and the Professor shook his head as he picked up his cup of coffee.

"Not at all, my laboratory - full of Antidote X - is sound proof." The Professor answered casually, flashing Butch a menacing look for a second, then smiled. "I could scream at the top of my voice down there and no one would hear - and that works both ways. Anyway, I better get back to work. Have fun you two."

"See ya later Professor." Buttercup said, taking a sip of her drink. Butch said nothing, watching the Professor's retreating back with a startled expression on his face.

"Errrr, I think your Dad just threatened me." Butch murmured, and Buttercup screwed her face up in confusion, laughing.

"No he didn't you weirdo."

"He definitely did. He definitely just mentioned his soundproof lab filled with Antidote X." Butch insisted, and Buttercup laughed once more. "And how nobody would hear screaming down there."

"He was just saying his lab is soundproof. You need more sleep man, you're hearing things." Buttercup said, giggling at Butch's disturbed face.

"Has he got Antidote X down there though?" Butch asked, and Buttercup nodded.

"Course he has."

Butch gulped.

...

"And this is our bedroom." Buttercup said, opening the door to the bedroom she shared with her two sisters.

Butch followed her inside, looking around like he'd just stepped into a museum. "It's really -"

"Pink. I know. Not my decision. Something I've been battling for years, in fact." Buttercup said, hovering over to her bed in the far side of the room. The bed she'd floated over to and sat down on had black sheets and was unmade. The wall it was pushed against was covered in band posters and flyers.

"I was going to say big, but yeah, it's _very_ pink." Butch laughed.

He looked around to his right, one bed was perfectly made with dusky pink sheets, various velvety cushions on top of it; Blossom's bed, he could easily guess.

The next bed had baby blue sheets, with small white unicorns all over it, and glittery silver cushions. Bubbles'.

Buttercup's corner of the room was drastically darker, much like his counterpart all over. He smirked, approaching her bed. "I'm guessing this is your bed?"

"What gave it away?" She queried sarcastically, grabbing a corner of the duvet and pulling it over so he could sit.

He chuckled as he sat down beside her. "Ugh, do I wanna be sat on here?" He asked, wrinkling his nose up.

She cocked a brow at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He brushed a hand over her sheets. "Are there any cum stains?"

She screwed her face up at him. "What?!"

"Any Push The Atom cum stains?" He queried with a wicked grin and she looked even more disgusted.

"No way! You're so disgusting, we're all just friends!" She cried, shoving him on the arm. "I fucking slept in your bed and I can almost guarantee a health inspector would have a field day with a black light on that thing."

Butch laughed at her. "Fuck you my bed is clean! Seriously though, ever had any almosts?" He asked curiously, and her disgust didn't deter.

"No! God, that'd be way too weird! They're like brothers! Well," She paused. "There was the whole thing with Cody, but, that didn't last very long. Nowhere near long enough for anything like _that._ Maybe that was just the whole, drummer thing." She said, attempting to brush it off.

"Drummer thing?" Butch asked, and she sighed. "You like drummers?"

"Yes Butch." She said tiredly, beginning to pretend to stroke the air repeatedly. "I like drummers."

He was smiling but rose a brow at her in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Stroking your fucking ego." She said, and he laughed.

"Keep going." He grinned and she rolled her eyes, placing her hands back in her lap.

"Regardless of what it was, it didn't work out." She murmured, referring to Cody.

Butch peered at her curiously, surprised she'd brought it up again. "How come?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. Just didn't."

"Oh." Butch said simply, unsure of whether to try and get her to elaborate or not.

"We were together for 4 months. We liked each other for ages but, it just didn't work when we actually got together." She said in a quiet voice. He asked her why, and she shrugged once more. "Things could get a bit, awkward, I suppose. Us being in such a close knit group of friends and stuff, then two of us pairing off. And he was really, really weird about us -" She paused, the realisation she was opening up about her and Cody to Butch. She didn't like the open, vulnerable way it made her feel. "It just didn't work." She said, and Butch could tell she wasn't going to say anymore on the matter.

"Who ended it?" Butch asked, a question he'd been dying to know the answer to the moment he found out they'd been an item.

"He did." She muttered, and Butch blinked at her in shock.

"What? Why?! What's fucking wrong with him?" Butch asked, genuinely surprised. He'd assumed in his head that Buttercup would have been the one to end things. How could you have a girl like Buttercup, and ditch her?!

Buttercup smirked at his outrage.

"And you two still manage to be friends? And be in a band together, even though he dumped you?" Butch queried, and Buttercup frowned.

"Yes." She snapped. "It's fine. All in the past now. I wasn't going to let that get in the way of Push The Atom."

"And now you've gotta watch him be with Holly? One of your sisters best friends?" He asked bluntly.

She shrugged rather viciously. "It doesn't bother me."

Butch thought her face didn't really follow that sentiment. "Jeez, I didn't realise he was such a dick."

"He's not!" Buttercup insisted. "Honestly, it's fine. It's all good."

There was a small pause, and when Butch looked down at her face he felt like there was a little hurt visible. But then she blinked, and anything he thought he saw vanished.

He decided to change the subject, as much as he wanted to know more. He patted the bed they sat on. "Had a lot of guys on this bed then?"

Buttercup pursed her lips at him in a playful manner. "You're sick in the head Butch Jojo. And that is none of your business."

"Oh you totally have!" He gasped in mock horror and she laughed, shoving him.

"Will you stop I have not!"

He narrowed in on one section of the bed. "Wait, is this a Chase Mitchelson stain right here?" He questioned and she laughed, shoving him so hard he almost fell off the bed.

"You are disgusting. We don't even talk anymore!" Buttercup cried, but Butch cranked a brow at her.

Her phone was on her bedside table, buzzing. He'd noticed her picking it up to glance at it momentarily quite often since they'd been hanging out. Looking over at it quickly, he spotted Chase's name appearing on the screen.

"Then how come he's hitting up your cell so much?" Butch pried, and Buttercup rolled her eyes, swiping her phone off the table.

"It's nothing. He just wants to meet up…" Butch stared at her, his expression unimpressed. "I know I shouldn't give the guy 5 seconds of my time after last time but, well, he's apologised over and over again. And we were all drunk before… What, what is that face about?" She asked, feeling her face get all hot at the topic of conversation.

"Nothing, nothing. Just, sounds like a bunch of excuses to me. He just wants to fuck you, clearly he's not given up yet." Butch said, his demeanour becoming a little frosty.

She frowned. "What have you got against Chase so much? Like even before New Years, you clearly didn't like him."

Butch thought there was an obvious reason behind his disdain for Chase Mitchelson - he also thought it was stupid he was having to explain. Although, why he didn't like him before New Years, he didn't really know. Maybe it was the age thing. "Because, he's clearly a dick! He's like, how much older than you? And he tried to fuck you when you were drunk. Out of your mind drunk."

"I know, but -" Buttercup began but he interrupted her.

"I'm a fucking Rowdyruff boy, right? Who's been raised to be evil and do shitty stuff without a second thought for the majority of my life, but even _I_ think that's pretty low. Too low, I'd never do it. I mean, I could have done!" Butch cried, and Buttercup stared at him. "When we were both drunk, and you kissed me, twice, in my own fucking bed. I could have taken advantage of you then and there, like Chase tried to. It would have been easy cos girl, you were _all over_ me." She shoved him, feeling her face flush. "But quite frankly I felt taken advantage of myself." He said, smirking slightly at his last comment.

She smirked a bit too, but her brow was still knitted together.

"Seriously though! All jokes aside I could have taken you kissing me, and trying to undress me, I will add, as you saying: 'Butch, please take me right here, right now and have glorious sex with me all night!', but I didn't! Cos I knew we were both drunk!"

She paused, thinking about what he'd said. He was right. She _knew_ he was right. He was watching her for her response.

When she looked up at him, she pursed her lips at him, raising an eyebrow. "Glorious sex?" She questioned, and he grinned.

"Oh," he moaned almost dreamily. "It would have been _glorious."_

She threw her pillow at him.

...

"The Professor's face when you invited Butch to stay for dinner." Bubbles said before giggling. "You gotta love him."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "I know, what was that about? How was I to know you were going to show up with Boomer too."

Bubbles giggled. "He _is_ my boyfriend! The Professor's getting used to Boomer being around, he'll warm to Butch soon too."

Buttercup pulled her pyjama t shirt on with a disgruntled expression. Bubbles' last sentence made it seem like she presumed herself and Butch would end up like her and Boomer.

"We're just friends, jeez." Buttercup muttered as she sat down in her bed.

"Yes but you know what the Professor is like." Bubbles said, and Buttercup couldn't argue with that.

"Yes, I certainly do." She murmured. He was an extremely overprotective father of girls.

"He's just looking out for us. It's his job, he's our Dad." Blossom inputted from her bed. "He is probably a little suspicious of the boys still, after everything -" Buttercup and Bubbles groaned at their sister before she had the chance to finish her sentence. "Even though we know they aren't up to anything sinister! That doesn't mean it's easy for him to feel relaxed about it."

Both Bubbles and Buttercup quieted as Blossom completed her sentence, relieved she was finally giving her 'they're up to something' mantra a rest.

"So you finally believe they aren't secretly plotting anything now?" Buttercup asked, a little surprised still by her sister's sudden U turn of opinion. "I actually thought you'd be even more suspicious about them after Brick's whole jewellery store episode."

Blossom shook her head lightly. "No, I don't think they're up to anything, certainly not anything regarding hurting us anyway. I believe Brick when he says it was Him." Had he not have confided in her like he did about his deal with Him, then yes, she probably _would_ have been more untrusting toward them all. But, she believed what Brick had told her. And the whole thing worried her greatly.

"I've known for ages they've been innocent - since joining school anyway." Bubbles commented happily, glad to have been proven right. "Who is messaging you, your phone's going crazy?!" The blonde puff asked suddenly, looking at her raven haired sister, who had her phone in her hand.

"No one!" Buttercup cried, holding her cell phone to her chest protectively.

"Is it Chase?" Bubbles questioned intuitively, and Buttercup flashed her a look that gave it away.

"No!"

"Oh it _so_ is!" Bubbles squealed and Buttercup glared at her.

"Why would Chase be messaging you? Have you asked him to leave you alone?" Blossom asked abruptly, and Buttercup sighed.

"He got back in touch a couple of days ago." Buttercup muttered, and Blossom shook her head disapprovingly.

"And what on earth did he have to say for himself, after the way he acted?" Blossom snapped, her arms folding across her chest.

"We're just talking, all right! He's said he was sorry and that he was drunk - it wouldn't have happened had we not have been drunk." Blossom rolled her eyes, and Bubbles pursed her lips together. "We all do stupid things when we're drunk!"

"That's a pathetic excuse." Blossom dismissed it instantly. "From a pathetic human being who behaved abhorrently."

"Sooo I take it you guys don't think I should text him back?" Buttercup asked, and both Blossom and Bubbles responded instantly.

"No!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Well, trick question, cos I already did." Buttercup replied sheepishly and her sisters groaned.

"Buttercup! You can't _really_ be considering giving him a second chance?! You know what would have happened that night had Butch not have intervened!" Blossom exclaimed. "Imagine how you'd have felt when you woke up after that. Imagine not even -"

Buttercup interrupted her. "But Blossom it didn't happen! I wouldn't have let it happen!"

"From what Butch says you were in no fit state to stop anything! And I can't see why he would lie." Blossom argued, and Buttercup folded her arms across her chest, pouting ever so slightly.

"He wants to meet up to properly apologise. Surely it's only fair to just hear him out? What if it's all been blown out of proportion? I'm not saying he lied but, Butch was pretty drunk too." Buttercup said and Blossom rolled her eyes with a huff, whilst Bubbles flashed her sister a look of concern.

"It's not a good idea Buttercup, and I think deep down you know that." Blossom said quietly.

...

Blossom sat up in her bed suddenly. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't shake all the thoughts from her mind and the anxiety from her chest.

She was too worried to close her eyes and drift off into dreamland. Glancing over at her bedside table, she caught sight of the time. 2.18am. With a sigh, she got up, hovering over to her blonde sister's bed and slowly, carefully retrieving the laptop her and her sisters shared from the spot Bubbles had placed it earlier that day.

With the laptop under her arm, quietly she floated out of the room, not wanting to wake either of them up, what with it being a school night.

The redhead set up camp in the kitchen, quietly boiling a mug of water with her eye rays and making herself a cup of tea.

Sitting at the dining table in the kitchen, Blossom opened the laptop up, clicking on the icon for the internet browser. She clicked on the private browser button, then stared at the screen for a moment.

As positive as she was that this wasn't going to help, she also felt like she had to do something. Slowly she typed in 'deal with the Devil' into the search bar.

An article on an encyclopedia website was the first entry on the results page. She clicked on it, scanning through what it said quickly. It was mostly referencing the legend of Faust, and the demon Mephistopheles from German folklore, and excerpts from various religions. There was also a bunch of songs and pop culture references to the devil listed. Nothing about Him.

But what had she expected, a guide to selling your soul to the Devil to be right there in black and white on the screen before her?

She clicked back onto the search bar, and after thinking, typed in 'selling your soul to the Devil'. She hit enter, and just as she began to scroll through the search results, her arm began to throb suddenly. She glanced at it; it was exactly where the mark Him gave her was. In a matter of milliseconds, the throbbing intensified, and she clutched her arm to her chest, hissing in pain.

The mark, it was glowing a bright white, the light illuminating her face. The pain worsened, to the point she was thrown against the table as if by an invisible force, her head hitting it with a thud. She was almost paralysed by the blinding pain and she gasped, wondering momentarily if she was dying the pain was that bad.

It spread from her arms across her entire body, and a whimper escaped her lips as she squeezed her eyes shut.

 **You should stop meddling, Miss Utonium.** A voice whispered softly in her ear. She instantly recognised it as Him's voice. **Or it may be the last thing you do. Understand me?**

She couldn't move, couldn't do anything to stop the pain, it engulfed her completely. When she attempted to speak an agonised cry came out, and she could hear Him chuckling in her ear. **Handy, those marks of mine, I find. Always nice to keep a close connection.**

He laughed some more and Blossom managed to reach her non marked arm out, fumbling blindly for the keypad on the laptop.

**Keep your nose out Blossom. And know that I am watching.**

She managed to hit the escape key and the browser window closed. The moment it did the pain disappeared, and Blossom relaxed against the table, panting as she caught her breath.

Raising her shaking arm, she noted that the mark was no longer gleaming. It just looked a little redder then it had done previously.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she reached out for her cell phone, her hands still shaking. She noticed the time: 2.44am. She went onto her messages, clicking on Brick's icon. Weirdly enough, he was online.

...

A burning pain on Brick's back had woken him up. He was pissed off, because this was the first night in ages that he'd slept as peacefully as he had done. No nightmares, nothing; a completely blissful, dream free night so far.

He sat up, scratching at his shoulder irritably as he sleepily tried to source the reason for the pain.

When he realised it was his mark, he got to his feet, switching his lamp on and twisting and turning to try and take a look at the mark in the mirror. It was very red.

For some reason, Blossom entered his mind, and he sat back down on his bed and grabbed his cell phone. He clicked on his messages, and saw that Blossom was online, even though it was 2.44am. Why was she online this late?

The messenger app indicated that she was typing; Brick awaited a message from her. But nothing came. It popped up and disappeared more than once, 'Blossom Utonium is typing', 'Blossom Utonium is typing', then nothing.

Why was she hesitating? Had something happened? Was it Him? Was that why his mark was burning? Maybe she was hesitating because he'd been distancing himself from her. If something had happened but she hadn't contacted him because of how he'd acted; he'd hate that.

He should message her himself. He _could_ just message her himself. Just check in, make sure everything was okay. She had been online and been typing something out to him.

But whatever it was, she'd changed her mind. The little icon changed colour: 'Blossom Utonium is offline'.

After staring at his phone for a few seconds, he sighed, placing it back on his bedside table then flopping down against his pillows once more.

Something had happened. He could just feel it.

...

Blossom had been quiet at school the next day. And Brick had really struggled to not ask her about her deciding to contact him then changing her mind. He'd had moments he'd wondered if he had imagined the whole thing. Or maybe his device had just glitched and she had been sleeping the entire time. If that had been the case, he'd look stupid asking her about it. It would look like he sat up watching their chat on his messenger.

He wasn't really speaking to her much, and today she'd not made a whole lot of effort to talk to him either.

So he'd left it, wondering to himself what had happened.

He was back home at his apartment now after school; Boomer was out, but Butch was home, and he'd brought some friends around with him. They had congregated in the living area as they normally did.

Usually, Brick would think of something to do outside of the house, not liking it when their place was so crowded. But he still had the tether on his ankle, and though he wasn't on house arrest, anywhere he went he had to explain to the police, and he couldn't be bothered with all that. So he'd stayed as close to home and school as he could so far. Instead, he was sat at the breakfast bar, his laptop in front of him, searching for 3 bed apartments in Townsville.

"Hey, where's Buttercup? I thought she said she was coming over?" Butch asked, his eyes glued to the video game he was playing. Mitch, Harry, Dom and Louie were the only ones over - Cody wasn't there either but Butch wasn't so fussed about that.

"She's meeting up with Chase." Mitch answered, adding a curse in as his character died on the game and he handed the controller to Harry. "And Cody's with Holly. So just us singletons here."

Harry rolled his eyes at him. "You wouldn't be single had you have just asked Robin out. She was so clearly into you at Spring Fling!"

"She fucking wasn't. I think she thought I was asking her to go as friends." Mitch replied with a shrug and Harry shook his head, his eyes glued to the screen as he killed off Butch's character. "She was just being nice."

"So fucking ask to hang out with her. Or even better - ask her on a date! I'd put money on her saying yes!" Harry exclaimed. Butch stopped listening then, handing his controller over to Dom absentmindedly.

She had gone to meet Chase. Why had she done that? Why _would_ she do that? Chase was an asshole. He knew that, _she_ knew that too. Why would she _do_ that? Even after their talk at her house the day before.

He'd been a little zoned out for the next hour that passed after hearing that, reluctantly joining in with playing the zombie shootout game they'd been playing until they got bored and Mitch got his guitar out.

They chatted idly as Mitch strummed a few Push The Atom songs out, but even that didn't deter Butch's mind from Buttercup and Chase; wondering what they were doing at that moment, and why, _why_ would she give him another chance?

The buzzer for the door went and Butch shot up with a start. Brick had also got to his feet to get the door, but sat back down at the breakfast bar when Butch whizzed past saying "I'll get it!"

"Hello?" He asked as he held down the button.

"Hey, it's me." A fuzzy version of Buttercup's voice said through the speaker.

"Oh, hey." He replied, surprised she had came over still.

"Hey… You gunna let me up?" She asked, and Butch blinked, pressing the button to allow her access.

When she'd got to their door and knocked, Butch had ripped it open with wide, inquisitive eyes. Buttercup looked up at him with a slightly startled expression.

"Wassup." She muttered, smiling, but her smile didn't last long; Butch was pulling a weird face at her.

"Hi. Didn't think you were coming." Butch said, stepping aside to let her in and floating over to the kitchen where Brick was watching him curiously.

"I thought I'd stop by." She murmured, shrugging. Awkwardly, she hovered over to the others in the living area, wondering to herself what had got Butch acting so odd.

Butch eventually went and sat down with the others again. But he was quiet, a little off. Buttercup picked up on it straight away. He was acting as though he was sulking over something, which confused Buttercup. She felt like he was annoyed, not miserable like he had been the other day.

Everyone was getting word one answers from him, even when Louie suggested they order some food in.

As Louie, Dom, Harry and Mitch gathered around the takeout menus, arguing over what to order, Butch perched on the arm of the sofa that Buttercup was sat on, peering at her with disappointment in his eyes.

"Why would you do that?"

It had meant to just be a thought, but he'd said it aloud. Mitch, Harry, Dom and Louie were too engrossed in their squabble over what to order and hadn't heard him; Buttercup obviously had done though.

She looked up at him with a confused expression. "Huh?"

"Why would you go and meet up with Chase? After what he almost did. I thought you said you weren't interested in him anymore?" Butch asked, his voice lowered, he didn't want anyone but her to hear him.

Buttercup frowned at him, furrowing her brow.

"He wanted to meet up, to talk. And I decided to hear him out. It's not a big deal -" Buttercup replied, her voice equally as quiet.

"Oh, so what he did now _isn't_ a big deal?" Butch asked and Buttercup scowled at him.

"Can we just remember he actually didn't _do_ anything?" Buttercup said, her voice raising a little.

"Yeah, only cos I interrupted him!" Butch spat, his voice raising too now.

She scowled even more. "We spoke about it, okay? He's apologised. He said he took it too far and he doubted he'd have actually done it cos he was drunk too, he said he just wanted to fool around a bit. And that is actually all that happened!"

Butch scoffed. "He reckons he never actually planned to have sex with you? You _really_ believe that?" Buttercup flashed a look at her friends. They were looking down at the menus still, all totally silent as they awkwardly listened on. "I mean, I was there, I saw him pawing at you, and you were in no state to consent in anyway - his intentions were pretty fucking clear."

"He said it wasn't like that at all!" Buttercup said, the volume of her voice increasing more.

Butch gave her a look of disbelief. "So what, I'm _lying?_ Is that what he's saying? I know what I fucking saw, I know what I stopped! Why would I fucking lie?!"

"I'm not saying that! It's just, we'd all been drinking, Butch - even you! It's just a misunderstanding!" Buttercup tried to explain but Butch was having none of it.

He got to his feet then, wanting to remove himself from sitting so closely to her cos he was getting mad. He began to pace the room twitchily and laughed viciously. "A misunderstanding? Fuck off was that a misunderstanding. I understood exactly what he had planned that night - he made it crystal clear when he was whispering about getting your 'V card' to Mitch before he took you off upstairs!"

Buttercup shot Mitch an angered look; Mitch looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

"He saw you were drunk and he saw an opportunity!" Butch added loudly, and Buttercup glared at him. "He'd already been trying to get this out of you and you'd been saying no - so this was open fucking game for him!"

"Will you shut up! How is this _really_ any of your business, Butch? I can date who I want to date!" Buttercup cried, getting to her feet now too.

Butch's hands balled into fists as he stood in front of her, seething. "Why would you want to date someone who basically almost raped you?!"

"Butch." Brick muttered from the kitchen, sensing he was losing control. His green eyed brother's fists uncurled momentarily at his brother's voice.

Buttercup's face was contorted with rage. "You're being way over the top!"

"I'm being over the top?!" Butch spluttered. "You're not fucking realising the gravity of what happened!"

"It wasn't as bad as you're making it out to be!" Buttercup exclaimed. "He said that -"

"He's fucking lying!" Butch suddenly yelled, stopping anything Buttercup was going to say dead. "He's lying to you cos he wants to have sex with you! Can't you see he'd tell you anything right now to get you back on side? Jesus christ Buttercup! How could you be so fucking STUPID?!"

There was a tense pause. Brick sighed, rubbing at his temples. So much for a peaceful evening in.

Buttercup glared at him with flames in her eyes. "Fuck you Butch." She spat, before swiftly turning and leaving, slamming the door so hard as she left two of Boomer's paintings fell off the wall and onto the floor with a thud.

"Stupid fucking - acting like a fucking…" Butch muttered under his breath, stalking out of the living room and into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him so violently it fell out of its hinges.

Mitch, Louie, Dom and Harry glanced at each other awkwardly.

"On second thoughts, we'll err, get food out somewhere." Harry mumbled.

"Yeah uhh, see ya later Brick." Mitch said.

Brick raised a hand in response as they shuffled out of the apartment.

...

Bubbles placed a hot cup of coffee down in front of her raven haired sister, who looked up to see who had made her the drink.

She muttered out a 'thanks', as Bubbles took a seat at the dining table beside her.

"Don't mention it. You and Butch still not talking?" Bubbles queried, and Buttercup made an irritated noise at the back of her throat.

"No. He's an asshole." She murmured, softly blowing at her coffee.

Blossom hovered into the kitchen then and poured herself a cup of coffee, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"You know he only said what he said cos he's worried." Bubbles said softly, and Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"What does he have to worry about? It's not like I can't look after myself." Buttercup complained, and now Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Quite frankly I'm with him on this one. Chase has given reason to be concerned in the past - he's not exactly acted like an exemplary gentleman previously has he?" Blossom said, and Buttercup scowled.

"Nobody asked you." Buttercup muttered, and Blossom glared.

As she opened her mouth to retaliate, her hotline cell went off in her pocket. She hooked it out, answering it.

"Saved by the bell." Buttercup murmured, and Bubbles smirked.

Blossom ended the call, placing her phone back into her jeans pocket. "None of that matters now anyway, we've got work. Giant robot destroying the town, downtown on the side near the dock. Come on."

With that they disappeared in a blaze of pink, blue and green.

...

It didn't take the girls long to locate the robot causing havoc on the town. It was very tall, probably standing at about 20 feet high. It had a wide chest and long arms, and was currently ripping into a tower block of apartments.

It was a gleaming metallic silver, and had a menacing looking expression on its face.

"I'm gunna make a guess that the central controls are in it's head, so if we aim for there first and -" Blossom began to instruct, but didn't get to finish as the robot turned in their direction and aimed its outstretched arm at them.

"What is it doing?" Bubbles asked.

"Who cares let's get it!" Buttercup yelled. Blossom nodded, and they jetted off towards the robots head.

Only, they didn't make it that far. The robot opened its palm, and unleashed a spray at them. The moment they came into contact with it, the girls became momentarily stunned, then before they knew it they were falling from the sky.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Buttercup yelled.

"Brace yourselves!" Blossom called before they hit the ground. She sat up slowly, having managed to land on her side to prevent too much damage; she wasn't completely certain she still had her powers. That spray had seemed familiar. Her ribs felt sore but other than that she didn't feel too bad. "Are you okay?" She asked, glancing at Bubbles and Buttercup, who lay just a couple of feet away.

Buttercup sat up too, clutching at her head. She had a large cut in it and blood was pouring down the side of her face.

"Oh god your head." Blossom cried. "Are you okay?"

Buttercup nodded, looking at her bloodied hands. "Is Bubbles okay?"

"Bubbles, Bubbles are you okay?" She shuffled herself forwards so she was at Bubbles' side, gently giving her a nudge. The moment she did she regretted it, as Bubbles' arm didn't look right. In fact, it definitely _wasn't_ right. It was quite clearly broken, laying at a funny angle.

Blossom winced. "Her arm is broken. But she's breathing, it's just knocked her out. That spray, it must have had Antidote X in it. A fall like that normally wouldn't have injured us so much. Can you help me move her?"

Buttercup nodded, and they both got to their feet, Blossom grunting as she did so - definitely felt like a couple of broken ribs. Carefully they maneuvered their sister to the side a little so she wouldn't get hurt any more.

"Now what?" Buttercup asked, placing her hands on her hips and looking up at the robot, that had resumed destroying the tower block.

Blossom had glanced around rapidly, trying to think of a plan. She noticed a huge sheet of metal paneling that must have come off the apartment block. It was large, but if her and Buttercup could lift it and hurl it at the robotic giant, maybe it could do some damage, maybe enough to buy them some time.

Blossom vocalised her idea to Buttercup, who nodded, and both sprinted over to it. It was large and heavier than they anticipated, but it was thin, so was easier to lift than it would have been had it had been thicker. Blossom was hopeful it would soar high like a frisbee and do enough damage to stall it for a moment.

"On the count of three, okay? 1, 2, 3!" Blossom commanded, and they lobbed the large sheet of mental towards the robot. It didn't gain much height, only hitting the robot in the stomach and causing it to stop what it was doing and turn in their direction.

The moment the metal collided with the robot, something odd happened. A bright yellow swirl lit up along its chest, cascading along the entire surface of the large metal panel of the robot for a few seconds, before disappearing. The robot froze as it happened, as if it was rebooting momentarily.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know but it can't be good." Blossom murmured. "I think we need some backup. I'm gunna call the boys."

Before Blossom could react or do anything else, the robot narrowed in on them, lifting its arm high and swooping down towards them.

"Oh shit." Buttercup muttered.

"Spread out!" Blossom yelled, but they weren't quick enough.

The robot struck them and some of the ground, ripping up tarmac at the same time and sending them both flying in the direction Bubbles lay.

Everything went black for a few seconds, and when Blossom opened her eyes next she was overcome with pain. One of her arms hurt bad, and her head and face were throbbing; she could feel the warm wetness of blood running down the side of her face and dripping onto her chest.

Sound came back to her, and she could hear her own voice calling for Bubbles and Buttercup; she'd not even been aware she'd been speaking.

The robot was the first thing her eyes came into focus on. It was stood there, motionless, its robotic eyes staring at Blossom. Suddenly, and slowly, it began to lower itself to the ground as if to crouch.

Blossom felt dread surge over her as she predicted it was going to attack again. But, it didn't. It crouched down, made a whooshing, whirring noise, and then fell silent, like it had just shut down.

She blinked in confusion, pulling herself up from out of the rubble and wreckage of tarmac she'd lay amongst. She winced at the pain that worsened suddenly and decided to crawl rather than try and stand.

She found Bubbles first, still unconscious, and looking worse than she had done after their fall. Her chest looked oddly deformed, and Blossom felt nausea sweep through her at the sight; it looked like both her collar bones were broken. Finding her wrist, she delicately held it, identifying her pulse. She was alive, at least there was that.

Stroking her softly on the cheek with a quivering hand, she turned, trying to find Buttercup.

She found her a few feet away, looking worse than Bubbles had done. The wound on her head had ripped open wider, spreading closer along her face and near her eye. Her face was covered in blood.

"Oh no, oh no, Buttercup…" Blossom muttered, pulling herself towards Buttercup. The arm that hurt was useless and inoperable, but her left arm she could move, and frantically she found Buttercup's wrist, looking for a pulse. There was one there, but she felt it was faint. She grabbed for her cell phone from her pocket, dialling the Professor's number.

She pushed the hair from Buttercup's face, her hand immediately covered in blood and awaited the Professor to pick up.

"Professor? Professor we need help, it's an emergency. Bubbles and Buttercup, they're hurt." She said hurriedly down the phone.

...

Boomer stretched out on the sofa as he yawned, glancing at his phone momentarily. Bubbles hadn't replied yet - they'd heard a loud booming sound from across the city and wondered what the hell it was; he'd messaged Bubbles just to check in. Hearing a loud booming sound wasn't an odd phenomena when you lived in Townsville - but when your girlfriend was one of the people tasked with dealing with whoever was responsible for the loud boom's that rang out around Townsville pretty regularly it did make you wonder what was going on. Or if everything was okay. 

However, it had grown quiet for a short while, so he was guessing whatever it was had been dealt with by Bubbles and her sisters. He knew she was perfectly capable of dealing with a lot of mega stuff that decided to attack the city so he wasn't too majorly concerned. She'd reply when she could, and if she didn't respond soon he'd take a fly around the city till he found her - and lend a hand if she needed it.

Continuing to stretch, the blue ruff turned in the direction of Brick, who was sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen on the laptop. 

"Brick what's for dinner? I'm starving." Boomer asked, and Brick gave him an irritated look. Why was it always down to _him_ to decide what was for dinner?

"I dunno, maybe you could sort dinner for once?" Brick suggested, and Butch scoffed.

"We'd like something edible, please." Butch retorted, and Boomer flashed him an offended glance.

His cell phone began ringing in his hand then, distracting Boomer from his brothers comment. It was Bubbles calling, and he smiled. "Hey babe, I was just thinking about you, everything okay? We heard a loud boom." Boomer said as he answered his phone.

Butch rolled his eyes, rolling back onto the sofa uninterestedly. He'd been in a foul mood ever since his fall out with Buttercup. They hadn't spoken that entire day of school. It hadn't been pleasant considering they sat together in every class.

 _"Boomer it's Blossom."_ A voice that wasn't Bubbles said down the phone; Blossom's voice, it became apparent. Boomer sat up on the sofa.

"Oh, hi Blossom, erm, is everything okay?" Boomer muttered, wondering why Blossom was calling him from Bubbles' phone. Butch looked around again then, and Brick had looked up from his laptop screen.

 _"Boomer there's been another huge robot attack, and it was a bit of a doozy. I had every intention of calling you three for back up but, none of us got the chance to. Buttercup and Bubbles were injured a few minutes into us arriving on the scene."_ Blossom explained down the phone.

"Injured? Wha, what do you - is she okay, are they okay?!" Boomer asked, sitting up even more rigidly at the information he'd just received.

 _"She's okay, she's come around now."_ Blossom said, and Boomer could hear that her voice was wavering slightly, she sounded pained. _"Well, Bubbles has. Buttercup hasn't yet. But, we're all at home now and the Professor's treating them in the lab. But she's asking for you. She can't exactly get to the phone so, I thought you should know."_

"Okay, okay, thank you." Boomer said nervously. "Can I, am I allowed to -" He began to babble, but Blossom interrupted him.

 _"Yes, you can come over. Boomer, she_ is _okay."_ Blossom said, and Boomer was nodding urgently.

"I need to see her. Thanks for calling, I need to see her, I'll be right over." Boomer said, before hanging up.

"Boomer what the fuck is going on?" Butch asked the moment Boomer had shoved his phone back into his pocket and got to his feet.

"Bubbles is hurt. They're, they're hurt, Bubbles got hurt in some huge robot thing attacking the city again - we heard the boom we should have gone looking for them - why the FUCK do we never have the news on in this house?! We'd have seen it, we, we could have helped them!" Boomer exclaimed, trying to shove his shoes on so quickly he nearly fell over.

"What's wrong with them I mean, who else -" Butch began asking but Brick interrupted him.

"Can you fucking slow down and explain, please?" Brick asked him commandingly.

"That was Blossom on the phone, Bubbles and Buttercup are injured." Boomer said quickly, pulling their front door open.

Butch got to his feet, as did Brick. "Buttercup got injured? Is she okay?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"I don't fucking know okay! I need to go I need to get to their house. Bubbles is awake and asking for me and, and Buttercup's still unconscious, Blossom said." Boomer burbled, opening the door and growling with frustration when his brothers spoke again, delaying his exit.

"She's unconscious? I'm coming with you." Butch said, hovering over to the door and slipping his shoes on.

Brick already had his on and shut his laptop lid down, following them out the door. "Can you both be calm please. Going charging over there in a panic isn't going to help."

"I bet this was fucking Him! If she's hurt, if she's seriously hurt because of Him, I'm going to fucking -" Boomer seethed as they approached the elevator.

"Boomer, I said calm." Brick interrupted him. "Just breathe. She's okay, Blossom said she's okay right?" Brick didn't know if she'd said that but he tried it to calm his blonde brother down. Whilst Boomer was usually a pretty placid person, when he lost it he could be harder to deal with than Butch.

"She did, yeah she did." Boomer murmured, the worry returning to his face then as they got inside the elevator.

"Right, then lets calmly go over and see her, okay?" Brick said, and Boomer nodded.

...

Boomer knocked on the red front door to the Powerpuff girls' home urgently.

"Be calm, okay Boomer? The Professor will kick you out you go in there all freaked." Brick told his brother. Boomer didn't respond, knowing he couldn't in a _calm_ manner. This was easier for Brick, the girl he loved wasn't laying up in there injured to an extend he had no clue.

The door opened and Blossom stood there. She was very bruised and bloodied, with an open wound on the side of her face which had clearly bled profusely. One of her arms was hanging funny from her shoulder, unusable, and concern was etched onto her face.

All three boys had sucked in their breath at the sight of her, and not in a good way.

"Jesus christ." Brick muttered as she stepped aside to let them in. "Are you okay?"

"Where is she where is she?" Boomer asked, panicked.

"Blossom is Buttercup okay?" Butch asked, his voice uneasy.

"She's knocked out cold," Blossom said, answering Butch's question and guiding them towards the lab. "But the Professor says she's stable. The robot, it was armed with Antidote X - in a _spray form."_

Brick looked at Blossom as she spoke. She flashed him a pointed look too at this information as she inputted the code for the lab entry, knowing he was probably thinking the same thing she was. Who did they know who had Antidote X in spray form? He noticed she was slower at getting the lab security door open, guessing she still didn't have her powers restored.

"It got us all with the spray while we were midair. Bubbles got knocked out from the fall - it must have been about 15-20 feet with no powers. Buttercup and I tried to buy us a bit of time but the robot struck again and knocked her out too. Her head was just bleeding so much, the gash on her head is huge." Her voice trembled a little as she spoke; by now they were walking down the stairs to the lab. Brick could see she was still suffering from the effects of the surge of adrenaline; that and worry, anyway.

Plus, she was clearly in pain herself, but trying to hide it, being the one who came off the least hurt out of them all.

The main area of the lab was empty, and Boomer glanced around in confusion. "Where is she?" He asked again, and Blossom nodded her head in the direction of a door in the furthest corner of the room. When she opened it, they were met with more stairs. Brick hadn't even known this existed, neither had his brothers.

When they got to the bottom they were met with another very white, clinical looking room. It had three hospital beds and some medical supplies lined up at the sides of the room.

"Wow…" Brick muttered.

"Sadly it became a necessity, seeing as a regular hospital can't always do a lot to treat us." Blossom murmured as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Boomie!" Bubbles called the moment she'd spotted Boomer. Boomer rushed to her side, clutching at her hand and kissing her cheek.

"Oh my god, oh shit are you okay?!" He asked, pulling away to look at her and taking all of her in.

She smiled warmly at him and nodded. "I'm fine. Or at least I will be fully in a day or two. It's just a couple of broken bones and a concussion. My arm, and both my collar bones, to be exact."

Boomer winced, leaning forward to delicately kiss her again.

"It's Buttercup we should all be worried about." Bubbles said, her voice cracking at her words. She looked to her left, and everyone followed her line of vision.

There was a curtain dividing the beds. Buttercup must have been behind there.

"Can I see her? Please?" Butch asked, his voice urgent with worry.

Blossom started, realising she hadn't guided him to her. "Yes, yes sorry. The Professor's with her but I'm sure he won't mind."

Butch followed Blossom to the second bed. He felt his breath hitch at the sight of her. She looked pale, and somehow smaller, with a bandage around her head and one wrapped around one of her arms too. She had a few tubes and wires attached to her arm and wrist, and looked like she was sleeping deeply.

The Professor was stood by her head, peering under the bandage and applying a syringe of white liquid to it.

A second person, a woman Butch didn't recognise, was stood at the opposite side of the bed, checking over an IV full of Chemical X. She too was wearing a white lab coat similar to the Professor's.

The Professor looked around as he noticed someone had entered the 'room' in the corner of his eye. He smiled a small smile and nodded at Butch, who hadn't taken his eyes off Buttercup.

"She's stable, don't worry. It looks a lot worse than it is. Just a very bad head injury. But the Chemical X will fix all of that and we're doing the best we can with her external injuries. She'll be back to her normal self within a few days. She just needs to rest." The Professor explained. His voice was very comforting and fatherly.

Butch nodded, looking from her to the Professor. "Can I sit with her?"

He sighed lightly, but was smiling a kind smile, and nodded. "Sure, I'll get you a chair." He made to leave the 'cubicle', but looked at Blossom before leaving. "I'm going to go check Bubbles over then I'm getting you patched up too."

Blossom nodded absentmindedly. He smiled warmly, before grabbing a fold-out chair for Butch, then turning to the other professor in the room.

"Thank you so much for coming down here to give me a hand, Professor Winter." Professor Utonium said, and she smiled kindly.

"Not at all, I'm glad I could help - and that they're all okay." Professor Winter responded. The Professor smiled appreciatively, and they both left the cubicle, muttering amongst themselves.

After looking Buttercup over with a distressed gaze, Blossom walked out too, almost bumping straight into Brick, who was stood looking like a spare part.

"Oh, sorry." Blossom mumbled, and Brick brushed it off.

He looked her up and down, noting the inhuman way her arm was hanging from her shoulder, the blood drying on her face, and frowned. "You need cleaning up."

Blossom turned away and was looking at her sisters once more, still worrying. "I'm fine." She muttered, and Brick sighed.

"Yes, you _really_ look it. Come on." He said, taking her uninjured hand gently and leading her back up the stairs. He was surprised to feel she didn't resist even a little bit.

He had hovered over to the exam table that he'd sat on months ago while the Professor had patched him up. "I'm assuming you haven't got your powers?" He asked, and she shook her head, walking stiffly towards the Chemical X storage fridge in the corner, and retrieving the bits she'd need one handedly.

Brick walked over and helped her, selecting a few medical supplies to use to clean her up as well.

Blossom looked over at the exam table, her expression perplexed. She was unsure how she was going to maneuver herself up there, what with her arm either broken or dislocated, and several broken ribs.

Brick figured out what she was thinking, and immediately remedied it. He bent down, carefully scooping her into his arms, like a bride being carried over the threshold, and placed her with care onto the exam table.

Her cheeks went bright red and she'd squeaked when he'd initially held her. She cleared her throat a little, and thanked him.

Wordlessly, Brick got the Chemical X ready to be administered, and Blossom was suddenly grateful for him being there - and for him knowing how to do it, after their incident at school recently.

"Ready?" He asked, going for her injured arm - the sooner there was Chemical X present the less it would hurt. She nodded as he stuck her with the needle. "So, I think your shoulder is dislocated. You're gunna wanna correct that as soon as possible."

Blossom nodded as Brick removed the needle. "Yeah, I think you're right."

"I can uhh, do it for you, if you want? I've done it plenty of times with my brothers over the years." Brick offered, and Blossom nodded, closing her eyes and exhaling slowly.

Brick helped her get back down off the exam table. Clutching at her wrist gently, he swiftly yanked her arm upright. A loud click was heard, and Blossom grunted in pain, exhaling slowly. She was able to move her arm again now.

"Thank you." She murmured, hopping back onto the exam table once more. The Chemical X was kicking in and she wasn't feeling as delicate as she had been previously already.

Brick picked up the antiseptic wipes and cotton pads off the table, and began to dab at her face, clearing away the blood that had dripped down.

"It was the same metal as before, as the spider." Blossom said as Brick gently cleaned her up. "It wasn't going for me at all. It was after them."

"Your sisters?" Brick asked.

"Yeah. It was avoiding me completely. I only got hit because I was near them. And then the moment both Buttercup and Bubbles were out cold, and it was just me left, it shut down." Blossom explained, and Brick looked at her, pausing his cleaning momentarily.

"It shut down?"

"It just crouched down on the ground and switched off. It makes no sense. Who is sending these things? And what are they made of? I'm almost certain it was chromanium alloy, or at least something very similar. But, it was slightly different to the spider. It was like it was, I don't know, kinetically charged. The one hit we got on it, it started glowing, and after that its next attack was horrendous. Like it was stronger." Blossom said, pausing to think. "Has someone got ahold of chromanium alloy? And if so, what on earth are they doing to it?"

"I think the question you should be asking is, has _Melvin_ got ahold of chromanium alloy?" Brick said, and Blossom looked around at him with concern in her eyes. She didn't say anything for a moment, so Brick carried on speaking. "He managed to get ahold of Antidote X didn't he? And turned it into his fancy little self defence spray - and armed this robot with it too, it appears. It would hardly be surprising if he's gotten his mitts on chromanium alloy as well."

Blossom screwed her face up in confusion. "But, _why?_ Why would he do this? I don't understand. And, and how?!"

"He is crazy Blossom. I wouldn't put anything past him. I mean, it makes sense. The spider wouldn't go near you. But it was gunning for me, and I'm not his favourite person in the world, am I? Now this one wouldn't go near you either - it shut off the moment you were the only opponent left." Brick reasoned, and Blossom found she couldn't argue with him.

"I'll tell the Professor. I'll tell him, and see what he thinks. Maybe he can speak to Melvin's Dad, as far as I'm aware they're still working alongside each other at the moment. Malcolm Meeks, his name is. He runs a big security and defence firm, I think the Professor is working on a research grant with them, to aid their work in keeping the city safer or something. I'll try and find out more. But, it just seems so extreme of Melvin. To harm my family and friends, incriminate himself and destroy the town, over _me."_

Brick didn't verbally respond, but internally decided that nothing was too extreme when it came to Melvin Meeks' obsession with Blossom. Not after his 'AX spray' antics. Blossom's next question distracted him from his thoughts.

"Do you think it could be Him?" She asked, her voice lowered.

"If it went for all three of you, I would maybe begin to consider the idea." Brick muttered, holding her chin steady with one hand as he carefully cleaned around the open wound now. His stomach swirled a little at the sight of her cheeks flushing considerably at his touch. "But the fact that it wasn't gunning for you? That makes me think it's definitely not Him."

Blossom was confused again. "How come?"

"Because," Brick murmured in a low, soft voice. "Him is after you. And it's because of _me."_

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking directly into his fiery crimson eyes. She could see remorse, and guilt. "Brick, Him's been after me and my sisters all our lives, before you, and more than likely after you."

"He's warned me he's watching." Brick said, and Blossom blinked.

"Watching what?"

Brick's thumb softly stroked the side of her face. "You." He said simply, looking at her tenderly, the most affectionately he'd ever looked at her - including the time he was drunk. "He's mad I told you. I've put you in danger."

Blossom blushed profusely, then blushed even more when she spotted that Brick was blushing too.

After a few seconds he cleared his throat and stopped wiping the gash at the side of her face.

"Brick, I'm often in danger. It's the side effects of being a superhero." But Brick didn't look reassured any. "I'm glad you told me what you told me - it isn't the sort of thing you should keep to yourself."

"It's the sort of thing I _should_ have kept to myself." Brick muttered darkly. He looked up at her again now. "Should I dress that, or anything? It needs pulling shut."

She realised he was talking about the cut now, and shook her head lightly. "No, leave it, the Professor will likely treat it with the healing serum."

Brick nodded, remembering the pearlescent looking white miracle solution of his.

"Listen," Brick muttered in a low voice, deciding whilst he had her alone to bite the bullet and ask her what he'd been hesitating to ask. "Did something happen the other night? With Him?"

Blossom's rose eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know? I haven't told anyone."

He told her about his mark waking him up, and it being red, and how he'd looked on his phone and saw she was online, typing a message out, but hadn't known if it was a glitch or not.

So she proceeded to tell him about her struggling to sleep through a combination of worrying about Buttercup and Chase, and worrying about him and his deal with the Devil. She told him how she'd gone downstairs and done some internet searching, and how Him had attacked her through her mark, almost like he'd lit her entire body on fire from the inside out.

Brick had looked extremely displeased at the news. "I'm familiar with the feeling, it's a favourite punishment of his. Clearly it's a link he has with these marks. Don't go searching stuff again, you don't need to worry. It's not worth endangering yourself over."

"I won't - but I _am_ worried." Blossom hissed, and Brick frowned.

"You should be worrying about you, not me!" Brick responded, and Blossom shook her head at him.

 _"I_ don't have a dodgy deal with Him!" She whispered and he deepened his frown.

"You are in danger because of _me,_ because I told you!"

The Professor walked into the room then, smiling pleasantly at the two of them. They straightened up sharply. Brick took a step away from Blossom, fiddling with the bloody gauze he'd been using to clean her wound. Blossom cleared her throat and forced a smile onto her face as she looked at the Professor.

"Brick helped me get some Chemical X. And fixed my arm." She explained, and the Professor smiled sincerely at him.

"That was very kind of you, Brick, thank you."

Brick nodded politely at him.

"Let's get some serum to that cut on your face shall we?" The Professor said, walking across the lab towards the odd fridge full of concoctions.

Brick turned to face Blossom once more. "Next time, if anything like that ever happens again, please just tell me. I don't care what time it is, just tell me." He whispered, his expression earnest.

She nodded quickly. "Okay. But you're going to have to stop cutting me out, and making me feel like I _can't_ tell you things. I don't know if you're trying to protect me or whatever, but if you want me to tell you when something like this happens, it has got to stop." She added in hushed tones.

He blinked; she'd been on to him straight away. After a quick consideration due to the Professor's presence, he nodded. "Okay."

...

Buttercup blinked blearily, the room around her coming into focus as she awoke. Her head was thumping, and the pain that hit her as she came around made her squeeze her eyes shut again momentarily.

When she reopened them, she quickly realised she was in the medical room of the Professor's laboratory. Slowly she turned her head to the right, eyeing the IV bags stood by her bed, one full of deep black Chemical X, the other clear saline solution. She followed the wires that were attached to them with her bright green eyes, all the way down to the top of her hand, where they were inserted via chromanium alloy cannulas into her veins.

She turned to her left then, and realised she wasn't alone.

Butch was sat at her bedside. His head was resting on the bed, mouth hung open slightly, a small pool of dribble forming on the bed.

She smiled tenderly at him. "Butch?" She said, her voice a hoarse croak that even she didn't recognise.

The moment she'd spoken he woke with a start, dribble on his chin, emerald eyes confused briefly before he remembered where he was and what was going on.

"Buttercup! Buttercup oh my god thank FUCK!" He cried, wiping at his face and jumping up to his feet. He threw his arms around her as forcefully as he could manage without hurting her.

She was overcome by his sudden closeness, and smiled, patting his back as much as she could with the all the tubes connected to her.

"You gave me a fucking heart attack!" Butch exclaimed, sitting back down and pulling his chair as close to her as it would go. "I thought you were gunna die and the last thing I told you was that you were stupid."

His eyes looked tortured now and he clutched at her hand tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry I'm such a stupid fuck."

"Butch, Butch, it's okay - Butch can you please shut up for a second." Buttercup said over him, and he did as she asked, his face still tormented. "It's okay, all right. Jeez, what happened? My fucking head is pounding."

The Professor peered his head into her room then, beaming when he saw she had came around. Butch promptly let go of her hand then, as the Professor entered and began to check her over.

As he checked her head underneath the bandages, he began to explain briefly what had happened, from what Blossom had told him. He was pleased with the progress her head had made. "You're healing nicely. You just need to rest."

"I feel like I could sleep for a week." Buttercup muttered, and the Professor chuckled.

"If that's what you feel like you need to, do it. Although maybe not a full week, we'd miss you." He said with a wink. "You gave us quite a scare there Cupcake." The Professor leaned forward and kissed her raven hair. Butch smirked at the nickname and looked down into his lap so he didn't laugh. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Buttercup felt her cheeks heat up. The Professor was highly skilled in embarrassing herself and her sisters, you had to give it to him.

"I'm fine Professor. So, Blossom and Bubbles are okay, you said?" She reiterated, trying to steer conversation away from 'Cupcake'.

"Bubbles has two broken collarbones, a broken arm and a concussion. She's on the bed beside you right now, sleeping. But she's completely fine and will be good as new in a day or two. Blossom had a dislocated shoulder, two broken ribs and a nasty cut on her face, but she is fine too and upstairs resting in bed. You've broken several ribs, given yourself a doozy of a concussion and fractured your wrist - and the gash in your head measured 5 inches long. You're lucky you have Chemical X running through your veins, and that we managed to get you to the lab quickly. That head injury would have killed you had you not. But, you do." He added his last sentence cheerfully. "And I've treated you with the healing serum, so you won't even have a mark there. You'll be fine within a few days."

Buttercup and Butch had cringed at the extensive description of the injuries she and her sisters had incurred. But Buttercup relaxed into the bed at the Professor's reassurances.

"Professor you kick ass at science." She said lovingly, and both him and Butch laughed at her.

"I suppose I'm not too bad at it." He said through his laughter. "Now you get some rest."

"I will - is Butch allowed to stay?" Buttercup asked hopefully, and Butch looked round at him, eagerly awaiting his answer.

"Sure." The Professor said. "For a little while. Then you should really get some sleep, both of you."

"Thank you sir." Butch said as the Professor smiled warmly at his daughter and left her makeshift cubicle.

A pregnant pause ensued, in which they looked at each other for a couple of seconds, before Butch spoke.

"I'm sorry." He muttered again, and she sighed.

"Stop saying sorry. It's unnatural on you." She muttered with a smirk. He smiled back but only briefly.

"But I _am_ sorry." Butch insisted, and she shushed him.

"I know okay - and it's fine. I'm sorry too - for yelling, and stuff. It was stupid, let's just forget about it, yeah?" Buttercup offered, and Butch nodded rapidly.

"Yeah, sure." He said, before pursing his lips tightly together, as if to stop himself saying anything else. He so desperately wanted to ask her if she was going to stop meeting up with Chase now, but he knew she'd flip a lid at him if he did. It wasn't the time. And it didn't really matter, not in the grand scheme of things.

He didn't want to argue with her. Especially not now, when he'd been so close to a world without her, for real. It had been way worse than his nightmares.

No, he didn't want to argue with her. He wanted everything to be okay again. So he ignored the niggling voice banging on about Chase in the back of his mind.

"You feeling okay then, Cupcake?" He asked, smiling cheekily at her.

She flashed him a deeply unhappy stare, before a smile broke it. "Shut up! You weren't supposed to hear that."

"It is the most amazing thing I've ever heard." Butch grinned and she lifted her hand to shove him but found she couldn't be bothered, it was more effort than it was worth. Plus, it was the hand with the fractured wrist, that was still a little sore; she'd regretted it the moment she'd tried to move it.

"So tired." She murmured through a yawn, answering his original question.

Butch gently stroked a little patch of bare skin below her little finger that wasn't covered by the bandage. And she didn't flinch, or ask him to stop. She just smiled at him sleepily, catching a couple of his fingers in hers before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	17. I didn't end up on my ass!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! 😊

"And if we go through here, you can see the bathroom. It has a shower over bath, and your obvious W/C facilities." The realtor said, opening the door wide so Brick could look inside.

Brick poked his head around the door, grimacing at the grimey looking bathroom. He sighed, turning to look at the living area of the 3 bed apartment he'd come to view. It had mould, and did _not_ smell pleasant.

"So this is the cheapest 3 bed you've got right now?" Brick asked, looking over at the nervous looking realtor.

He nodded rapidly. "Yes, yes that's right."

"This place is a dump." Brick said simply, looking around it with his upper lip curled in disgust.

The realtor looked embarrassed. "Well, it's not great, no, and could do with a revamp perhaps. But, but this is the only 3 bed apartment we have within your budget. In fact, it's the only one available at the moment in Townsville, under $1000 per calendar month. Most 3 bed's are a lot more than the amount you requested per month. If you were willing to maybe up your budget a little, we might find something more to your taste - or lose a bedroom, maybe? We've got lots of nice 2 bed apartments at the moment, kept and decorated to a better standard."

"There's 3 of us." Brick said, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and scrolling through it idly. "We need a bedroom each."

"Yes, yes I understand that. I just know some people, at certain times in life when - you know, it may become necessary, they might perhaps buy a sofa bed and -" The realtor stammered, feeling especially uncomfortable being alone in a room with his scary new client.

Brick interrupted him. "What about this apartment? Is that still available?" He was showing the real estate agent a 3 bed property listed with his firm. It was much nicer, and in a nicer area of downtown Townsville too.

"Erm, yes, I do believe that's available still, but it's quite a lot over the budget you gave me -" He murmured, until Brick cut in again.

"Maybe you could give me that apartment, for the price of this one?" Brick suggested, with a fearsome expression.

"Errrrrr, I dunno about that I mean - that's almost half the original price the landlord has asked for and I -" The realtor stuttered, beginning to sweat.

Brick reached forward and the man flinched, but the red ruff only placed his hand on his shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. "Maybe you need some time to think about it, hmm? Have a chat with the landlord, see what negotiations you could arrange?"

"Errrr, I, I'll - I guess I'll see what I can do." He stammered, and Brick smiled.

"Great. Fortunately for you, I have a prior engagement. But I'll await your call." Brick said, before striding out of the apartment, leaving the realtor shaking and wishing he'd never picked up the phone to Brick Jojo and agreed to help him and his brothers find a new apartment.

...

"How's it feel to be a free man Brick?" Boomer asked his brother as he sat down beside him at his table in the cafeteria.

"It feels like I'm looking forward to having a shower tonight without a bag on my foot." Brick said with a smirk, and Boomer laughed. He'd come into school late that morning, as he'd gone to view an apartment. Then he'd gone down to the police department to have the tether removed from his ankle; his two weeks were finally up.

"You're missing something aren't you?" Brick added, and Boomer pulled a confused face.

"Huh?" He asked as he took a bite into his sandwich.

"About 5 feet tall, blonde, talks a lot? Usually attached to your hip." Brick said, referring to Bubbles, and Boomer rolled his eyes.

"She was called out for an incident or something. So I thought I'd come find you." Boomer explained, and Brick nodded. "Hopefully nothing robotic after before."

Brick doubted very much that it would be, seeing as Melvin had been absent from school since the last robot attack. Which had annoyed Brick to no end, as he'd wanted to confront him about it. He was 100 percent certain it was him behind them. All the signs pointed to it being him, especially as he'd disappeared off the face of the earth since the last attack, which was a whole lot worse than the first.

It only strengthened Brick's suspicions and exacerbated Melvin's guiltiness.

Brick and Boomer chatted idly about the upcoming finals, until they both needed to head off to their next classes. Boomer had been checking his phone constantly, hoping to hear back from Bubbles soon.

"Stop looking at your phone, Blondie will be back at school in one piece hanging off your arm and telling you how adorable you are before you know it. Get to class." Brick instructed as himself and his brother parted ways to get to their next class.

Boomer rolled his eyes, but nodded absentmindedly, heading off to English with a faraway look on his face.

Brick did a double take when he arrived at his own English class; Melvin was stood queuing to enter.

He approached him, standing behind him in the line to get into their class. "Finally got the balls to come into school again, I see?"

Melvin turned around, sneering up at the red capped ruff before him. "I've had mononucleosis, not that it's any of your business."

"The kissing disease?" Brick scoffed. "Making your story even more implausible. I know you were really at home with your tail stuffed between your legs, after all the damage that robot of yours did to Townsville, _and_ to the Powerpuff girls."

Melvin's eyes widened in shock, and all the colour drained from his face. "I, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah you do. You seriously thought you could arm that thing with your 'AX spray', and that Blossom wouldn't figure it out? You could have killed them, you do realise that? I think you got pretty close to polishing Buttercup off, in fact."

Brick could see the beads of sweat dripping down Melvin's forehead as he spoke.

"I still don't know what you're talking about. Leave me alone, I've been really unwell." Melvin stammered, turning away from him.

"Not as unwell as Blossom and her sisters were after taking on your robot with no powers. Although, had they have had powers, it still would have been a struggle - chromanium alloy being able to cut through our skin and all." Brick said in a low voice.

Melvin's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he turned to look at Brick again.

"I know you're apparently fucking crazy in love with her, and convinced she's meant for you, but I don't get why you'd try to kill her and her family in this plot you seem to have to make her yours. I mean, I get why you sent that spider of yours after me. You see me as a threat. And I'm guessing had I have been there to take a crack at that robot, it would have had a thing against me too. But why her? If you're so nuts about her, why would you nearly kill her and her sisters?" Brick questioned, his voice still low and even.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about." Melvin said, his voice hollow.

"I think you do. And I think you need to seriously rethink things if you _ever_ decide to send that thing out after us again. Cos if you do? I'll fucking kill you. Cos you got one thing right. I _am_ a threat. Do you understand?" Brick asked, his voice composed and steady, yet full of venom.

"I need to use the bathroom." Melvin whimpered, before swiftly stalking off.

Brick smirked evilly as he watched him go.

...

Melvin burst through the doors to the nearest boys bathroom, leaning on the sink and panting heavily. The bathroom hadn't been empty, but the two freshman's that had been in there gave him an odd look and promptly left.

He hadn't meant to hurt her. He hadn't meant to hurt her _or_ her sisters. But he had done. His creation was too strong. They hadn't stood a chance. And any chance they had had was ruined by the AX spray.

Even though he'd snuck back and recalibrated the radar, and instructed the machine to NOT aim for Blossom, she'd still got hurt once more.

Because of him.

He felt awful, and was so annoyed at himself for putting her in danger, for listening to that voice.

**Oh Melvin, you're can't possibly be as annoyed at yourself as I am.**

He froze, clutching at his head as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, as if expecting to see another figure stood beside him speaking. But no one was there, he was alone in that bathroom, yet someone else was speaking to him in that same, soothing voice.

**You've really screwed up, haven't you?**

"I'm sorry - I couldn't hurt her, I didn't want to hurt her!" Melvin babbled quietly, his voice threatening to break as he spoke.

**Yet she hurts you every day, when she rebuffs your advances and rejects your love.**

Melvin looked down into the sink, swallowing hard.

**You screwed up the moment you changed the settings on that radar. You are weak. And useless. No wonder she doesn't want you. Brick has much more nerve, much more daring. She will never see your true worth because you are spineless. You'll never have the stomach to unleash that amazing robotic beast ever again.**

The voice sighed listlessly. **Pity.**

Melvin frowned deeply, swallowing back the lump in the back of his throat. "I'm not weak." He murmured. "And I'm not spineless."

**Prove it.**

...

Despite everyone's warnings, Buttercup had decided to meet up with Chase a couple of times further anyway. She was fully aware of the high possibility that he could only be after one thing, but she did quite like him. She wasn't expecting some grand romance between them, but she enjoyed the time they did spend together, and was happy enough with how things were going for now.

She knew Butch _didn't_ like him, and also didn't think she should be seeing him at all. There was no way she wanted to fall out with him again over Chase, so she was currently doing her best to make sure he didn't know about when she was going to see him.

She'd not been seeing him that often; so far it hadn't been too difficult.

In fact, she'd been over Butch's house hanging with him and her friends more than she had been hanging out with Chase, just like she was now - her, Mitch and Harry were at Butch's place, they'd ordered some pizzas in and a horror movie was playing on the TV in the living room.

Boomer and Brick were in too - Bubbles had gone to see a movie with Robin, Kim, Holly and Julie. A 'girls night', Buttercup presumed, considering Boomer hadn't tagged along too - and they were usually attached at the hip.

The pizza arrived, and Brick opened the door to their usual pizza girl, Rachel, whom he began to chat to as he paid for the food.

"I'm gunna take a leak quick." Buttercup announced, hopping off of the sofa and heading to the bathroom.

"Anyone want a drink?" Butch called as he jumped over the back of the sofa he was sat on and hovered into the kitchen.

Boomer and Mitch called out a yes. Butch began searching in the fridge for cans of cola, when he overheard Mitch and Harry talking quietly.

"Isn't she going to see Chase soon?" Harry asked in a hushed voice - clearly forgetting he was in the presence of four people with super hearing.

"Yeah, she's probably gone in there to freshen up." Mitch replied with a smirk.

"I've gotta say I'm surprised she's given him another chance." Harry muttered quietly.

Mitch was smirking still. "Chase is smooth. He's a fast worker too. They'll be done with each other soon."

"Meaning?" Harry asked, his brow furrowing - Butch had turned and was watching them now as well as listening.

"Meaning their prior disagreement won't be a problem much longer if I know my cousin like I think I do. And then Chase'll move on, I reckon." His face said he didn't exactly agree with his cousins methods.

"You think they'll have sex?" Harry questioned.

"Most likely." Mitch had replied in low tones. "Chase always gets the girl, he always has done. Normally goes on to someone else right after too."

Brick brought the pizza over as Butch stalked over to the living room, forgetting the drinks and leaving the fridge door wide open.

"Butch. Fridge door." Brick barked at him, but then he noticed his brother's tightly clenched fists and tense jaw. What now?

"Are you for fucking real, Mitch?" Butch asked, standing over Mitch and Harry, who looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Huh?" Mitch asked, confused.

"Chase is your fucking cousin, and clearly a huge fucking prick - why would you let Buttercup anywhere near him?!" Butch asked, his voice raising considerably.

"Oh for fucks sake." Brick muttered, putting the pizza down on the table. "Not this again." Boomer scooted forward on his seat, taking a slice of pizza as if the brewing argument was happening elsewhere.

"You've just sat there and told Harry how he'll more than likely have sex with her then dump her - you're okay with that?!" Butch exclaimed, raising his hands in exasperation. Buttercup came out of the bathroom, looking from Butch to Mitch, bewildered.

"What the fuck is going on?" She asked, but no one answered her.

"You're fine with your cousin just using your friend for sex?" Butch asked again, awaiting an answer.

"I didn't say that!" Mitch cried. "I just said I know what Chase is like!"

"If you know what Chase is like why are you letting this happen?" Butch demanded, pointing at Buttercup. She glared at Butch and folded her arms across her chest, not enjoying being spoken about as if she wasn't there or didn't have an opinion of her own.

"Buttercup likes him! I'm not in charge of her she's a free agent! I'm not gunna stand in the way if she wants to -" Mitch began but Butch interrupted him.

"Oh _bullshit!"_ Butch yelled, exasperated. Brick was stood close to him, ready to grab him if Butch lost control. Boomer was just sat eating the pizza, watching. "You've said more than once that your cousin is basically a fuckboy who uses people for sex then dumps them, yet you're happy for Buttercup, your best friend since kindergarten, to be another one of his bedpost notches?!"

Mitch didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say, he felt like he'd accidentally dug himself into a hole he now couldn't get out of.

Butch turned on Buttercup then, who was still stood glaring at Butch. "How can you still be going off to meet with him? I thought we talked about this?!"

"No Butch I thought _we_ talked about _this!"_ Buttercup cried, gesturing herself and him with her hand as she spoke.

"Can't you see he's just gunna use you? Even his own cousin has just sat here and said he will fuck you, then lose interest! Does that not bother you?!" Butch cried, his voice verging on desperate.

"You can't control who I see or, or who I like Butch! You just can't! It's not your place! And I'm sorry, but I don't need to confer with you about my romantic interests! Or with Mitch!" Buttercup barked, like it pained her to be having this argument with him again.

"All this time in the past 8 months since I've gotten to know you, you've gone on and on about how it should be special. How your first time with someone should mean something." Butch began, and Buttercup felt her cheeks redden, wishing Brick and Boomer weren't privy to this conversation, but brushing it off. "I thought you were talking out of your ass when you first said about it. But the more you've said it, the more it's rubbed off on me. How will Chase be fucking special? He's 23 years old, he doesn't give a shit about you he just wants to -"

"Shut the fuck up, Butch I mean it!" Buttercup cried, taking a step closer to him. He looked down at her, automatically squaring up as if he expected her to hit him. Apart of him hoped she did.

Brick placed his arm in between them, shoving Butch away a couple of steps.

"I don't know what your fucking problem is -" Buttercup began, taking a step closer again.

Butch interrupted her. "Yes you do. Yes you fucking do."

She stared at him, and Butch suddenly had a crystallising moment. The sneer fell off his face, and suddenly he looked like he'd just had a glass of cold water thrown at him.

He didn't like Chase, because he liked Buttercup. It had just hit him like a freight train.

In that moment he knew that even if Chase had been a really nice, genuine guy, he'd have felt exactly the same way as he did right now. He'd have hated it.

He liked Cody less now he knew he'd screwed Buttercup over, when prior to that knowledge he'd enjoyed his company quite a lot, and liked talking drum stuff with him.

But now, he liked it when he heard Cody was busy with Holly and wouldn't be joining them in whatever it was they were doing.

He swallowed hard, looking at Buttercup with suddenly wounded eyes. "Do whatever the fuck you like. Just don't be surprised when he fucks you over." He murmured lifelessly, before walking into his bedroom and slamming his door hard behind him.

Buttercup stood as if frozen for a few seconds. She swallowed hard, feeling a small lump in her throat but not really knowing why. She ignored it, reaching down and picking up her backpack, before exiting the apartment without another word.

An awkward silence ensued, in which Mitch ran his hands through his light brown hair with a sigh, Harry looked down in his lap uncomfortably, Brick looked towards his brothers door, bemused, and Boomer continued to eat his pizza like the film he'd been watching had just ended.

Harry reached forward and picked up a slice too. "I'm eating before I leave this time, I chipped in on this."

...

"Oh hey, BC, I wasn't expecting to see you tonight." Chase said as he held the door to his apartment open for Buttercup to enter through.

"I know, sorry, it's just, I just had a really shitty argument with my friend and I, well I just thought I'd come over. Hope that's okay?" Buttercup murmured, looking at Chase's two roommates a little awkwardly as Chase shut the door.

Neither paid her much attention, just smiled at Chase in a knowing way and continued playing the video game they were on. Normally Chase would only invite her over if they were out.

"I'm never disappointed to see you, come on, let's go through to my room and you can tell me all about it." Chase said, guiding her towards his bedroom door.

She padded through to his room, and he closed the door behind them. He sat down on his bed and indicated for her to join him. She looked at him for a moment, thinking about what Butch had said.

 _He's wrong! He doesn't even know Chase!_ She thought stubbornly. Slowly, she floated over to his bed, sitting on the opposite side of it.

"Tell me everything." Chase said, smiling warmly, and Buttercup felt a bit of the unease she'd felt when she'd initially arrived disappear.

So she proceeded to tell him about her argument with Butch - editing it slightly so Butch or Mitch didn't sound like as huge jerks as they did in her head. Throughout her explaining what had happened and why she was feeling so bummed out, Chase had managed to pull her closer and loop his arm around her waist. They were now laying side by side, Buttercup encased in his arms.

"I don't even understand why you're friends with that guy, after everything you've been through." Chase said, referring to Butch.

Buttercup shrugged, shaking her head. "He's my best friend, I fucking hate arguing with him. But he's being such a dick, right?" Chase nodded his agreement. "I don't get why he turns into such a shithead over this."

"It's obvious." Chase said simply. "He's jealous."

Buttercup screwed her face up, shaking her head. "Jealous? No, he's not. That's stupid. He's not jealous."

"He is, I can promise you that much. He's probably into you. Anyway," Chase said, leaning his head low and placing his lips against her neck. "Stop thinking about him now, and start thinking about me."

Buttercup smirked as he kissed her, slowly making his way towards her lips. But all she could think about as he kissed her was what he'd said. Butch wasn't _into_ her. They were just friends. He wasn't jealous.

One of Chase's hands was stroking the curve of her waist, the other travelling towards her breast. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, trying to get into it, but the moment her eyes had shut, all she could see was Butch, and his stupid face before he'd walked away from her.

Chase's hand clasped her breast, and Buttercup put her own hand over his, gently moving it off. Chase got the wrong idea, thinking she was guiding him elsewhere, so he creeped his hand down to the fly of her jeans, fumbling with it, his hand hovering over her underwear.

She clutched at his wrist and yanked his hand up. "Chase, come on, your roommates are like _just_ outside."

"So? They've heard me pleasuring a lady before." Chase said with a lustful grin, his hand resuming down the front of her jeans and underwear as well this time.

She let him at first, taking ahold of his head and kissing him back. But she just couldn't get into it. She wasn't in the mood, and she didn't really want to do it either. All she could think about was Butch, and his annoying, wounded puppy dog face.

She pulled her head away from him, sitting up a bit and effectively pulling his hand away from down her panties as she did so. "I'm sorry Chase, I'm just not in the mood, I'm too pissed off right now."

Chase let out a frustrated growl, sitting up too. "Come on Buttercup, we were just getting started, look." He grabbed her hand, attempting to shove it down his own pants. She yanked her hand away.

"Chase! I said no!" She snapped, her expression severe.

He stared at her for a moment, smiling briefly and waiting for Buttercup to smile too, and possibly apologise, but she didn't. In fact, she looked extremely pissed off. And a little hurt.

"For fuck sake." Chase said, scowling at her. "All this chasing is getting boring now. Are you gunna let me fuck you, or what?"

Her eyes widened in outrage and she glowered at him. He looked at her expectantly, expression mean and angry. So she slapped him clean around the face. "What the fuck Buttercup?!" He cried, holding his face in shock.

Buttercup got to her feet rapidly. "Butch was right. This is over. Don't message me again."

"Yeah right, you wish I would message you again. Fuck you." Chase spat as she slammed his bedroom door.

...

Buttercup pressed the buzzer to apartment number 82 repeatedly, wiping at her eyes and gritting her teeth together tightly.

Stupid fucking Chase Mitchelson, for being such a sleazy jerk.

Stupid fucking Butch Jojo for being right.

Stupid fucking _her,_ for not being smarter.

She was _so_ angry. When she'd immediately left Chase's apartment, she'd been upset, even having shed a tear or two as she'd flown towards Butch's place.

Why she was going back there automatically, she didn't know. She told herself it was because if she went home, she'd have to endure Blossom's 'I told you so' show, and she wasn't in the mood for it right now. But in reality, it was just simply because she wanted to see Butch.

To apologise, and to tell him he'd been right.

"Oh my fucking god who are you and what do you want?" A voice asked through the intercom. Buttercup eyed it irritably. Brick's voice.

"It's me. Buttercup. Let me up." She said shortly.

Brick scoffed lightly in reply. "Erm, not if you're here to fight in my apartment. Again."

"I'm not. I'm not here to fight. I just wanna talk to him." She said, her voice softening a little.

There was about a minute's silence. Buttercup stood there beginning to wonder if he'd simply walked away from the phone and was refusing to let her up - she wouldn't put it past him.

But then the little buzz noise that indicated the door was open went off, and she pushed it, entering the lobby and pressing the button for the 20th floor.

When she got to their apartment door, she didn't even have to knock, the door swung open and there Butch stood, looking slightly wary.

He didn't say anything, just stepped aside so she could come in. Buttercup scoured the apartment for Boomer and Brick, but was relieved to see neither of them were in the living area, and both their bedroom doors were closed. She was glad; she hadn't wanted an audience again.

Slowly she turned on her heels to face him. He stood staring at her, his expression injured, and still silent.

"I just went to Chase's place." She murmured, and Butch's mouth fell into an indifferent line.

"That's nice." Butch said, sounding very much as though he was forcing himself to stay calm.

"I just broke up with him. Like, properly broke up with him." Buttercup told him, and his face changed a little. "I went over there, because I was mad, and upset. And I was looking for someone to lean on, some support. I thought if I went over there and, he comforted me, and made me feel better, I could prove you wrong, like 'ha! Look, I just went to see him when I needed him and he was there for me.' Except, he was way more interested in making a move on me, and shouted at me when I said no."

Butch's eyes flashed with anger. But then he saw how her eyes had gone a little glassy and for a horrible moment he thought she was crying. But then she blinked, and no tears fell.

"You were right. You were completely right about him. I'm sorry. I should have listened." Buttercup said in a small, contrite voice, very unlike her usual brash manner.

Butch didn't speak at first, just looked at her, as if he was looking at her for the first time. This newfound information that had slapped him around the face and made him feel completely shellshocked was at the forefront of his mind as he looked at her. She was looking at him too, eyes wide, wanting him to say something, _anything._

"Are you okay?" He asked, and Buttercup wished he'd asked something else because she felt that lump form in her throat again once more. She swallowed hard, and nodded.

"I'm sorry I shouted, again." He murmured, and she nodded once more. Before even thinking, she took a couple of steps toward him, and automatically, he opened his arms to give her hug. She fell into them without a second thought.

"I'm sorry too." She said into his chest as he held her tightly. "It's just one extreme to the other you know?" Butch asked what she meant. "Chase just wanted to have sex with me. And Cody wouldn't even hold my hand if others were around."

"For real?" He asked, still holding her tightly. "But he sucks face with Holly all the time. In front of everyone."

"I know." Buttercup murmured.

He held her at arm's length. "That's really shitty."

"It's fine." She shrugged. "I'm over it... So, are we okay?"

"Yeah, we are. And listen, the reason I got so pissy over Chase and everything - it isn't cos I was jealous, I mean, it's not because I -" He began, and she interrupted him.

"I know. I know, don't worry about it, okay? It's truly, one hundred percent over now. And I do mean that." She assured him, rubbing his arm warmly before letting go.

"Okay," He mumbled, exhaling slowly. "Good."

His stomach felt weird. He was lying. He knew he was lying. But he couldn't _like_ Buttercup. He just couldn't. They were friends. Best friends. It would fuck _everything_ up. If she thought he liked her, she might go weird. It might signal the end of their friendship.

He didn't want things to go like they did with most of the girls he ever found himself to have a crush on. He liked them, he made that apparent, if they liked him back, they fooled around a bit, and then they both moved on.

That couldn't happen with Buttercup. She meant too much to him. So whatever this feeling was, he had to ignore it. It couldn't happen like that with her. And that was with him assuming she would like him back. What if she didn't? How weird would things be? It would be awful.

No. He couldn't risk it. Whatever that was back then, when they were arguing, he must have misread his feelings. He must have been wrong.

"You know what would make me feel better?" Buttercup said, and Butch looked at her interestedly.

"What?"

"Chase got a new car recently. Wanna fuck it up?" She asked, a devilish smile appearing on her face that made Butch's stomach swirl uncomfortably.

Who was he fucking kidding? She was amazing; ignoring that alien feeling was going to be fucking _hard._

"Yes, yes I do." Butch said with a wicked grin to match hers.

...

Blossom entered Casper's cafe in downtown Townsville, and joined the line of people queuing to order their drinks.

She'd stopped by on her way to school to grab some hot drinks for her, Bubbles, and Robin. Their first period was a free one in homeroom that morning, and Miss Hearn let them have a hot beverage while they studied.

That morning it was Blossom's turn to pick them up. Usually Buttercup got one too, but Buttercup had left early for school that morning as well, saying she needed to go meet Mitch first thing.

Blossom had no idea why and hadn't asked, but she gathered it had something to do with his cousin Chase, considering Buttercup had _finally_ cut ties with him the night previous.

The queue moved along a little, and the man standing in front of Blossom looked her way as he shuffled down. He did a double take, turning to face the redhead.

She realised instantly it was Chase Mitchelson. "Hey, I know you. You're Buttercup's sister aren't you?" He said, removing his sunglasses and smiling down at Blossom with the cocky smile that seemed to come naturally to him.

Blossom graced him with her most disapproving look. "And you're way too old for Buttercup, aren't you?"

He chuckled at her. "Hey, age is just a number baby."

She didn't even bother to look at him again, instead looking up at the menus and pointedly ignoring him.

Chase was looking her up and down, the same cocksure smile on his face. "I never really noticed you before. Not sure how." He said, and she glared at the menu board, continuing to ignore him. "I mean, you looked good up on stage with BC at Empire House but, you still look just as good now.. Should have guessed, being Buttercup's sister and all. You're single right?" He asked, leaning a little closer.

Blossom didn't respond, looking straight ahead of her, the angered stare still on her face.

"Maybe I can try you out instead, hmm?" Chase murmured, leaning way too close to her as he stood beside her. Instantly, she felt completely uncomfortable.

Reaching forward, he caught a strand of her red hair in his hand, fiddling with it. Blossom pushed her hair away from him, scowling but still looking ahead, trying her hardest to ignore him.

The line moved along a little, and the barista asked Chase for his name and took his order.

"Anything else?" The barista asked, and Chase looked at Blossom expectantly, waiting for her to order.

She opened her mouth, not wanting to order with Chase, but she heard the man standing behind her tutting under his breath; the queue was quite long. "Umm, a small caramel latte, and two marshmallow hot chocolates to go, please."

"$12.85 all together please." The barista said, and Blossom held her hand with the cash out, but Chase beat her to it, paying for all the drinks.

"I got this." He said, reaching over her shoulder.

With a furrowed brow, Blossom took a few steps around the corner of the counter, waiting for the drinks to be made and hoping Chase would get the hint and leave her alone.

But he followed, standing uncomfortably close to her again.

"Loving the uniform." He said into her ear, and she glowered at him.

"My _school_ uniform?" She queried, and he nodded.

"Yeah, that's the one. Tell you where it would look better though:" He asked, his voice getting a leery, almost sinister edge to it. "On my bedroom floor, don't you think?"

She ignored him, not looking at him, but still scowling deeply.

"You know, your sister really did a number on my car last night." Chase said, his tone more conversational suddenly now. Blossom looked up at him briefly now in surprise, watching him place his sunglasses back onto his face. "Yeah, fucked it right up. It's completely ruined. Just bought it too, it's gunna cost me a bomb to fix. If it's not written off, which is more likely." He leant in closer to her again now, so close she could feel his breath on her neck. She screwed her nose up, looking away. His voice went sour once more at his next suggestion. "What about we get together hmm? Whataya say? Buttercup fucks my car, I fuck her sister. I could completely ruin you too, just like she did my car."

Blossom glared at him frostily, but didn't utter a word.

He sneered at her, laughing nastily. "You don't like me at _all,_ huh?"

"No." She spat angrily.

"Hmm, yeah, I know you don't like me… You're normally very vocal about it too. Not so vocal now when you're on your own huh?" His hand reached out and he grabbed her ass aggressively.

Blossom's eyes widened and she turned sharply in his direction. "What are you doing?!" She exclaimed, her voice had gone up in pitch.

"Why are you so uptight, hmm?" He asked, still grabbing ahold of her. His breath was on her neck and he was too close, and his hand was still touching her. "Yeah, you're real tight." She knocked his hand away with her own.

Staring at him, the outraged glare on her face slowly changing to a cowed, daunted expression.

"An expresso, two marshmallow hot chocolates and a caramel latte for Chase?" The barista, a young man called. He looked at Blossom, his expression concerned, like he was half tempted to step in and ask if everything was okay.

Chase leaned forward and took the expresso from the carton carrying the four drinks. "It's real tight in this store, right?" Chase said, flashing the barista a smooth smile. He turned to leave, bending down to mutter in Blossom's ear once more. "So fucking tight. I could loosen you up. Get in touch if you change your mind."

Then he walked away and out of the shop. Blossom stood motionless in disbelief for a few seconds. The barista was still holding the carton with the drinks in for her to take from him.

Stiffly, she took them.

"Hey, are you o...kay?" The barista asked, not getting to finish his sentence as Blossom had turned sharply and headed for the door.

The moment she'd left the warm coffee shop, and the fresh air hit her, her face fell, and tears began to run down her cheeks.

She seldom became intimidated by this sort of behaviour, but she had felt it this time. And Chase had _wanted_ her to feel that way, because he was angry at Buttercup. It was likely the only reason he did it.

She rounded the corner of the shop rapidly, and as she did her drink fell straight out of the carton holder onto the floor. She looked down at it for a few seconds, the coffee cup rolling around to reveal Chase's name scribbled onto it. She frowned, and chucked the other two drinks and the carton into the bin, not wanting drinks he had paid for.

Leaning against the wall, she began to sob, covering her face in her hands. She felt so silly and stupid for allowing herself to feel intimidated, but she had been. Chase was 23 years old, he was an adult, and though Blossom was mature for her age, she had been alone, and he had objectified her and made her feel victimised. She knew full well she could have broken his wrist with a slight twitch of her hand but there'd been so many people in the cafe she'd felt cornered and frozen.

She felt so tired of all this. It reminded her of when she'd been on that date with Patrice at the beginning of the year. Except this was worse in a way, because Chase had intentionally wanted to make her feel shit. That was all he'd wanted to gain from that exchange, to intimidate her and make himself feel better for Buttercup dumping him and ruining his car. Patrice at least hadn't behaved how he did to make her feel bad. He behaved as he did for his own gains.

Blossom steadied her breathing and internally told herself to pull herself together. Chase Mitchelson was an asshole. She had known that for a long while. And it seemed like Buttercup had finally realised that too.

Thinking of her sister filled her with dread. She didn't know whether to tell Buttercup what had happened, because she knew Buttercup would completely lose it, regardless of the fact she'd already wrecked his car, according to Chase anyway.

With a hiccupy sigh, she headed back to school, trying to think of an excuse for why she had no hot drinks for her sister and friend.

...

"Blossom?" Bubbles whispered, turning in her desk to speak to her sister. "What happened? You were supposed to get drinks, remember? This week was your turn."

Blossom glanced at her sister, alarm in her eyes. "I just, forgot okay - I'm sorry."

Bubbles pulled a baffled face at her. "Where were you then?"

Blossom blinked. "Hmm?"

"This morning, where were you if you didn't go to Casper's?" Bubbles asked again and Blossom shook her head lightly.

"I wasn't anywhere." Blossom muttered lamely, not being able to come up with anything better. "I can give you your money back Robin."

Bubbles looked at her sister, perplexed. "But if you -"

Robin had been watching too; she sat on the desk the other side of Bubbles. She placed her hand on the blue puff's arm and shook her head, spotting that Blossom looked a little downtrodden.

With a sigh, Blossom covered her face, leaning on the palm of her hand and attempting to hide behind the bright red film that was her hair.

Brick had also been watching the exchange, and was curious. Bubbles sat diagonal to him in the row in front, and as Bubbles turned to flash a confused look Boomer's way, he caught her eye.

"What's up with her?" Brick mouthed, not wanting Blossom to hear him asking.

Bubbles peered back at Blossom briefly before looking back to Brick. "I'm not sure. She was supposed to get drinks from Casper's for free period, but she went off somewhere and came back with none."

Miss. Hearn began roll call then. Brick eyed the pink puff, as she answered to her name being called, he could see she looked upset. Had Him done something? She promised to tell him if he had done. Why wouldn't she say what had happened? She didn't seem like her usual self at all; she seemed saddened.

"Psst, Blondie," Butch hissed from behind Brick. The blonde puff turned in his direction. "Where's Buttercup?" He asked, noting her desk was still empty.

Bubbles blinked. "I actually don't know… What is going on this morning?!"

The moment Miss. Hearn finished roll call and instructed her class to catch up on any homework or studying they had to do, Bubbles turned in her desk and rounded on her sister.

"Blossom tell me what's up! I know somethings up so just tell me! Tell me what happened this morning?!" Bubbles demanded.

Blossom attempted to ignore her at first, looking at her with irritation.

"I am not gunna stop asking alllllll free period until you spill, and you know I can keep talking forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and -"

"Bubbles!" Blossom snapped, and the blue puff smirked at her sister, as Boomer laughed beside her. "I'll tell you later, okay?" She murmured quietly, knowing Boomer, Brick, Butch and Robin were all looking/listening, and wishing they weren't.

"I knew it!" Bubbles exclaimed. "I knew something was wrong! Tell me what happened?! Where did you go this morning?"

Brick was sat in his desk beside Blossom, desperately trying to look like he wasn't listening but he absolutely was.

"Bubbles," Blossom said sternly. "I will talk to you about it later."

Bubbles had never been one for subtlety. "Have you been crying?" She asked loudly, and Blossom wanted the ground to swallow her up whole there and then.

She got to her feet sharply. "Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom."

"Blossom, wait!" Bubbles cried, jumping up too.

As she got to the classroom door, Buttercup and Mitch were coming inside and Blossom almost walked straight into them.

"Whoa watch where you're - hey, what's up?" Buttercup cried, her tone changing when she'd noticed the look on her sisters face.

Blossom looked from her sister, to Mitch, who looked an awful lot like his stupid cousin. "Nothing." She muttered, before pushing past them both and heading to the closest girls bathroom.

Without a word, Bubbles and Buttercup followed her.

...

"Girls, really, it's nothing! I'm just hormonal or something, I'm fine." Blossom assured them, but neither Bubbles or Buttercup looked like they were buying it.

"Has Brick done something?" Buttercup asked, and Blossom shook her head.

"No! Please, I'm fine. Where were you this morning anyway?" Blossom said, attempting to change the subject.

"Oh, me? I err, well I had to go have a chat with Mitch. I kind of, sort of fucked Chase's car up last night with Butch - because he's a dickbrained shit and I was mad." Bubbles' mouth dropped open at this information. "I just wanted to make sure Mitch and I were cool. I guess I was so angry I forgot they're related."

Blossom had gone quiet at the mention of Chase. Buttercup was confused, she'd been expecting Blossom to bite her head off for wrecking his car. But Blossom was just looking down at the ground silently.

"You wrecked his _car?!"_ Bubbles cried.

"He shoved my hand down his pants and yelled at me when I told him to stop!" Buttercup justified.

Blossom's eyes flicked up in surprise.

"Oh, gross." Bubbles muttered, and Buttercup nodded her agreement.

"Right?! So yeah, definitely done. And pissed off. So his car is finished. And so are we." Buttercup folded her arms across her chest, looking at Blossom closely.

Blossom realised she hadn't reacted to that news, she wasn't supposed to know about Chase's car. "That was so irresponsible of you Buttercup! What if he goes to the police?"

"Let him, I don't care he deserved it." Buttercup said.

"He is such a _huge_ jerk!" Bubbles inputted. "Pleaseeeee don't see him anymore." Buttercup assured her she wouldn't.

"I'm glad you've come to your senses, but you could get a criminal record if he goes to the police - the Professor might then be financially responsible." Blossom said and Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"He won't go to the police, don't worry about it. I'm not." Buttercup said, and Blossom sighed lightly, dropping it.

"I'm gunna head back to class if everything is okay here?" Buttercup said. Blossom nodded, insisting everything was fine. Buttercup headed back to class, and the moment the door to the girls bathroom closed, Bubbles turned on her sister.

"Are you going to tell me what _actually_ happened?" Bubbles asked, and Blossom sighed, relenting.

...

Blossom and Bubbles returned from the girls bathroom 5 minutes later, apologising for their absence.

The pink puff could see Brick peering at her curiously from his desk in the corner of her eye. She looked up at him; his expression was asking what was wrong.

"Just a crappy morning." She muttered, and Brick's eyebrows rose.

"It must have been, you used the word 'crappy'." Brick replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, it was _crappy."_

...

Blossom sighed raggedly as she stood in the girls locker room. She'd arrived for PE too late and there were no free cubicles left to change in. She did her utmost to make sure she was among the first into the locker room so she could change using a cubicle and guarantee no one saw her scar. However, after the morning she'd had she been a little distracted and lost track of time.

The four cubicles available were already taken, and Coach Carter had already been yelling for them all to hurry up, so waiting for one wasn't an option. Could this day get any worse?

The answer to that question was yes, it could. Blossom kicked her school shoes off, pulling her gym shorts on and then slipping on her sneakers. Glancing around nervously, she decided no one was looking at her, and whipped her dress off rapidly.

The few seconds she was stood in just her bra and shorts was when everything went wrong. A loud gasp, followed by a tittering sound nearby distracted her momentarily, and when she looked, she saw the source was Princess and her friends.

They were laughing and pointing at her.

"Oh my god _look!_ Would you look at that _thing_ on her stomach!" Sandy Boister exclaimed.

"Oh shit! It's _disgusting!_ No wonder she hides in the cubicles all the time." Princess chimed in through her laughter.

"It's so big and _ugly!"_ Ashleigh Lee cried through cackles. "Oh man look at it!"

Blossom felt her face go beetroot red. She chucked her school dress and shoes into her bag, grabbing her vest top and throwing it on as quick as she could muster.

"That is the _ugliest_ thing I've ever seen, seriously." Princess muttered, giving Blossom a scandalised look. "Wait till _everyone_ hears about this!"

Blossom could feel herself shaking as she fumbled for her bags, dropping one in her haste to exit. This elicited more laughter from Princess and her friends. Flashing Princess a looked filled with hate, Blossom stalked out of the changing room, ignoring Coach Carter when he asked her where she was going.

She didn't really _know_ where she was going, she just knew she was mad and upset - and humiliated. Walking aimlessly, she found she'd wandered around the locker room block, and was now near the boys locker room entrance.

Feeling this was not a good idea, she turned sharply, and almost ran straight into someone.

It was Brick. He had his gym hoodie slung over his arm, he'd been taking it back inside as the weather was too warm to need it - and he seldom really needed it anyway. "What are you doing over here?" Brick asked, his voice curious. "Skipping class?"

She didn't smile or even smirk, and Brick's face fell as he properly looked at her. Her eyes glassed up, and her bottom lip shook. She was upset.

"What's wrong?" He asked instantly, his voice coming out stronger than he expected it to.

"Nothing!" She yelled, her voice thick with emotion as she pushed past him and carried on walking.

He followed her. "Something has been the matter all day, what is it, what's happened?"

"Just leave me alone!" She shouted. Brick took longer strides so he was in front of her again, trying to get her to stop. She attempted to push past him once more but this time he wouldn't let her.

"Hang on, _hang on!_ What's the matter?!" He asked, bewildered by her distress. She felt so angry, with Princess and her friends seeing her scar, that she'd spent the best part of 2 and a half years doing her best to hide - and then to run into the very reason she had that scar straight after - it was too much.

"Will you just leave me alone! I really didn't need this today! Just let me pass!" She yelled, shoving him angrily.

"Why are you so pissed off with me?!" He asked, her shove sending him backwards a couple of steps, he filled the space in between them again. "What the fuck have I done wrong now?! I thought everything was okay!"

"Because, this is all _your_ fault!" She exclaimed loudly. "I can't even get changed in the changing rooms because of you! Everyone's going to think I'm, I'm some sort of _freak_ now because of you!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" He cried, his face screwed up in confusion.

"This!" Blossom hollered, lifting her gym top to reveal the large silver scar.

Brick stared at it for a good few moments, putting two and two together. "Did, did _I_ do that?"

"Yes! Two years ago. When you almost killed me, remember?" She demanded, her voice more emotive and less angered now.

Suddenly, it was as if her words had flicked a switch in Brick's brain. He _did_ remember. He had totally lost control. He'd just lost it with her. But he'd managed to stop himself. He'd stopped himself from _actually_ doing it. It all came screaming back to him. That day, the day he'd almost killed her. He'd had her pinned, she was already weak from a long battle. He'd beaten her senseless, he'd been completely relentless, overcome with anger, then he'd shot her with energy beams from his palms so close, and so severely. And she'd screamed so piercingly, he'd thought he had done it.

There was _so_ much blood. He remembered that day so vividly - _how_ could he have forgotten? How could he not put two and two together quicker? Because he thought he'd done it that day, he thought he had killed her and it had _terrified_ him. It had terrified him so much, maybe he'd forced himself to forget it.

Brick remembered she was in and out of consciousness, he'd pressed on the wound, demanding her not to give in and be so weak and pathetic. He remembered her laboured breathing. Her eyes so distant and dull. How he'd then heard in a far off distance, the whoosh of her sisters coming for her.

And he'd left, covered in her blood, surprising himself at how much he hoped she wasn't dead.

The dream, it was real, it wasn't made up. The nightmare Him kept making him see over and over again, it was a memory, a distorted memory.

Blossom went to pull her top down, but Brick stopped her. He stroked along her scar with his fingers, and she froze at his touch. He gripped her stomach gently, brushing the scar with his thumbs, and looking down at Blossom apologetically.

He didn't know what to say.

Blossom pulled his hands off of her, clutching at them for a few seconds before dropping them. He could feel she was shaking. Then she tore away from him and stalked off.

Brick watched her go, not knowing whether to follow her or not. That day had terrified him just as much as it had her. He'd not seen her again for weeks. He'd thought she was dead, he thought he'd done it. And he'd felt sick at the thought of it. Just like he did now, now he was aware that he'd done that to her.

Deciding not to follow her, he turned and headed for the boys locker room once more. What could he say? He couldn't make it better, what was done was done. No amount of apologies would change that, although he'd not even got the chance to say he was sorry.

...

Alone on the roof of the science department building, sat Blossom Utonium, having a little cry. What an _awful_ day it had been.

First there was Chase, now all this with her scar.

She hiccoughed, thinking of Brick's face as he'd asked if he had been the one to inflict her with the large scar on her stomach. _How_ could he have forgotten that day?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat as they peered up over the edge of the building.

Blossom got to her feet, hastily wiping at her eyes and trying to compose herself quickly. "Buttercup, hi. Erm, shouldn't you be at PE?" She asked, the juddery hiccups giving her away shamelessly.

"Shouldn't _you?"_ Buttercup responded, hovering onto the building beside her.

Blossom looked guilty.

"I heard someone crying, so I came to check everything was okay..." She was a little horrified by the sight of her strong ass sister in floods of tears. "Blossom what's wrong? You were upset this morning too, weren't you?" Buttercup asked, her voice softening.

"I'm just, tired, and hormonal and -"

Buttercup interrupted her. "Bullshit. Come on. You don't cry. I can't even remember the last time I saw you cry! Tell me what's wrong."

Blossom sighed a defeated little sigh. "I've just had the worst day. I got to the locker room too late - I couldn't get a cubicle to change in. Princess and her minions just spotted me changing. They saw my scar. And they started laughing and just being their usual, rude, obnoxious selves."

"Oh man, Blossom that sucks." Buttercup winced. "She's such a massive bitch. Who cares what she thinks though! She's a fucking moron - and scars are badass!"

Blossom smirked at her briefly. "I don't care what she thinks, but I know what a blabber mouth she is. I don't want everyone in the school knowing about that thing. And they will now, Princess hears anything about me, far fetched or believable she runs with it. She was already getting all excited about spreading it."

"When was this, just now?" Buttercup asked, and Blossom nodded.

"Yeah.. I just left. I didn't know how to handle it, which is unlike me." She supposed internally that she hadn't known how to handle the whole day.

"So what was wrong this morning? When you were supposed to go to Casper's?" Buttercup questioned, and Blossom looked up at her raven haired sister. She had one of those moments where she felt overcome by affection for her sister then, and wished she didn't have to tell her what she was about to tell her, knowing it would upset her.

Blossom indicated for Buttercup to sit down with her on the roof. Buttercup did so, a little perplexed, and she told her what had happened with Chase.

"It wasn't like any other situation with a guy I've ever been in before, he wanted me to be intimidated... And I was. Usually I feel pretty invincible in a situation like that but, today I just felt like if I didn't have super powers, what even would have happened?" Blossom said, trying to explain it. "I know it's stupid…"

But Buttercup was livid. "That fucking piece of shit. I mean how dare he - how fucking _dare_ he!"

"It was stupid of me to get so upset. I feel stupid for allowing him to intimidate me!" Blossom said, attempting to calm her down.

Buttercup turned on her with fiery eyes. "No, you had every right to be upset! And I'm so sorry he did that to you." Buttercup knew how she felt, she'd felt the same when Guy Stevens had accosted her in the dressing room at Empire House. Even though she'd known nothing could have actually happened, it was still an intimidating situation. "I'm gunna make that motherfucker pay." She growled.

"This is why I wasn't going to say anything! You've wrecked his car -"

"So he hits on you! And makes you feel small! He's such a fucking asshole! All cos I wouldn't sleep with him! I should have listened to you ages ago. I'm so sorry Blossom." Buttercup apologised sincerely.

"No, _I'm_ sorry it even happened and I'm sorry I got so upset -"

"Don't you dare say sorry, you don't have anything to say sorry about. Fuck Chase Mitchelson!" Buttercup declared angrily.

...

When Brick and his brothers arrived at school the next day, as soon as they entered the main building and began walking down the corridors towards their homeroom class, they heard the whispering.

"Have you heard? Apparently it's like 12 inches long! So gross!"

Brick's head whipped around in the direction the wittering had come from; a senior girl stood closely with two other friends. Brick pulled a face. Completely incorrect, it wasn't _that_ long.

"Little miss perfect's not so perfect after all!"

His head shot in the opposite direction; Princess and her friends now, stood by their lockers, gossiping.

"Totally! It makes sense why she never changed in the open locker room - I mean she's got a nice body so it always confused me. I thought it was just cos she's a prude, but now we know." One of her friends he didn't know the name of agreed.

"It was disgusting, honestly! I don't blame her for hiding it." Sandy quipped.

Brick glared as he got to the line for their classroom. This was ridiculous. Did they not have anything more interesting to talk about? How was this such a hot topic?!

Bubbles and Buttercup were already stood in the line with their friends; Blossom was nowhere to be seen. Brick wondered if she'd _actually_ skipped school over it.

Boomer placed his arm around his girlfriend, kissing her on the cheek. The whole thing had been a little awkward for them, his brother having almost killed her sister, and left her scarred and all.

"I heard a 100 feet tall monster she was fighting ripped her open and that's how she got it. And it completely messed up her tits, so the ones she's got now are fake - that's why they're so big and juicy." Came the most ridiculous theory from Preston, stood along the hall queuing for his class.

Buttercup scoffed loudly. "What a load of shit. I mean, who's honestly going to believe that?!"

"Yeah," Bubbles agreed, outraged. "Her boobies are one hundred percent real! We should know, we've watched her having to constantly buy bigger bra sizes as they've grown over the past 6 years."

Buttercup rolled her eyes at her blonde sisters oversharing. "It's a joke! She's spent over two years hiding that thing, and stupid big mouth Morbucks spots it and suddenly the entire school is talking about it!"

Brick felt like he was in some kind of state of shock. It was him, _he_ had done it. _He_ had caused this. How had he forgotten? How had he repressed that memory? It had been one of the worst days of his life. Maybe that was why he'd managed to repress it.

"She was _so_ upset last night. Especially after the morning she had. I hope you're happy Brick." Bubbles spat angrily, rounding on the red ruff.

Brick blinked, realising this had been aimed at him. "Me?"

"Yes you!" Bubbles cried. "Who else?!"

"I didn't mean for this to happen.." Brick mumbled, forlorn.

"Oh I'm sure it was _totally_ accidental." Buttercup said, sarcasm in her voice.

"I didn't intend to - I didn't realise! I don't want people to talk about her…" Brick stuttered, still unsure what to say.

Buttercup and Bubbles, who were normally pretty civil with him - Bubbles he would even stretch to say was nice to him - were looking at him very coldly. Clearly this was a subject that got their guard up.

Bubbles lunged forward suddenly and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to her scowling face. "Fix this!" She warned him.

"All right, I will!" Brick cried, pulling his shirt away as she let go.

"Good." Bubbles said firmly, standing beside Buttercup, who was sporting a similarly fierce expression.

"I'll go see if she's okay." Robin murmured, heading off towards the girls bathroom.

"What happened yesterday morning?" Brick pried, and Bubbles opened her mouth to answer his question, but Buttercup cleared her throat loudly and shook her head, indicating for Bubbles to shut up.

"You focus on the here and now buddy! Yesterday morning doesn't matter right now!" Bubbles snapped.

Boomer quivered a little. "I know things are real tense and serious right now but, I'm kinda loving scary Bubbles a hell of a lot. Like, it's turning me on a bit."

The angry expression disappeared from Bubbles' face and she giggled, jumping into Boomer's arms to kiss him. Butch, Brick and Buttercup flashed the blue ruff a disturbed look.

"At least we can always count on Boom to make a stupid comment to break the tension hmm?" Butch said, his counterpart nodding her agreement.

...

Brick had been trying to apologise to Blossom all day. But it was hard to do when she was avoiding him like the plague. She hadn't attended any of their morning classes, and then he hadn't managed to find her in their first break.

Robin had said she was in today, he just hadn't been able to track her down.

Lunch break came, and he had no appetite. He'd walked through the cafeteria looking for her, just in case she had gone in there to eat, but she wasn't there. He'd decided to head outside; it was May and the weather was pleasant, he pondered if she'd gone outside to try and get some peace from the whispering students of Townsville High.

He spotted the benches along the school pitches, and went and sat on one, looking across the fields morosely. And that was when he spotted a short redhead in the distance, walking towards the outdoor locker rooms. Her hair flew about behind her like a cape as she walked, which was how he knew it was definitely her.

Finally he'd found her. As quick as he could without using his powers too obviously, he headed towards the locker rooms to try and catch her on her way out.

The girls locker room was seemingly empty; Brick looked around for a teacher but didn't find one, so peeked his head around the door. He could only see Blossom inside, standing by a bench near the cubicles looking through a pile of school gym hoodies - she looked like she was searching for her own one. He guessed she'd left it there in her haste to leave yesterday.

Brick pushed the locker room door fully open then, and Blossom looked around as she heard it squeak.

She frowned a little at the sight of him. "You shouldn't be in here, it's the girls locker room."

Brick shrugged. "I don't care. I wanted to talk to you, and you've been avoiding me all day."

She resumed her rummaging through the hoodies, locating the one she was looking for and hanging it over her bag. "I don't have anything to say to you."

She went to walk away, but he stood in front of her. "Blossom, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising to me?" She asked, brow furrowed.

Brick pulled an aggravated face. "Maybe because I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scar you. I didn't even know we _could_ scar!"

"Well, you did! Him sent you here to school looking for weaknesses right? Well you can tell him all about my huge, ugly scar! I'm sure he'll eat that up." She cried, wrought with emotion.

"Would you shut up talking like that?! You know I'm not here looking for weaknesses! And it's not ugly!" Brick exclaimed back, taking a step closer as she'd tried to barge past him again.

"Yes it is! Everything about it is ugly, the way it looks, the way it got there!"

"Do you know _why_ I left you that day?" Brick barked suddenly, talking over her.

"Because you thought I was dead!" She hollered. "You were leaving me for _dead!"_

"No, because the very thought of you being dead _terrified_ me. I tried to stop your bleeding, I tried to help you. But then I heard your sisters coming and I knew they'd beat me senseless if they found me with you… I knew I'd gone too far and I was so freaked out by the possibility of you not being around for me to pester everyday that I just couldn't do it. Just like my brothers never could." Brick said, his voice severe but earnest. "That day terrified me so much I managed to almost completely _erase_ it from my brain! So is that ugly?"

Blossom stared at him, her eyes wide. "If the thought of me dying scares you why did you want me dead?!"

"Can't you see that I don't! Not anymore! And not for a long time! From that day forward I've _never_ wanted you dead. I don't know if I ever truly did! I can't change what happened before, when we were younger, but you know I don't want to hurt you now and haven't for a long time! I thought we were past this... How the hell can I prove that I have no interest in that anymore?!" He cried defiantly.

And without meaning to, she gave him an answer. She pouted at him, with those soft, full lips of hers. It wasn't anything she knew she did, but it was inviting enough for Brick.

Ignoring all rhyme and reason, he quickly filled the space between them, pushing her against the lockers with a bang, and dipping his head down without another thought, crashing his lips onto hers with such velocity that Blossom's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

At first, she couldn't respond, she was so shocked. His hands were on her waist, pulling her close to him; her hands lingered in the air for a moment, stunned.

Within seconds, milliseconds even, she was kissing him back. He deepened the kiss, his hands sliding up to the back of her neck, his fingers entangling in her hair. Blossom's bag fell off her shoulder and onto the floor, and she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. In her haste to hold him, touch him, one of her hands was on his bare skin beneath his untucked shirt.

The kiss became increasingly heated, and as if in unison, both began to realise what it was they were doing. Simultaneously they tore apart.

They stared at each other, panting; half awed half horrified.

After a moment of hesitation, Brick turned and stalked out of the locker room.

Blossom was still stood against the lockers. She watched him go, catching her breath and trembling from the sudden rush of adrenaline and emotion.

Slowly, she crouched down and scooped up her bag, walking as if in a trance over to the mirrors by the sinks. Her hair was ruffled, and she thought of his fingers, not that long ago entangled in it.

Had that _really_ just happened?

...

Melvin had also spotted Blossom heading off towards the outside locker rooms alone. All day he'd been trying to find her to talk to her, see if she was okay. After seeing on the news about the aftermath of his robot attack, and hearing through the school grapevine the injuries they'd all received, he'd been dying to see her and make sure she was okay.

But he'd had to lie low. He'd managed to retrieve his robot before anyone else got to it; and when Professor Utonium had confronted his father with allegations against him, Melvin had denied denied denied, knowing full well his father would back him. He'd also feigned illness that day, so he didn't need to return to school and face Brick and his brothers, or the girls themselves.

Melvin knew that Professor Utonium was keen to work alongside his father's company, MMInc, and the moment he accused his son of creating such destructive creatures and unleashing them on the town and the Powerpuff girls, Malcolm Meeks had only had to threaten to disregard their plans of a collaboration (and a hefty research grant) for the Professor Utonium to quiet somewhat.

What evidence did they _really_ have that it was him? Besides the use of AX Spray, which frankly anyone else could have concocted - at least that was what his father had told them.

Malcolm Meeks hadn't gone into a lot of detail when he'd filled his son in on the conversation that he had had with Professor Utonium, but Melvin imagined the Professor was furious, and probably considering not working with the Meeks family at all. Melvin pleaded ignorance, and it seemed to be working for the time being. They had no concrete evidence against him, just a string of mere coincidences, and that was the story he was sticking with.

Regardless, Melvin hadn't seen or spoken to Blossom in almost two weeks. And he knew that today she was hiding due to all the rumours of the scar she had on her body - but he wasn't bothered by that, not really. It wasn't news to him. He just wanted to see her. He wanted to see for himself that she was fine, and maybe try and arrange a study date of some sort with her for damage control.

She disappeared into the girls locker room, so Melvin proceeded to enter the boys locker room. He knew there was an old fire escape door that linked the two rooms; it was supposed to be locked but had been openable for years if you knew how.

And Melvin did, so he opened the connecting door quietly. He made to approach her and strike up conversation, but stopped when he heard someone entering the main door to the girls locker room. He'd assumed it was another girl, or a friend of hers, but from listening carefully he deduced that it was Brick Jojo. Indignation foamed up inside of him at the thought of that red capped ruff, cornering her alone in the girls locker room.

Deciding to burst in and catch Brick red handed harassing her, he paused, listening in on their conversation.

"I didn't mean to scar you. I didn't even know we _could_ scar!" Brick exclaimed, and Melvin's eyes grew wide. He didn't hear Blossom's response, he was too overcome with the information he'd just learnt. Brick had done it! He was the one who had left her skin permanently marked, leaving her hiding herself away because of it.

And he thought he could strut around this school with her like he owned the place?!

Melvin was furious. He shuffled forward a little peeking his head around the corner slightly to try and see them, expecting any moment for Blossom to hit him, or call for help, to do _something_ to try and get rid of him.

But the next thing the red ruff did made Melvin's blood run cold. Brick pushed her against the lockers, and he kissed her.

And Blossom kissed him back.

Melvin's heart felt like it was being trampled on. How, _how_ could she allow him to kiss her, and hold her, after _everything_ he'd done to her! After he'd _scarred_ her!

He had held a torch for Blossom for so many years now, and nothing! He got _nothing_ from her! Yet Brick strolls in, treats her like a piece of garbage and still manages to throw her against the lockers and kiss her wildly.

No, Melvin wouldn't have it. Maybe he needed to do things differently, maybe he too just needed to be a little more upfront about things.

Brick marched out of the locker room after they'd broken apart. After a moment, Blossom picked up her school bag, and walked slowly towards the mirrors. Fearing she would spot him, Melvin scurried back into the boys room as quickly and quietly as he could.

...

"Hey, there you are!" Bubbles cried as Blossom approached the table herself, Boomer, Robin, Kim and Mike were sat at. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere." Blossom answered as she sat down at their table rigidly, realising she'd answered quite bluntly. "Here, I mean. I've been here, at school. Why?"

Bubbles looked at her, bemused. "Oooo-kay. I just wondered, I've not really seen you all day. Why so blunt? And babbly? I'm just looking out for you."

"Well," Blossom answered, trying to regain a little of her usual decorum; the kiss had knocked her for six. "You don't have to. I'm fine. Everything's -" Brick entered the cafeteria then and Blossom froze. He found her amongst the hordes of other students, his crimson eyes looking at her briefly. Blossom blushed and looked down into her lap. What did she do right now? How was she supposed to act? And how frustrating was it that she had no idea?!

Brick sighed, sitting down at a table in the opposite corner alone, abandoning his usual one.

Blossom looked up from her lap, glancing back at him, her cheeks growing more heated by the second. When she looked back around at those she was sat with, they were all looking at her, half puzzled, half expectant.

Bubbles had a smile playing about her lips. "Wanna explain that, then?"

Blossom cleared her throat, trying to act as though nothing had happened. "There's nothing to explain."

"You're blushing. Hard." Bubbles said with a smirk.

"No, I am not blushing." Blossom said, inwardly cursing as she felt her face flush at her own words.

"Did Brick apologise?" Bubbles queried, and Blossom nodded curtly.

"Yes. He did." She answered, and Bubbles felt impressed with herself.

"Oh, wow. Clearly I'm scarier then I thought." Bubbles joked, and Boomer nodded his agreement.

"Yeah you are." He muttered.

...

The next two periods after lunch had been strange. Firstly, Blossom hadn't appeared once again in their class immediately after lunch, which had made Brick's stomach feel heavy. Was she so freaked out by him kissing her that she'd gone home? He spent most of the lesson looking over at the door, waiting for her to join them late with an apology and an excuse of a bank robbery or something.

But that didn't happen, and before he knew it the bell went and they were dismissed to their next class.

 _Why_ had he kissed her?! What did _that_ mean? He felt so frustrated because he had no idea. I mean he knew what it likely meant; that he liked her. But that wasn't so easy to swallow. In fact, it made his stomach turn uncomfortably.

Little did Brick know, when Blossom had arrived at school that morning, she had requested to collect her work for the day from her teachers and work privately in the library. An odd request, but Blossom put it down to exhaustion from defending the city and just needing a little quiet. Principal Dixon had allowed it, so Blossom had been able to hide from everyone, predicting correctly that everyone would be talking about her scar.

After lunch, and after the kiss, Blossom hadn't had the stomach to face Brick through sheer anxiety, so had retired to the library to do that classwork there. During that time, she'd chastised herself for being so chicken, and talked herself into attending her last class of the day as usual.

People had whispered and made comments initially, but Blossom somehow found that easier to ignore as she'd sat down beside Brick, having an internal meltdown for the entirety of the lesson.

They had been polite and civil, but quiet and hesitant around each other. When the bell had gone signalling the school day was over, both had leapt from their seats with vigor.

Students filed through the corridors of Townsville High, collecting or depositing items from their lockers as they did so. Blossom was stood at hers, shoving a couple of textbooks away, and knowing in the corner of her eye that Brick was a little way up standing sorting his own locker too.

Her stomach swirled as she looked over at him, remembering the feeling of his hands holding the nape of her neck, his fingers caught in her hair. Her first proper kiss - and it had been _him_ once again. She looked away, exhaling.

Deciding she should go home before she had a full on freak out, she closed her locker door, only to come face to face with Melvin Meeks, which had made her jump.

"Oh! God Melvin, you scared me!" She cried, locking her locker up. Melvin opened his mouth to say something but she spoke first. "Now is _really_ not a good time, I need to head home."

"Blossom, I just wanted to say that I've heard what people are saying about you and your scar, and, and that I don't care about it, I don't _care_ if you're deformed!" He announced passionately (and loudly).

Blossom's brow rose in surprise. "Wow thanks Melvin! Kick me while I'm down why don't you?" Blossom muttered, frowning with irritation. The corridor suddenly seem to get busier and Blossom wished Melvin would just _go away_ even more.

"I love you just the way you are, you're beautiful and perfect to me, marked or not. I mean, it will probably fade as you get older anyway." Melvin reasoned in what he probably thought was a reassuring voice but, it wasn't.

"Okay Melvin, that's just great. You can stop -" Blossom said, her patience beginning to wear thin fast.

"And I know people are saying you had to have reconstructive surgery on your breasts too, and I just wanted you to know that -"

Something inside her snapped. "Okay just _stop,_ Melvin!" Blossom yelled, making him jump.

The corridor suddenly went quiet, and everyone had turned to look at them both. Buttercup was gathered with the guys, Bubbles, Boomer and their friends not far away either. The green puff reached forward to nudge Bubbles, her expression almost excited.

"Blossom's finally lost it. I _love_ it when Blossom loses her shit." Buttercup whispered enthusiastically. "Unless it's at me of course."

"We should go watch." Bubbles murmured, all of them shuffling a little further down the corridor. Brick decided to join them.

"Blossom, I -" Melvin mewled but Blossom wasn't hearing it.

"No Melvin, okay - I have _finally_ had enough!" She barked, the gentler, patient tone to her voice she usually saved for Melvin completely gone. "I am _not_ interested in you, I am _not_ interested in inane rumours, I am not -"

He interrupted her again. "Please Blossom, just let me show you how much you mean to me! Let me show you!"

"No!" She hollered. "Melvin I've had en-!"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, because Melvin had grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her straight on the lips.

Blossom's eyes widened in shock, and she pushed him off of her instantly, sending him sprawling across the corridor and into the lockers opposite. "What the _hell?!"_ She yelled, wiping at her mouth in disgust. "Why does everyone think they can kiss me today?!"

Brick hadn't been able to stop himself. He'd muscled through the students in front of him and stood over Melvin, seething. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He asked loudly. "You can't just go up to people and kiss them! Even if you are insane and obsessed with them!"

Melvin glared deeply at Brick. "Well how come _you_ did then?!" He demanded loudly. Silence fell over the corridor once more, followed by confused whispers.

"Oh god." Blossom whimpered, covering her face in embarrassment.

"Got an answer for that, hmm?" Melvin pressed, getting to his feet as quickly as he could so Brick wasn't looming over him as much as he had been. "If _you_ can just kiss her, why can't I?!"

"You two _kissed?!"_ Bubbles exclaimed shrilly.

Blossom and Brick looked at their siblings and the crowds of other students who had gathered, looking as uncomfortable as they both felt - and both of them blushing profusely.

Brick turned on Melvin once more. "How did you - How did you know that?!" He hissed at him.

"I saw you in the girls locker room! I saw you both! I saw him throw her up against the lockers and then they kissed!" Melvin yelled, and a small squeak of humiliation came out of Blossom that she hadn't been in control of. She wasn't embarrassed about kissing Brick, no, she was embarrassed about having this information declared to a large handful of the school - and the sordid manner in which Melvin was describing it. Her and Brick hadn't even spoken about it yet, and now several other people knew about it.

"What were you doing in the girls locker room?!" Brick asked, and Melvin didn't look so high and mighty suddenly.

"You and Red made out in the girls locker room? Bro, that is _nice."_ Butch commented unhelpfully.

"That, that doesn't matter! I could ask you the same thing?! You should respect people's personal space! She didn't ask you to come into the girls locker room and kiss her!" Melvin said, trying to make Brick look like the one in the wrong.

 _"I_ would ask him!" A female voice Brick didn't recognise called from the crowd.

"You can throw me against the lockers too!" Another added, and a couple of wolf whistles followed.

"Hey, she was a lot more receptive to _my_ kiss pal, _I_ didn't end up on my ass!" Brick said, pointing to himself with a cocky smile. Blossom pursed her lips, unable to deny this.

"You just stay away from her!" Melvin yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the red ruff.

"No, _you_ stay away from her! I don't know how she can make it clearer to you that she's not interested!" Brick said, and Blossom folded her arms across her chest. Melvin looked at her with wide eyes, waiting for her to step in, and tell Brick he was wrong, or to tell him to back off in the least. But, she didn't.

"After what you did to her you shouldn't be anywhere near her, let alone kissing her!" Melvin barked, and Brick's eyes clouded over in anger.

"You _really_ wanna go there, Melvin?" Brick asked in a quiet, deadly voice. "You _really_ wanna start talking about damage that's been done recently?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean anyway?" Kim asked from the crowd.

"That scar on Blossom's stomach, the one you've all been talking about all day? _Brick_ gave her that scar! He almost killed her!" Melvin yelled to the crowded corridor.

Immediate silence ensued. And then a couple of gasps and some whispering began. Brick felt all eyes in the room shift onto him. He could feel the judgement emanating off of them all.

He took a menacing step closer to Melvin. "Listen here you fucking little -"

"No _you_ listen! I was here first! You're her biggest enemy! You're basically a murderer! You shouldn't be here!"

"You're completely deluded." Brick said incredulously, rubbing his temples briefly and turning away from Melvin.

Blossom stepped forward then so she was in between them, just in case. "Melvin, don't _ever_ do that again." She said firmly.

"But Blossom -"

"Ever." She reiterated. "Now, you're going to back off, and I'm - I'm going to go home." Blossom said calmly, and in a flash of pink, she was gone.

Brick looked at Melvin once more, who had just opened his mouth to speak to the red ruff, but Brick spoke first. "You say _one_ more word, and you'll be picking up your teeth with broken fingers."

Melvin glared at him, before flouncing off.

With a sigh, Brick turned around to see his brothers, Buttercup, Bubbles, Robin and co stood staring at him.

Boomer smirked at him, and Brick gave him an expectant look, knowing he was going to make some sort of comment. "What?"

"Oh Brick, you dawggg you." Boomer purred with a grin.

...

Bubbles grinned at her sister as she hovered into their bedroom, patting a cushion on the floor excitedly indicating for her to come sit down.

Blossom was carrying three mugs of hot cocoa on a tray, and rolled her eyes with a smile, but proceeded to lower the tray onto the floor and sat down beside her blonde sister.

"Oh my goddddddd you need to tell us _all_ about it!" Bubbles squealed and Blossom laughed.

"Bubbles I already did! We kissed… That's it." Blossom said with a petite shrug.

"Noooo stop downplaying it! That's never just it! There's always more to it than that, come on, spill! Buttercup hurry up!" Bubbles called through to the green puff, who hovered out of the ensuite in her pyjamas.

"All right all right I'm coming." Buttercup said, sitting down with her two sisters so they were now sat in a triangle shape on the floor - although sat was stretching the truth, because technically they were all hovering in midair in sitting stances.

"So come on, tell us! Was it like, tender, and like delicate? Or was he like, _passionate?"_ Bubbles asked, gritting her teeth at the second description.

Blossom and Buttercup looked at their sister with mildly disturbed expressions.

"You enjoy this sort of shit way too much Bubs." Buttercup muttered, but Bubbles ignored her, urging Blossom to spill.

"All right, okay! I guess he was, passionate more than he was tender. He sort of, pushed me against the lockers and kissed me. I froze cos, well, I wasn't expecting it but, then I kissed him back." Blossom explained a little meekly, her cheeks going a little red.

"Tongues?" Buttercup asked and Blossom went redder.

"Not at first but then, well, yes." Blossom stammered, and Buttercup grinned. "He had his arms around me, his hands on my waist, and then he sort of slid them onto the back of my neck - and then they were in my hair." It took everything in her to suppress the little shudder that threatened to overcome her at the memory.

"Nice." Buttercup murmured before laughing.

"So what he just, strolled into the girls locker room, threw you against the locker and kissed you?" Bubbles asked, trying to set the scene.

"No; he apologised." Blossom explained, and Bubbles felt proud of herself once again for encouraging him to do that. "I was upset still about people finding out about the whole scar thing, and he said he only left me that day because he was so terrified by the reality of having actually killed me. I thought he was just leaving me for dead but, he says he wasn't and he didn't know what to do. He says he tried to stop the bleeding and tried to resuscitate me but then he heard you two coming and ran. I said something about, why did he want me dead if he hated the idea of me being dead, and he said that he didn't and he didn't think he ever really had done. He asked how he could prove he had no interest in that anymore... And then he kissed me." Blossom said, her cheeks glowing. "It was quite a stupid conversation really, looking back. But, I was upset and wasn't really thinking straight, and I guess he kinda wasn't either."

"Blossommmmm this is amazing!" Bubbles gushed and Blossom grabbed her mug of cocoa, taking a quick sip. "First me and Boomie, now you and Brick!"

"Calm down okay, it was one kiss." Blossom said, trying to regain a little composure. Her sisters were the only two people in the entire world she would have a conversation like this with.

"But you _do_ like him, right?" Bubbles asked. Blossom blushed again, and began to babble a little incoherently.

"Yeah, she likes him." Buttercup confirmed and Bubbles giggled. Blossom rolled her eyes and wished her face didn't feel so hot.

"So, what now?" Bubbles asked eagerly, and Blossom shrugged.

"I don't know. Knowing Brick? Probably nothing." Blossom said, pursing her lips together.

Bubbles' face had fallen. "Nothing? Why nothing?"

"Because, I don't know what happens next, and he doesn't either I'm guessing by the fact we sat in class together like nothing had happened. Things can't always be so simple." Blossom said, shrugging and sipping at her cocoa again.

"Why not?" Bubbles complained, unsatisfied with an unromantic ending.

"Have you _met_ Brick, Bubbles?" Blossom questioned, and Buttercup laughed. "Him kissing me has probably completely screwed his head up; I know it has mine, and he's a textbook over-thinker."

"He _likes_ you okay! He has done for ages! I could list _so_ many things he has done that prove he is into you! That should be enough, why isn't that enough?!" Bubbles demanded to know.

"Like I said, it's not always that simple." Blossom murmured, Brick and Him's pact on her mind.

"But look at the way he rounded on Melvin in front of everyone." Bubbles cried.

Blossom grimaced. "Urgh, let's not talk about him."

"I'm _so_ glad you finally told him where to go, it's been needing doing for years." Buttercup complained.

"Don't be shocked if it makes zero difference. I really am beginning to think he isn't all there." Blossom pondered, and both her sisters gave her baffled looks.

"You think?" Buttercup asked sarcastically.

Blossom hadn't told them about her and Brick's suspicions about Melvin's involvement with the robotic spider and the giant robot attacks. Not yet, anyway. And neither Bubbles, Buttercup or their counterparts had put two and two together with regards to Melvin's 'AX Spray' and the spray that the robot released on the girls.

Blossom and Brick had agreed to not say anything for now, mostly because she wanted to be completely certain it was him. So far he and his family had denied everything. The Professor obviously knew, but he was the only one.

But it was also because Blossom knew Buttercup (or Butch) would kill Melvin if they found out he was the one behind the monster that very nearly killed Buttercup.

"I think this time it will do it. You really told him, and so did Brick. Plus, he kissed you when you did _not_ want to be kissed by him, you can take that to Principal Dixon if you wanted." Bubbles suggested.

Blossom nodded, imagining Melvin announcing to Principal Dixon that Brick had _also_ kissed her and so should be kicked out of the school. And then her in turn having to inform the Principal that she'd actually been a willing participant in that kiss. Yeah, _that_ wouldn't be embarrassing. No, all the drama it would cause, it wasn't worth it. She would just have a no holds barred attitude towards him now. If he spoke to her or was inappropriate in anyway, she would let rip rather than remain polite and tolerant.

She sighed a dreamy sigh, thinking back to Brick's strong hands holding her close to him, his lips on hers, and she wished very hard that he'd maybe do it again one day, so that the last person to kiss her wasn't Melvin Meeks, as it stood at that moment in time.

...

"You going to tell us how it happened or what?" Boomer asked impatiently, sitting down close next to his redheaded brother.

Brick rolled his eyes irritably. "No." He said, flipping the channel over on the TV.

"Come onnnnnnn, you can't kiss _Blossom Utonium_ and not tell us a damn thing about it! We need details!" Butch urged, sitting down close on the opposite side of him, and ignoring the voice in his head that reminded him _he_ had shared several kisses with _Buttercup Utonium_ at New Years and never mentioned it to anyone but her.

"Fuck off." Brick said simply, shoving them both over slightly so they weren't invading his space so much.

"Brick come on! We tell you all about it when we're with a girl!" Boomer whined. "We're brothers, it's what we do!"

"No, _you_ drone on about how wonderful Blondilocks is and how amazing she is at everything including kissing and whatever else it is you two do that I'd _rather_ not hear about, and _you,"_ Brick said, turning to Butch. "Go into intense and specific detail about the antics you get up to with the handful of girls that have thrown themselves at you since starting school, and any you managed to ensnare before we started at school, and _never_ have I _ever_ asked to hear these details!"

Boomer and Butch rolled their eyes at him.

"Wellll, we're asking to hear about you and Red." Butch said and Brick shook his head.

"Nope." He said firmly, turning the channel over once more.

"So does this mean something _did_ actually happen with the whole nanobots thing?" Boomer queried and Brick sighed deeply.

"No."

"What about the ice cave thing? What were you up to in there?" Butch asked with a grin.

"Stopping her from freezing to death." Brick answered tiredly.

"Ooh! What about when you got drunk and she took you home? What about then?" Boomer questioned and Brick growled under his breath.

"Nothing fucking happened, will you give it a rest?" Brick snapped.

"So, you found her in the girls locker room?" Boomer asked, ignoring his brothers protests. "And just kissed her?"

"Oh no no, he threw her against the lockers, if Melvin is to be believed." Butch added with a wicked grin, and Brick's face grew hot at the memory. "And then you tongued her?"

"Yes. Yes that's _exactly_ what happened. Are we done now?" Brick asked, hoping to get them to leave him alone. But instead they both began to whoop and jeer in a teasing manner which made Brick's blood boil with irritation.

"You are _such_ a fucking hypocrite!" Boomer cried. "How much shit did you give me for crushing on Bubbles, and now you're off smooching Blossom in the girls locker room. So are you two dating now?"

"I am not discussing this with you fuckwits." Brick murmured, getting up and hovering towards his bedroom.

"Oh come on! We're brothers!" Boomer whined, following close behind him. "Brick and Blossom sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s - Ahhhh fuck! Brick!" Boomer had began to chorus, but been cut off by his own scream when Brick had unleashed a plume of fire at him, setting his sleeve alight.

...

Brick discarded his cap onto his bedside table, sighing and flopping onto his bed. He certainly hadn't expected his day to go down as it had.

He'd predicted an extremely pissy Blossom, and possibly the end of their newfound friendship. Instead, he'd broken every rule he'd made for himself when he'd started at Townsville High, and kissed her.

And it wasn't like he'd just given her a quick peck on the lips. He'd _really_ gone for it. He'd held her close, he'd knotted his fingers amongst her lustrous locks, he'd kissed her so passionately.

It had felt like so much he'd kept pent up had erupted from him.

And Blossom had kissed him back. Her hands had curled around his waist, one caressing the bare skin on his back. His stomach churned at the memory. He'd found that almost as surprising as kissing her in the first place: the fact she'd reciprocated.

He kept mentally asking himself _why_ he'd done it, and found he wasn't able to come up with an answer that didn't make butterflies appear in his stomach once more. Any logical reason he could concoct, that feeling still remained.

Hormones. That was the main excuse he was holding onto. He was 17. This was normal behaviour. It was normal to want to kiss someone, right? It was normal at his age, to throw caution to the wind and do something without thinking it through every now and then. It was normal to find someone else his age attractive. And she _was_ attractive. Beautiful, breathtakingly so. She was stunning; and intelligent, dependable, and fiery. He enjoyed being around her, which on its own was something, as not that long ago he'd detested to be near her. Also, there weren't many people he _actually_ enjoyed being around.

Brick thought about how it had felt, when he had been holding her in his arms. He thought about how _he_ had felt… Weightless. Whole. Like nothing else mattered, none of the other shit he was shouldering, nothing else that he was trying to deal with and navigate his way through, none of it mattered.

No person had ever had that sort of impact on him before. It was astounding.

But then he thought of Him. He thought of Him, and he thought of their arrangement. There was no way he was going to allow anything of the sort between him and Blossom. He was surprised he'd not heard anything from him yet about it, considering he wanted him to kill her. Brick could only assume he'd be furious. The fact he was silent worried him more. Was he playing into Him's plan by falling head over heels for Blossom, or something?

His stomach whirled.

 _Head over heels._ He _wasn't_ head over heels in love with her. He didn't like her like that. He _couldn't._ Life, _his_ life, just wasn't that simple. How could it _ever_ work? How could he ever have a relationship like that with someone, given his current status in life - the fact the Devil was going to appear someday and ask him to do something for him, something he _had_ to do. And it could be something awful, something that affected him forever, with no other option but to do it.

He couldn't; it wouldn't work.

He thought of Boomer and Bubbles, and how madly in love they seemed to be, how they seemed to be able to make it work quite simply. Things were different for Boomer. He was free of Him; though Him was clearly working his way through some loopholes somewhere by tormenting both his brothers' dreams at the moment.

When they'd lived with Him, he spoken a lot about their destiny. It was their _destiny_ to destroy the Powerpuff girls, it was what they had been created for, it was what _he_ had recreated them for. And then they'd left the Underworld, Brick had sold his soul to him, and no mention of destiny and duty had ever been brought up again.

Had something changed?

Brick didn't hold a lot of stock in destiny anyway - and he certainly didn't believe it was his duty to kill Blossom. He felt no obligation or responsibility to fulfil that task, which was why he wouldn't, even if he hadn't somehow grown fond of her.

He sighed, running his hands over his face and through his hair. One thing he was definitely certain of; whatever this was, it wasn't going to end well, he could tell.

...

Him leaned his head to the side as he sat in his plush chair, looking down at the wide, circular central screen in which he viewed the world above him from in his Underworld home.

In the screen, Brick lay on his bed in his bedroom, contemplating the day he had had, and Him sighed as he watched the red ruff. "Ahh yes, Brick and Blossom certainly _are_ sitting in a tree aren't they? What naughty little scamps, getting _so_ carried away. I should certainly hope that that tree doesn't catch fire and burn down." Him mused with a giggle. "And if it did, I do hope there would be no casualties. Not when everything is going _so_ well."

He cocked his head to the side and clicked a claw lazily. On the screen before him, Brick had suddenly gone stiff, arching his back and squeezing his eyes shut in pain. Him could see his mark glowing through his t shirt and smiled satisfyingly.

 **Brick and Blossom sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!** He sang into Brick's head, over and over with a sinister giggle, watching Brick writhe and groan in pain.

**Brick and Blossom sitting in a tree, they should both look out for me!**

...

"You know, I used to feel sorry for him, but now I just think he's creepy and gross."

Melvin looked to his right, his mouth dropping open as he realised the group of junior year girls chatting were looking at him as they spoke.

"Yeah, poor Blossom for having to put up with all that shit from him for so long." Another added.

"Yo Meeks!" Melvin looked ahead now as he walked through the main corridor of Townsville High school, trying to find the person who had called his name.

Preston, Emmett, Christian and Maxwell were stood along by their lockers, grinning obnoxiously at him.

"Kudos for kissing Blossom-big-tits! And for spying on her in the girls locker room! You're more like me than I ever imagined!" Preston cried, his friends roaring with laughter beside him.

Melvin glared at them, marching along to his locker in a speedier fashion.

He was utterly humiliated by what happened. And he couldn't get his head around the way things had gone down. How could she rebuff him, push him away like that and yell at him in front of everyone - but then with that good for nothing, waste of space, evil criminal Brick Jojo, throw her arms around him and kiss him back with passion?!

His fists clenched in anger at the memory of them locking lips. How could she not see that it was all wrong? Why didn't she get it? How could she treat him like that, after everything he'd done, everything he was prepared to do for her?!

He was perfect for her! Brick was _all_ wrong for her!

This wouldn't do. He needed to work harder. He needed her to see how serious he was, he needed her to know the lengths he would go to so they could be together.

He would do whatever it took.

...

"Okay class, have we all got our frogs on their backs, and pinned to the trays?" Ms. Cross called to the class. "Come on people, I know this is something a little different but I _do_ need you all to listen!"

Blossom carefully pinned the last leg of the frog down to the tray, looking at it a little pitifully as she moved the tray along so it was in the centre of the desk she shared with Brick.

She'd never had a huge fondness for frogs or toads, so hadn't had an ounce of squeamishness towards today's task of a frog dissection in Biology. Plus, she was happy to have something hands on to do, seeing as things had been a little awkward with Brick, and the topic of the kiss or anything similar had not been brought up.

They weren't ignoring each other or anything; instead just carrying on in a polite, amiable manner. But really, Blossom was freaking out. And she felt like Brick was a bit too.

She was confused to say the least. Her feelings were confusing, and foreign to her. And she was totally unsure of how all this sort of stuff worked.

Did this mean she had feelings for him? It was a question she had avoided asking herself for a very long time, because deep down she knew the answer. But the answer scared her a bit.

Did she want him to be her boyfriend? Could they actually be like Boomer and Bubbles were? Or, at least their own equivalent?

How did that even work? She'd never had a proper boyfriend before. She'd been on one or two dates but, nothing serious, nothing proper. Nothing _remotely_ close to this. But then, she'd never felt like this before about anyone either. This was different and she felt like a total rookie. And it was _Brick,_ of all people.

"So, now we've got our froggies pinned, use the forceps to lift the skin between the hind legs and make a small incision with a scalpel. Continue the cut up the centre of the frog's body with scissors, being careful to cut through just the skin. If you need to, you can use the forceps to hold the skin away from the muscle while you cut." Ms. Cross called to the class.

It was Brick's turn now, and he picked up the forceps and began to do as the teacher had instructed.

Blossom looked up at him as he sat beside her, concentrating on what he was doing. He was very attractive, she couldn't deny that. She didn't understand how she'd never noticed before, all the years they'd been in each others lives, all the time she'd spent around him before he'd started school - fighting, albeit but still - how had she never realised he was as handsome as he was?

But how tender he was on the eyes wasn't the only thing about him that attracted her to him. He was smart, and brave, and regardless of his questionable beginnings, he had a good heart. She'd learnt that recently about him, he _did_ have a good heart.

He could be cold, and a little complicated, but when he cared about something he cared deeply.

All that before she even began on that body of his. Her face flushed and her stomach did a somersault. Realising she was still staring at him, she looked down at the frog on their desk.

A ruffling of papers distracted her and she looked up to see another student from their class was handing out worksheets for them.

"Hey Blossom - I've been meaning to talk to you!" Alex Grey, a student in their class said as he approached their desk. Brick looked up from what he was doing, scalpel still in hand. "My big brother works in Caspers, he wanted me to check you were okay?"

Blossom felt her cheeks redden a bit more. "Ermm, I'm okay, yeah, thank you…" She murmured, trying to play it like she didn't know where this was going.

"Oh no it's just, he said you were getting hassled by some jerk while you ordered the other day. He seemed really concerned; said he tried to check you were okay but you left in a hurry and then dropped your drinks on the floor."

"Oh, yeah, I just erm, was having a bad morning - but it's fine. It was a couple of days ago now, I'm over it. Thank you for your concern, and say thanks to your brother." Blossom said, trying not to fumble with her words too much, well aware that Brick was sat beside her listening.

"Hey no worries, he just said he acted a real asshole, and he felt really shitty for not stepping in." Alex said and Blossom brushed it off.

"Tell him not to sweat it, honestly." Blossom said, smiling. Alex nodded, before heading off to the next table.

Blossom picked up the worksheet, inspecting it like it was the most interesting piece of paper she'd ever laid eyes on. Brick was eyeing her expectantly.

"So, what was that?" He asked eventually, and Blossom filled with dread.

"Will you put the scalpel down first before I tell you?" Blossom questioned shortly.

Brick looked angry already, but did as she asked.

"I don't know if you know but, Buttercup finally called it off with Chase Mitchelson the other day. It didn't end mutually, and resulted in her and Butch smashing his car to smithereens." Blossom began to explain.

Brick made an exasperated noise in the back of his throat at the news his brother had trashed someone's car. "Son of a bitch…" He muttered. "How does this involve you?"

"Chase was in Caspers when I was. And - well basically he hit on me, in a fairly aggressive manner and grabbed my -" She paused, clearing her throat and hesitating, before gesturing at her bottom with her hand.

Fire appeared in Brick's eyes. But he didn't interrupt, he let her continue to speak.

"He had it in his head that hitting on me like that, and proposing we go back to his place would make him feel better for what happened with Buttercup. And I dunno," She reflected for a moment, her brow creasing. "For the first time in a long time I just felt…" She didn't know how to describe it. The word she wanted to use was intimidated, but she hadn't wanted to say that because she felt silly. But the correct word to describe how the incident had made her feel _was_ intimidated.

Brick's face urged her to continue, so she just said it.

"Intimidated. I felt a _bit_ intimidated, and I got a little bit upset." Blossom said in a quiet voice. "I mean, I know I can defend myself just fine and all but it doesn't mean things like that don't make me feel lousy."

Brick's brow knitted in concern and indignation. "Bubbles thought you'd been crying that morning, he, he made you _cry?"_

"I just, I dunno what come over me but I didn't like the way he was talking to me and -"

Now Brick interrupted her. "What did he say? Tell me _exactly_ what he fucking said -"

"Brick." She said, trying to rein him in.

"Who does he fucking think he is coming up to you and treating you like that?!" She'd barked out his name again but he was having none of it. "No Blossom I've seen you cry like, hardly ever and I've known you forever -"

"Brick, scalpel!" She hissed. He'd picked it up in his rage. He dropped it onto the tray with a clatter.

"He was just being a disgusting human being because he was angry Buttercup dumped him, AND trashed his car." Blossom said, and Brick didn't respond because he was busy stewing in his fury. _Chase Mitchelson._ Who did he fucking think he was treating Blossom like that?

"Don't pick that back up till you've calmed down." Blossom instructed him, and Brick looked at her then, his expression softening a bit. It was nice that they were talking. This was the longest, richest conversation they'd had since the kiss.

Brick breathed in steadily, deciding to be brave. "Are you feeling a little better about the whole, you know... scar thing?" Blossom tried not to smile at his awful attempt to be tactful.

"Yes." She said, looking down at the frog, half cut open in front of them. "A bit."

"I meant what I said yesterday. I am sorry. And if I could go back and change it…" His sentence trailed off, because he knew he _couldn't_ go back and change it.

"You know, I don't think I would, if I could go back." She mused, eliciting a confused look from Brick. "Not now. In hindsight, it was kind of a pivotal day. At the time? It was awful. Bubbles and Buttercup were pretty much traumatised by the entire ordeal. So was the Professor to some extent, it was the first time he doubted he could make one of us better again. I'd lost a lot of blood, and suffered a lot of internal damage." She briefly explained, and Brick felt sick with guilt.

"After it happened, I hated you _so_ deeply." She said in a quiet, soft voice. "But now I know what you told me, about the remorse you feel, and felt immediately after you did it; to the point that you repressed that memory it got to you so much - and everything that has happened in between... I wonder where we'd be right now if it hadn't have been for that day. And not just us, all of us, our siblings as well."

Brick looked at her in complete awe. How could she be so rational about it? He had almost killed her! He'd _scarred_ her body! He remembered the horrendous sight of her laying there, her abdomen mutilated; her sisters would have that memory in their minds too he imagined, seeing as they found her.

And yet she sat here saying that that day needed to happen.

"You amaze me sometimes, you know that?" Brick murmured, and she smiled, shrugging.

"I know." She murmured, still smiling. "It's been 2 years, it got easier to deal with - and now it's more the cosmetic side of it that has me so upset about it. That's the bit I struggle with and that's the main reason I've hidden it for so long. Because I knew how the students at this school would react and I was completely right. But," She said, her tone changing. "What's done is done. And people will stop talking about it soon. To be perfectly honest with you, I'm becoming more bothered by the fake breasts rumour that has somehow spawned from the scar."

Brick smirked, his eyes twinkling at the frustration on her face.

"I know they aren't small," She commented, looking down at them. "But come on, _fake?_ Such a cheap shot."

The smile on Brick's face widened as she puffed her chest out a bit, looking at them with her head tilted to the side. "You've seen them, you can vouch for them, they're not plastic."

Brick found himself laughing. "No, they're definitely not plastic." He agreed through his laughter. "High school is so fucking ridiculous."

"I know. Let them talk. I've decided I'm not going to let their stupid stories get to me." Blossom said, looking up as Ms. Cross encouraged the class to finish the first step of the dissection.

"How disappointed they'd all be to hear it wasn't a 100 foot tall monster that ripped you apart, but a 6 foot 3 one." Brick muttered. He looked like he was trying to be funny but that he meant what he'd said.

Blossom frowned. "You're not a monster. At least, not now. Maybe you were back then. But maybe you needed to go as far as you did that day in order to _stop_ being a monster."

"Or, maybe I'm just a monster." Brick said, and she rolled her eyes.

"A misled one, maybe." Blossom countered with.

A short silence ensued. Brick picked up the scalpel again, and finished cutting the layer of skin on their frog.

She watched him and wondered, why did you kiss me? It was on the tip of her tongue, and she was almost biting it to prevent herself from actually asking. _Ask him,_ she thought. _Just ask him._

He peered up at her, noting her conflicted expression, and placed the scalpel down with a sigh. His hand reached his head and ruffled at his hair, his cap falling off onto his lap, then he looked at her.

"Blossom, do I need to apologise for umm.. The way I behaved yesterday? In the girls locker room?" He asked, and Blossom's cheeks went bright red. Could he read her thoughts or something?!

"What do you -" She cleared her throat, trying to appear nonplussed. "What do you mean exactly?"

"Well, after watching Melvin grab you and kiss you, I just thought, I didn't want -" He paused, trying to find the right words. "If I made you feel uncomfortable or anything -"

"No!" She cried instantly, causing a couple of their peers to look around at them curiously. "No," She said, quieter this time. "You didn't, not at all. Melvin did, completely. But, _you_ didn't. And, if you did need to apologise, then so would I, for kissing you back."

"Right." Brick furrowed his brow. What did he say, what were the right words to say right now? He didn't know. She didn't look like she did either.

They stared at each other for a moment, and Blossom found herself holding back a giggle. "Why is it so hard?" She asked, her cheeks as pink as her eyes.

He looked just as clueless. "I honestly don't know." He smiled as well, but it promptly fell off his face as a voice sang in his mind:

**Brick and Blossom sitting in a tree, they should tread more carefully!**

Brick froze, his eyes widening. He watched Blossom jump, the pencil she was holding snapping in two. They locked eyes; she had heard Him too, he was certain of it.

**Brick and Blossom sitting in a tree, but his soul belongs to me!**

Blossom's eyes widened with fear.

**Brick and Blossom sitting in a tree, shame that they will never be!**

Brick swallowed hard, getting the message loud and clear from Him. He didn't want him involved with Blossom like that. Brick already knew he wasn't happy about what happened in the girls locker room, he'd known that from the 15 minutes of agonising pain he had randomly endured at his hands the evening prior.

**Brick and Blossom sitting in a tree, they should both look out for me!**


	18. I just wanted to go to the grocery store

Boomer walked out of the classroom slowly, a sullen look on his face.

"I completely fucked that up. I literally had _no_ idea what I was talking about." He uttered bleakly as they left the building via the nearest exit and walked out into the sunshine.

Bubbles hooked her arm around his waist and gave him a squeeze. "I'm sure you did fine! You did your best, that's all that counts. It was _really_ hard anyway… I should have studied a bit more. _We_ should have studied more. I've been too distracted by you, and your cute little butt!" With that her hand wandered downwards, giving his bottom a playful pinch.

Boomer grinned, his own arm curling around her too, pulling her so she was standing in front of him. "Miss Utonium! That is sexual harassment, and I demand you continue!" He cried in mock dismay, leaning down to kiss her as she giggled against his lips.

"As if that exam wasn't nauseating enough." Buttercup muttered with a smirk as she passed her sister and her boyfriend, still entangled in each other. Her, Butch, Mitch and co were with her, passing through to go to the cafeteria. Cody had broken off from them, waiting at a table in the courtyard, presumably for Holly.

Bubbles stuck her tongue out at her raven haired sister, before placing her forehead against Boomer's lovingly.

"Ignore her, you guys are so adorably cute. But it is like a constant reminder of how I have no bottom's to pinch." Robin complained as she sat down at the wooden table in the corner of the school courtyard. "Like I need bumming out anymore after that 2000 word English essay exam."

"You should just ask Mitch out, it seemed like you two had a really nice time at Spring Fling." Bubbles said, leaning her head on Boomer's chest so she was looking in her friends direction. 

"Nah, I'm pretty certain he only asked me to go as a friend. Sadly." Robin replied with a wistful shrug. "I've always thought he was pretty cute. Including his butt."

"Just ask him - like I did Kenny." Kim said, her face melting into a look of love at the mention of her own Spring Fling date.

"Kenny's _crazy_ into you, that's the difference. Oh to be a lonely spinster." Robin cried dramatically.

"You're not a spinster! At least the English final is done - cling to that. And spring break is just around the corner." Mike said, searching for a silver lining.

The aforementioned Kenny walked into the courtyard, approaching Kim with a lovesick smile. She hopped off the bench and linked her hand in his, before waving to her friends and wandering off towards the cafeteria with him.

Robin sighed as Bubbles and Boomer joined them on the bench.

"I'd have _never_ have predicted it but, they _are_ super cute. He's really nice too." Bubbles commented, and Robin had to agree.

A few more students from the Higher English class begin to file into the courtyard, some heading off to the cafeteria to get some lunch, others grabbing a table outside and enjoying the particularly warm May they were having so far - and the fact they'd just conquered their English examination.

Blossom, Julie and Holly were amongst these students; Brick was too, but he was filtering a little behind Blossom and her friends, as though he didn't want to appear that he was walking out with them.

"Hey Blossom, how did your exam go?" Bubbles asked as they approached their table, Julie taking a seat beside Mike and Robin, Holly going to meet Cody.

"It was okay, could have been better. I felt like I could have done more but I guess I've just -" Blossom began and Robin cut in.

"Had a lot going on?" She asked with a saucy grin, her eyes darting over to the red ruff stood a few feet away.

Blossom looked back at him, then rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I suppose you could say that. But then, I _always_ have a lot going on. I should have crammed a bit more." Blossom said, trying to divert conversation away from her and Brick. But after recent events she knew that was going to be hard.

Brick was stood a little way away in the courtyard, browsing on his phone, until Boomer called him over.

"How was your English exam?" Boomer asked, and Brick shrugged.

"Fine. Yours?"

"Dreadful. Absolutely _awful."_ Boomer said cheerfully, his entire mood instantly brightened by Bubbles' reassurances. She really was the one thing he needed to lift him up and keep him vibrant.

Bubbles plopped herself onto his lap allowing for more room for Blossom to sit down. Boomer obliged without question, wrapping his arms around her waist tenderly, resting his head on top of hers.

Brick's red eyes flitted to Blossom, remembering the way she had slotted into his arms so perfectly when he'd held her in the ice cave, and kissed her just the other day.

He looked away, glancing back at his brother and fiddling with his black school sweater that was slung over his arm - his school shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, he'd always struggled with warmer weather, what with having fire powers and all. "Well you don't sound too upset by that. Dreadful as in you _did_ dreadful or dreadful as in it was just dreadful?"

"It was dreadful and I think I _did_ dreadful." Boomer replied as Bubbles shushed him.

"You did your best, you probably did fine anyway, we did do _some_ studying." Bubbles reassured him.

Brick wondered if all they'd been studying was each other.

His phone began to vibrate in his hand then, and he realised he was getting a phone call. It was an unknown number.

He turned away to answer it.

_"Errm, hi, is that Brick?"_

"Speaking. What do you want?" He asked directly.

_"Hi Brick, it's Marcus Warren here, from Townsville Lettings, how are you?"_ The realtor asked, his voice slightly wavering.

"Marcus. I've been wondering when you would call. You've had a lot of time to mull over my proposition about that property on Third Street I showed you." Brick said smoothly, referring to the property he wanted for much lower rent.

_"Errr, yes, yes well you see, I've not had much luck with that I'm afraid."_ Mark stammered down the line and Brick shook his head, unimpressed.

The red ruff sighed with disappointment. "That wasn't really the answer I was looking for Marcus." He began to wander the courtyard as he spoke.

_"W-well, as you can probably imagine, the landlord of that property wasn't really happy to receive less than half of what it was worth -"_

"Is this what you're calling to tell me?" Brick cut in boredly.

_"Err well no, you see I've found a nice 3 bed apartment that I really do think you should consider. Now it's not in downtown Townsville like you asked for -"_ Marcus began but Brick cut him off again with a sigh.

"I've already told you I'm not moving to Citiesville." Brick said with irritation.

_"Oh no, no it's not in Citiesville! It's still in Townsville, just not as central as the downtown area. It's in Pokey Oaks."_ Marcus explained, and Brick paused.

Pokey Oaks. Pokey Oaks was where the Powerpuff girls lived. Marcus took Brick's silence as a positive so continued to tell him more.

_"It's a 3 bed first floor apartment, beautifully decorated, with a balcony. The rent was a little more than you requested so I didn't mention it at first but, the landlord actually contacted me and she was sympathetic of your plight, and agreed to lower the rent to $950 a month."_

The moment Marcus Warren had uttered the words, 'sympathetic of your plight', Brick had been tempted to hang up, but he'd been glad he didn't because the rest of his sentence about the low rent amount really did work for him. He was still a little confused though. Maybe the realtor hadn't told this landlord who they were - describing them as three orphaned 17 year olds was a lot different to describing them as the Rowdyruff boys. Why was this landlord willing to help?

"Is it online?" Brick asked, wondering in his head if 'beautifully decorated' meant the same thing to him as it did to Marcus Warren. He'd said the same thing about the last dump he'd showed him around.

_"Yes, it's number 34c, on Pokey Oaks South, if you'd like to take a look at it. It's on our website - I will just warn you we've had a lot of interest in it, but the landlord is holding off on viewings till she's heard back from me about you looking at it."_ Marcus explained, but Brick was still focusing on the street this apartment was on.

Pokey Oaks South. That was the same street as the girls. They were number 107. Albeit it wasn't next door but, it was close to them.

_"If I were you Brick, I would snap this up. It really is a beautiful home, and a very good offer too.."_ Marcus added.

Brick pursed his lips. $950 a month. The area the girls lived on was nice. He had to at least take a look at it. But this landlord being nice for some reason - it made him feel suspicious.

"When can I see it?" Brick found himself asking.

_"Today, if you're available! When are you free?"_

"I'll meet you there at 3.15pm." Brick said, hanging the phone up.

...

At 3.15pm, Brick flew straight from school out to Pokey Oaks South, locating the Powerpuff girls home first at number 107. Then he followed the numbers down till he came to a large white building, number 34. It looked like it had 4 apartments inside, and judging it aerially, it looked to be quite a decent size.

He landed in front of the door, and behind him Marcus Warren got out of his car, extending a shaky hand to greet Brick, which he ignored, his eyes still focussed on the building in front of him.

Marcus lowered his hand, recovering from the brush off quickly and opening the door for Brick. "It's open, as the landlord is actually inside at the moment sorting some maintenance. She owns the entire building and I have to say she's really quite good. Never ignores any problems and ensures the building is kept to a high standard. Which is something considering she has a lot on with her main job."

The lobby area looked pretty basic; what you'd normally expect to see in an apartment building. An area for mail to be delivered, a back door leading to a dumpster for trash disposal. There wasn't an elevator, only stairs, but it had one floor, so that wasn't a problem - plus, they could fly.

Marcus opened the door to number 34c and allowed Brick to enter first. Brick looked around at the empty apartment. It was nice. Decorated in white, with grey carpets, and a black and white kitchen in the corner with white goods supplied - even a washer dryer. There was a balcony leading off to the back of the building, and three bedrooms, which he could see when he stuck his head in each door were all double rooms.

The bathroom was the main area he was dubious about, but even that was nice, a fairly modern looking shower over a bath, a toilet and sink. And it was clean. No mould in sight.

But somehow, Brick still felt a little suspicious. This place was lovely. If not perfect. His brothers would love living on the same street as the girls did, Boomer in particular. And he wasn't exactly opposed to living closer to Blossom either, what with everything currently going on.

It was closer to school. More suburban than downtown chic like their current place, granted, but it was clean, and well looked after, and cheap. There had to be some sort of catch.

"Who exactly is this landlord?" Brick queried, as he stood in the living area with the realtor.

"I am."

Brick turned in the direction of the voice. A woman had walked into the apartment, and Brick did a double take, recognising her instantly as Sara Bellum, the Mayor of Townsville.

"Bellum?" Brick asked in surprised, his mouth dropping open. But quite frankly, his mouth was dropping open for two reasons: 1. Because it was unexpected, and 2. She had aged _well._

"That's Mayor Bellum, thank you. Or at least Sara." She said, placing a trash bag down on the doormat and clogging over to the kitchen area to wash her hands.

Brick watched her go, because he couldn't help but, his mouth still open in surprise. Dammit, he really _did_ seem to have a thing for redheads.

Marcus' phone began to ring and he excused himself, exiting the apartment.

"Well," Sara Bellum asked, patting her hands dry on the sides of her expensive looking skirt suit. "What do you think?"

Brick closed his mouth, recalibrating. "I think it's beautiful, obviously." Brick had to mentally tell himself he was talking about the apartment then, not the landlord. "Perfect for us, in fact. But, I'm just confused."

She sauntered over to the nearest wall, leaning against it and folding her arms across her chest, and suddenly her presence and poise made Brick think of Blossom.

"What are you confused about?" She questioned and Brick furrowed his brow.

"Why you'd be willing to offer myself and my brothers somewhere to live, at a discounted price, given our background and," He paused, locating the correct word. "Reputation."

"This reputation you speak of precedes you, I'm afraid. Whilst I'm well aware of your colourful history in our city, I'm obviously in very close and regular contact with the girls. Blossom in particular, her being the leader, and me being the Mayor. She's told me all about your current living situation. She thought I could help." Sara Bellum cocked her head to the side, sweeping her red curls away from her face as she continued to speak. "I didn't have anything available when she first asked, but my previous tenants of this apartment upped and left without a word, so I need some tenants in here. And to be perfectly honest with you, they were problematic from day one so I'm glad to see the back of them."

"I see." Brick replied. So this had been Blossom's doing. He felt a mixture of annoyance, not liking being in need of charity or pity, in need of help, but also gratitude, because she didn't _have_ to help yet she had done in her own way. "So you're going on Blossom's word that we'll behave, or something?"

"As I said, your reputation precedes you. I know what good little boys you've all been for the past 8 months." She said with a smile. "I don't exactly feel I need to worry. I'm inclined to worry more about the fact you're three teenage boys, whom I hope wouldn't bother their neighbours with raucous parties or loud music, than I am worried about you three getting up to no good whilst you live here. Boomer is Bubbles' steady boyfriend. Butch and Buttercup are best friends. You and Blossom are…" She paused, and Brick felt his cheeks redden ever so slightly. Sara Bellum smiled, but continued. "Clearly good enough friends for her to reach out to me about this. I don't think having you three on the same street as my goddaughters is the worst idea in the world."

"Your goddaughters?" Brick queried, and she smiled again.

"The Powerpuff girls."

"Oh right." Brick murmured.

"So, what do you say?" She asked, arching a brow.

"$950 a month?" He questioned, and she nodded, extending her hand for him to shake.

"We'll take it." He said, shaking her hand firmly.

...

"I'm so _excited!"_ Bubbles screeched shrilly, causing both Blossom and Buttercup to clasp their hands over their ears.

"Son of a bitch! Bubbles, are you trying to deafen us? You went supersonic, you'll flatten the neighborhood." Buttercup yelled.

"Everything okay?" The Professor called from downstairs; Blossom assured him everything was fine.

"I'm sorry it's just I just got off the phone to Boomer - they've found an apartment!" Bubbles cried. Blossom looked up, wondering to herself if it was one of Mayor Bellum's properties.

Buttercup cocked her head to the side. "And that caused you to nearly dismantle the house with excitement?"

"Yes! Because it's on our street! 34c, Pokey Oaks South!" She cried enthusiastically, tapping at her phone. "Look, it's beautiful! And it has a balcony! And it's down the road!" She brandished her phone to them, the property listing on her screen.

Buttercup took it from her, her eyes wide with surprise. "Hey, it's really nice."

"I know! And their getting it for a really decent price, because Mayor Bellum is the landlord and she agreed to lower it to help them out! She's _such_ a babe! It's so perfect for them! I'm so excited to have my Boomie as a new neighbour!" Bubbles explained happily.

Blossom peered at the apartment too, pleased to hear Mayor Bellum had been able to help them out. She just hoped Brick wasn't irritated by her asking her godmother for help. She'd only spoken to her as she knew she owned real estate.

"I'm glad they found somewhere. And quickly." Buttercup said, hoping Butch would continue to be his usual lively self and have no more mopey spouts now they'd found a decent place to move to. She handed Bubbles her phone back, then proceeded to get changed into her pyjamas for bed.

"Me too, I think they were all pretty bummed out about having to move. Especially as it was Him's doing." Bubbles murmured, as herself and Blossom began to change too. "Hopefully he leaves them alone now and lets them settle in with no issues.

Blossom froze, turning sharply, in just her underwear. The clicky sound. She heard it again. And again. Flicker flicker. She approached the window, the curtains thankfully drawn. What was it?

"Everything okay Bloss?" Buttercup asked, a brow rose in speculation as Blossom inched her head forward, quiet and concentrating.

"Nothing." She mumbled, and Buttercup and Bubbles exchanged baffled looks.

"Can you hear something?" Bubbles queried, as Blossom had halted once more and was continuing to strain to hear whatever this noise was.

Blossom relaxed a little, turning to her sisters and deciding to just ask them about it. "Can either of you?" She asked, a curious tone to her voice.

Buttercup hovered forward, as did Bubbles, so they were all stood side by side, all in different states of undress. "What exactly are we listening out for?" Buttercup asked, her green eyes widening suddenly. "Wait, was it that? That flickering sort of sound?"

Blossom turned to look at her, expression severe. "Yes! Yes that's the sound! Can you hear it too Bubbles?"

"Now you mention it… I thought it was just a bug on the window or something. What is it?" Bubbles asked in a low voice.

"It sounds like a shutter to me… But then, thats sounds so paranoid. I've been hearing it for months now on and off. I thought I was going crazy." Blossom said, leaning closer to the curtains trying to hear it again.

Buttercup leant forward too, suddenly ripping the curtains apart and examining the wall near the window panel.

Blossom and Bubbles hissed and squealed, darting away from the window.

"Buttercup! I'm in my underwear, as is Bubbles!" Blossom shrieked.

"No one's gunna see anything." Buttercup muttered, looking around for something, anything that could resemble a camera or similar sort of device. But there was nothing. She opened the window, jumping out to search the outer side of the window frame, ignoring Blossom's cries for her to come inside, considering she was just wearing a pair of hotpants and her bra. "I can't see a thing. What the fuck is it?!"

"Should we tell the Professor?" Bubbles suggested, but Blossom shook her head, thinking about the growing bags under their father's eyes.

"No, he's got so much on with work at the moment, we shouldn't trouble him with this. Especially as we can't find anything. Maybe it's nothing. Maybe we're hearing things…" Blossom mumbled.

But all three girls couldn't help but feel like they knew that wasn't true.

...

Boomer piled the last box from his bedroom up in the corner of his room, turning to look at the empty looking navy and grey bedroom with a small sigh.

He hovered through to the living area, spying Brick sealing a box up that looked like it contained the TV from the living room.

"I can't believe we leave this place tomorrow." Boomer said, surveying the bare apartment he stood in fondly. "Don't get me wrong, I'm so looking forward to living in walking distance of Bubbles. But, well there are lot of memories here."

Butch exited his own bedroom then, opening the fridge and becoming annoyed when he realised it was all but empty. "You gunna cry?" He asked his blonde brother, who rolled his eyes.

"Course not. The new place will be better, I was just saying. This place was like, our sanctuary wasn't it? When we finally got the hell out of the Underworld and away from Him." Boomer said, remembering the relief he had felt when they'd first got this place and had finally gotten out of Him's claws.

Brick got to his feet, picking up the large box and leaning it against the wall. Dusting his hands on the front of his sweatpants, he stood beside the blue ruff and looked around the apartment as well.

He felt as though he never really had gotten away from Him, so didn't feel like he could relate as much as his brothers. Though he couldn't deny that leaving the Underworld had been a relief. Not living in eternal heat was a blessing for one thing, especially for him.

"I do remember being so fucking stoked just to have a bedroom that wasn't like a fucking furnace all the time, and to have carpeted floors again. It really is the little things when you're fresh out of Hell." Butch added with a smirk, joining his brothers in the centre of the room. "Remember when we tried to get those girls from the floor above over? We were like 15, and they were what, 22?" Butch remembered with a snicker.

"Safe to say they were _not_ interested." Brick added, smirking.

"Come onn, they were a bit." Butch added with a grin.

Boomer laughed too, covering his face in his hands. "Yeah, don't tell Bubbles about that story. Hey remember when you smashed a hole in the floor and we could see Mrs. Rodriguez from the floor below for like a week?"

Butch laughed at the memory.

"I remember how much it cost to repair." Brick commented, but he was smiling.

"I like our new place, but I will miss this one." Boomer said warmly. "I had my first kiss with Bubbles here - well, first kiss as teenagers anyway."

Butch and Brick both flashed him astounded looks. "When?" Butch demanded.

"Our birthday party." Boomer grinned.

"You sneaky little bastard." Butch beamed, offering his hand for a high five, which Boomer accepted with a snigger as Brick rolled his eyes. "Lost count of the first kisses I had in my room."

"2, maybe 3?" Brick offered sarcastically, and Butch shoved him on the shoulder.

"More than that - and more than you've ever had wise guy." Butch retorted.

A small silence ensued as they looked around their apartment. And then Butch ruined the moment of reflection.

"Right, I'm heading out." He said, patting Brick on the back and heading for the door.

"What do you mean you're heading out? We move house tomorrow, you can't just go out!" Brick exclaimed.

"Yes I can, I'm packed. I'm going to Mitch's. See you later." Butch said, disappearing out of the door.

Boomer and Brick stared at the door, exasperated. "Dickhole… Bet he isn't even packed. The girls are gunna be here first thing to help us fly our stuff over so he better be ready." Boomer complained. "God I can't wait to live on the same street as her."

Brick knew he was referring to Bubbles without even asking. The red ruff watched his blonde brother for a moment, thinking about him and his girlfriend, his _Powerpuff girl_ girlfriend. They'd been together 3 months now. He remembered how against it he'd been initially, and how he'd been convinced Him would throw a shit fit over it.

But Boomer and Bubbles, they seemed to be making it work, no matter what anyone said.

"Boomer," Brick said, his tone serious. "When you and Bubbles got together… Did Him give you any shit?"

Boomer blinked in surprise at the random topic change. "Erm, not really. I mean, define shit?"

"You know what I mean. Did he punish you in any way at all? Lose it with you? Use your mark on you - anything?" Brick elaborated.

Boomer shrugged, thinking deeply. "There's been plenty of nightmares. Ones I know he is behind. Other than that, nothing. Why do you ask?"

Nightmares. Just nightmares, that was it. Brick wasn't downplaying them - when Him got into your dreams it could be downright horrific. But the bright side was the moment you woke up the images went away, at least.

Brick answered his brothers question. "Curiosity."

Boomer furrowed his brow at his redheaded brother. He knew there was more to his question than that. "Brick, if you want to be with Blossom, be with Blossom."

Brick's face flushed and his eyes widened. "I wasn't saying that -" He began hastily but Boomer interrupted.

"I know you like her." The blonde said simply. Brick opened his mouth to protest but Boomer continued to speak. "You don't normally kiss people you don't like. At least, most people don't anyway. But _you_ don't especially. We've spent so fucking long doing stuff we didn't want to do, doing what we were told, being made to believe we had no choice in the matter and that was that - and knowing if we _did_ protest we'd regret it. Don't let Him hold you back from being happy. Don't let yourself, either."

Brick pursed his lips, looking at his brother's cobalt eyes. He wished he could tell Boomer he was right, and that be the end of it. He wished this conversation could be the push he needed to bite the bullet and screw what Him thought. But he knew he couldn't, because he was in a different situation.

Boomer was free of Him. Brick wasn't.

But then, as he gazed at his blonde brother, he thought about all those months ago when Him had appeared in this very apartment and demanded they go along with his stupid plan. And how he'd almost killed Boomer on the spot.

That had been against the terms of their deal. Brick felt a fiery protectiveness go through him, as Boomer patted him on the shoulder, before turning and entering his bedroom.

He needed to talk to Him, and iron a few things out.

...

The Devil himself stood before Brick in his basically empty bedroom, one hand on his hip, the other examining his claw lazily.

"You rang?" Him said in a bored drawl.

"I need to talk to you. I want to discuss our terms." Brick said, his voice hard.

"Our terms? Our _non negotiable_ terms?" Him asked innocently.

"Yes, those ones. When I sold my soul to you, my brothers were supposed to be protected, and you were supposed to keep us financially stable. From the day you showed up here and told us you were sending us to school, you've attacked Boomer, and been giving both of them nightmares, as far as I'm aware. That's not leaving them alone, is it?" The red ruff said, folding his arms across his chest. "You've also been threatening to cut us off, and you got us evicted, we're moving house now because of you!"

Him continued to examine his claw as if it were painted beautifully like one would paint their nails.

Brick didn't wait for a response. "Whatever it is you want me to do, when it comes to you calling upon me with a task - you know I'll more than likely do it, because I'll have to. Because I don't even fucking know what the consequences of refusing are. Because we shook on it - because I signed my name in my own goddamn blood on your contract that states all these terms. I'm holding up my end, you're not."

"What is it that you want, Brick?" Him finally asked, gracing Brick with a glance now.

"I want you to remove your marks." Brick said clearly, and Him burst into laughter. The red ruff glared at him as he tried to calm himself down. "At least on my brothers then? And on Blossom. Break your connection with them. My brothers are supposed to be protected. My soul is promised to you, I agreed on this deal with you, not them. Remove your marks from Blossom, Butch and Boomer - and stop taking money from us."

"Remove my marks!" Him spluttered and Brick's teeth grit together. "I will do no such thing! Everyone who sells their soul requires a Devil's Seal. That's just how it works. I gave yourself and your brothers one when I took you into my care to keep you in line. Now you've promised that soul of yours to me, I'm afraid the seal stays with you. And now Blossom is aware of our deal, well, hers needs to stay too."

"You marked her before she even knew though." Brick pointed out and Him chuckled softly.

"Intuitive, aren't I?" He flashed him an evil look, his laughter having finally subsided. "When I call upon you, you will not refuse? No hesitation, no matter what I ask?"

"No." Brick said firmly.

"Fine." Him said with a smile, and clicked both his claws together. "Your brothers marks are gone. And they shall have no more night time invasions from me."

"Thank you." Brick said, mentally surprised that it had gone so well. He knew he wouldn't remove his mark. And since he'd attacked Blossom through her mark, he had correctly deduced Him had marked her as a precaution in case Brick told her about their deal, so he wasn't expecting him to do that either.

"Say, how's your number one lady doing?" Him asked, breaking Brick from his thoughts. He scowled at him, and Him chuckled. "Keep your thoughts clean, Brick, especially in regards to the rather _ravishing_ Blossom Utonium. Remember I am watching."

And with that he disappeared.

...

"Oh my fucking god Boomer I said turn it left, you're turning it right you stupid piece of shit!" Butch yelled at his brother as they tried to angle Butch's bed into his bedroom. "Can someone with a brain take over?"

Boomer dropped the end of the bed frame he was holding abruptly. "Fuck you Butch, if you're so clever you get it in on your own."

"Fine! I will!" Butch spat, beginning to shove and lift the bed frame by himself. It wasn't that it was heavy, Butch could lift a jumbo jet with ease, it was that it was awkward getting it around the corner without breaking it.

"Can you two shut the fuck up." Brick snapped as he carried three boxes piled on top of each other full of his books through to his new room. "As if I need your bitching and moaning right now."

Bubbles stroked Boomer on the back gently as she passed him carrying some boxes for his room. The pissed off look on the blondes face melted away instantly. "Isn't moving fun?" She cooed sarcastically.

Brick returned from his bedroom empty handed as Blossom and Buttercup came through with the dining table that had been bought for the new place. "It wouldn't be half as bad if it wasn't so fucking hot." Brick complained.

It had been quite a particularly warm May - but typically today was the hottest day of the year so far. And Brick was _not_ coping with it.

Having fire elements, he'd never coped well with hot weather, but it was even worse when he happened to be moving house, meaning he was on his feet all day and was notably stressed anyway.

"It's 102 degrees Brick, stop crying." Butch said as he continued to struggle with the bed frame.

"I have fire elements!" Brick exclaimed. "I'm basically made of the fucking stuff. Plus, that is hot, it's May!"

"I'm glad I don't have fire powers, I love the warm weather." Bubbles added helpfully.

"I can't really feel it. I mean I can tell it's hotter than usual but I still feel cool." Blossom said, eliciting a look of envy from Brick. "Ice powers, and all."

"That huge ball of fire in the sky is a good indicator of the weather too." Buttercup added sarcastically, referring to the sun beaming high in the sky. "What next Flameboy?" Her question was aimed at Brick.

"Help Butch with his bed frame before he breaks it. Blossom, you can help me with my one - if you want." Brick said, glancing over at his counterpart. He tried not to linger on her too much, because it made his chest hurt.

She was wearing a pair of high waisted shorts and a flowery crop top - her scar was on display but she didn't seem to care. Clearly having it exposed to everyone at school had given her some sort of liberation. He was glad, she shouldn't hide herself away. Especially because of something he had caused.

Blossom smiled a polite smile and nodded, gesturing for him to lead the way.

There was, it seemed, an unspoken agreement between the red ruff and the pink puff to cool whatever it was between them off, due to Him. Not that anything had really actually started, but Him had made his thoughts on the idea clear.

Something instinctual told him not to cross Him on this one. He couldn't see it playing out well for either of them, and he couldn't put her in any more danger than he already felt he had.

So they were pushing their feelings aside, and carrying on as if the kiss didn't happen. Well, that was what Brick was doing, he could only guess if Blossom was doing the same. In a way he hoped she was - having to shoot her down would have been painful and excruciating - for them both. So pretending nothing was there seemed like the only way to proceed.

Brick was pretty used to pushing feelings aside, so he figured it couldn't be that hard. At least that's what he thought when he wasn't around her. When he _was_ around her, it made him physically ache sometimes just from looking at her.

Especially when she looked as breathtaking as she did today, her long hair up in a high ponytail with several pretty braids running along her hair, the denim shorts she was wearing hugging her curves wonderfully.

They got the bed into Brick's room, as did Butch and Buttercup into Butch's room, and then after that Blossom suggested they take a break for a bit now the dining table and chairs were in, and Boomer and Bubbles had not long brought the sofas in too, so they had somewhere to sit.

She'd mostly made the suggestion because she could see Brick was really suffering. He was sweating, his cheeks red, chin length red hair sticking to his face.

The red ruff sat down at the table, leaning his elbows on his knees and wiping at his face, cursing under his breath. He rummaged into his pocket and retrieved a hair tie, pulling his hair back into a little ponytail. Blossom felt a pull in her stomach at the sight; it was the cherry on the top really, what with the way his t shirt was clinging to his sweaty chest and arms.

"This weather is fucking ridiculous." Brick muttered.

"Not as ridiculous as the amount you complain about it." Butch responded, receiving a dark look from his redheaded brother.

Blossom had rummaged in the cool bag the Professor had given them when they'd left to help that morning. It was full of drinks and ice packs, he'd wanted to ensure they kept hydrated. Blossom handed him an ice cold can of cola and one of the ice packs, and he muttered out a 'thank you', cracking the can open and chugging from it heartily.

It was a Saturday, and the girls had been the only three able to help with the move. Everyone else had plans already, whether with family or each other. But Brick had reasoned it would be quicker with six super powered beings anyway.

The Professor was supposed to be helping too with the use of his car, but he'd been called in to work instead.

Blossom handed a can of drink to everyone else, and noticed Butch eyeing her scar as she handed him his can.

She awaited his predictably insensitive comment, but was mildly surprised at what did come out of his mouth.

"I know it's a taboo subject or whatever, and we're probably not supposed to talk about it, but that scar is _so_ fucking badass." Butch said, his eyes still glued to it. Blossom didn't know whether to be offended or laugh. She ended up smirking at him with a bemused look.

Brick rolled his eyes, ice pack held against his cheek in a bid to cool down.

"You've got no fucking filter whatsoever, do you?" Buttercup asked him through her laughter, and he flashed her an outraged look.

"Erm, coming from _you?!"_ He cried.

She shrugged, nodding. "Okay, fair point."

"Seriously though! I want one." Butch added a little poutily.

"I may be able to help with that. I mean you know me, I am _always_ there for a buddy - you want a scar, I'll give it my best shot." Buttercup proposed sarcastically, and Butch sniggered.

Brick was too irritated by the heat to get pissed off about the topic of conversation. He put the ice pack down, it having gone pretty warm already at his touch. He got to his feet and made to grab another can of drink.

"Dude, if you're so hot, why don't you take your top off?" Buttercup suggested with an admiring glance over at him, her eyes on the beads of sweat glistening on his bicep.

Butch's bottom lip stuck out immediately at the suggestion and he gave his counterpart an injured look. "You know, I'm pretty sweaty too..."

Brick cocked an eyebrow at her, grabbing a tea towel from one of the bags in the kitchen and wiping his face with it.

"Hey, maybe you should _all_ take your tops off? I mean it's such hard work moving house isn't it? Especially in this _heat."_ Buttercup proposed, looking around at Butch then over to Bubbles and her boyfriend. Blossom rolled her eyes and Bubbles began to giggle.

"What? Come on, it would really help all of you cool off - I'm just looking out for you all." She said, looking from Brick to Butch, her voice soothing.

"That's true - why don't you three take your tops off too? You know - to cool down. _I'm_ just looking out for _you_ all, too." Butch added.

Bubbles began to giggle. "A stark reminder that Buttercup is indeed, without a doubt, Butch's counterpart." She confirmed.

"Hmm?" Buttercup said, only really hearing her name.

"I'm gunna test the shower out to cool off." Brick muttered, leaving the room. Buttercup sighed softly at his departure.

Butch was smirking at his counterpart. "Are you done objectifying us?" He asked in a mock offended voice just as Buttercup took a swig from her can. "You're such a perv."

She inhaled her drink at his words, coughing and spluttering as she caught her breath. Bubbles leant forward and patted her sister on the back.

"Oh my god!" Buttercup choked out. "I think that's the funniest thing you've ever said!"

Butch was confused as to why Bubbles, Boomer and Buttercup were laughing; even Blossom had cracked a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He asked in a perplexed voice.

"Because! My sister is like a walking talking pair of _breasts_ to you!" Buttercup pointed out. "And you quite often have a full conversation with mine when I'm talking to you."

Blossom folded her arms across her chest, shaking her head in disapproval.

Butch's eyes flitted across to Blossom's bosom as if he had no control over them. They then found Buttercup's on instinct.

"Ya see!" Buttercup cackled and Butch hmph-ed. After she'd managed to stop laughing, Buttercup flashed her sisters a disappointed look. "Dammit I really thought he'd do it." She said, referring to Brick, and outrage graced Butch's features.

...

Half an hour later and everyone had stepped back into sorting things out in the new apartment. The bigger items of furniture were in now, it was just a case of emptying boxes out and generally organising the place.

Bubbles was in Boomer's room helping him in there, and Buttercup was also with her own counterpart, who thankfully had stopped sulking now - Buttercup had had to cajole him into taking his shirt off in order to bring a smile back onto his face. Finding Butch's bare chest extremely appealing, Buttercup felt it was a small price to pay to have him back to his usual self.

Blossom had began to empty the kitchen boxes out, not wanting to pry amongst Brick's stuff without him being there.

When he reappeared from the bathroom, he was indeed shirtless, and Blossom found herself falling back slightly against the kitchen counter at the sight of him. His arms - _his arms_ \- they were a sight to behold.

She attempted a smooth recovery, brushing some hair from her face and smiling at him indifferently. "Is the shower nice?"

"Yeah it's not bad." Brick said, joining her in the kitchen. "Thanks," He said, indicating the box of crockery Blossom had put away. "You didn't have to."

"Well, it's pretty much what I'm here for. It's fine. Feeling a little cooler?" Blossom asked, glancing at his chest and noticing some sweat shimmering along his collarbones. She gripped at the counter top, chastising herself mentally.

"I was at first." Brick said as he grabbed the box full of drinking glasses and began putting those away in a cupboard. "I unpacked the bathroom while I was in there and now I don't even feel like I took a shower at all. Fucking weather…"

Amidst his grumbling, he almost knocked the box of glasses off of the counter. They both reflexively reached forward for it, and Blossom leant over him, her arm across his bare chest.

Blossom dragged the box back onto the worktop. Brick inhaled sharply, looking down at his chest, her arm still touching it.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed breathily. "You're _so_ cold! You're like an icicle!"

Blossom noticed her arm touching his chest (her cheeks obviously pinking up at that realisation), and smiled, moving it away. "Elements of ice... Perfect for this sort of weather." She placed the back of her hand against his forearm. "But, I don't want to brag… You feel really warm."

"I'm sweltering. I keep thinking how much hotter it will be when it's properly summer…" He groaned.

Her expression grew sympathetic, and without thinking, she reached her hand forward, brushing some of the sweaty hair from his face. His eyes closed in glacial ecstasy at her cool touch. Whilst his eyes were closed, she gently blew a soft plume of ice onto his face. Not enough to freeze it solid, just enough to leave a thin layer of frost on his cheeks.

"Oh _god._ Blossom that is fucking _amazing."_ He moaned in pleasure despite himself.

She burst out laughing, going red, and Brick realised the noise that had just came out of him, flushing as well.

"Sorry." He mumbled quickly. "I'm just so fucking hot you don't even understand."

"I do understand actually, you saw me in that ice cave. It makes sense that you can't cope in the heat. I can't cope in the cold either." Blossom said, still amused.

There was two red spots on his cheeks where the film of ice had melted away quite quickly, and Blossom wondered if it was because he had blushed. She placed her index finger on one of the rosy patches. "There is actually a little bit of vapour coming off of you at my touch." Blossom noted with a giggle.

Brick smirked back at her. Slowly, she placed both her hands on his cheeks, in order to help him cool down. Alarm bells began to go off in her head as she knew this was too much, this was beyond the line of 'just friends'. She reasoned with herself she was just trying to help him cool off. She could feel his crimson eyes staring at her intently before she'd even made contact with them, and the intensity made her visibly swallow.

"This is exactly what I needed." Brick murmured, unsure if he was talking about the cool down or just the fact she was holding his face in her hands.

She was holding his face in her hands. And she was standing so close. And his eyes kept flicking down to her lips, those soft, full lips of hers, and he could see himself in his mind, seizing her face in his own hands and kissing her. But he couldn't.

This was too much. This wasn't just friends. A voice appeared in his mind. Or more, a series of noises, in a voice he recognised well. It was a disapproving tut, followed by an aggravated sigh.

Brick's hands found her wrists and clutched at them, pulling them away from him. The bemused look on her face faded instantly to one of surprise. The red ruff was struggling to make himself let go of her, not wanting to reject her, not wanting to stop her from touching or holding him, but also knowing he had to.

"I can't -" Brick began, but never continued, because he couldn't, he didn't want to.

Her rose eyes were wide, her expression perplexed for a moment, but then somber. "I wasn't - I -" She babbled, her cheeks flushing red as he let go of her wrists.

"I'm sorry." Brick said, and Blossom could hear that he truly meant it.

"Sorry - I, no, you don't have to - I shouldn't have -" Blossom began to burble, but then became distracted by a noise behind them. They whipped apart from each other. Boomer had walked into the living area, searching for something.

He pretended he hadn't seen anything, and Blossom and Brick continued to put the kitchen items away in silence. He frowned, before heading back to his room again.

...

"You gunna help with those CD's orrrrr you just gunna sit there?" Butch asked, standing at full height and turning to face the green puff who was perched on the edge of his bed, a box of CD's beside her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just completely dumbfounded by some of your albums of choice here. I mean, who the fuck listens to The DeadBeats?" Buttercup asked, smirking and holding a CD of theres up.

"Hey, they had some good tracks in their day!" Butch defended, folding his arms across his chest. Buttercup's eyes caught on his upper arms, noting the way his muscles protruded as he'd folded them. Butch spotted her looking, glancing down at his arm in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." She muttered innocently. "Just wondering how such a beefcake can be such a goofball." She added with a grin and Butch's eyes flashed, a saucy grin appearing on his face.

"A backhanded compliment? I'll take it, I'll take it." He rubbed the back of his neck, flexing his arm in an exaggerated manner. "Seeing as you can't keep your eyes off of me today."

"Take it as a compliment if you want, goofball." She said, before spluttering and holding up another CD. "Midnight Decoders? Seriously Butch?"

"Shut the fuck up okay, they have a couple of good songs!" Butch said, abandoning organising his drawers to defend his musical honour.

"I really had respect for you before I sifted through your CD's. Elena Diamond? _Butch."_ She scolded, holding another CD up, a photo of a blonde busty woman with a nose ring, posing provocatively on the front. "Admit you bought this for her boobs and her boobs alone and _maybe_ we can still be friends."

Butch's mouth dropped open in offence. "She's an okay singer! She's, she's got - okay yeah fine, huge, lovely boobies. I'll give you that one." He relented and she laughed.

"Our friendship has survived by a thread." She retorted, picking up a large pile and stacking them on his shelf in front of her.

"Come on you picked out three questionable choices. The rest are all gold. Especially the one at the bottom of that box. The singer is amazing - and her knockers, better than Elena Diamond's." Butch said, pointing to the box of CD's Buttercup had been sorting through.

With a cocked brow she turned and rummaged through it, trying to figure out what one he meant. She couldn't see any bands with female members, until she came across one right at the bottom and she smirked, pursing her lips.

She pulled the Push The Atom EP out from the box, shaking her head in disgust at him as he laughed. They'd had a small amount made up for the Empire House gig the year before. She didn't even know Butch had bought one.

"You're demented." She said, throwing the Elena Diamond CD at his head. "And damn right they're better than Elena's. Mine are real for one thing." She examined the EP in her hand. "God this is an old picture."

"And the girls are still looking glorious." Butch commented over her shoulder and she shoved him.

"Will you shut up!" She cried, but she was smiling.

"Take it as a compliment, Cupcake." Butch cooed, and her light green eyes flashed.

"What did we discuss about that nickname?" She seethed quietly as he sniggered.

"To never use it ever. But, well, I'm all brawn aren't I? No brains here - hey!" She'd launched at him, pinning him onto the bed with a sour expression.

"I warned you not to use it! Especially not in public!" Buttercup threatened and he gasped in outrage.

"We're at my home, we _aren't_ in public! Hey come on Cupca-" She'd elbowed him in the neck.

"I mean it, stop it! Someone might hear you!" She warned, her expression held irritation but she was smiling despite herself.

Buttercup had her knees by his hips, and as she released his neck from under her arm her hands grabbed at his wrists to stop him getting away.

"It's so cute you think you can pin me down." He said softly through laughter and her eyes lit up with the challenge.

"Dude, you _know_ I can pin you down. With my arms behind my back." Buttercup growled and Butch felt that same pull in his stomach again. That same feeling rearing its annoying head again. He'd been working so hard to keep it at bay. The smirk fell off his face momentarily as he realised she was straddling him, leaning over him. Her bare thighs against the bare skin on his chest.

"Go on then." He murmured, smirking once more and she grinned wickedly.

In an instance she let go of his wrists and placed her arms behind her back. He made to grab her forearms to throw her off of him but she head butted him, knocking him backwards with a grunt of surprise.

When he was laying back down, she raised both her knees, positioning them across his chest so she was kneeling on him. He grabbed ahold of her bare thighs and squeezed them hard to try and dislodge her, but she took that opportunity to raise her thighs and pin both his arms to the bed, so she was sitting on his chest, pinning him by her shins.

He grunted as he tried to shift her off.

"Ta da!" She declared, waving her arms in the air. "Pinned with my arms behind my back."

"I could get you off," Butch squeaked from beneath her. "But actually, it's not that bad. I like it - in fact, I think I like it a little _too_ much." He said, and she laughed, scruffing his hair.

"You're such a little sicko."

"And you're such a little Cupcake." He said, forcing his arms up against her with all his might and pushing her off of him.

She yelped as she flipped over, laughing when she landed on the bed beside him. "Call me Cupcake one more time and I'll break your arm."

He shrugged with a chuckle. "I'll _still_ call you Cupcake, just with a broken arm."

She shoved him on the arm, but she was smiling. As she lay beside him on his bed, smiling up at him, her light green eyes sparkling as she caught her breath from their play fighting, his stomach whirled violently. So violently it actually made him feel sick.

He sat up, running his hands over his face and through his hair and sighed. "I better sort my drawers out. Jeez BC you're such a distraction."

He got to his feet, and Buttercup watched him walking over to his chest of drawers, stilling laying on his bed. And that was when she noticed something. "Hey - your tattoo is gone."

Butch looked around at her sharply, eyebrow cocked. "Tattoo?"

"The marking, branding, whatever it is - weird Him thing, it's gone." She said, pointing to his lower back as she sat up.

"Seriously? It can't just be gone.. It's been there since I was 11." Butch murmured, twisting to try and see himself. His marking from Him was on his lower back by his tailbone so there's no way he could spot it independently.

"I'm telling you it's gone." Buttercup said, before sliding her phone out of the gym style shorts she was wearing. She got up onto her knees and shuffled over to him, taking a picture of his back. "See?" She held her phone out for him to see. "I'm not deleting this picture by the way."

"You're special, you know that?" Butch responded with a smirk.

"But look," Buttercup urged. "It's gone."

Butch looked at the photo intently for a few seconds, before opening his bedroom door and calling both his brothers names as he hovered through to the living area. Buttercup followed him. He told them what Buttercup had spotted, and Bubbles yanked the corner of Boomer's t shirt up to take a look at his hip, where his mark normally was.

Sure enough his was gone too. "What the fuck?! It's completely vanished!" The blue ruff yelped.

Blossom looked down at her arm; hers was still there.

"Why would yours both vanish yet Blossom's is still there?" Buttercup asked. "I mean, why did he even do that in the first place? Are me and Bubbles next, do you think? Now he's taken yours away?"

Boomer's eyes flashed with anger. "He wouldn't mark Bubbles - she hasn't done anything!"

"Neither did Blossom…" Buttercup pointed out.

"Well," Boomer mumbled as he tried to think of another reason why Bubbles wouldn't get a visit from Him and his branding iron. "Well it's been ages since he marked Blossom, surely he'd have done it by now if he was going to…"

Brick returned from his bedroom then, noting the tense atmosphere in the room.

Butch turned to his leader. "Brick, is yours gone?"

Brick was still shirtless, so they could see for themselves that Him's mark still sat on his upper back near his shoulder as he made his way into the kitchen to get a drink. He knew his green eyed brother was referring to their marks instantly, and he figured they'd just noticed theres were gone.

"No. It's still there." Brick muttered in a subdued voice.

"But why? Why just ours? I mean, what does that mean?" Boomer asked, his expression suddenly concerned, and possibly a little fearful.

Brick turned to face his brothers. "It means, no more nightmares. Him truly can't get to you anymore."

There was a silence as they processed this information.

"But what about you?" Boomer asked. "And Blossom, she's still got it. _Why_ has she even got it? I mean, when it first happened, when I saw it on her arm, I wondered if Bubbles and Buttercup would get one too, all part of his little plan or something. But they still haven't. Why just you and Blossom? Why would he remove ours but not yours and Blossom's?"

Brick looked like he wished the topic of conversation would change, but answered his blonde brother to the best of his knowledge. "He wouldn't budge that far. I did ask him to but, he laughed at me."

"When did you speak to Him?" Butch questioned.

"Last night. Removing your marks was the furthest his generosity would stretch." Brick said stiffly. Topic of conversation was getting dangerously close to Brick's deal with Him, and Brick did not want to discuss it, especially after the way Him had reacted to Blossom finding out.

"That makes no sense…" Bubbles mumbled.

Buttercup was staring at the red ruff evenly. "Do you know something? Anything? I mean, has Him got something planned that has to do with Blossom?"

Brick looked at her with a little irritation in his expression; like he would hide it if he knew what Him had planned. "I have no idea what he has planned, and why Blossom has a mark from Him. Him likes to be cryptic. It could be nothing. It could simply just be because we're both your leaders, or whatever. I don't know - but don't worry about it." His crimson eyes flitted to Blossom, who was looking down at the table attentively. Both of them knew his words of reassurance to their siblings were for the most part falsified.

...

Buttercup was watching her redheaded sister keenly. They'd not long got home from the boys' new apartment. The Professor had cooked a big dinner and himself and Bubbles were filling the dishwasher with the used plates and cooking materials. Blossom had a Biology textbook out on the table. She'd pulled it out as soon as everyone had finished eating and was reading through a paragraph as she sipped at her orange juice.

Feeling as though someone was watching her, the pink puff looked up momentarily, her rose eyes connecting with Buttercup's bright green ones. She gave her a querying look.

Buttercup looked over at the Professor momentarily, then back at Blossom. Her viridian gaze flitted down to the mark on Blossom's arm. "What is it that about, Blossom?" She asked, her voice as low and quiet as she could make it, in hopes that the Professor wouldn't overhear.

Blossom's pink eyes looked down at the strange, intricate marking Him had left her with, and frowned. "In all honesty I have no idea."

Buttercup frowned deeper. That wasn't the answer she was hoping for. "And Brick - he _definitely_ doesn't know what it means? Why Him did it to you, and not me or Bubbles?"

Blossom shook her head lightly. "I really don't think he does. And he'd tell us if he did."

"Butch told me Him gave them those marks when he took them in. And that it connected them to Him. Why would he give you one?" The green puff questioned.

"I don't know." Blossom answered, her expression becoming uneasy. Buttercup never liked it when Blossom couldn't explain something. She _always_ had answers.

"Are you worried about it?" Buttercup asked after a pause.

Blossom thought about it for a moment. The Professor looked around and they both automatically smiled at him until he looked back towards the kitchen sink. "No."

Buttercup cranked a brow at her. Her expression asked if she really meant that.

"You don't need to worry okay? Brick knows how Him works. They spent so long with him - it's all gunna work out - somehow. Whatever Him has planned? We'll deal with it, together. Like we always do."

The pink puff's words didn't fill Buttercup with a whole lot of confidence.

"Is he messing you around?" Buttercup asked suddenly and Blossom flashed a confused look at her. "Brick. Is he messing you around? He kissed you. Now, nothing?"

Blossom's cheeks reddened considerably and her eyes flashed at the Professor pointedly. "He has the hearing of a _bloodhound!"_

"An old one." Buttercup retorted with a smirk. "Seriously though?"

Blossom paused, thinking about how he'd reacted to her becoming too close for comfort earlier that day. She thought about how much that had stung - he'd seemed to like her holding him back when he'd grabbed her and kissed her not that long ago. But today he'd pulled her off of him - and all she'd done was hold his face, in a bid to cool him down.

He'd said he couldn't. He'd seemed pained by that confession. Why would he kiss her then snub an albeit minor advance from her? Was it Him?

"Blossom?" Buttercup said once more, breaking Blossom from her reverie.

"No. He's not, no - it's just - he's, he's complicated and -"

Buttercup scoffed. "Oh whatever. I'll kill him. If he hurts you I'll _kill_ him." Her voice had become a sinister growl all of a sudden.

Blossom smiled warmly at her sister. "He's not. It's just - we're not quite -" She paused. "We're not quite ready. It's okay. Honestly." Her words were partially sincere, she didn't exactly feel ready for anything, she still felt completely floored by her own feelings. They were so strong and unexpected, and she had no idea where things went next. If anywhere at all, after the way Brick had been that day.

Buttercup considered her for a moment, and nodded curtly, then got to her feet. "I'm gunna take a shower, and then get to bed."

The Professor bid her goodnight, as did Bubbles. Blossom watched her sister disappear up the stairs from the table, a small smile on her face.

...

Brick juggled the bags of groceries in his arms, wishing he'd just conceded to using his now discarded shopping cart to carry the brown paper bags to the car. He'd only intended to get a few bits, but as normally happened he'd picked up a bit more than he'd anticipated.

It didn't help that Boomer had thrust a list at him on his way out the door consisting of picnic supplies for him and Bubbles - a job he was supposed to have completed himself earlier on in the day.

It was summer break, and Brick was thankful the weather had cooled off by a few degrees, making it a little more bearable for him.

They'd been moved into their new apartment for a few days now. Butch had invited all his friends over the night previous, which meant they'd ended up smoking a few joints then ate the majority of their food, so Brick had stopped at Malphs to restock the cupboards and the fridge.

He reached his red car parked in the lot, and managed to yank his keys from the pocket of his jeans, pressing the button to unlock it.

But he didn't get as far as even opening one of the doors. There was a loud booming sound nearby, followed by a whooshing. As Brick looked round, a large metal fist came crashing down right on the bonnet of his shiny red car.

Brick gazed upwards slowly, coming face to face with a gigantic silver robot. It was at least 20 feet tall, with a solid, wide chest with sharp looking edges.

Glancing down at his ruined car once more, Brick inhaled slowly. "Fine." He muttered, dumping the shopping on the ground. "I just wanted to go to the grocery store. But _fine."_

He launched into the air, his fist glowing red as he punched the robot directly in the chest.

It staggered backwards for a second, but then froze, and Brick watched as a large yellow swirl appeared across its front, causing it to look as if it were glowing.

A thought, or more a memory, came to Brick then. Blossom, describing Melvin's robot to him: _"It was like it was, I don't know, kinetically charged. The one hit we got on it, it started glowing, and after that its next attack was horrendous. Like it was stronger."_

"Oh shit -" Brick hissed as the robot began to function once more, extending a fist back and aiming straight for Brick's head. He avoided the attack, swooping low to the ground. "You in there, Melvin?" He called, jetting onto the ground and ricocheting upwards, kicking the robot in the head in an attempt to unsteady it and cause it to fall. "What am I saying? You're way too chicken shit to actually be here. Operating from home I'd imagine?"

The robot swiped at him as if he were a fly, Brick narrowly missed the hit, his arm getting scraped by the sharp edge of the robot's fist.

"Got your AX spray in this thing too then Meeks?" Brick asked as the robot seized a street light from the ground and hurled it at Brick like it was a javelin. Brick managed to catch it, landing in the ground with such a thud his feet disappeared into the tarmac. He slung it back at the robot at a high speed, and it struck it directly in the chest again, the yellow glow appearing once more.

People were screaming and running in all directions trying to avoid the chaos. Brick noticed a woman with a baby and a toddler in a shopping cart, directly in the firing line for the robot's next hit, it was charging towards them.

Thinking quickly, Brick spotted a bus with no occupants - the driver and passengers must have all fled when the robot first appeared. He seized it in his arms, lifting it over his head and sending it flying at the robot in an attempt to stall it momentarily.

It seemed to work, the robot lay beneath the bus, unmoving. Brick took this moment to try and clear the area a bit, ushering people away to safety - although ushering was putting it nicely, it was more yelling 'Get the fuck outta here!' at strangers and directing them away from the carnage.

With a scrape of metal, the giant robot was back on its feet, and began to run at Brick, one of its fists raised in the air.

Calling it a fist was an overstatement; as it got closer Brick noticed it was missing its thumbs.

Not that he really cared about that at the moment, he was more concerned with avoiding its fist rather than studying them. This time the robot's balled hand did connect with Brick, sending him hurtling to the ground, digging up half the car lot as he landed.

Starry eyed, he got to his feet once more. "Jeez she wasn't lying when she said it came back stronger after a hit." He murmured to himself, wiping at his forehead with the back of his hand. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, intending to call his brothers; he was going to need some backup with this thing, especially if it started spraying Antidote X at him. 

He dialled Boomer's number first, but his phone was knocked from his hand before he could even put it to his ear.

The robot's large fist seized him by his neck and shoulders, pinning him to a wall at the far side of the car lot.

"I don't need my AX spray this time." It jeered in a robotic yet familiar voice.

Brick grit his teeth together, his hands trying with all his might to pull the fist off of him, it was crushing his chest and neck.

The robot raised its other hand, the one not holding Brick, and a sharp looking knife appeared in the space where the thumb should have been, glistening in the sun.

"After all; you were the one who told me chromanium alloy can cut through your skin." Its robotic voice mocked. And with that the robot stabbed him deep in the stomach. Brick inhaled sharply, his eyes shooting open in shock.

The robot fist pulled back, the knife coming with it, and Brick cried out in pain. He plunged it into his stomach again before the red ruff could even process what was happening. The fist of the robot dragged the knife downwards, creating a large open wound that began to bleed profusely. Brick gasped and choked, eyes wide with shock and fear.

The robot pulled its arms away, the fist that held the knife detaching it from it, leaving it deep in Brick's abdomen. All that could be seen was the gleaming silver handle protruding from him. As the robot let go of him, Brick's legs shakily took over holding himself up against the wall.

"There," The robot cooed in a satisfied voice. "Now you and Blossom match."

Slowly, Brick slumped to the ground, still gasping and struggling to breath. He could hear his heart pounding loudly, and it was fast, almost inhumanly so.

The robot turned away and walked across the parking lot, content with the damage it had inflicted on the Rowdyruff boy.

The red ruff looked down at the wound, at the large amount of blood running out of him. He clutched at the knife, attempting to pull it out, but the pain was too much, and his hands were suddenly slippery from sweat, he was struggling to get a firm grip on the knife's handle.

He felt nausea wave over him and the distinct feeling he was going to throw up. Drowsily, he tried to sit up, but he was starting to feel weak and faint, and found his body wouldn't listen to him. As if in slow motion, he patted down his jean leg, trying to locate his phone but instead, covering his hand in his own blood.

He was shaking, and everything was going in and out of focus. As his eyes closed, he could see Melvin's robot heading directly for Malphs. _I just wanted to go to the grocery store,_ he thought bleakly, as everything went black.

...

"Where is Brick? He's taking ages, I'm starving." Boomer muttered, peering through the open window in their living area and searching the skies for a red streak.

"If you'd have just gone and got the picnic supplies yourself like you said you would we'd be out on the meadow eating right now." Bubbles admonished, and Boomer flashed her his most innocent looking puppy dog eyes.

"He was going anyway, I just thought it made sense." Boomer excused his laziness lamely.

Bubbles rolled her eyes but smiled. "Hey maybe we can invite Brick along as a thank you."

Boomer's expression instantly dulled, images of his romantic picnic with his girlfriend disappearing.

"We can ask Blossom to come along too, she's just at home studying and the weather's way too nice to just sit inside cramming Maths. Plus, they need to hurry up and start dating already. So the more they're around each other the more likely it is they'll stop pretending and just get together." Bubbles said with a sinister smile.

"I know, it's like they kissed and then, _nothing."_ Boomer agreed.

"They're so socially awkward it's a crime." Bubbles murmured.

Boomer's phone began to ring in his pocket. He pulled it out, looking at the screen to see who was calling. "Speak of the son of the Devil." Boomer said sarcastically as Brick's name appeared as the caller. He placed the phone to his ear. "My bro, we were just talking about you, where you at?"

There was no response, and all Boomer could hear down the line was distant screams and loud bangs and crashes. "Brick?" He called again, and nothing, just more sounds of chaos. The blue ruff pulled his phone away from his ear momentarily to put it on speaker so Bubbles could hear too.

"What the hell is going on?" Bubbles questioned, feigning to make sense of the noise coming from Boomer's phone. Her hotline cell began to beep in her pocket then. She hooked it out. It was a distress signal from the Mayor's office. "Oh no, there's an ongoing incident at Malphs." Bubbles said as her sky blue eyes scanned the message.

A knock on the window pane made the blue puff and ruff glance up quickly. Blossom was hovering by the window. "Bubbles we gotta go, there's a robot attacking Malphs, come on."

"Brick is at Malphs." Boomer murmured.

...

Buttercup and Butch landed side by side on the torn up Malphs car lot.

"This better be good. I really wanted that fucking burger." Buttercup complained as they surveyed the scene before them. The distress signal had interrupted her lunch. "Oh not this fucker again!" The brunette yelled as she spotted the same robot they'd come up against a matter of weeks ago.

"This is the robot that fucked your head up?" Butch queried, remembering the sight of her laid up in a hospital bed.

"'Fraid so." Buttercup replied as Butch's expression darkened. "And it looks like somebody's already taken a crack at it too." She said, noting the torn up car lot around her, and the person sized craters in the ground.

"Let me handle it" Butch growled before jetting towards it.

"Butch!" She yelled, following him. "You're not going to be able to take it on single handedly, idiot! It sprays Antidote X!"

"Watch me." The green ruff replied determinedly, throwing up his shield around him and gathering as much speed as he could. He rammed straight into the robot's back, sending it toppling over with a loud bang.

Before it had a chance to even begin to get up, Butch shot into the air and slammed into it once more. A large crack appeared along the robot's back, and the nearest arm fell off of it.

"Your shield!" Buttercup exclaimed, her expression lighting up. "Of course! It broke through that spider thing before! It should be able to tackle this too!"

The robot managed to push itself upwards with its one arm, getting itself back on its feet.

Raising the fist it had left, it unleashed a spray in Buttercup's direction.

Butch shot towards her, releasing a hand out of his sphere and clutching at one of hers. With a POP he pulled her inside his lime orb, the spray just emitting where she had only moments ago hovered. "Stick with me and avoid the Antidote X."

Buttercup grinned at him appreciatively, and together they began to repeatedly ram and crash into the robot at high speed.

"Well, it looks like they've got that covered." Bubbles said as her, Boomer and Blossom arrived.

"Remember that thing sprays Antidote X so _please_ be careful. Bubbles, you and Boomer start searching for civilians, and any you find get to safety. I'll -" Blossom began to command, but got cut short, her chest tightening all of a sudden.

"Blossom?" Bubbles asked, peering at her sister.

Blossom was staring at the remains of the Rowdyruff boys' car, and the bags of discarded shopping strewn about on the floor by it. There were huge rips in the tarmac of the car lot, and person sized craters here and there.

A couple of feet away lay Bricks' phone, and his cap. She bent down to pick them up, clutching his hat to her chest momentarily.

"Fucking hell, our car! ...Where is he?" Boomer asked as Blossom handed him his brother's trusty cap and his phone. Boomer pocketed them, looking around for Brick.

And then Blossom spotted something in the far end of the parking lot. Her heart sank into her stomach and she began to breathe heavily.

"Oh no… Oh no Brick." She murmured softly as she flew full pelt across the car lot in a dash of pink. Boomer and Bubbles hadn't spotted him yet, but followed Blossom keenly anyway.

He lay on the ground, in a large pool of blood. His eyes were shut, and sticking out of his stomach was the silver handle of a knife. She was frozen in shock, her blood running cold.

She dropped to his side, a strangled, anguished noise coming out of her. "Brick, Brick, oh god, oh no." She whimpered, her hands shaking as she tried to figure out what to do. There was so much blood.

Bubbles and Boomer caught up with her, and Bubbles screamed.

Butch and Buttercup, still tackling the robot, glanced over momentarily but were unable to do much else, and had no idea what was going on anyway.

Boomer's mouth had dropped open in shock, a strangled sound coming out of him. He stumbled to Brick's side opposite Blossom.

"Oh shit, oh fuck oh _shit_ \- is he - is he _dead?!"_ Boomer breathed, his entire body feeling frozen solid in shock.

Blossom already had Brick's bloodied hand in hers. "No," She said, her voice hoarse. "No, he has a pulse but it's really, really quite fast." She indicated his chest, rising shallow and rapid. "He's breathing."

Boomer exhaled harshly, his hands at the side of his head. "Oh thank fuck, oh god, what do we do, what do we do Blossom what do we do?!" He asked her desperately.

"He's lost too much blood. We need to try and stem the bleeding." Blossom said, slowly placing his hand down. His skin had a grey-blue tinge, and he was cold to the touch. She found this most unsettling as he was _never_ cold. She swallowed hard, trying to push back the lump in her throat and the onslaught of emotion that was threatening to take over. She needed to keep a level head if Brick was going to be okay.

"Oh my god, there's _so_ much _blood!"_ Boomer mumbled nervously, realising himself and Blossom's legs were covered in it from kneeling beside him.

Blossom leant over Brick and ripped his t shirt to reveal the full extent of the injury, hearing Boomer moan in shock beside her. There was two stab wounds, a smaller one, and then the large one where the knife was stood. She placed her hands on both sides of the bigger wound and applied pressure, to try and stop the bleeding, trying to stem the smaller one in the process too.

"Bubbles! Call the Professor, we need to get him to the Professor _now!"_

With tears running down her face, Bubbles scrambled for her cell phone, calling him.

The bleeding seemed to have stopped a bit from the pressure Blossom was applying as she leant over him.

Boomer was still frozen solid in distress. "Ohh shit, shit, fuck there's so much fucking _blood._ I don't get it! I don't get it how could someone have _stabbed_ him?! Is this that special metal?! He's gunna die. He's gunna _die_ Blossom he can't fucking die! What will we do?! What will we fucking do without him?!" Boomer exclaimed, his voice wobbling as he spoke.

Blossom looked up at him with glassy eyes. "Boomer," She said, her voice as firm as she could manage. "He's going to be okay. But we _have_ to stay calm. I think the pressure has stopped the bleeding a bit."

Boomer's eyes widened in despair. "How can you say he's going to be okay?! Look at him! We need to get that thing out of him!" Boomer yelped, his hand reaching out for the handle of the knife.

"No!" Blossom cried sharply. "Don't pull it out! It could do more damage coming out than going in." Blossom warned, and Boomer listened through his frenzied worry.

Bubbles got off the phone and promptly disappeared into the store suddenly. Boomer called after her in a panic.

She reappeared seconds later with a large foam surfboard under her arm. "The Professor said to get him to the lab as soon as possible and keep applying pressure. Get him on here, you two take him, I'll stay and help Buttercup and Butch."

Blossom was reluctant to take the pressure she was applying off of Brick's abdomen. "We need something to stem the bleeding while we move him, something we can use as a tourniquet." She stammered frantically. Without a thought Boomer removed his top.

Bubbles helped him get it under Brick's back while Blossom held the wound together. Once the t shirt was around Brick's stomach, they tied it as tightly as they could. Together, they managed to angle Brick onto the surfboard without jiggling him around too much.

"Go, go! We'll head back home as soon as the robot is dealt with." Bubbles called, and Boomer nodded as he lifted one end of the surfboard and Blossom simultaneously lifted the other.

...

When Brick opened his eyes, his immediate feeling was surprise; surprise to be alive. He had been pretty certain that was it for him as he'd passed out with the chromanium alloy knife sticking out of his stomach.

Slowly, he shifted where he lay, trying to sit up, but found he couldn't. He felt sore and stiff, and when he looked down he saw he was topless, and his abdomen was wrapped thickly in bandages, and that he was sat in what he could only presume was the Professors medical wing. He'd only been down to that floor once, it seemed vaguely familiar to him.

He looked down at his hands, both of them heavy with various tubes and IV's. Then he realised one of his hands was being held. He followed the arm up to see Blossom staring at him with wide, glassy eyes.

"Hello." He said simply, and she burst into tears. She let go of his hand to cover her face. "No, no no no don't cry." He said croakily, trying to reach closer to her but not quite being able to capture her hand in his again.

"I thought you were going to die." She whimpered, her voice small. "The Professor said if we'd found you any later than we had done he wouldn't have been able to do anything. He was quite certain you'd wake up but it was hard to say."

Brick looked down at his stomach once more. "Have I got a scar?" He asked, and she looked up at him, finding herself laughing lightly all of a sudden.

He sounded like a toddler wanting to look edgy. "No," She said, wiping at her eyes and regaining control of her breathing. "The Professor's applied plenty of the healing serum, you'll be good as new."

Brick's face crinkled in confusion. "Why did you scar?" He asked blearily.

"What?" She asked, beginning to wonder if he wasn't quite with it yet.

"When I attacked you, why did you scar?"

"Oh," She said, pondering why he was bringing that up now. "The serum was still in testing, and what the Professor had didn't work. And it was a bad wound. But, it really doesn't matter. Especially not now."

"That sucks." Brick said, his voice hoarse.

"It doesn't matter. I don't care - I'm just glad you're okay." Blossom said, reaching for his hand once more.

He held it back as tight as he could, then tried to wake himself up a bit; he felt groggy.

"What happened, with the robot, what did, is everyone -" He murmured and Blossom interrupted him before he gave himself a headache.

"Everyone's okay. Your brothers have not long left, actually. Butch's shield demolished the robot. It's completely destroyed. He was doing a good job beating it like that anyway - but then when he realised what it had done to you he had it defeated pretty quickly. And Melvin's been arrested - and released on bail."

Brick pursed his lips together momentarily. He couldn't say that didn't surprise him.

"Malphs is also completely trashed but, at least we'll get a new one built." Blossom mused, and he smiled a slanted smile. "No fatalities. A few injured. That might not have been the case if you hadn't have been there." Her voice went small once more and he felt her grip his hand a bit tighter. "You were cold to the touch. I didn't like it."

The Professor pulled the curtain back and entered his cubicle. Blossom let go of Brick's hand and wiped at her eyes a bit more.

"Ahh, you're awake! Lovely - your brothers will be pleased to hear that. I've just come to take a look at your stomach." The Professor said, approaching the red ruff's bedside. "May I?"

Brick obliged and the Professor began to untie the bandage, pulling it up enough so he could take a look. "Yes, it's healing nicely. The smaller wound in particular. The larger one will take a little longer. But there's no more bleeding and that's the important bit. How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore but otherwise fine. Tired." Brick answered honestly.

"Blossom and Boomer got you here just in time. You lost a lot of blood, we had to perform a transfusion. Fortunately you had a compatible donor nearby who was willing to donate." The Professor said with a smile.

Brick presumed it was one of his brothers. "Who?"

The Professor nodded in Blossom's direction. Blossom lifted her arm, indicating a cannula with a little capped tube hanging out of it. _"Really?"_ He asked in surprise. "You - you donated your _blood?"_

"She's the only one here with the same blood type as you. I tested your brothers as well but they're both different. It's peculiar, as Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all have different blood types too. It's something I've always worried about for the girls... But you and Blossom are the same blood type, both B negative. Buttercup and Butch are the same type too, as are Bubbles and Boomer. It's handy to know. Certainly was today, anyway." He walked around the bed, looking at the blood bag hung up on the stand. "It's a high possibility you're going to need another pint once that one's done. Your levels are still quite low." The Professor glanced at the watch on his wrist. "We may have to see how things go though. As you will need a little longer before you can donate another pint, Blossom."

Blossom shook her head, sitting up from the seat she'd perched on. "Professor I feel fine. Just take it now if it's needed."

"It's only been 3 hours - most people have to wait weeks in between donations."

"Well, I'm not most people." Blossom quipped.

The Professor smiled. "I know, sweetheart. But you _do_ need blood too. After dinner, unless Brick needs it sooner. His body will regenerate his blood volume in time, it's just how he is in that time that makes the difference."

"Fine. After dinner then." Blossom said, like it was final.

Brick wasn't able to speak, he was so stumped by the level of generosity, the level of care these people had given him. Blossom noticed his dumbfounded expression and smiled.

"Don't worry, it's good stuff." She promised, and he smiled.

Brick thanked the Professor, who nodded graciously.

"You're going to need to stay here for a couple of days but, you'll be well looked after." He said with a wink aimed at his daughter, who blushed, as did Brick. "I'll be back to check in in a little while." With that he left the cubicle.

"How long have I been out?" Brick asked attempting to stretch but struggling.

"About 24 hours I think, give or take." Blossom answered.

"Jesus christ. I only went out for a few groceries."

Blossom smiled sadly at him. And then his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Hungry?" She asked with a smile, and he nodded.

"I could eat."

She offered to get him a cup of tea and some cookies; something small to start with seeing as his injuries were on his abdomen.

He watched her disappear behind the curtain, and he looked up at the ceiling with a contemplative sigh.

Melvin had done this to him, for fucks sake. _Melvin Meeks,_ had _him,_ a Rowdyruff boy, laid up in a hospital bed, having lost so much blood he'd needed a transfusion.

**Maybe you shouldn't underestimate the weak, my Bricky boy.**

Brick inhaled sharply at Him's presence in his mind suddenly. _Go away. Like I want you here right now. Probably celebrating that I didn't die before you got your little task out of me,_ Brick thought viciously.

**On the contrary, I'm very pleased you're still fighting fit! It was looking a bit touch and go then wasn't it?**

_Whatever. Leave me alone,_ Brick responded in his mind, closing his eyes as if to attempt to block him out.

**I merely thought you'd be interested to hear my thoughts on your good friend Melvin, that's all. People like him? They're my favourite kind of prey. Very weak, very easy to manipulate.**

Brick's eyes popped open. Him had been telling Melvin what to do, all this time?

**No, no, I simply cannot take all the credit. Melvin's ideas were all there, I only gave him the extra push he needed.**

Brick mulled this information over, expecting Him to elaborate a little more. But his voice had disappeared from his mind.

...

Boomer stared at the pair of sweatpants he'd been wearing the day before. They were sat crumpled in a pile by his washing hamper, but he could still see the blood stains. They were a light marl grey, but where his knees and shins had been when he'd been wearing them was covered in dark red blood. In Brick's blood.

Bubbles pushed his door open with her hip, a cup of hot tea each in her hands. She noticed what he was staring at, and frowned, placing the mugs down on his bedside table.

"Hey, let me take those and put them in the wash… or the trash." She mumbled, bending down to scoop them up.

"I should still be over there." Boomer muttered, blinking slowly. "I should still be with him I shouldn't be at home when he's…" His voice trailed off, and Bubbles furrowed her brow at him sadly.

"Boomie he's okay, he's not on his own, and you need to get some rest too.. Blossom and the Professor are with him. You need some sleep." Bubbles said gently, stroking a blonde wave out of his face.

"I can't sleep, how can I sleep? I can't get the image out of my head. Every time I close my eyes it's like, all I can see." He murmured quietly, his brow knitted in worry. "Have you heard anything? Has your Dad messaged you or anything?"

Bubbles scooped her phone from her pocket and tapped a message out to her father asking for an update. "I know, it was horrible. But he's going to be okay."

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't have sent him to Malphs he wouldn't have faced it alone." Boomer said, his eyes hollowing at his words. "I should have just gone with him."

Bubbles shook her head rapidly. "No Boomer of course it's not your fault! You had no idea that Melvin was going to send that robot out again - with sharp chromanium alloy upgrades! We didn't even know it was Melvin behind it! There's no way none of us could have predicted this was going to happen. And you said it yourself earlier, Brick was going to Malphs anyway. Even if you hadn't have asked him to get those bits for us, he'd have still been there. It's not your fault."

Boomer was looking at her as though he really wanted to believe her.

She looked down at her phone again, her sky blue eyes scanning the prompt message she'd received back from the Professor. "He's still out. But the Professor says all his levels are improving, and he's going to go check up on him again in a moment. He's going to be okay."

Boomer turned to look at her with the wide, startled eyes of a child. "What if he doesn't wake up?" He asked her, voice full of fear. "What will we do without him?"

"He will wake up. You got him to the Professor in time. _You_ did." She said, pointing to his chest firmly. "He's doing okay I promise. He just needs to rest."

"Just the other day, he was talking to me about us." Boomer said, his voice dabbled with worry.

"Really?" Bubbles asked, a little surprised. Brick hadn't exactly been disapproving of their relationship, but he'd not been one hundred percent behind them either.

"Yeah. He was asking if Him punished me, for falling in love with you. I just _know_ he was asking because he has feelings for Blossom. I think it's Him, I think he is what is standing in their way. Or at least Brick's anyway. It just feels like he was _so_ close to being so much happier, happier than he has ever been and - and then _this._ I can't get the image out of my head. I honestly thought we'd lost him, I just can't unsee it." Boomer explained sadly, and Bubbles looked at him gloomily.

"I know what you mean, I was the same for a long while with Blossom, when we found her after Brick… Well, you know." She trailed off, not wanting to bring up Brick attacking Blossom; it was hardly appropriate right now. "It really shook me up. But that was over two years ago now and the Professor didn't even have the healing serum back then, and Blossom survived!" The blue puff cried, taking Boomer's face in her hands and making him look at her. "Brick is going to be fine, I promise. And I _never_ break a promise." She said fiercely. He smiled a sad smile at her, and she kissed him on the lips.

Her cell phone buzzing in her pocket distracted her then, and she glanced down at it, smiling.

"Brick's awake." She said, and Boomer looked at her brightly.

"He is?! Can we go see him?" Boomer asked rapidly.

"Of course we can." Bubbles said, giving his hand a squeeze. "I told you I never break a promise."

...

Blossom returned with a cup of tea for Brick and a plate of chocolate chip cookies on a tray.

"The Professor said you're okay to eat. In fact he encouraged it, just take it slow." She said, and he nodded.

"Thank you. I'm starving." He replied and she smiled, holding the tray out for him to take.

He attempted to sit up a bit but grunted a little, finding that moving that much was too painful still, and he had like zero energy.

She placed the tray down on the little table by his bed. "Maybe I can incline it a bit for you, without bending you too much." The pink puff murmured.

Blossom leant over him, both her arms on the bed beside his head, pressing in the buttons on the underside of the bed frame.

He could see the cannula still sticking in her arm, ready for her to give him more of her blood if he needed it. He stared up at her, at her sudden proximity, and swallowed hard. She heard it, looking down at him.

Slowly, she moved the bed up a fraction, enough to enable him to eat and drink easier. "Better?"

"Yeah, thank you." He muttered, still looking up at her. Even though she'd adjusted the bed, she was still leant over him.

"No problem…" She murmured, gazing down at him for a moment.

_You know what,_ she thought. _He nearly died. For the next few minutes, Him can go to hell._

Slowly, she moved her hands away from the bed, stroking his cheek gently with one, and reaching out for his heavily wired hand carefully with the other. He was as warm and toasty as he always was. It was reassuring. She froze there like that for a moment, looking into his crimson eyes to see if he was going to pull her off of him again; but he was just looking up at her intensely.

And then she kissed him. Gently, and delicately. Her other hand let go of his and held his face, the kiss deepening, becoming a little less careful and a little more heated.

He lifted his hands as much as he could, placing them on her lower back and pulling her as close as he could manage, because _god_ it felt good to be holding her, kissing her once more because oh man that first kiss had been memorable - and then suddenly someone cleared their throat.

Blossom pulled away, her eyes wide. She stared at Brick, bewildered, and he looked just as rattled, as he was worrying it was the Professor stood there. As if in slow motion, Blossom turned on her heels to face whoever it was that had interrupted, and Brick peered around her to see too.

Butch, Boomer, Bubbles and Buttercup were stood at the open curtain, surprise and amusement evident on their faces.

"Well _someone's_ feeling better." Boomer said with a grin, as Bubbles giggled.

"Extremely attentive nurses here, I see." Butch added with a snigger, as Buttercup elbowed him, containing laughter herself.

Brick smirked, looking down at his sheets and attempting as smooth a recovery as possible, his cheeks feeling warm. Blossom has gone scarlet. She began to stammer about going to get more cookies for everyone.

"Mmm yeah okay sure." Buttercup said with a sarcastic smile, nodding as Blossom brushed past them. They heard her whimper in embarrassment as she hovered up the stairs.

"Good to see you're still up to mischief bro. Still slaying the ladies laid up in medical." Butch said, approaching Brick's bedside and squeezing his brothers shoulder affectionately.

Brick rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. 

"You feeling okay man?" Boomer asked attentively.

"I'm fine. Bit sore and tired as hell, but fine. I would say it's good to see you all, but you interrupted." Brick replied, thinking how relieved he was it was his and Blossom's siblings that had witnessed that and not Blossom's _father._

"You're just lucky it was us and not the Professor." Bubbles advised, and Brick nodded.

"I was just thinking the exact same thing." He muttered, relief still evident in his face.

"She's probably dying of embarrassment up there you know." Buttercup said with a snicker.

Brick smirked, knowing the green puff was right.

"Soo does that mean that you two are -" Bubbles began to ask, but was cut off by a beeping noise on one of the machines by Brick's bed. "Oh, your transfusion is done. I'll go get the Professor." Bubbles said, before exiting the cubicle, her question never getting finished, or answered.

...

Within the hour, both Butch and Boomer had gone home to finally get some sleep, resting easy now they knew Brick was awake and okay. Bubbles and Buttercup headed off to bed too, but Blossom remained with Brick.

She was sat in a chair by his bedside, and had a blood bag and a tube connected to her arm, donating a second pint of blood for Brick.

"Are you sure you feel okay?" Brick asked, eyeing her blood in the bag on the table nearby.

Blossom cocked a brow at him. "Are you _really_ asking me that?" She queried, pointing out his current state.

His brow knitted. "A person really shouldn't lose two pints of blood in the space of a few hours."

"Well, a person shouldn't lose four pints in the space of a few _minutes_ either but here we are." Blossom retorted, and Brick's eyes widened.

"I lost _four_ pints?!" Brick exclaimed, and Blossom nodded.

"The Professor estimated so. He said he thought you'd lost about 40% of your body's total blood volume. Honestly, there was _so_ much blood. Boomer and I were covered in it from when we found you and brought you here. He said if we'd found you a matter of minutes later, it would have been too late."

"Fuck." Brick muttered. "So what did your Dad do to bring me back?"

"Well, when we found you I applied pressure to the wound which seemed to help stop the bleeding a bit. Then we made a tourniquet from Boomer's t shirt to use whilst we transported you here. By the time we got you to the lab the bleeding had mostly stopped, but then the Professor needed to remove the knife, and it started bleeding loads more after that. He managed to control the bleeding using pressure once more, and he gave you some Chemical X, even though no Antidote X was used, just to help kickstart your body repairing itself. Then he was certain you'd need a transfusion, so he quickly tested yours and your brothers blood to find a match. When they weren't a match he checked his files for mine and my sister's blood types - our blood is different to the average humans', so it's gotta be someone with Chemical X in their veins, the Professor's unsure what would happen if we used 'normal' human blood. Being the only match, I gave a pint of mine. Then he applied the serum to heal your wound and said the rest was down to your body to heal and he could only monitor you from there on out. And then you woke up." She said, relief evident in her words.

"Good thing he knows his stuff medically." Brick commented, and Blossom nodded.

"He trained for two years to become a doctor when he was younger, way before us. But ended up getting sucked in by science and switching to that instead. Now he more focuses on medicine for the chemically enhanced, our physiology is a bit different to an ordinary human. Thats where chromanium alloy and the healing serum has come from. Although, the former clearly isn't as great a knowledge to have when in the wrong hands." She mumbled, the chromanium alloy knife that had been pulled from Brick's abdomen on her mind.

"Anything can be dangerous in the wrong hands…" Brick replied, his thoughts drifting to the knife too. "You can't donate anymore blood. Two pints is enough, my body will regenerate more while I rest. I'd rather be laid up for a day extra than you donate three pints in 24 hours and end up on the bed beside me." Brick said, his voice firm.

"The Professor won't let me donate anymore anyway. He was reluctant to do this one now. But I feel fine, now that you're awake and okay, anyway. We work differently to a typical human remember." Blossom said, glancing at the clear bag slowly filling with her blood.

"Hmm." Brick said, still not liking the idea of it, regardless of him needing it. Brick peeked under the bandages at the wound he'd received. There was one short stab, and then a much longer one, where the robot fist had dragged the knife along. The small one looked like it was months old now, it was almost completely healed. The longer one didn't look as healed. It was about 6 inches long, and looked gooey and almost congealed, a white layer of the serum on top of it, working away.

Blossom noticed him looking, and peered over at them too. "The Professor said it'll take a few applications of serum till it's completely gone."

Brick nodded, a fury bubbling in his chest. "It's so long. That fucker." He growled.

"Mmm. Not as long as mine though." Blossom added with a smirk. Brick smirked too, a little guilt visible.

"I didn't realise we were comparing." Looking down at the healing gash, Brick thought about when it had happened. "You know what he said when he did it?" Brick asked, and Blossom looked at him expectantly. "That now we matched."

Blossom's mouth dropped open at this revelation. "H-he's insane. I mean, what kind of a person _does_ that?!" Blossom said in a shocked whisper.

"An insane one." Brick agreed.

...

A light clicking on near Brick's head woke him up, and he wondered when he'd fallen asleep. He didn't really remember actually drifting off, but he remembered telling Blossom she should go to bed and get some rest.

She wasn't here, so he guessed she'd finally done as he said at some point.

The Professor had been the one to switch on a light nearby. "Sorry," He murmured. "I didn't mean to wake you. I've just come to check on the wound."

Brick shook his head a little sleepily. "No, it's fine. Thank you."

Professor Utonium began to undo the dressing to take a proper look at Brick's abdomen. When he pulled it away, he smiled happily at the results of his serum. Brick looked down too, noting the smaller wound was gone; there wasn't even a light mark there. And the larger mark was beginning to look more like a scar now too, it didn't have a jellied look to it any longer.

"Well, one gone. Just the bigger one to go. I'm not surprised it's taking longer, it was very large. It seemed as though it entered your abdomen and then was dragged along." The Professor noted, the pleased smile falling off his face a little at the thought.

"That's exactly what happened." Brick said, his fists clenching at the memory. "Is that scar going to stay like that, or will it fade too?"

"I don't see any reason why it wouldn't fade to nothing. I know it was chromanium alloy that did the damage but it's never scarred the girls before, and the serum has worked for every wound I've used it on in the past two years." The Professor answered, beginning to remove the dressing from Brick's stomach. "I think we're good to take this off now and allow some air to it."

Brick nodded, lifting his lower back so the Professor could pull the dressing out from around him. He was pleased when he found he could lift himself without any real pain.

"Professor, if you don't want to talk about this you don't have to, but I'm just curious and it's been niggling at me since I woke up. This was a bad wound, right? That almost killed me." The Professor nodded at the red ruff. "And it's looking like I'm going to come out of it with no scars or marks or anything. Blossom said your serum was in testing still when you were saving her life, after -" He paused, noting the Professor's face had changed into a flat line at his words. "After what I did - how come she has a scar but no one else does? I mean, her and her sisters must have received wounds similar in the past, I'm assuming." Brick continued. "Myself and my brothers sure have and we've just had to clean it and dress it, and then wait till the Chemical X did its job. How come she's been left with such a mark? Did I really hurt her that bad? Like, I did _that_ much damage that the X couldn't fix it?"

"You did hurt her bad, but you know that." The Professor said firmly, and Brick felt himself swallow, the guilt all consuming. But then the Professor sighed. "But I'm afraid I'm just as much to blame for the scar she bears as you are."

Brick's face twisted in confusion. _"You?_ How?"

"She doesn't like me saying this, but it is the truth. My serum was still in testing, I wasn't happy with it yet, it wasn't working _quite_ right yet - but I was desperate, I was losing her. I couldn't give her any blood, her sister's weren't a match and you and your brothers weren't an option. The Chemical X was doing what it could but it just wasn't enough. She was getting weaker and waker. I didn't have the luxury of time to allow her body to regenerate blood itself - it just wasn't quick enough. She was dying. So I took a risk. She healed, but not properly. And now she has that scar." He said, his face a picture of sadness. "She has forgiven me. And I can see that she has now forgiven you. But it doesn't mean I won't forever feel guilty." The Professor said folding his arms across his chest.

"You and me both." Brick muttered in response, his eyes full of remorse. The Professor could see that he meant it.


	19. Just boobs and stuff

"So Melvin is definitely not coming back to school anytime soon. Principal Dixon was at our School Council meeting last night and made us appoint a new President. Tisha Matthews, I didn't get a look in." Julie Bean said as Blossom walked through the entrance to Townsville High with her on Wednesday morning. "PD also asked everyone to stop talking about what he did, as shocking as it was. And he clearly stated he wasn't a student here any longer. Hard not to talk about a kid you went to school with creating a giant robot armed with knives and going about trying to kill everyone…"

Blossom nodded absentmindedly as she got to her locker. "I'm not surprised he wants to hush everyone up, it's not exactly like Melvin was a wallflower, he was involved in every aspect of school he could be. The entire faculty must be pretty shocked."

It was the first week back since the break ended - Brick had remained off school resting under the Professor's orders. Until today anyway, today was supposed to be his first day back since the attack, and she was glancing over at his locker as she walked down the corridor, wondering if he was here yet. She couldn't see him.

"They're shocked alright. Seems like most of the student body isn't too surprised though - everyone knew he was a bit of a creeper. Anyway, I'll see you in class." Julie said, before Blossom bid her friend goodbye.

The pink puff knew when Brick had arrived, as there was a flurry of noise and when she looked up next, Brick and his brothers were walking through the corridor, surrounded by a throng of students - all female and all cooing over Brick.

"Brick, I know you don't know me but I saw about what happened on the news - you were _so_ brave!"

"It was so awful what he did! What a whackjob!"

"I always thought he wasn't all there. And then to do that for no reason!"

"So glad you're okay."

Brick was utterly bewildered by the attention; he mumbled a couple of perfunctory 'thank you's' and 'mmhmm's' and bowled his way through them all, his brother's laughing in his wake.

"We were pretty traumatised too, you know, almost losing our brother and all." Butch said loudly, but no one paid him any mind, much to his chagrin.

"Here! Take my number." One brave Sophomore year student cried, thrusting a scrap of paper at him as he approached his locker. "If you _ever_ need to talk."

"Uhhhh..." He muttered, as she pressed the piece of paper into his hand.

"And mine too - wait, wait let me get it down!" Another cried as Brick shook his head.

"Oh no no, no it's okay, I'm, I've gotta umm -" He spotted Blossom at her locker, flicking through a textbook, struggling to hold back a smile. "Someone's calling me, I better - Oh fuck this." With that he zipped away, barging past them all and continuing to walk determinedly till he got to Blossom's locker.

Blossom looked up from her textbook, smirking. "You're popular today."

"Apparently so. Who knew nearly getting killed by a dork could make you suddenly so eligible." Brick muttered, a flustered expression on his face as his fangirls moved on, glowering at Blossom as they did.

"Hey, Brick."

Brick sighed at the unknown voice, turning sharply and opening his mouth to put a stop to any sudden new devotee declarations before they could even start, but didn't say anything as the girl who stood behind him didn't look like she was about to fling her phone number at him.

She was a little shorter than Blossom, and younger than them both. "You don't know me - I'm in Freshman year. The other week, when the robot attacked Malphs, you saved my Mom and baby brothers. She was just leaving the store with them in the cart when the robot started attacking. She said it so nearly got them but grabbed a hold of a whole bus and threw it at it! We can't thank you enough, we really can't." The girl said, her eyes glassing up as she spoke. "They wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. She wanted to send you flowers as a thank you, but I didn't know your address, and then she thought you'd probably appreciate a pizza on her more, so here." She handed him a gift card for the local pizza joint in Pokey Oaks.

"Oh, really, you don't have to, it's not - I couldn't accept -" Brick stammered, feeling extremely uncomfortable - he wasn't a regular to the superhero gig - or just people generally being _nice_ to him.

"No, it's the least we can do - please take it she'll kill me if I come home with it." She said, pressing the gift card into his hand.

"Erm, well, thanks." Brick said, waving the card appreciatively.

"No, thank you! I better get to class. Bye!" The girl said, smiling warmly, before turning and heading to her homeroom.

Brick looked down at the gift card, a little stunned. When he glanced back up at his counterpart, she was smiling a small, content smile.

"Quite the hero, hmm? Who'd have thought it." She murmured, before slamming her locker door shut.

"I'm not a hero." Brick said instantly, and Blossom furrowed her brow at him.

"Hero isn't a dirty word you know." She said, and he shook his head.

"It's not a word you'd use to describe me." Brick said firmly. He'd spent the majority of his life being the exact _opposite_ of that word. And right now he had no clue what category he fit under.

"You were a hero that day. And a few other days across the past 9 months." Blossom said. "I mean, when you're capable of doing the things that I can do - that _we_ can do, and you make a choice to do nothing - that's when bad things start happening. And if I did nothing, it just feels like that stuff happened because I didn't try and stop it. You could have done nothing that day, but you tried to stop Melvin's robot - and almost paid the ultimate price in the process. Pretty heroic in my books."

Brick's brow creased. "I tried to stop Melvin because I fucking hate him. And he smashed my car up. That was the main reason I got involved, he destroyed my car." Brick answered honestly, as if trying to prove to her a hero was nowhere near what he was.

Blossom cocked her head at him. "So you're telling me if you'd been taking your groceries to your car, and you'd witnessed the woman with the two little boys in her shopping cart; that student's Mom, trying to get to safety, and the robot went to attack them, you'd have done nothing?"

Brick thought about it for a minute, trying to keep his face relaxed so as not to give anything away.

"You'd have stood by and did nothing?" Blossom pressed and Brick huffed. "Just watched them get crushed to death? The thing is I don't even need you to answer, cos I know you would have done something - because you did."

"I just told you I only got involved because of my car. And because I hate Melvin -" Brick began to justify but Blossom interrupted him.

"How did you even know it was Melvin?" She queried. "Did you know it was Melvin already when your car was ruined?"

"Well - no, I knew it was Melvin when I hit it, and it glowed, I remembered what you told me when you and your sisters went up against it." Brick said and Blossom smiled.

"So you'd already made the decision to intervene before you even knew it was Melvin behind the attack." The pink puff confirmed, and Brick found himself frowning, brow knitted in confusion. "That _really_ unsettles you, doesn't it?"

"I am not a hero. I'm not someone for people to want to be like, or look up to." Brick replied coldly, and now Blossom frowned.

"It's not about being looked up to. A hero is someone who gives a damn and does something about it. And what is so bad about that?"

Brick found he couldn't answer her.

...

Buttercup landed in front of Biggies Food 'n' Fun, narrowly avoiding a group of people leaving the restaurant as she did. "Oops, sorry!" She muttered as she swerved around them and entered through the door that was still swung open in a flash of green.

Cody had suggested meeting up here after school, but Buttercup was running late as she'd had a call out to an incident 10 minutes before the school bell had rung.

She walked through to the restaurant area, spying Mitch, Louie, Cody, Harry and Butch sat in a booth in the corner. As she approached their booth, she noticed Holly and Julie were sat a couple of tables away. She cocked a brow at them, smiling at Julie who had waved at her. Holly however, hid her face with her blonde hair and looked down.

Confused though she was, Buttercup ignored it. It wasn't like her and Holly were exactly friends. I mean yeah she was Blossom's friend and she spoke to her every now and then if she was over their house or something; but since she became Cody's girlfriend she never came over anymore - and she _never_ spoke to Buttercup. Buttercup guessed that was everything to do with her being the ex. Regardless, she brushed it off and greeted her friends as she got to their table.

"Dude, you have shell casing in your hair. And blood on your lip." Harry pointed out as Buttercup stood by their table.

Buttercup ran her fingers through her black locks, a shell falling to the ground. She wiped her lip. "Fresh off a crime scene, sorry. It's not even my blood either."

Butch had looked up at her in admiration. "Marry me." He muttered, and she laughed, shoving his arm. He grinned, moving up so she could sit beside him.

Cody cleared his throat loudly, and everyone at the table turned to look at him. "So I just called this meeting of sorts so we could talk about Push The Atom. This was supposed to just be band only, but I'm guessing that message sort of got lost and -"

Buttercup interrupted him. "And then you decided to bring your girlfriend and stuff her on a different table instead?" She was smirking, her brow raised.

"Erm, no we're hanging out after." Cody said and Buttercup nodded.

"Right…"

"Well anyway, look we've got a super hard year ahead of us - Senior year I mean. It's our final year of school and we've gotta knuckle down if we want to get into colleges and stuff. So I was just thinking maybe it was time to close the chapter on Push The Atom, so we can focus on more important things." There was a stunned silence at his words. "I've got loads planned for summer vacation already, and I just dunno when I'm gunna be able to make time for band practice let alone gigs. We've got nothing lined up at the moment as far as I'm aware. So I just think now is a good time to call it a day."

Buttercup's mouth dropped open. Mitch was the first to speak. "You want us to split up the band?"

"I just think we've all got so much on -" Cody began again but Mitch butted in.

"I don't feel like I've got so much on. All I do is hang out with you guys and practice for PTA. I don't understand why we would have to quit this just because of Senior year in September." Mitch said, his brow knitted.

"Do you feel like you shouldn't have come?" Harry asked Butch in a low voice. "I feel like I shouldn't have come…"

But Butch didn't answer, he was too busy eyeing Buttercup beside him. She was quiet, but he knew she was angry because her eyes had began to glow light green.

"You know what?" She suddenly said, the dangerous green glimmer still visible in her eyes. "If you don't want to be in Push The Atom anymore, then leave. Why do we have to split up? I don't want to stop doing this anymore - neither do Mitch and Louie - right?" She looked at Mitch and Louie then, who nodded.

"No way am I quitting." Mitch said, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm sure I can fit it in." Louie said with a shrug.

"I manage to keep up with being a superhero as well as this band and school -" Buttercup said, and Cody interrupted her.

"Well not really, you were late. And you're often busy." Cody said matter of factly, and the glow in Buttercup's eyes intensified. Butch felt like he should probably pull at her arm or do something to attempt to rein her temper in, what with him being the only one there who had a hope in hell of being able to subdue her at all if she lost it. But then he also knew there was no way he was actually going to do anything because he loved seeing her lose it; especially when it was at stupid ex boyfriends like Cody turned out to be.

"Oh fuck off." Buttercup spat. "I'm _always_ here for practice I'm _always_ trying to get us gigs. You're the only one here who is losing interest, yet you come and say we have to split up. I mean, why can't we do this without you, do you think we can't or something? That is an option you know! Then you'd have more time to dedicate to the _actual_ reason you don't wanna be in Push The Atom anymore."

"What?" Cody cried, screwing his face up in confusion. "I just told you the real reason!"

"No you didn't, you're a bullshitter. The real reason is sat at a table across the room." Buttercup said boldly, pointing at the table Holly sat at.

Cody glared at her.

"This isn't anything to do with school, you just want to spend more time with your girlfriend - which is fine, if you'd just say that!" Buttercup continued angrily.

"Well, maybe I _do_ want to spend more time with Holly." Cody said eventually and Buttercup scoffed.

"Maybe you could have just said that then. I mean, I didn't think it was humanly possible, you two practically morph into one being these days." Buttercup muttered in irritation, and Cody gave her an angered look.

"You think this is easy, huh? Do you think this is easy for me?" He asked, his voice going up in volume.

"I do, yeah, cos you've already said about stopping the band for a bit to focus on other things, remember?" Buttercup said, folding her arms across her chest. "Even then you mentioned how serious you were with Holly and that the band was getting in the way of your relationship."

"I didn't mean that Buttercup." Cody said, his voice becoming acidic. "I meant, do you think _this_ is easy for me?" He pointed to Buttercup, and then himself, and her face fell a bit in realisation of what he was saying. "Do you think this is easy for Holly? I'm in a band with my ex girlfriend - she's been more than accommodating, but when I'm having to cancel on my plans with her to hang out with you, and the band, it's too much. And it's not fair."

Buttercup felt like he'd thrown a cup of water over her. She couldn't believe he was doing this, and saying that. "Well then leave." She said, her voice coming out in a mumble.

"What?" Cody bit out.

"Leave the band. If that's how it is, leave the band. Rather than telling us to break up." Buttercup got to her feet then. "And you -" She turned on Holly now, who was bright red and looked terrified as Buttercup glared at her. "What the fuck have I actually done wrong?" She implored, her hands on her chest. "Yeah, I'm in a band with your boyfriend, I have been for like, almost 2 years. And okay, we dated. For like 4 months! We're done now, it's over! We broke up almost a year ago! And I don't, I haven't - I don't flirt! I don't rub it in your face that we were together, I don't do anything wrong! I mean fuck, I don't even talk to you!"

Holly was staring at her with wide eyes. "It's j-just, just really hard, and it can be weird sometimes and -" She stammered, but Buttercup interrupted her.

"You know what, fuck this. I shouldn't have to defend myself when I've not done a damn thing wrong." She said, exiting the booth. "If you two are so insecure in yourselves and your relationship you feel this is necessary than go on ahead. I am not splitting up the band because you've now found something that interests you more."

"Will you stop shouting at her, she's done nothing wrong!" Cody cried and Buttercup's eyes flashed at him.

"Neither have I!" She exclaimed.

"Cody, dude -" Butch began to say, not liking the tone to his voice that he was addressing Buttercup with now. Cody cut him off.

"This doesn't even concern you Butch, I don't even know why you're here." He said dismissively, and Butch glared at him.

"Don't start on him - he saved your ass the last gig we had. And you've been sulky about it ever since." Buttercup cried, pointing at Butch.

Cody sneered. "No I haven't!"

"Yes you have! Seriously Cody, if you're done with Push The Atom, then leave." Buttercup said resolutely.

"I can't be in a band with my ex girlfriend. I'm sorry but it's not working." Cody said, his voice a little morose now.

"Then don't be!" Buttercup snapped, staring at him with venom.

"Fine. I won't." Cody said and Buttercup began to nod rapidly in anger.

"Good. Good." She said through gritted teeth. "That settles that then. Now you've got _all_ the time in the world to spend with your super important girlfriend and your super important grades."

Cody glowered at her, his lip curling in disgust as he gazed at her. "You're such a bitch, you know that?" He said, and Mitch, Harry, Louie and Butch made noises of protest at his comment.

Buttercup scowled at him, her eyes aglow once more. "Fuck you Cody." And with that she stormed out.

"That was so fucking out of order Cody. She's not done anything wrong." Butch snarled, watching Buttercup leave the building and getting to his feet to follow her.

"He's right, that was low." Mitch said and Cody shook his head at them in disbelief.

"I knew she'd react like this but I didn't think you guys would be funny about it too." Cody said, disgruntled.

"How could you think we wouldn't be gutted?! We _love_ Push The Atom man! It's like my child, we've been working at this since we were 15. Why would we just want to give up just like that? I mean I'm surprised _you_ want to." Mitch said, eyeing his friend with hurt in his eyes.

"Well, things have changed in the past few months." Cody said, looking at Butch pointedly.

"You can have a girlfriend and be in a band." Mitch said and Cody shook his head.

"A band with my ex? No. It doesn't work." Cody said decidedly.

"Well I'm sorry dude but I'm with Buttercup. I'm not splitting us up just cos you don't want to do it anymore." Mitch said, and Louie nodded sadly beside him.

The noise of someone beginning to cry distracted them, and they realised Holly had just covered her face in her hands and began to sob. "I didn't mean to cause any of this." She whimpered as Julie comforted her.

"See," Cody said, getting up off the booth seat. "It's just not worth it." He brushed past Butch as he went to go sit with his girlfriend.

Butch watched him go, and then turned to go and find Buttercup.

...

She was sitting on a bench just down the block, glaring across the street.

He watched her for a moment, before muttering out a "Hey."

She grunted at him in response.

"You okay?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No. He's such an asshole. I mean what did I even see in him?" She asked, like she really wished Butch could answer her. He sat down on the bench beside her, not saying a word. "He wasn't like this before, I swear it. Why has he changed so much since ditching me and dating her? I don't get it."

"I don't get it either." Butch replied, realising he should probably say something. "I didn't know him before you dated him but, he's got more uptight about shit as time has passed."

"I know right! I mean, did I do something to make him completely change the way he is in a relationship the next time around? Like, I'm _that_ shit of a girlfriend, I was _that_ awful to date?!"

"Of course you weren't, don't be stupid. He's the one being a dick." Butch dismissed her words instantly.

She didn't look back at him as she spoke, glowering at the other side of the road instead. "How could he suggest we split up the band?! Does he _really_ think he's that amazing we can't go on without him? Cos we fucking can. And we will."

"I know you will." Butch said, and there was a small pause.

"Jesus christ, lesson learnt: Don't date your fucking friends, _or_ bandmates. It ruins everything." She said viciously, and he could feel how much she meant that in the way she'd said it.

Butch swallowed hard. She was right. This was _exactly_ why he had to ignore that ache in his chest when he was around her. If it all went sour, it would ruin _everything._ And he couldn't risk that. There's no way she'd want to either.

She sighed, deflating as she did so and leaning against him. Butch stared at the top of her head, resting against his arm. If only there was some way he could know it _wouldn't_ ruin everything. Because damn, ignoring this was _hard._

He slung his arm around her and sighed too. "Guess you gotta start looking for a new drummer." He commented, if only to shut his own brain up.

"Urgh." She groaned. "I guess so."

"Let me know when auditions are." He said with a smirk, and she chuckled lightly.

"Like you'd have to audition." She murmured, leaning against him more.

...

The next day at school was tense. Finals had begun, the end of the school year nearing, which made things stressful enough.

Cody wasn't hanging around with Buttercup and the others. He was with Holly as much as he could be, and any classes he was sat with his friendship group in he either ignored them or was very quiet, just putting his head down to work.

It was first break, and Buttercup, Butch, Mitch, Harry and Louie grabbed a table in the cafeteria. Dom, Cody, Holly and Julie were sat at a different table, and the separation of their close knit circle felt loud.

"I suppose we better start at least thinking about this drummer situation. I mean, I know it's awkward as fuck right now with Cody, but I'm just thinking on the band side of things, if we got offered an awesome gig tomorrow we'd have no drummer." Mitch pointed out, trying to focus on the band rather than the tension in their friendship group.

Buttercup was sat beside Butch, and looked over at Cody and Holly frostily. "Yeah, we should come up with something."

"Well, I would _obviously_ be interested, if and when you start looking for one." Butch said, before taking a bite into his sandwich.

Mitch contemplated him for a moment. "If you wanted to join I don't even feel like you'd need to audition. The gig you filled in for Cody on was ace."

"Me either. We know you're good and you gel with us." Buttercup added.

"We should talk to Cody first though, don't you think?" Louie suggested, and Buttercup frowned deeply.

"I think he made his feelings pretty clear." Buttercup muttered, and Butch nodded his agreement.

"He's still our friend. We should make sure he's 100 percent out first." Louie said, and Buttercup thought that it was easy for them to say, he wasn't pinning them as the reason he was leaving the band like he had done to her.

"You guys talk to him then, I _really_ don't want to." Buttercup said, and Mitch and Louie nodded.

"Okay. BC you've not done anything wrong though okay?" Mitch pressed, and Buttercup nodded, telling him she knew that. Mitch and Louie left the table then, heading for Cody's to go and talk things over with him.

Buttercup, Butch and Harry remained at their table, dully discussing their Math final they had coming up; both Buttercup and Butch trying hard not to eavesdrop on Mitch and Louie's conversation with Cody.

Five minutes later, they returned to the table.

"He's definitely not doing PTA anymore." Louie said, his voice a little saddened.

"And he seemed pissed that we were considering Butch straight away. But I told him it wasn't anything personal and that we just needed to think about a new drummer seeing as he's now left." Mitch added, and Buttercup screwed her face up in annoyance.

"He umm, also said he was going to back off from all of us, cos of err, you know… Everything." Louie said, and Buttercup shook her head at him.

"No, I don't, cos of what? Leaving the band?"

"Cos of well, you. And Holly and stuff." Mitch said, and Buttercup's lip curled in anger.

"This is so fucking stupid. I mean why all of a sudden am I a problem for them?!" Buttercup asked hotly. "I mean things weren't even this bad when we broke up!"

"Well he's saying it's not all of a sudden… We told him we didn't wanna get involved really as you're both our friends, and that he shouldn't feel like he needs to back off, and left it at that." Mitch said with a shrug.

Buttercup went quiet, folding her arms across her chest, and glaring in Cody's direction.

...

At lunch, Blossom headed straight from class to the cafeteria, deciding that after surviving that Trigonometry exam she deserved some french fries for lunch.

She joined the lunch line, and noted that Brick had joined it too, he was in front of her, with one person in between them. He didn't often buy food from the cafeteria. She'd not spoken to him much that day; they'd had a couple of exams, and had been studying and prepping for them in between.

Also, every time she looked at him, two moments popped into her head: one was him removing her hands from touching him, expression pained as he told her he couldn't, as he apologised. She felt like she'd been punched in the chest every time it played out in her head. Her babbling afterwards, her awkwardness, her humiliation of being rejected. The confusion wanting to touch him brought her.

But then the second moment popped into her mind: her, gently and carefully kissing him as he laid in one of the Professor's hospital beds in the lab. She'd been cautious, wary of rejection from him, and thrown caution to the wind. And he'd linked his hands around her waist and pulled her as close as he could muster, kissing her back deeply, heatedly - until they'd been interrupted.

When that memory came into her mind, her stomach swirled, and her cheeks flushed red. However she'd then compare the two moments, and confusion would overcome her.

He'd kissed her in the girls locker rooms. Then Him had given them a cryptic warning. He'd then brushed her off for embracing him - then not batted an eyelid when she'd kissed him just the other week, in fact, he'd kissed her back pretty eagerly.

The pink puff was beginning to feel like she couldn't keep up. It was making her head spin. No wonder Buttercup had questioned if the red ruff had clean intentions.

Blossom now realised she couldn't even answer that question, she had no idea where things were at.

As she wondered idly how the hell she was supposed to play things with him now, the girl queuing between them was called by a friend and squeezed past Blossom, leaving a gap in the line.

Brick had glanced over as the girl had left, noting Blossom stood there and smiled at her. She felt her chest tighten. _God dammit._

She smiled back, filling the space. "Hi." She murmured.

"Hi." He responded, before ordering a chicken wrap.

"First week back going okay?" She asked, before ordering her french fries.

"Yeah not too bad. Lots of exams." Brick noted as he paid and then moved along a bit to wait for his food whilst it was prepared.

"Mmm yep, finals are a killer. Next year will be worse." Blossom commented, as she paid for hers and then stood with him to wait for her fries.

"I bet. Finding all the hero worship more difficult though, to be honest." Brick murmured, and Blossom furrowed her brow at him.

"Well I don't know why; you were heroic." She said and he thought about her words. He knew why. He was accustomed to being treated as the opposite to a hero. He'd been considered a villainous person the majority of his life, and so was acclimated to the sort of treatment that created. In fact, he was comfortable with the label and the treatment it spawned. He'd never had positive associations with anything linked to heroics - in fact it had always mostly nauseated him, and seemed like something to avoid.

"Guess I'm just not used to that sort of attention. I'm much more seasoned to being treated as the opposite to a hero, so I guess appreciation from strangers doesn't come easily. Or… appreciation from anyone." Brick responded.

Blossom opened her mouth to protest his comment but got distracted by her name being said on the table nearest them.

Princess and friends were sat there, and they were talking about her and Brick.

"Pathetic, isn't it?" Princess hissed. "He clearly used her. If he actually liked her they'd be dating by now. And they aren't. Probably cos she's such a prude."

"Yeah probably wouldn't give it up." Ashleigh Lee agreed, her eyes flickering to Blossom with a nasty expression on her face.

"Exactly. I mean there's no way she'd put out. And Brick's the sort of guy - he's going to expect that." Princess added, and her friends nodded dutifully.

Brick's brow rose as he too listened in on their conversation. He was quite frankly a little offended - how did he come across to them as the sort of guy to expect that straight away?! They were basically proving his point. Princess and her friends expected him to be demanding and commandeering in his love life because he was, well, a demanding and commandeering villainous figure, or least he had been - he had no idea what was what anymore.

"But I thought you said they were fuck buddies last year? Remember, the whole nanobot booty call thing?" Sandy asked, looking at Princess in confusion.

"I didn't say that, I heard it, and clearly it's the biggest lie in the universe. Like Blossom Utonium would know how to please a guy in any way at all, let alone enough for him to want to be fuck friends." Princess responded, looking up at Blossom too. "Oh, Blossom hi, didn't see you there." She said, her voice dripping in faux friendliness. "Brick, so nice to see you." She added flirtily.

Blossom curled her lip in disgust at her and turned away, ignoring her.

"I've been waiting to hear something from her, I knew she wouldn't be able to contain herself." Blossom muttered as Brick's food arrived.

"Hmm." Brick agreed. "Completely inaccurate as well, as usual."

Blossom gave him a slightly exasperated look. "What do you -"

"Well, I was a pretty pleased man after that kiss." With that he took his tray and headed to his table in the corner, chastising himself along the way.

Blossom went bright red. Stiffly she picked up her own tray, a baffled smile on her face.

...

"Buttercup!"

The green puff glanced around as she heard her name being called. It was Butch, walking across the blacktop to where Buttercup sat on the grass at the edge. She was with Bubbles, Boomer, Robin, Kim and Mike.

It was lunch time, and as soon as the bell had gone she'd left class promptly alone. Spotting Bubbles first, she'd joined her for lunch and came and sat in the sun on the grass at the edge of the blacktop overlooking one of the pitches.

She had made a conscious decision to separate herself from her friendship group for a bit. Things felt weird since first break, she felt like she'd caused discord within their circle.

"You disappeared from Math so quickly, what gives?" Butch asked, and Buttercup shrugged, turning back towards the field.

Butch's brow rose and he sat down beside her. "Don't go all distant just cos of Cody." He expected her to instantly deny that she was doing that, but she didn't. "He's the one who has said he wants to back off. So let him. Let him sulk. You've done nothing wrong."

He awaited her response, but she said nothing, so he continued to speak.

"I've been around you and the others enough in the past like 8 or so months to promise you you haven't flirted, or done _anything_ that would be out of order to Holly…" Butch said, and Buttercup looked at him, a frown on her face.

"I didn't even realise you and Cody dated until someone mentioned it! If you'd been being a bitch to Holly than surely your history would have been obvious!" Butch continued, and Buttercup sighed.

"I dunno man, I guess I just feel a bit weird. And like I've just caused a load of shit." She murmured and Butch gave her an incredulous look.

"You haven't! And you've got no reason to feel like you have! The guys aren't pissed with you. They know you've done nothing wrong." He pouted sadly then. "We miss you."

She smirked at him. "You're such a loser you know."

"Come back to us Cupcake." He purred quietly and the smile fell off her face instantly, replaced with a rather dangerous looking stare. Her eye twitched as a fury built up in her.

"What did you _just_ do?" She asked in a low, manic voice. Butch grinned, excitement flaring up in him from the look on her face. "We are in public. At _school,_ of all places."

"No one heard… no one heard!" Butch exclaimed, his voice increasing in pitch as he spoke and ending in a strangled cry as she launched herself at him, both of them rolling down the small hill they were sat on. Some play fighting and wrestling ensued, with Butch getting the upper hand eventually, managing to flip himself over so he had her pinned.

"You know what's amazing?" He said as she attempted to bite his wrists but couldn't quite reach. "Anytime I wanna have a roll around with you, I just gotta call you _Cupcake_ and - ooft!"

She'd gotten a hand free and punched him in the gut. He rolled onto his back groaning and winded.

"Stop fucking saying it you masochist. God it's like you _like_ it when I hit you." She said, but she was smiling in a playful way.

Her cheeks were red and she was out of puff from the wrestling. Her light green eyes were lit up and her smile was just really something. Sometimes just how beautiful she was snuck up on him and knocked the wind from his sails; this was one of those moments. Butch could feel his heart pounding loudly in his chest and he had to suppress a groan of frustration - he really _was_ a masochist.

Buttercup was staring at him, noting the faraway look in his eye. She found herself really appreciating having him around. He was always so lively, and _man_ did he make her laugh. She was glad she had him, especially at the moment, what with all this drama with Cody and Holly. Buttercup was certain things would be 10 times more awkward for her if it weren't for him being there by her side.

And then a weird feeling overcome her, a realisation of something. It was like deja vu - she'd been here before. The play fighting, the hanging out one on one often, the private jokes and secret conversations, that feeling in her chest and the wave in her stomach. It was just like it all started with Cody.

And look at them now.

Dread hit her, cold and sour. Oh god, no it couldn't happen again. She wouldn't let that happen again. Not with Butch.

I mean come on, it was _Butch!_ Her counterpart, her violent, brash, loud, obnoxious asshole counterpart best friend. He _was_ her best friend. Cody was too, once upon a time. Cody had also been her bandmate, and now he didn't even want to be around her.

Butch was as good as her bandmate now, and was definitely her best friend. What was wrong with her?! How could she start getting that feeling around BUTCH JOJO of all people!

Okay yes, he was very handsome, and his body was lip bitingly beautiful. But he was her best friend. And her bandmate now it seemed. And it would eventually ruin everything.

It was nice it was working so well for Boomer and Bubbles. And there was something between Blossom and Brick no matter how much they acted like their couple of kisses were nothing to dwell on. But her and Butch? It was a stupid thing to even consider, she thought, and she was pissed off with herself for having that feeling hit her in that moment.

She must have been mistaken. It was nothing. They were just friends; super comfortable around each other, so alike it was scary at times - just friends.

Butch had noticed her brow creasing as she stared at him, and then down at the grass.

"Whatsamatter?" Butch asked, and she attempted to look more normal once again.

"Oh, nothing. Just remembered I left my textbook in class. See you after lunch yeah?" She got to her feet then, grabbing her backpack and heading inside promptly without another word.

Butch watched her go, feeling confused as she disappeared inside the school.

...

"You know what, I'm _so_ excited I don't even care about how many finals we have left still." Kim cried as they entered the main building of Townsville High School.

"We know you're excited Kim - know how? Because you've not stopped talking about your party since your parents confirmed it the other week." Robin responded with a smirk and Kim let out a little squeal of excitement.

"I know, and I'm not even sorry! Considering I was promised this party for my birthday and then it never actually happened thanks to Great Aunt Mei falling ill - she's fine, by the way. Butttttttt now to make up for it, my parents have said we can have a birthday bash/school's out party at my place - and they're going to leave the house from 7pm to midnight!" Kim enthused.

"So who have you invited?" Mike asked and Kim latched onto his arm happily as she began to list off the guest list.

"So Kenny, obviously, you guys of course!" She said, nodding to Mike, Robin, Bubbles and Boomer. "And your brothers and sisters," She said, indicating Blossom, Buttercup, Butch and Brick. "Julie, Holly, Cody, Mitch, Dom, Louie, Harry, Shannon, Natasha, Hayley, Jessica from our year, and I think Kenny has asked a couple of his friends to come along too. I've also stolen two bottles of vodka from my parents liquor cabinet in preparation."

"Kim!" Bubbles cried, stifling laughter.

"Oh come on there's absolutely no way my parents would even allow us a teeny bit of alcohol for it, so I had to find other ways. I've just pleaded ignorance when they asked about it. They're in my bottom drawer in my bedroom - along with anything else forbidden like the condoms they give us in Health class." Kim said with a wink. "They're safe in there, my Mom has a real thing about us doing our own laundry so I know she won't go near my clothes for any reason."

They were nearing their next class now, and Bubbles gave Boomer's hand a squeeze before letting go. "Hey, do you guys need to go to the little girls room quick before our next class starts?" Bubbles asked Kim and Robin pointedly.

"Erm I guess so -" Robin began and Bubbles interrupted her.

"Great! Let's go - see you two in class." She cried, hooking arms with her two besties and marching towards the closest bathroom, leaving Boomer and Mike behind.

They got to the girls room and each used a stall. When she got out, Bubbles washed her hands really slow, and began fiddling with her hair - she was waiting for the bathroom to empty a bit more.

"We should really get going or we're going to be late to class." Robin noted, so Bubbles took her chance now.

"Wait wait, first I just need to talk to you both!" Bubbles cried in a hushed voice, and Kim's eyes widened with interest.

"Oh my god _no_ \- you're pregnant?!" Kim exclaimed and both Bubbles and Robin gasped.

"No! No I'm not _pregnant_ \- jeez Kim!" The blue puff cried, as both Robin and Kim exhaled in relief.

"Oh thank god. Okay, you go, sorry. What's up?" Kim said, recovering from the drama she'd imagined instantly.

"So, Boomer and I have been talking a lot, and well, we think we're ready to take our relationship to the next level…" Bubbles said, her cheeks reddening and a timid smile appearing on her face at her words.

"Oh my god Bubbles! That's _amazing!"_ Robin cried and Kim looked awed.

"I know it might seem a bit fast, but we're _so_ in love and it's going so amazing. I've never connected with someone like I do him and it just feels right!" Bubbles said warmly.

"Yass Bubbles!" Kim cried enthusiastically.

"I didn't even realise you guys were, you know, _doing stuff."_ Robin said as Kim waggled her eyebrows at her.

"Robin come on, of course they are! I mean you've seen Boomer right?! How could she resist?!" Kim muttered and Bubbles giggled.

"We've been doing _some_ stuff… But now we feel ready to do _that._ But, I need your help." Bubbles said a bit shyly, and Robin and Kim instantly looked confused.

"Erm, okay, how?" Robin asked delicately.

"Well, we _cannot_ do it at my house. If the Professor came home during it could be catastrophic. For Boomer. The obvious choice would be the boys place but Boomer is nervous his brothers will barge in or ruin it or something, and we just want the first time to be, you know, special and without interruptions preferably. Soo I was thinking -" Bubbles explained until Kim interrupted.

"Ooh ohh! I know! You can use my room, at my party!" Kim offered and Bubbles face lit up.

"That's what I was going to ask! Could we really? You would be okay with that?" Bubbles asked gingerly, and Kim nodded.

"Yes! Oh my god yes of course! And Robin and I can make sure people stay downstairs and you get some privacy. And then you can come out afterwards and tell us _everything!"_ Kim said, clapping excitedly. Robin nodded to show her support for the plan.

"Would you guys _really_ do that? You're the best friends in the world!" Bubbles cried, pulling them both into a group hug.

...

Boomer hovered from his bedroom, his wavy blonde hair wet and sticking up on end. He was searching for the t shirt he wanted to wear to Kim's party that evening. Heading for the washer dryer, he noticed Brick shoving his shoes on in the corner of his eye.

"Dude where are you going we've got to leave soon?!" Boomer asked him, as Brick opened their front door.

"Out. I won't be long." Brick answered simply, and Boomer gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean _out?_ Kim's party starts in like, 15 minutes?" Boomer said, abandoning his search for his t shirt momentarily to talk to his brother.

"Then I'll miss it." Brick answered casually. "Just go without me it's fine."

Boomer frowned. "Come on man you said you were coming! Where do you even need to go?"

"Just out okay. I've got something I've gotta deal with. Stop asking me so many questions and go finish getting ready." Brick replied shortly.

Boomer was irritated - he'd spent long enough trying to convince his redheaded brother to come in the first place, now he was trying to skip out at the last minute. "Blossom will be there." He muttered simply, and Brick froze by the door.

"Look, I won't be long." Brick replied after some hesitation, before closing the door shut behind him.

Boomer smirked, resuming finding his t shirt.

...

"I think we'll call it a day there, it's getting late. You did good work today Melvin, well done." The woman said, getting to her feet and gathering up her textbooks and folders.

Melvin got up too, to walk his tutor to the door. "Only because you're such a good teacher."

The tutor smiled. "And _you're_ a great student. Will your parents be home from work soon?"

Melvin nodded as they approached the front door to his family home. "Yeah, they normally work late on Fridays."

"Okay. Well see you next week!" She said, waving and leaving the house.

Melvin bid her goodbye, then shut the door. With a stretch, he headed to the kitchen to grab himself a drink and hunt something out for dinner. When he switched the kitchen light on, he jumped as he quickly realised he wasn't alone.

"This is a niiiiiice place you got here. Didn't realise your parents were so minted." Brick said, sat comfortably on a stool at the large kitchen island in the centre of the room. "Makes sense. Spoilt little rich kid. Used to getting exactly what he wants when he wants it. And you think that extends to _people."_

Melvin froze, his eyes wide and frightful. "What are you - how did you - how did you get in my house?!"

Brick smirked, enjoying seeing the fear in his eyes. Sometimes he missed that, people looking at him and becoming struck by fear instantly. It wasn't something he witnessed nearly enough anymore. "I have my ways."

"I'm c-c-calling the police." Melvin stuttered, reaching out for his cell phone that was on the kitchen counter near him.

"No you're not." Brick said casually, getting up and hovering in the air. "That would be a huge mistake. Instead, you're gunna shut the fuck up, and you're gunna listen." The red ruff had slowly hovered over to him as he spoke. Melvin backed up against the counter, visibly shaking as Brick loomed over him, removing his cell phone from his hand effortlessly and throwing it across the room.

"Surprised to see me alive, I'm guessing? After that robot of yours tried to finish me off." Brick said, and Melvin began to babble. Brick scoffed. "You've no defence for that I'm afraid, your intentions were perfectly clear. You tried to kill me, and you got pretty fucking close too."

"I, I, I didn't, I mean I, that wasn't me, I -" Melvin spluttered, and Brick laughed maliciously.

"You still think denying it will work? I _know_ it was you, Melvin. Not only was it obvious as it was a repeat attack, you gave the game away with all your talk on the battlefield." Brick said, and Melvin swallowed, his bottom lip wobbling.

Brick cocked his head to the side, an evil smile still gracing his features. "I could kill you right here, right now if I wanted to." He said nonchalantly. "It'd take seconds, I wouldn't need anything else to aid me. No 20 foot robot, no AX spray, or chromanium alloy." Brick held his hand up for Melvin to see, and he flinched. "This is all I'd need; I could do it with my bare hands. And nobody would know it was me." Suddenly Brick seized him by the throat, holding him just tight enough so he was in pain, but could still breathe.

"I should do it. I mean, what reason do I have not to? You tried to kill me. So I should at _least_ give it as good a go as you did, right? An eye for an eye and all that. Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you right now?"

Melvin let out strangled noises, begging and pleading with Brick not to kill him.

"Do you feel silly now, hmm? Like you've bit off more than you can chew? That's how you should feel, 'cos clearly you have no idea who you're messing with. You see, this is nothing to me. Not that long ago, threatening little punks like you were apart of my everyday. I've killed before. I could kill again, right now."

"Please!" Melvin begged, his voice hoarse.

Brick smiled viciously, letting go of Melvin. He sunk against the kitchen counter, clutching at his throat and taking in big lungfuls of air. He wasn't going to kill him. He wanted to. A very _large_ part of him wanted to long this out till he was no longer living; prolonging his suffering, like a cat with a bird between its paws. But deep down he knew things were a lot different now. Killing Melvin would have bigger implications in his life now; he knew it simply wasn't worth it.

However, that didn't mean he couldn't have a _bit_ of fun. 

The red ruff reached over Melvin's shoulder, enjoying the way he froze as his outstretched arm neared him, and clutched at the biggest knife in the block on the counter behind them.

He heard Melvin audibly swallow as Brick gave the shiny silver knife the once over, eyeing Melvin casually too. "Maybe I could take a leaf out of your book hmm?" The red ruff proposed, twirling the knife in his hands. "Although, I've always thought weaponry to be a little… Unnecessary. Unimaginative. Beneath me, even."

He rapidly pointed the point of the knife at Melvin's stomach, the sharp end touching his t shirt, and Melvin whimpered. Brick smirked as he let it trace against the material of his top a little, before tossing it in the air and catching the handle once more. "Not beneath you though, is it?"

"I'm sorry -" Melvin gabbled, tears leaking down his face. "Really, truly - I'm _so_ sorry!"

Brick opened his palm, producing a bright flame in the hand that wasn't holding the knife. Then he held the knife above the fire in his hand, letting it heat up.

"I'm much more inventive than you. And I've had _so_ much more experience." Brick continued to brag, as Melvin burbled and wailed. When he was satisfied that the knife was hot enough, the red ruff closed his hand, extinguishing the flame instantly.

Watching Melvin closely, he grabbed his t shirt, lifting it up enough to reveal his stomach, and pressed the blade of the knife flat against him, holding it there for a few seconds. Melvin cried out in pain, his distressed howling continuing even when Brick removed the searing hot knife from his skin, revealing a nasty looking burn above his belly button.

"Oh dear," Brick cooed. "That looks like its gunna scar. But that's okay, cos hey," He said, placing the point of the still hot knife under Melvin's chin and forcing him to look at him. "You and Blossom will match now."

After enjoying his pained expression for a few seconds, Brick forcibly put the knife into Melvin's hand, squeezing his fingers shut around the handle, then made him place it onto the kitchen counter. Melvin hunched over in pain, hot tears falling onto his cheeks.

"You're gunna have to be more careful when you're cooking - seeing as you did this making your dinner, if anyone asks. _Clumsy."_ Brick commented idly as Melvin whimpered in agony.

Brick grabbed his face and made him look at him once more. "You stay away from me, and you stay away from her, and her family. Because next time? I won't be so forgiving. Next time, you'll be fucking dead. Don't fuck with me Melvin. Understood?"

Melvin nodded, and Brick let him go, before disappearing through the open window he had entered via.

...

Boomer pointed down to a white house in the middle of two pale blue ones. "That's it there." He said as himself and his brothers flew above the street.

"And you know that how?" Butch asked, hovering beside him.

"Because I know, I've been to Kim's house before with Bubbles. Come on - Brick, catch up! I think we're fucking late cos you took so long doing whatever the hell it was you decided was so important minutes before the party started." He called to his redheaded brother who was lagging behind a bit.

Being late to Kim's party had definitely been worthwhile for Brick, he'd had some very important business to tend to which was long overdue sorting. A nasty smile spread across his face briefly at the thought of his earlier actions with one Melvin Meeks.

"Will you stop crying about it, it's just a fucking party. I can't believe I'm actually coming to another one after last time." Brick complained as they all landed on the front drive of Kim's house.

"Look, I won't go near your drinks I promise!" Boomer insisted. "Anyway, don't act like you needed persuading, the moment I mentioned Blossom was coming you were suddenly interested in attending, regardless of me spiking your drinks last time."

Brick rolled his eyes but didn't respond. He was in high spirits after his visit to Melvin's house, regardless of his weariness to attend another party after last time. Revenge was oh so _sweet._

When they knocked at Kim's house, she opened the door, welcoming them warmly and allowing them inside. Everyone else was already there, it appeared. Bubbles jumped on Boomer the moment she spotted him, throwing her arms around him tightly.

"You're here! I was just about to call you! I was beginning to think you weren't going to come…" Bubbles murmured, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

Boomer smiled at her warmly. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss tonight for the world." He said, leaning down to kiss her. "It's Brick's fault we were late, I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad you're here.." Bubbles answered, relieved that he was there and still clearly on for their little plan.

Brick and Butch had watched the exchange in confusion. "All right Boomer calm down, its Kim's party not Bubbles', you freak." Butch muttered.

Boomer ignored him, himself and Bubbles knowing tonight was going to be more special than just that for them two.

"Come on, everyone's in the lounge." Bubbles said, hooking her arm through Boomers and guiding him through the house, his two brothers following.

Everyone indeed was in the lounge; the majority of the most familiar faces to Butch were down one end of the room clustered together, the more unfamiliar ones down the opposite end with a few faces he did know (Cody, Holly, Dom).

Buttercup turned and looked up at the door as the Rowdyruff boys entered with Kim and her sister, a genial smile appearing on her face as her eyes connected with her counterparts.

"You're here - fashionably late I see." She commented as Butch went and sat with her and Mitch.

Butch shrugged with a smirk. "You know how I do. So, what's cracking?"

"We were actually just discussing playing a drinking game." Buttercup said as Mitch grinned excitedly. "But NOT dirty pennies. Because I don't make the wisest of choices when it comes to that game."

"Oh come on, it's all people you know here, we'll make sure you only make _sensible_ choices tonight." Mitch assured her, but Buttercup shook her head.

"No way, I don't fancy the headache that follows the morning after that game either. There's gotta be something else we could play." Buttercup said, and Mitch clicked his fingers together as a thought came to him.

"I know! We could play flip, sip or strip." He suggested and Kim squealed excitedly.

"Oh my god I don't even know what it is but it sounds _awesome_ because it has the word strip in it. How do you play?" She asked eagerly.

"So you flip a coin and while it's in the air, call heads or tails. If you guess right, you pass the coin to the next player. If you guess wrong, you pass the coin to the next player and either take one item of clothing off or drink a shot. But there is one catch: you cannot do the same thing more than twice in a row. So if you sipped the last two gos you have to strip the next. And vice versa." Mitch explained with a wicked grin.

"I am so GAME." Kim exclaimed, as various others in the room agreed to play too. "I'll go get that vodka for the 'sipping'."

Brick was stood at the door and shifted uncomfortably as Kim passed him. This game did not seem his bag at all, and by the look on his counterpart's face, she didn't look like she was up for a game of it either. She was sat beside Julie and looked dubious.

"Is there a maximum number of players?" Bubbles asked, and Mitch shrugged.

"I don't think so. So, who's playing?" Mitch asked, retrieving a shiny quarter from his pocket and flipping it in the air. Kim returned to the room with two bottles of vodka, half a bottle of tequila and a bunch of plastic shot glasses.

"I am." She announced, placing the items down on the floor and sitting cross legged on the rug in the middle of the room, and beckoning for Kenny to sit beside her.

"I'll play." Robin said, joining her friend on her opposite side.

"So will we." Bubbles said with a shrug, grabbing Boomer's hand and pulling him up.

"We will?!" He asked, surprised she wanted to join in.

She shrugged. "Why not? Come on it'll be funny!"

"Everyone seeing my girlfriend naked doesn't exactly sound all that funny to me." He muttered as Bubbles pulled him down in the circle forming on the carpet. _"Me_ seeing my girlfriend naked, different story…" She punched him lightly on the arm.

Buttercup and Butch also joined them, as did Mitch, Harry, a couple of Kenny's friends and Hayley Boatman.

"You joining in Bloss?" Buttercup asked her sister, who rolled her eyes at her.

"Of course I'm not." Blossom said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Buttercup nodded slowly. "Yeah, I didn't think so. Knew you'd be too _chicken."_ She responded casually, and Blossom blinked at her in annoyance.

"No, I'm not chicken, I just don't fancy a game that involves undressing in front of people, funnily enough." Blossom replied and Buttercup gave her a patronising look.

"Yeah okay, don't worry scaredy cat." Buttercup said, and Blossom's eyes flashed.

"I'm not scared -" Blossom began, but Buttercup interrupted.

"You most definitely are. I mean look at all these people not afraid to play and then there's you -" Buttercup continued, adding a chicken noise onto her sentence; Blossom glared at her.

"That's not going to work Buttercup - I'm not afraid to play -"

"Then prove it and play for a bit, _Grandma."_ Buttercup said, a daring look in her eye. She knew how to work her sister. And comparing her to their Grandma was sure to get her goat.

Blossom narrowed her eyes at her, a short stare off ensuing until Blossom got to her feet. "Fine. I will. For a short while."

"Yesssss." Butch enthused, pumping the air with his fist. Brick was watching the pink puff sit down with Julie, his eyes wide with shock.

"But I'm _not_ undressing." Blossom said clearly and Buttercup scoffed.

"You'll be doing plenty of sipping then." Buttercup replied and Blossom gave her an unamused look.

"I'd sooner drink than strip off all of my clothes." Blossom said, her arms folding across her chest once more.

"Why not both?" Butch proposed, but she ignored him.

"Remember not to drink too much girls, we have that shoot tomorrow afternoon." Bubbles said, and Buttercup made a harsh shushing noise at her sister.

"Shoot?" Butch queried, and Buttercup shook her head dismissively.

"Superhero shit. So come on are we playing this game or what? Hey Flameboy, you're joining in too right?" Buttercup asked, her question aimed at Brick.

Brick eyed her for a moment, and with a sigh nodded. "Fine. Fine, I'll play." He could always tap out if he began to feel tipsy or became too nude. Plus, it was likely an opportunity to watch his brunette brother make an ass of himself. He hadn't noticed Buttercup and Robin high-fiving each other when he agreed to join in.

Mitch asked who was going first as he held the coin up for all to see.

"Blossom can," Buttercup said with a taunting smile. "Seeing as she's not scared to play."

Glaring at her sister, Blossom took the coin from Mitch and flipped it into the air. She called heads, and the coin landed on the table, heads side up. Smiling smugly at her sister, she passed the coin to Brick beside her. He also called heads and called it right, eliciting a frustrated growl from the green puff.

"Oh come on someone get it wrong!" She cried exasperatedly.

Bubbles was up next and she called tails, it landed on heads. She took a vodka shot and passed the coin to Boomer, who called heads but the coin landed on tails. He too took a shot of vodka.

"Come on, someone take some clothes off!" Kim cried, eyeing her boyfriend Kenny, whose turn it now was. He called tails and was correct, much to Kim's chagrin. On her turn she called heads and it landed on tails, so she removed her cardigan. "I'll get the ball rolling."

Robin and Mitch both took a shot, and then it was Buttercup's turn. She called heads but the coin landed on tails.

"Yessss!" Butch whooped. "Top off top off _please_ take your top off." He wished out loud, his fingers crossed. Buttercup gave him a slightly concerned look as she slipped her jacket off.

"You seriously need to see a head doctor. Come on, it's your turn." Buttercup said, placing the coin into his hand.

With disappointment etched onto his features, Butch flipped the coin, called tails and was wrong, it landed on heads.

In a second he whipped his t shirt off, all female eyes immediately moving to his broad, chiselled chest.

"So you really went and just, set the bar there." Buttercup murmured, dazed, as Butch sniggered.

Harry snatched the coin from him. "Jesus christ why'd I sit next to you? Heads." It landed on tails so he took a tequila shot.

Kenny's friends went next, one calling the coin correctly and the other taking a shot of vodka. Then came Hayley's turn (one vodka shot), then Julie (another vodka shot). Then they'd made it around to Blossom once more.

She called tails but the coin landed on heads. "Shoot." She hissed as jeers of excitement went around the group.

"What's it going to be Blossom, sip or strip?" Kim asked, holding a bottle of vodka up.

Blossom eyed it momentarily, Butch visible in the corner of her eye with his fingers crossed tightly. "Sip." She said after some consideration, and more whoops of excitement resounded as Kim poured her the shot.

"Guys we are about to witness the very first time _ever_ that alcohol has passed Blossom Utonium's lips." Buttercup said as Blossom gave her an unimpressed stare. She took the little plastic shot glass from Kim, inspecting it curiously.

Her face screwed up as she got a whiff of it. "God it smells like paint stripper."

"Come on just do it! Down it!" Kim cried encouragingly.

Blossom swallowed hard before tipping her head back and drinking the shot. She exhaled loudly afterwards. "That is _disgusting."_

"I've never been prouder sis." Buttercup said through her laughter.

"Oh shut up will you it was one shot I'm not having anymore." Blossom said huffily as Brick took the coin.

But those were famous last words. Within 20 minutes of gameplay, more clothing was removed and more shots of vodka and tequila were consumed. Buttercup, Kim and Hayley had ended up removing their t shirts, along with Boomer, Mitch, Kenny and Harry - Butch had ended up taking his shorts off too so he was sat in just his boxers.

"I cannot concentrate on this game anymore. I just can't. They are just _mesmerising."_ Butch said, eyeing Buttercup's breasts brazenly beside her. "And the black lace, it's just the pièce de résistance."

"You'd think he'd never seen a pair of boobs before." Buttercup commented, mostly unfazed by his fascination - it wasn't like she wasn't used to Butch.

Mostly everyone else had gotten away with just jackets, socks, shoes - Blossom included in that. After 2 more shots of vodka she'd started on items of clothing instead, as she'd began to feel a little lightheaded. Her shoes and socks came off, then she'd had to take a shot again. Her jacket came off the next round, and then she'd taken another shot to avoid having to remove her t shirt or denim shorts.

But now it was her turn again, and coordination wasn't on her side. She wasn't feeling herself at all, and in fact felt a little out of it. Brick was sat beside her feeling a little uneasy, as he could see she was now nearer to drunk than tipsy.

Blossom flipped the coin without calling it, eliciting laughter from everyone, herself included; she'd become extremely giggly. On her second try she called tails and it landed on heads.

"Sip or strip Blossom?" Buttercup asked as Blossom thought about it for a second.

"I can't, I can't take anymore more of my erm, clothes off... " She said, her words coming out a little slurred.

"Lose the bra!" Butch called through his hands like it hadn't been him who said it. Brick glared at him.

"I could take it off under my top." Blossom proposed with a shrug, reaching around behind her and fumbling with the clasps to her bra.

The majority of the group began to whoop in encouragement.

"Hey, come on." Brick said, gently pulling her hand away from her bra strap. "You don't wanna take your bra off in front of everyone..." Brick said delicately, his cheeks reddening at his words. "Guys, don't you think she's maybe had enough now? She's never drank before, she's had too much."

"Hey she wanted to play, she knew the rules of the game!" Buttercup defended but Brick shook his head.

"No, _you_ egged her into playing. She didn't _actually_ want to play at all." Brick corrected her and Buttercup laughed.

"Lighten up man! It's just a bit of fun." Buttercup replied. Brick opened his mouth to respond but didn't get to as a large red lacy bra was suddenly thrown in his face. He looked down at Blossom's bra, sat in his lap; Blossom had removed it from underneath her t shirt and was sat beside him giggling.

"Okay." Brick said, getting to his feet. "Game over."

Everyone began to groan as he helped Blossom to her feet. She was unsteady and leant on him, still laughing.

"Don't be such a party pooper Brick!" Butch complained, throwing one of his shoes at his brother.

Brick ignored him. "Blossom, come get a drink with me, hmm? Some water, and maybe some fresh air?" He suggested as she clumsily fell against him.

"Hey, hey you." She murmured as her rose eyes focussed on him. "You can take me _anywhere,_ and I'm not gunna complain one bit." Blossom replied, a suggestive look appearing in her eyes that made Brick's stomach clench.

"Uhhhhhh okay. What about the kitchen, for a drink of water - sound good?" He asked and she nodded lazily.

"Saving the sight of drunk Blossom in my mind forever." Buttercup vowed as Brick held her up.

Bubbles giggled as she got to her feet too, pulling Boomer up. She collected Blossom's clothes, removing her bra from Butch's head and passing them all to Brick, who's face went scarlet as he held onto the lacy red item. "We're gunna bow out now too. You'll look after her right?" Bubbles said, and Brick nodded a little irritably, beginning to guide her out of the living room.

The blue puff took Boomer's hand tightly and they disappeared out of the room.

...

"Okay, you just sit here - no, _here,_ on the couch, and I'm gunna go get you a glass of water." Brick said after placing Blossom down on a couch in the empty sun room at Kim's house.

She'd giggled and attempted to get up straight away but Brick had gently pushed her shoulders back down onto the seat. He'd turned to leave the room to get her a drink but paused at the door, turning back to look at her - mostly to check she was still actually sitting down where he'd left her.

"It's chilly in here. And my chest is unsupported." She muttered, hugging her arms.

Brick's crimson eyes clicked over to her shoes, socks, cardigan and bra sat on the table in the middle of the room. His cheeks heated up at the image in his head of her dressing right in front of him. Nope. That was not happening. "Your clothes are here…" He said, leaning down and scooping the items up to pass to her. "Think you can get them on? I'll leave the room -"

"No noo, don't leave, stay." She said instantly, picking her bra up and turning it over in her hands a few times, as if it was the first time she'd ever held one in her life.

Brick's face flushed even more. "You know if you were sober right now you would _not_ want me in here while you put your bra back on."

"Huh? Don't be silly. You've seen me, you know, you've seen it all before. It's just, no big deal you know? Just boobs and stuff." She slurred casually, but Brick still turned around either way, suppressing a smirk.

He could hear her fumbling around and after a few minutes she began to laugh profusely. "I can't get it on. How do I even wear these things every day? It's _crazy."_

Brick found himself smirking as he peeked behind him to see if she'd made any progress. She was decent, having managed to put the bra around herself underneath her t shirt, but the clasps were done up wonkily and the cups to her bra were laying against her stomach, making her look as though she had an oddly shaped bump under her t shirt.

He snorted with laughter at the sight and she began to giggle again too. "Don't okay it's _really_ hard. Can you do it?"

His laughter stopped abruptly then. "Errrrrrr I _really_ don't think I should. Let me get one of your sisters to give you a hand. Stay here, okay?"

Brick went to the door, not trusting Blossom's intoxicated self to do as he'd said and not wander off, and called out for Buttercup and Bubbles.

Buttercup appeared first - thankfully now fully dressed again - and Brick rather awkwardly asked her to help her redheaded sister get her bra back on.

Buttercup cocked a brow at the red ruff. "How come you don't want to help her?"

Brick's cheeks reddened. "Just help her will you!" He hissed, standing at the door with his back turned to them.

With some struggling and cajoling (and a little force), Buttercup got Blossom back into her bra and her socks back on her feet, she'd given up on the shoes and cardigan.

When Brick turned around, Blossom was leaning on Buttercup's chest affectionately, hugging her closely. "You're all right really you know." She murmured softly, and Buttercup laughed.

"Right back at ya sis. Want me to get her a drink?" Buttercup offered, to which Brick nodded.

"Get her some water, or a soft drink or something." Brick agreed as Buttercup left the room to grab her one.

Brick hovered by the door until Buttercup returned, handing Blossom a glass of cola before disappearing back to the others.

Blossom sipped at it, then glanced up at Brick like she'd just noticed he was in the room. "Hey you." She purred, her eyelids lowering in a sultry manner.

A wicked grin appeared on Brick's face. Oh dear. That was a dangerous look on her face.

Blossom leant on the arm of the chair she was sat on, her chin resting on the palm of her hand, head cocked to the side slightly as she looked up at him.

"Hello you." He replied a little cautiously.

"Come sit with me." She said, her voice enticing and alluring. Brick swallowed hard.

"Drink your drink." He instructed, his voice coming out a little strangled. He'd never heard her voice like that, and _oh,_ was it appealing.

"Come sit with me." She uttered once more and stiffly, Brick moved to sit beside her.

"Just as long as you drink your drink." He said, gently pushing the bottom of the glass towards her lips.

She obliged, taking another sip, her rose eyes not leaving his crimson ones. "Hey, tell me something - I've been wondering this for ages." She said, scooting over on the sofa so she was leaning against his side.

He smirked at the sudden proximity; her inhibitions were completely lowered and it was a strange sight to see. Whilst she wasn't an unconfident person, she never usually behaved this forward or this boldly. Especially around _him._ He'd heard her squeak before just from brushing past each other or him touching her, like when he picked her up to pop her onto the exam table when her arm was dislocated. But here she was scooting up against him like it was nothing. "What's that?"

"Why did you kiss me? In the girls locker room awhile back?" She asked, and Brick felt his cheeks redden considerably.

"Why did _you_ kiss me, when I was in the medical room in the lab?" He countered with, and she smiled invitingly.

"Because I like you. _Duh."_ She cried, grinning at him. He smiled back, surprised by her upfront answer. "And I thought you were going to die, and... And I like you a lot. More than I've ever liked _anyone_ in fact. And it's weird cos it's you. But yet, I still like you, even though it's you."

"I see." Brick said, because he didn't know how else to answer her. He was very aware of the fact that she was drunk. Not that he thought she didn't mean what she was saying, 'a drunk mind speaks a sober heart', or so they say. More that he didn't want to take every word she uttered in this state to heart, she was after all, drunk. Plus there was the whole Him thing...

"You didn't answer my question." She pointed out, and Brick smiled softly.

"I kissed you, because I wanted to. And I wanted to, because... I think I quite like you too. Even though it's _you,_ and it's weird, yet I still like you. Even though it's you." Brick responded, echoing her own words.

"Maybe you should kiss me again." She suggested, her voice almost bewitching.

Brick swallowed. "Maybe you're a bit too drunk for that." He replied, not wanting to impose himself upon her whilst she wasn't one hundred percent with it.

"No, I'm fine." She assured him, leaning closer. "Fully compos mentis - I wouldn't remember latin surely, if I was drunk?"

Brick sighed, leaning away a bit, but placing an arm around her so as not to hurt her feelings.

"Blossom, you are _killing_ me here." He muttered with a smile and she flashed him an ever so tempting look. "I don't want to take advantage of you when you've had some drinks and you're not sober."

Yes, she liked him, and he liked her, but it still didn't feel right. Had she have been sober he could have guaranteed she wouldn't have been saying all this to him. They weren't dating, they were just friends. Things could go no further, not with Him ever present in his life still.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't kiss her, even if she wanted him to, even if _he_ wanted to.

He was surprised he hadn't heard from Him yet, mentally. Although he was definitely glad he hadn't, like he needed him hissing in his ear telling him what he could and couldn't do.

"I keep having this weird dream." Blossom said, suddenly changing course. She'd leant her head against his chest and was looking at the coffee table in the centre of the room, her drink clutched in her hand. He still had his arm around her and decided to keep it there - there was no harm in that surely?

"Yeah?" He asked, and she nodded slowly.

"I know I probably should have told you, but I wasn't sure if it was Him, or just me being really crazy." She muttered, and Brick's brow creased in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, and she elaborated.

"So there's fire, everywhere. Everywhere is fire. And then I'm stood amongst all this fire like it's nothing, no big deal." Blossom began to explain, shrugging to emphasise her point. Brick looked down at the top of her head while she spoke. "I'm older, not much older but, like, 20, 21 maybe? And I'm smiling in this determined way. I don't look scared or uneasy or anything - I look wild. But not like, nice wild like, I don't know not like me. Like me but, scarier. But it was definitely me. And then I turn and smile at this little girl."

"A little girl?" Brick pressed, and she nodded.

"Yeah, and she's dancing amongst all this fire, she looks happy and content there, and she looks just like me. Except, her eyes are red." Blossom murmured, her voice changing a little at this admission, as if she were embarrassed.

"Red?" Brick repeated with a swallow.

"Yeah, so I guess she kind of looks like you too. She's just, dancing amongst the flames and I'm watching her and feeling so much love and protection and then I hear evil laughter and I wake up. Weird, huh?" She said, and Brick nodded, deep in thought as he tried to interpret her dream.

"I didn't tell you because I sound like a crazy person. But the laughter at the end, it definitely sounds like Him. So I don't know where it's coming from. If it's Him, why is he showing me a child dancing with red eyes? I wondered if it was me as a child at first but then, my eyes aren't red, and she's younger than I ever was - maybe like, 3 years old or something. If it's not Him then, well, it's embarrassing telling the boy I like I'm having dreams about a child that looks like me and also looks like him. So that's why I didn't say anything." Blossom continued, leaning her head against him more with a little sigh and taking a big gulp of her drink. "Easier to say it right now though." She added, referring to her being a bit inebriated.

Brick was still deep in thought. A red eyed child? Did this have something to do with Him's plan? Was this what he was going to ask of Brick? To have a _child_ with Blossom?

Surely it couldn't be that? They were 17. Him had already dismissed any interest in the promise of Brick's first born child years ago when he'd struck up his deal with him.

So why, _why_ was he planting that dream into Blossom's mind? It didn't make sense.

"This tastes funny."

Brick looked down at the top of Blossom's head once more, her words breaking him from his thoughts. He took her now almost empty drink from her hand, and sniffed it. It smelt strongly of alcohol. It wasn't just cola on it's own, and in her inebriated state Blossom hadn't noticed at first that her drink to clear her head had been laced with alcohol by her own sister.

"Son of a bitch, Buttercup!" He yelled angrily.

...

Buttercup was still laughing to herself as she entered the kitchen with the remains of Blossom's alcohol spiked drink she had gotten for her.

The green puff was completely revelling in seeing her usually squeaky clean sister under the influence - in her opinion she needed to let loose a little. Brick had made her stay with her while he went and got Blossom a glass of water himself, then sent her on her way with what was left of the vodka and coke she'd made the pink puff prior.

She approached the sink and tipped the rest of the drink away, before grabbing a can of cola from the fridge for herself, planning on not drinking anymore that evening in case they had a call on the hotline. At least one of them needed to be coherent enough to deal with an incident if anything occurred, and her leader was in no fit state at that moment in time - something she would never let her live down.

Buttercup turned to rejoin her friends in the living area, and found herself face to face with Cody, waiting to grab a drink from the fridge.

She gave him a flat look, before scooting around him wordlessly.

Cody sighed, turning as she passed him. "Buttercup, wait."

He was surprised when she actually paused at the door to the kitchen.

"Buttercup, I owe you an apology." He muttered, and the green puff's brows rose in surprise, but she didn't say anything, so Cody continued to speak. "I could have, should have handled things better. I shouldn't have suggested you guys just split up, I should have just admitted I didn't wanna be in the band anymore." He shrugged. "I guess I just hated the idea of Push The Atom living on without me."

She folded her arms across her chest. "You can't expect us to stop just because you want to." Her voice was dull, like she couldn't even fathom the energy to talk to him.

"I know, I was in the wrong on that and I'm sorry. I guess all things come to an end right?" He murmured, and she nodded.

"Yep."

There was a slight pause. "But, I stand by everything else I said. It is weird for Holly, you've gotta understand that."

Buttercup sighed in exasperation. "I would maybe get it if you and I were always together, or, did a lot just you and me, and if I was maybe a terrible flirt around you or always dragged up the fact we dated. But I don't. I don't do _any_ of that. In fact, I've done my utmost to make sure us being together once upon a time _never_ gets brought up. Because I don't like talking about it, because," She paused, blinking. _Because you broke my fucking heart._ "Because it's over. But whatever man. I'm not talking about all this again."

Cody nodded slowly. "Okay, fair enough. Well, I hope you guys continue PTA and do big things with it."

Buttercup nodded, pursing her lips. "We will."

"Good. You'll find a new drummer easy. There's plenty of other drummers out there." Cody commented, glancing past Buttercup through the open kitchen door, Butch's head visible in the living room.

"Yeah," Buttercup said, turning to look at him briefly as well. "There is."

...

He pressed his lips firmly against hers, one hand holding her face gently, the other stroking her hip. "You still sure you wanna do this?" He asked, as he pulled away from her momentarily.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Bubbles replied, her arms around his neck and pulling his lips to hers once more. They were laid on Kim's bed together, the door shut, the lights dimmed and a romantic playlist playing quietly on Bubbles' phone on Kim's bedside table.

Boomer nodded in reply. God, he felt nervous. And excited, and frightened, and hopeful and doubtful all at once. And the feeling was mutual, Bubbles' stomach was swirling as Boomer sat up a little to look at her.

"Okay, cos I mean, if you changed your mind or something, or decided you didn't want to -" Boomer began but Bubbles interrupted him.

"Boomer no, I _want_ to - I'm excited!" She insisted, beaming at him. "Did you bring the, you know, protection?"

"Oh, yeah." Boomer said, patting down the front of his shorts suddenly, pulling one condom from his pocket.

Bubbles' face fell. "You brought _one?"_

"How many times did you plan on us doing this?" Boomer questioned, brow creased, and Bubbles giggled.

"Just the once but, we should have more at hand just in case…" She looked around Kim's room, spying her chest of drawers in the corner and hopped to her feet. Kim had said she kept the condoms they were given at school in her bottom drawer. She pulled it open, finding the aforementioned condom, and two boxes of them. _Jeez, she has stuff planned for her and Kenny already,_ the blue puff mused, swiping a condom and pushing the drawer shut. "A backup." She said, passing it to Boomer.

Before getting back in the bed, she pulled her skirt and panties off, Boomer's jaw dropping open a little as she slid into the bed beside him with a cheeky grin.

Forcing himself to his senses a bit, Boomer figured he should follow suit, so jumped up and removed his shorts and boxers too. He got into the bed beside her, pulling the covers up around them and turned to look at her. "So, now what?"

She exhaled a little shakily, and smiled. "Come and kiss me again."

So Boomer did. And when he pulled away from a chaste make out session, he looked her up and down with a blissful sigh. "Man, how'd I get this lucky?" He asked, and Bubbles' cheeks warmed.

"I was thinking the same thing." She said, her arms linked around his neck.

"No but seriously you're a fucking angel." Boomer insisted and she giggled.

"So are you." She replied. Boomer pushed her blonde hair from her face and leaned down to kiss her once more.

Then his eyes met with the condoms on Kim's bedside table. He opened his mouth to ask her if she was definitely, one hundred percent sure, but she spoke before him.

"Boomer, I'm _ready._ I really am. And unless you aren't…" She whispered, and he nodded vigorously.

"No no no, I definitely am. I just wanted to be sure that _you_ are because I don't want you to feel like -" He began to babble and she laughed, making him stop short with a timid smile.

"I want to do this. With you. Tonight. Because I love you." Bubbles said firmly, and he could see she really meant it.

"Okay. I love you too. Okay, let's do this." Boomer said, nodding. He sat up, reaching for a condom and ripping it open.

As Boomer began to fiddle with it, trying to get it on, Bubbles got herself comfy against the pillows on the bed, exhaling nervously.

The nerves had kicked up a notch for Boomer too, and it showed, as he tried to get the condom on too quickly and it ripped in two immediately. "Oh shit." He muttered, as Bubbles began to giggle.

"That's why I mentioned back ups." She said, reaching for the other one and passing the silver foil to him.

Boomer nodded, muttering out an apology as he tried a second attempt. _Calm the fuck down you idiot,_ he told himself internally, pleased this try was a success. "You okay?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Yep." She said, her expression showing her nerves now too.

Slowly, he leant back over her, kissing her neck softly, and finding his way to her lips. "If you want to stop just say, okay?"

Bubbles nodded against him. "You too."

And then it happened. This thing, this supposedly momentous event in their life, it unfolded between them. His hands were leaning on the bed, by her shoulders, and her breath hitched and he paused, panicking.

"Are you okay are you okay?!" He cried hesitantly, and she nodded, opening her eyes with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Are you?" She asked, her voice a breathless whisper.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." He moved once more, and there was sharp, brief pain. Boomer noticed her brow knitting momentarily and he paused once more. "Is it hurting? Oh my god I'm so sorry -"

He made to get up but she grabbed his forearm. "No no, no it's fine. It's okay. Just need a second to... Acclimatise." She said, a small smile forming on her lips, and he smiled too. "Okay, okay I'm good."

He knelt down so his forearms were against the bed now and his face was closer to hers so he could kiss her. He moved a bit, and noticed her face scrunch up a little, so froze once more.

"Bubbles I really don't want to hurt you. Maybe we should stop." He mumbled and she shook her head.

"Boomer I'm fine, I promise! It always hurts the first time okay, or so everyone says. We aren't in any mad rush, let's just take our time." She looked up at him, gently pushing a blonde wave behind his ear. "Wow, can you believe we're really doing this?" She asked, stroking his face.

"No, I _cannot_ believe we're doing this. But, I'm so glad we are. I wouldn't have wanted to do it with anyone else." He smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

"Me neither. Let's just take it slow." She said, her hands falling and landing around the nape of his neck.

"Of course." So he did, kissing her neck and her lips as he moved his hips back and forth slowly. Her expression relaxed considerably and softened; within a few minutes she looked more pleasured than pained.

Bubbles' hands moved from his neck, linking behind his arms to feel his back, and she closed her eyes, a small, breathy noise emitting from her she'd hardly controlled.

"You okay?" Boomer murmured, a small smile playing on his lips, as she nodded, eyes still closed.

"Yeah, it's nice… Are you okay?" She asked, her voice a little hoarse.

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm really good - is it hurting?" He questioned and she shook her head.

"Not anymore. Is it hurting you?" She said, and he shook his head too.

"No, no - I mean, it's certainly different to anything I've ever experienced, ya know, down there but-" She giggled and he smiled.

"Kiss me you dork." She instructed with a smile, and he didn't need telling twice.

"Oh my fucking god Bubbles, I love you so much." He whispered throatily against her lips.

"I love you too." She replied, squeezing him against her, as if she needed him closer than he already was. Fumbling for the covers, she pulled them up around them more, blocking the rest of the world out, because in that moment, no one else seemed to matter - hell, no one else seemed to exist.

...

When Bubbles and Boomer emerged from Kim's room, pink cheeked and beaming, they were immediately distracted from their bliss by the sound of something going on downstairs.

It sounded like Buttercup and Brick having a disagreement. A _loud_ disagreement.

"What is going on?" Bubbles wondered, peering in the direction of the sun room door. "You go and dispose of the 'evidence'," She said with a grin. "And I'll go see what's going on."

Boomer sniggered but did as she said, heading towards Kim's kitchen.

Bubbles pushed the door to the sun room open to see an annoyed looking Brick standing over a laughing Buttercup. Blossom was sat on a chair looking pale and out of it.

"Guys, what is going on?" Bubbles asked, causing Brick and Buttercup to turn and look her way.

"Where the hell have you been? You disappeared for like half an hour!" Buttercup cried. "Blossom's drunk." She then briefly explained.

"She _was_ sobering up, but _somebody_ thought it would be funny to slip vodka into her water when I went to the toilet. She's well on her way to being wasted." Brick said, flashing the green puff an irritated look.

Buttercup was struggling not to burst out laughing. "Oh my god, I'm sorry but it's just too fucking funny! Look at her! It's amazing."

Bubbles gave her brunette sister a disapproving look, then approached Blossom, crouching down to speak to her. "Hey Blossom, you doing okay?"

"Just searching." Blossom mumbled, and Bubbles cranked a brow at her.

"Searching? For what?" Bubbles asked, and Blossom sighed long and hard.

"Life." She replied, and Bubbles had to hold back her laughter - Buttercup however didn't. Even Brick was trying not to smirk.

"Okay sweetie." Bubbles said, patting her on the shoulder before standing and turning to face her sister and Brick. "Yeah, she's pretty drunk. We _cannot_ take her home like this. The Professor will flip."

"Well it would make a nice change." Buttercup said, folding her arms across her chest.

"No way Buttercup! Come on, when you were this drunk at New Years, Blossom covered for you. So what are we gunna do?"

"The Professor thinks we're staying here tonight." Buttercup said with a shrug, and Bubbles gave her sister an exasperated look.

"But we're _not_ staying here tonight! Kim has no room, she was only allowed 3 people to stay, and she's got Kenny, Robin and Mike staying the night!" Bubbles replied sharply.

 _"I know,_ Butch said we could stay at theirs." Buttercup answered, nonplussed.

"He did?" Brick said, not liking Butch making decisions about his apartment without conferring with him first.

"Buttercup we should _not_ do that again, Blossom went crazy last time! And if the Professor found out -" Bubbles began but Buttercup cut in.

"Blossom is drunk! Things are way different from back then anyway! We're all friends now, hell, you and Boomer are boyfriend and girlfriend, and these two have _something_ going on." Buttercup said, indicating Brick and Blossom. Brick gave her an irritated stare, and Blossom sighed wistfully from the sofa. Bubbles contemplated her words.

"You're right, I guess it's a lot different to then. I just don't like lying to the Professor... But, I guess we're only around the corner, we can head straight home in the morning. Okay, fine." Bubbles said, and Brick screwed his face up in indignation.

"What do you mean _fine?!_ Just cos Butch has said you can all crash at my place -"

"Oh shut up Brick. You've spent the entire evening playing Florence Nightingale with her, we both know you're not gunna let her go home to the Professor and get grounded for the entire summer vacation." Buttercup dismissed him.

Brick opened his mouth to retaliate, but Blossom spoke and made them all look her way.

"I'm gunna be sick." The pink puff mumbled.

...

Blearily, Blossom opened her eyes, and found herself face to face with the underside of a toilet lid. She sat up with a start, trying to get her bearings - the bathroom she was in was not her own, or one she was wholly familiar with.

But then as she looked around, she became more orientated, and realised she was in fact in the Rowdyruff boy's bathroom, and was leaning against the toilet bowl, which was lined with vomit.

"Oh my god." She whispered, removing her arms from the bowl with a grimace. Shakily, she got to her feet, flushing the toilet, then grabbing the sink for support and washing her hands and arms quickly. Her head was pounding and she was confused as hell - what on earth had happened? How had she ended up at the Rowdyruff boys apartment?

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror above the sink and groaned. Her hair was down and everywhere, a complete mess. And what was she wearing? A baggy red t shirt that certainly wasn't hers, and the shorts she'd been wearing the night before at Kim's.

The pink puff staggered out of the bathroom, looking around the Rowdyruff apartment, dazed.

Brick was leaning against the kitchen counter, dunking a tea bag into a mug of hot water, smiling. "Good morning." He said simply, and Blossom's hands reached for the sides of her head.

"Ohhhh my god. Oh my god, what am I doing here? What happened?" Blossom asked, looking to her right and noticing Butch was asleep on one of the sofas.

"Well," Brick said, removing his tea bag and placing his mug on the counter. "You got a little tipsy playing a drinking game at Kim's last night, and then Buttercup thought it would be funny to spike your next few drinks. So then you were more like drunk, than tipsy. Your sisters didn't want to take you home being that wasted -"

Blossom gasped and shook her head. "Noooo no no no - I got _drunk?!"_

Brick smirked nodding. "'Fraid so. All three of you stayed here last night. Apparently your Dad thinks you stayed at Kim's."

"Oh god. Oh noo. Brick I'm _so_ sorry." Blossom cried, horrified. Snippets of the night before were flashing through her mind. "I am mortified." She whispered. "Oh my god, I can remember a lot of, of me, being - god, inappropriate - so much touching you. I'm so sorry!"

Brick shook his head, smiling. "It's fine. Happens to the best of us. You were a bit sick. Your t shirt and cardigan got covered in it so, I leant you a t shirt of mine."

Blossom cringed. "Please tell me I wasn't sick anywhere in your house."

"Kim's sun room - in a plant." Blossom covered her face and Brick felt a smile spreading wider across his face. "And my bathroom, but thankfully down the toilet. You started the evening tucked up in my bed but we worried you'd choke on your own vom, so I was sleeping on the floor. But then you got up and spent the night hugging the toilet bowl."

"Never again," Blossom said in a harsh whisper. _"Never again._ I am going to _kill_ Buttercup!"

He laughed, and she looked up at him, feeling an ounce of her embarrassment fading. She thought about him sleeping on the floor in his own bedroom, just to make sure she didn't choke on her own sick. Then she thought back to the night before at Kim's, how clingy and touchy-feely she'd been, and how he'd acted the perfect gentleman, even though she had memories of coming on to him quite strongly.

"Tea?" Brick asked suddenly, and she nodded; she could stomach a cup of tea.

"And some tylenol, if you have any." She approached the kitchen then to sit at the dining table beside it. "Brick," She murmured, and he looked her way as he poured her a cup. "Did I do anything, did _we_ do anything -" She mumbled awkwardly, and Brick cut in.

"No, don't worry. Nothing happened, nothing like that anyway." He said, putting a couple of spoonfuls of sugar in her tea.

"I am soooo sorry." She said quietly and Brick smirked.

"Don't be. It's like, rite of passage at our age, right? Don't worry about it." He said, passing her her tea. "I guess we're even now."

"I guess so. I am still humiliated." She murmured and he chuckled.

There was a pause, and Brick remembered the dream Blossom had told him about the night previous. It had been playing on his mind. "You told me about a dream last night."

Blossom looked up at him as she sipped her tea. He watched recollection flash in her eyes and her cheeks reddened.

"It sounded like Hell, that you were describing in the dream. It sounded like the Underworld. Are you sure the kid had red eyes?" Brick asked, and Blossom nodded.

"I think so. But, maybe it was just me, as a child. I don't know why I started going on about that last night… Silly, really." Blossom said, trying to brush it off. "I've got no idea where it's come from."

"No, it could be relevant. Anything like this, to do with Him, you should always tell me. It might be useful. I just have no idea how. Certainly sounds like he's the one behind it though. Last night you said that the girl had red eyes, and seemed younger than you've ever been. Like age 3 or around about that. You also said you were in it, looking older and unlike yourself." Brick pried, and Blossom nodded.

"I probably should have just told you about it sooner, sorry. I guess it freaked me out a bit, because I couldn't really decipher it. What could it mean?" Blossom asked, and Brick sighed.

"No idea. But I'll talk to Him. Don't worry about it too much, he likes to mess with your head, it could mean absolutely nothing at all." Brick said, and Blossom nodded idly, hoping he was right.

...

Bubbles placed her arms around her redheaded sisters shoulders, giving her a gentle squeeze. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Buttercup lingered at Butch's door, grinning at her leader brazenly.

"Not good." Blossom answered, her eyes firmly on Buttercup - and she didn't look happy.

Bubbles suppressed a giggle, but Buttercup didn't. She laughed loudly, and Blossom glared deeply at her.

"How's it feel to be on the other side Bloss?" Buttercup queried, but Blossom only continued to glare at her. Buttercup giggled again in response.

Boomer had followed Bubbles out of his room and was in the kitchen area getting a coffee. Butch had began to stretch and awake from the couch - Buttercup had slept on his bed.

"I am _so_ mad at you I don't think I can speak." Blossom replied eventually, and Buttercup chuckled again.

"Sure you can, you've normally got lots to say. You sure did last night." Buttercup reasoned, and Blossom deepened her glare.

"Buttercup, maybe you should -" Bubbles began to suggest her brunette sister apologise, but Blossom had found some words.

"How _dare_ you do that to me yesterday Buttercup!" Blossom accused and Buttercup's eyes flashed.

"Excuse me, but I did not force you to play a drinking game with us - or to keep taking sips of vodka and tequila. _You_ made that decision." Buttercup corrected her and Blossom bristled.

"But _you_ made the decision to continue putting alcohol in my drink when I was trying to sober up! More than once, too! I mean, did you even _think_ about Townsville? About our duties?" Blossom questioned, and Butch sniggered at the use of the word 'duty'.

"Yes, I did, actually, which is why I didn't drink anymore that night so you could - Bubbles had hardly drank either, so we were both able to answer our hotline cells had there been a call - which their wasn't, in case you wondered. So, you're welcome! Jeez, I thought you could do with a night off." Buttercup defended herself and Blossom gave her a slightly disbelieving look.

"You expect me to believe you did this because you thought I needed a night off? Not because you thought it would be funny to get me drunk?" Blossom reiterated, and Buttercup smirked.

"In all honesty, it was probably a little from column A, a little from column B…" Buttercup replied and Blossom shook her head in disapproval.

"If you _ever_ do that again -" Blossom began but the green puff interrupted her.

"I won't, god. Bet you feel better for a night of kicking up your heels though right?" Buttercup asked with a cheeky grin and Blossom gave her a flat stare.

"No. Not at all. I have a pounding headache, and I spent the night with my head down a toilet. And, we have a photoshoot this afternoon - which is great when I am feeling like this. So next time you think I need a night off? Maybe just buy me a new book or run me a bath!" Blossom said before folding her arms across her chest.

Buttercup's eyes had widened in horror at the information Blossom had just shared with the room. She was now glaring at her sister back.

"Photoshoot?" Butch asked, sitting up rigidly. "What is this photoshoot?"

"You don't know? It's for a jewellery brand that's based in Townsville, 'Sterling Touch' -" Bubbles began to explain but stopped when she saw the dangerous look in her raven haired sister's eyes. "Oh come on Buttercup, people are going to see the ads in magazines and newspapers, why bother trying to hide it?"

"I hate you guys _so_ much sometimes." Buttercup said with a sigh, lowering herself onto a chair at the dining room table.

"You're doing a photoshoot for a jewellery store?" Butch repeated and Buttercup covered her face with her palm.

"Yes, we were asked about a month ago to do it. I don't know why she's so embarrassed by it, we're getting paid to do it." Bubbles said with a shrug. "It's just a job."

"Are you going naked for it?" Butch asked hopefully, and Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"This is why I try not to mention shit like this." She said, giving her blonde sister a pointed look. "It's embarrassing!"

 _"Of course_ they aren't going naked for it." Boomer answered, having already known about the shoot, Bubbles told him when it was first booked. He turned and looked at his girlfriend, his expression dubious suddenly. "You're not gunna be naked for it are you?" He confirmed and she laughed.

"No! Of course not! It's for jewellery!" Bubbles exclaimed, and Boomer looked relieved (Butch looked disappointed).

"You _really_ think we'd agree to do a nude shoot? I mean, it's illegal for starters, we're 17." Blossom said, and Boomer nodded, forgetting that part.

"It could be tastefully done!" Butch defended lamely.

"It's just a chain store doing an ad campaign, and they asked us to star in it. And we said yes… It's not embarrassing at all, it's work. And it comes hand in hand with being a high profile superhero. Like I said, think of it as a little investment for your future, some money you can put aside for whenever you may need it."

"Or for buying a shiny new bass with." Buttercup said, her eyes softening at the thought.

 _"Or_ for putting into your savings account." Blossom responded sternly and Buttercup gave her an irritated look.

"Letting loose for once in your life sure hasn't changed you has it Blossom?" Buttercup muttered, and the pink puff gave her a hard stare.

"Hopefully this shoot isn't too girly and doesn't change _you_ too much either." Blossom responded sarcastically and Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"I'm not doing anything girly. They come at me with a dress I am out of there." Buttercup vowed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Maybe it'll be swimwear." Butch said breathily, his mind in a far, far away, and much filthier place.

"Will you knock it off!" Buttercup cried, trying not to smirk at her bonehead counterpart.

"Ohhh boys imagine it's _swimwear!"_ Butch continued, his eyes full of hope and wonder, and Buttercup scoffed at him laughing.

Blossom gave him a chastising glance and Bubbles giggled at his stupidity, then noted the concerned look on her boyfriend's face.

"I really doubt it's swimwear… It's jewellery for crying out loud! Necklaces, earrings, stuff like that." Bubbles assured him. "Hey, is anyone hungry?" The blue puff tried to change the subject.

"I am _starving."_ Buttercup replied, grateful for the topic change.

"I feel like if I eat anything, I'll vomit." Blossom murmured, giving her raven haired sister a pointed look.

"Well, I know the big Malphs store is still shut, but the little one in West Pokey Oaks will be open. What about I make us pancakes? Blossom, something small might make you feel a bit better." Bubbles suggested, and Buttercup and Boomer agreed firmly. Butch would have done too but he was still imagining the girls in various sexy bathing suits having their pictures taken.

"Okay, well I don't know mind going to get some supplies. Buttercup, why don't you come with me?" The blonde puff continued, giving her sister a sharp look. Buttercup looked mildly confused, but shrugged and agreed to go with her. "Blossom, you stay here and rest your head; we'll get you something for your hangover - I mean headache."

Giving her sister an annoyed look, Blossom nodded reluctantly and got to her feet. "I'm gunna go try and freshen up a bit - try to feel a little more human." The pink puff said, heading to the bathroom.

Bubbles sighed in relief. She had wanted to talk to Buttercup about the night previous with Boomer - and seek her advice on how to tell Blossom.

She knew her redheaded sister would be surprised - and possibly disapproving. And that made her feel nervous. Knowing Buttercup was way more relaxed about this sort of thing (and knew what Blossom could be like), she wanted to tell her first, in private. And a quick trip to Mini Malphs seemed like the perfect opportunity.

And fortunately Blossom hadn't seemed to pick up on her eagerness to go to Malphs with Buttercup and not her.

...

Boomer sighed wistfully as he picked up an empty mug off the dining table, a small smile playing about his lips. "Everything seems so insignificant now, in comparison to how it did this time yesterday."

Brick was still leaning against the kitchen counter, trying not to imagine Blossom in swimwear, and Butch had emerged from the sofa now to get some coffee while they waited for Bubbles and Buttercup to return from the store - Blossom was in the bathroom still.

They both gave their brother puzzled looks.

"Meaning?" Brick asked eventually and Boomer sighed once more, still fiddling with the empty mug in his hands.

"Oh it's just, everything is different now. Now that I'm, you know, more of a _man_ than you two." Boomer said with a shrug, that same smug smile daring to grace his features.

Butch screwed his face up in confusion. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Me? Nothing. Just, me and Bubbles had sex last night, that's all." Boomer finally let it out, watching as both their eyes widened in shock, Butch's mouth falling open.

"You _what?!"_ Butch spat. "Are you fucking _kidding_ me?"

Boomer sniggered smugly, absolutely loving the looks on their faces.

"No you didn't. No you fucking didn't. You're shitting with us." Butch said, as if he was trying to convince himself that was true. "Brick, he's lying, isn't he?" He asked his brother, who normally had all the answers. But Brick was in stunned silence.

Boomer laughed once more. "No, all jokes aside, we totally did. Like, for real we had sex. And it was fucking _amazing!"_

Brick's mouth fell open as well then, as he could see Boomer wasn't lying.

"Son of a bitch…" The red ruff muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"When, where, _when?!"_ Butch spluttered.

"At Kim's. We had it all planned, and Kim and Robin helped us out, they - no _not_ like that Butch!" Boomer interrupted himself at the face his green eyed brother had pulled at the prospect of Kim and Robin being involved. "They helped make sure we didn't get disturbed. We obviously couldn't do it at her place cos of the Professor, and I didn't wanna do it for the first time here because of you two, so we -"

"So you deflowered yourselves on Kim's bed?" Butch asked abruptly, and Boomer paused for a moment.

"Uhh, yeah, but that makes it sound so unromantic. Don't say anything yet though, Bubbles is nervous about Blossom finding out. She thinks she'll be, I dunno, disapproving. But she's telling Buttercup now." Boomer explained.

Both Brick and Butch blinked at him for a moment.

"You lost your virginity last night." Butch reiterated, and Boomer grinned again.

"Yup."

"Before me." Butch continued, and Boomer grinned wider.

"YUP. And you always said I'd be last! Eating your words now aren't you! Not only did I lose my virginity last night, but we BOTH orgasmed. So you can suck on that with all your talk of me being forever a virgin!" Boomer rubbed it in, enjoying having this moment to bask in.

He was glad it was just them three there, so he could enjoy this moment with his brothers - but then when the bathroom door ripped open with a bang, he was reminded very quickly that they weren't the only three people at home.

Blossom was stood at the door, her hair now looker much tamer, pulled into a messy bun with a hair tie she'd borrowed from Brick's stash. But she didn't look tame at all. Her eyes were glowing pink, and she looked furious.

"Oh, hey Blossom, feeling any better - hey whoa!" Boomer mumbled nervously, but was cut off by Blossom rounding on him rapidly and shoving him against the wall.

"You had sex with my sister! And now you're bragging about it to your brothers?!" Blossom accused, her voice acidic.

"No! I wasn't bragging!" Boomer yelped.

"Yeah you kinda were." Butch added helpfully.

"Who do you think you are?!" Blossom demanded through grit teeth, shoving him against the wall once more.

"Blossom I wasn't bragging -" He was cut off by Blossom seizing him by the throat. "Hey come on it was mutual - consensual - can you guys help me, please?" Boomer asked, his voice strained as Blossom still had a hold of him.

Butch and Brick shook their heads slowly. "Nope," Butch muttered. "Enjoying it too much."

"Maybe in a minute." Brick answered with a reluctant shrug.

"If you hurt her, if you _hurt_ her Boomer!" Blossom cried, her voice growing anxious as well as angry.

Boomer had grabbed ahold of Blossom's hands, managing to loosen them a bit. "I won't, Blossom I love her!"

"I will crush you! I will crush _it!_ Till it's inoperative!" Blossom promised him, squeezing around his throat once more eliciting a strangled noise from Boomer as he promised he wouldn't hurt her.

Butch laughed, still enjoying what was well deserved in his eyes. Chuckling, Brick stood upright and placed his hand on Blossom's forearm, pulling at it. "Okay thats enough fun for now. I think he's got the message." Brick said.

She fought against him at first, but then allowed Brick to remove her grip on Boomer's throat, her rose eyes losing their angered glow.

Boomer gasped for breath. "Fuck! I'm not fooling around Blossom, we love each other!"

"Yeah, they really do, I mean he even made her orgasm, or so he said! True love or what!" Butch added, and Blossom's eyes grew vibrant and angry once more, her hands clenching into glowing pink fists.

Just before she could go for him once more, Brick managed to hook his arms around her waist and scooped her up. She continued to reach out for Boomer as Brick hovered away from his brothers and headed for his bedroom, the furious pink puff in his arms still. He struggled not to laugh as she tried to get free of his grip to presumably rip Boomer apart.

"I mean it Boomer, I will crush it!" Blossom hissed at him, just before Brick shut his bedroom door behind him. Boomer gulped.

...

The moment Brick put Blossom down in his bedroom, she folded her arms across her chest and began to pace the air, brow knitted.

Brick sat down on his bed watching her, an amused expression on his face.

"I can't believe - I can't _believe_ they - I mean, they've been together what, 5 months?!" Blossom cried, and Brick cranked a brow at her.

"Why do you care so much? This was inevitable - surely you realised they were going to do it at some point." Brick said with a shrug.

"I just, I don't want her to get hurt! She's so passionate, she falls so deeply so quickly. I thought she did with Jason, her ex, and that used to worry me, but Boomer has been like a million times more intense. I just don't want her to, I don't know, move too fast and end up getting hurt." Blossom said, worry etched onto her features.

"Boomer isn't going to hurt her." Brick said simply. "Honestly, if they were to ever break up, it'd be because Bubbles got sick of him, not the other way around. He really likes her. Trust me, she is _all_ he goes on about. _All_ he goes on about. He's so much happier since they got together."

"I really can't see Bubbles getting sick of him. He's all she talks about too. They are pretty serious, huh?" Blossom said, her expression a little more relaxed now as she looked at Brick.

"Looks like it." He agreed.

Blossom let out a frustrated little growl. "Sorry for getting so angry. I shouldn't have gone for Boomer like that."

"No it's fine." Brick brushed it off. "It's a difficult thing to get your head around, don't worry. If I had a sister I imagined I'd react exactly the same way."

Blossom nodded, but then froze, something dawning on her suddenly. She glanced around, her eyes focussing on the closed door. She was in Brick's bedroom.

She'd never been in there with him - well, with him being conscious anyway. Especially not with the door shut.

Brick had noticed her shift in demeanour and was a little confused again.

"I'm in your bedroom." She hadn't meant to voice that thought, but it had came out anyway, and she felt her cheeks flush despite herself.

Brick smirked and got to his feet. "Err, yeah. You have been in here before. When we moved house, and you helped."

She nodded slowly, looking around. "Yes, that's true."

She looked a little daunted, Brick thought, and it made affection bubble in his chest as he looked at her.

Blossom looked a little daunted because she _felt_ a little daunted, being alone in a boys bedroom, with a boy. Yes, she'd been in there before but not like this. Not quite so alone with him.

"You started your evening here last night too." Brick said, still smirking as she looked at him. "I tucked you up in my bed and left the door open in case you threw up, and I was going to sleep on the other sofa in the living room. But then we worried you'd choke on your puke so, I was on the floor. Fortunately you made it to the bathroom in time when you did need to vomit and then -"

"Fell asleep with my head down the toilet." Blossom interrupted, and Brick grinned.

"Yes."

She groaned, covering her face momentarily. "Such a dignified way to spend the night."

He laughed. "It was your first time experiencing alcohol. It happens."

"First and _last._ I will get Buttercup back for this. When my head doesn't hurt so much. Maybe I can convince them to make her wear a dress at this shoot later." Blossom thought, and Brick smirked.

"Jewellery ad, huh?" He asked, and she nodded.

"We've done ads before, mostly local, a couple of national. We don't get asked often but, the pay is usually good so I don't see the harm in it." She shrugged. "Just as long as they're tasteful."

"Well, I look forward to seeing the finished product." He said, inwardly cursing himself for the flirty tone his voice carried.

She smiled a small smile, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Her expression was almost as if she was cursing him for the flirtiness too. As she'd exhaled a little bit of hair flew up.

Without thinking, Brick reached forward, tucking it behind her ear. His finger lingered along her jaw momentarily.

He wanted to kiss her. That was what he wanted to do. Why was this so hard? Why did everything have to be so damn hard?

Being around her, it was becoming torturous. Especially when she looked up at him like that, with her eyes wide, and almost hopeful, hopeful that he would just _kiss_ her.

They heard the front door open; Buttercup and Bubbles had returned from the store. Blossom's rose eyes remained trained on Brick's crimson ones for a few seconds, before she frowned and looked at the ground.

He pulled his hand away, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Feel like you can be around my brother without killing him?" Brick asked, his voice forced.

She nodded slowly. "Yes. Yes, it's fine." Her voice didn't match the sentiment, and he somehow felt like it had nothing to do with their blonde siblings.

"Okay," Brick said, his voice sounding strained. "Let's go eat."

...

Bubbles grinned sheepishly at her sister as Blossom and Brick emerged from the red ruff's bedroom.

The pink puff sighed, pursing her lips.

"I bought you strawberries, and choco-hazelnut spread…" Bubbles murmured, as way of a peace offering. Blossom's stomach turned uncomfortably at the thought, but she sighed again and smiled at her sister.

"You should have just told me. You _could_ have just told me." Blossom muttered, and Bubbles visibly relaxed, relieved Blossom wasn't mad.

"I thought you'd lose it." Bubbles mumbled.

"Err, she _did_ lose it." Boomer murmured quietly.

Blossom shook her head, approaching her sister and giving her a hug.

"No, it's fine. I mean, just as long as you know what you're doing. And you're safe." Blossom said into her sisters shoulder as they hugged.

"Yeah, we don't wanna be no aunties yet, thanks." Buttercup added.

"Jeez Brick did you tranquilise her in there or something?" Boomer muttered, eyeing his girlfriends sister nervously, as though she may turn on him any second.

"He did _something_ in there to calm her down." Butch added with a snigger. Brick elbowed him in the stomach.

"I'm so glad you're not mad." Bubbles said as they pulled apart.

"I'm not mad." Blossom confirmed. "Just, remember you _can_ tell me things."

"You _were_ mad." Boomer added, and Blossom gave him an irritated stare. Boomer flinched, and Bubbles rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. Boomer's mouth dropped open in dismay. "She tried to kill me minutes ago!"

"Boomer you're _so_ over the top." Brick added, smirking.

"Yeah Boom she _barely_ touched you." Butch cried, and Boomer shook his head in disbelief.

"What the fuck she _throttled_ me?!" Boomer wailed. Bubbles giggled and patted him on the shoulder.

"But I think I speak for everyone here when I say: please, please, _pleaseeeeeeee_ warn us when you're gunna be bumping uglies, cos we do _not_ need to see that." Buttercup implored. Brick, Butch and Blossom agreed with her.


	20. Sleeping with the enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!

_Everywhere was fire. It was up the walls; there were even flames licking at the ceiling. The ground was a deep black, made of hot and hard looking cobblestones._

_She stood by the flames, unperturbed by her surroundings. Her long red hair was down and wild, reaching her ankles, and she wore all black tight fitting clothing. Rose eyes clicked to the left, locating a black door, and she frowned as she glanced at it._

_**Bad memories, hmm?** _

_A voice whispered in her mind. Her eyes hollowed out and she swallowed. But then she pushed it back with a glare, turning her attention to the opposite direction._

_The moment she did, her entire expression changed. It softened, and she smiled warmly. She was looking at a little girl._

_The girl was small, she too dressed in black; a frilly dress. She had long red hair, and eyes the colour of blood. She smiled as she danced, and the woman was filled with affection as she watched her. Her smile seemed familiar._

_**I promised you it would all be worth it, didn't I?** _

_Her smile faltered at his words momentarily, but she pushed past the weird feeling in her chest from Him's voice, whispering in her ear._

_**You should always trust me, seldom am I wrong. Trust me, Blossom. Trust me.** _

Blossom woke with a start, her breathing rapid. She panted as she caught her breath, looking around her swiftly to check she was at home. She was relieved to see she was in her bedroom, in her bed. Bubbles lay sleeping in her bed opposite her, and when she looked ahead Buttercup was asleep in her bed across the room too.

It had been a dream. A nightmare. It had been Him, again. That same dream again, except a little different this time. Him had spoken to her, in her mind; that hadn't happened any other time she'd had this dream - or more Him had planted it in her head.

Her stomach churned uncomfortably. What was this he was showing her? Why was she in the Underworld? If that was where she was anyway - Brick said it sure sounded like Hell she was describing. And he would know, having lived there for so long. And having managed to escape it.

This child, was it _hers?_ Why and how did she have a _child?_ With who? _Brick?_ Her stomach turned again. She was 17 years old! There was absolutely no way _that_ was going to happen.

What was Him trying to tell her? To trust him? Yeah, right. Like _that_ was going to happen. And what was with the black door, and the 'bad memories' Him mentioned?

Scraping her hands through her red hair, she looked at her bedside table and noticed her phone sat charging beside her.

She should tell Brick.

Before she was dubious, embarrassed even to diverge this dream to him in case it actually had nothing to do with Him. But now she was certain it was Him behind it. The whispering, his voice; it was Him. He told her to tell her anything like this. She grabbed her phone and began to type out a message to him.

...

Brick woke with a start that morning too. He'd been having an odd, and slightly embarrassing dream. He'd been in his old room; the one in Hell, not the one in downtown Townsville.

In his old room, in his old bed - with Blossom. Having a pretty hot and heavy make out session.

He exhaled sharply as he recounted the dream in his head, then jumped as he realised he wasn't alone.

"Feeling homesick?"

It was Him. In his bedroom, not in his head. The Devil himself was sat at Brick's desk, checking his horoscope on his laptop, a small pair of spectacles balanced on the end of his nose as he read off the 'Scorpio' reading.

Brick glared at him deeply. "That place isn't my home. And it never has been. Anyway, what are you fucking doing here?! You can't just come into my room and use my stuff while I'm sleeping!"

In the corner of his eye, the red ruff noticed his phone sat half under his pillow, flashing as messages came through. He picked it up, seeing Blossom's name on his screen.

"'Someone you considered a dear friend will betray you' -" Him interrupted his reading aloud to scoff. "Well _that's_ nothing new."

Brick looked up at him, glaring once more. "Why are you putting that weird dream in Blossom's mind? In fact, why are you doing _anything_ to her dreams?"

Him didn't look away from the laptop as he spoke. "My dear boy I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. Her, in the Underworld, with some kid! A little girl. A little girl with _red_ eyes!" Brick said and Him smirked, turning to look at him now.

"She's dreaming of a red eyed child, you say? My my, she's keen. Dreaming of having a child with you already - in the Underworld no less! Those must have been two _very_ good kisses." Him simpered, smiling devilishly at the red ruff.

Brick scowled at him. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I know you were behind them."

"And how in Heaven do you know that? How can you be so sure she's not just head over heels for you and already getting in _way_ over her head?" Him asked, still smiling as he turned back to the computer.

"Blossom has never been to Hell. Every time they think they've made it to your lair they're actually somewhere here on Earth still, or in some kind of halfway limbo. She's never been to Hell, and neither have her sisters. Because no one who ever goes there _ever_ properly leaves." Brick said and Him smiled deeper.

"Except you and your dear brothers." Him pointed out, turning away from the desktop.

Brick stared at him evenly.

Him continued to speak. "Just because she has never been to the Underworld doesn't mean she can't imagine it well. We all have the power of imagination do we not?"

"I know it was you. She heard your voice, in her head, in the dream. Telling her to trust her. Going on about bad memories? What the fuck is that supposed to even mean? Why are you picturing her in Hell?"

Him looked at the red ruff intently, the same coy grin on his face.

"You said no to my firstborn. Said you didn't want to hedge your bets as it was unlikely I'd ever have a child. Now you're throwing an image of a kid who looks like Blossom and, and me into her mind. What gives?" Brick questioned further.

"Ooh, so you're considering a child too, now? How _interesting!_ I didn't think you were even dating… Thought you knew better than that." Him cried and Brick rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm not planning a fucking child! I'm _17!_ I just, I don't get - why did you plant that in her head?!" Brick pressed. "Is this your plan? To demand this of me, with her? You're going to ask me to have a kid with her?! Cos it's not fucking happening. It's messed up as fuck - and there's absolutely no way I'm having any part in it! And neither is she!"

"It's fun to watch you wonder and guess." Him sighed a satisfied sigh. "Goodbye Brick."

"No, wait!" Brick cried, jumping out of bed. But Him clicked his claws, and with that disappeared.

...

The Professor removed his lab coat and hung it up on the coat rack by the front door, stretching as he did so. The Townsville Tribunal was tucked under his arm, and he strolled into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

He was greeted by the sight of his three daughters in the kitchen. All but Blossom were still in their pyjamas; the aforementioned was fully dressed, preparing coffee and warming up croissants for everyone.

"Good morning Professor." She said brightly as he sat down at the kitchen table with a blissful sigh. He was going to miss mornings like this.

"Good morning dear. They look delicious." He commented as she placed the warm pastries on a large plate in the centre of the table, along with a large jug of hot coffee. "Dig in girls." The Professor instructed, double taking when he glanced at his brunette daughter. She looked like she'd fallen back asleep. "Buttercup, are you with us? Croissants and coffee?"

Buttercup stirred, the inviting smell bringing her back to earth. She murmured an apology as she grabbed a plate and a pastry.

"I bumped into Butch at Mini Malphs. Again." The Professor said and Buttercup smirked.

"Yeah?" She asked. "Buying the newspaper again?"

The Professor nodded slowly. "He was, yes. I didn't realise he was such an avid reader of the Tribunal."

Buttercup held back laughter as she nodded. "Oh yeah, loves it." The green puff knew the _real_ reason Butch was buying the Townsville Tribunal regularly.

Since he'd found out about the photoshoot herself and her sisters had done, he'd been buying a copy religiously and scouring through it every day, in the hopes of finding one of their ads.

Blossom rolled her eyes as she joined them at the table, knowing full well what Butch Jojo was _really_ up to as well. Bubbles giggled, but pretended she was laughing at something on her phone as she placed it down in the centre of the table and tucked into breakfast with her family.

"I'm glad I've got you all here together girls, as I need to tell you something." The Professor said, wiping his mouth on a paper napkin Blossom had laid out on the table. Buttercup eyed the pile speculatively, wondering where the hell the pink puff had found them to lay out for a run of the mill breakfast.

"Oh my god, you're dating Professor Winter?!" Bubbles squealed excitedly, and the Professor's cheeks went red as he shook his head.

"Oh no, no no, no we're friends Bubbles! Colleagues!" The Professor cried as Bubbles' face drooped with disappointment and her sisters smirked. "No, what I needed to tell you all is that I'm going away on a work trip."

Now the three sisters' faces fell. "You're going away?" Bubbles asked.

"For how long?" Buttercup queried.

"Three weeks." The Professor said with a sigh.

"That's like a _huge_ portion of summer vacation!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"I know dear and I'm sorry about that. But even if I was here in Townsville all summer I'd still have a lot of work to do. We've made some real progress on the magnetic monster field - but it's still not quite there. And as for the serum - well I'm hoping we can start a clinical trial soon with the right backing. Anyway, you girls should be spending the summer with your friends and making memories. And you'll still be able to do that with me being away."

"We like making memories with you too." Bubbles murmured sadly, and he smiled at his blonde daughter.

"I know sweetheart. So do I. But unfortunately I have to go on this trip. We'll be sure to make some memories when I get back." The Professor replied with a sigh.

"What's the trip for?" Blossom asked and the Professor removed his glasses from his face.

"Malcolm Meeks - Melvin's father - pulled out of his partnership with myself and my team." The Professor began to explain. Blossom frowned deeply at the mention of her keen admirer. It infuriated her how much he had managed to affect her family, even now when he didn't even attend the same school as them anymore.

"In all honesty I'm not completely devastated by losing his research grant. I was very skeptical to continue a working relationship with him anyway. I've been in contact with a company similar to MMInc, they're called DST Industries, Dawson's Security Technology Industries, and they're based in Montgomery in Alabama. Since we first started having..." He paused. "Difficulties, with MMInc, I began trying to create a relationship with DST Industries. It's been going quite well, their CFO has invited me and a small team down to check out some of their tech, show them some of our own and hopefully strike up a partnership and secure a research grant with them instead."

"Well, I hope it works Professor." Blossom said. "When do you leave?"

"In two days time. You'll be okay without me for three weeks?" He asked, and all three nodded.

"Of course we will." Blossom said confidently.

"Well, I'll be sure to leave you money for groceries, and whilst I will be across the country, I'll always be at the end of the phone should you need me at all. And I can fly straight home should there be an emergency. I of course don't mind you having your friends over whilst I'm away too." The Professor said a bit awkwardly. "But no parties and, well, we need to have a chat about… Boys."

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all cringed simultaneously.

"Do we _really_ need to have that chat? Again?" Buttercup asked delicately.

The Professor continued regardless. "I understand that you're growing girls, and that you have male friends, so I _am_ going to allow boys over whilst I am away. But I do _not_ want any bed sharing going on."

"Professor of course not!" Blossom cried.

"We have the spare bedroom available, and the pullout sofa bed too for anyone you'd like to stay for a sleepover. I think that's an ample amount of room for friends and," He cleared his throat. "Boyfriends." Bubbles smiled sheepishly. He was being generous enough allowing certain boyfriends staying at all when he wasn't around, he added in his head.

"I trust you girls to adhere to those rules while I'm away." The Professor added, and they agreed they would.

"Professor you don't have to worry at all. If anyone stays they'll stay on a spare bed, including Boomer." Blossom assured him, and he looked visibly relieved. Bubbles rolled her eyes but still agreed to the rules.

"Great. Any emergencies, you call me straight away I'll be on the first plane back." The Professor instructed, and they nodded. "Well, I'm just waiting on confirmation from Vanessa to books the flights -" He stopped himself short at his words.

"Vanessa?" Bubbles asked interestedly.

"I, I mean Professor Winter." He burbled quietly.

"She's coming along too, eh?" Buttercup added with a smirk.

"She's _very_ pretty Professor. Have you ever noticed that?" Bubbles asked, her lashes lowered. "Is she single, out of curiosity?"

The Professor's cheeks went red as he glanced down at his watch and chugged back the rest of his coffee. "Oh dear I better get err, packing! Yes, packing!" He got to his feet and headed for the kitchen door. "I mean, suitcase won't pack itself! Thank you for breakfast Blossom!"

"Be sure to pack your good suit!" Bubbles called to him as he left the room.

...

Butch shot into the air the moment he left the Mini Malphs in West Pokey Oaks, retrieving the Townsville Tribunal from under his arm and beginning to flick through it as he flew.

His emerald green eyes scanned through numerous boring articles and random ads, and he grumbled internally. It _had_ to be in this godforsaken paper soon! He'd been buying it every day for like a week and nothing!

He was thinking this one was another dud, until he came across a full page ad with a familiar face on it and froze mid air.

"Oh shit…" He murmured. It was Bubbles; her hair was down and wavy, and there were bubbles floating around her. She had her hand out as if to pop one, a cute smile on her face. He carried on flicking, finding Buttercup a few pages on.

"Oh shit!" He cried victoriously. She was sat in a field of buttercups, but you could only see from her shoulders up. In her hand she held a buttercup, and was smiling a challenging, inviting smile as she looked into the camera, as if she was daring you to jump into the picture and join her.

At least that's how Butch felt when he looked at the picture anyway. After staring at it for a few moments, he flicked over a few pages.

"Fucking YES!" He yelled. "Yes!" He'd found Blossom's ad. It was a closer shot than her sisters; she was laying on blossom petals, her hair swirling to one side. She had a small smile on her face, and her rose eyes were penetrating. But Butch hadn't really looked at that much, because just below the pendant of the necklace she was wearing, there was a decent amount of cleavage.

Not a huge amount, but enough to get Butch excited. He landed on their balcony; banging on the locked patio door for one of his brothers to let him in.

Fortunately they were both up and dressed. Boomer was watching TV and ignored him. Brick was sat at the dining table nursing a cup of coffee and gave his brother an irritated look. "Can you not just use the front door?"

Butch only waved the paper at him excitedly in response. With a sigh, Brick hovered over to the door, unlocking it, allowing Butch to burst through.

"Boobies!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, still brandishing the paper in his hand.

"Wow your communication skills are coming along _phenomenally._ School was _really_ worth it." Brick muttered sarcastically as Butch zipped over to the dining table and laid the paper out on it.

"Boobies? In the Townsville Tribunal?" Boomer asked in confusion, but then the penny dropped and his mouth clicked open. "Oh shit, the jewellery ad? It has boobies in it?" He was half excited at the prospect, half horrified, as he hated the idea of everyone being able to stare at his girlfriends boobs.

"One of them does!" Butch cried excitedly as he rifled through the paper trying to locate Bubbles ad.

When he found it, they all peered down at it, Brick and Boomer pulling confused faces.

"There's no boobies. Well, she _has_ boobies, amazing ones actually, I would know." Boomer said, smiling smugly momentarily, the confused look then returning to his face. "But, they aren't on display. She looks mega cute. And also, don't look at my girlfriends boobies! In print or in person!"

Ignoring his brothers comment, he found Buttercup's ad, pausing on that. "Here's Cup -" He stopped himself. "Here's Buttercup's. No boob but a decent amount of bare shoulder going on."

Brick gave his brother a semi concerned look. "You really do have _so_ many issues."

"And! The grand finale - you're gunna love this bro." Butch said, eyeing his redheaded brother as he flicked through for Blossom's ad. Brick flashed him an irritated stare, before looking down at his counterpart's advertisement. "Boobies." Butch declared happily.

"Well, yeah. There is some boobage going on. But, it's not _overly_ booby." Boomer murmured. Brick's eyes were glued to the page in the paper. Half of him was finding the look in her eyes extremely alluring; the other half of him was wondering how she'd feel about this ad, considering the stark differences between hers and her sisters.

"Have they seen these?" Brick asked, and Butch shrugged.

"I'm going over this morning anyway, I'll bring it with me. The Professor's leaving for his trip today, I'm heading over once he's left." Boomer said, making to scoop the paper up, but Butch stopped him.

"Hey whoa, this is mine, get your own copy!" He snapped, and Boomer gave him an incredulous look.

"Don't be such a freak!" Boomer said, going to grab it once more, but Butch hissed at him.

"You'll rip it! Go get your own, I'm keeping this one. In fact, I'll head over with you, want to see what Buttercup thinks to her floaty field pic." He sniggered.

"Fine. You're giving me Bubbles' ad from that paper though. God knows what you'll do with it." Boomer said, eyeing his brother suspiciously. Butch only grinned in response, and it was not a reassuring smile.

...

Twenty minutes later, Brick found himself standing on the Powerpuff girls front yard with his brothers, waiting for someone to answer the door.

Boomer had persuaded him to come over with them, rather than staying at home on his own. Though Brick had acted like he did have things to do, he eventually decided to go with them.

He didn't actually have anything to do, he was really just trying to distance himself from the pink puff. Being around her was getting harder and harder. But he relented. He _did_ want to see what she thought of her ad.

Bubbles had answered the door, and her usually cheery disposition was notably absent. Her eyes were puffy and her smiled lacked its normal shine.

Boomer smiled warmly at her as she grabbed him for a hug, knowing precisely what had her upset. "He's not long left." She mumbled sadly into his chest.

"He'll be back soon Bubs." Boomer assured her as he held her. Butch and Brick stood semi awkwardly as they embraced each other.

"Aren't teenagers supposed to love it when their parents are going away? Like, isn't that a thing?" Butch queried and Bubbles smiled a small smile as she pulled away from her boyfriend and wiped at her eyes.

"I know. I'm sure we'll have a blast while he's gone. And we're allowed friends over and stuff, but I'm just gunna miss him. I'm sorry, come inside. I wasn't expecting all three of you - not that you're not all welcome." Bubbles sniffed as she hovered inside, the three ruffs following her.

She noticed the newspaper in Butch's hand then and her interest was piqued. "Oooh, are the jewellery ads in there?!"

Butch's grin in response brought bubbly Bubbles back. "Girls!" She shrieked, making both Butch and Brick jump out of their skin - neither of them were as accustomed to her supersonic abilities as Boomer was. "Girls! The boys are here - as in Rowdyruff. They've got the Tribunal with our ads in!"

Excitedly she guided them to the kitchen, going over to the dining table and indicating for Butch to lay the paper out on it so she could see. "Is it nice? Do I look nice?" She asked eagerly as Butch laid it out with her ad on display.

"You look _amazing."_ Boomer oozed and Brick made a disgusted little noise in the back of his throat, which was ignored by all.

"Ohh my god, it's really cute! Oh I'm _so_ happy I love it! We were a bit nervous, the photographer was a bit… Much." Bubbles explained as Buttercup and Blossom hovered into the room.

The moment the green puff clocked her counterparts smarmy expression her face fell. "Oh lord, they're booby aren't they?" She said, and Butch laughed loudly.

"Mine isn't." Bubbles said with a shrug. "I'm quite happy with it - it's cute, look."

Blossom and Buttercup joined them around the dining table, looking at the ad.

"Bubbles it's really lovely." Blossom agreed.

"Yeah you look nice. Lemme see mine." Buttercup said, and Butch skipped ahead a couple of pages, locating the yellow field of buttercups. After staring at it for a few seconds, she grunted in response. "It's alright - it's not covered in my tits though so what's with your face?"

"Look at the bedroom eyes though!" Butch said with a grin and she whacked him on the shoulder.

"Oh shut up. They are _not_ bedroom eyes!" Buttercup defended, feeling her cheeks reddening slightly.

"Oh those are fucking bedroom eyes!" Butch insisted.

"Buttercup you look stunning!" Bubbles gushed.

"It's probably one of the nicest photos of you I've seen." Blossom agreed.

 _"Really_ inviting bedroom eyes." Butch added.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and reached forward, flipping the pages over till the pink full page ad of Blossom lying in petals was on the page.

Brick watched her face fall as she laid eyes on her ad. _"That's_ my one? _That's_ the photo they used? Of all the photos they took..."

"Oh wow, Blossom you look incredible!" Bubbles enthused.

"No I don't… I mean it's -" She paused, trying to find the right word. "Why is mine sexy?"

"It's not overly sexy…" Bubbles said, although she sounded as though she was just saying that to try and reassure her sister.

"I'm glad you said it first, it is _so_ sexy." Butch agreed, yowling in pain when Brick slapped the back of his head.

"Let me see." Blossom said, taking a closer look, and frowning. "It _is_ sexy. Why is mine all sexy? Bubbles' one is playful and cute… Buttercup's is all wanderlust and moody… But mine is just -"

Buttercup interrupted her. "Check out this necklace near my knockers?"

"Well, yeah!" Blossom cried, folding her arms across her chest.

"Maybe they were just trying to emphasise your best feature?" Buttercup suggested, receiving a look of dismay from her sister, and eliciting laughter from the others. "It was a joke!"

Blossom shook her head, before turning the page over so her ad wasn't showing anymore. "I'm not doing any of these anymore. I am sick of this sort of thing."

Buttercup threw her hands in the air with joy. "Yes! I am with you all the way sis! Fuck the patriarchy!" She whooped. "I am not down for all this sit still look pretty bullshit either - I hate sitting still and don't do pretty."

Butch flicked the paper over to her ad once again. "Uhh, yeah you do." He said, immediately regretting saying that aloud in front of everyone.

Buttercup cranked a brow at him, noting the red hue on his cheeks and the look of regret on his face. Bubbles had noticed it too, and with a small smile on her face, swooped in to save him.

"Butch is right, you're _so_ pretty, whether you like it or not!" Bubbles cried, grabbing her sisters cheeks and squeezing them affectionately.

Buttercup yanked her off of her, complaining loudly about her personal space being invaded.

The blonde puff giggled as she shrugged. "Oh well, it's only running for a couple of months. And it's not like it's going to be on billboards or anything. Only in print. Don't worry about it Blossom."

Blossom nodded reluctantly, but she still wasn't pleased.

Bubbles turned to Boomer. "Hey, did you want to catch a movie still?"

Boomer obliged, and the two blondes headed off together to watch a film at Townsville Movie Theatre.

"We better head off too loser. We've got band practice at Louie's." Buttercup said to her own counterpart.

"I need to stop at home on the way and grab my kit. I was too excited when I saw these photos to even think about band practice. My mind was fully on bedroom eyes and boobs." Butch admitted. Blossom rolled her eyes at him and Buttercup shoved him as she walked past and slipped her sneakers onto her feet.

"See you later Bloss, see ya Brick." Buttercup called as they both left the house.

Blossom muttered a goodbye to her sister, still standing by the dining table, glancing down at the newspaper with disdain. "I knew this would happen the moment we did the necklace photos and he asked me to lay down."

Brick's mouth formed a thin line. He approached the table and located her advertisement once more. "It's not _that_ bad. I mean okay, they've purposefully placed the pendant near your -" He paused. "Maybe just think of it as an advertising strategy, no matter how distasteful you find it."

"I guess so. Just disheartening when they did shots of me sitting in the petals and stuff, like my sisters ads. Then they go with this one. Oh well. Can't change it now. God I hope the Professor doesn't see it. There's one good thing about him being on his way to Alabama right now." Blossom mused. She went to turn the page but Brick stopped her, looking at it for a moment longer.

"I quite like it." He said, his eyes glistening as he looked around at her. "And you can't spot the hangover you were nursing at all."

She smiled, feeling a blush spreading along her cheeks. She shoved him lightly, and he smiled back at her.

Something occurred to Blossom then, and she glanced around the empty kitchen; and the empty house. They were the only ones here. Three Rowdyruff boys had arrived at her house, then two had left with each of her sisters. The Professor was probably at Townsville Airport right now, or on a plane.

She'd ended up alone with Brick. She hadn't expected her day to pan out this way. Now what?

The pink puff was surprised he had come over. They hadn't seen a whole lot of each other since her first experience of alcohol; she'd felt a little like he'd been avoiding her - and had put that down to Him. Then again, she'd not gone out of her way to see him either. He was hard to keep up with at times and she had no idea where they were at.

But he was here now.

She cleared her throat, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. "So, do you have any plans for today?" Her voice seemed a little forced, like she was trying to seem extremely casual as she asked.

Brick shrugged. "No, no plans. Boomer invited me to come over with him and Butch, and then typically they've both already got plans. Which neither of them mentioned when they asked me to come round too. So, now I'm here. With you."

She nodded slowly. "No plans here either…"

Brick swallowed, looking out the window in the kitchen to their garden. He felt torn. Because he knew he wanted to stay with her. Doing something with her was better than being on his own all day doing nothing.

But if he spent time with her, alone, he knew he'd have to endure the ache in his chest he usually felt when he was around her nowadays; and the torment not being able to act upon those feelings brought him.

If he spent the day with her, what would Him think? That was what was really bugging him.

But then he thought of Him, and thought about the fact he'd been messing with Blossom's dreams just a couple of nights ago.

He should stay close by, just in case. So he could keep an eye on her, so he could make sure Him left her alone.

His more rebellious side told him not to care what Him thought anyway. He would spend the day with whoever he wanted, and do whatever he pleased, if he wanted. Like he really cared what Him thought...

Brick awaited Him, whispering in his ear, but it never came.

He eyed the rolling fields surrounding Pokey Oaks behind the rows of houses, then turned to look at her once more. Her long red hair was swept up in a complex looking french braid, and she wore a pair of khaki shorts, and a white top that rested along her shoulders, showing off her collarbones. She looked really pretty. He couldn't _not_ spend the day with her if he had the opportunity to do so. He _wanted_ to spend the day with her. So why shouldn't he?

"Fancy a walk?" He asked, and watched as her eyes twinkled at the question.

"Yeah, sure. That would be nice."

...

Blossom looked over at Brick, biting her bottom lip gently as she did so. They were sat together on one of the meadows surrounding Pokey Oaks, sitting amongst the long grass and purple flowers. He wasn't wearing his cap today, his jaw length red hair pulled into a half ponytail. As much as it was a part of the red ruff, she did also like it when he wasn't wearing it, and she could see more of his face.

He was wearing a blood red t shirt that clung to his muscular arms wonderfully, and a pair of black cargo shorts. Whilst it was very warm, it being early August, there was a nice cool breeze in the air that seemed to be keeping him on the cooler side.

Blossom certainly hadn't expected her day to pan out this way. She was glad it had done though, as torturous as being around him could be, what with how hot and cold he was running, and she wasn't referring to his body temperature.

"I never thought I'd live out this way ya know." Brick mused aloud, stirring Blossom from her thoughts. He picked a purple flower, eyeing it before tossing it away a moment later. "Considered it too rural. I'm normally more about the urban pleasure of having everything on your doorstep. But, it's not too bad out here."

"Downtown isn't too far. Especially when you can fly." Blossom added, which he agreed with. "I've always lived out here so wouldn't know any different. I love this area though, especially this meadow in particular. It's one of my favourite places. Saying that, I love that spot in Central Park too, and that's downtown. But I guess Patrice kind of soiled that." Her expression flattened at the memory.

Brick smirked. "What a shithead."

Blossom smiled too, nodding. "It is humiliating looking back at how I behaved. All cos of a pretty face and a French accent."

Brick turned to look at her, a playful look in his eye. "So was it the French accent that did it for you more, or the pretty face? Or just the fact he was a supposedly charming French guy?"

She blushed a little, looking a bit embarrassed. "Of all the things to talk about, we do not have to talk about Patrice…" She murmured, trying to change the subject.

"I'm not talking about Patrice per say, just bringing up the fact you had the mega hots for a French guy. Je me demandais simplement pourquoi tu as tellement aimé ça? Pourquoi il vous a tellement captivé?" Brick asked her in fluent French. She immediately felt her face flush and her eyes widened as she shook her head lightly.

"Oh.. don't do that." She warned him softly.

The playful smirk was still on his face. "Why not?"

"Because, it's dangerous…" She said in a small voice, and he laughed. "When did you learn to speak French? And so fluently?"

"I had to learn it for a - for a job, when I was 13. Him had my brothers and I living in Paris for 3 months." Brick briefly explained. His expression had become more guarded at the topic, Blossom didn't know if it was because it was to do with Him or just because he felt uncomfortable talking about it. She asked more questions anyway.

"You lived in Paris for 3 months? When you were 13?" He nodded. "Wow… What was the 'job'?"

He paused before looking at her to answer, deciding to be honest. She could already see by his face she wouldn't like his answer. "We were dealing with a group of people that had been causing Him some issues."

Blossom knew that by 'dealing with', he meant assassinating.

"I see. Did you do things like that for Him often?" She asked, her voice a little smaller now. Uncomfortable, mostly.

He nodded. "Yeah. We did." There was a pause. "For the most part stuff like that stopped when we left the Underworld."

"I see." She responded, looking out at the meadow they sat in. Brick looked ahead too and they both sat in silence, until Blossom spoke again. "I don't think I could do it, you know. Kill someone. I mean I know physically I could, but I don't think I could do it if I had to."

"It's always came pretty easy to me." Brick responded simply, and Blossom flashed him a concerned glance. That really wasn't an ordinary thing to say. "Well, almost always. There was of course that one time I couldn't deal with what I'd done, or what I'd thought I'd done." He looked around at her, his eyes travelling to her stomach. "I don't think I could do it now though. Not unless I had to. Not unless they wronged me or someone I cared about significantly."

He paused for a moment as he thought about being at Melvin's house the other day. He could have killed him then, should have, considering he had tried to kill him, and been close to succeeding. But he didn't. Something in him told him not to. But it wasn't anything along the lines of humanity telling him not to do it. He knew it would cause a lot of shit. He also just felt like he could do more damage to him keeping him alive and scaring the shit out of him. Not exactly the mind of a heroic, good person.

"You can see why 'hero' makes me feel so uncomfortable. Someone who has slaughtered countless people isn't a hero. Countless bad people; murderers, rapists, thieves - but still people. And I mean, I've murdered and stolen, so along the standards I worked on, I'm a bad person too. Which obviously isn't news to me."

Blossom took a deep breath, and sighed. "You're not a bad person."

"I'm not a _good_ person." Brick responded instantly. "And being a shitty one doesn't exactly make me feel uneasy."

"You're not a bad person. I can see that, clear as day. Your brothers aren't either. If someone had asked me that question ten months ago? I'd have sworn you were all the worst people, you especially, till I was blue in the face. In fact, I did, when my sisters were beginning to become less suspicious. But that was before I took the chance to get to know you better. And know you as a person, with real life experiences that the majority of people out there couldn't even _imagine_ having to navigate their way through. I think I forgot you were people. I just saw evil. But now that I know better, I know you're not a bad person. You've shown me in so many ways you aren't, whether you meant to or not. So have your brothers. You can't change the past. What's done is done. It's the choices we make going forward. They're the ones that have to count."

"So, it doesn't matter that I've killed people, because now I've stopped? Because I've done things since that can be classed as 'good'?" Brick reiterated, and she shook her head.

"I'm not condoning the violent killings. I don't believe anyone deserves to die. I believe in justice, and crime and punishment, to some degree. But I also believe that you were young. And misled. And put in a position where it was kill or be killed, whether you were directly aware of that or not… I've always believed in second chances - Princess for one example. She's pretty well behaved now, villain wise, though a huge pain in the butt at school. But my belief in that was compromised when you first arrived at school. Because I didn't think you or your brothers deserved a second chance. But, I soon realised I was wrong." Blossom said, and Brick turned to look at her.

"The things I've done, it doesn't unnerve you? _You,_ as a superhero?" Brick queried.

"I don't judge people on their worst mistakes." She replied. Brick was surprised by her response.

"Hmm. Well, maybe you should sometimes. I mean, look where giving me a chance has gotten you." He said, reaching for the seal of the Devil on her arm and stroking it softly.

"Him was after me and my sisters before you Brick. You need to stop piling so much blame on yourself. You didn't give me this mark, Him did. And there's every chance he'd have done the same even if he'd never arrived at your old apartment and told you you have to come to school and befriend us. He's got something planned, we both know it. And for some reason it's you and I mainly involved, not our siblings." She swallowed. "I think we both know what he's going to ask you to do."

Brick shook his head lightly. "I honestly haven't had a clue what he planned to do with the pact. Not until he started planting these dreams with the kid in them in your mind. Now I feel like I have some sort of inkling. But, I'm not doing it. It's fucked up, I can't even think what angle he's working from. You don't need to worry about it."

Blossom had furrowed her brow at him. "I think we're on different pages here. What do you think he's going to ask of you?"

Brick swallowed now, immediately feeling awkward at the idea of saying it aloud. He'd assumed she was thinking the same thing he was. "To create this little red eyed girl, with you. For him. But I'm not fucking doing anything like that. It's fucked up and it's not happening. Maybe he won't ask for that anyway. Not after saying no to my firstborn. I mean, he's already said no - and we're 17 for fuck's sake, it's ridiculous!"

"You think _that's_ what he has planned? Making us have some kind of super child for him?!" Blossom asked, her eyebrows almost hitting her hairline.

"I can't think of any other explanation for the nightmare he keeps putting in your mind. But you don't need to worry about it. I've already asked him about it, he's denying having any involvement. And if I know him like I think I do, he'd probably gloat or tease me about it if that was what he wanted to happen. Or he'd at least say some cryptic stuff to make me think he was going to do it... What do you think he's going to ask me to do?" Brick asked curiously.

She stared at him for a few seconds before answering him. "Kill me."

Brick stared at her, his face falling at the realisation. She could be right. What if he _did_ ask that of him? What would he do?

Say no. That was his automatic answer. But what would happen if he refused him? All this time, he'd promised him he'd do whatever he asked. Without question. But he couldn't do that. He _wouldn't_ do that.

"Well," Brick said, shaking his head lightly. "I won't do that."

She flashed him a look of concern, and a tiny part of her wondered if he meant that. He knew next to nothing about this arrangement with Him. What if the consequences for saying no were dire? What if Him killed him for saying no? Would he really put her life before his? She didn't know the answer.

**Of course he wouldn't.**

Blossom jumped, glancing around her slowly. Brick had been looking down at the field of purple flowers they sat in, he hadn't noticed her being spooked suddenly. She looked at his face intently to see if he'd heard it, but he appeared deep in thought.

**He would never put your life before his own. And you know that too, deep down.**

She swallowed hard, peering at Brick again to see if he had heard anything, like when Him had spoken to them both after their kiss. But he was still lost in his thoughts, still studying the flowers they sat on.

**It's a dog eat dog world out there, Blossom. Brick knows that, he's had to live it. You're just another dog he'll eat to survive if he has to.**

Blossom squeezed her eyes shut tightly, as if to block his voice out.

**Not that long ago he'd have ended your life without a second thought. What makes you think anything is different now?**

She opened her eyes when only her voice was audible in her head, and Brick looked up at her. He looked worried.

She cleared her throat before speaking, in the hopes that it didn't come out weird. "Hopefully it doesn't come to that."

He nodded stiffly. "I fucking hope not."

The pink puff sighed a little shakily, and laid down amongst the flowers, looking up at the bright blue, cloudless sky. She felt on edge, hoping that'd be it from Him now.

Her top rode up a little as she laid down, revealing her scar. She shielded her eyes from the sun, not noticing the patch of skin that was now on display.

Brick had noticed, and without thinking he stretched out toward her so he was laying on his side. His eyes scanned the silvery patch of skin, guilt at the sight of it overcoming him. If the sight of her scar prompted those feelings of remorse in him, how the hell would he live with himself if he killed her? He thought back to how he'd felt that day he'd almost killed her, the memories that had fucked him up so bad he'd erased them from his brain.

He wouldn't. He couldn't do it.

Maybe Him wouldn't ask that of him. Maybe he'd never ask anything of him. Maybe he'd spend the rest of his life waiting, whilst Him tortured him, mentally and physically.

Without thinking, Brick reached out and carefully caressed the shiny silver skin on her stomach. Blossom jumped at the sudden contact, not having expected it - and feeling a little flighty as it was. But she didn't push him away, only angled her head to look at him.

"Want to try and scar me back?" Brick asked, and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him.

"Don't be silly." She murmured.

He examined the scar, still stroking it with his thumb. "I've never truly felt sorry about something you know. Not really, but I feel so shitty about this."

"Well, I feel better for knowing you at least tried to save me. And that it had such an impact on you." Blossom said, leaning on her elbows.

"The idea of you being gone freaked me the fuck out, and it wasn't until I nearly killed you that I realised that. My heart just wasn't in it after that." He smirked then, looking at her. "But I had to keep up appearances." Blossom felt herself relax a little. Him's voice appeared to have gone.

She smirked back. "Right. You're certainly not keeping that appearance up now are you?" She noted, his warm hand still on the bare skin of her stomach.

His smile softened and he shrugged. "Guess my styles changed."

Brick was throwing caution to the wind, again. Bar appearing in his room to read his horoscope, Him had been so quiet lately; it was worth the risk. Maybe he should have been concerned about just how quiet he'd been, but right now he didn't care. Right now he just wanted to be with her.

Blossom's stomach was in knots as he leant closer to her, and kissed her gently on the lips.

It wasn't like their first kiss, which was quite forceful and very passionate. It was soft and delicate. At least, it was at first.

If she'd learnt anything about Brick from the two kisses she had shared with him, it was that his fiery disposition and abilities were not where that side of him ended.

The kiss intensified, and suddenly it was just as hungry and passionate as it had been in the girls locker room. His hand on her stomach had travelled a little higher, and he held onto her firmly now rather than gently stroking her skin.

Her own hands were around the small of his back, pulling him close to her. She was really trying to lose herself in the moment. To just enjoy being in this moment with him, here and now, but she was struggling.

Because she felt like she was spinning out of control when she was around him; she couldn't keep her balance. One minute they couldn't be together, they couldn't do things like what they were doing _right now_ because of Him. Because Him had made it clear he didn't want Brick to be involved with her romantically, and Brick was worried about what would happen if he went against him. One minute he was pulling away from her for just touching him, and then he was kissing her, or letting her kiss him - it was confusing the hell out of her.

And as much as she wanted to be held and kissed by him like she was in that moment, she was beginning to feel bummed out about the whole thing. She knew exactly what would happen, he was kissing her now, and so the next time they were alone together, she would feel brave and initiate something, even if it was something as innocent as a touch, and he'd shoot her down. And it would _hurt._ It had hurt before.

A voice that wasn't her own chuckled in her mind, and it made her freeze momentarily.

 **He is a bad person, contrary to your silly beliefs. You really expect him to think about your feelings?** Him laughed coldly once more. **He doesn't care how you feel! You're a perfect little object for him to use whenever he is feeling rebellious. Whenever he wants to get his kicks, and stick his middle finger up at me! I mean, look at him. He can't help himself.**

Blossom became aware of his hand, which had travelled up her stomach slightly, and was now only a few centimetres away from her breast.

**Look at his hand, slowly but surely making its way up your top. He's just like everyone else. Trust me. In fact, he's _worse_ than everyone else.**

Brick had felt her freeze up a little, and he felt panic fluttering in his chest. He gently pulled away from her, examining her slightly stricken looking face. "Are you okay?"

Blossom heard Him scoff in her mind. **Such an actor. I can promise you Blossom, he's only after one thing. Trust me.**

She looked at him with wide eyes, nodding slowly. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Sorry. I'm fine."

He gazed at her for a moment, and then sat up, disentangling himself from her. "No, _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have just kissed you - I'm sorry. Sometimes it's like I can't think straight when I'm - I'm sorry."

Blossom sat up slowly too, looking down at the violet flowers they were sat amongst. The moment her eyes left Brick's face, he started again.

**You know I'm right. He knows he's got you, hook, line and sinker. He knows you won't say no. He knows poor little Blossom is completely smitten, and way out of her depth!**

She shook her head lightly. Brick was watching her, his brow creasing with confusion. She looked anxious, and flustered. He frowned, thinking of his hand on her stomach, stroking her scar. And then he'd kissed her. Had it gotten too much? Had he gone too far without realising? He suddenly felt awful.

"Blossom? Are you sure you're all right?" Brick asked again, and she looked around at him now.

**He really is award winning. Trust me on that, he could charm the skin off a snake that one. Trust me.**

"Just stop!" She snapped, squeezing her eyes shut tight.

There was silence. Even in Blossom's head. She exhaled slowly, awaiting something else from Him. But nothing came.

Brick watched her closely. Her expression, it seemed familiar to him, and he wondered; was Him in her head? Or had he _really_ crossed a line?

Blossom's rose eyes peered at Brick. "I'm sorry." She mumbled, looking a little taken aback by her own response. "I couldn't, I couldn't think straight."

"He's in your head, isn't he?" Brick asked, and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"He wouldn't stop. I couldn't concentrate." She mumbled, and Brick frowned deeply.

"What was he saying?" Brick asked, and Blossom swallowed, her cheeks flushing softly.

"That you're using me, to annoy him. That you don't care how I feel, and, and that you'd always put yourself first. And that I should trust him." Blossom murmured quietly. Brick's expression darkened.

She continued to speak. "I obviously don't trust him. But, I suppose he's playing on my own emotions a little, because I don't know what's going on half the time…"

He furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

She sighed, pushing her bangs out of her face. "I just, I can't keep up! I can't keep up with where we're at and it's making me lose my mind a bit."

He opened his mouth to speak but she began to burble again. "I mean okay, I'm not exactly _experienced_ with relationships, and, and how they work but - before, I couldn't even _touch_ you without you pulling away - because of Him. And I know he warned us away from each other but, I kissed you, when you almost died, expecting to get rejected again, and you didn't, you kissed me back. Which was _great_ \- but then in your room the other week, you seemed like you wanted to, I dunno, do _something_ \- but you didn't. And now, now you've just kissed me again and -"

Brick felt awful as he listened to her babble on. She seemed tormented, and above all confused. He cut in before she could carry on anymore. "I know, I _know_ \- I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know."

She stared at him for a moment, her rose eyes looking pained. "Is it _more_ than Him?"

He flashed her a confused look. "What?"

"I mean, is it because it's _me?_ Is that why you're so conflicted? You know, I'm 'Blossom the Powerpuff girl'. You're 'Brick the Rowdyruff boy.'" She asked. "Is that what it is?"

He paused, looking at her for a moment, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

"I mean, I'd get it, if it was." She said, as if she felt like she'd banged the nail on the head and was trying to save face a little. "Lord knows I find myself sometimes wondering… _How?_ How we could go from where we were, to where we are now, but -"

He cut in again. "No. No, it's not that. I mean okay, I would have never, _ever_ predicted I'd feel like this about you, and it does take some digesting sometimes. But it's not that. It's Him. It's 100 percent all Him."

Blossom looked at him, her features laced in sadness.

"If I keep disregarding things he says, I'm putting you in further danger. It's _my_ fault he gave you that mark. It's _my_ fault he's messing with your dreams. It's _my_ fault he's fucking with your head! If I ignore him on this, what else will he do?" Brick muttered. "But I am struggling. I am struggling to ignore him. Which is why I'm torturing myself by being around you."

"It's not just you feeling tortured." She murmured, and he frowned.

This wasn't fair. It wasn't fair on her, it wasn't fair on him. He couldn't keep doing this to her.

Brick knew what the sensible thing to do would be. To completely cut ties. That would be the best way to stop making her feel like she was being led on. To stop hanging around her, stop spending time with her. And then hey, maybe one day he'd see her, and that longing would be gone. And then she'd be safe.

But then, even if he distanced himself from her, that mark would still remain on her arm. And Him would still haunt her dreams. And be able to actually torture her through the Devil's seal. He could still torment her mind whether Brick was around or not.

If he wasn't around her, how could he keep her safe? Would he be basically leaving her to Him if he took a step backwards?

"I'm not being fair. I'm not being fair on you… I'm being an asshole. I should back off. I should leave you alone. I'm sorry." Brick said, covering his face for a moment and sighing.

Blossom rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not saying you should back off. I mean, I'm not exactly 'backing off' either am I? I could do more to distance myself, but I don't."

"I can't not be around you." He said, voicing his thoughts unintentionally. "But I know I'm being a dick by wanting to be around you, but at the same time if I'm not around you, bad shit could happen and it'd be my fault for not being there."

The pink puff sighed. "I'm not saying you can't be around me… I don't really know _what_ I'm saying." For once, she didn't have all the answers, and it frustrated her to no end. "But I'm not saying leave me alone." There was a pause, as they both looked at each other, lost on what to say, or how to fix things.

"Shall we get going?" She said eventually, her voice a little forlorn.

He nodded slowly. "Sure."

...

The walk back to her house was quiet. But Brick was grateful she had walked, if they'd flown it would have been over in seconds and he wasn't quite ready to say goodbye yet.

"I know you don't like talking about it," Blossom said, and Brick looked down at her, thankful for some conversation, even if it was something he didn't like to talk about. "But, your deal with Him -"

 _"Please_ don't worry about it - or even _think_ about it too much. Not after the last time it was on your mind and Him clocked on." Brick said, referring to the attack through her mark when she'd done a bit of internet searching on deals with the Devil.

"Brick it is _always_ on my mind!" She cried in exasperation. If it wasn't for this with Him, they'd potentially be in a very different situation right now! One she would hope would be much less complex!

"Well don't think about it. It'll all work out somehow." He said, his voice lacking any conviction.

"And what if it _doesn't_ all work out? I mean you don't even know what it entails! We need to find out more. There's got to be some way of finding out more." She pressed, and he scoffed.

"I really doubt Him will be open to discussion."

"But it's not _fair!"_ She huffed, and he had to hold back laughter.

"You've met Him before, right?"

"I know, but there's got to be some way out of it. There's got to be, there's always a loophole." She insisted.

"I really do doubt it. And Him won't tell me anymore, he didn't when I shook on it, he certainly won't now. But there's someone - someone I could try talking to. It's a bit of a long shot. I just don't know how easy he'd be to get ahold of without Him knowing. Or if he'd be happy to talk to me and risk Him finding out." Brick said, pulling his cell phone from his pocket.

Him had been suspiciously quiet as of late - the red ruff now guessed this was down to him bothering Blossom instead. But Brick decided to take his chance anyway. Blossom looked over his arm at his cell phone, watching him open a text message up and begin typing.

"Who are you texting?" She asked, becoming even more perplexed when he typed out the number to send the message to - the area code was '666'.

"A demon of Him's." Brick answered, watching her eyes widen in response to his reply. "He was our aide, I suppose, when we were younger. I don't know if he'll tell me anything but, it's worth a shot."

"What even is a demon?" Blossom asked, images of satanic looking, evil red monsters dancing in her head. "I mean, what do they do? What do they look like?"

"They're just people condemned to Hell. By Him. And they just look like people, but with horns. They do whatever Him tells them to do." Brick replied way too casually. She supposed he had lived in Hell for 4 years, so had become accustomed to how things worked down there to some degree.

"How do they get condemned to Hell?" She questioned, and Brick shrugged.

"Pissing Him off, I'd imagine." He muttered.

...

"Good afternoon girls, sorry to keep you waiting. I'm sure you'd much rather be out in that beautiful summer sunshine then stuck here in my office - I know where I'd sooner be anyway." Mayor Bellum said as she sauntered into her office and sat herself down behind her large walnut desk.

"Sunning it up poolside at your house?" Buttercup proposed with a smile, and the Mayor smirked.

"Poolside in the Bahamas maybe, yes." She replied before smiling and looking at them all. "So, how are we all? Are you doing okay at home while your father's away?"

The three teenage girls who sat before her nodded in unison. "We're getting on great." Blossom confirmed. "He's only been gone a couple of days but, all is well."

"We do miss him though." Bubbles said a little gloomily.

"Yeah, especially his cooking." Buttercup added.

Mayor Bellum smiled. "Well, remember I'm only a phone call away if you ever need anything. So, girls - I called you here for a meeting because there's a couple of things I want to discuss with you all, and we haven't had a catch up in awhile. The first item I'd like to discuss is something I've had your father and his team working on for you since May."

She reached into a drawer in her desk and pulled out two folders, a red one and a black one.

"On the 20th May of this year, a large robot made of an incredibly strong metal - chromanium alloy, you're familiar with the material - was unleashed upon the people of Townsville at the Malphs Superstore. It was armed with Antidote X in a spray form, and caused extensive amounts of damage to the store itself and the surrounding areas. Thankfully, there were no fatalities - a few members of the public sustained minor injuries. This was wholly down to the fact that Brick Jojo was at Malphs at the time of the attack, and he made the decision to intervene - and the quick response of you girls - and Butch and Boomer Jojo also, I understand." Sara began to explain.

The girls nodded as they continued to listen to her speak.

"Of course I must mention that Brick Jojo was very nearly a fatality in the attack, due to this robot being armed with the strong metal I brought up before: chromanium alloy. An element of the Professor's own creation, it's make up was closely sealed away and unknown to anyone but him, for its use was intended for medical purposes only to aid you girls if you ever come to harm and needed intravenous intervention of any kind, or heaven forbid, any form of surgery. But there was some kind of breach, and the formula has gotten into the wrong hands. We're hopeful we got to the bottom of that, regardless of no prosecution going ahead at this moment in time." Bellum continued, and Blossom spoke before she could continue.

"Which is wrong." The pink puff said plainly. "I mean, we know who it was, we know how he got ahold of it, we know what he did with it! He almost killed someone - yet he's walking free. It's not right, Mayor Bellum. Had it have been Mojo Jojo, or Sedusa, they'd be being charged - or in the least pursued!"

"No, I know. But unfortunately he was able to pay bail, and his family hired a very good lawyer." Mayor Bellum said with a sigh.

"I can't help but feel like if it were me, or one of my sisters, or a member of the public even, who had been stabbed and left to die on Malphs parking lot like that, maybe more would be done, perhaps there'd be more of an uproar if it wasn't a _Rowdyruff boy_ who came to harm." Blossom said evenly, and Sara Bellum eyed her for a moment, her full lips going into a thin line.

"I'd love to be able to tell you you're wrong, and that there is absolutely no prejudice of any sort within our Justice system. But, I quite simply can't, because I wouldn't want to lie to you girls." She answered shortly, looking very vexed by the situation.

"No offence Mayor Bellum, but that sucks." Buttercup said, folding her arms across her chest. "I mean, they're police officers! They aren't allowed to have prejudices! Jeez, imagine we had prejudices when we come to stop a robbery or giant monster or something."

"I agree. I'll do what I can to see that Melvin Meeks is punished for his actions." Ms Bellum responded.

"I'd be more than happy to go down to Townsville Police Department myself and give the officers a talk on prejudices and fair treatment." Blossom offered, her pink eyes looking fiery.

Mayor Bellum smiled warmly at the Powerpuff leader. "Oh I'm sure you would, and I'll be certain to call you if it becomes necessary. Now, since this attack, your father and I have been concerned about just how far the knowledge of chromanium alloy has spread - and whose hands this information may have fallen into. We're worried about copycat attacks, basically. So, Utonium Laboratories has been working on some form of protection against it for you. Which is how we came to the decision that you girls should have a uniform." She smiled at their perplexed faces.

"A uniform?" Bubbles asked, a little excitement showing in her blue eyes.

"Oh god," Buttercup moaned. "If you've got pink, blue and green dresses with a black stripe on for us I'm gunna -"

"No," Sara interrupted with a chuckle. "No it's not. They're much more sophisticated, actually."

She opened the red folder on her desk, and turned it around so they could see the second and third pages. They had design sketches of an outfit, consisting of what looked like black combat gear. It was a tight fitting jumpsuit with long sleeves, and a zip in the centre to get in and out of it. Around the waist was a belt in their respective colours, and the sketch was wearing black combat boots.

"Your hotline cells fix onto the utility belt. The material the suit is made of is impenetrable, and it's even strong against chromanium alloy, so if that has indeed fallen into the wrong hands again hopefully for the most part you'll be protected. I realise it's a little constricting in this heat - but you'd only have to wear them when fighting crime, or if you're on patrol; the more of you covered the safer you are. What do you think girls?" Sara asked.

"It's badass as hell." Buttercup said, receiving an irritated look from Blossom at her use of language in front of the Mayor, even if she was their Godmother.

Sara chuckled. "Bubbles, Blossom, thoughts?"

"It's so cool! I love it!" Bubbles agreed.

"I think it's a great idea. And they're very stylish." Blossom said. "So, the idea will be that we keep these on us at all times? Hotline cell goes, we change, and get to the incident as soon as possible?"

"That's right." Sara said, as her phone on her desk began to ring. She reached down to the floor behind her desk, retrieving three black paper bags and placing them on the table.

"Oh my god they're ready! I thought we'd have to wait!" Bubbles cried excitedly.

"Well, you may recall at your recent photoshoot for 'Sterling Touch', they took your measurements. That was for your uniforms as well as the shoot - the Professor felt awkward asking for your measurements but not being able to say why, as we decided to keep these under wraps until they'd perfected the chromanium alloy proof material. So I sent an assistant of mine to the shoot to get them for him." The girls grinned at the thought of their father. Mayor Bellum's phone continued to ring on her desk. She gestured to a large black room divider to the side of her office. "Why don't you girls try them on and check they fit okay, while I take this phone call?"

The girls each took their bags and disappeared behind the divider to change. A few minutes later they emerged, fully clad in their new superhero uniforms.

"How _cool_ is this!" Bubbles gushed, checking her reflection in the mirror near the Mayor's desk. "The material is so flattering too - plus, no more ruined outfits cos of a monster attack or something! I feel like a real superhero in it!"

"We _are_ real superheroes!" Buttercup responded.

"You know what I mean!" Bubbles replied as Ms Bellum placed the phone back down. "Mayor Bellum they fit great!"

"You girls look fabulous. You're right Buttercup, they're _really_ badass." Sara agreed, folding her arms across her chest.

"It's actually really comfortable." Blossom murmured, taking a look at her reflection too.

"The material was designed to feel soft on the inside and be completely waterproof and protective from the outside. I'm glad you like them." She said as the girls took a seat in front of her desk once more.

"We love them! But Mayor Bellum, I was just thinking how you know sometimes the Rowdyruff boys join us when we fight a particularly tough monster or, ya know, giant robot?" Bubbles asked, and Ms Bellum nodded. "What about them, I mean, Brick already almost died due to chromanium alloy… Does this mean they shouldn't help us anymore?"

"Well girls, that brings me to my next point. And my next appointment. I've got one more thing to discuss with you." Ms Bellum said, placing her hands on her desk.

...

"Would you fucking put that down." Brick snapped at his brunette brother, who had perched on the Mayor's assistants desk, and picked up an expensive looking mini globe off of it. The assistant was too nervous to say anything, instead she just watched him silently from her seat. "Why have you gotta be touching everything everywhere we go?"

Butch turned and gave the assistant a flirtacious look, waggling his eyebrows at her. Her cheeks flushed red.

Brick rolled his eyes as Boomer held back laughter. "Get the fuck off her desk and leave her alone, she's trying to work."

Butch sighed loudly and floated over to his brothers, sitting down beside Boomer. "Why are we even here? We haven't even done anything." The green ruff complained.

"It's probably just something to do with our tenancy. She's our landlady, remember?" Brick answered, but Butch complained more.

"Then why did all three of us have to be here? Why couldn't you have just dealt with whatever it is?" He persisted.

"Because you fucking live there too. Plus, she specifically asked for all three of us to attend. So shut up and wait till we're called in." Brick replied, reaching forward and yanking his brother back down into his seat; he'd gotten up to begin pestering the assistant again, Brick could only assume.

"She's not kicking us out, do you think?" Boomer asked his brother, worry in his voice. Brick shook his head.

"No, we've not done anything to warrant being evicted. It's probably some paperwork we were supposed to sign or something." Brick assured him, hoping internally that he was right.

The door to the Mayor's office opened then, and there stood Mayor Bellum. "Boys, lovely to see you." She greeted them with a smile.

"Not as lovely as it is to see _you."_ Butch replied instantly, his tongue almost falling out of his mouth.

She smiled a slanted smile. "Why don't you come through? I'm ready for you now." She disappeared inside her office, and the boys stood to follow her.

"Oh I was _born_ ready for you." Butch muttered quietly, and Boomer sniggered. Brick elbowed him in the stomach.

"Will you fucking stop it?! She's our landlady remember - the woman who owns the house we _live in!"_ He hissed at him as they entered her office.

Brick was then distracted by the sight of the Powerpuff girls stood to the side of the room, all clad in black jumpsuits and combat boots, with pink, blue and green belts on.

"Damn… I thought my birthday was in January?" Butch murmured as he saw them too.

"Bubbles! What are you doing here?" Boomer queried, instantly cheering up at the sight of his girlfriend.

"We've got cool new superhero uniforms!" She cried excitedly, jumping into Boomer's arms, despite the annoyed look on Blossom's face for behaving 'unprofessionally' in front of the Mayor. "The material is impenetrable even by chromanium alloy!"

"That's awesome! You look amazing. Look at your butt in it!" Boomer cried, forgetting where he was. He noticed the arched eyebrow on the Mayor's face as she cleared her throat. "Oops, sorry." He muttered, as Bubbles giggled, giving him a squeeze before rejoining her sisters side.

"The girls are going to sit in on this meeting too, if that's okay with you boys?" Ms Bellum said as she took a seat at her desk and indicated for Brick and his brothers to sit in the seats in front of it.

Brick nodded, flashing Blossom a curious glance as he took a seat in the middle seat, his brothers beside him. She smiled at him in an encouraging manner, and Brick felt even more confused. He had assumed it was landlady stuff she'd called them down to City Hall for today, but now it appeared not.

"Boys, I've called you down to my office today, because I have a proposition for you. I've seen you six working together against various obstacles as of late and I've been suitably impressed by the increased speed you all get the job done, and by how well you all work together. Doubling the already large strength of our cities heroes can obviously only be a good thing. So I had an idea." She produced the black folder from beneath the red one. "I call it Project: Protect. A six member superhero team protecting the city - on duty 24/7, much like you girls are already - accept, with 3 new members. And one other major difference: you would all get paid for your services."

There was silence as the boys processed what she was suggesting to them.

"I've spoken with the girls first, and all three are onboard with expanding their team. I'm also well aware that you're all entering your final year of school this year, and with that will eventually come other responsibilities, particularly financial ones. Although, you boys have had your own financial responsibilities for awhile now. With leaving school, you're going to want to work for money to move out, or fund you if you decide to enrol at a local college or university. I understand that juggling your duties to the city, education and financing yourselves isn't going to be easy." Sara Bellum glanced at the girls warmly, tucking a red curl behind her ear. "As a city, we're extremely grateful for everything you girls have done for us all your lives. We don't take it lightly, so feel you more than deserve paying for your services."

She looked around at the Rowdyruff boys then too. "And given your circumstances, I understand you could do with a steady income each too. You boys would be fitted with your own impenetrable uniforms, and your own hotline cells. We would work on a per emergency system, calling for those that are needed depending on the incident. Eg. a bank robbery or small disturbance of some kind that TPD couldn't handle alone, we would call for one or two of you, a monster attack, all six."

Brick's brow was furrowed, and he was looking at the Mayor in disbelief. He couldn't _quite_ believe what she was proposing to them.

Butch looked a little confused too, but this was mostly because he'd turned to his leader to gauge how he had taken the news, and could see Brick wasn't completely won over on it, which had stumped him a little. He wasn't sure _how_ to take it. There were plusses and minuses to the proposition. He just couldn't imagine himself as a superhero.

Boomer was shocked too. His eyes were wide, and his mouth hung open a little in surprise. But he was excited, and was all but biting his tongue, stopping himself from saying 'Yes! A million times yes!' before Mayor Bellum changed her mind on the idea.

"Brick, Boomer, Butch - I'm well aware of your past. And the considerable difference in status this would mean for you. This is a big thing to ask of you, as a Mayor, and the city as a whole. But, I've been watching - and the girls have filled me in on a lot of the recent goings on. The girls trust you. _I_ trust you. And I'm hopeful I won't regret trusting you in the future. To show you three the trust we, the city of Townsville feel, we will be offering you all a completely clean slate. This means no outstanding warrants for arrest in any of your names." Sara Bellum said, looking from Butch, Brick to Boomer. "Now I can't completely clear your criminal records, but any convictions will expire in the given time frame."

The three boys sat before the Mayor fell into a stunned silence. She closed the black folder up on her desk and awaited an answer. All three girls were looking at them too, the enthused expressions on their faces beginning to falter at the lack of response.

Brick didn't know what to say. His gut was screaming NO! He couldn't believe his ears, he couldn't believe she would _even_ consider it. He could see she was waiting for an answer, and suddenly remembered he should be the one to speak, being the leader.

He was hesitant as he spoke. "Can we have some time to think about it?"

Boomer's face dropped and he whipped his head around to look at his brother. Butch looked dead ahead, not wanting to look at Buttercup, or Boomer, or anyone for that matter, and see their reaction. He was confused, and if Brick said they needed to think about it, he agreed.

Mayor Bellum inhaled deeply, and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, because someone else spoke first.

"What is there to think about?" Blossom asked sharply. She'd been unable to hold her tongue. She was shocked, as were Buttercup and Bubbles stood beside her. How could they say _no_ to this?!

Brick looked at his counterpart, seeing how disconcerted she was, and sent an even stare her way. "There's a lot to think about. It's a huge change."

"How is it such a huge change? You guys come out to give us a hand nine times out of ten now when we get a call. And it's not been a huge deal." Blossom responded.

Brick frowned at her. "That's not true. We've intentionally joined you a handful of times -"

Boomer interrupted him. "I've intentionally joined Bubbles as often as she'll let me."

Bubbles smiled at her boyfriend, but Brick flashed him an irritated look. "Most of the time we've been swept up in what's going on, and given you a hand because we've been there."

"That's bullshit." Buttercup said, and Blossom flashed her eyes at her. "Sorry Sara, but it's true. I can think of so many times when Butch has been chomping on the bit to smash some monster guts with me. And has happily done so. And you, you've saved Blossom's life several times in the past few months. The ice monster, Mojo!"

"The Mini Malphs robbery you stopped." Bubbles added.

"This is basically carrying on as you are, except you keep a hotline cell and a uniform on your person - and you get a clean slate and payment for your services! Why would you say _no_ to that?" Blossom asked, exasperated.

Brick was beginning to get annoyed now. How could no one else in the room see how _ludicrous_ this was?! "Because it's not me! It's not us!" The red ruff exclaimed.

"It's been _you_ several times recently! You're _really_ going to say no to this based on not liking the word 'hero'?" Blossom asked in a low voice, referring to prior conversations they'd had on the subject.

He glared at her. "It's not right!"

 _"How_ is it not right?!" She came back with, and he could see she was losing her cool now too.

"It would _never_ work." Brick insisted.

"Why not? It's worked every time there's been a monster or, or a robot or a Mojo or something in the past few months, and it's not been a problem. I mean I've not seen you fighting with your conscience after any of the other catastrophes you've helped with! Why wouldn't you want to make it official? And clear your name? And get _paid_ for doing so!" Blossom asked, her voice raising a little.

Brick stared at her angrily for a second, his hands curling into fists. "You think people will accept this? You three may like us now, the Mayor may have been persuaded, but this city? Fucking _hates_ us. Us as three new 'saviours'? It'll go down like a lead balloon."

"Now you're just being a martyr." Blossom said, folding her arms across her chest.

"No I'm not being a fucking martyr. I'm being realistic." Brick said. "This could create even more crime in Townsville."

"How?!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Because, people are going to be pissed with us. For swapping sides, for 'sleeping with the enemy'." Brick explained.

Butch, who had been contemplating the situation a little numbly, sniggered at his brothers wording, eyeing his blonde brother. Boomer glared at him momentarily and Bubbles went a little red, hoping Mayor Bellum didn't notice. Brick ignored them both. "I'm not saying I'm scared of that, I'm just saying it's going to cause more problems in Townsville."

"But Brick, we're not _enemies!_ I mean, not that long ago didn't you agree to that? To being misled? To being young and easily influenced?" Blossom replied, her eyes a little pleading.

He shook his head. "Being young, and misled, and easily influenced doesn't change the things we've done. People don't forget. It won't work."

Blossom looked at him searchingly, astounded but also downright infuriated that he'd say no to this opportunity.

"Hey," Buttercup said, her eyes on her own counterpart. Butch looked up at her, looking a little guilty. "What about you? You not got a voice of your own? Just cos _he's_ got an issue doesn't automatically mean _you_ do."

Brick glared at her, and Butch shrugged.

She stared at him, the disbelief showing on her face, which was quickly replaced with disappointment. That was it, a shrug? "What is it, you guys got some less than legal shit going on that we don't know about, is that what it is stopping you?"

"No." Brick answered, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Then I'm sorry but I don't fucking get it!" Buttercup cried, not even bothering to apologise for cursing this time; she was too annoyed.

"You have a voice too Boomer." Bubbles reminded her boyfriend. He looked up at her, then round at Brick. Brick's crimson eyes were almost challenging him to defy him.

Sara cleared her throat. "Butch, Boomer, do you _also_ need time to consider my offer?"

Butch looked to Brick automatically, his eyes flitting over to Buttercup. She looked annoyed, but he found himself nodding.

Boomer swallowed, his face forming into one of anger as he nodded quite reluctantly. Bubbles frowned deeply.

Mayor Bellum sighed. "Okay. I'll be in touch. If you come to a decision before then, you have my number. This offer won't stand forever though boys. I'll need you to let me know soon."

...

Boomer slammed the front door to his apartment shut behind him in his brothers face with such ferocity it fell completely out of its hinges, landing on the ground with a thud.

Brick was stood on the other side of it, knowing that his door slam was aimed at him. With a scowl on his face, he bent down and picked it up, sliding it back in place effortlessly before entering the apartment and closing it shut.

His blonde brother was angry, that much was clear. "Maybe try using your words Boom, like we talked about? Instead of fucking trashing our apartment."

The blonde ruff was pacing the air in their living room already. Butch had taken a seat in the lounge, knowing a heated discussion was coming - and that was putting it lightly.

"Maybe I'm too fucking pissed off to use words, Brick. I mean, this is fucking dumb! _How_ could you sit there and say we need to think about that offer?! We'd be _stupid_ not to take it up!" Boomer cried, as Brick stood across the room from him with his arms folded across his chest. "I mean, it's being paid for doing something that comes naturally to us!"

Brick looked at him incredulously. "Comes _naturally_ to us? Are you fucking high?! Saving people does _not_ come naturally to us!"

"That isn't what I meant." Boomer muttered, glaring at his brother as he continued to hover about the room.

"Robbing people? Beating people? Killing people? Yeah, much more our territory." Brick continued, and Boomer glanced at him, his midnight blue eyes angered.

"Not anymore! I meant using our powers! Using them for something worthwhile for once!" Boomer interjected.

Brick ran his hands through his hair in despair, dislodging his cap from his head. "Oh Jesus Boomer, you're spending too much time around Blondie."

"Oh fuck off, Brick! Coming from you, you're with Blossom all the time - until you start guilting yourself about it for some fucking reason and then stop hanging around with her. I mean shit, the poor girl must not know which way is up and what way's down when you're around her!" Boomer spat back angrily, and Brick glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up." He snarled. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Boomer smiled maliciously, knowing he'd hit a soft spot there. "It's fucking true. Butch is with Buttercup all the time, he's just joined her band for fucks sake. And Bubbles and I have been dating for six months now. Things have changed! You know that too, you're just stubborn as fuck!"

Brick didn't reply, just glared at his brother evenly. Boomer continued to speak.

"And anyway, besides all that, we'd be being paid to do this! Relying on Him, it can't go on forever! We all know he has something planned, and okay, it might not happen today, it might not happen tomorrow, but it's going to!" Boomer said, his tone more serious as he looked at his leader. "You think he's gunna be okay with funding us still when his plans gone wrong?" His features changed then, to a look of worry. "Or if his plan goes right, and you're gone, or, or worse? What do we fucking do then?"

Brick frowned at his brother, the anger in his chest disappearing slightly. "I'm not going anywhere Boomer."

"Him is involved Brick. _Anything_ could happen. And seeing as we know jack shit about your deal with him -" Brick interrupted him.

"You know jack shit because you don't _need_ to know any more than that. It's between me and Him, and for your own safety -"

Boomer cut in. "Yeah, yeah so you keep saying. But one day when the shit hits the fan, and _hopefully_ you come out of the other side in one piece, what are we gunna do then? We'll be broke, again. It's fucking stupid to say no to this. It's paid work, it's _easy_ work!"

**Oh, doesn't he make a valid point!**

Brick inhaled sharply at Him's voice whispering in his head.

**He's much less of a doormat since shacking up with Bubbles. Who'd have thought he actually had a brain in that big head of his? Or more that he knew how to use it.**

"Plus Brick, a CLEAN SLATE! I mean fuck, once school is over we don't have a hope in hell of getting into college, or even getting a job! Because we have a record, we have outstanding warrants. Because we're _criminals!_ And nobody has time for criminals! A clean slate means a _real_ new start. I fucking _want_ that. I want that, with Bubbles. I wanna be able to do normal people shit, with her. And I'll be damned if you're going to keep that from me, because a word makes you feel uncomfortable!" Boomer said, defiance in his voice as he stared his redheaded brother down.

Brick scowled back at him. "You think this city will accept us with open arms?"

"I think they won't give a fuck once we've saved their asses a few times. I mean, you got a pretty warm reception at school over the Meeks robot attack." Boomer replied with a shrug.

Brick gazed at him, half wanting to punch the little shit in the mouth, half proud of him for standing up for himself. He turned to look at his other brother. "What about you? You're unusually quiet."

Butch shrugged again. "I'm half and half. On the one hand I totally agree with Boom. But, I can also see what you're saying. So, I just dunno."

**Looks like you're gunna have to be the bad guy and choose for them - although being the bad guy isn't exactly new for you is it? Unless you're going to go for 'Brick the Superhero' instead.**

Brick glared, telling Him internally to fuck off and let him think.

 **Would you need a complete name change? Powerpuff boys, perhaps? Or maybe, Rowdyruff girls?** Him chuckled, and Brick squeezed his eyes shut momentarily to try and block him out.

**I'll tell you something though, selling your soul to the Devil - it's certainly not something a hero would do.**

Boomer had been watching the red ruff. "He's in your head right now, isn't he?" Boomer said, referring to Him, but not even needing to mention that bit. Brick looked up at him, his expression confirming Boomer's question. Boomer scowled. "Let me guess, he's mocking you? Mocking this?"

Brick didn't answer him, but the look on his face gave him away.

Boomer sighed. "Jesus christ Brick, stop letting him win _all_ the time."

With that, the blue ruff stormed out of the apartment.

...

Blossom yawned as she arrived home from her patrol night shift. Over summer vacation Mayor Bellum gave them a rota for patrolling, as they normally had more callouts over the warmer months - it seemed even supervillains were more proactive when the weather was nice.

The pink puff wondered idly if this summer would be any different, seeing as the Rowdyruff boys were no longer causing havoc every five minutes. In fact, as she hovered into the hallway and peered into the living room she realised two Rowdyruffs were sitting in her home with her sisters.

This was the first time Butch had been over since the meeting with the Mayor the other day, but Boomer had barely left. He'd seemed pretty distraught - him and Brick had had a falling out.

She hovered through to the living room, still clad in her new uniform, and her sisters greeted her.

"Patrol go okay?" Bubbles asked, and Blossom nodded, stretching sleepily.

"Pretty slow night. Stopped a couple of muggings but, nothing major." The redhead answered.

"We guessed as much seeing as we didn't hear from you. Summer patrol would be easier if we had a bigger team." Bubbles murmured, regretting bringing it all up again as Boomer's face fell at the mention of it.

"How come?" He asked, as she leaned into him more affectionately.

"Well, we could do it in two's, it would be safer. As it stands now over the summer one of us patrols over night on our own, the other two are on call in case anything happens. But if something was to happen and you weren't able to get to your hotline cell, well it could be ages before we knew something was up." Bubbles explained.

Blossom folded her arms across her chest. Though Bubbles was right, she hadn't exactly felt like she'd been on patrol on her own. Him had been in her head most of the night, and it hadn't been company she'd enjoyed. It had been distracting, and downright unnerving.

Boomer frowned, thinking of Bubbles sat somewhere in downtown Townsville, alone - a sitting duck for a villain who knew what he was doing - someone like Him, for instance. But if himself and his brothers joined them, they could patrol together. In fact, it would be quite fun having company, he imagined.

He shook his head lightly. "I'm fucking doing it no matter what Brick says. I'll give him one more day to make the right decision but if he doesn't, I'm telling him no."

Butch scoffed. "Ha, good luck with that one pal."

Boomer glared at his brother. "I am. I am _not_ turning this down, it's fucking stupid to let this pass. I'm surprised you don't agree with me."

"I'm with Boomer." Buttercup said, shifting in her seat beside her counterpart. "It's the most sense I've ever heard him speak."

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not…" Boomer muttered, deciding to ignore it and ask his brother another question. "Don't you prefer things now?"

"Course I do." Butch said. "But, what Brick says tends to go."

"I've gotta say, I didn't think you'd be the one doing as you're told on something you don't agree on." Bubbles said to the green ruff.

"If I don't agree with Brick, trust me I tell him. But most of the time he's got a reason for saying or doing something. He's got all that stuff with Him we don't know about - maybe it's got something to do with that, we don't know." Butch said with a shrug.

"Yeah well if he'd just fill us in on that maybe we could help him." Boomer muttered.

Blossom looked down at the ground, wondering if it _was_ anything to do with Him and their deal. She hadn't thought of that. She suddenly felt bad for getting so annoyed with him, and ignoring him for the past day or so - not that he'd gone out of his way to get in touch with her either.

"He doesn't want helping; you know what he's like. He prefers to handle shit on his own. I say let him get on with it. All the decisions he's had to make, the things he's had to sort out - I wouldn't wanna do it. I'm hella grateful none of it rests on _my_ shoulders. Lord knows I'd fuck it up each time."

Boomer pouted. "That still doesn't mean I've gotta blindly do as he says. He's not _always_ right. I mean, he got funny about me and Bubbles and he was wrong!"

"So do you agree with him then?" Buttercup asked Butch, who turned to look at her momentarily. "You said if you disagree with Brick you tell him, but you've been pretty silent on the whole thing."

"I don't know… I'm in the middle. On the one hand it seems like it'd be pretty sweet. But then, it's got the potential to turn bad fast. I mean, Brick's got a point about people being pissed with us. Me, Brick and Boomer flying alongside the ol' pink, blue and green streak? It could create a load of upheaval amongst Townsville's underground crime network." Butch said, and Boomer shook his head.

"How can you even worry about that? I've been dating Bubbles for six months now and we've had no shit from anybody! Nobody seems to care! Even our dealer high fived me when he heard!" Bubbles shot him an unimpressed look, but Boomer skirted around his comment, continuing his spiel as smoothly as he could. "And anyway, who gives a fuck if someone did care - we'd deal with it." Boomer pointed out.

"I just don't know if I can see it. Me, doing the hero gig? And waving goodbye to the not so squeaky clean life we know and love." Butch said with a smirk.

"Dude those days are over. You're best friends with a Powerpuff girl. Things are cleaner than they've been for years." Boomer said, pointing to Buttercup, who Butch turned to look at, a thoughtful expression on his face. "And unless you plan on ditching or murdering Buttercup that's how it's always going to be. You're clean by association now I'm afraid."

Buttercup looked up at him too. She flashed him a challenging look, and he smirked at her.

"Nah, no plans to ditch or murder her. Not worth the injuries I'd receive in the process." Butch reasoned with a grin. She smirked back at him, punching him on the arm. "In that case I 'spose it don't matter whether I'm 'villain' or 'villain turned hero'."

"My point exactly!" Boomer cried. "The moment we joined the girls in fighting against Mojo, or a monster or anything, we swiftly changed stations from 'villains' to 'antiheroes' if you ask me."

"Antihero is a fucking perfect definition of us." Butch said, his face lighting up at the idea. Buttercup found herself smirking at him.

"How has Brick been since the meeting?" Blossom asked, her cheeks reddening a bit. "I mean, he's not been around - is he still brooding?"

"He's quiet as fuck, and hasn't left the apartment since. And barely speaking to either of us." Butch answered her. "So, not much different to how he usually is really."

Blossom sighed, nodding. "I'm gunna go change."

"Oh you don't have to." Butch called after her as he watched her walk away. "God Bless you Sara Bellum for those uniforms."

"Hey, imagine the boys' butts in male versions if they do join us." Bubbles said, and Buttercup's eyes lit up.

"Just another reason to go for it in my books." The green puff murmured.

...

Butch and Boomer headed home to their apartment a couple of hours later, due to a text message from Brick requesting they be home by 4pm.

Reluctantly, Boomer had done as his brother had asked, and when he'd arrived home to face his brother he had been quite pleased he had done as he asked.

"We have a meeting with Bellum at City Hall in half an hour." Brick informed them both, before turning and heading towards the kitchen.

Butch and Boomer glanced at each other, before proceeding to follow their leader.

"For what?" Butch asked.

"To sign some paperwork, and pick up our uniform and hotline cells and whatever." Brick answered, his back to them as he got himself a drink.

"You agreed?" Boomer asked in disbelief.

"I agreed." Brick confirmed. "Because _I_ decided it was the best decision for us." Boomer grinned at his brother, and the red ruff rolled his eyes. "Don't look so smug. I came to the decision on my own."

"Sure. Sure you did. Brick, this is gunna be _awesome,_ I can just tell." Boomer said, throwing his fist in the air with excitement.

Brick grunted in reply. He hoped his blonde brother was right.

...

_The rain came down hard. It was loud and consuming - the only noise to be heard._

_She was alone in the street, no one else was there. But it didn't feel as eerie as it looked. And she didn't feel scared. She felt a little nervous. Why, she was unsure._

_She took a couple of steps until she realised she wasn't alone. There was a figure in the distance._

_She knew who it was as soon as she saw him. Her steps quickened till she was only a few steps behind him._

_"Brick?" She spoke, and he turned to look at her. He was soaking wet, wearing only a pair of black jeans and sneakers. She looked at his shirtless chest, solid and glistening in the rain. He noticed her looking, and smirked._

_Slowly, she took another step forward, reaching her hand out gently, touching his muscular chest. It was so warm, even though they were standing in the rain. He looked down at her, as she placed her other hand against his strong chest, and he smiled, his eyes bright as if he was about to say something funny, or playful._

_But he didn't get the chance to speak - fire erupted all around them. Brick grabbed her protectively, pulling her close to him. Evil laughter, familiar evil laughter rang out and they looked around them, startled._

_The fire closed in on them, getting more severe and unbearably hot._

_**You belong together. You belong to me.** _

_The voice began to whisper in a demonic fashion. Blossom clutched a hold of Brick tightly, and he clung to her just as severely too._

_**I own you. I own you. Trust me. You're mine.** _

Blossom's eyes clicked open, her heart pounding rapidly. She didn't move, fear freezing her in place momentarily, as she got her bearings and realised she was home in her bed. And she was drenched in sweat.

Okay, it was summer time, but she never woke up like this normally. She didn't even often sweat through the heat, her ice powers keeping her temperature on the chillier side usually.

It had to have been these dreams, these nightmares doing it to her. She wished so deeply it would stop, that he would stop invading her head. And it wasn't just at night time either. He'd pop into her mind occasionally during the day lately, it was driving her insane. And making her feel exhausted.

The pink puff sat up slowly, her sheets unsticking from her body as she did, and glanced over at her cell phone, sat on her bedside table next to her hotline cell. A certain red ruff entered her mind. She should really be the bigger person and contact him - to tell him about the dreams and the things Him had been saying to her, if anything.

But she couldn't. She was too mad at him. Too mad at him for being so silly on this whole Project: Protect stuff. He'd not been in touch with her for ages. But she hadn't been in touch with him either.

She looked at the time on her bedside table: 5.34pm. The redhead had been on patrol again the night previous, so had gone to bed early that morning when she'd gotten home. Hovering out of bed, she decided to take a quick shower before heading downstairs to see what was planned for dinner.

...

When Blossom emerged from upstairs, she was surprised to see the house was quite overcrowded with a group of their friends: Mitch, Robin, Mike, Julie and Louie were stood at the front door about to leave.

Butch, Boomer and Brick, to Blossom's alarm, were still in the living room; Bubbles was at the doorway.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Robin greeted her as Blossom hovered by the bottom of the stairs, mentally thanking herself for throwing some clothes on and not just putting on a fresh pair of pyjamas - night shift patrols really messed up your sleeping pattern.

"Hi - sorry I was on the night shift." Blossom excused herself, but Robin brushed it off.

"Bubbles said. Don't worry, we know you were up all night keeping our butts safe. We were just heading off." Robin assured her as herself and the others left, all heading home for dinner.

Blossom waved them goodbye then followed her blonde sister into the lounge, trying not to make eye contact with Brick as she did. He was sat in the chair closest to the doorway, making it fairly easy not to look directly at him. What was he doing here? He'd been basically missing in action for days, since their meeting with Bellum even.

Boomer was the main reason he was there. Seeing as they'd accepted the Mayor's offer, Boomer had assured him everything was fine, and then managed to persuade him to come out and do a bit of light socialising.

Brick had eventually relented, and came along to the Powerpuff girl's home, hoping to get Blossom alone to explain himself with regards to Project: Protect. But when he'd arrived, Bubbles had said she was in bed, getting some sleep from having been on patrol all night. He'd stayed, as he didn't want it to look like she was the only reason he'd come over - even though it was.

"Sleep well?" Bubbles asked, and Blossom hesitated before nodding. "No more nightmares?"

Blossom shifted uncomfortably, feeling Brick's crimson eyes on her as she spoke. "Oh, no. No, I'm fine. So, what was the plan for dinner tonight?" She could still feel Brick's eyes boring into her; did he know she was lying or something?

"I don't think we really came up with a plan." Bubbles replied.

Boomer reached for Bubbles, pulling her onto the sofa beside him and wrapping his arms around her. "We better head off and get our own dinner sorted too." He said, before planting a kiss on her cheek.

The blue puff's face fell. "Ohhh don't go. I thought you were staying the night?"

Boomer kissed the top of her head as she leaned into him. "I can stay if you want, but I don't want you to feel like you have to feed me."

Bubbles shook her head. "Don't worry it's fine! Just stay."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "She says it's fine because it's _my_ turn to cook tonight."

Blossom groaned, and Buttercup turned to look at her sister sharply. "What?!"

"Oh nothing, I just can't stomach the site of another microwave mac and cheese or ramen noodles." Blossom responded, her hotline cell beeping in her pocket.

Buttercup looked offended. "You fucking love ramen!"

"Real ramen!" Blossom replied, before her rose eyes swivelled back down to her hotline cell screen and began to scan the message she'd received.

"Oh fuck you okay I hate cooking." Buttercup grumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

"Cook me some mac and cheese bitch." Butch demanded, throwing a cushion at Buttercup. She caught it, launching it back at him.

"Hell no, I don't have to cook for you." The green puff responded.

Blossom placed her hotline cell back into the pocket of the denim shorts she was wearing, and began to mull over the personal message she'd received from Mayor Bellum. In the background, Butch and Buttercup began a cushion war.

Sara had messaged Blossom individually, letting her know she had three new team members joining her effective immediately. They'd received their hotline devices and uniform the day previous, and were rostered into the schedule for night patrols for the rest of the summer.

Her rose eyes drifted to the red ruff sat to her left curiously. He had accepted Bellum's offer. He had a hotline device - she had his number, and his brothers, she'd checked before she'd pocketed her cell - Mayor Bellum must have had them inputted from her end. After all that fuss, he'd agreed to do it?

She was confused and intrigued all at once. What had made him change his mind? Was it Boomer, who had fought pretty strongly to go for it? Or had he maybe just come to his senses?

The question she was mostly asking herself was, was she still mad at him? She looked down at the top of his head; she'd not quite decided the answer to that question yet.

The red ruff got to his feet then, stretching and leaning in the doorway beside Blossom. He hadn't looked at her, and realising she was looking at him, she looked away too, folding her arms across her chest.

Brick inhaled slowly, peering down at the redhead beside him. He didn't know if she knew he'd accepted Mayor Bellum's offer, as they weren't exactly speaking. He knew her sisters were aware, as they'd spoken about it that day while she'd been sleeping.

Maybe he needed to extend an olive branch of some kind…

"Seriously though, what are we doing for food?" Bubbles interrupted the cushion war to ask. Her stomach had begun to rumble; it was 6.15pm now.

Brick leant closer to his counterpart before he spoke. "If you don't want to eat here at your house, you could always get food out." He murmured in a low voice, instantly regretting his phrasing afterwards.

You, you, why had he said _you?_ He should have said _we,_ he'd meant _we. We_ could always get food out. He wanted to talk to her, to apologise, to try and make things right again, and there was zero chance he was going to even attempt that in front of their siblings, or anyone for that matter. Plus, Him was still an ever prominent threat to them - now wasn't the time to be butting heads with each other.

Blossom nodded slowly. Why was he suggesting she go out to eat? Was he trying to get rid of her or something? "Yeah, I suppose I could." She muttered flatly, not really knowing what else to say to him. He'd not spoken to her for days, and the last time they'd spoken it had been pretty heated.

Brick sighed lightly, trying to think of a way to save face and quickly. Ramen, Buttercup had said she liked ramen noodles. He went with that. "Have you ever been to Setegaya Special? In Little Tokyo?"

He still spoke quietly, not wanting his or her brothers or sisters to hear. They'd been talking amongst themselves about what to eat, but the chatter had died down a bit, which he'd become very aware of.

Blossom shook her head. "No, is it good?"

"Best ramen in Townsville." Brick confirmed. The pink puff nodded interestedly, still baffled by the conversation he had started. Where was he going with this? If this was his attempt to patch things up, then his social skills really _were_ appalling.

She opened her mouth to make an idle comment on it, but Brick spoke first and his words stopped her short.

"We could go. Now - if you wanted to. Me and you." He said hurriedly.

Blossom glanced up at him, her rose eyes wide with surprise. "You want to go out to eat - with me?" She asked, feeling her cheeks redden and being quite aware the conversation between her sisters and their counterparts had lulled.

"Yes." Brick answered her instantly, his crimson eyes hopeful.

She held back the smile that wanted to break out across her face, and nodded firmly. "Yeah, I mean, yeah we could do that. Now."

"Okay, let's do that." Brick said with a nod, trying not to smile too. He cleared his throat, quickly scanning the room to see if their conversation had been eavesdropped on - and it certainly did appear that way.

Bubbles pointedly looked away from the two redheads, glancing at her other sister instead, a knowing look on her face. "Well if you don't want to cook for six we could always get pizza in?"

"Do we have enough food money left to buy pizza for six?" Buttercup replied.

"Four." Blossom spoke, her voice coming out a little quieter than she intended. "Pizza for four, we're err, eating out."

"We?" Bubbles asked, her sky blue eyes looking from her sister to the red ruff stood beside her.

Blossom cleared her throat, then nodded, her cheeks flushing once more.

"Together?" Bubbles reiterated, a smile creeping up her face.

"Yes." Blossom responded as Brick looked down at the floor in a bid to hide the red hue on his own cheeks.

"Okay, that's cool." Bubbles said, beaming at Blossom, who wished she would cut it out.

"Don't worry about spending your food money we'll get some pizza's in." Boomer offered, and a small back and forth about who would pay commenced until Boomer insisted they'd get it.

"Well, I've got allowance on me." Blossom said, and Bubbles nodded at her as she headed out the door to go and grab her purse.

"Okay, enjoy your date Blossom." Bubbles said casually.

Both Blossom and Brick froze, not quite making it out of the room.

"Err, it's erm, it's just two people -" Blossom murmured, as Brick spoke too completing her sentence.

"Yeah, two people going out to erm, to eat…" He finished rather lamely as he rubbed at his neck uncomfortably.

Bubbles, Boomer, Butch and Buttercup looked at them for a moment - they weren't buying it.

Bubbles shrugged. "Sounds like a date to me. Bye, have fun!"

...

Setegaya Special was a small but quaint restaurant tucked away in a corner of Little Tokyo Townsville that Blossom had never noticed before. It was decorated beautifully, and the pink puff wondered how she'd ever missed it as the waitress guided them to their seats.

Most of the restaurant had shared seating, but the server sat them down in a little wooden booth in the corner, tucked away from everyone else, which both were thankful for.

They perused the menus in silence, then when the waitress came around once more, they ordered a soda each and their meals, Blossom ordering a chicken chilli ramen, and Brick a chilli sirloin steak ramen.

Once the meals had been ordered, and the drinks arrived at the table, there wasn't much else to do but talk to one another. Brick felt nervous - for one because they'd not spoken in days, and had been pretty pissed at each other the last time they had done. And secondly, it appeared he had struck up the courage to ask her on a _date,_ which he hadn't expected to even dare to do let alone her say yes. He'd rather surprised himself as much as she had been when he had asked.

Relieved though he was that things didn't feel quite so strained with her, he still didn't think they'd be sat together in a cosy corner of a dimly lit restaurant, when only days ago they'd been at each other's throats in Mayor Bellum's office.

Blossom was nervous too, but she had to admit she was relieved he'd had the balls to make the first move. Still, she couldn't believe she was sat in a restaurant with Brick, on what one could only assume was a date. She only wished she'd had more notice so could have dressed up a little bit more.

Little did she know the red ruff sat opposite her was just reflecting on how beautiful she looked no matter the occasion. He really did wonder how he'd never been bowled over by her beauty before he started school. But now she managed to do it almost every time he saw her.

Feeling like the silence had been a little too long now, the red ruff inhaled slowly before finally speaking. "So, have you heard from Bellum recently?"

Blossom nodded, taking a quick sip of her drink. "Yes, I actually got a message from her this evening."

He nodded too, before sighing. "Look, I'm sorry I lost my shit. I just needed a minute to process what she was offering us. I wasn't expecting her to suggest something like that - _ever._ And my gut feeling just said it wouldn't work. It was a big thing to just say yes to."

Her head cocked to the side as she looked at him. "And yet you said yes in the end. I _really_ didn't think you would. Which was why I was so peeved. It's such a great opportunity for you and your brothers."

"I didn't exactly see it like that at first. I'm still struggling to picture it, but I'm willing to give it a chance after speaking with Bellum." Brick said, fiddling with the straw to his drink.

"It's really not going to be much different. What did you discuss?" She pried. "Just that you have a hotline - and protective uniform to minimise the risk of anymore chromanium alloy incidents."

Brick went to respond to her question but was distracted by a bright flash nearby them.

He blinked, turning in the direction it was coming from to be met with another sudden burst of light. It was the flash of a camera, and it was what appeared to be a paparazzi.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Brick cried, as Blossom frowned in the direction of the man brazenly yielding his camera only three tables away. "Is that paparazzi or something?"

The pink puff sighed, and tried to conceal the blush growing on her face as the camera flashed once more. She guessed he was only there because they appeared to be on a date - or they were on a date, she wasn't one hundred percent sure which. And what with Boomer and Bubbles dating this would be lapped up by the media.

Brick got to his feet, and that action accompanied by the look on his face was enough for the paparazzi to jump up too and leave the restaurant swiftly.

The red ruff sat back down, an incredulous expression on his face. "Jesus christ… I mean, what the fuck?! Boomer said him and Bubbles get papped a lot, but I thought he was just exaggerating. I mean, we're not even date -" He paused, his cheeks flushing a little. He didn't continue his sentence, but watched as Blossom's face grew redder too.

"They are a nuisance… But, they don't usually bother me too much, being the quietest - and probably most boring of the three of us." Blossom replied, hoping the blush on her cheeks and neck was calming down as she spoke. "But Bubbles had told me her and Boomer have been followed about by them a fair bit, especially at the beginning of their relationship. I think they're regulars in the gossip column in the Townsville Tribunal. Pictures of fairly mundane things they do together, I imagine."

Brick shook his head. "Fucking vultures. And nothing about you is boring."

She indeed grew redder and a small smile played about her lips. "Well, thank you. But probably to them. But that doesn't exactly bother me... I wonder what story they'll concoct to go along with those photos." Blossom mused and the red ruff's lips went into a thin line.

"Something along the lines of us following suit with Boomer and Bubbles, I'd bet. Or maybe something a lot more scandalous than that." He replied and she agreed.

"You just have to ignore it. I always do. I mean we've dealt with more ridiculous rumours at school." She pointed out.

He smirked. "That's true. I forgot you're my booty call and all."

She rolled her eyes, and he grinned mischievously.

Their food arrived at the table then, and Blossom's eyes lit up - it looked delicious. And when she started to tuck in she quickly realised Brick had been right, it was the nicest ramen dish she'd ever had.

"Oh my god this is _so_ nice. How have I never been to this restaurant before?" Blossom asked in between mouthfuls.

"I told you it's good." He replied. They ate in silence for a short while, then Blossom broke it by asking him a question.

"So, what was it you discussed with Mayor Bellum?"

"I told her my concerns; I told her if we were going to do this, I didn't want a big deal over it all. No press release, no big announcement. Just to let us join you girls quietly." Brick explained, and Blossom nodded.

"Well, that's fair enough. Do you think they'll be a negative reaction, if there was to be an announcement in the media or something?" She asked, and Brick smirked.

"I think there'd be uproar. People don't like us. Which, I'm fine with. But it'll just cause you and your sisters issues while you're trying to do your thing saving the town and whatever if there's some big to do about it. But there's been very little said in the media about the few times we've helped, so if we just slide in I'm hoping it won't have too much of an effect in the papers." Brick explained and she contemplated what he'd said.

"I have to say I don't pay too much attention to what goes on in the media anyway. I know myself and my sisters are brought up a lot but, I just don't read it." She said with a shrug. "Regardless of all that, I'm glad you accepted the offer. It's going to make a big difference for you and your brothers. You might be skeptical still now, but you'll see eventually."

Brick exhaled slowly. "There's just a lot of trust in that role, you know? I'm just surprised." He tried to explain. "I find it surprising that just what, 9 months of 'good behaviour' and suddenly we're being eyed for superhero status? It just seems a bit weird to me."

But the pink puff simply shrugged. "She trusts us. So she trusts you. We trust you too." He could tell by her expression she meant it. But then a playful smile appeared on her lips. "Besides, it'll be fun having three new members on my team."

He cranked a brow at her, but he was smiling too. "You're expecting to get to boss me around?"

She shrugged once more, a small and innocent smile on her face. "Pretty much, yeah."

"That'll be interesting, to say the least." Brick said, suppressing a laugh. They finished their food and chatted idly. The waitress came by to take their empty plates, and left two dessert menus on the table for them to peruse.

"Anything catching your eye?" The red ruff asked, knowing his counterpart was fond of a sweet treat.

"Hmm, there's lots of nice looking stuff. I just sort of fancy something else. But, it'd mean going elsewhere…" She replied, eyeing him quickly for his reaction. He asked her what she had in mind, and she laid the dessert menu down as she began to explain. "Churros. With warm caramel sauce. It's my all time favourite dessert - I think. There's a vendor near Central Park - his churros are _amazing."_

"Well, what about we go get some? We could walk to that spot in Central Park you like and look at the stars." Brick suggested, remembering her penchant for a certain bench with a view.

Blossom beamed at him, nodding. "That sounds lovely."

"Then I'll ruin it by speaking in a thick French accent and feeling you up on a park bench." Brick added, flashing her a cheeky smile. Her face fell for a moment until he laughed and she realised he was joking.

"Ha ha." She cried sarcastically as his laughter subsided. "Hey, if you're comparing, does that mean this is a date?" She queried, arching a brow.

"It's, it's a something, definitely a something…" Brick agreed.

...

The sky above them was like a backlit canopy with hundreds and thousands of tiny holes punched through it. Blossom looked up from the sky and then down to the red ruff sat beside her on the bench.

She couldn't put into words how much it meant to her to have gotten that perfect first date she'd pictured in her mind. And with _Brick Jojo,_ of all people.

He was the only person she would have wanted there, at that moment in time. The thought made her stomach do a backflip.

The night had been superb; and not how she'd pictured her evening being at all. And to make things even better, Him had remained absent from her mind, his hissing voice hadn't interrupted her thoughts once the entire evening. She was extremely relieved about that, and hoped that he'd left Brick alone too.

The pink puff regretted thinking of the Devil. It made worry stir in her stomach and concern appeared in her features as she looked up at the sky once more. What would Him make of Brick joining her to fight crime, officially? Why had he been quiet the entire evening? She remembered Brick contacting some kind of demon for information, and it got her thinking.

"Hey," She said, interrupting the peaceful silence. "Did you hear anything back from that demon guy?"

She could see by the shift in his face that Brick wished she'd not brought it up, but she wanted to know all the same.

"You're _really_ not going to let that go, are you?" Brick said with a light sigh.

"No. Of course I'm not.. I'm worried." She muttered quietly.

"Well, don't be. I may be able to swing some way out of it." Brick replied, and her rose eyes lit up.

"Really? What did he tell you?" She pressed.

"Well, at first I asked what selling your soul to Him entailed, to which he replied, how do you think I got here?" Brick began, and her mouth fell open.

"So, you become a 'demon'?"

"If I don't play ball, he could cash it in, and I'm back in Hell, working for him as a demon." Brick confirmed, and her brow knitted in worry.

"What does that mean, being a 'demon'?" Blossom asked, and he looked a little forlorn himself.

"I wouldn't be properly mortal anymore. I'd be like, well, you know, a demon. Horns and all. Stuck in the Underworld doing Him's bidding. But if I keep Him happy, I get to carry on as I am. Except, I obviously have to do whatever nasty stuff Him asks of me to continue that. If Him were to be killed, by someone almighty and powerful, I'd be free. Or -" He paused, a small smirk playing about his lips suddenly - Blossom wondered how the hell he could be smiling right now. "My soul can be rescued by an angelic, righteous figure."

Blossom felt her cheeks warm up. He could see her mind going 100 miles an hour, thinking deeply.

"Blossom," She lost her train of thought, his voice warm with affection. "You _really_ don't need to worry yourself."

"How exactly does that work? The last bit about the angelic, righteous person?"

"I don't know. But you don't need to worry about it, okay?" He insisted. She nodded vaguely, and he could see she was still thinking hard, her mind ticking and whirring over what he'd just said. She was trying to calculate some sort of plan - because that was what she did.

Could _she_ be that figure? Could she do that? How did she do that? Was she angelic? It wasn't a word ever used to describe her - Bubbles maybe, but not her.

But she was righteous, I mean could you _get_ more righteous than her? Could she actually somehow do that? Could she save him?

The pink puff was distracted from her thoughts by the sudden weight of Brick's warm arm appearing around her shoulders and pulling her close to his side.

She looked up at him momentarily, his words still whizzing around her mind. He rested his head against hers, and slowly she turned to look up at the stars once more.


	21. I'd make THEM uncomfortable!

"Oh my god," Buttercup cried through her laughter. "You _cannot_ fit anymore in your mouth!"

Butch nodded enthusiastically, his mouth wide open and full to the brim with cheese balls. He made encouraging noises and indicated with his hand for her to keep throwing the chips at him for him to try and catch.

"You're going to choke!" She said, still laughing as she proceeded to throw another at him anyway, which he did catch. She giggled as he caught two more, and began to laugh himself.

And then just as she predicted, a cheese ball became lodged down his throat and he began to choke, sending the cheesy snacks across the ground of the roof of the skyscraper the pair were sat on.

Buttercup continued to laugh hard as she hovered over to him and whacked him on the back, dislodging the stuck cheese ball with force. He coughed and spluttered, reaching for the bottle of water that was balancing on a vent close by.

"You fucking idiot." Buttercup said through her giggles.

"I could have fit more." Butch insisted with a grin as he recovered, wiping the cheesy residue from his face.

"Watch your uniform, you'll get it dirty before we've even done anything." Buttercup chastised, as she watched him wipe his hands on his pant leg. The two brunettes were sat on top of a tall skyscraper in downtown Townsville; it was just gone 1am, and they were on patrol together. Buttercup had been throwing cheese ball chips into his mouth to pass the time, as Butch had arrived with a bag of them tucked under his arm.

It was only the third time they'd been rostered to patrol together since Butch had joined up, and this time he'd raided the snack cupboard in his kitchen before heading out.

"Now what?" Butch asked interestedly as he grabbed a handful of cheese balls and shoved them into his mouth.

"Now nothing, we're on patrol!" Buttercup replied as he perched beside her on a vent. "We sit here, we keep a lookout, and keep our hotlines close by in case we get called somewhere."

He huffed, but was smiling. "Fineeeee. You should have let me bring those playing cards like I wanted to."

"If Blossom found out were were playing card games whilst on patrol she'd have kittens. We can't do anything too distracting. We just have to sit and be vigilant." Buttercup said and he nodded boredly. "Patrol is only over summer, once we go back to school we won't have to do it anymore."

He shrugged cheerfully. "I don't mind. I'll happily sit anywhere with you."

His face fell at his words and he immediately felt hot under the collar - that had sounded different in his head than it had done out loud. It was _so_ hard to not voice the stuff like that that he genuinely felt, for fear of freaking her out or just sounding weird.

Buttercup looked down at her feet, a small smile on her lips. Her own face felt hot suddenly; he probably hadn't meant for that to come out like it had. "You say that to _all_ the girls." She responded playfully, trying to make light of the comment.

He grinned, relieved she'd not dwelled on his words. "Oh I don't, I simply wouldn't have enough time." He replied and she laughed with a scoff.

"Yeah right! You're not that bad company either. This is much better than sitting here on my own all night. Sometimes I used to really struggle not to fall asleep on the slower nights like tonight."

"I'm pretty familiar with all nighters anyway, sometimes for no reason at all, so doing this a couple of times a week is fine by me." Butch muttered.

She peered at him curiously then, clad in his Project: Protect uniform. "How are you finding it all, since joining us? I mean, it's almost been a week now since you started doing callouts with us."

"Yeah, it's cool. I mean, I get why Brick was so convinced it wouldn't work at first, because it's _us._ I mean, I never thought I'd see the day… But hey, I enjoy dishing out a good beat down, and seeing as we're the bestest of besties nowadays, I've got to feed that craving somehow." He said with a grin, and she smirked at him. "People are obviously confused. I've seen it on their faces - when the six of us dealt with that monster the other day, all wearing our shiny new hero costumes. You can see the idea of being grateful or thankful to us, confuses the fuck out of some of the townspeople."

"They'll come round. And if they don't, who fucking cares? I know I don't; love me or hate me." Buttercup replied. "They got over what we did pretty quickly at the very beginning… I'm sure before you know it no one will bat an eyelid at you guys working alongside us."

Butch was confused. "What you did? Whatdaya mean?"

"When we were first created. We trashed the town playing tag. Everyone hated us. And then they arrested the Professor…? _Surely_ you know about all this?" Butch shook his head vaguely so she continued. "Yeah, everyone thought we were three evil little shits, it was _all_ over the papers. We thought the Professor had abandoned us, and ended up running into Mojo Jojo, who only made matters worse. He tricked us into helping him make some crazy mutant monkey maker, and unleashed them on the town, telling everyone it was all our idea. So yeah, know how it feels to be hated by everyone."

"How did you go from that to 'Townsville's Saviour's'?" He queried and she smirked at him.

"By saving the day…! By owning our shit and correcting our mistakes. And then it didn't take long at all for people to come around. It'll be the same for you and your brothers if you do this with that same attitude." Buttercup explained, and his expression was contemplative as he took her words in.

"Makes sense…" He mumbled, and she smirked; she could see he was mulling over what she'd said. "That was one collossal fuck up, right? When you were 5 years old. We've been fucking shit up for like 12 years. That's a big difference."

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of their hotline cells beeping loudly. They both pulled them out, reading the message they'd been sent.

"'Disturbance at Rosco's Bar on Third Ave. GGG. Too problematic for TPD.'" Buttercup read aloud, responding to the message then sliding her hotline back onto her utility belt.

"I know 'TPD' is Townsville Police Department. What's 'GGG' mean?" Butch asked as Buttercup got to her feet.

"You'll see." She sighed.

...

When Buttercup and Butch arrived at the bar, it was easy to see the problem straight away. They had to dodge a chair from hitting them the moment they opened the door. The entire place was trashed, and scattered around the bar were the easy to spot perpetrators - there were four of them, each causing their own individual issue - ranging from beating up innocent civilians or senselessly smashing the place to pieces.

Upon one quick sweep of the place, Buttercup realised there was of course _five_ of them. The leader of the gang was leant against the bar, talking easily to a harassed looking barman.

"The Gangrene Gang?!" Butch exclaimed, causing all five of them to glance at the door. "Jeez, what a fucking mess."

"The bar, or the Gangrene Gang?" Buttercup asked, folding her arms across her chest and beginning to hover towards the ring leader.

"The Gangrene Gang, obviously." Butch muttered as he followed.

"Uhhh b-b-boss - what do yous want us to do now?" Snake cried, eyeing Buttercup nervously as he held a semi conscious man by the scruff of his shirt.

Ace grinned as he turned to greet the green puff. "Ayyyy, if it isn't my most favouritest Powderpuff girl. My _beautifulllllllll_ Buttercup. How you doin' gorgeous? Long time no see." He oozed, sidling up beside her.

"Not long enough." Buttercup replied, an exasperated yet expectant look on her face - she was more than used to this kind of response from Ace.

Butch felt his hands curl into fists automatically. He didn't like Ace - in fact, he'd _never_ had a fondness for him, but now he knew he _definitely_ didn't like him. When Bubbles had told him how Ace had held a torch for Buttercup for years, he'd been disgusted; and now he'd seen him in action he felt even _more_ grossed out. He wouldn't like anyone who spoke to her like that anyway, to be fair.

And he was _old!_ Way too old to be looking at her the way he was. He was practically _dribbling._

Ace sniggered, lowering his black sunglasses and drinking her in from head to toe. "Noo, I _love_ seeing you girls. Mmm mm, you aint no girly no more though hmm? Noo no, not at all. I always think that when I see you and your sisters on the news. Powderpuff _women_ now."

Buttercup's lips curled in disgust. "Seeing him is such a stark reminder of how much you've grown since you started school. Congrats man." She said to Butch, who smirked.

"To be compared to that is a deep, deep insult." Butch spat, looking at Ace with similar levels of revulsion. "I'm a class act."

Snake had dropped the man he'd been holding onto the floor rigidly, before sliding closer to Ace, his expression nervous. "Yo bossss," He hissed. _"Boss!"_

But Ace ignored him, too taken in by Buttercup.

"This is a little up market for you isn't it, Ace?" Buttercup asked, and Ace flashed her that same potent look. Butch's teeth grit. "I mean it's not really your normal sort of dive."

"Babe, this place isn't up market _enough_ for me." Ace said, gesturing to himself with his hand.

"Is that what it is?" Buttercup asked. "Or something else? Someone look at you funny? Cos, you look like the Hulk's weedy green cousin and all?"

Butch sniggered at her retort, as did Big Billy, Lil' Arturo and Grubber. Ace's smile faltered, but only for a second.

"Butterbabe, you cut me to the core hon', you really do. But hey, I get it - treat them mean keep them keen - I get it. I'm _always_ keen on you. And you're just as keen on me."

She shrugged. "Keen on caving your face in. I mean, it's a top ten pastime of mine."

"Aceeeee." Snake hissed once more, his tone still frightful and nervous. His eyes refused to leave the green puff, as if she'd lash out and hit him the moment he did. "Ace, she's got one of those Ruff's with her."

Ace turned to look at him briefly, his face indifferent. "So? Who cares."

"So, do we's owe them Ruff's some money for draw? From time ago?" He asked nervously. Buttercup turned to look at her partner, who shrugged, his expression holding a small amount of guilt - there was every possibility the scenario Snake described could have been true, once upon a time in the not so distant past.

"Nah, nah, course we don't. We settled up, it's all good…" Ace muttered to Snake quietly. "Yo Buttercup, what's with the muscle? Too scared to come see me on your own? Scared I'll charm you back to my place?"

Buttercup scowled in disgust. "Oh I can take you on my own. It's just more fun with him."

Butch grinned, the anticipation of a fight suddenly overcoming him; he cracked his knuckles loudly.

Ace's face fell into a look of confusion. "Whoa whoa ay - I ain't done nothing to you! Or your brothers! We paid you back for the grass years ago!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes.

'I don't give a fuck about any of that now. I'm with her - to kick your ass." Butch explained.

"Wha - you're with her?" Ace asked, his mouth falling open.

Suddenly the Gangrene Gang looked at Butch in shock - and awe.

"Yooo, he landed a Powderpuff girl?!" Snake exclaimed.

"Ayyy just like his hermano!" Lil' Arturo cried, suitably impressed. "Oh boss, imagine the damage they'd do fucking each other! Romper la casa man!" He sniggered.

Ace wasn't as impressed as his fellows - he seemed pretty pissed off by the idea. He quieted them loudly, and they fell silent instantly. "You two are a thing?" He asked sharply.

Butch watched for her reaction, curious to see how that question would make her feel. She cranked a brow at him. "I think you're missing the main point - the bit about the ass kicking?"

Ace clutched at his heart. "Say it isn't so Buttercup!"

She rolled her eyes. "For fuck sake Ace will you cut it out - we're partners, on the same team. Don't be reassured by that, it's _never_ gunna happen! Even if you and me were the last two people left on the planet, it ain't happening!"

Butch couldn't hold back the smile that had broke out on his face. He was expecting abhorrent denial from her, but it hadn't come.

"So, you've jumped ships?" Ace queried, looking at Butch momentarily, then back to Buttercup, speaking once more before Butch could answer him. "Dude, can't say I blame you." He lowered his sunglasses at Buttercup once more. "Bubbles is still cute as a button. Blossom's gotten thick in all the right places. And you? You build me right up Buttercup. Right between my legs!"

As he spoke, Butch noticed the shoulder closest to Buttercup drop a little. And as if in slow motion, his arm was reaching for Buttercup's butt; he felt fire erupt through him.

The smile had fallen off of the green ruff's face. He couldn't take much more of this. He couldn't handle the thought of his slimy green hand anywhere on Buttercup, and he felt a vein may burst in his head if he had to listen to anymore of his talk. He took one step forward, and headbutted Ace firmly, knocking him out instantly. He fell to the ground with a thud, and Big Billy, Snake, Lil' Arturo and Grubber all stared at him, eyes wide with fear.

"That's better." Butch muttered, grateful not to have to hear Ace's lusting comments any longer - or to have to witness him feeling Buttercup up. A sadistic, evil little grin spread across his face as he looked around at the remaining members of the Gangrene Gang. "Who's next?" He asked simply.

...

Butch seized the semi conscious Grubber by the scruff of his shirt, throwing him into the back of the awaiting police van with the rest of the gang, then dusted his hands down the front of his uniform.

Buttercup was stood a yard or two away, talking to a cop. They finished speaking, and Buttercup hovered over to him.

Butch was feeling a little out of place, not being very familiar with being on this side of fence - he was usually the one in the police van, if they could catch him anyway. But here he was scooping criminals up for the feds'; he hoped in time this bit wouldn't feel so alien. He could handle the actual altercations, it was this bit where he began to feel odd.

Especially when the cops were giving him dirty looks.

But any odd feelings disappeared when Buttercup approached him, a triumphant smile on her face.

"So, now what?" Butch asked, looking back at the damaged bar behind them and internally praying she didn't say they had to start cleaning it up.

"We're done." She answered with a shrug and relief swamped his features.

"No tidying up?" He asked hopefully, and the green puff scoffed.

"Nooo. No way, not if Blossom's not here - and not mess I didn't make." She clarified, and he grinned. "We go back on watch and await any calls."

"Sweet. That was fun." Butch said as they hovered into the air and began to fly towards a tall high rise building. "So Ace is -" Butch began, but Buttercup interrupted him.

"Creepiest guy in existence?"

"Yeah, he really is. Got a real soft spot for you too, huh?" Butch added and she looked extremely repulsed.

"Don't, the guy's fucking vile." She sneered. "He's always been like that with me, even when I was a kid, and it's pretty much _always_ made me feel like vomming everywhere. Let's grab a soda from somewhere quick - somewhere with a bathroom, I feel like I need to wash my hands."

He laughed and agreed as they changed course towards the nearest fast food joint they could find. Butch began to sing 'Build Me Up Buttercup' as he flew along, until Buttercup hit him.

...

"Shall I make some coffee?" Bubbles asked, slowly sitting up and smiling warmly at her boyfriend.

"Yes please." Boomer replied, reaching up to tuck a strand of her golden blonde hair behind her ear. The blue ruff knew his girlfriend was missing her father, but secretly he was quite enjoying being able to stay at hers. He was in there spare bedroom, and Bubbles had been quite firm about her having to stay in her own bed - due to Blossom lurking. But she'd come through in the morning and they'd snuggle up in bed together; it was probably one of his favourite things about summer vacation so far.

Yeah, they could do this at his place, but there was something about not worrying about one of his brothers bursting in that made all the difference for Boomer.

"I could do with a shower." He muttered while stretching. "But I can head straight back over after."

Bubbles had gotten to her feet, straightening out her pale blue shortie pyjamas. "You can shower here. Blossom's already up and downstairs, and Buttercup's not long gotten back from patrol, she'll be getting something to eat before she goes to bed. Our ensuite is empty, so you're safe." She grinned. "Why don't you grab one quickly now and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast?"

"Okay, sure." Boomer agreed, watching her disappear from the room. He gathered his clothes from the day previous and floated over to the girls bedroom, opening the door nonchalantly, what with Bubbles assuring her their bedroom was empty.

Except, the girls' bedroom _wasn't_ empty. No, Buttercup was stood by Blossom's bed, using her mirror to brush through her hair. She turned around at the noise of the bedroom door opening, dropping the hairbrush when she realised who had walked in. She was mid getting changed, in just her underpants - and that was it.

Her eyes widened and she reached for a blanket from the bottom of Blossom's bed. "What the _fuck_ Boomer?!" She screeched, covering herself the best she could, her cheeks going red.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry -" Boomer yelped immediately, his hands out defensively.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?! You can't just barge into our bedroom! I mean you didn't even knock!" Buttercup ranted angrily as Boomer continued to apologise over her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just - can I just interrupt?" Boomer squeaked, and she glared at him.

"What?!" She bit out hotly.

"That blanket is relatively holey… And it's not doing a lot to shield your… Digtity - I mean dignity! Dignity!" He exclaimed, cringing at his own muddled wording. She looked down and proceeded to hold her arms around herself more.

"Just get the fuck out of here!" She growled ferociously, and Boomer nodded frantically, zipping out of the room as quickly as he could muster.

...

Butch was awoken by the loud, rapid banging on the patio door in the lounge. He realised he'd fallen asleep at the dining table and not even yet made it into his bed after patrolling all night with his counterpart.

Glancing out of the door, he noticed said counterpart was the one doing the banging - she was stood on the balcony, and she looked majorly pissed off.

Brick had been in the lounge reading, but had gotten up and hovered over to let the green puff in.

"We have a door." He muttered as she hovered inside, folding her arms across her chest and frowning at the red ruff.

"Good for you." She spat angrily as she stomped over to Butch, who was still sat at their table, looking confused.

"What's up? Why aren't you sleeping?" Butch asked as the brunette sat down beside him.

"Oh I planned to go to sleep, after grabbing a quick shower, cos lord knows I feel like I need to scrub for an hour solid after being around Ace for any period of time. But I didn't actually make it to bed because of your stupid ass brother." Buttercup complained.

Butch pulled a puzzled face. "What did Boomer do?"

"Just came strolling into our bedroom while I was getting dressed. Didn't even fucking knock or anything." Buttercup explained irritably.

Butch's eyes widened. "He fucking what?! Were you naked?!"

"No! Thankfully I'd at least got my underpants on - but that was it! Stupid sack of shit. Bubbles reckons she'd told him no one was in there, but he _still_ should have just knocked! She of course found it hilarious." Buttercup muttered stonily.

Butch didn't find it funny either. "He saw your ladies!" He exclaimed, and Buttercup frowned at him. "What the fuck is _wrong_ with him?!"

"I know! Fucking idiot. Can I sleep here? I'm too pissed off to go home. I don't mind just sleeping on the sofa or something." Buttercup asked, and Butch nodded.

"Sure, yeah - but take my bed." Butch said, and Buttercup smirked at him.

"And where will _you_ be sleeping?" She questioned, and he smiled.

"We can top and tail again." He suggested and she laughed. "Kidding! I'll just sleep on the sofa."

"Fine, thank you." Buttercup said, and he nodded as he got to his feet, grabbing the cup of coffee he'd made when he got in that had now gone cold.

"Fuck Boomer man. First he loses his virginity, then he barges in and gets an eyeful of your goodies. He's only gotta barge in on Blossom now and he's got a full house! The cretin." Butch complained as he placed his mug in the sink.

Brick rolled his eyes at his brothers melodramatics, and Buttercup shook her head at him in disapproval.

"You're a fucking creep, Butch." Brick muttered, and Buttercup nodded.

"I'm with him." She agreed, but was still smirking at her counterpart. As icky as his comments sometimes were, he did make her laugh.

"Seriously though," Butch continued, unperturbed by their comments. "You with your nano incident with Red - plus you've probably seen her melons again since, even though you reckon you're not dating. You just seem to like to play tonsil tennis with each other regularly - and now this with Boomer! It's unacceptable!"

Buttercup couldn't help but laugh at his lame complaints.

Brick rolled his eyes once more as he hovered into the kitchen. "Firstly, you're a fucking loser. Secondly, the one and only time I've seen Blossom's 'goodies' was accidental, and was the nanobots incident. Thirdly, I don't have to fucking tell you anything to do with my private life, so speculate all you want. And finally, and perhaps most importantly, you sound like some sort of fucking predator." The red ruff said, and Butch now rolled his eyes.

"Didn't you two go skinny dipping together? Or was he making that up? Surely you saw plenty then?" Brick pointed out. "Also, the whole criss cross thing? I think we can agree we _all_ saw more than we wanted to then."

"Oh yeah." Butch murmured, glancing at Buttercup and waggling his brows. She shoved his arm.

"On a more serious note, and everybody's 'goodies' aside, Butch did raise one good point." Buttercup murmured, looking over at the red ruff.

He screwed his face up. "No he didn't. He barely ever does."

"Actually he did. What _is_ going on with you and my sister?" Buttercup asked, and Brick suddenly looked uncomfortable at the topic change. "Cos I gotta tell you pal, if you're screwing her around, it's not gunna end well. For you." She warned him.

"I'm _not_ screwing her around." Brick murmured, sitting down beside her at the dining table.

"The fact you spend so much time together, you've kissed a handful of times, you've taken her out on a date - don't deny it, we all know it was a date." He'd opened his mouth to protest but she'd shut him down promptly. "And yet you're not going out? Yet you're _not_ playing her? That kind of says the opposite."

Brick looked a little irritated. "I'm not fucking playing her!"

"She likes you man, and Blossom never likes anyone. Trust me, our entire time at high school and junior high, even way back at elementary she's never been interested in anyone - not properly. Patrice is an exception but he was French so it doesn't count." Buttercup explained, eliciting brief looks of confusion from both Brick and Butch. "And it's not like no one has tried; she's had plenty of interest. She's a good looking girl, she's funny, insane at times, crazy smart - with a slamming bod." Buttercup continued, and Butch nodded solemnly in agreement. "You break her heart Brick, I'll break you in two."

Brick could tell by her tone she meant every word. "I have no intention of breaking her heart." He assured her, then sighed. "Him is watching me. And he's watching her."

"Why is that?" She asked. "Why is he so interested in you and her? And appears to have zero interest in myself, Bubbles and your brothers now?" Buttercup questioned, and Brick shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Your little deal with Him - it had nothing to do with Blossom?" Buttercup asked and Brick pulled a perplexed face.

"Of course it didn't. It was between myself and Him. I don't know why he's singling her out. I don't know what he's up to, I've got my eye on it - nothing is going to happen. But, I do know things aren't as simple as they were for Boomer and Bubbles." Brick answered, intentionally trying to be vague, he didn't particularly want to talk about any of this.

"So Him is stopping you? If it weren't for Him you'd be together?" Buttercup asked. Brick paused thinking. He _really_ didn't want to be having this conversation with them. It wasn't any of their business. This was stuff he'd only briefly spoken to Blossom about, let alone Buttercup and Butch.

"That's a yes." Butch said, causing both Buttercup and Brick to look around at him.

"Yeah?" Buttercup confirmed, and the green ruff nodded.

"Yeah, he'd have denied it instantly if it was a no. Him doesn't want you with Blossom? Yet he is fine with Bubbles and Boomer? Nah, fuck that. Why is it any different for you? I wouldn't let him stop me." Butch said firmly. Buttercup looked at him a little curiously, as Brick contemplated his words.

The red ruff didn't want to delve in any deeper then he already had. Buttercup was watching him, and he could see she was way more perceptive than her counterpart. He grunted in response, and got to his feet, heading for his bedroom. The two brunettes watched him go.

...

Stretching sleepily, Buttercup turned in bed, orientating herself to where she was. Remembering she was at the Rowdyruff apartment, she sat up slowly, glancing around Butch's room.

She needed a drink, so got up, ignoring her messy bedhead as she floated past Butch's mirror and headed straight for their kitchen. She'd come over in some sweatpants, a sports bra and a hoodie, but had discarded the hoodie before getting into bed.

The green puff couldn't be bothered to go back for it, so hovered on through to the living area of the apartment in just her sweatpants and bra top. Brick was still in his room, and Butch was asleep on the sofa.

She quickly and quietly grabbed a glass of tap water, then approached her counterpart, who was still sleeping. One quick glance at the clock on the wall told her it was almost 4pm; they'd both been sleeping awhile.

Slowly, the raven haired beauty crouched down by the sleeping ruff, a small smirk playing about her lips as she watched him sleep. It was the most peaceful she'd ever seen him. His mouth was open a tiny bit, one hand tucked under his head.

She watched his broad chest rise and fall; there was something hypnotic about it - maybe that was because she was tired still herself.

Affection bubbled up in her own chest as she watched him. How strange it was that they could go from where they were, to how they are now. He was her best friend. Most of her days centred around doing something with him, even if that something was nothing.

And with every day that passed he was becoming a bigger part of her life. He was the drummer in her band now, and her partner in fighting crime with her sisters.

He shifted a little in his sleep, and she froze, expecting him to wake and question why she was watching him. But he didn't wake up, only closed his mouth, his lips pouting ever so slightly in their relaxed state. She smiled warmly at how childlike he looked. It was cute.

Her thoughts began to verge on dangerous territory then as she looked at him, admiring his rugged good looks. But it was true, and sometimes she couldn't help but notice. She kept being brought back to his lips, and she wondered what it would be like to kiss him and not be drunk, like they had been at New Years. How would it feel to do it sober?

Her stomach swirled, and she felt her cheeks redden at her own thoughts. She was getting carried away. He was her best friend. She couldn't be in that situation again, she couldn't start feeling like that for her closest friend - she knew how that ended and it wasn't good. It definitely wouldn't end well, it hadn't before.

She couldn't let her feelings ruin this. He meant too much to her. If they ended up like her and Cody were now - she couldn't bear the thought.

She furrowed her brow as she berated herself - what was _wrong_ with her?! Why did this keep happening? Why couldn't she just have her friends and keep it platonic? Why did that feeling have to rear it's stupid, ugly head? Why did the lines keep blurring? I mean, Mitch, Louie, Harry, Dom, she'd never felt anything remotely romantic for them. But Cody was different. And now…

She looked at Butch, swallowing hard. She was getting carried away. He was just her best friend, and they had history, so it just seemed more intense. They were counterparts. They had a bond. That had to be all it was.

The brunette thought back to when they were fighting the Gangrene gang earlier that day. How enraged he'd been at the way Ace had spoken to her - so much so he'd knocked him out with one hit.

Then she thought about the way the gang members had assumed her and Butch were dating - and neither of them batted an eyelid at the idea. Yes, she'd set them straight, but she hadn't felt a huge need to do so, she didn't really care if they thought that. But if someone assumed she was dating Mitch, or Harry, or Dom or Louie - well she knew she'd react pretty strongly to deny it.

And yet with Butch…

He stirred, and once again she froze, awaiting his forest green eyes to click open and spy her sitting beside him. But they didn't, his eyes remained shut, and he stretched his arm out, taking ahold of her hand and tugging.

"Butch!" She yelped as he curled his arm around her bare waist, pulling her against him so they were spooning on the sofa. "Butch what are you -"

"Morning." He muttered sleepily, his eyes still shut as he nuzzled his head against her hair, getting comfortable.

She smirked. "Technically it's the afternoon but; morning."

"Let's nap." He yawned, and she giggled at him, but didn't disagree.

He held her closely, and she listened to the rhythmic sound of him breathing steadily as he dozed back off to sleep. Her own eyes began to shut too as she ignored any voices screaming in her head to get the hell out of there, and allowed herself to fall asleep in his arms.

...

Swishing her mane of red hair behind her back, Blossom Utonium picked up the landline phone that was ringing in the kitchen and placed it to her ear.

"Utonium residence, Blossom speaking." She said, tucking the receiver between her shoulder and cheek and resuming to put away the clean dishes in the dishwasher.

_"Hello Blossom darling, it's your father. Are you all okay?"_ The Professor's voice said from down the phone, and a bright smile graced the pink puff's pretty features.

"Professor! Hi! We're all good, actually - really looking forward to seeing you next week! How are you?" She answered cheerfully. Her words were all true, things were going fine at home. Yes, Him had been problematic, with his invading her mind, but she'd spent a lot of time with Brick since their 'date' the other week, with and without her friends and sisters, so she was putting his frequent visits down to that. Not that she would disclose any of this to the Professor…

_"Oh, I'm doing okay. Missing you girls a lot too, I really am."_ She noticed his voice seemed a little deflated as he spoke. _"I'm afraid I may not make it back home next week as originally planned."_

Her face fell. "What? How come? Has something happened?"

She heard her father sigh down the phone. _"Everything was going so well. But one of the big wigs has changed their mind on our plans and ideas and is digging his heels in on proceeding as we had hoped. He's threatening to withdraw research funds all together... But we're hopeful we can sway them."_

"How come he's changed his mind?" Blossom pressed.

_"Oh, various reasons. He's probably just getting cold feet, it's a big sum of money to part with, but it would do such good, and he knows that too… And sometimes, unfortunately, people know people in high up places and use those links for bad not good. They know what we want to do could help protect cities across the entire world yet all of a sudden… It's not for you to worry about sweetheart. I'm sure we'll be able to smooth things out."_ The Professor loosely explained. He seemed reluctant to go into much detail.

Blossom opened her mouth to ask more questions about it but the Professor spoke first. _"Blossom, while I have you on the phone, could you do me a huge favour?"_

"Sure," She replied. "How can I help?"

_"There's a file I need you to email over from my computer in my office. The remote assistant is playing up something rotten and I can't get my laptop to access it. I've managed to open my emails but that's as far as it's letting me go."_ The Professor explained. Blossom nodded, hovering through to the Professor's office and sitting down at his desk. His computer was switched on, his emails open on the screen.

The first email she spotted was from one Malcolm Meeks. "Professor I thought you weren't working with the Meeks family anymore after everything that happened?"

_"No, we are not."_ The Professor muttered, his voice changing to one of severe irritation. _"But it turns out Malcolm Meeks is good friends with Mr Dawson, the CFO of DST Industries here in Alabama. But please, don't trouble yourself with it. It's not for you to worry about."_

"So Malcolm Meeks knows the company you're working with in Alabama's CFO, and he's persuaded him not to work with you, because of everything that happened with Melvin?" Blossom reiterated, her rose eyes scanning the email correspondence between Malcolm and her father.

_"It does appear that way unfortunately. I wish I never approached them in the first place, he's a horrible, horrible man. With more money than sense."_ The Professor complained. Blossom was internally berating herself for nosing through his emails, and opened her mouth to ask the Professor what file it was he wanted her to send to him. But she got distracted by something in the email from Mr. Meeks.

"Did I just see my name on that email?!" She cried, and the Professor sighed down the receiver.

_"Blossom please - you don't need to worry about it."_ He replied, but Blossom was already properly reading through the messages.

"Oh my god! He's said he'll tell Mr Dawson he should resume working alongside you, if I'll go on a date with Melvin?! Professor, this is ridiculous!" Blossom exclaimed, barely able to comprehend what she'd just read.

_"Blossom I know. Please, don't worry about it at all. I am of course not going to ask that of you. Everything will work out, honestly. Don't worry about it."_ He assured her, but Blossom shook her head rapidly.

"Professor this isn't fair!" She cried, and he agreed with her. "He can't do that! He can't control work related things based on whether your daughter will date his son?! It's _insane!_ Especially after everything Melvin has done! It's, it's surely not allowed!"

_"Blossom I know. You're completely right. We're going to stay another week, and try and work on Mr Dawson regardless of Malcolm Meeks' meddling. You don't have to concern yourself, and quite frankly I don't want you anywhere near Melvin Meeks after what he did to Brick."_ The Professor said, his tone of voice seemed shattered, but firm.

But he sounded stressed. She didn't want him gone another week, she wanted him home, and not under any pressure like he was at the moment.

She sighed, surveying the email once more, listening to the Professor instructing her on the document he needed access to.

This was ridiculous. _Melvin Meeks_ was ridiculous. This had to end somehow. She wondered if it was time to take one for the team, and in the process put an end to all of this.

...

The pink puff glanced at the door of the restaurant impatiently, drumming her fingers along the top of the table nervously.

She couldn't _believe_ she was sat here in this stupid Italian restaurant, waiting for Melvin Meeks to arrive. Furthermore, she'd had to cancel seeing Brick to do this. Him and his brothers had been coming over to theirs to watch a movie. It had been extremely awkward to explain why she had to cancel - to go on a sham date with someone who was a maniac, for the sake of her father. Someone who had almost actually _killed_ the boy she wanted to spend her time with. 

Brick decided to stay over with his brothers and her sisters anyway, and wait till she got home - she did not intend to be there long.

She wanted to just get this 'date' over with, and make it crystal clear to Melvin that this sort of behaviour wasn't going to fly ever again. She would not allow her dad to be blackmailed professionally any longer.

Melvin arrived, attempting to kiss her cheeks as he got to the table as a way of greeting. Blossom very quickly rebuffed him, but he was unabashed, a wide smile on his face as he sat down opposite her. "Hi, oh my god hi - I'm _so_ sorry I'm late - or maybe you're early. I wasn't expecting this tonight."

"No, me neither. But to be honest, I don't know _why_ I was surprised by this considering you're not above murder. Blackmail is nothing compared to that right?" Blossom answered curtly. The smile on his face faltered momentarily, but he ignored her comment.

"It's _so_ good to see you. You look great!" Melvin gushed. Blossom stared at him flatly, before picking her menu up to look through it idly. "I've really missed seeing you, I was _so_ psyched when I got your message to meet up!"

"You know I'm only here because your father is causing my father issues professionally - because of _you."_ Blossom answered, her voice acidic. "Had you not have instigated any of that, I would _not_ be here."

Melvin blinked, swallowing hard. Two sodas arrived (Blossom had ordered them upon her arrival) and the waiter asked if they were ready to order. Melvin hadn't even looked at the menu yet, but Blossom ordered a side salad and then looked at Melvin expectantly, waiting for him to order. There was no way she was going to allow him to long this out.

The server awaited Melvin's order, so he opened the menu and ordered the first thing he saw - margherita pizza. Blossom leant her head in her hand and stared at him boredly as he began to speak.

"So, I'm being homeschooled now. It's great, it's _really_ great. So much better than actual high school. And my grades are amazing since. _Huge_ improvements, not that there was much room for improvement." Melvin bragged, and Blossom narrowed her eyes at him.

"Brick is okay, in case you wondered." She said, animosity clear in her voice.

The forced smile fell off Melvin's face then, and he sneered. "I didn't."

"You nearly killed him! And you nearly killed my sister too!" Blossom snarled. "How can you sit there in front of me, and act like those things didn't happen?!"

"You have no proof I was responsible for either of those things." Melvin muttered, reaching for his drink and taking a sip.

Blossom scoffed at him. "We have _plenty_ of proof! Your father was working with my father. You wormed your way into his files, and got the formulas you needed for Antidote X and chromanium alloy. Then you armed that robot with your 'AX spray'. Both robots wouldn't go anywhere near me but attacked my sisters and were gunning for Brick, who we _both_ know you hate for no real reason."

"They wouldn't go near you because I would _never_ hurt you!" Melvin cried, desperation in his voice suddenly.

"But you did!" Blossom cried. "Both times I was injured - the third time I only wasn't because I was too busy getting medical attention to Brick before he bled out on Malphs car lot!"

A small, and smug smile played about his lips then, and Blossom glowered at him. "How do you live with yourself?" She asked him.

He scoffed at her now, that same vicious sneer appearing on his face. "How do _you_ live with yourself? After everything he's done to so many people, especially _you_ \- and yet there you are, acting like a whore with him at school!"

Blossom's eyes flashed with anger. "You're a disgusting person Melvin."

He only glared back at her. Silence befell them, and it remained that way until their food arrived. Melvin forced a smile onto his face and thanked the waiter, tucking into his food as if nothing had happened. Blossom was too busy giving him a dirty look to eat - she had no appetite anyway, she was angry, angry that she was sitting here, still having to deal with him.

She didn't touch her food, just sat in silence opposite Melvin as he ate his. When he'd finished eating, he cleared his throat, wiped his mouth with a napkin then looked up at her, a bright but slightly unhinged smile on his face once more.

"Now, I'm going to call for the bill, and then we're going to leave together. And then, we'll share our _real_ first kiss. After that you can accompany me back to my place." He instructed firmly, like there was no room for discussion.

She looked at him incredulously. "Melvin, I'm _not_ coming back to your house. And I'm certainly not kissing you."

"Do you not want to help your father?" He asked her simply, and her eyes bugged.

"I can't believe you're being like this. I mean, what is wrong with you? Surely you'd much rather date someone who _wants_ to date you? Surely you'd rather share all of this sort of thing with someone who actually likes you too?" She asked him, and he glared at her, ignoring what she'd said completely.

He cleared his throat once more, and the false smile was back. "I can show you my entire instrument collection, then you'll have seen them all, not just the ones I've brought to school. And maybe we could play some music. No one is at home, so we won't have to worry about disturbing anyone."

Blossom shook her head, her expression sour as she imagined heading back to his house. What else would he demand of her, whilst her father's career hung in the balance if she said no to any of it? No, this was _not_ happening. "No Melvin." She said firmly. "I'm not going to come back to yours. You're going to call for the bill while I go to the restroom. And when I get back, we're going to split it, then I'm going home. You asked for a date. You got a date. That's it. I won't be blackmailed anymore, and neither will my family."

With that she got to her feet and headed for the ladies room. Melvin frowned deeply, as he watched her go. He was hoping he wouldn't have to do this. But desperate times called for desperate measures.

...

To the side of the ladies restroom was a parlour seating area, with a long horizontal mirror, a worktop and a few stools. Blossom was sat on one, her phone in her hand, updating her sisters and Brick with what was going on. She'd just messaged them telling them Melvin was trying to get her to continue the date at his house.

Brick responded to her message first - she guessed they were all together still at her house and reiterating the messages through Brick.

**'Are you going to go?'**

She typed out a reply and hit send: **'No way. He is pushing it - he's lucky I agreed to a 'date' in the first place!'**

The moment she placed her phone down, it buzzed once more. Brick's response to her message had seemed abnormally quick. Upon looking at her phone she came to know the message wasn't from Brick, it was from Melvin.

It was a photo. Of her. It was ever so slightly blurry, but you could very clearly tell it was her. She was in her bedroom. And she was topless. Undressing herself, in fact, in just her underpants, her pyjama top in hand.

Someone had taken a photo of her, in her room.

Then another one came through. This time she was completely nude, with her back to the camera. She had a towel wrapped around her, but it had fallen loose slightly, revealing her bottom. Her long hair was wrapped in another towel - she must have just gotten out of the shower.

A third one came through. She was pulling her school dress over her head, still in her knee length school socks, in her underwear this time. There was no denying it was her. The bedroom was hers. The long red hair. The large silvery scar visible on her stomach. Her blood ran cold as she looked at the photos. Nausea overcame her as she thought of the clicking noise she'd been hearing in their bedroom.

She _hadn't_ been imagining it. She had heard a clicking. And it had been a camera. Melvin had been taking photos of her. And it had been going on for _months_ now.

Another message from Melvin popped up, this time it was just text: **'There's plenty more.'**

Her breathing became rapid as panic set in. What was she supposed to do now?

Quickly, with a trembling hand, she typed out a text to Brick: **'Melvin has photos of me. I was right, we did hear clicking sounds in our bedroom. Find it.'**

Another message from Melvin appeared and Blossom suddenly felt like she was going to throw up.

It was just another text message; thankfully no more photos - although he'd already made it clear he had more. It read: **'I've settled the bill. Hurry back, I want to head to my place, but get you home by curfew still :)'**

...

Blossom was speechless as she stiffly walked back to the table they'd been sat at. Melvin got up as she arrived, gesturing for Blossom to lead the way out of the restaurant. She felt numb with disbelief that Melvin had done this to her.

"How did you get those photos?" She asked as Melvin walked beside her.

"That's not relevant. Come on, we'll head to my place, then I'll drive you home before your 11pm curfew is up." He replied cheerily.

She looked at him incredulously as he held the door open for her. "It _is_ relevant, you, you've got pictures of me! Intimate photos of me! And now you're, you're using them to make me come back to your house with you!"

He looked around a little shiftily, hoping no one was around to overhear what she'd said. Fortunately for him the car lot was relatively empty. "Well you wouldn't have said yes if I just asked would you?" He muttered and her mouth fell open.

"So _this_ is the way forward in your eyes?!" She cried, and he sighed, linking his arm in hers and beginning to steer her towards his car.

"I had no other choice." He said tersely. She dug her heels in, refusing to walk with him, and pulling her arm from his.

"So your only option was to break the law?" The pink puff spluttered.

Melvin scoffed, linking his arm in hers once more and approaching his car. She took a few steps with him but pulled away when he got his keys out. "How on earth am I breaking the law?"

"You have photo's of me partially naked! Without my consent, for one thing! You've been spying on me!" She shrieked, her voice going almost shrill.

He didn't reply, just unlocked his car. Blossom could hear her phone going mad with messages in her handbag. "And what next, Melvin? What is this going to progress to if I come to your house? Are we adding rape onto your list of crimes?"

Melvin looked at her, shocked. "I would _never_ do that to you! When we get to that stage it will of course be consensual!"

"When?! Oh my _god,_ Melvin! We're not going to get to that 'stage?!' You're insisting on going back to your place, even though I don't want to. I have been forced to do everything you've wanted this evening for the sake of my hardworking father. I haven't wanted to do _any_ of this! And now you're pushing it further; you're blackmailing me, you're, you're using pictures of me, that you got ahold of by taking photos of me secretly somehow, ILLEGALLY, and using them to make me do what you want me to." She cried, dismayed by the entire situation.

Melvin had a dark look on his face as she spoke. He pulled his phone out of his pocket again, tapping away at it.

"I can't, I _really_ can't believe you've done this. I thought you were better than this. Why, I don't know, after everything." She murmured, forlorn. "I'm _so_ stupid!"

Melvin turned his phone around to face her, showing her his social media FaceSpace account, with the 3 pictures he had sent to her on them, ready to post to everyone. He'd captioned it: 'Blossom behind the scenes.' The majority of the school was on this website. _Everyone_ had an account on this website. Even she did.

Blossom's blood ran cold again. "Wha - Melvin, what are you -" She stammered, but he interrupted.

"Come on. Let's go." He said, slowly turning the phone screen off, and slipping the device into his pocket. He opened the door for Blossom and gestured for her to get in.

She stared at him with wide eyes. His hand met the small of her back and gave it a light push. Stiffly and slowly, Blossom got in.

Melvin got into the front seat, taking his phone and a familiar looking small white cylinder out of his jacket pocket before putting the key into the ignition.

Blossom inhaled quickly at the realisation of what he had on him. It was the Antidote X spray he'd used on Brick and herself months ago at school. His 'AX Spray', he had Antidote X on him.

...

Brick felt tense. And that was putting it lightly. He didn't like this, not one bit.

She should not be _anywhere_ near that guy. He was a psychopath, he was deranged - he was dangerous. He'd only recently shown them what he was capable of doing, _and_ getting away with.

But yet she was sitting with him in a restaurant, all because he was incapable of letting anything go. It was _beyond_ pathetic.

Things had been going okay as of late - as well as they could go for himself and Blossom at the moment anyway. As well as Him would allow. He'd still been visiting them both, but that may have been simply down to the fact they had been seeing each other often regardless of Him's opinion on the matter.

But now… Brick couldn't help but wonder if Him was playing a part in all of this tonight. If he'd warped Melvin's mind once more to put him up to all this.

**Nuh uh uh.** Him responded in his head as if on cue. **Not guilty this time. This is _all_ him.**

His phone beeped in his hand, and he looked down at it, pushing Him from his thoughts and reading the message Blossom had sent.

"Is it from Blossom?" Bubbles had asked, and Brick nodded.

"'He is attempting to continue the date at his house.'" Brick read the message aloud. "You know what? This is all _really_ starting to piss me off now." He complained stonily.

"What?! _Ew!"_ Bubbles cried. "She's not going to go is she?"

Brick had already typed out a reply asking just that. "I've just asked her."

She responded instantly: 'No way. He is pushing it - he's lucky I agreed to a 'date' in the first place!'

"She says she's not going." Brick reiterated.

"Well obviously." Buttercup grunted. "That piece of shit. I wish I'd dealt with him a long time ago. Lord knows it's needed doing for god knows how long. Who the _hell_ does he think he is?!"

Another message from Blossom came through that Brick read, then cranked a brow in confusion. He read it aloud for them all to hear. "'Melvin has photos of me. I was right, we did hear clicking sounds in our bedroom. Find it.' What does she mean by photos? What clicking noises?" He asked her sisters, whilst typing a response to Blossom asking what she meant.

But she didn't reply.

He sent another message: 'Are you okay?'

"Clicking sounds?" Buttercup asked, her forehead wrinkling.

"Photos? What does she mean photos - Oh!" Bubbles gasped, realisation dawning. "Oh my god, the clicking sounds Buttercup! It must have been a camera or something!"

"What clicking sounds?!" Brick asked, beginning to get annoyed as he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Oh shit!" Buttercup cried.

"She was right! Oh my god!" Bubbles cried, and both her and Buttercup disappeared in a flash of blue and green.

"If somebody doesn't fucking tell me about the clicky sounds…" Brick grumbled. They could hear the girls had zipped off to their bedroom, so in a streak of red, blue and green, Brick, Butch and Boomer followed.

"Bubbles what's going on?" Boomer asked as the three ruffs stepped into the girls bedroom to find Buttercup and Bubbles surveying the window sills.

"Blossom's been hearing these odd clicking sounds in our rooms for _months_ now. She only just recently told us about it cos she thought she'd sound crazy paranoid, but she was hearing something. And then we noticed it recently too, she mentioned it and we heard it as well, but we couldn't see anything." Bubbles explained as she felt all along the panel of the circular window.

"Wait wait wait," Boomer said, his hands held out in front of them as he mulled over what she'd said. "You're telling me you think there's a camera or something in your room? That _Melvin_ has put there, to take photos of Blossom? And presumably you and Buttercup too?"

"Well, we _do_ share a room, and Blossom said he's got photos of her…" Bubbles mumbled, seeing fire in her boyfriends cobalt eyes.

"Ut uh. No way, I'll fucking _kill_ him if he's got photos of you." He joined her side, beginning to look in the middle window for any sign of a device.

"Not if I get my hands on him first." Buttercup growled.

Brick looked down at his cell phone in his hand, urging it to buzz, for her to respond as she still hadn't. Worry was swirling in his stomach uncomfortably, mixing with the anger and outrage he felt about the situation as a whole.

If she didn't reply soon, he'd go down to the restaurant himself, and tear Melvin apart.

"Aha!" Boomer cried triumphantly, freezing on the top of the window frame on the window nearest Blossom and Bubbles' beds. "I think I got it."

He pulled a thin and mostly transparent strip off of the frame. It looks like a strip of sellotape, except maybe a little thicker and clearer. The lens in the middle was so small it could be mistaken for a smudge of dirt on the window frame.

As Boomer held it up for them all to see, a small shimmery white logo was visible in the corner.

"I know that logo." Brick said, approaching it to get a better look. It was two M's, mashed together. "MMInc. Malcolm Meeks Incorporated. That's Melvin's father's company."

"He put a _camera_ in our room?!" Bubbles shrieked in shock.

"How the fuck did he even manage that?!" Buttercup questioned, angered at the thought of him being able to spy on her and her sisters.

"Has Blossom ever had him over?" Butch queried, and Bubbles shook her head as Brick took the camera from Boomer and pocketed it.

"Not to our bedroom. He's been over to 'work' with the Professor once last year." The blonde puff answered. "Maybe he snuck upstairs one of those times or something? I feel like _someone_ would have noticed him coming up here to our room though!"

"He is fucking _dead."_ Buttercup vowed. Brick's phone beeped in his hand and he opened the message hurriedly. "Is that Blossom?" The green puff asked.

She had simply said: **'He has AX spray.'**

"Fuck..." Brick cursed, shoving his phone and the camera in his jacket pocket.

"What, what is it?" Bubbles asked, concern evident in her voice.

"What restaurant have they gone to? I'm fucking going down there. Melvin has that AX spray on him." Brick said, turning towards the middle window and opening wide as if to fly out of it.

"He what?!" Bubbles cried.

"I'm gunna fucking kill that creepy little -" Brick swore, but Bubbles grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait wait, you don't even know where you're going! She went to that little Italian place on Fourth. Let me check the tracker on the hotlines to be certain." Bubbles said, letting go of him to grab her hotline cell from her bra.

He waited for her to take a look, but was reluctant - or more impatient to get to Blossom and make sure she was okay. If he used that spray on her, he was going to _lose it._

"Oh, she's not at the restaurant anymore. She's on the other side of Townsville, not far from the beach…?!" Bubbles said confusedly.

Brick felt anger bubble in his chest. "Melvin lives on that side of town."

Bubbles showed him the tracker app and he nodded darkly. "Let us know if you need extra help. And try not to kill him…" Bubbles said sheepishly.

"But don't try _that_ hard." Buttercup added as Brick disappeared in a flash of red.

...

Blossom sat in Melvin's car, quiet and numb. The events of the last 20 minutes were going over and over in her head. She couldn't believe he'd behaved how he had. But she felt stupid for feeling disbelief because really, what was Melvin not capable of? Nothing seemed to be beneath him when it came to her. The blackmailing for the date to begin with was low, but the pictures? The unspoken threat of the AX spray sat beside her in a cup holder? The camera, hidden somewhere in her room? What about her sisters, did he have photos of them too? They shared a room, it seemed inevitable that they wouldn't get caught in a photo too.

Melvin was chatting away beside her as he drove but she had no idea what he had said. She had completely tapped out, in some sort of shocked stupor, because she had a horrible, thick and heavy feeling of dread in her stomach. She could guess how this could potentially play out.

Would Melvin try to take things further? He'd hinted that his parents weren't home. She didn't want to do anything with him. Not even kissing. Nothing. She didn't _like_ him. In fact, she very much disliked him after his recent erratic behaviour - and that was putting it lightly.

She had _no_ feelings for him - she liked someone else! But if she said no… If she refused, he would post the photos of her he had. For everyone to see. And once those pictures were on the worldwide web, it wouldn't take long for them to spread. Anyone could have a copy of it. And what if they reached the papers? They'd be everywhere. Everyone would get a look at them, at her.

And the AX spray, would he use it? Would he use Antidote X on her? She felt like she was going to vomit. She didn't want that to happen. She didn't want to sleep with, or do _anything_ intimate or the like with him. Just the thought of him looking at photos of her was enough to make her skin crawl, let alone anything else. Her hands felt tied tight.

"I can't believe this date is ending with you coming home with me. I mean, it's almost unreal." Melvin said, unable to hide the glee in his voice.

Blossom glared at him. She knew he liked her a lot, she knew he was obsessed, and she'd gotten an idea of how intense it was for him after he stabbed Brick repeatedly and almost killed him. But even after all that, to behave like this? He was insane.

She thought of Brick, and remembered her phone, pulling it out of her pocket slyly. Her rose eyes quickly scanned through the messages from him, and from her sisters. She also had one from the Professor, asking if she was okay and how the evening had gone. And apologising.

God, she hoped he didn't know the extent of what Melvin had done. He already felt awful, and had been pretty adamant she wasn't going to go, but she'd insisted she do it; this would tip him over the edge. She decided to just reply to Brick, knowing he'd relay it back to her sisters too.

**'Sorry for brief messages. The photos are ones I don't want ANYONE else seeing. Private photos. He is threatening to post them on social media. I don't know what to do.'**

He responded straight away: **'I'm on my way.'**

The pink puff imagined Brick coming to her aid. But then she imagined Brick coming face to face with Melvin - and as far as she was aware it would be the first time he'd seen him since he almost killed him. Brick would kill Melvin. And although a small, teeny tiny part of her revelled in the thought of Brick going all 'hero' for her, she knew it wasn't the way to deal with this.

**'I'll sort this. I won't be doing anything I don't want to. I'll be home as soon as possible. Wait there for me xx'**

She really didn't want a furious Brick turning up and accidentally killing him. It would only make this already hairy situation about ten times worse.

She had to get ahold of that AX spray before he could.

Melvin had stopped at a T junction, his head turned to the left making sure it was safe to turn. Blossom took her chance, sneaking her hand forward and scooping the spray up, shoving it up the sleeve of her cardigan and hoping she didn't manage to accidentally get any of the contents on her. She was relieved to see that he hadn't appeared to notice she'd grabbed it at all.

The car stopped, and Blossom realised it was because they had pulled up at Melvin's house. His house was huge and right by the beach. She'd been there once before, again she hadn't really wanted to be there. But at least that time his mother had been home and it had been to work on a school project.

Melvin turned to face her, a tender look on his face. Blossom stared at him wearily. He leant forward then, placing his hand on her thigh and puckering his lips as he attempted to kiss her.

Blossom backed up against the door, her arm on his collar bone stopping him from getting any closer. "Melvin! Melvin, _no!"_

"Come on, we need a _real_ first kiss." Melvin said, leaning in once more, managing to disengage her arm and get his lips a few centimetres from her face.

"Melvin no! NO!" She yelled firmly, elbowing him hard in the chest. He yowled in pain, putting his hands out on the seat she was sitting on to steady himself. She pushed him back into his seat again. "What is _wrong_ with you?!"

"You kissed _him._ But you won't kiss me." He muttered despairingly, his expression dark.

"Because I don't _want_ to kiss you Melvin! Why won't you listen, why won't it get through your thick skull?!" She asked him desperately.

Melvin sighed. "Let's just go inside and then we can talk. Come on."

But she didn't move. "I'm not coming in to your house."

"Why would you say that?" He asked, his brown eyes wide and hurt.

"Because, I don't want to, and I won't be blackmailed anymore. If you post those pictures of me, you're breaking the law for a second time."

He scoffed. "How have I broken the law?"

"Seriously? Melvin of course you have! You've set up some sort of spy camera in my bedroom! To take these pictures of me with - without my consent! And now you're threatening to post these photos of me you have on social media! Not only is it illegal that you have those photos in the first place -" Blossom began but he interrupted.

"Why do you keep saying everything is illegal? How is that illegal?!"

"I'm 17! I'm a minor! And posting them online, that's distributing them, it will get you in a _lot_ of trouble!" Blossom yelped. For someone so smart, how could he be so _dumb?_

"Well I'm hopeful I won't actually _have_ to post them online." Melvin muttered, and the redhead gave him an incredulous look.

"Oh my god Melvin, _why_ are you doing this to me?" She whispered, dragging a shaking hand through her hair.

"Can't you see how desperate I am! Desperate for you to love me! Desperate for you to see we're meant for each other!" Melvin exclaimed, suddenly manic in his desperation. At his words, he reached forward for the AX spray, looking down when it wasn't where he left it.

"How is forcing me to do things with threats, and blackmail, and _Antidote X spray,"_ She brandished the white can in front of him for a few seconds, and his face fell as he realised she had it. "How is that going to make me develop any kind of feelings for you? It's not. And I'm sorry Melvin, but I just don't feel that way for you, even if you'd done nothing from the long crazy portfolio of your recent insane works. I just don't feel that way. And you need to face that and deal with it."

Melvin was staring dead ahead angrily, he almost appeared as if he was sulking.

"I should _not_ be offering this, because quite honestly I think you need help - but if you delete the pictures you have, and our parents professional relationship goes back to how it was, I'm willing to pretend none of this ever happened. Which you should be oh so grateful about, because I should be going straight to the police with the evidence you sent me. But if you post anything, or send anything to anyone, or ever even consider using something to render someone powerless for your own gain, I'm going to the cops. And you will be arrested again. I'll personally make sure you don't just get bailed out by Daddy this time. If that's what you want to happen, you go right ahead." At that, Blossom got out of the car. She slammed the door shut behind her and turned around, coming face to face with Brick.

Melvin got out of the car a few seconds after her, but the moment he spotted Brick standing there, he ripped his door open wide and tried to clamber back inside.

But Brick was of course quicker. The red ruff lunged for him, seizing him around the throat and throwing him onto the ground.

"Brick!" Blossom yelled, zipping over to him.

"My arm!" Melvin shrieked, having landed with a thud at a funny angle. "My arm is broken!"

Brick grabbed him by said arm and flung him against the garden fence. A loud crack resounded and Melvin howled in agony. If his arm wasn't broken before, it _definitely_ was now.

Blossom was trying to get herself in between Brick and Melvin, because she could see from her counterpart's face that he'd truly lost it. It was an expression she'd not seen on Brick in a long time, but still one she recognised, and she knew he'd do some serious damage if she didn't intervene.

"Brick, wait!" Blossom grabbed his arm but Brick effortlessly shook her off.

The red ruff grabbed Melvin by the scruff of his t shirt, picking him up and glaring down at him with ferocious crimson eyes. "A fucking _camera_ in her room?!" He asked, shaking him roughly. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Have you not done enough?"

He raised his fist to strike him in the face, but Blossom seized it before he could hit him. Brick's blood red eyes turned on her then.

"Brick, calm down." She said as strongly and firmly as she could, but it didn't reach him. "Come on, you're going to kill him!"

"That's the idea." Brick growled, whipping his fist from her grasp. She went to grab him again but he didn't let her, shoving her into the front of Melvin's car with force. Such force she left a large dent in it.

Brick punched Melvin's face repeatedly. "You can't pin this one on Him, you can't say it was a voice in your head that told you to do this, cos you did this _months_ ago, didn't you?" He punctuated each sentence with a hit.

Blossom had pulled herself out of Melvin's car, and squeezed herself directly in the firing line of Brick's fist. She caught it before it hit her, giving him a stony look.

His eyes were still fierce and furious. The pink puff could feel Brick trying to free his hand from her grip; she held it tighter. "Brick." She bit out, as her hand began to glow a soft pink, the threat of a power orb imminent.

The heat she was generating was beginning to sting. Slowly, Brick lowered his fist, and the pink in her own disappeared.

"I told you to wait at my place." She said strictly, and Brick flashed her an incredulous look.

"You think I was just going to sit by and do _nothing_ knowing he had Antidote X on him? He managed to almost kill me without any of his AX spray!" Brick exclaimed, pointing to Melvin, who was a bloodied heap on the floor.

"I know, but you _have_ to calm down - he is not worth all this!" She still had ahold of his clenched fist.

"I'm sorry I shoved you." Brick snapped, the anger still brimming in him. He untangled his hand slightly so he could stroke hers. She had to stop herself from chuckling at him managing to apologise for that even though he was still furious.

"Good." Blossom replied, smirking.

The sound of Melvin wailing in pain behind them brought them back to reality. Blossom turned around, keeping herself in between them both.

Melvin's nose was broken and bleeding copiously. His arm hung at a funny angle, and he was holding it to his chest. "I'm calling the police!" He cried through his snivelling.

"Are you kidding me?! You have photos of me and my sisters undressing! _I_ should be the one calling the police!" Blossom yelled at him, putting her arm out to stop Brick, she'd sensed he had gone to react, and been right.

"He assaulted me! My nose is broken, my arm is broken!" Melvin whimpered. "I need medical attention!"

Blossom rolled her eyes, and opened one of the back passenger doors of Melvin's car, grabbing a jacket off the back seat that she'd noticed when they'd got in. She leant over him, fashioning it into a sling to support his arm - and hopefully stop his moaning.

"You're going to go inside right now, and delete all the photos you have! And destroy your stash of this stuff." Blossom instructed, brandishing the AX spray she'd taken from him in the car. "And we're going to watch you do it. Then you're going to call your father, tell him what a lovely date we had and that he should contact Mr Dawson and tell him how wonderful my father is, and that he should definitely continue his partnership with him. Then we're never going to hear from you again!"

Melvin's bottom lip wobbled as he looked up at the redhead. He opened his mouth to protest but Blossom continued speaking.

"If you bother me, or my family, or Brick and his brothers _ever_ again, I will not hold him back. He'll come for you alone and he'll be furious." Blossom said, indicating Brick, who was scowling at him savagely.

"What about my car?! And my injuries?!" Melvin wailed.

Brick slammed his fist down on the already large dent in his car, he then strode over to one of the garage doors and kicked a large dent in it. "You should learn to drive more carefully." Brick warned, indicating he was to blame all this on a car accident; driving into the garage door.

"Are you _serious?!"_ Melvin bawled, looking to Blossom in disbelief. But the pink puff remained silent, her expression stony.

"It's that or we all head down to the station now, and yeah, you can tell the police how Brick broke your nose and arm, and assaulted you - and they'll probably charge him. You do that, and we'll have a chat with them too. We'll tell them how you're in possession of child pornography and all about how you come to be in possession of it - you know, a secret camera installed in my bedroom." Blossom suggested, as Brick removed it from his pocket and held it up for them to see.

"Nice little MMInc logo on the bottom of this thing." Brick commented.

Melvin swallowed hard.

"Fine." He mumbled eventually. "F-fine. I'll delete the photos. Fine."

...

"Oh my god Blossom are you okay?! I can't _believe_ he did that! He's a maniac!" Bubbles squealed as she threw her arms around her sister; her and Brick had just arrived at the Powerpuff girls' home after dealing with Melvin.

"I'm fine, just glad to be home." Blossom muttered into her sisters blonde hair. "And away from him."

"Buttercup's making hot cocoa. Come on, come into the kitchen and sit down. Are you hungry?" Bubbles asked, leading her into the kitchen; Brick and Boomer followed.

"Not even a little bit. All I can think about is him looking at pictures of me…" She shivered in disgust. "It's horrible."

"What sort of photos were they?" Bubbles asked, indicating her boobs and butt.

"Yeah, _that_ sort. Dressing, undressing - well, look. Here's what he sent me." Blossom said, taking her phone and showing Bubbles the photos. Buttercup looked away from stirring the hot cocoa on the hob to take a look. Butch got to his feet to take a glance as well, but Brick grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back down onto his seat, much to the green ruff's chagrin. Blossom flashed him a mildly irritated look, but had come to expect such behaviour from the brunette.

Bubbles and Buttercup looked appalled. "He is one hundred percent psycho. Was there pictures of us too?" Buttercup asked, and Blossom shook her head.

"He says no, and we didn't see any - lots of the photos he had of me were cropped or zoomed in." Blossom said, feeling nauseous at the memory of the hundreds and hundreds of photos he had of her on his laptop in his bedroom. Her and Brick had witnessed him deleting them all. "Was there just the one camera?"

"We can't find anymore and we've spent ages looking. I think the coast is clear." Buttercup replied, turning off the stove and pouring the hot cocoa into six mugs she'd already gotten out. She brought them over to the dining table and they all sat down. "Have you called the cops yet?"

"No. I don't plan to either." Blossom murmured, and both her sisters jaws dropped.

"What?! Blossom, he placed a camera in our room!" Bubbles cried.

"He had _topless_ photos of you! That is _not_ okay!" Buttercup added.

"I know it's not, I know. But, if I go to the cops it's going to turn into a whole thing, and I just want it done and forgotten about. If we go down to the station, Brick will end up in trouble for attacking him - which isn't going to bode well for Project: Protect. And then _more_ people will see the images." She shook her head, thinking of the officers she knew down Townsville Police department seeing the photos. "I _really_ don't want all that. We've dealt with it in our own way."

"He's gotten too many second chances, that's why he keeps doing crazy shit! He should be in jail - or at least get some sort of restraining order out on him." Buttercup insisted.

"I really don't think he'll come near me again now. Not after threatening him with a beating, and going to the police - he's not stupid." Blossom said, receiving doubtful looks from the entire table.

Brick didn't look doubtful; Melvin was a dangerous type of person, and as much as he agreed with Buttercup, he did believe Melvin knew Brick would kill him if he did anything to Blossom or her family ever again. Because had Blossom not have been there earlier, Brick _would_ have killed him.

"Don't forget that the police did basically nothing last time even though we had so much evidence. Which we _all_ know had nothing to do with evidence and _everything_ to do with it being Brick the Rowdyruff boy who was almost killed." Blossom reminded them, her expression angered as she thought about the injustice.

Brick looked indifferent, knowing she was right but also not being surprised by the prejudice that ran rampant at the police department against himself and his brothers. She was probably right - the moment they heard Brick had beat someone up they'd likely focus on that primarily.

"What is that in your pocket?" Bubbles asked, and the pink puff looked down at the white cylinder poking out of her jean pocket.

"Oh, jeez I completely forgot I had that." She pulled it out gingerly and placed it on the table. "It's his AX spray."

They all stared at it with disdain. "God, imagine if he'd have used it." Bubbles whispered, concern evident in her voice.

"Well, he didn't. I managed to sneak it off of him. He had every intention of doing so, though." Blossom murmured, still staring at the thin can.

"That dude is just…" Buttercup mumbled, words to describe him escaping her - something that didn't often happen to the green puff.

"As creepy as clown porn?" Butch offered, eliciting a snigger from his counterpart. "To be fair though, I _do_ think you could have overpowered him even without your powers." Butch added with a grin.

Blossom smirked, picking the can up delicately and getting to her feet. "I'm gunna go put this in the lab - and call the Professor and update him on everything." She sighed. "Wish me luck…"

...

The redhead cringed as she watched her father's face fall into an almost stupored rage.

She moaned, running a hand through her hair. "It's all been dealt with, okay! We found the device, and our bedroom is clear of them and nothing like this will _ever_ happen again! Please don't be mad..."

"Mad? Blossom, I am _furious!_ Who the hell does he think he is? He's, he's a vile little - I am calling the police right now!" He exclaimed, grabbing for his phone so quickly he dropped it into his lap.

Blossom shook her head as she watched her father fumbling with his phone and shaking in anger through the laptop screen - she was in his office video calling him to tell him about the events that had unfolded that evening. "Professor please don't! I really, _really_ don't want to have to go over it all with the police - we've dealt with it!"

He removed his phone from his ear and sighed, his expression still fiery. "Blossom I'm sorry, but you are a child, _my_ child, and this is way beyond your remit. I am your parent and I am reporting this."

"I know it's bad, trust me I get the levels of bad this is, I do. It's just, Brick will get into trouble if you do… And it'll mess everything up, with the whole Project: Protect stuff. And they all _really_ need that…" Blossom explained, her voice nearing desperate.

The Professor pulled a confused face. "How is Brick involved?"

"He came to Melvin's when I messaged him and the girls about what was going on, about the camera. And well, he was angry. Angry is putting it lightly in fact."

"What did he do?!" Her father asked, not being able to hide the hint of joy in his voice at the thought of Melvin getting what was coming to him. He didn't condone violence, but when someone had done something of this scale to his daughter, well, he was suddenly open to it.

"He broke Melvin's arm. And nose." Blossom answered honestly, awaiting his reaction.

The Professor fell quiet, his face relaxing as he contemplated this information.

To fill the silence, she went into a bit more detail, explaining that they witnessed him deleting the photos and sent him to the ER with a tale about a car accident. She told him she was a little uncomfortable with how less than legal it had been left but it had seemed like the smartest option given the circumstances.

"Okay. Well. Anything else from him Blossom, I mean it." He said, his voice going hard once more.

"Yes Professor, of course, definitely." She agreed, nodding fervently.

"Would you like to invite Brick over for dinner once I'm home?" He asked her, and Blossom felt her face heat up, knowing she'd gone red as a strawberry.

"Umm, sure, we could maybe, possibly do that, yes." Blossom mumbled back, and the Professor smiled a knowing smile.

"Wonderful." He nodded.

...

Butch looked up from the fret of Mitch's guitar momentarily as the girl who lay beside him stretched out languidly.

He felt himself swallow involuntarily at the sight; she was wearing a bikini top and shorts - they were at the beach.

Buttercup had been laying on the blanket they had out, bathing in the slowly disappearing sun. But there was a chill in the air and so she was now reaching for her hoodie to throw on.

Butch peeled his eyes off her smooth, porcelain skin and looked back at the guitar he was holding, his stomach turning over uncomfortably. Swallowing again, he forced his focus on the guitar; strumming out a couple of chords distractedly.

"It's getting cold now. For fuck sake, where _is_ everybody?" Buttercup muttered, clutching at her arms, now encased in her black hoodie.

They'd arranged to meet with Mitch, Louie and Harry on the beach. Butch was going to return the acoustic guitar Mitch had leant him, and they'd inevitably have a mini jam session whilst they were at it too. But everyone else was yet to arrive.

The green puff reached for her phone. "Got a text from Harry. Him and Mitch pulled an all nighter last night gaming so he's going to bed and Mitch is doing the same."

Butch scoffed. "Probably together."

Buttercup smirked. "Mitch says he'll get his guitar at band practice. And I've just got a text from Louie. His Aunt has came over so he's gotta stay at home."

Butch's hands relaxed against the guitar, the front of it falling into his lap. "Seriously? Fuck that."

"Mmhmm. A trip that started out as all of us has ended up just us two." Buttercup murmured, placing her cell phone back down on the tartan blanket she was sitting on. Cody, Dom (and Holly) had all been invited initially too, but Dom had also had a family thing, and Cody and Holly had 'other plans'. Not that Buttercup cared all that much.

Butch looked down at Mitch's acoustic guitar once more, holding it properly against his chest. He didn't mind that it was just them, and he hoped she didn't mind either. He watched her as she crawled forward to the pile of sticks and twigs they'd collected earlier, ready to light a fire with later when it got chilly.

Buttercup had decided that time was now, so she reached for Butch's jacket, knowing there would be a lighter in there - and she wasn't wrong. Using the lighter to fire up a twig, she arranged it carefully on top of the others, blowing at it gently until a nice, warming little fire was going.

"There." She murmured, satisfied, before crawling back onto the blanket beside her counterpart.

Butch began to strum the chords to a song, murmuring the lyrics quietly under his breath as he did. The green puff watched him, and before she knew it she was she singing along herself.

They sounded nice together. It was always strange when that happened, when two voices created an even nicer sounding one together. There was something special about it.

After another chorus, Butch stopped playing, smiling at her warmly.

"You've been practicing." She grinned back, impressed with his dedication to learning the guitar.

"I've got a good teacher. And a decent friend who will lend me his guitar - unlike my brother." He responded, referring to Buttercup, then Mitch, and inevitably Brick.

She smirked, taking the acoustic from his arms. "I've not played properly in ages." She said, beginning to play the song Butch had just played, and then going into a Push The Atom one.

The green puff was sat beside him, and he watched her, a small, almost pained sigh escaping his lips as he did. God, it was hard. It was difficult, when she was so beautiful and just amazing; and they were so alone. It was always that much harder when they were alone.

She slowly but surely rested her head against his arm as she played. Her cheek felt cold, he noted. "Still cold?"

"A little." She replied, her fingers attempting a PTA bass line on the guitar. "It was warm enough for shorts earlier."

Butch shuffled back on the blanket, scooting himself so he was behind her.

Curious to see what he was doing, the green puff gently placed the guitar down on the blanket, angling her head round at him momentarily.

Butch grabbed his jacket, putting it around her shoulders, then pulled her close so her back was against his chest, both his arms linked around her in a bear hug fashion.

Buttercup felt her cheeks redden considerably at the gesture, mentally thanking the heavens that Butch couldn't see her face.

He rested his head on top of hers and she felt like her heart might burst there and then from the close contact, and the affection behind it. How could this sometimes psychotic, routinely obnoxious boy manage to pull at her heartstrings like that? It wasn't like her heartstrings were easily pulled or anything!

A little voice in Butch's head was yelling at him to stop. There was a 'friend line', he had to remember that he wasn't supposed to cross it. Stuff like this, surely it was completely blurring those lines?

He ignored it, enjoying embracing her - and the fact she wasn't protesting at all.

"Can you believe not one of our loser friends made it tonight?" Butch murmured, and the green puff smirked.

"I know. Disappointing or what, leaving me here with just you." She responded, sarcasm rich in her voice.

Butch smirked too. "Ahh whatever, you are loving getting me all to yourself."

She scoffed. "Oh yeah, I am absolutely ecstatic getting to experience some one on one time with The Great Butch Jojo."

He chuckled. "Excuse me but you've got nothing to complain about here! I've got you the perfect set up!"

"How so?" She asked, a playful tone in her voice.

"Open your eyes, look around you! We got the sea, the setting sun, a little fire going… It's the perfect date." Butch answered, mentally kicking himself for using the word date. _Why_ had he said date, they weren't on a date?!

He felt her tense slightly in his arms, but thankfully she continued the banter. "So far nature is on your side." He laughed as she continued to speak. "So is this what happens on a Butch date? Like before you slip something in my drink, I mean?"

He sniggered again at her sarcasm. "Fuck you I don't need to slip shit in drinks okay! A real Butch date would blow your beautiful mind."

"What happens on a 'Butch date' then?" She asked, intrigued.

"Well," He murmured, feeling the conversation was about to slip into choppy waters. "We've got the scene set… Foundations are laid. I guess it depends on who I'm with to be honest."

He felt her shrug. "Right. Well, I'm here."

"You?" He asked, his voice coming out a little thicker than he intended. "I wouldn't need to do much if it were you."

There was a short silence. "What does _that_ mean?" She asked, her voice a little smaller.

"Well, there's no bravado with you, no need for any show. You know me. Like, actual me. Warts and all. So… I guess we'd just, be." The green ruff replied candidly.

A small smile was playing about Buttercup's lips. His arms were still enveloped around her, his head still resting on top of hers, keeping her close and warm.

"Wanna be?" He asked, an almost fearful edge to his voice that Buttercup had never heard on him before. Was he nervous?

"Sure." Buttercup replied, resting her head against his chest as if to get comfy in his arms.

He smiled, giving her an affectionate squeeze before resting his head on top of hers once more. They sat like that in silence for a few moments, watching the setting sun, until she turned her head slightly to look up at him.

"It's not bad so far." She said with a glint in her eye, and Butch laughed.

"I know right. It's nice." He agreed, and she giggled too.

"Yeah, really nice. Quite cosy, actually." She murmured, and he smiled down at her.

And when their eyes met, something changed. The playful, jokey feel seemed to disappear and was replaced by something else; something quite different indeed.

Butch's eyes flitted down to her lips for a second, just a quick second, then met her jade eyes once more. She saw it, she'd noticed it.

As if out of nowhere, she felt herself looking at his lips too. And she angled her head slightly, as if to reach up to him. Simultaneously, he lowered his head, and without further thought gently placed his lips against hers.

He closed his eyes tightly, waiting; awaiting a blinding pain around the head, or a punch in the gut, something, anything to indicate her outrage at what he'd just done. But it didn't come.

Instead, he felt her shift in his lap, and her arms curling around his neck, her lips pressing firmly against his too.

She kissed him back.

He froze, stunned for a moment by the reciprocation - but only for a moment. He held her tighter, his hands finding the curve of her waist. The kiss deepened, becoming increasingly passionate and frantic.

She opened her mouth against his, one hand on the nape of his neck, the other in his hair. One moment she was sat between his legs, the next she was practically on his lap, then slowly they'd progressed to laying beside each other on the blanket as they kissed so fervently it was almost ferocious.

Butch's strong arms were still laced around her, one on the curl of her hip, the other on her bottom, pulling her close to him.

The green puff had been completely lost in the moment, until a sudden loud and panicked alarm went off in her head. She went rigid in shock as realisation of what they were doing hit her.

_Nooo._ No, this wasn't good!

Butch froze too, feeling her harden up in his arms, and then she pulled away slightly to look at him, her green eyes startled. "Wait, wait - what are we doing?" She asked in a burbled manner.

"I - I don't know." Butch stammered, looking as lost and confused as she did.

She sat up then, disentangling herself from his grip. "I umm, I should go."

"Go? Wait, what do you - you don't need to go." Butch said, sitting upright as he watched her patting her hair down and fixing her ridden up hoodie. She scrambled for her backpack haphazardly, avoiding his eye line.

"No, I err, I should _really_ go." She mumbled, forcing herself to look at him just once. She felt a stab in her chest, right where her heart was as she did, his face, he looked broken all of a sudden at the prospect of her abruptly leaving.

"Buttercup - Buttercup come on!" He cried as she looked away from him and shot off into the sky without looking back.

Butch sat alone on the picnic blanket, Mitch's guitar laying close by, the fire still glowing on the sand.

"Fuck!" He growled, kicking the sand over the fire and putting it out instantly.

...

The front door to the Utonium residence slammed loudly, making Blossom jump out of her skin. She almost dropped the book she'd been reading; she was surprised to see the door was still on its hinges.

"God Buttercup, you've gotta be more careful!" Blossom cried as her raven haired sister kicked her shoes off rather violently and made to head straight up the stairs.

But the pink puff appeared beside her, grabbing her arm and stopping her. "Hey, whoa! What's the matter?"

Buttercup pulled her arm from her grip with a glare and stomped towards the kitchen instead, where Bubbles was sat at the dining table flicking through a magazine. "Nothing." She bit out harshly.

Blossom gave Bubbles a searching look, who shrugged.

"It really doesn't seem like nothing. Has something happened?" Blossom pried, as Buttercup pulled open a kitchen drawer so brashly it came out of its runner completely.

"No. I'm fine. Where are the Chinese menus?!" She demanded suddenly. Bubbles and Blossom flashed her an alarmed look.

"In the drawer to your right." Bubbles murmured. Buttercup huffily yanked the correct drawer open and grabbed the first menu she found, retrieving her cell from her person and dialling the number.

Bubbles and Blossom exchanged looks of confusion.

"Was it Cody?" Bubbles asked, and Buttercup gave her a look that said to just not ask. "Okay… Well, if you wanna talk once you've calmed down… Ohh, get some veg chow mein!"

Buttercup didn't grace her sisters with a response, but proceeded to order a couple of her favourite dishes, and a couple she knew her sisters liked too.

"Somebody's hangry about something…" Bubbles murmured to Blossom, who flashed both her sisters looks of mild concern.

Buttercup _was_ angry. But not at Butch, at herself. What was she thinking, kissing him, letting him kiss her like that?! And the most important bit was _god_ she had enjoyed it! It was BUTCH for crying out loud, what was wrong with her?!

He was her best friend. She'd been over this in her head so many times recently - what a bad idea it was, how it would _never_ work because it _couldn't_ work. Dating your friends was a big no no, and she'd learn that the hard way.

Plus, she'd seen Butch with girls, she knew what he was like. She was nothing like the sort of girls he went for. He _loved_ girls, and he seemed to have pretty specific goals when it came to dating from what she had seen.

She'd recently dealt with someone who'd been an extreme example of similar behaviour - Chase had only wanted to be with for one reason. Would Butch be the same? She knew he'd done things with girls, though he claimed to have never had sex yet. Would she just turn into another notch on his bedpost, their friendship obliterated in the process?

She frowned deeply, folding her arms across her chest. Her sisters were talking in the background, possibly to her, but she wasn't listening. She was too deep in thought.

There was something different with Butch though. They had this connection, they got each other. And Bubbles had said the exact same thing about herself and Boomer.

She'd not had to deal with these sorts of feelings since Cody, really. And look how _that_ turned out. Once upon a time they'd been best friends. Now it was difficult to be in the same room together.

She shook her head decidedly. She couldn't deal with all this, it was too much to comprehend. It was just herself and her sisters home that evening - Boomer (for once) wasn't over, and the Professor was still in Alabama.

The easiest option for the time being seemed to be to completely push what happened to the back of her mind, and sit and eat Chinese takeout with her sisters. Even though she had zero intention of telling either of them what had happened.

...

Mitch peered at his friend curiously as she sat opposite him, scribbling away in her notebook. "Hey, you sure you're okay? You seem… quieter than usual."

Buttercup didn't look up from her pad as she replied. "Are you saying I'm loud?"

Mitch smirked. "No… I'm saying you're quiet today."

She shrugged, still jotting stuff down in her pad. "I'm fine."

The green puff was over at Mitch's trailer. His Gran was out, and together they were doing some song writing. This was an activity they usually did alone - occasionally Louie joined them. But today it was just them, and Buttercup was glad.

She'd not spoken to Butch in over a day. To say she was weirded out was an understatement. She had zero idea how to handle things. Facing her feelings was not something she was ready to do yet. Along with facing Butch.

He'd tried to call. She'd let it ring. He'd messaged her once or twice. She'd not responded.

She didn't feel good about it, but the green puff was freaking out.

"Did you get an email from Mr Green?" Mitch asked, changing the subject.

Buttercup pulled a perplexed face, finally looking up from her notepad. "Our junior music teacher?"

"Yeah, he said he'd contacted you too, about an acoustic gig?" Mitch continued, and Buttercup picked up her cell phone from the table.

"I can't remember the last time I checked my emails…" She mumbled as she looked through them, finding the email from their music teacher.

"It's an acoustic duo's night. I know we're not an acoustic duo but he thought we might be interested. We can always do some PTA songs or whatever, and some covers. Sell some EP's." Mitch said with a shrug.

She nodded. "Sure, why not? I'll never turn down a gig."

"Cool, well it's Thursday evening." Mitch said, indicating it was only a day away.

"That's tomorrow… But, that's fine. Let's leave writing for now and sort out a set then." Buttercup said, closing her notebook up.

Mitch got to his feet, returning with his acoustic guitar in his hands. The green puff felt her stomach lurch at the sight of it. She could see Butch's strong hands playing it in her mind, and then in the next instance those hands were holding her close to him while he kissed her deeply.

She felt her cheeks flush at the memory. She cleared her throat. "You got your acoustic back?" She asked, her voice coming out a little strangled.

"Yeah, Butch bought it over earlier." Mitch replied, nonchalant. Buttercup stared at him intently, trying to figure out if Butch had said anything; if he knew what had happened. But Mitch gave her a vague and a little puzzled stare back. He seemed none the wiser.

"'Aimless Wonder' always sounds good acoustic. I say we start with that. Ready?" He simply asked, and Buttercup nodded, trying to get ahold of herself.

"Ready."

...

It had been two days. And Butch was really starting to get pissed off now. Buttercup was completely ghosting him. He'd tried to call. It just rang out. So then he texted her. But she hadn't responded.

She must have been weirded out by what happened at the beach. He was absolutely kicking himself for kissing her. He felt like he'd fucked _everything_ up. But, she had kissed him back. He'd felt it.

The green ruff had no idea what to do next. He'd started to contemplate just going over there. The Professor was still away, he didn't need to worry about coming face to face with him. If he just turned up at her doorstep, surely she wouldn't turn him away?

"Butch! Are you with us?" Boomer barked, making Butch jump.

"Huh?" He asked, looking at his blonde brother with a befuddled expression.

"The gig tonight, are you going?" Boomer asked again, like he was speaking to a very slow person.

"Gig?" Butch asked, panic stricken. "We have a gig tonight?!"

"No, Buttercup and Mitch are doing an acoustic duo's night, at one of those little cafe club things downtown. Surely you know about it?" Boomer explained, confused by his brothers confusion. "I figured you'd be going."

"Oh. Right. I didn't know about it. But, yeah, I'll go, I'm coming." Butch nodded, his mind racing suddenly at the prospect of seeing Buttercup in a matter of hours.

Boomer cranked a brow at his brunette brother. He had been acting odd at the moment. He glanced at Brick on the sofa opposite, who was also giving him a mildly bemused look.

Butch got to his feet a little twitchily, disappearing into his room. His brothers watched him go.

...

Brick had no plans to go to Buttercup's gig that evening. And even if he had contemplated going, he couldn't, he was on patrol from 7pm onwards. With Blossom, so it wasn't all bad.

He planned on spending the next couple of hours chilling out in his bedroom until he had to meet Blossom later.

Hovering over to his bed, the red ruff flopped onto it, pulling the book he was reading from under his pillow. He flicked it open on the page he was on but that was as far as he got, as his hotline cell began to ring in his pocket.

He cranked a brow when he looked at the screen. The caller ID said 'Utonium Laboratories'. Utonium Laboratories was the name of the Professor's team that he worked with.

Why was the Professor calling him?

Brick recalled Boomer telling him and Butch all about their 'little talk' when Bubbles and Boomer had gotten together. Even Butch reckoned he'd slipped sly little threats into conversation with him the times he'd been over with Buttercup. Had he heard something he didn't like about himself and Blossom?

His stomach turned uncomfortably and his head began to fill with defences he could use against any allegations made against him. Him and Blossom weren't even dating - he had zero clue where they were at, and he knew Blossom felt the same. They were just kind of trundling along, as things were way more complex than they appeared to everyone else.

There was of course the possibility it wasn't anything to do with his love life.

**Better pick up and see what future Daddy-in-law wants!**

Brick sighed, ignoring Him giggling in his mind, and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Brick said, his voice thankfully coming out strong and not even a little tentative.

_"Brick, I'm glad I managed to reach you. It's Professor Utonium. I hope you don't mind me contacting you via your hotline cell; it seemed the least invasive way to get in touch, especially while I'm still in Alabama."_ The Professor said down the phone.

"That's okay." Brick replied, sitting up on his bed a little. "Is there something I can help you with?" He questioned, his voice a little confused and a bit weary.

_"As a matter of fact yes, there is. Blossom informed me of the incident she and yourself had with one Melvin Meeks recently, while I've been away."_ The Professor began, and Brick's brow furrowed.

"Right…" He replied.

_"She told me everything, including the fairly illicit way in which you handled the situation."_ The Professor continued. Brick was finding it difficult to read his tone. Was he calling to tell him off for beating on Melvin and forcing him to pretend he got in a car wreck? Or was he pleased he'd done that? He couldn't tell.

"Okay…" Brick murmured.

_"I'd like to start by thanking you for stepping in. We both know Blossom is more than capable, but we also both know how dangerous Melvin Meeks is. You were protective towards her, and that I will always commend."_

Brick was surprised by the direction the conversation had taken.

"It was nothing, sir. He's unhinged, especially when it comes to Blossom." Brick responded.

_"Indeed he is. Now I know Blossom is very reluctant to do anything about him, but this has been the straw that broke the camel's back for me, so to speak. I've watched him badger her for years now and his behaviour has gotten worse and worse. I had hoped when he attacked you like he did we'd finally see him face some justice but unfortunately that wasn't to be. Inexplicably if you ask me."_ The Professor continued, and Brick grunted.

"It didn't surprise me." Brick simply replied, and the Professor made a noise of disapproval.

_"Well, I've a list as long as my arm of things he's done this year alone. Blossom's main reason for not wanting me to go to the police to have him prosecuted is because she's concerned about you getting dragged into it for assaulting him. She fears it would affect Project: Protect; which it likely would. I can understand her reasons, but I still simply cannot stand by and let him get away with it all. The only thing I've found I can do is file for a restraining order against him. So that if he does ever try anything ever again, he can be charged."_ The Professor explained. _"And as her parent I can do this myself."_

"Sounds logical. How does this involve me?" Brick pressed.

_"In order to apply for the restraining order I need a log of evidence. Now I've got a fair amount myself, but I need your help obtaining some more. So, if you could, anything you can think of that is worth sending my way. Accounts of encounters she and him had at school where he made her uncomfortable or crossed a line that you bore witness to. Incidents outside of school. Anything would help."_ The Professor asked, and Brick nodded.

He could do that. He could think of _several_ occasions and incidences where Melvin had behaved inappropriately. "I can do that."

_"Splendid. Thank you. Although I must ask you to do it without her knowledge. I plan on telling her about it all once it's done and dusted - or at least been filed for. If I tell her now she'll only worry about it, and she has enough on her plate. I wouldn't normally request anyone to go behind their backs but, I really do feel this is in her best interest."_ Professor Utonium explained, his voice firm.

"I can do that. I'll take a look through my phone and social media, see if I can find any examples. I really doubt it will be hard to find stuff, he's obsessed." Brick replied.

_"Unfortunately, you're probably right. I'll message you my personal email, if you could send me anything you compile via that, that would be great."_

"Sure, I can do that." Brick said, and the Professor bid him goodbye.

Brick stared at his red hotline cell briefly before pocketing it once more. Two things were running through his mind: Firstly he was glad the Professor planned to do something about Melvin's latest case of crazy against Blossom. Doing what he'd done and getting away with it just didn't seem like an option in Brick's head, and clearly the Professor agreed.

And secondly, he was relieved to hear that it appeared the Professor didn't know about the kisses he had shared with his daughter…

...

The little late night cafe was called 'Delilahs'. It was in downtown Townsville near the Little Soho side. Buttercup had never been there before - Caspers was much more up her street for a cup of coffee and a cake, but it was pretty funky inside.

They did beat poetry nights and little live music showcases, like the one they were holding tonight. For a small venue there were quite a few people packed inside the cafe. Her friends were there, one of her sisters was there (Bubbles, as Blossom was on patrol), even Mr Green was there too.

But the main person who kept catching the green puff's eye as she sang with Mitch, was Butch Jojo. He stood with Boomer and Bubbles, and he'd not taken his eyes off her the entire time she was on the tiny stage.

The green ruff looked like a lost little puppy dog. And it was making her feel awful.

But she still had no idea how to handle any of it. So she made it through her set with Mitch, trying to keep her mind focussed on that.

They played two Push The Atom songs acoustically, then a couple of covers, then lastly a new song they'd been working on together. After that, she thanked Mr Green for the opportunity, then she hopped off the little stage, Mitch following behind.

Mr Green, Bubbles and a handful of their friends who had come along were the first to approach them. Butch hung back, waiting until she was alone, all but the people they didn't know sitting or standing nearby.

He looked at her with wide and nervous forest green eyes. "Why have you been ignoring me?" He asked, his mouth forming words before his brain had even had a chance to put some thought into them first.

Buttercup blinked at him, and folded her arms across her chest. "Hi." She said pointedly.

"Hi." He muttered back forcefully. "Buttercup why have you been ignoring me? I've called, I texted… But, nothing..."

She frowned, swallowing hard. "Stop being weird."

He pulled a perplexed face at her. _"Me_ being weird? _You're_ being weird! Look, about the other day at the beach - did I do something wrong? Cos if I did -"

"Oh my god, just _shut up!"_ She snapped, before walking away from him, leaving him stood there feeling even more confused than he had done before hand.

...

Butch was miserable. Both his brothers knew something was up, but he was barely speaking and spending most of his time in his room or the lounge watching TV and smoking weed, so they had no idea what had happened.

Both Boomer and Brick had guessed it had something to do with Buttercup, judging by the fact they usually saw each other every day. But Buttercup hadn't been over in awhile, and Butch hadn't left the house since the gig at Delilahs two days ago.

Boomer had questioned Bubbles, but she had no idea either. The blonde puff had said that Buttercup had also been quiet, and skulked around the house a lot. But she also wouldn't say what was the matter.

The green ruff was currently slumped on the sofa in just his underpants, watching TV with a glazed expression on his face. Boomer hovered into the lounge, looking at his brother with a sorry expression.

"Dude seriously what is _up_ with you?" Boomer asked in exasperation.

"Fuck off." Butch grunted, folding his arms across his chest. His cell phone had been resting on his thigh and had slid off onto the floor, but he didn't even flinch to get it.

Frowning, Boomer reached down to pick it up. As he did, it beeped, indicating Butch had just received a text message.

"Gimme!" Butch yelled, making Boomer jump.

The blonde ruff held his brothers phone high in the air. "Only if you put some fucking clothes on. And brush your teeth."

"Give me my fucking phone!" Butch growled, getting to his feet.

Boomer let him swipe it from his clutches. His angered expression turned to a more forlorn one as he read the message. It wasn't from Buttercup. It was Mitch, inviting him over to his trailer. His Gran had gone out of town, so he had it to himself for the next 2 days.

"Why don't you go?" Boomer suggested, reading the message over his brothers shoulder.

"Why don't you _not_ read my fucking messages!" Butch snapped, making to swat him across the head, but Boomer saw it coming and ducked.

"Seriously, get out of the house. I don't know what you're fucking sulking about but I'm sick of the sight of you laying around the house like a smelly little hobo." Boomer replied, eliciting a glare from his raven haired brother.

Butch contemplated going over. Buttercup might be there. Maybe he could try and talk to her again. But what did he even say? She clearly didn't want to hear from him. She was pissed off with him, that much was clear.

Boomer slipped Butch's phone from his hand rapidly, typing out a response before Butch could even utter a protest.

"There you go. Thank me later." Boomer replied, chucking his cell at him and dashing out of the room, avoiding his brother's fist as he did.

Butch growled in frustration, looking down at his phone and reading the message saying he would be there that Boomer had just sent on his behalf with a sigh.

He'd better get dressed. And take a shower. And brush his teeth.

...

She didn't think he'd come. She was both glad and gutted that he had done. Glad because, well, he was her best friend, she usually enjoyed his company and she didn't really _not_ want to be around him. She just had zero clue how to deal with any of this. And that's why she was partly gutted he had came.

The green puff hadn't spoken to him yet. She'd stolen a couple of glances at him. And he still looked as tragic as he had done at the gig the other evening. He looked tired, and his eyes were a bit red and bloodshot. God, she should really talk to him.

But what did she even say? 'Hey man, I've been battling some confusing feelings for you for a couple of months now, and I didn't think you'd reciprocate that so I didn't say anything - also fucking terrified it'll screw everything up - but then we kissed! And now I have no idea what happens next!'... Yeah, that sounded like it would go down great...

Mitch Mitchelson's trailer home wasn't huge - his Gran attached a large sealed awning to it in the warmer months to give them some more room. Buttercup was sat at the table with Louie, Harry and Cody. Cody and Dom had actually came along this time too - without Holly as well. But Buttercup hadn't really paid that much mind, it was the last thing she really cared about right now.

Butch was stood beside Mitch and Dom in the kitchen area, leaning against the kitchen counter. She watched him pulling something out of his pocket and she quickly realised it was a bag of weed. So that explained the bloodshot eyes. Had he spent the past few days on a marijuana bender? Was that how he was dealing with this? Even though they could be called for an emergency at any point?

She frowned as she watched the three of them begin to roll a joint each from Butch's stash and sighed. "I need a drink." She muttered, looking away from the green ruff and heading towards Granny Mitchelson's liquor cabinet.

Mitch's Gran had always had very relaxed rules for Mitch and his friends. So relaxed, she'd taken to buying a large bottle of store brand whiskey for Mitch to drink from so he'd leave her 'good stuff' alone.

So that was the bottle Buttercup reached for, undoing the metal lid in one quick spin. She squeezed past Butch, Dom and Mitch wordlessly, getting herself a glass from the cupboard.

"Err, rough night?" Cody asked, eyeing the green puff as she sat back down at the table, pouring herself a large glass.

"Try week, that'd be more accurate." Buttercup muttered, before taking a swig.

She knew she was acting destructively, but right now she didn't really care.

Butch frowned at her, before putting his joint to his lips and inhaling deeply. Buttercup stared back at him, taking another big gulp of whiskey. If he was going to be stupid and spend all his time high as a kite over this, she'd have herself a drink or two.

That was the flawed logic she was working with anyway; it seemed to make sense in her clouded and irritated state of mind.

Mitch put some music on and got some beers of his Gran's out of the fridge for them all, and eventually everyone congregated around the dining table, chatting idly as they drank or smoked. The munchies eventually set in for Mitch, Dom, Butch and Harry, who had also taken a few hits, so Mitch hunted out some potato chips from the kitchen cupboard.

Buttercup didn't smoke. She'd never tried it and never really had a huge urge to do so. It didn't bother her that some of her friends liked to do it. Mitch and Harry had smoked weed since they were about 14 - funnily enough Chase Mitchelson had been the one to introduce them to it - so she was pretty used to being around it. And usually, she quite enjoyed watching their spaced out expressions, and laughing at the stupid shit they came up with when their brains were all baked.

But today, it was just annoying her. It was _all_ just annoying her. There was a slightly tense atmosphere in the room; that probably wasn't helping.

She was struggling to keep up with the conversation, her mind beginning to feel a little mixed up. They were talking about hair, or hair cuts or something, she wasn't sure, she hadn't been listening properly.

It was then that Buttercup realised she'd had no dinner, and had been drinking on an empty stomach. Which made sense, as she'd gone from feeling fine to a little less than fine.

She reached for a handful of chips, but the moment they touched her lips she felt sick.

And all the marijuana smoke wasn't helping.

"Buttercup?" Harry said, and she looked around at him, her eyes distant.

"Huh?"

"I was saying your hair, it's long at the moment - for you, anyway." Harry repeated, and Buttercup ran her hands through it briefly.

"Oh right. Yeah, I guess so." She murmured.

"I always liked it longer." Cody said, his expression changing to that of a deer caught in headlights at his own words. It had sounded better in his head than it had done aloud.

"I'm gunna cut it." She grunted in response, too out of it to give much thought to his words. "I need some air. It's like a hotbox in here." She said, fanning at her face and getting to her feet. Clumsily, she made her way out of the trailer. The air was a bit clearer in the awning but not by much, she could still smell the skunky aroma of the marijuana. She stumbled toward the exit, fumbling with the zip.

The fresh air hit her face as she stepped outside, and she fault nausea wave over her once more. Yeah, she was _definitely_ going to be sick.

She took a couple of shaky steps away from the trailer, turning dizzily when she heard the noise of the zip on the awning behind her. Butch was stood there, looking at her curiously.

Buttercup bent over suddenly and vomited unceremoniously onto the ground.

"Well, that's not the best start," Butch muttered. "Barfing at the sight of me." He approached her slowly, and carefully pulled her hair away from her face and held it out of the way for her as she threw up once more. It really had gotten long. He liked it shorter on her - but then he didn't know if that was more to do with hearing that Cody had preferred it long. "You've drank too much." He told her, his voice informative, not judgemental.

"You've smoked too much." She spat back before throwing up once more.

He chuckled in response and gently rubbed her back. "You're probably right. Buttercup, why are you being so off with me?"

"You're doing this now?" She asked, before spitting on the ground. "While I'm throwing up everywhere?"

"So you admit you're being weird with me?" He countered with, and she rolled her eyes as she stood upright and wiped her mouth. "You know, since our 'date'."

She frowned at him as he dared to smirk at her. "Shut up."

"Look, if me saying it was a 'date' freaked you out - I didn't mean to -" He began but she interrupted him.

"No, I didn't -" She muttered, and he cut in again.

"Or if it was the kiss -" He babbled but she spoke over him.

"I didn't say that." She said quickly, feeling her cheeks blushing ever so lightly.

He paused, looking down at her for a moment. "Oh."

"If that had bothered me I'd have made it known there and then." She murmured, and Butch nodded slowly, swallowing hard.

"So, what about at the end of the 'date'?" He asked, a nervous edge to his voice. "When we kissed."

She shrugged lightly, folding her arms across her chest. "I don't know. What about it?"

Now he shrugged. "I don't know."

They stared at each other for a moment, as if urging the other to say something.

Buttercup sighed raggedly. "Ughhh why is this so _hard?"_

"I honestly don't know." Butch shrugged once more. "Should it be this difficult? Like, is it normal? It can't be like this for everyone, it just can't." He muttered incredulously. "No one would _ever_ actually find each other if it was _this_ hard for everyone... I mean, look at Bubbles and Boomer. And, and even Brick and Blossom have SOMETHING going on, regardless of how much they play it down. It should be easier than this."

Buttercup frowned. "I know."

"I'm not even fucking sorry I kissed you. Even if you're mad that I did." Butch said, his voice almost defiant.

"I'm _not_ mad that you kissed me. I was sort of, angling my head up to - I was going in that direction anyway..." She admitted quietly, and Butch's eyes widened.

"Yes, you fucking did! Which was why I thought, go for it man, because I felt like we were on the same page!" He cried, overly enthusiastic suddenly.

She smirked at him, holding back a chuckle. "I think we were. It's just, I dunno, weird… We're best friends. And we used to fucking HATE each other. And this, it's happened before, to me, you know... The whole, friends first thing..." The green puff mumbled quietly, her voice suddenly a little sadder.

Butch knew she was talking about Cody. He paused momentarily, thinking about all the things she'd told him about Cody and her, all the reasons it hadn't worked. Them being best friends, Cody not liking being affectionate in front of their friends...

"You know," He murmured, his mouth once again beginning to talk before his brain had had a chance to step in. "If you were mine, I would _never_ stop displaying affection publicly. In front of the guys, or not. In front of anyone." He said, shrugging. "I'd make THEM uncomfortable."

She couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped her lips. "You're high."

"That doesn't mean shit! I mean it!" He insisted.

"This is insane!" The green puff exclaimed.

Butch shook his head dismissively. "What part of our lives is _not_ insane?"

She smiled at him, but her eyes seemed a bit gloomy and hopeless - maybe even a little frightened.

"I wanna kiss you right now and that is _crazy!_ It's also crazy that I'm telling you that - I don't even think it's the drink. And that's so weird." She muttered, and Butch smiled at her.

"I say, don't fight it. You should always go with your gut, especially when it says to do that." He said encouragingly, and she laughed uneasily.

"I've just been sick…" She mumbled, and he shook his head.

"I literally do not care." He told her, and she could see he really meant that.

Without any further thought, she grabbed him, planting her lips on his firmly. He kissed her back hungrily, his hands finding her waist and pulling her close to him.

It felt so good to be holding her again, to be kissing her again. He didn't want the moment to end, but when he heard the rustling sound of the trailer awning exit being unzipped behind him, he had a feeling it was about to come to an abrupt and frankly premature end.

Buttercup froze, pulling away from Butch to see who it was that had came outside.

Cody was stood there, looking completely shell-shocked.

Butch didn't let go of her, in the hopes that Cody would go away and they could kiss again - because _good god_ it felt good when he was kissing her.

Cody didn't say anything, he was just looking from Buttercup to Butch, his eyes wide and bewildered. Buttercup's hands slowly lowered, so they were resting at her side now. Butch followed suit, slowly but begrudgingly letting go of her.

Uncomfortably, Cody cleared his throat, his expression darkening as he turned and headed back inside.

They looked at each other, neither knowing what to say. Butch wanted them to just be kissing again - he could have _strangled_ Cody for interrupting. But she looked conflicted - maybe even a little upset. But definitely confused.

The awning rippled once more, and this time Mitch appeared. "Harry bought some playing cards over. We were gunna play poker. You two in?" He asked, completely oblivious to the inner turmoil the green puff and ruff had going on.

"Sure." Buttercup said, forcing her voice to sound normal. "Sounds fun."

"Uhh, yeah. Yeah, sure." Butch muttered stiffly, and then he followed them both back inside.


	22. Welcome home

"Buttercupppppp. Are you going to tell me what's the matter?" Bubbles asked in a hushed voice as she hovered into their bedroom quietly.

Buttercup was in bed with her earphones in her ears listening to music. She wasn't asleep, but she was effectively attempting to block the world out for awhile.

"Come on." Bubbles said, poking her. "I know something is up. Just tell me what he's done."

Buttercup pulled her bed sheet off of her so her head was peering out, and flashed a perplexed look her sister's way.

"Why are you saying 'tell me what he's done?'" She queried, and Bubbles smirked, perching on the end of her bed.

"Because you swapped your patrol shift with Brick yesterday, so that you didn't have to do it with Butch. Boomer told me about the swapping." She explained. "I guessed the part where you were avoiding Butch. Plus, you've been _extremely_ grumpy lately - well, more so than usual. What gives?"

Buttercup looked down at her sheets, pouting slightly as she contemplated telling her sister what had happened.

"I wondered if it was because the Professor is staying longer after all, even though the Alabama company agreed on the research grant - but I figured that wouldn't bother you this much. It's only an extra few days… And it's a good thing really - to iron everything out and all." The blonde puff babbled, hoping her sister would cough up the real reason behind her moping if she continued to talk.

Bubbles' eyes drifted to Buttercup's cell phone, which was on her beside and was buzzing every couple of minutes. She could see Butch's name flashing on her screen. "Also, you're ignoring his messages. Another point on the 'Butch has done something stupid' argument."

The green puff sighed, running a hand through her raven hair. She picked her phone up, looking through his messages with a guilt ridden look on her face.

"What's he done?" Bubbles asked again, and Buttercup once again considered just telling her. Maybe it would help. After all, she _was_ dating a Rowdyruff boy herself.

"He's not _really_ done anything wrong... I'm just freaking out." Buttercup murmured, and Bubbles looked at her curiously.

"Why?"

"Because, we - well, Butch and I, we've sort of -" Buttercup began to burble uncomfortably until the blonde puff interrupted her.

"Totally fallen for each other, I know." Bubbles said matter of factly.

Buttercup stared at her with wide green eyes. "Wha- what?! _Fallen_ for each other?!"

"Buttercup!" Bubbles cried in exasperation. "Don't even bother denying it okay! Butch has liked you for _ages!_ He completely _adores_ you!"

"He does?" She queried, thinking it was more in the crush region rather than full on adoration.

"Yes! It's been _soooo_ obvious!" Bubbles insisted.

"Has it?!" Buttercup asked.

Bubbles scoffed. "Yes! He's ridiculously into you. I mean god, it's really clear as day he's totally smitten! You can just see that he thinks the world of you now."

Buttercup was bowled over. "Well, it wasn't clear as day to me…"

"Well, you can be a little oblivious when it comes to boys." Bubbles said gently, and Buttercup frowned at her, instantly denying her words. "It's okay! Blossom is the same, she never picks up on the subtleties either. I mean, she was completely floored when Brick kissed her but it was so obvious he liked her, just like it is with you and Butch."

"Brick's a little different surely, I mean, his heart is all shrivelled and black soo I'm not surprised she didn't realise he had the capacity to feel things for anyone but himself. Plus, Blossom _is_ oblivious to that sort of shit she always has been, but I'm not!" Buttercup defended, and Bubbles giggled.

"Aww, come on, Brick isn't _that_ bad. And yeah, Blossom _is_ awful at reading signals but you're not that great either. So, I'm guessing you're now realising how into him you are?"

Buttercup paused briefly, a scrutinising look on her face.

"This goes no further." The green puff said severely, the hint of a threat in her voice.

"I won't I promise!" Bubbles cried, but Buttercup squinted her eyes at her.

"For real Bubbles - you know I won't bother talking to you about shit ever again if you blab to anyone!"

Bubbles zipped her lips, her face sincere. Buttercup sighed, defeated. "Yes, okay. I think I do have _some_ feelings for him that are, you know… More than friends."

"EEEEEEEEE I _knew_ it!" Bubbles squealed excitedly.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup bit out in frustration. "Calm down!"

"Sorry, sorry continue!" Bubbles said, composing herself.

"I think they've been there awhile, a couple months or so, but I've tried to ignore it. But then we kissed. And it was just great. Like, _so_ great." The blonde puff began to squeal with euphoria again and Buttercup let out an irritated growl. "Bubbles I fucking mean it -"

"I'm sorry! I'm so excited! I've been wondering when you were going to confess!"

"It is not _that_ obvious okay!" Buttercup insisted, a light blush covering her cheeks.

"Yes. It is." Bubbles cried. "So, now what?"

"I don't know! That's the thing! We've not really spoken about stuff. It just kind of happened… I'm not good with words, and neither is he. Lord knows every time the dumbass opens his mouth he puts his foot in it. Do I, you know, do I talk to him? Do I tell him how I feel? He's an idiot, what if he doesn't know what to do, or say? What if this ruins everything?"

"Buttercup, Buttercup slow down! It's okay! It's not going to ruin everything!" Bubbles reassured her.

But the green puff shook her head. "How can you just say that and be so sure of it?"

"Because I _am_ so sure of it. How can telling someone you care about them and like them be a bad thing?" Bubbles questioned, but Buttercup still seemed skeptical.

"Maybe I'm just going on experience… I can't have another Cody. I can't do all that again, I just can't." Her tone was decidedly gloomier, as was her expression. Bubbles frowned at her sister.

"Buttercup, Butch _isn't_ Cody. Not every guy is going to treat you how he did. You are a strong, fierce, amazing person and you deserve to be treated like a _queen!"_ Bubbles said severely. Buttercup smirked at her. "Do _not_ allow what Cody Morris did stop you from being happy! All you can do is follow your heart. I did, and I don't regret a second of it." Bubbles told her genuinely. "I know it's Butch, and trust me I know it's hard to process at first, the whole Rowdyruff thing, but you cannot let fear of it all going wrong stop you from giving it a shot. And if he hurts you - we'll kill him." She added with an innocent shrug. Buttercup giggled, leaning forward and resting her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Thank you." The green puff mumbled against her.

"Any time." Bubbles replied, placing her arms around her to pull her closer so she could give her a signature Bubbles squeeze.

...

Butch floated into the living room, nudging his blonde brother's leg with his foot.

Boomer was splayed out on the sofa watching TV. He looked up at his brother expectantly.

"Hey Boom. Did you find it weird, when you realised you had feelings for Bubbles, and that you weren't gay?" Butch asked attentively, and Boomer glared at him.

"Fuck you." He spat, sitting up right. "I'm not gunna talk to you if you're gunna be a dick."

Butch sniggered, sitting on the sofa opposite him. "No seriously, was it weird?"

"No. Not at all - it made sense; just felt right. Like things were changing for the better. Why do you ask?" Boomer answered, and Butch's mouth went into a line.

"You _know_ why I'm asking." He said quickly, and Boomer grinned.

"Yeah, I just wanted to hear you say it." Boomer teased, and Butch rolled his eyes.

"Well, you're not gunna." He replied, folding his arms across his chest.

He'd been a little up and down since the last time he'd seen Buttercup. He'd not heard from her since Mitch's the other day. She hadn't spoken to him since stupid Cody had interrupted them. The green ruff had hoped they could talk on their patrol they were rostered together for, but she asked Brick to switch, and he'd agreed. Which meant he'd been sat with his brother instead, which had really thrown him - he wanted to talk to her, but he didn't know what to say.

He just kept trying to remind himself that the other day hadn't exactly been a negative encounter.

They had kissed again. She had _wanted_ to kiss him; she'd said so herself.

They were confused, conflicted. It was a weird thing to get your head around. They'd gone from being sworn enemies, absolutely despising each other, tolerating each other, then friends to best friends, and suddenly something more was there. It was enough to make your head spin.

But, they were at least on the same page. He felt like things would have turned out okay had stupid Cody have not interrupted them.

It worried him, the fact it was _Cody_ who had blundered in. Cody, who hardly ever hung out with them anymore. Cody, her ex boyfriend. Was that significant? He hoped not.

The green ruff's phone buzzed in his pocket then and he yanked it out hurriedly, his heart pounding in his chest when he saw he'd gotten a message from Buttercup. She was asking if he wanted to hang out. This _had_ to be progress.

He texted her back instantly: **'Yeah sure, your place or mine?'**

He hit the send button then read back the message. That could be misconstrued. He quickly typed out a second message: **'For hanging out, I mean…'**

She replied a few seconds later: **'I'll be over in 10.'**

Butch looked up at his brother rapidly. "Dude, I'm gunna need you to get the hell out of here."

"But, I live here!" Boomer yelped.

"If I mean _anything_ to you, _anything_ at all, then you'll disappear for a bit." Butch said sincerely. Boomer flashed him a puzzled look. "Look, I'm gunna throw you out the window if you don't leave by yourself."

The blonde ruff could see that he meant it.

...

When Buttercup arrived at the Rowdyruff apartment, the first thing she noticed was how empty it was; it seemed to be just Butch at home.

He noticed her looking around slightly as she entered, and he cleared his throat, prompting her to look his way. "It's just me in. Boomer's out, and Brick's off somewhere too - no idea where."

Buttercup nodded slowly, hoping she didn't look as nervous as she felt.

"So err, you wanna watch something on Netpix? I can order some food in or something." Butch suggested. She couldn't help but notice how he looked a little nervous too. It was an odd thing to behold.

"Sounds like a plan." She said with a small nod. Butch smiled a slanted smile, heading towards the sofa and grabbing his phone from his pocket to order something in.

Her stomach was in knots, and she kept coming back to the fact that they were alone in the apartment. She'd been home alone with Butch before, on several occasions in fact. But it somehow felt different today. Boomer had turned up at her house to see Bubbles just as Buttercup was heading over. It made her wonder why he'd cleared the house out upon her arrival.

Chase always used to turf out his roommates if she was coming over. The only time he hadn't done was when she'd sprung a visit on him by surprise. And she knew why he did that - he was forever hopeful he was going to get lucky.

Was Butch thinking along the same lines? Was that it, a couple of kisses and he was about to try and get in her pants already?

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, and joined him on the sofa. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she was nervous and just overthinking. They ordered pizza, and scrolled through the programmes on Netpix, finally deciding on a prison documentary just as the pizzas arrived.

"Is this really what it's like?" The green puff asked before reaching for a slice of pepperoni.

Butch shrugged, his mouth full of pizza. "I guess so. Never stayed inside long enough to really experience it - also have superpowers so, can't really be held down by The Man."

She smirked at him, her mind on the several jail breaks the Rowdyruff boys had caused over the years. "Pfft, yeah, I suppose so."

They continued to eat, chatting idly about the documentary, until all the pizza was gone.

"So," Butch said, his tone direct. "You didn't pick up any of my calls, ignored my messages - spoke to me very briefly at Mitch's - and then message me asking to hang out."

Buttercup felt a wave of dread hit her as she realised he wanted to talk about, well, _them._ She knew they couldn't avoid the topic forever, but it had been nice overcoming the awkwardness, or at least beginning to.

"Uhh, yep. That about sums it up." She murmured in reply, feeling his emerald eyes on her.

"What's going on Cupcake?" He asked, his tone a little teasing; much more like their usual repartee.

"We have _talked_ about that nickname." She scolded, and he grinned.

"And we _love_ it." He replied smartly. "Seriously though, what's the deal? I cannot deal with you ignoring me. I've been going insane not having you to pester."

She smiled but sighed. "I dunno." Her arms folded across her chest and a small but awkward silence ensued. "I guess I'm just freaking out a bit. Like, I don't know how to handle any of this. And clearly I'm not handling it right."

"Any of what?" Butch questioned and she pointed to herself, then him.

"This. _Us._ You know… All this feelings bullshit. Feelings I think neither of us realised were returned..." Her cheeks had reddened considerably.

"Right." Butch said slowly. "I know. I don't really either. I don't normally have these kinds of troubles. I normally just go with the flow, you know? Follow my instinct."

She couldn't help but smile at him. Clearly their chaste kiss the other night had improved his mood a bit, he didn't seem as desolate as he had done at the acoustic gig. "I see. So what's this instinct of yours telling you to do now?"

"Right now?" He confirmed, and she nodded. He hesitated a bit. "No, it's probably not - you might not like it. Although, I've gotta say the past couple of times I think you've liked it."

She smirked at him. "Try me."

He looked at her for a moment, his forest green eyes a little tentative. But he had a small smile playing about his lips, and he exhaled slowly.

Butch scooted forward a little on the sofa beside her so they were sitting closer. Then he took her face in his hands and he kissed her. It wasn't fiery and passionate like their last kisses. In fact, he held her like she was delicate and precious, and his kiss was gentle.

Well, it was at first, anyway.

Buttercup felt herself beginning to melt at his touch. So she linked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, and the kiss intensified.

Kissing him was like nothing she'd experienced before. It felt amazing, she felt so alive, and just completely connected to him. She'd never known a feeling like it when someone held her. It was like, butterflies in her stomach, but a million times intensified. He heart was beating like she was sprinting.

Eventually they became so entangled in one another it was difficult to tell where one ended and the other began. They were laid out on the sofa side by side, kissing like they'd just discovered what it was.

Buttercup rose her knee up, trying if possible to angle herself even closer to him, and felt something hard against her thigh.

Those crazy butterflies-on-steroids in her stomach flared up bad, and her cheeks reddened at the realisation of what it was she could feel standing to attention between Butch's legs.

Clearly Butch was enjoying himself a lot.

This made her mind wander to Chase. He'd always gotten hard when they'd made out. He'd always guided her hand down towards it too. She'd followed his wishes a couple of times, but now with hindsight, she could see she'd only done it to appease him, not because she'd really wanted to do that with him.

She'd also let his hands wander down her own pants once or twice too, but again, because he was persistent. It hadn't been very enjoyable. It had just felt forced, and rushed - like she'd allowed it because that's what you did, right?

She peeked down at the lump in Butch's trousers momentarily, then located his hands, both of them linked around her waist.

The green puff thought about the empty apartment. The apartment Butch had made sure was empty before she arrived, or at least it felt that way. Her stomach knotted, but this time it made her feel a little nauseous.

Butch had always come across as having a one track mind when it came to girls, and inevitably, sex. She knew he'd done sexual things with girls before. In fact, if his stories were anything to go by he'd gotten pretty far, bar actually having sex. She knew no one else but them was at home. Would his hands start guiding hers? Was this all he wanted, like Chase?

Suddenly she felt awful again. What if it was? She really liked him. She didn't think she could deal with that happening with Butch. It had been bad enough with Chase, he'd made her feel shit enough, and she hadn't liked him even a fraction of how she felt for Butch. Things were different with him. They had this connection; he got her.

She was so sick of sex being so central to so many of her relationships. Chase had wanted only that. Cody wouldn't even hold her hand or peck her on the cheek in front of anyone else, let alone do anything remotely sexual (not that she had pushed for it; first base was really as far as the two of them had gotten).

Really, did it have to be _such_ a big deal? Why did it have so much control? Enough was enough. Sex was no longer going to be in charge. _She_ was in charge. Maybe it was time to take the plunge. Kickstart things herself, perhaps. When it was done, surely it couldn't be of such significance in her relationships anymore?

The thought of Butch being the one to share this moment with, it didn't frighten her. If this was all he wanted, it would be tough, but in that moment she didn't feel like she'd regret it. Because, Butch was special to her.

Her decision made, she inhaled deeply, letting her hand travel down towards Butch's waistband. She slowly slipped her hand inside not only his waistband but his boxers too.

Butch's eyes widened in surprise as she grasped ahold of him tightly. He pulled his lips away from hers and looked at her, his eyes still round with shock.

"Ummm," He muttered as he slowly sat up, effectively disengaging her grip on him. "Err, I think err, I think -" His voice had gone up in a pitch a bit, he seemed startled.

Buttercup hooked her other hand around the nape of his neck, catching his lips against hers once more, her other hand reaching for his waistband again.

"Wait wait!" He yelped, and she froze. "This is err, it's taken an unexpected turn."

"You complaining?" She purred, her expression so tantalising Butch's stomach turned violently.

"No! God no, just err, making sure we're not, you know, getting too carried away." Butch said, her hand still hovering by the waistband of his sweatpants.

"It's fine." She assured him, but something seemed a bit off; he could tell.

He looked at her intently, his brow creasing. "Buttercup, what gives? We don't have to, you know, do anything like _that_ right away. I mean, don't get me wrong… I am half cursing my own name right now but, I just - we don't have to…" She sat up slowly, covering her face with her hand. "Buttercup what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just a stupid, stupid _idiot."_ She replied from behind her hand, embarrassment hitting her.

Butch sat up properly too. "Huh?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

With a sigh, she decided to come clean. "I just thought if we had sex, I would at least know if it was all you really wanted - and I wouldn't have to have worried about it being special and whatever, because it's you. So, it would have been even if you did just want that..."

Butch gave her an exasperated look.

"I _know_ you Butch, I know you've gone pretty far with at least a handful of girls…" She continued, trying to defend her reasoning. "Further than I've gone with anyone, I'm guessing. I know there's gunna be… Expectations…"

"You think I'm only interested in you to have _sex_ with you?" He asked in a small voice.

She shrugged, looking contrite.

"You think that's all I'm after? Like Chase - you think I'm like _Chase Mitchelson?"_ He questioned, and she could see the hurt in his eyes, the outrage seeping into his expression.

"No I don't think you're like Chase, I was just worried that -"

He cut in again. "Even though I've not even actually ever had sex with anyone? Just because I've done stuff with other girls? That's so unfair!"

"I'm sorry okay I didn't mean to upset you!" She cried, wishing she could take it back.

"Jesus, you're the very reason I _haven't_ just had sex with whoever! I mean, I've had the opportunity, more than once! And before you I'd have jumped at it. Ashleigh Lee? Basically ripping at my clothes every time we met up - but I didn't! Cupcake, I've been fucking sweet on you for _months_ now! And that's the main difference! Every girl I've ever been attracted to, that's where it ended! That was it okay, just pure attraction, just 'damn that girl is fine'. But with you it's just, it's different. I don't even know how to explain it. Like, I want to be around you all the time. It's more than just thinking you're crazy fucking fine. Obviously you _are_ beautiful as fuck, but I like you. I've never had that before." He explained, hoping she understood what he was trying to say.

Buttercup was looking at him with wide jade eyes, her expression soft.

"I was jealous of Chase. Even if he'd have been a decent guy, I'd have been jealous and not wanted you to be with him. Hell I'm even jealous of Cody for getting to be with you before, and you're not even with him anymore. Ever since we stopped fighting my life is so much better, you make my life better. Everything's easier with you. So, glorious sex or not, I want you. And we don't have to rush to get to that bit." He continued boldly.

She smiled at him meekly. "You really mean all that?"

"Yes! You fucking idiot!" He cried affectionately, and she laughed a little sheepishly. "Plus, it nearly went off the moment you touched it."

Buttercup felt her cheeks redden and another giggle escaped her lips. "Really?"

"Yes! We were both caught extremely off guard, you naughty minx! Don't get me wrong, that's not something that has ever happened before, normally we've got a pretty decent running time but, you completely took the poor guy by surprise. I mean, have you _looked_ at you lately? Can you blame him for getting overexcited?" He explained cheekily, and she laughed even more.

"You're so stupid." She giggled.

"So are you. Listen, if I play my cards right, and one day we have sex - it's gunna be -"

"Glorious?" She interrupted, and he grinned.

"Oh, _so_ very glorious. But there's zero rush." He insisted, and she nodded in agreement. "Unless you _really_ just can't control yourself and you just wanna -"

She elbowed him in the stomach.

...

If Buttercup wasn't actually capable of floating, she'd have been floating anyway, as she felt on cloud nine.

She'd had a really nice evening with Butch, and felt about a thousand times better about everything. Whilst they'd still not completely cleared things up, they were at least speaking. She didn't feel as though everything was doomed like she had done before, she also didn't feel the need to hide from him either.

If anything, she now felt quite hopeful. The comfortable, easiness between them had returned, and she was relieved.

"You seem chirpy." Blossom commented as Buttercup got herself a cup of coffee. The pink puff was sat at the table in the kitchen reading.

Buttercup shrugged in response, but remained cheerful.

"Is it because the Professor is home soon?" Blossom asked, and the green puff made a noncommittal noise.

"Err yeah, sure. It will be nice to see him. It's not the same here without him." Buttercup responded as she gently blew on her coffee, leaning on the kitchen worktop.

"I'm looking forward to having him home as well. You and Butch are friends again too, I'm guessing?" The pink puff pried.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "We were never _not_ friends. We're fine."

"Hmm. Well, I noticed you've not tried to switch up anymore patrol rota's, so you're suddenly happy to go on patrol with him again." Blossom added, and Buttercup frowned now.

"You're only complaining because the one time I did that it messed up you and Brick meeting up the next day. Cos he was sleeping in the day after patrolling at night cos he did a shift with Butch instead of meeting you."

Blossom blushed. "No I'm not."

"Yeah you are." Buttercup continued, smiling now as she'd managed to turn the tables and proceeded to tease her sister instead. "Hey Bloss, what did you do today? Meet up with Brick?"

Blossom blinked at her. "For a short while, yes. We had some school stuff that -"

The green puff interrupted her. "Bullshit."

Blossom tutted at her, but their conversation was cut short by a knock at the door.

A short stare off ensued as they each waited for the other to answer the door, until Blossom offered to get it with a huff. Smiling an accomplished grin, Buttercup watched her go and sipped her coffee.

Her redheaded sister returned a few seconds later, looking puzzled. "It's for you… It's Cody."

Buttercup's brow knotted. "Cody?"

Blossom shrugged. Placing her mug down, Buttercup left the room to see what he wanted. Sure enough, Cody stood on the front yard, looking like he was at odds with something.

The green puff decided not to ask him in. Judging by the unsettled expression on his face, she felt like they were better off remaining outside. She opened her mouth to greet him but he spoke first.

"I wasn't going to come over, because I know I _shouldn't_ come over…" He began, and she furrowed her brow at him.

"Ookay…" Buttercup said, folding her arms across her chest. "Something troubling you?"

"Yes. Yes it is. I just can't - I mean, what was that with Butch?!" Cody asked, the question almost exploding out of him.

Buttercup was still confused. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I didn't think you liked him like that. I mean, it's _Butch_ for fuck's sake! Butch fucking Jojo!" Cody cried. "You remember who he is right? You know, your entire history with each other? Created to kill you and all that?!"

Buttercup's face screwed up in disbelief. "Cody are you _serious_ right now?"

"Yes! Yes I am!" He replied rapidly. There was a few seconds pause, and Buttercup realised he was waiting for a response from her.

"This has fuck all to do with you! You have a girlfriend!" Buttercup cried incredulously.

He scoffed. "This isn't about Holly! It's about you and Butch. So what, you like him now or something? Or, or were you just trying to annoy me? Of all the guys Buttercup, of _all_ the guys you could have gone with you go with _him,_ with someone like him, someone from our friendship group to what, _spite_ me?"

"No!" She exclaimed. "Can you _hear_ yourself?!"

"Can you _see_ yourself?! I mean, first Chase, a real stand up guy. Like a billion years too old for you - and Mitch's cousin - and now _Butch Jojo?_ A former criminal?! He literally used to attack you, he wanted you dead!" His voice was full of venom as he spoke and Buttercup felt anger erupt inside her, her arms unfolding and dropping to her sides rigidly.

"Will you stop?! I didn't plan any of this okay! You're evidently well aware of who Butch Jojo is, you know our past - this has surprised me a _lot_ more than it has you, trust me! I'm well aware of our history, thank you, but none of that even matters! I _do_ like him, a lot. We just, we click - we get each other. We have more in common than we ever realised - and it's allowed, okay! You can't control who I'm with!" Buttercup barked and he shook his head at her.

"I'm not saying I want to! Just like, really fucking great of you to choose him. So good of you to choose someone I'm friends with too! It's gunna fuck _everything_ up! For _everyone!"_ Cody cried.

Buttercup was shaking with anger. "You say you're friends with him but clearly you have a pretty low opinion of him! You've had _nothing_ nice to say about him just now, so some fucking friend of yours he must be. How is it going to fuck everything up for everyone?!"

"Because, nothing will be the same anymore! Now, I have to either watch you two together or, or not hang around with you guys anymore. If it _lasts_ anyway." He spat viciously. "I mean, we both know what Butch looks for in a girl."

Buttercup felt like she was going to explode. "Cody. _Cody_ are you _fucking_ kidding me?! Are you shitting with me? You picked my sisters best friend to go out with! You've been with Holly almost a year now! For almost a year I've had to watch you suck her face off - in _public!"_ She watched the anger in his face change to slight guilt at her words. "Yeah that's right in front of people, public displays of affection, and I've not said _shit!_ And at first Cody, I'm not gunna lie, it was hard! I still had feelings for you! You have no idea how shit it's made me feel, when you wouldn't even hold my hand if people were around, yet your lips are hardly ever not on Holly's!"

__There was a moments silence as they stared at each other._ _

__"But I don't care anymore. I don't. I've moved on." She added, her tone quieter, but still firm. "This is such a pointless conversation - Butch and I aren't even going out! And you and me, we're history now! And we have been for a long time, you've been with Holly ages now."_ _

__"What is going on then?" Cody asked and Buttercup's eyes flashed with anger._ _

__"That's none of your business! I can do what I want, as can you! I mean why do you care?! Like I said, you've been with Holly almost a year now. It's time to move the fuck on." Buttercup said, and his expression darkened as he looked at her._ _

__"I _have_ moved on. I love Holly. And she loves me." Cody said, and she folded her arms across her chest once more._ _

__"Well, good. Good for you. I've moved on too. So keep your nose out of my romantic life. Because it no longer concerns you." Buttercup replied, before turning and slamming the front door on him._ _

__..._ _

Blossom had waited for Buttercup in the kitchen. She got to her feet as her brunette sister stormed inside in a blur of black and green.

"Is everything okay?" Blossom asked, watching as Buttercup grabbed her cell from the kitchen counter and shoved it in her pocket. The pink puff had heard every word of Buttercup and Cody's conversation; the blessing and curse of super hearing, but she knew better than to make that apparent to her angered sister.

"It's fine." Buttercup spat furiously.

"Sure looks it… So, what did Cody want?" The redhead asked delicately.

"He was just being a little bitch." Buttercup growled in response. Blossom cranked a brow at her.

God she felt pissed off. Cody's spiteful words were going round and round in her head. And what was worse was she couldn't even actually say to Cody: I'M WITH BUTCH NOW! Because, she wasn't. She wasn't, was she? She didn't know.

She just knew that she liked him, a lot. And that he liked her too. Yet really, she still had no idea where they stood.

Figures. Nothing could ever be simple. The green puff retrieved her phone from her person and tapped a message out to Butch rapidly.

**'Butch, meet me at the spot on the dock ASAP. We need to talk.'**

"I'm going out." Buttercup muttered, shoving her cell in her pocket once more and putting the hood on her jacket up.

Blossom blinked at her. "Buttercup its half past 10 at night."

"I won't be long." Buttercup replied, heading for the door and ignoring Blossom asking where she was going as she disappeared high into the sky.

...

He was already there when she arrived. Butch was sat at the side of the dock, his legs dangling over the edge, in the exact same spot where they'd sat together many months ago and discussed their newfound friendship.

Buttercup sat beside him wordlessly, and he turned and looked at her with curious forest green eyes.

"Hey. Everything okay?" He asked, and she huffed lightly.

"I've just had an argument with Cody. He showed up at my doorstep all pissed." She muttered, and Butch's face crinkled with confusion.

"What the fuck… Why?" He questioned.

"Guess he didn't like what he saw at Mitch's the other day. He's pissed that I'm… You know, into you." She murmured quietly.

Butch hoped the heat he could feel around his face at her saying she was into him out loud wasn't visible in the dark.

"He seemed to have an issue with it being you. He said it's out of line of me to be interested in someone in our friendship group." She further explained. "Also because of our whole, trying to kill each other, used-to-be-enemies history."

Butch rose an incredulous brow. "Are you fucking with me?"

"Nope." She responded with a mirthless smile. "He said now he has to choose between seeing us together or not hanging around with his friends. Apparently it's going to change everything."

Butch scoffed. "Even though he's dating Holly? And you've had to watch them date for fucking months?" She nodded, staring out at the sea. Butch mulled it over for a few seconds. "He still likes you."

She screwed her face up and shook her head, looking at the green ruff. "No he doesn't."

"If he didn't still like you he wouldn't give a shit that you like me - or that I like you... He wouldn't have stuck his nose in when you were seeing Chase, and he wouldn't care about this now with me. But he clearly does. I mean why else would he come bitch and moan at your doorstep? Normally he's way too busy to even hang out with us, yet he makes time to come to your house to complain to you about this." He replied.

Buttercup didn't respond, instead contemplating Butch's words.

He watched her evenly as he asked his next question. "Do you still like him?"

Buttercup looked around at him sharply. "Cody? No."

"You can tell me. It's not like I'm your... You know…" Butch muttered, and she felt a sting in her stomach at his words. Boyfriend. He'd meant boyfriend.

She sighed. "I really liked Cody. I'd never really taken much interest in guys at our school but, I had a soft spot for him. It took us ages to finally bite the bullet. And the moment we did, he changed. He went all weird and funny. He wanted us to act like friends in front of everyone else and then like girlfriend and boyfriend when we were alone. It made me feel so _shit._ Like, what I'm that disgusting he didn't want people to know we were dating?" She asked, and Butch shook his head in irritation.

"You're _not_ disgusting." He said, but she carried on undeterred.

"Or was he embarrassed by me? Cos I'm not, girly or, ladylike or that feminine?" 

"You fucking _are_ feminine. Being more of a tomboy doesn't mean you're not feminine." Butch interjected.

"Well, whatever. I did like him, a lot. And _fuck_ did it sting when he ended it. I was bummed out. And I did like him still. When you started at school, I did still like him and I fucking hated seeing him with Holly initially. But then, you came along. Or more, you came into my line of vision." She looked up at him now, her green eyes almost hypnotic, expression sweet. "And you've actually always shown more interest in me than he did, even when me and him were dating, even before I realised there was something there with you."

Butch looked at her for a few minutes, smiling a small smile.

She looked down at the sea once more, folding her arms across her chest. "That's the main reason I'm here." She continued, and he asked her what she meant. "You just said, it's not like I'm your, 'you know'. You meant boyfriend, didn't you?"

He shrugged, a little sheepish, which was odd on him.

"Is Cody right? Is this going to ruin everything?" She asked, her voice tiny.

Butch blinked. "I don't know."

That wasn't the answer she was hoping for from him. But Butch had just been honest, because fuck he had no idea. The green puff peered at him momentarily, noting the confusion etched onto his features.

"I just, I need to know what this is, I guess. I don't wanna get my hopes up over nothing. Not again." She mumbled, too afraid to chance another look at him, her eyes trained on the rhythmic lull of the ocean.

Butch too looked out at the sea before him.

When he didn't immediately reply, Buttercup took a peek at him; his emerald eyes were lit up by the moonlight. She felt dread in her stomach. Had he changed his mind, or something? He'd said so many nice things the other day. Why wasn't he saying anything now?! This was typical, she'd started to open up to him, she'd put herself out there and said how she felt, and now look.

They'd had such a great time the other day at his apartment. What had gone wrong?

Butch swallowed hard beside her. He knew he should say something, everything he wanted to say was right there in his head. But somehow he just couldn't get his mouth to spit the words out. He felt like he'd thought of every word he'd ever heard, every word he knew, but he still didn't know what to say - or whether it'd be the _right_ words.

He groaned. "I'm so shit at this sort of thing! I mean, have I actually got to ask you to be my girlfriend, or something? I figured we could just keep making out, and living in each others pockets… And then one day someone would say, hey are you two dating now? And we'd just be like, errr, yeah."

Buttercup found herself laughing.

"What?!" He cried, turning to look at her.

"You're such a fucking dork." She said through her giggles.

"Fuck you, I've never done this shit before." He smirked. "I've never wanted to always be with someone. I've never had anyone I enjoy _every_ minute that's spent with them, and I don't want the time together to end. That's what it's like with you. It's foreign to me - my time with the ladies is normally short and sweet, I lose interest quickly, but - I can't get you out of my head."

She chuckled at him. "So, you wanna do this? Like, you and me?" Her voice was nervous.

But he nodded. "Yeah, I do. Do you?"

"Yeah." She replied evenly.

"Cool." Butch replied, swallowing hard.

Silence fell, and they both looked out at the sea, the moon high and full in the sky above them.

Buttercup dropped her hand onto the decking behind her and leant on it. Butch did the same, slowly creeping his hand along to reach for hers. She held his hand back, and together they looked at the moon.

"Hey," Butch murmured, breaking the silence. "Wanna go skinny dipping?"

She only laughed in response.

...

Brick opened the door to his apartment, hovering inside with a laboured stretch. He'd just returned home from patrolling with Blossom all night, and he was ready to get into bed.

He chucked his keys on the table by the door, kicking his combat boots off and unzipping the impenetrable jacket of his uniform off, placing it over his arm. The red ruff called out for his brothers, but got no response. Boomer's door was half open; so he gave it a push. His bedroom was empty. He must have been at Bubbles'.

Butch's door was shut, so he knocked on it, awaiting an answer. When one didn't come, he opened it, and was met with the sight of his brothers backside poking out of his covers as he slept. Grimacing, Brick shut the door promptly. How _deeply_ he wished his brother would at least wear underpants to bed.

He hovered through to the kitchen to grab himself a drink before he got into bed himself - when something on the fridge caught his eye.

It was a page ripped out of the Townsville Tribunal, which he knew Butch was still buying regularly.

Brick cranked a brow as he approached the fridge to look at it closer. It was a photo of himself and Blossom the other week, in Setegaya Special. They were sitting in the booth, deep in conversation. His mouth went into a flat, unimpressed line. This must have been taken before they discovered the paparazzi lurking on them. Someone, Butch he was presuming, had circled the photo and headline with a marker pen, and scribbled underneath it the word: LOL.

Clearly his brother was feeling more himself, as he'd regained enough energy and vigor to antagonise him.

The article was from the gossip section of the paper, 'Tales from Townsville', and was headlined: 'GOOD GIRL GONE BAD?' With a subtitle and then a question asking: 'GIVING HIM A CHANCE: Has commander and leader of the Powerpuff girls decided she too likes a bit of ruff?'

Scoffing, Brick pulled it off the fridge and screwed it up, chucking it in the garbage. Stupid paper. And stupid Butch. He didn't have the energy to fathom anymore of a response, it was a trashy section of the paper, so he was hardly surprised. He wondered if Blossom had seen it.

The sound of someone sighing lightly behind him made him turn around. He was expecting to see Butch, but was unpleasantly surprised when he realised it was Him, sat at his dining table.

"For fucks sake." Brick muttered under his breath. "Just what I need."

"Look at you in your little 'saving the day' costume! Just _adorable!_ How is my favourite gloomy little hero doing, hmm?" Him asked in a syrupy sweet voice.

"Oh, just peachy now you've graced me with your presence." Brick responded sarcastically.

Him was unperturbed. "Ooh, things _have_ been just peachy for you, haven't they? What with all this time you're spending with Miss Blossom - who apparently likes a bit of ruff, according to the Townsville Tribunal."

Brick glared at him. "What do you want?"

"You know, I really shouldn't be such a generous, giving Mama to you when you're so wretched and awful back to me - but yet, I have a little something for you." Him said, presenting him with a small red gift box.

Brick's brow creased. "I don't want another car. Or _anything_ from you."

"It's not a car, ungrateful goose. Go on," Him said, pushing it toward him on the table. "Open it."

Brick rolled his eyes, but reached forward and picked up the box. Inside it was an hourglass, as big as his hand, and full of red sand.

The red ruff's face screwed up in confusion. "An hourglass? Why have you given me this, I mean, what's this supposed to mean?"

"Oh don't act like you aren't fond of the hourglass shape." Him chuckled, leaning back in his seat and waving his claw around in a slinky fashion. Pink smoke appeared as he painted the air with it, the silhouette of a voluptuous woman appearing, a red bow prominent atop of her long hair.

Brick glowered at him, fanning the smoke away as Him continued to giggle at him. "All jokes aside, it simply means that you're running out of time, dear. So, make every second count from here on out - because it does." The jovial tone to his voice had begun to disappear the more he spoke.

Brick had a feeling of foreboding wash over him. "What? Is this some kind of threat?"

"What do you think, Brick?" Him asked, his voice sinister.

"I think I don't care for your little threats." Brick told him, looking down at the hourglass and watching as a few grains fell through slowly.

Him sighed. "And that's where you've always been mistaken. You are a dead man walking, Brick." And with that the Devil disappeared.

Brick stared at the hourglass, placing it down on the table. It had a fair bit of sand in the top half. But he could see grains coming to the bottom, bit by bit. He picked it up again and turned it the other way around. But the sand just materialised back into their original places so it didn't look any different. He frowned.

What the hell happened when all the sand fell to the bottom? How long did he have till it was done? He had no idea - and Him clearly wouldn't tell him. He watched it for a few seconds, his stomach feeling uncomfortable. How could this simple item have such potentially huge implications?

Him had called him a dead man walking. Would he die when this ran out? Surely not. That didn't seem dramatic enough for Him. Too simple. Too clean. And how could he even implement that?

Maybe Him was messing with him. Maybe nothing would happen at all. He knew just how much he liked to fuck with his head. Perhaps he just wanted him to be in a constant state of panic and worry from this moment until the final grain fell, with it amounting to nothing.

Anger overcome him then, and he raised his fist, smashing the hourglass to smithereens. Sand and glass scattered all over the dining table.

A small smile crept up his lips. Did Him _really_ think he wouldn't try that? But the smile fell off his face when he noticed the sand began to tremble. Before his very eyes, it started to move in one direction. The glass was doing the same, until it was all formed once more, looking pristine and like it hadn't been smashed to pieces at all.

"What the fuck!" He exclaimed, picking it up and bashing it against the edge of the table, pieces of glass shattering across the tabletop and the floor. But once more, all the pieces reformed as if by magic.

He sat down beside it, watching it, watching each deep crimson grain drip down, his stomach lurching with the fear of the unknown.

...

To say that Brick was tired was an understatement. He'd been up on patrol the night previous, then got home to Him's hourglass; and had found it near impossible to just curl up in bed after being told every second was apparently precious. He had what was potentially a ticking time bomb in his pocket and he had no idea what happened when it went off.

The red ruff had fallen asleep on the sofa for a few hours in the afternoon - and been wholly pissed off with himself for wasting time sleeping when Butch had woken him. The green ruff was heading to the Powerpuff girls home and had asked him if he wanted to go over too.

Brick's immediate response had mentally been no, he didn't have _time_ to hang out, he needed to think, he needed to figure out what was going on. But then he'd thought of Blossom, and felt a need to see her.

What if Him had given her an hourglass too?

Surely she'd have contacted him and told him about it by now? Although, Brick had had his for about 9 hours, and he'd still not told her about it.

He didn't want to, for fear of inadvertently involving her.

In the hours that had passed, not a huge amount of sand had fallen through to the bottom of the glass. He reasoned that he probably had time to go see Blossom. He should see her, just in case something was going to happen to him when the timer ran out.

So he'd found himself stood outside the Powerpuff girls residence with Butch, the red hourglass in the inner pocket of his jacket, feeling a lot heavier than it actually was.

Buttercup had opened the door, herself and Butch exchanging an odd glance, before she greeted them both with a small smirk on her face. When he looked back at Butch, he was giving her a similar look, and Brick cranked a brow at them both.

"Coming in?" She asked, and Brick realised she was talking to him now; Butch had stepped inside already.

"Err, yeah. Is Blossom -" Brick began but the green puff interrupted him.

"She's in the kitchen. Making tacos. Boomer and Bubbles are upstairs. Butch, I just need to show you something in the lounge… We'll be through in a minute." Buttercup replied, not meeting Brick's eyes as she hovered toward the living room.

Brick flashed a puzzled look at their retreating backs but didn't say a word; he didn't have time to ponder on why they were acting odder than usual. He floated towards the kitchen, and was met with the sound of music playing, and the inviting scent of home cooking.

Blossom was leant over the stove top, stirring a big pot; a smaller one sat on the hob beside it. The song that was playing was loud, and her hips, those hips of hers were swaying in time to the music as she cooked.

He couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on his face regardless of the amount of stress he was currently burdening. There just seemed to be something about her that did that. It was part of the reason he almost didn't come over. He knew what would happen if he saw her; he'd lose himself in her. It happened every time now, and he'd gotten much more accustomed to letting it happen.

But now, something big was coming, something predictably dismal. He needed to keep his head above water so he could think straight.

How tempting it was to go right on ahead and lose himself in her right now though, and not have all this to worry about.

He watched the redhead pick up a spoon and taste a bit of the taco filling, giving it the smallest, slightest blow before hand - avoiding using her ice breath he guessed.

"Hmm." She murmured. "Not quite. Needs something… Maybe more cayenne?" She reached for the pot on the side, adding some more in. "Aids weight loss you know, apparently - so _lots_ of cayenne. Gotta keep Grandma Utonium happy right?"

Brick rolled his eyes at her comment. He guessed she thought Buttercup was in the room still, and hadn't yet clocked on that she'd left. Her next comment confirmed that for him as she tried it once more.

"Bubbles' veggie version is fine but ours is… It needs more of a kick I think - a little spice is nice though right Buttercup?" She said, referring to Buttercup's core ingredient at creation. When the green puff didn't respond, Blossom finally turned around, the sight of Brick stood at the door smirking making her jump.

"Oh! Brick, hi! I didn't know you were coming over." Blossom cried, grabbing for her phone to turn the music down.

"You don't need extra cayenne pepper in your food." He replied as she approached him. The red ruff watched the blush creep up her cheeks at the comment.

"I was just, you know - I'm making tacos. And there's loads so, you're welcome to stay for food." She replied, attempting to change the subject and mentally wondering how long he'd been watching her for.

"I've not got much of an appetite. But, it smells good. And a home cooked meal is a rarity at our place." He muttered, and she smiled a small smile.

"Well, it's almost done." She returned to the cooker, giving it a stir and trying it once more, deciding it was fine.

"Anything I can do?" He asked, feeling a bit of a spare part stood in the doorway.

"Erm, you can chop up those tomatoes if you like." She offered, and he nodded, proceeding to do so.

The hourglass in his pocket clanked against the worktop as he reached for the knife. He froze, glancing at Blossom rapidly to see if she noticed. She didn't appear to.

Exhaling slowly, he began to slice the tomatoes, internally telling himself to stop freaking out and just enjoy this evening with her. Who knows, it could be his last.

...

"Are they going to come down and eat or what?" Blossom murmured, irritated. "Bubbles! Boomer! Come on, it's getting cold!" The pink puff yelled up the stairs once more.

"Bloss don't sweat it, just come and eat yours." Buttercup called from the living room.

With a huff, Blossom determined she wouldn't let her own dinner go cold while she fussed over Bubbles' meeting the same fate.

"It's not like they can't hear me. Super hearing and all." The pink puff muttered as she hovered back over to the chair she was sitting on. Her, Buttercup and their counterparts were all in the lounge, their tacos served up on plates in front of them all. Butch and Buttercup had taken up the entire sofa, so Brick and Blossom were each sat on one of the armchairs on the opposite ends of the couch, leaving the floor free for Boomer and Bubbles when they finally came down.

Buttercup was surfing through the channels picking something to watch while they ate, settling on a trashy talent show.

Butch immediately began to tease her selection, with Buttercup insisting she'd only chosen it so they could laugh at the wannabe's participating on the show, and that she wasn't actually interested in watching it.

Blossom watched them teasing each other, noting the glint in their eyes as they playfully mocked one another. She couldn't help but notice something different between the two of them, but quite what it was she couldn't put her finger on. Buttercup and Cody's argument was still fresh in her mind, but Buttercup hadn't expanded on what they'd spoken about, and Blossom had decided not to push her for information. She knew better than to poke the beast; she would wait until the time was right to ask her sister what was going on between her and her counterpart. It was clear that something was.

The pink puff glanced at Brick as she picked up her taco, noting the agitated expression on his face.

He'd also picked up a taco, but it still hadn't met his lips. He kept glancing at the time on the clock on the wall, and fidgeting. She wondered what was up with him; he'd seemed a little off.

Noticing her noticing him, Brick took a bite of his taco, despite having zero appetite. He hadn't realised quite how hungry he actually was, and it was delicious.

Butch had also taken a bite too, groaning in pleasure. "Uhh, these are good. Nice one Red. Brick, lock that one down, she can cook."

Brick rolled his eyes at his brother as Buttercup smirked at him then at Blossom, enjoying the look his comment had elicited on her sisters face. Blossom's cheeks had reddened slightly and she looked as though she was trying not to smile.

Her rose eyes flitted to Brick momentarily; he still appeared moody - or more so than usual. Something had definitely happened. She wondered if it had anything to do with Him.

The redhead was distracted from her thoughts by a sudden repetitive noise coming from above them. It was a distant, banging sound that seemed like it was coming from upstairs.

She paused, looking up at the ceiling just as Buttercup, Butch and Brick did the same. The sound was continuous, and after stopping to concentrate on what it was, Blossom quickly realised what it was they were hearing, and her cheeks went bright red as she looked down at her plate.

Brick's mouth fell open, his upper lip curling in disgust as realisation hit him too. "Good _god."_ He muttered.

"Oh man…" Buttercup murmured, unable to stop looking at the ceiling. "Is this _really_ happening? Are we _really_ hearing them two -"

"Are they having _sex_ up there?!" Butch cried in dismay.

"They're definitely up to something." Buttercup replied, spluttering lightly.

The noise didn't stop, and Blossom cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Maybe um, maybe turn the TV up?" She suggested.

Buttercup did as she said. But the sound of the bed knocking against the wall got louder and more consistent.

"Jesus christ they are going to _town."_ Butch muttered, a look filled with spite on his face as he glared up at the ceiling once more. "I mean how haven't they broken something?!"

"Butch, seriously." Buttercup winced. "As if this isn't awkward enough."

"Spose they're just making the most of your Dad not being here." Butch added. "These kind of daytime antics won't fly when he's home."

"Too right. Boomer would be a dead man if the Professor were here now." Blossom murmured.

The banging stopped, and the pink puff exhaled in relief that the immensely awkward scenario was over. Butch, Buttercup, Blossom and Brick attempted to resume eating their meal. Butch and Buttercup were both trying not to smile, however Blossom and Brick were finding it hard to look anyone else in the eye, it had been _that_ toe curling.

A few moments later and Bubbles and Boomer floated into the room, both looking oblivious but more noticeably, happy, as they picked up their plates of food off the coffee table where Blossom had left them.

"Oooh looks _so_ yummy! Thank you Blossom!" Bubbles cried as she sat cross legged on the floor in front of the sofa and peered at her redheaded sister gratefully.

Blossom couldn't meet her sister's eyes; she stared at the TV intently, nodding slightly.

Bubbles pulled a perplexed face, glancing at Buttercup, who was holding back a smile.

Boomer moaned in ecstasy as he took a bite of his food. "So good, thanks Blossom."

But Blossom once again didn't respond, and Buttercup could no longer contain the snigger that escaped her lips.

"What?" Bubbles asked, still confused.

"Oh nothing, nothing. You guys hungry?" Buttercup asked innocently, and Boomer nodded as he shoved the rest of a taco into his mouth.

"Starving." Boomer replied through his food.

"Worked up an appetite, I guess." Buttercup responded, and Butch almost inhaled the taco he'd been eating.

Bubbles' cheeks went bright red, and Boomer laughed loudly.

"I guess we did." The blonde ruff replied, and Bubbles nudged him, trying not to smile.

"I fucking _hate_ you." Butch said, kicking his brothers shoulder playfully. "But I'm also sorta proud of you, you little shit."

...

It had been roughly 52 hours since Him had given Brick the hourglass, and it had almost ran out.

He'd spent the past 52 hours either watching it in a desperate panic, or trying to destroy it - only taking time off from doing that to go and see Blossom at hers the evening prior, or getting the little sleep he could manage - no matter how tired he felt it was hard to drift off when every second seemed to count.

He'd taken it way out of town to a wide, open field and used every power he could think of that he possessed on it. But every time, it had reconstructed as if by magic.

He was at his wits end now. And time was running out. If his calculations from watching it so much were right, it would run out that day - and he had _no_ idea what happened when it did.

The red ruff still hadn't told anyone about it. Not even Blossom. He hoped that whatever was going to happen didn't involve her.

Boomer had noticed it in his hand the day previous and asked what it was, but Brick just snapped at him to mind his own business. Thankfully the blonde ruff hadn't pried again.

It was just gone 11am. Brick felt like he had an hour or so, if that. Both Butch and Boomer were getting ready to head out; they'd made plans for the day involving Buttercup and Bubbles, he could only assume.

The redhead had his hands in the pocket of his hoodie, the hourglass held tightly in one of them as he watched his two brothers getting ready to leave the apartment for the day. Would this be the last time he saw them?

"Butch, Boomer." He muttered, causing them both to stop what they were doing and glance at him expectantly. "Promise me you won't be complete shitheads to each other." He murmured, his voice gloomy.

"Huh?" Boomer asked, confused.

"Just be nice to each other. And look out for each other. You're both annoying as fuck but, we're brothers. So, look after each other." Brick added, internally chastising himself at his very poor attempt at a sentimental moment.

Butch cranked a brow at him, and Boomer flashed him an equally baffled glance, nodding slowly.

"Okay bro… You feeling all right?" Boomer asked, and Brick rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just go. Go enjoy your day.. Or whatever." Brick mumbled in response, unable to look either of them in the eye again, just in case it really _was_ the last time.

"Okay… See you later." Boomer replied, sending a puzzled look Butch's way as they both headed out the door.

Brick watched the front door slam behind them and sighed, pulling the hourglass out of his pocket and placing it on the table. He leant on the table near it, watching it closely.

As he sat there watching and waiting, he contemplated messaging Blossom more than once; but he didn't know what to say. He knew he was being a hypocrite by not telling her about the hourglass countdown, but he hoped by not telling her he was protecting her from whatever its outcome was.

He inhaled slowly as he watched the last few grains fall to the bottom; the moment it was empty he froze, waiting.

Nothing happened. He exhaled, glancing around the apartment. But nothing.

"What were you expecting?"

Brick jumped, glancing behind him to see Him leant against the counter in the kitchen, picking up one of their mugs and examining it idly before placing it back down.

"To keel over instantly? BOOM, dead?" He asked with a chuckle. Brick stared at him uneasily. "No, you were right before, that's not my style. There's just no theatre in that, is there? No, no fun. No fun at all."

The Devil pulled himself upright, and began to walk towards Brick. Brick hovered away from him backwards, being sure not to turn his back on him.

"Brick. Brick my boy. Your time has come." Him declared, as Brick bumped against the wall in the living area, unable to take anymore steps.

"What?" Brick asked as Him grinned vastly.

"Your time has come! But first, there's just one thing I need you to do - call it a tiny little favour." Him said, holding his claw up and indicating a small size with it.

"What do you want me to do?" Brick asked, struggling to hear over the loud sound of his heart pounding away in his chest.

"I need you to bring Blossom Utonium here - it'll just be easier, logistically. Then I'll be ready to summon you both to the Underworld, where your task can be performed." Him explained, and Brick's face screwed up.

"What?! Why?! Why do you want Blossom in the Underworld?" Brick asked, before shaking his head. "No. No, I'm not going back there, I am _not_ going back there. And she's not going there _at all."_

Him smiled an evil smile. "You will get her here, and then we can discuss things further in my office."

"No!" Brick barked loudly. "You think I don't know the sort of shit that happens in your 'office'?! I'm not going! And neither is she! I won't get her here!"

Him huffed, placing a claw on his hip, and raising the other in the air, clicking it once.

Brick's mark on his upper back began to glow and burn painfully. It was excruciating, so much so he was on the ground in seconds, rigid and stricken with unbearable pain.

"If you're going to be completely useless, I will get her here myself." Him muttered, bending over and sliding Brick's cell phone from the pocket of his jeans as he wriggled on the ground.

He waved his claw over Brick, silencing his grunts of pain. He then waved the same claw over his own face, and dialled Blossom's number, placing the phone to his ear.

_"Hello?"_ Brick heard Blossom's voice answer down the phone.

"Hey." Him oozed, Brick's voice coming out of his mouth.

_"Is everything okay?"_ Blossom asked. Him peered down at Brick, an evil smile on his face as the red ruff writhed on the ground in complete agony. Brick could do nothing but watch the Devil lure Blossom over, pretending to be him.

"Yeah, all good. Just bored. My brothers are out. Did you want to come over?" Him asked, Brick's voice still replacing his own.

There was a brief pause before Blossom responded. _"Erm, sure, okay. Are you sure everything is okay, you don't sound right…"_

"Oh I'm just fine. See you in 10?" Him oozed, winking at Brick, who remained completely incapacitated on the ground.

_"Okay… Bye."_

Him hung the phone up and threw it on the sofa. The Devil then proceeded to wave his claw over his face then bent down to do the same to Brick, returning his voice to him.

With a click of his claw, Brick went limp, the pain easing off. He struggled to catch his breath as he pulled himself upright, glaring at Him. "You fucking asshole!" He grunted.

Him laughed heartily at him as he perched on the sofa.

"Temper temper Brick. I can always leave you in a spot of bother until she arrives, you know." Him warned him, and the red ruff grit his teeth. "Turning your mark off is a kindness."

Brick got to his feet shakily. What did he do now? What did he do? Blossom was about to walk straight into trouble. They could _not_ end up in Hell. It wouldn't end well. In fact, it's unlikely they'd leave in one piece, if at all.

Brick and his brothers leaving was probably a first. They could _not_ end up there. He had to think of something!

Maybe he'd get the chance to explain. Maybe they could escape the apartment when she arrived. Once she was here, he'd explain what had happened, then maybe she could possibly help him put an end to all this. How, he had no idea.

The doorbell went, and Brick stared at the door with wide crimson eyes. He trudged over to the door and buzzed her up, turning to Him with a hate filled scowl.

Him however was beaming. He clapped excitedly, getting comfy on the sofa.

The moment Brick opened the door for her, Blossom could see by his expression that something wasn't right. He looked anxious.

"Blossom, Blossom he's here - I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't -" Brick began to burble hurriedly. Him loomed behind him, and Blossom opened her mouth to ask Brick what was going on, but before she could say anything else, they were engulfed by thick lilac smoke, and everything went black.

...

Buttercup dodged the large claw that swiped at her, before aiming an orb of energy at the huge monsters face. She hit it directly in the eye and it screeched in pain.

"Is she picking up?!" Buttercup yelled to her blonde sister, who had her hotline cell in her hand.

Bubbles shook her head as Boomer nudged her to the side lightly, keeping her away from the monsters reach. "It dials once then says the number can't be reached right now. I don't understand what's going on!" She called back, attempting to dial once more.

"Any luck with Brick?" Butch asked, throwing his green shield up and whooshing straight into the monsters stomach, causing it to double over and roar in pain once more.

"Same from his hotline cell. And his personal one just rings and rings." Boomer shouted. "Are we certain we were _all_ called to this? Maybe they aren't here cos they aren't supposed to be."

Buttercup shook her head. "That doesn't explain why their hotline cells aren't reachable and they aren't picking up their personal cell phones. Where the fuck are they?!"

"I don't know…" Bubbles whimpered. "This is _so_ unlike Blossom to not turn up to a call out. Buttercup, what do we do?"

Buttercup dodged another claw, sending an orb towards the monsters head once more. "We're gunna have to deal with this thing first. Let's get it out of town to limit the damage. Direct it south."

Bubbles, Boomer and Butch nodded, proceeding to provoke the beast out of downtown Townsville, the four of them wondering where their leaders were.

...

"Some fucking leaders." Buttercup muttered as she barged through the front door of the Utonium residence, looking around rapidly. "Blossom! Blossom where are you?!" She bellowed, stomping around the house searching.

Bubbles, Boomer and Butch followed her, they too beginning to search.

"Blossom! Is everything okay?!" Bubbles called. "We'll look upstairs, come on Boomie."

The two blues disappeared upstairs, and Butch found Buttercup searching in the Professors office.

"Have you tried calling Brick again? They might be together." Buttercup suggested as she rapidly entered the access code to the lab and began to hover down the stairs, Butch close behind her.

"He's still not picking up his phone. And his hotline cell won't connect." Butch answered. "I wouldn't panic, maybe they've ran out of batteries or something."

"The battery life on our hotlines is crazy long. It lasts ages before it runs out - and Blossom charges it like daily if she gets the chance anyway. This is _really_ unlike her." Buttercup replied, calling her sisters name once more as they got to the medical suite at the basement level of the lab. The irritation had faded from her voice, replaced with worry.

Butch linked his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Don't worry, okay - we'll find them. There'll be some stupid explanation…"

She turned so she was facing him, wrapping her arms around his waist briefly too. "You bet your ass it'll be stupid. The shit that girl has given me for turning up late to call outs in the past… And then she doesn't even turn up..!" The green puff looked up at him then, noting the lust filled look in his eye and smirking. "Put that face away, this is hardly the time."

"I know, but you have no idea how hard it is being around you and not being able to touch and hold you. It's torture, and I think you're a bit of a sadist for forcing me to pretend like I don't want my hands permanently attached to your butt all day long." Butch complained with a cheeky smile, his hands finding her bottom and giving it a brief squeeze.

She smirked at him. "We _will_ tell everyone we're together, I promise. But not yet. I wanna just enjoy us for a bit before the fallout of people finding out."

The green puff leant up and placed her lips on his briefly. He made a 'hmph' noise, but he was smiling. "It's fine, I get it... I guess it's kinda sexy sneaking around anyway."

"Yeah, focus on that bit, whatever gets you through, weirdo." Buttercup said with a giggle, before kissing him once more. He held her closer, deepening the kiss, until a noise behind them made them both freeze.

"Ahhhhhhh _yay!"_ Bubbles squealed excitedly, jumping up and down.

The two brunettes pulled away from each other. Buttercup covered her face in her hands momentarily, then looked up at Butch, her cheeks red. "You understand why I wanted to keep it secret for awhile right?"

Bubbles was still screaming with glee, and Boomer had clamped his hands over his ears, used to his girlfriends incredibly high pitch. Butch was watching her with bewildered eyes as he nodded. "Yeah, totally get it."

"Are you together?! Like, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Bubbles asked, bounding up to them like an enthusiastic puppy dog.

"Yes, okay, but it's really not - whoa!" Buttercup began but was cut off by a blonde bear hug courtesy of Bubbles.

"I'm SO happy for you guys! Ohhhh but you're _so_ cute together!" She cried, pulling Butch into the hug too. Boomer squeezed his way in just for the fun of it. "Ooooh we can double date!"

"You can _truly_ see why I wanted to hold off announcing it, right?" Buttercup asked Butch, her face smooshed beside his.

Bubbles unleashed them with a wide grin. "Ooooh my god so tell me everything! Tell me how - oh." Her excitement faded slightly as she remembered the current situation. "We're gunna have to put a pin in this. Blossom and Brick are still missing."

She whipped her hotline cell from her person, presenting the screen to Butch and Buttercup. "They aren't on the tracker app at all. Which has _never_ happened before - I think they're in some sort of trouble."

Buttercup peered at the screen, her face falling when she spotted the pink dot that represented Blossom and the red dot that represented Brick were both faded to grey at the Rowdyruff apartment, indicating they were untraceable, and their last visible location. "Why didn't any of us think of the tracker on our hotlines cells till now?! I mean, what the fuck is going on…?!"

"Looks like the last place they were was our place. Could they have turned it off? You know, for some alone time?" Butch suggested, but both Bubbles and Buttercup shook their heads.

"No way, Blossom would never. Brick, possibly, but Blossom? No. Never." Bubbles answered firmly.

"She will have her hotline cell attached to her even in childbirth. She's the leader, she takes it pretty seriously. She'd never turn it off. Something has happened." Buttercup agreed. They stared at each other, exchanging worried looks.

"It's gotta be Him." Boomer muttered.

"We need to go to your apartment." Buttercup instructed, to which Boomer nodded his head in agreement.

"Err yeah, that's what we were coming in to suggest we do next, but then we got distracted by you two sucking each others faces off." Boomer replied, eliciting a snigger from Butch.

Buttercup ignored his last comment. "Come on. They might both be there."

...

But when they got to the Rowdyruff apartment, it was completely empty. The front door had been left open, too, which made things even more suspect.

"Brick would never leave the front door wide open like that… Something isn't right." Boomer mumbled, looking around the living area for anything else that might give something away.

Butch came stalking out of their bedrooms. "All empty. And look:" He floated over to the sofa, finding Brick's discarded cell phone with several missed calls. "His personal cell."

"Brick knew something was going to happen today." Boomer muttered, thinking deeply.

"What makes you say that?" Bubbles asked him, brow furrowed.

"He was all weird this morning, don't you remember?" He replied, his question aimed at Butch. "Told us to look after each other, reminded us we're brothers. He even told us to go and enjoy our day. I mean, when does Brick _ever_ tell us to enjoy our day?!"

Butch frowned as he thought about what Boomer said, realising he was right.

"And this..." Boomer said, spying the hourglass on the table in the kitchen. He grabbed it, examining it in his hands.

"What's that?" Buttercup queried, as Boomer turned it upside down but noted the sand didn't shift or move at all.

"I don't know, some weird hourglass. I saw Brick with it the other day. He wouldn't tell me what it was but he was tetchy as fuck about it. There was sand on the other side before though but look, now it's done. Was this some sort of countdown?" Boomer asked, swallowing hard as he looked up at the others.

No one knew how to answer, but they all could silently agree that something really didn't feel right. Their leaders were seemingly in big trouble.

...

_Brick opened his eyes, his vision was blurry and he felt confused and panicked. He mumbled out Blossom's name as he pulled himself upright; he'd been laying on hard ground._

_When his vision focussed again, he found he was in Hell. And then he found her, lying on the floor on the ground, in a pool of her own blood._

_She had a large open wound, right where her scar was - it was ripped wide open. Brick froze as he stared at her. Her eyes were wide and frightened, and he realised she was still alive, her chest rising and falling very slowly and laboured; her breathing heavy._

_He looked down at his own hands, seeing they were covered in blood, her blood. His whole front was completely covered, he was completely covered._

_Instantly he began to tremble as he scrambled over to her, burbling out her name as he reached her side._

_"Blossom, Blossom, oh my god, oh shit Blossom!" He burbled, his voice quick and alarmed. He pressed onto her stomach to try and stop the bleeding, as fruitless as it seemed._

_She blinked slowly, her eyes focussing on him. "Why?" She asked, her voice was strained and upset._

_"What?" He asked, letting go of her wound to gently touch her face, covering her cheek in blood._

_"Why, Brick? I thought, I thought you liked me. I thought you loved me." She whispered hoarsely._

_"What? No, no I do! Blossom, I do! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I didn't! I didn't do this, I didn't!" Brick exclaimed, his voice thick with emotion._

_"You did this. You did this to me, again. And this time. It's too late." Blossom murmured. "I should have never trusted you."_

_"Blossom no! No!" His voice cracked as he clutched at her hand, holding it tightly as she took her last breath._

_"I knew you'd come through for me eventually Brick." The red ruff froze at the sound of Him's voice._

_He looked up with wide, fearful eyes. Him was standing over them._

_"And now, you're free." Him concluded, and Brick's mouth fell open._

_"What?" He sniffed._

_"Free of our little deal, free of my grips. You and your brothers won't hear from me ever again. Because you done as I asked, and killed Blossom Utonium for the sake of your soul and your freedom." Him explained, not a hint of a joke in his voice or expression._

_"No.. No, I wouldn't have, I didn't!" Brick insisted._

_Now Him smiled. "Ah but you did! The proof is in the punch!" He pointed a red claw at Blossom's body._

_Brick looked down at his hands, stained in her blood, then over to Blossom's absent rose eyes, staring lifelessly._

_"Goodbye, Brick. It was nice knowing you." Him clicked his claws together, and within seconds, Brick was back in his living room. Blossom's body was laid across his lap, her blood all over him._

_The red ruff looked at her, his breathing shallow as the realisation she was dead hit him. He had killed her. He loved her and he had killed her. He'd not even gotten to tell her he loved her and he'd killed her. Viciously._

_He'd never speak to her again. Never hear her voice again. Never feel her cool touch, never kiss her, hold her._

_Why, why had he done it?! How would he explain this? No one would believe him. Her sisters would kill him. They'd be heartbroken._

_What would his brothers say? What did he do now?_

_Suddenly, he felt faint, and sick. It was a familiar feeling, a feeling he'd not felt in a long time, not for about 3 years. His apartment around him began to spin, and everything went black._

...

_"Wake up!"_

_Blossom blinked blearily, her eyes focusing on Brick's face in hers._

_"Wake the fuck up!" He growled._

_A sharp smack around the face jolted her to instantly. She felt the shock hit her as she realised Brick had just slapped her. The way he was looking at her - he hadn't looked at her like that in a long time. There was such hate and venom in his eyes._

_Her wrists were suspended above her in chains attached to a black stone wall, her feet dangling a foot or two off the ground, and she was surrounded by fire. Everything was red and angry, including Brick's eyes._

_"Ahhh well done Brick. You really do deserve an Oscar for the way you've behaved the past few months. You've clearly been very convincing." Him's voice now; he was hovering behind Brick, a proud simper on his face._

_"I deserve some sort of reward for having to spend so much time around her - and having to touch her." Brick spat, disgust evident in his features._

_"Brick, what, what do you mean? What's going on?" Blossom asked fuzzily, thoroughly confused._

_"Come now you've not minded that bit that much, surely? She's quite a delight to look at hmm?" Him purred with a grin._

_Brick scoffed but smirked. "Suppose you're right, could have been a lot worse."_

_"And getting to feast your eyes on that scar, your pride and joy." Him oozed, and Brick nodded his agreement, suddenly reaching his hand up the white sundress Blossom was wearing to locate the scar he had left her with._

_"Brick!" She cried and he sniggered as she tried to shy away from him, his touch burning as he laid his fingers along the long silvery mark._

_Suddenly he removed his hand and grabbed at the fabric of her dress, pulling it and ripping it off of her._

_"Brick!" She shrieked. "Stop!"_

_Brick produced a fierce looking knife from his person, pushing the side of the blade against her neck, making her freeze in confusion. It looked strikingly similar to the knife that Brick had been stabbed with not that long ago._

_"Chromanium alloy." He commented conversationally. "The only metal strong enough to penetrate our skin. I've been in and out of your house the past few months, so I've had plenty of opportunities to sneak myself enough of the stuff to make this without you even knowing." Her eyes filled with hurt and shock as he traced the knife down to her scar, letting the point dance around it._

_Without a second thought, he shoved it straight into her stomach, making her cry out in pain._

_"Should have done it right the first time." He snarled as he pulled it out viciously._

_She grunted in pain as blood began to drip down her stomach. "Brick, Brick why?! Why?!" The pink puff asked frantically._

_"Why?!" Brick yelled. "Why do you think?!" He grabbed her face. "You really think I could like you - let alone love you, after everything?! Stupid, naive little girl."_

_"No, no Brick -" She inhaled sharply as he plunged the knife into her stomach once more, this time pulling it down a bit as he took it out of her. She cried out in pain._

_"This time, this time, it's really over. This time, I fucking win." He stabbed her once more. She choked out his name; it was becoming harder to speak._

_Him loomed behind Brick as he watched her slowly dying. "Good boy, Brick. You really had her fooled."_

_Suddenly, Blossom felt sick. The pain, the feelings of death, they began to disappear and were replaced with a dizzy, faint feeling, accompanied by an overwhelming nausea. Suddenly, everything was spinning, and her vision faded to blackness._

...

Brick was awoken by the sound of his own voice calling for Blossom. When he opened his eyes everything was black. He blinked, his vision adjusting, and he realised he was laying face down on black, hot cobblestones.

His stomach churned with dread as he instantly realised where he was.

Everything was still spinning, and he yanked his head up so quickly he almost threw up.

Hell. He was in the Underworld. Again. He didn't _ever_ want to be here again. His breathing quickened, he was almost hyperventilating as his brain tried to process everything that had happened.

He remembered his last memory: Blossom, dead. He had killed her. He mumbled her name a couple of times, looking around searchingly.

"Well done Brick! Exactly as I asked, what a good boy you've been."

Brick turned in the direction of Him's voice, scrambling to his feet and stumbling, his sight still not completely back to normal.

When the world came back into focus, he found Him, with Blossom beside him. Her wrists were in heavy looking restraints, and she was being suspended a few feet in the air against a wall made up of the same black stones as the ground. She too was beginning to come around, looking confused and disorientated.

"Oh fuck," Brick breathed. "Thank _fuck_ you're alive!"

Brick looked to Him then to Blossom. He didn't move, but they were suddenly closer to him, only a couple of feet away - the Underworld could be trippy - or more, Him could be. The Devil flashed him a devious smile.

"It was you, it was all you fucking with my head!" Brick exclaimed angrily, pointing a trembling finger at Him. Him only grinned wider. Everything he'd seen, Blossom dead, because of him, none of it had been real. It had been a nasty vision implanted in his head by Him, just like what Him used to always do to him when he was living here.

"Brick - what's going on?" Blossom cried, her voice distraught. She was extremely confused. She'd woken up in the same position she'd been in last to her knowledge - except Brick hadn't pulled her dress off, and stabbed her with a chromanium alloy knife. She was still wearing the white strappy dress she'd left the house in, and she hadn't been stabbed at all. Had it been a dream? It had seemed so real.

The pink puff had never experienced Him's torturous mind warping before - she'd had him hissing in her mind constantly but nothing like that. Brick however was very familiar with it.

She was looking at Brick with fear in her eyes, a look he'd not often seen on her face, definitely not nowadays anyway. The red ruff guessed the Devil had planted some kind of awful nightmare in her own mind too, and she had no idea it wasn't real.

"Whatever you saw between arriving at my apartment and now - it wasn't real. He messed with your mind. Him arrived in my apartment demanding I get you to come over too, so he could bring us here to Hell. I refused, so he set off my mark. Whilst I was incapacitated, he called you from my phone using my voice. It was Him who called you not me Blossom, I swear! I'd have laid there and took his torture till it fucking killed me before I'd _ever_ willingly bring you here!" Brick promised.

Blossom believed him, she could see the fear in his eyes; it wasn't something she'd ever seen on Brick before - not like this anyway. This Brick was completely different to the cold, hate filled Brick she'd seen before.

"Oh how gallant of you Brick! It's so lovely to see you both so close, it works well for the future!" Him cooed.

"What?!" Brick asked, his face screwed up with confusion.

"I'm getting ahead of myself - ignore me! We have a little matter to iron out first before any of that." Him said, waving a claw dismissively.

"What do you mean? Why are we here?!" Brick asked frantically. "Why is she restrained and I'm not?! Let her down!"

"You will see! Now, as I said when I arrived at your new little apartment - your time has come, Brick. When you demanded freedom from the Underworld, protection for your brothers and financial security for life, I asked for your soul in return, and we shook hands. You signed your name in your own blood -" With a flick of his claw, a contract on a long piece of parchment appeared in front of him, and Him held it up for Brick and Blossom to see. "Promising your soul to me. But I warned you, this came with a price; the price of one task. One task I shall call on you to perform whenever I see fit."

Him flipped his claw to the right, the contract disappearing into thin air, before continuing to speak. "Perform the task? And you're home free. You will return earthside, your mark will disappear, and you can carry on your life, our bond over. Refuse my wishes? I shall mark you as my demon, and you will be condemned to living here in the Underworld forevermore, serving me as your master, and never able to live your life as you once did before ever again. And now that time has come." Him declared, a crazed smile on his face as he stood in front of the red ruff.

Brick stared at him, his eyes filled with dread.

"I call upon you, Brick Jojo, to kill Blossom Utonium." Him commanded, one claw pointing at Blossom boldly, who was peering at Brick with wide, anxious rose eyes.

Brick shook his head. "No. No!"

"Yes!" Him exclaimed gleefully. "You see, it's the perfect plan! She's the brains of the whole operation! Her sisters will be nothing without her, they'll fight too much, they'll blame each other for her demise - they'll be heartbroken, distraught; they won't cope. Bye bye Blossom, bye bye Powerpuff girls! Oh it's going to be such fun Brick. Just like old times, I imagine!"

"No!" Brick snapped. "I won't do it! I don't want to kill her!"

Him scoffed. "You're trying to tell me you've _never_ wanted her dead? Because I know that's not true."

"Of course I have. I did. I don't anymore, I didn't before you even came to our apartment and forced us into school to watch them. The last time we fought, I decided there and then it was getting pretty pointless." He clutched at his hatless head in despair. "Why, why - I mean _why_ did you even involve me and my brothers? When you came to our apartment all that time ago and demanded we watch the girls, you said _you_ would be killing them? Why did you tell us to watch them - only for you to do this?! Why did you need us involved at all? It doesn't make sense!"

"Truth is - I didn't. It was just more fun to have you destroy one of them once you were attached to them. I mean, how much fun would this be if you were up for killing her? Pfft, no fun at all!" Him chuckled as Brick's face screwed up incredulously.

"You're sick! You're fucking sick! I'm not going to do it." Brick insisted, shaking his head once more.

Him flashed him a disappointed glance. "You have promised me from the day you signed your soul over you would do what I asked without question, Brick."

"I don't fucking care. I won't do it, I won't!" Brick yelled at him.

"So you're refusing? You do realise what happens if you refuse? You're stuck here, forevermore, doing exactly as I say, when I say it." Him reiterated.

"I'm not going to kill her." Brick replied, resolution in his voice.

"Demon life it is then?" Him confirmed, raising his claw as if to make it happen.

"Brick no!" Blossom cried, finally finding her voice.

Brick looked at her incredulously. "You're _really_ routing for me to choose the other option?! The one that involves my killing you?"

"No but, but you can't! You can't just sentence yourself to that!" Blossom implored, but he shook his head slowly, looking her in the eye and placing his hand on her cheek gently.

"I can't sentence you, or myself to his demand either. I won't hurt you. I won't." He told her, his voice sincere and saddened.

"If you refuse my command then your fate is simple." Him muttered, his tone almost bored.

Brick turned away from Blossom, his crimson eyes meeting Him's as he fixed a glare onto his face. He shook his head defiantly. "I won't kill her. I refuse."

"Very well." Him said, and clicked both his claws together. Fire erupted around them as he clicked them once more, and in an instance, Brick was clutching at his head and crying out in pain.

It was blinding, worse if possible than the mark Him used to punish him. He realised he'd blacked out from it, Hell coming into focus around him once more.

He could hear Blossom screaming his name but she sounded far away. He could also hear Him giggling excitedly. He'd fallen to the ground at some point, he realised as he pulled himself upright.

Shakily, his hands reached up and gingerly felt his head where the worst of the pain had been. Two small curled horns had appeared on his scalp.

"Welcome home Brick." Him oozed, grinning as the red ruff looked down at his bloodied hands.

Brick looked completely broken and defeated. He didn't even respond to the Devil's taunts. It was like he'd checked out, he was in a state of complete disbelief.

Him shook his head with a tut. "It's a shame you couldn't be more compliant. Alas, I've known this day was coming, and I've known it was coming for years."

Brick still didn't react. His absent crimson eyes just looked at Him, as if he was numb in shock.

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked, her voice shaking. She'd never seen Brick look so subdued.

"Well, now I have my lovely Brick as my little demon," Him began, pulling Brick to his feet then floating him along towards them as if he had an invisible rope connected to him. He released him from this somewhat magnetic, magic grip when he was stood beside Blossom. "I can reveal the _real_ plan."

Brick came back to Earth (or more, Hell) with a bang at Him's words. He felt like everything was spinning suddenly. He was a demon. A soulless demon. He was in Hell. And so was Blossom. And now there was a _real_ plan?!

"What - what real plan?!" Brick spluttered.

The Devil waved his claw and Blossom became free of the restraints, almost falling over at the motion. Brick grabbed her arm to hold her steady.

"On the morning of your 14th birthday Brick, I had a vision come to me." Him told them.

Brick looked at him, baffled. _"So?!"_

"So, in this vision," Him continued, beginning to pace in a languid manner as he spoke. "I foresaw myself, ruling all, ruling the entirety of Earth, with two beautiful figures stood by my side. Yes, they were majestic - and powerful. It was you two." He'd stopped and faced them both at his last sentence, as if he couldn't risk missing their reaction.

Blossom's eyes nearly fell out of her head. _"What?!"_ She howled.

"Yes, I saw you Blossom, here with me in the Underworld, as a prisoner, to begin with, but in time as an ally. I had to mould you at first you see. I have methods, methods you yourself are familiar with, Brick. Methods to keep the thoughts impure, and the spirit unkind. Through torture and torment, you were broken down, Blossom, and eventually made to bend to my will, seeing what made sense for you, and accepting your new role here with me." Him disclosed matter of factly.

Brick thought back to his own childhood here, and the things that happened, the horror of it. He glanced at Blossom; Him had foreseen that future for her?

Blossom was staring at Him with horrified eyes, her head shaking as she processed what Him had said.

Him conjured his chair over, and sat down in it lazily as he continued to speak. "In my vision I also saw you back at my side Brick. As my most trusted demon. But that's right, _demon,_ not as your mortal self. Anyway - I was most confused just like you two are. At 14, Brick was beginning to despise me _intensely._ He was beginning to think he was too good for the life I gave him here in the Underworld."

"You _tortured_ us." Brick snarled. "Physically and mentally. That vision he put in your head before we came here? We had 4 years of that when we were stuck here with you! You poisoned our minds."

"And what a waste of time that was. Regardless, I was thrown. Plus, Miss Utonium, someone so pure of heart?! A Powerpuff girl - an eternal symbol of hope, of love, justice, salvation - sat beside me in Hell? It seemed ridiculous! So I did a spot of research, and found a small passage in an old Prophecetic Manual -" A large, thick book, bound in crimson velvet appeared in his claw. It had the words: 'Prophecetic Manual 66625' in shiny black script on the front. He cleared his throat as he began to read from it. "And it goes like this: 'No greater power can he expose, to greatly conquer all his foes, to his left and right do juxtapose, eyes of rouge and eyes of rose'."

Blossom and Brick were horrified. There was a moments silence as they took what he'd said in.

"W-what, what is that, a Proph, Prophecetic Manual?" Blossom stammered.

"A book of ancient prophecies, predictions made by Gods and Prophets long before us, some more powerful than I in their heyday. It was a small prophecy, probably overlooked. I certainly had never noticed it before. But, eyes of rouge and eyes of rose. Well, I know someone with eyes of red and eyes of pink. And I foresaw them standing with me. Makes sense don't you think?" Him wondered, the manual disappearing from his claw.

"It's not law, it's not a given. The probability of an event actually happening changes as soon as a prophecy exists. Just cos it's in that book, it doesn't mean shit. The outcome is affected by those who hear of the prophecy. Just cos you've had this vision, then read some stupid poem in a book, it doesn't mean a thing!" Brick exclaimed, and Him rolled his eyes.

"Always the skeptic aren't you Brick? So anyway where was I? Oh yes, I decided to amp up the torture and torment on yourself and your brothers until you realised there was a silver lining outside of the Underworld. I needed you all at breaking point, I needed you all _dying_ to leave. Most importantly, I needed you to feel desperate enough, Brick, to offer _anything_ in exchange for freedom. So, we made our deal, all the while I knew you'd never truly be free of me. You of course, were none the wiser of that part." Him said, offering the red ruff a wink.

Brick's face crumpled at this realisation. Him continued to reveal all.

"I lulled you into a false sense of security for 2 years, by leaving yourself and your brothers alone to get on with your sad little lives, then reappeared. Sent you away to school so you could get nice and cosy with Blossom, and begin to get her on side." Him said cheerily, as Brick shook his head incredulously.

"No…" He murmured, dragging a hand through his hair and flinching away from the foreign objects now sticking out of his head.

"I marked Blossom so I could have a degree of control over her. Because, well I know she's not going to be easy to break. Also, I knew I had time, as in my vision, you appeared older than you are now. And then that all leads up to today. I called upon you Brick, to kill Blossom knowing you would refuse now you've fallen hook, line and sinker for her. The punishment for refusing a request when your soul hangs in the balance is instant banishment to the Underworld, you become a demon and you remain here forevermore." Him beamed at Brick. "But that's _exactly_ what I needed, Brick. I needed you here, as a demon, because that is what I saw. I already have Blossom here with us, so all that is left is to begin your training."

"No! No, this is _insane!"_ Brick yelped. "We're not doing anything of what you just said! _None_ of it is happening!"

"Don't you get it boy?!" Him seethed, his voice suddenly ferocious. "This place runs in your veins! You are this place, and this place is you! It is your _destiny!"_

"Fuck destiny!" Brick snarled. "I make my own destiny, and it's not this! Runs in my veins.. Does it fuck! I _hate_ this place, it is torture, it's agony, it's fucking Hell!"

"It is your home." Him insisted.

"I don't belong here. And neither does she!" Brick asserted, pointing to Blossom.

"You do, you both do; I have foreseen it." Him assured them.

"I don't care what you've seen, you're not always right! This sort of shit, it's not definite!" Brick snapped.

"Consider your origins you insolent whelp!" Him fumed, suddenly becoming taller than he usually was, looming over them both. "You were resurrected by the Devil himself!"

"So were my brothers!" Brick countered with, and Him smiled an insidious smile.

"They don't have red eyes, Brick. They don't have fire running through them. You look the part!" Him chuckled. "And now even more so; you're a demon."

"This is fucked up! I don't wanna be here! And neither does she! Blossom _definitely_ doesn't belong here! She's a superhero!" Brick gestured to Blossom, who was pale and quiet.

"But I can be so _very_ persuasive, can't I?" Him oozed, leaning down and stroking Blossom's cheek with his claw. She glared at him, pulling her head away. "I saw it clear as day. She will be here, and she will work with me. You both will. I saw you resisting, both of you. But eventually you will bend. And you will cling to each other in the process. It's ideal you're already fond of each other too, as you two stood beside me, eyes of rouge and eyes of rose, well it wasn't the only thing I saw."

Blossom's face fell, a sinking feeling taking over her. Him had a knowing little grin on his face; he knew she'd already figured out what he was going to say next.

Brick glanced from Blossom to Him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I also saw a child." Him confirmed Blossom's fears, she stared at him, aghast, shaking her head slightly.

"A - a what?! No, we went over this, I told you _no!"_ Brick gnarled furiously.

If it were possible, Blossom had gone paler.

Him sighed blissfully. "Ahh yes, beautiful little thing, eyes like blood, hair like pure fire."

"You can't make us have a kid!" Brick yelled. "We're 17 - not to mention it's completely fucked up!"

"Well I'm hoping I won't _have_ to make you! I'm hopeful nature will take its course and POP! We'll have our little bundle here in no time." Him enthused.

Both Brick and Blossom flashed him with sickened looks. Him put his hands on his hips. "Excuse me, but I did you a kindness allowing you to become close before bringing you here - it would be a million times worse if you still detested each other, and I was telling you to fornicate."

"You can't - you can't _make_ us do that!" Brick spluttered.

"No," Him agreed with a smirk. "Whilst it's true I can't force you to perform that act, I feel it's inevitable now, hmm? What with you both harbouring feelings of desire for one another, and being teenage and hormone driven, and all."

Brick glared at him deeply, glancing at Blossom, who seemed to have mentally departed.

Him chuckled sinisterly. "Yes, so it's just a matter of time really. It's happening, I've seen it. So have you." His comment was aimed at Blossom, who swallowed hard.

"The little girl in my dreams." Blossom murmured, finally speaking.

"Mmhmm." Him replied, waving a claw, an image appearing beside him. It was just like in Blossom's dream; she was small, and dressed in a black frilly dress. She had long red hair, and blood red eyes - and Brick's smile.

Brick inhaled sharply beside her at the sight. It was almost eerie seeing this small little girl that looked like him, but also like Blossom.

"The door." Blossom said quietly. "What about the black door?"

"Black door?" Brick asked, glancing at his counterpart. She'd never mentioned a door to him.

Him smiled, turning his head to the right. Blossom followed his vision, feeling her blood run cold at the sight of it. She didn't know what supposedly happened behind that door, all she knew was that whatever had happened to her in there had traumatised her somehow in the dreams Him had planted in her mind.

"The door will depend on if you two cooperate. Because, if you refuse to procreate together willingly, I can do it artificially. And _that_ is what's behind the black door." The smile on his face was pure evil as he beamed down at her.

Silence ensued as they took in what Him was saying he would do to them both.

Blossom shook her head. "No, I'm not doing any of this - I'm _not_ staying here, I'm _not_ working with you! None of this makes any sense!" She exclaimed.

Brick managed to get his brain into gear once more. "If you've had all this planned, for all this time, why did you tell me to kill her so often if you needed her alive?"

"Fun!" Him cried with a little shrug. "Pure and simple fun!"

"But, but what would you have done if I'd have done it?!" Brick asked.

"I knew you wouldn't! Because you haven't for 12 years!" Him burst.

"What about Melvin? Why did you mess with him? Why did you allow him to create those robots that were capable of killing us if you've needed me and Blossom alive?" Brick continued.

"I fear I am repeating myself - as above, _fun!"_ He giggled. "His mind was a wonderful place, so negative, so tortured. Which made him easy to manipulate. I must admit I got a little nervous when he got a bit stab happy and nearly polished you off, Brick." He cringed awkwardly, and Brick glared at him. "But I've ran the risk of the world eating either of you alive in the 3 years that have passed since I had my vision, and well, I've resurrected before, haven't I? I'd have just had to have brought you back had something have happened. Same goes for Blossom if you _did_ kill her when I just told you to."

"You said you needed me as a demon - if I'd have killed her I wouldn't have become a demon - then what? I'd have been off the hook, you couldn't have -" Brick stammered, coming to a horrific realisation that he should have killed her because now they were stuck here. But he _couldn't_ have done that - and he didn't know?!

"I have my ways Brick. There's no getting out of this. You're meant to be here - together." Him replied contentedly.

"Why did you tell me I couldn't be with her - you just said you foresaw us together, so why have you been stopping that?" Brick added.

"FUN! It's been _such_ fun watching you two star crossed lovers, how tortured you've both been! Anyway, no more questions now. We need to begin training you both, we have a lot of work to do! You've got demon powers to get to grips with Brick. I hope you at least said goodbye to your family the last time you saw them, as the next time you see them, you will be murdering them. Eyes of rouge and eyes of rose, finally here with me in the Underworld!" Him got to his feet, hopping enthusiastically.

He flicked his wrist, and in that motion a metal shackle appeared around Blossom's wrist, a long chain attached to it that was coiled around Him's arm.

"Come on, down to my chambers. You're familiar with them, aren't you Brick?" Him chortled, turning and beginning to pull Blossom along.

Brick didn't move. He was statuesque in shock. Him noticed in the corner of his eye, so proceeded to aim his claw in Brick's direction. The shackle on Blossom's wrist opened, and Brick was dragged along toward her, his wrist mashed against hers. The shackle enclosed around both their wrists, so Him could yank them both along.

Simultaneously, they clutched at each others hand.

"Come along!" Him called cheerily.

But Blossom shook her head, coming to a halt. "No. _No!_ I won't do this! I won't stay here, I won't let you try and poison my mind, I refuse!" She hollered defiantly.

Him glared at her, yanking them both along once more. "Enough of this insolence. You will obey me! I have foreseen it!"

Blossom looked up at Brick beside her. He was quiet, in some kind of shocked stupor as he floated along beside her; there was fear in his eyes. It made something stir up inside her - anger, outrage.

"No!" She screamed, halting once more. Him almost fell over, surprised by her sudden standstill. Her breathing became rapid, and she grew tense as a fury built up inside her.

"What do you think you are doing? Do I need to remind you how much pain I can have you in in a sec -" Him was cut off by what happened next.

Blossom began to glow white all over. So much so that she created a breeze, her hair whipping around making her look ethereal. She was so bright, Brick had to shield his eyes from her.

With one swift movement she broke the chain Him had ahold of her and Brick by. Him growled loudly, lifting his claws in Blossom's direction and unleashing a torrent of flames her way.

Blossom raised her hands to her side, and ice cascaded from them, creating a frosty white sphere around them. Him continued to blast fire at them but Blossom kept her hands in place, her ice remaining steady.

She turned so she was standing directly in front of Brick, who was looking at her with wide, startled eyes; she'd just produced ice from her hands, something he'd _never_ seen her do before.

She looked deep into his crimson eyes, and clutched at both his hands tightly.

He stared at her, confused and aghast, and Blossom looking equally so, let go of one of his hands, placing it onto his chest, right where his heart was. It was extremely cold, freezing even, and he felt like the ice travelled straight to his heart.

Still holding his other hand, she placed it on her own chest where her heart was. It was fiery and hot but she didn't flinch.

Him yelled loudly in the background, as the white light began to emit off of them both.

Brick began to howl in pain too, but Blossom didn't let go. Something inside her was telling her to hold onto him tightly and _not_ let go.

The white light engulfed them, until suddenly everything went black.

...

The feeling of his feet hitting the ground with a jolt brought Brick back to Earth, quite literally.

When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to realise he was stood in the living room of his apartment, just as he had been before Him had transported them to Hell.

The red ruff daren't move, for fear this was all an illusion, sewn into his mind by Him.

He could hear his heart pounding frantically in his chest. If he concentrated hard enough, he could also hear someone else's heart beating erratically nearby.

Slowly and cautiously, he turned his head. Blossom was stood a foot away, panting from the rush of adrenaline.

She too looked guarded, as she peered at Brick with wide, hesitant rose eyes.

They stared at each other like that for a few seconds, until both decided to throw caution to the wind in unison, lunging for each other and pulling each other close.

He enveloped his arms around her waist, her hands found their way around the nape of his neck, and they kissed.


	23. Maybe we just felt like celebrating

"Boomie?" Bubbles asked, breaking the blue ruff from his thoughts. He looked down at her, his brow knitted with worry. "We'll find them, okay? We will."

He frowned, nodding absentmindedly. "Yeah, we'll find them. Maybe we should head back to yours and, and get in touch with your Dad or something. It's beginning to feel pretty pointless looking around places they like to go. Brick hardly goes anywhere as it is... Plus, the tracker says they're offline. Meaning their hotline cells are off or… Or they've decided to leave the country or something."

His stomach turned uncomfortably as his mind went back to the one place he knew the trackers wouldn't be able to locate anyone at. Hell. What if they were there? He felt sick at the thought of it. Of Brick being back there. Of Blossom being there at all.

Swallowing, Boomer pushed the thought to the back of his mind. They _couldn't_ be there. They just couldn't. If they were there, he was unsure they'd ever see them again... There had to be some other explanation. Something stupid, like they'd gone off somewhere together and their hotlines had been broken somehow. Something like that… It _had_ to be something like that! God, he hoped it was something along those lines.

"If they'd left the country, the tracker should pick up on it. It's pretty advanced…" Bubbles mumbled, beginning to bite on her fingernail nervously. "The Professor has those cells pretty specced up. Every time something has gone wrong with one he's done something to prevent it happening again… They're waterproof… Can withstand high temperatures, to an extent anyway… And they can track us all around the world, if they're in proper working order that is."

Boomer swallowed once more when she mentioned high temperatures.

"Call Buttercup… See if her and Butch have had any luck." Boomer murmured as they exited Casper's cafe.

Bubbles nodded, pulling her phone from the belt of her uniform. As she dialled, Boomer's personal cell phone began to ring. Her sky blue eyes widened in anticipation as Boomer scrambled for it, answering it so hurriedly he didn't stop to check who was calling.

"Brick?!" He yelped down the phone.

 _"Uhhh no dude, it's Reuben, your neighbour - from the apartment opposite you."_ A voice he didn't particularly recognise answered down the line. _"Didn't you save my number when I gave it to you?"_

Boomer wilted with disappointment. "Oh. Hey man… No, I did - sorry."

Bubbles proceeded to call Buttercup, her expression as sullen as her boyfriends.

 _"I was just calling to ask what the hell is going on at your place man?"_ Reuben continued, and Boomer pulled a confused face.

"Huh? What do you mean what's going on? Nobody is there." Boomer replied, his face screwed up in confusion.

 _"Welllll, something's definitely happening dude! There was a huge flash of light, and then we had some crazy power surge in the entire building. My TV switched off and everything - luckily it didn't blow. I was gunna call the fire department just in case, but thought I'd call you first… Also didn't wanna have to call Ms B but -"_ The neighbour drawled on, until Boomer interrupted him.

"Wait wait, a huge flash of light? Fire department… Are you saying my apartment is on fire?!" Boomer exclaimed, causing Bubbles to cut her sentence short and stare at him, her mouth agog.

_"I dunno dude, but something crazy happened -"_

Boomer hung his phone up and shoved it into his pocket. "Tell Butch to get home. Apparently there was a flash of light and a power surge or something back at the apartment. I have no idea if it's on fire or, or blown up or what, cos our neighbour Reuben spends his entire life stoned as fuck."

"Wha - umm, okay, Buttercup, meet us at the boys' apartment as soon as possible - I know we looked there already but, something's come up. See you soon!" Bubbles explained hurriedly to Buttercup on her hotline, before hanging it up and jetting off into the sky beside Boomer.

...

Blossom gently pulled her lips from Brick's, and looked up at him intently. His face was only inches from hers, his hands still holding her waist and back close to him. She could feel him trembling still from the rush of adrenaline of what they'd just been through. She was shaking still too, her hands holding him closely, one on his face, the other on the nape of his neck.

His deep red eyes were wide, and his expression was one filled with awe as he looked down at her.

Slowly, Blossom felt a smile creep onto her lips as she attempted to catch her breath. Panting too, Brick felt the corner of his mouth turn up into a small but baffled smile.

"Are you okay?" Blossom asked quietly, as if a sudden noise could send them shooting back to the Underworld.

"Am I okay?" He responded in an astounded whisper. "Am I…" His words trailed off, distracted as Blossom had reached up to the top of his head, carefully touching the space where not that long ago horns had arose. "My head…"

"Does it hurt?" Blossom questioned, and Brick shook his head. Removing a hand from her waist, he patted the top of his head too; the demon horns had disappeared. Relief swept over him - they were gone. They were gone!

"No, not anymore. They're gone… _They're gone!"_ He cried, looking around sharply and holding onto her tightly, like something could jump out at them any minute. They were still standing in the living room of his apartment, which was empty. She looked around curiously too. "I'm home. We're home. Is it - is it over?! Is this, is it real?!"

"I, I think so…" Blossom murmured in reply, glancing around at the empty apartment. The front door was now shut, so someone had been home since they'd been taken; she recalled that she hadn't even got the chance to shut it behind her when she'd arrived here and Him had plunged them into the depths of Hell.

"How do I know this is real? How do I know it's not Him in my head?" He asked, still looking around suspiciously. "Hit me. Hit me _really_ hard. If it's Him it might wake me."

She cranked a brow at him. "Brick I'm not gunna hit you."

"Just do it! This could be an illusion!" Brick insisted, his expression nearing frantic as he urged her to strike him.

"I don't want to just hit you -" She began, her arms still around him as he continued to implore her to hit him. She sighed and smacked him hard around the face.

He stopped speaking abruptly, his hand going to his cheek. "Okay, ow. Definitely felt that. This must be real..."

She stroked his cheek gently for a moment, cringing a little. "Sorry - but you _did_ ask me to. Are you okay?"

Brick nodded, brushing it off. "I'm fine… I'm -" He looked down at her once more, carefully placing his hands on both her cheeks and pulling her face in his direction. "What about you - are _you_ okay?" He asked, before letting her go and giving her a once over, as if to check she was still in one piece.

She smiled warmly, and nodded. "Yes, yes - yeah, I'm okay, all things considered. Let me see your head."

He lowered it so she could take a look, his brain not being able to resist revelling at her hands running through his locks as she tried to locate any sign of the horns that had not that long ago sprouted from his head. "No marks or anything. There's some blood stains but, that's it. Not a trace of them…" She commented, as he stood at full height once more, his crimson eyes glued to her curiously.

"What the _hell_ happened? I mean, how did you - what did you do?" He asked her, completely bowled over.

She shook her head lightly as she spoke. "I, I honestly have no idea. I really don't... I was angry, and just outraged at what he was saying - I don't know how to describe it. Something just took over. I don't know what, or, or how..."

He looked at her curiously as she furrowed her brow, remembering what had taken place.

"Something in me just told me to try to protect you somehow... To try and save you from what he'd done to you, and stop him from doing what he was saying he was going to do to us both. But, I honestly have no idea what in the world actually happened… I just remember feeling so furious - and I guess frightened - and then there was a white light from somewhere -"

He interrupted her. _"You_ were the white light."

"I was?" She responded, her mouth falling open.

"Yes. You were glowing. You looked like - you were otherworldly." He explained, and she felt a blush creep up her neck. He spied it, but nodded. "You were. You broke his chain, you were emitting this bright white light, and then Him tried to attack you with fire."

At his words she looked down at her hands, her palms held upwards. "And I retaliated with ice." She opened and closed her palms slowly.

"Then Him started screaming and when you touched me it felt like I was going to freeze to death." Brick continued, and she peered up at him with wide eyes.

"It did?" She queried, and he nodded, before taking one of her hands and linking his fingers through hers.

"Yeah, but it's not doing it now." He replied. "You feel cold but just cold like you always feel."

"I could feel fire when I placed your hand on my heart too. Like, it _really_ burned. But now," She moved his hand onto her heart once more, placing hers onto his. "Nothing."

"Same here." He murmured. There was a moment's silence as they stared at each other, both trying to figure out what had transpired.

Brick spoke first. "You saved me."

"I did?" She asked, removing her hand from his chest and looking down at them once again, before looking back at his wide, frantic red eyes.

"Yes! You _saved_ me - you saved _us!_ 'Angelic, righteous figure', remember? You fucking saved me, you saved my soul. Him made me a demon and you - you somehow reversed it. I mean, I can't think of any other way of explaining it - I had fucking horns, and now they're gone. I was condemned to stay in Hell forever but now I'm home! And so were you! You saved us!" He'd seized her by the shoulders as he spoke, a smile breaking out on his face. "Fucking hell. I've spent like 3 years worrying over this, waiting for this, and you, you fucking saved me!" In one swift movement he cradled her face in his hands and kissed her deeply again, his exuberance taking Blossom by surprise. Exuberant wasn't exactly a word she'd have ever thought she'd use to describe Brick. But it was accurate right now.

He pulled away from her but didn't let her go. "I fucking owe you so much! I mean, you _literally_ saved my life, _and_ my soul."

"Well, that's what I do." She attempted to shrug it off, unsure how else to respond, but he shook his head rapidly.

"No no, this wasn't saving me from a burning building, or, or from being squished by a giant monster, this was saving my soul, saving me from spending the rest of forever in Hell, with Him torturing me, and making me do whatever he wanted me to do, saving me from being a demon! And saving you from a fucking awful fate too." Brick implored, trying to get her to see the severity of what she'd done.

"Well, I don't know what to say because I don't _really_ know what I did… But, I wasn't going to do what he said, not for one second. I don't care what he foresaw." She replied.

"Thank you." He said, and she'd never heard him sound so sincere. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to go through all that, sorry that you got dragged into it all."

"You don't need to apologise Brick, I was in it from the moment Him had that vision. It's like he said, this day would have happened regardless of whether we were on speaking terms or not. And anyway, I'm not sorry we went through it, because of the outcome: It saved you." The pink puff clarified, and he nodded as he mulled over her words.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath, still completely floored by the events that had developed. "I can't believe it. I can't fucking believe it." He bent down to scoop her up into his arms once more, holding her close and kissing her fiercely. "You're amazing. You're fucking amazing!" He cried between his kisses, and Blossom found herself giggling his name.

"Seriously, how the fuck am I ever going to make this up to you? I mean, I can't stop fucking kissing you." He asked her, his face full of joy; she couldn't remember the last time he looked so happy.

"Then don't." She purred, and his grin widened.

So he didn't.

They kissed, and eventually things advanced to them both being on the sofa, where things got quite heated quite quickly.

Brick's warm hand resting on her thigh up the white summer dress she was wearing set off a little alarm in her head; so Blossom pulled her lips from his. "Is this maybe escalating a little?" She asked as Brick continued to lay kisses along her neck.

She dropped her hand down to his; the one creeping up her leg, and he removed it.

"Oops." He murmured into her neck. "No, it's not escalating. Of course not, we're not 18 yet."

He had a teasing glint in his eye and she smirked at him. He'd remembered her words from almost a year ago when they'd first been paired up for Sex Ed.

"That's right. I'm 18 in 3 months time." She replied matter of factly. His scarlet eyes widened and he smirked as she lowered her lashes at him.

He found himself chuckling as he shook his head. "No, it's against the law, remember? And I'm a law abiding citizen now."

She smirked now too, taking ahold of his hand tightly. As she did, she felt him jump suddenly. Confused, she looked up at his face, his surprised expression further puzzling her.

That was when she realised their hands were frozen together - or more _she'd_ frozen his hand to hers. "Oh my god." She murmured, pulling it upright to examine their holding hands encased in a thick layer of white frost.

"Yeah, I'd been meaning to bring that up again. Could you _always_ produce ice from your hands? I have _never_ seen you do it before, at least I don't think I have." He muttered, giving his arm a wiggle, his hand not budging from hers. "I mean, I can produce flames from my hands. Didn't discover it right away. Found out about my flame breath pretty early, but the fire from elsewhere I didn't discover until I was 7 or 8."

"I've never - no. No, this is new." She murmured. "And _this_ was unintentional, sorry -" She added, indicating their frozen hands as a sudden warmth melted the ice away, and she let go when she could to avoid being burnt by the small flame Brick had created in his palm. Water ran down her arm and dropped onto the sofa.

Something told him his fire abilities were going to come in handy in the not so distant future. "Can you do it on command?"

She cranked a brow at him. "I don't do much on command."

He smirked. "You know what I mean - can you produce ice from your hands right now? Or is it some kind of high stakes instinctual thing?"

"I don't know… I wasn't in mortal peril seconds ago with you though, was I? So, it can't be that." She looked down at her upturned palms.

"Try." He suggested, and she nodded, but had to think for a moment, as she didn't really know what to do to prompt it. With her ice breath, she just thought that she wanted to use it, took a deep breath and out it came.

So, she tried to use the same method here. Except she must have thought about it a little too forcefully, as two shards of ice shot out of her hands and hit the ceiling, shattering instantly over them both.

"Oh my god!" She yelped, as herself and Brick both reflexively shielded themselves. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay… So, definitely not a life and death response kind of thing. You've got a new power." Brick said, and she furrowed her brow, looking down at her hands and concentrating on just a little bit of ice escaping. A small swirl of beautiful ice and little snowflakes appeared, disappearing into the air rapidly.

"It can't be a new power… Why would a new power show itself now? Maybe I could always do it and I've only just realised." She suggested, but Brick looked doubtful. "I mean, I've never tried."

"Seems unlikely you'd be able to do something like that and not know for this long." Brick countered, but then noted a hint of worry in her eyes. "But, I guess it could have been a hidden ability. Or an ability that showed itself now because of how fucked the situation was."

"Maybe… It doesn't explain the glowing white though… What happened?" Blossom murmured, looking at Brick, puzzled.

"I don't know. You looked like some kind of angel." He replied in a low voice, and her confusion intensified.

"Well I'm not - I'm not an _angel,_ it's ridiculous - what even _is_ an angel? I mean is that a thing? There are demons, you were one not that long ago. I saw it with my own eyes… So, if there's demons are there angels?" She asked him and his mouth formed a thin line as he took in her words.

"I don't know… All Otis said was 'angelic, righteous figure', he didn't say anything about actual angels." Brick said as he thought deeply. "I don't really recall ever hearing anything about angels when I was stuck in the Underworld. But then, Him didn't like us knowing too much."

"Who's Otis?" Blossom queried.

"The demon I contacted about what happens when you sell your soul to Him." Brick explained, and Blossom nodded, remembering. "He was our first port of call when we were there. Helped patch us up when Him had been torturing us. Got us anything we needed. Good guy, for a demon."

Blossom frowned, reaching forward to stroke his hand tenderly. He clutched at her hand back carefully, relieved when she didn't cover him in frost.

"I know there were people Him was after. More than he was after others. Never got told why, or what they'd done. But it makes me wonder…" Brick said, thinking.

"Myself and my sisters were amongst those, surely?" Blossom asked. "The people he was after more."

Brick nodded, looking at her intently. "Yeah, you were. He always used to say he despised you three so much because of who you were and what you stood for. Beacons of hope, of love, salvation, compassion. But maybe there was more to it."

"You think he thinks I'm an _angel?_ Whatever _that_ entails? You think he saw this coming? One of his visions or something?" She asked, her expression becoming fraught with concern.

"No, he looked surprised when you started glowing. Devastated, in fact. He looked like he knew it was over if he didn't try to stop you. If he'd have seen that coming he wouldn't have reacted like that." Brick said, and Blossom's brow furrowed as she nodded at Brick's words.

"And what about his vision Brick? And that prophecy? He says he saw us standing by him. With a _child._ And that prophecy… 'No greater power can he expose, to greatly conquer all his foes, to his left and right do juxtapose, eyes of rouge and eyes of rose'. Should we still be greatly concerned about those?" Blossom asked in exasperation, but Brick shook his head dismissively.

"No." He said simply, and her brow rose in surprise at his response. "They're fairytales Blossom. Poetry, from crackpots who reckon they saw things and jotted it down - years and years ago. Like, hundreds and thousands of years ago."

"It's hard to find it ridiculous so easily when a lot of what has happened recently and today is ridiculous and hard to fathom. I mean, you had _horns_ not even an hour ago! And Him is the Devil, right? He's magical, and powerful. And he says he foresaw the future in a vision…" The pink puff tried to reason, but Brick still looked unperturbed.

"His visions don't mean shit. He said he had a vision the night he resurrected me and my brothers." Brick revealed, and Blossom's eyes widened in surprise.

"Did he?!"

"Yes. It's the only reason he brought us back, it's the only reason myself and my brothers even exist right now. He said he foresaw three young boys, destroying the Powerpuff girls effortlessly, and aiding him in taking over the world. Three _young_ boys. According to his vision, we were supposed to have killed you when we were still kids. You're all still here. His visions are meaningless." The red ruff told her.

"And these prophecies are just as unfounded?" She pressed.

"In my opinion? Yes. But Him lives by things like that." He said, confidence thick in his voice.

She bit her bottom lip momentarily as she contemplated what he'd said. "So you're not even a little bit concerned?"

"No, I'm not. He said he saw me as a demon beside him and you as yourself. So he worked things for the past 3 years to fulfil this prophecy. And yeah, he did do a lot of the steps - he saw me as a demon, so he set me up to become one. And then he fucking worked me in such a way that he knew I'd say no to whatever he asked." The red ruff paused, and Blossom could see he was struggling with the fact Him had played him like a fiddle for the past nearly 3 years. "He needed me to refuse his task and become a demon, which I did. But, we've broken the prophecy - _you've_ broken the prophecy. I'm not a demon, because you foiled his plot, restored my soul and rescued us. That was a key step to fulfilling his 'vision', me being a demon. And you being in the Underworld, and us making this kid together. But, I'm not a demon. You're not in Hell - and there's no fucking underaged forced pregnancy on our horizon. So we have nothing to worry about."

Brick swallowed at his own words, because he couldn't help but feel like they were only partially true. They didn't have anything to worry about with regards to the prophecy, but that still didn't cover what had actually happened. Explaining how Blossom had rescued them he couldn't do.

She was nodding slowly at his words. "You're right. But, that doesn't explain how I rescued us. That doesn't explain what happened."

She'd almost read his mind. His crimson eyes looked at her intently and he sighed lightly. What _had_ happened? The pink puff swiped a loose strand of hair from the side of her face, and Brick was suddenly distracted by something. Gently, he gripped at her arm, turning it over so he could see the underside of her forearm. It was noticeably bare; Blossom looked down at where he was looking too, her eyes widening in realisation: Him's mark, it was gone.

"Oh my god. It's gone. It's gone - is yours? Let me see!" She cried, reaching forward and pulling at his t shirt to try and get a look at his back. Brick spluttered at her scrambling to undress him, allowing her to pull his t shirt up high enough to take a look at the spot on his back where Him's mark had remained for the past 6 years of his life.

"It's gone!" Blossom confirmed, releasing his t shirt and blushing lightly. "Sorry - but it's gone! Him's marks, they're gone."

"It's really over." Brick murmured, and she nodded. They stared at each other for a few moments, both of them hoping his words were true; but neither feeling like that was the case - or more that it _could_ be the case.

Before they had the opportunity to discuss things further, the front door to the apartment sprang open, and Boomer, Butch, Bubbles and Buttercup burst in. Blossom and Brick jumped to their feet at the sudden invasion.

"Oh my god _Blossom!"_ Bubbles shrieked, rushing to her sister and grabbing her into a tight hug.

"Brick - oh man you're here!" Boomer exhaled, approaching his brother, who still looked startled at the sudden interruption - having dealt with what he just had had made him a little jumpy. The blue ruff grabbed him into a hug too, surprising Brick further. "You're home - and you're okay, right?"

Brick nodded as Buttercup and Butch also rushed to their siblings, Butch sizing his brother up with relief in his eyes as Boomer released him from the hug; he was glad to see him home and in one piece. "Brick, what the hell happened?" He asked him.

"Yeah," Buttercup said, forcing her arm in between her sisters and wrenching them apart - knowing full well Bubbles would continue to smother their redheaded sister for several minutes had she not prised them apart. "Where were you? We've been looking everywhere! And your hotline cells were off -"

Bubbles interrupted. "Are you both okay?"

"We're fine, we're okay - I'm _so_ sorry we were unreachable. I umm - I guess it's a long story." Blossom said, looking to Brick a little awkwardly. "I have no idea where to start."

"Maybe from the beginning? I mean come on you can't just give us 'it's a long story' - you missed a call out, we've been worrying our tits off!" Buttercup snapped.

"I missed a call out? Was everything okay?" Blossom asked, retrieving her hotline cell from her bra and noting it was off. Weird, she hadn't touched it all day, and had certainly not turned it off. "It's off?!"

"Everything was fine but - Blossom I don't really give a shit about that, what happened?!" Buttercup barked.

"Brick were you in the Underworld?" Boomer asked, and Brick gave his brother a bemused expression.

"How did you know that?" Brick replied and Bubbles and Buttercup's eyes bugged in shock.

"You were in _Hell?!"_ Buttercup yelped.

Blossom sighed, placing her hands onto her sisters upper arms in an attempt to calm them - except the gesture brought them no reassurance. Instead, it made them both jump as a soft plume of ice slowly secreted from her palms, dusting a light frost across their forearms.

"What the _fuck?!"_ Buttercup yelled as Bubbles looked down at the ice glazing her arm in dismay. "How did you do that?!"

"Oops, erm - okay, how about we all just calm down, and, and I'll make some coffee and we can start right from the beginning and explain everything?" Blossom proposed. Her sisters eyed her, aghast as Blossom smiled sheepishly at them.

...

"So hang on, hang on -" Butch said, shaking his head to try and get things straight in his mind. "You sold your fucking _soul_ \- to Him?"

Brick nodded, pressing his lips together. "Yep."

"Are you an idiot?" Boomer asked, and Brick smirked, but nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." He replied, running a hand through his red hair.

"But, why? I mean, _why_ would you think that would be a good idea?" Boomer questioned. "Even _I_ know that's not a good idea, and you're significantly smarter than me."

 _"I_ knew it wasn't a good idea. It was out of pure desperation. We were living in Hell with no escape, only getting to see real daylight when we were sent to the real world to do Him's bidding, or pretend daylight in one of his illusions. I had to get us out of there somehow but there was seemingly no way out. _That_ was a way out. So I took it." Brick explained, his brothers still staring at him with their mouths open and eyes wide.

"Even though you had no idea what it entailed?" Boomer clarified, and Brick nodded once more.

"I knew a bit…" The red ruff muttered, noticing Blossom cocking a brow at him. "Look, I realise it wasn't my smartest move."

"Jesus christ - I can't _believe_ you did that." Butch murmured.

"Me either. I mean - thanks." Boomer added, not wanting to appear ungrateful.

"Don't mention it." Brick brushed it off, and Boomer stared at him incredulously.

"We didn't - for like 3 years, because you didn't tell us!" Boomer cried, and Brick shrugged.

"It was for your own protection. Plus, I knew you'd freak out." Brick said, eyeing his blonde brother at his words.

"Of course I would have! I am now! Any deal with Him is likely to end badly." Boomer cried. "I can't believe it - how the _hell_ did you get out of this? And how the hell did you get out of Hell?"

"Yeah, I thought you said anyone who entered the Underworld was extremely unlikely to get out alive?" Bubbles added.

"Well, that's a bit of a grey area." Brick said, looking at Blossom who was sitting beside him in the living area, sipping at her coffee.

Buttercup's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"We don't know how we got home. But the important thing is that we did." Blossom said, and Buttercup gave her a scrutinising look.

"What happened in Hell?" Buttercup pressed. "I mean, why did Him want you there?" Her question was aimed at her redheaded sister. "Why has he been focusing on you? It was the same with the marks, he gave you one and not us. And why just Brick and not Butch and Boomer? What was he plotting that involved just you two?"

"Well, we didn't know the answer to that either -" Blossom began, and Buttercup sighed raggedly, beginning to get frustrated.

"Oh come on - what _do_ you know? There's gotta be some crazy, twisted, dark Devil worship-y type shit this has to do with - or is selling your soul the craziest thing about all this?" Buttercup asked in exasperation.

Brick smirked, glancing at Blossom, who looked a little uneasy. "I'm afraid there's more crazy, twisted dark stuff to come." The pink puff murmured.

"Well, out with it then. What happened when you got to Hell?" Buttercup said.

"Okay so awhile back, Brick got in touch with someone in the Underworld for advice on what happened when you sell your soul - prior to us being taken by Him." Blossom began.

"Otis." Brick verified, recognition on his brothers face, confusion on Bubbles and Buttercups'.

"Who is Otis?" Bubbles queried, and Boomer answered her.

"He was our demon helper in Hell." He said way too casually.

"Demon?" Bubbles yelped, her voice going up in pitch. "What the hell is a demon?! Like those little, angry red devil things you see in fantasy films?"

Boomer chuckled at his girlfriend. "Nooo, that's all just make believe. Demons are just people condemned to live in Hell." Demons and the Devil were fairly normal concepts to Boomer and his brothers. But Bubbles and Buttercup were just as bowled over by the idea as Blossom had been when Brick had explained. "They look like normal people, just with horns." Boomer said, demonstrating two horns on the side of his head with his fingers.

"Right," Brick said, very grateful that he was no longer sporting a pair of horns himself. "And we also found out that they're people who sold their souls to Him - and wouldn't fulfill the task he requested of them. Demons are soulless, doomed to stay in Hell and serve Him for the rest of their lives. When you sell your soul to Him, you're giving him the promise of completing one task for him, in exchange for whatever it was you wanted from him - in my case it was freedom from Hell, financial security and protection for you two." The red ruff eyed his brothers, who both looked surprised by the efforts he'd gone to to keep them safe. "Complete the task and you get to keep your soul and live normally. Refuse - and you become a demon."

"Really? So, what - Him summoned you, and Blossom, to Hell and asked you to perform a task? What was it?" Butch asked.

"He wanted Brick to kill me." Blossom said, watching her sister's eyes widen.

"And you said no right?!" Bubbles gasped, and Blossom waved at her sister.

"Yes, he said no Bubbles." She said with a smile, watching her sister's face relax in relief as Buttercup rolled her eyes at her. "That's how I'm sitting right here."

"Of course I said no." Brick huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"So, what did Him do - turn you into a demon?" Boomer asked, his cobalt eyes filled with fear.

"Yeah. He turned me into a demon - but to be honest that wasn't even the worst of it." Brick said, and all but Blossom looked confused.

"That wasn't the worst of it? Dude, you were a fucking demon! Horns and all?" Boomer exclaimed, and Brick nodded.

"Yeah, fortunately they're gone now." Brick said, rubbing at his hair and then looking at the dried blood on his hands.

"Shit…" Boomer muttered under his breath. "That explains the blood."

"Yeah. It fucking hurt. Probably the worst pain I've ever experienced. Worse than Him's mark. It was _not_ pleasant."

"If it was the worst pain you've probably experienced, how was it not the worst of it?" Butch questioned, a wave of awe overcoming him as he looked at his brother.

"Because, after turning me into a demon and condemning me to Hell, Him said he could now reveal his _actual_ plan to us both." Brick said, eliciting baffled looks from his brothers and Blossom's sisters.

"Which is where I came into it all." Blossom added, looking at Brick cautiously. She was unsure just how much they were going to divulge to their siblings. Not because she didn't want them to know - more because they didn't know the full story themselves. It all seemed so jumbled.

"Real plan? What was his real plan?" Buttercup asked, becoming a little agitated.

Blossom and Brick told them all about Him's vision, and how he'd coordinated and manipulated them both to ensure that that day happened, and that Brick would offer his soul, then decline his task of killing Blossom, causing him to become a demon as he had seen. That was the reason he'd marked Blossom, and that was the reason he was watching her and not her sisters. And then with them both in the Underworld, he planned to begin to brainwash them both into submitting to him and working alongside him.

Neither Brick nor Blossom mentioned the part about the little girl. Blossom was glad; Brick had sensed she wouldn't want to discuss that bit with them all. It was perhaps one of the most unnerving and disturbing aspects of Him's plan.

Buttercup had had plenty of questions, as had the others; what was a prophecy? Did they ever come true? Should they be worried Him would continue to pursue it?

Brick did his best to assure her they were baseless, as were Him's visions. She seemed somewhat convinced.

"So, how did you actually escape?" Bubbles inquired. "Boomie's told me how hard it is to leave. How you could never just walk away from the Underworld, and you could only come back up here with his permission to do things for him - how did you get away?"

Brick looked at Blossom then, his expression a mixture of awe and worry. Buttercup and Bubbles noticed it. "This is the bit we're unsure about." He hated to admit he didn't know something, but he really _was_ clueless on this.

"I got angry." Blossom began to try to explain. "And refused to go with him. Him got angry, and he -"

"She started to glow." Brick added, and Bubbles, Boomer, Butch and Buttercups' mouths dropped open.

Blossom pressed her lips together, her brow knitted in confusion.

"You _glowed?!"_ Bubbles squeaked.

"I thought it was just a bright white light, but Brick has confirmed that _I_ was that bright light. For whatever reason that happened, Him wasn't happy and he shot this huge tide of fire at me. So I just, held my hands out -" Blossom explained confusedly, until Buttercup interrupted.

"And ice shot out?" She guessed, considering her redheaded sister had emitted ice from her palms accidentally when they'd arrived.

"Yeah." Blossom murmured, perplexed.

"It wasn't just a little bit of ice either - it was loads, from both her hands, she made like an ice shield that his fire was struggling against." Brick added.

"I don't know what happened - I just reacted. And then, something in me was just saying to put my hand on Brick's heart, and put his hand on mine even though it burned - and then just not let go, just hold on. Everything went white and, and we were back here." Blossom said, swallowing uncomfortably at the sets of eyes staring at her, wide and baffled.

"So how exactly -" Bubbles began, and Blossom shrugged.

"We don't know." Brick spoke, noting the apprehensive look on Blossom's face. Explaining it all had made the fear of the unknown rear its head even more for the pink puff.

"The only explanation we can grasp at;" The red ruff continued. "Otis said a soul can be saved by an angelic righteous figure. And Blossom's a superhero. Maybe that's all it is. She saved my soul - I'm not a demon anymore. Maybe in saving my soul she got us to safety and got us out of there."

Bubbles, Buttercup, Butch and Boomer nodded slowly, what they'd just learned turning over in their heads.

"So, what now?" Buttercup asked.

There was a pause. Buttercup was internally urging Blossom to answer her; she didn't like it when Blossom didn't know the answer to something; she knew _everything!_

"What do you mean?" Blossom murmured.

"Well, what happens now? I mean, Him's gotta be pissed. You ruined his plan that was years in the making. He's not going to take that sitting down, is he?" Buttercup pointed out, and Blossom frowned, nodding.

"No, you're right. I'm sure he's furious. And plotting some form of revenge." Blossom replied, glancing at Brick, who had a flat frown on his face. "Both our marks are gone, so at least he can't get to any of us through them anymore."

"Seriously?" Boomer asked, and Blossom nodded, indicating her arm. "That's awesome - so, what do you think he'll do next?" His question was mostly aimed at Brick; he was hopeful his all-knowing brother would have the answer like he normally did.

Brick pressed his lips together as he thought. He couldn't say what he was _actually_ thinking - that he didn't have a _clue_ what the Devil would do next. Him was hard to read, he always had been. Just when you thought you knew what he was about, he'd throw you a curveball that would floor you - like a huge plan involving a prophecy.

But he couldn't tell them he had no idea. He had to say something a bit more edifying. "He's gunna be angry, that goes without saying. But I'd like to think he's gunna take some time to recalculate. Plan his next move. That won't be the last we hear of him, but I'm hopeful it'll be awhile before we hear from him again." His words weren't falsified.

"I guess we've just gotta be ready for him when he comes." Butch muttered, and Brick nodded, noting the knot in Blossom's forehead. He could see she was worried.

"That's so sweet though, how you saved Brick and yourself." Bubbles said with a smile, attempting to remove the perturbed look on her sister's face. "And pretty romantic."

Blossom blushed, a small smile appearing on her lips. Brick had blushed slightly too, running a hand through his hair.

"You owe Red big time bro. That's like, ultimate saving of bacon." Butch said, also trying to lighten the mood.

"Tell me about it." Brick said, smiling warmly at Blossom, then turning to look at his brothers. "You two fuckers owe me big time too. For putting my soul on the line for your freedom."

"Bro, we're eternally grateful. I just wish you'd told us. We could have helped." Boomer muttered guiltily.

"I'm not exactly sure how you'd have done that. Him had all this planned from our 14th birthday - that's like, nearing 4 years ago. He made it pretty clear he was working everything to ensure it all came to this. And there's no way I'd have wanted you and Butch ending up back there. It was not nice to pop back in." Brick said, his expression becoming mildly tortured for a moment.

"At least you got out." Butch added.

"Yeah, thankfully you had an angel watching over you." Bubbles said with a sweet smile. But Blossom looked alarmed at the comment. Brick noticed.

So did Bubbles, so she decided to change the subject a bit for her sister's sake. "Soo are you two ready to face the fact you're totally into each other now? Now that, you know, you saved his life, and soul and stuff?"

Blossom and Brick went bright red. "Bubbles! That's not, it isn't -" Blossom stuttered.

"We've umm, not really had the chance to -" Brick murmured at the same time until Buttercup interrupted them both.

"Yeah Brick, before you say anymore, you've got lipstick just here." She said, matter of fact as she pointed just above her lip. Brick instantly wiped at his mouth with the back of his arm. "Funnily enough it's the same shade that's on Blossom's lips. I had no idea you two shared the same one."

"Care to explain?" Bubbles added with a cheeky grin.

"Well," Brick said, his face relaxing as he spoke casually. "Maybe we just felt like celebrating."

"Brick!" Blossom cried, her cheeks going redder as the others laughed.

"What?!" He cried, being unable to hide the bold smile that had broken out across his face. Blossom couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Hey Blossom, notice how quiet Buttercup and Butch have gone, since I brought up you and Brick being all loved up?" Bubbles said, flashing Buttercup a knowing look.

Butch grinned, looking at Buttercup with affection in his eyes. Buttercup however had rolled her eyes at her blonde sister; she'd been waiting for this.

Blossom was thrown by her sisters comment; she looked over at her raven haired sister and her counterpart, noticing just how close they were sitting, and the gooey, tender look in Butch's emerald eyes as he looked down at Buttercup.

The pink puff smirked, cocking an eyebrow at her sister who was avoiding her eye line.

"Got something to tell me Buttercup?" Blossom inquired, and Buttercup tried not to smile as Butch linked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side. Blossom had had some inkling that something more was going on between the green ruff and puff. She'd overheard Cody and Buttercup's conversation outside their house not that long ago, but Buttercup hadn't proffered anymore information to her about it, and Blossom had decided not to push her on it. She knew that was pointless - the more she pried the more Buttercup would close up. For the most part the green puff only talked when she was ready. But, Blossom had had a feeling.

And now Butch was sat here with his arm coiled around her waist, and Buttercup hadn't choked him for it.

"Cat's outta the bag." He murmured, and Buttercup smiled a small smile at her sister.

"Saw it coming ages ago." Brick commented, and Buttercup rolled her eyes again; even _Brick_ had seemingly been more aware of their feelings than they had.

"I wasn't going to discuss it now, what with disappearances, demons, prophecies and brand new powers seeming more important. But yes, Butch and I are together - and I guess I lost my mind at some point." Buttercup muttered as Butch kissed the top of her head.

"She's so loving." He responded sarcastically. "But it's true - she's managed to tie me down. Hundreds and thousands of girls around the country are currently in mourning." Buttercup scoffed at him, as did his brothers. "Alas, I was just a lonely stud muffin looking for my Cupcake and - ow!" Buttercup had elbowed him in the stomach at the mention of her nickname.

"That's really great, Buttercup. I mean, it's got the obvious potential to be -" Blossom began uneasily until Buttercup interrupted her.

"Chaotic? Yes, we're well aware. But, well, maybe we can just enjoy the chaos together." She replied, looking up at Butch warmly as he kissed her on the lips.

Bubbles and Buttercups' hotline cells began to go off in their pockets. They'd both received a message from the Professor asking for an update.

"It's the Professor. There's a message from Bellum as well - she saw your hotlines go offline and freaked. We should really let them both know we found you both and you're okay." Bubbles said as she read over his message again.

"You told the Professor?" Blossom asked, and Buttercup flashed her an exasperated look.

"We had to okay! You two were gone for like 7 hours!" Buttercup barked.

"Wow - it really didn't feel that long. Okay, that's fine. We'll have to explain everything to him." Blossom said, a feeling of dread overcoming her at the idea. She hated not knowing the answer to something, and she knew this was a trait she shared with her father. It would only bring him worry.

"Yeah, we've got a lot to fill him in on." Boomer added, eyeing Buttercup and Butch pointedly.

Buttercup looked a little nervous, and Butch swallowed hard at the prospect of telling him they were dating.

"There's not much time to prepare either - he's coming home tomorrow." Bubbles added unhelpfully.

...

Blossom sighed heavily as she closed the door to the Professor's office, and hovered through to the kitchen. She was surprised - and relieved to see Brick sat in there. She'd guessed he'd have wanted to go home after everything they'd been through that day. But he'd waited for her while she'd spoken to the Professor via video chat and filled him in on everything.

 _After everything,_ Brick was having a hard time leaving her side.

"Hey." Blossom said as she approached the kitchen table.

"Hi." He said with a mirthless smile. "How'd that go?"

She pressed her plump lips together as she sat down beside him at the table. "As well as you'd expect telling your father the Devil saw you working alongside him, thought a crazy prophecy was about you and then you saved someone's soul inexplicably."

Brick smirked lightly and rubbed at his temples.

"He was of course baffled. And worried. But I did my best to assure him it was all over now…" She continued, knowing full well her last sentence was probably a big lie. But she didn't want the Professor to worry.

"I feel the perpetual need to apologise." Brick murmured.

The pink puff shook her head at him. "It's not your fault. I know you feel like you dragged me into this but, I was in this the moment Him had that vision of us both. That isn't your fault, is it? Him having some crazy vision involving both of us was hardly within your control."

"I know. I just feel like I involved you from the moment I told you I sold my soul to Him." Brick muttered.

"Brick, imagine you _didn't_ tell me that, okay? Imagine Him never made you come to school. We never stopped fighting one another -"

"We would have stopped fighting, that last time we went off against each other I'd already decided it was pointless to continue." Brick cut in, and she nodded.

"Okay fine, we stopped fighting but never stopped hating each other - today would have still happened. It would have just gone down very differently. You'd have likely killed me the moment he gave you your task -" Blossom continued, but he cut in once more.

"I don't know if I would have. I've already experienced thinking I'd killed you, and well - I didn't deal with it well, did I? Even when I felt nothing but contempt for you." _Unless completely erasing it from my mind was dealing with it,_ he thought to himself.

She smiled a small smile. "Well, still - I think you'd have been a lot more likely to put yourself before me back then than now. We hated each other back then; we despised each other. If Him had presented you with the options to kill me, or be condemned to Hell forevermore and become a demon, you 10 months ago would have _definitely_ opted for offing me. And Him would have probably let you, just for the entertainment he'd get from it. He even said himself he'd have just resurrected us had either of us died before he was ready to reveal all this. He'd have let you kill me, and then brought me back and told you tough luck - you're staying here and I need you as a demon. Found a way of making that happen, and then everything would have been a thousand times worse. Him actually did us a huge favour allowing us to become," She paused, finding a word that didn't make her blush. "Close to one another." As it was, her cheeks reddened at her words anyway.

"How do you mean?" Brick asked.

"Well, imagine what I just described was how it went down: we're both in Hell, hating each other's guts - you've just _killed_ me and now I'm back, and Him wants us to work together. Him's going to stick us together constantly, and brainwash and torture us, and tell us to, to have a _baby_ together…" She said the last part in a low, disturbed voice, and Brick's brow furrowed. "It would have been so much worse. I'm not saying it would have been fun now, with us getting along but - I just mean we'd have _definitely_ been stuck. Whatever it was that happened that got us out, I doubt it would have happened. You'd have likely have just killed me, I'm unsure I'd have had any sudden urges to become an angelic, righteous figure and save you, whether I was aware of it or not."

Brick contemplated her words. She was probably right.

"So in that sense, it was a good thing you told me. Hearing what was really going on with you, finding out what you were dealing with, and why you were dealing with it and everything you'd been through, it made me less distrusting of you. It made me see that you're a person who bad things have happened to, and has made some questionable decisions out of circumstance, not a bad person in general. It made me want to help you. If you hadn't told me all this, and inadvertently 'involved me', I think it's possibly we'd still be in Hell." Blossom said, and a small pause followed.

"Of course, we have no idea of knowing how true all that is, because we don't know what happened…" She added.

"Are you worried?" Brick asked, and he watched her try to conceal that she was by attempting to pull an indifferent expression; but he could see through it.

"It's a little unsettling not knowing what happened, not knowing what happened to me that fixed everything. But, I'm sure it's fine." She mumbled, and he sighed. She _was_ worried.

He was worried too. He'd spent the first hour or so since they returned in a sort of euphoria - they were both out of the Underworld, he wasn't a demon and Him's mark had gone. Everything seemed so great. Seemingly, he was free. But then the in's and out's of it all came to him, and he realised there was a lot more to it all than just those positives. How had Blossom saved his soul? How had she seemingly beaten Him, and broken them out of the Underworld? And what was with her extension of her ice powers?

And also, _how_ were they going to figure all of this out?

They sat in silence as all these questions and more floated around in their heads.

Blossom brought her hand out in front of her, her palm up and facing the ceiling; then hovered her other hand over her open palm and moved her fingers in a slow, careful fashion. Several tiny snowflakes fell from her fingertips and onto her palm; Brick's crimson eyes widened in surprise at the sight. They were so small and intricate; beautiful, even.

"Wow." Brick commented as she quickened the pace and more snowflakes fell.

"I froze a bunch of documents on the Professor's desk to my hands while I was talking to him, and couldn't get them to unstick." She muttered, her face analytical as she placed the pile of snowflakes down onto the table. "Then had to explain _that_ to him as well. I need to get to grips with it, or it's going to get out of hand."

She held her hand out towards the table, and a soft spray of ice covered the table. The pink puff smiled an accomplished smile; she felt like that had been quite controlled.

Blossom looked up at Brick, still smiling, and that was when she noticed his scarlet eyes staring at the kitchen floor. She looked down too, and noticed the area surrounding where her foot was was also frozen. "Oh my god! It comes out of my feet?!"

"Uhh it would appear that way." Brick murmured as she stood up, poking the ice with her foot. More ice emerged on the tiled floor.

"This is - it's ridiculous! How on _earth_ am I going to control this?! How do I make it go away?" Blossom yelped, and at her words the ice around her feet disintegrated into thin air, leaving a cool vapour behind until that disappeared too. "Oh. Like that." She murmured, as Brick's eyes seemed to widen more.

"Jesus christ." He cried.

She placed her hands onto the icy table, and concentrated on wanting the ice gone. Sure enough it disappeared just as it had off the floor.

"Okay. This might not be so bad." She said, nodding. She took Brick's hand in hers and froze them both solid. Brick jumped at the sudden crisp cold sensation.

"What are you doing?" He queried curiously.

"Seeing if I can make thicker ice go away." She replied, staring at their entwined hands and concentrating hard. For a few seconds nothing happened. Brick looked from their frosty hands to her intense rose stare.

"Should I use my fire?" Brick offered but she shook her head.

And slowly but surely, the ice melted away, leaving a large puddle on the tabletop. Her face lit up and she exhaled with relief. "Okay. Well, that makes me feel a little better. I mean I still need to learn to control it better, but it's good to know I can physically make it go away."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Brick replied, unleashing a handful of flames in his own palm to warm his hand up quickly.

"Okay, bizarre question - can you produce fire from anywhere other than your mouth and hands?" Blossom asked him, and Brick shook his head as he thought about it.

"Not as far as I know. Although honestly I've never tried to produce it from my feet. I won't try now as I don't want to set your kitchen alight." He pointed out, and she nodded, a small smile briefly fixing itself onto her face.

"Right… I don't know. Being able to control it; it doesn't explain why, does it? Why this power has presented itself. Maybe it had nothing to do with Him…" Blossom proposed, and Brick nodded. "Maybe it was always in me to be able to do this, I've just never deemed a situation as dire as that…"

"Yeah, maybe." He replied. But neither had much conviction in their voices.

...

The Professor was due to arrive back in Townsville at 3pm the following day. It being their last parent free night at home, Bubbles and Buttercup had previously decided to throw a mini get together at their house, inviting their close friends over and getting some food in.

But given what had happened that day with Blossom, Brick and Him, and how much time it had all taken they'd decided to cancel their plans and have a quiet evening in at the Powerpuff girl's residence instead.

By 7pm Butch, Brick and Boomer were still all over; and Bubbles had asked Boomer to stay the night. He'd of course agreed, and then when Buttercup told Butch he could stay on the sofa bed in the living room if he wanted, Blossom rather awkwardly told Brick he may as well stay too rather than going home on his own.

And Brick had just as awkwardly agreed to do this; he was having a difficult time leaving her side after all that had happened - and it appeared she was feeling the same way.

Boomer took dibs on the spare room, and Butch bagsied the sofa bed in the lounge, leaving Brick with one of the remaining sofas, as he point blank refused to share the sofa bed with Butch even though he'd promised to wear clothes.

They ordered some food in, and then as things started to wind down, eventually the girls went up to bed, and the boys drifted off where they were sleeping for the night.

Brick thought he'd struggle to sleep, considering everything that had happened - and the fact he wasn't in the comfort of his own bed too. At first he did find it hard to shut his brain off, but exhaustion soon took over and he nodded off, even managing to block out the sounds of Butch snoring nearby.

That was until a light tapping on his head woke him up.

Brick whacked the hand away sleepily, assuming it was Butch and not wanting to be woken. He'd been enjoying a surprisingly dreamless sleep until this interruption. But the tapping continued and he then wondered if it was Blossom, so he opened his eyes.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty." A familiar voice said quietly. "God, you teenagers really _do_ like your sleep."

Hovering beside the arm of the sofa was Otis the demon. He had an armful of books and an expectant look on his face. Brick rubbed at his eyes in shock, trying to figure out if he were dreaming.

Otis smirked. "Nope, not a dream." He said in a low voice. "We need to talk kiddo."

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?!" Brick hissed, looking around frantically to see if anyone else was there.

"I'm alone. And I don't have much time."

"How do I know it's really you?" Brick asked in a hushed voice - demons were notorious shapeshifters.

"You're just gunna have to trust that it is me. Look, I come bearing gifts." Otis said, indicating the large pile of books he was holding. He thrust them into Brick's unprepared arms.

"What the fuck -" Brick muttered, but was interrupted by Butch snuffling loudly in his sleep. Brick didn't want to wake him. Otis noticed too, smirking.

"He's gotten big. So have you, actually. And that's a compliment." Otis commented; the last time he'd seen Brick and his brothers in person they were 15 years old.

Brick put his hand to his lips to silence the demon, and nodded his head towards the door. Otis pretended to seal his lips, then hovered over Butch's sleeping form towards the Powerpuff girl's kitchen. Brick followed him, carrying the large pile of books.

"What the hell Otis you can't just turn up at the Powerpuff girl's home in the middle of the night." Brick muttered, placing all the books down on the kitchen table carefully.

"I showed up here cos _you_ are here." Otis clarified.

 _"Why_ are you here - _how_ are you here? And what are these books?" Brick asked their former aide as he leant on the table and looked over the aforementioned books.

"They're for research. I know you and your angel want answers. You should find some in these." Otis answered casually, flicking through the large book on the top of the pile.

Brick screwed his face up in confusion. "My _angel?"_

"The girl who saved you." Otis said, and Brick shook his head.

"Otis, she's not an angel. I mean what the fuck even _is_ an angel?" Brick inquired and Otis gave him a knowing look.

"Dude, if there are demons," He said, gesturing to the horns on his head. Brick swallowed, once more glad the ones on his own head were gone. "There are angels."

Brick took a moment to respond, his brow furrowed at his words. "What are angels?"

Otis spun on the spot, his arms up in the air. "They're all around us. And Him hates it."

Brick hushed him as Otis chuckled to himself. His jovial tone suddenly made Brick feel on edge. "Why are you here?"

Otis shrugged. "To help you, while I _can_ help you."

"You want to help me?" Brick reiterated, and Otis nodded.

"Don't look so surprised, helping you and your brothers was my sole purpose for 4 years." Otis replied. "I got a little attached, shoot me."

The red ruff cranked a brow at him. "And how do I know this isn't some sort of trick? I mean, Him must be pissed."

He laughed darkly. "Pissed is putting it lightly. The very fact I am here trying to help you is how you know it's not a trick - handing you stolen artefacts from the depths of Hell itself. Him will kill me when he finds out." Otis added, his voice was severe. But then he sighed blissfully and smiled. "And I can't wait for that sweet, sweet release."

Brick eyed him uneasily. He had no idea if he was being sarcastic or not.

"How are you doing this then? How has he not stopped you already?" Brick questioned, and Otis folded his arms across his chest.

"Him is weak. Whatever your angel did to him -"

Brick interrupted him. "She's not an angel!"

Otis scoffed. "I know an angel's light when I see one - and so does Him. She lit the place up like the Fourth of July. I saw it from outside Him's quarters."

Brick's brow wrinkled with confusion. "So he knew? You're saying Him knew Blossom is an 'angel'?"

Otis shrugged once more. "I don't know. But he has his premonitions - think of all the people Him sent you to murder. Some of them were crooks and baddies right? But some of them were genuinely good people, that Him had you kill for no reason. And not even just petty reasons, he literally could give you no reason as to why you were rubbing them out. They were suspected threats."

The red ruff considered his words, thinking of the countless people over the years Him had had minor issues with - or none at all, yet he and his brothers had been sent off to deal with them.

"Either way, he is weak and in his chambers meditating and healing for the foreseeable. So we all have some time. And when I say all, I mean everyone - us demons too. It's kind of a free for all down there right now." The demon explained. "That's how I've managed to come down here with stolen booty."

"Right." Brick said, mulling over his words. "So what happens to these 'angels'?"

"What do you mean?" Otis responded as Brick looked down at the pile of books once more.

"What happens to them? After they face off with Him like Blossom did?" Brick asked hurriedly.

"That's what the books are for kiddo. Do some research, see what you can find out. All I know is Him hates angels cos they're the only ones who stand a chance against him. In my many, many years in the Underworld I've seen the light of an angel rise up against Him once. It brought him to his knees just like it has now." Otis could see the desperation in the young teen's eyes, and predicted correctly what his next question would be. "Him made it his mission to destroy the angel, but they put up a good fight. Eventually he withdrew his pursuit to kill them, and decided to let them live; although he put in a lot of effort making things difficult for them as often as he could until the day their natural death came. But, this is a little different to then."

Brick frowned deeper. "How is it?"

"Because, not only did your angel save your soul, but she royally fucked up years of planning and his future plans as well. So, when he wakes up," His voice became grave once more. "I'd expect trouble, especially for your girl with the white wings."

"Right. Okay." Brick muttered, his mind ticking and whirring as he took all of this in.

"You have some time. Him was restoring himself for a good while before. And your ice queen did a real number on him." Otis added, and Brick nodded slowly.

"Okay. Right. How long is 'some time?'" Brick pressed, and Otis shrugged.

"I can't give you a specific date but, put it this way: it'll feel longer to you than it will to me. Months possibly, years more than likely."

"Years would be great. Thank you, Otis." He replied.

"You're welcome. Good luck. And Brick," Otis paused, and Brick looked up to him. "Hold onto her."

Brick swallowed, nodding and hoping his blush wasn't visible. "I umm, I plan to."

"Good, oh - and make sure you look into blood sacrifices." He said, tapping the top of the books then turning as if to leave.

Brick's expression changed drastically to one of thorough confusion. "Erm _excuse me,_ what?"

"Blood links. Look into it. Take care of yourself. See you around kid." Otis said, before disappearing into thin air.

"Bye." Brick murmured, looking down at the piles of dusty, ancient looking books on the table. He glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall. 3.33am. He better get started.


	24. You're the most special

A whirring, clicky sound woke Brick with a start. He'd been having an awful nightmare - not one planted in his head by Him either, at least he didn't think so. He didn't even know if Him could do that to him anymore. No, he was pretty certain it had been his own nightmare, stemming from his own thoughts.

Blossom had been there; she was wearing a long white gown, and she had a huge pair of white feathery wings sprouting from her back. A glowing halo sat hovering above her long hair that flowed down her back like a waterfall. She was floating in the air above Brick; Brick, with his prominent devil horns sticking out of his head once more. He tried and tried to get to her but she was just out of his reach. He couldn't touch her or get near her, he couldn't even fly to her. And then suddenly Him had appeared out of nowhere and snatched her up into his clutches, pulling her down into the ground; into the Underworld. And she reached out for Brick, she screamed his name, but he couldn't help her. No matter what he did he was utterly powerless to help her. He couldn't do anything to help her.

Thankfully the dream had abruptly ended as something had woken him up. He lifted his head off the kitchen table, bleary eyed as he touched his head absentmindedly, searching for horns. His cap fell into his lap and he was relieved to discover they were still gone.

The red ruff realised he'd fallen asleep whilst reading through the books Otis had left him. Chastising himself, he brushed off the yellowing page he'd been reading and tried to remember how far he'd gotten before he'd fallen asleep.

But then he realised he wasn't alone; when he glanced to his right he noticed Blossom was in the kitchen. She was leaning against the kitchen counter wearing a thin light pink bathrobe. Her legs appeared bare, but Brick could see she had pyjamas on underneath it. He swallowed, trying to get his brain into working order once more as she smiled softly at him.

"I couldn't sleep." She murmured, as he noticed the coffee machine was on behind her. "I just came down to grab a coffee - I wondered if you'd be up too."

"I was, but I must have drifted off." Brick said, rubbing at his eyes as Blossom placed another mug under the coffee machine for him. After doing so, she hovered over to the table and peered at the books and pieces of paper Brick had been scribbling onto curiously - he'd used the magnetic notepad from the refrigerator that they usually used for grocery lists.

"What are all these?" Her eyes widened in surprise as she spied the 'Prophecetic Manual 66625' sitting near Brick's arm. "How on earth -"

"Something happened last night." Brick muttered, looking down at the book he'd been reading: 'Enemies Of The Darkness'.

He proceeded to tell her all about Otis' surprise visit a couple of hours earlier, and filled her in on what he'd told her.

She screwed her face up with confusion at this new information. "He said I'm an angel? But, but I'm not - I mean, I'm just a normal person."

Brick cocked a brow at her and she huffed lightly. "Okay, a _super powered_ person, yes, but still - I'm not - what does that even _mean,_ I don't get it!" She gestured her hand in her dismay, and the silky robe she wore loosened slightly. She pulled it tighter shut, and Brick was almost completely distracted by the way the material hugged the curve of her hips - but the baffled expression on her face kept him from going off course.

"From what he told me, and from what I've read so far, it seems like there are 'angelic people' all over the world." Brick began to explain. "Otis said if there are demons, there are angels - but it's not like the angels that automatically come into your head when you hear the word. No wings, no halo - just good people." He looked down at the book he'd been reading before he fell asleep and flicked back a few pages. "'An Angel, a beauty, a light, a goodness that shines within those that possess the most honesty, and honor, and generosity and good - the grace and love to all those around them. An Angel, whose terrible, noble morality and integrity beams so brightly it stings the eyes of those who dwell below. Its kindness and selflessness bring disgust and dishonor to the darkness, it's wholesome light greatly damaging all.'" He read from the book.

Blossom frowned as she pulled a chair up beside him and stiffly sat down. "Well, that makes it sound like it's _bad_ to be good…"

Brick smirked. "This book is called 'Enemies Of The Darkness' and there's a huge section on angels in it, so yeah. From their perspective, it is. But do you see what I mean? An angel is just a good person - no, _more_ than that. It's an angelic, righteous figure. But that's it - and you're not the only one. Him had us rub out so many people and gave no actual reason why we had to -"

Blossom looked uncomfortable suddenly at his casual approach of the topic of murder, so he tried to scoot around that part. "Otis insinuated they were all 'angels', or at least suspected threats. Because that's the thing - Him is _threatened_ by angels! I mean his face when you started to glow, he was devastated, because he knew that was it: game over."

"Him has always been after me and my sisters." Blossom pointed out. "From a very early age he took issue with us and wanted us gone..."

"Yeah, because of who you are and what you stand for - and because he probably suspected this of you - or _all_ of you." Brick added. "Your superheroes, you put your lives on the line everyday. For 12 years you've done that getting nothing in return - when you owe them nothing! Your moral compasses are super shiny, of course he suspected all along. And then you went and confirmed it by saving my ass - _and_ soul in the Underworld."

"And now he's _healing?"_ Blossom asked, going over what Brick had said Otis had told him in her head. Brick nodded.

"That's what Otis said. 'It's wholesome light greatly damaging all,' an Angel's light greatly damages Him. Otis didn't specify _exactly_ how long he'd be in his chambers to regenerate, but he _did_ say possibly months, probably years - so hopefully awhile." Brick said, looking back down at the yellowing page.

"But when he wakes up... He's going to come for me." Blossom mumbled, and Brick looked up at her.

"We'll be ready for him." Brick said firmly, but Blossom didn't look convinced.

"How on _earth_ are we going to do that, when we don't know what he's going to do, or when he'll do it? How are we going to see him coming?" She asked simply. Brick didn't answer. "We _won't_ see him coming. Otis said he'd seen this happen once before?"

"Yeah," Brick muttered. "He said it was a long time ago. And that Him dedicated himself to killing the angel but, the angel put up a good fight. To the point that Him gave up."

"So he just terrorized them until they died, instead of killing them." Blossom murmured dryly.

"I'm not going to let him terrorize you." Brick said, his voice was hard. Blossom smiled a small smile briefly.

"I'm not sure what power any of us will have to stop him." She replied soberly.

He turned a couple of pages at her words, his index finger scanning for a particular paragraph hurriedly. "That's the thing," He said as he found the passage he was looking for. _"You_ have the power. A _new_ power."

"What do you mean?" She asked, perplexed once more as he began to read from the book.

"Look at this passage on demons and angels: 'A demon condemned to the deep, dark below' - the Underworld, I'm guessing - 'can only find salvation from an angelic, righteous figure. Unless He shall die, those with whitest of wings and a link between angel and demon that is thicker then water can rescue a damned soul. The awfullest of good, the purest of spirit, those that have the potential to put others before themselves, can break the bonds between demon and Devil and unlock the soul. A successful soul recovery will bring great destruction to all, especially He himself. The angelic presence will see to it a reward; a great strength that is needed against His coming wrath.' I know it reads a bit odd to us but, I'm getting from that that a demon's soul can only be saved by an angelic, righteous figure - an 'angel', for argument's sake. Unless 'He' - meaning Him - should die, only an angel can rescue a damned soul. Successfully freeing a demon injures Him, and the angel is rewarded with 'a great strength'. That _must_ be why you have a new power, your ice." Brick explained, and Blossom looked down at her palms once more.

"I suppose that makes sense. So I was given this power, for saving your soul? And to protect me against Him when he comes looking for me?" Blossom reiterated.

"That's how it appears. The only bit I can't understand is when it says 'those with whitest of wings and a link between angel and demon that is thicker then water can rescue a damned soul'. It mentions a link between angel and demon is required to successfully save the demon." Brick said, looking around at Blossom. "According to this we've got to be linked in order for you to have saved me. Which you did. Do you think it's because we're counterparts? I mean, we've been linked that way our entire lives."

Blossom looked over the passage Brick was referring to. "'A link between angel and demon that is thicker then water'... Blood. _Blood_ is thicker than water. So the saying goes, anyway. Could it mean blood? How are we linked by blood?"

He blinked. _How_ had he missed that? It was obvious now she'd said it.

"Blood links…" Brick muttered, looking down at the page. "Blood sacrifices, that's it!"

"Blood sacrifices?!" Blossom cried. "What do you mean _that's it?!"_

"Before he left," Brick said, beginning to flick through the book quickly. "Otis said to check out blood links, and blood sacrifices. That must be it. You donated your blood to me, when Melvin stabbed me."

Blossom's rose eyes widened in surprise. "Oh yeah…"

"Here, look: 'Blood Sacrifices and the Soul'" Brick said, locating a paragraph in the corner with that header. "Blah blah blah, summoning demons, no, not what we're looking for - hey this could be it: 'In order to rescue a damned soul, an angelic, righteous figure must share a bond of blood with the demon in question. The angel must give a sacrificial token; their blood must run for or through the veins of the condemned. Only this can form a true bond between angel and demon.'"

"So if I hadn't donated blood when you almost died…" Blossom began as Brick nodded slowly.

"We'd likely be in Hell still. And I'd be a demon and we'd be stuck there." Brick continued. They stared at each other for a few seconds. "When you gave me your blood you were saving me twice."

"Well," Blossom said after swallowing. "That was lucky... But, it's only one way to look at it. The passage says 'their blood must run for OR through the veins of the condemned', so it's not strictly just blood donating... I guess blood sacrifice is correct enough."

Brick was giving her that same awed look he had done when they'd found themselves back in the Rowdyruff apartment. She cleared her throat and got to her feet, resuming making them a cup of coffee each.

All of this was a lot to process; and in all honesty she was struggling to get her head around it. It felt like she'd not long gotten used to the idea of Brick selling his soul, and demons existing - and now there were visions, and prophecies, angels and blood links to add into the mix. It was all making her head spin a little. It was the stuff of fiction; of stories and fairytales - not real life!

Except it _was_ her real life right now. This sort of thing had been Brick's reality for a while. But she was pretty new to it all. And it was daunting.

It annoyed her that she found it so daunting. Him had been in her life for a very long time. And she had always known he was supposedly the Devil. If the Devil existed, then why couldn't angels? Why were angels and demons so weird to process?

Maybe because she was the one being labelled a so-called Angel...

Brick, he just kept looking at her like she'd done all these amazing things and that she _was_ amazing because of that - but in a way it made her feel worse, because she felt like she'd done nothing at all. Everything she'd done, she wasn't sure _how_ she'd actually done it.

Brick leant back in his chair and watched her, sensing she was freaking out a little. He supposed it was a lot to digest. Even _he_ found parts of it a little out there, and he was much more used to this manner of things than she was.

"Blossom, I get that it's a lot to take." He said, closing the book he'd been reading from and getting to his feet.

"Oh it's a _lot_ to take, yes." Blossom said, turning to grab some creamer from the fridge and pouring some into her coffee. "I mean, basically: Him is the Devil, he lives in the Underworld - which is real. He's _extremely_ powerful, which we've always known, but maybe never _really_ grasped just how powerful he is and what he's capable of. He feeds off negativity and preys on those in moments of desperation, offering them their desires or needs in exchange for their souls and one task of his choosing. Deny him that task and boom - you're a demon living in Hell. And demons - they're real too, by the way. They're people who've struck up deals with Him and then refused to do his bidding and became horned and condemned to Hell - and there was one in my living room last night, oh and also not that long ago _you_ were one." She said, pointing a finger at Brick, her expression fraught with alarm.

He opened his mouth to try and assure her somehow but she continued to speak and he chose not to talk over her - he didn't think she'd have heard him anyway, her worried ranting was beginning to verge on crazed.

"You were a demon - horns and all. And there's a crackpot prophecy about us teaming up with Him - and I won't even get started on the demon baby idea he has too. But it's okay, because a demon can be saved by an 'angelic righteous figure', which so happens to be _me._ Because if demons are real, then so are angels. Yin and Yang, right? So I'm an angel now, apparently. Which on the one hand is great because it saved you - _I_ saved you, even though I have _zero_ idea how I did it. I saved you by donating blood to you, and I saved you from being a demon; I saved us both from being stuck in Hell, and I damaged Him with a brand new power I somehow got as a reward for all this angelic behaviour. But it's not as great as it seems. That new power is also to protect me from Him who is basically regenerating right now to come back and try to kill me. And maybe my sisters because if I'm such an Angel then they must be guilty be association right? And we have no idea when he'll come and try to kill me. And we have no idea how. It could be days. It could be months; it could be years. But we know it's coming." In her panicked tirade she'd barely remembered to breathe, and was now trying to catch her breath as she looked at Brick once more. "But, no big deal, right? Happens to people every day I imagine."

Brick approached her, taking her hands in his gently. It was the first time he'd touched her in ages and it was almost like he could feel the electricity between them as he did.

"Blossom I know this is all absolutely insane. I know it's hard to process, and I get that it's not your run of the mill day to day stuff." He told her carefully.

She nodded rapidly at his words. "My life has always been absolutely insane. I shouldn't find this so hard to digest. I mean, I was created in a lab. I have super powers - _you_ were created in a prison toilet, and then resurrected by the Devil - we've both been through so much insanity, I should just be able to swallow all of this pretty easily shouldn't I? I mean, Him's wanted me dead for a long time, that isn't a new concept for me -"

He did interrupt her now before she began to rant once more. "I can't tell you that Him won't come, and I can't tell you everything is going to be okay. But, I _can_ tell you I'm going to be there. For you. And I'll do fucking _everything_ I can to keep Him away from you, and keep you safe. We have time. Otis said more than likely years, we've got a decent amount of time until we should expect him to return. So, for now let's just go with that. Try not to let it all consume you. Also, it is not unnatural that you're finding this hard to swallow. You're allowed to feel freaked out by this." He told her in the most assuring voice he could muster, because quite frankly he was worried himself.

But he didn't want her to worry, or feel at all afraid. He'd rather do the lion's share of worrying for them both. Usually she was quite levelheaded and pragmatic when it came to problematic situations, but it appeared she'd just reached her limit for today. He gave her hands a reassuring squeeze, and she looked up at him with wide rose eyes.

The pink puff nodded slowly, giving his hands a gentle squeeze back. "You're right. I'm sorry it's just a lot to digest..."

"It is, I get that. But, well - it's like you said, our lives are pretty crazy as it is - it's just adding a bit more crazy into the already pretty screwy mix." Brick murmured, and she smiled a slanted smile at him.

"Yeah, I guess so. Thank you." She mumbled, and he gave her a confused look.

"For what?" Brick queried, and she let go of his hands and stroked the side of his face; being pleased with herself when no ice hissed out of her fingertips.

"For being there." She replied, a warm smile gracing her lips.

He smiled back at her and shrugged lightly. "Well, I said I'd be there, didn't I?"

She nodded in reply and he was overcome with the urge to kiss her. He'd not kissed her since the day previous, when they'd arrived back Earthside in his apartment. Before his brothers and her sisters had found them.

He had wanted to since then, of course. But he was a little unsure of how this worked. I mean, he liked her. And she liked him. He knew that; she knew that. In fact, there was probably a bit more than 'like' there. Closer to love, if he dared even think it - but of course would not voice that quite yet.

However they were not boyfriend and girlfriend like Bubbles and Boomer - and now Buttercup and Butch were. But there was something there.

The bit he was unsure about was what happened next. Did he have to formally ask her? The thought made him feel stupid. But then how would he know if he didn't? Or could they just carry on as they were, an assumed relationship beginning between them, considering there were feelings from both sides?

He didn't know.

And he felt like she didn't know either. Neither of them were experienced when it came to love and relationships. He'd decided he should follow her lead - but then he worried she was doing the same thing.

Her rose eyes flitted to the clock on the wall, and he followed her gaze. It was 5.41am. "There's no way I'm going to be able to go back to sleep now." She murmured, and Brick nodded.

"Yeah, me either." Brick agreed, hovering over to the table once more and beginning to pile the books up. "Let's just put these away and not think about it anymore today."

She nodded, exhaling slowly and attempting to mentally push her worries to the back of her mind as she turned and pulled a tote bag out of the kitchen drawer for him to put them in. "That sounds like a plan." She agreed as he slid them in the bag then placed it on his shoulder. "Maybe we could take our coffees out to the garden?"

He nodded as she took the bag from him and placed it on her own shoulder. "Sure." He gave her a questioning look as she hovered towards the kitchen doorway.

"I'll leave these by the door. Your coffee is nearest the stove." She called to him as she disappeared from the room momentarily and appeared again a few seconds later. He was holding his mug and waiting for her to lead the way outside; he wasn't overly familiar with her house, besides the lab maybe - and he'd only been in her bedroom the one time he'd been searching for Melvin Meeks' hidden camera.

They made their way outside and sat huddled close on the white iron bench that sat in the garden. The early morning sky above them had an orangey-pink hue; the colours blended like watercolours on a canvas.

A comfortable silence befell them as they sat together. Blossom was doing her best to quash the thoughts of angels, and demons, and prophecies from her mind but it was proving a little harder than she'd hoped; even with Brick sat right beside her, his arm flush up against her arm; their thighs touching.

"It's gunna be hot today, I think." She commented, noting how warm it already was outside. He grunted a little begrudgingly at the prospect. "How are you finding the summer heat?" She questioned, trying to start a conversation with a different topic to distract her mind if anything else. Brick shook his head idly, his brow furrowing at her query. "It was quite hot yesterday, and I noticed you coped okay."

"That's true… Normally I find it unbearable. That's weird, I didn't even consider it, I mean I obviously knew it was hot but it didn't affect me at all." He looked down at the hand that wasn't nursing his coffee, producing a flame in his palm, then extinguishing it a couple of times. "I can't see why it would suddenly change… Unless, it was something to do with my recent change in status."

"What do you mean?" The pink puff asked as Brick shrugged.

"Well, I was a demon not that long ago. For a very brief amount of time but, still. Demons live in Hell, so they must be pretty accustomed to the heat. Maybe it's changed the way I am or something…" He pondered, exhaling lightly, a small flame appearing from his mouth as he did. His fire powers were still there, as were his other powers as far as he was aware.

Blossom placed her hand on top of his, a couple of her fingers intertwining with his own. "Well, you certainly feel as warm as you usually do."

"You feel as cold as you normally do too." He commented, looping a couple of his fingers around hers so that they were holding hands in a roundabout way.

"I'm surprised I don't feel colder now, considering…" She mumbled, referring to her new ice power.

Brick's lips formed a thin line and he looked up at the sky again, as did Blossom. Silence fell over them both once more.

"What if Him was wrong?" Blossom asked, breaking the quiet with a question she hadn't been able to contain. He gave her a curious look. "What if he was wrong? What if the prophecy wasn't even about us?"

"I really wouldn't dwell on it. It's all bullshit. As are his visions. He has had several over the years and I can't honestly say even one has been palpable. He just has such a high opinion of his powers and abilities - and Himself - that when he has one of these 'visions' he has huge faith in it. Sad really." Brick murmured, and she furrowed her brow before looking up at the rising sun. "For me, it's the same as me picking up a book of poems, or, or a Shakespeare novel, reciting a few lines and then being convinced that was what was going to happen to me."

"It's a little different to that surely?" Blossom replied, but he didn't look swayed as he asked her how. "Well, you say it's no different to picking up a poetry book, but those books are ancient, right? He lives by them. Surely it's similar to those who practice and believe in a religion. And no matter your own personal religious beliefs, each individual's religious faith is valid."

"I can't believe you're standing up for Him and his 'faith'." Brick murmured, mildly annoyed. She found herself smirking at his reaction.

"I'm not standing up for them, I'm just saying it's valid - for Him. He believes in the things those books say, he lives by them - he _is_ them! When those books say He, they mean Him! They mean the Devil, which is literally _Him."_ Blossom tried to explain what she meant.

"The Prophecetic Manuals don't. They are literally just little excerpts, extracts, so called predictions - poems even. They have no real meaning. And some of the 'prophecies' are tiny, scribbled in ink in the corner of the page. Our supposed one is one like that. Him said he'd previously never noticed it, and I'm not surprised, it's tiny and right in the corner." Brick said firmly.

"I'm just saying he could have been wrong. He assumes the 'he' mentioned in the prophecy was Him. But it might not have been. It could have been anyone. And we may not have been the red and pink eyes the prophecy speaks of.. I know that seems likely but it might _not_ be us. It spoke of power, but it doesn't define the type. Him has read it and assumed it meant what he'd seen: Him with great power with us beside him, 'to greatly conquer all his foes'. But it could be portrayed completely differently. Put different people in Him's place and you have completely different stories and outcomes." Blossom reasoned, noting he was stroking the side of her hand with his pinky finger while they spoke. The small gesture was enough to make her stomach lurch.

"Like who?" Brick asked and she pursed her lips before answering.

"The Professor." She said, and he instantly gave her a puzzled look. "Hear me out! 'No greater power can he expose, to greatly conquer all his foes', the Professor created me and my sisters to do some good in the world and help Townsville. Which, we have. We're powerful, and we fight crime - crime being the 'foes'."

"But what about the next bit? 'To his left and right do juxtapose, eyes of rouge and eyes of rose.' Eyes of red and pink, not eyes of pink, blue and green." Brick pointed out, and she furrowed her brow.

"Well, no. But we don't know what's ahead. You and I could still be the eyes of rouge and rose. The Professor's my father so, I'm naturally close to him - maybe in the future you will become close to him too. On a personal or professional level, or something. I don't know, I'm hypothesising here." His brow had creased at her words but he'd not dismissed them completely.

"Or it could be similar to what Him was thinking." Blossom said, her cheeks going red at the next part of her musings. Brick looked at her then, forehead still tightly creased. "It could be way off in the future. A child, of ours - if that were ever to occur, or if it even can. I'd say it's quite a wild assumption. I'm not exactly human, strictly speaking, and neither are you. So, it can't be given either of us can even _have_ a child. But, 'eyes of rouge and eyes of rose' could possibly mean that. Or, children, considering it's worded left and right. But then, it could be the child is the eyes of rouge," An image of the little girl Him had shown them became crystal clear in her mind and she swallowed. "And I'm the eyes of rose."

"And what, _I'm_ the 'he'?" He questioned, and she could hear the irritation in his voice at the idea. "I'm the one exposed to power and conquering foes - with you and our apparently evil child?"

"But this is what I'm saying, it doesn't _have_ to be interpreted for evil and wrongdoing! 'Exposing power', we're super powered! And I think it's safe to assume any child we would hypothetically have if it's possible would be super powered too. 'To greatly conquer all his foes' - foes, an enemy or an opponent. Him is our biggest foe right now. It doesn't have to mean you're some crazy supervillain trying to wipe out the entire world with his partner and child by his side." She explained, clutching at his hand properly now and squeezing it.

He grunted, and squeezed it back.

"Well, I don't care what it means. It's as good as a poem or a fairy tale in my books. And, it's a load of horse shit." He said stubbornly, and she couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Becoming a demon for a few minutes clearly hasn't changed the way you are completely." She commented, leaning her head on his shoulder with a contented sigh. "But, I'm glad."

He smiled down at her, before resting his head on tops of hers.

...

"Blossom!"

The pink puff stirred a little, getting her head comfy again on her pillow and squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to go back to sleep.

 _"Blossom!"_ The shrill voice hissed once again. "Blossom, I hate to wake you both when you're being so _cute_ but this is kind of an emergency!"

"Hmm?" Blossom murmured sleepily, unmoving at her sister's urgent words.

"Blossom - _Grandma is here!"_ Bubbles urged. As soon as the word 'Grandma' and 'here' had escaped Bubbles' lips, Blossom's eyes shot open and she sat up with a start.

"What?!" She exclaimed, adjusting to the environment around her as she blinked in confusion. She wasn't in bed, she was in the garden. And it hadn't been her pillow she'd been resting her head on; it had been Brick's shoulder.

At that realisation she remembered; they'd sat side by side on the bench in the garden in the early hours of the day, drinking coffee and watching the remainder of the sun rising in the sky. But clearly they'd both drifted off to sleep.

And now Bubbles had woken them with horrifying news. Her grandmother was there. And so were three boys.

"Grandma is here?! She _can't_ be!" Blossom cried, jumping to her feet and wrapping her bathrobe around her tighter. Brick had also woken with a start, blinking blearily as he tried to figure out where the hell he was and what was going on. Realisation struck him as he glanced at Blossom, catching her in her pjs for the brief millisecond her robe was open before she drew it back around herself. "I mean - what time is it?!"

"It's quarter to nine in the morning!" Bubbles cried, sounding shocked at the audacity of their Grandma showing up at their house so early.

"Wha - well, where is she?! Where are Butch and Boomer? Bubbles she _cannot_ see the boys here she will flip out!" Blossom said hurriedly as Bubbles nodded rapidly.

"I know that! She's out in the front yard - I didn't know what to do!" Bubbles replied sharply. "Boomer is hiding in the spare room."

"What is going on?" Brick asked, confusion thick in his voice.

Blossom looked at him with panic in her eyes. "Grandma Utonium has sprung a surprise visit on us. We need to hide you and your brothers - she cannot know we have boys in the house. I will _never_ hear the end of it. Come on." With that she grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet and along into the kitchen, where a panicked looking Buttercup was hovering in her pyjamas.

"I've stuffed Butch in the garage." She told them. "If Grandma asks, no one but us is here, got it?"

"Yes, yes of course!" Blossom agreed, looking around for somewhere to stash Brick. Harsh knocking on the front door made them all jump.

"Is that the first time she's knocked?" Blossom asked, as Bubbles cringed.

"It is _not_ the first time she's knocked. We've got to hide Brick! Before she uses her spare key!" The blue puff cried as they could hear Grandma Utonium calling through the letterbox.

"Surely your Dad knows we've been coming over while he's away? I thought you were allowed friends round - even male ones?" Brick asked as Blossom looked around frantically.

"He does yes, and we _are_ allowed friends round -" Blossom began, but Buttercup interrupted.

"Grandma is old fashioned as fuck. She won't believe you guys are just our friends. And anyway, it's not true is it?" Buttercup said.

"Yeah, Boomer's my boyfriend, Butch is now Buttercup's, and you two are… Dating now?" Bubbles asked, flashing them a curious, inquisitive look and noting how red they both suddenly became.

"Bubbles - now is _hardly_ the time!" Blossom hissed as Grandma Utonium called through the letterbox once more. "The main point is, she will not approve of boys being here without the Professor being home, regardless of whether he has okayed it or not. Also, knowing what she's like, she will find a way to make this my fault and use this as ammunition for _months!_ If she comes in and finds you here she will -"

"Shit a brick." Buttercup finished for her, and Blossom nodded after a moment's consideration.

"Yes, she will. Oh my god _oh my god_ what do we do?!" Blossom yelped, coming up empty as she searched around the kitchen, not properly paying attention in her panic.

"Here!" Buttercup cried, wrenching open the utility closet door. "Hide in here." At her words she grabbed Brick by the arm and yanked him towards the small and fairly full looking closet.

"Hey come on - I'm not gunna fit in there!" He complained as Buttercup and Bubbles pushed him inside. "Come on I'm 6 foot 3! Not five foot nothing like you three are!"

"You're gunna have to fit! And I'm five foot 2!" Buttercup responded as she went to close the door on him, but Blossom's hand stopped it.

"We're _all_ five foot 1." Bubbles added unhelpfully as Blossom prised the cupboard door open.

"Wait! Brick I'm so sorry!" She told him, her voice sincere but desperate.

He sighed, and nodded, giving her permission to close the door on him. With an apologetic but grateful look she did so, then turned her gaze to both her sisters.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all took a deep breath, then headed to the hallway to let their grandmother in just as she was jangling her keys from the other side.

"Grandma! Hi - we're _so_ sorry for leaving you standing there for so long. Come in, come in!" Blossom cried, her warm tone very forced.

"I knocked several times!" Grandma Utonium bristled as her granddaughters stepped aside to let her in. She was around the same height as her three granddaughters; her eyes the same brown as the Professor's, her black hair now more salt and pepper than raven. In her arms she carried two large grocery bags filled to the brim. "I suppose you were still in bed were you?"

"Oh no, we were just umm, we were -" Blossom began to burble, completely useless when it came lying on her feet or trying to cover something up from someone. Thankfully, deception came a little easier to Buttercup.

"We _were_ asleep. It's not even 9am yet. We're teenagers - laying in comes naturally to us - and its summer vacation." Buttercup interrupted huffily. Grandma Utonium frowned at her brunette granddaughter.

"Hmm." The old lady replied snappily. "Well, aren't you going to help me with all these bags, or are you just going to stand there?!" She indicted the other bags she had placed behind her on the pathway.

Buttercup rolled her eyes as both Bubbles and Blossom dived forward to take the large grocery bags from her arms. The green puffs mouth went into a thin line, before she forced it into a fake smile and picked up the two bags off the front yard. "So, what brings you here so _early_ Grandma?"

"In case you weren't aware, your father will be returning home today from his work trip. I wanted to make sure he had food in the cupboards and in the fridge on his arrival - as I didn't expect you girls to have been organised enough to do a grocery shop in time for him coming home." Grandma Utonium said, pushing a few strands of grey hair behind her ear and heading towards the kitchen. "Too busy sleeping the summer away. Come along, bring those bags into the kitchen and unload them."

Before anyone else could say anything - or begin to attempt to stop her, she'd clicked her way into the kitchen, leaving the three puffs looking on in horror.

"Noo no _no_ we need to get her out of there!" Blossom hissed from behind the armful of bags she was still clutching.

"Did you get any groceries in?" Grandma Utonium asked as the three girls appeared in the kitchen. Bubbles and Blossom placed the brown bags on the kitchen side; Blossom being sure to stand near the utility closet as if she were guarding it.

"Actually Grandma, Blossom got a few supplies a couple of days ago." Bubbles said, as Grandma Utonium cocked a slightly disbelieving brow at her.

"Hmm. Well, I thought I'd just check on how clean the house was too. Your father works _very_ hard and doesn't deserve to come home to a dirty house." Grandma Utonium replied, placing her hands on her hips and surveying the kitchen with a scrutinising expression.

"Well the cleaners we hired finished the complete deep clean of the entire house yesterday, so you don't need to worry about that." Buttercup replied, sarcasm rich in her voice. Grandma Utonium fixed her with an unimpressed stare.

"Grandma," Bubbles said, diving forward and clutching her by the hand. "Why don't you go sit down in the living room, and I'll fix you a cup of coffee - or a sweet tea? Buttercup and Blossom will sort these groceries out."

Suddenly Grandma Utonium's entire demeanour changed; her expression softened considerably and a warm, affectionate smile graced her features. "Oh Bubbles you're such a dear. I can't stay long, I've got to go pick up Grandpa's prescription from the pharmacy, and then we have plans for the day - we're going to visit your Uncle Eugene. I was just stopping by to see you and check everything was okay."

"Grandma you're so sweet - of course we're fine!" Bubbles replied, her voice like honey as she spoke. Buttercup had rolled her eyes in response, and Blossom was doing all she could to suppress an eye roll too.

"Well, good. Just make sure you put those groceries away and give that Dad of yours a warm welcome when he gets home. We'll pop over during the week to see him once he's settled in. Oh - and there's a homemade pound cake in there for you all too. Don't you go eating it all before he gets home. Please try to save him at least a slice for when he gets back. I'm sure you've done enough overeating while he's been away..." Her steely gaze was on Blossom now, and she looked her up and down disapprovingly, then promptly fixed a kind smile on her face and aimed it at Bubbles. "I'll be on my way, it was just a flying visit."

Blossom frowned irritably as Buttercup rolled her eyes at their grandmother's rudeness. Bubbles did her best to ignore it, nodding sadly at her.

"Oh, that's such a shame… Well, we'll sort all this, thank you _so much_ for bringing it all by. Once the Professor is home we'll have to have you over for dinner or something." The blonde said, attempting to discreetly usher her out of the kitchen as she spoke.

"Yes, yes we'll _definitely_ have to arrange that. Maybe you could invite this boyfriend of yours over too. You know I still haven't met him! I need to, so I can see if he's good enough for my Bubsy." She said affectionately and Bubbles smiled. Grandma Utonium was successfully ushered for all of three steps until she stopped and turned in Blossom's direction. "Oh before I forget - John said I could borrow his mop. It's some fancy one - a 'Power Mop' or something like that. My mop broke the other day and I want to try this one out before I fork out for it - $40 for a mop seems very extreme, but your father swears by it."

She took a few steps toward the utility closet until Blossom stood fully in front of it, blocking her from coming in. Brick, who was listening from inside, looked to his left, noticing the 'Power Mop' leant right beside him.

Grandma Utonium stopped short, giving Blossom a searching look.

"You can't go in there." Blossom yelped hurriedly, and her grandmother cocked a brow at her.

"Why ever not?" She snapped, baffled by her granddaughter's behaviour.

"Umm," Blossom burbled, looking at her sisters helplessly. "Umm, because, because the mop isn't in there, I don't think. No, it's, it's in the Professor's office - right Bubbles? I, I must have left it there when I cleaned the laboratory the other day!"

Grandma Utonium turned her skeptical brown eyes on Bubbles then, who began to nod rapidly. "Right… Right! You're so right, you did - come with me Grandma, let's go get it. Then I'll help you put it in the car."

She didn't look like she believed them even a little bit; but Grandma Utonium never pulled Bubbles up on anything, so she followed her and Buttercup out of the kitchen and they headed off towards the Professor's office.

The moment she heard the Professor's office door closing, Blossom ripped the utility closet open, only to be met by Brick brandishing the Power Mop for her. She took it from him gingerly. "Brick, oh god I'm _so_ sorry!"

"It's fine, don't worry -" Brick replied but was cut off by the sound of Buttercup whizzing back into the kitchen.

She tore the mop from Blossom's hand and shoved her inside the utility closet, before slamming the door behind her.

"What the hell -" Blossom yelped, her cries being cut off by her face being squished against Brick's chest. Brick grabbed her hips to stop her falling over.

Slowly she looked up at him, her cheeks dusting with red. "Brick, I am so -" She whispered, but he interrupted, his hands still firmly around her waist.

"Don't sweat it. I don't think this would be the greatest time or way for us to meet your grandmother, from everything you've said about her - and everything I heard, anyway." Brick commented gruffly, irritation clear on his features.

She frowned now too. "As if I'd want to eat all her dry pound cake anyway."

Brick smirked, his arms closing around her tighter, bringing her even closer to him if that were possible. "She doesn't know what she's talking about." He purred, his appreciation of her figure clear in his voice.

Blossom blushed deeper, angling her face up to look at him and not being able to stop herself from looking at his lips. Brick noticed, and before anything else could even get close to happening, the door to the closet opened suddenly, and he let her go.

"Buttercup! What the hell was that?!" Blossom cried as she stepped out of the closet, Brick close behind her.

"Sorry, sorry - I had to do something, you're so useless at lying! You were gunna blow our cover." Buttercup said as Blossom rolled her eyes at her.

"I was not! Is she gone?" The pink puff asked, and Buttercup nodded, relief evident in her features.

"Yes, thank fuck. That was _so_ close! I'm gunna go let Butch out of the garage. Can you _imagine_ if she'd discovered three boys here? She'd have had kittens." Buttercup commented with a laugh as she hovered out of the kitchen.

With a light sigh, Blossom tightened her bathrobe once more and began to put the grocery shopping away. Brick hovered over to the kitchen table, sitting down and running his hands through his hair. He was relieved that ordeal was over and that he hadn't gotten caught - he didn't particularly want to meet Grandma Utonium; mostly because he didn't think he would find it easy to be polite to her.

...

"He's in the taxi - he'll be home soon! Oh I'm _so_ looking forward to seeing him!" Bubbles cried excitedly, shoving her phone back in her pocket then nuzzling against Boomer affectionately. He smiled warmly, curling his arm around her and pulling her closer to him - if possible.

It was the afternoon; Brick had been home to shower - he'd realised he still had dried blood in his hair from the horns that had appeared on his head in the depths of Hell. As much as he hadn't wanted to leave Blossom's side still, he _really_ did want to have a shower. Boomer, Butch and her sisters were there, so she wasn't alone - or defenceless in anyway, shape or form. Plus, he realised he couldn't keep an eye on her every minute of every day. As worried as he was about Him returning to harm her, he still had to shower. And Otis had made it seem like Him wasn't coming back in a hurry.

But once he had freshened up and checked the apartment was all in working order - Boomer had mentioned their neighbours complaints of a power surge that he knew was likely caused by himself and his counterpart's return to the above - he'd found himself wanting to go back to the Powerpuff girls home. So he'd then found himself knocking at her door a short while later. Why he'd felt diffident to be doing so he didn't know - both his brothers were still there with her sisters.

And now it was the afternoon, and the Professor was due home any minute. Buttercup was sat on the living room floor beside Butch, her legs draped over his as they watched TV and finished off the bag of chips they'd been hogging. "I can't decide if you should be here when he gets home or not." She looked up at him curiously as she spoke, and his brow knotted as he looked over at her too.

Boomer laughed then and Butch shot an aggravated look his way. "If you do decide to be here I _definitely_ wanna be here."

"Shut up Boomer." Buttercup muttered, and the blonde ruff laughed some more. Bubbles swatted him on the arm playfully.

"Boomie!" She scolded, her expression warm but chastising. "Buttercup the sooner you tell him the better, he won't appreciate you hiding it. You know what he's like when it comes to boyfriends."

"But what is he like when it comes to ex villain, ex nemesis _Rowdyruff_ boyfriends?" She queried, and Butch flashed her an innocent grin - which was not a reassuring look on the green ruff.

"He'll be fine!" Bubbles assured her confidently. "You were there when I told him about Boomer and he was absolutely fine!"

Buttercup ran her hands through her black locks and groaned. "Urgh I hate this conversation. It's so cringey, whether you're dating a Rowdyruff boy or not, it's just the worst."

"It'll be quick and painless okay - like ripping off a bandaid." Bubbles said, but Buttercup didn't look as though her sister had given her much confidence.

"Butch is the one who should be nervous." Boomer said with a smirk, and Butch glanced at him with wide emerald eyes.

"I mean it Blondie shut your cakehole." Buttercup snapped once more.

"What was it you said he did to you again?" The green ruff asked his brother nervously.

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "He didn't _do_ anything to him! He just spoke to him, one on one, that's all. For like five minutes, if that. It wasn't scary, was it Boomie?"

"Oh no, not _terrifying_ at all." Boomer muttered sarcastically, enjoying the fear that appeared in his brunette brother's eyes.

"Stop teasing him! You said he just asked you a question! And we were eavesdropping so I _know_ he only asked you a question!" Bubbles scolded her boyfriend, who could barely hide the smile playing about his lips. He was enjoying this _way_ too much.

"He did, he did. It was like a goddamn _interrogation."_ Boomer replied, laying it on thick as the fear in Butch's eyes worsened.

Bubbles rolled her eyes as Brick chuckled now, also enjoying the visible horror in his usually cocky brunette brother's eyes. He knew his blonde brother was exaggerating, Butch however did not.

"It was not! He asked you one simple question - that was it!" Bubbles said, trying to reassure Butch.

"Err, maybe we should hit the brakes on the whole telling your Dad thing - sneaking around was fun, right? We could do that for a bit longer?" Butch proposed to Buttercup, who looked uncertain, but huffed at him regardless. "I mean, it's only really my brothers and your sisters who know, so -"

"You are such a scaredy-cat!" Buttercup cried and Butch immediately protested that he wasn't.

"I am not! It's just your Dad is _hella_ scary!" Butch reasoned. "Every time I come here he slyly reminds me of all the Antidote X he has at his disposal, and that was when he thought we were just friends. What the hell is he gunna be like when he knows we're a thing now?"

"He does not!" Buttercup replied and Butch rolled his eyes, insisting he did.

"He _does_ do that. He slips it into conversation with me still on occasion even now and Bubbles and I have been together for over 6 months." Boomer had to agree with his brother.

Bubbles looked surprised as Butch pointed to his blonde brother. "See! He's sly like a fox! And you _never_ seem to notice!"

"He's never threatened me." Brick added unhelpfully. "Maybe he _really_ gets a bad feeling about you Butch."

Butch suddenly looked more worried and Boomer laughed at his brothers expression.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up he does not! He _can't_ have a bad feeling about you, if he did it wouldn't be fair, he'd have to have a bad feeling about Boomer too! He's dating Bubbles and is related to you!"

"You're _both_ worrying over nothing - he won't say anything negative! And to be perfectly honest he probably saw this coming a mile off like we all did." Buttercup folded her arms across her chest at her sisters words and Butch looked over at her with a bright smile. "It's gunna be fine, okay? He can't freak out because of Boomer and me. If anything, we've softened the blow for you. _We_ were the ones he was most likely to freak out about because we were the first ones to start dating. By now he's used to the idea of us being romantically involved with Rowdyruffs, so he's not going to really react at all. So you're _all_ welcome." Bubbles said, her comment aimed at Blossom and Brick too, who looked down at the ground a little awkwardly.

"Yeah, thank us later!" Boomer added with a grin.

"Boom, what was it that he actually asked you?" Butch asked his blonde brother curiously.

"He just asked me why I wanted to be with her. So, keep your answer clean if he asks you the same thing." Boomer replied with a smirk and Butch rubbed at his face in mild despair.

"I bet you came up with some gushy mushy answer too, didn't you? That he _totally_ lapped up. I'm no good at that shit what am I gunna do?!" Butch asked, panicked.

The sound of a car pulling up outside distracted them all, prompting all in the room to turn their attention to the front yard. Bubbles hovered upright a little, angling her head to see outside the living room window. "He's here!" She cried excitedly.

Buttercup and Butch turned to each other, both sitting up rapidly.

"Buttercup," Butch said, his voice sounding serious suddenly. "Do you wanna tell him? Look, it's up to you. I have super speed, so I can be out of here in seconds if you don't want to do this. You want to do this?"

She stared at him for a moment, noting the hint of fear in his emerald eyes as he stared back at her. The green puff couldn't help but wonder if that fear also stemmed from him panicking she was changing her mind about them altogether. In a way it endeared her to him even more.

She nodded. "Of course I wanna do this."

"Okay, well - are we telling your Dad? I mean, we don't have to but -"

She interrupted him, wishing very deeply that her own and his siblings weren't in the room for this interaction. As it were they were all looking away as if they weren't actually there. "Yes." She swallowed hard, nodding once more. "Yeah, yes - let's just tell him. He's gotta find out sometime right? So, let's just rip the bandaid off."

Butch began nodding too, a relief all mixed up with panic swirling in his chest. "Okay. Okay let's do it."

...

The moment Professor Utonium stepped inside his home he was immediately hit by a mighty blonde hug bomb in the form of his daughter Bubbles, who had grabbed him up into a cuddle within seconds of him opening the front door.

"Ohh! Oh hello my girls." He said softly, his suitcases falling out of his hands at the velocity of her embrace.

"We missed you so much!" Bubbles cried as she buried her face in his familiar white lab coat.

"And I missed you girls too. Blossom, Buttercup - _boys."_ His warm tone changed slightly as he eyed Butch, Brick and Boomer over Bubbles blonde head. He didn't sound angry - more uncomfortable but still somehow severe. The three boys greeted him in muted tones.

He wasn't particularly expecting them _all_ to be there upon his arrival. With Boomer he had resided to the fact he'd likely be there - wherever Bubbles was, he was nowadays. Yet here Butch and Brick stood too. A small part of him urged himself to see sense and realise _why_ they too were often where his daughters were, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

"It's so good to see you Professor!" Blossom said, waiting for Bubbles to let him go so she could have a hug too.

Buttercup wasn't as patient; she clutched at Bubbles' shoulder and gave it a tug. "Will you put him down so we can say hello too!"

Begrudgingly Bubbles pulled away, smiling warmly at her father before rejoining Boomer's side.

The Professor chuckled as he gave Buttercup and Blossom a hug simultaneously. They helped him with his bags and put on a jug of coffee for him, knowing he'd likely want to sit down and relax after a long flight home. He'd gotten himself comfy at the table in the kitchen, being pleased to spot the two copies of the Townsville Tribunal waiting for him there - he'd asked why there were two copies and Blossom had informed him that his mother had been over early that morning with supplies. He'd been apologetic in response.

Brick had glanced at the time, wondering if he should maybe go home. He felt a little out of place - Blossom was the only reason he was actually there, and he began to reason in his head that she'd likely want to spend some time with her father, having not seen him properly in like a month. Currently the redhead was sitting at the table in the kitchen with the Professor as he began to fill them in on how the trip had gone. He'd faded in and out of listening, his attention for the most part taken by his counterpart.

But he noticed in the corner of his eye that Buttercup had given Butch a look, and gestured towards the Professor. Mild terror flashed across his brunette brother's face for a moment, before he swallowed and nodded. Brick felt a smile break out across his face.

Maybe it was worth staying for just a _little_ bit longer.

"Erm, Blossom, Bubbles - did you guys need to erm, be anywhere else, cos you know that I need to -" Buttercup asked them both, her words trailing off as she tried to get them to leave the room with a pointed look. But Blossom and Bubbles shook their heads, unabashed.

"Nope." Blossom answered simply, cutting Buttercup off.

"Nowhere I'd rather be right now." Bubbles replied sweetly, flashing her father a sugary sweet look. He smiled back at her warmly, then looked around at Buttercup, a little confused.

"I see." Buttercup replied through grit teeth, before composing herself a little. "Well then. Erm, Professor. I need to talk to you. Or more uhh, I need to tell you something."

The Professor's brown eyes looked at his brunette daughter, noting the worry evident in her features. He glanced back at the tall, raven haired boy standing behind her, his expression sheepish - which was downright unsettling on him - and knew immediately what she was about to tell him. "What is it dear?" He asked anyway.

"Err, well - maybe I should have said _we_ need to tell you something." Buttercup mumbled, turning to look up at Butch, who's lips had formed a thin line; his forest eyes were trained on the floor like he'd never noticed how detailed the white marble tiles were before and suddenly found them quite captivating. At her words, she reached for Butch's hand and held it tightly. He held it just as tightly back, and she noticed he was shaking. Or was it her? She couldn't quite tell.

Butch peeled his eyes off the floor to peek at the Professor quickly, gauging his reaction. He didn't look happy. But he didn't look mad either. Somewhere in between, with a bit of shock mixed in too. He sighed as Buttercup began to speak once more.

"We're sorta together. Like, as in dating." She added, hoping that would make it clear enough because _god_ she found this embarrassing.

"I see." He said, his eyes turning to Butch and giving him a scrutinising look. Butch could feel his eyes on him, almost as if he too had laser vision. He looked back down at the ground.

"Yeah… I hate to follow suit," Buttercup said, looking to Bubbles and Boomer; the two blondes flashing each other loved up looks. "But somehow, against all odds and expectations, this has happened..."

"Okay." The Professor said, his voice very forced, like he was trying hard to not freak out. A moment of silence passed. "Okay."

"Are you mad…?" Buttercup asked, a little confused by his reaction. She'd seen Bubbles tell him about Boomer, she'd seen his reaction to that firsthand. And whilst he'd been confused and shocked, he'd been fairly accepting. And now she was standing here telling him she was with Butch, he'd barely uttered a word in response.

But the Professor was just processing the fact another of his precious daughters had a boyfriend. And it was _another_ Rowdyruff boy. He blinked, tearing his eyes off the brunette ruff and looking at his daughter, his expression changing completely to a much more softer one. "Mad? Of course I'm not mad. You two have grown close, that's been plain for anyone to see. And clearly that friendship has blossomed into something more."

Buttercup smiled, exhaling slowly. "Right. Yeah, that's exactly it."

"It's just like I said to Bubbles, if you are able to move forward from the things that have happened between you both in the past then, I can too. Are you happy, Buttercup?" The Professor asked, and Buttercup nodded, glancing at Butch with a relieved smile.

"Yeah, I am. I get that it's crazy Professor - I really do. And honestly I did not see this coming, neither of us did. But, he does make me happy." She murmured, giving Butch's hand a squeeze. He looked down at her, smiling in a gooey fashion, before fixing his face to a more sensible 'good, responsible boyfriend' look for the Professor's benefit. He wasn't sure what that looked like, so he hoped he was getting it right.

The Professor smiled warmly, a light sigh escaping his lips. "Well that's all I care about. I just want all three of you to be happy."

"We know Professor." Bubbles replied, nuzzling against her own boyfriend now.

"Well." Professor Utonium said, getting to his feet. "Butch, I suppose we better go and have a little chat in my laboratory."

Any relief that Butch had felt at that conversation seemingly being over disappeared instantly. He swallowed hard, trying to banish the fear from his eyes. "Errrrr are you sure? Cos err -"

"Yes, I'm sure. We won't be a moment. Follow me." The Professor answered, his tone pleasant as he headed for the door.

Buttercup gave him an assuring look as he looked back, horror evident in his features.

Boomer and Brick however had the biggest grins on their faces as they revelled in their brother's startled expression.

But the Professor paused before he left the room, turning towards them all once more. "Oh and Brick?"

Brick froze at the mention of his name. "Uhh, yes, Professor?"

"I need to have a quick word with you as well, you better come too." The Professor said, before turning once more and leaving the room. "We won't be a moment."

Butch's face had lit up at the prospect of Brick receiving a 'talk' with the Professor too. And Boomer couldn't contain his laughter as Brick made himself move in the direction the Professor had just walked in.

The red ruff looked at Blossom momentarily before he left the room. She'd offered him an equally baffled look, which gave Brick no inclination of what was about to happen - or any reassurance.

...

Any sign of a smirk or snicker from Butch was nowhere to be seen now he was standing by the Professor's desk on the lower ground floor of the laboratory. Brick was standing beside him; both boys stood straight and tall, doing their very best to look respectable and well mannered - which frankly was an easier feat for Brick than it was for Butch.

The Professor was fiddling with something at his desk; this was the first time he'd been down to this lab since getting home. When he was done with whatever it was he was doing, he turned to face them both, a civilised expression on his face. It was a little unnerving.

"Brick, why don't you wait here a moment. I need to have a chat with Butch alone first. We'll go down to the medical wing for a short spell, then I'll come back up to talk with you." The Professor said. Brick nodded, noticing his brother stiffen beside him, his heart rate quickening.

The red ruff watched them disappear down the stairs to the basement level. Butch looked back, horrified, and mouthed at his brother 'Remember me.' Brick smirked.

The door to the basement floor closed loudly behind them, and for a moment they were in total darkness. Butch heard the flick of a switch, and with a whir a couple of lights above where they stood clicked on.

Butch peered at them, before glancing over at the worktops across the room to his left. He wondered if there was any Antidote X in this room. He knew the Professor had it in his lab - at least, he'd told him this in a quick, hissed out voice on several occasions. And then there was that metal, the one that could cut through their skin without the use of Antidote X - chromanium alloy. How much of _that_ stuff did he have down here? Did he have medical tools made of it within reach? Was he about to find out?

The green ruff swallowed hard, turning to look at his girlfriend's father. He stood rigidly, trying to keep his expression as innocuous and inoffensive as he possibly could. The Professor found himself overcome with the urge to laugh - innocence did not become Butch Jojo, and it was almost laughable. However, he could see the green ruff was trying very hard.

"Butch." The Professor said simply, and the teenage boy before him nodded.

"Professor - erm, I mean, sir." Butch said, remembering how Brick would address people with respect - even if he didn't actually respect them. But he _did_ respect the Professor, and he knew his life would be easier if he could get the guy to like him even just a little bit. So if sir was needed, sir he would be.

Professor Utonium curled his lips around his teeth for a moment - if anything just to stop himself from smiling. "We don't talk a whole lot, do we?"

"No, I erm - I guess we don't." Butch answered, shifting uncomfortably, still standing stiff as a board.

"How have you found all of this - starting school, befriending the girls, working with the girls?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest. "It's been a huge change for you."

Butch paused for a moment, thinking. "It's been great. It has been a big change but, umm - a change I didn't know I needed."

Professor Utonium nodded, surveying the teenager that stood before him. He was tall - a little taller than the Professor, and he was a tall man himself standing at 6 foot. And he was broad. All three of them were but Butch seemed even more robust than his brothers somehow.

"Well, that's good. And now things have changed again?" The Professor continued, and Butch nodded slowly.

"Yes. Sir." He added quickly, reminding himself to add those all important 'sirs' in.

"So, you want to be with my Buttercup?" Professor Utonium went on to ask.

Butch swallowed and nodded before speaking. He knew the same question he'd asked Boomer was coming. "Yes sir, I do."

Sure enough: "Why?" The Professor asked simply.

Butch thought about it for a moment, looking down at the ground, before finding the Professor's dark brown eyes once more. "Because, she's funny, and beautiful - but, but that's not -" He hastily added. "She is like no other person I know. And she makes me think about stuff in a different way - a better way. She gave me a chance, eventually. And every day has been better since she did. She just gets me. And I feel like I get her."

Professor Utonium exhaled slowly as Butch waited to see if his answer had ticked the right boxes. He'd just been honest, he hoped it had been enough.

"Okay." The Professor spoke after a couple of seconds of deliberation. "Shall we?" He added, gesturing towards the stairs.

"Uhh yeah, sure." Butch said, feigning to hide his surprise that that seemed like that was it. Was that _really_ it? Was _that_ what Boomer had made such a fuss about? Had he been playing him this whole time?

When they arrived back on the laboratory floor, Brick was still standing by the Professor's desk, much like he had been before they had gone downstairs for their talk. Curiously, the red ruff peered at his brunette brother to gauge how the conversation had gone - he'd been listening in on them with his super hearing but doing that did mean you missed out on facial expressions and social cues.

Butch didn't look too nervous. He looked relieved if anything - probably at the fact it was over. He caught Brick's eye and flashed him a look that said 'ha! It's your turn now!'

Suddenly Brick felt extremely uncomfortable. He didn't understand why he was being subjected to this talk right now. He wasn't actually dating any of the Professor's daughters. Okay sure, he wanted to - at least, he thought he wanted to - but the Professor didn't know that surely?

Or did he? Did he know about the handful of kisses they'd shared? Had Blossom shared something with her father that Brick didn't know he knew about? Or was he just going on intuition?

Professor Utonium smiled graciously at him as he approached him. Brick smiled politely back, exhaling sharply - he supposed he'd find out exactly what he knew now.

"Brick, I just wanted to thank you for all your help with regards to Melvin, and the little project, if you will, that I've been working on in relation to him. Everything is in hand now, so hopefully Melvin Meeks won't be a problem for any of us ever again." The Professor said, folding his arms across his chest.

Brick inwardly deflated with relief. It was nothing about himself and Blossom. It was about the restraining order he'd been trying to get out on Melvin for Blossom. Butch pulled a confused face as he stood beside the Professor and glanced from him to his brother.

"Oh, that's great." Brick replied, realising he should speak.

"Yes, it is. I just hope it makes a difference. If he comes anywhere near her now - or within 50 yards of her anyway, you can call the police. They will then weigh up the circumstances and issue him a fitting punishment." The Professor explained.

"Just like they did when he almost killed me." Brick muttered sarcastically, unable to hold the comment back.

"Yes. Well, that was a huge oversight on behalf of Townsville Police Department… Actually no, not an oversight, an injustice. But, hopefully this helps some…" Professor Utonium murmured, his brow furrowing at the thought of Melvin Meeks and his extremely unhealthy obsession with his daughter. "She doesn't know about it yet. But I'll tell her about it once all the paperwork comes through. Oh, also - I wanted to invite you around for dinner. As a thank you for helping me with this, and keeping her safe from him."

Butch's jaw about touched the floor.

"Oh, err, that'd be great. Thanks." Brick replied, a little taken aback himself, but enjoying the outraged look on his brother's face.

"What the fu -" Butch muttered under his breath, but cut himself off when the Professor glanced his way, proceeding to fake a coughing fit to hide his baffled cursing.

"I suppose I should invite your brother's now too, seeing as they're my other two daughters' other halves - for the time being anyway." The Professor said, eyeing Butch with that same ominous look he was oh so good at springing on him. "There's just one more thing I need to do before we go back upstairs. Let me just -" The Professor had approached the large walk in refrigerator in his lab, dialled in the code quickly and opened the door to it, disappearing inside.

Butch and Brick glanced at each other uneasily.

"Butch, can you just come inside here for me and count how many shelves there are in here?" Professor Utonium asked, tone nonchalant, like his request wasn't even a little bit odd.

"Err, what?" Butch asked, cranking a brow at his brother, who gave him an equally puzzled look.

"Come inside and you'll see what I mean." The Professor called.

Butch glanced at Brick once more, before hovering slowly inside the large fridge. The Professor was gesturing towards the shelves in the far back, all lined with large containers of Antidote X. "How many shelves can you see here?"

Butch audibly swallowed. "Six shelves, sir."

"Ahh yes, you're quite right. All fully stocked too?" The Professor confirmed, and Butch nodded rapidly.

"Yep." He replied uneasily.

"Brick, can you come in here and take a look too?" The Professor called and Brick went rigid.

"Why did I think this wasn't coming?" Brick asked himself in a hushed tone. "Sure thing sir." He added in response to the Professor.

"You can see it all too? All the Antidote X?" The Professor queried, his tone conversational.

Brick nodded. "Yep, I can see it all."

"Good, good. I'm glad. I've got a healthy stock of chromanium alloy too, it's worth noting." The Professor said, his hand resting on his chin thoughtfully.

"Uh huh." Brick replied, Butch swallowing hard beside him once more.

"Well," The Professor cried so loudly and chirpily it made them both jump. "It's always good to have fresh eyes when you're having a quick recount of your Antidote x supplies. Shall we head back upstairs?"

"Yes please." Butch replied in a small voice.

...

Why had the Professor asked to speak with Brick in his laboratory? Surely he wasn't giving Brick the 'boyfriend' talk? He _wasn't_ her boyfriend! She'd never insinuated he was to her father either!

She chewed on her bottom lip as she stared at the kitchen door nervously. What was he saying to him? God, she'd be _so_ humiliated if he was giving Butch and Brick the same speech right now.

Okay, she did like Brick, a lot, and he seemed to like her back. But they'd not had _that_ talk yet. Not since the last time they tried to talk about that, and Him had intervened. After everything that had happened in the Underworld they'd not had the chance (or the guts) to discuss the possibility of there being a _them_ yet. And she'd certainly not made any of that clear to her father at any time, past or present.

What on _earth_ did he have to speak to Brick about?

She heard the door to the lab opening and stood upright as the Professor walked into the room, a spring in his step as he smiled lovingly at his daughters.

Brick and Butch appeared behind him slowly, both looking a little disturbed. Blossom felt her face go scarlet. Oh no, he _must_ have had the talk with him. Why would he do that?! She wanted the ground to swallow her whole. But Brick caught her eye and sent a small, albeit slightly feeble smile her way. She smiled just as weakly back at him.

Buttercup offered her boyfriend a searching look. "You okay?" She asked him slowly, and he nodded quickly.

"Yep. Yep. Just fine. Are, are you okay?" He asked in a scrambled manner.

Buttercup held back laughter as she nodded. "I'm fine."

"I don't know about all of you, but I am beat. I know it's not the longest of flights but I just can't hack it like I used to be able to. Have you girls made plans for this afternoon?" The Professor asked as he took a seat at the dining table once more, grabbing the duplicate copy of today's Townsville Tribunal that Grandma Utonium had bought over.

"We wanted to see what you planned on doing first." Blossom answered for them all, hoping her face wasn't as red as it had been when they'd all emerged from the lab.

"Well, I'm probably going to unpack my things, grab a shower and take a nap, to be perfectly honest with you. So if you'd all like to make the most of your last few days before school starts up again you're more than welcome to. Just as long as you're all home for dinner, I'll be happy. I've missed dinner with my girls." The Professor said, his eyes crinkling as he smiled at his daughters.

"Are you sure?" Buttercup asked, getting to her feet to plant a kiss on her Dad's forehead.

"Yes yes, go enjoy your day - but be home in time for dinner." He insisted, giving her a reassuring look, knowing she was still feeling nervous having shared the news with him she just had. He knew of all three of his daughters, Buttercup found things like that the hardest to share. So he was always grateful when she did.

"Thanks Dad. I'll be home for dinner for sure." Buttercup said, hooking her arm through Butch's as she passed him and pulling him along out of the door as she called a goodbye to everyone else.

The Professor smirked at their retreating forms, before going back to his paper.

"Well, we were just going to hang out here today anyway. Does anyone want coffee?" Bubbles offered, looking around at Boomer, Brick, Blossom and the Professor.

"Bubbles there's nothing I'd love more right now." The Professor answered with a genial smile.

Boomer obliged to a cup too, taking a seat at the dining table. The blue puff looked around to Blossom and Brick, who hadn't answered yet.

Blossom spoke before Brick could. "Erm, actually I think we were going to head out for a little while, if that's definitely okay with you Professor?"

"Yes, yes of course. I'll see you at dinner?" The Professor reiterated, and Blossom nodded.

"I'll see you at dinner. Bye." Blossom muttered, her cheeks reddening as she turned in Brick's direction. She was finding it difficult to even look at him, not knowing what the Professor had, or hadn't said to him.

"Bye Blossom - bye Brick." Bubbles called as they left the room. The blue puff then began to animatedly chatter about the crazy three weeks it had been at home while the Professor had been away (of course editing out any parts that weren't father-friendly). The Professor listened on cheerily, taking a moment to glance at Boomer, who was also watching her speak with an affectionate look in his eyes that he couldn't help but notice.

The Professor sighed once more, and smiled.

...

The moment Buttercup and Butch had got out onto the front yard, Buttercup had hovered and made to fly, but Butch continued to walk. So the brunette touched down beside him on the sidewalk. They'd not exactly cleared up where they were going but he was walking in the direction of his apartment.

He looked a little haunted still, she couldn't help but notice. "Soo I thought you said you were 'just fine'?" She asked him, punching him playfully on the arm.

The action brought him back to earth a little and he looked round at her and nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm cool. Everything's cool."

"You sure, cos you do not look like everything's cool?"

"No no, I'm fine. I'm just fine." He answered, sounding a little faraway again. Buttercup sighed.

"Did he ask you the same question as he did Boomer?" Butch nodded. "Did you answer it in a way he didn't like? _Please_ tell me you didn't say something about my boobs or my ass or whatever." She winced.

He shook his head rapidly. "No! Of course I didn't talk about your boobs! Or your ass! That's not why I'm with you! I mean don't get me wrong you're boobs and your ass are..." He put both his thumbs up; she rolled her eyes as he smirked for a moment, before his expression became sincere again. "I told him you were funny and beautiful and like no other person I know - and that you just get me, and I think I get you too."

Buttercup felt her cheeks redden considerably at his garbled answer, and she couldn't help the smile that had found its way onto her lips."Well, that definitely seems like a top class answer to me… And I can't see him having a problem with that either… Why do you seem so traumatised? I mean, what else did he do?"

"Nothing!" Butch answered swiftly. "He did nothing. And if he asks you, you tell him I said that, cos it's true. He did nothing."

Buttercup giggled now. "Butch, whatever he _did_ say or do, I promise you the Professor is harmless - he's just gets a little overprotective."

Butch nodded slowly, looking dead ahead once more. She sighed dramatically. "Come onnnn man! You're fine, everything's gunna be fine."

"I think your Dad's gunna kill me one day." He mumbled, and now she properly laughed.

"He's just messing with you okay! He's like, super bad for being over the top protective. Don't sweat it. Come on, let's go do something together." She tried to encourage his usual reckless nonchalance back.

He turned to face her, his expression serious. "If I accidentally upset you he'll inject me with Antidote X and, I dunno, chop off my dick or my leg or something and let's face it - I'm an idiot! I'll likely accidentally upset you before the day is out."

She laughed again. "No you won't. Butch I am made of tough stuff okay - and you're not an idiot. Not 100 percent of the time anyway. Do you regret telling him?"

"No. No.. I mean, he'd have likely been more annoyed to have found out that we'd been hiding it, so it's fine. Better to get it over with now then keep it a secret for ages - that would have _really_ pissed him off…" Butch said gravely and Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so scared of him! You have fucking superpowers!" She cried in exasperation.

"He has a refrigerator FULL to the brim of Antidote X!" Butch exclaimed as they began to walk once more but she still looked unconvinced.

"You really think he'd use that on you?" She asked him genuinely.

"I think if I hurt you'd he'd find a way." He answered honestly, and she laughed again.

"Come on. What shall we do with the afternoon? Wanna go carry on watching that true crime documentary on Netpix at your place? We could get a pizza in or something and chill out, seeing as we have patrol tonight - and it's been a fucking crazy couple of days. Plus, I've _definitely_ figured out who did it." She suggested, reaching her hand down to hold his tightly.

Butch scoffed. "No you haven't! And if you have you've either watched on without me or gone online and searched it - which is cheating I'll have you know!"

"How dare you sir I have done nothing of the sort! I've just used my brain to figure it out. It was _clearly_ his wife!" Buttercup said, mock offended, and relieved to see the Butch she knew so well showing through once more.

"No fucking way! Pfft, come on, his sister in law was bat shit crazy - you're way off." He dismissed her and she looked up at him and grinned.

"Let's go see who's right and who's wrong." She said, giving his hand a quick squeeze.

He squeezed it back. "Or maybe it was the father in law…" Butch suggested with a cheeky smile.

She elbowed him in the ribs as they walked along, hand in hand.

...

Butch rose his hands in the air in triumph. "Called it. The sister in law. Didn't I say it was her? I fucking knew it."

Buttercup was watching the programme intently, her brow furrowed as she listened to the details of the big reveal of whodunnit. "Well dang. I really didn't think it was her." She muttered as Butch grinned.

"I _knew_ she did it." Butch insisted once more, reaching forward for a slice of now cold pizza.

"I just don't understand her motive." Buttercup said, perplexed as she listened to the narrator of the documentary continuing to speak.

_'Patricia Dawes was a perfectly normal, and unassuming woman. There was nothing unique, exceptional or extraordinary about her, she simply didn't stand out. Especially when stood beside her two remarkably talented sisters. Patricia had no defining features - she was indistinctive and frequently overlooked. And this was something she had dealt with all her life; constantly vying to be in any way special. But, she was nothing special. And that life long feeling was something she clung on to - and eventually it became one of her motives for murder.'_

"Well, there's one, apparently." Butch said with a shrug. "She was nothing special. Probably jealous of her sisters. So she offed one of their husbands."

Buttercup felt an all too familiar feeling rear its head once more. Suddenly the ice cascading from her sister's fingertips came to mind, and an overwhelming feeling of inferiority came over her.

Nothing special.

Buttercup knew _that_ feeling. In fact, it was a feeling she'd wrestled with for large portions of her life. Bubbles had a plethora of powers unique to her. Her multilingual abilities. Her zoolingualism. Her sonic scream. And Blossom with her ice breath - which now seemed to have advanced somehow, to a point that she could emit it from anywhere.

And it didn't just end there. Butch had an ability his brothers couldn't do: his shield was completely unique to him. And Brick had his fire abilities, and Boomer his electric currents.

But her? Nothing. Nothing unique to just her. Bar being able to curl her tongue, which when she'd been a kid had seemed like a silver lining - but now, well, big whoop. Curling her tongue helped nothing when up against a particularly hard monster attack, or stopping criminals from getting away.

She had no power unique to just her and here was Blossom getting an upgrade on her special power inexplicably. How was that fair? She sighed heavily. It wasn't fair.

"Buttercup?" Butch called her name again, as she'd ignored the question he'd asked her about the documentary. He guessed by her furrowed brow she was deep in thought. But she also looked frustrated, maybe borderline upset. He cranked a brow as he looked at her. "Cupcake?" He said, knowing that was guaranteed to catch her attention. She shot him an irritated look, and he smirked for a second before asking her, "What's up?"

"Nothing." She muttered instantly, looking back at the TV. "Nothing. So yeah, you were right. It was Patricia Dawes. The boring, nobody sister of the three of them. I definitely didn't suspect her."

There was no feeling in her voice and he knew she was skirting around his question. "You bummed you were wrong?"

"No, of course not. It's just some documentary after all. Who cares about some woman who's so fed up being 'nothing special' she murdered her sister's husband." Buttercup said, but he could hear the despair in her voice and it made him feel like there was more to her words. He knew her pretty well by now; he would have anticipated her arguing how he'd watched on without her after accusing her of doing that as he'd been right about who did it. But she just seemed deflated since the big reveal.

"Tell me what's up." Butch said, reaching for the remote and turning the documentary off. She sighed, turning to look at him.

"It's stupid." She said with a huff and his brow knitted.

"Not if it's bugging you. Come on, tell me." He'd scooted up on the sofa so they were sitting closer than they had been, and reached forward to brush some of her black hair from the side of her face.

"Have you ever noticed how you and your brothers all have your own special powers, that only you have? Brick has his fire powers, Boomer has his electric, you have your shield." Buttercup began, and Butch nodded, looking a little puzzled. "And Bubbles has her language powers, and her sonic scream, and Blossom has her ice - which suddenly isn't just ice breath it's just, ice everywhere."

Butch nodded once more. "Yeah… What's your point?"

"What's _my_ special power?" She questioned, and he paused for a moment, thinking.

"You're the toughest, baddest bitch in existence?" Butch answered innocently, and Buttercup smirked.

"Thank you, but that's not exactly a super power. And, well - don't tell them I said this because I'll flat out deny it, but strength wise, myself and my sisters are probably all equal. I think my stamina is a little better than theirs but I'm not stronger or tougher than them. We're equally matched. So being the 'tough one' isn't a superpower. I don't have my own super power. There is nothing unique or individual about me. There is nothing special. I'm the fucking Patricia Dawes of the three of us. Hell, I'm the Patricia Dawes of the six of us. And I guess Blossom getting an upgrade of her own special power is just another big slap-in-the-face reminder of that." Buttercup explained in a downtrodden voice.

Butch was looking at her as she spoke, completely bewildered. He opened his mouth to speak but his sheer perplexity stopped him from being able to find words before she continued to speak.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I get that it's irrelevant in the grand scheme of things. And Blossom, she could be in danger, this power could be not so great in the long run, because of the timing of it appearing and everything… And I get that… But sometimes it's just, I dunno. Sometimes it just makes me feel shitty." She murmured, looking up from the stitching of her t shirt she'd been fingering whilst she spoke to catch his reaction.

Butch looked confused, because he _was_ confused. "So hang on - you think you're nothing special?" He confirmed, and Buttercup shrugged a small shrug. _"You?_ Buttercup fucking Utonium, you think you're not special? You think you're a _Patricia Dawes?!"_

"Well, yeah!" She cried, folding her arms across her chest as he gave her an exasperated look.

"You're crazy as shit. Like _literally_ insane." He scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief until she shoved him.

"I'm serious, okay! For real, everyone has a special power but me. And it sucks. Especially when my sister discovers she can make ice shoot out of her palms, and her feet - and probably her ass if she tried." Buttercup exclaimed, and Butch sniggered at the image in his head as Buttercup tried not to laugh too. "It just sucks being the odd one out sometimes."

His smile disappeared and he brushed the side of her face affectionately once more. "Have you ever tried to cast a shield?"

"No." She answered solidly, a small pout appearing on those lips of hers. "Why?"

"You should try. You're my counterpart right? Maybe you can do it too." Butch reasoned, but the brunette didn't look convinced.

"How do I even try to do that? I wouldn't even know where to start." Buttercup huffed as Butch got to his feet.

"The first time I threw up my shield it was completely by accident. Him was 'training' us; we were like, 5 or 6. It wasn't long after our resurrection. After you girls killing us with your kisses the first time, he was not about to let us go up against you again until he thought we were _really_ ready to beat you, so our 'training' was intense as fuck. I remember he was really going to town on Boom, like non stop firing shot after shot of some energy beam at him - and it _hurt_ when it hit you, you know? Testing our reflexes apparently." Butch explained briefly, and Buttercup frowned at the thought of Him and his torturous 'training' he put them through as such young children. Training had been optional when she was a kid - and if the Professor suspected they were struggling or in harm's way he'd shut the simulator down and hook them right out. Him clearly had a different strategy. "But it was just painful to watch him getting hit over and over - he was getting tired and just couldn't keep up. And then he just gave up and stopped. And let it hit him continuously. And Brick starts yelling at Him to stop and I just threw my arms out like this," Butch said, holding his arms out in front of him to demonstrate, a lime green orb appearing around Buttercup as he spoke to her. "And it appeared. And the orbs just bounced off it towards us and towards Him. And then I worked on it more and more to perfect how to use it - or more Him forced me to, but - now I can project it onto myself and others, onto specific things." He lowered his hands and the orb disappeared.

"So you just," Buttercup muttered, putting her hands out in front of her just like he did when he put his shield up. Nothing happened.

"Umm, yeah. Just focus on protecting me and…" He raised his hand, an orb appearing around her once more until he made it disappear.

She did as he said and nothing happened. "What am I even supposed to be doing?!"

"Okay, okay -" Butch said, reaching down for the pizza box and balancing it on the outstretched palm of his hand. "Focus on the pizza okay? The last slice - protect it!"

She sighed, before staring at the pizza box intently, motioning her hands a little uselessly a couple of times. Nothing happened. "This is pointless! I can't do it and I feel stupid!"

"Just focus on the pizza!" Butch insisted and she groaned in frustration.

"Nothing is happening! I can't do it okay!" She grumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

"Right," Butch said, placing the pizza back down on the coffee table and retrieving his cell phone from his pocket. He began to type away on it. "Lets up the ante."

She cranked a brow at him. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see." He said, before pocketing his phone again. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Buttercup asked as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him.

"For my next trick I need an assistant." Butch replied, and Buttercup was still none the wiser of what he was going on about, or what he was going to do.

...

Five minutes later Boomer and Bubbles had turned up at the apartment, and the four of them were now standing in the communal garden. Butch had told Buttercup to stay where she was, while he walked Boomer and Bubbles several feet across the backyard, talking to his blonde brother in a low voice in the hopes that Buttercup wouldn't hear what he was telling him to do.

With a bemused shrug, Boomer nodded, then Butch ran across the back yard and stood a couple of feet away from Buttercup.

"Butch what is going on?" Buttercup asked, still oblivious to what he had planned.

"I told you, I'm upping the ante. Hit me Boomer." Butch called to his brother, who shrugged once more and raised his hand, electric shooting from his palms and hitting Butch dead on.

Butch yelped in pain the moment it hit him. "Whoa what the fuck, stop?!" Buttercup yelled at Boomer, who continued to send his electrical pulses at his brother. "Stop! Stop you fucking maniac!"

Bubbles placed her hand on Boomer's arm, so he lowered it, his electric disappearing. Butch landed on his bum, looking a little frazzled. "What the _fuck_ Butch?!" Buttercup cried as she joined his side.

"St-stop wasting time and energy shouting at Boomer and focus on protecting me from his electric-ic." Butch said, his body twitching involuntarily a couple of times as an after effect of his brothers electricity.

The green puff's eyes widened in shock. "Are you fucking _crazy?!_ No way, we're not doing this! We don't even know if I can produce a shield!"

"Well I've given you an incentive to try. Unless you don't give a shit if Boomer hits me with his electric?" Butch proposed, and she glared at him, getting to her feet and holding her hand out to help him up.

"Of course I care - I care so much I'll go kick his blonde ass if he does it again." She exclaimed, taking an aggressive stance as she looked over at the blue eyed Ruff.

"Hey, don't take it out on me he told me to do this! And who am I to refuse such an offer?" Boomer replied innocently, as Bubbles giggled beside him and slapped him on the bottom in a chastising manner.

Buttercup folded her arms across her chest and looked at her boyfriend. "I don't like this."

"Better suck it up, Buttercup. If you don't like it, stop it." Butch said simply, limbering up for another round of electric. Buttercup raised her fist in Boomer's direction, as if to stop it with them, but Butch pushed her fist down. "Not with those. Focus!"

"Butch - no! This isn't fair!" She complained but Butch placed his hand out as if to silence her and looked over at his brother.

"Hey Boom! You know those fancy ass donuts you came home with the other day? Those expensive, mega fancy ones?" He called over, and Boomer nodded, brow furrowed. "I ate the last two. And _ugh,_ were they _good!"_ Butch moaned in ecstasy to punctuate his point.

The blonde ruff glared at his brother. "You greedy fuck! I was saving those for later today! I've been thinking about them like _all_ day."

Butch rubbed his tummy at him in a satisfied manner. So Boomer raised his hand and sent an extra big bolt of lightning his way.

The green ruff yowled in pain, dropping to his knees and gritting his teeth. "I also drank your last ch-cherry apple soda!"

Boomer glared even deeper, raising his second hand and shooting a second bolt at his stupidly bold brother.

"Boomer! Boomer stop!" Buttercup yelled, placing her hands on her head and watching Butch writhing in pain on the ground as the electricity coursed through him. "Stop it you're hurting him!"

Boomer let off, and Butch groaned loudly on the ground. "Buttercup come onnnn!"

"Me?! He's the one _electrocuting_ you?!" Buttercup exclaimed, baffled.

"You're not even trying to pr-protect me!" Butch said, pulling himself upright to look at her. He was looking very charred, and his trademark black spikey hair stood even more on end if that were possible.

"We don't even know if I can! And I don't feel comfortable putting you on the line to find out." Buttercup said, kneeling down beside him.

Butch scoffed, but it turned into a laboured but brief cough. "He's not going to kill me. It's _Boomer."_

"I will if you don't replace the donuts and sodas!" Boomer called across the yard.

Butch turned to look at him with a devilish grin. "Oh, I ain't replacing _shit."_ He muttered coolly.

Boomer growled in irritation, both his hands coming out in front of him. A loud CRACK resounded around them and two extra large looking bolts of electric shot from the blonde ruff's hands right in Butch's direction, hitting him dead on.

"Stop stop stop!" Buttercup yelled, throwing her hands out in front of her towards Butch. And before her very eyes appeared a thin, mint green orb, encasing itself around Butch. Boomer's electric jumped off the side of it, hitting the ground with a thud and leaving a prominent black mark in the grass. The moment it appeared Buttercup gasped, and it disappeared. Boomer lowered his hands, and Butch crumpled to the ground, sitting upright before he'd even had a chance to catch his breath.

"You did it!" He yelled triumphantly as Buttercup looked at her palms in confusion.

"Oh my god…" She muttered in a hushed voice as Butch bear hugged her with such velocity she fell to the ground. "Oh my god did you _see_ that?!"

"You fucking -" Butch was cut off by his own uncontrolled twitching once more, an after affect of all the electrocution. "Shit!"

Bubbles ran over and joined in the bear hug. "Buttercup you're amazing!" She cried as she gave her an enthusiastic hug.

Boomer had hovered over also, but didn't join in the hug - instead he gave his brother a firm kick in the back. "Don't eat my fucking food!" He yelled, still sore about all the goodies his brother had stolen from him.

"I told you! I told you you could d-do it!" Butch said, as Buttercup held his face in her hands firmly.

"You stupid motherfucker - are you okay?!" She asked, looking him over in concern and wiping some soot off of his cheek.

"You did it!" Butch said in an almost delirious voice - maybe he _was_ delirious, considering the amount of electricity he'd just had running through him continuously. "You fucking did it!"

"I did, didn't I? I did it!" Buttercup exclaimed in disbelief. "I can't believe it!"

"Let's go again - let's see if you can do it again -" Butch said determinedly, but Buttercup cut him off rapidly.

"NO, no no _no!_ Absolutely not!" Buttercup said, pushing his shoulders down to stop him from trying to stand up when he quite clearly needed to remain seated.

"But I'm fine." Butch insisted in a dazed voice, and she chuckled at him, before placing her lips firmly onto his.

"Maybe another time - _maybe!_ Believe it or not it's not that enjoyable watching you get fried over and over again. Especially just to let me practice. I can try again another time." Buttercup told him as Boomer pulled Bubbles to her feet beside them.

"I guess we've got plenty of time to practice together huh?" Butch mumbled, still frazzled from what Boomer had objected him to.

Buttercup giggled once more. "Yeah, plenty."

"You're a shield." The green ruff told her. "Just like me."

Buttercup smiled. "Yeah, sorta looks that way. And you're an idiot." She replied, kissing him once again.

"I'll do anything that will make you see how special you are. I mean shit, you're like no other person I know. And there you are thinking you're nothing special. You're the most special. The most." He told her, his voice earnest. The moment was punctuated by an aftershock of electricity running through him that caused him to jerk uncontrollably for a couple of seconds.

She laughed, unable to hold it back. "So are you."

...

"So he just thanked you for helping me when Melvin was blackmailing me?" Blossom asked as she brought the mug to her lips and drank the remainder of her tea.

Brick tossed his head to the side lightly, flicking the hair that had fallen over his face away so he could see her better. "Yeah. He also invited me over for dinner, as a thank you."

The pink puff felt her face flush, unable to hide the surprise she felt at the Professor actually holding up his offer of having Brick round for food to show his gratitude. "He did? Wow, you've _really_ earned some brownie points."

He smirked, noting the now empty mug that she'd placed on the table. They were both sitting together at a cosy table in the corner of Caspers cafe in downtown Townsville. It was a favourite haunt of the girls'; Brick knew Boomer came here often with Bubbles. He could see the appeal, it was quirkily decorated with various large paintings and fake flowers; one wall even had a large chalkboard people left messages on or wrote poems or song lyrics onto. If he hadn't known Boomer and Bubbles frequented the place often he only had to look at that chalkboard wall to know, the 'Boomer 4 Bubbles' scrawled in a large blue heart in his brother's handwriting was a dead giveaway.

They were sitting in the corner nearest the counter; a mutual yet unspoken hope they wouldn't be spotted, or indeed have their photo taken again and plastered on the gossip column in the Townsville Tribunal.

"Did you want another?" He asked, indicating her finished drink.

The redhead before him looked down at the cup, then at his, which was also empty now. "If you're having one." He nodded, and she got to her feet promptly before he could. "Let me get these ones, you bought the last ones."

He opened his mouth to protest but she spoke again before he could offer to buy them anyway. "Did you want another coffee?"

"Yes - thank you." He answered, a slanted smile appearing on his face as he watched her grab her wallet from her purse and walk towards the small queue at the counter.

A small, yet contented sigh escaped his lips. He was contemplating how starkly different he felt when he looked at her now in comparison to how he did a little under a year ago, when he noticed she'd approached the counter, did an awkward little hover and began to turn back towards their table, her brow crinkled.

He cranked a brow at her. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, I umm, I just - forgot my wallet." She stammered, trying her hardest to slap a casual - or more _normal_ \- expression onto her face.

Brick's red eyes swivelled down to the hand that was clutching her wallet. "The one that's in your hand?"

Her rose eyes clicked down to her wallet. "Right, right - of course it is."

He looked at her for a moment before asking her again: "What's the matter?"

As he spoke she'd glanced back at the counter again, turning sharply in his direction as if she was trying to ensure someone didn't see her. "Nothing, nothing - coffee, right?"

"Right…" Brick murmured, surveying the queue of people, his trail of vision landing on the last person in the line, who seemed vaguely familiar. He was older than they were; maybe in his early twenties. He had short, shaggy sandy hair, and a freckled face he _knew_ he'd seen before. Who was he? He couldn't quite pinpoint who he was, but he was certain he knew him.

Blossom noticed Brick looking at the dude, and felt panic hit her chest. "Right I'll, I'll just go get the drinks - I won't be a minute!" She babbled rapidly, just as Brick figured out who it was he was looking at. It was Chase Mitchelson. _Chase Mitchelson,_ who grabbed her ass and made her cry, in this very cafe.

Brick got to his feet swiftly. "Blossom, I'll get the drinks."

She stared at him for a couple of seconds. "But you got the first ones."

"Well I'm getting these too. You can get the next ones." Brick said firmly, pulling her chair out for her to sit down again.

The pink puff swallowed, eyeing Brick evenly. She knew by his expression that he'd figured it out. She knew he knew that was Chase Mitchelson, standing in the very same building he'd harassed her in a couple of months ago. She knew he knew, and she knew he wouldn't simply go and order their drinks.

"Please don't make a scene." She said in a pleading voice.

An evil smile spread across Brick's face. She'd not seen that smile in a while and wondered how it managed to evoke such contrasting feelings in her now.

The redhead shrugged innocently. "I'm just ordering coffee. How could I make a scene?"

With that he turned away and joined the queue, sidling up to Chase inconspicuously. She watched with bated breath, unsure if he'd go from standing beside him to strangling him in a matter of milliseconds. However, from where she was sitting it didn't appear that Brick was conversing with Chase at all.

So she zoned in her super hearing, and sure enough she could hear him muttering to him in a voice so calm yet so threatening it made goosebumps go up her neck. He was _good_ at that. She stopped listening, inwardly cringing and distracting herself by fiddling with a napkin that was on the table.

Sensing someone was approaching the table, the pink puff looked up, only to be greeted by Brick brandishing their hot drinks - Chase stood beside him rigidly.

She flashed both Brick and then Chase an alarmed look. The red ruff only looked at Chase in an expectant manner, who began to stutter as he found some words.

"Urr, umm - Blossom. Hi - I was just umm, getting a coffee when err -" Chase fumbled until Brick nudged his side, making him suddenly stand straighter. "When I suddenly realised I owe you an apology."

"Really?" Blossom asked, folding her arms across her chest and looking from the nerve ridden Chase Mitchelson to the smug looking Brick Jojo.

"Yeah… Your boyfriend here pointed out how rude, and - and inappropriate I behaved the last time I saw you. I was out of order." Chase said, and suddenly both Brick and Blossom went bright red at his words. Boyfriend. He'd called him her _boyfriend._

Chase however hadn't noticed the reaction he'd elicited with his wording, so carried on speaking. "So, I've paid for your drinks, and ordered you a deluxe hot chocolate when you're ready for it, and I'm super sorry. To you, and to Buttercup. If you could pass that onto her that would be great... It won't happen again. I won't bother any of you again."

Blossom cleared her throat and pushed her bangs from her face, hoping to not look like a blushing school girl as much as she felt like one. "Good. You can go now."

Chase nodded, looking to Brick for confirmation, who also nodded. He stumbled out of the cafe as quickly as he could.

Brick's feet felt cemented to the ground, but he placed their drinks onto the table and forced himself to sit back down beside her, his cheeks still feeling very hot. Chase had called him her boyfriend. He hadn't described himself as Blossom's boyfriend to him, but clearly that's the conclusion he'd come to.

Blossom peered at Chase's retreating back, before looking around at the red ruff. "You didn't have to do that."

He made a 'humph' sort of noise in response. "Well, I figured you wouldn't like it if I did what I _wanted_ to do to him. So I thought I'd make him say sorry instead. Sometimes subtle humiliation works better than out and out torture."

She rolled her eyes, not being able to hide the smirk that had fought its way onto her face. "Yes, I'm quite glad you didn't do what you wanted to do. But, thank you all the same."

"Don't mention it." He replied, his fingers tapping against the table momentarily, before a silence befell the table. It was mildly awkward.

Blossom urged herself to speak, to say _something_ to break the silence and ease the uneasiness that had taken over. Before she'd spotted Chase, everything had been fine. They'd even managed to breeze past the Professor's 'talk' quite uneventfully. But then he'd gone and uttered the 'b word' and now things had gone weird.

Maybe she should just ask him about it. Would that be too awkward? Or should she just ask him to be her boyfriend? What if he said no? Surely he'd say yes, after everything?

But what if he didn't? Could she actually bring herself to ask him? Should she wait till he asked her? Did that matter to her? Him asking her? Should she just do it?

She inhaled sharply, looking at him, and noting the almost tortured expression on his face. He looked like he was having his own version of this internal struggle.

Slowly she exhaled. It was time to bite the bullet.

"So umm... Boyfriend." She said, deciding to end the not quite sentence there.

He looked over at her momentarily, then down at the table for a second. "Urr, yeah. Boyfriend… Apparently." He forced his crimson eyes to find her face. "I didn't call myself that to him - I mean, I didn't say I was -" He stopped himself short, not wanting to sound as though he was vehemently against the sentiment. "But, but if you want to - I mean, if you want me to be. And you to be my… my girlfriend, I mean."

She gazed at him for a moment - and god it felt like a lifetime - before answering. "I do. I do want you to be, and I do want to be yours - your girlfriend, I mean." Her tone was a bit surer than his but became increasingly flustered the more she spoke; just as lost and inexperienced as he was, but he could hear and see she meant her reply.

"If you think that could work, or, or would be okay?" He reiterated, and she nodded.

"I think it would be okay - and would somehow work, yes." She replied, noting how hot her face felt. "Inexplicably, I think it would be wonderful."

He nodded several times, looking at the table once more then back to her, before finding the table again. "Yeah - me too."

"Good." She replied, glancing down at the table then at him.

Brick let the wave of embarrassment he felt in his lack of ability to handle things like this wash over him, then sighed long and hard. It was a sigh of relief that made him relax in his chair ever so slightly.

At the first sign of him loosening up, Blossom felt herself do the same, and a giggle escaped her lips. A smirk found its way onto his face as he looked at her, and she reached out and took his hand, squeezing it.

"That was really quite cute." She said in between her laughter, and Brick's brow furrowed, despite the smile still plastered onto his face.

"Shut up." He murmured, and she laughed again, before leaning forward, cupping his cheek in her hand and bringing his face close to hers so she could press her lips to his, right in front of everyone.


	25. I think it's time for a show

“Ahh, the last patrol of the summer: done and done.” Bubbles exhaled happily as she stepped inside the 24 hour diner with Boomer beside her, her arm curled around his. “And god has it been better this year having some company!”

The blonde ruff smiled at his girlfriend as they approached the counter. “I actually think I’ll miss it a little bit, you know?”

“You’ll be glad we don’t have to do it anymore once we’re back at school. Especially as it’s our final year.” Bubbles reminded him, and he frowned slightly at the prospect of school starting again the following day. They’d just finished their last summer patrol shift before school began again - and Bubbles had suggested celebratory hot cocoas on their way home.

“Oh yeah, I guess that's true.” He murmured, difficult school work, assignments and deadlines filling his mind as he thought about beginning his second but final year of high school.

Bubbles looked at him with loving sympathy and caressed the side of his face, knowing exactly what he was worrying about already. “It’s going to be fun - it’s our senior year, we’ve got to make the most of it! Anyway, I’ve gotta go tinkle. You okay to order our drinks while I go to the ladies room quickly?”

“Sure, sure. Hot cocoa right?” He asked her as she headed towards the bathroom.

“With marshmallows and cream!” She called as she disappeared in a whiz of blue.

He smiled as he nodded in reply. “Of course.” 

The blonde ruff moved ahead in the small queue and ordered a hot cocoa to go each, then waited at the end of the counter for their drinks to be prepared.

He began to wonder what his first day of senior year would be like - and if he actually had any clean uniform ready to wear tomorrow, when a hot, wet liquid hitting his face distracted him abruptly from his thoughts.

“What the _fuck?!”_ He exclaimed, opening his eyes to see a woman brandishing a now empty cup of hot coffee in her hand - which she’d proceeded to throw over his face.

Fortunately for Boomer it didn’t burn or cause him any harm due to his durable skin - but she’d still thrown hot coffee in his face for reasons he couldn’t immediately figure out. “What the fuck was that for?!” He asked, bewildered as he wiped the sticky substance off his face.

“Look at you, standing there in that uniform like you belong! Well you _don’t_ belong! You don't belong in that uniform! You don’t belong here, or anywhere! Except maybe prison - you’re a _criminal!!”_ The woman accused, venom thick in her voice. She seemed to be in her late thirties and was looking at him like she’d just stepped in something filthy. She was tall, but not as tall as him, with dark brown hair cut short, and spiky facial features. He also noticed she was wearing a small white and red badge with the words ‘PACE FOR PEACE’ in capital letters on the front of her jacket.

Boomer looked down at his now wet uniform, then back at the woman, his mouth dropping open. “Are you for real?!”

“Oh you bet I am! You don’t belong in that uniform and you don’t belong with someone who deems themselves a so-called protector of this city! I saw you both come in here, her hanging off your arm! I bet you have _no_ idea how lucky you are! How _good_ those girls were before you boys suddenly appeared! You make me sick!” She declared, before throwing her takeaway cup at him and storming out of the diner.

Boomer watched her go, feeling the coffee dripping off his blonde locks onto the now soiled top half of his uniform. He was too stunned by her words, and her anger to do anything else but just stand there, feeling the eyes of the handful of people sitting in the diner looking at him.

“Oh my god, what happened?!”

He looked to his right, where Bubbles was now standing, eyeing him with concern.

“Some crazy bitch just threw her coffee over me.” He explained, shock evident in his voice. 

“What?! _Why?!”_ Bubbles squawked, looking around briefly as if to identify the perpetrator.

“She said I don’t belong in this uniform, or with you.” He told her dejectedly.

Bubbles face screwed up in anger. “For real?! What a _cow!_ We’ve been together months now and had nothing like this! Now all of a sudden it’s a problem?!” She reached for a handful of napkins off the counter, and began to wipe what she could of the coffee off of his face and neck.

“I know right… I was literally just standing there waiting for our drinks and she went bat shit crazy at me.” Boomer replied, swiping at his face as well. “Do you think its cos Buttercup and Butch have gone public now too and its made people pissed?”

“Maybe… I don’t know… Or care! I mean who the hell does she think she is?! Judging you - judging _us!”_ Bubbles cried in indignation. 

“Two hot cocoas with marshmallows and cream!”

Both Boomer and Bubbles turned around to see the waitress had placed their drinks on the counter for them. Bubbles picked them both up and turned back to face her boyfriend. “Come on, let’s go get you cleaned up.”

“Yeah, okay… Have you ever heard of PACE before?” Boomer asked as he held the door to the diner open for her.

The blonde pulled a perplexed expression. “Pace? What do you mean ‘pace’?” 

“P, A, C, E - the woman who yelled at me had a badge on her front that said ‘PACE FOR PEACE’ on it.” Boomer explained, as the blue puff shook her head. 

“No idea.” Bubbles muttered, passing Boomer his hot cocoa. She hovered a couple of feet off the ground and made to fly towards Pokey Oaks, but noticed he was still standing on the sidewalk with his drink in his hand, so she stopped, looking down at him.

“She said I don’t know how lucky I am. But Bubbles, I do. I _really_ do. I do know I’m _so_ fucking lucky.” Boomer mumbled, looking gloomy as ever.

The blonde smiled at him sadly. “Oh Boomie ignore her! She has no idea what she’s talking about - and it’s none of her business who I, or any of my sisters choose to date. She’s entitled to her opinion, but she’s _not_ entitled to attack you or any of us because of her opinion. We knew some people wouldn’t like this… And I know it seems like a delayed reaction but, maybe it's got something to do with Project:Protect… Either way, don’t sweat it okay?”

He nodded, his lips forming a thin line. “Okay.”

“Come on, let’s get you home and out of those wet clothes.” She purred, and he was physically unable to not smile at _that_ suggestion.

...

“Buttercup dear, you _do_ have a clean set of school uniform to wear right?” The Professor asked as he walked into the kitchen and noticed his raven haired daughter wasn’t dressed for her first day back at school yet. 

“Uh huh.” Buttercup said through her mouthful of cereal. She had her spoon in one hand, and was staring at an empty mug on the kitchen worktop intently. 

“Oh good, we don’t want a repeat of last time you were unprepared.” The Professor replied, remembering her having to borrow one of her sister's school dresses, and how badly _that_ had gone down.

“Nope, I’m good.” She replied, still staring at the mug. The Professor flashed her a concerned look, glancing down at the mug she seemed so captivated by. He watched a small mint orb appear around it for milliseconds, before disappearing again, and couldn’t help but smile.

“Getting some practice in?” He asked with a chuckle as Buttercup nodded slowly. “It’s quite the party trick - and it’s going to do you so well in battle - all of you, in fact.”

“I know right,” Buttercup replied, as Blossom walked into the kitchen, fully dressed in her school uniform, her long red locks down, with a chunky braid running from the sides of her face to the back of her head. “Who’d have thought I had my own special power all along.”

The brunette shifted her focus from the mug to her sister, who had picked the mug up and placed it under the coffee machine. The redhead proceeded to get a bowl out of the cupboard and some cereal from the pantry to make herself some breakfast.

“You better get dressed soon Buttercup, or you’ll be late.” Blossom commented, opening the fridge to grab the carton of milk. She turned back to her bowl, and just as she held the carton up to pour it over her cereal, a mint green orb appeared around her. The carton she was holding knocked into the side of the shield, splashing all over the front of her dress.

This had of course taken her by surprise; she’d yelped the moment Buttercup’s shield had appeared around her, and ice had shot from her feet, freezing the orb from the inside, so she was now standing in the kitchen in Buttercup’s shield, and a thin globe of ice.

“Oops.” Buttercup mumbled, holding back laughter as the Professor covered his face. She lowered her hand, and the mint green shield disappeared. A couple of seconds after, the ice disappeared into cool vapour in the air, and Blossom stood clutching at the milk carton, flashing her sister an irate look. “Sorry…” 

“Now I have to change!” Blossom cried, placing the carton down with force. “I know you want to practice your new power Buttercup but there’s a time and a place!”

“Coming from you! You just iced yourself all over my shield.” Buttercup replied, hovering over to the kitchen sink and grabbing the cloth to clear up the milk on the floor.

Blossom folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at her sister, her cheeks flushing. “I’m not _trying_ to practice my new power am I? I’m having a bit of trouble controlling it, and you know that…”

“Well, hopefully you don’t freeze yourself to your desk at school, what with super powers being forbidden there and all…” Buttercup said with a shrug, before disappearing upstairs to get dressed.

Blossom frowned, looking down at her palms for a moment before sighing. She wondered if her brunette sister knew she was playing on her own fears with her comment or if she was just making an idle observation. Either way, Blossom was nervous for school, and her new ice features were what was causing her most of her worries. And it seemed the more she worried the worse it became.

“Blossom don’t let her tease you. You’ll do fine at keeping your new ice abilities under control - you’ve done very well at keeping them tamed since they, umm, arrived.” The Professor said in his most reassuring voice. “Plus, the key thing is you’re able to retract the ice and you know how to do it - so even if you _do_ have a little accident you can correct it right away.”

“You make it sound like I’m toilet training.” Blossom murmured, covering her face with her hands for a moment as the Professor chuckled.

“I promise you it’s going to be fine. I’m sure if you explain things to Principal Dixon he’ll give you a little leverage when it comes to your ice.” The Professor said, reaching for a file he had underneath his Townsville Tribunal and beginning to flick through it. “Anyway, I had something I wanted to show you, but I suppose you need to go change first.”

“I can change in a moment, what is it?” Blossom asked curiously, approaching the dining table.

The Professor pulled a sheet of paper out and handed it to Blossom. “I wanted you to see this before you headed off to school this morning. I filed for it after the little stunt he pulled while I was in Alabama.”

Blossom pulled a puzzled face, trying to figure out who the Professor was talking about when he said ‘he’, and quickly realising he must have been referring to Melvin Meeks, whose name was on the piece of paper he’d handed her. The Professor’s full name was also on it, and so was hers. ‘John Utonium for Blossom Utonium, APPLICANT, VS Melvin Meeks, ADVERSE PARTY.’

The more she read the more she realised the Professor had given her a copy of a restraining order against Melvin Meeks. 

“Now I know he no longer attends Townsville High School, but I still felt this was necessary to put in place. And as your parent, I was able to apply for this myself for you. If Melvin Meeks contacts you in any way, shape or form he’s breaking the conditions of this order. That means by text message, on social media, he phones you - it’s a no contact order. He should have received his copy of the order a couple of days ago. And his father showed up to the court hearing so I know he is aware of it all.” The Professor began to explain.

“The court hearing?!” Blossom cried, shocked the Professor had done all this.

“Oh yes, it’s just part of the process when you apply for a restraining order. Don’t worry, it’s all dealt with. I had a little help from your sisters and from Brick, gathering the evidence I’d need to show why I felt this was necessary. And to be honest I think Malcolm Meeks wants to completely erase anything to do with us as a family from his own - which is completely fine by me - so he didn’t really attest any of it. Now he is allowed to be in the vicinity of you - unfortunately due to your superhero status, his family were concerned you’d end up near him doing your duty and keeping the town safe and he’d end up arrested just for happening to be close by, so that’s why it is a no contact restraining order. If he sees you around the city anywhere, he is to get himself away promptly without speaking to you or harassing you in any way. And if he does, well, he’ll be in a lot of trouble. Townsville Police Department have a copy of this restraining order, so you’ve only to call them if he does cause you any trouble.” Professor Utonium said, as Blossom looked up at him, astonished. “Does that all make sense?”

“Yes Professor, it does - I just can’t believe you went to all this trouble - and the girls helped, and Brick?” Blossom spluttered, looking down at the piece of paper again then back up at her father.

“They did - they gave third party witness accounts. He has made your life hell for far too long Blossom. And this past year, with Brick’s sudden larger presence in your life, Melvin has become increasingly jealous - and increasingly more dangerous. He almost killed Brick, for a start. And I dread to think what would have happened that evening he blackmailed our entire family, had you have not have not dealt with it as you did and had Brick not intervened, what with that dangerous spray concoction he’s made with illegally acquired Antidote X. I don’t want him _anywhere_ near you. And now he can’t be anywhere near you.” The Professor said firmly.

Blossom nodded. “Thank you, Professor. I'm shocked but, I've gotta say glad.. And he was just fine with, Melvin I mean?” 

"He didn't have much choice to react any other way. I wondered if his father would fight it but he didn't. The only part they argued was the distance, so we agreed to a non contact order instead. I know Mr Meeks is not one bit happy about Utonium Labs managing to secure a deal with DST Industries, despite his attempts to meddle. I think he's ready to wash his hands of anything 'Utonium', so I'm sure he welcomed this.. The point is, he can't get to you anymore without getting in a lot of trouble." The Professor got to his feet and pulled her into a hug.

“Oh, your lab coat - I’m still covered in milk thanks to Buttercup.”

“I don’t care.” He replied, and she chuckled, enjoying his warm hug. “Now, you go change, then go enjoy your first day back at school. I’m sure you’re excited to tell your friends about your new _boyfriend_ and all…” 

Blossom’s cheeks went bright red and she went rigid in her fathers arms. Slowly, she pulled away to look at him, like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Let’s just say I had a feeling.” The Professor said with a light sigh. “And I have done for a while now.”

“I was going to tell you… Eventually. I was just... summoning the courage?” She smiled innocently, knowing full well her excuse was lame.

“Well, now I know. He seems a nice boy at his core.” The Professor said, and Blossom cranked a brow; ‘a nice boy’ was _not_ a phrase she’d have used to describe Brick herself, but if that was what the Professor thought she’d go with it. “Complicated, for sure, but given his past it’s not surprising. He’s had a large weight on his shoulders from a young age and clearly it’s affected him. However, I will be needing to have a quick chat with him at some point.” He said sternly, and Blossom sighed, pushing her bangs from her face.

“Well, I’ll be sure to let him know…” She muttered, knowing full well she _definitely_ wouldn’t be telling him that the Professor wanted to have _the talk_ with him. He’d never come over again if she did.

...

“Oh, don’t even _bother_ looking all coy! You think we didn’t see this coming a mile off?!” Mitch cried as Buttercup and Butch approached their friends who were waiting outside of homeroom.

Buttercup felt her cheeks redden considerably as Butch curled his arm around her waist, as if to show that yes, they were now together. “Shut up Mitch.” 

“You think I didn’t know? I’ve known you _forever_ Buttercup I know when you’re all loved up.” Mitch said, pointing a knowing finger at his friend, who hoped she didn’t look as red as she felt.

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked, somewhat confused.

Louie covered his face with his hand briefly. “Come _on_ dude. Buttercup and Butch!” 

“What about them - whoa, how is Butch not cut in two pieces right now?” Harry asked, noting how closely Butch was holding her. “Dude, you are dicing with death.”

“No he’s not - because they’re dating! I fucking knew it. You think you can write songs like you have been lately and expect me not to cotton on?” Mitch said, and Buttercup suddenly looked mortified.

“Ohhh you’ve been writing songs about me? Buttercup that’s fucking adorable! You gunna serenade me later?” Butch asked, resting his head on hers affectionately as she wriggled away from him.

“No, I’m going to kick your ass later - and Mitch’s at this rate.” She muttered in reply, sending her best friend a death stare.

He swallowed hard, trying to look innocent and apologetic. 

“Kick my ass whilst serenading me? Cos I’m good for either.” Butch reasoned as she elbowed him in the chest playfully.

“You all suck.” She declared as Mitch noted how much she was blushing and they all began to coo at her.

“We’re just playing BC. Seriously, we’re happy for you guys. Just _please_ don’t fight too much. And don’t break up - Push The Atom means too much to me, so if you try to take my baby from me I’m taking you both to court for custody.” Mitch told them sincerely, and they laughed.

The sound of someone scoffing nearby distracted them; it was Ashleigh Lee, standing at the lockers opposite them with Princess Morbucks and a couple of their other friends, Clara, Candy and Sandy.

“He better get that court date sorted in that case. They won’t last _five_ minutes. We know what Butch Jojo is like. He’ll get bored in a week or two, and only that long if she’s lucky.” Ashleigh said as she looked Butch up and down in disdain.

Candy nodded in agreement, her shiny pink gloss ladened lips pouting as she looked over at him too. “That’s true. He got bored of me _really_ quickly, like, in a matter of hours. And the same with Clara - and then he eventually even got bored of you too, Ashleigh. Although that did take a little longer.” 

Ashleigh glared at her friend, and then at the green ruff. “His loss.”

Buttercup scowled at them all, the hand that was resting on Butch’s chest curling into a tight fist as Princess grinned evilly at her, clearly enjoying that they were bothering her.

Candy shrugged. “I’m not bitter about it.” There was a hint in her voice that was aimed at Butch, and a lusting look in her eye as she glanced at him from across the corridor. But Butch hadn’t even looked round at them. 

“Well I’m certainly not gunna get bored anytime soon.” Butch replied, kissing the top of Buttercup’s head affectionately. “I’m way done having my cake and eating it too - now all I want is one little Cupcake.”

She grabbed him by the tie and yanked it so his head was closer to hers. “You are treading on thin ice, Jojo!” She warned him in a threatening growl.

“I am?” He asked, mock confused, and curled his finger under her chin, tilting her head up enough that he was able to plant his lips on hers and kiss her.

“I suppose we better get used to a lot of that, huh?” Harry muttered as he, Louie and Mitch watched them kiss briefly.

“I’d say yup.” Mitch replied, but he was smiling.

Cody, standing a yard or so away up the line to homeroom with Dom, Holly and Julie, happened to look around and see the green puff and ruff locking lips. He didn’t have a smile on his face. Quite the opposite in fact.

...

Blossom Utonium inhaled sharply, before looking up at Townsville High School, its main building looming over the short teenager who stood at the foot of its entrance.

“We can do this.” She said firmly. “We can just be an ordinary couple, right? Not two superheroes. Not ‘demon’ and ‘angel’. Just two normal 17 year olds entering our last year of high school.”

She turned to Brick, who was standing beside her, also looking up at the building. “That this time last year hated each other’s guts, but are now dating.” He added, and she nodded.

“Right, that’s right.” She exhaled slowly.

“Right.” He agreed. “Ready?” The red ruff asked, extending his hand to her.

She nodded, taking it. “Ready.”

...

The first period went by pretty uneventfully. Mostly everyone was taken by the fact Buttercup and Butch were now dating. It seemed people were too engrossed in the novelty of that to even question about Blossom and Brick so far - and the red ruff and pink puff were glad.

Whilst they hadn’t decided to keep their new relationship under wraps, they’d also agreed they didn’t need to advertise it for all to see. It wasn’t that she wanted to hide the relationship as such, she just felt it was private, between her and him. Blossom had never been in a proper relationship before - which was what this already felt like. She wasn’t exactly sure how she felt about being so open and public about it in front of everyone at school just yet. 

But on the other hand, being reserved about it seemed like a pointless endeavor given the way things spread at Townsville High, whether true or false. Several things that had happened between Blossom and Brick since he’d started attending her school had been distorted into complete lies - from the nanobots turning into a ‘booty call’ to god knows what else garbage had been twisted and spread about them. It would only take one sighting of them holding hands or doing anything that couples typically did for the rumour mill to start churning - and that made her feel like there was no use acting like it wasn’t happening when it was. 

But unbeknownst to Blossom or Brick, people had already noticed a difference between them - and a lot of people in their grade remembered that kiss they’d shared in the girls locker room before summer vacation. There was talk already.

And now the Professor knew too, which meant Blossom should probably tell her own sisters as well - and Robin, who’d already asked her if she had any romantic news to share with her. They were the only people who had directly questioned the pink puff on the matter. Blossom had just floundered and given a non answer, much to their frustration. 

But she was just nervous and a little green to it all; it was all very brand new to her. 

And to Brick. He had no idea how best to handle all this relationship stuff. Being as showy and prone to public displays of affection as Bubbles and Boomer were wasn’t his style, and it didn’t appear to be Blossom’s either; for the most part he was happy to follow her lead.

Next period was gym class, which was the only class Blossom and Brick didn’t have together, as it was taught in single sex groups. First break had just ended, they were now walking towards the playing fields side by side. Their hands kept brushing against each other, but never properly touching. 

Brick was tempted to take her hand, but wasn’t sure how she’d react. They’d walked into school holding hands but she’d let go the moment they’d joined the queue for homeroom. He’d not thought much of it but hadn’t attempted to hold her hand again yet since, just in case. He wanted to though. He wanted to hold her hand, and hold her, and kiss her most of the time he was around her. And now he was beginning to feel as if he was getting withdrawals.

They reached the entrance to the fields; the locker rooms a short distance away. The pink puff stopped and turned to look at Brick, smiling warmly at him.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you after PE?” She said, taking a step closer to him so there were only a few centimetres between them.

“I guess you will.” Brick said, ignoring the small voice of doubt in his mind and taking one of her hands. She didn’t pull away, holding it back tightly. He was relieved, and grateful to feel her cool, familiar touch.

She angled her head up a bit, and Brick felt like she was considering kissing him. But then she looked to her left and right, as did Brick. There were certainly a lot of eyes on them. Including Princess and a handful of her friends, Blossom noticed. She was watching the two of them like she was witnessing a car crash as it happened.

It made kissing him right in front of her all the more tempting, but she didn’t need to flaunt it in front of Princess - even though she knew if the tables were turned in some crazy, dystopian world, Princess would shove it in her face as much as she possibly could.

Brick looked in the direction Blossom had glanced and saw who she had spied watching them. He too suddenly became overcome with the temptation to grab her and kiss her passionately right in front of everyone - but as satisfying as it would have felt he didn’t think Blossom would appreciate it much.

“Err, let’s not put on a show.” He murmured instead, smiling in a way that was downright enticing to the pink puff. 

She nodded, glancing back at Princess, her friends and the other girls who were waiting to get into the locker room that had now noticed the two of them. “Yeah, good idea. I’ll see you after?”

He squeezed her hand. “Yeah, okay.”

Blossom walked towards the girls locker room, striding past Princess confidently; she could almost feel the heat of her fiery stare as she passed her, but she didn’t let it bother her.

“See? _See!_ You saw that right?” Princess hissed to her friends, who all nodded obediently beside her. “I told you! I _told_ you they weren’t together! God, you guys are _so_ dumb! How could you even believe for a second that they are dating!”

“I mean, they _were_ holding hands…” Candy mumbled, and was immediately condemned by Princess and her other friends.

 _“No they were not!!”_ Princess shrieked.

“They totally weren’t.” Clara added.

“Oh my god Candy you’re _so_ stupid - they were right there in front of us and they did nothing suspect! Princess, don’t listen to her.” Ashleigh assured Princess, who was looking borderline hysterical at this point.

“It’s nothing to worry about. It really isn’t. It’s laughable really. A bad joke. _As if_ he’d date her. She’s not his type. And he’s not even hers either. It’s ridiculous - what a stupid rumour you heard Candy, _oh my god._ You’re just so stupid!!” Princess seethed, sounding more and more in denial the more she spoke. Blossom listened to their conversation as she passed them, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling.

Robin, Kim, Bubbles and Buttercup were standing closer to the door, so Blossom went and stood with them.

“Hello Blossom.” Robin said in a teasing yet sultry voice.

“Hello…” Blossom replied, acting as though she had no idea why she was talking to her like that. “Everything okay?”

“Mhmm.” Robin said, smiling in a knowing way, as were Bubbles and Buttercup.

“Why are you all looking at me like that?” Blossom queried, as Bubbles giggled. 

“Oh nothing… Just observing how cute you two are.” Robin answered with a sweet smile.

Blossom smiled but did her best to look like she didn’t know what or who they were referring to. “Ookay… Hey - has Julie and Holly spoken to you at all today?” She asked, her question mostly directed at Robin. “Julie was _really_ quiet with me in English when I said hello. I mean she did speak to me but, I dunno, she seemed a little off. And Holly didn’t really acknowledge me at all… Neither of them waited for me after class either. Although, I guess I have been a little preoccupied with Bri- with erm, other things. First day back and all...” Her cheeks had reddened as she skirted past her last comment.

Robin smirked for a moment but then furrowed her brow as she considered what the pink puff had said. “Now that you mention it they’ve not really spoken to me much today either… That’s weird.”

“Hey - me either?!” Kim agreed, having realised the same thing when Blossom said it.

“Probably something to do with me.” Buttercup muttered with a frown. “I’m the evil ex all of a sudden now, remember?”

“I thought everything was okay now since Cody decided to leave the band?” Robin asked, confused.

“It kinda was. We all hung out a bit over the summer, but not much. Cody was with Holly a lot, and most times Dom hung out with us Cody wasn’t there. But then Cody got all weird with me about Butch, and we got into a fight. We’ve not spoken since.” Buttercup explained loosely. 

Blossom didn’t look satisfied with that answer at all. “That doesn’t make any sense. What’s it to Cody, Holly, Julie or Dom if you’re with Butch? Cody especially.”

Buttercup shrugged, knowing her sister was right, but not really knowing how to explain it any further - she didn’t really understand the way they were acting herself.

“And what have _I_ done to deserve a cold shoulder all of a sudden?” Blossom continued. Nobody could answer her.

“Maybe they don’t realise they’re being a bit off.” Bubbles suggested, but Blossom didn’t look too convinced.

“Maybe sides are being taken over all this, and clearly I’m on the side they’re deeming ‘yours’, and not ‘theirs’.” Blossom said, looking at her raven haired sister. 

Buttercup looked guilty at her words. “Sorry sis…”

“You don’t have a thing to feel sorry for. You didn’t do anything wrong. And if they’re _really_ not going to talk to me over that then, maybe they weren’t the friends I thought they were.” Blossom said, matter of fact. 

Buttercup smiled appreciatively at her sister. “Thanks Bloss.”

“Don’t mention it.” Blossom replied, nonchalant.

“Cody has got some issues he’s _really_ gotta address. I mean he’s acting like such a baby. Because his ex getting a new boyfriend really shouldn’t bother him when he has a long term girlfriend of his own.” Kim added, and Buttercup nodded rapidly.

“Yes! Thank you! What the fuck is up with that?” The green puff cried, glad that somebody had voiced what she’d been confused about since Cody turned up at her doorstep to basically have a go at her for moving on - with Butch.

“Beats me.” Kim shrugged. “Maybe he doesn’t want you but doesn’t want anyone else to have you either.”

Buttercup looked irritated at the notion. “Well, it doesn’t work like that.”

“Of course it doesn’t. He needs to let it go. Holly should maybe be questioning this too. I know I would if Kenny flipped a lid over his ex girlfriend getting a new boyfriend. Although Kenny doesn’t actually _have_ an ex girlfriend so...” 

Coach Carter had arrived at the locker rooms and unlocked them, calling to the girls to get changed quickly so they could get out onto the fields. Blossom, Robin, Kim and her sisters were all ushered inside, retreating to the corner they usually did to get undressed for gym class - the corner near the few lockable cubicles the open plan locker room actually had.

But today, Blossom didn’t rush to grab one to change in, like she had done for the best part of the last 3 years. Today, she remained with her friends and her sisters, and began to change with them. She wasn’t going to let her scar, or anyone’s comments bother her anymore. When she looked at it now, she didn’t think of that day, and how horrendous it had been, or who did it to her. She didn’t feel hate or anger. She didn’t feel like it was ugly anymore.

That scar was the first stepping stone that led Brick to her - that led all of them together. How could that be so ugly?

Brick didn’t exactly see it that way, but Blossom was hopeful one day he would. From here on out, she wasn’t going to let it hinder her anymore. 

Julie and Holly had entered the locker room and began to undress a short distance from the Powerpuff girls and Robin and Kim. Julie had waved and said hello but Holly kept her head down and didn’t acknowledge anyone else. Blossom frowned, feeling very disappointed by how her close friend was behaving. 

Buttercup looked just as pissed off. Robin decided to try and change the subject.

“Blossom, come on - you’re _killing_ us over here now.” Robin groaned, as she folded up her school dress rather haphazardly and put it into her gym bag. The pink puff looked at her curiously. “I need you to either confirm or deny that you and Brick _are_ or _are not_ dating and I need you to do it like, right now! I can’t take any more suspense!!”

“Yeah come on - we had like a whole year of crazy sexual tension in junior year with you two on and off and I can’t deal with that again so just - out with it.” Kim agreed, eliciting laughter from Bubbles, Buttercup and Robin.

Blossom did her best to keep a neutral expression on her face, but she was struggling. And they noticed.

“Buttercup and Bubbles don’t even know if you are or aren’t together, and they’re your _sisters!”_ Robin exclaimed. “And we have been friends forever, Blossom! _Forever!!”_

“I know right! I’m not gunna lie I am hurt you haven’t confided in me yet - seeing as it’s completely obvious that you _are_ together now!” Bubbles joined in, mock offended - and maybe a little _actual_ offended. “Boomer said Brick is giving vague non-answers whenever he asks or eventually just getting violent with him so we _literally_ have no idea at this point!”

“Yeah come on Bloss spit it out. I confessed I’m dating Butch - if _I_ can do that you can admit you’re with Brick.” Buttercup said, shoving her gym top on.

Princess began to violently shush her friends in the background, eavesdropping on their conversation; she was also just as eager to hear the pink puffs answer. Blossom sighed. They had a point. She should tell them - her sisters had been honest with her about Boomer and Butch. She should do the same. It was time to ‘fess up.

“Fine. Fine, fine _fine._ I can confirm that _yes_ we are together now. And have been for just shy of a week.” Blossom said, feeling her cheeks redden considerably.

Bubbles, Robin and Kim began to squeal excitedly, hugging Blossom. Buttercup gave them a couple of minutes before retrieving Blossom’s hand and pulling her from the hug attack, for which she was thankful.

“Enough now okay! You know now - so don’t go being all weird and going on about it a lot. I’ve never done this before - complete and utter rookie to all this relationship stuff - and I’ve picked _Brick Jojo_ of all people so - I just don’t want anything to go wrong.” Blossom said as she grabbed her gym hoodie and slung it over her arm.

“Oh my god, oh it’s _so_ cute. I can’t take it.” Robin cooed as Bubbles agreed. 

Blossom rolled her eyes but she was smiling. The pink puff opened her mouth to protest but she was cut off by the sound of Princess growling loudly in frustration. They turned in her direction to see what was going on - but Blossom knew she’d been listening in on their conversation. And she was _not_ happy.

“No. NO! _No no NO!!_ This can’t be happening, it just can’t!! I don’t believe it! I mean, why?! _Why?!_ She’s a _liar!_ And an attention seeker! And she’s just, _gross!_ How could he go with _her?!_ I mean - _urgh!_ She’s basically _fat_ compared to me! And that scar! It’s so ugly and so is she!! There’s no way! It can’t be happening there’s no way!” Princess shrieked as her friends gathered around her, attempting to soothe her temper tantrum.

Blossom sighed, turning to look at her sisters and friends with a look of irritation.

Buttercup looked like if steam could pour out of her ears it would be doing so right now. Blossom placed her hand on her fierce sister's shoulder and told her not to let her get to her; she didn’t.

“Princess, it’s okay! It’s like you said before - he’s probably just using her!” Sandy said, stroking Princess’ curls gently.

“Yeah - and maybe he likes her scar. Everyones saying he did it, and he’s all evil right? Maybe it makes him feel all proud when he gets to look at it.” Clara suggested, and Princess scoffed loudly. 

“He won’t get to see it, she’s not going to be letting him get a glimpse of even an _ankle_ anytime soon.” Princess sneered, sending a dirty look Blossom’s way. “Unless she’s actually slept with him already and _that’s_ why he’s sticking around.” 

“You’re probably right. Remember the french exchange student? On the bench? She even let that creep Melvin kiss her, which is just beyond _ew._ God, and people call _me_ easy.” Ashleigh said, looking over at Blossom with a malicious smile. 

Blossom glared back, putting her arm out to stop Buttercup from going anywhere near them; her raven haired sister’s fists curled into tight angry balls - and any excuse to hit Ashleigh Lee after the comments she’d made that morning, but she’d stopped her before she could get anywhere near them. Buttercup had listened to her sister, but she wasn’t finding it easy to do so.

The pink puff didn’t need to use violence to deal with Princess. Words were usually enough. “Princess,” Blossom said, getting to her feet and walking over to them confidently. “As nice as all this was, I’m gunna get out on the field now for PE. If I’m quick enough, maybe I can watch my boyfriend warming up on the pitch opposite ours. My boyfriend _Brick._ You’re familiar with him, right? It sure does seem like you are, what with all the talk. Yeah... Sorry that didn't work out for you. Worked out for me. See you.” She said, adding a small wave, before turning and leaving the locker room without looking back.

She didn’t need to look back, Princess’ shrieks of rage could be heard by all of the waiting gym class standing out on the playing fields; Blossom knew her words had stung more than a punch in the jaw from Buttercup would have done. Well, maybe. 

...

“Well that’s it now fellas,” Preston Thomas said, running his hand through his wet, dark brown crew cut and yanking the towel he’d wrapped around his waist off. “Senior year. This is _the_ year. Oldest in the school,” He twirled the damp towel around, using it to whip at the legs of his friends, who yelped and laughed in response. “Rulers of the school.”

Boomer grimaced as he turned away from Preston, who was now standing fully nude and attacking his friends with the towel-whip as they charged around the locker room. “I get that he’s comfortable being naked in front of everyone and whatever but that doesn’t mean _we_ are.” He complained, before pulling his own gym shirt off.

Mike laughed. “I know. Talk about showmanship.” 

Brick dodged out of the way of Emmett, who thankfully had a towel on but was still partially naked, as Preston chased him. “I swear to god if one of them comes near me again naked -” 

“Why’ve they gotta shower after gym class anyway? What’s the point?” Butch interrupted, his school shirt slung over his arm.

“Because some of us aren’t super human, and being forced to play fucking football for an hour and a half makes some of us sweat like a bitch.” Mitch replied as he towel dried his hair.

“Oh. Well, that doesn’t mean they’ve gotta run around naked afterwards.” Butch replied, to which his brothers and friends agreed.

“So - what’s it gunna be this year guys? Who’re we starting the year with? Who’re we going after - what’s the play?” Preston questioned as the game of chase finally ended and they settled on a bench at the corner of the locker room closest to where Brick, his brothers and their friends were changing before lunch break started.

Brick rolled his eyes - funny how one moment they were chasing each other around butt naked, the next they were talking about girls they wanted to pursue. 

“You know who I instantly noticed in English earlier? Olivia Jenkins - I swear her boobs have just come out of nowhere!!” Christian Martins said, holding his hands on his chest with a grin. His friends laughed.

“Speaking of jumbo jugs, you hear who apparently is no longer up for grabs? _All_ of the Powerpuff girls. Even Blossom-big-tits.” Preston told them, surprise evident in his face.

Brick had just yanked his black school slacks back on when he’d heard the nickname Preston and his friends had long ago dubbed the pink puff, and he instantly felt his blood begin to boil.

“Oh, they’ve _gotta_ quit it with that fucking nickname.” Brick growled, his crimson eyes flashing in their direction as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it on quickly, as if he needed to be fully dressed before he started knocking heads together.

“What’s so bad about it - I mean, if you wanna be technical about it it _is_ pretty accurate.” Butch said with a shrug, and his hotheaded brother scowled at him. “Not that I look at Blossom’s boobs… Anymore.” 

“Why don’t you start calling Buttercup ‘Buttercup-big-tits’ and see how it goes down?” Brick suggested, and Butch thought about it for a moment.

“It probably wouldn’t go down too well…” He conceded, and Brick shook his head at him.

“She’s endured that nickname from Preston and his idiot friends since like, 6th grade.” Mike muttered, but his voice was low so they didn’t hear him - he didn’t quite fancy being on the receiving end of a noogie or swirly from any of the jocks anytime soon.

“6th grade?!” Butch cried. “Jeez Blossom, talk about an early bloomer. How did I never notice that?”

Brick sent his raven haired brother another irritated stare. 

“Why does it bother you so much anyway, dear brother?” Boomer asked, a playful tone in his voice that Brick didn’t pick up on, he was too annoyed by his classmates comments.

“Because she’s _my_ girlfriend, and I’m not fucking having -” He paused, noticing he’d outright called her his girlfriend in front of them all. That was the first time he’d actually acknowledged they were in a relationship in front of them. It had just slipped out.

“She’s your girlfriend? Blossom is your _girlfriend,_ you say?” Boomer reiterated as Brick sighed, and tried not to smile.

“Finally he admits it!” Butch said as Boomer squeezed his redheaded brothers cheeks playfully. He of course shoved him off immediately whilst protesting severely about being touched.

“You’re just _adorable,_ you know that?! Why didn’t you just tell us?” Boomer asked as Brick began to do up his shirt buttons.

“To avoid this reaction, obviously.” Brick muttered, but he was smiling.

“I’m happy for you bro.” Boomer replied, patting him on the shoulder firmly. 

“Yeah, it’s about fucking time.” Butch added, to which Brick cocked a brow at him.

“Coming from you?” He replied, referring to Buttercup. Butch looked like he couldn’t argue with that comment.

“Well, Bubbles has been off the market for ages now. But, Princess says Blossom isn’t a dead cert.” Emmett Jones said, their conversation about the Powerpuff girls continuing in the background. “And if she is with that Brick dude, she reckons he’ll dump her once he’s humped her.” 

Brick’s fists tightened and his crimson eyes began to glow. He turned in their direction, his teeth grit together tightly, but Boomer stood in front of him.

“Brick, just ignore them. You know Princess is just jealous. And they’re just going on the garbage she’s spewing, you know they listen to fucking anything, _especially_ if it comes out of Morbucks’ mouth. Don’t rise to it.” Boomer told him, and Brick’s eyes slowly stopped glowing; he knew his blonde brother was right. Plus, he knew Blossom wouldn’t be happy to find out he injured and maimed several students in their grade over a stupid nickname and a couple of ridiculous comments on their first day back. 

“Yeah Boomer’s right - all they do is talk shit anyway.” Butch agreed, before glancing back over at them at the next thing they said.

“So wait, even _Buttercup_ is dating someone now?” Maxwell George asked, and Preston nodded.

“Yeah - Butch Jojo. But Ashleigh says it won’t last. She was with Butch for a bit wasn’t she? So she would know.” He said with a shrug, and Butch pulled an outraged expression.

“I didn’t even fucking date Ashleigh! We weren’t even boyfriend and girlfriend!” Butch exclaimed, completely going against the advice he’d just given Brick and responding to them directly.

Preston cranked a brow at him. “Dude she says you got to third base with her.” 

“Yes, I know that, but we _weren’t_ boyfriend and girlfriend!” Butch replied, as Boomer cringed at his brothers antics.

“Clara and Candy said you got to second base with them as well.” Christian added with a smirk and Butch blinked.

“Yes, that may be, but I _also_ didn’t date either of them!” Butch said. Brick covered his face with his hand momentarily.

“I’m just going on what they said, man.” Preston murmured with a shrug.

Butch pulled an irritated face at him.

“Butch, ignore them.” Boomer said, and begrudgingly Butch turned his back on them and continued to get dressed.

“Anyway, Ashleigh says he’ll ditch her when he gets bored just like he did with her, Candy and Clara.” Preston mumbled quietly, clearly forgetting Butch, Brick and Boomer all had super hearing, so no matter how quietly they spoke they’d still hear what they had to say.

“Man, I wouldn’t. She never fucking dates anyone. I mean, get in while you can, jeez.” Christian replied, and they sniggered at each other.

“Nah she did date someone, remember? That guy from her band in our grade - Cody something.” Emmett said, and his friend recalled who he meant.

Butch looked up, finding Cody in the opposite corner of the locker room, tying his shoes. Cody was also eyeing him, a slightly cold expression on his face.

“Well,” Maxwell said, picking up his gym bag and slinging it on his shoulder - they were mostly all dressed now. “They’ll probably both be single again before you know it. Then maybe you’ll finally get a go on Blossom-big-tits before we leave eh Preston?!” 

Preston shoved him as they all laughed and headed out of the locker room, guffawing loudly.

Brick’s fists curled into angry red balls immediately and Boomer jumped in front of him before he could consider doing anything, telling him to just ignore them. Brick was quickly calculating a devious plan in his mind that involved all four of the cocky jocks in unimaginable pain, when his thoughts were interrupted by sudden tension in the locker room that was difficult to ignore.

“Hope he isn’t right.” Cody had muttered darkly, staring at Butch.

Butch looked around at him, trying to figure out if he’d actually just spoken to him, seeing as he hadn’t in ages - let alone getting cocky with him. “What?”

“What?” Cody muttered back, a little apprehension showing in his features as he remembered just how tall and wide Butch actually was.

“What did you say?” Butch repeated, and Cody swallowed hard.

“I said I hope he isn’t right. About you and Buttercup.” Cody croaked, bravely deciding to say what was on his mind. He was hedging his bets that Brick’s presence would mean he’d at least be spared of a beating for saying exactly what he wanted to say to Butch; Brick usually kept Butch in line.

The green ruff screwed his face up. “Of course he’s not fucking right. But anyway, what’s it to you huh? You’re with Holly. Buttercup is your ex.” Butch reminded him. “You shouldn’t even care.” 

Cody glared at him. “She’s still my friend.” 

He scoffed. “Oh come on Cody. She isn’t your _friend._ She’s not been your friend for a long time. Not for the entire time I’ve been at this school, really. I’ve barely seen you treat her as a friend.” 

Anger flooded Cody’s features. “Whatever man! Like _you’d_ know anything about being a friend. You’ve never _had_ friends before. All you ever acquired were enemies. Including Buttercup!”

Butch went rigid, as did his fists. Brick noticed, and took a step closer to his unpredictable brother, just in case. 

“I’m sorry but it’s true! You were her fucking enemy! For like _all_ your life. Then you randomly show up here and suddenly your besties - and then more than besties! I don’t fucking get it.” Cody cried in exasperation. 

“What does it matter to you, Cody? What is there for you to get? You’re not with her anymore!” Butch cried, his temper beginning to flare. 

“She only trusts you now because of _me!”_ Cody barked, and Butch’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“What?! Where the fuck have you gotten that from?!” Butch queried, baffled by the notion.

“That night - New Year’s Eve. _I_ told you to go after her and Chase. _I_ did. She trusts you because you helped her that night. If I didn’t tell you to go and intervene she’d still think you were up to something. She’d probably still fucking hate your guts!” Cody muttered, and Butch looked stunned.

“That isn’t fucking true!” He cried, taking another step towards him angrily. 

“Yes it is! Come on Butch! You weren’t gunna go after her and check she was okay without me pushing you in that direction! You were drunk! And you didn’t give a shit what Chase did to her! It’s not like it’s in your nature to look out for someone other than yourself! And now look where things have ended up.” He spat viciously. “All thanks to me!”

“Fuck you Cody. _Fuck you!_ So what, you think everything between us is down to you?! You’re way off. You don’t get to do this okay - you had your chance with her! And you blew it!” Butch snarled, pointing at him threateningly. 

“This isn’t about me, it’s about you and her!” Cody insisted, and Butch looked to the heavens in frustration.

“What the fuck are you even talking about?!” 

Cody scoffed. “Butch - I’ve hung around with you enough to know what you’re interested in from a girl. I know what you’re like - _everyone_ does! Fucking Preston and his friends just listed off three girls that you basically fucking used -”

The green ruff sneered at him. “Oh seriously, _fuck_ off. You don’t know what you’re talking about - you don’t fucking know me.” 

“Well you don’t know her!” Cody countered with and Butch looked at him incredulously. 

“I know her more than you do. I’ve known her longer than you have.” Cody went to interrupt but Butch spoke over him. “I know you broke her fucking heart when you were with her, and then you dumped her. I know you made her feel like shit.” 

“No I did not.” Cody muttered, disbelieving of Butch’s words. 

“Yes you did. She’s told me herself.” Butch folded his arms across his chest, if only to stop the furious tremor he could feel coming on.

“Well, I’ve never tried to kill her, so there’s that. Never laid a hand on her, in fact.” Cody shrugged smugly, and Butch’s expression darkened. Both Brick and Boomer glowered at him too, his words bothering them as well, given the past they all shared with the girls.

“You can’t keep using that. It doesn’t matter, not anymore. We’re _all_ way past that now.” Butch said, indicating his brothers who were stood beside him - both ready to grab him if he sprung at Cody. 

“It just seems weird how easily it’s been swept under the rug.” Cody murmured. 

“It just seems weird how you don’t or have never seemed to have a problem with Boomer and Bubbles, or Blossom and Brick, but me and Buttercup _really_ bothers you?” Butch countered with, and Cody looked aggravated further. 

“Buttercup is my friend.” Cody repeated and Butch looked bored by him. 

“Yeah yeah so you keep saying. She’s such a good friend yet you tried to split up the band she loves so much and has put her fucking heart and soul into for years, then basically said it had to happen because of her - some fucking friend you are.” 

“Shut the fuck up Butch!” Cody growled, and Butch smiled, enjoying angering him.

“You know what you’re really fucking hard to keep up with - you didn’t seem to have a problem with me before you knew we liked each other. In fact, we got on pretty okay - up until I found out how shitty you treated her, anyway.” Butch spat.

Cody spluttered. “You want to talk about _me_ treating her shitty, considering you spent how many years of your life _literally_ trying to kill her? Yet _I’m_ apparently the bad guy??” 

Butch’s fists clenched and he felt himself tense even more. Brick moved closer to him, thinking he was going to lunge at him, but he didn’t. “Whatever man. I know you think you can act all high and mighty cos you’re so different to me, but the truth is you don’t know shit. And it also doesn’t even matter. You’re with Holly. You don’t want to be with Buttercup, right? I mean _you_ fucking dumped _her.”_

“Of course I don’t! I’m happy with Holly.” Cody said, picking up his school bag.

“Then what is it Cody? Do you like, _love_ her or something?” Butch questioned and Cody screwed his face up, denying his accusation. “Then what? You don’t want her but you also don’t want anyone else to have her?!”

He didn’t say anything, just shook his head like Butch was being ridiculous. 

“Seriously, that’s how you’re acting!! Why don’t you try ACTUALLY moving on?!” Butch advised and Cody glowered at him.

“I have moved on! I’ve been with Holly ages now! Almost an entire year.” He insisted once more and Butch sent an incredulous look his way. “I don’t feel like that for her anymore!”

“So what is it to you if we are together if you’ve moved on? What is the entire point in this conversation?!” The green ruff exclaimed in despair.

“There is no point. I don’t care anymore. I don’t know why I said anything.” Cody muttered, as he slung his bag on his back and headed for the locker room exit.

“I don’t know why you said anything either! What a fucking _stupid,_ and fucking pointless, _garbage_ conversation!” Butch called after him as he left, Dom awkwardly following behind him.

...

Harry turned in his seat and looked across the cafeteria to the far side. Cody, Dom, Holly and Julie were sitting at a table on the opposite side of the lunch hall, nowhere near the table they all usually sat at.

Himself, Mitch, Louie, the Rowdyruffs, the Powerpuffs, Mike and Robin were sitting on the tables they usually all sat at together nearby each other, except they were feeling a little emptier than usual.

He sighed, pouting slightly as he turned back around to face his friends. “Do you think this is it now? They sit over there, we all sit over here?”

“After all that in the locker room? Probably.” Louie mumbled. “And to be honest I’m feeling a little torn about it, cos Cody was bang out of order…”

“I know right…?!” Harry agreed. “I just don’t get why he’s not talking to _all_ of us though… I tried to say hi earlier today, before all that kicked off, and got completely ghosted - and I’ve done nothing wrong?! But all of a sudden it’s like I’ve grown horns or something?!” 

Brick had just taken a bite into his sandwich, and almost inhaled it at Harry’s wording - he’d physically grown horns himself a couple of weeks back and being reminded of that wasn’t something he thought would happen at school. Blossom was sitting beside him and caught the reference. Smirking, she whacked him on the back firmly, rubbing it gently as he caught his breath.

Everyone else sitting at their two tables had looked around at him searchingly.

“He’s fine, we’re good.” Blossom assured them as Brick reached for his bottled water and took a long swig of it.

“You know what I’m not even fucking sweating it right now. He was such a _dick!”_ Mitch cried. “I’m glad you weren’t there you’d have probably swung for him.”

His comment was aimed at Buttercup, who frowned deeply.

“You know what I’m shocked - and actually a little proud, that Butch _didn’t_ swing for him. I _one thousand percent_ thought it was going to end with Cody needing a few stitches in the least. And Butch getting arrested.” Boomer added, his attempts of praise going down like a lead balloon.

The green ruff was sat opposite Buttercup and beside Boomer, glaring at the table top like it had severely wronged him. He was feeling pissed off to say the least. Cody’s words were going round and round in his head and he felt like a coiled up spring. He’d got all wound up with very little release.

He’d _wanted_ to hit him. Oh he’d wanted to hit him _a lot._ And had this scenario happened a year ago - had someone got that mouthy with him before he’d been plopped into school and forced to befriend his enemies, he’d have _definitely_ made Cody regret plucking up the courage to come at him like that. 

But he’d known deep down it would have caused a lot of hassle if he had done. And he’d focussed on those thoughts, rather than letting the ferocity within him win out. School for one - he’d have likely been kicked out or suspended in the very least. Bellum would have been pissed with him - and possibly kicked him off of Team X, the Project: Protect team. Maybe even evicted him and his brothers, but he was unsure if that was an exaggeration in his mind.

And Buttercup. She’d have been mad at him. He knew she wouldn’t have liked hearing he’d done that, and gotten himself in a heap of shit in the process. And then a really shitty little voice in the back of his mind kept asking why? Why did he think Buttercup would have been mad at him for battering her ex boyfriend?

He tried to reason with the voice. Because of reasons he’d already thought of himself - school, Bellum, money, ‘career’ in the form of the crime fighting job, somewhere to live. Brash actions could threaten all of that, and she’d be annoyed at him for potentially jeopardising any of it because of Cody Morris. 

But this voice of doubt was persistent. Would she have been mad at him for attacking Cody because she wouldn’t like him to be hurt? Would she be mad at Butch for hurting him because she still had feelings for him?

He’d asked her himself if she still liked him, back on the dock a couple of weeks ago when Cody had turned up at her house and gone crazy at her about them kissing - the day they'd started dating. She’d denied it - and he’d believed her. She’d even admitted she did still like him when he’d started at school. But the feelings had slowly started to fade and she’d cared less, as her feelings for him had grown instead.

Yet he still couldn’t shift the niggling voice in his head. And Cody’s words kept going around and around in his head. _‘She only trusts you now because of me!’_

He was still a tortile spring who had no chance of release. And the more and more Cody’s sneering voice swirled around his brain the more he felt he’d snap the table in two any second.

Being a super powered being and having magnified strength naturally could make every day life difficult as it was - but when you had a temper like Butch did it was even more trouble to make sure you didn't break things, or _people,_ by accident in a flare of anger.

Since becoming a ‘protector’ of the city, Butch had been making even more of an effort to not screw anything up - whether accidentally or on purpose. 

Right now he was finding it almost agonizing to not destroy or pulverize something.

Buttercup had been watching him intently. She could see he was struggling; clearly his altercation with Cody had really touched a nerve. Her brow wrinkled in concern, and she reached forward to touch his hand, noting it twitched as she did so.

“Wanna go for a walk?” She asked him in a soft, almost calming voice. It may not have sounded calming to anyone else but it had that sort of effect on him. 

He looked at her from heavy lids, and nodded.

A few moments later they were slowly walking across the school grounds. It was a bright day, a brisk breeze whipping at their legs as they made their way through a courtyard nearby. The fading leaves blew around on the trees, the odd one falling off whilst it still held a hint of green; a hint of an evanescent summer.

“It’s not true, you know.” Buttercup said, as she leant on the side of the science department building.

“What?” Butch asked, his tone biting, almost as if he was prepping himself for more confrontation, even though he knew it was unlikely she was going to start arguing with him over this. It almost felt like a defence mechanism; at least he’d be ready for it if she did start defending Cody somehow.

“What he said. I don’t only trust you because you helped me with Chase at New Years.” She reiterated, and Butch felt a surge of relief come over him. It didn’t make him feel instantly better but it did quiet a few flippant voices in his head. “That’s the main thing that’s pissing you off right?”

“I guess so.” Butch muttered. He was standing rigidly a yard or so away from her. “That and him just talking to me like he’s so much better than me. Like I’m just a piece of shit, who does piece of shit things to people.”

“You’re not a piece of shit. Cody’s wrong on that, and about him playing a part in me trusting you. You already told me, remember? I already knew Cody had said you should go check in on me. Butch I don’t even care about that.” Buttercup said, and he turned and glimpsed at her.

“You don’t?” He confirmed almost nervously.

“No. I mean, okay - you doing that, it certainly helped bridge the gap and start building trust between us. But it’s not the sole reason why. And even if it _was_ Butch, Cody didn’t _force_ you to do anything. You could have peeked in on us, and walked away. You could have come in, argued with me and Chase and then left. You could have handled it loads of different ways. But the choices you did make, _you_ made. Not fucking Cody. Plus, it’s like I said to you before, if I know me like I think I know me, seeing Cody come in and start telling me to come away from Chase, it probably would have had the opposite effect. I’d have probably ended up doing something I would have regretted.” Buttercup explained, and Butch listened, his lips a thin line. “But honestly, I don’t care.” She repeated.

He folded his arms across his chest rigidly. “I wanted to break his fucking neck.”

She frowned, sighing lightly. “I’m sure you did. I’d have probably wanted to do the same if I’d have been there.”

“I wanted to fucking -” Butch growled once more until she interrupted him.

“I know. I’m glad you didn’t though.” She murmured, and he flashed her an indignant stare that made her hold her breath for a second. She’d not been on the receiving end of his anger in a while; not since they’d argued about Chase in fact. It took her by surprise. Also, she was at a loss to figure out why he was steering his frustrations in her direction suddenly. 

“Why are you glad I didn’t?” He asked, his voice acidic. She cranked a brow at him.

“Because, whilst I’m sure it would have felt good at the time, you’d have gotten into a shit ton of trouble. Dixon would likely suspend you, or worse kick you out completely. And Bellum wouldn’t be impressed… Cody’s definitely not worth all of that.” She said, and watched as he visibly relaxed before her. 

“Oh.” He mumbled. “Right. Well, that was why I didn’t. That and I thought you’d be upset if I put your ex boyfriend in hospital.” He rumbled, and her brow crinkled.

“What is the matter with you?” She asked, her own temper beginning to flare. “Are you mad at _me_ or something?!”

“No. No I’m not - I’m just - I’m _angry.”_ He snarled. The green puff noted his still balled fists; an irregular, fury fuelled twitch still evident. Cody had _really_ got to him. He was a stark contrast to how he’d been prior to heading off to gym class.

They’d both been in high spirits, then look what Cody had achieved with a few scathing comments.

Butch needed a release, she could tell that much just from looking at him - and knowing him well enough. He’d not physically reacted to Cody’s vitriol, and now he was paying the price for it. That riled her. It wasn’t fair on him - or her.

She pushed herself off the wall and stood a couple of feet away from him. “So let it out.” The green puff said simply, and he peered at her in confusion.

“Huh?”

She gestured at herself with her hands. “You’re angry. Let it out.” 

His eyebrows shot upwards. “On _you?”_

“Yeah.” She answered frankly, and he shook his head.

“No way.” He snapped and she took a step closer to him, shoving him on the shoulder with enough force he was pushed backwards slightly. “Don’t.” He warned her but she didn’t look frightened. Quite the opposite, actually.

“Come on, you’ve never had any qualms with hitting me before.” Buttercup replied and he studied her incredulously.

“Well I do, I do _now_ anyway! You’re my girlfriend I’m not gunna fucking hit you! You think because we used to fight I’m now just gunna be comfortable hitting you just cos I’m mad?!” The green ruff exclaimed. “That’s not fucking healthy and even _I_ know that!”

“No, but I’m offering, so it’s different.” She shrugged and he watched her in disbelief.

“No fucking way Buttercup.” He told her flatly and she shoved him again. “Stop _shoving_ me!”

“Just fucking hit me. No one’s around no one will see. You said you’re angry, you know this’ll help.” She insisted and he grit his teeth together. She was making him madder if anything.

“It’s not helping!” He insisted rigidly. 

“That’s because you’re holding it in still. Come on Butch!” Buttercup shoved him harder and watched every muscle in his big arms tense even more. It stirred something up in her stomach that bubbled all the way up to her chest and made her heart pound rapidly and loudly. And that was quite a dangerous feeling, especially when she was on school grounds. 

She’d got this feeling when standing before him in the past, particularly after puberty had hit. This crazed desire, desire for bloodshed and carnage, desire for that unhinged chaos he usually brought with him whenever they’re paths crossed. 

It wasn’t something she’d ever been able to discuss with anyone - who else would understand it? Her sisters would have thought she was psychotic - for craving conflict on its own, but with _Butch Jojo_ of all people. The only person who possibly understood would be him.

But now, now she desired him in a completely different manner. Now she wanted _him,_ now it wasn’t bloodlust but just plain _lust_ \- so when he was positioned before her with that chaotic look in his eyes she found him pretty damn irresistible. 

And hey, he needed a distraction.

His breathing had become heavier as he tried to contain his ever growing fury.

“You think I’d hit my own girlfriend? You think as low of me as Cody does that I’d actually hit you?” Butch snarled at her, leaning down aggressively toward her. “He thinks I’m just gunna use you. He thinks I’m a shitty person who will toss you aside when I’m done - but I won’t!” He insisted furiously. “He thinks he knows you better than I do. And he thinks he’s got me all figured out but he doesn’t know a fucking thing! He doesn’t know half the shit I’ve had to do just to get by! And you, you do know me yet you think I’d come out here and just hit you because I’m mad pissed right now?!”

Buttercup smirked at him in a challenging manner, pulled her fist back and punched him right in the jaw.

He was sent staggering backwards a few steps, clutching at his face in shock. “What the _fuck_ Buttercup?!”

“Ohh, what - are you scared? I know my name is Buttercup but I’m not some little flower - I can take it. And I’m gunna keep hitting you till -” She didn’t get to finish her sentence because he’d swung his fist out toward her. She grabbed it and knocked it away, kneeing him in the stomach in the process.

He bent double for a second before pulling his fist back to punch her once more. She threw her hands in front of her and a mint green orb surrounded her. Butch’s fist collided with it, rebounding off it as if he’d hit a brick wall.

He stared at her for a moment as she stood inside her shield, that same imposing glint in her eye. His teeth grit together even more, if possible, and he sent a barrage of punches at the shield still surrounding her, so much so Buttercup had to concentrate hard on keeping it up.

“Feel better now?” She asked from inside her minty orb as he pummelled it like it was a punching bag.

“No. Now I’m just mad cos it feels like you think I’m some stupid, hothead loose cannon.” He growled in response.

Buttercup smirked, becoming distracted by - well, just by _him,_ by his power, his fury, his utter imbalance and savagery. Her shield flickered ever so slightly. Unsure she could keep it going anymore - she was after all still coming to grips with it - she let it down, and kicked Butch in the chest with just enough force that he staggered backwards a couple of steps.

Before he’d had the chance to comprehend her next move, she’d pushed him up against the wall to the science building, pressed her body against his and grabbed the collar of his shirt roughly. “Who says there's anything wrong with a loose cannon?” She purred, before pressing her lips to his firmly.

Butch didn’t, _couldn’t_ react for a couple of milliseconds - but it didn’t take his brain long to catch up enough to start kissing her back. As they kissed ferociously, she’d let her hands drop from the scruff of his shirt, and slid them up into the spikes of his thick black hair, grabbing a hold of a handful as she opened her mouth against his.

His arms coiled around her, his large hands slipping up the inside of her shirt in his haste. He’d lowered them, not wanting to break any boundaries regardless of how scattered his thoughts were right now, and instead rested them on the small of her back.

But Buttercup didn’t care too much for boundaries at that moment in time. She lowered her hands momentarily, placing them on his and moving them upwards and towards her chest. She rested them on her breasts and noted how he froze in surprise at where she’d placed them.

He didn’t move them at first, immediately nervous - she _had_ punched him around the face minutes ago. But she’d also placed his hands here, on her own chest herself. She wanted his hands on her. 

So he gently gave them a squeeze, and she pushed herself against him even more in response. He pulled his lips from hers just to peer at her face, enjoying that ever so enticing look she was giving him. He pressed his forehead to hers, and ran one of his fingers over the space where her nipple was, beneath the material of her bra. 

She felt a shudder go through her at the small, yet significant motion. After that reaction, he did it a couple more times, and she couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel on her bare skin. 

Chase had touched her breasts a couple of times - usually while they were making out, and usually she’d slowly pushed his hands away. He’d never waited for any cues or signs she wanted to do anything more than kissing. In fact, he had just constantly tried to do more and more. A couple of times she got fed up of dismissing him, so let him. But really, she hadn’t enjoyed any of it. She’d allowed it because, well, it was what you did, right?

But this. She wanted this. His touch was charged and she found herself wanting more. 

That pondering of what his hands would feel like on her uncovered skin wouldn’t go away, so she reached down the front of her shirt, hooked her finger under the centre panel of her bra and pulled it upwards so it was resting on her upper chest near her collarbones, exposing her breasts underneath her shirt.

Butch had pulled his hand away at her movement, leaving it lingering awkwardly under her shirt, unsure what to do, or what she was doing. He was half thinking she was going to shove him off of her, but became rather shocked when he realised what she had done. 

His deep green eyes widened at her action, and she once again placed his hands, one at a time, on each bare breast.

He could hear his heart thumping in his chest as his mind went into overdrive, taking in just how soft and sensual they felt in his hands. The green ruff once again gently massaged them in his hands, his index finger finding one of her nipples and slowly caressing it.

He felt that shudder go through her once again and she was quick to try and fill the very minuscule space between them even more; so much so that he thudded against the science building again with enough force it was lucky they didn’t leave a dent in it.

Butch continued to play with her breasts in his hand, and he felt himself becoming increasingly aroused as she leant her head up towards his neck and quietly, breathily moaned his name.

She too felt him getting more and more turned on - he was pressed against her waist and she could feel he was hard. Slowly she traced her fingers along the length of it, and this time _he_ made the breathy little noise.

With a wicked smile, she reached up her shirt, and pulled her bra back down, almost entrapping his hands in it as she rearranged herself back into it comfortably. Butch removed his hands, resting them on her hips as she curled her hands around the nape of his neck and kissed him once more.

“Feel better?” She asked him in a husky voice.

“Err, _yeah!”_ He exclaimed, and she laughed before pressing her lips to his. 

“Good.” She gently rubbed the darkening red mark on the side of his cheek amongst his black stubble. “It’ll fade.” She dismissed it; Butch could hardly remember she’d even hit him in the first place after what had just transpired. “We better get to homeroom for roll call.” 

“Umm - yeah sure but - I’m gunna need a minute.” He murmured, indicating the bulge in his pants. Buttercup looked down at it, a small smile playing about her lips. She took a small step away from him, in the hopes that her not being quite so in his vicinity might help him ‘go down’ quicker.

“Mrs Bouffet’s hairy arm pits.. Mrs Bouffet’s hairy arm pits.. Mary in her gym kit.. Grandma Utonium..” He mumbled to himself, thinking deeply. Buttercup burst out laughing, shoving him lightly.

...

“Brick!! Brick!!”

Brick recognized the shrill voice that had called his name and didn’t even bother to turn in the direction it came from. He instead walked purposefully away from the boys bathroom he’d just exited and towards homeroom for roll call before his first class of the afternoon.

“Brick! I know you heard me! Wait up!” Princess yelled, full on running now in order to catch up with the red ruff.

“Oh, no thank you.” Brick replied, completely aloof.

Somehow she’d managed to catch up with him as they both weaved through the other students, all heading off to their own homeroom classrooms too. Brick cursed the no superpowers rule at school; if he could use his super speed she’d have never had a chance.

“Brick, _please!_ Tell me it isn’t true!” She exclaimed breathlessly, hooking her arm around the crook of his instantaneously. Just as instantly, he unhooked it. “Tell me she’s lying!”

“As usual Princess, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He muttered, increasing his speed just ever so slightly, enough that she had to try a bit harder to keep up with him but he didn’t appear to be using his powers properly.

“So it’s not true?!” She asked, hope evident in her voice suddenly.

“Again, no idea what you’re going on about - don’t want to stay to find out.” Brick replied coldly, continuing his walk towards his classroom base; Blossom was meeting him there, he’d gone to use the closest boys room.

The faith in her eyes vanished as she ran a couple of steps to catch up with him again. “You _can’t_ be dating her!! You just can’t be! Why would you do that?!”

“I’ve gotta get to homeroom Princess.” He grunted, but she was undeterred.

“No wait please!” She attached herself to his arm once more and he immediately began to shake her off but she clung on tight; he’d have to use more force to wrench her off. “Promise me this is all some sort of plan, or, or you have an ulterior motive or you’re just using her! Because if that’s the case I can deal with that, I can -”

“Enough Princess!” He snapped, pulling her off of his arm vigorously. “Just stop, okay! I haven’t got a ‘plan’, there’s no ‘ulterior motive’. I work _with_ her now for fucks sake! And I’m not fucking using her! I like her! Now back off.” With that he turned the corner down the hall and Princess watched him go, her bottom lip wobbling.

By the time she’d caught up with him he was a yard or so away from homeroom, Blossom waiting for him by their classroom door with her sisters, his brothers and their friends. 

He snarled under his breath, really beginning to lose it with her as she threw herself in front of him once more. “Brick _please! Please_ don’t do this! You _can’t_ be with her! It’s not right - she’s not right for you! I've given you time, I've given you space but enough _is_ enough - I'm so much better for you than her and you must be able to see that!!”

As she laid herself against his chest pleadingly, Blossom peered behind Bubbles, hearing the commotion and cranking a brow when she saw what was playing out between them.

“What the _hell_ is she doing?!” Bubbles asked shrilly. Blossom only sighed in response, shaking her head in pitiful disgust.

“I’d say, showing herself up. In front of everyone.” Blossom replied dryly.

The moment she’d placed herself against him he’d stiffened uncomfortably, holding his arms awkwardly beside him as if to show he was _not_ touching her back - he could see Blossom was watching, as was everyone else nearby.

“Brick, please! I could give you so much more than she _ever_ could! I have so many connections -” Princess begged, her voice wobbling. “I’m _so_ much better for you, _please!” ___

__“Get _off_ of me!” Brick barked loudly, firmly pulling her off his front. “Do _not_ touch me Princess. Just fucking leave me alone, I’m not interested. I never have been.”_ _

__In a flash she tried to fling herself against him once more but he pushed her aside as gently as he could muster with how much his temper had risen, and walked away. Princess crumpled to the ground dramatically with a woeful wail._ _

__As if from nowhere her friends appeared, gathering around her as though she needed urgent medical attention._ _

__“Oh Brick, you’re just too suave for your own good. You’re literally leaving trails of crying ladies now you’re off the market.” Boomer said with a shake of his head as the red ruff approached them with a thoroughly unamused expression on his face._ _

__“Shut up.” He snapped, flashing Blossom an apologetic expression. She shook her head, brushing it off. The pink puff knew exactly what Princess was like. “She’s a nightmare.”_ _

__Clara, Ashleigh, Candy and Sandy had gotten Princess to her feet and were trying to comfort her. She was bordering on hysterical now, and her cries of “No! This can’t be happening!” filled the corridors; it was embarrassing for everyone who bore witness to it._ _

__“I think it’s finally sinking in. And now she's malfunctioning.” Butch muttered over the din she was making._ _

__“Well it _needs_ to sink in.” Brick grumbled. “She’s always been unbearable, and not _once_ have I ever done _anything_ to make her think I’m in any way interested in her. Like that or otherwise.” _ _

__“She was being really nasty to Blossom in the girls locker room too.” Bubbles said, and Brick looked her way, anger clear in his crimson eyes._ _

__“I don’t know how you keep your cool Bloss, if it were me she was speaking about like she was I’d have knocked all her teeth out.” Buttercup commented, but Blossom flapped her hand dismissively._ _

__“She’s not worth getting worked up over.” She said simply. Brick wished he found her that easy to ignore._ _

__“Yeah, Blossom just busted out the _b word_ and it was enough to shut her up.” Bubbles replied, a teasing shine in her baby blue eyes. Blossom felt her cheeks redden._ _

__Brick’s eyes widened as he looked down at the redhead standing beside him. “You called her a bitch? _You?”__ _

__“No!” Blossom cried; she never cursed. “I didn’t call her anything.”_ _

__“Not _that_ b word. She called you her _boyfriend_ in front of her.” Bubbles said playfully._ _

__Brick felt his face flush. “Oh.” He murmured._ _

__Boomer placed his hand on his heart. “Look at that blush. It’s freaking adorable. He’s blushing guys, it’s so cute I could die.” He cooed in a taunting manner._ _

__“Shut up Boomer.” Blossom said before Brick could, but she’d slipped her hand into Brick’s and squeezed it._ _

__He turned to face her a bit. “Seriously though, sorry about that. I knew she’d react in some way but I didn’t anticipate it to be _this_ dramatic.”_ _

__“I can’t believe it!!” Princess howled from behind them. “It’s not true! Look at them, they don’t even _act_ like they’re together! No! I don’t believe it, she doesn’t even _appreciate_ him.”_ _

__“Shh shh, we know, we know - it’s okay.” Sandy told Princess soothingly._ _

__Blossom rolled her eyes again, and Brick’s upper lip curled in anger. “She’s talking out of her ass.”_ _

__“Just ignore her, it doesn’t matter.” Blossom said, squeezing his very tense hand._ _

__“No, you know what,” Brick said, fed up of Princess and her repeated diatribes against Blossom. “I know we said we wouldn’t but, I think it’s time for a show.”_ _

__She cranked a brow at him. “What do you mean?”_ _

__“You’ll see.” He murmured, before turning and linking his arm around the curve of her waist, pulling her up against him and lowering his head to kiss her firmly on the lips._ _

__Blossom was completely taken aback by the sudden and unexpected display of affection - in front of everyone - but after initially reacting a little stiffly she reached up and slinked an arm around the nape of his neck and kissed him back tenderly._ _

__They only pulled away from each other when Princess’ shrieks of fury and despair grew to new heights in volume. Brick clung onto her still as Blossom removed her arm from his neck and instead buried her head against his chest, knowing she’d gone bright red._ _

__“That was very cruel of you.” She murmured in a voice that did something to Brick._ _

__“It was too tempting.” Brick replied with a low chuckle._ _

__“Ohhhhh you _guys!!”_ Bubbles squealed, and both Blossom and Brick groaned. “I love you both, you're just so adorable!”_ _

__“I’m kind of regretting it now.” Brick muttered as Blossom giggled. “Only kind of though.”_ _

...

The end of the school day came; and they’d all made it through.

Boomer and Bubbles had hit the mall with Robin, Mike, Kim and Kenny. Butch and Buttercup had band practice with Louie and Mitch - and Harry was tagging along too. Knowing their apartment would be quiet and empty, Blossom and Brick had agreed to hang out there and get a head start on their homework.

Wanting to quickly change out of her school uniform first, they’d landed outside the Utonium residence - and remembering what the Professor had said about having ‘a quick chat’ with Brick, Blossom had suggested he go on ahead and she’d meet him at his place.

Regrettably, Brick had said he’d just wait for her. She didn’t invite him in, which struck him as a little odd but he didn’t dwell on it; she would only be a couple of minutes. Instead, he fiddled with the straps of his backpack resting on his shoulders and waited for her to return as she disappeared inside.

“Hello?” The Professor called from his office.

“Only me Professor!” Blossom called from their room as she dumped her school bag down and quickly selected something from her drawers to throw on. “I’m just changing out of my uniform before going to meet Brick.”

“Brick’s here, is he?” The Professor called in reply, and Blossom froze momentarily.

“Erm - I think he headed home…” She responded, hoping he didn’t go searching for him and hopelessly aiming to delay the inevitable ‘chat’.

She pulled her school dress off and stood stock still again once more - she could hear footsteps. The Professor’s, heading towards the front door. _No!_ She’d not been quick enough.

She ran to the window, grabbing a curtain and using it to shield herself so she could peer out but also cover the fact she was just in her underwear. The Professor was on the front lawn, talking to Brick. She cringed, covering her mouth with her hands.

Well, she supposed it had definitely been inescapable… She got dressed as slowly as she could after that, hoping it would at least be over by the time she rejoined Brick on the front yard - if he was still there afterwards, anyway.

…

The bright red front door of the Powerpuff girl’s home swung open, and Brick was a fraction taken back when he realised it was the Professor standing there.

“Ahh Brick, I thought you might be out here - waiting for Blossom?” He asked, his pipe resting in his hand on his hip.

“Professor Utonium - yeah, we’re just going to make a start on our homework. Got given a pretty solid work load today, considering it’s the first day back.” Brick answered, trying to figure out why he felt nervous in his presence. Maybe it was something to do with this being the first time he’d see him since Blossom and him became ‘official’.

“Oh I’m sure you did, senior year - it’s a big one. Brick, I’ve been meaning to have a word with you.” His tone hardened slightly and Brick felt himself stand a little straighter. 

“Yes, sir?” Brick asked him, his voice coming out a little dry. He’d known this was coming - he’d hoped he’d avoid it, considering he’d already showed him around his Antidote X stores with Butch recently. He should have known better that this was seemingly obligatory.

“It’s recently come to my knowledge that you want to be with my Blossom.” Professor Utonium said, considering him.

Brick inhaled slowly. “Yes, err, that’s correct.” 

“Why?” He went on to ask, and Brick blinked, remembering this question was standard practice too, so he should have had an answer prepped.

“Why?” The red ruff reiterated.

“Yes, why?”

Brick paused momentarily, trying to figure out where to start. “Because she’s smart, and caring - incredibly bossy and strong minded -” He smirked slightly, then furrowed his brow. “She’s one of the only people I’ve ever known who is genuinely selfless. Like she’ll genuinely help someone out and make zero gain. But she’ll do it. And she’s done it for me several times - helped me out when she perhaps really shouldn’t have - but it’s just her. She’s beautiful, obviously - but, that goes without saying. I guess she’s changed me, in a good way. Brought out things in me I thought were impossible, but she makes it possible. I’d have never predicted this, but it feels like it was very much needed. Now I don't know how I managed without her.”

The Professor’s lips formed a thin line, and he nodded curtly. “Okay. I’m glad to hear she’s helped you make some positive changes in your life - I hope they continue.”

“Me too sir, I mean - I’m sure they will.” He said, trying not to stammer or let his nerves become too visible. 

“If they don’t - or things take a particularly negative turn, I feel I don’t need to remind you of the large amount of Antidote X I have constant access to, do I?” His tone was steely, and Brick swallowed.

“No sir, I am well aware.” He replied, his voice forced.

The Professor smiled suddenly - unnervingly. “Great. That’s great. Well, I’m sure Blossom will be out any minute and you can go and continue to study, and _only_ study, at your apartment, whom you rent from my _very_ dear friend Sara Bellum.”

“Yes sir.” He replied, catching the reference to his links to his landlady. He bid him goodbye, and turned and entered the house.

Brick sighed, visibly wilting and running his hand through his hair, catching his hat in his arm as it fell down.

A sliding noise up above distracted him, and Blossom appeared in the middle circular window, cringing.

“I’m _so_ sorry! I did try to get you to meet me at your place…” She said, looking extremely apologetic.

Brick couldn’t help but smirk. “Don’t worry about it - I kinda knew it was coming at some point.”

“Me too but, I'm still sorry. I was a lovely answer though... Did you still wanna go study?” She asked slightly awkwardly, and he nodded as he secured his hat back on his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Yes, of course I do. But we must _only_ study Blossom, okay?” His voice was mock stern, and she covered her face in her hands and laughed.


	26. I'd put a ring on it if I were you

Bubbles squealed as she dived forward and scooped up the three toddlers who had just narrowly avoided the large arm of the reptilian looking monster who’d swung his claws down toward them.

“What kind of monster attacks _little children?!”_ She shrieked at it; it roared back, unperturbed.

 _“This_ kind of monster.” Boomer replied, two little kids also in his arms.

“We’ve gotta get it away from the play area.” Blossom cried as she landed on the ground by the now mostly destroyed play area in Central Park. A huge teal blue monster stood and howled loudly, one of his large feet directly beside the mangled swings and roundabout. It looked like some kind of gargantuan lizard, with a large tail that was causing just as much destruction as the rest of it was.

Children and their guardians were running around like headless chickens, trying to not get squished by its feet as it raised and lowered them almost as if it were having a temper tantrum.

“Bubbles, Boomer - take those kids to the northern side of the park, hopefully that’s far enough to keep them safe from harm. If we can try and get all civilians to gather there then maybe we can reunite everyone there too once the monster is down.” Blossom instructed. They nodded disappearing in a streak of deep blue and baby blue.

Butch and Buttercup were up by the monster’s midriff, trying to take it down while Blossom, Brick, Bubbles and Boomer attempted to clear the area and shelter civilians.

“Why don’t these people use their fucking brains and get the hell away from the giant monster destroying the park?! I mean - does it _really_ take a stroke of genius to realise you need to evacuate like _now?!”_ Brick asked in despair as he landed beside Blossom.

“I guess they just panic..” Blossom guessed, but Brick didn’t look satisfied by that answer.

“That and they’re just stupid.” 

The beast let out an ear splitting shriek - Buttercup and Butch had done something to injure it and it lifted its tail high in the air.

Blossom and Brick felt a whoosh of air, and suddenly a large shadow came over them - which they quickly realised was the monster's tail, coming down directly over the play park.

The pink puff and red ruff acted quickly, swiping up as many people as they could and screaming at everyone remaining to get out of the way.

The tail landed with a boom, completely ravaging what was left of the play area. Blossom and Brick began to fly the bewildered children over to the northern area to safety. They landed them down gently, Blossom reassuring them all the while. “Okay if you can’t find your big person, _please_ just stay here - do _not_ go looking for them just stay here until we can come back to help.” 

Some instantly found their parents or loved ones and ran out with outstretched arms. But others stood or sat alone, frightened and separated from their grown ups. 

“Oh my god this is breaking my heart - we should help them find their parents!” Bubbles said, her eyes becoming glassy at the sight of a crying little girl calling for her Mommy.

“Bubbles we will - but right now we need to deal with the monster first. Otherwise they aren’t safe. I think the play park is mostly clear of civilians now. Let’s go help Buttercup and Butch defeat the monster then we can make sure everyone is reunited. Brick - are you with us?” Blossom called, glancing over at her boyfriend who was stood a few feet away from where they'd placed the children down.

“I’m trying -” Brick said, a small child clinging to his chest, a look of pure fear on his face. “But this kid will _not_ let go of me! Dude, come on! I need to go fight the monster!” He wrenched him off of him but the moment the little boy’s feet hit the ground he made a beeline for Brick once more and climbed up him, holding on tight. The red ruff pointed to the huge beast in the distance. "You see that huge thing right? I've gotta go stop it - so you gotta get down!"

He had sandy blonde hair, big blue eyes and looked to be about 4 years old - and he also looked to be absolutely terrified. And clearly the young boy was finding some comfort in his saviour; Brick. Brick however, couldn’t fight a monster with a youngster latched onto him.

The red ruff managed to grab him by his chest, holding him up in front of him to look at it. “Kid come on - just wait here with everyone else. You’ll be okay if you wait here.” He told him sternly, placing him back down on the ground, but the moment he did he climbed up Brick’s leg until he was basically hugging his head, attached like a tiny little leech.

Brick sighed, turning to the others with a baffled expression. He wasn’t great with kids - and usually kids gave him a very wide berth. Apparently not this one.

Boomer was smirking at the sight, and Bubbles giggled as she approached him and placed a reassuring hand on his arm. “What’s your name little one?”

“Milo.” He whispered, clinging onto Brick’s neck tightly, dislodging Brick’s hat so it was sitting funny on his head.

“Hello Milo! My name’s Bubbles - and this is Brick you’re having a cuddle with.” Bubbles introduced them. “And that’s Boomer and Blossom -”

The monster screeched defiantly in the distance - and they noticed Butch go rocketing into the ground - the beast must have swiped its claws at him and caught him. 

“As cute as this is we _really_ don’t have time. Milo, sweetie - hi, I’m Blossom. If you could just climb off of Brick for now and wait here, so we can get rid of that mean old monster -” Blossom began to say, but Milo wrapped his arms around Brick tighter.

Brick was beginning to lose his patience. “Kiddo, come on.” He grabbed him once more and with some force pulled him off, planting him on the ground. As before, he climbed back up, dodging Brick once more so he was hanging from his arm like it was a tree branch.

Bubbles giggled. “Milo the monkey!”

Brick sighed. “Fine. _Fine._ Sit on my shoulders - and we’ll try and _quickly_ find your Mommy or Daddy or whatever, sound like a deal?” He proposed, and the little boy nodded, scrambling up Brick’s arm and positioning himself onto his shoulders, clutching at his neck.

Blossom smiled a small smile at the sight. 

“You guys just go. I’ll have to sit this one out.” Brick said, sounding rather defeated.

“He is _so_ good with kids.” Boomer commented sarcastically. "You see that Blossom? I'd put a ring on it if I were you." 

Blossom and Bubbles giggled as they along with Boomer shot off into the air towards the monster, Brick glaring at his blonde brother's retreating back.

...

Butch, Boomer and the Powerpuff girls touched down on the northern side of Central Park - the monster now defeated after a joint effort.

Most of the park goers who’d gotten mixed up in the attack had found their missing children/guardian and made their way home. There were only a handful of people searching frantically for lost loved ones.

Blossom hovered slightly, looking around for Brick who they’d still not managed to find. 

Butch spotted him on a bench in the corner, and smirked, pointing in the direction they were sitting - _they,_ because Brick wasn’t alone.

He was sitting on a park bench with the small boy still on his shoulders, Brick’s red cap sat backwards on his head.

“Oohhh, so _cute!!”_ Bubbles gushed as they approached them. Brick looked deeply unimpressed by the entire scenario. Milo however looked pretty content.

“Who’s cute?” Boomer asked, a light pout gracing his features at the comment.

“Both of them!” Bubbles replied like it was obvious; Boomer huffed - Brick looked more annoyed if possible.

“I see you’ve adopted a child?” Butch asked with a snigger.

“Still can’t find his mother.” Brick said, getting to his feet. This took Milo by surprise and he grabbed a handful of Brick’s hair to steady himself - making Brick grunt in mild pain and irritation.

“What does your Mommy look like Milo?” Blossom asked him as she squeezed Brick’s arm affectionately.

He opened his mouth to begin to answer the pink puff’s question but was cut off by something that distracted him.

“Milo?! Milo? Milo honey where are you?!” A frantic woman came running from a wooded area at the side. “I got knocked out - has anyone seen my son?! He’s got blonde hair, blue eyes - about this tall - _Milo?!”_

“Mommy!” The little boy cried, pointing to her with a chubby hand.

“Thank fuck.” Brick said, and Blossom slapped his arm lightly.

The woman had heard her little boy's voice and came sprinting towards them, eyes wide with panic and relief. She snatched Milo from Brick’s shoulders quite abruptly, clutching him close to her like she’d just rescued him herself. Brick cranked a brow at her outraged, angered expression.

“Oh Milo - oh my goodness - what on _earth_ were you doing with that _monster?!”_ She exclaimed, and Brick’s eyes widened as he realised she was referring to him. “I was scared half to death!”

“Brick saved me Mommy!” Milo cried, admiration in his little voice.

She scoffed, as though Milo was telling her a made up story, wrenching Brick’s hat off of his head and throwing it to the ground like it was dirty. Blossom's mouth fell open as she too clicked - and she was finding it hard to process.

“Excuse me mam, but the only monster here is _behind_ you, and defeated.” Bubbles said simply, unable to not make a comment in response to the woman’s words. 

“Did he hurt you? Are you hurt, did he hurt you?” The mother cried, looking Milo over in a frenzied panic. 

“I didn’t hurt him! Why would I fucking hurt your random kid?” Brick asked in exasperation. 

She covered Milo’s ears. “Do not _curse_ in front of my child!!”

“Brick saved your kids butt!” Boomer yelped. “He’d be squished amongst the swings right now if it weren’t for him!” 

The woman scoffed again. “You expect me to honestly believe that? Ridiculous - an absolute _disgrace_ \- all of you!” Her steely gaze was aimed at the girls now.

 _“Excuse_ me?” Blossom asked, her temper flaring too. 

“You heard me. Those three fighting crime - and you girls, you’ve lost your minds! Or they’ve _poisoned_ them! You should take a long, hard look at yourselves in the mirror.” The Mom said, pointing a judgemental finger at Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.

“Oh yeah, I’m _definitely_ gunna do that after some random, screeching woman in the park takes judgement on my decisions. I have received _such_ a wake up call - thank you.” Buttercup replied sarcastically. 

“Such clouded judgement - and so naive! I mean did you bang your heads and lose your memories?!” 

“I think we’re all very aware of our choices.” Blossom snapped, and she shook her head. 

“Oh I don’t think you are - children look up to you! Did you even think of that? Teaching young kids its okay to form relationships with bad people!” She exclaimed. 

“Hey lady, why don’t you thank us for saving your goddamn kid and then get the hell out of here?” Buttercup suggested, having had more than enough of her bullshit by now. 

She glared at Buttercup, before turning to leave. Milo looked over his mother’s shoulder as she marched away, and waved at Brick. 

“Oh, and you’re fucking welcome!” Buttercup yelled at her retreating back, before turning to face the rest of her team. “Don’t listen to her man.” She said, her words aimed at Brick, who along with her brothers was looking a little shocked. 

He shrugged, any surprise evident on his face fading fast. “It’s fine. Whatever. I mean, I did anticipate this…” 

“I can’t believe people would be so _rude!_ I mean, the coffee lady the other day, and now this!” Bubbles cried. 

“Well, people don’t like us.” Brick said simply. Blossom bent down and picked up his hat, dusting it off and hovering slightly so she could place it back on his head, giving his cheek a stroke as she did. 

“And clearly people also don’t like us dating you three.” Butch said. 

“Well, people will have to get used to it.” Blossom said defiantly.

“Yeah, or they can get fucked.” Buttercup added. “Jeez, we’d soon hear some complaints if I decided to start picking and choosing who I do or don’t save. Which when it comes to women like that it’s not a difficult choice!”

...

Brick followed Blossom through the busy, bustling offices of City Hall towards the Mayor’s office, noting how nobody there seemed to bat an eyelid at his presence now, which was nice, in a way. Especially after getting screeched at by that kid's Mom at the park like he just had. 

The first couple of times he’d set foot in there recently it had been all eyes on him and his brothers. Seemingly the people here were used to it already. He wondered if Bellum had had anything to do with that.

“I didn’t realise you had to fill out a damage report after every incident.” Brick muttered as they reached the foyer outside Bellum’s office.

“Yeah, _I_ do - you’ll never catch Bubbles or Buttercup doing any of the paperwork side of these things. Sometimes I’m too busy to do it after the event so I’ll just jot stuff down at home and then fill in a bunch of them in one go. But, it’s easier when it’s fresher on your mind. And now I’ve got somebody on my team that’ll be a little more willing to help with this side of things too, I’m hoping anyway.” She flashed him a hopeful look, and he smirked.

“I don’t mind a bit of paperwork - but, _your_ team?” He questioned and she grinned, nodding.

“Mhmm, that’s right. _My_ team. Hi Jada,” Blossom said, approaching Mayor Bellum’s assistants desk before Brick could continue the conversation. He noticed, and rolled his eyes with a smile. “We’re just here for a damage report for the monster attack at Central Park today.”

“Hi Blossom, Brick.” She said, sending a meek smile Brick’s way, who nodded in response. “It sounded like a doozy.” The young woman cringed, reaching down to a drawer in her desk and retrieving the form.

“It was a bit. But we got it all under control. Is Mayor Bellum in her office at the moment?” Blossom queried, and Jada nodded as she handed her the form and a clipboard.

“She is, I think she’s taking some calls at the moment but she can probably be with you shortly if you need to speak to her.” The Mayor’s assistant said.

Blossom nodded before taking a seat. “No problem, I’ll just hand this straight to her after we’ve filled it in seeing as she’s here.”

Jada nodded once more before looking back to her computer. Blossom and Brick went through the form together, then proceeded to knock at the Mayor’s door to hand it in.

After a moment, Bellum called them in.

“Blossom, Brick, lovely to see you both - and in your flashy uniform too, how is that working out, the uniform?” She asked with a smile as the two redheads stood before her desk.

“Good, actually. Nice having the added security when we’re wearing them. Initially I worried getting it on in time for a call out would become a pain or just delay us - but it’s not really been that much of a bother.” Blossom replied, looking down at her uniform then over to Brick, who was eying the way Blossom’s clothing hugged her figure appreciatively, before peeling his eyes away and looking at the Mayor again.

“I’m glad to hear - and you look great too, which is always a bonus." She eyed Brick at that comment, and he felt like she knew where his eyes had just been drawn to at the mention of the uniforms. "Now, how can I help you both this afternoon?” Bellum asked, angling her head to the side to look at them both.

“Oh, nothing in particular - I just have the damage report from the monster attack completed here. I figured I’d just give it to you in person seeing as we were all here.” Blossom responded, leaning forward to give her the piece of paper. As she did, something on the Mayor’s desk caught her eye and distracted her.

“Ahh, that’s great - thank you Blossom. It always turns my stomach when I come to realise we’ve had a catastrophe take place near where children frequent. Thanks to all your quick actions though we’ve zero reported fatalities, and only 8 civilians at Townsville General hospital right now with minor injuries, so a success all around.” Bellum murmured as she surveyed the form.

Blossom didn’t reply, as she was busy looking at something on the Mayor's desk. Noting Blossom was distracted, Brick answered for her.

“It was a pretty simple monster attack, thankfully.” Brick replied, internally reasoning that what had been most problematic for him was the child who’d inexplicably became fond of him. Bellum looked from Brick to Blossom, then down at her desk, realising what Blossom had noticed. She reached down and covered the piece of paper up promptly.

“We’re very lucky to have you six.” Mayor Bellum said pointedly as Blossom looked up, and folded her arms across her chest.

“Clearly that sentiment isn’t widely felt. Sara, what is that? I mean did I _really_ just read what I thought I read?!” Blossom exclaimed, unable to hold in her thoughts.

Sara sighed, pushing some red curls from her face and looking at Blossom with pained green eyes. “Blossom, please - take it with a pinch of salt. In fact, take it with a _spoonful.”_

Brick leaned forward then to try and figure out what she was talking about. “What is it?” He asked as Sara removed the papers, allowing what Blossom had spotted to be visible once more.

“A petition?” Brick questioned, noting the very long list of names underneath the header. “‘To _ban_ super beings?!’ Seriously?”

“‘The members of PACE petition you the Mayor of Townsville, to see fit that all super powered and chemically enhanced beings henceforth have their use of powers and enhanced abilities banned from use in Townsville in order to protect the unenhanced and biological human beings of Townsville from further harm’ - oh my god!” Blossom read from it aloud, Sara had handed it to her a little begrudgingly. “Sara is this for real?!”

“Unfortunately yes - but you must not take it to heart.” Mayor Bellum urged her, but Blossom cranked a brow at her.

“How am I not supposed to take this to heart? Look how many names are on this - oh god there’s more pieces of paper on your desk - how many signatures does this have?! Who are PACE?!” Blossom asked incredulously. 

Sara exhaled slowly. “Why don’t you take a seat.” She said, indicating for them to sit down. They did rather stiffly. Sara Bellum leant forward and pressed the button on her intercom. “Jada, cancel my 4pm. Or tell them I’ll be a little late to the call. Something important has cropped up.”

“Okay Mayor Bellum.” Jada replied.

“PACE stands for the ‘People Against the Chemically Enhanced’. Formerly, they called themselves PAPP. ‘People Against the Powerpuff Girls’ - founded by Stanley and Sandra Practice, I’m sure their names ring a bell for you, Blossom.” The Mayor said.

Blossom nodded stonily. “Yes, they do.”

Brick’s eyebrows had hit his hairline. “You had a _hate_ group?!”

“We still do apparently. Only now it seems they’ve extended their aim to you and your brothers too.” Blossom complained bitterly.

“How could you and your sisters have a hate group?! I mean you’re superheroes - you save lives and have done _all_ your lives!” Brick tried to fathom the very idea of it.

“Stanley and Sandra Practice have had a vendetta against the girls basically since day one. They feel you cause more destruction than you stop and just that your powers in general are too dangerous to be legal.” Sara briefly explained, eliciting an eye roll from Blossom and confusion from Brick. “Apparently all the good you’ve done for the city over the years falls completely off their radar. But Blossom we’ve had this conversation many times before over the years. You know all their concerns stem from fear. And fear makes people behave very erratically.”

“I know - but what have we ever actually done to cause them to fear us? Besides when we were born.. They think our powers make us too powerful, too entitled. And that therefore means we can’t be trusted.” Blossom replied. “But fear is what can’t be trusted.”

“I know.” Sara said listlessly. “Everyone has their critics Blossom. I _still_ get sent petitions insisting our previous Mayor be reinstated - and he’s 92 years old now, and retired.” 

“Yeah but, a full out ban? It’s a little full on. Our powers are a part of who we are.” Blossom mumbled, her brow furrowed. “It’s basically like someone handing you a form with all these names on saying they want to ban _you.”_

“I know.. Unfortunately Stanley and Sandra haven’t disappeared. They’ve always been around, dwelling in the undergrowth. Popping their heads up to make this or that demand every now and then.” Bellum said begrudgingly. 

“How long has this particular issue been going on? This petition, I mean.” The pink puff asked. 

“Pretty much since the boys donned their uniforms and slipped into action.” Sara responded, and Brick gave Blossom a knowing look. 

“Hate to say I told you so… So I won’t.” He muttered, and she rolled her eyes. 

“You _love_ to say I told you so.” She replied, and he smirked briefly. “I knew people would be confused, and questioning, but - _this?!”_ Blossom felt even more disappointed about what had happened in the park with Brick and the little boy now. Especially considering Brick wasn’t exactly eager to sign up to Project:Protect in the first place.

“This is what the Practice’s dedicate their time to, they always have. I’ve just kept anything they’ve done under wraps because, well, you don’t need the added pressure and it’s kind of offensive.” Mayor Bellum said, retrieving the first page of the petition from her hands and placing it back on her desk.

“Erm, kind of? It _is_ offensive, especially to us.” Blossom said, unable to hold her tongue. Stuff like this downright riled her. 

“Well, _I_ find it offensive too.” Sara said firmly. “You girls have dedicated your entire lives to this city, with zero obligation to do so for just shy of 13 years. And to be handed something like this, signed by a large number of my citizens - it frankly disgusts me.” 

“There is obligation.” Blossom replied, but Sara shook her head briskly. 

“No. Not really. Not at all.” 

“There is, because we have these abilities -” The pink puff began, but Sara cut her off.

“That doesn’t mean you owe us.” She said simply. Blossom shook her head.

“No, we _do_ owe you.” 

Sara looked confused, as did Brick sitting beside her. The Mayor asked her how she’d come to that conclusion.

She looked uncomfortable as she answered her. “From what we did when we were first created. With aiding Mojo. Destroying the city. Harming thousands.” 

Brick looked mildly surprised; he was for the most part unfamiliar with hers and her sister's origins. What he did know of it did not include anything she’d just described, so clearly he didn’t know a lot about it at all. He’d just come to realise he’d never asked.

He knew Mojo was briefly involved, but again he had no idea of the full extent.

“You were children, Blossom - and also basically days old. You’ve forgiven the boys because they were misled children. You were too. You didn’t know your own strength - you didn’t mean to hurt anyone. And I think you’ve more than paid us back. You’re almost 18, you were 5 when that happened. It’s hypocritical to excuse Brick and his brothers for the _many_ things they have done since their creation due to them being misled children, which I agree with, but to feel differently about your own origins. There is no obligation, Blossom.” Sara was sincere, and Blossom was quiet, which was unlike her, Brick noted.

Sara continued to speak. “I mean maybe now, due to being paid to protect the city there’s a certain degree of obligation. But even then you could stop anytime if that was what you wished.” 

“I don’t see it that way.” Blossom murmured and Sara huffed lightly. 

“I know. It’s a problem you need to work on. Especially now you’re getting older. You’ve met someone - or more _found_ someone that you want to be with.” Her expression warmed as she watched both their cheeks flush red at her words. “I mean, I don’t want to jump ahead and plan your years together, or label it as something serious prematurely, but surely you don’t want to forever be here, in Townsville, protecting it, due to this obligation you’ve loaded yourself with? It’s something to seriously think about Blossom.”

Blossom contemplated her words, looking to Brick momentarily then back to her godmother. 

“You don’t have to tie yourself to this city forever. If you want to, that's different - and it’s also okay. But my point is you don’t have to and you surely have things you want to do outside of here? Possibly together?” 

“I don’t know. I guess I’ve not really thought that far ahead yet, with regards to the city…” Blossom muttered, and Sara considered her. 

“Well, it’s something to think about. Something to consider together, maybe?” She suggested, and Blossom looked around at Brick, who was already looking at her curiously. ”Now, due to the number of signatures, I will have to debate the petition with the city council - but it will _not_ amount to anything.”

“How can you guarantee -” Blossom began to ask, worry etched onto her features once more, until Sara interrupted her.

“I can guarantee it will amount to nothing because the very same city council sat down with me a matter of weeks ago and agreed on Project:Protect - all six of you working together, clearing Brick and his brothers of any outstanding charges or warrants, and paying you all for your services. How could we come to that conclusion and then a mere amount of weeks later decide to ban all six of you from using your powers instead?” She explained, and Blossom nodded, seeing her point. “I promise you it will be fine. I want you to erase PACE from your mind completely and not worry about it anymore, okay?”

Blossom sighed lightly and nodded again. “Okay.” She said, knowing that was easier said than done.

...

Blossom murmured an “Mhmm.” quietly, indicating she’d finished reading; slowly, Brick turned the page. They were in the Rowdyruff apartment on the sofa in the living area; Blossom was sitting between Brick’s legs and together they were reading a book of Brick’s choosing.

“This is very dark.” Blossom noted, her brow crinkled as she read. 

“You think?” Brick asked, looking down at the top of her head. 

“You don’t?” She queried and he shrugged. 

“I guess that all my books are like this.” He said and she took a few minutes to reply, as she was finishing the page.

“No happy ending, I’m guessing?” 

“Not always. Sometimes though. But that’s life, right?” He muttered, turning the next page.

“Would you consider reading anything a little brighter, and maybe a bit more hopeful? With at least a _glimpse_ of a happy ending.” She suggested, and he frowned. 

“I’m not into sappy chick lit.” 

She turned and looked at him now, her expression irked. “I’m not talking about ‘chick lit’, thank you. I just meant maybe something with a little less of a pessimistic tone throughout.” 

“Maybe.” He murmured, and she sighed lightly, turning and getting comfy against him again. 

“I’ll pick our next book.” 

He smirked at her. “It’s _our_ book now?” 

“We’re reading it together aren’t we?” She said, and he rested his head on hers, too distracted by the day they’d had to get immersed in the book - he was finding her easier to get immersed into anyway, what with her all curled up on his lap.

The crazy defensive Mom at the park was on his mind, as well as PACE, and the things Bellum had said to Blossom about obligation. He peered down at his girlfriend, wondering if any of it was on her mind too.

“Blossom, what happened when you were born?” He found himself asking. She paused her reading and asked what he meant. “What happened? I’ve never asked. You know all about my origin - or _origins._ I don’t really know yours. I always just assumed it was, the Professor made you, discovered how powerful you all were, showed them down at City Hall, they all fell in love with you and proposed that you guys protect the city. But, clearly it wasn’t all that simple.” 

Blossom shook her head, reaching for Brick’s bookmark, slotting it inside and then slowly closing the book in Brick’s hands. “No, it wasn’t like that at all. The Professor made us accidentally, right? He was terrified of the world seeing what we could do. He didn’t know what would happen to us. We had to hide our powers and were only allowed to use them at home. But, on our first day of kindergarten, everything was going so well - until recess, we got a little carried away. A game of tag resulted in us ripping most of Townsville apart.” She said, her expression darkening at the memory. 

“The city was scared of us. And those that weren’t afraid of us hated us. The Professor pleaded with us to keep our powers under wraps. Then he was arrested. We didn’t know - we waited for him to pick us up from kindergarten, but he never showed, _because_ he’d been arrested. We thought he’d abandoned us. So we tried to make our way home by ourselves but somehow ended up lost in downtown Townsville. We stumbled upon Mojo, who tricked us into helping him build his rooftop observatory and supplying him with Chemical X. He fooled us into thinking we were going to help the town, and make it a better place if we aided him. Then everyone would forgive us. We were little kids - confused, alone. What he was saying seemed more comforting than a dingy alleyway. He made a bunch of evil monkey’s like him, but they all fought each other and caused even more havoc. Mojo Jojo told everyone we were the ones behind it all, worsening the situation tenfold. The Professor said he didn’t believe us when we told him we were tricked, and he said he thought we were good. So, we left town. Or more, earth.” She said with a small smirk.

“You left the planet?” Brick asked, and she nodded.

“Some little asteroid was almost our permanent home. But, we couldn’t take the guilt. And we could hear them all suffering. So, we went back. And started saving people. And Buttercup lost her temper, surprise surprise, and hit a monkey. She thought I’d be mad at her but, well, I wasn’t. She had the right idea, and it dealt with them easier. We defeated the monkeys, defeated Mojo, and eventually things settled into our own version of normal. Saving the day and stuff.” She concluded.

He gathered his arms around her more, resting his head on top of hers once again. “So you think after that you have to do it? You have to keep saving the day?”

“I think that if you can you should. And I can. So I should.” There was a small pause. “Has that Mom at Central Park today put you off of Project:Protect?”

Brick considered her question, but shook his head. “No. Like I said, I knew people wouldn’t like it. And people not liking me and my brothers isn’t exactly a new phenomenon for me. The steady income is more than needed.” He shrugged. “I’m pretty thick skinned.”

“She was _totally_ out of order. And completely wrong.” Blossom replied, her expression growing irritated at the memory. “I bet she's a member of that abhorrent group. The mentality of these people completely baffles me.”

“Like I said before, our past doesn’t get erased just because we’re ‘doing good’ now. People don’t forget their prejudices so easily.” 

“Well, maybe I need a copy of that petition and a prejudice of my own. Imagine the reaction if we started checking names before saving people.” The pink puff muttered huffily, and Brick smirked. 

The front door opened, and Boomer and Bubbles hovered through, distracting the two from their conversation. They froze, both trying to decide if they should stop their sofa snuggling now they had company.

Bubbles greeted them nonchalantly as did Boomer; both Brick and Blossom mentally came to the conclusion that they didn’t _have_ to stop because of them. They were only cuddled up together after all - and lord knows Bubbles and Boomer would have continued their snuggling had they have been the ones to walk in during.

“You guys okay?” Bubbles asked, sitting down on the sofa opposite them, a couple of shopping bags at her feet.

“Yeah - we were just reading.” Blossom replied, and Bubbles made a gooey face at them that made Brick roll his eyes and Blossom flash an exasperated look at her blonde sister. “Have fun at the mall?” The redhead asked quickly, and Bubbles nodded excitedly, successfully distracted from making a comment about how cute they were by her question - and inevitably shopping.

“Ooh that reminds me - look what we found in this little knick-knack store!” She reached into a plain red paper bag, retrieving a handful of tiny little plushies.

But they weren’t just _any_ plushies - they were plushies of _them._ Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer and Butch. They were tiny - at about 3 inches tall and only an inch or so wide - the designs were simple, coloured little buttons for eyes and stitched on smiles - but you could plainly see who they were supposed to be. 

“Look at these little guys! How cute!” Bubbles gushed, passing the Blossom and Brick plushie to themselves respectively. 

Brick looked down at it with a cranked brow. “You bought these? From an _actual_ store in Townsville?” Brick’s one even had a little red cap stitched onto the top, and Blossom’s one donned a big red bow.

“Yeah!” Bubbles said, looking round at the front door - Buttercup and Butch had just arrived too. “Buttercup look at these!”

The blue puff handed Buttercup and Butch their own little mini me’s - and they seemed just as baffled as Brick was.

“Did you make these?” Buttercup asked, and Bubbles shook her head no, explaining they’d found them in a store. 

“Is this allowed? Surely they need our permission?” Brick questioned but Bubbles brushed him off.

“Who cares, they were only a dollar. And they’re _cute_ \- also, there were barely any of you boys left.” She replied, and Brick looked even more confused.

A hate club and unofficial plushies in one day. You couldn’t make this stuff up.

“See, people _do_ like you.” Blossom said with a playful smile, making her Blossom plushie cuddle and stroke his face. 

He flashed her an unamused look, but a small smile had crept up his face. "I'd rather they didn't."

Butch turned to Buttercup, swiftly sliding his plushie between her breasts so he was popping out of her cleavage. “This little dude is in heaven. You couldn’t find a happier man on earth if you tried.” 

Buttercup looked down at it, flashing Butch an unimpressed look.

"Ahh man, I wish I could do this in real life - just hitchin' a ride in heaven. Doesn't the Professor have a shrink machine?" Butch pondered.

Buttercup flicked the plushie at him, it hitting him directly between his eyes.

...

Boomer almost inhaled the potato chips he was eating when he noticed the Butch plushie laid out on the coffee table with the Buttercup one straddling it; its dress pulled up, the tiny arms held high in the air.

“You are fucking sick in the head bro - but I _am_ gunna take a picture of it and send it to Buttercup.” Boomer sniggered, retrieving his phone from his pocket and snapping a photo before Butch could move them.

“Her fault for leaving it here.” Butch said with a grin.

The blue ruff looked at his other brother, who was sitting at the dining table with his laptop in front of him. His crimson eyes swivelled their way to see what they were laughing about, rolling his eyes in response then looking back at the screen.

Boomer sensed he wasn’t in the mood to joke around with them, and decided to see if he could weasel out of him what was up; he hovered over to that end of the room, looking over his shoulder to see what it was he was doing.

When he noticed the header of the webpage he was looking at, a white banner with the words PACE in big red capital letters, his cobalt eyes bugged with recognition.

“Hey! That’s the same as what was on the badge the crazy coffee lady was wearing! PACE. But her badge said ‘PACE for PEACE’. What the fuck is it - ‘People Against the Chemically Enhanced’ - what the _fuck,_ is this some kind of anti super people hate group?!” The blonde cried, pushing his wavy bangs from his face as if to confirm what he was actually seeing on his brother’s laptop screen.

“That’s _exactly_ what it is.” Brick said as he scrolled through their posts, spying photo after photo of himself, his brothers and the Powerpuff girls. Bubbles and Boomer at the park enjoying an ice cream in the summer, Butch and Buttercup at the food court at the mall with their friends, Blossom and Brick at Setegaya Special on their ‘first date’ - likely one of the paparazzi shots. It was captioned ‘The corruption begins’. He couldn’t control the violent eye roll it elicited. 

“You guys are really shocked we have a hate club? That should not be shocking to either of you. We're not exactly on no honours list.” Butch said from the sofa whilst making the mini him and mini Buttercup dolls do unspeakable things to each other.

“It’s not an us hate club - it’s _all_ of us. The girls included.” Brick explained, and Butch finally looked up. 

“You can’t be serious? What did they ever do?” The green ruff had hovered over to take a look himself now. “‘Formerly PAPP - People Against the Powerpuff Girls’, what the actual _fuck?_ That’s messed up. God, what do the people in this fucking town want from a person?”

“Who knows. Or fucking cares. Just ignore anything at all to do with them and don’t rise to them in any way.” Brick told them and Butch cranked a brow at his redheaded brother. "You hit a PACE member you can pretty much kiss Project:Protect goodbye, I'd wager. Which is literally kissing an income goodbye."

“You think they’re gunna cause us issues?”

“They already have.” Brick replied, the petition on his mind.

...

The next day, Brick thought he was seeing things when his hotline had gone off in the middle of Advanced Maths indicating there was _another_ monster attacking the city.

Considering Otis had said that Him was weak and resting, he was sending plenty of monsters there way in his apparent absence - at least, monster attacks were usually Him’s doing anyway.

And when himself, his brothers and the girls arrived at the scene, he felt it was hard to deny this creature had been sent by Him - it was completely made of fire. It looked like Hell personified.

Clearly sending a monster to earth was something Him could do whilst he was incapacitated. Or maybe he was instructing others to do it on his behalf. And there was Brick thinking they might actually get some peace from him for a while.

That was wishful thinking on his part.

It was massive, standing at several hundred feet high, swiping its fiery hands at several high rise buildings and immediately beginning to set them alight, its long fingers stroking at the ground and flames erupting at its touch.

Brick clutched at his tight uniform and attempted to pull it off his chest slightly - the heat it was letting off was becoming too much for him already and he’d barely gotten close to it yet.

Emergency services were scrambling around the surrounding areas trying to get a hold of the fires it had caused.

“Where do we even start?!” Bubbles yelped, glancing to Blossom, who was looking at the large monster and almost having flashbacks of being in the depths of Hell; of the images Him had placed in her head.

Shaking those thoughts away, she looked to the chaos unfurling around it and her first thought was they needed to move it away from the area of downtown Townsville it was frequenting. Fortunately it was on the eastern side of downtown, thankfully it wasn’t smack bang in the middle like the monster from the day previous was. 

But then it occurred to her no matter where this monster was it was going to cause devastation, what with the nature of its composition. 

“Well, I’m pretty much deemed useless against it. Fire against fire isn’t going to be very helpful. The heat its emitting is insane.” Brick said, retrieving a hair tie from his pocket to put his hair up into a little ponytail at the base of his head, grateful he'd not worn his hat that day.

“I’m not sure what use any of us will be against it.” Bubbles pondered worriedly.

“Looks like you’re up Ice Queen.” Buttercup said, placing a hand on her sister’s shoulder. 

But Blossom didn’t look or feel like an Ice Queen right now. “I don’t know.. What if I can’t control it? I’ve not exactly gotten to grips with it yet…” 

“You’ll be fine, you’ve barely had any incidents lately. I can’t remember the last time you ‘iced’ yourself.” Buttercup assured her, but Blossom frowned. 

“You have done really well keeping it under control.” Bubbles also encouraged her. “Plus, even with just your ice breath I’m sure you’d do a better job calming that thing than any of us can _without_ ice powers.”

“I guess so - that thing’s pretty big though. Its gunna need a lot of ice. What if -” Blossom began but Buttercup cut her off. 

“Bloss we don’t _really_ have time for ‘what if’ right now - giant monster made of flames kind of destroying the city?” The green puff pointed out, and Blossom nodded feebly.

“Right. Right - okay. I’ll see what I can do. Can you guys maybe damage control and crowd control? Get people away from this area and the surround blocks.” The redhead suggested, and they nodded. Bubbles and Boomer disappeared in one direction, Butch and Buttercup in the other.

Blossom exhaled shakily, looking up at the fire beast as it shrieked down at her, its warm breath hitting her like she’d just opened a giant oven.

A very hot hand clutched at hers suddenly, making her jump. Brick was hovering beside her. “Brick - you’re boiling! You shouldn’t be so close to this thing you'll overheat!”

“I know, I’ll get down on the ground and help crowd control in a moment but - you can do this, okay?” He told her, and she nodded, squeezing his hand back tightly, before urging him to get back from the fire. 

The pink puff flew high into the air, becoming level with the monster’s head and unleashing a large plume of ice breath directly onto its face. It screamed, as it’s face began to flicker and fade until it was half its original size. Unfortunately it was still left with a mouth - a poor excuse of one but it was still a mouth - it opened it as large as it could and a stream of fire went right in Blossom’s direction.

She threw her arms up, ice appearing as a shield around her - but the flames licked away at it and melted it. The fire hit her dead on as she flew as far back from it as she could. 

A little scorched, but okay, she tried to quickly reassess. The pink puff zoomed around it in a spiral pattern, unleashing ice from her palms as she did. It cut the monster down a fraction, the sections she’d managed to extinguish decreasing its size slightly as she surrounded it.

But the fire monster managed to swat at her, sending her to the ground with a thud. Momentarily, everything went black.

...

“Oh my god it should not be allowed to be this hot!” Brick complained as he wiped at his forehead once more. There was him thinking his shift to a demon and back had made some kind of difference in his genetic make up but clearly the hotter the temperature the worse he faired still.

“It _is_ unbearable.” Buttercup agreed. “Come on _come on_ people - literally a giant fire person wreaking havoc nearby let’s go!” Her second comment was aimed at the civilians that herself, Brick and Butch were trying to direct away from the fire to safety. “No this way, _this way!!”_

But as per usual, they’d gone into headless chicken mode and some attempted to run directly into the danger zone.

“Seriously, I think I’m melting. Also the fact none of these people fucking listen isn’t helping -” The red ruff grumbled, pulling at his tight fitting uniform once more and wishing he could take it off.

“Tell me about it I mean - danger _that_ way, safety _this_ way - yet people are _STILL_ running towards the fire!” Butch exclaimed in irritation, gesturing with his hands.

Their conversation was cut short by Blossom being swatted by the fire creature in the distance, and subsequently being sent into the ground below, digging a chunk of it up with her.

“That looked like it stung.” Butch muttered as they all waited for her to climb out of the crater she’d made in the ground. A few seconds later she did, much to their relief.

She remained low to the ground as the fire monster had spotted her down there and was aiming for her once more, firing balls of fire at her like they were bullets. The pink puff darted to avoid them, unleashing ice from her palms to try to counter them.

“She shouldn’t be doing this singlehandedly.” Brick muttered. “It’s too much.”

“What exactly can we do though - especially you? I mean it’s made of fire and it's so hot - it’s not like we could hit it or anything?!” Butch pointed out but Brick didn’t look convinced.

“Hitting shit doesn’t solve everything. There’s gotta be something we can do to help -” 

The flame monster roared loudly, stomping its feet on the ground in irritation - this motion released a torrent of flames all around it and the areas of Townsville it was standing in - including where Blossom had previously been hovering.

“Shit - where did she - is she okay?!” Brick barked, his crimson eyes widely trying to locate her, the entire area was now engulfed in flames.

Suddenly ice began to seep from within the fire, immediately extinguishing part of it - but the ice wasn’t stopping. It was creeping and cascading its way along the ground and getting closer and closer to where Buttercup, Butch and Brick were manned ushering citizens away from danger.

The citizens that had mindlessly ran in the wrong direction were suddenly finding themselves frozen in place by Blossom’s ice - and perilously close to the firing range of the flame monster. 

Their screams of terror - and likely pain having suddenly found themselves frozen to the ground - distracted Blossom. Panic was evident in her rose eyes as she realised what she’d done - and was _still_ doing, she couldn’t seem to make it stop.

The civilians that weren’t frozen by the ice were suddenly finding themselves on a giant ice rink; slipping and sliding around as they tried to remove themselves from the danger. But some found themselves sliding directly towards it.

Buttercup, Butch and Brick sprang into action to rescue those that were sliding to a fiery demise - though Brick was finding it difficult to concentrate on much else but Blossom; he could see she’d completely lost control of her ice, just like she'd feared.

Boomer and Bubbles appeared to lend a hand too, attempting to bust those frozen out of the ice as well.

“What is going on?!” Boomer yelled in confusion.

“She needs our help!” Bubbles called over the cool winds mixed with the raging inferno.

Blossom was completely freaking out. Her ice - it just _wouldn’t_ stop. It was coming from her hands, her feet - she was completely emitting it. And whilst it was slowly but surely doing a number on the increasingly furious flame beast, it was also causing damage to Townsville and the people of Townsville itself.

She could see citizens nearby watching her in absolute terror, and it was devastating to her. She was a _hero,_ she was supposed to save people not bring them harm and cause them fear!

She had to make this stop! But the more she looked around, the more horror and panic she could see; the more she witnessed the devastation she knew she’d played a huge part in causing, the more freaked out she felt - which made reining in the ice all the more difficult.

 _Stop - just stop! Please!! No more ice!! Please!!_ She thought frantically, but to no avail, if anything it just seemed to intensify.

She could hear her name being called in the distance but the ice she was emanating was so violent all she could hear was a glacial howl.

The pink puff could only think of one way to make this stop: to possibly redirect the ice to something else - to give it a target instead of freezing all of Townsville it touched and it’s occupants. She crouched down low on the ground, curled her arms around herself, hugging her shins and hoping to instead direct the ice onto herself rather than anything or anyone else.

All encompassing cold began to overcome her; she could feel her shins becoming progressively frosty and frozen. Her teeth began to chatter and she closed her eyes tight, putting all her energy into trying to make the ice just stop.

_Please just stop.. Stop! Please…_

Even thinking was becoming hard; she was getting colder and colder, more and more frozen.

There was a hiss, and suddenly the ice stopped radiating from her. Her entire lower half was frozen solid, just below her breast. Everything was white - she realised she’d encased herself in an ice sphere much like she somehow did in Hell. 

Her eyes were heavy. She was cold, _so_ cold. Simple thought was becoming lost to her; she closed her eyes, allowing the darkness to take over.

...

Just as the icy winds had picked up and became more and more turbulent, they had abruptly stopped.

Brick, who’d abandoned helping civilians in lieu of helping Blossom, had been shielding his face from the glacial breeze as he’d walked against it towards the icy dome she’d entombed herself in. He was battling through it as rapidly as he could fathom, when he suddenly felt the current drop and disappear. 

Blinking in confusion, he wasted no time and shot into the air towards the arctic globe she was encased in. Raising his fist, the red ruff punched it, creating a crack but not immediately breaking it; it must have been thick. He unleashed a torrent of flames from his hand, melting away a hole until it was big enough for him to walk through.

He found her sat in the middle, curled up in a ball and frozen from the midriff down. Her skin was pale - too pale for someone who was alive, which made his heart pound loudly in his chest - she _was_ alive wasn’t she? Her stillness and the blue of her lips brought him no reassurance.

“Blossom?! Blossom!” He yelped, crouching down beside her and giving her a light shake. She was bitterly cold and unresponsive, but he could see she was breathing slowly, and he could hear her heart beating. He created two flames in his palms, melting the ice away as efficiently as he could without burning her.

Slowly the pink puff was free of the ice and he held her against him tightly. _“Blossom_ \- Blossom are you okay?”

The flame monster screeched in the background, still ravaging downtown Townsville. The noise must have brought her screaming back to earth, she inhaled sharply, looking around bleary eyed.

“Oh my god, you scared the shit out of me.” Brick exhaled, continuing to cradle her against him.

And Blossom didn’t argue, his natural warmth was even more inviting than usual when she felt this cold. She nuzzled her head against him and he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

“I c-couldn’t stop it.” She mumbled, her voice distressed.

“I know, I know, it’s okay.” He assured her, stroking her hair. “How did you end up partially frozen?”

“I d-did it. To, to try and st-stop it!” She admitted, and his crimson eyes widened in shock to hear it was a self inflicted act. “I had to st-stop it somehow!”

“But not at your expense!” Brick exclaimed.

“Then at who’s?!” She asked. He didn’t answer, only held her closer still, squeezing her against him so tightly, relieved she was okay.

Nearby, the fire beast bawled defiantly, a stark reminder it was indeed still there and still wreaking havoc upon Townsville.

Brick stood, supporting Blossom against him still in a bid to warm her up and bring some pink back to her complexion.

Bubbles rushed to their side, looking Blossom over with concern.

“Are you okay?! Oh my god that was _crazy!”_ She cried, as Blossom nodded feebly.

“I’m fine. I just - I c-couldn’t stop it, I was out of con-control…” Her voice was hollow at her admission.

The blonde flashed her sister a look filled with worry; she didn’t know what to say to reassure her, as she quite clearly _had_ lost control. 

Boomer, Butch and Buttercup landed nearby now too. Buttercup, satisfied her sister was in one piece, looked over at the fire monster speculatively. It had just set alight a building that Townsville Fire department had not long put out; they needed to stop it, and fast.

She turned to her rose eyed sister with a determined look in her eye. “Blossom, you need to try again.”

Blossom looked immediately frightened at the prospect, which threw Buttercup - it was just a very un-Blossom like reaction. Usually she took any challenge head on. But she looked completely flummoxed.

“B-Buttercup, I don’t know -” She began to stutter, her teeth still chattering from the cold, until Brick cut her off.

“No way.”

“Blossom you can do it. You just need to believe that you can! You're doubting yourself. You _know_ you can do this!” Buttercup insisted. Blossom looked overcome with self doubt.

“It’s not about believing if she can or can’t - she almost fucking froze herself to death in an attempt to stop her ice! She needs to warm back up, not get all frozen up again!” Brick interjected. He still had his arms around her, warming her up to the point that light vapour was emitting off her at Brick’s toasty touch.

“Well, you seem to be doing a good job of getting her warm again! Come on - what the fuck else are we supposed to do that thing is literally trashing downtown Townsville! We don’t have time to stand around contemplating our next move, we need to act!”

“Yeah, Buttercup’s right. Just rub yourself all up on her till she’s all unfrosted.” Butch reasoned

“Guys - I have an idea!” Boomer cried, but was ignored.

“Blossom you’ve gotta take another crack at it!” Buttercup persisted.

“If she tries again she’s gunna hurt herself - and any of these stupid fuckers that think they’re above a monster made of fire!” Brick snapped, gesturing to the small amount of dumbfounded citizens that somehow still seemed to be lingering.

“You think I’ll _hurt_ people?” Blossom squeaked, looking at Brick with wide eyes.

He frowned. “Well, not on purpose…”

The fire monster leant down and discharged a stream of fire directly onto them.

Butch and Buttercup immediately held up their shields simultaneously, protecting them all from getting charred. “See what I mean when I say we don’t have time?!” The green puff cried.

“We need a large body of water - or some way of getting a large body of water here to extinguish it. Ice isn’t working, we need _actual_ water.” Brick said. 

“Yes, Brick - I got an idea!” Boomer piped up once more.

The fire stopped and both Butch and Buttercup let down their green orbs. 

“Well have you got a giant water bottle on your person? Or perhaps a large hose?” Buttercup asked dryly.

“I happen to have a large hose.” Butch added unhelpfully; he was ignored by all.

“I think _Boomer_ has an idea, guys!” Bubbles said, but was also ignored.

“Guys, _I do,_ I have an idea!!” Boomer barked.

“No come on Brick, tell us where you think we’re gunna get several litres of water from then, hmm?” The brunette asked Brick, who was beginning to lose his patience. “And how are we gunna get it all here, wise guy?”

But someone else was beginning to lose their patience too. 

“WILL YOU ALL JUST BE QUIET FOR 5 SECONDS?!” Bubbles shrieked, her voice reaching supersonic heights in her frustration. 

Deadly silence followed; even the monster had stood stock still at the sheer volume. 

“And I’m deaf.” Buttercup murmured, bashing her hand against her ear. 

“There you go Boomie.” Bubbles said, a sweet smile sent her boyfriend’s way. 

“Thank you my love. As I was _trying_ to say - I have an idea! In fact, I think I can deal with it.” Boomer said when he finally had the floor.

“Oh yeah - how?” Buttercup asked.

Boomer soared high into the sky, so high he was becoming a small blonde dot in the distance as he zoomed over the monster’s head.

Doing his best to ignore the sheer amount of heat coming off of the creature, he began to rapidly rub his hands together. Above him, the sky darkened.

A loud crack of lightning rang out as thick grey clouds filled the sky.

“Ahh. That _is_ a good idea.” Butch murmured as they watched him from below. "Shame his good ideas come with a delay time."

With another deafening crack, a bright bolt of lightning appeared, hitting the ground near the monster - and then the heavens opened.

Heavy rain fell from the dark clouds Boomer produced. He rubbed his hands together a little longer, another bolt of lightning appearing, before rejoining the rest of his team on the ground, a very smug smile playing about his lips.

Bubbles immediately threw her arms around him and squeezed him. “My Boomie is _SO_ talented and clever!!"

“You sure would have been handy to have around to get out of outside Gym class over the years.” Buttercup murmured as they all glanced up and watched the flame monster perishing in the heavy rainfall. 

“Well maybe you should have listened to me sooner.” Boomer said, folding his arms across his chest in an accomplished manner.

They were all completely drenched through from the rain, but at least it was finally over.

Brick, still holding Blossom against him, felt her shivering beginning to increase; she was still recovering from her ice going loco, and now she was soaked through from the rain.

“You’re still freezing cold - and now you’re all wet. We should get you home.” Brick told her, his warm arm curling around her more to try and warm her up.

“But, but I can’t just g-go - I need to help.” She stammered.

“Don’t worry Blossom - we’ll take it from here.” Bubbles said, taking one of her sisters hands and giving it a squeeze. “Jeez you are _freezing_ still! Please, go home and warm up!”

“But, but look at the state of it - my ice, it did this -” Blossom began to burble but Bubbles interrupted her.

“We’ll deal with everything else, okay? Go home - take her home.”

...

She’d been silent the entire fly back to her house. Insisting she was capable of flying herself, he'd flown close beside her, as he could see she was still cold but was too proud to allow him to carry her home. It had gone through Brick’s head to try and talk to her more than once but he’d decided against it. He knew she was upset. And he knew it would take a bit more than his reassurances to make her feel any better.

The Professor wasn’t at home; he must have been working in his lab downtown. Wondering idly how close Professor Utonium’s downtown laboratory was to the area the creature had devastated, Blossom found her house key from her person and let them in, still trembling considerably as she did.

He guided her into the living room, both of them still dripping wet, and reached for a throw blanket that was draped over the back of the sofa, wrapping it around her. 

“I’ll get you a warm drink.” He proposed; she nodded briefly, and he disappeared from the room. 

She felt pathetic as she shivered against the blanket and urged herself to warm up and stop being so pitiful. Pushing some strands of wet hair from her face, she reached for the TV remote and switched it on, the local news channel appearing on the screen before her.

The news anchor was live at downtown Townsville, showing footage of the desolation a combination of herself and the monster had caused. Her stomach sank as she saw the gross amount of ice, _her_ ice that Townsville was covered in; some of it had been melted away by the rainfall but there was enough still present to make her stomach churn.

 _She_ had caused this.

Brick appeared in the living room once more, a mug of hot cocoa in his hands for her. He passed it to her and she thanked him in a small voice. The red ruff glanced at the TV, frowning as he spotted all her ice, along with charred remains of buildings; some still alight and being put out by the rainfall and the fire department.

He’d grabbed a towel from the bathroom on his way through, and proceeded to lay it on the sofa before sitting on it, his clothes were still fairly damp from Boomer’s rain. Then he carefully pulled Blossom onto his lap between his legs, so he could wrap himself around her just like he had all those months ago in the ice cave the ice monster had trapped them in.

It had seemed to do the trick back then, he hoped it would now too. She snuggled against him, still wrapped in the blanket.

Her rose eyes were glued to the TV, despondent as she watched the anchor address the camera directly.

_“And now, we find ourselves standing here amidst the devastation asking ourselves just what happened to so called commander and leader Blossom Utonium - and where is she now? What made her suddenly go ice crazy on the entire city - then promptly leave us and a remainder of her team to clear up her mess? Not seeming so leader-y now, what with the countless casualties that we can report have been affected by the -”_

Brick had grabbed the remote and switched it off.

“This is all my fault.” She mumbled, her voice wobbly and full of shame.

“No it’s not.” Brick told her firmly.

“Countless casualties… People were _hurt_ because of me.” Her eyes had glassed up now, and when she blinked a tear fell onto her cheek. "I'm supposed to save people not hurt them."

“It was too soon. And too big of a monster for you to take on alone with powers you’re still getting to grips with. It wasn’t fair for it to be put on you when you said you weren’t sure.” Brick promised her, but it didn’t change the crushing feeling she felt in her chest as images of the ravaged downtown Townsville filled her mind; the terrified faces of the civilians she’d frozen in place clear as day in her head. “It’s not your fault. Ignore the TV - you know the media blows everything up for effect.”

She sniffled in reply and wiped at the tears on her face. Brick felt a stab at his heart as he held her tighter. “It’s not your fault.” He told her once more, hoping she’d listen to him.

...

Brick slammed the door to City Hall shut with a bang, looking down at Blossom with apprehension. From inside the heavy wooden doors at the entrance, you could still hear the racket being made by PACE outside. They’d arrived in the early hours of the morning and their numbers had increased - a protest, a reaction to what had happened in downtown Townsville the day previous.

“Ignore it.” Brick said simply, taking a balled up piece of newspaper someone had thrown at them as they’d entered the building out of her hair and tossing it into a nearby trash can. They’d been booed and pelted with similar items of trash as they’d made their way inside, much to Blossom’s horror.

“This is my fault.” She murmured once more and he immediately dismissed it.

“No it’s not. It wouldn’t matter how yesterday went, you _know_ they were out to get us before all that anyway. Don’t let them get to you. Come on, let’s go see what Bellum has to say about it all.” Brick said, guiding her towards Mayor Bellum’s office; she’d summoned all six of them to her office for a meeting to discuss the events of the fire monster attack.

However only Blossom and Brick had responded to the meeting - after seeing the footage of the protests on TV that morning, Buttercup had refused to go. There was no way she could keep her cool around members of PACE, she knew she wouldn’t be able to not lose her shit at them on her way in, so had informed Mayor Bellum she’d sit this one out. She also had a hair appointment she didn’t want to have to move - finally she could chop her hair back to its usual length. 

Butch had opted out for similar reasons, knowing Brick would fill him in on anything important, as Blossom would Buttercup. 

Bubbles and Boomer weren’t going to attend either - but more because Bubbles found it all quite upsetting. The idea of a bunch of people gathering to collectively hate you made her heart hurt. Knowing they were all there, she didn’t want to go _anywhere_ near. And having dealt with a member of PACE already and had coffee thrown all over him, Boomer had agreed to stay well away also.

Alas, being the leaders, Blossom knew there was no way she too could choose not to go. She had to face the music some time - which is precisely what she felt like she was doing right now, facing the music, facing up to what she’d done. 

She was fully expecting repercussions of some kind. At least she had Brick standing beside her. 

The two redheads waited outside the Mayor’s office until she called them in. Once inside, they took a seat, and Blossom tried to drown out the noises of the protestors she could hear outside through the cracked open window.

“Thank you for coming down here to see me; I’m sure getting inside the building wasn’t made very easy what with everything going on outside right now.” Mayor Bellum said as she sat down at her desk before them.

“No, it wasn’t.” Blossom answered dejectedly. “I hope you don’t mind that it’s just us two. It’s just the protestors, or more their cause is a little upsetting to us.” 

“I understand completely. It’s absolutely fine.” She paused momentarily before continuing to speak. “Blossom, did you know that 21% of hospital admissions in Townsville General Hospital are from monster attack incidents?” 

The pink puff looked surprised by this fact. “Really? _That_ many?” 

“Yes. We do our best but it’s often inevitable that there will be casualties - sometimes deaths.” Mayor Bellum replied, matter of fact. 

Blossom looked horrified. It made Brick wonder just _why_ Bellum was telling her this. 

“So, whilst I understand what happened yesterday was unintentional, and not to your usual high standards of monster control, and whilst I appreciate having to deal with it and it’s sometimes tragic outcomes can be harrowing - I feel the current response on the doorstep of City Hall is a little over the top. I mean, imagine the outcome of these attacks if we _didn’t_ have you six?” Mayor Bellum said, arching her brow curiously as though she wanted Blossom and/or Brick to answer her query.

Blossom wilted at the direction the conversation was going. “I don’t know. I could have hurt a lot of people. I’m guessing I _did_ hurt a lot of people.” 

“I can assure you more people would have been injured, and people _definitely_ would have perished if you weren’t there at all.” Sara came back with; watching the pink puff’s brow crinkle as she mulled over her words. “However, I trust you’ll do what you can to learn as much as possible about this new power of yours and how to control and utilise it better so we don’t have any reruns of yesterday.” Her tone was mildly chastising, but for the most part understanding.

Blossom nodded rapidly. “Yes Mayor Bellum, I’ll do _everything_ I can so it _never_ happens again.”

“I’m sure you will. Don’t beat yourself up about it, okay?” She said, leaning across her desk slightly. Blossom nodded but without much conviction. The Mayor’s green eyes swivelled to Brick then. “Don’t let her beat herself up about it.”

“I’m trying.” Brick murmured, looking over at Blossom with a creased brow.

...

“My goodness, they _are_ making a lot of racket out there aren’t they?” Mrs Meeks said, glancing outside the store window at the large crowd surrounding City Hall.

“Well, they’re mad about the fire monster debacle yesterday, aren’t they?” Her companion said as she too looked out at the noisy protestors. “Which, I can’t say I completely blame them. It was an _utter_ shambles.”

“These people don’t know they’re born!” Mr Cooper of Cooper’s Market said, placing his hands on his elderly hips and glaring out at the crowd. “I remember this city before those girls - dark, _dark_ days let me tell you! They’d soon have something to say if we _did_ get rid of them!”

“I thought it was those young boys who joined them who were causing the problems?” Mrs Meeks’ friend asked. Melvin Meeks, who stood close by, rolled his eyes at the mention of the Rowdyruff boys. Knowing how her son would react, Mrs Meeks shook her head at her friend, eyeing Melvin carefully.

Mr Cooper however had no idea of Melvin’s opinion on the boys - and he wouldn’t care even if he did. “Who cares what those boys did, what matters is they’re helping now! Honestly, those people are completely cuckoo!” 

“Oh no, it’s one of the _girls_ who was problematic yesterday!” Melvin’s mother’s friend said, leaning closer to Mr Cooper conspiringly. “I heard that -”

“Mother -” Melvin snapped. “Are you going to be in here much longer?”

“Not much longer dear.” Mrs Meeks replied.

“I’ll be outside. This is boring.” He said curtly, before promptly leaving the store as his mother’s friend continued to gossip.

Melvin had seen the news footage of yesterday. He’d seen Blossom acting completely out of character for her, and unleashing her ice all over the city - including the _people_ of the city. In fact, you only had to turn down a couple of blocks and you could see the aftermath for yourself.

He supposed that Brick was rubbing off on her already as he crossed the road and made his way towards City Hall. It came as no surprise to him to see a group of people had decided to object to it all.

In Melvin’s mind it was absolutely insane. Brick, and his barbaric brothers flying alongside Blossom and her sisters?

_Ridiculous._

No, he was not shocked to see this party had formed to voice their outrage, not in the slightest. But the closer he got the quicker he came to realise it wasn’t _just_ about the Rowdyruff boys. They called themselves PACE: People Against the Chemically Enhanced. This group were against all _six_ of them, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup included.

A slight uneasiness overcame him as he stood alongside the protestors. Protesting Brick and his brothers he could get onboard with. But protesting Blossom…

“Young man - do you value your rights as an equal citizen in this city?”

Melvin turned, realising the question was aimed at him. “Huh?”

A young woman with a clipboard had approached him and loudly asked him a question. “Do you value your rights in this city as an individual? Do you value your freedom?”

“Well, of course I do!” He replied.

“Do you worry that those with more power physically will one day have more power than the average Joe in all arenas?” She went on to ask, and he weighed up the question for a moment.

“Uhh, yeah, I guess that concerns me..”

“Then you’re in the right place. We are PACE - the People Against the Chemically Enhanced. We believe that those with power already in their grasp are being handed too much more too easily. We want to equalise our generation and future ones by making sure we are all just that - _equals._ Those that can do more should not, before they do too much and leave the rest of us suffering the consequences or living at their mercy! Were you at all affected by the events that transpired yesterday in downtown Townsville?” She went on to question. “Is that how you broke your arm?” She asked, indicating his arm in a bright blue cast.

“Well no, not directly. I have however been directly affected by the leader of the Rowdyruff boys on many occasions.” Melvin confessed, and her eyes lit up with intrigue. “Including my arm.”

“You have?” She asked, and Melvin nodded. “Well then I’m sure it goes without saying that you’d like to join our cause and share your story?” 

“Ermm - I guess so -” He stuttered, as she thrust her clipboard at his good arm.

“Here, fill this out while I grab your welcome gear for you. We _do_ require a $30 sign up fee but it’s all for the cause.” She informed him, before disappearing. He fumbled with the clipboard against his cast, and a little baffled, he filled out the form, then struggled to reach into his pocket for his wallet to check out how much cash he had on him. Fortunately, he had enough to cover the sign up fee. 

She returned a few seconds later with a t- shirt and a badge, all white with big red letters on: ‘PACE for PEACE’. He handed her the form and the $30 and she proceeded to help him get the shirt over his cast.

“Thank you soo much! My name’s Susie. Susie Practice.” Susie offered him her hand to shake, which he did, blushing lightly as he did so. She was older than him but not by much, he’d guess. Maybe 2 or 3 years. “So what exactly happened between you and the Rowdyruff leader?” 

“I had to leave my high school because of him. He _terrorised_ me. And attacked me physically on more than one occasion.” Melvin told her, gesturing to his arm, and her interest in him seemed to heighten.

“That is _awful!_ I am _so_ sorry to hear that -” She glanced down at his form to catch his name. “Melvin. You know what - you should tell your story.”

Melvin didn’t look convinced. “Oh, I don’t know…”

“No, _definitely_ \- people deserve to know what our so called _protectors_ are really like!” She placed her arm around his shoulders and began to steer him towards the small stand that a blonde woman was speaking on through a megaphone. “We’re being spoon fed that those Rowdyruff boys have changed and we should trust them - if people like you tell your story, people will hear the truth. Don’t you think that’s important?”

“I guess it is. They aren’t to be trusted, not at all!” Melvin cried, and she nodded with a determined smile. 

“I couldn’t agree more. Hey Mom - I’ve got our next speaker with some real life experience he’d like to share with the crowd.” 

The blonde woman, in her late fifties, glanced down at Susie, stepping off the platform.

“Oh that’s brilliant. What’s your name young man?” Sandra Practice said. Melvin told her his name and she smiled encouragingly at him. “And you’ve been wronged by the Powerpuff girls?”

“The Rowdyruff boys, actually. Their leader, Brick. And I guess in a way you could say Blossom Utonium too.” Melvin answered, and now Sandra’s eyes lit up.

She handed him the megaphone. “Be brave for all of us, and tell them your story.”

Melvin looked down at the megaphone, swallowed hard and stepped onto the platform.

...

It was very difficult to concentrate on what Sara was saying right now. And that had everything to do with the loud protestors outside, chanting sanctimonious drivel over and over again.

Brick could also see how much all this was getting to Blossom, and quite frankly it just made him _mad._ This girl sitting beside him, who had dedicated her _entire_ life to those fools, put her life on the line more than once to keep them safe, this wholly incredible girl, who meant _more_ to him than he could measure in words, and they were making her feel so low and worthless. 

It was beyond comprehension to him. She had more worth than half of those people could even begin to grasp. 

And here she sat feeling small for doing her utmost for them day in day out.

The more he thought about it the angrier he got.

And the more he listened to them outside, their cries seeping in through the cracked open window, the more he realised he recognised the loudest voice of them all.

He recognised it a lot, actually.

And what made it even more recognisable was that it was saying his name, repeatedly.

He got to his feet, inadvertently interrupting the Mayor as he did, but he didn’t excuse himself, he only hovered over to the window and pushed it open wider to hear and see better.

“Brick?” Blossom asked, feeling mildly embarrassed by him jumping up during a meeting with Ms Bellum.

“I keep hearing my name over and over again.” He murmured, craning his neck to see better. “And now it’s clear why.”

One Melvin Meeks was standing on the platform, speaking into a megaphone. His arm was in a cast, Brick had noticed, which stirred up a satisfied feeling within him momentarily, knowing he’d been responsible for it. But that feeling didn’t last, because Melvin usually led to trouble.

“What is it?” Blossom asked, joining his side a little reluctantly.

“Melvin Meeks.” Brick answered, and Blossom’s eyes bugged at the sight. He had a white PACE t shirt on and a badge pinned to his front. “I suppose it was only a matter of time before he signed himself up to PACE.”

Mayor Bellum had got up to look outside too. “Isn’t this the one with the out of hand infatuation, Blossom?” She questioned, and Blossom nodded. 

“Yes, I suppose that’s one way of putting it. But he also detests Brick. So that would be the lure to have signed up.” The pink puff replied.

 _“I was hounded and relentlessly bullied by Brick Jojo at school. To the point that I was forced to leave.”_ Melvin told the crowd, and Brick scoffed. 

“That’s not true,” Blossom assured Mayor Bellum. “He left Townsville High because he tried to kill Brick. Principal Dixon had him expelled. And if anything, the ‘bullying’ was the other way around.” 

Brick made a disgusted noise at the back of his throat. “He didn’t _bully_ me, _no one_ can bully me. You have to care in order to be bullied.” 

“My point is he wasn’t nice to you, that’s for sure. And you did nothing to trigger his behaviour.” Blossom responded.

 _“I was recently attacked on my own driveway by Brick Jojo! My car was destroyed and I was forced to pretend I got into a car accident. But I didn’t! It was him!”_ Melvin yelled into the megaphone, getting a taste for it now. 

Blossom suddenly looked uneasy - those things _had_ happened. 

_“My arm was broken and so was my nose - by Brick Jojo.”_ He said, holding his casted arm up for them to see. _“All while your apparent commander and leader stood by and watched! That’s right - Blossom Utonium watched him attack me, she did nothing!”_

Bellum looked down at Blossom and couldn’t help but notice that she hadn’t spoken. And also that she looked guilty. 

Melvin continued to speak. _“Brick Jojo is a monster! He’s admitted to me he’s a murderer, and bragged about how good at it he is. And he left me with this,”_ Melvin Meeks pulled his t shirt up, revealing a large scar on his stomach. _“He did this to me! In my own home! And I was too terrified to call the police!”_

Blossom looked from the scar on Melvin’s stomach to Brick with wide rose eyes. “Brick, what is he talking about?” 

Brick didn’t immediately respond, the weight of Melvin’s words sinking in and making his stomach turn uncomfortably.

“Brick?” Blossom repeated. “Tell me he’s lying.”

He inhaled slowly. “It was before Project: Protect.” 

“Brick, what did you do?” She asked in a hushed voice, although it was pointless, Mayor Bellum was standing right beside her. 

Brick turned to face them then, a bit of anger in his crimson eyes. “He almost killed me! If it wasn’t for you and the Professor I’d be _dead_ right now because of him! And he got away with it scott free thanks to your fucked up police department!” 

Blossom looked astounded by his words. _“My_ police department?! The police department that I have no say in how it handles things?!”

“You know what I mean!” Brick exclaimed. His red eyes flickered from Blossom to Ms Bellum, who looked deeply unimpressed. 

“Mayor Bellum, I think we better go.” Blossom said in a cold voice that was difficult to argue with.

“Okay. I’ll call you, Blossom. Be careful on your way out.” She replied, watching them both leave her office with a frown on her face.

...

Melvin, upon seeing Blossom exiting City Hall with Brick, had scrambled off the stage as quickly as he could to get away from her, not wanting to break his restraining order and get in trouble with his parents. They’d been very strict about him leaving her alone from here on out. So much so it had made him feel like he might actually have to listen to them. Also, he was unsure if Brick would be foolish enough to try and attack him in front of all those people; half of him didn’t put it past him.

Brick and Blossom were met with boos as they left City Hall. Boos, and lots of yelling.

“You’ve been brainwashed!”

“He’s toxic and so are you!”

“Murderer! Murderer! Our city is protected by murderers!”

“Before you know it we’ll be living at your mercy!”

“You’re mutants! Mutants!! You’re not real!”

"Mutant ice murderer!"

Having had enough of their taunts, Blossom took off into the air, Brick following a second behind.

Brick knew she was mad at him. She could feel her anger emanating off of her, like her ice did. Or maybe it wasn’t anger. Maybe it was disappointment. 

He didn’t know what to say to her, so he didn’t say anything, just continued to fly about a yard or so behind her.

She had started to fly in a different direction than he had expected her to. Quickly, he realised she was heading toward the beach; the complete opposite side of Townsville to the street they both lived on. 

But he didn’t question her; he just followed. She landed on a quiet stretch of the coast; most of it was quiet right now, considering it was September and the warm weather was slowly but surely disappearing by the day. Slowly, she sat down on a soft shoulder of sand, her rose eyes swivelling up to look at him. 

“You need to tell me _exactly_ what happened with Melvin at his house. I need to know when it happened, and what you did. And I need you to be 100 percent honest with me.” She said evenly, looking up at him.

He remained standing in front of her for a moment, before sitting down beside her. “It was the same day as Kim’s party, in the summer. It was just him at home. I broke in. And if I _am_ being 100 percent honest, I wanted to kill him. I think half of me wanted to do that, to just kill him.” He told her. She stared at him as he spoke, her rose eyes wide. “I threatened him, toyed with him a bit. Then I took a knife from his kitchen, heated it with my fire and held it against his stomach. I did it so he’d ‘match’ you, like he told me. I wanted to kill him, like he almost did me. But, I didn’t.” 

“Why not?” She asked, a hint of hope in her voice.

She said she needed honesty. He knew his honesty would let her down. He told the truth anyway. “Because I felt like I could make him suffer more by keeping him alive.” 

Blossom’s features drooped. He could see the disappointment in her expression. There was a small silence, which Brick broke.

“Do you wish I didn’t kill him because I knew it would be wrong to kill another person? Because Blossom, I’ve _killed_ people. Not for a long while now mind, but I have.” He said flatly, and her brow furrowed.

“I know that.” She mumbled. 

“If it makes you feel any better, just shy of a year ago if someone had landed me in a hospital bed needing a blood transfusion I was _that_ close to death I’d have killed them without a second thought. So, something has changed, because I _did_ think about it before I did anything. I did consider just how much it would fuck up if I did it.” He said, watching her as she looked ahead. “But, I don’t want to lie to you, or conceal the truth, so that’s why I’ve told you that wasn’t the only reason I didn’t just kill him. Keeping him alive and scared seemed better to me. Although he still wasn’t scared enough to not fuck with you again.” 

She didn’t say anything, and he didn’t know whether to wait till she did or just keep talking. He chose the latter.

“I can’t change the things I’ve done, Blossom. You can clear my name, and stick me in a superhero costume but I still _did_ those things.” He said, his voice heavy. 

“I know.” Her voice was small. 

There was a pause and he suddenly felt as though a hand had seized a hold of his chest - or more his heart. He was expecting anger from her, for her to be mad at him for misbehaving. But she just seemed disappointed and it made cold and gripping dread stir in his stomach. 

She was going to break up with him, he was convinced of it.

“I told you I’m not a hero.” Brick said darkly. 

She didn't reply. Any dismissals of his comment didn't follow; instead silence befell them. Blossom felt horrible. For the most part, disturbed by what he’d done, and the possibility of any ramifications it may bring to their current situation - Project:Protect, their relationship... 

There was a sneering voice in her mind questioning _everything._ Did she _really_ think he had changed? Did she _really_ think the cold and calculated side to him that she had known pretty well for a number of years would just cease to exist now? That everything he’d done before no longer mattered because he didn’t do things like that anymore? Was that stupidly naive of her? 

Was she a fool for thinking this could _ever_ work? 

Why had she thought this _would_ work? They were so different. But different didn’t always mean bad. 

He could have easily have killed Melvin, at his house, alone. He’d snuck in. And due to his powers he could likely sneak in without leaving a single trace behind. No one would have known he was there. Melvin had managed to brush what he did to Brick under the rug. No one would have guessed Brick would have been there. Would anyone have known it was him? 

Brick had gotten away with murder countless times before. What was to stop him getting away with it again? 

But he didn’t. He didn’t do it, and he could have. He also didn’t tell her he’d done that - which bothered her enough on its own.

And then on Melvin’s front yard, he could have beaten him to death then too but he didn’t. Albeit Blossom _did_ stop him, but he still _let her_ stop him. If he’d really wanted to kill him that day she wouldn’t have been able to stop him without getting hurt herself. 

He’d said the killing on command had stopped for the most part when they’d left the Underworld. They’d left the Underworld about 3 years ago. What he had done had been at Him’s instruction. He was young and misled. And in danger. Kill or be killed.

The more she thought about it the quieter the negative voice became. She’d seen so much _good_ in him. Good of his own accord, too. 

He’d put her before himself countless times. Even standing before Him, he’d put her first and been condemned to Hell as a demon rather than kill her - little did they know had he had opted to kill her instead, Him would have resurrected her anyway, but they hadn’t known that at the time. 

At the time, Brick had put her first, without question. 

She turned her gaze from the sea to him. He was looking at her, as if his crimson eyes were trying to read her mind and figure out what she was thinking. 

He felt like he was clinging to the side of a cliff. And she was looking down at him as he dangled. He didn’t know if she’d reach for his hand and pull him up, or allow him to fall. 

Looking at him, and the feeling it awoke in her; surely _that_ was enough on its own? Surely none of this mattered? She liked him. A lot. Regardless of rhyme or reason. 

She liked him. She _loved_ him. Sometimes it was hard to pinpoint exactly why. He could be coldhearted. And he had the sharpest tongue, knowing exactly what to say to cut you down or make you feel small. He had the highest opinion of himself, and he truly didn’t care what anyone thought of him. 

But little did she know she was wrong on the last one. He cared what _she_ thought. Her and her alone, it seemed. 

And right now he’d have given good money just to hear what she was thinking. Whether she was trying to think of the kindest way to tell him. To let him down gently. To tell him she couldn’t be with someone as unfeeling and cold as he was. To tell him it just couldn’t work. 

He looked away from her and out at the sea, sighing heavily before getting to his feet, taking a couple of steps away from her and running his hands through his hair, he'd opted to go hatless that day. 

It had almost felt too good to be true from the start. He’d always resisted the idea that he needed romance to be _complete_ \- some people lived their entire lives searching for it, their lives revolved around the _need_ for it, needing it to make them feel whole. He’d shunned that concept from a very young age, learning from a very early age to trust absolutely no one. But since being with her, since _loving_ her, life had simply felt _right._

And now it was over. Life was _wrong_ again. 

“Shall I return my uniform?” He asked in a short, forced voice. 

She cranked a brow at him. “Why ever would you do that?” 

“You’re not gunna want me working alongside you now are you?” 

She opened her mouth to protest but he spoke again and she stopped talking. 

“You’ve changed your mind, right?” He asked, not daring to glance at her, as though he couldn’t face looking at her while this happened. “I mean, it’s like I’ve tarnished you already. Melvin’s just announced to everyone, including the Mayor, that you allowed me to break his arm and his fucking face and not only did you do nothing but no one else did - which is true -” 

She interrupted him now. “It wasn’t like that Brick and you _know_ that.” 

“I’ve told you Blossom it doesn’t matter when it’s me! When it’s me or my brothers it doesn’t matter what it is or isn’t like - I did something bad, that’s _all_ they will care about. Thats all Townsville Police department will care about and it’s all the people in this fucking city will care about.” There was some ferocity in his voice now.

“You broke Melvin’s arm and nose because he had a _hidden camera_ in my bedroom, _nude photos_ of me and was _blackmailing_ me with them - and in the eyes of the law Melvin got away with that.” Blossom cried and Brick scoffed.

“Yeah - exactly. There’s your _beautiful_ justice system for you.” 

“He only got away with it all because I was protecting you! He wasn’t arrested or punished because _I_ was protecting _you,_ Brick. I probably should have gone to the police with what he did to me. In fact, I _definitely_ should have gone to the police because it was completely appalling behaviour. But I didn’t want to jeopardise Project:Protect. I didn’t want you getting into trouble, even though Melvin did deserve what you did, and did deserve actual proper punishment. What you did to him had to _be_ his punishment.” The pink puff explained, even though she felt like he knew all this deep down.

“And I’m sure the police and Mayor Bellum will _completely_ agree with you.” He answered her dryly. There was a short silence in which she stared at him, her chest feeling tight and pained.

“Brick, if you think of yourself as a second class citizen it only gives _them_ further permission to treat you that way.” She told him, and he scoffed a bit once more and folded his arms across his chest but didn’t verbally reply. 

“You are _not_ a second class citizen.” She repeated. “And it is wrong that they treat you that way and make you feel that way. It’s wrong that Melvin got away with almost killing you.” 

“It doesn’t matter, it makes no difference.” He murmured.

“It _does_ make a difference.” She almost shouted now, defiance clear in her voice. _“You_ make a difference. You fly beside me Brick. Not towards me anymore.” 

But he didn’t look much persuaded. “You’re instantly affecting your credibility just by being near me, let alone me ‘flying beside you!’” 

“And you think I’m _upset_ about that?!” She hollered. 

“I think you don’t like people thinking you’re dangerous or in any way shady. I think you don’t like being associated with anything immoral or corrupt. It’s just further proof that this isn’t going to work.” He muttered despairingly.

She swallowed hard at his words. “What isn’t going to work?” Her voice was small, fearful.

“Any of it.” He spat, turning away from her as he spoke. “You deserve better. You deserve better than me.” He was standing rigid, as if his belief of his own words angered and upset him, as if he wished it wasn’t true but he knew it was. 

Half of him wanted to peer at her, but he didn’t; he knew he couldn’t deal with seeing her reaction. 

Blossom was frozen solid at his words. In fact, she could feel the ice coming from her fingertips and up her arms but she ignored it. 

Brick had heard its gentle hiss and this made him chance a look at her, concern evident in his eyes. The moment he did lock eyes with her he’d wished he hadn’t. Her pink eyes were glassy, her bottom lip trembled ever so slightly. He peeled his eyes from her face, instead focussing on the thin layer of ice climbing up her arms. 

“Who says you get to decide what I deserve?” Blossom questioned, it taking a huge amount of effort to keep her voice steady and not let it waver with emotion.

He was still looking at the ice crawling up her arms, and without even looking down she flicked her fingertips out and it slowly disappeared. But it felt like she’d not got rid of it all; it felt like the ice had captured her heart and was threatening to freeze it solid. 

Was he breaking up with her? After just a couple of weeks? 

Brick suddenly felt like he was still dangling off the cliff, except now she was offering her hand and he was batting it away, choosing to allow himself to fall into a deep pit of loneliness, despair and anguish. 

“You deserve better than _this.”_ He said firmly. 

She got to her feet and took a step closer to him, clutching at the jacket of his uniform and turning him slightly to face her. It wasn’t done aggressively - it was almost desperate. 

“I want _you._ That’s all that should matter.” She told him fiercely, before leaning up on her tiptoes and kissing him. 

After a few seconds he linked his arms around her and held her closely. He stopped suspending from the cliff edge. He took her hand and let her pull him up the cliff and into her arms. 

She pulled away from him, and rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tightly. She almost asked him if he didn't want to be with her anymore, but instead she decided to almost refuse it; it wasn’t an option, not over this. 

“Is this what you’re going to do every time we face any judgment?” She asked him, her voice thick. “Because you _can’t._ It’s not fair.” 

“No, no I’m not - I won’t. I'm sorry. It just feels like I’m -” He muttered as he stroked her hair, but she interrupted him.

“I want you, Brick. I don’t _care_ about what anyone else thinks.” She paused, her expression becoming a little daunted. “Do you still want me?” 

He looked at her incredulously. “Yes, of course I do!” 

“Then don’t say things like that.” She replied, holding onto him tighter if possible.

There was a pause as he held her close against his chest, enjoying her familiar cool feeling. “Have I fucked everything up?” He asked, his voice small. She asked him what he meant. “Team X. Project:Protect.” 

She sighed lightly but shook her head. “No. I don’t think so. I’ll talk to Sara. I’ll explain everything. It happened before your record was wiped. And Melvin never actually went to the police. And neither did I. I’ll explain everything to her - I’ll even take Melvin’s little camera into the police department if I have to as evidence.” 

“You said you didn’t want to take all that to the police.” Brick said but she dismissed it. 

“I know, but if it’s necessary I will. Melvin Meeks is no saint. I’m not allowing him to ruin this for you, for _us.”_ Blossom said determinedly.

His hand fell from her soft red hair down to her cheek, stroking it gently. “I don’t deserve you.” 

“I told you to stop saying things like that.” She said sternly.

“I know but, it’s still tru -” 

She cut him off by kissing him firmly on the lips.

“Am I going to have to kiss you every time you say things like that?” The pink puff asked him, a playful hint to her rose eyes.

“If that’s the case I’ll just keep saying it.” He purred, leaning down to kiss her once more.

...

Robin placed the carton of french fries down on the cafeteria table in front of her friend, before sitting down beside her; Mike took a seat opposite them both.

“Are these for me?” Bubbles asked as Robin stole one but nodded.

“I thought you looked like you needed french fries today.” Robin replied, and the blonde smiled at her friend. “Where’s Boomer at?”

“He’s just gone to the little boys room, and then he said he was going to find Brick quickly to ask him about something.” Bubbles answered, taking a french fry and popping it in her mouth. “Kim with Kenny?”

“Yup. You okay?” Mike asked. “You’ve seemed a little less.. _Bubbly,_ the last couple of days.” 

She sighed lightly with a shrug. “I dunno. I’m a bit worried about Blossom. And I guess all this PACE stuff is getting me down.”

Mike frowned at his friend, and Robin placed her hand on her shoulder affectionately. 

“Worried about her new ice powers and stuff?” Robin queried, and Bubbles nodded lightly.

“What happened the other day really took it out of her. I mean you know what she’s like, what she’s _always_ been like about being a hero and looking after the city - standing for all things good and serving justice. Looking after people - not attacking and frightening them. For her to suddenly, I dunno, be a part of the problem, it really got to her.” Bubbles murmured, looking out the window at her redheaded sister, who was sitting at a table out on the courtyard with Brick. “She was so nervous people were gunna give her flack at school today. I think she’s been okay for the most part though.”

“That probably has a lot to do with her scary ass boyfriend being by her side all day long.” Robin murmured with a smile as she too gazed outside and noted Brick, holding onto Blossom’s hand tightly.

“Yeah, I guess his scariness comes in handy every now and then huh?” Mike chuckled. “Did she manage to clear it all up with Mayor Bellum?” 

Bubbles’ mouth went into a thin line. “Yeah. Sara wasn’t exactly mad about the ice fiasco. I mean, obviously she’d like it to never happen again but she was understanding about it hopefully being a one off. But then when they went down to City Hall to clear all that up with her, Melvin and all the PACE stuff just made everything worse. It just feels like it’s all a headache her and Brick don’t need, you know?” Bubbles said, brow furrowed. “She is just _so_ stressed out right now and it sucks.”

“I swear to god if I ever see Melvin again I’m gunna punch him in the throat.” Robin promised; Mike eyed her with mild fear and Bubbles giggled. “I mean it, he’s such a little toad he’s caused _so_ much unnecessary upheaval!”

“What did Bellum say about what Brick did to him?” Mike asked. “That must have been so awkward - but can you _blame_ Brick? I mean, Melvin nearly killed him - for no actual reason besides jealousy?!”

“I know - Blossom invited her over and they had a little heart to heart. She told her _everything,_ even showed her the camera device Melvin had planted in our room and the pictures of her undressing he’d sent her. She explained she was trying to protect Brick - she laid it all out on the table.” Bubbles’ face had crumpled a bit as she told them. “It was _awful_ you guys, Blossom was _so_ upset. Her and Brick almost broke up over it - and they’ve only just _finally_ gotten together.”

“It sucks so much.” Robin cried. “You can tell she’s _so_ happy with him - and for Melvin to somehow butt in when he doesn’t even _go_ here anymore - honestly I’m gunna crush him if I ever see him again.”

Bubbles smirked briefly. “Sara said she obviously couldn’t and wouldn’t condone any violence but she could understand how it had all happened. She tried to persuade Blossom to go to the police with what he did anyway, which the Professor was all for, but Blossom said she wouldn’t risk Brick having to leave Project:Protect over it all, which would be likely if it made press or whatever - it would also just amplify PACE’s core message. Basically she told her not to worry about it now because Blossom won’t go to the police and Melvin hadn’t either. If Melvin decides to go to the police for Brick assaulting him on either of the occasions that he did then she said she didn’t know where things would stand as it would likely be out of her hands. But because those things happened before Brick’s record was cleared she wasn’t going to push forward with anything herself, which we’re all pleased about.”

“But all that was months ago, right? So surely if Melvin was going to go to the police he would have done by now?” Mike pointed out, and the blonde puff nodded.

“Well, exactly. Also, he’ll be incriminating himself if he does go to the police. Because yeah he can tell the cops Brick broke into his house, threatened him and burned him with a knife, but he did it because Melvin _stabbed_ him! He literally tried to kill him. And somehow got away with it! And he can tell them Brick broke his nose and his arm and wrecked his car but he did that because Melvin had put a freaking _camera_ in our bedroom and took photos of us - and then threatened to share pictures of Blossom around?!” Bubbles said, exasperated.

“He’d have to be a damn _fool_ to do that.” Robin agreed with her.

“Exactly.. So hopefully it’s all over now. Although, all of this with PACE, that’s certainly not over. Mayor Bellum is confident nothing will come of it but, I dunno...” Bubbles peered out the window once more, watching Boomer approach his brother and chat with him. She knew he was probably just checking in on him, knowing everything that had happened. He’d told her Brick hadn’t exactly been in the highest of spirits since it all kicked off.

Robin made a disgusted noise at the back of her throat. “Bubbles, do _not_ let an organisation like PACE keep you up at night - they are not worth a second thought.”

“Yeah she’s right. That entire family is completely crazy.” Mike added, referring to the Practice family. “They’ll fade into the background before you know it. Just ignore it.”

“Hmm.” Bubbles murmured, Boomer’s broken expression coming into her head when that PACE member had thrown her coffee on him and told him he was undeserving of being with her, being on Team X, as Mayor Bellum liked to call them - of _existing,_ basically. Ignoring it was easier said than done.

...

Princess Morbucks sighed raggedly, as she drummed her perfectly manicured nail extensions along the polished wood of the armchair she sat on.

Beside her sat her father, Mr Morbucks. He looked away from his Townsville Tribunal, and peered down at the redhead. “Smile sweetheart, it might not happen.”

She rolled her eyes and huffed once more. “What is taking so long?!” She complained as he turned a page of his newspaper. 

“He’ll be here any minute, sugar.” He answered her easily. 

“He is _late!_ You said he was to be here by 5pm sharp!” Princess snapped.

He answered her absentmindedly as he scanned through an article. “He’s late by like 2 minutes. It’ll be worth the wait my Prinnie.” 

“It _better_ be.” She grumbled.

There was a light knock at the door to the grand lounge room they were waiting in at Morbucks Manor; Mr Morbucks called for them to come in. 

A servant led the way, escorting a man in a lab coat into the room - he looked like a scientist of some kind, and he was carrying a large lilac suitcase.

“Ahh, Professor Hale, very nice of you to join us here on this fine evening.” Mr Morbucks said, getting to his feet to shake his hand; the large golden rings on his fists glittering as he did so.

“Good evening Mr Morbucks - sorry I'm a little late.” Professor Hale said, his voice wavering slightly with nerves.

“Yes, you _are_ late.” Princess snapped, her arms folding across her chest.

“I do apologise Miss Morbucks -” Professor Hale began, until Mr Morbucks shushed him.

“Nonsense, nonsense, you’re right on time! So! You’ve got something _very special_ for my little Princess here, I understand?” Mr Morbucks said, and Professor Hale nodded weakly.

“Umm, yes, yes I do - now I must tell you that -” Professor Hale was cut off by Princess this time.

“Enough of the small talk just get it out - let me see it!” Princess cried, wrenching the suitcase from his hands and placing it down on the coffee table behind her.

Mr Morbucks laughed loudly. “She’s a tad overexcited, my Prinnie. Quite the eager beaver, ya see.”

“Yes, well it should be opened with care -” Professor Hale said, attempting to reach over Princess’ shoulder but deciding against it at the last minute.

The suitcase opened with a hiss and Princess gazed down at its contents with wide, impatient brown eyes. Inside the suitcase was a pristine and chic looking super-suit. Light purple and yellow in colour, with white features here and there, it was fitted with large protective panels covering the limbs, and an inbuilt helmet for the head of the wearer.

Professor Hale attempted to take it from her carefully but she pulled it away from him. “Ooh gimme gimme gimme!” She cried excitedly, and Mr Morbucks guffawed in response as she began to slip it on over her clothing.

“Oh, please, do be careful.” Professor Hale said as she began to zoom around the room.

“She’s pretty accustomed to these sorts of things. You could say she’s been doing it for years.” Mr Morbucks said, watching her whizz around. “So, tell us all about it.”

“Erm, w-well, it has complete impact protection - sensors detect zones of impact before you hit them, and extra padding protection appears or jets will jump in and stop you from landing in a way that could cause great bodily harm. It shoots laser beams, has pyrokinetic abilities, as well as water safety features. It has the power of flight up to 25,000 feet altitude, shoots energy projections - but it _does_ need to undergo a charging process after extensive use. It can -” Princess interrupted him as she shot a laser beam at a vase in the corner, smashing it to pieces. Two servants leapt from the shadows and immediately began to clear it up. 

“Yeah yeah whatever - where does it shoot Antidote X from? Is it darts - or just like a squirt gun?” Princess asked eagerly.

Professor Hale looked more nervous than he had done previously. “Oh erm, erm well - I wasn’t quite able to get a hold of -” His sentence was cut off by Princess zooming up to him at breakneck speed and grabbing the collar of his white lab coat. 

“There’s no _Antidote X?!”_ She screeched.

“Honey, honey - put the man down.” Mr Morbucks said, placing an arm on his daughter's thin wrist. She did as he asked but she still had a furious sneer on her face. “I’m sure Professor Hale was about to explain _exactly_ where the Antidote X is located on the suit - he wouldn't have created this thing without including it; not when he knows we specifically hired _him_ for the job because of his ability to get a hold of Antidote X with ease.” Mr Morbucks said, clapping Professor Hale on the back with a heavy, threatening hand. 

“Actually, umm, unfortunately, I wasn’t quite able to obtain the Antidote X - we aren’t able to procure the chemical components for it, it’s a protected component and it’s highly safeguarded -” He began to stammer. 

“You have _NO_ Antidote x?!” Princess hollered. “Then it’s useless!” She briskly began to take it all off. 

“Princess, Princess, my sugar plum, what are you doing?” Mr Morbucks asked, way too much patience in his voice. 

“It’s no good if it doesn’t have Antidote X. I’ve been up against her with every super-suit going and she’s _always_ eventually floored me. I _need_ Antidote X!” 

Mr Morbucks sighed lightly and turned to face Professor Hale. “She’s got a point fella, it was supposed to have Antidote X. I hired you because you have access to it.” 

“I, I know but as I explained, it isn’t an element that is easy to get a hold of. Getting my hands on it isn’t as black and white as you’d think, regardless of my position.” Professor Hale tried to explain but Mr Morbucks didn’t look impressed.

“But you _work_ with the guy who invented the stuff! You go to work, you grab some Antidote X - done and done. I don’t get what’s so complicated about that?” Mr Morbucks pressed, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a golden case full of cigars.

“Missing Antidote X wouldn’t have gone unnoticed - and it would have raised eyebrows. This job was supposed to be done under wraps. And preferably without my employer knowing - or _anyone_ knowing.” Professor Hale murmured nervously. 

“Don’t you get it?! I _need_ Antidote X! How am I supposed to destroy her if I don’t have her kryptonite?!” Princess asked, her voice shrill.

“Yeah, we’re gunna need the Antidote X I’m afraid.” Mr Morbucks said as he casually lit his cigar and took a long drag from it. 

“Well, I’m not entirely sure how I’ll be able to -” Professor Hale stuttered until Mr Morbucks cut him off.

“I’m sure, for the right price, you can find a way.” He told him firmly, before blowing cigar smoke into his face.

Professor Hale fanned it away, coughing a little. “Mr Morbucks the money provided for the work was more than generous - and more than covered costs - but it isn’t about the money, I morally and physically _cannot_ obtain Antidote X without risking everything - I tried to tell you this before!”

Mr Morbucks laughed heartily. “Oh, trust me pal, morals can be bought out _very_ easily. Get me the Antidote X. I’ll be very disappointed if you don’t. And you _do not_ want to see what happens if you disappoint me.”

Professor Hale swallowed hard.

“The suit’s fine - perfect even. But it needs Antidote X. Get me the Antidote X, and all is well.” Mr Morbucks said, before indicating to the servant that the meeting was over.


	27. A whiny little dick cookie

The sharp trill of Brick’s hotline cell going off in his pocket distracted him from the essay he was drafting. Several heads in the room turned to look at him, taken by the sudden noise momentarily before going back to their work - it wasn’t like hearing the hotline cells going off was out of the ordinary for them - they went off a couple of times a day on a busy day. It was usual classroom noise for the classmates of the Powerpuff girls - and now the Rowdyruff boys also.

It was run of the mill for Brick now too - but what wasn’t typical for Brick was the fact that only his hotline cell had gone off. Blossom’s hadn’t. He was used to the sound of both their hotlines going off simultaneously - sometimes just hers. Never just his.

He grabbed it from his pocket, quieting it. “Your cell didn’t go off.” He said in a low voice. “Why didn’t your cell go off?”

Blossom shrugged, peering at Brick’s red cell device. “Clearly Mayor Bellum hasn’t called me out for this incident. It’s a bank robbery - in that tiny little bank at the back of Lakerfield Ave. If you click on the incident log it’ll tell you who has been called out to it.”

Brick did as she suggested. His name in red appeared, as well as Boomer’s in a navy blue and Butch’s in a forest green. “Just me and my brothers.” Brick murmured; she couldn’t help but notice the hint of panic in his scarlet eyes.

“You better get going.” Blossom said, giving his arm an encouraging squeeze.

“This is a test, isn’t it?” He muttered, and she flashed him a reassuring look.

_“No!_ Noo, no it’s not, it’s not a test, it’s not - possibly.” She conceded, and he exhaled slowly. “Go, go get changed! It’s just a little bank robbery - catch the bad guys, make sure no one gets hurt. You got this, okay?”

...

“We have got to get this right - okay?” Brick said firmly as he flew side by side with his brothers towards the scene of the robbery. “It is vital we do not screw this up, so just make sure you listen to me. The girls aren’t here to help ensure this goes smoothly - anything you think to do that might be stupid, do _not_ do it!”

“That’s funny, I usually do _every_ stupid thing I think of.” Butch replied dryly as they flew, leaving a green, red and blue trail in the sky behind them.

Tense lines formed on the red ruff’s forehead. “I mean it, we _cannot_ fuck this up. Too much is riding on it. Not only will we have Bellum all pissed at us, but it’ll just give PACE ammunition. And it’s not like they’ve quieted down much over this past month. And it’s also not like they need much more ammo against us.” 

“No, not with you beating the shit out of Melvin as a new little hobby.” Butch added, and Boomer laughed. 

“He almost killed me!!” Brick exclaimed, his crimson eyes alighting. "I was supposed to do nothing?!"

“We know - ignore him bro he’s yanking your chain. We _know_ this is important, we’ll listen, we won’t do anything dumb. We know Team X is important.” Boomer assured his brother. 

“Well whatever, just be cool okay - we _cannot_ have any civilians getting hurt. Because of Bellum, because of PACE - and not to mention Blossom will _not_ be happy with me if we get this wrong and end up fucking killing someone.” Brick replied, Blossom’s disappointed face coming into his mind momentarily. 

“Can’t have your lady all mad at you right?” Butch said teasingly; Boomer smirked.

“Shut up. _Your_ ladies won’t be too happy either.” Brick said as they touched down outside the Miller and Partners Banking Group - a bank Brick had hardly remembered existed it was so small and insignificant in comparison to the larger, major banks in Townsville. He guessed that was why they'd been targeted.

“That’s true.” Boomer agreed, his own girlfriend's saddened face entering his head. 

“Just make sure you listen to me. Come on.” Brick instructed, as they made their way to the entrance of the bank. There were two police officers by the entrance, a couple of others in cars nearby. One didn’t even turn to look at the boys, but the other, a female officer, nodded her head at them. She informed them they were armed and had 7 civilian hostages inside, as well as 4 staff members of the bank.

11 people, 11 people with their own families, livelihoods, their own stories, all putting their faith, their lives in Brick and his brothers. He exhaled lightly. How the hell did Blossom and her sisters do this every day for almost 13 years?! The weight of the situation unsettled him. He wasn't used to giving a shit about what happened to people who were completely irrelevant to him.

Brick pushed the door to the building open. The second he did the two robbers, head to toe in black and wearing black beanies and scarves pulled up around their faces showing only their eyes, looked around instantly, pointing their weapons at the boys.

A bank teller was filling a bag with money, but paused when the gun was removed from her direction. 

“Hey - hey we’re armed, don’t take another step!!” One yelled at them, but they ignored them, continuing to walk until they were a couple of yards away from them.

“Drop your weapons.” Brick told them clearly; they kept their guns pointing at them steadily.

“Stand with the other hostages or I’ll give you a bullet in your neck as a parting gift.” He told Brick severely. 

Brick smirked. “That sounds great, but we’ve just met. It wouldn’t feel right to accept a gift from you so quickly. Drop your weapon and put your hands in the air where I can see them.”

“I’m not fucking around with you punks - I’ll shoot you in the head if you don’t do as I say!” He barked, his finger tightening on the trigger. 

Even though his gun would do Brick or his brothers no harm, it would the 7 civilians crouching down, 3 to his right, 4 to his left. He needed them out of here before any guns were fired.

“Sid?” Butch asked suddenly, squinting as he feigned to recognise the guy who’d done all the talking so far. “Sid Harris?”

He yanked his scarf down, narrowing his eyes at Butch and then at his brothers. “Oh my fucking god no way - Tony look, it’s the ruffs!” 

The other robber pulled his scarf down and smiled. “So it is!”

“Talk about your crazy reunions,” Sid cried, gesturing with the hand holding his gun; it waving in certain peoples directions and evoking squeals and screams of fear as it did. Brick nudged Boomer's foot with his. When Boomer looked up Brick twitched his head toward the fire exit door in the corner of the room. “It’s gotta have been years! You guys have gotten tall!” 

“Yeah, has to have been. So, still robbing banks?” Boomer questioned, taking one step toward the 4 hostages to his left. Sid or Tony didn’t seem to notice he did it.

“Yep, yep that’s right. Guys gotta eat right? Afraid we beat you to this one.” Sid shrugged with a grin. 

“Right, well we’re not here to rob it, so - drop your weapon.” Brick repeated, watching Sid’s mouth fall open. 

“You for real? Come on man -” Sid began but Brick cut him off.

“Do I look like someone who’d make a joke?” He asked, and Sid swallowed. 

Slowly, Boomer made his way towards the 4 hostages once more; edging closer to the fire exit door that was directly beside where 4 of the hostages were all crouched. Sid noticed his movement this time. 

“Hey, where are you going Blondie?” He snapped at him, his gun now training on the 4 hostages, who gasped.

“Where I fucking wanna!” Boomer snapped, his cobalt eyes glowing threateningly as he did. 

“Okay, okay - thats cool.” Tony replied, patting his partner on the arm, as if to remind him that they have _superpowers!!_

Boomer opened the fire door casually, nodding his head at the hostages to indicate they should leave out of it. After a moment's pause, they did so frantically. 

“Hey - _hey_ you’re letting my hostages go!!” Sid yelled, wielding his gun high. 

_“Duh!”_ Boomer replied, leaving the fire door open wide. 

Brick nudged Butch's foot now. At the action, Butch threw his shield up over the 3 on the other side of the room. “Follow the others through the door.” He told them. “It’ll protect you.” He added, a loose explanation for the lime green orb now surrounding them.

“Hey no - you can’t let them all _leave!_ You boys are familiar with how a bank robbery goes right? I need those people for leverage.” Sid cried, exasperated.

“Nah, they’re gunna head on out, you’re gunna drop your weapons and any cash you’ve got from the nice lady and then you’re gunna come for a little walk with us.” Brick said simply, and Sid looked shocked.

“Seriously?! What is going on? You guys don’t _stop_ bank robberies, you _start_ them!” Tony cried.

“Not anymore.” Brick answered. 

“And we never found ourselves in _this_ situation either.” Butch added, indicating getting caught. 

The shielded hostages had reached the door, when Sid suddenly lunged and grabbed the closest bank teller; the woman who’d been previously stuffing the bag full of cash. She screamed in fear as he pressed the gun to her head. 

“You let those 3 go out of that door and I’ll blow this bitch’s brains out, Butch.” Sid said viciously. “I’ll do it, I don’t even fucking care.”

“Please - _please_ \- I have children - _please!”_ The woman begged, her terrified eyes trained on Brick’s as she pleaded for her life. 

Brick looked at her, her desperation to live hitting him hard as he contemplated the fact it was in his and his brothers hands. It made him feel a bit sick. Something like this should _not_ be in _his_ hands. Not when he’d been the one making the threats in his lifetime.

The red ruff swallowed hard. That was then. This was now. It was in his hands now. He had to be smart about it.

He glanced at Sid, nonchalant. “Do you two still work for Vinnie?” 

They both froze. Tony nudged Sid, as if urging him to come up with an answer. When Sid didn’t say anything, Tony did.

“We don’t do stuff for Vinnie anymore. We haven’t for a long time - why, what have you heard?!” He asked in a panic; Sid hissed at him to shut up. Brick smiled, the panic he’d given away being enough for him to use. 

“No, no we don’t consort with him at the time being…” Sid now answered, attempting a smooth recovery.

Brick glanced at Boomer, giving him a tiny nod, so quick without powers you wouldn’t notice it. Fortunately, neither Sid nor Tony did. 

Boomer nodded back, slowly sliding closer to the two robbers. Sid glanced at him again but then back to Brick. 

“Why are you bringing up Vinnie?” Sid asked, attempting to come across as calm and collected but not doing the best job of it. 

The red ruff shrugged languidly. “You used to work with him. He’s a big deal around the underground crime channels right? Big, scary, _powerful_ deal. Strange you don’t work for him no more.” 

Sid shrugged too, his expression nervous, but he tried to hide it with indifference. “We had a misunderstanding.” 

“Right. Dispute over providers, I’m guessing?” Brick asked, taking a chance. 

Sid’s eyes flashed, and Tony cursed behind him. “What do you know?” He hissed at him. 

Brick didn’t _know_ anything. He thought back on the very basic stuff he remembered about these two thugs and their mingling with major crime lords, and pulled at a straw, hoping it was enough to distract him while Boomer snuck behind them like the bullet that he naturally was, and yanked both their guns from their hands so quickly they didn’t know what had hit them. 

What _had_ hit them, was Boomer. After swiping their guns he landed them a blow at the back of their heads that had them hitting the ground instantly. 

Once they were down, Boomer grabbed and restrained one, Brick grabbed the other, whilst Butch let his shield down and instructed everyone to evacuate the bank.

...

The cop who greeted Brick, Butch and Boomer as they left the bank, the two robbers restrained in their arms, was suitably impressed.

One was anyway; the female officer who’d spoken to them previously congratulated them on a job well done - the other officer was standing by the cop car and once again didn’t even grace them with a look let alone any words of praise.

This didn’t bother the boys too much - it was no news to them that the police didn’t like them; although it was nice when some more open minded officers would at least try.

“If you boys could just hang around for a hot minute so we can take a statement from you all about what happened - won’t be long. Myself or Officer Chalmers will speak to you once we’ve apprehended these two.” 

“Sure.” Brick said as he handed Sid over to her; Boomer passed Tony to the other officer. Once their backs were turned, the red ruff faced his brothers and nodded at them. “That actually went pretty well. Good work boys.”

“Nobody’s gunna have a pissed off girlfriend when we get back to school.” Boomer said with relief, only half joking.

Their joy (and relief) of having successfully handled their first solo bank robbery since signing up to Project:Protect and joining Team X, was dampened by the racket one of the hostages was making nearby - or more the _reasons_ for said racket.

It was a young man, probably in his late twenties, early thirties. He’d been waiting for one of the officers to take his witness statement and had suddenly decided he was sick of waiting any longer - and then to see one of the officers praising the boys, it had tipped him over the edge.

He’d approached the female officer and began to rant at her very loudly and angrily. 

One of the hostages came up to Brick then, and began to thank him profusely for how they all handled the bank robbery - and effectively saving their lives. The redhead had become a little distracted, not being able to fully hear what the angry dude was saying - also because he still found this 'hero' stuff difficult to swallow - especially when people were thankful towards him. He didn’t know how to handle it; he’d rather a nod in his direction or even zero acknowledgement would suit him fine.

Butch and Boomer however were listening intently to his complaints.

“It was only two robbers! Yeah they had guns but you’re _police officers!_ You should be able to deal with that sort of thing yourselves! I mean, what are my tax dollars paying for?!”

“Sir, I understand your concerns, but given the team of super powered beings we have on call in this city, we’re able to -” The officer began to attempt to assure him but he cut her off once more.

“To be stood in there hoping I don’t fucking die - and then them three come strutting in!” He cried, pointing to them like they couldn’t hear every word he was saying. Boomer and Butch glared at him.

“Could you please soften your tone, sir?” She snapped at him but it must have gone over his head.

“They knew the robbers! You sent _criminals_ to catch _criminals?!”_ The guy exclaimed, incredulous.

“Now sir they are _not_ criminals - they work for the city now and without their help today -” 

“What a joke.” He interrupted once more. “You guys are a _joke._ This whole _city_ is. I’m done -” 

“I need you to stay here and complete your witness statement.” The female officer said firmly but he was shaking his head decidedly.

“No I’m not doing anymore witness statements, it’s pointless, you sent three thugs to deal with two thugs, what’s the point in any of it? Get out of my way I’m going home.” The angry former hostage shoved the police officer as he passed her, doing so so viciously she nearly fell over.

“Hey!” She exclaimed but he ignored her. 

Butch couldn’t just stand there and listen anymore, he felt something in him snap. Plus, he’d had enough of listening to the guy basically complaining about being saved, or more _who_ saved him. 

“Dude come on don’t get all handsy with her cos you’ve got a problem with us.” Butch said, taking a step closer to him. 

He turned on Butch, his expression disgusted but guarded. “Don’t come anywhere near me!" There was a hint of fear in his voice. "Don’t you even look at me! Stay away, you’re _scum_ -” And with that he spat at Butch - and it landed right on his cheek. “PACE for peace! You guys don’t belong here! You’re fucking _mutants.”_

The moment his spit hit Butch’s cheek, he went solid and tense; his fists balled up tightly, his expression darkened considerably and his eyes glowed viridian. 

The officer was yelling at the man about assaulting an officer, he was responding with more vitriol about Butch and his brothers - and even the girls.

Butch couldn’t take anymore of it.

Brick had looked over at the sound of the guy yelling - and he’d been glad he did, as he knew the look on his brother’s face. He knew he was about to snap - or already had done. 

“Butch - Butch _no!”_ Brick yelled just as the green ruff lunged for the guy. Brick got to him just in time, throwing his arms around him and digging his heels into the ground so his raven haired brother couldn’t drag him along; he knew that’d be the first thing he’d attempt. This wasn’t his first rodeo.

Boomer had been so distracted by the hate spewing from the dudes mouth he’d barely comprehended what had happened. When he did, he jumped in front of Butch, also trying to calm him down.

“Butch, Butch just ignore it!” Boomer almost begged, moving to stand in front of him as Butch thrashed in Brick’s arms.

“See, fucking animals!” The now revealed PACE member yelled, snapping a couple of pictures on his phone before running away. 

“Butch Jojo calm down!” The female officer snapped, keeping a distance as she too tried to urge him to not do something stupid. 

“Butch, you’re gunna fuck _everything_ up if you don’t _chill.”_ Brick hissed in his brother's ear. 

“Dude I get why you’re mad but don’t, come on.” Boomer said, his voice pleading. “You kill that guy and we fuck up this entire arrangement - how pissed off is Buttercup gunna be with you?

Buttercup’s disappointed face sprang into Butch’s mind, and he tensed. Then, he relaxed. 

When Brick was satisfied he wasn’t going to go after him, or do anything he’d soon regret, Brick let him go, squeezing him on the shoulder firmly. “Don’t let it get to you okay? Remember what I said, don’t give them an inch.” 

Butch didn’t respond, stoic in his slowly simmering anger.

Standing before him with her hands on her hips, the cop sighed lightly, then handed Butch a tissue. "Thank you for attempting to step in. I have his name and details, fortunately - I’ll _definitely_ be getting in touch with him. I’m sorry he spat at you, that was wrong of him.” She said, and you could tell by her tone she meant it. 

Butch didn’t reply because he was still too angry to speak, but he did accept the tissue to wipe his face with. 

“I’m not sorry.” The other cop, leaning against the cop car muttered with a chuckle. He was tall, with black hair - what was left of it anyway - and he was wearing sunglasses, a toothpick hanging out of his mouth. 

The female officer glared over at him. “Officer Chalmers,” she snapped. “Thank you for stepping in and giving me a hand back there.” She added sarcastically. 

He shrugged, standing properly. “I thought he had a point, to be perfectly honest with you. Criminals apprehending criminals.” He flicked his toothpick onto the floor.

“Chalmers, our sergeant was _very_ clear on -” 

“Yeah yeah, whatever Merry. You’ve been brainwashed and he has too.” He grunted. “This is a joke. The whole thing. These three - standing here acting like little cops, thinking they can tell me what to do, when I’ve spent a large chunk of my career dealing with _them_ constantly. Fruitlessly trying to lock them up and throw away the key. Now I’m expected to work _with_ them. Fucking hilarious.” 

“Chalmers!” She snapped once more; Brick and his brothers glared at him deeply. The more Brick looked at him the more familiar his face was. He’d definitely dealt with him before, possibly in his youth more than recently. He may have even been one of the cops that booked him when Him framed him for the jewellery store. He certainly felt like he’d dealt with him and his attitude before.

“That crazy PACE group, they’re right to be mad. Those three don’t deserve to even live in this city let alone be _‘protecting’_ it. They should be stripped of their powers and rotting in a jail cell somewhere -” 

Officer Merry snapped his name at him again. “What? It’s true! That Professor Utonium could do it easily, he’s got that Antidote X stuff right? But what does he do instead? Lets them _fuck_ his daughters. Pfft! What a _wet wipe._ Makes you realise how easy our so called ‘saviours’ are to sway - such _high morals_ those girls must have.”

“You fucking want some too pig?” Butch snapped, lurching towards Chalmers. Boomer was also beginning to see red at the cop’s words. He tensed too, and Brick thankfully was still in reaching distance of them both. 

“Butch! Boomer - _don’t.”_ Brick yelled, automatically grabbing them both and yanking them away from the officer. 

“Oh go on kiddo make my day - take a shot I’ll enjoy watching you _finally_ go down for something.” Chalmers called to Butch, laughing.

“I think we better go. We can work with what we have.” Officer Merry said firmly. “Get in the car, Chalmers.” She snapped, him chuckling to himself as he did so. “Boys, thank you for your help today. You did good work.” Merry continued, before getting into the cop car, and slamming the door shut behind her.

...

Any pride or sense of accomplishment that Brick, Butch and Boomer may have felt after the initial success of their first solo call out was considerably tarnished by the PACE member and the prejudiced police officer.

Butch was just plain angry by the entire situation - some punk thinking he could _spit_ on him, _him,_ and get away with it - let alone all the things he said about him and his brothers. 

The words of Officer Chalmers had bothered Boomer more - how passionately he felt they didn’t belong anywhere but a jail cell - the things he’d said about Bubbles and her sisters, and even the Professor. All similar negative thoughts he’d had himself before, that his sweet Bubbles had spent months ensuring him weren’t true, trying to instil the point that he had worth into him, then for someone like him to come along and instantly cast doubt over him. 

And Brick just felt like the world was _really_ testing him at the moment. He’d spent so long shouldering all that soul stuff with Him - and that was seemingly over, at least for now. There was obviously some questionable stuff with regards to Blossom, and the whole ‘angel’ thing - but Otis had said not to expect any of Him’s wrath for years, that had made him feel like she was at least safe from Him for the time being. 

And the deal with Him, the actual soul stuff, that _was_ over. Things should have gotten better after. And they had, in part. Blossom was his girlfriend. That had made him happier a thousand-fold. They had financial security in the form of a potentially lifelong job, on Team X, with Project:Protect.

But then PACE had emerged. Melvin had somehow managed to cause trouble without uttering a word to either of them. Brick himself had caused trouble for them, from his past antics _because_ of Melvin.

And now every day it felt like there was something else happening that was making everything shitty.

It was getting hard to just ignore, as much as he urged his brothers to do so. 

The only positive he could pluck from it all was that regardless of how apprehensive he often found himself feeling about ‘suiting up’ and fighting crime alongside the Powerpuffs was that his natural reaction to being belittled or looked down upon was to prove those involved wrong. So when the cops called them criminals and spoke ill of them and Team X it spurred his competitive arrogant side to show them they were wrong, instead of conceding or admitting defeat.

As much as standing in that bank leading his brothers to stop the robbers and not rob it themselves made him feel sick with the weight of the responsibility, and the backwardness of it all, he’d still rather prove cops like Officer Chalmers wrong. He’d also learnt he relied on Blossom’s presence when crime fighting more than he’d previously realised - and maybe his brothers did too with their own counterparts. 

The red ruff looked up at his brunette sibling, sat opposite him at their usual cluster of tables in the school cafeteria; he looked pretty miserable still. More angry than upset; but he definitely didn’t look happy at the moment.

Brick supposed he’d feel the same had some guy spat at him. The memory made his fists clench together tightly. Buttercup, sitting beside Butch, looked just as pissed off. 

The topic of the day before had come up again; Bubbles had tried to keep it positive, focussing on the fact they’d done so well handling the bank robbers. Nobody had been hurt - there had even been no shots fired, which the blue puff had pointed out was a rarity, usually most bank robbers were trigger happy fools convinced that _their_ guns would be the ones to penetrate their super skin. But they never were. This made it harder to ensure no one was hurt; but nobody had been hurt. Inevitably conversation had steered itself back to how the call out had ended though.

“I can’t believe a fucking hostage that you just _saved_ spat on you. I mean, PACE member or not, surely that experience would change your point of view, even just a _little_ bit?” Buttercup asked incredulously. “Some fucker spat on me - I’d end him too, with a cop standing right there or not. And that copper then being such a fucking ass, just to top it off.” 

Bubbles frowned, placing her hand on top of Boomer’s and stroking along his thumb absentmindedly. “I can’t say I’m that surprised about the cop, a lot of Townsville Police department don’t even like _us,_ let alone you boys.” 

“But why?!” Kim exclaimed. “I mean, that’s _insane.”_

“Sadly it’s true. We've long had a rocky relationship with Townsville Police Department. They feel their toes are stepped on. Apart from when there’s a 200 foot monster that needs dealing with. Suddenly like us then.” Blossom said, her brow furrowing. “Don’t let it get to you okay? We have to ignore them.” Her second comment was aimed at Butch, who looked up at her stonily. 

“Easier said than done when they’re not fucking spitting on you, or throwing coffee over you -” 

She interrupted the green ruff “Or throwing things at you while chanting that you’re a ‘mutant ice murderer’.” Blossom reminded him.

He huffed in reply. The bell rang, indicating lunch break was almost over. 

“We better get to homeroom.” Bubbles murmured, her hand linking in Boomer’s. 

As they made their way towards their tutor base for roll call, a loud noise in the distance took their attention. Being a busy, bustling high school, the corridors of Townsville High could be quite noisy and hectic anyway, especially during break times, but it seemed more so than usual.

There was a tense atmosphere, at least that’s what Blossom sensed as they got closer to their tutor’s class. She opened her mouth to ask the others if they felt like something was going on, when Principal Dixon, Mr Index and a handful of other teachers all suddenly came running down the corridor, looking suitably panicked.

Blossom stepped in front of them, causing them to halt momentarily.

“Principal Dixon - is everything okay?!” She asked - she couldn’t recall a time she’d _ever_ seen the teacher’s being so alarmed about something they’d actually _ran._ Not even when someone had defaced the statue of Townsville’s founder out on one of the lawns.

“Yes, yes everything is fine - well, it will be. Blossom I need you, and your sisters, and the Rowdyruff boys to _stay away_ from the front of school, do you understand?” He told her as he caught his breath - he wasn’t the most fittest of men.

“Stay away? What do you mean? What’s going on?!” She asked, baffled. “Principal Dixon if there’s been some kind of incident on school grounds then surely myself and my sisters should be -”

He cut her off frantically. “I want you, your sisters, and Brick, Butch and Boomer to remain in school. _Do not_ come out onto the front until I have dealt with everything. I will handle it - and I will call the police if things continue to get out of hand.”

“Principal Dixon -” She cried, trying to make sense of what he was saying.

“I really do need to go. Get to class - do _not_ come out to the front.” He said firmly, before running off, the cluster of teachers going with him.

Blossom turned to her sisters and the others, completely flummoxed. “What the hell is going on?”

“We’re not _actually_ gunna stay away from the front of school, right? Surely we’re gunna go see what is going on?” Buttercup said, and Blossom sighed, but found herself nodding.

The six, along with Robin, Mike, Kim, Kenny, Mitch, Harry and Louie all ran to the closest classroom they could think of that had a view of the main entrance of the school from its windows. They weren’t the only ones who had had that idea; several other students had flocked there too, all lined up and peering outside curiously. Buttercup had to shove some over lightly so they could get a look too.

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me?!” The green puff exclaimed.

Outside on the small green on the front of the school were about a dozen PACE members, chanting, yelling and holding up signs. Those that weren’t picketing were handing out flyers to other students and passersby. 

“They’ve come to our _school?!”_ Bubbles yelped in dismay.

Blossom didn’t speak; her mouth had dropped open and no words followed, she was too shocked.

The teachers were trying to reason with them and get them to move along - but PACE were loud and stubborn.

Buttercup surveyed their signs - all emblazoned with big, angry red letters, words like ‘MUTANTS’, ‘MONSTERS’, ‘SAVE OUR CITY’ ‘PACE FOR PEACE’, ‘EQUAL MEANS EQUAL’ over them. She zeroed in on the leaflets they were handing out, and felt an all consuming anger burst through her: One had a picture of Butch, furiously going for the camera, Brick restraining him. Underneath were the words ‘PUT HIM DOWN, WE AREN’T SAFE’. _Put him down?!_ She thought rabidly. Some had the same picture but a different caption: ‘MONSTERS RULE THIS CITY’.

A different one had a picture of Blossom looking terrified as her ice spiralled out of control around her. Written underneath was ‘WE ARE AT THEIR MERCY’, or ‘FREEZE HER BEFORE SHE FREEZES US’.

A growl erupted from the brunette’s throat as she slid the window open. “I’m fucking _done_ with this.” She muttered darkly.

“Buttercup - _Buttercup no!”_ Blossom yelled but it was too late.

As quick as a cat, Buttercup had slipped out of the window and made a beeline for the protestors. She was wrenching their flyers from their hands and throwing them in the nearby trash can. Any PACE members that dared to resist her got shoved onto the ground. 

“You wanna see a fucking _monster?!”_ She asked them in a gnarled voice as she ripped through a huge pile of flyers with her bare hands. “Huh? You want a _monster?!”_

The moment Buttercup had approached the protestors, Blossom and Bubbles had immediately followed her. Butch had gone to follow too, but Brick had held him back, telling both his brothers firmly to stay there. Begrudgingly, Butch did as he said.

Some people fled from her, some tried to argue or continued to chant and yell, some just stood a distance away and took pictures as she violently binned as many flyers as she could, knocking anyone who got in her way out of her path.

Principal Dixon and a couple of the other teachers were trying to calm her from a suitable distance, knowing she was angry, but she ignored them.

“Buttercup - Buttercup you _have_ to stop, just come away!” Blossom barked at her but she ignored her, elbowing her off of her and sending Blossom staggering back. But she came back to her sister’s side to try and rein her in.

_“I_ have to stop?! _THEY_ have to stop!!” Buttercup roared. “Get the fuck away from me!” A member had attempted to take the picket sign off of her and she pushed them away with it like it was a fly swatter; they landed roughly on the ground.

“Buttercup _please,_ you’re making this worse!” Bubbles implored; the green puff spluttered.

_“I’m_ making this worse?! This can’t _get_ any worse, they’re at our school! So I may as well do what needs doing.” She reasoned, her voice frantic with anger.

“You’re gunna hurt someone - can’t you see this reaction is what they want? It proves their point!” Blossom called to her. She clicked her furious green eyes onto her sister.

“Proves their point?! Standing up for myself - for _us_ makes me a monster?!” Buttercup asked her vehemently. 

“You’re being violent in your approach!” The pink puff barked at her as she pushed her away from her again hard enough Blossom had to catch herself or she'd have fallen over. “See?!”

“If you’d back off I wouldn’t have to -” Buttercup snapped at her, being distracted by a PACE member pointing at her and screeching loudly:

“Call the police! Have her arrested! She’s out of control, she always has been!” 

“Arrest _me?_ Arrest _you!_ This is a _school!_ You’re terrorising teenagers! Teenagers who risk their lives for ungrateful fuckers like you - and have done for years!” Buttercup replied viciously.

“Buttercup I get why you’re upset -” Bubbles said, taking her hand and trying to pull her away from the protesters but Buttercup resisted, ripping her hand from her grip.

“Upset? I’m fucking _livid!!”_

“We’re _ALL_ upset Buttercup!” Blossom yelled, beginning to lose her temper. “But this - it’s not helping! Causing a scene is not a helpful response!”

“Have you actually _looked_ at these flyers Blossom?” Buttercup asked her, grabbing a handful from a startled looking woman. She shoved one in Blossom’s face. It had Blossom, standing in downtown Townsville surrounded by ice and looking horrified, big red capital letters underneath saying: “‘FREEZE HER BEFORE SHE FREEZES US!’” Buttercup read off it. “They want you _dead,_ Blossom! And _I’m_ the one causing a fucking scene?! I’m the violent, threatening one?!”

“Buttercup you are giving them ammunition!! You are giving them further reasons to fear and villainize us! I mean look at yourself!” Blossom said to her, her voice verging on desperate. She took a hold of her hand, rubbing it gently between hers. “Come on, step away from them. Take a deep breath, and walk away.”

Buttercup, who had been panting raggedly, did take a deep breath. She looked from her sister’s rose eyes, to her other sisters bright blue ones, then to the hate filled ones of the PACE members standing nearby, some still shouting obscenities at them.

“I can’t take much more of this.” She muttered, desolate.

“I know. Come on.” Blossom said, squeezing her hand and going to pull her gently away from them.

“How can you defend your so called saviours when they act like wild animals? Lock them up! Put them down! Lock them up! Put them down! Lock them up! Put them down!” A PACE member had begun to chant loudly beside them.

Blossom had started shouting Buttercup’s name, trying to keep a hold of her hand that she was still holding, but it was white noise to Buttercup now, pure unhinged anger had taken over. She’d turned and lunged for the protestor, and Blossom had tried to grab at her to stop her but she just missed, she’d been too quick and was out of her grasp in seconds.

Bubbles however was quicker than both Blossom and Buttercup. She’d managed to get to Buttercup, and thrown herself in front of her to shield the PACE member. In doing so, this meant Bubbles felt the full hit of Buttercup’s fury filled punch right around her face, and it knocked the blue puff onto the ground with a thud.

Silence ensued as Bubbles sat up, touching her slightly wobbling lip, that had burst and was trickling blood. The blonde puff looked up at her sister with wide, hurt eyes, trying her hardest not to cry - it _had_ hurt, but not to the point it would make her cry. It was more the fact Buttercup had hit her that had her feeling so upset.

“Bubbles - Bubbles I’m sorry - I didn’t mean to -” Buttercup began to burble as Blossom rushed to Bubbles’ side and pulled her to her feet. “I didn’t mean to hit you.”

“This is _exactly_ what I meant Buttercup!!” Blossom hissed at her angrily.

“I’m sorry - I just, I’m sorry.” Buttercup mumbled, guilt ridden.

“It’s a good thing you _did_ hit me, if you hit him…” Her words trailed off uselessly, her voice void of emotion. “Why can’t you just calm down _before_ someone gets hurt?”

Buttercup swallowed, finding she couldn’t answer her.

Boomer pushed through the crowds, by Bubbles’ side in seconds and gently stroking her lip. “Are you okay?”

Bubbles nodded, still looking at Buttercup with disappointment in her eyes. “I’m fine.”

“I’m sorry…” Buttercup murmured once more.

“Buttercup Utonium - my office, _now.”_ Principal Dixon bit out strictly.

...

Professor Utonium sat down at his desk in his office with a haggard sigh. Buttercup was glaring at the tabletop as she sat in the seat opposite him, still unchanged from her school uniform.

“I had hoped the days of having to collect you from school in the middle of the day for fighting were long over, Buttercup.” He said sternly, folding his arms across his chest. “After all, you are 18 years old in a matter of weeks. Just shy of 3 weeks, in fact. Yet here we are, me receiving that phone call whilst I’m at work, you’ve hit someone - your sister - and I have to pick you up because your Principal doesn’t want you in his school right now.” He gave her a hard stare. “Explain, please.”

“I didn’t mean to hit Bubbles. It was an accident, I’d never hit either of my sisters -” Buttercup began but the Professor cut in.

“Who did you intend to hit then, Buttercup?”

“A protestor. A PACE member.” She mumbled, knowing her answer wasn’t going to impress him.

“And how much do you think that would have helped things? That ghastly group of people, who gather to discuss how dangerous, and unhinged and volatile you girls and your partners are, who think you need to be banned, and locked away -” The Professor began to ask, Buttercup wasn’t able to not interrupt him.

“Exactly, Professor! They were handing out flyers saying Butch needed _putting down._ And that Blossom needed _freezing_ before she froze everyone else - one of them _spat_ on Butch! They totally persecuted Blossom when her ice went mad - some crazy woman _threw_ hot coffee on Boomer, Brick got shouted at for saving some woman’s kid. I mean come on - flyering at our school! Chanting to lock us up and put us down?! How do you expect me to _not_ get angry at that?!” Buttercup cried in exasperation.

“I understand that they are vile, as is their apparent ‘cause’, and trust me it gets to me just as much as it does you and your sisters. But they think you girls are dangerous. They think you’re out of control, they think you’re a danger to others - they think you’re monsters. Do you think by attacking them you are proving them right?”

Buttercup didn’t reply. Her brow was creased because she knew he was right. 

“They dangled a bait, and you snapped it right up.” The Professor said. “And hurt your sister in the process.” His tone scolding.

Her expression was overcome with guilt. “I _really_ didn’t mean to hurt Bubbles.”

“I know you didn’t, Buttercup. And whilst I will never condone you hitting each other, any of you, if she hadn’t have jumped in the way, what degree of harm would you have inflicted on the man protesting? You’re much stronger than he is. You could have badly injured him. A busted lip on Bubbles' could have been a serious head injury on the average Joe.”

“I _wanted_ to badly injure him.” She murmured huffily and he sighed.

“You don’t really mean that. You save people, you don’t hurt them.” He told her firmly.

_Hypothetically…_ She thought to herself angrily.

“Buttercup, it was completely unfair of them to come to your school today. And likely against the law - I’m sure the school will be taking action against them. And everything they say is _wrong._ But you _must not_ rise to them. You have to be the biggest person in the room when you have any dealings with them.” His voice had softened considerably and he’d rested his hand on hers, which was balled up into a fist on his desk.

“It’s so hard not to react when they’re being so horrible about us right in front of us!” Buttercup replied, and he nodded.

“I know, I know. This is going to test your restraint, massively. But you _must_ rise above them.” The Professor told her.

She nodded. “I _really_ didn’t mean to hit Bubbles..”

“I know you didn’t. Now, because you resorted to violence, I am going to have to ground you.” His voice had gone stern again and Buttercup’s mouth had dropped open.

“Seriously? But, but PACE -” She stammered.

“But hitting someone, at school, in front of the Principal. Big no no’s. You’re grounded, only to leave the house for school and fighting crime - for 4 days.”

She cranked a brow. 4 days. That wasn’t much. 

It wasn’t much; he wanted to punish her, but he also didn’t - because he wasn’t shocked at all she’d lost it in front of those god awful PACE protestors. He knew he’d have found it difficult to remain calm himself. 

“Fine, okay. I’m sorry Professor.” She muttered. He squeezed her hand.

“I know you are. Come on, I’ll make you a hot cocoa.” He said with a wink, and she smiled.

...

As soon as the school bell for the end of the day had gone, Butch had bolted from the school via the nearest window, ignoring the cries of protest from a nearby teacher. He’d flown straight to the Utonium residence and gotten there so speedily he’d beat Blossom and Bubbles home.

He needed to see her. He felt bad, he should have been there for her, he should have done more.

She’d lost her temper in a split second and acted out - and he knew _exactly_ how that felt. He knew how difficult it was to come down from that feeling of pure, unfiltered rage coursing through your veins and shadowing your mind like a thick fog. 

The last time he’d felt like that in her presence she’d helped him calm down. When it had happened to her he’d stood there and watched. On Brick’s orders albeit, but he still felt rotten about it.

He’d only actually listened to Brick because the last time he’d been in the vicinity of a member of PACE he’d almost assaulted them. There were several in a cluster outside of school earlier that day, and Principal Dixon was there; he just hadn’t trusted himself. And clearly neither had Brick.

But Butch had wished he’d flown down after her and stopped her from getting near any of them. He also secretly wished he’d followed her and joined in stopping their stupid little demonstration.

But he wouldn’t voice that part.

He knocked on the red front door of her family home and waited. After a couple of minutes, the Professor answered.

“Butch. Nice to see you - are you okay, considering what an eventful day it’s been?” He asked, his tone hard.

“Hi sir - erm, yeah I’m fine, considering.” He muttered, glancing past him a bit to see if he could see Buttercup, seeing as he hadn’t stepped aside to let him in. It didn’t appear he was going to.

“I’m afraid Buttercup is grounded for the next 4 days.” The Professor said stonily. “She’ll be allowed to attend school and fight crime, but that is it.”

“Oh. Okay… Professor, could I just see her? If you’d be okay with it? Even if it’s just for 5 minutes? I just wanna check that she’s okay after everything that happened.” Butch asked, anticipating a big fat no from him in reply.

But he sighed, a small smile appearing on his lips, and nodded. “You’ve got 20 minutes.”

The green ruff’s face lit up. “Thank you, sir.”

He let him in, telling him she was in her room, and adding in a steely voice that he was to leave the door open whilst he was in there.

The raven haired teen agreed a little nervously, hovering up the stairs and towards the pink room his girlfriend shared with her sisters.

Buttercup was laying on her bed with her earphones in, listening to music loudly, a deep frown etched onto her face. Butch peeked his head into her room, and she did a double take as she looked up at him, not expecting to see him there - or out of school at all while she was grounded. 

She sat up, pulling her earbuds out. “Butch, hey. What are you doing here? I’m grounded, I didn’t think -”

“Your Dad let me come up to see you. But he said I’ve only got 20 minutes then I've gotta go...” Butch said, not being able to hold back the smile that had slowly crept up his lips upon seeing her. “You okay?” He came into the room properly then and she shrugged as he sat beside her on the bed.

“Pissed off.” She mumbled.

He nodded. “Me too.”

“At PACE. And at myself.” She continued, he furrowed his brow.

“I know.. But don’t be mad at yourself. Bubbles isn’t gunna hold a grudge over you clocking her one by accident. I mean, she was upset but, she was fine - she knew you didn’t intentionally hit her.” Butch tried to assure her.

“I’m gunna have to do some serious creeping.” The green puff commented, and Butch smirked, tucking a strand of her thick black hair behind her ear so he could see her face better. It was back to her preferred length now, just hitting her jaw. He’d quickly realised it was _his_ preferred look for her too. She’d be gorgeous with a shaved head, or hair that hit her ankles, but he liked it like it was now on her.

“Yeah. Bubbles? I’d just buy her some chocolate. Feels like any amount of sugar will further sweeten that one up.” Butch suggested, and she smirked.

“Probably true, but I can’t exactly go get her any when I’m grounded.” She pointed out and he nodded.

“True. I could grab some for you to give her and sneak them through your window?” He offered, and she smiled because she knew he would if she asked him to.

“I may hold you to that if it’s necessary.” She said, looking at him gratefully for a second, before sighing lightly.

“Sucks your Dad grounded you.” Butch commented.

“Hmm. Think he only did it to keep up appearances. At least he let you up to see me.” The green puff replied, blowing her bangs about as she exhaled. 

“Maybe if I just keep showing up he’ll feel sorry for me and keep letting me come see you.” Butch said. “I can make a good show of being all pathetic without you.” 

She smiled again, looking at him. “I guess you’ve had a lot of practice at being pathetic, huh?”

“One pathetic stud muffin without my Cupcake.” He said with a sigh, and she lightly shoved him. “Wanna hug it out?” He asked, and she scooted along the bed in answer to his question, allowing him to be the big spoon to her little spoon, his arms linking around her waist and pulling her close to him. 

“Your bed is so tiny.” He murmured, his breath hot on her neck. 

“You’re used to a full.” She replied, and he ‘hmm’-ed in reply. 

_“You’re_ so tiny.” He added and she rolled her eyes, but smiled. 

“Shut up.” 

...

Buttercup reached for the whipped cream in the fridge door, grabbing the remains of the block of chocolate from inside it too. The marshmallows were already on the side, and the cup of hot cocoa was sat steaming on there too.

She poured a few marshmallows into the mug, then shook the can of cream gently before spraying the largest swirl that would structurally sit on top of the drink without falling. Reaching into the drawer, she found the mini grater, grating some of the chocolate onto the top of the whipped cream before decorating it with more marshmallows and a squirt of chocolate sauce.

Satisfied it had just enough sweet treats piled onto it, Buttercup carefully picked it up, carrying it steadily so none slopped all over her.

Blossom was doing some homework at the table in the kitchen, and she eyed the drink Buttercup was carrying out of the room.

“Kind of wishing you punched _me_ in the mouth today instead now.” The pink puff commented, and Buttercup smirked briefly.

“Well, maybe next time.”

Blossom rolled her eyes.

The blue puff Buttercup was looking for was in the living room, watching a talent show and texting on her phone. Buttercup placed the drink on the table beside her.

“Sorry for being a dick.” She mumbled, her hands behind her back awkwardly. Her eyes had automatically met the mark on her sister's lip where her punch had split it open - it was almost completely healed now, what with the way their bodies speedily healed minor wounds, but you could still see it there, and it still looked mildly swollen. It _still_ made Buttercup feel bad.

Bubbles looked up from her phone and over at the spectacular looking hot chocolate she’d prepared for her, her eyes lighting up despite herself.

“Ooh wow -” She stopped herself, turning to look at Buttercup with a speculative expression, as if she were deciding whether to forgive her or not. She smiled at her apologetic expression. “Thank you.”

Buttercup shrugged a little sheepishly. “No big deal. Best I could do without being able to leave the house.”

“Well it looks delicious.” She grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the sofa and into a big hug. “Maybe even better than Casper’s. Thank you, you stupid hothead.” Buttercup tried to not complain too much as she squeezed her.

…

“Butch - come on!” Brick said, nudging his brother's shin with his foot. “Why are you fucking falling asleep on the sofa, what is _wrong_ with you?”

Butch’s emerald eyes popped open and he nodded, grunting in response. “I’m ready, I’m up.”

“You two don’t have to come with me you know. I can and will _happily_ go on my own.” Brick added as he grabbed his coat and slung it on. It was early November and the temperature in Townsville was downright frozen - not that Brick really felt it. However, he took a coat anyway. He’d become accustomed to bringing one to layer Blossom up with if she was feeling the cold particularly. Even though he wasn’t seeing her that evening it’d become a habit to chuck it on anyway.

Brick and his brothers were heading to the mall; it stayed open late on Thursdays and Fridays. It was the Powerpuff girls’ 18th birthday in just shy of two weeks; Brick had suggested to both his brothers that they go and take a look around for birthday presents for them.

“No, no I’m coming.” Butch said with a stretch, getting to his feet.

“It makes sense to all go together, seeing as our girlfriends all share a birthday.” Boomer added, slinging his own coat on.

Things hadn’t changed too much in the week that had passed. PACE were still about, though they’d not been quite so confrontational with Brick, his brothers or the girls. There had been another demonstration, this time at Central Park - they’d set up by the newly opened play area that had been rebuilt, trying to ‘recruit’ new members in the parents letting their kids play in the park.

Mayor Bellum had instructed Team X to stay away, instead deploying police, who eventually got them to disperse. 

There’d been no further altercations with them themselves since the protest at school - and as Brick and his brothers touched down in front of Townsview Mall, the red ruff hoped there wasn’t any for a long time and they just faded into the background like Bellum had predicted they eventually would.

“You two have any idea what you’re getting them?” Butch asked, his brow furrowed - he had _no idea_ what to get Buttercup. He’d never really gotten anyone a birthday present before. It was a new concept for them - they’d only _just_ started celebrating their own birthday let alone anyone else's. And he knew Brick wouldn’t even do that if he had his way.

Yet here his redheaded brother was coming to pick something out for Blossom’s birthday…

“I know what I’m getting Bubbles. There’s this dress in this boutique she loves that she’s had her eye on for ages. I tried to get it for her awhile back but she wouldn’t let me cos she said it was ‘too expensive’. I asked Blossom to confirm what size she’d need and I’m gunna get it for her now. She’s gunna _freak.”_ Boomer said with an eager smile.

“How much is ‘too expensive’?” Butch asked, having no idea on the sort of budget they were supposed to be setting on this.

“It’s $120.” Boomer said, watching Brick’s brow raise in surprise. “I’m spending $40 on a bouquet of flowers for her too, and a card and shit. What, I’ve got my own money from Project:Protect, I can afford it.”

“I know - just as long as you’ve budgeted to contribute towards rent and bills.” Brick commented, and Boomer nodded dismissively. “I refuse to foot the boring stuff so you two can go buying whatever the fuck it is you want all the time. You’ve gotta pay your way too.”

“Yeah yeah - we do. Plus, we have cash left over from Him still, so what’s the worry?” Boomer asked, and Brick’s lips formed a thin line.

“I know but, just ensuring it’s equal. Equal means equal, remember?” Brick said dryly, quoting a PACE slogan.

Boomer rolled his eyes, hmph-ing in response. “I’m gunna head straight to Perry’s Boutique and grab this dress. Where are you guys heading and I’ll meet you there afterwards?”

Butch looked stumped, looking to Brick. Brick looked unamused by his cluelessness - did he _really_ have to help him pick a gift for Buttercup? He wasn’t even sure what he was getting his _own_ girlfriend. “We’ll go to the music store on the second floor. I’m sure Butch can find something for Buttercup in there, and I might even be able to find Blossom something in there too.” The red ruff suggested, giving Butch a hint without _actually_ giving him a hint.

Butch nodded. “Good idea.”

They agreed to meet in there, and Boomer headed off towards the clothes stores, Brick and Butch making their way to the music store.

Once they were inside, they browsed around, eventually finding themselves at the small display of musical instruments at the back of the store. Butch eyed the bass guitars; Buttercup sure did _love_ a bass guitar. He turned to Brick, who was looking at expensive looking capos.

“Can I get Buttercup a new bass for her birthday?” He asked, noting the cheapest one they had in stock was $600. It was a shiny black one - he wasn’t even sure it was one she’d particularly like, but he couldn’t think of anything else, and he was terrified of getting it wrong and buying her something crap.

Brick flashed him a look of confusion. “Why the fuck would you buy her a _bass_ for her birthday - that’s _such_ an expensive gift.”

Butch shrugged. “She likes bass guitars.”

“Yeah, but you’d be a fucking idiot to buy her something so pricey for her birthday - the first birthday since you’ve been together.” Brick said, and Butch looked puzzled.

“What do you mean?”

“Think about the bar you’re setting, you buy her a bass for her birthday, her first one that you’re a couple for - what the fuck is she gunna expect next year? Or at Christmas? Gift exchanges are commonplace at Christmas too.” Brick said, and Butch exhaled lightly. 

“Good point.” 

“Set a realistic spending limit and stick to it. You don’t have to go above and beyond like Boomer is for Blondie.” Brick said as Boomer joined them in the store, a large and fancy looking pink bag in his hand, containing the dress.

“Hey - it’s different for me and Bubbles. We’ve been together for like 9 months. You two are right at the beginning, expectations are lower.” Boomer said with a shrug. “Plus, if I wanna spoil her I will.”

“Has it _really_ been 9 months?” Brick asked; the time had gone by so quickly.

“In 11 days.” Boomer said, looking proud but also loved up.

Typical he knew down to the day. Brick paused, trying to remember what actual day it was he asked Blossom out. He probably should have known that, Boomer seemed to know off by heart. It was late August, he knew that much. He had the 25th in his mind - he’d have to find that one out for certain.

“That’s mental. Almost a whole year of putrid PDA’s.” Butch commented, and Boomer nudged him.

“At least we don’t come with an explicit warning like you and Buttercup do when you get PDA-ing.” Boomer replied, and Butch smirked. 

“True, you’ve not had to sit and listen to the bedposts rattling against the wall in your room while you’re trying to watch TV yet though.” Butch added, causing Boomer to blush a bit.

“He has a point.” Brick agreed, and Boomer huffed.

“Please, sometimes when you and Blossom are looking at each other I can’t tell if you’re undressing each other with your eyes or imagining what the other would look like in wedding outfits.” Boomer said teasingly, and Butch laughed. Brick frowned, feeling flushed.

“Shut up. Butch - you don’t _have_ to spend loads just cos Boomer is. $160 is a lot, and $600 is insane. You’ve been with her what, 2, 3 months? You buy her something super extravagant you might freak her out.” Brick said, trying to move conversation back to their original topic.

“$600?! What the fuck were you gunna buy her?” Boomer exclaimed.

“She likes bass guitars…” Butch said with a shrug. Boomer flashed his brother an exasperated look.

“Okay well, go with that then. What about a guitar strap?” Boomer suggested, approaching the stand they were all hung up on. “They do personalised embroidering here. You could get her one with ‘Butch hearts Buttercup’ on it or something.” 

“I’m dating _Buttercup,_ not Bubbles.” Butch muttered, knowing she wouldn’t appreciate that at all.

Boomer frowned but shrugged. “Yeah, I’m aware of that.. Whatever. It was just an idea.”

Butch fingered a plush looking black suede one. It was $40. Embroidering was $5 extra. Was that too little? Or too much? He had no idea.. He turned to Brick. “What are you spending on Blossom, Brick?”

Brick shrugged. “I dunno. $50 max? Depends what it is… Don’t think I’m getting her anything in here though.”

Butch picked the suede strap up off the stand decidedly, turning to the counter and wondering if they’d embroider something in particular onto it for him.

…

After the music store, they’d gone to the card store to get them a card, and gift wrap - but Brick hadn’t bought any paper or bows as he still hadn’t bought Blossom anything. Boomer had the dress, Butch had gone with the personalised guitar strap - although he wouldnt’ say what he’d asked them to embroider onto it, which he could only assume meant it was something X rated.

But he’d come up short for something for Blossom.

All traditional gift ideas seemed overplayed and lame. Chocolates and flowers - they’d been together just over 2 months now, it was too ‘first date-y’, or more Valentines vibes. Also, it wasn’t very him. 

Anything he thought of like that he knew she may not appreciate because of Melvin, of all people. She’d developed a slight complex thanks to him constantly showering her with gifts in a bid to make her love him. 

However, he wasn’t going to let that get in the way of their own relationship; he had to get her something, and he was going to. She was his girlfriend. And he loved her. And as much as he didn’t hold much stock in birthdays, he wanted to appreciate her and hers.

As they exited the card store, Brick wracked his brains to think of something she would like. 

He remembered them reading together, one of his favourite things to do with her. He would often get distracted by her when they sat together, beginning to watch _her_ rather than the page he was reading, enjoying the way she creased her brow as she took the words in. And then she’d ask him if he’d finished the page yet, and he’d have to hastily catch up; too busy drinking her in to read. She must have thought he was such a slow reader.

Then he recalled her comment on his books being dark and moody. Maybe he needed to take a trip to Greenbergs Books.

Bidding his brothers goodbye, he did just that. He didn’t visit it as often anymore now he no longer lived on this street. Which was a shame, as it was still his favourite place to buy a book from.

Mr Greenberg greeted him as he entered, happy to see him after a long gap of time. After a short catch up, Brick wandered around the small store, trying to think of the sort of thing she might appreciate. 

Eventually, he found himself in the poetry section.

“Not where I usually find you.” Mr Greenberg commented, and Brick looked up from the book he’d been flicking through.

“I guess I’m trying something new.” Brick said, putting the book down and absentmindedly picking up the next one on the aisle without looking at it first. It was thick and heavy in his hands.

Mr Greenberg smiled, nodding his head at the book Brick was holding. “Love does that to you.”

Brick looked down. It was a rusty red in colour, and about two and half inches thick. The title, in a faded looking shiny red print said: ‘The Book of Love: a compilation of romantic poems from the 13th century all the way to modern day. Love for all ages and all lovers.’

He felt his cheeks redden as he looked up at Mr Greenberg once more. The old man smiled encouragingly at him. “That one is a personal favourite of mine. I often pick it up when I feel I need uplifting, and sometimes when I need my gut wrenched too.”

Brick smirked. His initial thought had been no. To buy her a book of love poems, it seemed too soppy, too saccharine. Not him - and possibly not her.

However, she had told him to branch out. She’d asked for something more hopeful, less pessimistic. You couldn’t get more hopeful than love, could you? 

...

“Happy birthday!!”

Buttercup was awoken rather abruptly by a small blonde jumping on her and squeezing tightly.

“Bubbles… What time is it?” She murmured, patting her on the back as a lacklustre attempt of a hug back.

“It’s our birthday! We’re 18!!” Bubbles replied. "The big 1-8!"

“It’s 8.45am.” Blossom replied to her actual question, and Buttercup inhaled as she sat up, Bubbles still attached to her. “She at least saved your hug for last so you got an extra few minutes longer than I did.” 

“Well, thank you. And happy birthday.” Buttercup said sleepily, squeezing Bubbles back briefly before she finally let go.

The Powerpuff girls birthday was declared a city wide holiday the year of their 6th birthday - or technically their 2nd, so they always had a day off school that day, and most people didn’t have work that day either.

Including the Professor. So it was tradition in the Utonium household that they always spent their birthday with him, and they had done every year since their creation.

The day time was spent with the Professor, and as they’d gotten older and wanted to see their friends too, they dedicated the evenings to planning things with them.

As it happened, this year was much the same. They’d planned to spend the day with their Dad, going out for a meal just the four of them for lunch, then some kind of activity together in the afternoon depending on the weather - although the Professor had suggested a hike in the trails in the woods like they used to when they were kids.

And then in the evening they were all meeting at the Rowdyruff boys apartment with a handful of their other friends to have a Chinese takeout and hang out. 

“Come on, it’s our birthday so you know what that means,” Bubbles said, linking her hand in Buttercup’s and grabbing a hold of Blossom’s too. “Cake for breakfast!”

...

Brick looked down at the photo on the screen of his phone, physically unable to not crack a smile at it. Bubbles had been taking photos and sending them to the group chat they were all in. When he’d been added he’d immediately muted it and never really looked at it often - which annoyed Boomer to no end when he’d mention something that got brought up in the chat and Brick had no idea what he was talking about. But he’d been glad he looked at it today.

The first picture was the Professor and the girls on their hike; Bubbles had taken the photo from her phone, holding it out to take a selfie of them all. Bubbles was beaming at the camera, Buttercup looked nonchalant, the Professor looked out of breath - and Blossom looked disgruntled and frozen. Though he didn’t like the thought of her being cold, the picture did make him smile. How he wished he could scoop her up and warm her instantly. 

The second picture was the girls and the Professor at a restaurant downtown; Bubbles was also the photographer of this photo. Buttercup had her tongue out, Bubbles was throwing a peace sign, and Blossom was smiling warmly into the camera, as was the Professor.

Except that he wasn’t much taken by anyone else in the photo. Blossom looked as breathtakingly beautiful as she always did, and it made the heavy affection he felt for her bubble up to the surface each time he looked at it. He zoomed in on her, screen-shotting it, and in his opinion making the photo instantly better. 

He didn't know when or how it had happened; how it was that she felt like the only thing. The one thing that mattered. It seemed incomprehensible to him that a person could do that to you - to _him._ And yet... 

The third photo he’d been sent today, Bubbles had sent him privately. It was of Blossom, with a large slice of a chocolate and caramel cheesecake in front of her, her eyes gooey and eager to tuck in. He chuckled to himself as he looked at it again. Quickly, he set it as his home screen photo on his phone, then shoved it in his pocket as if to prevent anyone from seeing he’d done it.

Why, he didn’t know; she _was_ his girlfriend, he could have a photo of her on his phone if he wanted to.

People had just started to arrive at their apartment for the girls’ get together. Brick got up, and hovered through to the kitchen to help Boomer put out some cans of soda on the table and plastic cups.

“The girls are on their way.” Boomer told him, and Brick nodded. “Bubbles just text me. I _can’t wait_ to see her.”

“She’s gunna _freak out_ when she sees you got her that dress.” Robin said, and Boomer looked even more excited.

“I know! I can’t wait to give her it.” Boomer grinned.

“I got them all vouchers for a big box of donuts each from Hole Lot Of Love - I wasn’t sure what else to get them.” Mike said with a shrug.

“Oh they’ll _love_ that!” Robin assured him.

“Those donuts are really good, Bubbles will appreciate it.” Boomer added, and even Brick nodded his agreement, knowing Blossom’s love of confectioneries, his phone screen picture coming into his mind once more and making him smile.

Everyone was here but the girls now; Mitch, Harry, Louie, Kim, Kenny, Robin, Mike, and Julie - who Robin was surprised but glad had arrived, considering she’d been a little quiet with them since the whole Cody/Holly drama. The separation in the group had seemingly become permanent. Cody, Holly and Dom didn't hang around or really speak to any of them anymore. And poor Julie seemed to flit in between, torn.

The buzzer went, and Boomer zipped up. “I’ll get it!”

But Butch beat him to it, grabbing the phone just as he got to it. “Is that the birthday girls?”

_“It is!”_ Bubbles cried back and Butch smiled, letting them up.

...

“Okay, food is ordered, while we wait - let’s do gifts!!” Kim cried excitedly, turning and rummaging in her bag to get the three small gift wrapped boxes out. “Can I do mine first?”

“Sure, go ahead…” Robin murmured, and Blossom couldn’t help but notice her friend looked nervous.

“Okay - here you go!” Kim said, giving them one each. “And you’re welcome!” She added an exaggerated wink at them all.

Blossom opened hers up and froze, looking up at Kim as a blush spread over her cheeks.

Buttercup laughed instantly and Bubbles giggled.

_“Kim!”_ Bubbles cried. “You’re _so_ naughty! But, they’ll come in handy - so thank you!” The blonde said as she pulled the 12 pack of condoms out of the wrapping fully. A gift card also slid out onto her lap. “Ooh a gift card - for Curved Lingerie! Ooh amazing I can get a new bra set - thank you Kim!”

“Yeah, _thank you_ Kim.” Boomer added and she giggled at him.

“Well, you’re all legal now right!” She grinned, winking once more.

“You’re probably _more_ obsessed since you and Kenny got it on.” Buttercup muttered and she waggled her eyebrows at Kenny, who blushed and laughed. They’d recently taken their relationship to the next level - and as Buttercup had stated, Kim seemed _worse_ since. “But thanks - I guess they’ll be useful at some point. Also, I _never_ buy lingerie, so now I have an excuse to.”

“This is an eventual gift for me also, so I thank you as well.” Butch added, and she elbowed him with a smirk.

Blossom was the only one who’d not said anything; she was still blushing deeply. Realising she should thank her, she did, eyeing Brick briefly first and noting he had some red going up his neck too. “Thanks Kim. It’s an erm, _thoughtful_ gift…” 

“You’re welcome. I was going to get you a vibe bullet each but I thought Blossom might die of embarrassment - I figured the condoms were humiliating enough.” Kim said with a pleased shrug. Blossom looked puzzled, until Bubbles leant forward and whispered into her ear what a ‘vibe bullet’ was and Blossom went scarlet. Brick found it incredibly endearing.

_“My_ gift isn’t embarrassing.” Robin assured her. “Probably a lot less fun than Kim’s gift though I must say. Julie pitched in too for this.”

Julie waved a little awkwardly and they smiled warmly at her, glad she was there. Robin had got them a voucher for their favourite makeup store each, which they all appreciated greatly, Mike a voucher from the fancy donut shop, and Mitch, Harry and Louie had clubbed together and gotten Bubbles and Blossom a voucher for Caspers Cafe each - which was nice as they’d not expected anything from them - however they’d gotten Buttercup one for Biggies Food ‘n’ Fun.

“We thought you’d appreciate one for there more than Caspers.” Mitch grinned at his best friend, and she laughed.

“You know me well - a burger and arcade games calls to me more than coffee and cake. Guess I’ve not grown up yet - thanks guys, it’s really nice of you all.” Buttercup thanked them. 

Bubbles turned to Boomer with wide, expectant eyes. “Oh hey Boomie, how’re you doing?” She asked him coyly and he laughed, reaching behind the sofa for her gift. Her mouth fell open when she saw the Perry’s Boutique bag with a large bow on the handle. “You _didn’t?!”_ She gushed loudly as he handed it over to her.

“I did. Happy Birthday Bubbles.” He told her, leaning down to kiss her. She kissed him back then squealed excitedly as she carefully opened the bag.

“Ohhhh myyyyy godddddd, you’re so _naughty!!_ This was _so_ expensive!” She gasped as she held it up. “Robin, Kim _look!_ It’s the one from Perry’s! Oh my, Boomer, I _love_ you!”

He chuckled as her blue eyes lit up at the dress. “I love you too.”

“Oh and thank you for my flowers this morning! You’re the best boyfriend in the world!” She carefully placed the dress back into the bag and reached over to give Boomer another kiss and a squeeze. She gasped suddenly. “I’m gunna wear it at Christmas!!”

Butch cleared his throat a little awkwardly. “Gunna interrupt this yuck-fest to give you your birthday present.” He said, passing Buttercup a small black box. “Err, I know it’s a similar shape but it’s _not_ the same as Kim’s present.” 

Buttercup laughed as she took it and carefully opened it. Inside was an expensive looking suede black guitar strap. “Oh wow, Butch!” She was pleasantly surprised. “It’s really nice - I fucking needed a new one too, mines falling to pieces -” She paused when she noticed what was embroidered at the top - a small cupcake. He beamed at her as she looked up at him, a mildly unamused expression on her face. “Oh lord, you _went there.”_

“I did.” He said, still grinning widely. “I went there.”

“You’re the biggest shithead alive, you know that?” Laughter followed her comment. “But I actually love it. Thank you. And also fuck you.” 

She leant forward to hug him and he held her back. “Do you _actually_ like it? Cos I’m not very good at the whole -” 

She interrupted him. “Shut up, I love it. Kinda love you too, you goof.” The green puff was blushing profusely at this admission and Butch felt his own face hot up as she kissed him.

“Kinda love you as well.” He replied, squeezing her tightly.

Eyes swivelled onto Brick, his turn to give Blossom a gift was seemingly up. However, Brick didn’t want to give his gift right here in front of everyone.. He’d rather do it a little more privately. He spotted her drink was empty, and he’d almost finished his too. He chugged it back quickly.

“Bloss,” He said, catching her attention. “Want a refill?”

She glanced down at her glass. “Oh, yes please.” 

He nodded his head towards the kitchen, indicating she follow him, and she noticed he picked something up off of the floor as he did.

“Nice t shirt Blossom.” Robin said with a giggle, and Blossom looked down at it and smirked.

“It was a birthday present,” She said; her t shirt was white with the words ‘THICK THIGHS THIN PATIENCE’ on it. “I’m sure you can guess who got me it.”

Buttercup raised her hand with a grin. “I couldn’t _not_ \- I’ve never seen a more fitting t shirt for my dear sister.” 

“Apparently the gift comes with an extra $20 if I wear it when Grandma Utonium visits next.” The pink puff added.

“Imagine her face.” Buttercup snickered. Blossom rolled her eyes but she was smiling.

Brick placed her refilled drink down on the dining table, and also placed her present down on there too.

“Happy Birthday.” He murmured, and her face lit up. She’d been unsure if he was going to get her anything, knowing his non opinion on birthdays - but it was nice that he had. He handed it to her and she noted it was quite weighty. 

“Oh - thank you.” She said as she began to carefully open it.

“I picked our next book.” He said and she cranked a brow.

“I was supposed to pick our next book - oh _wow.”_ She gasped. “Oh it’s _beautiful.”_

“What is it, what is it?!” Bubbles called from the living area, peering over curiously. “A book - how can a _book_ be beautiful?”

“Books _are_ beautiful, especially this one.” Blossom said, flicking through it carefully then re-reading the title. “I love it.” 

“You do?” Brick asked, trying not to sound at all relieved that she _did_ like it. 

“Yes. Thank you! It means a lot considering you read such dark, heart wrenching stories usually. I can’t wait to finish your depressing book and start this one together.” 

He laughed. “Well maybe we can start that one early, seeing as its poetry. The book didn’t feel like enough so…” He handed her a small square box. 

“Oooh, that is jewellery!!” Bubbles cried excitedly. 

“Brick! The book was _definitely_ enough.” Blossom said, surprised he’d gotten her not one but _two_ things. 

“It’s nothing overly fancy. I just saw it in a window on my way home from Greenbergs and it made me think of you.” 

When she opened the velvety box, she could see why: it was a silver necklace with a snowflake pendant. The snowflake was quite intricate with glowy, moody opals in it, making it look even more icy. 

“Brick, it’s _gorgeous.”_ She breathed, looking up at him then back down at it. 

“You think so?” 

“I really do.” She replied as she carefully took it out of the box and began to attempt to put it on.

“Here.” He said, taking it and swiping his hands under all her red hair, his warm fingers brushing against her neck as he did the clasp up around it. 

“It’s my favourite present.” She said, smiling at him warmly. “And it’s from someone who hates birthdays.”

“Well, I don’t hate _your_ birthday.” He replied, and she leant up and kissed him firmly on the lips.

...

“Oh my god,” Buttercup cried, leaning back against Butch and exhaling. “I’m _so_ stuffed. That was _so_ good.” An obscene amount of Chinese takeout had arrived and they’d not long finished eating whilst watching Netpix and chatting. “Yo Harry, pass me a fortune cookie.” 

Sluggishly, Harry chucked one her way as Butch laughed at her bottomless pit of a stomach. There was just enough for a fortune cookie each; Harry proceeded to pass everyone else their one.

Buttercup cracked hers open. “‘You have an ongoing struggle for self improvement.’ Fuck you, cookie bitch.” She complained, chucking the small piece of paper onto the table and shoving the cookie into her mouth. 

Robin opened hers. “‘New love will light up your world.’ God I hope so! Please cookie gods - _please!”_ She begged.

“Mine says the same.” Mitch said, looking over at Robin and feeling his face heat up a bit. 

“Spoopy!” She replied with a smile. 

Bubbles opened hers. “‘A truly rich life contains love and art in abundance.’ Aww, that’s so true! What does yours say Boomie?” 

Boomer carefully pulled the little slip of paper from inside his cookie. “‘The sure way to predict the future is to invent it.’ I don’t get it.” He mumbled, confused.

“It basically means create your own future. Make the things you want to happen happen.” Bubbles explained, and he looked more pleased once he got it. 

“Oh. Cool. What does yours say Butch?” He asked, noting his brunette brother was opening his one up.

“‘Romance moves you in a new direction.’ Sure does.” He grabbed Buttercup’s jaw and kissed her sloppily on the cheek, and she moaned in response but was smiling. 

Brick had opened his but gone to chuck it on the table without paying it much mind - but Bubbles noticed. “Brick what did yours say?”

He sighed and read it aloud: “‘Love is a burning fire to keep the soul warm.’” 

“Oh my gosh that’s almost freaky!” Bubbles cried and Brick rolled his eyes, knowing they were random pieces of paper shoved in randomly allocated cookies - not _actual_ fortune tellers. 

“Why are all yours so nice? And mine was a whiny little dick cookie.” Buttercup griped and Butch kissed her cheek once more. Buttercup noticed her redheaded sister was opening hers. “Bloss what does yours say? Is yours an asshole cookie too?”

Blossom peered down at hers and her breath hitched; the words ‘I am going to kill you Blossom Utonium, and everyone you love.’ stared up at her. Her bottom lip fell open as she watched the writing fade till the piece of paper was blank.

“What does it say?” Bubbles asked, noting her disturbed expression. 

Blossom screwed up the piece of paper. “Same as Buttercup’s.” She mumbled.

“Least I wasn’t the only one with a condescending shithead for a cookie.” Buttercup replied.

...

Professor Utonium opened the door to his office and peered out looking out into the hallway; it was empty. But he knew all three of his girls were at home. And he needed to talk to them.

He glanced to his left, into the kitchen. He could see Blossom sitting at the dining table doing some homework.

Taking a couple of cautious steps, he peeked into the living area; Buttercup was sitting on the chair, her bass guitar on her lap. She was pinging away at it with a furrowed brow. Bubbles was laying on her stomach on the floor, Boomer opposite her as they both sketched in Art books - presumably doing Art homework. 

He hadn’t realised Boomer was here still. He could wait till he’d left - but then he knew Bubbles would likely confer with him later - did it really matter if he waited till there were no guests at home?

Inhaling slowly, he braced himself, then called for Blossom to join them in the living room quickly.

“Everything okay, Professor?” Blossom asked as she hovered through.

“Oh yes, everything’s fine. I just need to have a quick word with you girls - now, please don’t freak out, or blow this out of proportion but: Professor Winter is coming over tonight to - Bubbles, I do not want you to make a big deal out of it.” He’d watched his blonde daughter’s eyes fill with excitement and a huge grin spread across her face.

“Ooooh Professor! Professor oh my god!! This is so _exciting_ \- what are you going to wear?!” She asked, zipping up so she was suddenly in front of him and clutching at his hands excitedly. 

“Bubbles - I’ll be wearing what I’m wearing now.” He said, indicating his white lab coat over top his black slacks and white shirt. “We’re going to be in the lab, working!” 

“No no - your good suit - where’s your good suit?!” Bubbles insisted, making to zoom out of the room to find his good suit but he stopped her. 

“Bubbles _no_ \- it’s not what you’re thinking. It’s for work purposes! I was just letting you know so that you didn’t wonder where I was all night -” 

“But that’s how it begins Professor!” Bubbles cried, lowering herself back onto the floor by Boomer, her sky blue eyes illuminated.

_“Bubbles…”_ Professor sighed, and Blossom laughed at her sister’s eagerness. 

“That’s fine Professor, thank you for letting us know. We’ll let you guys get on with what you need to and leave you in peace.” Blossom said, trying to assure their father a little.

“Vanessa Utonium - Vanessa Utonium - ooh that sounds _sooo_ nice together doesn’t it?!” She exclaimed, and the Professor covered his face with his hand, an attempt to hide his blush.

“Bubbles! You’re _really_ getting ahead of yourself, we’re just friends! Colleagues!” The Professor yelped. 

“Oh my god - I’ll be a bridesmaid right?!” 

“Bubbles, _come on!”_ Buttercup groaned. 

“I loveeeee weddings! Oh Boomie you’ll look so _handsome_ in a suit - oh I’m _so_ excited!!” Bubbles cried as Boomer chuckled at her. The Professor however sighed and headed back to his lab.

...

“They’re still down there.” Buttercup said as she hovered into the bedroom she shared with her sisters and closed the door behind her. It was 10.20pm, and Professor Winter was still in the lab with Professor Utonium, working.

Bubbles did an excited little squeal.

“Don’t get so excited they’re just getting on with some work.” Blossom said, knowing how carried away Bubbles got when it came to a potential new ‘Mommy’.

Buttercup was quite glad the Professor was preoccupied - and tucked away in the soundproof laboratory in the lower floor of their home. She wanted to speak to her sisters, but it was a conversation that could _not_ happen within earshot of the Professor. 

She’d planned to wait till he was asleep, but seeing as he was busy in the lab with Professor Winter, she thought right now seemed as good a time as any.

Blossom had just climbed into bed and Bubbles was putting her pyjamas on. The green puff grabbed her own pyjamas and perched on the end of Bubbles’ bed as she began to change. 

“Bubbles, how long had you and Boomer been together when you decided you were ready to do it?” Buttercup asked. Blossom had just laid her head down on her pillow but her eyes shot open at the conversation that had just randomly started. 

“Umm, like 5 months, I think - yeah, 5 months.” Bubbles asked, sitting down beside her on her bed. “How come?” 

“Curious.” Buttercup said with a shrug. 

“Are you thinking you and Butch might be ready to take that step?” Bubbles queried, and Buttercup shrugged. 

“Maybe..” 

Blossom sat up in bed a bit. “Seriously? You’ve been together like a week longer than Brick and I have.” 

“I know. But, I dunno, I’m just starting to feel like - what?” The brunette paused, confused by the look her redheaded sister was giving her.

“He’s not _pressuring_ you, is he?” Blossom asked, and Buttercup’s green eyes bugged open.

“No! No he’s not! Not at all! I know you think he’s an asshole but he’s _really_ not like that.” Buttercup responded, being unable to not get a bit annoyed. She knew Blossom wasn’t Butch’s biggest fan - but then he _had_ behaved like an ass around her for months on end when they first started at school so it wasn’t like it shocked her.

“I don’t think that. I mean, he can be a pig and he _has_ been a pig, to me, but I will say he’s changed the way he acts around me considerably since you started dating - and the months leading up to it. But to be honest that was to be expected.” Blossom said, not wanting her to think she disliked Butch; she didn’t. He was just very, well, _Butch._

“Oh he’s _totally_ a pig. But he’s _my_ pig. Look I know he’s got a bit of a reputation but he’s not been like that at all with me. Anything we’ve done has been at the same pace.” Buttercup said, and Blossom looked reassured.

“Well good.” 

“Anyway, we’ve been together almost 4 months now, that’s only a month less time than Bubbles and Boomer had been..” The green puff pointed out. 

“How long you’ve been together doesn’t _really_ matter. All that really matters is that you’re both ready and you definitely want to take that next step with him.” Bubbles said, grabbing one of her fluffy pillows and cuddling it against her chest. 

“I feel ready. And I’ll obviously talk to him about it first too.. But, I can’t really see him saying no.” She smirked. 

“No, me neither,” Bubbles giggled. “Have you guys done anything at all together yet..?” 

“Yeah.” Buttercup said, crossing her legs and getting comfier on the end of Bubbles’ bed. “Basically everything but _that.”_

Blossom’s eyes widened in mild alarm and Buttercup noticed. 

“Why do you look so surprised we’re boyfriend and girlfriend, I mean what do you _think_ we’re doing when we’re together in his room?” 

“I don’t know… And that’s because I don’t _wanna_ know…” Blossom muttered. 

“Well you do now.” Buttercup smirked. “What about you and Brick, you just pointed out you’ve been together a week less than Butch and I - I mean surely you’ve done some _things_ together?”

Blossom blushed deeply, and contemplated how to answer that question. She was half tempted to tell them it was none of their business and go to bed. But, she knew she’d regret snubbing them if she ever wanted to talk to someone about this topic in the future.. And really, they were likely the only people in the world she felt comfortable discussing stuff like this with. Them and perhaps Robin. She decided to just be honest, so she didn’t cut off her nose despite her face. “We haven’t really… I mean, we’ve kissed, obviously -” She babbled a little. 

“You must have hit first base?” Buttercup asked and Blossom shrugged, her cheeks getting rosier. 

“I don’t even know what the bases are…” She said in a small voice.

“Oh.” Buttercup said, half shocked, half not surprised by her sister’s shielded knowledge. 

“That’s okay, this is what sisters are for!” Bubbles cried reassuringly. 

“Is it?” Blossom squeaked a little skeptically. 

“Yeah - So you’ve got first base, which is like, french kissing and you know, heavy petting.” Bubbles began to explain. 

Blossom cocked an eyebrow. “What do you mean by heavy petting?” 

“Like, heavy petting above the waist.” 

“Basically if Brick’s touched your boobs you’ve hit first base.” Buttercup elaborated bluntly.

“Buttercup!” Blossom cried, going redder. 

“You asked!” Buttercup said, holding back a smile. 

“I don’t think I did…” The pink puff responded. 

“Second base is basically any touching below the waist, for either of you.” Bubbles began to continue to explain. 

“And third base is anything to do with your mouth - oral. Blow jobs.” Buttercup added. 

Blossom swallowed hard at the onslaught of information. “And you’ve done all this with Butch? And you with Boomer?” 

“Yeah - don’t look so surprised okay! Butch isn’t my first boyfriend.. And it’s okay to want to do this sorta stuff together. Whole lot of fun too.” Buttercup said with a naughty smile and Bubbles giggled. 

“I know, I’m just learning a lot..” Blossom said, sitting upright properly. 

“I did stuff with Chase, it’s not all so daunting when you’ve had a bit of experience.” The green puff shrugged. 

“She’s right, Jason and I got to second base so I didn’t feel so green when Boomer and I started doing those sorts of things. How far did you get with Chase?” The blonde asked.

“Only second too - but as you know he wanted to get a homerun - that’s the final hurdle by the way, ‘fourth base’, sex.” She added that in for Blossom, who had basically guessed as much. “God I look back now and realise he was constantly just pushing and pushing and I just put up with it - what an idiot.” Buttercup chastised herself, and Blossom frowned. 

“Everything is clearer with hindsight. At least you’re not involved with him at all anymore.” The blue puff said, and Buttercup nodded. 

“I’m glad I didn’t let things go further with him. He would literally try and guide my head to his fucking crotch.” Buttercup muttered, and her sisters looked disgusted.

“He’s _disgusting.”_ Blossom added and Buttercup agreed.

“I know. I never did it with him though. Butch was the first person I’ve ever got to third base with - which was _startling_ to say the least.” A smirk graced her lips. 

“How do you mean?” Blossom asked, unable to hide the fact her curiosity was battling her modesty and was so far winning. 

“I mean, that thing was _intimidating_ as fuck.” Buttercup said with a laugh and Bubbles giggled, knowing what she meant. 

Blossom had gone bright red; she’d figured out what she meant. 

“I gotta say receiving head was more preferable to giving it.” Buttercup continued and Blossom felt like her face may just permanently stay red. 

“Boomer and I haven’t done it that way around yet!” Bubbles cried. “Is it nice?” 

Buttercup brought her hand to the side of her head and gestured it was mind blowing. 

Blossom felt like _her_ mind had been blown - she suddenly felt like she was behind and it made her feel strange. Whilst it wasn’t a competition, and she wasn’t about to strip Brick off the next time she saw him in order to catch up, it did make her ponder when things _would_ take that direction between them. 

Buttercup had assumed they’d in the very least hit ‘first base’, but she couldn’t recall Brick ever touching her breasts. He’d gotten close but never quite actually done it. And she’d never put her hand anywhere near his lower region. But she couldn’t act like she wasn’t curious to touch him, _all_ of him. 

Did he not want to touch her? It had been just shy of 4 months. She was in no rush but, she wondered what his strong hands would feel like on her in those places. Pretty damn good, she’d wager.

Patrice had grabbed her breast. And put his hand up her skirt and touched her - albeit only for a millisecond - but he _had_ done it. Did that mean the other kids at school had been right? Had she ‘gotten further’ with Patrice then her own boyfriend? Was that how it worked? Surely not. 

“The first time you guys did it - did it hurt?” Buttercup questioned Bubbles.

“Yeah, a bit. But, we took it slow, and eventually it stopped hurting pretty quickly. And it was just really nice. And now it's _great._ I think initially the majority of that was down to - well, I don’t have a whole lot to compare it to but, he’s not small.. Bigger than Jason’s was. And not even just his thing - he’s a _big_ guy all around.” Bubbles said - Blossom went redder. 

“I know what you mean. Sometimes I look at Butch and - the dudes like a _tank._ And I’m pretty tiny. I look at him sometimes and I think, theres _no way_ we can have sex without you _literally_ pulverising me. Then it kinda makes me wanna do it more.” Buttercup said with a smirk and Bubbles burst out laughing. Blossom cringed into her pillow.

...

“Yo Boomer - don’t forget you owe me $10.” Butch called to his brother as he hovered out of the living area.

Boomer screwed his face up in response. “No I don’t.”

“Yes you do - I lent you $10 bucks when you left your wallet at home the other day remember?” Butch said, but Boomer still looked skeptical. “Boomer give me my fucking $10.” 

_“Please_ don’t start a fucking argument over $10.” Brick requested tiresomely; he was sitting on the sofa opposite Butch.

“He owes me $10! I fucking leant him money so he could go up the mall with his friends after school and now he won't cough it up!” Butch cried as Boomer reappeared with a drink. 

“As if you’d lend me money so I could go out with my friends - you’re making this up! I don’t owe you _shit!”_ Boomer exclaimed and Butch scoffed incredulously.

“I will give you _both_ $10 each if you stop talking.” Brick said, and they both stopped speaking instantly. 

“Okay.” Boomer said with a shrug, placing his drink down on the coffee table. 

_“Or_ I can just take Boom’s wallet and have $10 from each of you.” Butch suggested, swiping Boomer’s wallet from his back pocket. As he pulled it out some condoms fell out of his pocket too. 

Boomer jumped down and swiped them up, then ripped his wallet from Butch’s hand. 

“Look at you walking around with condoms like you’ll need them at the drop of a hat.” Butch taunted. Boomer glared at him before sitting down on the sofa. 

“I _do_ need them when my girlfriend and I want to have sex!” Boomer retaliated, and Butch sniggered. “You’ll understand the disappointment when you don’t have one to hand and you both wanna do it someday soon I imagine, you’ve gotta keep em on you just in case!” 

Brick didn’t comment but was in the least relieved him and Bubbles were being safe. He did _not_ want a niece or nephew right now. 

“Well I know who to come to for protection when I need them.” Butch murmured and Boomer rolled his eyes.

“Like you don’t have your own stash ready and waiting. I’m surprised you guys _haven’t_ had a need for them already to be honest, the way your hands are always all over each other all the time.” Boomer said and Butch looked mock offended.

“Are you calling my girlfriend slutty?” Butch asked. “Assuming we’d have jumped into bed together already?” 

“I’m not calling _anyone_ slutty. But if I was it’d be _you_ I’d be calling slutty.” Boomer replied, and Brick smirked. 

“We’ve done stuff, believe me, and it’s been _awesome._ Like honestly, the best stuff _ever_ \- I dunno if its a powers thing or what but holy fucking _shit_ it’s been good.” Butch tried to explain.

“I don’t have anything to compare it to but it’s pretty fucking amazing with Bubbles too. What have you and Buttercup done then?” Boomer asked curiously; he _did_ like to have a gossip. 

“Everything but sex, pretty much.” Butch replied. Brick cranked a brow in surprise - but then he didn’t know why, he knew Butch had been pretty busy with a handful of girls at school and none of them had been his girlfriend, and Buttercup was. Plus, Boomer was right, they could barely keep their hands off each other, even when other people were in the room. 

“You think you’ll do it soon?” Boomer questioned, and Butch shrugged. 

“Yeah, I mean, whatever, when she’s ready. I’m in no mad rush - what we’re doing already is pretty fucking good so, I’m more than happy to go with the flow. Man how _good_ is a blowjob though?” Butch said conversationally.

_“Amazing.”_ Boomer agreed; Brick cringed even harder and pulled his hat down over his ears. 

“I liked giving head just as much though, to be fair.” Butch reasoned.

“We’ve not done that yet.” Boomer said. “What was it like?” 

“Dude, the _noises_ she made!” Butch exclaimed and Boomer chuckled. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to, I guess we just haven’t.” Boomer murmured. 

“Do it, honestly.” Butch encouraged him. “She’ll love it - Buttercup did anyway.” 

Brick got to his feet, he was _DONE_ with this conversation. 

“What about you and Blossom, Brick?” Boomer asked as his redheaded brother made his way towards his bedroom. 

“I am _not_ joining in with this conversation.” Brick said flatly.

“Because you have nothing to contribute or because you don’t want to?” Butch asked, in a slightly teasing tone. 

Brick hesitated. He _didn’t_ have anything to contribute. They’d not done anything like that yet. 

And he wasn’t wanting to push it or hurry it along. Like Butch said, he was happy to go with the flow, follow her lead. It wasn’t like he didn’t _want_ to. But he also didn’t want to overstep any boundaries or rush her. He didn’t want to move too fast. It wasn’t the most important thing. He'd also never done anything like that with anyone before and he was one hundred percent overthinking it. 

“Oh fuck off. Like it’s any of your business.” He muttered, going into his room and shutting his door behind him.

...

“Does anyone else have any points or issues they’d like to raise?” Stanley Practice asked the group of people gathered in Pokey Oaks Community Centre - although he couldn’t help but notice it was a much smaller amount of people gathered there that week then was normal.

“I do actually.” 

Stanley looked over at the seated gentleman who had raised his hand.

“Of course, what is it Shawn?” The guy nodded, so Mr Practice indicated for him to speak.

“It’s been a few weeks since the bank robbery I was held hostage during.” Shawn began to explain, his expression growing heavy at the memory. “The armed bank robbery - with two crazed idiots brandishing guns - then three more _idiots_ joined to apparently save us all: the Rowdyruff boys. I managed to survive being taken hostage - and then I had _another_ brush with death when I was free of the bank robbers. Butch Jojo almost _attacked_ me. One of his brothers had a startling moment of good sense and held him back - but if he hadn’t held him back, that savage would have _killed_ me. He’s totally feral - and he’s huge, and super powered! I was totally defenceless!” The man cried angrily.

“Yeah and then that Powerpuff was pushing us all around to the point she hit her own sister at our demonstration outside Townsville High school. If she’d have hit one of us we could have _died_ on impact!” Another member added furiously.

“Exactly. It keeps going round and round in my head, how the guy so easily could have crushed me. And that would have been it for me. It got me thinking...” He said, and Sandra Practice nodded encouragingly.

“Go on Shawn, tell us what you’ve been thinking about.”

“We should be armed. I mean everyone but - PACE members, as a beginning point. We should _all_ be armed to protect ourselves against them in case something like that _ever_ happens again!” Shawn declared, and a few other members voiced their opinion.

“Well I think that’s just a _wonderful_ idea Shawn, I really do. Very sensible, very practical. And if it would make our members feel safer on the streets I’m all for it. But the question is _how?_ They are super powered. Bullets can’t get through their skin. Knives wouldn’t work, tasers, pepper spray - I’m sure _all_ would be useless against them. How would we arm ourselves is what I need to know?” Sandra responded, and Shawn looked stumped.

“Well, that’s just the thing. But, there’s gotta be _some_ way. I mean, plenty of those villains manage to get the upper hand sometimes.. If they can find a way surely we can?” Shawn asked.

Sandra nodded thoughtfully. “I suppose this is something for us all to look into before our next meeting. Thank you _so_ much to everyone who came along today - don’t forget to leave donations towards supplies for our next demonstration on your way out. Stay safe out there people and remember, we stand for peace - PACE for peace.” 

The meeting adjourned and the PACE members made their way out of the community centre and headed home, dropping cash in the collection box on their way out as they did.

Stanley Practice began to pack up and Sandra called their daughter, Susie over.

“Susie, we have the hall for another half hour - would you be a dear and call round our missing members for me? See what kept them from attending tonight.” She instructed, and Susie nodded as her mother passed her their filofax full of the membership forms and the roll call list from the day's meeting.

Susie didn’t start at A like would have made the most sense - instead, she flipped straight to M, looking for someone in particular. Shawn’s comments from before were going over and over in her head, and this was why she wanted to talk to a member beginning with M in particular.

‘Hello there, is that Melvin Meeks I’m speaking with?” She asked.

_“Speaking - who is this?”_ Melvin asked down the line.

“Hi Melvin, it’s Susie, Susie Practice - we met at the PACE demo at City Hall a couple of months back? I’m just calling to check in - we’ve not heard from you in awhile and you’ve been absent from all our meetings since signing up.” 

There was silence for a few seconds.

“Melvin is everything okay?” Susie pressed.

_“Yeah it’s just - my parents have asked me not to come along... Technically speaking I’m not allowed any form of contact with Blossom Utonium.”_ He replied down the line. 

“Well, last I checked she isn’t a member…” Susie responded with a smile. 

_“I know, but it directly relates to her. My parents want nothing to do with that family anymore; I’d get in a lot of trouble - I can’t come along. Sorry.”_ He did sound apologetic. 

“That’s a _real_ shame. You missed an interesting meeting today. We’ve been discussing protection against Team X for our members. We were sad you weren’t here for it, given you’ve experience in that area.” Susie said silkily. 

_“Me? Experience in that area?”_ Melvin spluttered down the line.

“Yes, I mean, you found a way to stab Brick Jojo - and almost kill him - without Antidote X, didn’t you?” She lowered her voice as she asked.

The line went dead as Melvin promptly hung up.

...

Blossom opened the front door and jumped when she realised someone was standing on the doorstep with their hand raised as if to knock on the door. It was Saturday; she’d just been on her way to meet Brick at his place and hadn’t realised they had unexpected company.

“Oh, Professor Hale - hi! I was just on my way out - how are you?” Blossom said brightly.

Professor Hale looked agitated and wilted as he looked at Blossom. “Hello B-Blossom. Erm, fine I just - I came to I just needed to -” He cut his sentence short as he was very aware he was babbling.

Blossom’s brow rose confusedly as she looked at him, then something came to her mind. “Oh - we have this for you.” She said, reaching over to the console table by the door and picking up a pile of sealed envelopes. She sifted through them until she found the one with his and his family’s names on it. “It’s just a Christmas card.”

“Ahh, yes. Well, thank you. Actually, I have this for John - your father. If you could just pass it along for me?” He said, handing her his own envelope. She put the Christmas cards down first before taking it so she didn’t get confused. 

“Oh, sure. He’s down in the lab with Professor Winter, I’ll give it to him now before I leave. Do you not need to go speak to him, he’s only downstairs?” She offered; but Professor Hale shook his head rapidly.

“No no - the letter is enough. If you just make sure he gets it.” He said frantically, trying to calm himself down.

Blossom had noticed how strange he was behaving - he wasn’t usually like this. He’d work with the Professor at Utonium Laboratories for years, she’d known him since she was a child - he was usually a very pleasant, nice man. Today he seemed very off.

“Okay, I can do that…” Blossom murmured.

“Thank you.” Professor Hale looked at her for a moment and then sighed. “I’m _so_ sorry, Blossom.”

Blossom flashed him a puzzled look. “Huh?”

“I’m sorry. To you, and to your Dad. I want you to know that. I better go. Goodbye.” And with that he shuffled away and got into his car very quickly. Blossom watched him go, bewildered. Why did he apologise?

She closed the front door, and hovered through to the lab, still befuddled. Professor Winter and her father were bent over a workbench, several chemicals out on the table with various concoctions and liquids inside.

“Professor - sorry to disturb but, I’ve just had the strangest encounter with Professor Hale.” Blossom said as she hovered down the stairs.

Professor Utonium looked up from his work, removing his goggles. “Professor Hale is here?”

“He was - he’s gone now. He gave me this to give to you.” Blossom said, handing the Professor the letter and smiling in a friendly manner to Professor Winter, who smiled back after removing her own goggles.

“What was strange about it Blossom?” Professor Winter asked, and Blossom looked perplexed.

“He was all shifty and uncomfortable. I mean he’s normally _really_ friendly. But I don’t know, he was very off.” Blossom tried to explain.

Professor Utonium had removed his gloves and opened the latter, beginning to read through it. “He’s just resigned.” He said, stunned. 

“What? _Why?”_ Professor Winter cried, equally as shocked. 

“It doesn’t say. Just resigned with no notice. And an apology. ‘I regret to inform you of my intention to resign from my position at Utonium Laboratories effective immediately. I appreciate the opportunities you gave me during my time working with you and your team. John, I can’t apologise enough. I’m so sorry. Regards, Professor Scott Hale.’ What is he apologising for? I’m so _confused.”_ The Professor said, looking over at Professor Winter, baffled. 

She shrugged, just as confused. “Leaving, perhaps?” 

“He apologised to me upstairs, too.” Blossom added. “It was weird, he said he was sorry to me and to you.”

“He did? Well… I’m astounded, I mean it makes no sense.” The Professor murmured. 

“He has been a little off at work you know.. A little on the quiet side.” Professor Winter said, and the Professor looked over at her. 

“You think?” She nodded. “I can’t say I noticed...” 

“You’ve been _very_ busy, John.” Vanessa said warmly; she placed her hand on his affectionately as she said it. 

Blossom noticed, her eyes sparkling as she looked down at the gesture then back up at the Professor, attempting to hide her smile. 

“I suppose so.” The Professor relented. “There’s a lot going on.. And Scott up and leaving, well it couldn’t have come at a worse time. We’re going to have to start searching for his replacement straight away... I’m gunna try and call him, see if I can get a reason out of him, or maybe get him to see sense! He’s worked with me basically as soon as he left college! He had a job for life with me!” 

He’d trudged across the room and grabbed his phone to call him.

Blossom looked at Professor Winter, shrugging, before excusing herself to go and meet Brick.

...

Blossom looked up from her World History work and peered at Brick. He was laid out on the foot of his bed, his own World History work spread out in front of him. Her rose eyes began at his face; his brow lightly crinkled as he read through what he’d written; his jaw length hair was pulled back in a little half ponytail, the trusty red cap that normally sat atop his head sitting on top of his drawers today instead.

He was wearing just a deep red t shirt and black jeans, even though it was early December; he was nice and toasty in just that. She however still felt the need to wrap up even when she was inside.

Her eyes travelled across his broad chest down to his hip, where his t shirt had ridden up ever so slightly, some of his taut stomach peeking out. Her stomach churned a little; there was no way she could concentrate on her work now.

She flicked back to his face, then down to his hands clutching at his work. His hands were quite large, and strong; suddenly she wished they were holding onto her instead of the piece of paper he was reading through. 

She collected her work up and placed it onto his bedside table. He’d been so engrossed in his work he’d not noticed she’d done it - so she’d leant forward and gathered his papers up too, even slipping the sheet he’d had in his hand out of it and carefully placing them all on the bedside table with hers.

He sent a questioning look her way, and opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing, but she’d crawled across the bed towards him and pressed her mouth against his.

Oh, _that’s_ what she was doing. Obviously, he wasn’t going to say no to _this_ over homework.

She pulled away and took his hand, indicating for him to join her up at the top of the bed; her expression so bewitching he’d have likely followed her into a burning building in that moment if she’d have pulled him in that direction.

Within a few seconds they were laying side by side, wrapped up in each other as they kissed like they’d just discovered how good it was.

His hand was on her waist, and he contemplated moving it higher up towards her chest. Or maybe lower? He wasn’t sure. Yeah she’d initiated this but he didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable. 

He’d put his hands on her bottom before and she’d been okay with it. Maybe even liked it. _He’d_ definitely liked it. Maybe he should just.. His hand travelled higher up her front only by about an inch before he halted once more, the tips of his fingers just below the curve of her breast. What if she didn’t like it? What if she freaked out? He lowered it down closer to her hip once more.

He didn’t want her to feel he was rushing her. He also didn’t want to only be painfully contemplating going a little further with her just because his stupid brothers had pried and made comments to him. What did it matter what speed they went at? It didn’t. 

As he argued with himself internally, Blossom had decided to take action. She’d started to think he was going to reach for her breast but then he didn’t. And she’d kind of hoped he’d just do it so she didn’t have to ask him because that just seemed so silly and pathetic.

So instead, she clutched at the hand on her hip and slowly but surely dragged it up her entire midriff until it was resting on one of her full breasts. 

Brick was a little startled to say the least but grateful for her forwardness nonetheless. After leaving it there for a couple of seconds, he gave it a gentle squeeze and felt her push herself against him more at the gesture. 

He took that as a good thing, and began to gently move his index finger back and forth, feeling her nipple slowly become erect at his touch, a light shiver running through her, so much so she pulled away from their kiss. He looked at her with slightly hesitant scarlet eyes, but she smiled in a sensuous way that pulled at his stomach and reassured him instantly.

“It’s okay to touch me you know…” She said in a small, throaty voice - a very _dangerous_ voice. 

“Yeah?” He murmured back, his voice not sounding like his own. 

“Yeah. I want you to…” She replied huskily. 

Slowly, and maybe a little nervously, he removed his hand from her breast, placing it on her navel, and sneaking a couple of fingers under the waistband of her skinny jeans. She didn’t stop him or freeze up at all, in fact she leant up and kissed him deeply, pressing her chest against him as if to encourage him. 

So he slipped his hand under her flies, until it was resting on her pubic bone. Bravely, he tucked his hand under her underwear, allowing his hand to sit there for a second. 

He felt as though he was fumbling a bit, having never done this before, but she pushed herself against his hand as if to guide, and so he gently moved his index and middle finger slowly, in a circular motion. And he felt her breath hitch ever so slightly, her cool breath on his neck - she was cool all over, he’d just learned, but then he knew that from the many crisp kisses they’d shared over the course of their relationship. 

He pulled his head back slightly, just to look at her, her eyes closed, long black lashes resting on her under eyes, the small smattering of freckles dusted across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, her cheeks rosy, complexion slightly flushed. Those full lips of hers were parted ever so slightly, her expression a mixture of blissful curiosity. 

Slowly he lowered his hand slightly, and as carefully and cautiously as he could, slipped a finger downwards. Her breath hitched once more and he felt a small surge of panic that her reaction wasn’t good, but she pressed herself against his hand and her eyes fluttered open, a demure smile finding its way onto her face as their eyes met. 

He smiled back warmly, maybe a little hungrily, beginning to move his hand down in a rhythmic motion. And he watched almost in awe as her breathing pattern changed to a much slower, breathier one, and her eyes fluttered open and shut - and he almost couldn’t contain himself when a soft little moan escaped her lips. He placed his thumb where his hand had been before and it elicited another little moan, and he _seriously_ had to momentarily distract himself before he continued the rhythm he’d started. 

She’d felt it on her knee, his reaction to what they were doing, long and hard. Slowly she reached her hand down to stroke along the length of it, and felt him shudder lightly. The reaction that seemingly small act evoked made her ponder what more might provoke. She fingered his fly, undoing it so she could reach him better, then slipped her hand underneath his boxer shorts, holding onto him firmly. 

He froze, definitely, _definitely_ having to concentrate on not bringing a premature ending to this, and she looked up at him, momentarily confused. Cautiously, she began to find a rhythm of her own and she realised he was so distracted by the motion his hand down her pants had stopped moving. 

Brief disappointment waved over her but it didn’t last long; she’d looked at his face and revelled a little in the blissed out look in his crimson eyes as he peered at her like she was this magical, mystifying being that could make him feel ways he’d always thought were impossible. 

She _was_ this magical being to him, now in more ways than before. Her speed had slightly increased and he could feel he was getting close - he then realised his hand was no longer moving anymore, he’d been so taken by what Blossom was doing he’d stopped what he was doing for her. He moved his hand once more and felt that ever so satisfying gasp escape her lips. 

Her breathing grew quicker until she moaned once more, and he was unable to relish in it as much this time as his own breathing became rapid and he juddered ever so slightly as he reached that magnificent peak - so much more magnificent when someone else had brought you there. 

He panted, closing his eyes as he came down, and turned to look at her, noting how transfixed she seemed, and possibly a little bit accomplished. 

He smiled slightly awkwardly, as did she, a little giggle escaping her lips. His hand was still down her pants, hers was still down his. Slowly, he removed it, and she followed suit - aware that she needed to wash her hands or clean up a bit somehow. 

“Here.” He said, offering her a tissue box from his bedside, which she’d taken a couple of, as had he. There was an awkward moment of clear up; he offered her the trash can by his desk for the soiled tissues. 

Then they both laid back down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, a small silence ensuing. 

“That was -” Brick spoke, lost for words. 

She peered at him, her eyes lighting up. “It was, wasn’t it? I’ve never done anything like that with anyone before...” 

“Me either.” He replied. “Did you...?” His question trailed off and she figured out what he meant after a second or two. 

“Erm, I think so - I don’t exactly know…” Her cheeks flushed more at her admission. He knew _he_ certainly did. 

“Well,” he said, his voice a low rumble as he reached for her hip and pulled her closer to him. “I think we need to be definite about that.” 

His expression was enough to send an excited shiver up her back as he slid his hand down her pants once more and pressed his lips to her neck.

...

“Hey - is Brick in?” Boomer asked his brother, neither of them removing their eyes from the video game they were playing. “I don’t think I’ve seen him all day.”

“Yeah. He’s in his room.” Butch replied, his eyes also glued to the TV screen. “Think he’s been in all day. Blossom was here earlier.”

As if on cue, Brick emerged from his bedroom with a few empty drink cans from when Blossom had been over earlier; she’d gone home by now, it was past her curfew.

“Sup bro.” Boomer said, not looking away from the television still as he greeted his brother. “What’ve you been up to today, I’ve barely seen you?”

Brick dumped the cans in the trash can, then grabbed himself a full one and hovered back towards his bedroom.

He cracked the can open and told them simply: “Second base.” The red ruff chugged some of his drink back and hovered into his room, shutting the door behind him without another word.

Butch and Boomer finally tore their eyes off the TV screen, smirking at each other with wide eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw been meaning to mention I'm on tumblr! So feel free to get in touch if you've got any questions or whatever - I'm madamefist on there too!


	28. An opportunity to kiss you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, finally, after over 5 years of writing, the final chapter of Choices. Just want to thank you all for every bit of support I've received during the entirety of this fic - thank you to everyone who has read, for every view, comment and kudos - it means so much to me. Enjoy!

Boomer looked up from the piece of paper in his hand and sighed lightly, blowing his blonde bangs about his face momentarily before pushing them out of his face. He was in the newly reopened Malphs store shopping for groceries and it really was the _last_ thing he wanted to be doing.

In the Utonium household, the girls and the Professor took turns weekly to get the big grocery shop in - and this week had been Bubbles’ turn. When she’d mentioned this to Boomer, he’d offered to tag along - then when Brick had heard they were going to Malphs to grocery shop, he shoved a list in his hand and told him he may as well pick up groceries for them while he was in there, seeing as he was going.

Seeing there was no way out of it, Boomer was now standing inside a very busy grocery store full of Christmas shoppers - given it was December - with a cart half full of food, and he was already bored. 

“Boomer!” Bubbles called from the end of the aisle. He looked over, grabbing a couple of boxes of cereal and throwing them in the cart before weaving his way through the other shoppers and joining Bubbles once more.

“It’s rammed in here.” He complained. “And I’ve still got like 15 items to pick up.”

“It’s because it’s not long reopened again since the robot attack - everyone wants to see the shiny new store. Also, it’s Christmas in like less than 3 weeks!” Bubbles said, her tone becoming overly excited at her second statement. “Why don’t we take a little break and go look at the new homeware department they have here now - we can look at the Christmas decorations!” 

Boomer couldn’t resist how joyful her expression had grown at the mention of Christmassy things so he nodded - he was happy to have a break from the round and round monotony of grocery shopping anyway. “Sure, why not? Although, I’m not sure we really need anymore - and your place is pretty Christmassy already.”

“I don’t know, your tree is looking a little bare in places. Which is excusable, considering its the first year you’ve ever had a proper one.” Bubbles said as they zigzagged their way through the busy shoppers towards the new decorative and home furnishings section the store had acquired thanks to the rebuild.

“Bubbles our tree is _teeming_ with decorations!” Boomer cried, smirking at her enthusiasm. 

“More! More!” She cried jovially and he chuckled. She’d been _very_ adamant they needed a proper tree of their own this year. Boomer had put the tiny one she had gifted him the year before out at the end of November but Bubbles had insisted they come tree shopping with herself and the Professor to pick one up for their apartment as well as the Utonium residence.

Brick however had insisted the whole thing was pointless, as there wasn’t going to be any presents under it; they were spending Christmas at the girls house this year. The Professor himself had invited them. They were to stay over Christmas Eve and then stay for Christmas dinner on Christmas Day itself. Professor Utonium had even gone to the lengths of purchasing a new pullout sofa to go in the spare room, so there was room for two to sleep in there and one on the pullout in the living room.

The red ruff had felt like he couldn't say no after hearing that, even though they’d never celebrated Christmas in a more traditional sense. He wasn’t going to say no to spending more time with Blossom.

And Boomer was pretty excited about a first proper Christmas with family - which was what the girls and their father was fast feeling like for him. Actual _family._ He’d always had his brothers but they never did anything like this - they’d only just started acknowledging their birthday let alone celebrating it, and even that was down to Bubbles.

Butch was for the most part excited about the Christmas dinner aspect of it all - and getting to see more of Buttercup over the holidays of course.

When the two blondes finally made their way to the homeware section, Bubbles wandered over to the tree decorations, picking a couple up and examining them, asking Boomer what he thought of them. 

Boomer was struggling to concentrate as the moment they’d walked down that aisle he’d felt like all eyes had shifted onto them, or possibly more _him,_ he wasn’t sure.

They hadn’t had any _major_ incidents with PACE in awhile. They’d gone suspiciously quiet. Bellum had assured them this was just as she’d predicted and that they’d slowly fade away into the background. But they certainly hadn’t disappeared - their website and online presence was being updated daily, they just hadn’t been ‘demonstrating’ as often as they had been prior. _Maybe they are having some time off making our lives hell for the holidays,_ Boomer pondered as he tried to shift the feeling he was being watched and pick out a couple of tree decorations with his girlfriend.

Being relentlessly hounded by them had began to make the blue ruff feel paranoid when they were out and about, as stupid as it sounded. He’d had a total of 3 cups of coffee thrown over him since the first coffee episode, and Brick had had a couple too - both him and Blossom had also been spat on now and after the protest outside the school Buttercup had been publicly branded an ‘animal’ by them.

And now they’d gone quiet. But that didn’t make it easy to just forget about them.

Boomer glanced around at the other shoppers on the aisle. A mother with her two young kids was glaring at him; she ushered them away and Boomer sighed.

“Bubbles, let’s just finish the shopping and get outta here.” He muttered. Bubbles peered up at him, her demeanour changing instantly when she saw the look on his face. She glanced around quickly then looked back at him, her expression defiant. 

“Whatever it is making you uncomfortable - just ignore it, we have every right to - Grandma, Grandpa!” She’d spied two of the people gawking at them happened to be her grandparents. They were standing across the aisle, and Grandma Utonium was squinting at them, as if she was trying to work out if it was _actually_ them. Bubbles abandoned the cart’s for a second and clutched at Boomer’s hand, approaching her grandparents’ shopping cart. “Grandma, Grandpa, hi!” 

“Bubbles dear, I thought it was you!” Grandma Utonium cried, looking at Bubbles then all the way up at Boomer. “And is this your young man?”

“That’s right - Grandma, Grandpa - this is Boomer, my boyfriend.” Bubbles said, a warm, almost proud tone to her voice as she clung to Boomer’s arm affectionately.

Boomer smiled as pleasantly as he could muster - he’d not heard the best of things about the Professor’s parent’s - or more, his mother, so he felt a little like ridicule was coming his way and fast. Bubbles insisted they were both sweethearts, but Grandma Utonium didn’t appear to behave that way around Blossom and Buttercup. If she could be like that around her own granddaughters what the hell was she going to make of him? A Rowdyruff ex villain?

He stuck his hand out to shake there's. “Nice to meet you.” He said as they both shook it, Grandma Utonium swooning slightly as she did.

“Nice firm shake.” Grandpa Utonium said with a thumbs up and a wink - Bubbles giggled and Boomer smirked. “I’m Drew Utonium, and this is Esther Utonium.

“Hi.” Boomer said, relaxing a little - they seemed nice so far.

“Oh Bubbles isn’t he _tall?”_ Grandma Utonium cried, looking Boomer up and down. “And so _handsome!_ Look at those waves - oh Drew imagine how beautiful their _children_ would be!” 

“Grandma, you’re getting ahead of yourself!” Bubbles replied with a slightly spooked giggle. 

_“Uh huh.”_ Boomer agreed with her, trying not to look too aghast. 

“Ohh,” She dismissed them with a flap of her thin wrist. “They’ll be the pitter patter of little feet before you know it. Or at least there better be - I want to be around to see it! You know I was only 21 when I had your Uncle Eugene, just 3 years older than you are now!” Esther Utonium said, her hand now resting on her hip. “Although we _were_ already married, of course.”

Boomer swallowed hard at the thought and Bubbles squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“Don’t go planning their years Esther, there’s plenty of time for all that!” Grandpa Utonium said with a kind smile.

“Oh yes - of course your father was much older when you three arrived - 36, to be exact. So I suppose there’s no rush. If you wait that long I _definitely_ won’t see that day though. Unless you plan on creating children in a lab like John did.” She rolled her eyes slightly and Bubbles giggled.

“But we’re very glad he did.” Grandpa Utonium added and Bubbles beamed at him. “So, that’s two boyfriends down now - and one to go.” 

“Yes - we met Buttercup’s fella a week or two ago, when our tyre burst and your father sent them out to give us a hand.” Grandma Utonium explained.

“Big strapping fellow - just like you! Sorta looked like you too, actually. Although his features were much darker - green eyes, raven hair.” Drew described Butch as though they’d never met him. Boomer wondered if he didn’t realise he was his brother.

“Yeah we’re pretty familiar with Butch.” Bubbles said with a smile.

“Yes he seemed nice enough. Just one extra elusive boyfriend left to meet. I’m beginning to wonder if Blossom’s boyfriend even actually _exists_ \- I mean it wouldn’t shock me if he didn’t…” She said, her tone almost pitying. Boomer’s face fell as a hit at Blossom came out of nowhere. 

“Grandma, he does exist! His name is Brick, he’s Boomer’s brother. They’re all brothers, remember? Boomer,” She clung to his arm tighter. “And Butch, Buttercup’s boyfriend and Brick..”

Grandma and Grandpa Utonium both suddenly appeared like they hadn’t remembered that fact.

“Brick isn’t the most social of people.” Boomer attempted to defend him. 

“Well, he will have to be Friday, won’t he?” Esther said, and both blondes flashed her confused looks. 

“Friday?” The blue puff queried. 

“Didn’t John tell you? We’re coming over for dinner - we were supposed to be around for Christmas day this year, but your Uncle Eugene and Aunt Lavender already asked us over - your cousins will be there too and I’ve not seen them in a long time. So we told your father we’d be over for a meal instead and that these potential future grandson in laws better make an appearance.” Grandma Utonium explained, and Boomer felt his face heat up at the mention of ‘son in law’. Bubbles hung off his arm happily and giggled. “Although potential seems a stretch with you dear, you better snap him up for life, he’s _gorgeous.”_ She patted his arm and Boomer definitely went red now. 

“Oh I plan to.” Bubbles assured him, giving Boomer a loved up smile. He looked down at her just as gooey eyed. 

“Anyway, we won’t keep you - we’ll see you Friday - I’m bringing my chocolate pies for dessert.” Grandma Utonium told her and Bubbles' face lit up. 

“Ohh amazing! We’ve not had them since Thanksgiving last year! Boomie they’re the best!” Bubbles cried, almost euphoric.

They said their goodbyes, then the two blondes retrieved their shopping cart’s and continued to peruse the Christmas decorations. Boomer sighed with relief, glad that it seemed he’d gotten Bubbles’ grandparents’ seal of approval. If anything, Esther Utonium seemed to like him a little _too_ much…

...

Dinner with the Utonium Senior’s was this Friday - and Brick was still none the wiser it was even happening.

Blossom hadn’t asked him about it yet. She’d kind of hoped Butch or Boomer would have mentioned it to him and he’d have maybe asked so she didn’t have to _beg_ him to come along. However she’d clearly miscalculated just how much Brick and his brothers actually spoke, and neither of them appeared to have mentioned it to him, so he still didn’t know he was expected to attend. She kind of had an inkling he wasn’t going to want to come.

Which she didn’t blame him for. _She_ didn’t want to go either. But family get-togethers were for the most part unavoidable, especially at Christmas.

At least she had Christmas day with Brick and her family now instead of her grandparents. The new plan was MUCH more preferable for her. 

She could hardly believe that. Christmas last year she’d been suspicious and distrusting of him still. To think that a year later he was her actual _boyfriend_ \- spending Christmas with her and her family.

The meal was tomorrow and she knew she needed to actually inform him it was happening at some point. Herself, her sisters, the ruffs, Mitch and Mike were over at the Rowdyruff’s apartment, watching a film together. The girls curfew was 11pm - and whilst the Professor had relented to allowing them sleepovers at the boys apartment now they were 18 (with strictly no bed sharing allowed as his one rule - which was very often broken), he didn’t allow it on a school night, and it was Thursday. 

Right now it was almost 10pm. She needed to tell him about it at some point, before she needed to head home. She better just ask him.

“Hey,” She murmured, leaning close to his ear; they’d been sitting side by side on the sofa. “Can I talk to you quickly?”

He looked over at her and nodded briefly. Blossom headed for his bedroom so he followed her, closing the door behind him.

“More second base, I’m guessing.” Butch commented, and the others snickered.

…

“Everything okay?” Brick asked, perching on the end of his bed and looking at her, noting she seemed nervous. It made _him_ feel nervous.

“Yes it’s just - there’s something I haven’t told you about that I need to tell you, but I _haven’t_ told you because I know you’re not gunna like it - or more you probably won’t say yes -” She began to burble until he interrupted her.

“Blossom - what is it?” He snapped, worry beginning to sink in.

She sighed. “Okay - sorry, I’m probably blowing it out of proportion to be honest. My grandparents are coming over for dinner tomorrow. My Dad invited you, and your brothers. And I still haven’t _actually_ invited you.. Apparently Grandma and Grandpa Utonium want to meet you all properly - Bubbles and Boomer bumped into them in Malphs the other day, so they’ve kind of met Boomer. And Butch and Buttercup helped them out when they got a burst tyre while driving, so they’ve met Butch, it’s only you they haven’t met.”

“I see.” He muttered, his expression instantly falling into a frown. Blossom's mouth drooped too. 

“Bubbles said she really liked Boomer and was _really_ nice to him. And Buttercup said she was even friendly to Butch. So, it’ll be fine. I think…” She said ‘she’, but he knew she meant her grandmother, who from what he’d heard of her was a handful, that was putting it _extremely_ nicely. The pink puff did her best to sound certain as she spoke but he could see she wasn’t. 

“I dunno.. I’m not sure it’s such a good idea.” Brick said, dubious. “It's not that I like, don't want to or whatever, I just mean that - if she’s rude to you in front of me I’m going to struggle to be polite. Last I was aware telling someone to go to hell isn’t considered polite. And I don’t think losing it at your grandmother is going to impress your Dad much either.”

The pink puff wilted more if possible. “I know she’s hard work, I know more than most - but you just do what I do and say as little as possible until it’s over... It will mean a lot to the Professor if you come - and to me, because if you don’t I’ll _never_ hear the end of it. Bubbles said she’s already implied you’re make-believe. She’ll never stop making comments about the fact she’s never met you, or the fact you bailed on dinner that one time if you don’t come.” She approached him and took a hold of his hands; he looked up at her.

“I know she’s a chore. But Bubbles said she was lovely to Boomer - which, figures.. But even Buttercup said she was actually nice to Butch. She probably will be really nice to you and then it makes me look like I’m over the top about her. Just one quick dinner and then we can get out of there. Look, you do this for me, I’ll do something _extra_ nice for you.” She’d pushed some of his red hair from his face, her hand lingering near his chin. The corner of his mouth hooked up at the tone of her voice. 

“Yeah?” He replied huskily. 

“Yeah. I made a little trip to Curved the other day. Spent my birthday voucher from Kim.” She said, her hand moving from his face to the hem of the top she was wearing. It was just a simple circular neck white t shirt, with long sleeves; but it was buttoned at the front - those types of buttons that likely did undo but you never undid them. She was currently fiddling with that top button by her cleavage. 

“You did?” Brick asked, a definite smile gracing his features now. 

“Mhmm, you like red, right?” She asked, unbuttoning the first three buttons of her top, revealing a very see-through looking red bra, with a black lace trim - that Brick liked _very_ much. Mostly because it was see-through in all the right places. 

“Yes I do.” He replied with a swallow, his eyes glued to her breasts. 

“So, come to dinner, and I can show you it properly.” She suggested, her voice seductive and evocative. 

“Okay.” He mumbled, spellbound. 

“Great.” She said, her voice back to normal suddenly as she stood upright and speedily did her buttons up. The pink puff leant forward and tilted his jaw up towards her face, planting a kiss on his lips firmly. “Wear a nice shirt.” 

His mouth fell open as she headed for the door. “You - you _vixen!”_ He exclaimed as she grinned and re-entered the living room. He however had to give himself a minute before he could follow her.

...

It started the moment Grandma Utonium stepped inside the house. Her and Grandpa Utonium greeted everyone graciously, and received as warm a welcome back as they were ushered inside. Blossom had hung back as she often did, Brick stood beside her this time though - he was wearing a smart black shirt as requested, that hugged his muscles wonderfully; and a pair of faded black skinny jeans without a rip in sight. The moment Grandma Utonium’s brown eyes found Blossom’s rosy ones, she set off.

“Blossom, hello dear, you look pale.” Grandma Utonium said, her hands on her hips as she examined her. 

Blossom did her best to keep a smile on her face; Brick’s eyes had flashed with anger, however. He opened his mouth to instantly retaliate; Blossom stood on his foot. “Hello Grandma. How are you?” The pink puff asked in a very forced voice. 

“Yes yes, we’re well enough. You’re looking well though, I like your hair today.” Grandma Utonium said, fingering a strand of it. Blossom’s eyes widened in shock… A compliment?! She had it down today; it currently reached just above her waist - Bubbles had gotten her curling irons out to curl her hair before placing it in two long signature pigtails, and insisted she run the irons through some of Blossom’s hair, leaving her with some soft waves here and there.

“Oh, thank you Grandma - Bubbles had her curling irons out, so -” 

“Yes, it doesn’t look like you’re _trying_ quite so hard.” She commented, and Blossom was stopped short by her rudeness. Beside her, she felt Brick stiffen indignantly.

“Uhh, right..” Blossom mumbled in reply, downtrodden. “Thank you, Grandma.” She added dryly. 

She clutched ahold of one of her hands to examine her painted nails. “And your nails, they’re lovely.”

Blossom didn’t properly respond this time, just made a wary noise, her guard immediately up after the last comment.

“Yes, that’s a very _slutty_ shade of red. Like your bra, evidently. I shouldn’t know that because it shouldn’t be on show, but here we are.” She shrugged, priggish as ever.

Blossom’s cheeks went red and she looked down at her shoulder; a _millimetre_ of her red bra strap was showing from beneath her long sleeve top - she’d specifically picked what she was wearing because it had a relatively high neck and was in her eyes sensible and inoffensive - and she’d hoped her grandmother would have agreed, but alas. She had on a black pinafore dress over top a dusty pink long sleeve top, her legs adorned by light grey pantyhose and a little pair of high chunky heeled mary janes. 

Quickly, she pulled the opening of her top over a little as Brick scoffed incredulously - and _loudly,_ beside her. She stood on his foot again.

“Anyway dear, your Grandpa and I haven’t seen you in a while, where have you been?” She questioned, still failing to acknowledge Brick was even standing there. Grandpa Utonium was chatting to Butch and Buttercup about his car in the hallway - Bubbles had taken their coats and her and Boomer were now in the kitchen getting them both a drink with the Professor, the blue puff knowing what they usually drank. 

“Um, well I guess I’ve been busy.. Had a lot going on what with senior year and -” Blossom began until Grandma Utonium cut in. 

“Clearly not busy at the gym, hmm?” She said, poking her in the softest part of her belly before chuckling and heading off into the kitchen. “Now where’s that drink?”

Blossom’s mouth formed a thin line and she fell silent. Stiffly, she turned to Brick - she could almost _hear_ his blood boiling. 

“Okay, what the _fuck_ -” He began and she shushed him.

“I know, just _please_ ignore her.” Blossom urged him.

“She has just walked in here and insulted you _four times_ in a row in about 30 seconds flat?! And I may as well have not came at all!” Brick hissed as she tried to quiet him more.

“I told you she was good - please, just try,” She clutched at his hand and stroked it gently. _“Try_ to ignore her. It’ll all be over -” Blossom was interrupted by her grandfather approaching them to say hello.

“Ahh, I finally get to meet the illusive man who’s swept the unsweepable off her feet. You must be an impressive young man to have caught my Blossom’s eye - she’s gunna change the world you know? No time for boys when you’re busting balls and saving the planet day in day out!” Grandpa Utonium said, a stark, _stark_ difference to his wife.

Blossom smiled warmly at him and gave him a hug. “Hi Grandpa.” Afterwards, he immediately stuck his hand out to shake Brick’s. “Grandpa this is Brick, my boyfriend.”

“A pleasure, Brick. I hope you’re looking after this gem of a granddaughter of mine.” Grandpa Utonium said. “Firm handshake, firm handshake. And he’s tall too - taller than me. _Very_ strapping - but I’m sure you’ve noticed that.” His second comments were for Blossom, who giggled at his approval. 

“Nice to meet you, sir.” Brick replied, finding he couldn’t _not_ smile; regardless of the foul mood Grandma Utonium had already put him in - Grandpa Utonium was an absolute delight.

“Oh no sirs, we’re not at school. Call me Drew. And that’s Esther, if she didn’t say hello.” Drew said, automatically assuming he needed to excuse his wife.

“Oh she said _plenty.”_ Brick replied and Drew flashed him a knowing glance. Blossom sent a warning look his way, but Brick ignored it.

“Drew? _Drew!_ Did you bring the pies in?” Grandma Utonium called from the kitchen and Drew fumbled for his car keys. 

“They’re in the trunk of the car. I’ll get them dear.” He replied, beginning to head for his coat to retrieve them.

“Why don’t we get them, then you can go get your drink and take a seat in the kitchen?” Brick suggested, mostly so he could get a moment alone with Blossom, and Grandpa Utonium looked like he couldn’t be more impressed.

“He’s a gentleman, too. A class act Blossom, I’m impressed so far.” Drew said, thrusting his keys into Brick’s hand. Brick smirked as he turned to Blossom, who had chuckled.

“He’s going to make your head explode.” She commented dryly as she opened the front door.

He chuckled a bit. “I’m sure Grandma Utonium will see to it that it doesn’t get too inflated. When she acknowledges me anyway.”

“You mean _if_ she acknowledges you.” Blossom muttered. 

...

When they returned with the pies from the car, Blossom and Brick opted to help the Professor with the rest of the dinner - effectively keeping a distance from Grandma Utonium.

“Right,” Professor Utonium said, tossing the dishcloth over his shoulder and pushing the sleeve of his white shirt up slightly; he’d taken his lab coat off, and Brick thought he looked odd without it on. “Five more minutes or so and we should be good to dish this up and eat. I was thinking of laying it out as a buffet in here then we can grab what we want and eat in the dining room.”

“Sounds like a plan. It smells _so_ good Professor.” Blossom commented, before asking if him and Brick wanted a drink. Both obliged and she began to make them both one and one for herself. The Professor had cooked an array of Mexican foods; fajitas, enchiladas as well as plenty of side dishes.

“Well, we’ve not had Mexican in a while - and we both know my mother will complain whatever I cook, so I decided it didn't really matter what I chose.” He commented dryly and Blossom smirked. Brick seemed relieved to see even the Professor knew what a handful his mother was. “She insisted on bringing dessert - I was going to make churros.”

Blossom looked incredibly saddened to hear that she was missing out on her favourite sweet treat. Brick smirked at her destitute expression, as did the Professor.

“Don’t worry sweetheart we can make them together over Christmas.” The Professor assured her.

Grandma Utonium swept into the room then and Brick watched as Blossom automatically stiffened and stood straighter. It annoyed him.

“Well, what needs doing in here, John? Do you need a hand? It smells very _peppery.”_ She said, screwing her nose up.

“I think it smells great.” Brick said instantly, and she turned her scrutinizing stare onto him.

“Who are you?” She asked bluntly, and Brick blinked, an unamused expression evident on his face. He did _not_ like this woman.

“Mother! This is Brick - Blossom’s... Boyfriend.” He struggled on the last words of his sentence but he managed to get through it. “Have you not introduced yourself yet?” His tone was brisk.

“Oh yes, so you _do_ exist.” She looked him up and down, her upper lip curling slightly. “Frightening.” She surmised, and Brick blinked once more, turning to look at Blossom who was biting her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing. “So what is it, Mexican food? I’m surprised you didn’t just order something in John, seeing as you’ve gone for something so casual.”

The Professor had cranked a brow at her, and sent an apologetic look Brick’s way. “No Mother, I’ve cooked everything from scratch, and it’s taken me all afternoon.”

“Well at least dessert will be nice.” She replied and the Professor folded his arms across his chest with an irritated expression. 

“It will _all_ be nice.”

“Do you need help with anything? I can’t imagine you’re getting much help in here right now.” She muttered, glancing at Blossom, who’s expression grew wry.

“No, the help being provided by Blossom and Brick is more than satisfactory. Why don’t you go sit in the living room with Dad and we’ll call through when dinner is ready?” Professor Utonium suggested, but she ignored his comment. 

“I’ll take these plates out to the dining room so they’re ready -” She made to grab some plates stacked out on the kitchen worktop.

“Not needed - I’m laying it all out on the table in here for us to take to the dining room to eat in there, it’s just easier that way.” The Professor explained and she tutted. “Go and sit down in the living room Mom - dinner won’t be long.”

“I think your father is calling me through anyway.” She muttered before leaving the room - Drew Utonium hadn’t called her through at all, she just didn't want to appear that she was doing as the Professor had asked.

Professor Utonium turned to Brick and Blossom with a withered expression. “Just a couple more hours, just a few more.”

Brick smirked as Blossom giggled.

...

“Grub is up - everyone come and help yourselves and then we can take it through to the dining room to eat and I can show you to your seat.” Professor Utonium said as everyone filtered through to the kitchen to grab a plate and some food.

Usually, he wouldn’t care too much who sat where, just as long as he was in his usual seat at the head of the table - however when his mother was here he made an effort to ensure she was nowhere near Blossom and/or Buttercup, knowing what she could be like. 

“Boomer, make sure you get yourself a plate, we don’t want you going hungry now.” Esther called to him, patting his lower back as she passed him - her hand landing a little too _low_ to be appropriate, causing the blonde ruff to flinch uncomfortably. 

“Err, don't worry, I’ll make sure I eat.” Boomer assured her a little awkwardly, as she was looking him up and down like _he_ was for dinner.

“A big strong boy like you must have to eat so much. He’s _very_ easy on the eyes isn’t he Bubbles, you lucky thing!” She patted Bubbles on the arm now, who giggled at the awkward expression on Boomer’s face.

Butch and Buttercup were trying not to laugh and Brick looked like he’d sicked up in his mouth a little. He’d much rather she found him ‘frightening’ then 'easy on the eyes'.

“Why don’t you focus on filling your _own_ plate, Esther?” Drew Utonium suggested, rolling his eyes with a smile at Boomer, who smiled a little uneasily at him. “She’s always had a thing for blondes I’m afraid.” He said with a sigh, indicating his own faded blonde hair. Boomer smirked uncomfortably.

“Don’t we know it.” Buttercup added quietly, referring to her preference for Bubbles, who huffed lightly.

“I will Drew, I will, just making sure everyone else gets something first.” Grandma Utonium said, resting her plate against her hip as she waited to the side slightly. 

Blossom was waiting at the opposite side of the table, not wanting to start plating up until her grandmother was gone - she knew she’d scrutinise her choices and she’d rather try and avoid the judgement - and the anger it would elicit in Brick.

Bubbles, Boomer and Grandpa Utonium plated up and headed through to the dining room. Grandma Utonium started to fill her own plate, so Blossom decided to serve something up for herself and encouraged Brick to do so too while she was distracted.

Blossom had put some salad on her plate and a modest serving of chicken fajitas when her plate was whipped out of her hand so quick it made her jump - and made ice hiss from her fingertips and up her arms. She rubbed at them, the ice disappearing as she did. 

The elderly woman cranked a brow at the ice before looking up at Blossom. “I’ll take this through to the dining room for you dear. You _are_ done, right?” Grandma Utonium said, her expression severe.

“Erm, no!” Blossom cried, her hands rubbing at her arms still, her long sleeves now cold and slightly damp from the ice.

Esther’s face grew dour. “I think you’ve got enough there don’t you my dear? I’ll just take it through for you - you know what they say: a moment on the lips, a lifetime on the hips.” She’d swept out of the room as she spoke and Blossom stood there watching her dinner disappear, speechless. Brick had spluttered, so many curse words threatening to spill from his mouth.

The Professor sighed, covering his face with his hands. “Blossom, sweetheart - do _not_ listen to her. She is getting more ridiculous with each visit.” He turned to get her a new plate but Buttercup, standing beside him pushed his hand away and hovered through to the dining room.

They heard Grandma Utonium protesting but Buttercup ignored her, hovering back through with Blossom’s half filled plate in her hand. She passed it to Blossom. “Fill this up. Eat what you want. Or just shove it all in her face. Either works.” 

Blossom smiled meekly and thanked her sister.

When everyone eventually made their way to the dining room - with _full_ plates, the Professor was frustrated to see his mother had made up her own version of a seating plan. He’d wanted to make sure his parents were down one end with Bubbles and Boomer, and that Blossom and Buttercup and their partners were up the other end with him. And usually he seated himself at the head of the table, and his father at the other head; but Grandma Utonium had popped herself up at one head. Drew had sat beside her to her left. Bubbles was next to him and Boomer was on her other side - as _far away_ from Grandma Utonium as was possible without taking the other head of the table.

Blossom’s drink had been placed down beside Grandma Utonium, the Professor noticed, - presumably by his mother - but he wasn’t having that. He placed his plate and drink down at the available table end next to Boomer, and scooted around everyone else to pick up Blossom’s drink and put her beside himself, and opposite Boomer. 

Brick sat beside Blossom, leaving two seats available, one next to Brick, the other next to Grandma Utonium. Buttercup steeled herself and decided to take one for the team - Blossom had had enough flack as it was and she wasn’t going to put Butch through having to sit beside her.

Everyone tucked in and that usual lull of conversation that followed everyone beginning to eat ensued; inevitably until Grandma Utonium broke the silence.

“So how long have you all been together now then?” She questioned, looking to her granddaughters.

“Boomie and I are just coming up for 10 months now.” Bubbles said, sending a lovesick look Boomer’s way.

“Properly going steady then - and we’ve only just formerly met him! That’s almost a crime my Bubsy!” Grandma mock scolded.

“I know, we’re sorry. We’ve just had a lot on with school, and Team X and stuff.” Bubbles excused and she fluttered her fork at her dismissively.

“What about you two?” Her fork was pointed at Buttercup and Butch now.

“Err..” Buttercup murmured through a mouthful of food, mentally adding it up. “Coming up for 4 months, I think. Wow, proud of us.” She said, extending her fist for Butch to bump it, which he did while he continued to eat his food. 

Grandma Utonium cocked her head at Blossom expectantly. “About the same - we got together about a week after Buttercup and Butch did.” The pink puff told her.

"And didn't tell anyone for like a week too!" Bubbles chimed in; Blossom blushed in response.

“Hmm, so you’ve been together the least amount of time?” She said, her brow raising.

“What does it matter?” Brick questioned bitingly. She didn’t answer him, only stared at him for a few seconds, then turned her stern gaze onto Buttercup.

“Well, I’ve got to say it’s nice to see you’ve both brought a boy home, _finally._ I sometimes wondered if _you’d_ come home with a _girl_ on your arm.” 

Butch almost choked on his food at her words and the image in his head that followed. He grinned at Buttercup who was busy glaring at her grandmother.

The Professor sighed heavily, wishing deeply for just one peaceful meal when his mother was sat at the table. He knew deep down that was pure wishful thinking.

“So what if I did?” The green puff asked. 

“So what indeed.” Grandma Utonium bristled and Buttercup rolled her eyes, mentally adding 'homophobia' to the list of reasons why she disliked her grandmother. 

Butch offered her a look that suggested he'd be open to the idea if she was; she elbowed him in the stomach with a smirk, as Boomer tried not to snigger. 

“Buttercup dear, your hair is _very_ short.” Esther began again and Buttercup sent her a flat look.

“Well spotted Grandma.” She muttered dryly. 

“What on earth made you cut it short again?” She asked, as Grandpa Utonium hushed her.

“She’s a tomboy - that’s what tomboys do.” Drew answered for her, winking at Buttercup who smiled at him warmly.

“I don’t like it long; it’s annoying.” The green puff muttered.

“I like it short.” Butch said, looking over at her fondly.

“I like _yours_ insane.” She replied with a smirk, referring to his thick black spikes. He grinned at her.

“But dear, longer hair softens your features.” Grandma Utonium insisted, and Buttercup narrowed her eyes at her.

“Maybe I don’t _want_ soft features. Maybe I want spiky, jagged, injury inducing features.” 

Esther Utonium glanced at Butch’s hair. “Clearly. Grow it out won’t you? Oh you look _so_ nice with it long. Butch, wouldn’t you like to see it long?” 

Butch shrugged, and Buttercup shook her head. “No way.” 

“But dear it’s very _feminine,_ long hair -” 

“Keep talking and I’ll shave it all off.” Buttercup all but snarled. 

“Bubbles’ is a _lovely_ length.” Esther said, looking at Bubbles sweetly. “Not too short, not too long - _some_ people's hair gets so long it just starts to look unkempt. I mean, if it’s dangling past a chair when you’re seated it’s time to see the inside of a hair salon, you know? But yours is _such_ a nice length, Bubbles.” 

Blossom looked down at her own hair, it did go past the chair. A light blush spread over her cheeks but she brushed it off, as she tried to most of her remarks. 

“Why don’t you grow it to Bubbles length? You’ll look _ever_ so nice.” Grandma Utonium continued to try and cajole.

“My hair has _always_ been short Grandma. And it always will be.” Buttercup said. “Can we change the subject from my stupid hair?”

“That’s not true - you had longer hair for a bit when you were in Junior high - I remember. It was when you went through your chubby stage.” Grandma Utonium said, and Buttercup’s eye twitched as she glared at her. 

Bubbles and Blossom had almost inhaled their food at the comment. Brick rubbed Blossom’s back as she took a drink to recover and Bubbles had begun to giggle. 

_“Excuse_ me?” Buttercup snapped as Brick, Butch and Boomer looked on, baffled.

“You had a ‘chubby phase’? Pics or it didn’t happen.” Butch said, but Buttercup didn’t respond.

“Grandma! Buttercup didn’t have a ‘chubby phase’ in Junior High! She just wore very baggy clothes to cover up her -” Bubbles began to explain until Buttercup hissed at her to shut up. “What? It’s not embarrassing, it’s cute! You were 11 and thought boobies were gross! So you tried to hide them for like a year.” 

“That is the cutest thing I’ve _ever_ heard.” Butch said, enjoying the layer of red that travelled up her neck.

“It’s not _my_ fault - it was like they appeared overnight.” Buttercup complained huffily. The Professor was hiding his face with his hand. 

“Butch it really was soo cute! Oh my god we should get the photo albums out later!” Bubbles cried excitedly.

“Or we could put our heads down the toilet instead?!” Buttercup suggested dryly and Bubbles pouted at her. “Can we divert the embarrassing stories to someone else instead - hey ‘Boomie’, did you know your girl Blondie over there took a bonk to the head once and spent the day thinking she was Mojo Jojo?”

Bubbles giggled weakly as Boomer chuckled. “Yeah that was funny and not _at all_ embarrassing - you _shush!”_ She warned Buttercup, pointing her fork at her threateningly, who grinned and turned to Blossom, as if to humiliate her next. Blossom sent her a warning glance.

“Don’t bring _me_ into this!” The pink puff cried. 

“Oh, how easily I could.” Buttercup replied evilly, several humiliating memories from their childhood cropping into her mind. However, she kept her lips sealed. For now.

...

“Right - it’s time for dessert!” Grandma Utonium exclaimed, putting her napkin down on the table and getting to her feet. 

“That’s quite all right Mom I can go and get the desserts - if everyone is ready?” The Professor said, going to get to his feet but Esther was behind his chair already and pushing his shoulders down onto his seat.

“I got it, I got it - I made it so I’ll serve it.” She insisted, and the Professor relented as she disappeared out of the room.

“Hey Grandpa got any embarrassing stories from when the Professor was little?” Buttercup asked, and the Professor sent an unamused look her way.

“Oh,” Grandpa Utonium said, looking over at his son with a crinkly smile. “I’m sure I’ve got many.”

“Well maybe we can save those for another time -” Professor Utonium began.

“No no I think we’ve got time now.” Bubbles said, grinning at the Professor, who sighed lightly.

“Well, your father’s the middle child, as you know. One of three just like you all. His older brother Eugene and younger sister Ingrid, they were subject to many ‘experiments’ when John was a young boy fascinated by medicine and science.” Drew Utonium began and the Professor rolled his eyes, leaning his chin in his hand. “The problem was you see, John didn’t _realise_ he was fascinated by medicine and science at the time - and his ‘experiments’ were disguised as pranks.”

Bubbles giggled and the Professor kept his face straight. “They were all in the name of science.”

“Yes, unleashing several frogs you caught at a local pond into your sisters bed to see if she would ‘really get warts’ was certainly done in the name of science. Or lacing your brothers dinners with fish food flakes to see if he’d ‘grow gills.’” Grandpa Utonium said with a chuckle, and the Professor smirked lightly as they laughed at his antics.

“As I said, all in the name of science.” He said, fixing a straight expression on his face, aware he needed to keep up his ‘scary girlfriend’s father-ness’ in front of his daughters’ boyfriends.

“You were a terror.” Drew smiled. Grandma Utonium returned with four plates in her arms, a slice of delicious looking pie and whipped cream sat on top of them.

“Oh my god your chocolate pies are rad.” Buttercup, who had not five minutes ago announced she was stuffed, said eagerly as a plate was put down in front of her and Butch, Drew and Bubbles. 

With a proud smile Grandma Utonium disappeared out to the kitchen and came back with the remaining plates, and one small white ramekin. Brick had noticed it when they’d gotten the dessert out of the back of the seniors’ car, but had just assumed it was whipped cream or sauce or something and not thought much of it.

Esther placed a plate of chocolate pie down in front of Boomer, the Professor and Brick, and then put the white ramekin down in front of Blossom, taking the last plate and sitting back down at her seat at the opposite end of the table.

Blossom cranked a brow as she peered down at the white ramekin, opening her mouth to say something but Brick spoke first.

“What is this?” He asked, his tone already harsh. 

“Oh! It’s raspberry mousse - I made that for you especially Blossom - it’s much lower in fat.” She stage-whispered, and Brick loudly dropped his spoon onto the table, it clattering against the side plate loudly. Blossom frowned, looking down at the raspberry mousse - ice shot from her hand attaching her spoon to it rigidly. She shook it a couple of times, trying to get it to disappear, but it wasn’t budging - she was too distracted by Brick to properly focus. 

“Okay.” The red ruff said, getting to his feet. “I’m done.” And he swiftly left the room. 

Silence befell the table as everyone but Blossom watched him go. The pink puff went bright red and cleared her throat, successfully detaching the spoon from her hand.

“Erm - he just isn’t a big fan of chocolate pie. Or raspberry mousse.” She lamely excused him. 

“This is bullshit -” Buttercup muttered and both the Professor and Grandma Utonium chastised her language. “Seriously - Grandma, Blossom doesn’t need to have a mousse she can eat whatever she likes!” 

“You _do_ need to ease off, Esther dear.” Drew said, placing his hand atop of his wife's gently. “We all come in different shapes and sizes. And there’s nothing wrong with Blossom’s shape or size.” 

Blossom was still bright red and wishing a hole would appear beneath the grey carpet and swallow her up whole. 

“Dad is right, Mom - this is getting out of hand.” The Professor snapped. 

“I am just concerned for her health.” Grandma Utonium persisted, and Buttercup scoffed loudly.

“Blossom is perfectly healthy and extremely active.” The Professor pressed and Blossom rested her forehead against her hand on the table top, wishing she wasn’t being spoken about like she wasn’t there. She contemplated going to find Brick but couldn’t quite make herself move; the embarrassment was too much.

But Brick returned to the dining room, accompanied by a sour expression and a very large slice of chocolate pie with a generous scoop of whipped cream, which he placed down in front of her. He took the raspberry mousse, heading to the nearest window, pushing it open and chucking it onto the grass outside. Grandma Utonium gasped as though he’d thrown _her_ out of the window - which honestly had been an option in Brick’s mind. 

“Eat as much as you like.” Brick told Blossom firmly as he sat back down. She looked at him with wide eyes, unable to hold back the little awe-filled smile that had appeared on her lips. 

“Well, that’s not very helpful, is it?” Grandma snapped and Brick turned his intense scarlet eyes onto her. 

“More helpful than all your spiteful comments.” He responded instantly, and she stared daggers at him. 

Silence befell the table as a short stare off ensued that Brick inevitably won. When Grandma Utonium looked down at her plate, Brick picked his spoon up and began to eat. 

He could feel all eyes on him, and was presuming the Professor wouldn’t be happy with his behaviour, but he didn’t care. Enough was enough, he couldn’t bear anymore of Grandma Utonium’s virulence. He didn’t care what she thought of him, and in that moment he didn’t even care what the Professor thought; he wasn’t going to stand for it.

“Well,” The Professor said, breaking the silence. “Now that issue is taken care of, let's eat.” He agreed, and Brick was relieved to see he didn’t look mad at him at all. If anything, he looked impressed.

...

Grandpa Utonium had managed to ease the awkwardness of dessert by telling more stories from the Professor’s childhood and the antics he got up to.

The meal had finally ended and the Professor put some coffee on, knowing his parents would stick around for a short while longer before heading home. 

Brick hadn’t left Blossom’s side since the raspberry mousse incident, as if he could act as an active shield if her grandmother dared to make one more comment. 

But the funny thing was she didn’t. She’d been exceptionally quiet, which had made more room for the much more pleasant Grandpa Utonium to speak.

Blossom was lingering at the doorway to the living area, dipping in and out of listening to the conversation going on - Grandpa Utonium was talking about his car, predominantly talking to Butch, who was wondering why the old man kept bringing his car up. Buttercup had quietly explained it was because he helped him with it so he would now assume Butch was really into cars, probably forever.

Brick was standing beside the pink puff, and frankly he was beginning to get a little bored. He peered down at her and noticed her glancing at her sisters, then at her own reflection in the mirror in the hallway they were standing in. He furrowed his brow then reached for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I’m just going to use the bathroom. Won’t be a second.” She murmured, her voice sounding a little far off as she hovered towards the stairs, presumably to use the ensuite in her bedroom.

Brick watched her go, before turning to look at the subdued Grandma Utonium and scowling.

The pink puff hovered through the bedroom she shared with her sisters towards the ensuite and noticed Bubbles’ pyjamas on the floor adjacent to her pillow. She bent down and scooped them up, straightening them out before going to put them under her pillow for her. She held the tiny hot pant pyjamas up for a second, examining how small they were. She then turned to her own bed opposite and pulled her own pyjama pants out from under her pillow, laying them out on the bed, then putting Bubbles’ on top. Her hot pants were bigger, there was no denying that. Not by huge amounts, but Bubbles was very slender; her clothes tended to be a size or two smaller than hers.

She sighed raggedly for letting her Grandma’s comments get to her, before heading into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. She knew she wasn’t _actually_ overweight. She was a different shape to her sisters, that was all. Wider and fuller in certain places. But when someone repeatedly made jibes it was difficult to not start to wonder if they were right. 

She used the bathroom, and began to wash her hands, glancing up at her reflection in the mirror momentarily, exhaling slowly as she did. She fingered her still gently waved hair, examining the flecks of shades of pink in her eyes as she battled the self deprecating thoughts that were coming to mind as she looked at herself in the mirror - knowing they mostly stemmed from things her Grandma had said and not things she actually thought about herself… Not on a good day, anyway.

She leant a little closer to wipe away a little fleck of mascara that rested on her cheek, but suddenly all she could see in the mirror was the bath behind her.

Blinking confusedly, she turned around, then back to face the mirror.

Her reflection had disappeared. All she could see in the mirror was the ensuite bathroom she shared with her sisters. Panic surged through her as she looked down at herself, then up at the mirror that still looked as though no one was standing there.

Where had her _reflection_ gone?!

There was a light tap on the door, and Blossom glanced at it with panicked eyes. “Just a second.” She called, her voice sounding a little frantic. She looked back at the mirror, and saw her own startled expression staring back at her. Her reflection was back.

What the hell had that been about?!

After staring at herself for a couple of seconds, she reached for the towel and quickly dried her hands, then opened the door, expecting to see one of her sisters wanting to use it. But Brick was standing there instead. “Oh, hello.” 

“Hey.” He said as she closed the bathroom door and hovered over to her bed, where the pyjama pants were still laying, making an obvious size comparison. Brick had noticed it when he’d come through. “Sure you’re okay?” 

“I’m okay.” She confirmed, picking the pyjamas up and putting them under her pillow rapidly, hoping Brick hadn’t seen but knowing he likely had. It distracted her from the reflection incident momentarily, her attention on Brick now. 

That can’t have _actually_ happened. She must have imagined it.

She needed to sleep more. And not stress out so much. That must have been it. 

“Do _not_ let her get in your head. You are perfect. As you are.” He said, pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms around her waist. His embrace was comforting, and made her feel even more like whatever had just happened didn’t actually happen. “And honestly, I wouldn’t want you any other way.” 

“You’re just saying that.” She mumbled, wilting against him. His words were distracting too, for which she was quite grateful for after that odd experience. First the fortune cookie on her birthday, now this...

“Why would I just say that?” He questioned and she shrugged. 

“I don’t know…” 

“Honestly, you’re not ‘fat’ at all. How could you even be? You’re a fucking superhero. You’re always on the go. You eat well -” She interrupted him.

“I’m guilty of too many sweet treats every now and then -” 

“Oh _fuck off.”_ He snapped and she cranked an unimpressed brow at him, but he was undeterred. “Come on you’re fine. Like, really _fine.”_ His hands had travelled from her waist down to her bottom, and he gave it a playful squeeze. She smirked at him and felt her face heat up. “Anyway, some of us appreciate a bit more to hold onto.” 

“Are you saying I have more to hold onto?” She asked, her expression slightly playful and mock offended. His hands stroked the shape of her wide hips and then found her bottom once more.

“In certain places.” He replied with a bold smile. “You’re curvy, and you’re beautiful. And whilst my favourite things about you reside in here,” He said, pressing his forehead against hers to indicate her mind. “I certainly appreciate every bit going on on the outside too.”

“Well, thank you.” She mumbled, hooking her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. “You’re very easy on the eyes yourself, you know.”

“You think?” He replied with a smirk.

“Mmm, definitely.” She said, her hands tracing down from the nape of his neck to his strong arms, then onto his chest. “I think you know it too.” 

He shrugged with a smirk. “Yeah, pretty much.”

She giggled as his lips found hers and they kissed hungrily. She pulled her lips away to catch her breath and he continued to lay little kisses along her neck.

“Thank you, by the way.” She said, and he asked her what for as he continued to kiss her. “For standing up to Grandma Utonium. She will likely hate you for life now, but it still meant a lot.”

“I couldn’t stand anymore of her bullshit remarks.” He said, guiding her towards her bed. “I am one hundred percent okay with her hating me. That suits me much better than how she's treating Boomer - he swears she pinched his ass earlier." Blossom covered her mouth and giggled once more. "And anyway, she’d already decided she didn’t like me, what with me being all ‘frightening’ - probably down to my ‘slutty red’ eyes.”

She giggled as he referenced Grandma Utonium’s earlier comment. “Gotta say though, I do like a bra in a nice shade of ‘slutty red’. Like the one you’re wearing, evidently. Which I shouldn’t know about because it shouldn’t be on show, but here we are.” He commented, playfully imitating what her grandmother had scathingly said before.

Blossom reached for the two buttons on the front of her pinafore dress and undid them, before turning and glancing at the door, reaching forward to push it shut. “Well, I _did_ say I’d show you it properly if you came tonight, didn’t I? And not only did you come, but you also managed to get my grandmother to lay off for once, so I guess you get some extra brownie points for that.”

He grinned as she quickly pulled her top up and over her head, revealing the bra - and what was _in_ the bra, in all their glory, her long red locks falling down her back like a waterfall at the action.

“That - that is a _really_ nice bra. I can go downstairs and shout at her more if you want?” Brick offered, and she laughed as she grabbed his collar and kissed him once more.

…

“Yo BC are we still on for band practice tonight?” Louie asked as he reached for his half empty can of soda and got to his feet.

“Yeah we’re down.” Buttercup said, glancing at Butch momentarily, who also nodded. Louie smirked at how they were a _‘we’_ now. “Your place as usual, right?” 

“Yup.” Louie said as they all made to leave their table in the cafeteria and head to roll call. 

Butch peered at the table behind him where Blossom, Brick, Boomer, Bubbles, Robin and Mike sat, all of them beginning to head to roll call too now lunch break was over. 

“I’ll meet you guys in class - just need to ask my brothers something then I gotta take a leak.” Butch said, wrapping his arm around Buttercup’s shoulder momentarily and kissing the top of her head before letting her go.

She waved him off and headed to class with Louie, Mitch and Harry; Butch waited till she’d gone before approaching the others. He actually didn’t need to speak to his brothers - he needed to speak to Buttercup’s sisters. 

“Bubbles, Blossom - everything cool for tomorrow?” He asked in a low voice, and they both smiled knowingly.

“As long as you’ve spoken to the Professor, everything is accounted for.” Blossom said, watching a moderate amount of fear grace the brunette’s features at her words and smiling more.

“Yeah I spoke to him.” Butch said with a swallow, remembering how terrifying _that_ conversation had been. “I’ve gotta have her home by 11.30pm the very latest and let him know when we’re back. He was _very_ clear that if anything goes wrong he will _not_ be happy with me.”

“Ooh half hour extra on the curfew. You better not screw this up, that's a once in a blue moon offer there.” Bubbles commented and Butch suddenly looked more nervous.

“It should go without a hitch...” He muttered, sounding a little like he was trying to convince _himself_ of that.

Bubbles placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. “Of course it will - it’ll all go seamlessly - she’s going to _love_ it. And all the effort you’ve put into it, it’s soo _sweet!”_

“Just make sure you’re back at your place no later than 11.30pm, and that you let the Professor know that you’re home and everything will be fine. We’ll handle any callouts while you’re out - unless it’s a particularly big one.” Blossom added as they began to head to class.

“And we’ll have her at yours for 8pm, all dolled up and ready.” Bubbles grinned and Butch nodded, reassured some by their help.

“Thank you, you couple of dolls.” Butch said with a smile as they arrived at their homeroom and Buttercup peered over at him curiously.

...

“Try this on,” Bubbles said as she rummaged through the wardrobe she shared with her sisters. “And this.” She grabbed another garment and tossed them both over her shoulder towards Buttercup, hitting her in the face.

“Bubbles - I’m perfectly capable of picking something to wear.” Buttercup grumbled, her eyeliner pen in her hand. “Can you _stop_ throwing shit at me or this pen will end up in my eye. And then yours.”

Bubbles gasped loudly. “Oh my god he’d _love it_ if you wore this!” The blonde appeared holding up a little black dress; it was simple in design, with spaghetti straps at the top and a scoop neckline, coming up halfway up the thigh, figure hugging and chic - also one of Bubbles, and also a _dress._

Buttercup scoffed and turned back to the mirror to continue her applying her makeup. “I’m not wearing a dress.”

“Oh come on he’d be _so_ surprised if you turned up in this - and you’d look _so_ good!” Bubbles tried to cajole. 

“I’m _not_ wearing a dress - it’s fucking December, for one thing. And I don’t even know where we’re going. I’m not overly dressing up, just in case. Unless, one of you wants to tell me _where_ we’re going -” Buttercup said, attempting to sway one of her sisters into revealing Butch’s surprise Christmas gift for her that was happening that evening.

“No way.” Blossom said from their ensuite. “You’re leaving shortly, you'll soon find out yourself.”

“You could wear your black pleather jacket with it - and your big black DM’s, and some stockings, you’d look great!” Bubbles continued to try and persuade her into the dress.

Buttercup finished her winged eyes, turning to look at Bubbles, unamused. “Would that be too dressy for what we’re doing tonight?” She pressed curiously.

Bubbles thought about it for a moment. “No. It would be perfect, actually.”

Blossom laughed as she hovered through to the bedroom. “She’s only asking that to try and figure out what the surprise is. She won’t wear a dress.”

Buttercup didn’t like her tone. She sent an even stare her sisters way as she put her silver hoop earrings in and put the little squiggle tattoo choker on her neck. Blossom saw the look she’d flashed her and smirked. 

“What, you won’t! Even though you’d look great in that dress. And Butch would likely dislocate his jaw upon seeing you.” Blossom said and Buttercup concealed the smile playing about her lips.

“You know what, I don’t _actually_ have a problem with dresses.” 

“Principal Dixon would argue otherwise.” The pink puff responded and Buttercup huffed.

“That is the principle of the matter and not - the school uniform dress is a whole other bag. Simple ones like that can be dressed to anyone’s taste. I have a problem with the reaction to _me_ in a dress. Because it’s me, everyone’s all shocked, and it annoys me. Cos I am a _girl_ \- and I’m allowed to like feminine things as well as masculine things.” Buttercup explained as she fiddled with her hair, focussing on her reflection in the mirror and not looking at either of her sisters as she spoke. “It was the same with makeup. You two started wearing it more as we got older, nobody cared. I started taking an interest in it - everybody questioned it and made a big deal of it. And it made me feel like I shouldn’t wear it because I’m a 'tomboy’, as Grandpa puts it. But, I like makeup. And jewellery, and certain styles of fashion.” She took a deep burgundy lipstick from her makeup bag and began to paint her lips with it. “Just sucks.”

“Buttercup you shouldn’t care what anyone thinks. Just wear what you want to wear.” Blossom told her, taking the dress from Bubbles. “I mean, you wear makeup nowadays and nobody makes any comments anymore, surely?”

Buttercup finished her lipstick, pressing her lips together and clearing a smudge with her finger. “Not anymore, no.”

“So wear a dress if you want to. And ignore what anyone says if anyone does say anything. You’re _always_ telling me to not listen when people make comments about me. Do you wanna borrow this from Bubbles and wear it tonight?” Blossom said, holding it up.

Buttercup shrugged petitely. “I _could_ wear it. I’ve got some fishnets I could wear with it. And like Bubbles said, my black Docs and pleather jacket. Unless I’ll freeze in that…?”

“You’re not gunna be outside too long.” Bubbles said and Blossom hissed at her to stop giving it away. “Sorry, sorry! I’m just excited for you. Butch has - he’s done _good.”_

Buttercup smiled, feeling her face flush as Blossom passed her the dress. “You’ve gotta be at his for 8pm so you better get dressed.”

...

“Holy fucking _shit!”_ Butch exclaimed as he left the entrance of his apartment building.

Buttercup felt herself blushing instantly and folded her arms across her chest. “Don’t start or I’ll go change.”

His jaw had dropped open and he’d stopped a couple of yards away, drinking her in. She folded her arms across her chest, trying not to smile. “I _mean it_ I’ll go home.”

“You’re looking like a _snack.”_ He said as he approached her and now she _did_ smile, rolling her eyes. “Seriously I could eat you up, Cupcake.”

“Shut up.” She murmured, handing him her overnight bag. “Don’t make a big deal of it or this will be a one time thing. I’m allowed to like wearing a dress every now and then.”

“Yeah you are.” He agreed, looking her up and down once more before hooking his arm around her shoulder and leaning down to kiss her. “Damn, how’d I get this lucky?” 

“Stop it.” She said nudging into him. “You don’t scrub up so bad yourself.”

“Yeah?” He asked, his lashes lowering and she smirked. He had on his usual ripped black skinny jeans, but with a more smarter looking shirt beneath his black denim jacket.

“Mhmm.” She murmured back. He peeled himself away to fly up to the balcony, rapping his hand against the door till Boomer appeared; he thrust Buttercup’s overnight bag into his hand and asked him to put it in his room for him. Boomer did, waving down to Buttercup and double taking when he noticed she was in a dress. She noticed, but tried to brush it off and not let it get to her. 

People had double taken and made comments when she first started taking an interest in makeup and she’d persevered; no one batted a lash at it now. She supposed the same would happen with dresses if she wore them every now and then.

But _not_ the school uniform dress though, of course. 

Butch had rejoined her on the grass at the front of the apartment building. “So where are we going - cos it’s freezing out here and I’m not exactly dressed for the weather.” 

“Right - come on, let’s go.” He said, linking his fingers through hers and taking off into the sky.

“So can I know where it is we’re going now? Or at least what we’re doing?” She asked as they soared through the sky hand in hand, Buttercup relying on him for direction. 

“Not yet - you’ll see. So, my gift is _mildly_ illegal. But we’ll be back before your curfew is up.” Butch said, and she cranked a brow at him.

“Mildly illegal?” 

“Yeahhh... Sorta. Like, it’s not _really_ breaking the law but then it is.” He replied, his tone way too at ease.

“If it’s kinda breaking the law should we be doing it?” She questioned and he dismissed her.

“Don’t worry - it’s all good. Your Dad knows, remember? He’s okay-ed it. Even okay-ed a little slumber party at mine after too. And a half hour extra on your curfew. So whilst it’s still not 100 percent legit -” She interrupted him.

“Butch I -” 

“Do you trust me?” He said, turning to look at her as he pulled her hand to the right slightly. 

“Well yeah -” She said and he spoke again. 

“Do you trust I won’t let you get in trouble?” 

“Yes, I trust you.” She told him as he began to land. 

He could see she was a little apprehensive - and she was. Even more so when she realised where he had flown her to was the most crime riddled end of Townsville, just opposite the Townsville/Citiesville border. 

“Where could we _possibly_ be going that is down here?” She asked him as she glanced around at the shady looking people on the streets - a lot of them already staring in their direction. 

“Look I know it’s a dive around these parts, but please just trust me. I’ll look after you.” He promised, reaching out and taking her hand firmly. 

“I’m not worried about us not being able to look after ourselves, more that our hotlines have trackers.” She commented as a passerby called obscenities at them - not PACE related, just general obscenities.

“I told you, your Pops knows where we are!” Butch assured her but she didn’t look hugely comforted.

“I’m shocked he said yes, knowing what he’s like. Also, does _Bellum_ know we’re down here doing something ‘mildly illegal’?” She questioned, and he smirked.

“No, but - come on, take a risk.” He said, a challenging glint in his eye she wasn’t going to turn away from.

They arrived at a crowded bar, and Buttercup halted, thoroughly confused. “Butch we can’t get in here, we’re _18_ \- actually you’re still _17!_ There’s no way we’ll get in.”

“I know, I know - but that’s why we go around the back.” He said, pulling her towards a dingy looking alleyway. 

“Cos _that_ looks inviting.” She murmured dryly and he laughed.

There were steps leading down to a basement looking area. Butch banged on the backstage door; it lurched as he hit it. A few moments later the door swung open and a scruffy looking guy with a beard opened it up, looking Butch and then Buttercup up and down.

“What do you want?” He asked gruffly, but Butch wasn’t even a little deterred.

“I need to speak to Grimes.” The green ruff said clearly, and he cranked a brow at him.

“Grimes? Why?” He grunted, before looking over at Buttercup, his eyes drifting to her chest. Buttercup pulled her jacket around her tighter and glared.

“I don’t think you need to know why. I think you just need to go and get Grimes for me. Tell him Butch is here to see him.” Butch told him, a threatening edge to his voice that seemed to be lost on the dude.

“Butch. Got it, Butch for Grimes. But who’s the girl? She’s _pretty_ -” He rasped and Buttercup scowled deeper. 

“Dude you even fucking _look_ at her again you’ll be eating asphalt as a late dinner. Understand? Just go and get Grimes.” There was no hint of a threat in his voice this time - just an in your face warning. He recognised it this time. 

“All right, all right - jeez. I’ll go get Grimes.” He disappeared inside and Butch huffed. 

“I told you it’s gross down here.” Buttercup commented. 

“I know but -” Butch began until she cut in. 

“Trust you, I know, I am.” She said and he smirked at her.

The door reopened once more and a different, and much cleaner looking guy was standing there. He grinned upon seeing Butch and greeted him fondly, grabbing him for a one armed hug and patting him on the back.

“It’s _so_ good to see you - you’re looking well. And this is your special lady huh?” He said, turning to Buttercup with the same pleased smile. She smiled back a little sheepishly as Butch took a hold of her hand once more.

“The one and only.” He grinned, looking down at her then back up at Grimes.

“Lovely, now has he got a night planned for _you!_ Come in, come in. I’ve got your table set up.” Grimes said as he guided them through the backstage area. Buttercup held Butch’s hand tightly, feeling a little out of her depth. She still had no idea what they were doing here. And the fact she was an 18 year old at a bar made her feel slightly uncomfortable - how in the world had the Professor okayed this?

The last door they came through unleashed a burst of noise as it was opened, and Buttercup suddenly felt a little more savvy to what was going on: it was a basement Jazz club. The room was small, and located in the basement of the bar. It was filled with several small tables; little candles were lit on each one and there was a small bar in the corner. The room was pretty full of people, the loud noise of chatter buzzing all around. In the centre of the room was the stage; which was almost as big as the seating area itself. A large grand piano sat on it, as well as a drum kit, a double bass, a shiny saxophone and several microphones. 

Grimes had guided them to a table tucked away in the corner. It still had a decent view of the stage but he hadn’t wanted to sit two underage teenagers too visibly.

“This should suffice I hope - but please, _please_ do not try and get any alcohol - I’m already putting my ass on the line for you, kid!” Grimes said as they both took a seat.

“We won’t, we won’t. Best behaviour I promise.” Butch crossed his hand over his heart before his friend left them to it. The green ruff turned to Buttercup with a hesitant expression. “So, what do you think? It’s a jazz quartet playing. I mean, I don’t know if you’re into this sorta stuff, but we’ve known the guy who owns this place for years, and I thought I’d bring you down here to see someone play -” 

“Seriously?” She asked, her jade eyes wide. She’d only interrupted him because she knew he was babbling out of nerves, but she’d not quite known what to say herself as she was pretty speechless. 

“Yeah. Do you like it?” He replied, and she beamed at him.

“Yeah - I mean I can’t _believe_ you did all of this just for me.” She cried, looking around with intrigue. 

He shrugged a little coyly. “I thought you’d like it. I mean I know you’ve never really shown a major interest in jazz music but - sometimes when we’d be doing a job and would end up here, there’d be a jazz band playing or something and I just used to think they were so fucking _good._ I thought maybe you’d like it.”

She was still a little speechless. “I just can’t believe you went to all this effort.” 

“Well, you went to a lot of effort too - you’re wearing a dress.” He teased and she rolled her eyes at him. 

“So how and, and when - how’d you know that Grimes guy?” She asked, situations like this a stark reminder that he’d experienced so many things she had no idea about.

“Well, mostly on jobs for Him. Him used to meet ‘associates’, or whatever here a lot. And if we were his weapon of choice for the evening, which we often were, we’d end up down here too. Don’t worry - he doesn’t come here anymore, according to Grimes anyway. And Brick said he’s all injured from Blossom going crazy Ice Queen on his ass, so the likelihood of him being here tonight is slim. He’d be upstairs in the bar if he were here anyway, not down here. I only found out about the jazz nights when I’d sneak off with Boomer and go exploring.” He smiled a little mirthlessly. When he looked up at her he noted her expression had changed from her previously joy filled one to a much sadder looking one, and he didn’t like it. She wasn’t supposed to be sat looking so cheerless. 

She couldn’t help it, the thought of him being a little kid wandering around a bar filled with several questionable types of people did make her feel a bit sad. 

“Wanna drink? Not alcohol, don’t worry. Not worth trying. Plus if this goes wrong in any way, shape or form your Dad will castrate me.”

She chuckled but nodded and he went to go get them a soda each. While he was gone she peered around at the basement club, taking in everything about it and trying to not to think about Butch’s neglectful upbringing. It was after all kind of their first outing together like this - and the first time she’d ever been in a place like this.

Okay yeah, she’d been to bars when dealing with the likes of the Gangrene Gang causing trouble in one, but that was different - it was work. She wasn’t there for fun - not that smacking the Gangrene Gang about wasn’t fun. This was a date. With her boyfriend. Who was clearly more attentive and loving than she’d given him credit.

He returned a few moments later with a drink for them both and she was even more impressed that they actually _were_ soft drinks. He was behaving, and she found it pretty adorable.

The lights dimmed and there was a hush in the room as everyone took their seats. The band came onto the stage; two women and two men. One woman was picking up the saxophone and arranging it by the mic, the other was on the double bass; one man was the pianist and the other the drummer. With no introduction they immediately began to play.

And Buttercup was instantly captivated. They were _so_ talented. She had never seen live musicians like it. They had so much soul and passion, she felt completely uplifted watching them. Watching the pianists fingers dance across the keys, the bass player hands making enviable shapes across the smooth wood. It was almost transcendent.

Butch was flitting between watching the quartet and watching Buttercup watch them. He could see she was completely enthralled by them, her expression almost as if she’d been hypnotised. He wondered if that was what _he_ looked like when he was watching _her_ on stage.

The saxophone player thanked the audience before they began to play one last song. Butch leant closer to speak to the green puff sat beside him.

“What do you think?” He asked, and she turned that fascinated gaze onto him.

“I love it! It’s just amazing - I mean they’re _so_ fucking talented. That bassist - she’s _rad._ And the pianist is fucking bomb. I love it.” She replied, her tone enchanted. He smiled at her gleaming eyes.

“It’s so good right?” He replied with a light, satisfied sigh. “Just amazing.” He was mostly talking about her.

“It really is.” She answered.

...

“Butch - that was the _nicest,_ and best - just the most special thing like _anyone’s_ done for me. Honestly.” She said, as she linked her hands in his and they made their way out of the back of the Jazz club. “I know I was a bit skeptical at first, but I loved every minute of it.”

“Well good. I thought you’d like it. I’m better at this gift stuff than I thought.” He said, and she looked up at him and smiled at how pleased with himself he looked.

“You really are. Who’d have thought it?” She squeezed his hand.

“You’re gunna have to work hard to best me with your gift huh?” He teased and she looked a little stumped at first, but then shook her head.

“You’ll like your gift. But, this was probably better. You’ll have to wait for Christmas Day for the main one.” She replied and he peered down at her curiously.

“Main one? There’s more than one?” He pried interestedly.

“Well, I’ve sorta got an extra Christmas gift for you.” She said quietly, and he noticed her voice had changed tone ever so slightly. 

“Yeah? You gunna tell me what it is or have I gotta wait for this one too?” 

“Well, it involves your apartment being empty, and we would both need to be in your bedroom - and I guess you could say it is also _mildly_ illegal, what with you being 17 still…” There was a slight allure to her voice that made Butch’s stomach pang. His emerald eyes grew large.

“Really?” 

“If you wanna…” She said with a little shrug that was very forcibly casual.

“You _know_ I wanna. You sure - like, only if you feel ready and stuff and definitely want to?” Butch babbled a bit and she nodded confidently.

“I wouldn’t have said if I didn’t feel ready. Do _you_ feel ready?” She questioned and he nodded.

“If you are, I am.” He said, trying not to sound overly eager. 

“Well, are your brothers at home right now?” Buttercup asked, and Butch scrambled for his hotline device to check. It was 10.15pm; the jazz quartet hadn’t been on for as long as Butch had thought they would be. “Boomer’s at someone’s house with Bubbles -” 

Buttercup peered at his dark green hotline cell. “That’s Mike’s house.” 

“And Brick is at yours with Blossom - so no ones in. My place is empty. And the Professor has already okayed you staying the night at mine - the stars have aligned!” He cried and she laughed at him.

“Your brothers will likely be home 11ish - unless Brick is staying over at ours and Boomer’s staying at Mike’s.” Buttercup pointed out. “So, if we’re gunna do this with an empty apartment we better get a move on. Do you have condoms? That pack Kim gave me is at my house.” 

“Yeah - I think so. Boomer will if I don’t. Let’s go.” He said, grabbing her hand and jetting into the sky, leaving two streaks of green amidst the stars behind them. 

...

The moment they arrived at the thankfully empty Rowdyruff apartment, Butch began to prep - locking the front and balcony door in an effort to identify if anyone got home while they were… _Busy_ in his bedroom.

Buttercup had started making preparations of her own too; she’d headed to the bathroom to freshen up quickly and give herself a quick mental pep talk, glancing at her reflection momentarily and taking a long breath. 

She then headed to Butch’s room, and promptly began to strip off - she figured she may as well get the ball rolling considering Brick or Boomer could return home any minute. She didn’t like the idea of their first time being interrupted by either of them bursting in. Especially as Boomer had already got an eyeful of her changing over the summer. All she needed was Brick to see something he shouldn’t and she’d have a full set.

The green puff pulled Butch’s blinds shut fully before climbing under the covers of his unmade bed and getting herself comfortable. Butch walked in and spotted her nestled amongst his bedding looking like she didn’t have a whole lot on underneath the comforter. He looked down, spying the black dress, her stockings, jacket and underwear strewn about his floor. 

“Damn Cupcake you don’t mess around.” He said with a grin and she sent an enticing look his way. 

“Gunna join me?” She purred and he started to peel his clothes off so quickly you’d have missed it if you blinked, kicking his bedroom door shut and locking it in the process.

With that he leapt onto the bed, pulling the covers back to join her beneath them but pausing to take a good look at her first. He’d never seen her fully, properly nude before. It was a sight to behold, for definite. 

“You done?” She asked and he looked up at her face, grinning. 

“Sorry. Only seen parts, not the whole package. Takes the wind out of a man's sails.” He quipped and she chuckled at him. 

“Got a condom?” The green puff checked as he immediately began to put his hands all over her now he was under the comforter with her, both of them completely naked - she didn’t want him to get carried away.

“Bottom drawer.” He said, feeling a glimpse of disappointment as she sat up and reached down for it - only because she wasn’t in his arms. Glancing at the curve of her hip and her round bottom as she leant over and opened his drawer was a fair compromise though, he thought. 

She returned with a silver foil in her hand, as well as a little sachet of lubricant that she remembered had been handed out in Health class. “We should use this, too. Kim said it was a god send when her and Kenny first did it.” 

“Got it,” Butch said as she handed them to him. “Nervous?” 

She inhaled slowly and nodded rapidly. “Yeah. You?” 

“Yeah, actually. Also in some kind of state of disbelief.” He replied. “I’m about to lose my virginity - with you.” She giggled, curling her hands around his wide shoulders and pulling him closer to her so she could catch his lips with hers.

He kissed her back hungrily, before his kisses began to trail along her neck and down to one of her full breasts, capturing it in his mouth and eliciting a little gasp which he found _oh so_ gratifying. One of his hands found the in between of her legs and evoked yet another little gasp on contact. 

In not a lot of time at all she could feel him pressing against her eagerly; he sat up, reaching for the silver foil he’d discarded across the bed and ripping it open.

“You _definitely_ still want to, yeah? Cos I know we’re this far but we don’t have to if you, you know -” He started to assure her, holding the rubber aloft, hesitantly.

“No, I’m good. Tonight’s the night - I wanna do this.” Her voice showed her nerves but there was no apprehension in her tone; her determination overshadowed it. “Just, take it slow, okay?” 

He nodded a little shakily, exhaling as he rolled the condom on with slightly trembling hands. Those large hands of his; she didn’t think she’d _ever_ seen them fumble or falter. He’d always oozed such confidence, to see him quite clearly jittery with nerves was almost irresistible to her. It was just too cute for words - and cute wasn’t exactly a word she’d use for Butch Jojo. 

He tore open the lube sachet and applied a bit to himself, before positioning himself over her.

She kept her eyes trained on him, eyeing his unruly hair as he looked down and arranged himself between her legs. The sound of her heart hammering in her chest was very loud, or at least it seemed so to her. Suddenly she wished they’d put music on or something, if only just for some background noise.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a jarring pain that shot through her so suddenly and promptly she yelped and flitted upright quickly.

Butch immediately began to apologise, panic evident on his face. “Sorry, _sorry!_ I’m sorry - too much lube I think, _sorry!”_ He had been _way_ too hasty in his approach.

“Oh my _god_ Butch - are you trying to split me in _two?”_ She exclaimed, easing back down towards him slowly. 

“It’s not a _sword!”_ He responded, the corners of his mouth threatening to arch upwards as he scoffed lightly at hers and then his own wording. 

“It may as well be!” She barked, and this time he _did_ laugh. Unable to not smile too, she giggled and covered her face in her hands. 

“Seriously, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be so, well, to ram it in like that.” He said, trying to calm himself from the fleeting nerves and keep himself from cracking up _because_ of the nerves.

“Okay, just go _slow,_ alright? There’s no rush.” 

“Okay - okay sorry, sorry.” 

She got herself comfy beneath him once more and he tried again, slowly this time. And this time, he didn’t take his eyes off of her, the thought of hurting her again seeming disastrous and not something he wanted to do. 

He watched her brow furrow slightly, she inhaled, her mouth a thin line, exhale shaky - so he froze. “Is it hurting? Should I pull out?” 

She clutched at his arm to stop him from moving. “No no, just hang on. Don’t pull out just, just gimme a minute.” He watched her inhale and slowly exhale once more, and her features softened a little. “It’s okay, actually. It seemed like it was gunna hurt _way_ more than that but it’s okay - it’s all good, I’m good -” 

“Buttercup I’m only like half way in.” 

Her eyes bugged. “Seriously?” She looked down. “Oh _shit.”_

He couldn’t contain his laughter. “Do you wanna stop? We can stop.” 

“No no, we've got this far - just _SLOWLY,_ okay? Like _actually_ slow, not slow like before.” 

Butch had a smirk on his face still, but it was mostly from pure affection; her, laying underneath him, barking out orders at him. It made him smile. “Yeah,” He promised, brushing some of her thick hair from her face and leaning down to kiss her, the rest of his sentence being finished in her ear. “I’ll be careful.” 

And he did move slowly, so slowly she wasn’t sure he was moving at first but a few moments later she was certain he had. 

“Whoa whoa okay - _definitely_ all in now right?” 

His thighs were lent more against hers now; they were completely intertwined. 

“Yeah.” Butch said; he’d pulled his head up a bit to look at her. “Shit, we’re doing it.”

“Oh my god, I know. This is so _weird.”_ Buttercup said, clutching at his upper arms as if she was hesitant for him to move at all just yet. 

“Good weird?” He checked, and she nodded as he leaned closer to her now, wanting to kiss her but going for her neck so she could speak. 

“Yeah, good weird. You doing okay?” She asked and he smiled at her warmly. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m doing pretty fucking good. Still in that state of disbelief I think. Are you, you’re okay?” 

“Yeah. I’m okay - no, _don't_ move, give me a minute.” She cried suddenly and he couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh god that's even weirder, you laughing when you’re inside of me.” 

She giggled as well and he juddered against her. “Okay - it is weird.” 

“Okay, okay,” Buttercup said, attempting to collect herself a bit. “Just go slow, Butch. Okay? Slow and steady.”

He nodded, leaning down more, his elbows on the pillow beside her head and pressing his lips to hers. 

Several minutes of attempting to find the right speed and rhythm they were both comfortable with ensued, until they found a way that seemed to work for them both and their giggliness from before was long gone. The tone had shifted considerably to something much more intense. 

She hooked her hands around his shoulders, her breathing becoming a lot more husky. Butch’s speed had increased gradually; he was getting closer to climax. Something he was unsure initially that they’d achieve this time, given they’d both been cracking up so much. 

“I’m close, I’m close.” He panted, as if to ask for permission. 

“Okay, okay.” 

He reached up and gripped the headboard with one hand, and at the motion he felt her fingers pressing deeper into his shoulders. A groan, a grunt and his legs shuddered until finally he slowed, panting as he looked down at her. 

They looked at each other awestruck and stunned and sweaty and stuck to one another. The moment was ruined by a loud crack, and the front end of the bed lurching to one side, forcing them both in that direction a fraction.

“Oh shit.” Butch said, glancing behind her - the direction the noise had come from. “We broke the bed.” He panted, looking back down at her startled expression. 

A smile crept up her lips. “Oops.” 

He spluttered, laughing and leaning down to kiss her as she too giggled. 

“Buttercup,” His voice was low, gravelly - and still out of breath. “I, I _just_ -” He paused, trying to fathom the words, annoying himself for stumbling because in his mind there was no hesitation at all yet he couldn’t seem to get the words to just _come out._ “I love you.” 

They’d never properly said it to one another yet. Buttercup had pondered if it were too soon, too early in their relationship to say something that carried such weight and meaning, but it had kind of slipped out on her birthday - she’d told him she kinda loved him; he’d said he kinda loved her too.

They’d never mentioned it again, it had been about a month ago now as well.

But she’d meant what she’d said. She did love him. It was definitely more than ‘like’ now. She’d thought she’d felt strongly for Cody but now she knew that was absolutely nothing compared to this. This was something else altogether. They were a team - and she didn’t mean Team X, she meant _them_ \- he got her, on a level no one else did.

She’d liked Cody. She _loved_ Butch.

Her already rosy cheeks pinkened considerably and she swallowed and nodded. “I - I love you too.” She replied, her voice the most demure he’d ever heard it. 

She slipped her arm up towards the nape of his neck and guided his lips to hers, kissing him tenderly.

After several soft kisses, Butch shifted in the bed so he was laying beside her now, and she nestled herself on that space along his collarbone and the crook of his neck that seemed to be made for her to rest her head on, her hand draping across his taut chest.

“We did it.” He murmured, his tone half amazed half dismayed. 

“I know right. How funny is it to think a year ago we were at each other's throats and, well, now look.” Buttercup said, her hand tracing along the grooves of his muscles.

He smirked. “I know. Pretty crazy. _Good_ crazy though. This is _way_ better than before. Especially _this.”_

She made a little blissed out noise of agreement, and then they both froze for a few seconds as they heard the front door of the apartment opening. 

Two sets of footsteps; Brick and Boomer were home. “Just in time.” Butch said, and Buttercup nuzzled against him more, one of his arms resting on her hip. She wasn’t ready to move just yet. The bedroom door was locked. Everything else could wait. 

...

Eventually, Butch and Buttercup peeled themselves from the now broken bed. Butch disposed of the evidence of their evening in a trashcan in the corner, before finding some sweatpants and chucking them and a t shirt on.

The next thing he did was get down on his hands and knees to take a look at his bed frame and attempt to seize up the damage. Buttercup threw on the sweatpants she’d packed in her overnight bag and the long sleeve crop top, before letting Butch know she was going to freshen up in the bathroom. 

When she opened his bedroom door, both Brick and Boomer were in the living room, watching TV. They both looked around and Buttercup tried to not look at all sheepish as she patted down her bedhead. Surely they wouldn't know from just looking at her what her and Butch just gotten up to in his room?

“Whaddup.” She said casually, and Boomer smirked. 

“Good evening?” He asked, before turning back to the TV. 

_“Great_ evening.” She replied, heading for the bathroom.

Butch hovered through to the living area as Buttercup closed the bathroom door behind her, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Uhh Brick, I’m gunna need a new bed.”

Brick cocked a brow, turning to look at his raven haired brother. “What? _Why?”_

“Buttercup and I kinda broke it - having sex.” He ended his sentence with a huge grin, and Boomer burst out laughing. Brick’s other eyebrow rose too.

“Dude, _seriously?!”_ Boomer said through his laughter and Butch sniggered a bit.

“Is your bed _actually_ broken or is this just some ridiculous way of telling us you’ve lost your virginity?” Brick asked, more concerned about having to fund a new bed than his brother’s bedroom antics.

“This is my way of telling you both we _totally_ just did it for the first time - but yeah my bed is fucked. I’m gunna need a new one.” He smiled innocently and Brick sighed.

“I’m happy for you guys. But mostly _you_ because, you know, you’re basically _obsessed.”_ Boomer said with a light shrug and Butch rolled his eyes now.

“Maybe now you’ve done it, the obsession will come to a close.” Brick suggested and Boomer scoffed.

“Naw, he’ll be worse now.” He said knowingly and Butch nodded thoughtfully.

“I’ve gotta say I’m with Boom on that one. I mean - now we’ve started it’s like, the possibilities are _endless_ \- there’s so many ways to do it - so many positions -”

“I didn’t think it could _get_ any worse.” Brick interrupted, not needing or wanting to hear any details. “Just _please_ be careful - make sure you’re using protection and whatever - and you as well.” He glanced at Boomer then. “If either of you makes me an Uncle anytime soon I’m fucking moving out.”

“We will, don’t worry.” Butch said, unable to remove the grin that was plastered across his face.

“Also, try to warn us when you’ll be doing it, if possible.” Boomer added and Butch scoffed.

“Coming from _you._ We don’t get any warnings.” Butch responded and Boomer pouted as Brick voiced his agreement on that one.

“What do you guys want, a schedule?”

The bathroom door unlocked and Buttercup reappeared in the living area, trying not to look at all coy as she stood beside Butch, who was looking down at her affectionately. 

“Hey Buttercup.” Boomer said, his expression teasing; even Brick smirked at her before turning back to the TV.

“Shut up Boomer.” She muttered, blushing as Boomer and Butch sniggered.

...

Bubbles nestled against the Professor’s chest, sighing happily as the credits rolled on the TV. “I _love_ that film. It’s the _best_ Christmas film.”

“You say that about them all.” Professor Utonium commented with a light chuckle.

“Maybe that’s cos they are _all_ the best.” Bubbles replied with a light shrug, as the Professor patted her calf to indicate he was getting up.

Boomer visibly relaxed at the Professor getting up off of the sofa - he had intentionally sat next to Bubbles, in the middle of them, meaning he’d had to endure the entire film sitting rigidly beside the Professor instead of snuggled next to his girlfriend.

Butch and Buttercup had opted for the floor as they usually did - except the Professor had stretched his legs long, effectively creating a divide in between them so no touching of any kind could occur - not even hand holding without brushing up against his leg. This had left the two armchairs in opposite corners of the room - meaning Blossom and Brick had been sat yards away from each other for the entirety of the film.

Yes, the Professor had been particularly happy with the arrangement.

Butch, Brick and Boomer however…

“You like all the sappy ones.” Buttercup complained as she grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl on the floor. “Home Alone is _obviously_ the best Christmas film going.”

“It’s pretty unrealistic, don’t you think?” Blossom said as the Professor walked out of the room - the boys noticeably loosening up - until he returned seconds later with three bags full of wrapped presents. “That kid would have killed the bad guys with even one of his pranks and tricks.”

“Probably - I just prefer a Christmas film with a little more violence.” Buttercup commented with a shrug.

“Shocking.” Blossom muttered dryly.

“It sounds like it’s right up my street.” Butch replied, and all three girls turned to look at him.

“You’ve never seen Home Alone?” Bubbles asked, incredulous. He shook his head. Boomer and Brick looked just as vague. “Uhh, so _depraved._ We’re watching that one next!” 

The blonde zipped up to find the DVD as the Professor placed the bags down beneath the large Christmas tree in the corner of the room nearest the chair Brick was sitting in. “I don’t think I could stay up for another entire film. I need to catch some Z’s, there’s a lot to do tomorrow. Presents to open, Christmas dinner to cook.” 

“We’ll give you a hand Professor.” Buttercup assured him.

“I know you will. And we’ve three extra helpers this year too.” He said, his voice sounding more defeated than begrudging. As though it were inevitable that their Christmases just the four of them were coming to an end. They were 18 years old now and getting older every day. He knew they’d eventually find partners of their own - and he knew they’d surely want to involve them in their holiday celebrations. And considering the partners they had found were effectively orphaned, that meant the holidays they’d be joining would be there's. 

Which was why he’d invited them to their house for Christmas. He’d rather they were all here celebrating the holidays together than the girls being at their house, leaving him alone - and them unsupervised...

Things changed, but that was life. He knew he’d have to accept it at some point. His girls were growing up.

“We certainly do!” Bubbles said cheerfully, smiling at Boomer warmly, who sent a gooey look her way.

“Let’s put the presents under the tree shall we? Then I’m going to head off to bed. I trust you boys will ensure that two of you make your way to the spare bedroom to sleep and one of you utilises the pull out sofa in here?” The Professor’s voice had gone strict and stern at his last sentence.

“Yes, sir.” Brick, Butch and Boomer all spoke simultaneously. 

“That’s what I like to hear.” Once again his soft, gentle tone was back. The man could flip it on like a switch.

Together the seven of them got their presents for each other out and arranged them under the tree, ready for Christmas day in the morning. 

The Professor sighed wistfully as he got to his feet and surveyed the tree - it looked a lot fuller than last year, with the boys’ gifts being under there too. “It feels like only yesterday I’d be doing this late at night on my own, listening out for three sneaky little girls who could hover - so made it near impossible to hear them creeping out of bed to catch Santa in the act.”

“Or just Buttercup coming down to put out some kind of booby trap to ensnare him in.” Blossom added and the green puff grinned before shrugging.

“I had questions I wanted answering.”

Professor Utonium chuckled, looking at his daughters with love in his eyes before sighing once more. “Time really does fly. Now, I’m going to get off to bed. Don’t stay up too late.”

“We won’t Professor.” Blossom told him, before giving him a hug goodnight, as did Buttercup and Bubbles. He squeezed all three of them lovingly, planting a kiss on top of all their heads.

The boys looked on, that paternal love and bond a little lost on them. They’d never known that kind of affection, given their problematic upbringing. 

“Goodnight boys.” The Professor said, the warm look in his eyes subduing slightly, but not _too_ harshly - it was Christmas after all.

“Goodnight, sir.” They chorused, and he looked pleased with himself as he disappeared upstairs to bed.

The moment they heard his bedroom door click shut, the boys relaxed considerably. Butch grabbed Buttercup by the waist and kissed her. “I've been wanting to do that for like the past 2 hours. I was beginning to get the shakes - I need my fix.”

She wriggled free of his iron grip. “Pathetic.” She murmured but she was smiling as his hands wandered onto her bottom and he went in for another kiss.

“Jeez, get a room.” Boomer murmured, though he too had hooked his arms around Bubbles and snuggled up with her on the sofa as she started the film, happily encased in his arms.

“We would but it’s pretty close to the Professor’s room.” Butch replied as Buttercup rolled her eyes, pushing him onto the sofa before plopping herself beside him; he immediately scooped his arms around her and nuzzled his head against hers.

“That’d be dicing with death, especially if you’re as noisy as you were this morning.” Boomer commented; both Buttercup and Butch flashed him confused looks - and Buttercup had blushed slightly.

“What the hell are you talking about, we didn’t - we weren’t doing anything like _that_ this morning.” Buttercup murmured.

“What the hell were you doing then? You were _loud.”_ Boomer said, brow furrowed with irritation - they had woken him up.

Butch smiled as recollection dawned on him. “Nah, we weren’t doing _that,_ we were playing Wrestlemania.”

Brick, who’d pulled Blossom onto his lap on the chair he’d been sitting on, laughed. 

Boomer had also chuckled. “Should you really be playing Wrestlemania with your girlfriend?” 

Buttercup smirked now as Butch shrugged. “She loves it.” 

“I _love_ kicking your ass.” The brunette replied. 

Butch scoffed. “Please, I’m the Wrestlemania king!” 

“What is Wrestlemania?” Blossom questioned, as confused as Bubbles was on the subject.

“Wrestlemania was a game we used to play as kids. Basically just wrestling.. That led to beating the crap out of each other. Which is _why_ Boomer questioned if he should be playing it with his girlfriend.” Brick explained. 

“My _girlfriend_ is Buttercup Utonium, so it’s a completely different ball game. Plus, she is _good_ at Wrestlemania!” Butch defended, and Buttercup looked smug. 

Bubbles giggled. “We used to play ‘The city of Townsville’ on slow crime days when we were bored. We’d dress up as villains and each other, and the Mayor at the time and Ms Bellum, and ‘save the day’.” Her face lit up as she hopped off Boomer’s lap. “We have pictures in the photo albums!” 

Buttercup and Blossom groaned and complained as she hovered over to a wooden trunk in the corner of the living room and opened it up, pulling several photo albums out of it.

The blonde sat back down close to Boomer once more in the middle of the sofa and Buttercup and Butch scooted over to see better. If they squished, there was enough room for Brick and Blossom on the other end of the sofa; Blossom hovered over a little begrudgingly, and Brick followed.

Bubbles flicked through the oldest looking photo album first - image after image of the girls as pre-schoolers stuck inside it; all dressed in their formerly trademark black striped dresses, Blossom’s big red bow, that she wore in her hair only occasionally nowadays, was ever present on top of her little head.

Trips out with the Professor covered most of the pages, and then a selection of photos within the girls home, predominantly their bedroom. The photos were a little sloppy, and some taken at funny angles; it was clear the girls had taken them themselves, perhaps with disposable cameras.

Bubbles pointed out Buttercup wearing Blossom’s bow and looking as though she was bossing everyone around - which elicited an eye roll from the pink puff. There was Buttercup wearing a large stuffed crocodile over her pretending to destroy a city made of blocks; Bubbles dressed as the Mayor and Blossom as Sara Bellum, a pair of dress up red heels and stuffed toys shoved down the front of her dress.

“That was some foreshadowing there, hmm?” Brick commented and she swatted at him, blushing.

Buttercup with a pink feather boa wrapped around her dancing around as Him got a lot of laughs, as did Fuzzy Bubbles and Blossom in a bucket as Mojo. Blossom reached for the photo album before Bubbles could turn the page, knowing a _particular_ picture was coming up and not wanting it to be shown to their guests.

“Blossom, come on!” Bubbles complained, grabbing it back off of her. “It’s funny, we were just little kids!”

Brick smirked at her before glancing at the page as Bubbles turned it over. The smile fell off his face as his eyes found the photo Blossom had clearly been trying to hide - it was her with a red baseball cap on pulled backwards, crossing her eyes and barking out an order - she looked a little older than the first lot of photos, so clearly him and his brothers had been brought back. Butch and Boomer immediately began to howl with laughter and Brick turned to Blossom with a cranked brow; she smiled at him innocently, her face flushing.

“Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery...” She attempted. Brick took his hat off and placed it backwards on her head, being sure to pull it down enough to cover her eyes. She pushed it up and peered at him with a sheepish smile.

“I’m sure we can find a different photo of Blossom that might make you feel a bit better, Brick.” Buttercup said, and Blossom reached for the album once more; Brick blocked her with his arm. “Check out mine and Bubbles’ attempts at playing hair salons with Blossom’s hair. Don’t think we did too good huh?”

A photo of a _very_ pissed off looking Blossom with _very_ butchered hair did make Brick smile; Blossom however did not look amused. “You guys _suck._ I had to wear hats for _weeks.”_

Buttercup suddenly began cackling with laughter. “Your glasses Bubbles - oh _god_ it was _so_ hard to take you seriously with those things on.” 

“Oh my god!” Boomer exclaimed and began to laugh until he noticed Bubbles shooting him daggers beside him. “Oh my god you look so _cute.”_

“Nicely saved.” She commented. “I got some inadvertent corrective laser eye therapy thanks to Buttercup’s poor aim.” 

Buttercup made noises of complaint at her comment.

“Where’s ‘chubby Buttercup?’” Butch asked, receiving an elbow to the chest upon asking. 

“That’ll be a few photo albums over, that was in Junior high.” The blue puff moved onto the next album and flicked through, the years passing by in photos till the girls were a little bit older.

“So you were like, 12, 13 here?” Butch asked, pointing to a photo of the three of them eating ice creams at the park. Bubbles was wearing big love heart sunglasses, Buttercup with a bandaid on her cheek flashing a peace sign and Blossom sat between them both looking like the photo had taken her by surprise a bit.

“No, we were about 10 in that photo.” Bubbles confirmed and Butch’s eyes popped.

“Jeez - I’m not looking or anything but _christ_ Blossom, you really _were_ an early bloomer.” Butch commented. Buttercup sniggered but elbowed him once more. Blossom looked unimpressed as Brick slapped his brother around the side of the head. “Everyone was thinking it!”

“No, just you Butch.” Boomer muttered.

“Well Buttercup and I weren’t too far behind,” Bubbles commented, flicking forward a couple of pages. “And the ‘chubby Buttercup’ phase began.” 

Suddenly in every pic Buttercup was wearing large hoodies; her arms usually folded across her chest. Buttercup huffed as Butch cupped her cheeks in his hands.

“So cute I could die.” He cooed and she shoved him off of her. 

“11 is still _really_ early okay - I didn’t want them! And it was not gradual! I’d spent the past year beating up the kids at school that dared to pick on Blossom for hers, now I’d woken up with my own pair! Hiding it seemed like the most logical thing to do.” Buttercup explained with a shrug.

“And sweating like crazy in the summer because of it.” Bubbles added and Buttercup looked a little defeated.

“Yeah, that fucking heatwave that year beat me. I had to unleash ‘em.” She conceded, and Butch snickered. 

“But as you can see,” Bubbles said, flicking forward to reveal Buttercup without a huge hoodie on. “No chubby Buttercup. Just reluctant to accept puberty Buttercup.”

“Puberty is insane as fuck when you’ve got no one to explain this shit to you though.” Boomer semi sympathised. 

“Yeah, try waking up with your voice completely different to how it was the day previous, and having _no_ idea why. Or your ding dong as hard as a rock for no apparent reason. At least you had the Professor to hash it out with.” Butch added, evoking laughter.

“He’s never been very good with that sort of thing…” Buttercup commented. “We had no clue about any of it.”

“Yeah he just found it too cringey.. Plus I think he was unsure we would hit puberty, what with us all being created not born.” Bubbles pondered.

Boomer pointed to the photo of the girls aged around 11; it was a selfie of the three of them taken by Bubbles. “You're like 11 here? That’s about the age we were when Mojo Jojo kicked us out. And Him took us to the Underworld.” 

“Mad to think how little we were.” Butch said as he too looked down at the photo. “We should have never gone with him.”

“Like we had a choice.” Brick murmured. “He didn’t offer us a home, he _took_ us.”

Bubbles looked at Boomer then his brothers morosely. “I hate that… I wish things had been different, I wish we’d helped you.”

But Brick brushed it off. “We wouldn’t have let you.”

The tone had shifted to a much gloomier one; Boomer attempted to brighten it up again a bit. “Got any more funny stories from when you were little? I know we were kinda around, but not really. We were in Hell, being tortured and controlled and whatever - so it’s nice hearing what a normal childhood was like.”

It wasn’t the _best_ attempt at cheering everyone up but it was a start.

“I don’t know if you could really call our childhood ‘normal’.. We’re three super powered beings created in our father’s lab, who fought crime and saved the day. And we still are. But I guess it had a lot more typical moments than yours did...” Blossom said a little gingerly.

“Oh my gosh, speaking of not being prepped for puberty you know what’s a funny story? Blossom’s first period!” Bubbles gushed; Blossom flashed her sister a look so murderous it was a wonder she didn’t drop dead.

Ice had seeped from her fingertips, freezing her hand to Brick’s. Being used to this by now, Brick unleashed his flames for a millisecond, melting it away, chuckling as he did so at the fire in her eyes.

“What the _hell_ Bubbles?! _Why_ would you think our _boyfriends_ would want to hear that story?!” Blossom seethed. 

“Yeah, everyone knows a sure fire way to put a dude off is to bring up your period.” Buttercup sniggered.

“Oh come on it was _funny,_ don’t you think? Looking back...” Bubbles pressed, but Blossom still looked unexcited. “Like we said before, the Professor didn’t know if we’d hit puberty or continue to grow as we had been, what with us being created not born, so he decided not to bother teaching us about hormones, and puberty - and periods! And it hadn’t been covered at school yet. So, we had no idea about them, it wasn’t even like anyone else in our class had started so we had some idea; we knew _nothing._ One morning, we get up to get ready for the day - Blossom goes to the bathroom as you do in the morning - and it’s a _bloodbath.”_

“You screamed your head off.” Buttercup said through giggles as Blossom folded her arms across her chest, going red.

“Buttercup and I come rushing in and see - we’re all convinced she’s _dying._ So we’re just sat on the bathroom floor sobbing our hearts out and hugging each other and the Professor comes storming upstairs thinking someone _has_ died. He rushes in and she tells him what happened and he just goes red as a beetroot. And then he just bailed and called Ms Bellum over!” 

“Yeah he _still_ wasn’t prepared to have that conversation.” Buttercup chuckled. 

“Sara came over with sanitary ware and books, and sat us down and told us all about it. Thankfully Buttercup and I were more prepared when ours followed a year or so later.” Bubbles concluded, looking at her redheaded sister affectionately. 

“In my defence I was 10 years old.” Blossom huffed, and Brick pulled her close to his chest. 

“It’s pretty cute. Kinda gross too, but still cute.” Brick murmured and she went redder.

“I can think of another funny Blossom story.” Buttercup said and Blossom narrowed her eyes at her.

“That’s nice Buttercup, shall we watch the film now, we’ve missed like the first 25 minutes of it.” Blossom said, reaching for the remote until Bubbles snatched it off of her.

“We can start it again.” Bubbles shrugged and Blossom pouted at her sisters, doing her best to think of stories about them she could bring up in front of their boyfriends.

“Remember Ryan Copeland?” 

“Yes. I do. Shut up.” Blossom said, knowing exactly what story she was going to tell now. 

“Who’s Ryan Copeland?” Brick queried, and Blossom feigned ignorance, looking over at the TV.

“A kid Blossom had a crush on when we were like, 9. Word on the blacktop was: Ryan liked Blossom too, and he wanted to kiss her after school.” Buttercup said, waggling her brows at Blossom, who folded her arms across her chest once more.

“But Blossom wouldn’t kiss poor Ryan Copeland.” Bubbles said with a giggle. “Because she was convinced he’d either blow up, or grow huge and then squish her.” 

Brick’s eyes widened at this strangely pleasant surprise; he’d realised this directly related to _him._

“Or pin her down and spit on her. I guess she was just going on her own experiences with boys at the time.” Buttercup added, and a little wave of guilt washed over Brick as a memory of him when he was about 5 or 6, newly resurrected by Him and wanting revenge; and so pinning her down and dribbling spit over her until eventually letting it drop onto her. He cringed. Yeah. He had done that.

He glanced down at his girlfriend who was cranking an unimpressed brow at him. “Ohh.. Right.”

“You were the only boy I’d ever kissed, and look what happened! There was no way I was going to kiss Ryan Copeland and then watch him consequently explode - or grow to the size of a building!” 

“Well it’s nice to know I had a lasting impression on you.” Brick muttered with a cocky smirk; Blossom rolled her eyes. “Also, sorry - I was a little shit.” 

“Yes you were, weren’t you.”

“However, you _did_ pants me that day soo I think we’re even.” Brick added and she blushed even harder.

“That was clearly some more foreshadowing.” Butch quipped - Brick tried not to laugh as he nudged him roughly.

“Whereas Buttercup on the other hand went through a short phase of kissing boys that annoyed her, hoping they _would_ in turn explode like Butch did.” Bubbles added and Buttercup grinned in a slightly sadistic manner. 

“No trauma there for you then?” Butch asked her with a chuckle. 

She shook her head solemnly. “No, only _power.”_

“We must have some stories that are funny and not.. Not uhh -” Boomer began to ponder aloud, struggling to find an appropriate word to describe his youth. 

Brick completed the sentence for him. “Depressing? With a side order of trauma?” 

“Well, yeah. Oh my god! I got one - remember when we were still at Mojo’s pad, and we were like, in our room majority of the time. And Brick was chewing us out for something and then he just fucking fainted and smacked his head off the corner of the bed.” Boomer blurted out through his laughter, and Butch began to laugh too. Brick didn’t look impressed at all, he frowned deeply.

“Oh my fucking god I _do_ remember that! That was pretty funny. Actually, you used to faint loads those last few weeks at Mojo’s, before he turfed us out. Do you remember Boom? In our room - you were _constantly_ going down like a - well, like a ton of bricks. What _was_ that?” Butch asked his brother curiously, as all eyes shifted onto Brick. 

“Those last few weeks at Mojo’s we weren’t in our room all the time out of choice. He’d fitted the door to our room out so that if we tried to get out we’d get hit by Antidote X, and then something likely to kill us afterwards once the Antidote X had taken effect. He was sick of having to deal with us - or more _look after_ us. Being shut in our room, apart from when he’d sent us out after you girls, he still found us to be a nuisance, so he started punishing us with food.” Brick told them. “When we’d ‘perform displeasingly’ he’d lock us in there for a week or two and give us one meal a day. I’d take a couple bites and split the rest between you two. Which is why I kept fainting. I was hungry.” 

“Brick, damn.” Butch murmured, stunned.

“I can’t believe you did that. I mean, to think we just fucking laughed about it.” Boomer murmured quietly, feeling terrible. “I have so many memories I don’t realise are actually fucked up as hell. God, why’s our childhood gotta be so depressing?” 

“Because we were treated as weapons not children, and raised begrudgingly by evil people who didn’t really want us.” Brick said simply as Blossom leant against him, her hand finding his to squeeze it lovingly. 

“No we weren’t.” Boomer said; Brick arched a brow at him. “Butch and I were basically raised by you, and you _always_ put us first.” His voice was earnest as he looked at his redheaded brother sincerely.

Brick’s lips formed a thin line; he realised things had gotten heavy again and so he tried to lighten it a little. “Fuck knows why, you’re both clearly a couple of assholes.” There was zero conviction in his voice.

“You wuv us really.” Butch said, scruffing at the hair on Brick’s still hatless head.

...

Blossom carefully dumped the empty mugs into the hot soapy water, grabbing the sponge and quickly cleaning each one before resting it on the drainer. They'd all enjoyed hot cocoas earlier; the dishwasher was already on so she'd decided to quickly wash them up; the film they'd been watching had not long finished and she knew they'd be heading to bed soon.

Brick had followed her through to the kitchen, unbeknownst to the pink puff. He noted the random sprig of mistletoe on the ceiling directly in the centre of the kitchen area, and cranked a brow. 

"Isn't that a pretty random place to stick mistletoe?" He questioned, and she jumped, exhaling lightly when she turned to see him standing looking up at the mistletoe hanging in the middle of the room. "Doesn't it usually go in like a doorway or something?"

She smiled. "It is a random place to hang mistletoe, isn't it? Bubbles put it there - she says you have to hang it somewhere where people are more likely to be caught standing under it. She's trying to catch the Professor and Professor Winter beneath it, basically."

Brick smirked. "She's persistent isn't she?"

Blossom nodded with a sigh. "Definitely."

Brick peered up at the mistletoe once more as Blossom turned to dry her hands on the hand towel before turning toward him again. "Do you remember like a year ago when I ran into you in Greenbergs? The time our clothes remained on, I mean."

Her cheeks flushed a little. "Yes, I remember. Though it wasn't _quite_ as memorable as the first time."

"No, it definitely was not." He said, his eyes twinkling a bit at the memory of them both getting caught in the nanobot downpour, and ending up without a stitch of clothing on. "We stood in Greenbergs Books and had probably one of our first actual civil conversations."

She nodded. "Yeah, Mr Greenberg said it was nice to see you talking to someone with a smile on your face."

He smiled a slanted smile. "Yeah. We were stood under mistletoe the entire time, did you realise?"

Her expression grew affectionate. "I did after you left the store."

"If someone had told me then we'd be like this now, I _definitely_ wouldn't have believed them." He said, linking his hands around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

She chuckled in response. "You and me both. Crazy how things change, huh?"

"Yup. And _a lot_ has changed this year." He agreed, and she nodded once more. "This year, we've once again found ourselves standing under mistletoe and there's absolutely no way I'd let an opportunity to kiss you pass by."

The smile his words evoked was warm. "I think you should kiss me every opportunity you get."

"I completely agree." He murmured, before pulling her closer, if possible, and placing his lips on hers.

...

Bubbles sighed happily as she gazed up at the sky. It was a very clear night; the indigo sky was blistered with several luminous white dots and there wasn’t even one wisp of a cloud in sight.

Boomer’s arms around her front squeezed her against him lovingly and she peered up at him momentarily before looking up at the night sky once more.

It was tradition for Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup to head up to the rooftop of their home every Christmas Eve and gaze up at the sky, in search of Santa when they were younger. 

Even as they'd gotten older, they’d still gone up every year to sit on the roof together. Usually done whilst the Professor was asleep, the three girls had still did it every year.

And this year was no different. Except they had three extra people with them this year.

“I almost invited you to do this with us last year you know.” Bubbles told Boomer, her sky blue eyes still searching the skies. “We’ve done this every year since the year we were created; it feels like a firm family tradition for us - and you had no traditions at all… I wanted to include you but I didn’t think the girls would appreciate it too much, given how things were between us all a year ago. Also, I knew it would be obvious that I liked you more than a friend.” Her cheeks warmed at the admission. “But, I’m glad you’re all up here with us this year.” 

Boomer held her against him more, tucking his head down beside the crook of her neck. “Me too. And if you’d have invited me last year I’d have been here in a flash.”

She giggled, turning her head to kiss his cheek. “I know you would have.” 

The blue ruff looked to his left, gazing at his two brothers; Butch was perched on the floor of the flat roof with Buttercup sitting between his legs, her back resting against his chest, his large arms wrapped around her. He muttered something into her ear and she began to laugh, whacking him on the arm as he chuckled to himself and looked at her with eyes rich in affection. 

Across the rooftop a little, Brick stood with his big winter coat on - but he didn’t have it on to keep him warm, he didn’t need it on at all. Blossom was zipped up inside of it, and he was resting his head on top of hers with a peaceful smile on his face. Seeing his redheaded brother looking - and just generally being - so content warmed his heart. 

Rehearing stories from his troubled childhood like earlier just reminded him of how much Brick had always done for him and Butch; and just how much he’d always been there. 

Seeing him happy made him feel happier. He deserved to be happy. They _all_ did.

It had taken him a long time to realise that, and for the most part he had the blonde in his arms to thank for coming to the realisation at all.

That same soft, elated little sigh escaped Bubbles’ lips once more, and Boomer looked back down at her as she spoke. “This is Christmas. Moments like this, _this_ is Christmas.”

Boomer smiled. “It feels more than that. It just feels.. _Perfect._ I mean _look_ at these guys. _We_ started this. Because we were brave enough to not give a fuck what anyone else thought. People were skeptical that this could ever work.” He looked out at the sky once more, and the skyline of the suburban homes that lined the immense street that Pokey Oaks South was. “People still _are_ skeptical. But almost a year later look where we are. Look where we all are.”

Bubbles looked from the various houses and homes, most decorated with twinkling Christmas lights or slowly waving inflatable Santas like number 112 did along the road, then round at her siblings, both snuggled up close with Boomer’s siblings. Buttercup and Butch were laughing about something, Blossom and Brick were stood silently but rather tranquilly together, the pink puff still zipped up in his coat.

“I am super proud of us.” Boomer continued. “Go team blues.”

She giggled. “Go team blues. It has been one _amazing_ year, hasn’t it?” 

“It really has. I gotta feeling there’s gunna be plenty more to come. I mean, they’ll likely be fucking crazy years, filled with insane antics, but amazing all the same.” 

Bubbles giggled once more as she leant into him further. “I think you could be right you know. At least, I really hope you are.”

"I'm right - for once I know I'm right. This is just the beginning." He told her confidently, before dipping his head low to kiss her lovingly.

...

“Ahh, _there_ she is, my beautiful Prinnie - how is my little gumdrop doing hmm?” Mr Morbucks said, getting to his feet from his armchair and beginning to walk in step with his daughter, who didn’t halt at his greeting.

“You told me to be in your office for 6pm for an update.” She said simply, and he nodded, forever undeterred by her attitude.

“That’s right, spot on.” He responded pleasantly as a couple of servants followed at a distance as they made their way towards Mr Morbucks’ office.

“Then how come you’re not in there waiting for me?” She snapped and he guffawed loudly.

“I’ve got a few minutes till 6pm sweetheart - and this way I get to escort you.” Mr Morbucks replied and she rolled her eyes.

“Why do we have to specifically go to your office? Can’t you just give me an update now? It’s been like three months - it _has_ to be ready now! I cannot _stand_ much more of having to stay at school with them two any longer.” Princess complained theatrically. 

“I offered to move you to a different school sweetie. And you said no.” 

“I don’t _want_ to go to a different school! I want her _gone!”_ She barked in response. 

“You could be homeschooled.” 

Princess scoffed as they arrived at his office. “Yeah right, thats social suicide.”

“Honey, the last prototype super suit you weren’t happy with. And a new one is being made for you as we speak.” Mr Morbucks said as he got himself comfy in his large leather seat.

“It’s _still_ being made?! It’s not happening fast enough! Like I said, it’s been _three months?!”_

“Well, there’s been some delays, and some changes, let’s say.” He murmured, reaching for a golden lion with a small drawer at the base of the ornament. Inside were a line of cigars. He removed one and lit it. 

“A delay?! _Why?!_ What changes? What are you going on about?” Princess screeched.

“I have a change of tact to run by you.” 

Her brow crinkled. “What do you mean?”

“Chester, let our guest in now.” Mr Morbucks called to a servant standing at the door, he nodded in reply. “This fella right here has some promising ideas and tools at his disposal that I think will pique your interests.”

Princess, still standing before her fathers desk with her hands on her hips, turned to the door expectantly. She spluttered incredulously when she realised who had just rather feebly walked into her father’s grand office.

“Mr Meeks, welcome welcome, come take a seat. Princess, you too, take a seat.” Mr Morbucks said as Princess’ top lip curled as Melvin pulled the chair beside her up.

“Good evening Mr Morbucks - Princess.” Melvin said, his voice slightly wavering with nerves.

“So, no need for introductions right? You two know each other already, yes?” Mr Morbucks said, before taking a long drag on his cigar.

Princess didn’t look impressed. “Melvin Meeks? Are you for _real?_ What is _he_ doing here Daddy?!”

“So you _do_ know each other.” Mr Morbucks said with a chuckle.

“He’s some dweeb who used to go to my school.” Princess muttered, looking over at Melvin with some measure of disdain.

“Princess - manners, my darling! Who you regard as some ‘dweeb’, is also someone who got _extremely_ close to killing a Rowdyruff boy.” Mr Morbucks pointed out. Princess looked even more displeased as possible. 

“Yes, I know, _my_ Rowdyruff boy.” She said with venom in her voice. 

“Affections aside, he still almost achieved it. And if it weren’t for timing, Brick Jojo would have been destroyed at his hands. That’s impressive, right?” 

Princess tsk-ed at him. “His _robot’s_ hands. Wasn’t like he did it with his bare hands.”

"On our search for your most wanted Antidote X, young Mr Meeks' contact details landed in my lap." Mr Morbucks pointed to Melvin with a large, stubby hand. “He says you don’t need a super suit to eradicate the pink one.”

“Yeah? Well what does _he_ know?” Princess snapped. 

“Prinnie my dear, he says he can help you.” Mr Morbucks looked at Melvin expectantly, awaiting him to speak up.

“Erm, yes - Princess, Mr Morbucks is right, I am willing to help you -” Melvin began until she cut in once more.

“Yeah, for the right price I bet.” She huffed, examining her nails. 

“My price is her.” Melvin said firmly. 

“Who?” Princess questioned, not entirely listening to him. 

_“Her._ Blossom Utonium.” Melvin told her. This was his last ditch attempt. He had one shot, and after Mr Morbucks' very forceful phone call, and a lot of painstaking thought, he was going for it, whole hog.

“Blossom Utonium - I want her _dead!”_ She growled suddenly, just the mention of her name enough to make her feel she was going to implode. 

“I have the ability to make chromanium alloy -” 

“Which is?” Princess bit out. 

“Which is able to penetrate X skin - which is how I stabbed Brick Jojo. I also know the chemical concoction for Antidote X. Armed with both of those you can take on _any_ member of the Powerpuff girls or the Rowdyruff boys.” Melvin explained, and Princess sat up in her seat, suddenly interested.

“I can take on Blossom Utonium and finally get rid of her once and for all.” Princess said, her voice taking on an evilly excited tone. 

“No, no that’s my price.” Melvin spoke up and she looked riled again.

“What do you mean?” Princess questioned and Melvin swallowed hard. 

“I want _her._ You want _him._ If I help you, equip you with everything you’d need to take any of them on, if that’s what you want to do - or, or just whatever it is you may need to take Brick, and make him yours, chromanium alloy equipment or weaponry, and Antidote X. And in return you give me her. And prohibit me from getting caught or in any kind of trouble in the process.” Melvin said, a mania in his expression as he spoke that wasn’t easy to ignore.

Unless of course you were too deep in your _own_ manic obsession to notice it. Princess’ brown eyes were alive with hope and excitement. 

“We have links at Townsville Police department, as do you. That side of things will be fine.” Mr Morbucks assured him. 

“You _really_ reckon you can get me Brick? And get rid of _her?”_ Princess asked, as if it was too good to be true.

“I think so. I’m not going to kill Blossom, and I’ll refuse and rescind my offer if you ask me to kill her. What I can do, with your assistance, is take her away so you’ll _never_ have to see her or deal with her _ever_ again.” Melvin said, and Princess began to nod frantically. 

“Fine. Fine, okay.” She outstretched her hand in his direction. “You’ve got a deal.” 

Melvin nodded firmly, before reaching for her hand to shake on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well - I better continue working on the currently untitled sequel 😁🙃😬 Be sure to find me on tumblr (I'm Madamefist on there too) for any updates/to generally get in touch! Thanks again so much! 🖤


End file.
